


Manada S.Stilinski

by GatoNegro23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 111
Words: 303,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoNegro23/pseuds/GatoNegro23
Summary: Stiles Stilinski se consideraba alguien sumamente lleno de dicha, se consideraba pleno a su corta edad, tenía una familia, su manada, tenía al hombre que amaba junto a él ¿que más podía pedir?Su mundo se empezó a caer en pedazos cuando el ser que más amaba le traiciona, la elige a ella sin importar a que a regresado. El mundo que el consideraba lleno de color de pronto se vuelve un gris opaco, la venda había caído de sus ojos revelando su cruel realidad.Los Dioses terrenales se han mantenido ocultos por mucho tiempo, bastante dirían los seres sobrenaturales que conocen el secreto.¿El lazo finalmente se rompe?, aquel que era su compañero la escoge a ella, importandole poco su sufrir. La Manada toma una decisión, dejar al humano "débil" fuera de la misma, pensando que es lo "mejor" para el castaño.Más él no era el alfil débil que todos pensaban, jamás lo fue, la manada que él consideraba familia le dió la espalda.Su familia se convirtió en una Manada, su manada se convirtió en una leyenda...Una leyenda en su legado...





	1. Amor Paternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski se consideraba alguien sumamente lleno de dicha, se consideraba pleno a su corta edad, tenía una familia, su manada, tenía al hombre que amaba junto a él ¿que más podía pedir?
> 
> Su mundo se empezó a caer en pedazos cuando el ser que más amaba le traiciona, la elige a ella sin importar a que a regresado. El mundo que el consideraba lleno de color de pronto se vuelve un gris opaco, la venda había caído de sus ojos revelando su cruel realidad.
> 
> Los Dioses terrenales se han mantenido ocultos por mucho tiempo, bastante dirían los seres sobrenaturales que conocen el secreto.
> 
> ¿El lazo finalmente se rompe?, aquel que era su compañero la escoge a ella, importandole poco su sufrir. 
> 
> La Manada toma una decisión, dejar al humano "débil" fuera de la misma, pensando que es lo "mejor" para el castaño.
> 
> Más él no era el alfil débil que todos pensaban, jamás lo fue, la manada que él consideraba familia le dió la espalda.
> 
> Su familia se convirtió en una Manada, su manada se convirtió en una leyenda...  
> Una leyenda en su legado...

Amor Paternal

Hola, mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski, bueno Stiles no es mi nombre es un sobre nombre que me he escogido a que es guay!!, mi nombre verdadero es muy difícil de pronunciar, mi mamá decía que era el nombre de su padre y yo llevo su nombre por el gran cariño que le tenia, y que mas grande honor que el primer primogénito lleve el nombre de su antecesor, lo sé raras costumbres, pero esas costumbres no son por parte de la familia materna, No!! Al contrario son costumbres de mi Padre.

Mi padre en John Stilinski es el Sheriff de Beacon Hills del condado Beacon, lo se tiene un súper trabajo donde un descuido me dejaría huérfano -Dios, Stiles porque dices eso- bueno no es para tanto o no lo era hasta que lo irreal se hizo realidad.

Mi Madre o si ella falleció cuando tenia 10 años, ella se enfermo de un día para otro, y rápidamente la luz de sus ojos se apago, yo estuve presente cuando ella murió, aun recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo:

"Stiles, hijo yo tengo que partir a un nuevo lugar, tengo dos cosas que decirte:

-Tu no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada

-Y Stiles, la pureza de tu corazón de ve reflejada en tus ojos, NUNCA!! Dejes que alguien te arrebate la luz que te hacen ser único, tu mi niño estas destinado a volverte un gran líder, con el corazón mas noble que pueda pisar este planeta.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo mi madre antes de fallecer, la verdad en ese entonces no lo comprendí y aun con mis 17 años no lo comprendo, se que la primera frase que me dijo -Tu no tienes la culpa- se refería a su muerte, con el fallecimiento de mi madre, mi padre se volvió alcohólico y cada noche, me gritaba, he insultaba que yo tenia la culpa, que yo la había matado, nunca llego a maltratarme físicamente, pero los insultos son heridas que nunca se sanan por completo, ahora ya no toma o debes en cuando cuando me meto en problemas o simplemente el trabajo le a causado mucho estrés, pero ha mejorado mucho, incluso cuando el dolor que siente es tan grande tiene días en los que se la pasa disculpándose por todo lo que me decía, yo solo le digo que no tiene por que, que esa fue su manera de llevar el dolor, y aun así el se la pasa pidiendo perdón todo el día.

Eso días son de alegría y martirio porque porque simplemente mi padre es un exagerado, me preguntaran porque, bueno la respuesta es sencilla, se ha inventado formas ingeniosas para pedirme perdón, el mes pasado mando poner post-it a todo mi asiento del colegio, saben eso fue una tortura para mi, seguro se vengo por la multa que tubo que pagar por estacionar mal mi jeep, pero eso solo fue el principio, después de eso llegaron dos oficiales muy guapas a extender una pancarta con la palabra lo siento Stiles a la hora del almuerzo, claro esa era una clara venganza por los 150 dólares que pago por una compostura del jeep, al final del instituto estaba fuera justo en la estrada por el altavoz de su patrulla, en ese instante quería que me tragase la tierra y lo peor fue lo que llevaba en su brazo (este hombre acaso piensa declarase a su hijo en frente de su instituto) pero eso no fue todo, las palabras que dijo, por dios si ya me molestaban en el instituto por mi recurrente parloteo, ahora tendrían material hasta mi muerte -Stiles, hijo no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, por eso te he traído hoy 365 rosas por cada día que te hice pasar mal, se que debería darte mas por cada año que te he echo sufrir, pero aceptemoslo hijo, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para cargar tanto peso, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, solo quiero que sepas que te Amo y rogar tu perdón- esta bien eso fue bonito, pero claro esta, venganza al mas estilo Stilinski, seguro eso es por hacerlo comer vegetales, y avena por las mañanas, si seguro es eso, que acaso no entiende que lo hago por su bien, si una venganza su risa petulante me lo confirmaba.

En ese momento quería que Scott se acordara de que rompió su carrito favorito cuando eran niños, o que le dijo a Isabella la niña del prescolar que era gay y no le haría caso, que el estaba para consolarla, y cuidar de ella, el quería que Scott le rasgace la garganta para evitar eso pero NO!! Scott-Me-Importa-Un-Bledo-McCall estaba en otra parte seguro tratando de conquistar al pequeño Liam, pero como destino lo odia, y tuvo que pasar la vergüenza el solo, y solo porque su compañero criminal como le decía su padre estaba que derramaba miel por el pequeñin de Liam.

Unos suaves golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su verborrea mental -Hijo, vas a llegar tarde al instituto-

Si mi padre tan puntual como siempre 5mn antes de que el despertador suene "aceptalo Stiles llevas de despierto desde que, papá se estacionó"  le decía su conciencia.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se desenfundó del abrazo de su cálido cobertor, y emprendió el viaje a su baño, en ocasiones odiaba que su cuarto no tuviese baño propio, le había dicho ha su padre que mudarán al menos a una casa donde su cuarto tuviese baño, mientras se duchaba se sumergía es su habitual verborrea mental, aun recuerda la conversación con su padre:

-Papá, papito, pa, father, papá-Stiles molestando a su recién despertado padre, con un tono encantador mal visto para un chico de su edad.

-Que Stiles?- John ya sabia lo que llevaría esta conversación.

-Papá, sabes cuanto te amo, crees que al menos podría recibir el mismo afecto, y me lo demostrarás cambiándonos de casa, al menos una donde mi cuarto tenga baño- zape por torpe "al menos Stiles dilo mas sutil" pero claro esta tu cabeza no tiene filtro entre esta y boca.

-Stiles, hijo el chantaje emocional conmigo no funciona, y que tiene de malo esta casa, es amplia y tenemos a Scott y a Melissa a unas cuantas casas- John se remordía por dentro, claro el queria cumplir todo capricho de Stiles, al fin de cuentas es su único hijo, pero el cambio de casa no seria posible con la cuenta enorme que se junto por los gastos de Claudia su difunta esposa, no podía costearse ese lujo, incluso el año pasado que Stiles le pidió ir Walt Disney, tuvo que pedirle prestado a Melissa para poder costear el viaje, curiosamente Melissa tenia la misma petición de Scott para la misma semana.

Era obvio los chicos querían una familia, y querían ser hermanos legales, inclusive en preescolar, Scott le decía a todos sus compañeros y profesora que eran hermanos que el no era Scott McCall que el era Scott Stilinski hermano de Stiles Stilinski, era obvio lo que los chicos quería pero por desgracia no todo en la vida se da, Melissa y John quedaron como buenos amigos y nada mas, si bien ambos tomarían el papel de padres nunca tendrían una relación formal.

Mas en ese caso que aunque John amo con todo su corazón a Claudia y siempre seria su fiel esposo, su muerte solo confirmo una cosa que a el no le atraían las mujeres en un 100%, aunque si bien hubiese querido realizar su vida de nuevo, su recién elevado puesto y su pequeño hijo no se lo permitirían, no se arrepentía de nada, pero en ocasiones se sentía solo.

Con el paso de los años el deseo de ambos chicos, no menguaba, hasta que un día, después de su regreso de Walt Disney John se armo de valor ha decirle a Stiles sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, su argento empezó con que amaba mucho a Claudia y siempre seria su devoto esposo, eso no le salvo de una gran letanía de Oh-Dios, Oh-Dios y Papá porque, al final Stiles entendió que su papá, merecía ser feliz, y que si bien Melissa seria una buena madre, un Padrastro seria mejor, le robaría dinero para videojuegos y golosinas, o si Stiles se perdió en su pensamiento, hasta que un suspiro de amargura lo regreso a la realidad, ver tan afligido a su padre le hizo tomar la delantera, ofreciéndole inscribirlo en un Chat-Gay, o acompañarlo a un club gay, lo cual John nego rotundamente, pero su enojo no paso a mayores cuando en ese preciso momento un clic se hizo presente en la cabeza de John, Stiles se había tomado muy bien la noticia, y sabiendo el bullying que soporta en el colegio, algo ocultaba Stiles, y John como buen sheriff quería saber, fue cuando recordó la vez que encontró a su hijo en un bar Gay, si bien con el tiempo entendió que estaba en ese lugar por el Kanima o si John al igual que Stiles estaban tan metidos en el mundo sobrenatural, siendo John el mas longevo en cuanto al tema y este era su secreto mas preciado, fue cuando la pregunta del millón salio a la luz:

-Hijo, tienes algo que contarme?- los años de John como sheriff le decía que esa pregunta, puso muy tenso a Stiles, John comprendía a Stiles el paso el mismo duelo para contarle.

-Papá, mira yo...- si Stiles estaba en blanco no sabía que decir, si, su papá le había dicho que era gay, cosa diferente era que el lo fuera, si el enamoramiento de tantos años por lydia lo ayudaron en darse cuenta de sus verdaderas preferencias, pero si contarle a su papá le liberaría de un gran peso, se le sumaría uno nuevo, el destrozar el sueño de John por tener una hermosa nuera y dos nietos preciosos, pero ese problema lo podia arreglar con un vientre de alquiler, o adoptando- Papá yo.... mira esto no es fácil vale, se que tenías un sueño de tener una hermosa nuera y nietos pero.....

-Oh por Dios Stiles, dime que no te volverás monja digo monje- si, John ya sabia lo que Stiles quería decirle, el había tenido un discurso igual pero con melissa, descarto la idea tan pronto como llego a el, mejor seria claro y en ese momento John se dio cuenta de Stiles no era muy diferente a el en cuanto a sus ideas, y su forma de ser, claro la parte amable y servicial era por parte de Claudia y un poco de el, al fin de cuentas escogió estar para proteger la ley y hacer que los derechos de los demás se cumplan -Stiles, hijo vamos, solo dímelo- John sabía que Stiles tenía que decírselo, para aliviar el peso sobre sus hombros, y no adivinarlo el y sumarle a su peso la intriga que si era muy obvio, si John conocía muy bien a su hijo y lo interrogaría hasta que le dijese porque el ya sabia de sus preferencias sexuales, si mejor evitarse eso-pensó john-

-Papá, mira yo... y..... yo también soy gay, y estoy locamente enamorado de Derek Hale- Ok, eso dejo a John en un shock completo no espera semejante confesión, bueno lo de ser gay si, pero lo demás ni de coña le paso por la cabeza, John corto su verborrea mental cuanto escucho un hipido proveniente de Stiles, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tardo mucho es su contestación, seguro Stiles ya tenia miles de escenas donde lo sacaba a patadas de la casa.

-Stiles, hijo perdón, no esperaba semejante confesión de tu parte, me dejaste en shock con lo de Derek, nunca espere que fuera tu tipo- Ok, eso estuvo bien John ahora continua- Stiles, por Dios, como veo tu cara seguro y pensante que te sacaría, de la casa a patadas o te sacaría de mi pobre testamento, y en todo caso es todo lo contrario, te amo más de lo que tu crees, y esto solo me demuestra lo buen padre que he sido a pesar de que no me lo merezca, que tu tengas la confianza de contarme esto, significa que tu y yo hombresito hemos pasado a una nueva etapa, donde no habrá secretos entre ambos, bueno solo los claros los mas perturbadores que se queden en nuestra mente vale, y quiero decirte que aun que tu te convirtieras en un sicario o psicópata, yo te protegería de todo y contra todo porque eres lo mas valioso que tengo y no permitiría que algo, o alguien nos impidiera estar juntos -En ese punto final se dio cuenta que estaba bien abrazado a Stiles, con un mar de lágrimas, y un Stiles hipando de vez en cuando, sip Stiles y su mente divagaron con la situación que pudo haber pasado...

 

Unos toques en la puerta del baño lo sacaron de su verborrea mental -Hijo, por Dios si no te apuras, me comeré tu desayuno y te darse las sobras de la avena que me preparaste ayer- John salio corriendo a la planta baja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, si lo hizo para evitar el reclamo de Stiles, si algunas cosas no cambiaban entre ellos


	2. Amor Paternal 2

Unos toques en la puerta del baño lo sacaron de su verborrea mental -Hijo, por Dios si no te apuras, me comeré tu desayuno y te darse las sobras de la avena que me preparaste ayer- John salio corriendo a la planta baja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, si lo hizo para evitar el reclamo de Stiles, sip algunas cosas no cambiaban entre ellos.

Stiles escucho la rápida huida de su padre –Cobarde– lo dijo con un tono mas que divertido, si bien las cosas entre ellos mejoraron mucho después de que ambos confesaran sus preferencias, Stiles aun mantenía a su padre a raya en cuanto a temas sobrenaturales, mas por su propia seguridad que por otra cosa, aun recuerda la persecución que tuvieron contra la bestia, en ese momento considero en secuestrar a su propio padre y atarlo en la cama en el sótano, la idea era estupenda, pero, después de eso estaría castigado de por vida.

Con pesar y con un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo por el cambio brusco de temperatura, tomo rumbo a su habitación, tomando de su closet un par de vaqueros algo holgados, una camiseta de Imagine Dragons, y una camisa de cuadros roja, con un rápido arreglo a su cabello, tomo partido para ponerse sus zapatillas, pero al momento de dar el paso pateo algo que nunca espero encontrarse, bueno no al menos desde que salia con Derek, igual y es alguno de las chicas-penso- 

Con maestría bajo las escaleras, tomando rumbo a la cocina, solo para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca olvidaría, su padre comiendo tortitas hasta reventar sirope de caramelo –Juraría y solo porque me lo repites a diario, que le tienes mas aprecio, a las tortitas que a tu propio hijo– y no era por lo que esta comiendo, sino que la mirada de su padre irradiaba luz propia, Stiles juraría que por un momento que vio un destello en los ojos de su padre.

–Solo, porque ellas no se meten en problemas, como mi querido hijo–si John mostrando su aprecio de manera sutil.

–Enserio, papá, mañana comerás avena, y por la tarde una buena ensalada– Si, eso era declarar la guerra en la casa Stilinski.

–QUE!!!! Dios, Stiles acaso quieres matarme de hambre, es por lo del mes pasado verdad?– Stiles, iba a responder de manera efectiva pero no, su venganza era mejor, o al menos su venganza no era tan venganza que digamos.

–No, papá no es por eso, pero sabes que tienes que cuidarte, y además no cumples mi sueño de cambiarnos de casa donde claramente escogería la habitación con baño, pero andas gastando dinero en ese tipo de cosas, enserio papá rosas? Tenían que ser rosas– Con un suspiro de cansancio tenia que preguntar– Papá, como va la cuenta de mamá?

Eso oscureció el ambiente, que para Stiles, la respuesta de su padre tardo mas de lo esperado.

–Bien, va todo, Bien– No creyó  en semejante mentira como era posible que su padre le ocultara semejante verdad, cuando vio el sobre de embargo dos semanas atrás.

Stiles sabia que su padre solo quería protegerle, pero eso no quería decir que le mienta, el sabia que los turnos dobles y las horas extras, no eran por problemas o exceso de trabajo, si no que era un problema mayor que podía despojarlos de las cosas de su difunta madre.

–Papá– si el tono de hablo-enserio lo se todo.

–Todo va bien, Stiles enserio ya pedí un préstamo y solo espero la confirmación– Una verdad a medias, porque su padre insistía en mentirle, si fuera por el banco ya estarían en la calle hace años.

–Seguro– rodando los ojos decidió terminar la conversación su padre era terco como el y no conseguiría nada, al fin de cuentas su padre era el sherrif, terminando su desayuno se puso en camino al instituto.

–Nos, vemos luego– John sabia que algo tramaba Stiles, la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujo en el rostro de su pequeño lo le gusto nada

John

Si, algo trama mi hijo, no puede salir nada bueno después de esa sonrisa maliciosa, seguro y lo pondría en evidencia frente a Parrish, y eso a John le aterraba.

No sabia, en que momento surgieron en el, los sentimientos para su ayudante, y mejor no pensar en esa idea, porque a John-lujurias-Stilinski se le forman unas cuantas ideas, de que hacer con Parrish en su oficina.

Puede y que tenga sentimientos para con Jordán, pero estos claro no eran correspondidos, Parrish siempre leal para con su jefe siempre dispuesto para ayudarle, pero de eso a que Jordán tenga sentimientos por el es otra cosa.

La fijación o los repentinos sentimientos para el ayudante del sheriff, surgieron cuando, el loco creador de la lista, puso a SU Parrish en esa maldita lista, por satanas que el mismo hubiera matado al infeliz que trato de quemarlo, pero para John la suerte esta de su lado, Jordán resulto ser un sabueso del infierno, al principio tuvo problemas para controlarse, lo logro con la ayuda de los chicos, el hubiera querido ayudar, pero ni el mismo sabe controlar su potencial y lo único que recuerda es la forma de mantener un perfil bajo para que no lo descubran. 

Pero ahora tiene mas problemas que un adolescente en exámenes finales, primero el embargo inminente por parte del banco, esperaba que le dieran un nuevo plazo para poder pagar, pero la respuesta del mismo fue un rotundo NO!, segunda el despertar de Stiles si la familia Stilinski es una de las mas antiguas razas de Zorros Celestiales que existe, no solo porque poseen 10 colas no, su poder va mas lejos de eso, si bien los Zorros normales poseen de 9 a 1 colas, estos mismos solo pueden manejar una magia elemental, pero no la raza Stilinski manejaba mas magia que cualquier ser en la tierra, siendo las ramas las siguientes:

Magias elementales:

Fuego  
Agua  
Tierra  
Aire 

Magia no elemental:

Rayo  
Hielo 

Cada Zorro que nace tiene solo una categoría, con entrenamiento peden llegar a tener incluso una magia elemental y una no elemental, pero para su raza no, ellos manejaban todas y cada una de ellas, partiendo de igual forma la nigromancia, la hechicería, brujería y la magia, en al antigüedad eran conocidos bajo el seudónimo de Alquimistas, pero la iglesia siempre condeno dichas practicas, lo que causo que se sumergieran en un mundo invisible, para el mundo humano todo ser sobrenatural fue exterminado en los siglos XV y XVI.

Para John el despertar de Stiles ocurriría es su cumpleaños 18 no cabía duda, ya había visto las señales, sus ojos cambiaban de ves en cuando dependiendo su estado de animo, imperceptible para el ojo lupino o humano, el ligero matiz de sus colas y orejas, agradecía a los Dioses que Kira empezara su entrenamiento, así no podría captar la esencia de Stiles, John tenia que actuar rápido, el despertar era inminente y con eso los problemas para John aumentasen, no solo por el echo de que nunca fueron humanos sino con eso un pasado que pretende siga enterrado.

Pero para su desgracia solo había una persona a quien recurrir, y esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que su abuelo, si seguía vivo y lo que muchos se imaginen, no, no es un chochito que te cuenta historias de su pasado, bueno si, pero lo de chochito no, el era el único a quien recurrir, la señora Yukimura estaría encantada de entrenar a Stiles, pero ella no poseía el suficiente poder para contener a su hijo, si bien ya había recuperado sus 9 colas no era ni en competición con el poder de su familia.

Así que en ese momento se encuentra marcando el ultimo numero de contacto que tuvo de su abuelo– Pizzería RocaDura, en que puedo ayudarle– Demonios ahora era una pizzería, con eso las esperanzas de John se fueron al caño.

–lo lamento numero equivocado– John resignado y con un suspiro amargo estaba apunto de colgar, sus esperanzas habían muerto, no tenia a nadie mas a quien recurrir.

–Jajajajajajajjajaj Dios, John no Creíste enserio que esto era pizzeria, torpe– viejo rabo verde, Si ese era su adorable abuelo.

–Abuelo– A John no le pareció la broma de su querido abuelo, menos cuando era su único salvavidas.

–Por Dios, John no aguantas nada, pero bien supongo que tu llamada es por lo que hablamos aquel día cierto?– Ahora el tipico tono Stilinski de Hablo-encerio-No-Jodas 

–Si, le has pensado ya?– John no quería presionar, después de todo el abandonó su lugar a con su familia, aunque su abuelo le ayudo el estaría siempre en deuda con ese viejito adorable.

–Me reuso– John tubo una replica es ese momento, bajo 3 kilos, y su piel perdió 3 tonos, dios ahora si estaba perdido –Me reuso, a no ayudarlos, John sabes que son la única familia que tengo..

John en ese momento estaba en shock, se perdió en el tiempo con tan solo haber escuchado la palabra me reuso, no supo ni como ni cuando, su corazón volvió a latir, solo para detenerse de nuevo al escuchar la amenaza.

–John, sigues en linea?...John? John? Joder John responde escucho tu respiracion– John no sabia que decir – John por el amor de Dios, no me hagas revivir a tu padre solo para que te enseñe un par de modales– 

–QUE!!! Ni de coña se te ocurra traerlo de vuelta, no jodas abuelo sabes bien que mi padre fue una pesadilla que se tuvo que eliminar– John no quería revivir viejos tiempos pero, con un hijo hiperactivo que le sacara mas de mil preguntas tendrá que traer su pasado de vuelta.

–En primera John yo no jodo y mas respeto donde quedaron tus modales y en segunda el pasado es pasado y punto no tenemos que recordar malos momentos– para John y su abuelo esa parte de sus vidas era mejor dejarla en el olvido– John de igual forma te informo que la cuenta de tu difunta esposa ya se encuentra pagada, de eso no quiero una escusa o reclamo, ese dinero mejor guardalo para una educación decente para Stiles, y encuanto a lo que me pides si yo entrenare a Stiles y a ti también, aunque mi nieto por ser mas joven la tendrá mas fácil que tu – John predecía lo que venia– ya sabes lo que dicen  perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos.

–Abuelo– Su tono era ironico y alegre, si su abuelo nunca cambiaría, en ocasiones, veía la viva imagen de su abuelo en Stiles.

–Muy buen John, pero solo tenemos un ligero problema, cuando planeas decirle? –La pregunta del millon, John no sabia ni como empezar, podría ser directo y decirle Stiles eres un Zorro Celestial nos vamos una temporada con tu bisabuelo, no, no así no, tenia que planearlo y muy bien.

–Pronto abuelo, espero que pronto– John no tenia ánimos para pensar en como decirle las cosas.

–Bien, pero te sugiero que sea pronto, el cumpleaños 18 de Stiles esta cerca, y con eso su despertar–si si abuelo tenia que presionarlo mas– John tranquilizate, el chico que has criado es fuerte y valeroso como todo Stilinski pero al igual es comprensivo una cualidad que siempre admire de ti, bueno nieto querido te dejo tengo cosas que hacer, sabes bien que el deber llama, hasta luego Johnsito.... Ha a recuerda que si Stiles no toma su lugar en tanto a su posición familiar, en automático sera coronado sin posible argumento.

John solo escuchaba el sonido del bip al otro lado de la linea, sabia bien que esa era una de las implicaciones, que tendría al pedir ayuda a su abuelo, Stiles tomaría su lugar en la posición familiar, y sumado a eso toda la explicación de su pasado.

–Dios, que me parta un rayo– John casi se desmaya cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar..

**Llamada entrante de Stiles**

–Hijo, pasa algo?– solo malas noticias, no tiene ni dos horas, a que se fue al colegio.

–Papá, se me olvido decirte algo Dul.......-


	3. Secreto a Voces

Scott

–Debes decirle Scott– dice Lidya, aunque si acepta que fue mala con Stiles por siempre rechazarlo cuando el solo se preocupaba por ella, pero el no se merece eso y menos alguien tan puro como el.

–Y como lo hago, según ustedes?–Scott estaba harto.

La manada estaba reunida en el instituto, como contarle a Stiles sin romperlo del todo, nadie sabia como o cuando hacerlo, solo sabían que tenían que actuar lo mas pronto posible.

–Pues, solo dicelo Scott poque yo no lo voy a hacer, perderé a mi Batman–Menciona Erika exasperada, si su Ex-Alpha era un idiota, y el actual además de idiota, era mamá corazón, si bien el diccionario andante de Stiles no era de sus personas favoritas, y la había rechazado cuando era invisible, el la había salvado dos veces, la primera en el club donde consiguieron atrapar a  Jackson en fase preKanima aunque, esa vez no les atacaron, al salir del lugar donde tenían atrapado al kanima, Stiles pego a Isaac y a ella a la pared poniéndose como escudo para ellos, un humano un simple humano protegiendo a dos betas, esta acción no paso desapercibida por ambos, Stiles se había ganado su respeto con esa simple acción, y la segunda cuando termino intoxicada por el veneno del Kanima en ese momento ella había aceptado ser su gatubela en todas las de la ley y el su siempre Batman.

*Dale play al vídeo mientras lees esta parte*

–Saben bien que no puedo hacerlo, no ha estado tan feliz y lleno de vida desde que Claudia murió– Scott sabia bien que Stiles era mas fuerte que ninguno de la manada, pero su noble corazón no soportaría eso.

Scott aun recuerda el robot que tuvo que hacer funcionar, Stiles se convirtió en la tristeza andante en aquella época, su amigo su fiel Batman estaba roto, un día Stiles dejo de hablar, un día Stiles perdió su sonrisa, aquella que a Scott siempre reconfortaba y llenaba de calma aun en los malos momentos y aun lo sigue haciendo, un día simplemente Stiles desapareció, Scott trato de hacer funcionar aquel cascaron que la vida había dejado a su lado, así como el lo hizo cuando su padre los abandonó simplemente Stiles lo convirtió en su hermano, aun cuando tenían pocos meses de conocerse Stiles lo acogió como su hermano del alma su fiel acompañante, y nunca lo abandonó, a Scott le costo mucho hacer que Stiles retomara su vida, que volviera hacer aquel Stiles que conocía pero, sus intentos siempre terminaban en fracaso, 5 meses donde Scott solo tenia un cascaron uno que apenas comía, uno donde solo contestaba con escuetos, si, mmaja y no, Scott no soportaría vele de nuevo así, No, su amigo no podía romperse de esa manera de nuevo.

Aun recuerda cuando volvió a escuchar la risa de Stiles, un pequeño Scott con una gran caja llena de artilugios para su clase de manualidades, y un pequeño Zombie a su lado con una pequeña caja de pegamentos para los chicos de su clase, todo iba bien si no hubiese pisado la cuerda de su zapatilla, trastabilló pero no logro quedar en pie callo sobre sus cuartos traseros, no hubiera sido tan malo si la bolsa de confeti y serpentinas estuviera rota y acabara lleno de esos papelitos que tardaría años en sacar, pero sus maldiciones terminaron cuando escucho aquel sonido que tanto había anhelado, una carcajada a todo pulmón de su Batman, su Hermano regresaba a el, la risa de Stiles contagio a Scott, en ese momento Scott era un mar de lágrimas con una enorme sonrisa, no era por el dolor que sintiera por la caída o por las probables burlas de sus compañeros, no era que por fin su hermano volvía.

En ese instante Scott obtuvo dos objetos preciados para el, casi se muere cuando su mamá tira a la basura la caja donde tenia guardado esos objetos, cuando ella le pregunto que era eso tan especial, Scott le mostró unas pequeñas zapatillas de color rojo algo gastadas y viejas por el uso, además de eso una pequeña bolsa con confeti en ella, ese día Scott le rogó a su profesora que por favor le dejara juntar un poco de confeti que estaba debajo de el, con desden la profesora le tendió una pequeña bolsa y sin entender de todo sus razones, ya que ella le habia alegado que le daría mas para su trabajo en el salon, pero esta finalmente le permitió juntar un poco de ese confeti mientras un animado Stiles retomaba su camino a su salón de clases, Scott no quería nuevo confeti, el quería ese confeti un poco entierrado, y seguramente con gotas saladas de sus lágrimas, ahora sabia porque la gente se pone contenta al lanzar confeti, esos simples pedasitos de papel le regresaron a su hermano, a su Batman, para los demás era simplemente basura pero, para el era el objeto mas valioso que tenia y lo atesoraría con mucho cariño.

Todos en la manada estaban petrificados su Alpha esta con la mirada perdida en un punto inespecífico  de la camisa de mason, todos habían olido, el cambio repentino de emociones, primero tristeza y anhelo, luego se convirtió en Felicidad pura, sabían bien que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir no eran de tristeza si no de un muy buen recuerdo de los siempre bien llamados Hermanos McStilinski.

Scott retomo el rumbo de esta conversación –Y, porque no se lo dice malia? Si bien al principio pensara que es una broma, activara el chip receptor de Stiles–Scott esperanzado que malia aceptase, joder que su padre era el Demonio en persona, ella podría, terminar esto.

–Estais de broma, cierto no puedo perder mi tutor de la escuela, sabes bien Scott que sin Stiles yo estaría en preescolar– Malia no podía permitirse ser mala con el se acercaban los exámenes y Lidya siempre la volvía pelotas cuando le explicaba, y tampoco podía alejar semejante ser, si aceptaba que Stiles la sacaba de quicio como a todos pero su corta relación, ella le tomo mucho aprecio, y mas cuando le dijo a Peter que por Dios dejara lo psicópata y se centrada es su hija y en su famila, en ese momento Malia temía por la vida de Stiles, su padre era una bomba de tiempo y Stiles era el terrible detonador, pero no en lugar de eso Stiles, tubo una significante sonrisa y un "esta bien lo intentare"

Todos estaban de acuerdo en esa ocasión Stiles-Bocasas-Stilinski había conseguido domar a otro hombre lobo de la manada.

Un suspiro amargo por parte de Scott– Es verdad, y porque no se lo dices tu Jackson?– tal vez el ex-co-capitan tuviera menos renuencia en decirle a Stiles.

–Estais de coña, no puedo hacer eso, si bien no es de mis personas favoritas, el fue uno de los que me alentó  volver a este lugar–Y era un secreto en entre el y Stiles, pero este le mandaba cientos de correos al día, si bien unos decían babosadas, algunos eran divertidos, y otros lo dejaban con un sentimiento a hogar, nunca se lo diría pero sus mensajes con consejos para controlarse como hombre lobo  le sirvieron bastante– Esta bien que siempre lo moleste, pero no seré el causante de que se aleje de nosotros.

Scott entendía la amistaodio que tenían estos dos, y Stiles fue uno de los mediadores para que Scott aceptara a Jackson-Petulante- Whittemore en la manada, sin alguna duda Stiles mostró el buen corazón que posee.

–Mason y Cory, ustedes no lo conocen tan bien, a ustedes no les dolería tanto si los excluye de su circulo social– Scott-idota-McCall salia a relucir. 

–Como es que te seguimos aguantando como Alpha, a cierto por el chico con mas lunares en la tierra– Menciona Mason Hewitt ya irritado por el comentario de Scott– Mira McCall sabes bien que nuestro respeto es por Stiles y estamos en TU manada por el, y solo por el.

–Yo confirmo eso, no solo porque mason es mi pareja, pero Stiles nos ayudo mucho a mason y a mi, aun cuando tu nos aceptaste en la manada, siempre nos tenían renegados de sus conversaciones, y fue el quien nos ayudo a acoplarnos a ustedes– Cory era pacifista pero Scott en verdad lo llegaba a sacar de sus casillas, tanto el como mason tenían aprecio por el chico lunares, si el los acopló a la manada, pero también Stiles entraba al recate cuando los molestaban por sus preferencias y nadie podía objetar sus buenos argumentos.

Un lo siento por parte de Scott y la mirada de este se poso en la pareja, era verdad los había aceptado en la manada pero siempre los mantenían al margen de la situación, y Stiles los fue metiendo poco a poco, a la manada, ahora no podían presumir de una gran amistad pero Scott sabia que contaba con el apollo de los dos cuando lo necesitase –Y tu Kira? O tu Brett?– Scott tenia que agotar todas sus posibilidades.

–Lo siento Scott pero mi religión me lo prohíbe, y además tampoco quiero romper la poca confianza que tiene en mi, creo que me odia– Brett mentía pero no dejaría que lo utilizasen para probablemente dañar al pequeño lunarcitos, y Stiles no lo odiaba, solo que no compartía sus bases budistas, pero aun así Stiles lo ayudo a acoplarse al instituto tenia a kira pero Stiles siempre se ofreció a ayudarle.

–El no te odia, como crees, Stiles es imposible que odie a alguien, bueno si a Theo pero con justas razones, y no, no lo are Stiles es mi compinche otaku, y los otakus no nos dañamos entre nosotros–Kira había encontrado a su compañero perfecto para las convenciones y no lo alejaría por nada del mundo de ella, además siempre la hacia reír cuando intentaba hablar su idioma natal, si Stiles quería aprender pero nunca aprendía el acento, aparte que siempre se la pasaban chismeando en paginas de mangas, y viendo animes, por esa razón no progresaban, pero eran tardes divertidas con el.

Scott voltea  ver a Hayden  Romero sabe que la chica lo odia por bajarle a liam, pero joder que liam era su compañero de vida y no pensaba compartirlo si su beta lo odiaba por eso –Y tu hayden, podrías hacer un intento?– Scott no podría arriesgarse con ella, sabe que su beta podría matarlo solo por venganza.

–En primera, no te mataría por venganza vale, si Stiles me dijo eso, en segunda no pienso hacerlo, incluso Stiles le consiguió un aumento de sueldo a mi hermana, solo porque se entero que teníamos problemas económicos, imagina la sorpresa que se llevo mi hermana cuando recibió su primer cheque, obvio ella arrastro a Stiles a la primera pastelería y lo invito a casa a comer, no lo conocía y aun así lo trato como de la familia– Y no era mentira, Stiles le consiguió un significante aumento a su hermana, y la sorprendió con un "Por la familia que uno escoge se hace hasta lo imposible", después  de despedir a Stiles, su hermana rompió en llanto, ella le dijo que personas tan nobles como el no se encuentran dos veces, y son ellas a las que uno debe valorar, si bien el aumento no era considerablemente alto, eso ayudo a evitar que su hermana se echara un peso con un préstamo en el banco, poco a poco salieron del bache que se encontraban– Además el, me ayudo a no querer matar a tu novio cada vez que lo veía– si esto también era cierto, el se interpuso en la pelea que tenian liam y ella argumentando que el amor no tiene fronteras, además que el le dijo que si imitara a Selena Gomez  probablemente se aria millonaria, también juro que la llevaría a un concierto de ella, no le gustaba nada esa idea pero, la ilusión en los ojos del chico con lunares terminaron por desaparecer cualquier odio contra liam y Scott, ademas la añadio como su compinche en bromas para la "Parejita", le habia dicho son pequeñas venganzas que no dañan a nadie, esta no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le causo cuando Stiles le guiño un ojo, ella también había caído  en los encantos del chico galaxia como ella le decía.


	4. Un Trato

Scott

-Joder, ¿porque tiene que hacer esto?-Scott yo obtenía respuesta pero la situación se estaba poniendo muy, muy tajante, Stiles en cualquier momento lo descubriría.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, ni a mi me a dicho porque lo hace, joder que hasta lo amarre a la cama, y lo amenace con una cuchilla impregnada de wolfbane pero no sedio, si que es un idiota- Cora la mayor parte del tiempo estaba de parte de su hermano, pero esta vez no, como podía siquiera mirarle a la cara, la palabra Hipócrita le quedaba corto.

-Lo alarmante de esta situación, no es por lo que Derek haga, sino lo alarmante es que Stiles, conoce cada punto débil de todos, incluso los mios, y mira que no son muchos- Allison estaba alarmada después del nogitsune Scott la tuvo que convertir en beta, lo que le causo mas problemas para su familia, bueno a su padre, su tía era una psicópata y su abuelo igual, no, para ella la familia que le quedaba era su padre, y eso le causo problemas con los calavera, los cazadores de México igual querían su cabeza por faltar al respeto a sus costumbres, pero ella nunca se espero que el ahora único humano de la manada, tuviera un plan para salvarla, si ella también tenia respeto para con Stiles,primero por que la escondió en su casa, en los planos no aparecía pero, en la habitación de Stiles tras su closet, había una habitación conjunta, Stiles la había convertido en su almacén personal de chucherías que con un colchón y unas buenas mantas podría estar bien unos días, pero eso no sorprendió a la manada, Stiles tenia un gran corazón, lo alarmante era que puso a su padre con un extrangero que podía hacer de mediador para su situación- Recuerdan el contacto de Stiles, el que puso la tregua entre mi padre y los calavera, me temo que si Stiles, obtuvo ese contacto tan efectivo, probablemente pueda obtener el mejor cazador del mundo, y con nuestros puntos débiles, me temo que seriamos exterminados en un santiamén sin oportunidad de defendernos- Su padre no le platico mucho sobre esa persona, solo le dijo que era un anciano muy agradable, con el suficiente poder de matar a quien lo rete y sea una amenaza.

El día de la tregua, Stiles le dijo que todo saldría bien que confiara en el, Stiles había asegurado que no conocía a ese contacto, que el e-mail llego a su bandeja por la mañana, el remitente era desconocido y no pudieron rastrear de donde provino, Stiles argumento que si alguien se ofreció de manera desconsiderada tendrían que ponerlo en la lista de personas confiables, pero incluso todos le pusieron el tema de Theo, que porque de el si, desconfiaba y de ese contacto no, Stiles solo contesto que sentía que era de confianza, y así lo hizo su padre se puso en contacto, a los pocos días de su partida, el mismo dio la dirección donde se firmaría el acuerdo, solo que ninguno de la manada podía ir solo ella, su padre le dijo que una camioneta pasaría por ella a la Veterinaria de Deaton, ya en camino Allison estaba nerviosa que tal si esa persona los traicionaba y mataban a su padre enfrente de ella y luego la torturarían hasta que cumpliera la regla irrompible de su familia, pero así como el pensamiento llego hubo otro que la tranquilizo de sobremanera, las palabras de ese castaño "Tranquila allison, veras que todo sale bien" esas palabras y la cálida sonrisa que le dedico Stiles la calmaron, llegando a su punto de encuentro, quedo desconcertada pensó que el acuerdo se firmaría en una fabrica abandonada o los lugares tétricos donde los cazadores suelen hacer sus reuniones, pero no, se encontraba en una mansión, por los atributos de la misma la casa se construyo en el siglo XV o XVI era realmente impresionante, las pinturas y artilugios que Allison visualizó bien parecía que la casa era usada como museo, su padre estaba esperándola en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de juntas, su padre la abrazo muy fuerte como si fuera la ultima vez que lo realizaría, eso la tenso y se obligo ella misma a no cargar a su padre y salir corriendo de ese lugar pero una vez mas las palabras de ese castaño llegaron a ella "Tranquila allison" esas palabras resonaban cada vez en la mente de Allison, cuando los calavera entraron a la sala, sintió como un frío aterrador recorría su espalda no supo como contesto el saludo no tan afectuoso de los cazadores.

Una vez todos reunidos, solo faltaba una persona, ese contacto tan misterioso de Stiles, no consiguió hablar mucho con su padre, y pensó que probablemente tuvo que haberse despedido de su padre, tal ves seria la ultima vez que lo vería, Allison casi rompe en llanto, si no fuera por la presencia que se poso atrás de ellos, primero se tenso, la persona emitía un gran poder, y seguramente tendría un porte extraordinario, pero al segundo esa misma persona la reconfortó con un sentimiento de paz, que la hicieron recordar a cierto castallo con la risa mas hermosa que probablemente pisase la tierra, lo único que pudo hacer Allison es mostrar una postura sumisa ante esa persona que se sentó al lado de ella, la persona empezó a leer el acuerdo, no puso mucha atención, tampoco hablo, cuando por fin su mente se puso a trabajar tenia el acuerdo ya firmado, por los calavera, por ese mediador que no se atrevía a mirar, la firma de su padre y solo faltaba ella con mucho temor firmo ese acuerdo finalmente los calavera se despidieron de ambos, y del mediador.

Allison no pudo poner su vista en ningún momento en esa persona, su presencia imponía, imponía y mucho, su lobo estaba alojado en lo mas profundo de su ser, reusándose a volver en algún momento, un profundo suspiro por parte de esa persona la trajo a la realidad.

-Ya, hemos terminado, ahora no tienen porque preocuparse, por lo que hablamos Chris tienes una deuda, para con migo, espero que en el futuro donde requiera de sus servicios, pueda obtener el mismo apoyo que he mostrado, para ha con ustedes-Sin mas esa persona se levanto, su padre y ella por inercia se levantaron.

-No, tiene porque preocuparse, mi hija y yo estaremos mas que dispuestos a ayudarle cuando nuestros servicios sean requeridos-Su padre, se oía mas que dispuesto, en ayudarle a esa persona.

Allison nunca se espero lo que paso después, esa persona poso su mano sobre su hombro, eso en ves de ponerla nerviosa o en actitud defensiva, la lleno de paz y tranquilidad- Allison, que disfrutes tu nueva vida, recuerda que esto no es un regalo, solo un intercambio de favores, ha y por cierto saludame a ese pequeño castaño con apodo singular- Sin mas, esa persona se marcho dejando a los Argent solos.

Su padre soltó una carcajada- Si, sin duda la persona mas rara que he conocido en mi vida, seguida de Stiles, el también mencionó que no conocía a Stiles pero habla de el como si lo conociera de toda la vida -su padre soltó un suspiro- Allison, lo que te acabo de contar, por ninguna razón, puedes contárselo a nadie, entendiste a nadie, por mas que Stiles te pregunte no le digas esto ultimo que te conté vale.

-Porque?- si esa persona conocía a Stiles tenia que saberlo, o la manada para protegerlo, puede que los ayudara pero si tenia algo con Stiles ella no permitiría que le hiciesen daño.

-Sospecho que tienen un parentesco, pero esa persona aseguro que no, el dijo que se entero del problema por uno de sus betas, y el odia esa promesa que hacemos, de si somos transformados tenemos que terminar nosotros mismos con nuestra vida, el soporta que gente mayor cumpla con su promesa, pero no los jóvenes -un tono divertido se formo en la vos de su papá, al igual que una pequeña sonrisa- sabes el me sermoneo, con que hice mal en meterte en este mundo sobrenatural tan joven, que mi deber como padre era protegerte al menos hasta que tuvieras unos 80 años, no sabes como me reí de eso, por un segundo creí que hablaba con Stiles sus forma de expresión con las manos es casi idéntica, pero tenia razón mi deber era entrenarte a una edad mas avanzada, o continuar con mi postura de no meterte en este mundo, pero tu tía- Allison vio como su padre se tenso ante la mención de su tía.

-Papá, mira tu no tienes la culpa vale, de nada, tu eres el mejor padre que pueda haber en el mundo, y ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad gracias a las personas que intervinieron en esto, pero sobre todo a ti, te arriesgaste aun sabiendo que esto podría ser una trampa para llegar a mi, aun sabiendo que podrían matarte te arriesgaste por mi y por eso te voy a estar eternamente agradecida, me diste la vida por segunda vez, y creeme que esta vez no la desperdiciare- un rápido abrazo fue estrechado por ambos Argent- pero ahora podemos volver, muero de hambre.

Chris tomo el brazo de Allison antes de que esta emprendiera su viaje a la salida y con rostro muy serio dijo- Allison, te lo digo enserio, no puedes decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que te dije, mira el fue muy claro, me dijo que puedes hablar sobre el convenio o sobre lo que viste, pero no lo que te conté de Stiles, no tiene fundamentos vale, al igual que me dijo que el es una persona de fiar, pero una sola traición por mas mínima que sea, el pago es con la sangre de aquellos traidores, asi como le fue fácil terminar o interponer el acuerdo, así de fácil puede mandar a acabar con todos nosotros, no solo los Argent, sino toda la manada, por eso es mejor tener un desconocido confiable que un desconocido letal- Por primera vez Allison vio temor en la cara de su padre, el tenia razón, el poder de esa persona era impresionante, y si pudo poner fin a la caza de su cabeza, esa misma persona podía ponerle nuevamente precio, y esta ves tuvo el presentimiento que no habría salvación alguna si eso sucediese. 

De vuelta a casa tubo oportunidad de leer el dichoso acuerdo, a grandes rasgos los calavera prometían dejar en paz a los Argent, al igual que estos prometían ayudar a los calavera cuando fuesen requerido, el contrato era muy claro, poniendo clausulas para ambas partes, pero una clausula dirigida para los calavera termino por confirmar a Allison que esa persona era de fiar al igual que temer, la clausula era clara, si los calavera requerían los servicios de Allison, ellos prometían mantenerla a salvo mientras sus servicios eran requeridos por parte de estos, si por algún motivo ella era lastimada, o muriera, el mediator tomaría represalias contra esos sin darles previo a argumentar, su padre le explicó que el Señor S que al parecer era la única forma de llamarle le juro que el, la protegería, esa clausula se creo para que los calavera presidieran de sus servicios al menos para cuando ella cumpliera 50, lo cual tranquilizaba a Chris, los calavera tenían mas enemigos que cualquier cazador y estos no dudarían en enviarla primero como cerdo para el matadero, para eso se implanto esa clausula para protegerte le había mencionado su padre.

El primero en arribar a ella tras su llegada fue Stiles, tras darle sus presentes por parte de ese desconocido Stiles le mencionó "Ves te dije que todo saldría bien" al igual que la vez anterior este le dedico una sincera sonrisa como la ves anterior, en ese momento Allison supo que Stiles era la persona mas confiable que podía conocer ahora en su nueva vida. Allison en ese momento se permitió ser débil, se mostró sumisa y agradecida por ese ser que la ayudo aun cuando esta no tenia otro recurso, si ahora ella consideraba a Stiles como un autentico Batman.


	5. Casi Descubierto

–Joder, Stiles nunca nos traicionaría, por mas daño que le provoquemos no, nos traicionaría– Scott, estaba seguro, Stiles podría ser todo lo que quisieran pero un traidor jamas.

–Pero, un corazón roto puede cambiar hasta la persona mas pura del planeta– Lidya mentiría si no tuviera miedo– Stiles, me dijo que en uno de los libros de Deaton, descubrió como matar a una banshee, le dije que lo intentara que al segundo que se me acercase le gritaría tan fuerte que le explotara el cerebro.

–Y que te dijo?– Isaac estaba muy curioso por esa respuesta.

–Solo me dijo que lo pensara dos veces, porque al igual que el grito es nuestra parte mas fuerte, este tiene una falla– eso la tenso, y desde ese momento procuraba ser mas gentil con Stiles, pero sabia que Stiles nunca le aria algo parecido, el jamas aria daño a nadie– No, se a lo que se refería, pero creanme que si tengo que jurarle amor eterno a Stiles, solo para no morir de esa forma, no lo pensare dos veces.

Un gruñido por parte de Jackson dejo en claro que su comentario no le gusto para nada al lobo– Oh, Jackson tu eres el menos indicado para enfrentarte a Stiles, el conoce igual tus puntos débiles y los explotara al maximo– Stiles tenia la clara ventaja sobre Jackson, seguía siendo petulante esa era su debilidad, muy confiado sobre su nuevo ser. 

–Chicos, Chicos basta si, Stiles es mi mejor amigo, el no los mataría, pero puede que no, nos vuelva hablar nunca, así sea para advertirnos de un peligro, no lo aria, eso es lo que paso con Theo, subestimo la confianza en el y miren lo que paso– Dios, si Scott perdía a su amigo se volvería loco, se suicidaría en ese mismo instante.

–Pero aun así, como decirle sin que nos odie?– Isaac no podía, no podía perder su amistad con Stiles, el era una de las personas mas buenas del mundo, y lo trataba como a un hijo, raro pero Isaac siempre tenia ese sentimiento a hogar cuando estaba cerca de el, no era por lo que hacia no decía, su sola presencia lo reconfortaba, aun cunado sus demonios eran mas fuertes que el, Stiles los lograba diluir con solo dedicarle una sonrisa– Y si, le mandamos una carta? Digo seria lo mas fácil.

–Sabes bien que Derek nos amenazo con rasgarnos la garganta– Toda la manada había echo frente a Derek, pero este era tan cerrado que les dijo que el lo arreglaría, que no se metieran y luego los amenazó a todos.

–Tienes razón, pero lleva un mes con esto, un jodido mes, y no lo arregla, sinceramente ya le he perdido todo respeto a mi hermano– Cora no entendía porque lo hacia, si joder era mas que claro que Stiles, era su alma gemela, su compañero perfecto pero, no existe peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

–Boyd porque no se lo dices tu?– El era la única esperanza que quedaba.

–Tienes mi pago de Medio millón de dolares?– No, Boyd no se atrevía a dañar a Stiles, nunca lo aria, primero muerto ese chico era una luz en su mundo, tan feliz, siempre derramando ese sentimiento a hogar, nunca se había sentido tan en paz, el diccionario con patas no era del todo de su agrado, pero el y Scott le habían advertido sobre los riesgos de ser un hombre lobo y tenia su gratitud por salvar a Erika, no el no lo aria nunca.

–Oh, vamos la semana pasada eran cien mil, ahora es medio millón– Cora pagaría la suma pero sabía bien que Boyd no lo aria ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Hola chicos– Como demonios llego hasta nosotros sin darnos cuenta pensó Scott, rogaba que hubiera escuchado algo y el se los preguntase de una buena ves, pero no.

Stiles

–Hola chicos con que aquí se esconden del radiante sol Stiles– al parecer los chicos estaban muy metidos en su platica que no me escucharon llegar.

Dios los chicos andan raros últimamente, que les pasara, seguro y si les pregunto me dirán que son cosas de la manada, pero terminaré enterandome cuando necesiten que busque información para ellos, mejor dejarlos pensando que estoy a salvo si no me cuentan nada.

–Y, bien saben por que el lunes es el peor día de mi semana–

–No, porque?– respondieron todos, sabían que diría.

–Porque, alguien en el cielo le odia y mando a un demonio llamado Harris a ser profesor y que le de a primera hora de la mañana Quimica por Satanas que el seguro lo mando, le gusta verme sufrir– Todos contenían su risa, no por lo que les decía, si no por los pucheros, y muecas que dirigía al profesor– Joder, ha veces me arrepiento de que Derek lo salvara de Peter– Ok eso pasmo a toda la manada.

–Quien eres tu, y que le has echo a mi hermano?– Scott no podía creer lo que les dijo, nunca lo había dicho con tanta pesades como si en verdad lo sintiera.

–Lo siento, hoy no he bebido mis dos tasas de café reglamentarias para despertar– Si, necesito mis dos tazas de café, juro que vi a todos tensarse con lo que dije–  Oh, chicas, de alguna es este pendiente, se le cayo a Derek, seguro se les cayo en el entrenamiento y el lo llevo a mi casa para que yo se los devolviese, ese hombre es mas bueno que el pan, pero no Yo Derek-Macho-Alpha no devuelvo un pendiente.

–Y bien, de quien es?–

Las chicas y los chicos estaban todos tensos, habían reconocido el olor, y lidya simplemente no llevaría nunca un pendiente tan horrible, las chicas se dieron una fugas mirada, para planear que decir, pero antes de que alguna hablara Erika tomo la delantera.

–Es mio, Stiles, los compre hace unas semanas, pero simplemente ya no me gustaron, son medio feos no lo crees?– Esperaba que Stiles le creyera, al fin ella había tenido un cambio radical, esperaba que eso cubriera su engaño– Y hace unos días, encontré el par de este, pero lo tire porque no encontré este otro y como que guardar baratijas mas si no están completas como que no es mi estilo, y mas si las cosas son horrendas deberían terminar en la basura.

–Mmmm, tienes razón esta cosa no es tu estilo, hiciste bien en tirar el otro– tome rumbo al primer bote de basura que vi– supongo que tampoco necesitamos este, adiós cosa fea– termine lanzando ese pendiente horrendo por que si era horrendo al bote y le saque la lengua, volví a tomar rumbo al salón, joder que era Harris y yo no tenia la suficiente cafeína para aguantar.

Dos horas después del la tortura nos tocaba el primer descanso, al igual que al inicio la manda no se veía por ningún sitio, perfecto así nadie podrá escuchar mi venganza contra mi padre, marque el numero rápidamente, dos tomos y mi padre contesto, perfecto.

–Hijo, pasa algo?–  joder porque siempre que le marco piensa que pasa algo, bueno siempre le he marcado cuando tengo una situación grabe, pero ahora que empieza mi venganza.

–Papá se me olvido decirte algo Dul......–

La manada 

–Joder, porque no lo negaron– Scott estaba exasperado esa era la oportunidad para contarle.

–No, podíamos si, no somos capaces de romperle el corazón a Stiles– Respondieron todas las chicas–

–Si lo negaramos el que tenia que dar la explicación eras tu Scott como Alpha, y siendo sincero te atreverías a decirle la verdad, porque nosotras saldríamos corriendo en cuanto Stiles posara sus ojos en ti– Lidya no, soportaría mas esa situación, ya había echo el intento de decirle la verdad a Stiles utilizando sus poderes de banshee pero cada intento era un fracaso, siempre una luz blanca la mandaba fuera de su meditación.

–No, seguramente habría salido corriendo como cachorrito asustado– comenta liam con tono jocoso, si le gusta molestar a su novio, joder que las perras del instituto se jodieran, el tenia a Scott-buenorro-McCall a sus pies y no iba a permitir que se lo bajasen.

–Liam–Scott trato de sonar molesto pero fallo estrepitosamente al ver los ojos hermosos de liam, solo se permitió darle un beso en la mejilla, la situación era muy tensa como para dar exhibición de besos.

–Conque acá se esconden de este pastelito– Joder en que momento se acerco a nosotros, Isaac estaba aturdido no lo sintió llegar en la mañana y ahora ocurría lo mismo.

–Joder, voy por mi ración de café, y tal ves una golosina, pero ustedes no se muevan de acá, si saben que sigo siendo humano y no he desarrollado súper sentidos, no puedo pasarme el descanso buscándolos por el instituto, bueno ahora regreso– La manada vio alejarse a un muy contento Stiles.

–Soy, solo yo, o Stiles esta desarrollando un instinto de ninja- Kira no entendía como era posible, siempre había sentido la presencia de Stiles, pero ahora no, ya era la segunda ves que no lo sentía.

–Seguro, Deaton le dio una pulsera o un talismán para esconder su presencia– Si era así, Scott golpearía a su jefe como le da ese tipo de cosas al único humano que es capaz de atraer lo sobrenatural por si solo.

Scott estaba seguro que si ponía a Stiles unas cuantas horas en la orilla del mar, aparecerían sirenas, su amigo tenia una suerte para estar dentro de los problemas sobrenaturales, por esa razón siempre estaba al pendiente de aquel humano, pero ahora esa cosa lo ocultaba de todos.

–Chicos, saben algo de Derek? el sábado por la mañana no estaba he intentado comunicarme con el pero me manda a buzón– y de nuevo ninguno se dio cuenta de la llegada de ese castañito, Stiles había echo lo posible por contactar con Derek pero nada– Te mencionó algo cora?

La manada poso sus ojos en ella, todos esperaban que le dijera por fin, pero esta termino matando sus esperanzas– lo siento, no lo he visto– Cora tenia la esperanza que su hermano se diese cuenta antes de que las cosas terminaran mal, un ruego dirigido su madre salio de cora "Por favor mamá, guía a Derek, que se de cuenta que lo que hace esta mal".

–Esta bien– Una mueca de tristeza se formo en la cara de Stiles, toda la manada se tenso, ese sentimiento fue trasmitido a ellos, pero no de la manera que siempre lo habían sentido, ahora era como si la tristeza emanara de ellos de igual forma.

Stiles sabia que algo pasaba, Derek últimamente lo evitaba mas de la cuenta, incluso ya no pasaba por el al instituto, o para ir al entrenamiento –Seguro, y ya se canso de ti– su subconsciente siempre atacándolo, aveces pensaba que su subconsciente tomo parte de la maldad del nogitsune siempre lo hacia sentir peor, y si era verdad, si se había cansado de el, si se había aburrido de ese parlanchin, joder pero el le había dicho que eran compañeros de vida, no entendía muy bien pero una rápida lectura a los libros de Deaton termino por entender todo– pero eso no impide que se canse de ti– joder una vez mas su subconsciente, pero y si era verdad, Stiles no lo soportaría, Derek era su centro, se había convertido en su mundo, siempre había estado solo, desde que su mamá murió, no se sentía tan feliz, si bien siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos, estos no podían llenar el vacío que se le formaba en el corazón, scott siempre con sus relaciones lo hacia de lado, mas ahora con liam, las chicas no soportaban mas de dos horas con el, al igual que los chicos, siempre había estado solo, siempre solo– Una solitaria lágrima, viajo por su mejilla– No Derek no lo dejaría, el no, el a su manera le había demostrado que lo amaba–¿Pero entonces por que lo evitaba?–

–Hey, hey no te pongas si, seguro mi hermano tubo que ayudar a la incompetente Braeden y no tuvo tiempo de avisar vale– Cora apenas y salio del shock que habia sido eso-penso- era como si su cuerpo emanara la misma tristeza que sentía Stiles, de un lugar a otro su cuerpo había dejado de emanar calor, se sentía como si se hubiese hundido momentáneamente en la soledad, como si toda felicidad se borrara del mapa, cora finalmente pudo salir de su trance y volteando a ver a la manada se aseguro que no fue la única que sintio eso– oh, veras que pronto regresa, sabes bien que es un troglodita y solo sabe utilizar gruñidos como medio de comunicación– "mamá por favor que Derek se de cuenta del daño que le hace a Stiles" un ruego mas desesperado por parte de cora.

–Tienes razón cora, mi loca mente y yo divagamos un poco– Una tímida sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Stiles– Y, bien que planes tenemos par hoy?

La sonrisa de Stiles no paso desapercibida por nadie, una sonrisa forzada, Stiles siempre se ocultaba de todo sentimiento de tristeza, el tenia que ser fuerte por todos, el había jurado que nunca se rompería por nadie, que siempre seria el del optimismo y la sonrisa sincera que siempre seria el Batman de todos cuando lo necesitasen.


	6. Desenterrando Un Viejo Amor

Peter

-Joder, pero que demonios hago yo aquí- Peter sabia muy bien que hacia en ese lugar, estaba esperando a que aquella camioneta apareciera.

–Joder, no puedo seguir siendo masoquista, si sigo acá es probable que me vuelva loco y tome lo que es mio por derecho– Peter estaba esperando a que aquel cazador que le traía cacheteando las banquetas, pasara para surtir su despensa– Joder, se a demorado mucho en pasar, y si esta enfermo o se prepara para una cita con alguien– joder no, Chris era solo suyo y si tenia que luchar por el lo aria que para eso regreso del infierno, a marcar lo que por derecho es de el –Claro, pero solo falta que el se de cuenta– 

–Porque, ahora es tan difícil , si antes lo había echo, he digame señora porque es tan difícil– La pobre señora casi sale corriendo cuando peter le hablo, bueno tal vez no se hubiera asustado si peter no le hubiera gritado cuando esta paso enfrente de el.

–viejo, loco– vieja loca, si mejor corra señora, le dijo viejo loco al peor lobo psicópata del mundo.

Todo el mundo ya lo estaba empezando a ver extraño, estaba enfrente de un local de muebles, en la banca que estaba justo enfrente del lugar donde le robo un beso a su chico.

–hace tanto tiempo– Peter quería recordar aquel momento pero no podía, no sin recordar que a los pocos días que le robase aquel beso, se enteraría que el padre de su chico era uno de los mas despiadados cazadores de lobos, por judas que si ese viejo loco se enteraba que quería los huesitos de su hijo este mismo lo castraria y no gracias el quería descendencia, bueno quiere pero solo si son con Chris.

Malia no cuenta si era su hija pero nunca pudo estar cuando ella mas lo necesito, si bien ahora estaba con ella, esta estaba mas apegada al señor Tate, y eso le rompía su corazón, juraría que escuchaba al mismísimo príncipe infernal burlándose, joder que el regreso a la vida– ja, quien se ríe ahora– pero aun así, el quería sus propios cachorros, que fueran igualitos a Chris, Peter ya se veía al lado de sus pequeños cachorros, o si su bebes gerber, joder que si eran igualitos a Chris, iría a la tumba de su difunta hermana a burlarse de ella, como tanto tiempo atrás ella se burlaba de el.

Pero Talia tenia sus motivos, Peter desde que conoció a Chris siempre le decía  que sus hijos serian los mas hermosos del mundo, y ella se burlaba diciendo que serian bebes gerber que esos son los únicos bebes mas hermosos –Pues yo llevare el concepto de hermoso bebe aun  nuevo nivel hermanita– le había dicho el, pero Talia le decía– Con tu horrible cara lo dudo, joder peter, Chris tendrá que hacer milagros para que no se parezcan a ti– Peter y Talia siempre terminaban riéndose el uno del otro, pero esos días nunca volverían –Como te extraño hermanita– con un suspiro amargo, algunas veces si hubiera querido morirse en el incendio, así no hubiera tenido que matar a su sobrina para conseguir el poder de Alpha–en verdad lo siento– Peter miraba al cielo, sabia que sus Hermana y sobrina estaban en ese lugar, aunque su condición de lobo, los mandara al mismísimo infierno, ellas eran unos ángeles, si seguro ellas si tenían su lugar en el cielo.

– Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- tenia a Stiles tapándole los ojos, Joder si John no se apura, los chicos se darán cuenta antes de lo esperado el tenia que poner al tanto a John lo antes posible.

O si Peter sabia que criaturas eran tanto John como Stiles, pero si John ha tratado de esconderse el no tiene porque meterse, solo ayudarlo a que Stiles consiga su máximo potencial, el chico se lo merecía en verdad que si, sobrevivir, a el cuando era mas psicópata, a un Kanima, a una manada de Alphas, a un Darach, a una posesión de uno de su misma especie solo que  corrompido,a kate joder que la perra no podía quedarse muerta, a una lista de muerte(si el chico se salvo de peter dos veces), a una manada de  quimeras, a unos doctores chiflados, y una bestia ancestral, joder si el chico se lo merecía con todas las de la ley.

–revela tus secretos– joder porque tenia que aparecer justo el ahora, no se supone que tiene clases.

–El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le pide que mantenga su nariz anormalmente grande alejada de los asuntos de los demás– Joder por que tenia que haber mandado a Stiles a su cuarto por un libro– Aun, no entiendo porque sigo haciendo esto contigo– no le molestaba pero ya era suficiente con que el supiera que le gustaba Harry Potter, como para andar en la calle diciendo esas cosas.

–Porque, soy un dulce pastelito– enserio satanás, me tenias que mandar a el.

–Si claro, por eso Derek te....– joder casi la riega, su sobrino amenazó con mandarlo de nuevo al infierno si le decía a Stiles, que el lo arreglaría, joder que lleva un mes y no lo hace, que no ve que el sufre cada ciclo de celo, solo porque Chris aun no lo acepta "Como te va a aceptar si ni lo has intentado" maldito subconsciente– te ama, si joder, que le diste.

– encanto natural, Peter encanto natural– Porque lo soportaba, a si porque el lo saco de la casa de la risa, ese chico lo había ido a amenazar de una manera sutil.

*En Eichen House*

–Tu, que haces aquí– Peter nunca se espero la visita de ese castaño hablador.

–Uy, Uy, que hoy nos levantamos de mal genio– Stiles, tenia un solo objetivo, convencer a Peter que por fin deje de ser psicópata y obtenga una nueva vida y tenia una sola carta que jugar y no la desperdiciaría.

–Solo, vete quieres– juro que si no se va, aquí mismo me suicido, satanás espero tengas mi cuarto listo.

–Uy, yo que te traía, buenas y malas noticias pero si no quieres me voy, pensé que al ser de tu compañero por derecho te interesaría– eso capto la atención de Peter.

–Tu no sabes nada de eso– Peter esperaba que no, se había mantenido alejado de el por la misma razón.

–Por desgracia para ti se mas de lo que te imaginas– Y aquí voy espero no fallar– que desgracia para ti, que alguien quiera meterse en sus pantalones– si, eso capto su atención, ahora suelta lo final y veamos que sucede"pensó Stiles"–Si, que lastima que tu encerrado aquí y alguien ganando terreno en el corazón de tu compañero, aquel que es tuyo por derecho universal.

–Que!!!– salio de Peter mas como un rugido que con una palabra– Christopher Argent es solo mio entendiste matare a todo aquel que se intente acercar a el– casi suelta un rugido si no fuese porque la cámara donde estaba podría hacerle daño al oído y su compañero no era del todo amigable.

–Asi que aquel que por derecho es tuyo es nada menos que Chris– eso desconcertó a peter, maldito mocoso lo engaño.

–Tu, maldito me has engañado– Peter se arrepentía de no haberlo  matado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

–Al contrario, esa es la información que quería, para eso me tienes acá– su sonrisa malévola no le gustaba nada a Peter– te, tengo una propuesta Peter, una a la cual no te puedes negar.

–Y eso según tu seria?– Peter sabia bien, que el castañito tenia un noble corazón y nunca le aria nada a Chris, pero no se arriesgaría.

–Tu, libertad– que? Eso desconcertó mas a Peter– Una, la cual puedes aprovechar para conseguir aquello que tu lobo quiere, ese ser que por derecho te pertenece– Stiles, estaba jugando con fuego, pero el había visto el dolor de Peter, si por medio de su compañero podía hacerlo cambiar y que por fin fuera feliz, este se arriesgaría a jugar la ultima carta. 

–Y supongo que por mi libertad tengo que pagar algo no?– Si quería dinero ese mocoso había equivocado de persona, pagar tanto cazador lo dejo en la calle apenas y conservaba lo que invirtió en la bolsa y no era mucho dinero.

–Existe algo, pero no lo que tu piensas, no todos buscamos el beneficio propio, yo aunque no lo creas busco tu felicidad– este chico esta loco"pensó Peter"– si deseas salir solo tienes que hacer un ritual, no soy idiota a como todos creen, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a tus aires de psicópata, pero veo que no lo deseas así que solo perdí mi tiempo– Stiles esperaba que lo ultimo que le dijese pudiera convencerlo del todo– lastima, pero creo que con lo guapo que es Chris podrá encontrar a alguien que logre quitarle el dolor que ahora mismo carga, seria una pena que fuera alguien mas y no su compañero por derecho– era mucho arriesgar, pero si era la única forma de que entrara en razón se arriesgaría, si moría su lapida diría el chico que lo intento.

Con un suspiro Stiles se levanto de la silla donde estaba, suponiendo que efectivamente no logro su cometido, al menos lo intento– espera, juras que esto no tiene un doble fondo?– Peter, aun desconfiaba de el.

–Estoy seguro que has oído mi corazón en todo momento pero te lo repetire de forma lenta y te veré a los ojos– que acaso todos los Hale son desconfiados"pensó Stiles"– Peter Hale yo Stiles Stilinski solo busco que sea feliz sin doble fondo o algún engaño.

Joder que el chico le decía la verdad, sin mentiras, joder que el era un psicópata y aun alguien en el cielo le mandaba esta luz seguramente Talia.

–Si aceptas, mi papá firmara tu salida, aunque te advierto que no saldrás caminando, seras sedado con un poco de wolfbane nada grabe como para matarte y muérdago, no quiero que escapes sin haber echo el ritual– Eso tenso de sobremanera a Peter, pero ese pensamiento fue diluido con ver la sonrisa de Stiles, joder que si no fuera por su hermoso Chris el castañito seria una buena pareja.

El conocía el ritual que Stiles quería que hiciese, pero no esperaba que en verdad Stiles fuera idiota, ese ritual necesitaba dos seres sobrenaturales no dos humanos, el ritual era simple con los dos seres sobrenaturales creaban un vinculo con "Destino"; ese ritual era utilizado por las tribus para jurar venganza o alguna otra promesa y en ese momento se encontraban recitando sus promesas:

Yo Peter hale, prometo ser mejor persona, para con la sociedad, yo prometo dejar de ser psicópata y dejar de buscar el poder para beneficio propio, ser mejor ser para este planeta y de igual forma prometo velar por la seguridad de madre naturaleza- Peter estaba que echaba chispas, ese ritual no funcionaria y ya planeaba su venganza contra Scott-Puñetero-McCall

Yo Stiles Stilinski declaro un vinculo con Destino, objetando como uno de tus hijos desea generar un cambio para bien en su vida- Joder Stiles no sigas solo por sacarme seras al ultimo que mate.

Yo, John Stilinski me declaro mediador en este vinculo con destino, mi trabajo es valer que la promesa de Peter Hale sea cumplida, en todo caso fallar obtendrá dos castigos uno por faltar a su palabra y otro por faltar a nosotros sus mediadores, el primer castigo por fallar sera sufrir lo peor que un ser sobrenatural pueda obtener el desprecio de su Compañero de Vida, y su segundo castigo sera que su poder como lobo nacido sera reclamado por Destino, perdiendo el derecho a pertenecer en el mundo sobrenatural- Joder que el ritual no funcionaria, en todo caso perder a Chris no era una opción.

-Que así sea- Mencionan los tres dando por terminado el ritual.

Joder que Stiles si es un idiota, como deja a un ser loco y lleno de venganza libre, que se reiría en su cara pero primero su venganza. 

Deaton veía todo con una mueca de diversión, se odiaba en ese momento por no haber mandado componer el sistema de vigilancia, no tendría forma de grabar la cara de Peter cuando le revelara la verdad, Deaton pidió a John y a Stiles que esperaran afuera tenia algunas cosas cosas que decirle por el posible cansancio que sufrirían y ahora era hora de romper las ilusiones de ese lobo loco.

–Se te ve muy feliz Peter, algún motivo en especial– Deaton sabia que ese lobo psicópata estaba eufórico por haber engañado a Stiles.

–Alan, te lo diré aunque intentes detenerme no podrás por eso te lo contare, el ritual que acabamos de hacer solo funciona con dos seres sobrenaturales no dos humanos, así que ahora a planear mi venganza contra McCall– casi grita por lo feliz que estaba, ahora no conseguirían vencerlo su estancia en casa Eco, había podido elaborar un plan perfecto.

–mmmm, tienes razón, la mala noticia para ti es que, aquellos mediadores no son humanos– Alan casi se ríe por la cara que puso Peter– Creíste que saldrias de casa eco solo por tu venganza, pues dejame decirte que el engañado fuiste tu, Creíste que John firmaría tu salida así como así, sin tener como controlarte en un futuro, pues muy mal, muy mal pensé que eras mas calculador Peter.

– Estas de coña, si crees que me dejare engañar por ti– Peter no creía eso, nunca el era Peter hale el engaña, no sale engañando.

–Creo que ahora puedes verlo con tus propios ojos, si bien Stiles aun no esta liberado, por su sangre corre el poder de un ser sobrenatural, es por eso que el ritual si funciono, aunque Stiles solo sabe que el ritual tenia que haber sido por personas con el mismo parentesco, padre he hijo en este caso, y como Stiles te dijo solo busca tu felicidad, no sabes como me martirizó, preguntándome si existía la posibilidad de mantenerte controlado para que pudieras salir libre, me sorprendí, pero obvio tenia que preguntárselo a John, si el no aceptaba tendría que decirle a Stiles que no había manera de mantenerte controlado pero mira este es el poder de un corazón puro y lleno de buenas intensiones– esta vez alan si se permitió reírse de la cara de Peter, era épica tenia que guardarla en su memoria  y no olvidarla nunca.

–Est..... Est..... Esto tengo que verlo– Peter no podía creerlo, no podía ser, adiós planes de venganza.

Cuando salio a la sala de espera, se encontró lo escena mas paternal del mundo, Stiles echo un ovillo su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de John mientras este le pasaba la mano por su cabezo, John le dedico una sonrisa de Te-Jodimos.

Peter escaneaba a los dos Stilinski, su mirada azul eléctrico no atemorizaba a John pero Peter estaba temblando por lo que tenia ante sus ojos, dos Zorros y no cualquier Zorro, dos jodidos Zorros Celestiales, ahora si que estaba jodido.

–Bienvenido a tu nueva vida Peter– John estaba mas que divertido por la situación, el había escuchado toda la conversación, si bien no le gusto que amenazara a su hijo, solo por ser mediador Peter no podia herirle, sip Peter estaba bien jodido.

–Per...Com....Est...Est...Esto no puede ser– en ese momento Peter se desmayo, es estaba bien jodido.


	7. Conociendo Parte de un Pasado

-Peter, joder Peter despierta- John tenia media hora, tratándolo de despertar pero nada funcionaba-Joder, si no despiertas, are que Deaton te castre y así podre burlarme de lo poco hombre que eres.

-Joder, aun quiero descendencia- Al parecer la amenaza de John surtía efecto después de casi media hora- Pero que coño me ha pasado, es como si tuviera una cruda de años.

Peter se había desmayado después de ver a los dos Zorros Celestiales-No, se suponía que la raza de los Celestiales se extinguió hace siglos?- Peter, recordaba que en uno de los libros de Talia, hablaba sobre esa rara especie de seres sobrenaturales, pero en el mismo los ubicaba varios siglos atrás- John, necesitas explicarme unas cuantas cosas- necesitaba respuestas, mas cuando había echo un ritual con Destino, el cual ahora tenia que cumplir, porque ya era suficiente con el poder que perdió al volver de la muerte, no quería ahora perder su lobo completo, no eso no, Peter siendo humano, primero se larga al infierno antes que eso.

-Mientras que no sea para el bestiario familiar, te diré lo que pueda o quiera decirte- John jamas le diría algo sobre su raza o tal vez si, bueno en todo caso si le contase algo y el revela que aun existes Zorros Celestiales, su querido abuelo estaría dispuesto a matar a un Lobo psicópata- bien, pero ahora debemos irnos, necesito llevar a Stiles a su cama, sino cuando despierte tendré la verborrea de mi hijo reclamandome por dejarlo dormir en tan mala posición.

John se despidió de Deaton agradeciendo por haberles ayudado, una vez fuera la de veterinaria, John se encamino al Jeep de su hijo, Stiles había convencido a John de ir en el Jeep, no entendía porque Stiles odiaba su patrulla, pero para que discutir si los dos pueden moverlo a cualquier parte.

-Y, bien vas a explicarme, como se te ocurrió engañarme John- Peter, no quería arriesgarse, si el tenia miedo, en los libros de Talia decía que esos seres contenían un gran poder, prácticamente eran Dioses en la tierra, y si John era capas de esconderse de una manada completa, significaría que John podría mandarlo al infierno con solo mover un dedo.

-En primera Peter, yo no te engañe, fue Stiles el que quiso sacarte de ese lugar, el fue el del plan en primer lugar- John terminaria en casa eco si, Stiles continuaba con su verborrea de que pobre Peter se merece ser feliz y bla,bla,bla- Y, además tu planeabas engañar a mi hijo, solo para salir de la casa de la risa y matar a todos, además, creíste enserio que te sacaría, sin tener una garantía de que cambiarias, tendré la cara pero te aseguro que idiota no soy, además no puedes engañar a los seres embusteros, a un zorro no se le puede engañar, somos bastantes ágiles en cuanto a ese sentido.

-Tienes razón, si lo planeaba, pero termine embaucado- Joder, que ahora tendría que portarse bien-John, te puedo preguntar dos cosas sin temor a represalias- Si John se enojaba podría considerarse muerto.

-Adelante- John no quería pero si no respondía, seguro ese maldito lobo iría con Stiles, y arruinaría todo lo que a tratado de ocultar.

-No, te enojes vale, pero que se siente ser un ser con tremendo poder, dos porque te escondes y le escondes a Stiles su verdadera naturaleza- Se estaba arriesgando pero era lo que la curiosidad le carcomida.

Un suspiro amargo salio por parte de John, Peter cerro los ojos en ese momento, ya veía venir el golpe final que acabaría con su vida -satanás, arma la fiesta de bienvenida-Peter solo tenía que esperar el golpe- lo primero no se decirte, no fui entrenado para conseguir mi máximo potencial, solo aprendí unas cuantas cosas entre ellas a como mantener un perfil bajo, y lo segundo me escondo por que tiene que ver con mi padre y mi pasado que es algo que se va a quedar enterrado así que no preguntes, y en cuanto Stiles planeo que el si tenga su entrenamiento, pero aun no se como decirle.

-Como es que aun existen de tu raza, si hace siglos que se supone se extinguieron- Peter estaba muy interesado, Talia quería conocer un zorro celestial, pero la pista que tenia resulto ser falsa.

-Al igual que todo ser sobrenatural, nos escondimos de los ojos humanos, pero mi raza decidió que era mejor desaparecer por completo- Esa historia era del todo cierta, no le contaría sobre su familia, no aun no- pero solo las manadas mas poderosas conocían donde podían encontrarnos, pero como sabes somos seres muy poderosos pero sumamente bondadosos, eso explica la actitud desinteresada de Stiles, y poco a poco mi familia se ha ido muriendo, y solo existe otro familiar con vida, y el es quien podrá entrenar a Stiles.

-Yo, podría entrenarlo enseñarle lo básico, control, agilidad, pelea, ya sabes para que pueda defenderse- Si iba a volverse bueno, que mejor que con sus mediadores, así también se ganaba su confianza.

-Te lo agradezco pero tengo que declinar tu oferta, sin ofender Peter, pero si dejo que te ocupes en entrenarlo apenas su despertar, te aseguro que no durarias ni dos días- John, no dejaría que Peter muriera, no cuando había echo todo ese drama para ayudarle- además, te recuerdo que te sacamos para que fueras feliz, pero dime una cosa, que traen los Hale con los cazadores ha?

-lo sabes?- No podía ser los dos Stilinski conocían su secreto.

-Con un hijo, hiperactivo que no tiene filtro entre mente y boca uno se entera de muchas cosas- John adoraba eso, así Stiles era como un libro abierto, para el era mas fácil ser su padre- Me sorprendió que pudiera guardar el secreto de Scott por tanto tiempo.

-Pues, supongo que sabes lo de las parejas destinadas no?- una rápida confirmación por parte de John le dejo seguir con su relato- pues conocí a mi compañero hace bastante tiempo, y ese era Chris pero yo no sabia que su padre era el peor cazador y el tampoco sabia sobre mi condición de lobo, cuando me entere de eso decidí escoger a mi manada a mi familia, y dejarle a el por su lado, a los pocos años me entere de que el se caso y bueno tubo familia, luego me enrolle con la mama de malia, cuando sucedió lo del incendio quede en coma, pero esa parte ya la sabes, la primera vez que volví en mi sentía la traición de el, pero yo le había abandonado así que no tenia porque reclamar, volvi de la muerte por el, pero cuando me entere de Malia, sentía que era la peor escoria del mundo y no te burles ya vi tu cara, me sentía sucio y me deje corromper una vez mas por el odio, y la venganza aunque recordaba porque volví, no tenia el valor para acercarme a el, y ahora aparece Stiles con su buen corazón, y bueno viéndolo bien la promesa que he echo, podría mejorar mi vida de sobre manera, pero aun no puedo agradecerles puesto que aun no he visto ningún cambio.

-mira con que no pienses ya en matar gente, es un buen cambio para empezar- John enserio esperaba que ese lobo entrara en razón, y buscara su felicidad, pero si no el y se había encargado de mantenerlo bajo control- Te diré una cosa, al principio no estaba de acuerdo con Stiles, alguien tan roto no cambia, pero el terco de mi hijo me hizo cambiar de opinión, mira tu buscaste una oportunidad sin que nadie te la ofreciera, tu la buscaste por tu cuenta, si bien no estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas que hiciste, ahora nosotros te damos una segunda oportunidad Peter una verdadera, para que seas feliz, si bien no puedo decirte que Chris vuelva a aceptarle, confió en que aras lo mejor para ambos, y como te dije Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Bienvenido a tu segunda oportunidad.

*fincelos recuerdo*

-Tierra llamando a Peter, cambio- Stiles estaba preocupado llevaba casi 45 mn hablando y peter no lo había interrumpido seguro y ni le puso atención.

-Peter, te estaba preguntando que si viste pasar a Chris y su hermosa acompañante- era mentira pero con lo lelo que estaba seguro y no se daba cuenta, a Stiles le gustaba molestar al lobo, como Malia le había dicho "Peter es una bomba y tu eres el terrible detonador Stiles" pero que se jodan a Stiles le gusta la adrenalina.

-Que!!! Chris donde, la matare juro que si toca a Chris la matare- Su Chris no podía el no, por el estaba cambiando, pero ahora no podía acercarse- Chris, tu no- Peter lo dijo en un susurro y con un suspiro algo amargo esperando que el castaño no lo hubiese escuchado, pero Stiles si lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Chris merecía ser feliz, si era con otra persona, alguien que no fuera un ex-lobo-psicópata seria mucho mejor, pero a Peter no le agradaba la historia, el quería a su Chris al lado y no con alguien mas, pero como acercarse a Chris si, el mismo no sabe ni como estar en una relación, que debería hacer o como actuar, seria bueno dejar al lobo tomar control en cuanto a sus celos no seguramente no.

-Joder, quien eres tu y que le has echo a Peter- Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenia a un Peter muy apagado, suspirando en cada minuto y con esa tristeza reflejada en el rostro. Stiles no obtuvo contestación joder que la situación si que era preocupante.

-Bien, por lo visto como no me escuchabas, te lo repetiré, te decía que Chris salio del pueblo unos días, Allison me dijo que unos cazadores le pidieron su ayuda así que se fue a ayudarlos- Stiles estaba preocupado, temía que esa tristeza se convierta en odio y Peter vuelva a sus andadas.

Una escueta contestación por parte de Peter alarmó mas a Stiles, ese no era Peter, no el alegre y muy carismático Peter, si ahora que era mas bueno a Stiles le caía muy bien- Peter, me dirás que pasa, se que tiene que ver con Chris y no trates de engañarme- Joder seguro y Chris lo rechazo, pero ese no era el Peter que hace unos días aseguraba que no importa si Chris lo rechazaba el le demostraría su amor a toda costa-Te rechazo es eso por lo que estas así-

-No Stiles no es eso, solo que no se como acercarme a el, sabes por una parte quiero que sea feliz con alguien mas, pero por otra quiero que sea feliz con migo se que es un poco egoísta pero así lo quiero- eso desconcertó a Stiles- no he tenido el valor de acercarme por miedo a que me rechace, y si luego me descontrolo y lo tomo a la fuerza eso me aria sentir mas mal, jure que no le aria daño de nuevo, pero cada vez lo quiero tener cerca de mi Stiles, quiero hacerlo mio, marcarlo como mi compañero, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace y a la vez tengo miedo de hacerlo por la fuerza.

Lo que Peter no sabia era que Stiles había grabado toda su confesión, solo un empujonsito necesitan estos dos-pensó stiles-, Allison le había contado que su padre después de la muerte de su mamá, le había contado sobre su romance con Peter, si bien ella no estaba de acuerdo en tener un padrasto psicópata, no gracias, ella tenia suficiente con su propia familia, la idea de que su padre fuera feliz la llenada de alegría, su padre se lo merecía, y muy en el fondo ella sabia que Peter igual. Stiles guardo su teléfono o si era hora de Batman-Cupido al rescate.

-Peter, porque no lo invitas a salir a un bar como amigos- Esperaba que eso animara al lobo- por algo se empieza.

-Stiles, no puedo hacer eso, no porque no tenga el valor para hacerlo, se que en cuanto tenga a Chris en frente me lanzaré a sus brazos, y no seré capaz de someter al lobo para que se calme- Ok, el plan de Stiles tenia que ser mas elaborado, tomando en cuenta que ese lobo podría violar a Chris, y no gracias es suficiente con la imagen mental, su padre tendría que ayudarle y Deaton ya su plan era perfecto, si con lo que Allison le dijo Chris tenia la intención de invitar a Peter a una cita, pero nunca se armaba de valor, bien dicen que la información era poder y el utilizaría esas cartas una vez mas, lo preocupante ahora era que si esos dos se traían ganas, necesitaría cosas necesarias para una noche de pasión desenfrenada pero seguía siendo menor de edad, se los pedirá a Derek pero el tiene suficientes problemas con el, para que ahora desconfiara de que le era infiel. Tal vez Parrish ayudase en eso o si su plan era perfecto


	8. Revelando Sentimientos

-Hijo, pasa algo?-

-Papá, se me olvido decirte algo Dulce venganza- Stiles se divertiria mucho con esta situación.

-Joder, Stiles que has echo?- John estaba alarmado, claramente la sonrisa maliciosa que le había dedicado en la mañana, no era buena señal, ahora estaba a merced de su hijo y sin pistas.

-Adivina- Oh si primero lo aria sufrir un poco, quien le manda a dar semejante show y regalarle flores.

-Joder, Stiles que has echo!! No estoy para tus jueguitos- John ya se imaginaba por donde iba la situación y no era nada alentadora, solo existia algo por cual tomar ventaja y ese era Parrish- Juro que si tiene que ver con Parrish, yo mismo me encargare de meterte en casa eco.

Diablos, ahora no podía cancelar nada, ni modo si eso lo llevaba a casa eco, bien valía la pena- Juralo por mamá- ese era un golpe bajo pero su padre merecía rehacer su vida y ya tenia en la mira a cierto ayudante para sus planes malévolos o bueno no tan malévolos.

-Sabes que no tengo el valor, hijo- y no tenia el valor, sufrió mucho cuando lo encerró por culpa de ese zorro corrompido que se atrevió a poseerlo, joder que si la señora Yukimura no se lo hubiese llevado el lo aplastaría con su propio poder, así se descontrolara el mataría a ese maldito solo por hacerle daño a su hijo.

-Bien, porque planeo sacar ventaja al menos por hoy- Dios que disfrutaría este día al máximo, probablemente acabase castigado, pero si su padre tenia la oportunidad de declararse a Parrish el se quedaría en la torre como damisela en peligro solo por verle feliz.

-Te quedaras si el jeep si continuas con esto- Quitarle todo si fuera necesario, el plan de su hijo no le gustaba, y todavía no le contaba nada, pero tendría que pararlo antes de que empiece.

-Uy, Uy, no que pena por mis pobres pies, tendré que caminar- Ni modo su plan ya estaba en marcha y no lo cancelaría así su padre lo mandara a dormir bajo un puente.

-Stiles- ok el sheriff había salido a jugar, y no perdería.

-No, hoy sheriff se queda castigado, hoy quiero a John, si quieres que apenas te de tiempo de prepararte vas a llamar al instituto, tu sabes que decir para que no tenga ausentismo en clase, y solo con eso obtendrás una pista- Su día era jodido, dos horas con Harris lo dejaron muerto- el, tiempo corre, llegaras tarde conejito blanco- Hoy Stiles se la pasaría muy bien a costa de su padre- Oh y no se te ocurra, venir al instituto, o una personita estará muy decepcionada de ti- ponerlo entre la espada y la pared pero era la única manera para que su padre siga su pequeño juego.

-Stiles, que demonios hiciste- en ese momento John solo escuchaba el bip en la linea.

-Joder, le marcare a Parrish, le diré que surgió algo familiar- pero como decírselo y además que familiar, "Oh esa personita estará muy decepcionada" las palabras de su hijo retumbaban en su cabeza- Castigado Stiles, de por vida estarás castigado.

John solo tenia una salida seguir las ordenes de su hijo y tratar de salir con vida, por la tumba de su difunta esposa que Stiles estaría castigado hasta que tenga unos 80 años.

*Parrish*

-Pero, como me deje convencer por esto- a si solo porque aquel castaño le había dicho que su padre le había invitado a una cita, que poco falto para que corriera en círculos y gritando como adolescente hormonada cuando el chico popular las invita a salir.

Jordan babeaba cada ves que veía al sheriff muy concentrado en el trabajo, y su mente lujuriosa, le presentaba varias imágenes donde era sometido por su jefe, en su oficina, en el escritorio, en las celdas, y dios Parrish pensaba en como se sentiría ser llenado por su jefe y eso le causaba ciertos problemas, bajo sus pantalones.

Cuando entro su jefe le atraía si pero no era una atracción lo suficientemente grande como para arriesgarse a formar algo con el, después conoció a Lidya dios que el era bisexual y Lidya le atraía y mucho, después de que ese maldito tratara de quemarlo se entero de que era un sabueso del infierno, ni idea que jodidos era pero bien eso le salvo de ser quemado, cuando se entero de que era quien llevaba los cuerpos al Nemeton, se encerró en las celdas de la comisaria y Lydia había permanecido con el , cuando finalmente, salvaron a Lydia y terminado con la Bestia, pensó que podría entablar una relación con ella, eso le ilusionaba puesto que el estaba solo, no tenia familia, no recordaba nada de antes de unirse al ejercito, y el quería comenzar con alguien formar una familia.

Pero los planes de Destino ya están formados, cada paso que das por minúsculo que sea te acerca a tu verdadero camino, tendrá sus altas y bajas pero al final siempre obtendrás un final feliz.

Parrish ya había entrenado con los chicos, agudizando sus sentidos y afinandolos, pero ese día que llego a la comisaria no podía estar en paz, se sentía ansioso por primera vez, en la comisaria había un olor que le tranquilizaba, y lo excitaba de sobremanera, pensó que con tantas personas entrando y saliendo de la comisaria se había creado una esencia peculiar, su turno casi terminadaba, pondría despejarse inclusive ir con Deaton para pedirle algo y eliminar ese olor de la comisaria, se estaba comenzando a convencer de la idea cuando lo vio entrar, John con su uniforme y una sonrisa sin igual, pero eso no era de extrañarse John era así, siempre parecía disfrutar de su trabajo por mas problemas que hubiese, cuando el sheriff paso por en frente de su escritorio, parrish tubo que poner toda su resistencia, para no lanzarse al sheriff, en ese momento una idea clara estaba en su mente, quería que John lo tomase, lo hiciese suyo y el se dejaría hacer gustoso.

Ese día, había corrido en pánico, corrió hasta el lugar donde podrían ayudarle, a la veterinaria, raro porque ahora recordaba como Stiles lo molestaba diciendo que su seguro no cubriría eso, que ahora como buen chucho tendría que ir a revisiones periódicas, Stiles ya tenia su expediente, joder como ese castaño le podía sacar de quicio, ahora entendía a todos los demás, pero el tendría que pedirle ayuda a Alan, no quería montar una escena de sexo en la comisaria, o lo que era peor, que John lo rechazara y lo corriera de su lado, pero como preguntarle a Deaton que casi se lanza a su jefe para que lo hiciese suyo.

Deaton le había dicho que no se preocupara, que le podía decir lo que fuera por mas estaño que sonase el ya había tratado cada uno de los casos que podría tener, pero para Parrish el llegar y decirle, que tenia ganas de entregarse a John en bandeja de plata no le daba mucho valor que digamos, y se le ocurrió preguntar preguntar sobre lo que había olido y sentido para ver si Alan le captaba la idea y le diera una explicación.

Pues resulto que su plan había resultado, Alan le había aclarado el tema de "Parejas predestinadas, o Parejas por derecho" si, el había entendido el tema no era tan idiota, pero ahora como lidiar con lo que le dijo después.

-Parrish, tienes que encontrar al dueño o dueña de ese olor, si no quieres que tu parte sobrenatural, tome el control y queme medio condado con tal de encontrar a su compañero- eso no le había gustado nada, pero como acercarse a su compañero.

-Puedes hacer algo para que se calme- El quería una esperanza o mas bien tiempo, si volvía a suceder no se controlaría, y probablemente lo encerrasen por faltas a la moral, y no gracias tenia un buen historial.

-Lo siento, no se puede hacer nada para que se calme, si ya olió a su compañero no se calmara hasta tenerlo y marcarlo como suyo- Alan vio la cara de aflijido de parrish, era verdad no podía hacer nada si se negase o se alejase su parte sobrenatural tenia dos opciones o volverse loco buscando a su compañero, o que simplemente su parte sobrenatural agonizaría hasta la muerte y con el tiempo el humano también lo aria, pero en cada especie cambia, unos llegan a sobrevivir a la muerte de su ser sobrenatural pero eran contados- mira existe algo, como lo platicas casi sales corriendo en busca de ese olor cierto- un rápido asentamiento por parte de Parrish le permitió continuar- Tienes que buscar ese olor, una vez que encuentres a esa persona, tienes que tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella o el, tratar de permitirte tocarlo, ya sea posando momentáneamente tu mano sobre su hombro o tomar su mano, pero tienes que emplear tus habilidades para que esa amistad pase a algo mas, si bien podrás mantener a raya los sentimientos de marcar tu propiedad.

-Y si, en vez de querer marcar, mi sabueso quiere ser marcado- Parrish entendía todo y podía cumplir con casi todo menos marcar a John, puesto que el quería ser marcado.

-Solo significaría que esa persona contiene un gran poder, solo así puedo explicar porque quieres ser marcado, pero los chicos no han notado nada inusual en los últimos días- así que es John de quien hablamos "pensó Alan", Deaton solo esperaba que que John no rechazara al chico porque si se volvía loco tendrían una fogata andante quemando todo el condado y eso si no podrían detenerlo, tendría que poner en sobre aviso a john "Como son curiosos los lasos del Destino aun cuando quieras esconderte, la persona que fue elegida para estar contigo te notara aun cuando no lo quieras"- estas seguro que lo primero que se te vino a la mente fue querer ser marcado- Parrish solo asintió, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza- Chico, mira son raros los casos donde un ser sobrenatural quiera entregarse de esa forma a alguien, esa persona a quien quieres ofrecerle esa muestra de amor, tiene que ser muy especial. 

-Parrish, no lo pienses, solo escucha lo que tu sabueso quiere, el sabrá guiarte correctamente- Destino, tienes que estar de coña, enserio el típico caso de jefe empleado- Si estas libre, te recomiendo, que busques su esencia de nuevo, empieces a acercarte poco a poco para ir calmando a tu sabueso, pero no te niegues, algo que ya fue escrito para ti, creeme valdrá cada segundo que estés con esa persona- eso ilumino la cara de Parrish, si era verdad, su compañero era la persona mas bondadosa y buena que conocía, joder que era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Ese día Parrish salio de la veterinaria con una sonrisa que podía opacar al mismísimo sol, agradecía a los dioses que tenia una buena relación con su jefe, así podría acercarse poco a poco, y permitirse rosar su mano o estar mas cerca de lo que políticamente es debido. Y así lo hizo al principio pequeños toques cuando le pasaba su taza de café, o algunos papeles, John siempre le sonreía, eso calmaba mucho al sabueso pero entre mas se acercaba mas quería, después de eso su sabueso no estaba en paz, no sabia como lo consiguió pero había logrado que John lo invitase a su casa, así podría impregnarse de su olor, pero como las otras veces entre mas tenia mas quería, y obvio el siguiente paso era declararse o robarle un beso pero eso solo lo pondría en evidencia, y Parrish no estaba listo para ser rechazado.

Parrish no quería, arriesgarse y perder lo poco que había logrado, y todo llevaba su curso si no fuera por el pequeño castaño que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero Stiles se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con su padre, pues ya no podía contener el cambio repentino de sus ojos cada vez que hablaban del sheriff sus ojos brillaban y ya no podía contenerse y parece que el castaño disfrutaba eso, pues se la pasaba hablando de su padre, joder que la platica con Stiles lo había puesto demasiado tenso, pensó que este le gritaría, que le diría que se alejara de su padre, pero al contrario, solo le había dicho que ojala su padre correspondiera sus sentimientos, la sonrisa maliciosa de Stiles no le había gustado nada, "seguramente no trae nada bueno entre manos"-pensó Parrish- pero ya tendría el permiso de su hijo, era una de las cosas que lo detenían, pues apenas llevaba unos años por delante de Stiles, y pudiese que eso molestase a Stiles y lo que menos quería era romper la relación de los Stilinski, pero ahora tenia su permiso.

Parrish no podía estar mas arrependido en ese momento, Stiles le había dicho que su padre quería que pasara por el o mas bien el punto de encuentro era su casa, pero Stiles había insistido que no llevará nada solo que se vistiera para la ocasión, "formal" pero sin corbata o lo arruinaras le había dicho, en ese momento se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa Stilinski armándose de valor para tocar, pero como le sucede a todo mundo los nervios le ganan a uno y antes de tocar se imagina lo peor, para Parrish era que John había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo rechazaría de una manera cortes, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y llamar a John cuando estuviese lejos, y excusarse para no tener que ser rechazado.

Pero alguien en el cielo lo odia, seguro por ser un sabueso del infierno, si seguro por eso lo odian- Hola, Jordan llegaste un poco antes, vamos pasa solo me termino de arreglar y nos vamos- Para Parrish que John le dedicase esa sonrisa le fundía las neuronas mas ahora cuando estaban a punto de tener una cita.

-Y bien?-


	9. Revelando Una Verdad

-Y bien?- John estaba mas que nervioso, Stiles lo había metido en esta cita, aunque la idea le encantaba estaba muy nervioso.

-Y bien que?- Parrish no esperaba a encontrarse a john así, si la sonrisa que le dio le quemo las neuronas, al darse cuenta en como salio a recibirlo mato todo rastro de ellas.

-Y bien parrish piensas pasar? O me esperaras aquí afuera hasta que termine de arreglarme- Se le hizo tarde por hablar con melissa, joder ahora SU parrish estaba ya listo y el apenas se iba a cambiar, aunque pensandolo bien, puede que el chico este así porque salio solo con la toalla envuelta en la cintura- Parrish tengo frío y dejarte afuera no es muy cortes que digamos, y menos si es nuestra primera cita- Joder, ya la regó, empezaba a creer que Stiles obtuvo de el, el poco filtro entre mente y boca.

John estaba mas que metido lucha mental que no vio la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en el agente Parrish, en ese momento el pequeño agente también tenia su lucha mental.

-Este, si señor debería, ir a cambiarse, digo no es que se vea mal así- Si parrish tendría a John así todos los días no le molestaría para nada- Digo, si es mejor que se cambie, no quiero que se enferme por mi culpa.

Ahora es John el que tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, para John no había pasado desapercibida la lucha que estaba haciendo Parrish a por el, a su zorro el encantaba esa sumisión que mostraba Parrish, aunque siempre lo había mantenido lo mas oculto que pudiera, el acercamiento de parrish le quitaba el poco control que tenia, poco a poco se le hacia mas difícil mantenerlo oculto, y mas si ese chico se mantenía cerca de el.

Mientras John lo encaminaba a la sala parrish no podía dejar de pesar en las palabras que John le habia dicho, "y mas si es nuestra primera cita" el por poco se pone a saltar de gusto en la puerta, pero no lo veía correcto, seguro si lo hacia seria su única cita, pero si había dicho -nuestra primera cita- significa que John quería mas citas con el, le iba a dar algo, y no precisamente se le iba a parar el corazón.

-Me iré a cambiar, no tardo ponte cómodo, quieres algo para tomar?- Una rápida negación por parte parrish, dejo que John se fuera a cambiar, si John no salia rápido de ese lugar tendría un serio problema muy notorio bajo la toalla, casi sube corriendo a su cuarto pero se obligo a calmarse, joder que el chico se veía muy guapo, llevaba unos jeans negros muy ajustados que dejaban ver la buena forma de sus piernas, una camiseta de cuello en V en color verde vivo, que hacia resaltar sus ojos, si Parrish estaría con el ahora en adelante procuraría regalarle cosas en color verde, también llevaba una americana en color negro, la ropa no era nada, el portador era el importante parecía uno de esos modelos que solía ver en la televisión durante el medio tiempo de un partido.

John tenia un problema, ahora creía que la ropa que le había comprado Stiles no era la adecuada para la ocasión, pero su hijo le aseguro que si, pero mejor cambiaba la camiseta de color negro por una color azul, su hijo había echo muchas locuras pero lo de hoy estaría en su top de cosas sin nada sobrenatural.

Una vez que marco al instituto para inventar una escusa para que dejaran salir a Stiles, este intentaba comunicarse con su hijo y no podía, joder que se estaba desesperando. 

*Llamada entrante*

\- Bonnie el paquete ha sido liberado- Joder, ahora estaba con esto, que mataría a su hijo.

-Y bien Stiles, ya me dirás tu plan- su paciencia era nula en ese momento, que tenia a que arreglarse y ni siquiera le había dicho cuando tenia que estar listo.

-Que aburrido, pero bien, no dejare que la estropees, hice muchos favores vale, así que considera eso para cuando estés dictaminando mi condena, vas a ir a casa de melissa ella te entregara el primer paquete, vamos todas las pistas ya tienen, sus ordenes cada una te llevara a la otra, que te diviertas- Stiles desearía ver la cara de su padre pero en ese momento solo tenia que conformarse con su imaginación.

Melissa lo había recibido con una enorme sonrisa, ella le platico como Stiles le había pedido que le prestara su coche.

-Sabes me dijo que era para algo importante, no me quiso decir para que, así que me negué- melissa solo prestaría su preciado coche si le dijera para que lo quería- como no me quiso decir le ofrecí un trato, "favor con favor se paga" bueno en realidad lo aria sufrir con algo que yo misma tendría que hacer, limpiar el cuarto de Scott, no sabes como me divertí, cada 5 minutos escuchaba "maldito chucho maloliente, enserio Scott tienes súper olfato y no hueles la descomposición de tu propio cuarto, pobre melissa vive con un vagabundo y juro Scott que esto me lo pagaras- Melissa no podia parar de reír, pero al final término cediendo, a su hijo le deberían estar zumbando los oídos cada vez que Stiles lo maldecía- Cuando me rendí y estaba por ceder, me encontré con una escena que jamas pensé ver, el cuarto de Scott estaba limpio, Stiles si que agarro practica para la limpieza, ahora se porque te vez tan pulcro cada vez que te veo.

-lo utiliza, para hacerme chantaje cada vez que quiere algo, tampoco creas que lo hace seguido- Mentira Stiles se la pasaba cuidando que el estuviese limpio, y la casa decente.

-Bueno, pero deberías seguir con tu camino que esta no es la ultima parada- Stiles termino cediendo en contarle para que lo quería, se sorprendió cuando le contó, pero el plan era de Stiles no de John,"espero y cuando yo tenga algo especial con alguien me ayudes de igual forma" no esperaba hacer su vida de nuevo, pero nunca perdía la esperanza, Stiles le contesto de una forma inusual "claro ma' tu dime a quien secuestro y encadeno a tu cama" no le molestaba que Stiles le dijera ma' o mamá, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a que le dijese así- corre o no llegaras a tiempo a tu cita con el candente ayudante de Sherrif- melissa le guiño el ojo, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro- suerte- 

-Gracias melissa- John esperaba algo mas como un interrogatorio.

-Claro cuando quieras, pero tu y yo tendremos una gran charla, Stiles dijo que buscarás en la guantera- El plan de Stiles era bueno pero claro su plan de cita era hacer sufrir primero a su padre.

John paso de melissa a una floreria, y luego a una tienda de dulces, en ese lugar si le toco pagar pero la mayoría eran dulces para Stiles, los cuales confiscaría, si el no comía chatarra su hijo tampoco, la ultima pista lo conducía al hospital, para que no tenia idea, pero al ver a melissa esperándolo afuera del mismo le confirmo que ella también fue arrastrada al plan de Stiles.

-llegas tarde- Melissa se veía un poco molesta.

-lo siento, te juro que Stiles estará castigado un tiempo, como te arrastro a esto- Si castigado, unos 20 años sin salir, serian suficientes.

-la verdad yo me ofrecí, pero ahora toma, corre que no tienes mucho tiempo, tienes 20 mn en estar listo y ya llevas 5 de retraso- Mentira tenia los 20 pero si no se apuraba, no estaría a tiempo.

John salio corriendo con las bolsas que le dio melissa, estaban bien cerradas así que mejor corría y se preparaba, john apenas llego a su casa corrió directo al baño, tenia menos de 10 mn en estar listo, cuando salio del mismo, sintió a Jordan llegar, no quería hacerlo esperar así que corrió a abrir antes de que el tocara.

Y ahora estaba dudando de la ropa que Stiles le había comprado para su cita, era de buena marca, pero no le convencía del todo, así que quito todas las etiquetas y se vistió lo mas rápido posible, el pantalón negro era ajustado, no era mezclilla pero era cómodo, la camiseta la había cambiado por otra de un color vivo azul, su difunta esposa le decía que el azul era el color que le sentaba bien, y por ultimo una americana esa se veía bastante costosa"de donde sacaste el dinero Stiles" john se preocuparía luego de eso, ahora lo ultimo, saco el ultimo paquete de la bolsa que melissa le había dado, era una colonia de buena marca, olía a pino y madera muy sutil pero de buen aroma.

Cuando bajo, vio como los ojos de parrish se iluminaban, eso subió su autoestima, esperaba que el lugar donde lo mando Stiles no hubiese mucha gente, si bien le encantaba la idea de salir con parrish pero eso no eliminaba su edad, era como salir con su hijo-espero no haber tardado demasiado- pero hoy se olvidaría de eso, hoy disfrutaría de su cita, hoy le diría todo a parrish, sobre lo que era, y que pasaría en unos meses, como había echo con Claudia le diría todo sin secretos, sin esconderse solo ellos dos.

Tomaron rumbo a las afueras del pueblo, John solo conocía el lugar por una nota en el periódico, así que estaba a ciegas, no sabia con que se encontraría. Solo había leído que el Restaurante TheFullMoon era uno de las mas reconocidos era prácticamente imposible conseguir una reservación y menos de última hora.

Al entrar los recibió una agradable señorita, con una enorme sonrisa, tenia un buen cuerpo llevaba un conjunto favorecedor, pero a ninguno de los dos les atraía pues ya tenían su pareja- a nombre de quien su reservación- pregunta la chica con un tono muy agradable, no ese tono que te dan ganas de mandarlas a volar.

-Est... Este.. A nombre de Stiles- esa información no se la había dado Stiles.

-lo siento no tenemos a nadie registrado con ese nombre-

-A nombre de John- seguro y era una broma de Stiles dejarlo en ridículo.

-Disculpe John que, tengo dos reservaciones con ese nombre-

-John Stinlinski- se estaba convenciendo de que Stiles lo puso en ridículo.

-Oh, si John Stilinski y Pareja- la chica lo dijo con tono muy animado, los miro y luego les dio un asentimiento con la cabeza- los felicito por su relación, en seguida uno de mis compañeros lo guiara a su mesa.

John no se espero semejante respuesta, fue cuando se acordó de parrish, con disimulo lo volteo a ver, el chico estaba rojo como un farolito y tenia una resplandeciente sonrisa que lo contagio, pronto arribo a ellos un chico de mediana edad, john esperaba una mueca o algún desden, aun no era muy bien visto las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, pero no, el chico pareció aumentar su sonrisa cuando llego a ellos- Sr. Stilinski y pareja siganme por favor - el chico parecía mas animado de lo normal.

Los condujo al segundo piso, este tenia un ambiente como si fuera una velada a pesar que era medio día, ahora entendía porque el nombre de ThefullMoon, al llegar a su mesa, ambos se sorprendieron por la hermosa vista, era un reservado vip alejado de la vista curiosa.

￼

-Cena para dos, enseguida nuestro capitán arribara a ustedes- Capitán? Pero no se supone que tiene que darnos la carta.

-Disculpe, pero quisiéramos ordenar- en realidad, quería ir a otro lugar no podía costearse ese lugar, seguro tendría que quedarse lavar los platos.

-Nuestro Capitán quisiera agradecerle por su apoyo enseguida arribara a ustedes- el chico se fue muy alegre, seguro burlandose de ellos, pero John sólo captó el aroma de felicidad, tampoco quería que Parrish se diera cuenta antes de decírselo, pero aun no se fiaba seguro plan de Stiles, pero a que se refería el chico con lo de "su apoyo" jodido estaba jodido en el plan de Stiles.

-Sr. Stilinski gusto en conocerlo en persona, le agradezco el apoyo con los proveedores, sin usted mi negocio estaría completamente arruinado- En serios problemas, su hijo estaba en serio problemas- esperamos que todas las especificaciones que nos dio para su cita sean de su agrado, y bien enseguida nuestro mesero les traerá su cena- Cena, así joder el tema del restaurante.

Pronto el camarero llego con una botella de vino- Sr. Stilinski su vino, de la mejor cosecha del 93, tal y como usted ordeno- su hijo ahora no sabia di matarlo o besarlo.

-Enseguida traeré su cena- Joder, que no traía mucho dinero y no pensaba pedirle a Jordan, el invito el paga, aunque el que deberia pagar es Stiles"pensó John". Un rápido asentimiento por parte de John, hizo que el mesero se alejara, dejando a la pareja en silencio un tanto incomodo.

-John, no te hubieras molestado- Joder que su chico era hermosos, mas con ese sonrojo.

-Jordan yo...- en ese momento, llego el mesero interrumpiendo a john, eran filetes joder Stiles se voló la barda, le daba Filete, que no fuera porque aun esperaba la broma de Stiles, se hubiera puesto a llorar de felicidad.

Los dos comenzaron con su "cena" un poco incómodos, pero con una radiante sonrisa. 

John no podía formular alguna frase coherente en su cabeza, estaba en blanco. Pero comenzar por el principio, pero como empezar así que solto lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Así, que Parrish piensas que yo soy tu compañero de vida- solo se escucho el estrepitoso sonido de cubiertos contra el plato.


	10. Revelando Una Verdad II

-Así, que Parrish piensas que yo soy tu compañero de vida- congelado, Parrish estaba congelado, no sabe si fue porque lo llamo por su apellido, o por lo que dijo.

-John yo...-Jordan yo sabia que decir, decirle "hey si somos compañeros de vida, follame" como que no y tampoco le diría que si, y si lo rechazaba, no quería estar lejos de el, joder que estaba solo, si se suicidaría a nadie le importaría.

-Hey, hey, Jordan sigues con migo?-John tenia rato llamando a Parrish pero el no respondía, seguro fue por ser tan tajante en el tema, pero que no se le ocurrió nada mas para compensar la conversación- Hey, hey Jordan reacciona, No debí ser tan tajante con el tema- que si no reaccionaba lo besaría o lo cachetearia, la segunda opción en le parecía mejor en esos momentos.

-John, y.. y... yo no se de que estas hablando- Tierno es lo que pensó john, bien pero tenia que continuar.

John tomo delicadamente la mano de jordan, le dio un beso como en la antigüedad se daba a las damas de sociedad, así lo habían educado y no cambiaría sus costumbres, un buen hombre se define por sus costumbres por el pasado que lo forja, no por el presente que cambia constantemente -Bien ahora podrás verme sin problemas, puedes usar tus ojos sin incendiar el lugar?- Un rapido asentimiento por parte de parrish lo confirmo todo- Bien, pero no corras o grites vale, te lo explicaré todo- 

Con movimiento, rápido John tapó la boca de Jordán, joder que no quería llamar la atención y era lo primero que el chico hacia -Jordán, que are contigo, prometiste no gritar y mira- estaba que se reía por la reacción del chico, pero no quería que se molestara.

-John, pero que- Jordán no creía lo que estaba viendo- eres un kitsune- pero que estaba viendo, no era como kira, de ella sobresalía el Kitsune, pero de john era como el mismo, el hocico del zorro sobre la cara de John, era como una mascara, y esas son colas- Y tienes colas, y son 10!!- esa ultima parte lo dijo mas como un grito que como palabra.

-shhh!! Jordán planeo decírtelo solo a ti, no todo el local- John volteo a ver a los pocos fisgones que estaban cerca, estos rápidamente volvieron a sus sitios, pretendiendo como si no hubieran estado chismorreando- En primera, No soy un kitsune bueno si pero a nosotros se nos dice Zorros Celestiales aun en las zonas orientales, los Kitsune son aquellos que poseen de 9 a 1 colas y nosotros poseemos 10 es por eso que la palabra Kitsune no aplica para nosotros, aunque si ya se que significa zorro para nosotros no se puede utilizar la palabra kitsune- Dios, que tendría que pasar un largo rato con Jordan "Contarle la verdad, relación sin secretos es una relación con bases".

-Pero, como, cuando, espera desde cuando- tierno, jodidamente tierno.

-Como no sabría decírtelo, mi familia es de generaciones así que tampoco sabría decirte cuando, desde cuando pues desde que nací- sera un largo día"pensó John" pero que lo disfrutaría, al menos por ahora, no quería pensar si Jordán se enojara y lo mandara a freír espárragos.

-Pero, no se suponía que esa raza se extinguió hace siglos- Jordán no entendía, según el libro que le presto John esa raza había sido extinguida.

-Pues los Hellhound deberían estar en el infierno y mira aquí estas- Ok John mide tus palabras, los ojos de Parrish cambiaron por un momento clara ofensa para el sabueso- lo siento, no debí- ahora ya la había regado, seguro parrish lo dejaría.

-Y bien, como es que aun existen Zorros Celestiales- No quería sonar molesto pero la cara de john le dijo que su tono no había sido el correcto- lo siento, aun no controlo bien eso de usar mi voz sobrenatural- lo dijo agachando la cabeza, aunque se sintió ofendido el sentía que debería tener una actitud sumisa.

Para John no paso desapercibida la actitud sumisa, pero era lo que menos quería, así que con delicadeza tomo el mentón de Jordán para que alzara la vista- El que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, esta claro que a tu sabueso no le gusto lo que dije- No podía empezar mal su relación "Joder que ni siquiera han hablado de eso y ya esta hablando de una relación"- Pero bueno, como sabes, los seres sobrenaturales hemos estado desde hace mucho tiempo, si no mal recuerdo, desde el hundimiento de Danu Talis, desde esa época, la Diosa He-Ca-Te nos entreno, por decirlo de alguna forma nos doméstico, si bien, nuestra evolución fue mas rápida que la humana, gracias a esa diosa, que también enseño a la humanidad, a cultivar la tierra, a pescar y valerse por si mismos de una forma menos animal, bueno con la lenta evolución de los humanos, los primeros seres sobrenaturales, eran venerados como dioses, con el paso de los años, la conciencia humana se fue cerrando, y pues como todo lo que desconocen lo creen imperfecto raro y objeto de estudio o simplemente como monstruos, empezaron las cazas contra cada raza, llevándonos a escondernos de los mismos, en la época de las cruzadas, mi familia era primordial en acuerdos y treguas hasta que se enteraron de nuestra "condición", fue cuando la iglesia nos declaro herejes y nos condeno, muchas familias desaparecieron otras mas se escondieron, despreciando su condición sobrenatural, la humanidad nos llevo a desaparecer a ser invisibles, desde ese entonces la frase "No porque no lo veas significa que no existe" , pero para mi familia fue un golpe mas fuerte, nosotros somos herederos directos de la corona británica, pero en esos años mi familia era llamada hereje, por eso se creo una clausula, un poder temporal otorgado a otra familia, para liderar el pueblo, y pues esa familia nos dio la espalda, nos condeno, fuimos cazados como ratas, y mi tataratarabuelo decidió que era mejor desaparecer por completo, y así lo hicimos, tanto la humanidad como los seres sobrenaturales vieron desaparecer a los zorros celestiales bueno hasta hace unos años- 

-Pero porque desaparecieron, se supone que en los libros dice que son los seres mas poderosos que existen, los ponen como dioses- Joder, john esperaba que no hubiese leído todo.

-No somos dioses y no pretendemos ocupar ese puesto, y desaparesimos por esa misma razón, todas las razas que consiguieron sobrevivir, querían que fuésemos los primeros en atacar crear una guerra entre humanos y seres sobrenaturales, pero no podíamos,tenemos grandes poderes si pero al igual somos tremendamente bondadosos y creemos en las leyes universales, eso explica porque Stiles es desinteresado en ayudar sin importar que ponga en riesgo su vida, y pues eso fue lo mejor-

-Dijiste hasta hace unos años que paso entonces- Y era la parte que menos quería, explicar su pasado.

-Pues, dije hace unos años, después de la muerte de mi Tataratatarabuelo se consiguió que mi familia retomara el poder, pero se mantuvo la clausula, para evitar que seamos descubiertos de nuevo he inocentes paguen por cosas que no deberían- Con un suspiro John continuo su relato- Y pues si bien ya habíamos recuperado nuestra posición, con mi nacimiento, mi padre se metió la loca idea que yo tomara tomara el trono, algo que no aria, teníamos el control pero mi padre no estaba conforme, el quería la gloria de la familia Stinlinski pero eso no era posible sin revelar nuestro verdadero ser, pero el no entraba en razón, y quería hacerlo de todas formas, se había convertido en una amenaza para la corona, y para la humanidad, algo que caía sobre mis hombros también, mi abuelo decidió mandarme aquí a Estados Unidos, entre como refugiado, optando por un nombre falso, aunque desde hace años volví a ser yo, después de llegar mi padre seguía con la loca idea así que mi bisabuelo y mi abuelo, terminaron con su vida, tardaron demasiado, no me importo la verdad ya tenia un vida sin preocupaciones, pero defraudando a mi familia cuando tuve que tomar mi lugar como principal, no podía meter a Claudia y a mi pequeñin en eso, me reuse, y perdí todo contacto con el mi única familia, hasta hace unos meses, me puse en contacto con mi abuelo-

-Si eres un ser sobrenatural, quiere decir que Stiles igual- Jordán estaba asombrado no podía con toda esa información.

-Correcto, no somos igual que los Kitsune nosotros nos liberamos a la edad adulta, es cuando mi plan empieza quiero que Stiles tenga todo su potencial, no puede desperdiciarlo como yo- John quería que Stiles conociera sus orígenes, lo que el es, y pueda ser un mundo mejor con pequeños cambios como dice su abuelo.

-Que tanto manejas de tu poder- Jordán quería decirle lo que Derek le hacia a Stiles no era justo.

-lo suficiente para darme cuenta de las cosas- John sabia a donde quería ir Jordan.

-Entonces sabes lo de Derek-

-Si, te juro que hago mucho esfuerzo por calmarme, por no mandarlo al séptimo infierno- John no podía como era capas de hacerle eso a su hijo, que sabia que eso se paga con Destino, después de todo esta despreciando a su compañero de vida- enserio Jordan como creiste hacercarte a mi cuando no controlabas tus ojos aun- solo en ese momento se permitió justo- No me mal intérpretes, me agrado mucho que tomaras la iniciativa, yo la hubiera tomado pero eres joven y amarrarte a un viejo como yo por el resto de tu vida como que no lo veía justo- esa era la razón por la cual no se acercaba, Jordán era joven por mucho que vivir, aunque el hiciera un esfuerzo por su edad "no era correcto".

-John, no tenia forma de decírtelo, me volvía loco cada vez que te veía- Jordán ni loco le diría aun que queria que lo tomase que lo hiciese suyo, era la primera cita respeto por dios- y dude un poco, pero después todo se aclaro, Deaton me dijo que me acercara a ti, porque podría volverme loco, pero también no quería que me rechazadas y quedarme solo sabes, eres el único con quien mas hablo en la comisaria, por no decir que eres al único que le hablo, y si me rechazabas me podías alejar de ti y era lo que menos quería, cuando Stiles me dijo que tu me habías invitado a una cita me emocione mucho, falto poco para ponerme a saltar frente a los chicos, pero tampoco me hice muchas ilusiones pues esto bien podría ser que me rechaces de una manera inusual- rechazar a alguien como el ni loco.

-Jamas, jordan Jamas podría rechazarte, nunca pienses eso, tu me gustas, y me gustas mucho Jordán, pero también me aterraba que me rechazaras, que pensaras que era un viejo demente- era su compañero, Claudia sabia que ella no era su compañera de vida, pero aun así el la amo con toda su alma, incluso hubo algo que le dijo que cuando encontrara a su compañero le dijera esas palabras, pero para john esas palabras se las diría mas adelante.

-John- Parrish estaba rojo, mas rojo que la nariz de rodolfo,y con una enorme sonrisa- John dijiste que yo te gusto- Al decir eso, Jordán se puso mas rojo, mentiría si dijera que no se pendió por eso.

-Si porque?- en ese momento noto el sonrojo de Jordán- Oh, Oh es por eso, pues pienso que deberías irte acostumbrando Mi Querido Jordán- Joder que el chico era Hermosos y tierno- Porque ahora en adelante te diré así- John le guiño un ojo a parrish, y si el sonrojo de Jordán aumento mas.

-Jordan, tengo algo que decirte, yo no arregle nada de esto, si bien me hubiera encantado, Stiles fue el que planeo todo, pero si tu me lo permites, quiero que la próxima sea solo nuestra- Jordán mentiría si dijera que eso no le entristeció, pero esa tristeza se diluyo al escuchar "nuestra próxima cita".

En ese momento arribo a ellos el camarero- Sr. Stilinski y pareja les gustaría que les sirvamos su postre ahora?- John se apresuro a asentir, joder que ahora si besaría a su hijo. 

Después del postre, pidieron café, y un postre mas, seguro Stiles y Jordán harían frente para que coma saludable pero de eso se preocuparía despues.

Hablaron por mucho tiempo del pasado de John, de su niñez, John no quería preguntar sobre el pasado de Jordán pero aveces era imposible no hacerlo,no había visto la hora, pero el dolor en sus cuartos traseros le decía que ya era bastante tarde, así que John se dispuso a pedir la cuenta, pero no se imagino lo que encontraría dentro de la pequeña carpeta.

 

Querido papá.

No te preocupes por nada todo esto ya esta pagado, porque te has de preguntar, solo te puedo responder con lo siguiente:

Porque te lo mereces, porque eres el mejor padre que pudiese haber pedido, el que no se merece tener esa hermosa persona que eres tu soy yo, hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas pero no importa, tal vez no sepa valorarte como la gran persona que eres, pero yo no temo en presumir que mi padre eres tu, porque eres la mejor persona que pudiese tener.

De igual forma pague el café, y el segundo postre que has comido, se que eres un tragón y eso era inevitable. Espero que no le digas a Parrish que yo organice todo, lo hice para que te luscas así que no lo Arruines y sobre las ultimas cosas que compraste las flores y los dulces tengo un plan, porque seguro a estas alturas, no le has pedido ser tu novio a Jordán a que le atine.

Mi plan es que lleves a Jordán a su casa, lo dejes en la entrada y te despidas sin decir nada y luego vayas al coche y saques las cosas y vuelas a tocar a su puerta es ridículo lo se pero es lo mas romántico y es mejor que tu plan te lo aseguro. Usa las tarjetas que vienen en la cajuela las he puesto con frases de peliculon romantico o declarate improvisando.

Ptta.

Te amo con todo mi corazón

Ptta 2  
Espero que con esto no confisques mis dulces, te juro que planeaba compartirlos ;)

 

Su hijo estaba loco, pero le atinaba no había hablado nada de eso con Jordán, y no le parecía mala idea pero seguro y las flores ya estaban marchitas, cuando salieron todos se despidieron de ellos mas alegres de lo normal, incluso el capitán arribo a ellos, agradeciendo una vez mas su apoyo. Ya en la salida tomaron rumbo a donde vivía Jordán se estaba oscureciendo así que condujo con precaución cuando llego al departamento lo dejo en la puerta y espero a que Jordán entrara sin decir mas, se fue, a realizar el ultimo plan de su hijo.

Regreso, pero para desgracia para John, Jordán tardo mucho en abrir, y cuando finalmente abrió a John se le rompió el corazón- Pero que te paso!! Porque estas así Jordan!!!


	11. Platica de Hermanos

-Pero que te paso!! Porque estas así Jordán!!!- John casi se muere al oler a Jordán, tristeza pura y un olor a suicido, John conocía muy bien ese olor, pues Stiles había tenido esos ataques después de la muerte de Claudia.

John no entendía que había pasado, habían pasado un día bastante bien, fue entonces cuando recordó una de las pocas conversaciones con su abuelo la cual le hablaba sobre los compañeros de vida, en ese entonces no había entendido mucho del tema pero ahora caía en cuenta, "Si conoces a tu compañero de vida, no puedes dejar pasar una conversación sobre su relación por mas mínima que sea, y menos cuando tu compañero es un ser sobrenatural, puesto que estos se toman como que son rechazados, y se hunden en una tristeza capaz de hacerlos querer estar muertos en el mismo instante", eso y que John capto el olor característico a hierro en el ambiente, tenso de sobremanera a John, se había querido matar -Jordán pero que has echo- John arrastra a Jordán a dentro del departamento, Joder que había tirado todo al ver su estado, se alarmó mas al ver la muñeca de Jordán, un corte sobre su muñeca.

-Joder, pero porque no se cura- Idiota, idiota era lo único que se repetía John, como pudo olvidar esa parte sobre los compañeros de vida, seguro su padre se ha de estar muriendo de risa "Viejo loco, tu estas muerto y mamá de tejo por psicópata"-Jordán, donde esta tu botiquín, no podemos dejar esa herida, no es profunda, pero aun así tengo que curarla. 

Jordán señalo la única alacena que tenia en la cocina -Y.... Y... Yo no controlo aun la curación - Jordán estaba hipando, no recordaba mucho, después de entrar a su departamento se sintió solo, sintió que no valía la pena continuar y ahora estaba con John de nuevo- pe... per..... pero que paso?- su mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada y mucho menos haberse herido de esa forma.

John tomo el pequeño botiquín, percatándose de la poca comida que tenia Jordán en ella- No, lo recuerdas- con agilidad tomo el pequeño bote de alcohol medio vacío, y una Gaza-esto puede arder un poco- No te rompas John se fuerte, No te rompas, John no podía creer casi pierde a su compañero por una estupidez, de ahora en adelante le demostraría al sabueso suicida que tenia como compañero cuanto lo amaba- y bien recuerdas algo?-

Jordán siseo cuando la Gaza toco la herida pero el había soportado cosas mas grabes en en ejército -Solo recuerdo el sentimiento de soledad después de que te despediste y ahora estas aquí- No entendía porque John había regresado, en ese momento John terminaba de vendar su mano -todo es confuso, porque volviste?- fue cuando Jordán cayo en cuenta, o mas bien su sabueso.

Con un movimiento brusco Jordán aparto la mano del tierno agarre de John-Tu, tu no me quieres, tu, tu solo estas conmigo por lastima, tu no me quieres porque, porque nadie puede quererme, que he echo mal para que rechaces- Jordan era un mar de lágrimas, el esperaba una reacción semejante, pues el sabueso se sentía herido, se sentía rechazado, "joder John tenias que meter la pata", y se le ocurrió, la única forma que tenia para tranquilizar a ese sabueso suicida.

Lo beso, un beso un tanto forzado pues al principio el sabueso no respondía, pero al segundo sintió los brazos de Jordán sobre sus hombros, John por inercia llevo las manos a la cadera de Parrish, era un beso tierno cargado de sentimientos de esos besos finales de las películas románticas-Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a pensar que estoy contigo por lastima, porque no es así, y claro que te quiero te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi- "No te rompas John se fuerte", joder que era difícil no ponerse a llorar casi pierde a Parrish- ahora, ven baja, tenemos que dormir, que mañana tenemos turno por la mañana- Jordan en ese entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la pequeña isla que tenia en su cocina, John no pudo evitar sonreír por el sonrojo de Parrish, sabia perfectamente lo que el chico se imaginaba- Oh, vamos no es lo que te imaginas, para pasar a eso primero tenemos que valorarnos como lo que somos, como una pareja, que pensándolo bien- John poso una ves mas sus manos sobre la cadera de Parrish y lo atrajo a su persona, joder que aun con los ojos cristalinos su chico se veía genial- Jordán Parrish me arias el enorme honor de ser mi novio?- y lo beso sin esperar una respuesta.

-SI!!!! Joder si quiero- en ese momento John rompió en carcajadas -Por que te ríes?

-la verdad es que esperaba verte brincotear por todo el departamento gritando Si repetidas veces- y una vez mas en sonrojo farolito de Jordán se hizo presente -aunque quisiera quedarme a admirarte toda la noche, te recuerdo que tenemos trabajo-

John marco a Stiles para ponerle al tanto que se quedaría a dormir con Parrish, Stiles drama queen se hizo presente alardeando que eran unos lanzados, que no podían esperarse hasta su segunda cita, después de un eterno parloteo le dijo que estaba bien, que llamaría a Scott para que fuese a su casa a pasar la noche, aunque John no creía eso seguro y al que llamaba era al estúpido de Derek. Pasaría una noche incomoda y probablemente su espalda de lo recriminaría al siguiente dia, pero pasaría la noche con parrish abrazándolo, John tal vez convencería a Stiles de pedirle a Jordán que se mudase con ellos, tenían un cuarto de invitados extra, pero no quería que Jordán se sintiera muy presionado, puede y que esa petición la deje para un futuro muy cercano.

*Stiles*

Una noche terrible, primero su padre lo deja tirado con la cena, después de todo lo que hizo, pero era entendible era la primer cita que su padre tenia después de años, lo segundo es que toda la noche trato de comunicarse con su lobo amargado para pasar la noche pero este nunca le cogió el teléfono.

-rayos- No traía su libro de química, ese profesor lo odia.

-Porque rayos, y esa cara que nos hemos levantado del lado equivocado de la cama- Scott se veía tan radiante, seguro y paso una noche de lujuria con Liam

-Dios!! Scott que parte de humano propenso a ataques del corazón no entiendes- mentira, pero ya estaba harto que siempre lo asusten- sabes sigo siendo humano no puedo sentirlos cuando se acercan. 

-mmmmm, ya veo noche mala he?- "metiche" es lo único que pensó Stiles

-No, pero mal día si, tengo química sabes odio esa clase, y después para finalizar entrenamiento y no solo uno tengo que soportar dos jodidos entrenamientos- Y aún así no desarrollaba musculo- Scott, Scotty, recuerdas que dijiste que cuando supieras quien se comió tus dulces, lo ibas a matar porque eran tus preferidos-

-No, te voy a matar Stiles, aunque tal vez te derribe una o dos veces casualmente en el entrenamiento- Joder no lo mataría, pero si adornaría su cuerpo con preciosos moretones.

-Te odio- 

-No, no lo haces, recuerdo bien que hace unos años me querías besar- no le molestaba aunque era raro, se habían besado accidentalmente cuando eran mas pequeños.

-Decidido me buscare un nuevo robín, el que tengo es medio idiota- lo amaba pero aveces no lo soportaba.

-Oyes, eso no es justo- cambiarlo ni de coña- además porque eres batman, si eres mas frágil que el cristal, tienes mas apariencia de robín, que de batman- Joder ya lo había dicho.

-Que has dicho- fragil el ni de coña el podía acabar con todos sin mover un solo dedo- Si mejor corre cobarde, chucho maloliente- Scott había salido despavorido, al salón de clases.

Su día no podía ser peor, castigado gracias Scott, pero no era lo importante, quería llegar rápido a la mansión quería ver a su lobo amargado. No entendía que le pasaba si estaban bien, no recuerda una pelea para que lo estuviese evitando de esa forma.

Cuando llego fue tacleado por un cuerpo que conocía no tan bien. Y fue cuando noto la señal que algo andaba mal.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias- era lo único que repetía su atacante.

-No recuerdo que hubiese echo algo para lo que me tengas que agradecer- sabia a que se refería lo había delatado.

-Bueno, tengo que agradecerte, por la cita que organizaste- Joder si lo había delatado.

-Mi padre no podía quedarse callado y darse el crédito, el verdad- que lo dejaría en ensalada toda la semana- y todo salio bien? Y que paso ya están saliendo oficialmente o tendré que encadenarlos a la cama hasta que se declaren el uno al otro.

-Todo perfecto, pero no puedo revelarte nada, tu padre fue muy explicito con eso- John había sido muy especifico con eso, si decía algo lo castigaría, pero su mente viajo a la ciudad de los pervertidos, se había imaginado una escena donde gritaba sin parar y no precisamente gritaba por dolor.

-Me parece bien- su padre se lo diaria de todas formas- aun que no me parece muy justo de tu parte que no me digas nada.

El entrenamiento termino como de costumbre, el se había caído dos veces, en los combates que lo obligaban a tener con los chicos/hombres lobos termino muerto, pero eso no era lo que tenia en mente, Derek lo estaba evitando, ni siquiera se acercó cuando cayo la ultima ves y esa si que fue una dura caída, fue cuando lo vio entrar a la mansión, ya estaban por terminar las reconstrucciones, seria un hermoso hogar y un hermoso cuartel, pues ya habían designado un cuarto para las armas de Chris.

Lo encontró en la que seria la sala recogiendo su típica chaqueta, y las llaves del Camaro, joder que se veía tremendamente sexy solo con esa camiseta que se le ajustaba muy bien al dorso y sus pantalones ajustados en las partes adecuadas, que seria porque estaban los chicos por la casa si no hubieran tenido una escena de sexo en ese mismo lugar-Derek pasa algo?- 

-No, porque habría de pasar algo- 

-Bueno porque has estado evitandome, no quiero sonar como novio celoso y controlador, pero no me cogias el móvil- "Ya no te ama, solo fuiste su pasatiempo" y de nuevo su subconsciente- 

-No, pasa nada, Stiles vete a casa tengo cosas que hacer- Stiles vio como Derek emprendía su camino sin siquiera despedirse de el.

Corrió para tomarlo del brazo-Espera, no podríamos hacerlo juntos?- 

-No Stiles! Vete a tu casa- el tono que uso fue mas brusco de lo que Stiles esperaba, "hice algo mal" pensó Stiles.

–Si bien te veo esta noche?– un escueto tal vez fue lo que recibió por parte del lobo, antes de verlo desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando salio ya casi todos los chicos se habían ido solo faltaban liam y Scott que se estaban preparando para irse en la moto del moreno, pero Stiles quería preguntarle algo a Scott.

–Scotty podemos hablar a solas– Stiles vio como scott volteaba a ver a liam seguro para pedirle que se llevará la moto. Al moneto ya tenia a Scott acercándose a el

–Bien vamos– queria salir de dudas alomejor Scott habia sentido algo– Scotty sabes que eres el hermano que siempre he querido, pero esta ves quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo, has sentido algo extraño en Derek?

Scott sabia que algo como eso podía pasar pues había escuchado la conversación entre el y Derek–No bro porque? Pasa algo? –Sabia perfectamente que pasaba no era idiota, pero como decirle a su hermano esa información sin romperle, y menos con las palabras de liam "Debes decirle Scott", no, no podía, joder que era el Alpha verdadero de Beacon pero simplemente no podía con eso no solo.

Ya escuchaba a todos echarle la bronca por no decirle a Stiles y haber sacrificado significante oportunidad, pero como hacerlo.

–Es que últimamente Derek se la pasa evitandome y sin razón, hoy incluso confirme mis sospechas de que algo pasa, cuando parrish me tableo Derek simplemente se quedo mirando– no entendía, que era lo que pasaba "ya se canso de ti solo fuiste una diversión pero ya no le eres útil" joder su subconsciente de nuevo.

–Bueno pero eso no tiene nada de malo, el sabe que solo son amigos, y bueno seria tu padrastro en caso de que John se decidiera– Joder que estaba feliz por su papa postizo aunque preferiría que fuera con su mama.

–Si, si lo se pero es que cuando empezamos incluso, contigo gruñía, apenas soportaba que estuvieran cerca mio, pero ahora ni siquiera se inmuto por la acción de parrish– Joder que se estaba cansando de ser evitado por su compañero.

–eso es bueno no?– Joder no podía, no se atrevería.

–Si bueno, pero no solo es eso, antes era mas atento, incluso durante los entrenamientos se acercaba cuando me caía se preocupaba ahora es como si le fuera indiferente– casi rompe en llanto, eran puras suposiciones, pero sentía el distanciamiento de Derek, con un suspiro, tenia que preguntarlo– Scotty has olido la esencia de alguien mas sobre Derek?– se moría, se moría si la respuesta era afirmativa.

"Si joder Stiles lleva un mes con eso, te ha estado mintiendo, todos lo sabemos pero no queríamos decírtelo porque no te quería ver triste no como cuando Claudia murió"–mmmm nop, no lo he echo, huele igual que siempre– zape por imbécil, pero no podía, no podía romper a Stiles.

–Seguro?–

"No"pensó Scott– Si crees que te mentira sobre eso– al infierno se iría al infierno por mentirle.

–Solo son suposiciones mías, solo debe estar pasando por un mal rato– Stiles estaba aparcando justo delante de la casa del moreno– Bien Scotty llegamos, te dejo porque parrish dijo que tenia algo que decirme.

–Stiles no te preocupes todo va a estar bien vale– si ya veía su lugar en el séptimo infierno, pero no podía. Scott vio como Stiles tomaba rumbo de nuevo a su casa, cuando volteo la mirada a su casa ya tenia delante a liam.

–le has dicho?– un tono molesto, sabia que no, pero tenia que preguntarselo.

 

–No pude– enserio que no podía, pero ahora a afrontar las consecuencias de su mentira.


	12. Cara a Cara

La Manada

Toda la manada se había reunido en el loft, con excepción del único humano, todos tenían que hacerle frente a Derek no podía seguir mintiendole a Stiles.

–Joder Derek no puedes seguir con esto tienes que parar– Menciona Cora muy enojada, ya perdió todo respeto por su hermano– Porque solo dime porque lo haces–

–No!! Lo se vale estoy Confundido– No entendía que pasaba, si se supone que Stiles es su compañero, o eso creía hasta que ella apareció– No se que hacer vale–

–Derek crees que es justo que le hagas esto a Stiles, es lo mismo que todas esas perras te hicieron– Lidya no podía mas, jura que si ese lobo no lo arregla le gritara hasta que le funda ese chícharo  que tiene por cerebro– solo lo estas utilizando, como puedes ser tan hipócrita ha?

–Y que quieren que haga?– tenia sentimientos por ese castaño pero los sentimientos que sentía por esa persona eran igual o mas fuertes.

–Pues termina esto, no puedes seguir con esta farsa Derek– Erika no entendía entonces porque era tan difícil, Stiles estaba para el, siempre se preocupaba por todos y mas por el– No, entiendo como no vez lo especial que es Stiles.

–Si, lo veo pero esa persona llego y lo cambio todo– Su amor por ella estaba de vuelta, pero su lobo quería a Stiles, aunque de igual forma este se estaba confundiendo.

–Sobrinito no te confundas mas sigue lo que tu lobo quiere– Joder que Peter aceptaría a ese castañito como su compañero, claro si solo Cris no existiera– Pero debes de tomar una decisión ya.

–No se que hacer vale, mi lobo esta confundido– cada vez entendía menos, a cual de los dos elegir, pero ya se estaba convenciendo cual era la opción correcta.

–Entonces que es lo que vas a hacer?– Liam no entendía cual era el problema si para el fue tan fácil, bueno casi fácil si Hayden no hubiese querido matarlo después de que le dijo– Digo porque cada vez, le gritas mas a Stiles, lo rechazas ya sin contemplaciones.

–Lo se, pero.... Stiles se convirtió en mi mundo, pero ella era mi mundo antes y no se que hacer– sabia que estaba haciendo lo que Kate y Jennifer le hicieron pero que no podía poner claras sus ideas.

–Si fuera tu mundo no lo dañarias de esta forma– Menciona Malia de forma brusca al puro estilo Hale– Joder Derek que incluso todos sabemos cuanto te ama Stlies.

–Cierto si no fuéramos seres sobrenaturales ya hubiéramos muerto de diabetes– Menciona Isaac, su ex-Alpha era idiota.

–Derek debes terminar con Stiles ya, si ella pone en duda lo que sientes por el, es mejor que no lo dañes mas– Deaton, estaba en el loft a petición de Scott pero el también sabia que Stiles era su compañero por derecho, que no era tan difícil, los dos tenias sus miraditas, incluso Stiles era el único en entender el lenguaje de cejas que se cargaba Derek.

–Derek, contigo es con quien menos quiero utilizar mi posición de Alpha, pero TU estas es mi manada porque te necesitamos vale, pero si en un futuro le haces daño a Stiles, siempre escogere a Stiles antes que a ti, NO!! Me va a importar cuantas veces nos salves el culo a todos, siempre sera Stiles antes que tu!!– Scott esta a unos cuantos tornillos de saltar sobre Derek, su hermano estaba siendo dañado por ese lobo amargado y no lo permitiria mas– Mira aguante porque entendí que estabas confundido, pero no esperaba que llegaras a un jodido mes, Derek es un Mes como puedes siquiera seguir mirándole a la cara cuando solo lo que ha echo es preocuparse por ti, te ha entregado todo y tu vas y lo echas por la borda como si fueran simples objetos, ya perdí a mi hermano una vez no quiero tener a un robot de nuevo.

–Y porque me quieres en tu manada– no iba a permitir que esos adolescentes se metieran en su vida, ya suficiente tiene con aguantarlos para que estos se metan en sus cosas.

–Joder, porque te necesitamos OK!! Solo por esa maldita razón, eres un lobo nacido, sabes mas cosas que nosotros, aunque esta Cora no posee tantos recuerdos de Talia como para solo confiar en ella– Si volvia a usar ese tono con el se lanzaría al ataque no lo aguantaría mas– y Peter pero nadie confía en el, como es que Stiles si confía en ti es algo que no entiendo.

–Espera para tu carro, ahora porque me gritas, me porto mal me gritas claro es una buena razón, me porto bien y me gritas no te puedo complacer McCall– "Si tan solo pudiera contarles, como a cambiado mi vida desde que Stiles se metió en ella", Peter estaba viendo a Malia con una gran sonrisa, si bien no podía presumir una gran relación padre-hija ahora el contaba como opinión paternal y no solo el señor Tate– además estabas gritándole al idiota, y esta vez no hablo de Jackson, enserio Derek no eres mas idiota porque no creces mas–

–Oye!!!– menciona Jackson– Y McCall tiene razón, aunque me guste ver sufrir a Stinlinski, esto sobrepasa todo lo que le he echo, y como es que lo haces de lado, ni siquiera sabes si ella solo volvió para utilizarte demás que no se supone que debería estar muerta.

Un rugido sobre salto a todos, Derek se estaba saliendo de sus cabales– NO!!! Vuelvas a hablar así de ella, o juro que te mato–

–Tu no vas a mover ni un musculo Derek si quieres tocar a alguien de esta manada primero me matas lo has oído– Cora también ya no podía mas, que ella también pensaba que Stiles era un compañero ideal, pero que Isaac se le adelanto– además Jackson tiene razón, escoges a Peige aun sin saber en que adulto se convirtió o si en verdad esta aquí para bien o solo planea utilizarte, porque aparece justo ahora he?, y que decepción hermanito, veo que ya hiciste tu elección, solo espero que sea la correcta, y que NUNCA!! te arrepientas de ello, vas a tirar lo que Stiles siente por ti.

–Tu lo has dicho mi elección esta echa, la escojo a ella– esa era la opción correcta, nunca se arrepentiría.

–Una cosa si te digo Derek te atreves a dañar a Stiles y te olvidas del parentesco que tenemos– Cora estaba decepcionada, escogió un pasado incierto a un presente favorecedor– si le dañas, para mi sera como si TU!! te hubieras muerto en ese incendio.

–Cora– su hermana nunca le había hablado así, era un tema tabú para ellos y ahora lo decía así de simple.

Con eso toda la manada daba por terminada la reunión esperando que la decisión del lobo sea la correcta y rogando al cielo que Stiles soporte el dolor, no quieren tener un Stiles apagado, serio, muerto en vida.

–Bueno creo que esto se termino– Peter al igual que todos estaba decepcionado– solo espero que tu decisión sea la correcta.

–lo es– Derek no quería perder la poca relación que tenia con Peter, que ahora empezaba a reconocer al antiguo Peter aquel tío alegre.

Con un suspiro amargo Peter emprendía su retirada–Sobrinito solo una cosa mas, espero que tu decisión sea la correcta, porque Destino tiene unas formas muy crueles de cobrárselas a aquellos que no acatan lo que el ya designo, creeme que si tu compañero era Stiles Destino te cobrara con sangre cada lágrima que derrame Stiles– 

Eso desconcertó a Derek ir contra corriente con Destino no era algo que ningún ser sobrenatural quería hacer y si era verdad, si Stiles era su compañero por eso lo tenia en bandeja de plata, por eso había caído rendido a sus pies, porque tenia esa confusión, porque no podía poner sus ideas claras.

Cora

Cora salio echa un demonio, solo se disculpo diciendo que tenia que estar sola, antes de echarse a correr gritando que por favor no la siguieran, necesitaba estar sola, no podía creer que Derek la escogiera a ella que a su compañero por Derecho, no podía creerlo.

Cora se dirigía al único lugar donde estaba representada su madre, era una lapida en un cementerio ya que no pudieron recuperar rastro de ninguno de sus parientes, y era la única forma de honrarlos, al momento de llegar Cora callo de rodillas con un mar de lágrimas.

–Mamá, porque no lo guiaste, porque dejas que esto pase, tu me dijiste que un valiente caballero llegaría a apaciguar el dolor de aquel caballero que perdió todo por el fuego, acaso mentías mamá, acaso estabas equivocada? 

–Porque mamá, porque siempre me decías que alguien especial llegaría a nuestras vidas, que seria un farol en la vida de la poca familia Hale, nunca comprendí a que te referias, hasta que sucedió lo del incendio, espere por años mamá a que esa persona apareciera, pero ahora que esta frente a nosotros porque lo apartas?  

 

–Mamá desearía que estuvieras aquí, porque tenias que irte, porque me tenias que dejar....

–Porque así estaba escrito– Cora casi sale disparada al otro lado de la lapida– lo siento, no era mi intención, pero sabia que estarías acá, sabes yo también vengo a hablar con ella, desde que ese farol como Talia le decía me saco de casa eco, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no supe a donde acudir hasta que un día mi lobo me guió a este lugar, sabia que mi hermana no estaba acá pero era el único lugar representativo que tenia de ella, ese día deje aullar a mi lobo, extrañaba tanto a mi familia, yo tampoco podía creerlo– Peter estaba peleando a que sus lágrimas no salieran, era imposible cuando olía la tristeza de su pequeña cora.

–Ti.... Tio– Cora se lanzo a los brazos de Peter, ella también había visto los cambios en el, Stiles lo había cambiado, lo regreso a ser el Tío carismático que era antes..

–Shsss tranquila, todo va a estar bien veras que si– No estaba seguro pero que el estaría para ese castaño no importa que– Con que mi hermanita también te contó sobre el valiente caballero de armadura reluciente, aquel farol que nos daría la paz que tanto necesitábamos.

–Si– comenta Cora entre sollozos– nunca entendí a que se refería, hasta lo del incendio, y después aparece Stiles con su sonrisa cálida y ese sentimiento a hogar, fue cuando supe que mamá hablaba de el, su forma de describir a ese valiente caballero, es Stiles no tengo duda no me puedo equivocar, pero no se como hablaba sobre el si, ni siquiera lo conocía, ningún lobo puede ver el futuro tampoco los druitas como para decir que ella vio el futuro del pequeño Stiles de esa época, ella hablaba de el como un buen amigo.

–Cierto, de un momento a otro Talia empezó a platicarnos de ese valiente caballero, pero puede y que mi hermanita si pudiera ver el futuro, al fin era una Alpha muy poderosa respetada entre todos los clanes– Peter tenia que decirle sus sospechas a Cora– sabes no me creas pero sospecho que Stiles viajo al pasado a conocer a Talia, la razón no la se, nunca hablo de mas solo decía que el valiente caballero que venia a dar paz a las almas torturadas, también me contó sobre 6 Alphas, pero nunca me dijo mas siempre era el caballero y sus 6 Alphas.

–Recuerdo que decía 6 Alphas puros formaran un Caballero de reluciente armadura pero no logro entender que tiene que ver con Stiles– eso confundía a Cora, era Stiles, no había duda pero 6 Alphas puros no existen, ni el Alpha verdadero era puro.

–Solo se que nosotros no queremos que esa luz se aparte de nosotros, no es verdad?– un rápido asentimiento por parte de Cora lo dejo continuar– bien, aunque Derek tomo su decisión nosotros si lo queremos cerca, pueden pasar cosas que no queramos Cora pero siempre debemos confiar en Stiles nos ha demostrado que es de fiar.

–Solo esperemos que el castigo que obtenga Derek no sea pagado con sangre– Peter no sabia si la decisión de Derek tendría que ser pagada con sangre o Destino cobraría con algo mas.

–Solo espero que Derek sea feliz, se lo merece– Sabia que Derek la pagaría caro, pero que las personas aprenden cuando están solo al fondo del pozo, y Derek le faltaba caer mas bajo para valorar lo que tenia!!


	13. Cambio de Luna Llena

Dos días después, de que Derek casi le gritara que no quería estar con el, no entendía que había echo mal, siempre aguanto todos los malos tratos porque al final del día sabia que el dulce Derek solo se mostraba a el, pero ahora ni eso tenia, siempre lo evadía, nunca estaba con el incluso le gritaba mas de la cuenta.

-Pero que he echo mal?-Stiles no podía con ese sentimiento de vacío, la lluvia artificial se llevaba las lágrimas que salían de su sufrir.

-Acaso es que en verdad soy tan insoportable que he cansado a mi compañero por derecho- No, no podía ser, Derek le dijo que lo amaba tal cual era, "nunca te ha dicho que te ama" y de nuevo su subconsciente- No me lo ha dicho pero me lo ha demostrado.

"Te esta engañando Stiles, solo fuiste un juguete que utilizó, nunca te quiso, quien querría a alguien como tu"- No, no basta eso no es verdad- ya no podía, Derek cada vez se alejaba mas, le demostraba lo que su mente le decía.

Stiles termino de ducharse, tal vez al día siguiente seria mejor, tal vez solo era una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, "solo busca la salida Stiles" era lo que el mismo se trataba de convencer.

Salio de la ducha solo con la toalla anudada en su cintura, no esperaba ya la visita de ese lobo que amaba y que ahora estaba destrozando su corazón, así que se fue a paso firme a su recamara directo al closet a buscar unos boxers limpios y una playera holgada.

-Ha echo mucho calor últimamente, esto sera perfecto- antes de que tirara la toalla sintió un horrible escalofrío, dirigió la mirada al único lugar donde podía colarse la ventisca, como por arte de magia, su cara obtuvo un brillo aquel que solo tenia con ese lobo amargado- De...Derek?

Antes de que pudiera dirigir la mirada a cualquier otro sitio, su cuerpo fue estrellado contra la puerta de su closet, tenia a un Derek regandose contra el mismo y lamiendo la parte posterior de su cuello- De... Der...Derek que haces?- 

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un-MIO-entre gruñidos, antes de que pudiera musitar alguna otra palabra, sus labios eran atacados de una manera posesiva, sabia lo que Derek quería, y para que engañarse era lo que estaba deseando varios días atrás.

A quien quería engañar, quería sentir a su lobo dentro de el, que lo haga suyo como por derecho le pertenece, quería sentirse amado al menos por ese momento.

-la, la cama De..Der..Derek- Con unos simples toques hacia que la sangre de Stiles ardiera- va..vamos cama- también fundía las pocas neuronas que tenia.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba sobre la cama, con un Derek sobre el ahogando cada gemido que salia de su ardiente cuerpo con besos, Derek se estaba bebiendo todo su placer con esos simples besos.

De un momento a otro Derek dejo de atacar su boca y empezó a repartir besos sobre su cuello, pasando lentamente su húmeda lengua por su clavícula, llegando a su primer pesón lamiendo lentamente en forma de circulo delineando ese punto sensible de Stiles, cada lamida hacia que su cuerpo tuviera una descarga que recorría cada parte de su ser, Derek al sentirse complacido con los gemidos que soltaba Stiles, ataco el segundo pesón, pero esta vez se permitió morder y tirar un poco de esa parte, un gemido mas alto por parte de Stiles le confirmo que logro su cometido, poco a poco fue dejando besos sobre su piel, mordiendo de vez en cuando alguna parte de ella- De...Der...Derek-

-Mio- era la única, respuesta que obtenía, Derek siguió repartiendo besos, mordiendo mas de la cuenta ciertas zonas del cuerpo de su compañero, siguió hasta que se encontró con su zona intima, fue entonces cuando pego su nariz al pubis de Stiles, captando su olor característico, Vainilla y menta, un olor dulce que al lobo le encantaba, pero no se detendría en ese momento el quería probar a stiles como tantas veces lo había echo en el pasado, sin aviso introdujo el pene de su castaño saboreando el liquido pre-seminal que salia de el, para el lobo era un néctar exquisito, y no pararía hasta probarlo todo, duro un rato torturando esta parte tan intima de su compañero, tragándolo todo evitando tener arcadas pues ya tenia practica con esa parte de su castañito, arriba, abajo succionando cuando estaba en la puta, no le molestaba era su pareja por designio, duro un rato mas repitiendo cada acción haciendo cada vez mas audibles los gemidos de Stiles, en ese momento dirigió 3 dedos de su mano izquierda a la boca de Stiles era hora de prepararle para que lo recibiera como se debía.

Stiles simulo una felación con esos 3 dedos sabia a la perfección para que los quería, pero en ese momento era lo que menos quería, quería tener a Derek abriéndose paso en su interior, quería que lo hiciese suyo de una buena vez, quería que por fin Derek lo mordiese lo reclamase finalmente como su compañero, cuando finalmente los dedos de Derek estuvieron perfectamente lubricados los llevo a la parte mas intima que poseía Stiles, realizando círculos en su pequeña entrada acostumbrandola a la intromisión, de un momento a otro Stiles sintió el primer dedo entrar en el, un gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios opacado por otro gracias al trabajo que estaba haciendo Derek en su pene, el dedo de Derek se mantenía realizando círculos, entrando y saliendo de su interior, cuando el lobo no sintió mas presión en su dedo introdujo el segundo dedo, simulando hacer tijeras, de un punto a otro buscando ese lugar dulce del castañito- De... De... Der... Derek me Ahh- no pudo terminar su frase, cuando Derek golpeo su punto sensible no pudo contenerse y se vino en la boca del lobo, este trago toda la esencia de Stiles reusándose a perder alguna gota de ese néctar que solo le pertenecía a el y solo a el.

Siguió con su trabajo preparando a Stiles, mientras el limpiaba su miembro, no podía parar de saborear ese sabor tan dulce que era Stiles, cuando el tercer dedo estuvo dentro era hora de que su compañero lo recibiera como era debido, con un rápido movimiento se coló, por las piernas de Stiles, tomo el pequeño frasco de lubricante de la mesita de noche de Stiles y tiro una buena cantidad del liquido, al principio el mismo gimió al sentir el frío debe ese liquido, dirigió su duro miembro a la entrada del castaño que demandaba ser atendida y el no era quien para negarse, poco a poco fue introduciendo su duro y gran miembro por esa pequeña entrada que tanto lo volvía loco, fue lento centímetro a centímetro, solo cuando su pene fue tragado por completo, empezó a atacar el cuello de Stiles, dando tiempo a que se acostumbrase a la intromisión -De... Derek muevete- esa fue la señal para empezar un vaivén lento, gozando de esa estreches que el de piel nívea tenia, poco a poco, sus embestidas eras mas firmes y profundas, solo buscando ese punto- Aha Dios Derek vuelve a hacerlo- sonrió al saber que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, sus embestidas eras fuertes y firmes, pasando a ser lentas y dudosas, sabia que eso enloquecía a Stiles.

Después de un rato de torturar en esa posición a Stiles, cambio el lobo quería ver como su compañero se empalmaba el solo, como lo buscaba sin necesitad de corresponder, así fue como Stiles termino a Horcadas sobre Derek, empalmandose el solo, buscando su liberación de el y su compañero, después de un corto tiempo el lobo empezó su trabajo embistiendo a Stiles de manera brutal, la única regla que el lobo tenia para Stiles era que si quería correrse lo aria sin que se tocase, para eso Derek era un experto, unas estocadas mas, Stiles se corrio sobre sus abdómenes, y solo unas estocadas mas el lobo obtenía su liberación, descargándose con brutalidad en el interior de Stiles. 

-De..Derek que-sabia lo que estaba pasando -Ahhh no te muevas duele- "el nudo solo cuando te reclame como mi compañero podremos tener cachorros Stiles, por eso no te he reclamado como se debe eres aun muy joven para esa carga" antes de caer dormido un pensamiento se figuro en la mente de Stiles "Yo te acepto como mi compañero"fue solo en ese momento cuando se permitió irse en los brazos de morfeo.

-Pero que demonios- en ese momento Derek salia del trance, el lobo había tomado el control por completo- Joder, No! Ahora tendré que esperar para terminar esto- Cuando quiso salir del interior de Stiles algo se lo impedía- Aha joder el maldito nudo, cuando esto acabe tendré a mi compañera y el podrá hacer su vida- en ese momento se dejo llevar por los brazos de morfeo, resignándose a pasar un poco mas de tiempo con esa farsa.

*Una Semana Después*

Una semana, una semana era lo que Stiles llevaba sin ver a Derek, joder que si le había dolido al despertarse y que el no estuviera, era sábado en la mañana, y estaba empezando a recoger la casa y poniendo la lavadora, su padre siempre debería estar pulcro para cualquier situación, era una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido de su madre, y ahora el mantenía al pulcro sheriff de Beacon, su actividad le hacia olvidarse del lobo, que hasta sus amigos habían notado que algo pasaba pero el nunca les dijo nada, siempre era el Batman de todos no podía mantenerse en pie ser fuerte por ellos, al menos si ellos eran los seres sobrenaturales el era el pilar donde podían sentirse seguros a pesar de que solo fuera el humano de la manada.

Un toque en el timbre de su casa lo saco de su verborrea mental, que no esperaba a nadie- Derek?- se le hacia raro verle a esas horas y mas un sábado en la mañana -pasa algo?- su expresión seria no le daba alguna pista -Pasa, te preparo un café- su día empezó bien, nada podría arruinarlo.

Stiles dirigió a Derek a la sala, pensando, en miles de cosas de las que pudiesen haber pasado pero nunca espero eso -Stiles, yo quiero terminar esto- lo dice señalándolos.

-terminar que?- No entendía a que se refería.

-quiero terminar lo que tenemos- tenia que terminar eso ya, no podía seguir con Stiles cuando su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

-QUE!! Pe... Per.... Pero..-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchado- Es... Es una jodida broma verdad- ya tenia un mar de lágrimas No, no podía dejarle- Somos compañeros de vida, tu dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos- Era una jodida pesadilla- tu lo dijiste, No...No puedes dejarme- 

-Si puedo, y quiero hacerlo- el tono que uso no fue el adecuado, pero no tenia otra forma, ya había escogido y Stiles se estaba metiendo en medio- Mira necesito tiempo, estoy muy confundido y no puedo seguir con esto- mala elección de palabras, pero que no quería dañarlo y perder a su hermana.

-hice algo mal?, y...yo... Puedo cambiar- No Derek no podía dejarle se había convertido en su mundo- Yo... Yo puedo dejar de ser el parlachin puedo ser mas serio, pero por favor no, no me dejes- trato de llegar a los brazos de Derek pero este simplemente lo evadió- Derek por favor no puedes-

-Solo dame tiempo Stiles- con eso Derek emprendió su retirada, ya estaba echo ahora seria feliz con el amor de su vida.

-De... Derek por favor- Stiles no podía moverse, no podía alcanzar a su amado, simplemente su mundo desaparecía, cuando escucho la puerta salio del Shock que tenia y corrió a la salida, encontrándolo vacío, su mundo lo dejaba, se iba de las manos y el no podía hacer nada para retenerlo, en ese momento corrió al único lugar que tenia para pensar, aquel donde había escondido a Allison.

"No le importas, Nunca le importaste Stiles" su subconsciente atacando de nuevo- que acaso tu nunca te callas- solo cuando llego se dejo caer en el colchón que había instalado para Allison -Tiempo el dijo que solo necesita tiempo, el es mi compañero de vida, solo esta confundido- "Nunca te amo Stiles, solo fuiste un juguete para el" -Callate, Callate, Callate!!!!- su mente lo traicionaba, era un mar de lágrimas, esto era diferente a cuando su madre murió, ahora era el, el que moría- Tiempo- fue lo único que salio de sus labios antes de caer desmayado.


	14. Rompiendo una Ilusión

Scott 

–Vamos Stiles, podemos faltar nos hace falta tiempo como los hermanos McStilinski– No quería llevar a Stiles a la junta urgente en el loft de Derek– Oh, vamos si no pongas esa cara– Dos semanas, Dos semanas estuve soportando a Stiles con "Derek solo necesita tiempo, El me ama yo lo se", No, no podía llevar a Stiles donde le romperían el corazón no, no lo permitiría.

–No, podemos tu eres el Alpha ahora de Beacon, primero tus responsabilidades McCall, además tu fuiste quien convocó esta junta– "no seas necio Stiles es por tu bien"-pensó Scott-

–No me llames McCall siento como que me estas regañando– se encoge de hombros– además temes que el Sheriff y su sexi novio te atrapen– tenia que llevarlo lejos, no podía llevarlo al loft– quien eres tu y que has echo con mi robín–

–Que te hace pensar que eres Batman ha McCall– Stiles no entendía que pasaba– además papá a dicho que han aparecido muchos cuerpos con extrañas marcas, cree que son lobos y tu como Alpha del condado tienes que estar al tanto, ahora vamos chucho maloliente y sube a mi siempre genial Bati-Jeep–

–Porque me dices chucho maloliente si sabes que me ducho diario– ese apodo lo empezaba a molestar–

–Dios!! Melissa como aguanta vivir con un vagabundo– le contaría la tortura que vivo– sabes me debes lo de tres botes extra-grandes de desinfectante, para la cita de mi padre tuve que hacer muchos favores, Ma' me puso a limpiar tu cuarto, enserio McCall eres el jodido Alpha y no puedes mantener tu cuarto limpio–

–Con que fuiste tu– menciona entrecerrando los ojos– pensé que mamá se avía convertido en una clase de hada madrina, además con tus cosas de ama de casa me dejaste sin olfato una semana Stiles– Joder que sufrió al no poder ubicar a su pequeño Li.

Stiles pisa hasta el fondo el freno causando que Scott casi salga disparado por el parabrisas, de no haber sido por sus reflejos de lobo– QUE!! has dicho maldito chucho maloliente, al menos a mi no le da pena que Derek entre a mi cuarto, en cambio tu, seguro y Liam te corta por desordenado– Stiles tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al cuarto de Liam poco después de que se libraran de los cazadores– sabes el chico mantiene su cuarto como los de las revistas, todo muy ordenado, te juro que puedes comer en el piso por lo limpio que esta!! 

–además mis habilidades de ama de casa mantienen a la manada limpia y sin pulgas– Stiles estaba seguro que si los dejaba en una semana todos tendrían pulgas.

–Oye!! Li ha entrado a mi cuarto– claro después de que melissa lo limpio, esa información no se la diría a Stiles.

–Seguro fue cuando yo lo deje mas limpio que un hospital, o cuando melissa lo limpio de otra forma no creo que el chico no hubiese aguantado– justo en el clavo-pensó Stiles-

–ahora lees la mente o algo parecido, cuando entraste al mundo sobrenatural como uno de los nuestros?– asombrado era la palabra correcta, primero no lo notan acercarse ahora lee las mentes– acaso ahora puedes volar o algo así?–

–No que yo sepa, pero es intuición, te conozco mejor de lo que crees pequeño Scotty– Stiles sabia que Scott se molestaría pero esperaba a que lo dejase pasar–

–STINLINSKI!! No uses el Scotty después de decir pequeño, crees que soy perro– Scott entrecerro los ojos– OH NO!!! ni te atrevas Stilinski ni te atrevas!! 

–Ya bueno perdoname si– "oww los ojos de cachorro"– 

–te odio lo sabes verdad– Perro Stiles piensa que soy un perro.

–Oh claro que no me odias, robín yo soy Batman nadie me odia– "Si claro Stiles lo que tu digas"-pensó Scott– además bajate ya llegamos- diablos el lugar donde no quería estar-

Scott vio como Stiles estaba a punto de bajarse por inercia tomo si brazo para evitar que se bajara– Stiles, solo no te ilusiones vale, puede y que Derek tenga otra cosa que decir–

–Porque lo dices?– Stiles estaba muy confundido, su amigo trataba de evitar todo tema de Derek y no entendía porque.

–Solo no te ilusiones ok– sabia que Stiles ya había notado toda evasión que tenia cuando hablaba de Derek, pero no queria tener un robot de nuevo.

Ambos se dirigieron al loft en silencio cada uno metido en su mente uno por estar emocionado y el otro por preocupación– Joder!!– "maldita sea Scott" 

–Pasa algo Scott? – Stiles esta muy preocupado, su amigo estaba raro esas dos semanas.

–Nada solo, Nada– en ese momento quería cargar a Stiles y salir corriendo.

La manada

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a ese castaño esperaban que Scott pudiese convencerlo para ir a otro lugar, salvarse de esa junta todos estaban de acuerdo en que ellos faltaran pero nada estaba de su lado, al menos el ex-Alpha no había llegado eso les daba tiempo.

–Stiles!!– como si algo pasara todos estaban sincronizados.

–Hola chicos, pero que efusivos, como si ayer no, nos hubiéramos visto, menos tu Parrish a ti te vi  en la mañana– "pero que les pasa"-pensó stiles-

–Nada pequeño, y dime cual es el plan para unir a mi padre y a ese lobo– dice Allison señalando a Peter.

–Espera que!!– "Upss"-pensó Allison– No necesito su ayuda si, yo solo puedo con eso– toda la manada levanto una ceja como interrogando si estaba seguro de lo dicho, eso solo hizo que Peter se encogiera de hombros– Bueno no es como que quiera su ayuda!– Una vez mas toda la manada levanto la ceja como interrogatorio– Bueno ya, cual es el plan Stiles– jura que solo es por la maldita promesa que si no ya tendría a todos bajo sus pies.

–Pues aun tengo que atar unos cabos sueltos– lo dice entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiéndolos a Jordan, el chico por inercia se tenso. Jordan no podía creer que el chico le pidiera, condones y lubricante a el, el ayudante de sheriff cuando es bien sabido que apenas comenzaba a salir con el sheriff, que los del pueblo sabrían que era un lanzado y era lo que menos quería– espera, espera me dijiste pequeño a mi Allison, como te atreves a llamarme pequeño, soy Batman, su Batman– lo dice señalando a todos los presentes– un día me largare de sus vidas y van a extrañar a grandioso Batman que soy!!–  

–Ya, ha bueno Batman si no te callas no podemos comenzar– Peter quería terminar la junta lo antes posible así tendrían un poco mas de tiempo para preparar al castañito.

–No vamos a esperar a Derek?–  demonios era lo que menos querían.

–No, ha llamado dijo que tal vez no llegue– dice Malia, tampoco quería ver sufrir a ese castañito,  la mentira los tenia a salvo si llegaba al menos no se metería en problemas.

–Bien ahora comencemos, como saben han aparecido muchos cuerpos por el bosque y unos mas cerca del pueblo– menciona Parrish abriendo el expediente– han aparecido sin parentesco, alguna operación, o que sean vírgenes, cuerpos completos y sin ninguna marca de tortura, solo un corte limpio, unos aparecen con marca de garras y otros solo tienen esa mordida, por lo que dijo Deaton se trata de un Wendigo pero ningún cuerpo aparece desmembrado o comido solo se encuentran los cuerpos inertes, creemos que no esta solo ya que en los cuerpos se han encontrado las marcas de un cuerpo ser arrastrado por lo que intuimos que los que lo acompañan han evitado que se los coma–  ahora Stiles entendía porque se fijo en ese agente, aparte de sexi eficiente

–Dios!! Ahora se porque mi padre te quiere en su cama!– Parrish escupió toda el agua que en ese momento tenia en la boca.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, aumentando cuando todos vieron el sonrojo de parrish, que solo se quedaba para saber el plan para capturar a esos chicos si no hubiera salido corriendo.

–Gracias por iluminarnos nos ese singular tono carmesí parrish, pero cuando estuve en el bosque note el olor de 3 omegas y el Wendigo– Peter tenia mejores planes que estar persiguiendo a esos lobos y cosa carnívora.

–Bien, pues grupos de 3 registrar cada parte del bosque vale, Stiles viene con migo y liam, Lidya con Jackson y hayden, Peter con Mayson y Cory, Derek con Cora y Malia, Erica, Boyd e Isaac al centro chicos no me vean así, casi los perdemos con esa manada de Alphas así que no quiero correr riesgos– Scott no queria repetir eso– Bien esperaremos a mañana para hacer la búsqueda por lo pronto eso es todo y supongo que se pueden ir– 

–Porque tengo que ir con Malia y Derek– pregunta Cora un poco mas de lo normal, esta segura que todos escucharon la puerta abrirse, tal ves si arma un escandalo con Mallia, Scott comprenda y saque a Stiles lo mas rápido posible pero ambos estaban en la lela.

–Hola chicos perdón la tardanza, les presento a Paige Krasikeva, mi compañera de vida– Todos notan el tono alegre con que lo dijo, pero estaban mas preocupados por la reacción de Stiles.

Stiles

Stiles estaba tan perdido en esa foto del cuerpo que degollado que no presto atención a lo que decía Scott–seguro es como van a hacer la búsqueda- "nada importante"-pensó Stiles- hasta que escucho su voz, pero no fue para que el se alegrara, solo esas palabras bastaron para romperle "Mi compañera de vida" no supo en que momento se perdió.

"No te rompas Stiles, no demuestres ser débil, no lo hagas" por primera ves estaba de acuerdo con su subconsciente, estaba tan perdido observando la foto, que no quería hacer ningún movimiento, "No te rompas Stiles, No te rompas".

–Y.....Y......Yo, yo tengo algo que hacer, mi, mi padre si el dijo que llegara temprano me.... me... me tengo que ir– "No te rompas Stiles, no lo hagas no vale la pena vamos sal de acá"– bienvenida.

Nadie sabia que decir, Stiles estaba siendo fuerte, pero no querían hacer algo, todos sabían que si mostraban alguna clara señal de convalecencia Stiles se rompería–  Hey, hermano esperame me voy contigo–

–Scott podemos hablar– "joder Derek ahora no"-pensó scott-

–En otro momento si– solo quería salir a alcanzar a su hermano.

–No, ahora es importante– 

"Corre Stiles, recuerdas chuchos malolientes que pueden oler tus sentimientos, sal de acá", Stiles quería salir de ese lugar, su mundo, su todo lo dejaba, ya no lo quedaba nada. Arrancó su jeep sin recordar como llego a el solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar, no quería nada solo desaparecer.

"Nunca te quiso Stiles, solo un juguete eso fue lo que fuiste, solo un maldito juguete, fuiste alguien para satisfacerse, solo te uso" conducía lo mas rápido posible a las afueras del pueblo quería desaparecer alejarse de todo, de todas las personas que pensó que lo traicionarían el no era una de ellas.

"Nunca te quiso, nunca fuiste alguien importante para el, siempre fuiste solo un juguete"– Calmate Stiles Calmate–

"Nadie, te quiere Stiles"– Callate, Callate, Callate– era un mar de lágrimas, no podía ver la carretera, pero era lo que menos importaba, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

"Siempre fuiste su juguete Stiles"– Basta Callate, Callate, Callate– En ese momento su vista quedo en total obscuridad no supo que paso, solo la oscuridad– tu nunca me amaste!–

￼

–Emergencias en que puedo ayudarle– 

–Una ambulancia cinco kilómetros fuera de Beacon por la zona norte–

–Agente Parrish si se encuentra bien– 

–Si, por favor mandala lo antes posible se trata de Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski– una confirmacion por parte de la interlocutora basto para que parrish cortara la llamada

–No los llames, parrish no..... los llames– 

–Que!! Stiles a quien no quieres que llame–

–A ellos, no los llames po... po.... por favor– fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.


	15. Visita de Alguien Inesperado

John

Dos semanas, Dos semanas aguantando el olor a tristeza de Stiles, aun no entiendo como es que Stiles mantiene esa sonrisa a pesar de que esta pasando un mal momento, eso se lo debe agradecer a su amada Claudia aun cuando estaba a días de su fallecimiento siempre se mostró fuerte, y nunca se dejo vencer, aunque si aveces la odiaba por gritarle a Stiles y esas cosas horribles que le decía, pero sabia bien que era por su enfermedad, nunca sintió esas cosas realmente, y después de eso me entero que Stiles esta internado, dios que matare a ese maldito lobo después de que Destino se la cargue por idiota, ahora mi hijo se encuentra en el instituto seguramente evitando a todos sus amigos o metiéndose en problemas como siempre.

-Joder!! Esto se vuelve cada vez mas pesado- John aun no sabia como decirle a Stiles, y ahora menos por su condición que no sabia si alegrarse o matar a ese lobo sin contemplaciones, aunque le dijese a Stiles estaba seguro que su hijo nunca aceptaría irse por una temporada lejos de Beacon- y ahora como le digo-

El sonido del timbre lo saco de su poca verborrea mental-Parrish has olvidado las llaves de nuevo- Oh si, días después del casi suicidio de su sexi novio, john le dio un juego de llaves.

-Hola johnsito- de todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse detrás de esa puerta nunca espero a que su abuelo estuviese detrás.

-A...A....A....Abuelo pero que haces aquí- John elimino todo rastro de distancia entre ellos- hace tanto tiempo abuelo, no puedo creerlo que haces acá?

-John me cortas la respiración- John no quería romper el abrazo hace tanto tiempo que no sabia nada de el, no quería separarse de su abuelo seguro y esta dormido en la sala- y bien john me invitas a pasar o espero acá afuera a que me invites un café.

-Si, si lo siento pasa- John no podía creerlo que se ponía a saltar como niño pequeño, su persona favorita en el mundo estaba con el, su héroe estaba con el, y esta vez planea mantenerlo cerca por mucho tiempo.

-Como es que eres el único Stinlinski en el planeta que soporta levantarse temprano, estoy seguro que mi bisnieto odia levantarse temprano!- A el tampoco le gustaba levantarse temprano aun no sabe como su nieto John se levanta temprano.

-Bueno pues sabes algunos tenemos que trabajar y bueno ganar dinero- lo dice mientras conduce a su abuelo a la cocina, el también necesita una buena cantidad de café- además a mi tampoco me gusta levantarme temprano, es una tortura todos los días, pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado.

-En el planeta eres el único espécimen raro de la familia Stilinski y mira que por ser únicos ya estamos en esa categoría- Stiles era una viva imagen de su abuelo, que no era que por sus costumbres le abría puesto su mismo nombre, pero su padre no era alguien ejemplar y solo quedaba el padre de Claudia un buen tipo con un nombre extraño- además tu tienes la culpa si hubieras aceptado hace años ser la cabeza de la familia tendrías un buen puesto y claro una buena economía.

-No podía, ya tenia una vida acá y quería alejar a mi pequeño de esta vida- John no quería esa platica- No me mal interpretes, pero eso de estarnos escondiendo sabes, no lo quería para el pero ahora todo se esta complicando y y no se que hacer..

-John mira ya me he enterado de cual es la situación acá, y se bien ahora de la condición de Stiles para eso me tienes acá, tenemos que esconder lo que es y lo que ha tomado sin consentimiento- el mismo mandaría a ese lobo maldito al séptimo infierno, pero no era el quien juzgará, ese lobo pagaría con sangre todo lo que ha rechazado.

-Abuelo yo...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada.

-Lo siento John pero había mucha gente en el supermercado.. Y hola Stiles- Jordán paso rápido sin poner mucha atención realmente al invitado, beso a john, un beso casto, a su sabueso no le gustaba pasar entre mucha gente, Deaton le había explicado que eso se debía a que aun no avía sido marcado- Pasa algo John?- Para Jordán no había pasado desapercibida la poca por no decir nula respuesta de beso.

En ese momento, ese invitado peculiar, escupió todo el café que tenia en la boca, joder que esa situación se iba a poner interesante, Jordán al no reconocer la risa supo que ese no era Stiles- Pero quien es usted?- Jordán empezaba a sospechar cosas peores- John porque este señor huele a ti- joder no"pensó john"- John acaso tu- Jordán casi sale corriendo si no fuera porque john lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo beso de nuevo.

-Jordán, Jordán dijimos que nada de tendencias suicidas vale- John aun no podía dar ese paso tan grande con su pequeño Parrish, pero hasta que no lo hicieran tendría que ser muy cuidadoso en lo que hace y dice si no quiere tener un Compañero más   
suicida- Parrish huelelo bien- 

Parrish parecía un perrito recién llegado a una casa olfateando todo,reconociendo el lugar, pero en este caso a la persona delante de el, una ves que capto bien el aroma, empezó a girar la cabeza tal cual perro cuando no entiende algo- jajajajjaja por Dios parrish no hagas eso!- John no podía meter mas la pata- No te ofendas pero haciendo eso si pareces un perro- John vio como parrish emprendía su salida, sabia que era broma pero no quería mas problemas- epa!! epa!! Ven acá- John atrajo a su pequeño novio a su cuerpo, pegando la espalda de parrish a su pecho y hundiendo este su nariz en el cuello.

-John para tienes visita- John se permitió gruñir a el, al igual que los lobos no soportan separarse de su pareja tan abruptamente.

-Dios Johnsito deja eso si- iba a morir de seguir presenciando esa muestra de cariño, sabia bien quien era ese chico, el compañero de John pero que el fue criado en una época diferente donde los modales estaban presentes primero que nada.

-Calmate, si las pocas platicas con mi padre me dijo que tu lo traumaste con tus escenas que eran mas que simple muestra de cariño- John sabia que su abuelo lo quería incomodar pero no consiguió su cometido- Bien pues te presentare quieres que lo diga con todo y titulo?- su abuelo solo negó-

-Bueno pues Parrish te presento mi abuelo Sebastian Stilinski, y abuelo te presento a Jordan Parrish mi novio y compañero de vida- John menciona primero su relación sabe bien por las pocas cosas que recuerda que si solo menciona la parte de compañeros el otro lo tomara como que esta con el solo por obligación y no por amor y no gracias tubo suficiente con la vez que casi lo pierde.

-Un placer Sr. Stilinski- Jordán le tiende la mano para saludarlo.

-El placer es mio, pero no me digas Sr. Stilinski ese era mi padre solo dime Sebastian- El señor S corresponde mas que efusivo el apretón de manos, para su raza encontrar a su compañero es lo primordial y una bendición dentro del clan- Pero jolines Johnsito que novio tan majo te has conseguido, que tendrás que cuidarlo, porque con esa cara y ese cuerpo seguro y tendrá a muchas y muchos detrás de sus huesitos- Jordán se sonrojo no solo por eso si no porque Sebastian le guiño un ojo, Jordán actuó por inercia dándose la vuelta para abrazar mas a John y hundir su nariz en el cuello del mismo.

-Oh ya veo que no, apesar de que aun no lo has marcado, el ya te acepto como su compañero- eran pocas las veces que un compañero de vida acepta su condición sin ser marcado, eso era lo que paso con Stiles y ahora con John- mira que si son raras las cosas, son raros por no decir nulos los casos donde un compañero acepta su condición sin ser marcado, pero que afortunado Johnsito.

-Disculpe pero a que se refiere- Jordan no entendió mucho de lo que dijo sebastian.

-Mira los Compañeros solo aceptan su condición cuando son marcados como tales, mientras tanto pueden hacer su vida normal, bueno hablando de compañeros humanos, para los sobrenaturales, son mas suicidas por la tendencia a sentirse rechazados, y ya que aceptaste ser el compañero de John, esa tendencia suicida desapareció en su mayoría sigue muy presente, aun sigues repudiando que tu cuerpo no huela al de el o me equivoco- un rápido "así es" salio de parrish- bueno si no quieren tener una antorcha corriendo por todo el condado sugiero que den un paso mas, digo tampoco es que se enrollen ya en una cama, para nosotros es mas importante la relación sentimental y el vivieron felices para siempre que el sexo, pero si bien es un plus muy placentero que no se debe desperdiciar, y con eso digamos que deberían tocarse mas íntimamente, ir despacio pero rápido si me entendieron verdad?- tanto John como Parrish asintieron, muy rojos como faroles en navidad- bien porque ahora expliquenmelo yo no me entendí nada..

-Tu nunca cambias verdad- John no quería seguir con esa platica de sexo, era como dársela a Stiles y eso si que fue muy raro.

-Nunca primero muerto antes de cambiar- si esos gestos con las manos igual que Stiles.

-Y dime Parrish que poderes controlas ya?- Sebastian aprendió muchas cosas con el sabueso del infierno que conoció en Alemania.

-Disculpe pero yo no sabia que era bueno usted sabe un sabueso del infierno y pues la manada son todos lobos y un kitsune, pero nadie conoce mas de mi raza y Deaton el druita de la manada tampoco, y Noshiko a pesar de tener 900 años tampoco conoce mas de mi raza así que solo se lo que un lobo normal sabe- Sebastian estaba asombrado por la sinceridad del joven aunque tendría que poner un alto a su sumisión, aunque le agrade es parte de su familia ahora y esa sumisión solo le pertenece a john.

-Jordan, basta para con esa sumisión es una ofensa para mi persona, ahora eres familia y no voy a permitir eso, mirame- Jordán aun tenia la mirada baja- Jordán mirame, lo que haces aunque me alaga y aunque estoy muy acostumbrado a esto, que lo hagas tu me ofende, y una cosa si te digo- Sebastian se acerca al oído de Parrish, usando un poco de su poder para que john no escuche- esa sumisión que muestras deberías solo guardarla para John, porque si lo haces con cualquiera que represente alguien superior, el Zorro de John se sentirá ofendido lo entiendes verdad- Jordán solo asintió- creo que si tu aceptas también te entrenare, como a John y Stiles.

-espera has dicho Noshiko, Noshiko Yukimura ella esta acá?- Sebastian hace tanto que no sabia de su vieja amiga Noshiko.

-Conoces a la señora Yukimura? - John no sabia que su abuelo conociera tantas personas.

-Johnsito tu mejor que nadie sabe que nuestra familia tiene muchos contactos- "su amiga Noshiko estaba en beacon que tendría que ir a verla"- por cierto John que vamos a desayunar muero de hambre, y si la conozco, hace años la conocí, supe que perdió todas sus colas por lo de mi nieto, pero con lo fuerte que es seguro ya las recupero en su totalidad, ha y dijiste que tenían un kitsune en su manada es ella?

-No abuelo, es su hija Kira, Kira Yukimura- 

-Oh, ya veo- Desconcertado era la palabra, según recuerda Noshiko no quería familia, su esposo debe ser alguien muy especial- mmm Johnsiton sabes algo de satomi?

-No porque?-

-Bueno cuatro chicos vinieron acá a buscar a dos Alfas para unirse a su manada se adelantaron en el camino, yo estaba arreglando unos problemas y bueno ellos están acá, primero seria hablar con Satomi-san para que ella los aceptase ya que uno de ellos es un wendigo y bueno sabes el instinto caníbal que poseen, y el ultimo recurso es el alfa verdadero pero tendría que poner sobre aviso a este y es lo que menos quiero-

-Espera has dicho un wendigo?-Los dos agentes sabían que eso era lo que causaba las muertes- abuelo ese Wendigo lleva bastantes muertes en Beacon.

-QUE!!! Yo hice entrene a ese chico para que se controlara no se que...- No termino la frase ya que sintió el poder del Nemeton- El Nemeton fue el quien descontrolo a ese pobre chico..


	16. Promesa Rota

-Pobre chico!! Seguro y cuando llego ese maldito Nemeton lo descontrolo- Sebastian estaba seguro que el chico se controlaba bien, y había conseguido pasar a una dieta de puro animal- Por eso necesito que todo se apruebe para venir y sellar ese ultimo Nemeton.

-espera sellaste el que estaba en casa- John amaba ese arbol, le daba mucha paz en los años que estuvo cerca- No, puedo creerlo ese árbol era único.

-Ese no es un Nemeton Johnsito- dice mientras masca un pedazo de tortita a reventar de sirope- Joder Johnsito que esto esta buenisimo, un manjar de los dioses.

-Es lo que trato de decirles a Stiles y Jordan pero siguen insistiendo que coma sano, eso es muy injusto de su parte- John dirige la vista su novio y le saca la lengua tal cual niño regañado- espera si no era un Nemeton que es entonces? 

-Es un Yggdrasil- Lo dice de una manera como si no importara tanto.

-Un que?- John no sabia que era eso o si esa cosa podía matarle.

-mitología Nórdica John- dice parrish imitando el gesto de John de sacarle la lengua solo que este termina con una resplandeciente sonrisa- es el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo, en la mitología, sus raíces y ramas mantienen unidos los diferentes mundos o reinos, Asgard es el mundo de los Æsir estos son los principales dioses del panteón nórdico, gobernado por Odín y su esposa Frigg, dentro de Asgard, se encuentra el Valhalla. Midgard considerado como el centro, es el mundo de los hombres creado por los dioses Odín y sus hermanos.  
Helheim o hel es conocido como el reino de la muerte, estaba gobernado por Hela, monstruosa hija de Loki, y la entrada era custodiada por un perro conocido como Garm. Niflheim es el reino de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas, envuelto por una niebla perpetua. Muspellheim es el hogar de los Gigantes de Fuego, Muspelheim significa mundo del fuego u hogar del fuego, siendo Muspel fuego y Heim, hogar o mundo. Svartalfheim en él habitaban los elfos oscuros,denominados también Svartalfar. Alfheim es el hogar de los Elfos luminosos,   
estos tienen relación directa con los oscuros. Son parientes de sangre compartida, pero con diferentes objetivos. Vanaheim es el hogar de los vanir son uno de los dos grupos de dioses de la mitología nórdica, los otros son los Æsir y por ultimo Jötunheim es el hogar de los gigantes teniendo este de dos tipos Roca y Hielo, llamados colectivamente  jötnar– asombrados es la palabra correcta, parrish hace un gesto en desaprobación– enserio existe el Yggdrasil, bueno a estas alturas no me sorprendería.

–Te besaría Parrish enserio te besaría pero mis tortitas saben mejor, y si lo hago Johnsito no me querrá dar de comer de nuevo– "Que John tiene un novio muy majo"-pensó sebastian– y si existe ha estado bajo la protección de la familia Stilinski por generaciones, mi antepasado obtuvo la semilla de una diosa llamada He-Ca-Te la diosa de las tres caras esta le enseño a cultivarlo y bueno el secreto ha pasado a manos de los Stilinski generación tras generación, además es muy complaciente, me encanta cuando florece como duraznero o cerezo, aunque si tengo visitas es tedioso explicar el porque de su florecimiento siendo que no es un árbol de esa especie. 

–Para tu información Parrish sabe mejor que estas tortitas– menciona John apuntando a su abuelo con su tenedor– Y desde cuando sabeis mucho de mitología, y seres sobrenaturales he parrish?– joder que aun tiene que guardar luto por su esposa si no pondría en los encabezados Parrish el mejor novio del mundo.

–Alto, Alto porque estáis digo están usando ese tono español?– parrish no entendía porque utilizaban ese acento– y bueno desde que me he enterado que soy un sabueso del infierno, pues me he puesto a leer bastante, para estar preparado para cualquier cosa que se nos presente encima joder ya me pegaron su acento–(a que todos los habéis leido con acento español xD ok continuo)

–bueno te presento al hombre que habla mas lenguas que nadie– John no entendía como hablaba tantas lenguas si el y apenas entiende el escocés y eso que es su idioma natal.

–tampoco es para tanto, hablo 250 idiomas a la perfección, leo y traduzco otras 150 pero no las hablo, y las demás solo las entiendo no las hablo, ni las leo, ni las escribo– No era gran cosa moverse por todo el mundo, le hizo aprenderse la mayoría de los idiomas.

–es enserio?– Jordán estaba muy emocionado siempre quiso aprender mas lenguas pero su economía de mas joven no era mucha para pagar una escuela y el ejercito no le dejaba mucho tiempo– y habla lenguas muertas?

–Chico porque sigues hablandome de usted que tampoco soy tan viejo, Jordán hablame de tu– si el chico ya se había ganado el derecho de tener los huesitos de su nieto– mmm si aunque no muchos quieren aprender y bueno sin nadie con quien practicar pues muchas de las pronunciaciones ya se me fueron– "lenguas extintas es lo que necesita el mundo"-pensó sebastian– si tu quieres como parte de tu entrenamiento te enseñare algunos idiomas.

–Jolines eso estaría súper– Jordán casi se pone a saltar de gusto– ea!! por que te ríes..

–Jordán enserio has dicho jolines! Y te quejabas por el acento Español– John pudo notar el ligero rubor de Parrish.

–Pues ustedes tienen la culpa, y mi solo se me pego su acento– 

–bueno, bueno, bueno ahora lo importante es ese chico, no puedo dejar que continúe matando gente, pero tampoco quiero exponerme a ser visto por su manada, a pesar que puedo hacer que nadie me note, a mi Zorro le encanta el bosque y bueno veces toma el control para correr libre que se olvida de mantenerse oculto y bueno eso me a causado muchos problemas– Sebastian recuerda la vez que casi lo cazan, eso hizo que se estremeciera por el pensamiento.

–Y bien ustedes tienen algún plan para atraparlo?– si podía anticipar a la manada tal vez logre salvar al chico.

–Bueno pues, íbamos a cercar a un kilometro del ultimo cuerpo encontrado, es casi a las afueras del pueblo, pero es una búsqueda a ciegas Peter capto el olor de los omegas pero, nos contó que en un punto el rastro desaparecía– nadie en la manada entendía porque no podían captar el aroma después de ese punto– y digo íbamos porque a los chicos les cayeron exámenes sorpresa, y pues son chicos que necesitan forjar un futuro, no solo son los que mantienen a salvo el pueblo.

–Ok, pero deben tener cuidado, el chico tenia muy poco control sobre el wendigo, y cuando lo entrene apenas logro controlarlo, pero ahora con el Nemeton interfiriendo en su control, puede y solo puede que el chico sea mas caníbal que humano, por favor Parrish mantengan a Stiles a salvo se que es necio como todo Stilinski pero muy valeroso por esa razón quiero que lo protejas al menos hasta que obtenga su entrenamiento–Stiles podía estar en peligro si el Wendigo  ya no era humano.

–De eso seguro, todos están al tanto de Stiles, por ser "el Humano" de la manada– parrish enfatiza con sus manos las comillas–y que pasa con los otros chicos no deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos también?

–te aseguro que no, son dos lobos y uno un coyote, el en especial pareciera que no tiene sentimientos al hablar es muy frío y realmente muy sincero, pero creo que es característica de su raza– Jordán suelta una risa por recordar que malia es igual– son buenos chicos con un pasado desafortunado, en especial uno de ellos pero sera mejor no hablar de eso.

–bueno yo me voy adelantando turno empieza en una hora y por la noche vamos a estar buscando al wendigo- parrish quería pasar al menos una media hora mas, besándose con el sheriff como adolescentes pero con su bissuegro o su suegro si mejor, john le contó que es como su padre así que lo dejara como su suegro– Adiós, john– parrish le guiña el ojo– Adiós suegrito– Parrish sale fugas de la recidencia Stilinski, al menos el señor S no lo mataría con gente viendo.

–Cobarde– grita John sabiendo que parrish no logro escucharlo.

–Inteligente diría yo– a Sebastian le agradaba mucho el pequeño sabueso– 

–Abuelo tu...–John no podia creer que su abuelo hablara con tanto desprecio de su compañero.

Una carcajada por parte de su abuelo le confirmo que solo lo estaba jodiendo como tantas veces– Dios!! No John como crees, me cae muy bien el muchacho pero....

–Pero?– "dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando" john no quería esa platica.

–planeas decirle que se van o simplemente le vas a abandonar–"el pobre chico sufriría pero su nieto es mas importante ahora"– pobre chico–

–porque lo dices, para eso tengo un plan para no dañarle– esperaba que su abuelo le ayudase en eso– pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda....

Stiles

Los exámenes le avían dejado muerto, que si tomaba otro examen sorpresa le gritara a todos, no se sentía con ganas de nada, trataba de evitar a toda costa a los de la manada no porque estuviese enojado con ellos, solo que ellos le recordaban a Derek y era lo que menos quería, si era feliz el, lo seria pero como hacerlo si su mundo lo dejo, de un momento a otro su realidad desaparecía lo dejaba en la mas temible oscuridad sin rayo de esperanza, ahora se encontraba en el bosque con todos al menos no se iba a dejar vencer no demostraría ser el débil -"como vamos a ser felices si nuestro compañero nos olvido, nunca nos quiso"- su conciencia no dejaba de atormentarlo, aunque algo raro le pasaba, de un momento a otro dejo de hablarle de "tu solo fuiste, el nunca te quiso" y paso a hablar en forma conjunta ahora le decía "nunca nos, el solo nos" paso a hablarle de un "nosotros" eso le aterraba pero estaba acostumbrado sus rarezas no podían aumentar.

–Conque tu eres la Zorrita que estaba con Derek– "Demonios la persona que menos quería ver.

–Si yo no te ofendo, tu no tienes porque ofenderme vale– dios que empezaba a odiar a esa chica.

–Yo solo digo lo que eres, si la verdad te incomoda– "Diablos que si tuviera poderes ya estaría muerta, por primera vez en su vida deseo a alguien muerto y eso lo tenso"

–Pues si quieres pertenecer a esta manada deberías respetarme–"la pondría en su lugar"– digo porque Derek es fuerte pero tu, estoy seguro que ese wendigo acabaría contigo mas rápido de lo que acabaría conmigo, O-ME-GI-TA porque eso es lo que eres!!

–Un Omega pero lo tengo a el!!– "Maldita"–y yo creo que ya estoy dentro de la manada, todos tomaron muy bien lo mio con Derek, porque llevamos mas de un mes y medio, te juro que la pasamos muy bien en mi cama!

-tu...– Stiles no podía creer eso– tu mal......

–Ey hermano nos vamos!!– Scott interrumpe en ese justo momento–ya saben todos si algo pasa, uno de ustedes avisa a los demás, no se confíen y no se hagan los valientes, si Jackson lo digo por ti!!.

–Solo un cambio, Erica, Boyd y Isaac toman nuestro lugar, Stiles, liam y yo al centro!! Chicos nosotros los seguiremos y los demás andando y tengan cuidado– en ese momento todos comenzaron la búsqueda, dejando a los tres chicos solos, en un terrible silencio incomodo.

–Vamos hermano, tenemos que encontrar a ese maldito Wendigo– como se atrevía a llamarle de esa forma, le avía ocultado lo de Derek.

–Ustedes adelantense yo aire atrás no molestando a la parejita– Scott y liam se miraron por un segundo antes de asentir.

Duraron un momento caminando hasta que Scott no aguanto mas la indiferencia de Stiles, ese no era su hermano, tam platicador, tan elocuente en momentos así, y ahora solo recibía escasos si, ajam y no, eso le recordaba el pasado uno donde solo tenia un robot– Stiles hermano estas bien?– "Hipócrita, Hipócrita como puedes llamarme así–

–Si solo– menciona con un suspiro mas que amargo "Si seguimos aquí explotaremos vámonos Stiles" aveces coincidía con su conciencia– Yo solo, me voy a casa, no me siento bien!!– tenia que irse lejos no quería armar una escena, no le daría el placer a ella.

Para Scott y liam no paso desapercibida el desprecio que sentía Stiles, ninguno entendía a que se debía eso, pero no era nada bueno– te acompañamos Stiles, no podemos dejarte ir con esa cosa suelta!!

–No!! McCall eres el Alfa tienes que estar con tu manada– Eso le dolió a Scott nunca le avía hablado de esa forma– además no hemos encontrado nada, si regreso por donde vinimos estaré bien!!– con eso Stiles emprendió su regreso, no podía seguir con ellos.

–Stiles al menos deja que Li te acompañe–

–No y no insistas McCall– su hermano le avía engañado, todo el tiempo, un mes y medio, todos se avían estado riendo a sus espaldas, y como no notarlo, -si son malditos chuchos -pensó  Stiles-

–Me he arriesgado por todos y es así como me pagan– "Nunca les importamos Stiles, para ellos siempre seremos el humano débil de la manda"– porque?– Stiles estaba luchando para que sus lágrimas no salieran pero era imposible, como todos los que consideraba sus amigos le mintieron, se burlaban de el en su cara.

De pronto escucho ramas crujir atrás de el–Que, estoy bien McCall– pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo, no supo como pero su instinto de defensa le dijo que buscara ponerse contra el árbol o roca mas cercana, solo pudo llegar al árbol, y abrazar sus piernas, veía el final, ya nada le importaba de que le servía seguir luchando si a nadie le importaba, fue cuando recordó aquella platica con la persona que le robo el corazón.

*recuerdo*

–lo prometes– Stiles, aun dudaba de los sentimientos que el lobo le decía tener por el.

–Stiles, siempre seré yo quien te proteja de todo peligro lo prometo– 

–lo juras– 

–Siempre mi castaño, siempre–Derek sorprende al castaño robándole un tierno beso.

*fin del recuerdo*

–lo prometiste– fue lo único que salio de sus labios, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, ya no podía mas con el dolor, en un momento pensó en agradecerle al Wendigo por terminar su patética vida.

–Hey!! Chico, chico estas bien, te hizo daño?– "si iban a matarle esa no era forma de comenzar una platica de asesino.

Stiles levanto la mirada si iba a morir al menos vería a sus atacantes–Seba.....– el chico es interrumpido por su hermano gemelo con un codazo, aun con la poca luz que da su lámpara puede reconocerlos.

–Pero que malos villanos son he!, un dato, no le preguntas a tu víctima como esta, sino que te burlas de ella y le dices tu plan para luego matarla– "Si Stiles burlate nos van a matar y es lo único que se te ocurre"-su conciencia una vez mas al ataque.

–espera que?– El chico de cabello rubio no entendía, porque les decía eso si le avían salvado–y tu porque me pegas– dice tratando de pegarle un zape a su hermano, pero este como respuesta solo rueda los ojos y señala a Stiles con su menton– Oh eso!!– lo dice encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh eso–dice esta vez el chico de cabello moreno, imitando el tono de voz de su gemelo–Chico nosotros te salvamos– confundido era lo que estaba, el chico olía a tristeza– no vamos a acerté nada!!

–Bueno eso dilo por ti– menciona otro chico, apareciendo entre las sombras, Stiles no se hubiera sorprendido si ese chico no tuviera su mano llena de sangre– Digo porque con lo guapo que es, alguien muy idiota lo dejaría andar solo por el bosque.

Un rugido tenso a todos– Chico creo que te están llamando, nuestro amigo ataco a una chica de los tuyos, no pudimos detenerlo y luego corrió a este lugar, chico creímos que serias una víctima mas– los chicos tenían miedo de lo que Sebastian les aria, lo primero que les dijo y lo primero que hacen– bueno nosotros nos vamos.. hasta lueg..– el estomago de su hermano rugió en protesta que llevaban días sin comer por culpa del wendigo y ahora morían lentamente de hambre.

Una carcajada por parte de Stiles desconcertó a los tres dichos –Vamos chicos no puedo dejar morir a mis salvadores de hambre, y como veo sus ropas se han quedado en el bosque, enserio no es un cliché, que pensaban conectarse con si parte cavernícola?– Stiles no puede creer que esos chicos se mantuvieron en el bosque, mas porque hace unos días hubo una tormenta.

–tampoco era muy seguro estar en el pueblo, recuerdas Wendigo, espera alto no eres un cazador o si?– tal vez si llevaban al chico, con su manada, ellos podían escaparse.

-No, no lo soy- lo dice negando con la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente llegaron donde los coches, el camaro de Derek no estaba, bien poco le importaba ya no eran nada, y el trataría de superarlo "como podemos superar algo, cuando ese algo es nuestro mundo"– ey!! hermano al fin llegas– "hipócrita, hipócrita como puedes tu el que se hace llamar mi hermano mentirme"– Stiles alejate de ellos!!– dice Scott señalando a los tres chicos– 

–No!!– "Tu maldito no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer"-pensó Stiles– porque he de hacerte caso– 

–Porque soy tu amigo– Scott no entendía que pasaba, y ya le estaba cansando esa situación.

–Vamos chicos suban a mi Jeep– Stiles quería irse lo mas pronto posible, si lo esperaba mas explotaría.

Scott corre a tomar del brazo a Stiles– No te vas a ir con ellos– 

–Mirame– la voz de Stiles salia oscura, eso tenso a toda la manada que aun permanecía junto con ellos.

–No lo voy a permitir soy tu Alfa y me debes respeto–Scott ya se harto de que Stiles no le obedezca pero seguía siendo su hermano–  vamos hermano ni siquiera los conoces, y son lobos y un coyote, no puedes confiar en ellos..

– Yo confió en quien se me pegue la gana y no tengo porque darte explicaciones– Stiles esta harto ya, no quería estar con ellos un minuto mas, Stiles se suelta del agarre de Scott.

–vamos hermano no seas así, estas siendo bastante infantil– "HIPÓCRITA, HIPÓCRITA, HIPÓCRITA MALDITO CHUCHO"–somos tus amigos, tienes que hacernos caso– Scott agarra de nuevo a Stiles sin saber que ya se paso de la raya..

–Maldito Hipócrita– Stiles se gira sobre su propio eje y le pega a Scott en el pecho, esto logro que Scott diera unos pasos atrás pero sin lograr el cometido de Stiles.

–Como es posible que se llamen mis amigos cuando me han estado ocultando lo de Derek– 

–Calmate Stiles– Scott ya avía notado los síntomas del ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo.

–QUE ME CALME McCALL COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO LOS QUE SE SUPONE SON MIS AMIGOS ME MINTIERON, UN MES McCALL Y JODIDO MES, Y NADIE ME DIJO NADA QUE ACASO PERDIERON SUS PODERES MALDITOS PERROS– Stiles voltea a ver a los tres chicos– SUBAN AL JEEP

–Stiles– menciona Lidya con un tono compasivo, ella no sabia que hacer, nadie sabia que decir, no porque no tuvieran palabras si no que el Stiles que tenían enfrente imponía, toda la manada estaba en shock sus lobos se avían escondido, como si volviesen ser humanos.

–QUE STILES QUE? SABES TU ERES LA MENOS INDICADA PARA DECIRME ALGO, AÑOS LIDYA ENAMORADO DE TI AÑOS LO ESCUCHAS!!! Y AHORA QUE TE CREÍ MI AMIGA NO PUDISTE DECÍRMELO HA?, CLARO DEJEN AL POBRE HUMANO ILUCIONARSE Y VEAMOS QUE PASA, CLARO COMO PARA USTEDES NO SOY MAS QUE EL SIMPLE HUMANO EL DÉBIL Y FRÁGIL HUMANO SIN SENTIMIENTOS!!!  

–PORQUE HA? DIGAN ME PORQUE? SOY SU EXPERIMENTO O ALGO ASÍ, CLARO AHORA LO ENTIENDO DEJEMOS QUE EL IDIOTA SE ENAMORE ASÍ EL OTRO ESTUPIDO NO LOS PONE A ENTRENAR!! MUY LINDOS MALDITOS PERROS MUY LINDO, TANTO PREOCUPARME POR USTEDES Y CON ESTO ME PAGAN, PERO NO NI SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTOY BIEN, AHORA ENTIENDO QUE NADIE ES MI AMIGO! NADIE EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO NO EXISTE ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE IMPORTE, PERO SABEN QUE ESTE HUMANO LES DICE QUE SE JODAN-Stiles emprende el camino a su jeep pero antes de llegar se gira para ver a Scott– LO PROMETISTE McCALL– Stiles se aleja de ellos subiendo al jeep, no va a aguantar mas mirándoles.

Los 3 chicos no sabían que hacer no porque presenciaron una escena que no, sino que el chico que apenas conocían avía mandado a sus partes sobrenaturales al norte muy al norte estaban seguros que era la misma imponencia que Sebastian uso cuando el wendigo se revelo, ese sentimiento de ser débiles esa sumisión, solo la podía ocasionar un zorro celestial– chicos y si nos largamos, digo con su furia nosotros podríamos acabar muertos– dice uno de los hermanos.

–Nosotros no le hemos echo nada para que repare contra nosotros– dice el coyote no muy seguro de sus palabras.

–Esperen abran espacio no quiero estar con el acá adelante– el gemelo de pelo negro estaba que corría, casi se hace del baño cuando paso eso con el Wendigo y ahora no podía controlarse con el chico, que seguro y lo mata solo por ensuciar su jeep. 

–Cobarde– mencionan los dos chicos, abriendo espacio para que el otro pudiera estar con ellos,  ellos tampoco estarían adelante con el chico no le tenían miedo era respeto.  

–Yo no....–Su defensa fue interrumpida cuando el castaño abrió la puerta.

Sin decir nada, Stiles arranco su jeep y tomo rumbo a la carretera que llevaba al centro, no era muy noche alcanzaría a comprar algo en ese restaurante de comida mexicana, pero solo avanzó 5 kilómetros cuando su vista se empezó a nublar, aparcó a un lado de la carretera, los tres chicos se tensaron "hasta acá llegamos fin de nuestra vida" pensó cada uno a su manera.

–chicos cuanto seria abusar de sus buenas intenciones, y que uno nos salve de un posible choque– Stiles empezaba a ver doble y esa no era una buena señal– Digo no es que a ustedes les pase algo, solo que quisiera mantener mi jeep tal y como esta–

–Nosotros no sabemos pero Steve si sabe– mencionan los gemelos viendo a su amigo.

–Mocosos– les dice mirando ando a ambos con ojos azul eléctrico, los gemelos solo se encogieron de hombros.

Stiles condujo al chico al restaurante de comida mexicana–vamos chicos a comprar algo para cenar, que hace hambre y seguro mi padre igual, pero yo solo no podre cargar con todo– una sonrisa sincera por parte de Stiles desconcertó a los tres chicos.

–Oh vamos que el pueblo no les podrá hacer nada si vienen con el hijo del sheriff– Stiles les guiña el ojo con una sonrisa mas cálida, eso hizo que su parte sobrenatural renaciera, sin decir nada los chicos acompañaron a Stiles a comprar la cena cada uno eligió un plato diferente y Stiles eligió tres mas, si parrish iba a estar para cenar como todas las noches que no trabajaba no le iba a hacer la grosería de dejarle sin cena.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Stilinski los chicos reconocieron el olor de Sebastian, no eran idiotas ya avían confirmando que el chico era nieto del hombre que los salvo– Stiles tu...

El chico no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por John– Stiles hijo estas bien– John abraza muy fuerte a stiles pegando su cara a su pecho y con su mano libre les dice al los chicos que se callen. 

–Papá no frente a los chicos– Stiles le dedica una sonrisa a su padre la típica "no te enojes pero hice algo estupido"– te presento a los chicos, esperen aun no se sus nombres– 

–Archival y Anthony Blake– dice el gemelo pelinegro tendiéndole la mano, enseguida le sigue su hermano– Un gusto señor, el es nuestro amigo Steve Parker.

–Un gusto en conocerle señor– le tiende la mano.

–Papá, te contaría la historia completa, pero te diré la rápida, yo estaba solo en el bosque porque te lo platico después, pero el wendigo me ataco y estos chicos me salvaron, y como pago les daré de comer y por hoy les daré cobijo en casa, te prometo sacarlos a pasear para que hagan sus necesidades– "ahora Stiles dale el soborno"– y como se que eres un gran padre y el se que eres un ser humano increíble, que no dejaría a estos pobres chicos en la calle y con la probabilidad de lluvia–Dice señalando a los tres chicos, estos solo se encogen de hombros– por eso te he traído tu hamburguesa mexicana favorita y no hablo de la vegetariana, hablo de la otra que no apruebo– Stiles ve la cara perpleja de su padre y se adelanta a la respuesta de su padre– gracias sabia que eres el mejor– dice dándole un beso en la mejilla– pasen chicos, que hace hambre y muero de sueño– Stiles se adelanta a entrar dejando a los chicos y su padre afuera.

–Señor nosotros no– dice Archival mostrando una postura sumisa a john.

–No se preocupen, solo una regla no le digan nada a Stiles, aun no sabe que es un ser sobrenatural– Stiles ya lo avía engatusado en eso y no quería quedar mal, con los chicos que salvaron a su hijo– supongo que saben que soy el nieto de Sebastian, por ahora se pueden quedar el tiempo necesario, mi abuelo vendrá en cuanto Stiles este en el instituto y veremos que hacer, pero eso si nada de decirle nada a Stiles entendido...

–Si– mencionan los tres chicos.

–Bien ahora vamos que hace hambre y por el tiempo que llevan en Beacon supongo que no han comido muy bien que digamos, cuando terminen les prestare ropa para que puedan tomar una ducha caliente y descansar – John les dedica una sincera sonrisa– vamos que se enfría la cena.

*dentro de la casa*

Stiles paso dentro de la casa dejando a su padre y los chicos atrás, puso camino a la cocina encontrándose con alguien que no quería ver.

–Buenas noches Agente Parrish–Para Jordán no paso desapercibido el tono de desprecio con el que dijo su nombre.

–Stiles yo.......– Jordan estaba en blanco, su sabueso se avía ido muy al norte y no planeaba volver.

Con un suspiro amargo Stiles inicio la platica– Mira Jordán me sorprende que ahora que somos familia no me lo hubieses dicho, pero por una parte te entiendo si la manada-una vez mas el tono desprecio para referirse a sus amigos– se hubiera reusado a afirmar lo que decías, probablemente tendrías serios problemas con mi padre y creeme que si mi padre te pierde la confianza ni yo podría hacer algo para que te perdonase, y claro con lo que me costo la cita no querías arruinarlo pero por ahora llevare la fiesta en paz contigo, pero no les digas nada a esos– Stiles estaba luchando porque las lágrimas no se le saliesen de nuevo– pero por el momento esto es lo único que necesito– Stiles abraza a Parrish, este estaba en shock no por lo que le dijo sino que al momento de recibir al abrazo de Stiles, su sabueso regreso por arte de magia, John le avia explicado que fue lo que paso, el despliegue de poder de Stiles mando a su parte sobrenatural a un estado de inconsciencia, despertaría si cuando no supo decirle "algún día" es lo que le dijo john– cuando este con ánimos tendremos una charla, para arreglar esto vale.

–Stiles yo lo siento debí...- Stiles levanta la mano para que se calle.

–Por ahora no Jordán, no quiero tener otra escena como la de hace rato–Stiles no recordaba nada de lo que les dijo, si los puso en su lugar que bueno, si se puso en ridículo ya no importaba– Bien ahora vamos a cenar, te he traído tu favorito del restaurante mexicano a mi padre igual, los chicos que me rescataron se quedan a dormir– en ese momento su padre y los tres chicos entran, Stiles les dirige la mirada– Su condición de Omegas los hace vulnerables, mañana iré a con Deaton para ver si me pone en contacto con satomi tal vez pueda convencerla de que los acepte en su manada, verán que todo va a estar bien– Stiles les dedica una cálida sonrisa.

John y Parrish se miraron por un momento, confirmando que los dos tenían en mente la misma idea, "Stiles demostrando el gran corazón que posee"

–Ahora que aproveche que hace hambre– Stiles empezó a comer, minutos bastaron para que los das comenzaran a comer de igual forma.


	17. Amigos o Enemigos

Durante la cena ninguno de los tres chicos hablo, en primera no tenían porque estar con los Stilinski si bien claro Sebastian les advirtió que no los quería cerca y ahora estaban cenando junto con ellos y en su casa,"Sebastian nos va a castrar" piensa Steve.

-Bueno chicos los acomodare en las habitaciones de huéspedes, solo esperen acá mientras dejo decentes las habitaciones- Stiles no sabia porque pero tenia un instinto protector por esos chicos-"Stiles no podemos ser mas raros ahora parecemos madre-lobo con sus bebes"- su conciencia jodiendole de nuevo, sin mas Stiles salio de la cocina dejando a los adultos y los chicos en un silencio muy incomodo.

-Señor nosotros no queríamos incomodarle, Sebastian fue muy claro en mantenernos lejos por el momento de ustedes y ahora estamos acá irrumpiendo en sus dominios, si lo desea solo esperaremos a que su hijo duerma para irnos- Dice Archival enserio no quería ver la ira de Sebastian era un dulce pastelillo pero enojado era mas amargo que el limón. 

-En primera no son mis dominios, bueno si pero también le pertenece a Stiles- estaba seguro que su abuelo lo regañaria por mantener a los betas en su casa-solo diganme que paso en el bosque, y por mi abuelo no se preocupen que yo me encargo de el, estoy seguro que sintió el despliegue de poder, si yo mismo me quede en shock cuando lo sentí- John estaba aterrado cuando sintió el poder de Stiles, si seguía de esa forma, su despertar ocurriría mucho antes de su cumpleaños dieciocho- y bien que paso? 

-Bueno cuando llegamos a Beacon teníamos la intención de unirnos a satomi-san pero cuando llegamos Stefan actuó raro, no le dimos importancia, pero con el pasar de las horas se puso mas inquieto, y bueno sucedió la primer muerte, intentamos retenerle, pero se nos fue imposible, todas las noches corríamos por el bosque tratando de atraparle pero con la poca alimentación y no muy bien descansados, no teníamos armas con que capturarle, y bueno muerte tras muerte, intentamos llevarle mas lejos del limite de Beacon pero eso solo lo empeoro, hoy ya ni siquiera nos hablo era una masa de gruñidos y movimientos bruscos, no contábamos que la manada de su hijo nos tenia a unos metros cuando Stefan salio corriendo al oler a su hijo y bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar, ataco a uno de los suyos una chica llamada Peige, lo se por el grito de uno de los lobos, pero no le dimos importancia, nosotros nos lanzamos para detenerle pero era mas fuerte y nuestras fuerzas estaban ya a la mitad, cuando nos lanzo lejos salio corriendo con la intención de devorar a su hijo y no lo permitiríamos, no era nuestro deber pero ya eran muchas muertes y bueno por un momento su hijo tomo el papel de carnada, nuestro amigo Steve se convirtió en Coyote completo para poder salvarle, desafortunadamente su hijo estaba en estado de shock y bueno creímos que estaría bien ya que de un momento estaba bromeando y bueno nos invito a cenar, le aseguramos que hubiéramos declinado su oferta pero no tenemos dinero y no queríamos volvernos caníbales y tampoco ladrones, así que decidimos aceptar su oferta pero veo que le hemos incomodado esa no fue nuestra intensión se lo aseguro, pero teníamos hambre y bueno su hijo desprende ese olor a hogar que simplemente nuestros lobos no pudieron negarse y supongo que el coyote tampoco se pudo negar porque si no el nos hubiese detenido-John estaba asombrado por la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero para John no era la información que el requería.

Con un suspiro amargo quería evitar el tema pero su hijo seguro y no le contaría nada-Bien en primera esa información deberías dársela a Scott McCall al alfa de Beacon y no a mi, chico solo soy el sheriff me encargo de la parte humana que hace maldades, pero esa no es la información que quería, quiero saber que ocurrió cuando mi hijo tuvo ese despliegue de poder.

-Este bueno cuando el Wendigo lo ataco, su hijo por instinto de supervivencia se pego a un árbol abrazando sus piernas cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos su hijo solo dijo "lo prometiste" y notamos ese olor a tristeza, que cambio cuando se burlo de nosotros por andar en el bosque con estas fachas- señala sus ropas- cuando llegamos a la zona donde su hijo tenia su jeep, arribo a nosotros el alfa diciendo que no podía confiar en nosotros y alardeando sobre su amistad, su hijo llamo hipócrita al moreno y este le pidió que se calmara, su hijo exploto con eso, le dijo que como se hacían llamar sus amigos cuando le ocultaron lo de un tal Derek- John vio como Jordán se tenso, supuso que empezada a recordar así que lo atrajo a su cuerpo para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla- es..... este si bueno después de eso se sintió la imposición que estaba usando su hijo, Sebastian lo utilizo con Stefan para ayudarlo a someter al wendigo nosotros estábamos en shock al igual que todos en su manada, su hijo mando muy al norte nuestra parte sobrenatural reusándose a volver en algún momento, pensamos en largarnos he irnos sin que su hijo nos viera pero.... de un momento se volvió y nos pidió subirnos a su jeep, le aseguro que no pudimos negarnos, vimos tantas veces a Sebastian utilizarse la imposición que suponía o suponíamos porque no se la opinión de los demás, que estábamos acostumbrados a que alguien la utilizase, pero cuando su hijo nos pidió subir a su vehículo no pudimos hacer nada, yo en lo particular moría de miedo, después de que nos pidiera eso una chica pelirroja lo intento calmar pero a ella también le grito, y creo que la imponencia de su hijo llego a la humana porque cuando su hijo dejo de mirarle la chica rompió en llanto y callo de rodillas, les dijo que solo se burlaban de el en su cara y como podían pagarle de esa forma cuando el solo se preocupaba de ellos, pero sus ultimas palabras las dijo con pesar era evidente su enojo pero esas palabras las dijo como si no quisiera vivir mas, y sito "ni se preocupen que estoy bien, ahora entiendo que nadie en este jodido mundo, no existe alguien a quien le importe, pero saben que este humano les dice que se jodan" después de eso le dijo al alfa que lo prometió, pero no estoy seguro que sea el a quien su hijo recordaba después del ataque del wendigo y eso paso, realmente lo sentimos señor no queríamos importunar y si lo desea nos vamos ahora- el chico no quería dormir en el frío y tampoco en el suelo y estaba seguro que su hermano y su amigo no querían lo mismo pero tampoco querían importunar.

John vio como los chicos emprendían su retirada, cuando sintió su Zorro moverse, se suponía que el Zorro nunca se mostraba, pero la sensación de protección para los chicos se hizo presente en la mente de John- No!!- John supo que no uso el tono correcto, cuando vio la cara de espanto de los chicos- lo siento, aun no controlo esto, pero no tengo ningún problema que se queden no importunan, solo que si se les hace raro ver muestras de cariño con mi pareja diganmelo, tampoco quiero que sea una estadía incómoda vale!!

\- Listo, Papa, y parrish tome prestada un par de su ropa para los chicos, y bueno aja- dice rascándose la nuca- supongo que a ustedes no les importa dormir juntos?- dice señalando a los gemelos, estos solo negaron con la cabeza- bien utilicen el baño de arriba, cuando terminen los llevo a su habitación- dice Stiles, señalando las escaleras.

-Si mamá- dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante- lo sentimos nosotros no....

-No importa suban, necesitan descansar- Stiles les dedica una cálida sonrisa, sintiéndose muy complacido que los gemelos le llamaran mamá "Stiles no podemos ser mas raros" 

Cuando vio a los chicos desaparecer en el segundo piso, no supo porque pero tenia que preguntar- Ustedes no lo sienten- 

-Sentir que?- pregunta su padre.

-El sentimiento de protección para con esos chicos- "Nos estamos volviendo locos Stiles" - saben que olvidenlo, creo que es por el cansancio- Stiles emprende su retirada pero recuerda que el también debe ducharse y regresa a la cocina- Dios!! No coman pan enfrente de los pobres-

Si los avía cachado en un beso mas que pasional- Stiles!!- grita su padre, John casi le gruñe a su hijo.

-Ya bueno lo siento, pero mientras recoges puedo ducharme en tu cuarto?- 

-Si Stiles- John tiene que poner toda su voluntad para no lanzarle el vaso de vidrio a su hijo por su interrupción.

-Uy!! pero que genio ya casate y si es con parrish mejor!!, pero tiene que darme unos días para organizarlo todo ok?!...-Stiles vio el sonrojo de Jordán, sip avía conseguido su cometido- pero como eres un gran padre, dejare que Parrish se quede a dormir- Stiles le guiña un ojo a Parrish y le dedica una tierna sonrisa antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Parece ser que Stiles ya te perdono- dice john mirando a su joven novio- pero ahora en que estábamos- John toma a parrish una ves mas por la cadera y lo atrae a su cuerpo antes de empezar su pasional beso- entonces si te quedas- 

-e.... es.. este... Si!!- dice un Jordan mas que sonrojado " Stiles quería casarlos eso significaba que Stiles no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba" el joven ayudante casi se pone a saltar de la emoción imaginándose la ceremonia y el típico "si acepto".

Jhon podía imaginarse lo que su joven novio se imaginaba, este se volvió a ver su mano, específicamente el lugar donde estuvo tanto tiempo su antigua alianza john solo podía oír en su cabeza "algún día parrish algún día", John sonrie al notar que Jordan aun sigue perdido en sus pensamientos- Jordán vamos?-John le extiende la mano.

-Si- John ama que Parrish sea un farolito cuando este le demuestra su cariño.

-John porque les dijiste eso a los chicos, te da pena que nos vean juntos?- Parrish paso de imaginarse un "y vivieron felices para siempre" a un "Me da vergüenza salir contigo.

-Amor ya hablamos de esto! tendencias suicidas acá no, si por mi fuera te pondría en las portadas como el mejor novio, pero eso solo atraería a la competencia y no creo poderme controlar, y te confieso algo- John agarra a Parris por la cintura pegando su pecho a su espalda, afianzando su agarre, tenia que ser sincero- si me da un poco de pena- John sintió a parris intentando liberarse- pero no es por lo que ahora te estas imaginando- John siente aun el forcejeo de parris pero con agilidad logra ponerlo frente suyo- me da pena porque tu eres muy joven para andar con alguien de mi edad, y bueno aun no puedo creer que tu me escogieras a mi, un viejo sin chiste arrugado y viudo- John tenia la mirada baja, aun no podía creer que Jordan lo quisiera como su compañero de vida.

-Te importa mucho lo que los demás digan- John queda en shock al escuchar al sabueso hablar era una voz ronca, si no fuera por la situación, john lujurias ya tendría a Jordán gritando de placer.

\- Que?! No!! Claro que no porque TE AMO y no me importa lo que unos cuantos digan, mientras estés conmigo!!- John no quería perder a parrish pero sabia metió la pata hasta el fondo.

-Yo también TE AMO john- John esperaba de todo menos esa confesión fue que cuando se dio cuenta de lo dijo primero, y no le importaba en verdad ama a parrish y no lo iba a perder.

-ahora me permites creo que voy a brincar por toda la casa, gritando que tu me amas!!- John solo puede negar con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, antes de capturar los labios de Jordán en un beso cargados de sentimientos- Mañana si, ahora solo quiero dormir, acurrucado contigo- menciona john robando un beso de Jordán, logrando que el joven ayudante tenga un puchero.

-Te dejaría hacerlo en verdad que si, pero esos chicos necesitan descansar después de todo lo que han pasado yo creo que se lo merecen, además mi pequeño, te recuerdo que también necesitas descansar- con eso John toma la mano de Jordán obteniendo un sonrojo muy notorio antes de tomar rumbo a su cama.

*la mañana siguiente*

John fue el primero en levantarse ya que parrish tenia turno por la mañana y al menos desayunaria con su novio no podía ser un flojo y dejar desayunar a parrish solo. Despidiendo a parrish en el pórtico se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para un ejercito, "seguro los chicos por pena no pidieron una segunda ración de comida" pero no esta seguro si era pena o estaban muy cansados como para levantarse a comer algo, john comprobó lo segundo ya que tanto el como parrish yo pudieron dormir por el constante gruñir de estómagos, por eso John se levando con la intención de ofrecerles algo de cenar pero sus llamados eran a oídos sordos "pobres chicos"pensó John.

Ahora se encontraba preparando café, cuando escucho que tocaban curioso se dirigió a la entrada encontrándose un sobre amarillo, decía para John urgente así que lo abrió y saco cuatro sobres mas pequeños, curioso miro si abría algo mas dentro del gran sobre encontrándose con una carta. 

Johnsito te agradezco que alojaras a mis pequeños betas, y te preocupases por su estado, hubo un problema y tengo que resolverlo nada grabe te explico a mi regreso.

Con la situación de Stiles no te preocupes lo tengo calculado pero mi nieto tiene un gran poder por un momento me quede en shock al sentirle apuesto a que tu igual, me hubiera encantado probar el desayuno de hoy pero tengo cosas que hacer :'(

Los cuatro sobres tienen dinero, uno para cada chico por favor diles que compren ropa y mi nieto tiene un sobre igual tiene un poco mas de efectivo ese tiene su nombre, pero ese se lo darás por parte tuya aun planeo mantenerme oculto hasta que Stiles pueda conocerme.

He hablado con satomi-san pero no puede recibirlos en su manada, y como la manada del alfa verdadero los ha visto con el wendigo puede que no confíen en ellos, por el momento te pido que los alojes en tu casa, mientras regreso para poderlos acomodar, por cierto diles que satomi-san los recibirá en su manada ella ya tiene instrucciones con respecto a eso, pero ellos deben creer que si serán aceptados así no se pondrán nerviosos frente a la manada del chico de rasgos latinos y no crearan mas sospechas, por favor cuidales John son buenos chicos.

Saludos para ti y tu peculiar novio.  
Con cariño Sebastian.

John estaba preocupado por su abuelo, pero esa preocupación se despareció al escuchar los fuertes latidos de corazón, indicándole que los muchachos despertarían pronto, Stiles probablemente no quería ir al instituto así que lo mandara a con los chicos para que comprase algo al fin su abuelo le había dejado dinero, solo media hora después escuchaba a los chicos en la parte de arriba y John se estaba divirtiendo con su conversación. 

-Baja tu!!- mencionan los gemelos.

-Bajen ustedes!!- el coyote no quería admitir que se moría de miedo.

-Tu eres un ente sin sentimientos, baja tu- menciona uno de los gemelos.

-Si tengo sentimientos, que no los deje salir es otra cosa-

-Steve morimos de hambre baja tu si- mencionan los gemelos con voz chillona.

-Y creen que yo no!!- 

-anda eres el mayor tienes que alimentarnos!!-

-Solo cuando les conviene, además solo soy mas grande por una semana!! Ustedes son dos bajen, y pongan esa misma cara!! Si no los asesina bajo yo!

-Ayyyy!!! Steve tenemos hambre!!-mencionan los gemelos con un tono muy aniñado para su edad.

John piensa que los chicos han salido por la ventana pero un gruñido de estomago y unas risillas muy bajas seguro para no molestar, le confirman que los chicos siguen en la casa.

-entonces quien baja- menciona Steve.

John en ese momento habla esperando que lo escuchen- Porque no bajan los tres y alimentan esos monstruos que tienen por estómagos!!- John piensa que los chicos no lo escucharon estaba por hablar de nuevo cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y unos pasos muy sigilosos bajan por las escaleras.

John casi escupe su café cuando vio a uno de los gemelos asomarse por la puerta, tal cual niño pequeño cuando se asegura que no tenga moros en la costa para robarse las galletas -vamos chicos que no muerdo- los chicos entraron rojos como tomates,"tiernos"pensó John.

-Tomen- john les tiende los sobres pues no esperaban algo de su parte- mi abuelo dejo esto para ustedes, quiere que compren ropa, y me dijo que Satomi-san los aceptara en su manada pero por el momento se quedaran en mi casa hasta que mi abuelo regrese y pueda presentarles a su nueva manada- si le la creía ellos también, no sabia cueles eran las instrucciones de satomi pero seguro tenían la misma intención de protegerles- pero como les he dicho nada de contarle algo a Stiles sobre lo que es y tampoco a ninguno de sus amigos de acuerdo-los chicos solo pronunciaron un "descuerdo"aun no creían lo que tenían en las manos.

-Empiecen a comer iré por el oso que tengo como hijo- los chicos vieron como john desaparecía de la cocina, asombrados era lo que tenían Sebastian les dejo dos mil dolares para ellos a cada uno, nunca esperaron eso de su parte, estaban muy perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando john entro- mi abuelo es así, pareciera que es muy duro pero tiene un gran corazón, apuesto a que cuando llegaron con el les dijo que tenían que apoyar en alguna actividad de la casa, para ganarse su alimento- los chicos solo asintieron, perdidos en sus pensamientos, nadie les avía dado una muestra de aprecio, el coyote y su tortuoso pasado los gemelos por el abandonó de sus padres, John miro como los chicos luchaban por que sus lágrimas no salieran pero era imposible-"pobres chicos"pensó John -Chicos están en buenas manos ahora van a estar bien- John no supo como corresponder tenia a los tres chicos abrazados a su alrededor, seguro con lágrimas en los ojos -Gracias- musitaron los tres chicos.

-epa!!! Yo se que tengo el padre mas genial del mundo pero quisiera conservarlo en una pieza chicos- Los tres chicos se separaron, deshaciéndose sutilmente de las pocas lágrimas que aun tenían en sus rostros, ellos no sabían porque avían corrido a abrazar a john, solo que por primera ves se sintieron en casa, se sintieron apreciados y no rechazados como regularmente les pasaba.

Una vez que todos terminaron su desayuno los chicos ayudaron a limpiar la mesa y meter los trastos al lava vajillas- Hijo como pienso que no piensas asistir a clases el día de hoy! porque no acompañas a los chicos a comprarse ropa al centro comercial, sirve que te despejas un poco- John saca su cartera, y le da el dinero a Stiles, este se queda como piedra al ver la cantidad de dinero- epa!! Solo compra lo necesario Stiles en lo que de verdad necesites vale- John se le ocurre como puede divertirse a costa de su hijo solo si hace la pregunta adecuada -los chicos ya tienen el suyo así que este es para ti!

-Como has sacado tanto dinero- oh si la pregunta que esperaba.

-He vendido tu jeep, de algo debía de servir- 

-Que!!! Mi jeep no papá.... Como pudiste..

John solo se echo a reír negando con la cabeza y aumento cuando vio la pokerface de su hijo- Dios!! Stiles, como crees que enserio lo vendí, se cuando adoras ese coche mas que a tu padre podría asegurar!!-

-Si recibo una cantidad igual la semana que viene como mesada, me pondrás a replantearme a quien adoro mas!!- John solo rodo los ojo- papá sabes que te adoro mucho y eres lo mas importante para mi- Stiles besa a su padre en la mejilla.

-Bueno chicos vámonos, que ya se donde me lo pondré-eso alerto el chip protector del sheriff.

-Ponerte que Stiles- John mira a Stiles entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues el tatuaje que dirá "John Stilinski el mejor padre del mundo" y luego que tache mundo y diga "del jodido universo" pero creo que en mi frente no va a caber.

-Stiles no te pondrás un tatuaje-

-Que porque no?- John solo also una ceja, preguntando si quería que lo dijese.

-bueno tu te lo pierdes- "ya tengo una mejor idea"penso stiles- bien chicos vámonos, ahora tienen al mejor y mas sexi guía de turistas que ha pisado la tierra, ahora muevanse dejemos que los mortales admiren mi belleza- 

El gemelo rubio voltea ver a john como preguntándole si los iba dejar ir enserio con el castaño -si pueden regresarlo en una sola pieza y que respire se los agradecería chicos- Los chicos solo pudieron romper en carcajadas antes de marcarse con el castaño.


	18. Familia

Stiles y los chicos se dirigieron al centro comercial, para ellos era como navidad pues nunca avían echo tal cosa, ni siquiera cuando pasaron tanto tiempo con Sebastian este siempre estuvo ocupado, aunque ellos siempre se negaron a ir con el, tal ves ese era el punto, que nunca quisieron ir con el, para ellos era un trabajo normal que no tenia importancia pero ahora caen en cuanta que Sebastian se la pasa viajando.

-eso no Stiles, no te va- dice Steve, aunque todos creían que era gay, no a Steve solo le gusta estar bien vestido, pero a el, le atraen las chicas.

-Que!! Porque no!!-la playera era de Batman pero no el tipico negro con la señal, no, esta estaba llena de color como si hubieran explotado los frascos de pintura sobre ella-Si es la que falta para completar mi colección.

-Bien dejare que te la lleves si me permites escogerte algo- Steve ya avía visto una chaqueta negra y un pantalón a juego, solo faltaba elegir una playera blanca con algún estampado, y ya tenia uno en mente.

-mmmmm bien pero que no sea nada extravagante- no estaba seguro, Steve parecía un hipster y a Stiles no le parecía mucho su idea.

-Pero tendrás que cambiarte, eso no te favorece, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a un bar, planeamos llevarte, que dices-pasaron unos dias horribles en el bosque y querían divertirse.

-No me agrada esa idea! tengo cosas que hacer y además mi padre no-Stiles no quería ir no tenia muchas ganas.

-Oh!! Vamos tenemos que divertirnos, se que eres un cerebrito pero necesitas diversión- los chicos querían animar a Stiles, eran favores pero por mas que los hicieran ese chico los avía salvado de morir de hambre y sobretodo avía confiado en ellos algo que no muchos les daban.

-Esta bien pero...- no pudo terminar su frase porque Steve salio despavorido"seguramente por la ropa"-penso Stiles-

Solo basto un momento para que Stiles fuera metido al probador, Steve y los gemelos iban a pagar ese conjunto pero a Stiles no le convencía mucho ya que lo tenia puesto, aunque debía admitir que el pantalón le favorecía bastante resaltaba su buen trasero, y la chaqueta aunque era de hombre era a tres cuartos (eso quiere decir que apenas llega al ombligo o un poco mas abajo tampoco son ombligeras) lo único que si le gusto fue la playera era blanca con estampado que decía "I'm here and I'll be here , I'll never be more"* era en cuello en V un poco entallada no tanto como para marcar la poca forma de su cuerpo, pero si para marcar su cintura y el poco brazo que avía logrado con los entrenamientos- Vamos Stiles sal te queremos ver- no quería salir y menos así no estaba muy convencido de eso.

-Oh vamos Stiles nosotros queremos verte- los gemelos ya avían terminado de arrasar con casi toda la tienda, ambos escogían conjuntos parecidos pero de diferente color, y otras las escogían ambos pretendiendo que puedan prestarselas entre ellos.

-Stiles si no sales entraremos por ti a la fuerza, y pretendemos no llamar la atención- ya se avían cansado, y tenían hambre de nuevo.

-Voy pero el que se burle duerme afuera- ya estaba convencido que se veía bien, en ese momento Stiles recibió un mensaje de su padre.

Stiles los chicos se van a quedar varios días en la casa, conviertelos en tus primos por cualquiera que pregunte, Deaton te explicara mas sobre la situación.

Con cariño John.

-Vamos Stiles tenemos hambre y aun eres nuestro sexi guia lo recuerdas verdad- los chicos avian hablado sobre eso herir el orgullo de Stiles para que saliera y les demostrase lo contrario.

-Si, Stiles tu nos mencionaste que los mortales debían admirar tu belleza acaso nos mentías?- Anthony sabia que dio en el clavo porque en ese momento, se escucho el fresnillo de la puerta.

Stiles salio encontrándose con la nada- pero donde están saben que yo no tengo súper sentidos para localizarlos verdad- empezaba a dudar de como se veía.

-acá Stiles, solo pasamos a pagar- dice Archival estupefacto por lo bien que se veía Stiles.

-mmm solo falta algo- menciona Steve- toma- dice extendiendo su mano para darle unas gafas negras- pontelas. 

-Dios!!!! - grita Anthony- Pero quien eres tu y donde has dejado al castañito- 

-Que!! Me veo así de mal- Nunca, de los Nunca de pondría eso de nuevo.

-Estas de coña, pareces un súper modelo, no de los baratos, de esos que parecen hechos por los mismos dioses- Archival seguía estupefacto- ahora veo que tenias razón, los mortales deben admirarte, pero si este dios fuera compasivo y fuera a pagar lo que escogió para poder ir a comer.

-Que de nuevo, no tenemos ni ,tres horas que desayunamos!!- Stiles no podía creer el apetito que tenían, pero casi se echa a reír por el puchero que tenían los gemelos- Bien voy a pagar, para ir a comer de nuevo- Stiles tomo rumbo a la caja, se puso rojo cuando la cajera tartamudeaba al hablar, raro porque la conocía de tiempo y nunca avía pasado eso.

Al salir lo mismo todas y todos volteaban a verlos, una chica choco con un pilar solo por estar embobada viéndolos-Chicos creo que los miran mucho!!- Stiles se voltea para verlos pero estos estaban a unos diez pasos de el.

-te equivocas Stiles, todos te están viendo solo a ti- apresuraron paso cuando Stiles se dio la vuelta, joder que los tres estaban de acuerdo que Stiles se veía muy, muy bien.

Los cuatro tomaron rumbo al pequeño local de comida, era muy acogedor un tema antiguo como las cafeterías de la antigua Inglaterra, cuando entraron lograron ver una mesa vacía cerca del ventanal que daba vista al pequeño quiosco, le favorecía ya que le hacia tomar un tono mas acogedor- Chicos, acá la especialidad es la tarta de manzana, la comida es buena pero lo menor es la tarta-

-Pues primero la comida y luego el postre, dios muero de hambre-Steve estaba que se desmayaba no era una persona de gran comer pero pasar varios días sin alimentarse adecuadamente le hacia querer comerse un elefante completo.

-Bu......Bu......Bue.....Buen.....Buenos di.... días que puedo servirles- la chica no creía los que sus ojos estaban viendo- Stiles? Stiles eres tu?- la chica estaba boqueando no podía creerse que ese era Stiles- dime desde cuando te has puesto jodidamente sexy ha?

-MERIBETH A TU TRABAJO-para el dueño no paso desapercibido el coqueteo de la chica.

-Guarde silencio señor McColtin, no se da cuenta que estoy muerta, y alguien me mando a unos ángeles muy sexys, pero uno jodidamente hermoso-la chica miro a los cuatro chicos pero solo tenia ojos para uno.

-estas loca de que demonios hablas-lo dice acercándose a la mesa-lo siento chicos mi....... Stiles? Stiles eres tu?-el dueño no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Stiles por su parte solo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba y se encogió de hombros, para Stiles ese conjunto estaba prohibido nuca se lo pondría de nuevo.

-Si, si es el- dice Archival- podemos ordenar?-que se estaba muriendo de hable, pero el también admitía que el chico si se veía jodidamente bien.

-Y usted es-al señor McColtin no le gusto el tono con que le hablo.

-Yo soy...-no pudo terminar su comentario por que el castañito se le adelanto.

-Son mis primos, vienen a pasar una temporada con nosotros, ellos son Archival y Anthony Blake y el es Steve Parker-dice Stiles con una resplandeciente sonrisa- mi primo Archival se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre-

-Pero no llevan el mismo apellido- el señor no confiaba en ese chico ni en su gemelo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no seamos primos, perdieron el apellido por que son dos generaciones provenientes de dos mujeres Stinlinski, ellos mi tía-abuela Sara, y el, de mi tia-abuela Sofia, al tener puras hijas el apellido Stilinski se perdió en ellos, pero aun así siguen siendo familia-,Stiles no sabia de donde salio todo eso pero tenia que funcionar.

-Oh lo siento-dice el dueño, recriminandose por tratar así al chico que en años no avían visto a ningún familiar de los don Stilinski y ahora los que estaban seguro se llevaban una mala impresión del lugar.

-Y bien que van a adornar sexys ángeles- dice la chica guiñandoles un ojo.

-Gracias a Dios!! Muero de hambre-

Al final los tres chicos pidieron dos hamburguesas jumbo y una malteada grade, Stiles solo la hamburguesa normal con una malteada de chocolate, y eso solo lo ordeno porque los gemelos no dejaban de atormentarlo diciendo que era cruel de su parte dejarlos comer solos.

-Stiles porque has dicho que somos tus primos?-No entendía porque lo avía echo, no le molestaba puesto que cuando escucho decir "siguen siendo familia"su interior se lleno de una paz y tranquilidad que hace bastante tiempo no sentía y por las casi lágrimas de los gemelos supo que ellos sintieron lo mismo.

-Bueno mi padre dijo que se quedarían varios días en casa, para despejar los rumores seria lo mas fácil decir que somos familia- Ahora era avisarle a su padre que los chicos ante los demás son primos y que tiene dos tías llamadas Sara y Sofia.

-se supone que estaríamos en la manada de Satomi que ha pasado?-

-esa respuesta no la tengo- quería decirles pero no tenia ni idea del porque- mi padre me aviso que ustedes pasarían mas días con nosotros, y no podia decir que son amigos mios cuando el pueblo nunca los ha visto y básicamente solo salgo o salia con esos, por eso era mejor decir que somos familia.

-No crees que es mucho arriesgar?- Si Sebastian se enteraba los iba a matar.

-Te equivocas, a demás si no estuvieran acá, seguro estaría en mi cuarto muy, deprimido- Stiles solo baja la mirada, aun no puede creer que su hermano la persona con quien siempre podía confiar le mintió- debemos ir a con Deaton el druita mi papá dijo que el tenia mas información.

-Bien pues ahora disfrutar primito- dice Archival muy emocionado, estaba seguro que su hermano y amigo sentían una calidez llenandoles- Ahora si no puedes negarte a ir con nosotros al bar, no dejaremos a nuestro sexy primo atrás....

Los chicos siguieron hablando de nada en particular, solo conociéndose un poco de su pasado estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron el Flash que salio de un punto en la cafetería, la chica estaba que gritaba, aunque el gemelo rubio se veía sexy y muy atractivo para ella.

La manada..

-Dios!! Los viste eran realmente guapos, pero desde cuando Stilinski se ve tan bien!!- dice Meribeth hablando muy alto por teléfono, le avia mandado la foto de sus "ángeles" a su amiga.

-Si, sus primos!! Dijo que se quedarían una temporada!!- la manada estaba estática, no tenían sus instintos pero querían saber lo que la chica hablaba.

-Si!!! Joder crees que se inscriban al instituto, seria lo mejor no lo crees, si desde que los amigos de Stiles están pillados no queda nada bueno en el instituto!!-la chica no se avía percatado que la manada estaba atrás de ella- Si joder que eran muy guapos pero sobre todo Stilinski, ese cuerpo se lo tenia bien guardado, ahora se porque ese chico extraño lo escogió..

-JURALO!!! si que es idiota, como puede dejar un pastelito como el, ahora tenemos una misión, regresar a Stilinski al lado bueno- dice la chica meneando sus atributos. 

La manada casi se echa a reír por el comportamiento de la chica, alejándose de ella todos estaban concentrados en lo que avía mencionado la chica "Primos"-Desde cuando Stiles tiene primos- Menciona Isaac muy pegado a Cora, desde que su lobo se había mudado al polo norte a conocer santa claus el se sentía muy débil, sentia que en cualquier momento su padre aparecería para pegarle como hace varios años atrás y eso lo tenia muy tenso.

-Desde que sus tíos decidieron traer al mundo mas Stilinski- Menciona Jackson su lobo estaba perdido, volvía a ser aquel chico normal y eso le molestaba aunque estaba muy asombrado por el castaño que vio no era el que siempre trataba de hacerle reír.

-Muy gracioso Jackson, pero alguien sabe que paso- Liam tampoco sabia que pasaba, se cayo del techo y estaba seguro que tenia un o dos huesos rotos-Creo que tengo huesos rotos!! 

-Bueno solo a ti se te ocurre subir al tejado para entrar por mi ventana- dice Scott atrayendo a liam a su cuerpo.

-Para la otra abre cuando llamo a la puerta- liam avía subido al tejado porque Scott lo tuvo dos horas tocando la puerta, solo porque melissa salio retrasada no pudo abrirle-estoy seguro que si melissa estuviera en casa me hubiera disparado por los toques tan fuertes que daba, además casi rompo la puerta y tu no te dignabas a abrirme.

-Ya lo siento, pero porque no me marcaste-liam levanta una ceja preguntando si hablaba en serio.

-Cora, mi padre te dijo algo? Salio muy temprano y no pude preguntarle nada- Malia desde que obtuvo su poder completo era mas pacífica y tenia sus arranques en los momentos adecuados, pero ahora no tenia nada de eso y eso la desconcertaba, humana después de tanto tiempo.

-No lo siento, Peter solo dijo que nos vería en la veterinaria- cora no sabia que pasaba, era un lobo nacido y ahora no tenia mas fuerza que una chica promedio de su edad- como pudieron vivir tanto tiempo siendo humanos? Yo llevo horas y ya estoy harta.

-Pues acostumbrate porque no sabemos si volveremos a ser lobos-dice mason, el tampoco creía lo que sentía, por un momento penso en no volver a verles irse bien lejos para evitar esos problemas pero cory le avía dicho que no huyera de sus problemas.

-Chicos calma si, para eso vamos a ver a Deaton para que nos diga que fue lo que paso- Scott no sabia si sentirse mal por perder su lobo, o suicidarse por mentirle a su hermano después de todo era su hermano el que le apoyo cuando se transformo en lobo y ahora le mentía-Chicos creen que Stiles nos perdone, digo si le decimos porque no le dijimos nada creen que vuelva?-Scott tenia un puchero y peleando con sus lágrimas para que no saliesen pero era imposible una vez mas le fallaba, primero siempre lo abandonaba por sus citas, luego lo de la quimera y ahora lo alejaba de nuevo.

-Yo creo que si solo necesita tiempo-Erica no estaba muy convencida de eso, su Batman probablemente los dejaría.

-Saben es irónico que lo diga, pero Stiles tenia razón, no llevamos ni un día completo sin el y ya lo extrañamos- Allison se sentía como cuando no conocía nada de seres sobrenaturales, era la chica miedosa de nuevo.

-Chicos no creo que eso importe si, no lo intentamos, pero enserio fui tan mala con Stiles, nunca va a perdonarmelo NUNCA!! Yo no puedo perdonarme....... Y ....y ahora-Lidya nunca pensó que Stiles le tenia rencor por haberle rechazado tanto- yo debí ser una buena amiga, nuca debí hacerle eso y ahora e... el... el... me odia-Lidya era un mar de lágrimas, su parte sobrenatural estaba en shock, como si estuviera en un trance era diferente a los otros este no predecía otras muertes sino la suya, extraño porque Allan le dijo que eso no era posible.


	19. Regreso Lobuno

La manada

Todos ya estaban reunidos un poco mal acomodados porque, en la plancha metálica estaba Peige, Deaton estaba tratando de no provocar al inútil de Derek que se la pasaba gruñendole cada vez que intentaba curarla, sabia porque ella estaba de ese modo, y también sabia porque Derek podía controlar mas al lobo, pero el no seria quien le dijese que pasaba, pues el también creía que una lección se aprende cuando se cae, no cuando se le previene, sabia bien que si le decía el idiota correría a los brazos del pobre castaño sin aprender nada, así que mejor que aprenda a valorar lo que tenia "tal vez nunca lo recuperes" era lo que pensaba Allan cada vez que Derek le gruñia- Listo no puedo hacer nada mas por ella, se curara si pero tardara un poco, la he sedado para que su curación sea mas rápida- nunca le diría que pasaba, a el le caía mal Peige muy pero muy en el fondo agradecería a los dioses si se la llevasen de una buena vez.

-Que!! Ni siquiera has echo nada, solo pasar ese algodón con Desinfectante, porque no se cura- Derek no podía perder a su compañera, a la que en verdad avía amado- has algo mas!! No seas inútil- Allan por poco le tira el frasco de acónito, se lo hubiera lanzado en la cara pero que el tenia modales.

-Quieres que haga algo? Bien Scott me puedes decir que hacer en estos casos?- Allan quería gritarle como se atreve a hablarle así, el que lo cuido de pequeño.

-Bueno, este para tal herida seria cauterizarla evitar que siga sangrando- Scott no quería meterse no por miedo, sino que sin lobo Derek lo dejaría en pedasitos.

-Oh no, ni me veas así, quieres que te diga como la pienso cauterizar, pues bien tengo que agarrar ese aparatejo del fondo y bañarlo en acónito y lirio blanco de las montañas y sabes que ocasionaría que estas lindas marcas se vuelvan permanentes, y no pienso enfrentarme a un lobo sabes, tu tendrías que explicarle por que las tiene, y si aun quiere matarme que lo piense dos veces o la mando al infierno..-Deaton tenia una expresión seria y aterradora eso hizo que todos se tensaran y Detek pusiera una cara de espanto-Si eso creí, ahora bien ustedes que fue lo que paso?

Toda la manada le explico como pasaron las cosas, desde el comportamiento raro de Stiles hasta cuando sus lobos se fueron al norte a jugar con los pingüinos, todos le dijeron lo que sintieron y que paso después, vergonzoso pero todos rompieron en llanto cuando Stiles se marcho, todos hasta Peter le dijo que salio corriendo del sitio, el por lo particular se oculto una cosa, jamas les diría que fue a buscar a Chris.

-Bien se lo que paso ahora vengo-Allan tenia la poción echa, nunca les diría que contenía pues el tampoco sabia que era exactamente, ese mismo día Allan avía temblado de miedo, no porque tuviese a un lobo o algo peligroso frente a el, tenia a Sebastian para cualquiera era un hombre de edad avanzada, pero si ponían atención sus facciones no demostraban arrugas, ni siquiera un ligero matiz de mancha de sol, a decir verdad si no fuera solo por las canas, Sebastian bien podía mentir sobre su edad, joder que John se veía solo unos años mas joven que el.

Cuando estuvo en la parte, de su despacho cerca de todas las formulas recordó la pequeña platica que tuvo con Sebastian, era mas temprano de lo habitual, un cliente le dijo que era urgente así que decidió dar uno hora mas temprano de lo habitual pero al momento de entrar a la sala donde tenia la plancha metálica, se escucho la campaniña de entrada, nunca creyó que la persona que estaba atrás del mostrador era el mismísimo Sebastian el único en seguir el linaje de los Stilinski adiestrar a mas Druitas.

-veo Allan que eres de las pocas personas que si están puntuales a la hora indicada- Deaton no estuviera en Shock si no fuera por la expresión, demasiado seria de Sebastian.

-Si, no suelo llegar tarde a ningún lado- No tenia palabras, su entrenador hablaba de un Stilinski es por eso que allan se emocionó cuando conoció al Sheriff, pero para su desgracia ese Stilinski no sabia mucho.

-Bien porque tu puntualidad acaba de salvar a la manada del alfa verdadero-eso tenso a Deaton nunca nadie le avía echo temblar de miedo, pero Sebastian era y sera el único que lo podrá hacer.

-Po.... Por....porque lo dices- "No puedes mostrar mas tu nerviosismo o si" pensó allan.

-Digo porque si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo y si por desgracia esos chicos llegaban a descubrir lo que es Stiles antes de tiempo en ese mismo momento todos hubieran pactado su muerte-ahora si Deaton estaba temblando de terror- pero adivina que los has salvado!! Siempre he dicho que la puntualidad puede salvar vidas y mira lo acabo de comprobar.

-Pero eso ahora no es lo importante, lo importante es que vas a darles a tomar esto- dice sacando varios frascos de su maletín- eso hará que los lobos que se volvieron ayudantes de santa regresen y la Banshee deje de sentir que predice su propia muerte.

-y que es esto?- no quería preguntar pero si eso los matase a todos, nunca se perdonaría.

-No los mataría, si es lo que estas pensando, aunque tengo motivos de sobra creeme, que yo no soy quien tiene que juzgar- Sebastian mandaría a todos al mismo infierno pero no era adecuado.

-Bien, pero puedo saber que es?-Sebastian solo rueda los ojos.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, tal vez cuando vuelva- tenia mejores cosas que hacer, que dar clases de herbolaria en ese momento- y ni te atrevas a abrirlos vienen sellados y el efecto pasa rápido, así que tienen que beberlo muy muy rápido.

-si preguntan que fue lo que paso inventas algo para que no sospechen nada pero no les digas que fue lo que paso en verdad - Sebastian no tenia tiempo para dar explicaciones.

-Ahora bien con respecto a los dos lobos y el coyote por desgracia no pueden ser aceptados por Satomi-san así que permanecerán en Beacon por una temporada, ya que conmigo tienen mas probabilidad de morir y además es donde tu entras en mi plan....

-Que plan?-ya estaba desconfiando de Sebastian.

-Bien como el Alfa verdadero no tiene confianza en esos chicos, sera que demos un nuevo alfa en Beacon- Sebastian no le diría todo el plan, puesto que no era su familia y el era el Druita del alfa verdadero- este frasco contiene una rara pero muy peculiar planta, un lirio Rojiazul muy raro en su especie casi imposible de conseguir a menos que seas yo claro-Deaton casi se echa a reír solo por las facciones que demostraban claro que era pariente de Stiles- tendrás que triturarlo y ponerle tres cuartas de taza de agua del claro, se que tienes por que la estoy oliendo desde acá, el lirio te permitirá eliminar la parte vulnerable del Omega de los chicos, pero necesitas una gota de Sangre de mi Nieto Stiles, el fungira el papel de nuevo alfa aunque no lo sea, cuatro porciones salen de esto la primer porción tendrás que mantenerla sin sangre ya que sera la de Stiles eso hará que figure como alfa las otras tres llevaran la sangre de mi nieto solo una gota basta para que elimine la condición de Omegas.

-Pero si hago esto no olerá como un alfa y podrían atacarle- Deaton temía por el pobre humano, si olía a alfa lo podrían atacar a el primero.

-Para eso debes darle esta pulsera- Sebastian saca una pulsera no muy lujosa, una cadena con una placa, un pequeño Zorro se podía ver en la placa pero no era el diseño ni que no fuera de un la material precioso, si no lo que en verdad valía era el hechizo protector de ella- esto inhibirá en olor a alfa y mantendrá la esencia de humano de Stiles y podrán percibirle sin problema- la pulsera tenia otro cometido mantener al zorro en un estado de inconsciencia por el momento y también eliminaría todo rastro de lo que Stiles estaba forjando en su interior, al menos para darle tiempo a john de decirle todo a Stiles y puedan irse- debes advertirle que nunca debe quitársela si pregunta le dirás que esto aparte de eliminar su olor a alfa evitara que los chicos quieran matarle por tener un humano como alfa.

\- Pero eso es mentira-

-Lo es si, pero tu no vas a decirles nada a menos que quieras a alguien como yo de enemigo- eso termino por poner la piel de gallina de Deaton- además le darás esto -saca un pequeño sobre- al chico que lleva por nombre Archival, asegurate que nadie te vea dársela.

-Allan fue un placer hablar contigo pero mi vida tiene muchas aristas que no puedo dejar sueltas, con tu permiso me retiro - Sebastian emprende su rumbo a la salida pero antes siquiera de dar paso se voltea de nuevo a ver a Allan- esto es por tus servicios- sin mas Sebastian deja la veterinaria dejando a un muy desconcertado Deaton.

Ya de regreso con los chicos, repartió todos los frascos uno para cada uno- Deben tomarlo rápido, sin olerlo o algo parecido el efecto pasa rápido así que en cuanto lo destapen deben beberlo muy, muy deprisa.

-Esto sabe horrible- dice Isaac- esto no....- no pudo terminar su frase por que en ese momento sintió volver a si lobo, su abría puesto a brincar si no fuera de que todos lo consideraban ya muy infantil, además de que tenia una novia que podía convertirlo en chuki y no gracias tiene un hermoso rostro.

–Bien Deaton nos puedes explicar como paso esto– Erica quería recuperar rápido su lobo, ya empezaba a notar los síntomas de sus ataques y no quería tenerlos de nuevo.

–AAAAA!!!– grita Liam con un quejido lastimero–Joder si tenia huesos rotos, te culpo McCall...

–Que, yo que hice!!!–

–Basta de eso si, tenemos bastante miel con nuestra pareja gracias–Brett no sabia que estaba haciendo con ellos si el con meditación mucha logro traer su lobo en su mayoría, pero la poción se lo avía regresado del todo.

–Y bien Deaton que fue lo que paso?– jackson quería saber porque su lobo se fue muy pero muy lejos.

–Por lo que me dijeron–Deaton tenia su dialogo mas que aprendido "si tu te lo crees ellos igual"se repetía Deaton una que otra vez– solo fue que sus lobos están tan acostumbrados a la sumisión por así decirlo de Stiles y mas acostumbrados a que siempre va desprendiendo ese olor a hogar, que cuando cambio al entrar su enojo sus lobos no pudieron entrar en una postura de defensa, sino que estos solo se guardaron por un tiempo, cuanto regresarian no lo se eso dependería de cada uno, y lo mismo paso con la banshee solo que esta al no ser un lobo solo podía hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer predecir la muerte.

–Entonces Stiles puede hacer eso con nuestros lobos?–Scott quería saber si eso podía volver a ocurrir.

–No! Ahora que sus lobos vieron otra parte de Stiles ya están acostumbrados!! -Deaton no era idiota sabia lo que paso, Stiles avía liberado su poder momentáneamente y sin querer utilizo la Imposición, lo mismo que usaba Sebastian para estar frente a otras personas.

–Bien ahora que es lo que va a pasar con esos chicos– era el problema no los conocían y estaban mas cerca del humano.

–Pues tenem.....–Derek no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido pos una chica.

–Dios!! los viste! No puedo creer que ese sea el hijo del sheriff- dice una chica con un tono coqueto– Si que se tenia bien guardado ese trasero.

–Dios, se veía jodidamente bien, Samantha dijo que estaba soltero– menciona el chico que la acompaña.

–Que no salia con el tipo raro!!– cora casi se echa a reír junto con toda la manada– pues que idiota de su parte, y que afortunadas somos algunas, mira que dejar semejante pastelito... Disculpe!!! Pueden atendernos?– 

–Enseguida– menciona Deaton, sabia lo que pasaba los chicos, se estaba haciendo pasar por los primos de Stiles y una singular foto rondaba por todo el pueblo.

–Viste a sus primos–menciona el chico muy animado– si son de mente abierta como Stilinski pido uno!!

–Pues todo el pueblo anda atrás de ellos, se rumorea que van a estar en el bar nuevo que abrieron–para todo el pueblo, era noticia de los nuevos residentes.

Deaton atendió a la chica y el chico dejando a la manada en desconcierto aun sin saber quienes eran esos "primos de Stiles"

–Scott los primos de Stiles si son tan candentes como me los imagino o son las hormonas de los demás?– Pregunta Liam sin saber que ya se paso de la raya.

–Te importa mucho eso!!– dice Scott poniendo sus ojos rojos.

–No–dice liam enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Scott, sabe que se paso y esperaba que eso funcionara para calmarle.

–Tal vez a ti no pero a mi si me importa–Dice Cora, no sabe porque pero siente celos de que los demás sepan de Stiles y ella no, esa idea se desvaneció al sentir que alguien le apretaba el hombro.

Peter se avía dado cuenta de lo que Cora tenia, al ser hermana del compañero por derecho de este, el lobo lo tomaba como una amenaza para con su familia– los conoceremos cuando sea el momento– 

–Pues lamento desilusionarles pero no existen tales primos– a Scott aun no se le pasaba lo que liam dijo, pero tenia una ligera sospecha de que era lo que ocurría– John no tiene mas parientes y la familia de Claudia los culpa por su muerte además todos sus primos son mucho muy mayores como para que las chicas digan que son sexys– a Scott le dolía era su única familia y por su temor lo avía alejado.

–Deaton Peige– Derek estaba mas concentrado en los leves quejidos de su amada, aunque dede admitir que hablen de su castaño no le agradaba mucho.

–Pues entonces son los....–Lidya no pudo terminar porque esa persona de quien hablaba, estaba en la entrada llamando a Deaton, decir que todos estaban tensos solo era la punta del iceberg.

– Allan podemos hablar....– Stiles prefería permanecer en el mostrador, no quería verles ni en pintura.


	20. Un Nuevo Alfa en Beacon

-Deaton podemos hablar-todos estaban en shock no por que no querían enfrentar nuevamente su modo humano, sino que no avían hablado nada sobre como disculparse y alejar a Stiles sobre los chicos.

-Stiles pasa estoy un poco ocupado-Deaton estaba revisando al Peige por ordenes de Derek, rogaba que la maldita se muriera y los dejara en paz pero nadie lo quería y debía aguantarla.

-Preferiría si es acá afuera gracias- Stiles no queria pasar estaba seguro que todos estaban dentro y el no quería ni verlos en persona.

-vamos Stiles estoy ocupado- Deaton estaba un poco de malas tenia que revisar dos perras y una le caía mal.

Todos en la manada estaban pasmados por el cambio de look de Stiles, todos admitían que ese no era el Stiles que conocían, Lidya se recriminada muy en el fondo por rechazarle -Stiles pero que...- Scott no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por Stiles.

-Deaton que es lo que paso? Se suponía que Satomi-san aceptaría a los chicos en su manada- Stiles tenia un mal carácter no por los chicos sino que este cambio al ver a toda la manada mas a ese lobo idiota que empezaba a odiar.

-Stiles nosotros....- menciona Isaac temiendo sus palabras pero el castaño no dejo siquiera que terminara.

-Y bien Deaton- Stiles estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no gritarles de nuevo.

-Stiles pasa algo? - Deaton sabia lo que pasaba pero no creía que enserio los estaba tratando con tanta indiferencia.

-Porque debería pasarme algo?- su limite estaba por estallar no soportaría estar mas en el mismo sitio- y bien vas a decirme que ha pasado con satomi-san.

-Satomi no va a poder recibirlos en su manada, tiene algunos problemas con su propia manada como para recibir nuevos integrantes, pero ha pedido que permanezcan en Beacon hasta que pueda resolverlos, ha solicitado que Scott los admita en su manada-Un gruñido por parte de Scott confirmo que no estaba de acuerdo con eso- pero como esta la situación sera imposible.

-Viene un pero no?-No podía creer que satomi se negara a aceptarlos, si eran buenos chicos el confiaría su vida sin dudarlo.

-Existe algo que puede eliminar la vulnerabilidad del Omega pero solo si tu aceptas- Esperaba que el chico se negara para así no tener problemas con Scott, pero a esas alturas ya era un echo.

-Y cual seria?- en ese instante Stiles recibió un mensaje, que lo hizo sonreír, eso puso muy celoso a cierto lobo que no avía dejado de admirar su hermosura- Dios!! de nuevo!! Que ustedes no tienen llenadera-No podía creer que de nuevo tuvieran hambre -Joder Archival que el monstruo que tienes por estomago no se lleno con la niña que te comiste?- en ese momento se escucho la bocina de su Jeep- maltrata mi Jeep y dormiras con el perro me escuchaste- la manada escuchaba el refunfuño del que Stiles llamaba Archival y la risita de sus otros dos acompañantes "tu no tienes perro" fue lo que escucharon- se que no tengo perro Archival- esto tenso a toda la manada y a los tres chicos que estaban fuera- pero mira que casualidad que me encuentre en una veterinaria, puedo comprar un cachorro y dormiras afuera con el- la manada escuchaba las burlas de los dos chicos y del tercero solo sus refunfuños -te calmas esto les interesa así que cuando termine podrán arrasar con toda la cafetería vale.

-Y bien cual seria?- los chicos cada vez le caían mejor, era como mama alfa de los tres"No podemos ser mas raros verdad Stiles"

-Que funjas el papel de Alfa y no, no te convertiré en lobo solo que oleras como uno, y bueno esos chicos te verán como tal.....

-Cool... Oíste Archy ahora si podre mandarte a dormir afuera...- Stiles estaba que se moría por la cara que seguramente tenia en ese momento.

-No te dejare hacerlo Stiles- Dice Scott mostrando sus ojos rojos.

Stiles voltea a verle con una expresión seria, todos juran que si no fuera porque Stiles seguía siendo humano, en ese momento tendría unos ojos rojos de alfa- Y tu eres?- Scott avía dejado de ser alguien importante para el, y solo por los tres Omegas que lo necesitaban si no hubiera salido echo un demonio.

-Soy tu mejor amigo y tu Alfa- tal vez no fue la mejor idea pero no iba a permitir que Stiles se arriesgara de esa forma, además de que la piel se le puso de gallina cuando vio la mirada de Stiles, sabia que si hubiera convertido a Stiles hace tiempo ahora Beacon tendría otro Alfa verdadero.

-Lo siento chico te equivocas, mis amigos están afuera y me necesitan- pasmados todos estaban pasmados, nunca Stiles les avía hablado de esa forma.

-Stiles, deja de ser infantil y entra en razón- Derek no sabia si estaba furioso si porque el chico no lo avía volteado a ver como tantas veces o que estuviera mas allegado a esos Omegas.

-Y usted quien es para hablarme de esa forma- Stiles por primera vez mira a Derek, por instinto el lobo retrocedió dos pasos, esa mirada era de un Alfa no tenia duda.

-Yo soy tu...- no pudo terminar porque Stiles, lo interrumpió.

-Dejese de idioteces!!- la voz de Stiles salio oscura, todos estaban tensos era como la vez anterior nadie podía mover un musculo, el chico que tenían enfrente no era el que todos conocían -Deaton que tengo que hacer para eliminar la condición de Omegas de los chicos...

-Deja traer las cosas que necesito puedes hacer que pasen- Stiles se giran par hablarles a los chicos pero estos están entrando en ese momento.

-Vaya Archy veo que has caído en mis encantos- Dice Stiles dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, dejando a los chicos de la manada una sensación de vacío.

-No es eso, solo que no queremos que lo hagas, no queremos que pienses debes hacerlo solo porque te salvamos de Wendigo- todos estaban en modo de defensa pero como si un receptor se tratara Stiles voltea a verlos de nuevo con esa expresión seria mandando bien pero bien lejos a sus lobos, pero esta vez no se fueron si no que ahora tenían una postura sumisa. 

–No es eso, son mis amigos y si puedo ayudarles no me importa hacerlo enserio– Stiles les dedica una sincera sonrisa que conforto a los tres chicos, dejando a la manada con un sentimiento de perdida con cada palabra que salia del castaño, incluso un lobo se moría de celos con una lucha mental de si su elección era la correcta.

–Bien, esto es lo que se van a tomar pero antes de que lo hagan, estas seguro de hacerlo– Deaton mira fijamente al castaño, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Scott se adelanta.

–No, no lo esta y ahora nos vamos y ustedes se largan de acá o se enfrentaran a mi manada– Scott empieza a jalar a Stiles a la salida.

Con un movimiento brusco Stiles se safa del agarre de Scott o si el Zorrito salio a jugar de nuevo– TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME QUE HACER O NO McCALL NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA LO HAS OÍDO, SI QUIERO LANZARME DE UN PUENTE LO HAGO SI QUIERO AYUDAR A MIS AMIGOS LO HAGO LO HAS ENTENDIDO, Y MAS TE VALE QUE NO INTENTES NADA CONTRA  ESTOS CHICOS PORQUE YO PUEDO ACABAR CON CADA UNO DE USTEDES SIN MOVER UN SOLO DEDO LO HAS ESCUCHADO, AHORA TE CALLAS PORQUE ESTO NO TE INCUMBE–Stiles estaba harto que siempre le decía que hacer.

–Y bien Allan que es lo que tengo que hacer– a Stiles no le importaba que Scott estuviera llorando, no le importaba su jodida vida.

–Tienes que verte una gota de tu sangre en cada uno de estos tres frascos y este es para ti– dice señalando un franco en particular apartado de lo otros– ahora prestame tu dedo del corazón, solo una gota basta para eliminar su condición de Omegas.

–listo– dice alan terminando de revolver el ultimo frasco– ahora antes de que se lo tomen Stiles es importante que no te quites nunca esta pulsera, me has entendido.

–Porque?– "Stiles en que nos metiste ahora he"su conciencia siempre poniéndole dudas.

–Porque cuando lo bebas oleras a Alfa y además que los lobos no les agradara tener un humano como Alfa si podrás ejercer el poder de uno pero sin esta pulsera perderán el control sobre ellos y pues sabes que pasara– Stiles solo asintió y volteo a ver a los chicos– ahora van a estar bien– Stiles se toma el brebaje sintiéndose un poco mareado, pero supone que es normal, allan le entrega la pulsera antes de pasarles los frascos a los tres chicos.

–Chico les presento su Nuevo Alfa Stiles Stilinki– Stiles estaba sorprendido por lo que Deaton le dijo pero el solo quería ayudar, realmente no le interesaba ser un Alfa.

–Ahora como su Alfa no debo mentirles, los traeré a revisión periódica para que sepa que están bien– dice Stiles con una enorme sonrisa.

–Stiles!! Sabes que no somos perros!!– Steve le disgustaba que le dijera perro, pero sabia muy en el fondo que Stiles sentía mucho aprecio por ellos.

–Si nuestro Oh poderosísimo Alfa seria tan amable de llevarnos a comer, sus queridos betas mueren de hambre...–Dice Anthony con un tono de burla.

–Y si los llevo al zoologico y se comen un elefante?– Ser su alfa no cambiaría nada.

–Creeme que lo he pensado!!–dice Archival en una postura sumisa, ahora ve a Stiles como su Alfa, pero el chico se gano su respeto hace tiempo y al parecer Stile lo noto.

–No!! Hagas eso si!!, se que ahora soy su alfa pero YO!! NO VOY A ANDAR ORDENÁNDOLES QUE HACER!! así que esto no va a cambiar nada.. Ahora andando creo que ya me esta dando hambre!! Saben los culpo, si engordó los pondré a saltar el acantilado de Beacon– Stiles estaba que se moría de la risa por la cara de espanto de los tres chicos– Naaa!! Solo los obligare a comprarme mas ropa!! Si otras manadas se burlan de mi por gordito, les echare la culpa a ustedes.

–Bien mamá te sacaremos a correr antes del instituto–Anthony no sabia porque lo avía dicho pero decirlo lo llenada de un paz tremenda.

–Saben que ahora no me siento bien, creo que abusare del poder conferido en mi y ustedes– dice señalando a Anthony y Steve– podrían llevarme al jeep.

–Ya se le subió el Alfa a la cabeza– Dice Archival con un tono divertido.

–Te escuche!!– Stiles se gira con un gesto serio– sabes hoy dor.....–no pudo terminar porque en ese momento ya estaba vomitando en el bote de basura– Allan te culpo por esto!! 

–No me culpes porque tu cuerpo no reaccione bien a la pócima– 

–tienes razón!! es culpa del universo que me odia, soy un buen chico porque me pasan cosas malas!!– "Ahora estamos en nuestros días Stiles, que sigue un embarazo de chico?"–Sabes esto no te incumbe me largo, vamos chicos...

Con un susurro Allan llama Archival entregandole la carta agradeciendo que todos estuvieran en shock y un muy lloroso Scott para poner atención– Este gracias supongo? –Archy no sabia que era la carta, pero se estrañaba que el druita le diera una carta, antes de llegar con los chicos abre el pequeño sobre encontrándose con una nota que lo dejo un poco tenso pero nada mas de eso por la caligrafía sabia bien de quien era solo esa simple palabra le dieron una nueva misión que no fallaría..

Cuidenlo,  
-S.

-así lo aremos Sebastian así lo aremos– Archival tenia un sentimiento nuevo, a pasar de tener a su hermano no tenia el sentimiento de familia, siempre eran ambos pero como si fueran extraños con la llegada de Steve nada cambio seguía sin sentirse en familia siempre solo, pero ahora estaba ese sol que los confortaba, y supo bien por la primera sonrisa que vio de Steve sin que esta fuera forzada, que el coyote tenia el mismo sentimiento.

En la veterinaria un lobo que nunca de considero en la manada del alfa verdadero se empezaba a sentir solo, ese ser que le daba paz a su tortuoso pasado se le escapaba de las manos, y si tenia que ir y humillarse para recuperarlo pero, ahora las cosas se complicaban, ahora era un Alfa, y no tenia miedo de los chicos sino de aquel castaño que tanto avía iluminado su camino–lo siento Stiles– era lo que Peter se repetía una y otra vez, tal vez jugar una ultima  carta para recuperarle, no seria fácil pero a sabiendas del buen corazón del chico lo intentaría.


	21. Un Doble Perdon

Una semana avía pasado donde todo pueblo conocía a los nuevos residentes –vaya hijo parece que no te fue bien anoche!!– los chicos lo traían por todo Beacon y por la noche lo traían de club en club.

–Eso de ser el Alfa no me sirvió de mucho– no debería mentir, se divertía mucho con los chicos, a pesar de ser el Alfa lo obligaban a bailar con cada chica que se les acercase.

–Si, te sirvió, pero queríamos divertirnos y además no niegues que te la pasas bien– era sábado en la mañana pero Stiles solo tenia en mente un lugar donde quería estar su cama– además no podemos dejar atrás a nuestro primito.

–Pues os recuerdo que soy humano y el universo me esta pasando factura saben– dice Stiles apuntando a los tres chicos recién levantados y "Esperen eso son"– TORTITAS, enserio papá tortitas llenas de sirope!! No puedes darle eso a mis betas– los tres chicos ponen los ojos de cachorro con un puchero– No!! Ni me vean así, Dios!!! donde esta Jordán tiene que unirse a mi para hacerles frente!!..

En ese momento Stiles vio como los chicos bajaban la cabeza y su padre tenia una cara de tristeza una que no avía visto desde que Jordán estaba en sus vidas– Papá donde esta Jordán?

–Supongo que en su departamento– Stiles ve como su padre hace una ligera mueca, seguro y su padre hizo algo estúpido  y ahora el tiene que arreglarlo.

–Se supone que hoy tiene turno en la tarde hoy le toca desayunar con nosotros que paso?– se lo decía el o lo aria Jordán, aunque prefería que fuera su padre no quería gritarle al podre de Jordán de nuevo.

–Nada!! Si nada pasa!– Stiles levanta una ceja como interrogando si en verdad le quería responder eso. 

Stiles suelta un gran suspiro se pone de pie dirigiendo su mirada a los tres chicos– agarrenlo– dice señalando a su padre– AGARRENLO!!– dice un poco mas fuerte, no quería utilizar su condición de alfa pero sabe bien que su padre es un hueco y no le dirá nada– NO!! lo suelten hasta que regrese me escucharon!! 

–Les pregunte si me escucharon!!-

–Si!!– responden muy tensos, no saben si es por que Stiles utilice su posición de Alfa o estar agarrando a un Zorro que bien podía mandarles al infierno.

–Stiles pero que haces!! diles que me suelten– john sabe bien que ya perdió la batalla– Stiles!! Juro que les dispararé a tus chuchos si no me sueltan!!

–Sabes eso no me alienta mucho para decirles que te suelten!!– dice retomando su camino a la salida– pero si les haces algo te dejare a avena y ensaladas todo un mes y daré la orden que no te puedan vender nada que sea  verduras o frutas!– tenia que arreglar las cosas entre su padre y Jordán, no se la paso haciendo favores por todo el pueblo para que estos se separen a buenas y primeras– Ah!! Y si no me crees are que melissa falsifiqué unos estudios para repartirlos por todo el pueblo, así nadie se atreverá a venderte algo!! y utilizare a mis pobres betas para llevarte a una revisión y mas si logro convencer a melissa que utilice una sonda y sabes bien que eso no te gustara–Stiles ve que su padre perdió color con lo ultimo que dijo este solo le dedica una sonrisa de supremasia sabiendo que a su padre no le gusta que le pongan esas cosas– si eso suponía!, ahora chicos por favor no lo suelten hasta que yo regrese!! 

–Stiles!! Regresa! STILES!!!–john no podía hacer nada si les hace algo a los betas por mínima que sea su hijo lo sabrá y no gracias no quiere estúpidas plantas todo un mes– estoy jodido verdad!!, si es así se imaginan cuando tenga su potencial completo, me tendrá a plantas y agua!! Pobre de mi– los chicos por inercia saltan muy lejos de John no querían hacerlo pero Stiles es su Alfa y además no quieren verle enojado.

–Señor nosotros no– Menciona Steve con una postura sumisa, Stiles es su Alfa pero John sigue siendo el papá del Alfa eso le concedía un poder sobre ellos.

–No se preocupen vale lo entiendo!! Mi hijo es su alfa, pero ahora pidamos pizza no tardara mas de cinco minutos y Stiles por el menor tiempo que pueda hacer tardara unos treinta minutos en regresar y si ve eso terminado!! Creanme que no seré el único en problemas!– John no podía creer que ahora consideraba a esos chicos sus sobrinos en tan poco tiempo, mas cuando Scott tardo unos años en lograr que le dijera de vez en cuando hijo.

Stiles*

Stiles manejaba a todo lo que su jeep le era posible, un poco enojado no sabe bien si fue por que su padre amenazó a sus betas o bien porque hubiera echo algo estúpido para que Jordán se alejara, fue en ese mismo instante que se dio cuenta, Jordán no avía pisado su casa en una semana justo después de que se entero lo de derek.

–Sera que yo fui quien lo alejo?– era una pregunta que empezaba a rondar su cabeza "deberíamos pedir disculpas"– me lo estas preguntando o me lo estas diciendo! Joder ahora hablo solo–  "me lo estas preguntando"– Ahh!! Callate dejame pensar!!– tenia que hacer un plan, después de todo era una semana que no estaban en la misma estancia– Joder!! si mi padre termino contigo Jordán lo mantendré a ensalada un año!! Un jodido año!!

Quince minutos después, llega al complejo departamental donde vive Jordán –Para ser un policía, vives en un barrio de mala muerte Jordán– Stiles deja aparcado su jeep jurando a quien se atreva a hacerle algo le mandara unos betas muy furiosos.

Unos diez minutos después Stiles ya se avía desesperado de tocar, Jordán no le abría y estaba seguro que estaba claramente escucho el televisor– Jordán abreme se que estas adentro!!– que se le estaba congelando el culo era muy temprano y solo salir en pijama y su playera no fue la mejor opción, pero si no se imponía sus betas lo arrastrarían al centro comercial o algún otro sitio –vamos Jordán abreme lo que hizo mi padre no puede ser tan malo– tenia hambre, después de la semana que paso dando vueltas por todo Beacon comiendo 7 veces al día solo porque sus betas no les apetecía comer solos se acostumbro a estar ingiriendo al menos algo cada 2 horas o eso era hasta que Archival empezaba a robarle sus dulces sin que el los hubiera probado primero –Jordán, juro que si no abres les hablare a mis betas para que derriben esta puerta, después de eso tu yo tendremos una charla jovensito– "enserio Stiles acabamos de llamar jovensito a Jordán, ese Jordán que si nuestro torpe padre se decidiera seria nuestro padrastro", Stiles sabe que ha ganado cuando se abre la puerta lentamente, pero nunca se espero ver a Jordán de esa manera.

–Joder Jordán pero que te paso!!– Stiles corre a abrazar a Jordán no puede evitarlo, si esta un poco enojado con Jordán pero al menos con el no tenia ganas de gritarle por engañarlo "Vamos Stiles nuestro padre se lo merece como le hace eso a Jordán, sabes que busquemos una dieta donde la carne sea la mínima y las verduras sean mayores" Stiles tenía una mueca de felicidad por lo que su conciencia le decía –vamos Jordán adentro tengo frío y tenemos una platica pendiente– Stiles se dirije a la cocina con intención de prepararse algo pero solo encuentra unos sobres de té de hierbabuena –enserio Jordán hierbabuena quien toma té de hierbabuena– Stiles casi se echa a reír cuando Jordán levanto la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar– Bien pero con lo delicado que es mi cuerpo si esto– señala la bolsa de té– me hace vomitar, tendrás que comprarme algo en el camino– Stiles se arrepiente en ese mismo instante al ver que Jordán casi se echa a llorar, su estado no era nada favorecedor, tenia los ojos rojos seguro de tanto llorar, por su estado seguro tampoco avía ingerido nada desde anoche.

–Y bien Jordán que fue lo que paso– Stiles se preocupa mas cuando Jordan se tapa la cara y empieza a gimotear –Oh vamos Jordán mirame!! Vamos mirame todo va a estar bien vale!– Stiles abraza a Jordán una vez mas, sintiendo como si algo se le fuera de las manos, pero a la vez tan cerca que puede tocarlo– que fue lo que paso Jordán.. 

–Pues, pues es...es que yo debí decírtelo Stiles no puedo ni mirarte a la cara, perdoname yo no quería enserio, debí, debí decírtelo yo... yo..– Stiles sabia bien que tal vez se paso un poco cuando les grito en el bosque– yo...yo..yo debí...... yo..... debí..

–Jordán no tienes porque estar así, si bien si me decepciono que no me lo dijeras yo ya no siento rencor alguno por ti, sinceramente creo que nunca tuve eso por tu persona sabes! Creo que por mas cosas que me hagas te perdonaría solo por ver lo feliz que haces a mi padre!–Stiles le dedica una tierna sonrisa antes de seguir– pero si quieres darme algo a cambio solo trae lo que te pedí y estará del todo perdonado– Stiles le guiña un ojo a Jordán provocando que este se sonroje, sabe que cierto lobo no se merece ni que lo considere en sus personas de confianza actualizada, pero y tenia un plan y además ya avía visto los cambios de ese lobo y bien se merecía una oportunidad de estar con su compañero –pero dudo que eso tenga que ver con mi padre que es lo que paso– Jordan solo se sonroja.

–Dios!! no me digas que mi padre intento....–

–No, no es lo que piensas, solo que– Jordán solo baja la cabeza, no sabe si contarle pero si no saca lo que siente explotara literalmente explotara– lo que pasa es que esta cosa –Jordán señala su pecho, dando a entender a Stiles que habla del sabueso –se ha vuelto muy pegadizo a tu padre en forma melosa y bueno hemos estado discutiendo porque bueno– Jordán solo puede sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba– esto no es fácil sabes he estado a nada de desnudarme y ponerme en bandeja de plata para el, pero bueno tampoco quiero obligarlo a nada, por un tiempo basto solo con estar cerca de el y luego bueno hemos dormido en la misma cama, pero desde que paso lo del bosque no quería incomodarte y he declinado las veces que me ha invitado a dormir y creo que ayer sobrepase su limite y se puso muy feo, bueno eso creo –dice señalando una lampara rota cerca de la puerta –yo comprendo que no quiera bueno eso conmigo pero el debe comprender que mi sabueso se esta volviendo loco por ser marcado...

–y porque no lo hacen?– 

–bueno es que John no cree que quiera estar con el de por vida como lo marcan las leyes sobrenaturales y bueno creo que tiene mas dudas que yo– Jordán tiene una expresión de tristeza que hace que Stiles se le rompa el corazón.

–Tienes dudas en acostarte con mi padre?– Stiles sabe que esta yendo muy lejos con esa situación pero desde que sabe de los compañeros destinados se a autoproclamado el primer defensor de los mismos.

–No, estoy muy seguro de eso, en lo que tengo dudas es que en verdad me quiera y bueno creo que mi sabueso lo siente solo porque John no quiere marcarlo, es algo extraño pero últimamente he estado muy bipolar en cuanto a ese sentido– Stiles se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera por la cara de tristeza de Jordán.

–bueno es momento de que ambos hablen de eso!! a los dos se les nota muy felices cuando están juntos, tal vez ambos tienen que entender que se hacen daño, tu por dudar en lo que realmente siente, y el por no darse cuenta que esto va mas lejos que un simple revolcón!– dice dedicándole una sonrisa, sin saber que con ese simple echo a confortado su corazón– ahora vamos muero de hambre!! y apuesto que tu tampoco has comido algo.. Además!! Me has dejado tirado mi padre ha pasado comiendo comida chatarra solo porque a mis betas no les gustan las verduras y son demasiado flojos para prepararse algo decente, pero ahora tomaremos el mando y comerán verduras aunque refunfuñen lo tendrán que hacer!! 

En el transcurso de vuelta a casa no hablaron de cosas relevantes sino mas de lo que los chicos lo avían obligado a hacer –Puedes creerlo, yo obligado por mis propios betas!! Que ya no existe el respeto!!– Jordán se burlaba de el, diciendo que tiene muy poco liderazgo, y guardándose la información de que ahora los tendría en el instituto, minutos mas tarde entro a la residencia Stilinski, Jordán no sabia porque el repentino cambio de humor de Stiles hasta que se soltó la bomba stilinski.

–ARCHIVAL, ANTHONY BLAKE, STEVE PARKER Y JOHN STILINSKI NO!! NI SE ATREVAN A ESCONDER LA CAJA DE PIZZA YA SE QUE LA PIDIERON, ME DIRÁN QUIEN JODIDOS LES DIO PERMISO DE COMER PIZZA A ESTAS HORAS!!!, NO NI ME PONGAN ESAS CARAS TODOS ENSALADA POR UNA SEMANA!! SI YA ME OYERON Y SIN HACER TRAMPAS YA ME SE EL TIEMPO EXACTO EN QUE A USTEDES LES DA HAMBRE– Stiles dice señalando a los tres betas, que no sabían si salir corriendo o rogar perdón, John en ese momento se estaba burlando de los chicos arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante– JOHN STILINSKI QUE SE TE HACE TAN GRACIOSO!! UNA SEMANA PARA USTED DE AVENA Y SU BUENA ENSALADA, NADA DE REFRESCOS, CHUCHERÍAS O ALGUNA GOLOSINA!!–  

–Stiles!!–John avía invocado a mama Stiles y ahora estaba bien jodido con sus plantitas, pero ahora lo que mas temía era que Stiles no entrara a la cocina!

Error porque en ese momento Stiles estaba ya en la cocina junto con un muy tenso Jordán –JOHN STILINSKI!!!! QUE HACE ESA MALDITA TARTA DE MANZANA EN MI COCINA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO SE VA A LA BASURA Y NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN LA PAGO!! A LA BASURA!!– mentira ya avía servido dos porciones una para Jordán y otra para el tratando de no estallar en risas, joder que la cara de espanto de todos era épica.

John sabia que no la avía tirado, se la estaba comiendo junto a su novio –Stiles!! No te comas mi tarta al menos dame un pedazo– 

–NOS GUARDARON PIZZA? NO VERDAD PUES SE AGUANTAN LA TARTA ES MÍA Y EL QUE SE ATREVA A PONER UN PIE EN MI COCINA LE LANZO LA BAJILLA COMPLETA– estaba que estallaba en risas, podía imaginarse la cara de su padre en ese momento. 

–Stiles!! tus betas se mueren de hambre!!–john no podía creer que los chicos enserio tenían hambre se avían comido una pizza cada uno y aun así sus estómagos gruñían en ese momento.

–Mamá Stiles, papá John nos obligo a llamar a la pizzeria!!–dicen los tres betas en un tono infantil, sabiendo que ese es el punto débil de Stiles –dijo que si no lo hacíamos nos iba a disparar!

–John Stinlinski!!! Amenazaste a mis betas con dispararles!!– Stiles ya servido cuatro porciones, sabia que sus betas eran unos barriles sin fondo, estaba planeando seriamente en irrumpir en el zoológico para que se comieran un par de jirafas o un elefante.

"Traidores" fue lo que Stiles escucho desde la cocina, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho su casa nunca avía estado tan llena de vida no desde que su madre avía muerto y ahora tenia un posible padrastro y unos betas de su edad que le sacarían las canas antes de lo esperado –Bien pueden venir a comer un pedazo– como si fueran fantasmas los cuatro se materializaron en la cocina –mmmm para esto si me hacen caso verdad!! Saben estoy planeando seriamente encadenar a cada uno y poner comida enfrente suyo torturarlos asta que aprendan a respetarme– dice Stiles apuntando con su cubierto a los cuatro–y si estoy a unos pasos de hacerlo creanme!

Todos desayunaron en familia aunque para Stiles no paso desapercibido que su padre se avía sentando en el otro extremo del comedor evitando a Jordán, cuando finalmente todos estuvieron satisfechos Stiles les dijo a sus betas que se alistaran tal vez irían a ver una película o simplemente a evitar que sus betas se vuelvan alcohólicos, cuando todos estuvieron listos Stiles arrastro a Jordán ligeramente a la salida, Stiles se despidió de Jordán dándole un fuerte abrazo y susurrando un suerte para luego marcharse.

Cuando Jordán cerro la puerta dispuesto a encarar a John nunca se espero encontrarlo de esa forma, tenia una expresión seria demasiada que espanto a Jordán, no estuviera así de tenso si John no tuviera los puños serrados– Jo...John– Jordán trago saliva muy audiblemente, se tenso cuando lo vio avanzar a su dirección por inercia cerró los ojos..

–Jo....– no pudo terminar su frase por que en ese momento john le.....


	22. Retomando un Plan

Cuando Jordán cerro la puerta dispuesto a encarar a John nunca se espero encontrarlo de esa forma, tenia una expresión seria demasiada que espanto a Jordán, no estuviera así de tenso si John no tuviera los puños serrados– Jo...John– Jordán trago saliva muy audiblemente, se tenso cuando lo vio avanzar a su dirección por inercia cerró los ojos..

–Jo....– no pudo terminar su frase por que en ese momento john le estampó contra la puerta de entrada, atacando su boca con gula, como si fuera la ultima gota de agua en el mundo, eso consiguió fundir las neuronas de Jordán dejando sus piernas echa gelatina, para Jordán era una nueva sensación con deseo con lujuria, regularmente se la pasaban toda la noche besándose, como adolescentes pero nada como lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento –John lo siento yo....

–Jordán el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, yo debo comprender lo que te pasa y por eso estas así, pero yo......–John abraza a Jordán hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de este, para el zorro tampoco le agrada la idea de que Jordán se separe de el, john sabe bien que en cualquier momento el zorro tomara lo que por derecho le pertenece, así que tendrá que hacerle caso a su abuelo ir despacio pero rápido, raro porque sabe que significa pero aun no sabe explicarlo– Jordán yo estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso pero solo dame unos días– john se separa de Jordán dejandolo muy triste y pensativo.

–donde vas?– John detiene el avance de Jordán aun no puede creer que malinterpreto sus palabras.

–tu dijiste que querías unos días y supuse que....– John en ese momento rompe en carcajadas– te estas burlando?

–Jordán te he pedido unos días si, pero para aclarar unas ideas en cuanto a dar ese paso contigo, te advierto que no daré el gran salto para acerté mio –John atrae a Jordán a su cuerpo– pero empezaremos de a poco de acuerdo y además planeaba pasar la mañana contigo y comer esa tarta pero ya fue atacada por unos caníbales–John aun lamenta su tarta fue devorada por tres chicos con estómagos de plomo sin llenadera –Pero sabes que tengo algo mas dulce que esa tarta– John vuelve a retomar el beso que tenia con Jordán.

Peter*

–Estúpidos perros dejenlo solo- toda la maldita mañana persiguiendo al castañito, y todo para que si sus poppys no lo dejan solo –tal vez si amenazo a uno de ellos, mmmm no peter si ya te odia ahora te odiara mas!! Estúpido Derek y su estúpida Novia, todo lo tienen que arruinar verdad!!

–Señor si no va a comprar nada le pido que se retire, sinceramente a mi también ya me esta dando miedo– Peter estaba espiando desde la tienda de lencería a cierto castaño pero como era de suponerse el nuevo alfa no se alejaba de sus betas, además Peter ya le avía echado el ojo a un baby doll para Chris pero esta seguro que este primero le dispara antes siquiera pensar en ponerse algo así– Señor? Tendré que llamar al de seguridad.

–He!! No disculpe en que talla tiene ese baby doll que esta junto a esa señora– tenia que ganar tipo que oso que Stiles lo vea salir de un establecimiento como ese y mas cuando bien sabe que se muere por los huesitos de cierto cazador aunque no puede divagar en imaginarse a su Chris en ese Baby doll – mmm lo tendrá de mi talla? Digo es que mi novia aveces se pone mis pantalones y le calzan a la perfección así que he de suponer que es de mi talla, digo esta mal que no sepa su talla? Cree que si le llevo el incorrecto me dispare, si es medio agresiva así que se de lo que es capas!!

–mmm creo que si?– la chica aun no esta convencida– seguro que no es de esos señores raros que gusta de ponerse lencería? Digo no es que sea el único, creame que si es para usted soy una tumba cerrada, además no seria el único hace unos dias vino un señor a pedir un baby doll parecido dijo que es para su novia pero pidió de la misma talla que el, raro porque no he visto chicas con la complexión de ninguno de los dos, cual era si nombre mmm Carlos, no Carlos no, Charly no tampoco mmm creo que era Chris –lo escucharon fue el corazón de Peter romperse, su Chris no podía estar con alguien, le desgarraría la garganta a quien sea ya aguanto a victoria como para perder la batalla con otra, eso nunca.

–Señor!! Ey!!! Señor?–la chica ya estaba pensando en llamar a los de seguridad, ya le estaba dando miedo– Señor le pido que salga del establecimiento y vuelva con su novio....es muy notorio que son pareja, los dos ratitos–Peter tuvo que contenerse en no degollar a esa chica nadie le dice rarito y menos a su Chris, aunque debe admitir que Chris comprando lencería de chica solo puede significar algo, Chris sale con alguien.

Peter estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no notaba al castaño que lo veía con preocupación y burla, ambas porque ya hace mas de tres horas que sus betas le dijeron que los estaba siguiendo y preocupación porque esta seguro que sus betas lo escucharon gimotear como el– Peter!! ey!! Peter!!– Stiles estaba persiguiendo a Peter por el centro comercial debes en cuando lanzaba miradas asesinas a sus betas por gritarle que ahora quien era el perro, cuando estuvo seguro que nadie estaba muy cerca para escucharle grito a todo pulmón –Estúpido lobo psicópata voltea a verme!!– y fue dejado en visto...

Agarrando valor y esperando que ese lobo no se gire durante su trayecto al suelo para usarlo de almohadilla, Stiles solo pudo ocurrirsele una semejante idea, taclearlo "claro Stiles como no nos puede hacer algo, podemos provocarlo, sabes este también es mi cuerpo y desapruebo tu idea" su conciencia jodiendo en los peores casos, tomando una distancia prudencial emprende su tacleada para contra Peter, la única idea que estaba en la cabeza de Stiles "vamos Stiles tu puedes, si lo haces en el partido que no puedas contra un lobo ex-psicópata que además no puede tocarte, y como entre tu y yo el que  va a sufrir los moretones vas a ser tu ya me has convencido ahora vamos con fuerza y duro hasta adentro", mala idea ya estaba estampado contra el cuerpo duro del lobo –Dios!! que ustedes no pueden ser blanditos y apuchurrables– a oídos sordos, Stiles no podía creer era ignorado, bueno no era una faceta nueva en su vida, la mayoría de gente lo ignora, pero ahora que el lobo lo estaba haciendo lo deja muy dolido, "ow ya se!!" pensó Stiles, "Ow!! No!! ni se te ocurra Stiles eso no!! acaso quieres morir!! mira que al menos quiero conocer nuestra descendencia" "una idea estúpida para alguien estúpido" le decía su conciencia.

Con un ágil movimiento y esperando que ese lobo se controle tenia que sacarlo del trance en el que estaba, así que agarrando la mano de ese lobo para jalarlo cuando dijese su frase –Quien es esa Zorra que esta con Chris!!– y como si no fuera de suponerse ya tenia un Peter con ojos eléctricos –mmm mira quien decide por fin hacerme caso!! y tranquilo hace unos días que Chris esta con esos cazadores así que el no esta acá, pero apuesto a que tu cara es por el o me equivoco!!–Porque ahora ah? Era lo que se cuestionaba Peter "me odias verdad, toda la mañana persiguiéndolo y ahora que quiero estar solo lo pegas a mi como un chicle, es por las casi quince vírgenes que casi mato verdad".

–No debes estar con tus betas?– solo quería estar solo y ahora tengo a este parlanchín.

–Saben cuidarse solo sabes!! te he visto salir de la tienda de lencería que tu y Chirs ya– Stiles levanta las cejas insinuando algo, pero su movimiento es detenido por un suspiro amargo.

–Mmmm No!! y no creo que pase! ya sale con alguien!!–eso le estaba rompiendo el poco corazón que tenia o había  echo funcionar pero ahora estaba roto, y donde no lo dejara en paz ya tenia su siguiente víctima.

–le has preguntado?–Peter se llenaba de paz, solo con que ese castaño se preocupase por el.

–No, y no creo que sea necesario lo vieron comprando lencería de mujer, eso solo significa–Peter suelta un amargo suspiro– que esta saliendo con alguien..

–Pues dudo mucho que soledad sea alguien, y como te he dicho Chris no esta acá, el prometió reportarse con mi padre apenas llegara y no lo ha echo– Stiles, lo odiaba pero si no le dijo lo de Derek tiene que ser por algo importante, suponiendo que Peter no desperdiciaría tal oportunidad para verle sufrir– vamos me invitaras un café mientras hablamos– Joder era lo que Peter quería pero ahora es lo que menos necesitaba.

Stiles y Peter se dirijieron a la cafetería fuera del centro comercial –Chicos si alguien de la manada de ese se aparece se reúnen y vienen a por mi, o gritan este lobo va a estar al tanto de todo!!– Peter tenia una rara sensación parecida al enojo pero tampoco llegaba a tener celos o tal vez eso eran un no lo quería admitir.

–te preocupas mucho por ellos no?– Peter no quería saber su respuesta pues esta seguro que eso le dolerá mas que no tener a Chris a su lado.

–Es normal son mis betas, y además con esos persiguiendonos tengo que protegerles– si era la respuesta que Peter no quería– pero ahora el que me preocupa eres tu! Seguro no tienes ese instinto psicópata de nuevo– el lobo de Peter estaba que aullaba de felicidad, solo con esas simples palabras conforto la soledad que empezaba a tener, solo pudo negar con la cabeza pues esta seguro que si lo hace le saldrá un grito nada varonil y joder el es Peter-Pecho-Peludo-Ex-Alfa-Hale– Seguro!! Seguro!!

"Dios como alguien puede ser tan cálido solo con esa preocupación estúpido Derek"era lo que se repetía Peter con cada palabra que el castaño le decía –estoy muy seguro Stiles aunque debería admitir que no deberías siquiera hablarme por lo de mi estúpido sobrinito– Stiles aunque deba admitir que no quería hablar de ese tema en la manada avía dos personas a las que no podía odiar y una era Parrish y ahora tiene enfrente a la segunda.

–tendrás tus razones!!–menciona con un tono de desagrado– para no decírmelo! 

–Pues la verdad si las tengo aunque no estoy muy seguro que sean de tu agrado por que viéndolo bien podrían sonar muy egoístas y creo que prefiero a que me odies a que pienses eso de nuevo de mi–Peter no podia creer la sinceridad de las palabras que le salieron juera estar escuchando al mismo demonio darle el Oscar a mejor actor.

–Pues tendrás que decírmelo porque no quiero hacer ninguna de las dos!– y de nuevo el duro corazón de Peter se llenaba de paz, joder ahora se pondría a llorar como era posible que Derek no lo notara.

–Pues la verdad es que no quería perder mi lobo– una mentira oara recuperarle, tenia un plan estar cerca del castañito a como diera lugar además el único que sabia de eso era Deaton y el estaba de acuerdo que el estuviese cerca del castaño.

*Platica con Deaton* 

Dos días después de que el nuevo alfa saliera de la veterinaria Peter se sentía intranquilo como si algo le faltase y sabia quien era el castañito no tenían una gran relación pero se llevaban bien a pesar de que el casi lo mata dos veces, el corazón de Peter se llenaba de paz cada vez que ese castaño le preguntaba como estaba o todo saldrá bien con Chris y si– su sonrisa por dios!!– eso lo grito no podía estar mas inquieto.

–Que pasa con su sonrisa?–Deaton tenia quince minutos llamandole pero este no respondía solo hacia muecas y de ves en cuando gruñía.

–Que?– casi sale disparado al otro lado del condado– a que hora llegaste..

–pues como quince minutos! Pasa algo Peter?– sabia que tenia pues toda la manada estaba igual, las chicas y Isaac llorando los tórtolos a duras penas se separaban, Jackson pues era Jackson, Erica incluso tenia sus ataques, su hermana y el no se daban a vasto con ellos y menos el que cada rato tenia un lobo amargado preocupado por una perra.

–Pues....– Peter agacha la cabeza, no quería decirle pero ahora se sentía solo como cuando mato a su sobrina y eso no era bueno.

–le extrañas cierto– todos en la manada no paraban de hablar de cierto castaño incluso uno fue a preguntarle, si era posible tener dos compañeros y no, solo los únicos capaces de eso era los Zorros Celestiales y estos tampoco lo serían, eran fieles a su primer compañero aunque esa información no se la daría a nadie.

–mas de lo que quisiera asegurar–Peter no podía alejarle, no ahora que tenia la paz que tanto quería.

–Y que piensas hacer?– Allan no estaba tan seguro de lo que Peter quería, si algo estaba seguro no era nada bueno.  

–Es posible que Stiles pueda marcar como falta la promesa que hice como traición y se cumplan los castigos?– si el castañito lo podía hacer estaba bien jodido, no por su lobo por Chris.

–No, no es posible porque no esta en tu promesa–Deaton ya descubrió por donde va el lobo loco y le parece buena idea al menos para el– aunque eso no lo sabe John ni Stiles, y yo are como que no escuche nada–

–No se de lo que estas hablando– Peter casi se pone a saltar de gusto, no es el método correcto pero no se le ocurre otra cosa para acercarse al castaño.

–Digamos que no, pero si cierto castaño viene a preguntar, no voy a negar nada– ese lobo tan decidido donde quedo.

–Seguro!!– Peter no estaba seguro si podía confiar en allan, ahora solo en los únicos que confiaba eran John y Stiles.

–todos deben recuperarlo a su manera y contigo no tiene mucha relación por la cual basarse y perdonarte así que una mentira piadosa no afectara si es para mantenerte a raya– tenia que decirlo después de todo ahora era un lobo bueno– es lógico que te sientas inquieto pues todos vimos tu cambio, incluso la gente que mas desconfiaba de ti ahora lo empieza a hacer, mira yo mismo se que no es el método adecuado pero a pesar de todo tu fuiste de los primero en querer decirle, incluso llegaste muy mal la ves que te enfrentaste a Derek, y yo digo que lo intentes si bien yo no voy a negar nada tampoco voy a intervenir solo es decisión de el, el perdonarte o no, aunque con lo que vi el rencor que tiene es a por su circulo mas cercano, sin ofender pero eres muy grande para considerarte su amigo, pero una vez mas esa decisión de Stiles.

*Fin de la platica con Deaton*

–Así que básicamente no me lo dijiste por estar con Chris– Stiles tenia que joderlo antes de perdonarle, con sinceridad ahora no podía odiarle ni a el, ni a Parrish pero eso solo era para el.

–Que No!!– ahora te odia Peter, no puedes meter mas la pata– Juro que quería decirtelo, pero si lo tomabas como traición, los castigos se cumplirían, mi lobo se podía ir bien lejos pero Chris–Peter hace una mueca de disgusto– además ahora valoro la vida y aunque Chris no estuviera conmigo trataría de estar cerca como amigo y bueno si te lo decía y mi lobo se esfumaba, en ese mismo momento Derek me hubiera mandando al mismo infierno y creeme que no es nada lindo.

–Pues tienes razón te veo como egoísta– Stiles ve la cara de pánico de Peter, si ahora sabe que tiene a Peter comiendo de su mano "espera esa sumisión, y ese respeto para con nosotros no nos esta considerando como su"– Alfa!! 

–Que?–

–Dime por el amor de Chris que no me consideras tu Alfa!!– tenia tres y ya lo están volviendo loco.

–Que!! mmmm eso significa que me alimentaras? Porque si es así donde firmo!!–Pánico Stiles estaba en pánico, sabe que Peter lo esta jodiendo cuando este se empieza a reír–  No Stiles no te veo como mi Alfa, aunque si tienes mi respeto como uno mas de tus betas, si tu quieres mandar golpear a alguien sabes donde contactarme– Peter le guiña un ojo a Stiles, eran las platicas que solían tener, como un adulto con un adolescente aunque si alguien mas diera su opinión es que parecen dos adolescentes.

–Como manejaba Talia sus betas digo no es que me considere un mal Alfa pero aveces necesito tiempo sabes, tengo necesidades fisiológicas y además...–no pudo terminar porque Peter casi ruge el Nombre que empezaba a odiar.

–Derek joder....–Peter se levanta como rayo para pagar– Stiles corre!!


	23. Un Recuerdo Doloroso

– Derek joder....–Peter se levanta como rayo para pagar– Stiles corre!! 

–Que? Por que?–

–Stiles vamos tus betas– Peter lo dice en casi un susurro para que la gente no escuchara.

Stiles

–QUE!!! Dime que pasa?– joder ahora si podía hacer algo contra ese lobo idiota.

–No! logro entenderle pero esta toda la manada!!– Joder no de nuevo, y ahora en el centro comercial.

–Vamos Stiles, esto no es bueno–

–Peter puedes agarrar esto– Stiles le da la pulsera, ahora tendrá que decirle.

–Stiles si tus betas te huelen sin eso te pueden atacar– joder que el no tiene tanto poder para contener a esos tres lobos.

–Se bien que esa pulsera no es para eso, mira ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero lo que soy quiere salir a jugar y ahora no voy a contenerme– pasmado Peter estaba pasmado, estaba seguro que John aun no le dice nada.

–Stiles tu?–

–Si, el mismo día de tu promesa, aunque ahora no si!– joder ni el sabia lo que era pero, ahora sus betas lo necesitan y eso lo va a ayudar.

Cuando Peter y Stiles llegaron al lugar donde estaban toda la manada tenia acorralado a los tres betas y Derek estaba encima de uno.

– Joder Archival!!!– ahora si, ser que estas dentro de mi ayudame para salvar a mi beta, y por favor mantente aun oculto si papá quiere mantenerlo en secreto tendrá sus razones.

Stiles paso entre la poca gente que estaba viendo el espectáculo, como pudo llego a esta donde se encontraba Derek sobre Archival en mal estado estaba sangrando, con un movimiento agarro a Derek del cuello casi ahorcándolo y lo aventó cerca de la perra que ahora se hacia llamar su compañera– PERO A USTEDES QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA! HA? QUIEN LES DIO PERMISO DE HERIR A MI!!! FAMILIA, SI VUELVEN A ACERCARSE ESTA VEZ NO HABRÁ ADVERTENCIA LOS TERMINARÉ RÁPIDO Y SUFRIRÁN MUCHO...–pasmados nadie podía creer que Stiles pudiese mover semejante cuerpo sin siquiera sudar, sus lobos de nuevo no estaban, esta vez los sentían pero se reusaban a salir. 

–Stiles este no eres tu, dinos te tienen amenazado? Nosotros te podemos proteger!!– Scott no entendía que pasaba pero ese no era su hermano.

–QUE? HAS DICHO McCALL, COMO OSAS DECIR ESO DE MI FAMILIA!! USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A ESTAR AMENAZÁNDOLOS, SI VUELEN SIQUIERA A ACERCARSE A ELLOS CREANME QUE ME VAN A CONOCER MUY, PERO MUY ENOJADO.. ME ENTENDIERON!!!  
HE DICHO QUE SI ME ENTENDIERON.

Todos respondieron por respeto, el chico que tenia enfrente no era Stiles, al menos no el que conocían.

–Stiles no seas infantil, además el empezó–Derek se moría de celos como protegía a alguien que no era de su familia y además le hablara así.

–Y como es que el empezó, que motivos tenia?– 

–Pues estaba en mi cita con Peige cuando el llego a golpearme– joder ya la cago pero ni modo, habían acordado alejar a esos betas de Stiles.

–Y PORQUE DEMONIOS MI BETA TENIA QUE ATACARTE?– tenia que ser razonable.

–Pues porque tu lo mandaste, estas celoso de que Derek este conmigo y no contigo– todos voltearon ver mal Peige "que no se podia quedar callada pensaron todos"

–JAJAJ NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA–todos retrocedieron dos pasos incluso Derek que aun estaba en el suelo se alejo de el, todos tenían claro esa mirada era de un Alfa, Deaton les había asegurado que solo olería como uno, pero ahora solo faltaba que sus ojos se pintarán de tono carmesí  – YO ESTAR CELOSO DE ESTE, PUES FÍJATE QUE NO!! PARA MI NO ES NADIE SI QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO ES SU PROBLEMA! ADEMÁS NO TE CONVIENE ENFRENTARTE A MI NIÑITA PORQUE CON ESTE SIMPLE DEDITO– Stiles muestra su dedo meñique– PODRÍA ACABAR CONTIGO, TU DIME QUIERES COMPROBARLO, ADELANTE VAMOS O ACASO TIENES MIEDO!– nadie sabe como pero en ese mismo instante Peige se le lanzo a Stiles directo a la garganta, pero eso no los tenia pasmados, era que nadie supo como o en que momento Peige quedo abajo de Stiles, y este con su rodilla sobre su cuello– TE LO DIJE MALDITA INTENTALO DE NUEVO Y ESTA VEZ TE MATO, ME HAS ESCUCHADO!!  

–SI ESTA ES SU FORMA DE ACERCARSE A MI, ESTÁN PERO SI BIEN MAL AHORA NO QUIERO NI VERLES, ME HAN ESCUCHADO BUSQUEN LA MANERA DE QUE REGRESE A USTEDES, PERO NO INTERFIERAN CON MIS BETAS, TENGO FORMAS Y CONTACTOS PARA HACER DESAPARECER A ALGUIEN, ASÍ QUE USTEDES DIGAN QUIEREN UN STILES AMIGABLE O UNO QUE PUEDE SER MUY PERO MUY ATEMORIZANTE– eso tenia a toda la manada tensa, joder su plan no era ese, pero ahora ya pusieron en advertencia a Stiles y no pueden seguir con el mismo.

–Stiles por favor...–menciona un muy lloroso Isaac, no sabe porque pero ese castaño le hacia falta a su lobo.

–Ahora no si Isaac ahora no–su parte sobrenatural sabia que al rulitos no le gritara, no sabe porque sus palabras salieron cálidas y no la forma que quería que sonara.

–Vámonos chicos, vamos Archival esto se termino– el chico seguía en el suelo, como si de imán se tratara su mano se levanto  
cuando Stiles le tendió la suya.

Peter, Stiles y sus tres betas salen del centro comercial cuatro preocupados por un castaño que de pasar a furia paso a una tristeza, Peter estaba seguro que la tristeza no era por lo que acababa de pasar sino un recuerdo que ahora lo entristecía.

–Peter, puedes llevarlos a mi casa–el pecho le dolía, pero intentaba ser fuerte por sus betas.

–Stiles no tienes que....– Peter no pudo terminar su frase por la mirada suplicante de Stiles– Bien, pero cuidate, cualquier cosa me marcas vale, no estas solo Stiles..

–Gracias Peter, chicos vayan yo necesito un tiempo a solas– los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno por sus razones pero una simple si hablaban ellos también romperían en llanto, si Stiles los necesitaba fuerte para apoyarle.

tomando su jeep salo del parking del centro comercial tomando un rumbo indefinido, solo esas palabras lograron romperle, como era posible que ella tuviera todo lo que el alguna vez deseo ver en el lobo "Stiles no vale la pena vale, ahora levanta ánimos no puedes dejarte vencer no ahora que nos necesitan".

"Estaba en mi cita con Peige" esas palabras retumbaban  en su cabeza, como era posible que ella si tuviera el novio que siempre deseo, fue cuando recordó la ultima vez que intento tener una cita.

*Recuerdo* 

-Oh vamos sourwolf solo una cena como amigos nada de besos nada de abrazos si?– Stiles tenia una semana pidiendo a cierto lobo una cita o al menos que los dos fueran a comer algo fuera de loft.

–No Stiles, sabes bien que esas cosas no me gustan!!– ya le tenia harto, una semana tenia pidiéndole lo mismo– que acaso no entiendes o te lo tengo que explicar!! 

–ya bueno si lo se, pero Oh vamos solo un rato si!!! tienes que salir de acá– "Solo quiero una cita como todo el mundo de mi edad" pensaba Stiles.

–He dicho que no Stiles y basta con ese tema!!– no quería ser tan brusco pero a el no le gustan esas cosas.

–Bien!!– Stiles recoge todas sus cosas, "porque por una vez no puedes hacer lo que yo quiero" pensaba con rabia.

–a donde vas?–

–Voy a ver conejos al bosque– Stiles no quería estar mas cerca de ese lobo amargado– pues es obvio me voy a mi casa!! el aire de este lugar me pone de mal humor.

–si tu lo dices– Derek no quería discutir menos ahora que tenia que ir a ver a su Peige.

Una semana paso para que el lobo le pidiera perdón, a duras penas Stiles consiguió que el lobo amargado aceptase ir con el a una cita, en la noche del mismo día Stiles había echo una reservación para el Sábado en el mejor restaurante de Beacon.

El Sábado había llegado, con un muy animado Stiles, su primera cita con el hombre al que amaba y era su mejor suerte, preparado con el mejor pantalón que tenia de vestir, una camisa blanca y una americana en color verde oscuro perfecta para ser su primera cita, ni tan formal y tan informal un puto medio, al fin saldrían como amigos, Stiles estaba afuera del local esperando a que el lobo de su coreano llegase.

Media hora había pasado después de su cita y el hombre que estaba en sus sueños no llegaba tenia mas de veinte minutos intentando comunicarse con su sourwolf pero este simplemente no le cogía el móvil, no podía creer que lo dejase plantado su primera cita y lo dejaba tirado.

–ey hermano estas bien?– pensando que surgió algo de ultimo minuto para que el lobo no llegase a su cita.

–Hola Bro, Derek esta con ustedes?– no quería pensar que su novio lo dejo plantado.

–No Stiles pasa algo– "Si solo que me dejo plantado" Stiles luchaba para alejar sus pensamientos de Derek con alguien mas, el no podía hacerle eso.

–No, Scotty nada solo, nada!– ya no podía luchar contra lo que sentía– nos vemos luego.

"Vamos Stiles no llores, seguro paso algo por eso no llego"como luchar contra algo que estruja tu corazón, como pensar que alguien no desea estar con otra persona cuando lo único que han echo es estar encerrados en su loft o su cuarto.

*fin del recuerdo*

–Por eso no llego estaba con ella– no podía dejar de llorar, algo que siempre quiso desde que estaba con el y ahora ella se lo llevaba.

"Simplemente llego y tomo, algo que nosotros nunca tuvimos" como luchar contra el sentimiento de traición cuando este es mas fuerte que tu propio ser.

–Como pudimos ser tan ciegos!!!– Stiles estaba en el único lugar que se sentía tranquilo, junto donde yacían los restos de su madre, siempre que estaba perdido solo iba a visitarle.

–Porque me tenia que enamorar de ti ha? Por que– Stiles deseaba terminar con el dolor que tenia en su pecho, aun con todo el dolor que le ha causado debe admitir que no puede odiarle, aun sigue amándolo.

–Mamá algún día encontrare a alguien que en verdad me ame– sabia que no obtendría respuesta pero en su mente quería recuperar el tono de su voz ese tono que tanto le hacia falta, que tanto anhelaba tener y nunca escucharía.

–Te lo mereces, veras que lo encuentras– casi sale volando del cementerio, pero solo fue el susto que le causo ya que no esperaba que alguien le encontrase– lo siento no quería meterme, pero mi lobo no....– Peter no pudo terminar, su frase que un cuerpo lo tacleo, a pesar que no era lo que quería su lobo estaba que brincaba de gusto, a pesar que nunca fue de contacto físico, ahora lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

–Gracias!!–Stiles sabia que fuese la escusa que fuese, Peter estaba en el cementerio por el, nunca pensó que ahora Peter era una de sus personas confiables, si alguien en el pasado le dijese que tendría a Peter de amigo se abría reído en su cara– es justo lo que necesito, solo espero que el sea feliz se lo merece....– después de todo Stiles no podría odiarle.

–eso espero, eso espero– "con sangre Derek Hale pagaras con sangre lo que le has echo a este corazón puro"


	24. El Lado Malo de Stiles

Era lunes nada peor que lunes para Stiles, no quería estar en ese lugar y menos con unas personas indeseables persiguiéndolo tal cachorros, irónico porque ahora que tenia con que burlarse no tenia ganas de hacerlo menos con ellos, tal ves sus betas lo comprendan pero ellos están es su casa durmiendo, algo injusto porque deberían estar en el instituto.

–Señor Stilinski esta poniendo atención?– maldita sea la suerte que tenia, ahora ya tenia la mirada del profesor sobre el.

–Lo siento señor mi mente anda flipando por el nuevo juego que salio aunque mi estúpido  móvil no es compatible con ella y sabe eso para un chico de mi edad no es nada bueno, tal ves debería aventarlo al retrete o perderlo pero estoy seguro que mi padre lo rastreara hasta asegurarse que no lo perdí o lo lance al baño y sabe eso me causaría mucho, pero mucho estrés, y es lo que pasa justo ahora, pero puede y solo puede que la respuesta este en su corazón y solo me esta preguntando porque cree que yo la se lo cual no lo es porque no tengo cabeza para eso y ahora solo asienta tengo castigo cierto– el señor Harris solo asintió ya harto de toda la verborrea del chico– pero sabe a temor de equivocarme no? tenemos tres lugares vacíos digo no es que este mal pero nunca pasaba esto, no al menos que murieran o tengamos chicos de intercambio y si es así debe decirnos porque sorprendernos con una noticia así no es justo que tal si son asesinos o secuestradores lo cual me causaría problemas porque aja ya me vio hijo del sheriff chico problemas tatuado en la frente...

–Dios Stiles callate– Steve tenia todo el rato escuchando el latido del castaño, lo calmaba pero desde que empezó a hablar ya no lo soportaba– primito debes aprender a callarte, sabes tu voz no es muy agradable a esta hora de la mañana– Steve se arrepiente de lo que dijo ya que Stiles tenia una cara de amargado que no sabia si correr o humillarse ahora su alfa estaba enojado– ya, ya no te esponjes...– Steve se posa atrás de los gemelos para que le protegían de Stiles "cobarde" escucha decirle  Anthony..

–PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ACÁ?– joder ahora en el instituto.

–uy!! pero que genio!!!–dice Archival poniendo una pose chulesca– los que deberíamos estar de genio somos nosotros, sabes como nuestro querido tío John nos levanto– Bueno solo a Steve pero eso no lo sabia Stiles– Nos aventó agua con hielos, tal cual perros no ni te burles ya vi tu cara!!–no podía creer que aun en el instituto se burlara de ellos..

–Bien si la familia Stilinski termino de dar espectáculo podrían sentarse– no tenia humor, bastaba con solo un Stilinski en detención, no podía soportar cuatro. 

–Que!! Sin presentarnos!!– Anthony ya le había echado el ojo a un chico.

–Todo el pueblo los conoce fueron la noticia mas dada en años en este condado– oficialmente odiaba a todos los Stilinski.

–Bueno hablelo por usted señor Harris– Anthony casi aulla de emoción el chico lo quería conocer.

–Bien nosotros somos Archival y Anthony Blake– menciona Anthony muy perdido en el chico, hasta que Stiles garraspeo y lo saco de si trance.

–Yo soy Steve Parker– Steve ya estaba harto tenia hambre y a el le toco el baño de agua fría.

￼

(Este según yo es Steve 7u7 yo se de cierta Coyotita que empieza a morirse por sus huesitos)

–son familia pero no lleban el apellido Stilinski?– Isaac se arrepiente de haber preguntado, ya tenia la mirada asesina de Stiles, solo se encoje de hombros no quiere meter  más la pata.

–Eso no quiere decir que no seamos primos, perdimos el apellido por que somos dos generaciones provenientes de dos mujeres Stilinski, nosotros nuestra tía-abuela Sara, y el de mi tia-abuela Sofia, al tener puras hijas el apellido Stilinski se perdió en nosotros, pero aun así seguimos siendo familia– Stiles estaba pasmado, el apenas recordaba lo que le dijo al señor del local y Archival se acordaba perfectamente 

–A nadie le interesa eso, pasen a sentarse y como son nuevos se quedaran en detención por llegar tarde a mi clase– los gemelos solo lo maldice por lo bajo.

–Sabe creo que lo odio, pero es normal el odio es mutuo!!–Steve tan sincero como siempre.

–Seguro!! acaso me esta retando?!– Stiles esta de acuerdo el también lo odia, pero tiene que evitar que lo castiguen una semana, no se la va a pasar con dos betas quejándose por uno que este en detención.

–No y ya se va a sentar!!–dice mirando muy fijamente a Steve levantando una ceja como retándolo a que se atreviese a cuestionarle, al menos algo debe agradecer del lobo idiota, es la expresión con la cejas.

–Bien, lo siento ya me siento, que aburrido primito!!– 

–vaya creo que sus primos le hacen mas caso a usted que a sus mayores!– apenas llegaron y ya los odia.

–Si!! Soy algo así como el alfa de la familia!! Verdad chicos...–Stiles estaba que se regocijaba, tenia a todos tensos no solo sus betas.

–Se le sube a la cabeza solo por que es mas ruco!!!– Eso ocasiono que Stiles se enojara mas, si al menos no tuviera a todos mirándole, los amenazaría, en ese momento se acordó si los levanto temprano no han desayunado.

–pues si no se callan de una buena vez seria una pena que los dejasen sin almuerzo!!– sabe que ya gano cuando los chicos perdieron tres tonos color, sabe que ahora se comerían un elefante pero están en clases por suerte ya estaba preparado.

Con una agilidad que no sabe de donde la saco le pasa su mochila a Steve para que saque sus aperitivos una bolsa enorme de barritas caseras al menos si iban a comer lo harían sano, "coman pero sin que los vean no quiero pasármela toda la semana afuera cuidándoles solo porque ustedes están en detención" sabe bien como ganarse su respeto no solo imponiéndose sino cuidándoles.

Lo que Stiles no sabia era que tenia unos lobos cotilla muertos de celos y una bashee bastante confusa con su propio poder, pero aun así se había enterado de  la acción de Stiles. Todos estaban que morían de celos, pero tenian que reprimirse a no gruñir cada vez que esos betas comían una barrita, Stiles solo se las preparaba a ellos para comerlas después del entrenamiento pero ahora no tenían nada del castaño mas que si indiferencia.

La manada

Una vez terminado la primer ronda de clases, todos estaban de un humor de perros, seguro Stiles se burlaría de ellos.

–Saben que iré a robarles las barritas no me importa morir en el intento, deseo una barrita con todo mi ser!!– Isaac estaba llorando por dentro el amaba las barritas de Stiles y ahora no tenia ni una, fue cuando la encontró– pero que!!– no iba a compartirla sabia que no tenia ninguna y el único que conocía su clave del casillero era Stiles.

–Que pasa Isaac– Scott había olido una barrita cerca, aunque al principio no le gustaban ahora las amaba, mas que a su propia vida.

–El tiene una– dice Jackson apuntando a Isaac– damela Isaac!! 

–No!! es mía!!– Isaac corre al único lugar donde no podría entrar ese lobo altanero, al baño de chicas, mala idea porque ya tenia a todas las chicas con el.

–Isaac amor!! dame la maldita barrita!!– Cora estaba haciendo sus esfuerzos para no golpear a esos betas de Stiles.

–No!! es mía!!– Isaac primero muerto antes de entregar su barrita.

–Isaac sabes bien que a una chica como yo le hacen muy bien esas barritas!!– Erica las amaba le ponían el cutis hermoso, ahora lo odiaba quería la barrita no importa si tenia que pelear con todos.

–No se las daré, es mía– quería guardársela para después pero ahora era comerla sin compartirla.

–Ni te atrevas Isaac!!– ruge Malia si tenia que luchar contra todos como coyote completo lo ara pero esa barrita seria suya.

–Fuera es mía!! No se las daré– ya tenia sentimiento, si Stiles se la había dado sólo era de él y para él. 

–Si no me la das Isaac romperemos el baño– Allison estaba de mal humor aparte que estaba en su periodo, quería una barrita ya.

–largo es mía no se las daré– debe de  darse prisa o esas locas entrarán a por la barrita.

–Oh vamos Isaac, amor me la darás a mi verdad!!– Cora ya no podía más se la daba ya o lo pagaría caro.

–el chantaje emocional ya no me afecta – "Vamos Isaac cometela de una buena vez" su conciencia era la primera en estar de acuerdo en que se la comience de una buena vez.

Por un segundo creyó haber ganado pero su idea pasó cuando escucho a las chicas hacer un plan para quitarle si barrita.

–Saben que las puedo escuchar no?– debió haberse quedado callado.

– Pues danos la barrita y te librarás de la paliza!!– las chicas tendrían un pedazo cada una, siempre y cuando rulitos soltase la barrita.

–No, es mía largo!!– "vamos Isaac termina con esto""pero Stiles dijo que son después de comer o arruinaran mi apetito" "te van a asesinar por la barrita cometela ya"

Isaac no sabe cómo pero se había librado de las chicas y salido con éxito del baño pero ahora todos le estaban persiguiendo por el Instituto, bueno no corría por ellos su novia era una Hale ahora le perseguiría se comería su barrita y luego se burlaría de el.

Así que rulitos sólo se le ocurrió correr al único lugar donde si no se acercarían al lado de Stiles, usando sus instintos llegó hasta un un salón vacío fue cuando supo que era una trampa.

–te divertiste Isaac!!– pregunta Stiles sus betas estaban en el salón de alado sólo por si algo saliese mal, pero el utilizaba su parte sobrenatural si la tenía al menos la iba a usar debes en cuando.

– tu lo hiciste a propósito!!– sólo en ese momento Stiles rompió en carcajadas. 

–Oh Isaac!! me he dado cuenta que si les gustan mis barritas..– ahora su plan estaba en marcha si querían regresar con el, al menos los aria sufrir un buen rato– te tengo una propuesta te cambio esa barrita por esta bolsa llena de ellas!! 

–Que!! No te la daré es mía!!– Isaac muestra sus ojos, no quiere dar su barrita es de el y de nadie más.

–prefiero tus ojos normales gracias!– "será difícil"– Oh vamos Isaac sólo dame esa barrita y llevate estas!!– Stiles abre la bolsa llena de barritas – y serán todas para ti!!! 

– damelas primero!– no era idiota si le daba la barrita luego no le daría nada.

–mmm no dame primero esa barrita y te todo está bolsa llena...– si actúa normal no sospechara. 

– mmm está bien!!– Isaac sabe que tiene las de perder pero quiere esa bolsa de barritas.

Cuando Stiles tuvo la barrita en sus manos grito– ahora chicos!!– y como si se tratara de película de acción los tres betas entraron con una pose chulesca– uy! pero que pena cambie de opinión, está barrita es mía puesto que yo la hice, ahora nos vamos gracias por devolverla Isaac!! 

– Que!! No Stiles mi barrita no te la lleves!!– Stiles le había engañado no podía ser ahora no tenía barrita y seguramente tendrá una paliza por no compartirla "te dije que te la comieras".

No podía moverse el castaño le había engañado ahora aparte de sentirse solo, se sentía engañado era lo peor desde que su padre cambio su actitud y le pegaba, cuando toda la manada entró al salón Isaac tenía un mar de lágrimas es castaño su barrita era lo único que lograba decir.

– Isaac la barrita!!– jackson quería una barrita eran buenas para su músculo y tenían bajas calorías  perfectas.

–Stiles se unió al lado oscuro!!– fue lo único que logró decir antes de salir corriendo, que más podía pasarle, odiaba a Derek por hacer que Stiles le odie, pero su suerte no podía ser peor que en ese momento el director le llamó y no lo llamó por el parlante lo tenía enfrente y ahora no podía escapase, joder justo ahora que no podía estar en la misma escuela que esos que se llevaban a su castaño.

–Señor Lahey tiene algún motivo para  que correspondencia llegue a la escuela?– ahora a que se refería el no había pedido nada al menos que el recuerde, y las cosas llegaban a casa de su padre no a la escuela– si vuele a pedir algo, y ese algo llega a la escuela lo confiscare así le hubiese costado las perlas de la virgen me entendió.. 

– Si!!– ahora estaba ansioso y lo había olido bien era una barrita, después de todo no le odiaba, tomo rumbo al único lugar donde si no le buscarían la casa de su padre, al fin la barrita estaba muy bien sellada el contrabajos la olió así que ninguno podría rastrearle, una nota antes de encontrar la barrita,  pero el se comería la barrita no le importase nada seguro y es una nota de odio, después de acabarse la barrita leyó la carta pasmado era lo que estaba, tan fácil callo en su tumba.

la barrita tiene acónito.......


	25. Un Lado Oscuro

la barrita tiene acónito espero no seas tan idiota para comertela antes de leer esta carta y no creo que seas demasiado idiota como para irte a tu casa!!!

sabes creo que si lo eres!!!  
Uno menos faltan muchos!!

Con odio Stiles.

Para seguir leyendo dale vuelta a la hoja------>

Busca en la caja...

Al momento de darle la vuelta a la caja barias barritas cayeron a la mesa junto con otra nota.

Como lo suponía mi beta rulitos, eres tan confiado que has comido una barrita no de acónito, por desgracia y suerte para ti no puedo matar a nadie o no por el momento.

Tranquilo no tiene acónito, pero si tiene veneno de Kanima, espero disfrutes las barritas bueno al menos si no tienes visitas inesperadas!!!

Sabe que ya se jodió cuando escucha los carros aparcar fuera de su casa, estaba seguro que no le dejarían ninguna, ahora va a sufrir sin barritas, cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la casa del Lahey la manada se estaba burlando de el por confiado, error porque en ese momento todos cayeron tal cual saco de papas uno sobre otros, el mas afectado fue jacskon ya que Liam,  Scott, brett y kira cayeron sobre el.

–Joder si pesan– Jackson estaba jodido, esta seguro que uno esta apachurrando un lugar donde no se puede apachurrar a un chico.

–es el tragón de Scott– mencionan Kira y liam al menos tienen una buena relación.

– Que yo no como tanto!!– 

– Si lo haces!!– todos estaban tensos la voz del castaño estaba con ellos y ahora están indefensos– sabes Isaac debo agradecerte tu fuiste el peón mas valioso de mi tablero, esto les comprueba a todos lo fácil que se me es acabar con ustedes sin mover un solo debo, por suerte para ustedes me he divertido el día de hoy!-

–digamos que deben tomarlo como una advertencia vuelven a meterse con mis betas y para la próxima va ser algo peor que el acónito, creanme que se preparar algo mas letal que el acónito–Stiles sabe que se esta pasando pero al menos debe demostrar que no es el blandengue que todos piensan– saben no debería hacer esto, pero todos los malos lo hacen, hablar de su plan con sus enemigos cuando ya los capturo!!!– sabe que eso no los asusto, pero ahora va a utilizar sus dotes de actor– enserio creyeron que me derrotaron malditos chuchos!!– una voz ronca como la utilizaba el nogitsune sabe que eso tenso a todos– he vuelto y soy mas poderoso de lo que era antes! Saben porque!! Porque Stiles no existe mas!! Stiles me dejo su cuerpo, su traición fue demasiado fuerte para su noble corazón, así que ahora estén preparados para mi venganza – y si como todo buen discurso malvado debe acabar con una risa malvada y un grabe tos al final... 

–Stiles no hagas eso– Allison sabia que Stiles podía recrear la voz del nogitsune pero odiaba que lo hiciera.

–Ahs pero que genio, seguro estas en tus días!!– al convivir tanto con las chicas sabia los días menos apropiados de hacerlas enojar– pero bueno ya que Argent arruino mi discurso, aremos un trato bueno yo porque ustedes no pueden...

– Si quieren que los perdone tal vez deban darme regalos muchos regalos, tal vez no caros tal vez no baratijas mmm pero si algo que les importe– quiere el comic edición limitada de Kira si su plan funciona lo tendrá sin ningún problema– pero saben ahora soy del lado Oscuro de la fuerza!! Y como todo buen villano no me redimire tan facil...

–todos estén atentos porque broma tras broma caerá sobre ustedes, las pesadas serán única y exclusivas de Scott y tal vez una que otra para mi ex-cuñadita e Isaac no va a interferir porque puedo ser mucho muy cruel con el!!!–ahora debe largarse no durara mucho el efecto– esto les pasa por traicionarme, eramoa amigos, los crei mi familia y me dieron la espalda...– solo escucharon los pasos alejarse, con eso deja a una manda muy desconcertada tenia razón debieron decirle debieron estar de su lado. 

Al cabo de unos minutos todos pudieron moverse, muy afligidos por lo  dicho por el castaño.

-Scott si son muy pasadas sus bromas – Cora tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida.

–Un poco pero nada de lo que debas alarmarte bueno mejor dicho nada de que deban alarmarse – todos tenían el cuerpo tenso si eso hizo sólo para advertirles que no podía hacer para hacerles pagar.

–dijo que ustedes tendrían las bromas pesadas -Jackson no quería nada de problemas.

–Para Stiles no existe punto medio en sus bromas siempre son del mismo tono de pesadas, así que cada uno debe estar  atento, aunque siendo sinceros aunque lo estemos Stiles es muy astuto – sabía que estaba mal decirles pero al menos ya los ponía sobre aviso.

–Stiles si se unió al lado malo, quiere mi cómic – ahora estaba perdida su cómic edición especial aunque debía admitir que tenía dos.

– todos sabemos que posees dos, pero porque dices que lo quiere– Brett aun no entendía porque lo decía.

– recuerdan dijo si quieren que los perdone tendrán que darme muchos regalos, no caros ni baratijas sino algo que nos importe, en mi caso mi cómic –ahora todos estaban tensos, uno por uno recordaba lo que Stiles quería de cada uno.

Una semana habían sufrido de las bromas muy pesadas de Stiles, los más afectados era Cora, Lidya y Scott, a Scott le tocó hacerse voluntariamente obligada una prueba de antidopaje con varias agujas en mal estado que se rompían casi al entrar en su brazo, malo porque a él no le gustaban las agujas lo cual claramente era una tortura para el.

A Cora le fue peor ella había sido encerrada en el sótano de la escuela junto a las calderas, no hubiera sido tan malo si Stiles no hubiera prendido una bola de humo y unos cuantos tronadores, para la loba sonaban como disparos, para ella era un ligero trauma por su pasado, al ser pequeña fue perseguida la mayor parte del tiempo por cazadores y ahora no soportaba estar sola y menos en lugares como esos. 

Lidya era la que ahora sufría su broma, la chica tenía un vestido de encaje azul marino un poco llamativo, tenía un poco de vuelo y ajustaba arriba de la cadera justo donde termina la última costilla, haciéndola parecer más alta de lo que es, pero ahora su lindo conjunto estaba manchado por una tonalidad de naranja muy llamativo para su gusto..

–esto ya se pasó de la raya– menciona Lidya a la manada no sabía si gritarle al lobo idiota o al castaño por manchar su vestido o robar su ropa de repuesto era viernes por la mañana así que ahora tendría que estar todo el día asi–esto no es justo, era un vestido puro...

– yo creo que si lo es, eso se quita o se reemplaza, pero esto – menciona el castaño señalando su corazón– no se repara tan fácil, menos cuando es de las personas que más confías!!...

Todos estaban pasmados era verdad, nadie podía objetar sus argumentos ellos le habían traicionado cuando es sólo los ayudaba.

–sabes Lidya tenias razón el azul y el naranja no combinan menos en ti– Stiles se ríe de ella antes de alejarse con sus tres betas muertos de la risa, ellos eran los pioneros en la bromas de Stiles.

Cada uno de la manada fue cayendo en las bromas del castaño, aunque estaban atentos nadie podía anticiparlas  incluso Scott que sabia su método ahora era un conejito en las garras del zorro Stiles.

Una semana mas pasaron soportando sus bromas, la primera en ceder fue kira le mando su cómic con todo su pesar, a Brett solo le costo un talismán nada importante, para las demás solo cosas sin sentido que el castaño les había mencionado que quería, a Jackson le costo mucho entregar su balón autografiado de   
Peyton Manning, no le molestaba pero era muy especial ya que era del 50 aniversario del súper bowl, a Cora le todo darle un libro que era de su familia estaba en mal estado y la mayor parte estaba quemado no entendía para que lo quería pero se lo daría si eso lo hacia volver.

Para Scott entregar su palo favorito fue difícil ya que con el habían ganado varios partidos pero si era su palo a cambio de recuperar a su hermano lo aria. 

–esperen todos ya le dimos algo y ustedes no le han dado nada– Scott menciona señalando a Malia, Allison y Lidya.

–Yo le di algo que yo misma case, joder pude oler el guiso de su padre desde mi casa!!,– Stiles le había mencionado que quería comer carne de venado pero su padre no podía casarle por su puesto y el era muy torpe con las armas para poder hacerlo el mismo, además que tenia corazón de pollo.

–le diste un venado, dijo cosas importantes para nosotros no...–Liam no termina si oración ya que tiene la típica mirada Hale de termina y te mato– ya lo siento–dice rascándose la nuca.

–Para tu información liam lo mas importante para Malia son los venados raro siendo una CHICA!!–dice allison señalando a la coyote– pero bueno yo también le mande algo, unas Hiraishin Kunai!

–unas Hiraish.... que?– Scott estaba preocupado, si eran armas, se las dio al único humano que puede hacerse daño solo con dar tres pasos.

–recuerdan cuando apuñale a Derek, pues son un tipo de kunai diferentes– Allison rueda los ojos aunque les explique cien veces no van a entender– les muestro....– saca su celular para mostrarles una foto.

￼

– son algo así solo que estas tienen el símbolo Argent en la base donde se une el mango!– suponía lo que vendría afortunadamente no era tan estúpida.

–Que!!! Le diste esto a Stiles, ese Stiles que puede hacerse daño con solo caminar...– Scott la quería pero darle eso a Stiles era como mandarlo a su propio suicidio.

-TE CAlMAS– no era buena idea hacerla enojar– no soy tan estúpida, le quiete el filo y la punta es chata, además son muy pesadas para que pueda utilizarlas por el momento!!– al menos no podía utilizarlas si las lanzaba terminarían en el suelo apenas dejaran su mano.

– pues la única que no le ha dado nada es lidya– dice Isaac un poco molesto, el le mando una de sus bufandas favoritas, la que mas le gustaba pero si eso le regresaba al castaño y sus barritas le daría todas sus bufandas.

–en eso te equivocas, yo no tengo nada que me importe que no sea de chica y tampoco creo que su nueva orientación le haga querer ese tipo de cosas– ahora se regocijaba ya lo vio y si lo que le dio le quedaba muy bien– así que le compre tres chamarras una roja, una verde y una azul como la que tenia el día de la veterinaria y miren si le queda muy bien el rojo al condenado– dice señalando al Stiles– aunque dedo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo muy guardado....

–esa es mi bufanda– Isaac casi corre a abrazarlo, si la utilizaba no le odiaba tanto como para guardarla.

Todos en la manada escucharon el grito de Steve "Si es el candente Stiles superenlo"

Stiles

Era viernes por la mañana, ahora los empezaba a odiar nunca había sido el chico fiestero que se la pasa de club en club, sabe que no podrá negarse, los chicos tienen buenos argumentos y debe cuidarlos no dejara que ese lobo idiota les haga daño de nuevo.

–Buenos días mi querido alfa!!– Steve estaba en su cuarto ahora ya no le daba tanta vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo puesto que los gemelos tenían el mismo musculo que el y Steve solo tenia buena forma y musculo donde debe tener musculo.

–Dime por favor que no es lo que me imagino!!– sabe que ya perdió cuando ve la chamarra roja que le dio Lidya y la bufanda café ocre era circular del estambre jumbo que la hacia parecer regordeta, se la había enviado Isaac, un pantalón negro que le había comprado Steve el día que fueron al centro comercial y su playera playera blanca la misma que le compraron, se supone que las había escondido en lo mas recóndito de su closet pero ahora las tenia enfrente– por favor no!– usar su modo alfa no le ayuda así que tendrá que suplicar– sabes me siento trabajador sexual con eso!! la gente me come con la mirada!!...

–pues si se acercan les dices que cobras caro, nos hablas y punto no queremos discusión si no sales con esto saldrás en calzoncillos tu decides– Steve no se dejaba engañar le gustaba que todos le voltearan a ver pero su personalidad discreta le comía la cabeza a Stiles– además te ves súper bien no te puedes quejar de mi buen gusto....

Minutos después Stiles bajo por obligación de su padre, se le hacia tarde y tendría que desayunar a la carrera.

–John Stilisnki que no quedamos en que eso estaba prohibido– dice señalando las tortitas de su padre.

–No me mires, fue Jordán el que las preparo– Stiles espera a que Jordán reaccione pero este solo se encoje de hombros– pero agradezco porque mira están muy espojositas y apuesto que ya tienes hambre...– ahora es momento de hacerle pagar por haberlo obligado a comer plantitas– pero como eres señor salud en el frigorífico esta la ensalada de anoche!!! 

–Que!!! yo como sano así que trae eso para acá– dice quitándole el tenedor de la mano engullendo todas las tortitas que tenia el mismo– me lo merezco– dice con la boca llena.

–pues si sigues comiendo de esa forma marcaras aun mas tu trasero en los pantalones– John casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo, amaba a Archival siempre metiéndose con Stiles, así al menos pagaría una de tantas de las que Stiles le hacia pasar.

–Que!! Que has dicho!!– Archy solo levanta las manos en son de paz, siempre le es divertido meterse con Stiles.

Ya en la escuela todos estaban embobados por el cambio del look del castaño, la mayoría lo había visto en la foto que había circulado semanas atrás, pero ahora era como el chico de intercambio extranjero.

–Stiles no me creeras pero todos huelen a excitación en cuanto te vieron– Anthony  estaba aturdido por tanta feromona que se había desatado tras la llegada del castaño.

–estos chicos y sus hormonas!!– dice Steve, joder que a el le daban ganas de tener sexo solo con oler a tanto adolescente desprender el olor a excitación– Si es el candente Stiles superenlo!!! 

Stiles soporto todo el santo día las insinuaciones de todo el instituto incluso de Danny le habían llegado varios recaditos de parte de el joder si no fuera por la ultima casi-broma de Stiles esa no había sido cosa del el pero aun si lo disfrutaría.

A la hora del almuerzo localizo a la manada realmente ya no les tenia rencor pero ahora no solo era el, eran el y sus betas si no los aceptaban el se mantendría en su papel de alfa una vez que los localizo tenia que hace un drama para que le pongan atención y los chicos les lancen el polvo que les dio Stiles, así que ahora tendrá que usar sus dotes de actor.

–Que ya no tengo un lugar en su mesa!!– todos voltean a ver atónitos al castaño como pudieron se hicieron bolita para dejarse su sitio, la manada creció de sobremanera de los pocos que eran ahora eran demasiados.

–claro hermano sientate!!!– Scott estaba mas que feliz, su hermano regresaba con el.

Stiles estaba mas que feliz, ahora tendría material para burlarse de ellos de por vida pero primero tendría que hacerlos sufrir un poco mas– saben quiero escuchar sus razones para no decirmelo, cuando yo solo los he apoyado!!– sabe que ahora están tensos pero ya aprendió a utilizar un poco de su poder el cual utilizara, según sus betas su mirada de alfa– mas les vale que sus intenciones sean buenas porque pueden despedirse de mi....

– Stiles nosotros...–Scott no tenia palabras para justificarse cuando el fue el pionero en ayudarle cuando paso a ser un hombre lobo.

–Stiles nada!!– esa era la señal de los chicos para irse acercando– no me hablen como si estuviera convaleciente porque no lo estoy yo confiaba en ustedes y así es como me pagan ahora hablen que ya me estoy arrepintiendo!!– Stiles ya había visto a los chicos pero aun no estaban cerca como para lanzarles el polvo– y tu cora la que se suponía que ibas a ser mi familia claro como era de suponerse estabas de su lado!!! Seguro todos disfrutaron de verme babear por ese idiota verdad!!– en ese momento los chicos lanzaron cada uno el polvo azul que tenían en los frascos y stiles le lanzo el que tenia el a Scott– Gracias chicos!! ahora si le hacéis el favor de traer mi almuerzo– Stiles no quiera utilizar su condición de alfa con ellos pero primero tiene que hablar con la manada– Y por favor no utilicen sus habilidades que esta conversación es privada.-

Una vez que sus betas se alejaron con un suspiro mas que amargo comenzó de nuevo su discurso– saben no se porque o que pretendían hacer al no decirme, se muy bien que tengo el respeto de muchos de ustedes soy algo así como mama Alfa, el que se burle le lanzo este bote de acónito, pero aun así no quiero escuchar sus razones no me interesa, sera borrón y cuenta nueva nadie va a mencionar a ese lobo idiota cuando este presente al menos por un tiempo, voy a asistir a los entrenamientos pero van a jurar que si ese se pone agresivo con ellos ustedes les van a proteger además que no le daré el gusto a esa zorra – seguía siendo el alfa de los chicos, tenia que buscar su bienestar– no vengo solo ahora soy yo y mis betas, si lo desean así ellos entraran en la manada pero si no, no me interesa seguir con este juego, ustedes y yo no tendremos mas que ver solo como compañeros de clase como si apenas nos conociéramos y les pediría que no me busquen porque así como les demostré lo que puedo hacer esta vez no quiero tener motivos por los cuales herirlos...–tendría que revelar su secreto– y si se lo preguntaban si averigüe como retener a una banshee con lo mismo que a los lobos y también como su inmunidad juegue en su contra...

– he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir ahora es su decisión, si es negativa fue un placer conocerles, y si es contraria que suerte para ustedes!! Pero cualquiera de las dos formas no les devolveré nada..– Stiles nota que el efecto ya paso así que es cuando se burla de ellos– malditos chuchos pulgosos os dije que si me iba de sus vidas les darían pulgas...- estaba que no se aguantaba la risa– lo que les lanzamos es una especie de acónito verdoso de las cuevas, no es muy efectivo para inmovilizar lobos ya que dura muy poco, pero si para matar las pulgas...– en ese momento rompe en carcajadas ya no aguanta mas la cara de todos es épica!!

–Nosotros no tenemos pulgas!!–Scott empezaba a dudar de eso.

–Ya les dijiste sobre las pulgas!!– Archy estaba decepcionado– yo quería grabarles Stiles eso no es justo...

–Que porque nos miran así!!– Anthony empezaba a creer que llegaron en mal momento- que Stiles no les dijo que somos parte del paquete de vuelta digo, porque somos buenos chicos, lo mantuvimos en forma, así nadie se burlaría de el por gordito...– a Anthony también le gustaba meterse con el castaño.

–y si los dejo sin almuerzo, digo su alfa necesita fuerzas para protegerles– si ya había ganado.

–creo ni el Alfa verdadero es tan cruel como tú, sabes!!– a los gemelos les gusta meterse con su alfa.

–saben que olvidenlo sólo soy yo solo..– 

–que lo dirás por ellos yo sigo en el paquete!! – dice Steve alejándose de los gemelos.

–Ssssteevee no puedes dejarnos mamá Stiles es mala!!– dicen ambos gemelos con un tono infantil, ese es el punto débil de Stiles– además papá John nos disparara si no lo devolvemos de una sola pieza–mencionan los chicos con un puchero.

–Por que de ellos no reclamas de que te digan mamá– eso le molestaba a Isaac si ellos podían el también.

–Por que mamá Stiles es como los pingüinos de la televisión, gordito y bonito– dicen los gemelos frotándose a cada mejilla de Stiles.

–me acaban de llamar gordito y bonito?– 

–este no!!– dicen poniéndose atrás de Scott– fue ese chico de rulos no te confundas, nosotros creemos que tienes un cuerpo común...

–común?– 

–como un panda– dicen ambos inflando sus cachetes, eso hizo que todos en la manada rompieran en carcajadas.

–Dios!! desde cuando pase a ser yo el Alfa incomprendido..– menciona dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa donde estaban todos– ahora te entiendo amigo, es difícil que nadie te haga caso!! 

– eso no es verdad– Steve también ama meter en problemas a Stiles– Nos obligaste a participar en tus bromas, no te hagas que utilizaste tu posición de alfa para que te ayudáramos..

– eso planeaba mantenerlo en secreto gracias Steve– los castigaría pero de nada le va a servir son chuchos que se curan lo único que puede hacer es matarlos de hambre pero no tiene el corazón para hacerlo– bien pues nos vamos, creo que su respuesta es negativa...

– No!! espera, llevo días organizando la fiesta para cuando regresarás es de disfraces y ellos también pueden venir, servirá para acoplarnos a ellos y ellos a nosotros– Lidya no iba a dejar que se fuera de nuevo nunca creyó que ese castaño se volvería alguien importante en su vida.


	26. Una Fiesta

La manada

Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Scott organizando lo que seria la fiesta de ultimo momento para el castaño la realizarían el siguiente viernes...

–enserio Lidya una fiesta– Allison ha estaba harta, la pelirroja los traía del tingo al tango comprando cosas para dicha fiesta ahora solo disfrutaban del pequeño descanso que les otorgo la pelirroja.

–Que!! Alguien tenia una buena y mejor idea?– les gritaría si no fuera que es demasiada perezosa para cargar todo ella sola– además no se quejen, vamos a celebrar que esta devuelta con nosotros...

–y que tienes en mente?– Scott empezaba a dudar de sus buenas intenciones. 

–nada ya vieron la actitud de Stiles da miedo y eso que ustedes son lobos, el da mas miedo ahora que Derek– quería al castaño a su lado ya, no quería estar escuchando al universo a cada rato y predecir su propia muerte– Stiles los tiene bajo su protección si nosotros hacemos algo en su contra los que salimos perdiendo somos nosotros....

–en eso tiene razón Lidya además miren lo que le pedí– Isaac saco una bolsa enorme de barritas, bueno solo la mitad el se quedo barias en su casa.

Todos como si fueras fueras tomaron lo mas que pudieron de barritas, aunque primero dejaron que Isaac se comiera una así si el caía paralizado ellos no serian tan tontos como para dejarse engatusar por el mismo truco.

Sábado por la mañana.

Todos en la manada estaban trotando a las seis de la mañana por ordenes del Alfa Scott, las que mas replicaban de estar despiertas a esas horas eran las chicas, todos los chicos estaban mas que dispuestos.

–Vamos chicas, necesitan estar en forma por si algo las persigue– sabia bien que perfectamente se podían defender– claro a menos que quieran que le pida a Deaton si podemos traer a la Bestia de Gévaudan para que las persiga...

–Que!! ni te atrevas McCall no soportaría eso de nuevo..–Mason tenia sus habilidades mas desarrolladas como un lobo pero sin serlo– además podríamos ofender a la novia de cierto lobo y hacer que parezca que fueron ellas así al menos correrían por pánico!! Y no por sus vidas...

– Scott quiero probar mi grito puedo hacerlo en el oído de mason– Lidya tenia buena condición pero que la levantaran a esas horas a correr por el bosque no les gustaba nada.

– Ya ya andando no se quejen muevan sus gordos traseros ya!!–como alfa era incomprendido al menos ya no estaba solo, su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones..

–No estamos gordos como tu McCall– gritan todos, incluso Liam que iba a su lado.

–Li!!!– menciona Scott poniendo un puchero, no esta gordo esta llenito de amor.

Todos dieron dos vueltas mas al bosque era el primer sábado que pasarían con el castaño, ahora estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Scott estas seguro que vendrá– Isaac estaba empezando a dudar de la palabra del castaño.

–Si el dijo que vendría, vendrá!!–aunque ya no estaba seguro de eso.

– Pues el debería estar acá con sus betas– dice Jackson si al menos iban a practicar juntos les daría uno o dos golpes con fuerza solo por alejarles de castaño.

–Ya viene– dice liam señalando a un lado de la casona Hale. 

Todos estaban pasmados, Stiles tenia el corazón a mil por hora y su olor era de pánico total, atrás de el un coyote enorme y dos betas tratando de atraparle, todos estaban en posición de defensa hasta el punto que tuvieran al castaño a si altura para poder defenderle, el mas preocupado era cierto lobo amargado.

En el instante que todos pudieron verle perfectamente el castaño derrapó tomando una pequeña catana que estaba en el suelo, y parándose al mismo tiempo para enfrentar a sus agresores. 

–ven les dije que ganaría!!– Stiles habían llegado tiempo atrás para dejar sus cosas y el castaño tirar la catana era un entrenamiento peculiar ya que el era la presa– les dije que había mejorado mi agilidad, ahora no cualquiera tiene este pastelito– dice limpiándose el sudor de la frente dejando a un lobo con ganas de lamer cada parte de su ser.

– Hola chicos!!– dice Stiles acercándose a su mochila, por desgracia cerca de cierto lobo, pero Stiles no le interesaba, ya le había superado o al menos del todo y no le miraría así su vida dependiese de eso no lo iba a hacer– se han tardado un poco así que decidimos calentar...

–Dilo por ti, tu no fuiste lanzado a un charco de lodo– dice Archy quitándose la sudadera que traía.

–eso te pasa por meterte entre mi presa y yo– Steve saliendo de atrás de un árbol con un pantalonsillo corto y una camisa de tirantes, había lanzado a Archy ya que se metió cuando estaba por atrapar a Stiles.

–Tu tuviste la culpa, yo lo tenia tu llegaste a liberarlo!!– ambos cadi caen al lodo solo por la agilidad que le otorgaba el coyote completo a Steve se salvo de ensuciarse del todo.

–Callense tortugas que el que lo logro tocar soy yo!!– Anthony se habia muerto de la risa cuando su hermano callo al lodo.

–Mentira– gritan ambos.

–Stiles diles la verdad casi te atrapó, fue culpa de Archy me distrajo cuando casi te atrapo..– Stiles se habia muerto de la risa pero estaba mas concentrado en ganar para el su entrenamiento era correr esquivar cuanta rama se le pusiera enfrente y llegar a tomar la catana.

– pues como depredadores salen perdiendo– Peter le había dado muchos consejos en cuanto a como manejarles– lo bueno para ustedes es que también pueden trabajar y comprar comida sino morirían de hambre!! 

–Disculpa pero no somos caníbales– Archy le molestaba que dijera eso de ellos.

–Ya bueno, yo si lo soy y adoro la carne!!– dice Steve.

El castaño ve la cara de los gemelos como dudando su acercarse o salir huyendo de ese lugar, solo puede echarse a reír,  puede que los chicos sean lobos pero no dejan de tener la edad de adolescentes.

–Bueno dejense de bromas que ahora alguien va a recibir un paliza– dice apuntando a los tres chicos, estos solo ponen una pose chulesca.

–Ellos que hacen mi casa– Ruge Derek muy enojado ya que wl castaño ni le había tomado en cuenta.

–Pues que idiota eres, no están en tu casa!!, técnicamente desde esa roca para acá es tu terreno lo demás le pertenece a Beacon– lo dice con un tono de desagrado ni siquiera lo voltea a ver– mientras no pasen de esa piedra son territorio libre..

–Además estamos acá por el alfa Scott, vamos a unir fuerzas..– no de dejaría influenciar por ese lobo.

–Yo no se para que si eres un débil humano– Peige no soportaba al castaño.

–Pues en eso te equivocas– menciona Steve le cae mal esa tipa y ni siquiera la conoce– puesto que el acabo contigo en un santiamén el día del centro comercial...

– estaba distraída eso es diferente– ahora se le lanzaría pero estaban todos en su contra.

– pues cuando el Wendigo te ataco se supone que estabas alerta– Archy no va a dejar que dañen a su alfa– esto no debería decirlo pero quien creen que inmovilizó al Wendigo para que Steve lo matase, si ese débil humano al que tu llamas, un humano que te puso en vergüenza a ti, tu que eres un lobo...

–Que has dicho!!– ruge Peige pero su paso fue detenido por el castaño.

–BASTA!!– dice casi gritando viendo a Peige, esta por miedo se aleja dos pasos, para  Derek no le gusto esa acción tiene que poner orden y defender a su pareja.

–BASTA TU!!– aun no sabe si eligió bien, su lobo araña sus entrañas ordenándole que ponga en su lugar al castaño que le enseñe quien manda.

–Basta Derek!!– es Scott el que interviene utilizando su posición como alfa– solo basta!! 

–Bien acá no paso nada!!– Scott teme por el castaño no su vida ya demostró que es muy fuerte sino que se vaya y nunca lo tengan de vuelta– haced equipos de dos, Jackson con Steve, Liam con Archival, Cory con Anthony, Lidya con kira, Brett con mason, Allison con Peige,  Erica y malia, Hayden con Cora, Derek con Isaac y Boid y yo con Stiles– Scott quiere tener tiempo a solas con su hermano, si bien ahora estaba en términos de cero sus betas estaban en su casa y no podía visitarle.

–Stiles estas....– Menciona Archival el es el segundo al mando de Stiles, pero aun así que el alfa le de ordenes ni de coña.

–Si solo no sean muy bruscos con ellos, solo son cachorritos!!– aun estando en mala situación Stiles no puede dejar de burlarse.

–Oye!!!– gritan todos...

–Como tu digas!!– ahora no era tiempo de jugar iban a entrenar e inconscientemente los betas de Stiles demostrarían cual es la mejor manada.

Todos los que estaban con los betas de Stiles literalmente comieron tierra, cada dos segundos eran arrojados al duro suelo al igual que Scott, Stiles había mejorado mucho desde que tenia a los betas y eso Scott lo noto...

–Cambio menciona Liam ya harto de ser arrojado al suelo– su furia se había diluido y solo la usaba en los momentos necesarios, sabia que era un entrenamiento.

–Te das por vencido– menciona Archival con un tono de supremacia.

–No pero es justo que también practiquen con los demás!!– no era el momento de pelear, le dolía el pecho y esta seguro que tiene varios huesos rotos.

–Si tu lo dices!!– menciona Archival asiendo una mueca apenas se estaba empezando a divertir.

–Bien, dice Scott– dice sobandose el pecho, joder que ahora era el único incomprendido. 

–Yo con Stiles– menciona Derek muy enojado el castaño no puede hacerle eso.

–NO! me apetece gracias, Archy vas conmigo, Scott con Derek, Cora con Anthony, Malia con Steve, Erica con Allison, Kira con Brett, Masón con Jackson, Cora e Isaac, tu-dice señalando a Peige– vas con Liam, Cory con Hayden, Boid con Lidya y peleen como si fuera de verdad, quiero ver sangre– Peter les había entrenado más duro ahora el entrenamiento de Scott eran muy suave para ellos.

–tu no puedes ordenarme que hacer– menciona Peige muy enojada.

–Si no quieres puedes esperar adentro, sólo no estorbes– no se dejaría humillar por esa.

–ahora comensad de nuevo– dice señalando a todos, pero al poco rato ya lo tenían aburrido era su problema no prestaban atencion– Pueden hacerlo como si no fueran amigos y en verdad estén luchando por su vida!!

–Vamos a mostrarles– dice Stiles mirando a Archival– Ahora!! 

En ese momento el castaño comenzó con la lucha a muerte con Archival este le tiraba a matar, así habían entrenando así lo seguirían haciendo, en el momento todos vieron como Stiles caia  al suelo provocando en todos una mueca de dolor pero paso a una de asombro cuando el siguiente en caer fue Archival, y Stiles ya le tenía en una llave muy difícil de liberarse pero nada pasó ambos se liberaron del agarre del otro y comenzaron de nuevo, poco basto para que Archival quedará a Horcadas sobre Stiles asentando pequeños golpes en los hombros de Stiles y uno que otro en el pecho, eso hiso que cierto lobo se abalanzara al chico, arañando su estomago, pero no logro pasar de la camiseta ya que Archival previno el movimiento.

–Pero tu estas idiota o que?– Archival amaba esa camiseta un pequeño gatito estaba impreso en el pecho justo donde está el corazón solo era la silueta pero se veía muy bien.

–Basta!!– dice Stiles tendiendole la mano a Archival para que se levantase– lo ven tienen que luchar por su vida no jugar a atacarse eso no sirve para salvar su vida..

–Stiles estas bien– Scott había sufrido con cada golpe que Stiles recibía.

–Muy bien Scotty soy un guerrero, además esto no fue nada, hemos tenido peleas mas duras, una de ellas quedamos casi desnudos, bueno en ese día estaba usando unas cuchillas pero estoy bien– dice limpiándose el polvo que su ropa tenia en ese momento.

–como que desnudos– dice Derek muy enojado, el único que podía verle así era el y nadie más.

–Deben poner más ímpetu en lo que hacen, no por ser amigos van a luchar como si tuvieran púas en las manos, así como pretenden salvar a sus seres queridos como pueden siquiera pensar en salvar al pueblo sólo haciendo eso– pasaría del lobo idiota, ahora se pondría a brincar todos le estaba viendo firmes como si fuera un general y joder que no estaba utilizando su poder.

Todos continuaron con su entrenamiento vigilado por Stiles, inclusive Scott le había pedido ayuda en cuanto a sus movimientos, todos estaba atónitos nadie podia creer que ese era el castaño que siempre habían conocido eran como dos personas diferentes, Derek estaba más que cabreado intentando que le tocase con ese lobo que había tocado a su chico pero Stiles siempre intervenía y lo ponía con alguien de la manada, inclusive el se había puesto a compañeros evitándole.

Cuando estaban terminando todos entraban en la casa a recoger sus cosas, pero el castaño y sus betas permanecieron afuera.

–Vamos Stiles comamos algo antes de marcharnos– Scott temía la reacción de la pareja duela de la casa, pudo notar la ligera mueca de Peige pero Derek estaba más cabreado para poner atención les mandaba sus miradas asesinas a los tres chicos pero estos como si nada les pasase eso hacía que se cabreara más.

–No, Scott no soy bienvenido en ese sitio estamos bien gracias los chicos y yo iremos a comer algo a la cafetería que está al lado del centro comercial me deben una indemnización por esparcir una foto mía sin mi consentimiento– Stiles ya tenía suficiente de esa perra, un rato más y explotaría.

Una vez que todos estaban dentro Stiles tomó sus cosas, pero alguien se lo impidió..

–Stiles podemos hablar– Derek estaba muy descontrolado, no sabía si marcar su territorio o defender a su novia.

Para Stiles el toque de Derek le quemaba y hacia que su sangre hierba de ira–Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo– menciona alejando su mano del agarre del lobo.

Derek iba a mencionar algo pero Peige le llamó del interior pidiéndole no se que cosa– te llaman– lo dice con un tono de asco.

Cuando todos estaban dentro el castaño dio por terminada la sección de entrenamiento maldiciendo a cierto lobo por faltar a su promesa de acompañarle.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a tomar nuevamente su mochila, se escucho un rugido que todos identificaron un rugido de ayuda proveniente de ese lobo– Peter!!– Stiles toma lo que va a necesitar y junto con sus betas sale disparado al lugar donde se escuchó el rugido de auxilió "Joder les mato si le hicieron algo" Stiles junto con sus betas y Peter estaban tras un rastro de un Alfa y un Omega junto con dos cazadores, según Peter era un buen entrenamiento "Te dije que no fueras sólo" era lo único que pensaba Stiles mientras se ponía  y preparaba lo que iba a utilizar.

Cuando todos salieron de la casa notaron que el castaño y sus betas no estaban eso los alarmó y salieron tras el rastro de los betas ya que no consiguieron captar la ubicación de Peter.


	27. Débil yo?

Stiles

Había salido corriendo cuando escucho a Peter pedir auxilio había practicado escuchando los tipos de rugido para que Stiles pueda identificarlos o saber de quién se trataba con solo escuchar el timbre del mismo.

–Si esos le hicieron daño los voy a matar!!– Stiles le tenía mucho aprecio a ese lobo, raro porque paso de odiarlo a preocuparse por ese lobo.

–Estamos cerca dice Archival parando su avance–  señala a dos puntos diferentes– los dos cazadores están es esos puntos podemos inmovilizarle  pero no sabemos el estado de Peter sus latidos son bajos.

–Joder!!– tenían un plan– bien tomen esto y ya saben que hacer!

–Stiles no te dejaremos– su plan era que el castaño los enfrentaría mientras ellos inmovilizan a los cazadores.

–tomenselo , saben que no me quiere a mi es al Alfa y ese es Scott, demonos prisa– dice tomándose también el contenido del frasco y poniéndose lo que iba a utilizar para asustarles, en ese momento les da la señal, los que estaban con Peter no podrían sentirles acercarse a los cazadores así que tenían todo cubierto.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que esos lobos no les captaran empezó a llamar al lobo como buscándole– Peter donde estás?– tenia que sonar asustado así los lobos se alejarían  lo suficiente para sorprenderle pero no para poder captar a sus betas, cuando Stiles vio el cuerpo de Peter bastante dañado se le estrujó el corazón– joder Peter pero que te paso– dice gritando, corriendo para llegar al lobo.

–Stiles cuidado– dice muy débil Peter– Stiles tus...– no puede terminar porque Stiles le interrumpe guiñándole un ojo.

– Quien demonios te hizo esto, cobardes!!– dice el castaño casi al borde de las lágrimas.

–Fuimos nosotros pero no atrajo al que queríamos– dice el lobo Alfa mostrando sus ojos era sólo un poco mayor que Derek y el beta era de su edad o era lo que podía deducir ya que no tenía forma de mirarles bien su plan estaba echo.

–Us... Ust...Ustedes quienes son?– debería ganar el premio a mejor actor.

–los que mandamos ahora niño– joder como se iba a divertir con eso, pero su diversión pasó a mejores términos cuando escucho a Scott.

–Pues nosotros diferimos de eso!!– dice Scott mostrando sus ojos rojos posándose adelante del castaño y de Peter..

–Peter, Peter.....– dice Stiles asustado ese lobo no reaccionaba– confías en mí?

–ma...ma...más de lo que crees– menciona Peter con la voz rasposa, ahora si estaba bien jodido, no tenía fuerzas y lo que le dispararon era una mezcla de muchos venenos– St...Stiles dile a Chris que....–No puede terminar por que en eso vomita algo negro eso pone muy tenso a Stiles– 

–Se lo vas a decir tu, no te voy a dejar morir aquí– se le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Stiles ese lobo no podía morir ahora que había cambiado– tu confías en mí pero yo no!! Ahora bebé esto!!– dice metiendo todo el contenido del frasco en la boca de Peter este sólo hace una mueca de asco pero bebe todo el contenido si iba a morir que sea a manos del Castaño– vas a ver que esto te pondrá mejor– esa acción dejo muy celoso a cierto lobo que estaba muy cabreado, sólo porque el castaño le evitaba, ofreciera su ayuda a otros y a el no.

–Largo!!– dice Scott mostrando sus ojos.

–Asi que tu eres el Alfa de Beacon!!– dice el otro lobo mostrando sus ojos de igual forma– pues si no quieren morir se van a largar de acá, ahora yo mandó!!-

Scott casi se le lanza al otro Alfa, pero su avance fue detenido por Stiles dejándolo muy consternado.

–Se van a largar o yo mismo los voy a matar!!– dice Stiles aun con la miraba baja..

El Alfa sólo puede echarse a reír burlándose del humano que pretende desafiarle– no me digas!! Si solo eres un humano débil, tu que puedes hacer contra un alfa– eso no tenso para nada a Stiles– sabes deberías aprender tu lugar como comida o como una zorrita de uno de nosotros!!– ahora si era el tiempo justo para empezar su plan– es más tu te quedarás a mi lado como mi golfa personal así aprenderás tu lugar vas a suplicar que pare de follarte!!– ahora si se había pasado...

Una sonora carcajada sonó en todo el bosque, que tenso a todos inclusive a esos dos lobos–Me has dicho humano débil, a mi un Nogitsune de mas edad que cualquiera de los que están acá, sabes es idiota de tu parte porque me has ofendido– dice Stiles mostrando su mirada completamente oscurecida utilizando su poder y la voz del Nogitsune que tan perfectamente le salia– tu planeas hacerme algo a mi al ser más poderoso que existe en la tierra, tu maldito chucho que no sirve solo para que alguien como yo se limpie los pies..

–Ellos acabaron contigo– dice el beta no muy seguro de continuar con su plan 

–quienes ellos, otra bola de incompetentes que sólo me durmieron– joder que eso se estaba tornando tan divertido– niño a alguien como yo no le puedes matar!!

–pero como no planeo ensuciarme les doy la oportunidad de que se larguen de acá antes de que los mate!!– dice Stiles terminando con otra risa macabra.

–eso quiero verlo– dice el Alfa mostrando sus ojos y dando un paso más.

Stiles le lanza la mirada lo que sus betas le habían dicho la mirada de Alfa y dando un paso hacia adelante, eso ocasionó que el Alfa diera dos pasos para atrás, esa acción provocó la burla de Stiles– me tienes miedo!! Así es como todo chucho en la tierra debe tener, miedo, respeto hacia mi persona!! 

Stiles da unos pasos más para adelante, el beta se estaba abriendo paso por un flanco de Stiles, la manada estaba en shock no sabían que hacer, regularmente el castaño sólo hablaba cuando ya le tenían casi para matarle pero ahora era el que estaba dando la cara por todo Beacon!

–Adonde!!– dice Stiles lanzando un kunai que le regaló Allison, cortando la mejilla del beta y quedando clavada de el árbol que estaba atrás, en ese momento el beta callo inmóvil– sabes eso no es muy honorable de tu parte querer atacarme cuando estoy hablando con tu Alfa, eso es una falta de respeto para mi y agradece que falle porque ese kunai iba directo a tu feo rostro...

–Que!! has dicho maldito!!– joder ahora no se iba a contener.

–Solo le muestro quien manda!! Aunque debería hacerlo como tu lo has dicho follarlo hasta que suplique que pare– ahora si no sabe de donde salio eso– mostrarle quien es el que manda! Te demostraré un poco de mi poder vamos intenta moverte....

El Alfa estaba en pánico no podía moverse su cuerpo estaba paralizado fue cuando ya tenia al Nogitsune enfrente– lo vez nadie puede detenerme a mi!!! Soy demasiado bueno para morir solo deje que estos–dice encarando por primera vez a toda la manada dejando a todos tensos, el castaño imponía y ahora tenia la mirada oscureciada sin rastro alguno de sus hermosos ojos– creyeran que estaba muerto mientras mataba al pobre dueño de este cuerpo!!! Pero ahora es MIO!!!– en todo su discurso se estaba moviendo al rededor del Alfa de forma desafiante y muy animal– solo te demostré quien es el que manda acá, crees que no sabia de tus cazadores muy mal, muy mal –menciona tronando la boca y señalando no, no con uno de sus dedos– estos eran tus refuerzos!! Otros inútiles que no saben de que lado estar? – Dice señalando a los dos cuerpos inmóviles a cada lado del Alfa.

–ahora se van a largar de acá no pienso repetirlo de nuevo!!– ahora estaba descontrolado– pero antes que nada– cuando menos se lo espero ya le había clavado el kunai al lobo en la pierna provocando que cayera– esto es por lo que le han echo mi chucho acá el único que puede herirles soy solo yo– termina con una risa muy diabólica para su gusto.

Una vez terminado su discurso se aleja de los lobos y los cazadores ya que habían sido desarmados, en ese momento se esfuma el efecto del veneno permitiéndoles moverse – Si les ha quedado una duda de mi poder, creen que no sabia que estaban en mis territorios ya hace mas de una semana y estaban escondidos cerca del peñasco– ahora el que estaba tenso era el "como dices eso si ni siquiera lo sabes"

–co...com...como lo supo– menciona el beta muy consternado.

–Yo se mas de lo que crees niño– mostrando una sonrisa muy diabólica.

–lo sentimos!!! Ahora nos vamos! tenemos claro que usted manda, disculpe por interferir en sus dominios– menciona el Alfa muy sumiso, ya perdió con alguien con tanto poder no pueden hacer nada y menos con un beta que cada poro gritaba de terror.

– pues vamos emprendiendo su retirada, quiero ver que se larguen de mis territorios!!– joder ahora no sabia porque tenia tanto rencor.

Una vez que Stiles ya no los tuvo en su mirada se voltea para encarar a toda la manada, ahora se estaba divirtiendo más que nunca– hola!! chicos– lo dice con un todo de desagrado y haciendo una leve mueca– cuanto tiempo sin verles me extrañaron– dice riéndose de una manera extraña fue cuando miro a Allison estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de su actuación– vaya Allison veo que te salvaste de mi!!– eso la tenso– otro chucho a quien mandar muy bien, muy bien...

Ahora encara a Scott que tenia los ojos rojos– Scott McCall el Alfa mas puro que existe en la tierra, enserio creiste que podías salvar a Stiles de mi!!–dice riéndose de nuevo de forma rara– lastima que ahora este de regreso!! y mas poderoso de lo que era temedme porque ahora no podrán salvar a nadie!!!

–Nosotros te vencimos– menciona Lidya– y te encerramos en un lugar donde nunca escaparas.

Otra sonora carcajada sonó dejando a todos tensos– pues error mi querida banshee al que encerraron fue a su querido amigo Stiles– "ahora si el premio para le mejor actor es para Stiles Stilinski"– creyeron enserio que su "movimiento divino" les salvaría– enfatiza las comas con sus manos y se vuelve a reír– pues están muy equivocados, creo que iré a visitar a la Kitsune que me invoco, tal ves deba matarle demostrarle que alguien com....– no pudo terminar por que en ese momento Peter estaba vomitando de nuevo– Joder!!– dice corriendo para revisar al lobo–Chicos!!–  dice mirando a sus betas –debemos llevarlo a la mansión en mi jeep tengo algo que puede curarle por completo.

–vamos!!– dice echándose a correr dejando a una manada muy consternada.

–Q....Qu...Que fue eso?– pregunta un muy confuso Isaac– no se supone que no podía utilizar tus cosas esas Allison?

–Isaac ni yo puedo lanzar eso– ahora temblaba de miedo.

–pues si quieren respuestas debemos alcanzar a Stiles– dice Scott– si es que sigue siendo Stiles.

–Bueno de eso estoy seguro– dice Jackson saliendo de su trance– es Stilinski es el único que se preocupa por Peter esperen donde están Cora y Malia– todos voltean a ver por donde habían desaparecido la loba y la Coyote.

–Joder!!!– gritan todos antes de correr rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando todos llegaron a la mansión los lobos no sabían donde estaba si no fuera por los gritos de Malia y Cora.

–Tio!! Papá!!– fue lo que gritaron las chicas al ver al lobo mejorado.

–Calma estoy bien– dice correspondiendo el abrazo de las chicas– gracias!!– ahora tenia una deuda con el castaño que le había salvado la vida.

Cuando Stiles salido de lo que era la sala vio a toda la manada, mirarle entre el pánico y el desconcierto– Cora puedo tomar un vaso de agua!!– solo escuchó toma lo que necesites– Gracias!!– menciona antes de tomar rombo a la cocina, haciendo un gesto a la manada indicando que le siguiesen.

Cuando termino de beber el liquido volteo a ver a toda la manada que estaba enfrente de el, el primero el tomar la palabra fue Scott "Alfa ante todo" pensó Stiles– St...Stiles?– eso provocó que Stiles estallara en risas dejando a todos mas consternados que nada.

–a que debería ganar el Oscar a mejor actor– menciona haciendo movimientos como si lo tuviera en sus manos– a que me ha salido muy waii– menciona con un tono Español.

–Stiles eres tu?– menciona muy temeroso Isaac.

Stiles casi no presto atención ya que estaba viendo su reflejo en el tostador que estaba por un lado de el, negando con la cabeza mete su mano al bolsillo izquierdo sacando un estuche para unas lentillas– Si!! soy yo!!–menciona quitándose las lentillas depositándolas en su respectivo lugar.

–Stiles!!!– grita Cora lanzándosele provocando que el castaño se cayera del bando donde estaba sentado– Gracias!! Gracias!! Por salvarle– dice repartiendo besos por sus mejillas provocando que el castaño se riera.

–alguien joder puede explicarnos que paso!!– a Liam le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al tema.

–yo puedo explicarles– menciona Archival entrando por la puerta de la cocina dejando la ballesta encima de la isla donde estaban las lentillas de Stiles–claro si el Alfa promete no gritarme.

–lo prometo– dice Scott, eso provoco que Archy lo volteara a ver levantando una ceja.

–Hablaba de mi Alfa gracias!!– menciona con una pose chulesca.

–Y los chicos?– menciona Stiles ya de pie– Archival Blake....

– Están tirados afuera– dice arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento– tenia derecho a hacerlo se estaban burlando de mi puntería.

–Ve por ellos– esos chicos le sacarían canas verdes.

–y bien?– dice Lidya ya muy enojada quiere respuestas ya o empezara a gritar.

–Que es lo que quieren saber?– les diría la mayor parte lo demás era secreto.

–Que fue todo eso–dice Jackson 

–Pues eso son mis grandes dotes de actor!!– dice Stiles dedicándoles una sonrisa.

–Habla claro o gritaré hasta fundirte el cerebro– quiere respuestas y las obtendrá ahora.

–intentalo veremos quien de los dos aguanta mas– eso hizo que la chica perdiera un tono de color.

Stiles toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarla lentamente– ustedes también seguían el rastro de esos, los chicos necesitaban entrenar así que le pedí a Peter que los entrenara, fue cuando percibieron el olor de ese Alfa y el beta, sabíamos que era peligroso pero solo los estaban rastreando no iba a poner a mis betas enfrentarles aun–dice haciendo una mueca de desagrado– Peter también me enseño a defenderme y pues a utilizar esto –saca el kunai de su bolso– todo lo que vieron antes en el entrenamiento fue real, he practicado bastante mejorado incluso mas que un cazador, dejando de ser el humano débil que todos piensan...

–Estaba HARTO!! que me vieran como el frágil el que necesita protección cuando no es así, si esto no hubiera funcionado– dice señalando la ballesta– era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarme a ese Alfa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Y para que utilizaste la ballesta?–  pregunta cory muy asombrado por el castaño.

–el plan era simple alejarlos de Beacon, la mayoría de seres conocen la historia del Nogitsune así que use eso a mi favor, se que muchos seres sobrenaturales conocen la historia porque Theo me quería a mi en su manada, el mismo me contó que era famoso como el Nogitsune así que utilice la fama de eso para traerle de vuelta, la ballesta tiene dardos especiales con veneno de kanima diluido para inmovilizarlos por corto tiempo eso fue lo que hicieron mis betas mientras yo curaba a Peter y distraía lo suficiente a esos lobos para poder sorprenderles, pero en mi plan no estaban ustedes así que arme un poco de teatro para distraerles mientras Anthony utilizaba esto– saca otra pequeña ballesta– esta tiene un potente paralizante esto se utilizo contra el Alfa para dejarle estático mientras yo armaba todo ese teatro se me paso un poco la mano cuando clave el kunai en la pierna de ese lobo pero supongo que al ver a Peter así me entro coraje y me deje llevar por la situación, aunque eso sirvió para que el paralizante saliera de su cuerpo y pudiera moverse cuando se lo ordene, lo que les dije después no es cierto solo los estaba jodiendo pero ALGUIEN!! interrumpió mi discurso– haciendo referencia a Peter que seguía en la sala.

–Pues disculpa por luchar por mi vida– dice dedicándole una sonrisa a sabiendas que no podría verle, ahora Peter si tenia un Alfa su nombre Stiles Stilinski.

–Y porque no nos dijiste nada!!– Scott entendía la mayor parte pero no que no les pidiera ayuda.

–Por orgullo, ustedes saben que paso no quiero repetirlo y además hoy planeaba decirles pero cuando estaba a punto de decirles Peter pidió ayuda implemente el plan B, el Plan A era decirles y juntos echarlos de Beacon– mentira el plan era que ellos los echarían de Beacon– pero como en ese momento era mas importante Peter decidí hacerme pasar por el Nogitsune y miren su funciono. 

– entonces si eres tu TU de verdad?–menciona Isaac el temía si esa cosa había vuelto tomaría a Cora y se alejaría lo mas que pudiera.

–SI!! Isaac soy yo!!– dice muy divertido– aunque el que me vuelva a decir Humano débil, no me importara personificar de nuevo al Nogitsune y herirlo–dice apuntando a cada uno de los chicos– ya les demostré que no lo soy!! – dice dedicándole una sonrisa de supremacia a Peige.

–Alfa serias tan considerado con tus Betas y nos llevas a comer de una buena vez– se estaban muriendo de hambre.

–Dios se van a poner gordos!!– dice Stiles sabiendo que esos los enojaría.

–Pues así ya seremos como los pingüinos de la tele, gorditos y bonitos chicos Gorditos y Bonitos– dice imitando la voz de Skiper– anda vamos! Tenemos hambre!!

–Nos vemos luego!!– dice recogiendo todas sus cosas– Adios Peter!!– grita para que lo escuche torpe porque el lobo lo puede escuchar sin muchas dificultades– y por Satanas come sano que te estas recuperando!!– fue lo que escucharon antes de oír a sus betas burlarse de el.


	28. Un Viejo Amor

Chris

Me encontraba tirando todas las cosas de mi padre si el viejo sigue vivo, nada de extrañarse es un gran cazador pero eso no iba a impedir que tirara todas sus cosas y pensar que sólo mi Allison y yo somos los únicos normales en una familia psicópata que mataba inocentes, inclusive mi propia esposa iba a matar a Scott McCall el chico que ha demostrado ser diferente a todos los lobos que he conocido en mi vida.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó sigo pensando en ese lobo que me robo el corazón desde el primer día en que lo vi, nunca me había gustado ningún chico jamás pensé ser así, pero el lo cambio todo mi mundo se fue con el y con el se fue mi corazón, vale si me casé y tuve familia pero Victoria nunca pudo llenar el vacío de mi pecho y como no querer a alguien que si a estado contigo apoyándote mientras otro se alejaba de tu vida. 

Chris se encontraba mirando por la ventana metiendo todos los "premios que guardaba su padre" de los hombres lobo que casaba la mayoría eran colmillos una que otra reliquia familiar, con cada cosa que lanzaba a la bolsa un simple recuerdo del loco lobo que lo estuvo asechando por toda la escuela.

Recuerdo*

Chris era nuevo en el Instituto, todos volteaban a verle no era el chico guapo que todas quisiesen estar con él pero tenía su encantadora sonrisa  y eso bastaba para enamorar a más de una.

–lo siento– mensiona el chico que acababa de tirarle– no te he sentido, digo lo siento...

–sabes deberías mirar por donde caminas– no sabe porque pero ese chico le caía mal.

–ya lo siento no fue mi intención–mensiona rascándose la nuca.

–si como sea– Mensiona Chris sacudiéndose el polvo.

–Mi nombre es Peter, Peter Hale tu eres el chico nuevo no?– Peter no dejaba de admirar al chico, era demasiado bello.

–Si soy el raro que entra a mitad del año– ese chico no le caía bien y no sabe por que.

–Y bien?– Peter tenia mucha curiosidad de saber quién era ese chico.

–Y bien que?–

–me vas a decir tu nombré!– enserio quería saber su nombre algo en el le atraía pero aún no comprendía el que.

–tengo que?– en ese momento Peter iba a decir algo pero la campaña sonó y no pudo formular ninguna respuesta.

Una semana pasó para que por fin se rindiera.

–Vamos dime tu nombré!!– dice Peter, cada vez que le dice que no se le oprime el corazón.

–Si lo hago me vas a dejar en paz?– ya le tenia harto persiguiéndolo por todo el Instituto 

–puede– "nunca" era lo que su conciencia le gritaba 

–Mi nombre es... espera para que quieres saberlo si estoy seguro que ya lo has averiguado!– ni de coña le dirá su nombré– vete dejame sólo!! 

–Oh vamos sólo dimelo– pone ojos de cachorrito– por favor si!!

–me vas a dejar en paz?– era el chico nuevo con un loco persiguiéndolo.

–mmm puede– ahora sería su guardián va a proteger lo que sea que el chico tenga que hace que le atraía "seguro es Virgen", en ese momento Peter voltea la cara estaba seguro que su lobo salió a la superficie sólo con pesar en un Virgen.

–Bien mi nombre es Christopher Argent– estaba seguro que si apellido era muy reconocido, claro que chico no quiere ser amigo del chico cuyo padre les puede vender armas.

–tenia razón– 

–en que?– mensiona muy confuso esperando a que no sea mención de su familia.

–Tu nombre suena mejor aún cuando tú lo dices– ahora estaba embobado por ese chico.

Eso solo causó que tuviera un enorme sonrojo nadie le había dicho algo parecido– gracias!– mensiona muy tímido.

–te puedo decir Chris?– si ahora su lobo estaba contento

–Claro!– ya no le caía mal por lo que habia averiguado era un chico tranquilo.

Un año completo pasó para que el lobo de Peter quisiera más de ese chico que tanto le atraía. 

– quieres ir al bosque conmigo?– tal vez si hacía parecer una una cita su lobo se calme.

–que primero te ganas mi confianza y ahora me vas a matar?– una plática de amigos, está seguro que Peter nunca le haría nada.

–que? claro que no!!–ahora su lobo le arañaba la superficie como podía desconfiar de el.

– y para que quieres ir al bosque– 

– vamos a caminar quiero despejarme del Instituto pero tampoco quiero estar solo– su lobo estaba más que descontrolado quería correr huir de ese sentimiento desconcertante que tiene en el pecho.

–Bien!! – estaba harto del Instituto y su padre se había vuelto loco con su ahora sabida profesión.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Peter tomará su iniciativa para salir con su chico, porque si ahora le consideraba su chico.

–Chris puedo preguntarte algo!– saber si el chico tenia su primera vez, era virgen lo sabía bien pero el quería su primer beso.

–Si no es algo con respecto al deporte claro!!– nunca le gustó la actividad física y ahora era obligado a tenerla.

–has besado al alguien?– si se iba a joder lo aria bien y tendría su primer beso.

–porque lo preguntas?– 

–Tenia curiosidad llevamos un año saliendo y no me has platicado nada sobre una novia o novio!– si le decía que el tendria su primer beso, así sea que el chico le odie 

–bueno pues eso se debe a que nunca ha habido ninguno– No se sentía incómodo hablar de chica o chico puesto que Peter era muy liberal y no le importaba ese tema aunque debe admitir que su padre lo mata antes de tener novio– y no digas llevamos un año saliendo, somos amigos!! sólo eso.

–Bien y quieres tenerlo– tenía que ganarse su corazón.

–tener que?– Chris estaba asustado Peter llevaba varios días raro evitándole o invadiendo su privacidad.

–tu primer besó– 

– Claro todos quieren tener su primer besó– estaba un poco asustado– quien crees que soy para no querer mi primer beso– dice golpeando a Peter en el brazo.

–Quieres tenerlo ahora?– dice acercando a Chris a un árbol, notando el nerviosismo del chico.

–Pe....Pet....Peter que haces– Chris no sabía si brincar por tener su primer beso o salir corriendo por la nueva sensación que tiene en el pecho.

– quiero!!– el lobo le había ganado la partida.

– Peter basta!!– dice intentando alejar al chico que tiene enfrente.

– Quiero!!– era lo único que el lobo podía lograr decir.

–Ni de coña, además no hemos tenido una cita–  joder no sabe por qué lo dijo sus nervios le ganaron.

– entonces tengamos una cita...– que estaba que aullaba de felicidad no era lo que quería pero si tenía una cita podía tener oportunidad de besarle.

– que?–

–tu lo dijiste, donde quieres ir a cenar? O prefieres un helado o ambos tu dime!!– Peter no podía contener su emoción ahora tenía una cita con su chico.

–tu y yo no vamos a tener una cita!– no le gustaba que ese lobo le acechará de esa forma si el había averiguado que era Peter pero si no le decia su familia probablemente esté asechada por su familia "claro como a todas las personas vas diciéndole  hola soy un hombre lobo"

–ten pantalones Argent–  no va a permitir que lo deje tirado.

–los tengo por eso no vamos a tener una cita!– no sabe porque la sigue cagando si está que se muere por salir con alguien– bien una cita!! pero nada de hacer esto!! 

– está bien cobarde!!– "al menos tienes la cita" 

Varias citas pasaron escondiendose la mayor parte del tiempo, a Peter no le importaba pero al el si, si su padre los veía su amigo ahora su cita sería cortado por la mitad y no por la osadía de salir con el si no por ser un hombre lobo.

*Fin del recuerdo* 

–Mi primer beso– dice soltando un suspiro, afortunadamente aún lo recordaba como si fuera hace unos segundos que lo habia disfrutado, algo que probablemente nunca tendria, siempre pasaba por el mismo lugar esperando verle hasta que un día lo vio sentado en la banca de enfrente sonriendo ido en sus pensamientos, ese día recuerda haber llorado tanto que no recuerda como se quedó dormido.

–hace tanto tiempo!– dice luchando con sus propias lágrimas para que estás no saliesen.

–Joder porque fui tan cobarde!!– dice ignorando la presencia de su acompañante, en ese momento el recuerdo de su primer beso se hacía presente.

*Recuerdo* 

–Vamos al cine– mensiona Peter abrazando a Chris, estaba bajo las gradas del gimnasio.

–Sabes bien que no puedo– su padre no le dejaba salir a altas horas de la noche y menos si le dijese que sería con un chico.

–Oh!! Vamos por mi!– dice besando su mejilla ya que Chris aun se negaba a tener su primer beso.

–sabes lo especial que es mi padre no puedo– Peter quería ir a ver una película de estreno y esta solo salía por la noche.

–tengo amigas sabes, puedo hacer que pidan permiso por ti! Y luego nos vamos a otra sala– no le gusta nada el plan pero empezaba a amarle no a quererle ya había pasado esa barrera.

–Bien pero sólo una amiga, no quiero a tu séquito alrededor tuyo!!– 

–Celoso– mensiona Peter con una sonrisa.

–Ni que fueras tan especial para tenerlos– "claro que me muero de celos esa Anabet te come con la mirada"

Peter sólo aumenta su sonrisa su olor le decia lo contrario– sabes que sólo soy tuyo– dice abrazando más a Chris.

–lo se es sólo que!– no quería que se fuera era su primer amor y joder que le costó cambiar sus gustos por el– es sólo que, no nada olvidalo.

–bien haré que Rosalin pase por ti ella es dura podrá con tu padre– esa chica era ruda peleaba con Peter y no se quejaba por terminar llena de sudor y lobo.

– Bien!!– dice parándose– vamos tenemos clase...– Peter se pone de pie atrayendo a Chris a su persona poniendo sus labios para un beso lleva semanas pudiéndoselo y Chris siempre se negaba, Chris sólo sonríe con su mano gira la cabeza de Peter para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–sabes un día lo tendré, tendré ese beso– su lobo se volvía loco por probar el sabor de la boca de Chris, siempre parecía perder el control sobre el lobo y eso cree que podía notarlo Chris ya que siempre le daba besos en la mejilla más serca de la comisura de sus labios logrando calmar al lobo en un santiamén.

–tal vez – dice Chris sonriendole y guiñando un ojo.

–Conseguí que salieras conmigo tendré ese beso y lo sabes!!– 

–eso quiero verlo!!– 

El día del cine Peter estaba más cabreado que nada en el mundo, las primas de Rosalin se habían unido a ella en Plan amigos y una de ellas tenía a su Chris muy pegado a ella, no se le lanzaba a la chica porque no quería problemas con el cazador que ahora residía en Beacon.

–lo siento!!– mensiona Rosalin muy apenada, ella sabía que Peter tenia sus quereres con el chico de encantadora sonrisa.

–no te preocupes– dice haciendo una mueca– al menos se divierte.

–Su padre es muy duro verdad!–  le costó horrores convencer al padre del chico, cree que hasta la buscó en todas sus redes sociales sólo para comprobar que asistía al instituto.

–demasiado–mensiona muy desanimado.

–Chicos vamos a esa tienda!!–mensionan las chicas arrastrando a Chris.

–en verdad lo siento Peter!!– se pondría a gimotear en ese momento si no fuera que el tenia una reputación.

–lo puedo arreglar pero sólo tendrás el tiempo para llevarle a su casa!!– joder que el padre casi la amenaza cuando se entero que otro chico las acompañaría.

–Puede ser!!– no estaba muy convencido de querer hacerlo.

–Oh vamos! no te desanimes toma en cuenta que es la primera vez que sale y mira de ve muy feliz– Rosalin sabe que eso no funciona pero tiene que animar a Peter nunca lo había visto de esa forma– además su casa está en un sitio retirado– Rosalin se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído– de camino pasas un callejón un poco oscuro si no se inmiscuyen más de la cuenta podrás robarle un beso sin que nadie sospeche– cuando se separó le regaló una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.

–Mamá puedes inventar algo para ir ya a la casa!!– la chica sabía que sus primas no le creerán que se tiene que ir tan pronto– si mira mi amigo quería una cita con su chica y me pidió pedir permiso por el ya que su padre es medio especial, y mis primas la traen de tienda en tienda y no han podido estar con él en ningún momento.. 

–Si!! Sabía que eres la mejor!! Si te lo explico todo pero no frente a ellas!!– dice muy emocionada– vale en tres minutos vale, te amo..– mensiona antes de colgar– listo!! 

–Ahora vamos a van a sospechar– dice jalando a Peter dentro de la tienda, la amaba si conseguía el beso le mandaría flores.

Como su madre le había prometido le marcó justo a los tres minutos las chicas se quejaron pidiendo un poco más de tiempo, pero no lo vi siguieron "también le mandaré flores"– Peter puedes llevar a Chris a su casa su padre me pidió que lo dejara en la puerta pero esto– dice señalando su teléfono– no me va a permitir llevarle te lo encargó yo marcó a su padre para explicarle...

–Segura?– sabía que su amiga ya tenía el plan armado y le agradecía porque el sólo pensaba en el beso.

–Si sólo no se demoren tanto!!– dice guiñando un ojo a Chris.

Antes de que la chica se marchara abrazo a Peter– tienes Diez minutos mas, luego de eso tienes Veinte minutos para llevarlo a su casa, no te demores o seré yo la que te castre!!– dice apretando más su abrazo– suerte!! 

Cuando las chicas se marcharon Peter emprendió su camino a una heladería si tendría una cita al menos será por un momento– Vamos quiero un helado con mi chico!!– dice señalando la heladería que seguís abierta con unas pocas personas dentro.

–Mi padre– mensiona Chris, pero se arrepiente si va a quedar castigado va a disfrutar su momento a solas– vamos!!– mensiona Chris tomando la mano de Peter y corriendo a la heladería.

–tenemos Diez minutos antes de tener que correr a tu casa!!– dice Peter sonriendo, el chico por primera vez le tomaba de la mano en público.

Comieron Helado riendo de cualquier cosa, sólo ellos dos perfecto para su primer cita, sólo les tomó cinco minutos en acabar su helado cuando tomaron rumbo a la casa de Chris.

–lo siento!!– dice Chris sabiendo del mal humor que tenía Peter durante toda la "cita" 

–No te disculpes ninguno sabía que esas arpías vendrían– mensiona haciendo una mueca, Rosalin le dijo del callejón y se estaban acercando si lo iba a hacer lo aria de una vez.

– sólo lo siento en verdad quería estar contigo– sabía que era peligroso tentar al lobo ya que podía descontrolarse así que intentaba tener una actitud de desagrado en su mente así el lobo sabría que no estaba conforme con eso.

De pronto Chris fue jalado a la oscuridad del callejón no supo cómo o en que momento pero ya tenía los labios del lobo sobre los de el, su primer beso le dejó en las nubes tan suaves, tan afrodisiacos que quiso corresponder más al beso pero Peter lo interrumpió.

–te dije que lo obtendría– mensiona Peter jalando de nuevo a Chris a la calle para continuar con su camino iban un poco retrasados pero si apuraban el paso llegarían bien.

–Pues te lo has ganado!– dice dándole un beso en la mejilla justo cuando pasaban por una zona oscura– gracias!!– dice con un sonrojo más que notable.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Chris su padre ya les estaba esperando fuera– llegan tarde!!– mensiona es señor Argent con tono de desagradó– tu amiga marco diciendo que tubo un percance pero un amigo de ella te traería!!–mensiona viendo muy desafiante a Peter– porque tardaron?

–Bueno señor, no quería dejar a Rosalin y sus primas ir solas, sabe como son las cosas ahora y los hombres que suelen manejar los taxis son muy poco corteses con las chicas– tendría que mentir si quiere salvar a su chico–y tarde un poco en acceder a que se fueran solas, sólo porque mis amigas me pidieron que no dejará sólo a su hijo, lo siento fue mi culpa que nos retrasaramos.

–Bien pues buenas noches joven gracias por traerlo!– dice cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–Cobarde– dice Chris tocando su labio– porque fui tan cobarde!– mensiona con un suspiro amargo.

–El amor nos hace débiles– mensiona el castaño, casi se pone a llorar por las lágrimas que soltaba Chris en ese momento.

–Cuando?– estaba solo y las puertas estaban bien cerradas.

–me asuste, Allison dijo que estaba en casa y como no abría supuse que podría estar herido y bueno use mis dotes de ladrón y pues aquí estoy– dice dedicándole una sonrisa–además usted me enseñó a hacer eso no se puede quejar que lo use para averiguar qué este bien, se imagina si estuviera en la ducha tirado o pudo haber rodado por las escaleras bueno acá no tiene escaleras mmm también le pudo dar un paro cardíaco yo que se, uno debe asegurarse que sus seres cercanos estén bien!!– dice gesticulando muy exagerado y moviendo las manos.

–a que has venido?– nadie lo había visto llorar y ahora el parlanchín lo veia hacerlo.

–a devolver esto– señala las ballestas– si funciono aunque Allison y los demás vieron mi actuación...

–y como salió?– el castaño le había contactado pidiendo las ballestas por unos lobos que estaban en Beacon, le había mencionado que Allison se las daría pero se arrepintió en decirlo ya que ella le contó lo que habia pasado con el lobo Hale y no habla del suyo.

–Un poco fuera de control, apuñale a uno solo por dañar a Pe...–casi la riega, no puede preocuparle– por herir uno de mis betas y pues se me pasó la mano, pero creo que el punto ya quedó claro, van a estar patrullando para comprobar que se fueron en verdad aun no podemos bajar la guardia. 

–Ha visto a Peter?– tenía que hacer su plan ya tenía todo listo y calculado.

–No, le pasa algo?– le había captado el cambio de tema cuando casi le dice que estaba herido– le pasó algo?

–No está bien sólo quería saber si lo había visto!!– tendria que poner su plan el marcha ambos lelos se niegan a dar el paso cuando lo quieren en verdad– me tengo que ir!! 

–Gracias por prestarme las ballestas!!– dice saliendo del departamento de Chris dejándolo un poco confuso.


	29. Secuestrados

El castaño le había dejado muy desconcertado, pero no importaba seguro son las hormonas"pensaba Chris"   
toda su tarde paso normal era Domingo así que solo tiraría las cosas de su padre y se pondría a ver la televisión, aunque debe admitir que no ha dejado de pensar en ese lobo loco, y en cuanto había cambiado.

–Peter!–dice soltando un suspiro amargo.

Aun no sabe porque sigue siendo cobarde, debería ir y enfrentar a ese lobo decirle que le devuelva su corazón, o tal vez el sea quien robe el beso está vez.

"Pero que cosas dices Chris si ambos tienen hijas además todo el mundo les conoce" su mente siempre lo echaba para atrás cuando intentaba comunicarse con ese lobo, entraba en pánico y arrojaba el móvil lo mas lejos posible "desde cuando te has vuelto tan cobarde" le recriminaba su conciencia.

Tomo una ducha para alejarse de esos pensamientos "solo nos hacemos daño por algo que no va a volver" Chris siempre intentaba reprimir sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trata de ese lobo siempre le salia mal, sus pocos recuerdos de amistad y poca relación que mantuvieron fueron los mejores de su vida, sin contar cuando tuvo a Allison en sus brazos, pero cuando intentaba olvidarlo su mente le traía de vuelta el día en que le conoció, y su primer beso– joder!!–menciona devolviéndose el cabello húmedo por la ducha– Porque!! porque no puedo olvidarte!– siempre trato de olvidarse de sus sentimientos– como se puede extrañar a una tanto persona cuando no llegamos a hacer nada juntos!!– quería llorar, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor la pena que cargaba.

"Como puede ser que añore tus besos cuando sólo probé uno, como puedo añorar tu cuerpo cuando no te toque, como puedo querer tu corazón cuando nunca lo tuve" nunca podrá olvidarle sabe bien qué su mundo era y siempre será ese lobo psicópata.

–my CrazyWolf –añoraba algo que nunca pudo disfrutar siempre ocultando lo que sentía por miedo a su padre, pero ahora eran muchas cuestiones más que le hacían dudar de buscarlo– y si me olvido! el es guapo seguro tendrá a alguien!– "porque sigues siendo cobarde sabes que le quieres"– vamos, Chris debes olvidarle!!– "como olvidar algo que se robó tu corazón"– No!! No basta!! Olvidalo de una buena vez dejale ir, deja que sea feliz.

Toda su tarde la había pasado entre recuerdos buscando aquella carta que le fue entregada las últimas palabras que le dedicó su lobito y ahora eran la única evidencia que hubo entre ellos, no soportaba más su dolor su pesar era más grande quería morir, quería gritar al mundo su desdicha su pena, siempre fue un cobarde nunca pudo ser alguien fuerte alguien que en verdad quisiera y buscará sus propios sueños sus anhelos y ahora estaba solo, Allison tendria una vida se iba a ir lejos o probablemente siga con las cosas sobrenaturales del lugar, pero el aunque este junto a ellos estará sólo– siempre solo!– 

Cuando por sincronía exacta dieron las siete de la noche sonó el timbre, un poco confuso ya que sus vecinos nunca le visitaban y los chicos primero le marcaban cuando iban a verle para pedir consejo cuando estaba por abrir escucho la voz de Parrish.

–esto nos puede meter en problemas John– Mensiona muy dudoso Parrish.

en ese momento abre la puerta sorprendiendo al joven ayudante del sheriff "joder hasta John tiene más suerte que nosotros" un poco desconcertado ya que ambos tenían el uniforme y no se les veía una actitud muy agradable.

–Christopher Argent – mensiona en tono sheriff.

–Si que pasa John?– estaba muy confundido– John, Jordán pesen en que les puedo ayudar!!

–lo sentimos estamos en servicio!– mensiona el ayudante sin verle a la cara.

–Christopher Argent queda usted detenido por la posesión de armas ilegales, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga será utilizado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagar uno el estado le asignará uno...– John le leía sus derechos mientras Jordán le arrestaba.

–Pero que? Sabes que tengo permiso para tenerlas...– lo que le faltaba ser arrestado.

–lo sentimos Chris la persona que tenemos detenida dio tu nombre como principal distribuidor– mentira todo era parte de un plan.

–Que!! yo nunca he echo eso!!– mensiona tratando de liberarse tratando de que Jordán no encuentre las armas que siempre cargaba.

Una ves desarmado y metido en la patrulla, John tomó rumbo a un lugar desconocido– John este no es el camino a la comisaría– ahora que demonios pasaba.

–lo siento Chris pero nos han pagado para esto!!– dice John muy cabizbajo– lo siento, pero en en verdad necesito el dinero..

–sabes que yo te puedo prestar sin problema John– traicionar por dinero nunca lo creyó de John.

– lo siento estoy harto de los préstamos prefiero el dinero fácil– dice John con un tono de burla.

–John te vas a prestar para esto enserio!!– no lo podía creer.

–lo siento!– es lo único que contestó después de eso lo ignoro por completo al igual que Parrish, duraron quince minutos mas en llegar a su destino una fábrica abandonada.

–lo siento– dice Parrish inyectándole un tipo de droga que lo tiro en segundos.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la entrada de un complejo departamental nuevo ni siquiera sabia que eso estaba en Beacon– donde estoy– mensiona con la voz rasposa y un poco sofocada ya que iba cargado como costal de papas, antes de poder ingresar al complejo departamental fue bajado y tomado de su brazo por dos tipos de complexión robusta por las fechas motociclistas.

–Hola Chris– mensiona el castaño con una sonrisa medio diabólica 

–Stiles tu... qué, que hago aquí?– no estaba entendiendo nada.

–Digamos que soy muso del amor y pretendo emparejarse con una chica muy guapa pero antes– le pone una cinta en la boca– necesito que te calmes y escuches esto!!– en el momento que le pudo los audífonos fue encapuchado y cargado de nuevo, aunque un poco confundido no se escuchaba nada, en el momento que fue bajado y sentado en lo que parecía ser una silla se empezó a escuchar la cita y escucho la voz que menos se imagino.

\- te rechazó es eso?–escucho preguntar al castaño, lo que vino después lo dejo con el corazón en la mano.

-No Stiles no es eso, solo que no se como acercarme a el, sabes por una parte quiero que sea feliz con alguien mas, pero por otra quiero que sea feliz conmigo se que es un poco egoísta pero así lo quiero, no he tenido el valor de acercarme por miedo a que me rechace, y si luego me descontrolo y lo tomo a la fuerza eso me aria sentir mas mal, jure que no le aria daño de nuevo, pero cada vez lo quiero tener cerca de mi Stiles, quiero hacerlo mio, marcarlo como mi compañero, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace y a la vez tengo miedo de hacerlo por la fuerza.

-Peter, porque no lo invitas a salir a un bar como amigos por algo se empieza!

-Stiles, no puedo hacer eso, no porque no tenga el valor para hacerlo, se que en cuanto tenga a Chris en frente me lanzaré a sus brazos, y no seré capaz de someter al lobo para que se calme.

En el momento que se terminó la grabación se encontraba frente a una pequeña mesa con velas y un vino no muy costo por lo que pudo notar se hubiera quedado embobado por la hermosa imagen pero un castaño la saco de su burbuja cuando puso un frasco con un contenido morado– Sólo por si se descontrola, aunque se que ha cambiado y confío en que no lo vas a necesitar.

–sabes existen muchas clases de sentimientos pero aveces es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que los demás las entiendan– dice señalando al otro lado de la instancia donde se encontraba un muy durmiente Peter– No se nieguen algo que ambos han anhelado por mucho tiempo!– con eso el castaño dio por terminada su estadía en ese lugar lo que pasará después sólo era cuestión de eso dos.

Peter.

Me encontraba muy ansioso el castaño me habia marcado muy alarmado diciendo que quería verme la verdad creo que algo pasó, tal ves debería ir a buscarle, pero no me dijo donde estaba mejor lo espero acá– joder– 

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre dejándolo un poco tranquilo ninguno de los cuatro corazones estaban alarmados y olían a tranquilidad, cuando abrió la puerta no se espero ser atacado con un dardo– dulces sueños Peter– mensiona el castaño haciendo un gesto con su mano como indicando adiós.

Cuando logro despertar de nuevo se encontraba en la entrada de un complejo departamental, sabía que estaban construyendo ese sitio pues había ido a pedir informes, donde actualmente se hospedaba no era el mejor lugar.

–que? Que hago aquí?– dice un poco soñoliento por la droga que tenía el dardo.

–Digamos que es un regalo por el cambio que has tenido ya es momento de dar el nuevo paso Peter!– dice el castaño muy sonriente– pero necesitó que estés calmado y escuches esto!! – dice colocando unos audífonos, en ese momento fue encapuchado y cargado cual costal de papas, estaba desesperado no escuchaba nada y a su alrededor no tenía ruido alguno que le indicará la presencia de alguien más.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz del castaño– si no quieres que te truene los oídos vas a dejar de usar tus sentidos– y con eso espero un momento para poder poner play a la cinta, Peter esperaba otra cosa pero lo que decía el castaño en la cita lo tenía muy embobado.

Formas de conquistar un Amor

1.- hazle un Cd con sus Canciones favoritas, toma el tiempo para pensar en algunas canciones que a él le gustarían. Acertar con la selección de música tiene un gran valor.

2.- Dale notas, piensa en los lugares menos inesperado para que encuentre una nota tuya, deseándole un gran día o sólo expresando el gran valor que significa que el este contigo.

3.-aprende a dar un masaje.

4.- llévalo a un viaje en el tiempo, recuerdale el momento en que se conocieron, su primer beso, su primera cita, muestra interés en su pasado como era antes de conocerte.

5.-Busca su flor favorita, su lugar favorito, busca el modo en que el sepa que te tomaste el tiempo para el, regale la primera edición de su libro favorito, localiza una edición firmada por el autor.

6.-busca Ropa interior sexy para ti, tal vez te gusta usar calzoncillos un tanto holgados, viejos o hasta rotos, o del tipo de boxers que parecen short, y a el le encantaría verte con algo más colorido y ajustado que resalten tu escondidos atributos y creeme eso será un plus a la hora de compartir momentos íntimos.

7.- Una cena espontánea.

8.- Cualquiera puede comprar un pastel bonito pero hacerle una torta desde cero aunque salga pésima.

9.-Despeja algo de espacio para él en tu casa, un cajón espacio en tu closet. eso le demostrará que es una parte importante en tu vida, y que te encanta tenerlo a tu alrededor.

10.- una carta romántica.

11.- Dile que le amas no creerás la cantidad de personas que lo escuchan por poca frecuencia.

–dime por favor que no es lo que imaginó–  no iba a poder controlarse acaban de pasar sus días peores y si lo tenía enfrente no podría siquiera detenerse– No podré de...– no pudo terminar el castaño le estaba agarrando una mejilla y negando con la cabeza.

–yo se que si podrás, porque lo aras por ambos, Peter ya no se nieguen algo que ambos anhelan, lo que su corazón debió haber tenido desde el comienzo!– dice dedicándole un gran sonrisa– valdrá la pena retomar algo que nunca se murió!!– dice guiñándole un ojo– sólo cinco minutos más, dulces sueños– dice inyectándole otro dardo.

Cuando finalmente estaba recobrando su conciencia logro escuchar la voz del castaño lo mismo que le dijo "no se nieguen algo que han anhelado por tanto tiempo"– con solo escucho la puerta cerrarse dejando a su acompañante con un olor de desconcierto.

–Peter– le decía su acompañante pero el se negaba a abrir los ojos su lobo estaba subiendo a la superficie y no podría hacerlo entrar de nuevo– vamos abre los ojos.

–No!!– 

–Como que no?– sabe lo que está pasando Peter tenia sus garras encajadas en la silla– vamos abre los ojos, mirame!!

Al momento Peter abre los ojos y no lo soporta más se lanza a donde se encuentra Chris– Peter!!!–


	30. Reclamado

Al momento Peter abre los ojos y no lo soporta más y se lanza a donde se encuentra Chris- Peter!!!- es lo único que logra decir antes de ver como Peter es detenido por un campo echo de Mountain Ash, se hubiera reído ya que fue igual que ver a un cachorro chocar contra un espejo, si no fuera porque Peter se levanta muy furioso, Chris sabe que Peter ha perdido el control.

-Peter calma, no pienso ir a ningún lado, pero debes calmarte- sabe que a funcionando cuando el lobo solo le mira de manera desafiante pero ya no emite ningún ruido, quiso dar un paso pero el lobo le gruño- calma!- dice levantando las manos en son de paz.

Dividido en esperar a que el lobo se calme o avanzar a su lado, decide estar al lado de la lobo- Peter!- dice dando un paso para encontrar a su lobo.

-No!!- mensiona entre gruñidos, Peter estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para contener al lobo pero no podía el lobo tenia clara su presa y no pararia hasta poseerla.

-Puedes hacerme un favor- lo va a engañar si lo quiere de vuelta tendrá que hacerlo, sabe bien qué el lobo nunca le hará daño, primero se mata antes de herirle a el- Peter!! puedes hacerme un favor- sólo ve que Peter asiente con la cabeza- separa las manos, más más alto, así- Peter queda con forma de Cruz, pero aún el lobo sigue mirándole desafiante esperando a atacar- bien ahora cierra los ojos y no utilices tus sentidos o me enojare!!- en lo que recuerda al lobo de Peter nunca le gustó ser regañado, así que si tiene una posición firme el lobo se calmara, o eso era lo que quería creer.

En ese momento Chris se arma de valor, el primer valor que tiene para luchar por sus sueños por su lobo-Calma!!- dice abrasado al lobo- ahora no me iré, pero debes calmarte!-Peter seguía rígido no podía dejar que el lobo ganara no ahora.

Chris sabe que eso no está funcionando, sólo se le ocurre algo, recuperar algo que ese lobo le robó hace tantos años "un beso"- Le dije a Talia que lo recuperaría- sabe que eso si funciono, porque Peter tenia sus manos en su cadera, sabe que a recuperado su control sabe que lo recupero porque no es un agarre brusco, sino uno delicado como si el lobo supiese que podría romperse.

-Chris pero que?- su lobo no lo había dejado ver nada de lo ocurrido- tu, tu me besaste?

-No!! como crees yo un Hombre muy varonil que carga un arma, yo besándote ni que fueras tan especial para hacerlo- dice posando sus manos sobre la nuca del lobo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Peter sólo puede hundir su nariz en el cuello de Chris, se pondría a llorar en serio que lo aria pero el es Peter-Yo-Soy-El-Alfa-Hale, sólo puede abrazarle tocarle para ver si no es una mas de las jugarretas de su mente como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

Peter estaba por besarle de nuevo pero Chris le gira la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla- No! sin una cita!- dice recordando la vez que Peter le pidió salir.

-tengamos una cita, donde quieres ir a cenar o un helado o ambas!!- no sabía porque pero ahora ese recuerdo sería el más preciado que tendría, antes era sólo un recuerdo de lo que no tendría nunca más pero ahora sólo será un recuerdo del amor que ambos tienen..

-No tendremos una cita!- 

-ten pantalones Argent-

-los tengo por eso no vamos a tener una cita!, bien una cita!! pero nada de hacer esto!! 

\- está bien cobarde!!-

Al momento de terminar los dos se empiezan a reír de sus locuras- aún lo recuerdas- Pregunta Chris un poco asombrado.

-Cada día de mi vida!- dice atrayendolo de nuevo a su cuerpo- pero ahora quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece- dice tratando de besarle de nuevo pero Chris lo evade. 

-No sin mi cita!- dice señalando la pequeña mesa.

-Pero que?- dice muy confuso.

-Stiles supongo- no le importa en verdad que no si ahora podía tener una nueva oportunidad.

Peter no sabía si golpearlo o besarlo tal vez haga las dos, pero ahora está con su Chris y esta vez no dejará que nadie se interponga entre ellos.

La cena ni fue la mejor que digamos ni el vino de la mejor cosecha, lo que hizo especial su noche fueron ambos, sólo ellos dos como el día de su primer y ultimo beso, Peter estaba recordando el día en que se enteró que el Padre de su chico era el cazador que vivía en Beacon- Peter en que piensas?- 

-en como nos conocimos en la poca historia que tuvimos supongo-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-y eso es malo o bueno?- para Chris era el mejor que le pudo pasar pero quería saber la opinión de lobo.

-supongo que ambas, es bueno porque puede estar contigo mi compañero por derecho y malo porque te abandoné cuando te profesaba tanto amor simplemente te abandoné- menciona bajando el rostro y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-pues yo digo que no, simplemente protegiste tu familia y eso tiene mayor honor que haber luchado por lo nuestro- la verdad es que si le había dolido que el lobo le dejara pero su carta le rompía el corazón tanto como le daba esperanza- sabes cuándo te conocí me caías mal, pero algo en ti me decía que eras alguien importante en mi vida, poco después mi padre me enseñó todo lo de los hombres lobo y todo ese rollo de cazador, fue cuando supe que eras uno, siempre volteabas la cara cuando insinuabas algo sobre mi persona eras el único que podía localizarme aún cuando cambiaba de lugar para estar solo, y recordé el primer día que nos vimos me dijiste "no te sentí" fue en ese momento que supe que eras un hombre lobo- Chris suelta un suspiro amargo- probablemente me creerás loco pero hubo algo en ti que me impidió decirle a mi padre, me contó que estábamos sobre una manada que recidia en Beacon yo como hijo debí informarle más no pude todo lo que el me dijo sobre su raza tu lo diluiste tu me diste una visión nueva sobre ustedes es por eso que nunca mate a ninguno siempre preferí investigar y luego dictaminar mi veredicto así es como funciono yo y eso es gracias a ti....

-y en cuanto a lo de abandono yo creo que ambos lo hicimos, no sólo tú yo no respondí tu carta y sólo supongo que......- estaba pensando en la carta- supongo que también cuenta como abandono

-Que carta?- no recuerda haberle mandado ninguna carta.

-la que me dio Talia- tendrá que contarle.

-después de que te fuiste Talia vino a mi y me entregó una carta con tu letra aunque no sólo tuvimos la plática típica de oye mi hermano te mando esto si no que me dijo otra cosa....

Recuerdo

Era viernes por la mañana, Chris no quería ir al instituto porque ir al instituto era verle y verle le rompía el corazón, el simplemente le evitaba, ni fue a buscarle a la salida. 

-tu eres Chris?- mensiona una chica de cabello castaño con mas lunares que nadie en el mundo.

-Si por?- no la conocía, pero algo en ella le daba paz, raro porque es la primera vez que la ve.

-toma te mandan esto!- dice dedicándole una sonrisa y después de salio corriendo.

Cuando abrió la carta nunca espero que fuera de el, la única persona que rondaba su cabeza, solo unas palabras eran las que activaron de nuevo su corazón.

-Nos vemos en el bosque en diez minutos..  
P.

No quería perder tiempo, si le quería ver sus ganas era enormes, tal vez le robaría un beso o lo llevaría a otro lugar. 

-Peter?- tenia las de veinte minutos buscándole y pensó que solo le habían jugado una broma- Pe...Peter?

-Tenia razón- dice una voz muy gentil atrás de el- vaya si que tenia razón!!

\- razón de que? - tenia miedo por la manda que estaba, sabia que eran familia de Peter pero el no les conocía- quien eres tu!

-eres demasiado bello!!- menciona dedicándole una sonrisa- si que sus cachorros serán realmente hermosos!!

-cachorros?- estaba empezando a creer que la tipa estaba loca.

-tuyos y de mi hermano!- menciona acercándose discretamente.

-estas loca- se echaría a correr pero esta muy lejos de la escuela.

-conocedora diría yo!!- sabe que el chico se muere de miedo, ya estaba muy cerca así que le toma del mentón para verle a los ojos- sabes creo que tu padre no te contó mucho de nuestro mundo! Pero para los que somos así no solo los lobos, sino cualquier ser sobrenatural posee un compañero por derecho...

-Compañero por derecho?- su padre solo le contó que los hombres lobo solo son entes sin sentimientos cazadores sin remordimiento.

-aquellos que nacen para nosotros- 

-eso suena un poco egoísta!-

-te equivocas, no solo nacen para nosotros sino que nosotros nacemos para ustedes, madre naturaleza tiene formas de acoplarnos a la gente que menos esperamos, digamos que por derecho Peter te pertenece y tu le perteneces a el, el tiene algo que te hace falta y tu tienes algo que le hace falta a el, son como piezas únicas del universo que encajan a la perfección...

-Pero el me esta evitando- menciona encogiéndose de hombros.

-la culpa de eso la tiene tu padre, no lo juzgo para los humanos es difícil de entender, estar ligados desde que nacieron a una persona que ni siquiera conocen, no se les hace justo les parece una locura algo incomprendible para su conciencia, pero para nosotros es el regalo mas hermoso que podamos tener, vale si tenemos mejores cosas somos mas longevos y eso pero si no encontramos a nuestro compañero es una vida sin sentido, vacía...

-porque me dices esto!- 

-mira mi hermano sabe que tu padre es el cazador sabe que esta buscando cualquier pretexto para cazarnos, por desgracia aunque soy el Alfa de Beacon no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión, el a escogido a su familia a su manada, sin importarle el daño que les esta haciendo a ambos, no hago esto para que le odies tu familia es una de las mas reconocidas aunque ofreciera mandarlos a ambos a otro lugar alejarlos de tu padre el los encontraría, y tampoco me parece justo que otras manadas paguen solo porque tu padre no comprende nuestro mundo, Chris se que eres diferente a el y algún día lo comprenderás, algún día estarán juntos de nuevo, algún día vivirán un amor puro juntos, ahora solo pueden protegerse ambos mantener ese amor dentro de ustedes, habrá alguien que le vuelva a dar esa chispa que los vuelva a reunir....

-Pero y si no pasa?-

-creeme pasara no me preguntes porque solo lo se, mi hermano habla de ti y tu hermosa Sonrisa pero yo diría que tus ojos son mas hermosos- 

-has dicho cachorros porque?-

-te parecerá loco, pero es verdad, si los compañeros son hijos de Adán e hijas de Eva podrán procrear, aquellos compañeros por derecho no importa si ambos son Hijos de Adán o hijas de Eva se les concederá el regalo divino de ver florecer su sangre, ver continuar su legado...

-eso quiere decir que Peter y y...

-si!! y si tu los tienes serán muy hermosos, porque si los tiene el- dice haciendo una cara de desagrado- ya viste lo feo que es mi hermano...

-yo creo que es muy guapo- dice sonrojándose como farolito.

-Dios!! pero que mono- haciendo que Chris se sonroje mas- No lo odies, tu corazón no merece ese odio dentro de ti, sabes tu corazón ahora te dirá que le odies, que lo mates por hacerte esto, pero son jóvenes, les falta mucho por vivir y si lo logran tendrán unos niños preciosos sus bebes gerber como le digo a Peter...- Talia aún recuerda a su valiente caballero y sus alfas, pero recuerda dos betas muy hermosos.

-sabes no debería darte esto, pero se la pasó toda la noche haciendola sufriendo por decirte adiós, no se que diga o que sucederá después de que la leas, pero el te ama de verdad!!, espero un día lo entiendas comprendas el porque eligió a su manada, yo me tengo que ir si mi familia sabe que estuve contigo se van a enojar- en ese momento Talia le lanza un poco azul- eso cubrirá mi olor sobre ti!! Un gusto haberte conocido cuñadito, espero algún día poder tener una plática más contigo!!- dice con una expresión de tristeza- leela antes de ir al instituto, sólo recuerda que su corazón te pertenece es tuyo por derecho, te lo has ganado con todas las de la ley- le guiña un ojo antes de correr en dirección contraria al instituto.

Cuando Chris leyó la carta se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos imposible de volver a recuperarse, pero no todo lo tenía perdió una promesa, una promesa de amor que lo haría esperar por ese lobo.

Fin del recuerdo*

-tu conociste a mi hermana- Peter no podía creerse que su hermana tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla- la conociste- dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, ella hablo de niños?- tal vez estén muy grandes pero es un ilusión- es verdad eso?

-la verdad es que si!!- tal vez le asuste que lo diga- si tu no lo deseas nos cuidaremos y - menciona con tono triste.

-Primero dime que somos!- 

-lo que tu quieras que seamos, digo no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo, podemos ser amigos, amantes, esposos, compañeros para toda la eternidad- Peter sabe que si Chris le dice que sean amigos tendrá que ir y destrozar medio bosque.

-con que amigos- dice Chris- y si no quiero ser tu amigo!!

-Pues tienes que escoger una de las anteriores, aunque si escoges amante yo te presumire con todos como mio!-- su lobo estaba saliendo revelándose, quiere tener ese cuerpo para el y solo para el, pero aun no es momento que lo reclame "aun no" era lo que se repetía Peter.

Chirs se levanta de su asiento, acercándose al lobo-Pues yo creo que la decisión es de ambos- dice posando si mano en su hombro haciendo pequeños círculos con uno de sus dedos- yo quiero saber tu opinión...

Chris tenia una misión, llegar a segunda base o recorrer el campo completo con ese lobo, nunca lo va a dejar ir no de nuevo- Porque yo quiero algo, pero no se si tu quieras ese mismo algo que yo- no sabe de donde esta saliendo esa parte coqueta sabe que al lobo le agrada ya que sus ojos cambian a cada momento- digo porque si yo quisiera- dice acercándose al oído de Peter- follarte hasta el amanecer me dejarias?

Peter ya tenia sus garras clavadas en la silla, su lobo quería a ese ser que con tanta facilidad se le insinuaba, si Chris no paraba el no podía contenerse mas- si lo quieres me dejaría hacer gustoso- el lobo ya no era Peter el lobo quería a su compañero y si quería tomar el mando el lo dejaría.

-seguro porque ahora es lo único que quiero- ya no podía parar, su cuerpo lo quería, su mente lo quería para que se va negar algo que tanto ha anhelado.  
vnv

Chris no sabe como ni cuando pero ya se encontraba contra la pared- vete no te quiero hacer daño!- Peter quería someter al lobo.

-Pues yo no quiero irme– "valentia Chris Valentia"–No eres el único con instinto animal, ahora vas a ser mio!– dice atacando su boca con gula con deseo, si lo iba a llevar a locura se ira con el pero bien juntitos.

–Chris para yo...– no puede terminar sus palabra por que Chris ataca su boca de nuevo. 

–Tu deseo es mi deseo, tu carne es mi carne, tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo, tu piel es mi piel– empieza a recitar Chris, ese lobo va a ceder a sus impulsos lo sabe.

–tu..tu corazón es mi corazón, tu aire es mi aire, tu dolor es mi dolor, tus ojos son mis ojos...– menciona Peter con mucho trabajo...

ambos continúan– tu alma es mi alma, tu camino es mi camino, tu destino es mi destino, TU AMOR ES MI AMOR!!-ambos terminan sus votos, tal vez no es la mejor forma de empezar su relación pero el lobo debe entender que ahora esta para el y no va a alejarse nunca mas.

–Chris– gime Peter con la voz entrecortada.

–lo se! ahora estoy aquí– menciona comenzando una vez mas su beso, esta vez un beso lleno de amor, de sentimiento.

–Chris!!– menciona Peter atacando a besos el cuello de Chris.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la ropa de ambos, entre besos y caricias la cordura de ambos desapareció, entregando su corazón en un acto pasional, Chris nunca espero lo paso después.

–Chris hoy voy a mostrarte el acto de amor verdadero que existe entre los compañeros del mismo sexo!– Peter se sube a horcadas sobre Chris, su lobo le pide ser reclamado por ese ser que tiene enfrente, con un leve movimiento de cadera, hace fricción sobre sus ya dolorosas erecciones– hoy voy a ser completamente tuyo..

–Pero Peter– cuando Chris acepto los sentimientos que tenia para el lobo siempre creyó que el seria el de abajo, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando su ancho miembro se abrió paso sobre la estrecha entrada del lobo.

–Aaaah–menciona Peter con una mueca de dolor, sabia que le dolería sin haber sido preparado, pero ahora lo único que importa es sentirse lleno, lleno del ser que es Chris su esencia. 

–acaso estas idiota!– bien estaba que prendía fuego a la pequeña habitación, pero aun así sabia que tenia que hacer para tener un sexo sin dolor.

–Solo espera un segundo!– le dolía, pero mas sentía su placer de ser marcado, de ser reclamado por su compañero.

Al poco tiempo, su cuerpo quería mas quería disfrutar de ser marcado, al principio fueron movimientos lentos buscando que su cuerpo se acoplara mas al ancho miembro del casado.

–Joder aahh!!– grita Peter en un tono nada varonil, pero el miembro de Chris estaba torturando su punto dulce con cada movimiento– Chris aaah!– su placer estaba llegando a su climax. 

–Peter!!– menciona Chris con la respiración agitada, el lobo le estaba torturando con sus movimientos lentos– girate. Chris quería el mando quería escuchar gritar a ese lobo su nombre, quiere escucharlo suplicar por el.

Sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas pasando a rápidas y escasas– Dios!! Chris mas!! mas fuerte aaahh!– Peter estaba echo un mar de gemidos, y suplicas, el lobo necesita ser marcado sentirse lleno..

–No hasta que yo lo diga– Chris aleja la mano del lobo de su miembro– si quieres correrte lo aras cuando yo lo diga! o puedes correrte sin tocarte solo con mi pene dentro de ti!– Chris quería enloquecer al lobo, quería seguir disfrutando de la estreches del lobo, como sus paredes se abrían para recibirle.

Cada toque cada rose que tenían sus labios era como poner una pila en la punta de la lengua, cada estocada les hacia tener una descarga que recorría desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda–Chris Dios Chris por favor!!– Peter no va a aguantar mas su cordura lo abandonó tiempo atrás, si le sigue torturando en su punto dulce, se va a desconectar del mundo.

–Esta bien mi lobito, vamos tocate quiero ver como te tocas para mi!– menciona Chris bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas, si no fuera por que en ese momento, su cuerpo actuaba por si solo se hubiera corrido desde la primera vez que su miembro choco con el punto dulce de Peter.

–Chris Dios aahh!!– solo pudo tocarse un par veces antes de correrse.

–eso es mi lobito, ahora voy a salir y terminaras de la forma en que a ti te plasca– no pudo siquiera moverse, ya que el lobo afianzo su agarre con sus piernas, haciendo que Chris entre mas en su interior– Peter, recuerdas cuidarnos bebes aun n...– 

No pudo terminar del interior de Peter salio un gruñido mas que animal– hazlo, por favor duele!!– En ese momento Peter era el sometido por el lobo. para Chris solo vasto ver la mirada suplicante  que le dedicara el lobo, para poder continuar con sus embestidas, tardo en recuperar el ritmo que tenia–Peter!!–gimió antes de soltar chorro tras chorro de su semilla.

–Te amo– fue lo único que logró decir antes de caer en el pecho del lobo, completamente exhausto.

–Te amo– fue lo único que logró decir antes de quedarse completamente dormido, por fin se sentía completo, por fin seria feliz.


	31. Un Nuevo Lobo?

Era lunes por la mañana, Chris se había levantado al baño, adolorido por dejarse llevar por su impulso y haberlo echo en el suelo, siquiera llegaron a la cama.

-Joder mi espalda!!- "claro eso no es lo que decías anoche", sonríe por su propio pensamiento, aun con haberse entregado al otro Chris siente que algo le falta, fue cuando recuerda la marca, su ser deseaba llevar la marca de Peter, la marca que lo diferenciaba como compañero del lobo- sera que aun tiene dudas- dice tocándose inconscientemente la clavícula izquierda, una vez terminadas sus necesidades, Chris se lava la cara- al menos Stiles puso toallas!!- menciona secándose el rostro fue cuando vio el cambio de sus ojos a un azul eléctrico como el de su lobo- joder no!!- "justo ahora se le ocurre transformarnos en un lobo"- Peter!!!!- grita un poco molesto por haberle echo eso sin preguntarle, ahora tendrá que cumplir su promesa tendrá que matarse antes de tener su primer cambio eran las reglas y tendría que cumplirlas- Peter!!!- grita saliendo del baño, la palabra molesto no era la adecuado, temeroso- Peter!!- dice dejándose caer a horcadas sobre el lobo, golpeándolo sobre el pecho pero el lobo no despertaba - joder Peter despierta!!-el lobo le estaba asustando no respondía y parecía que no respiraba.

Entro en pánico, pero primero tenia que escuchar sus latidos, si no lo hacia no podría hacer nada puesto que no sabia cuanto tiempo el lobo había dejado de respirar, en ese momento poso su oído justo donde estaba el corazón del lobo, fue cuando Peter lo abrazo dándole un susto de muerte..- Joder Peter!! no hagas eso!!- dice golpeando levemente sobre el pecho del lobo.

-Preferiría despertar con un beso gracias!! - dice sobandose el pecho le había dolido y aun no sabe porque, en ese momento algo caliente toco su pecho por el olor salado era una lágrima que había salido del ser que tenia encima con la cabeza gacha.

-Por que!! Porque lo hiciste!!- le dice señalando sus ojos- por que Peter, justo ahora- menciona luchando para que sus lágrimas no saliesen- porque!?- dice completamente desesperado- ahora tendré, tendré que cumplir con el código- 

-de que hablas Chris!- cuando Chris había señalado sus ojos no había visto nada.

-De esto!!- señala sus ojos esta ves Peter vio una copia de los ojos de su lobo- Por que me trasformaste en lobo Ah!! Porque!!- grita sin importar que lo escuchen.

Peter señalaba con su dedo para que Chris se pusiera a su altura si que se lo esperara lo beso de nuevo- Prefiero tus ojos normales son hermosos!!- menciona haciendo que Chris se sonroje- y no eres un lobo!! 

-Que?!- menciona confundido- entonces como explicas esto!!

-Eso no lo se, puesto que aun no te he mordido para reclamarte!!- aunque podría averiguar con Deaton si podía ser con la imprimación de un beta.

-y por que no lo haces?- si podía quería su marca en ese momento.

-tengo miedo!!- dice volteando la cara.

-miedo a q...- no pudo terminar por admirar el tatuaje del lobo justo en la clavícula- desde cuando tienes un tatuaje? 

\- supongo que desde que tu tienes el tuyo!!- estaba confundido, era su marca- pero esa solo aparecería si te mordía!!

\- anoche!!- dice un sonriente Chris tocando su marca- anoche me despertaste, bueno luego me mordiste creo que me desmaye y bueno ahora lo recuerdo!!- dice aumentando su sonrisa abrazando al lobo.

\- bien que bueno que lo recuerdas!! por que yo recuerdo que me violaste!!- dice dando la vuelta para quedar encima de su compañero.

-yo recuerdo una participación muy activa de tu parte!!- dice un poco decepcionado- aunque esperaba sexo toda la noche, recuerdo muy bien tus palabras "cuando seas mio no te dejare dormir te follare toda la noche"-dice haciendo un puchero- me siento estafado.

Con eso Peter rompió en carcajadas- Bueno eso se debe que ayer me reclamaste!!- menciona dejando a un Chris muy confundido- te lo explico- con eso Chris solo asiente con la cabeza- hermoso!!- comenta haciendo que Chris se sonroje- bueno con lo que hicimos ayer, al momento que tu me marcaste con tu escencia pues te llevaste parte de mi poder, digamos que obtuviste una mejora en tu agilidad y supongo que en tu vista, te llevaste mi energía- tenia que soltarlo todo- la verdad tenia miedo que no me quisieras hace tantos años que me conociste no soy el mismo!! Ni yo mismo me reconozco y ahora tienes mi marca y y....- no puede terminar porque Chris le calla con un beso.

-Tu naciste para mi y yo nací para ti!- dice con una enorme sonrisa- yo tampoco soy la persona que conociste hace años, hemos cambiado no puedo justificar lo que has echo pero ahora eres diferente, en parte tu yo adolescente volvió, yo lo he visto todos lo hemos visto, no se que coños te paso o quien te hizo esto pero ahora eres mio y yo soy tuyo punto.

\- bueno pues eso se debe a ti!! y en parte a nuestro secuestrador, el me dio la segunda oportunidad, tu me has dado la fuerza de hacerlo- dice comenzando a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas en el lóbulo de su ojela yendo al mentón de Chris- y bueno ahora es de día pero puedo follarte todo el dia!! y no parar hasta que supliques que lo haga!-con eso logro sacar un jadeo por parte de Chris, su fuerza la había recuperado, ahora que Chris poseía su marca, nada le impedía tomarlo tantas veces quisiera.

-me gusta tu idea, pero primero explicame lo de los bebes- tal vez en unos años pero ahora ni de coña"pensaba Chris.

-bueno por eso no te preocupes, ya pase los días fértiles y tu los tendrás como en dos meses- la cara de Chris era épica.

-Dias fertiles? Como una chica? Joder ahora voy a reglar como ellas- en ese momento Peter rompe en carcajadas- porque te burlas!?

-Bueno no vas a reglar ni nada, solo te vas a poner mas cariñoso conmigo!! y bueno yo me pondré igual por el olor-

-como que tu ya los pasaste? y porque no te ví cariñosito conmigo- ahora se ponía celoso.

-eso se debe a que es cada dos meses y eso lo pase hace unos días, horribles días diría yo- dice haciendo una cara de asco- y no me viste porque estaba encadenado en donde vivo..

-que? como que encadenado- 

-bueno eso se debe a que si entraba en esos días, y estabas frente mio probablemente mi lobo te hubiera tomado en ese momento, ni importando donde estuviésemos y sería un peligro puesto que también pondría en peligro a todas las especies!!-si varios humanos lo veían como lobo una casería se armaría en contra de cada especie.

-tienes razón, aunque muy idiota de tu parte teniéndome a mi- dice haciendo pequeños círculos en la nuca de lobo.

-eso lo podemos arreglar- comienza a repartir besos por toda clavícula de Chris.

-Dios!! y yo que los creía más recatados- dice el castaño de espaldas sabe qué si ve a Chris en las fachas que estaba, que lo había visto no todo pero si su firme abdomen el lobo se le lanzaría por ver a su compañero.

-Stiles!!- ruge Peter calmándose al momento al ver al castaño de espaldas.

-ya bueno no vi nada! pero que no podían esperar a estar en su casa!! que esto- dice señalando la estancia aún sin voltearse- tiene que estar limpió dentro de media hora, así que a mover sus culos porque los de limpieza ya vienen y yo no pienso pagarles, así que hagan un volado para ver quién lo paga!!

-tu nos trajiste y dejaste condones y lubricante así que es tu culpa tu pagas!- menciona Chris había visto el paquete de condones y el lubricante antes de despertar al lobo pero con la calentura se le olvidaron.

-ya bueno si pero, esperaba a que fueran más recatados y esperacen a su segunda cita!!- mensiona moviendo lo brazos de manera dramática- además mis servicios como Cupido no incluyen limpieza!!, así que os ya dije a mover el culo porque los de limpieza ya vienen, los espero afuera, que tengo algo importante que hablar con Peter bueno ambos ahora me deben un enorme favor... 

\- Stiles!! fuera!- dice conteniéndose para no lanzarse al castaño.

-NO!! nada de Stiles!! en ese tono a mover el culo, después se pueden largar a la luna si os apetece follar ahora los de limpieza no tardan en llegar y no deseo problemas..

-Puedes esperar a fuera!!-menciona Chris tratando de hacer que el lobo le mire "bien" fue lo que dijo el castaño.

-ahora en que estábamos!- dice Peter con la mirada llena de deseo.

-PETER HALE!! QUIERO TU CULO AQUI AFUERA YA MISMO Y NO ESTOY JUGANDO!-Menciona Stiles, haciendo que el lobo se fugase a Canadá.

-Que? Que? Fue eso- Chris había sentido una oleada de poder, o algo que no sabia catalogar, solo sabe que paso por el ligero temblor de Peter- Peter! estas, estas temblando..

-Si! te lo explico después, ahora debemos movernos- no quería ningún problema, y menos con un Zorro Celestial.

Cuando ambos salieron quedaron en una pequeña discusión uno, el Peter quería pagar y Chris lo quería hacer lo mismo alegando que no es una chica-Joder paguen la mitad y listo!!- menciona el castaño, ya exasperado por ambos- Dios yo digo que se van a matar, en una semana!! si preguntan yo no los junte!!

Cuando finalmente pagaron y no gracias a los tórtolos, si no por imposición del castaño, ya que a ambos les arrebato la cartera, pudieron salir del complejo departamental..

-y bien Stiles, que era eso tan importante como para interrumpirnos- menciona Peter un poco enojado.

-la verdad es que nada- menciona con una sonrisa.

-Para eso nos interrumpiste- casi ruge Peter.

-Te calmas, porque aja quien figuro de cupido para los cabezas huecas yo verdad!! así que silencio-dice viendo al lobo como retándole- y bueno son dos cosas, la primera era asegurarme que no hubieses violado a Chris pero eso no importa están bien eso es bueno no quiero detalles gracias!!-menciona haciendo una mueca de asco- lo segundo es pedirte si podemos seguir con el entrenamiento, los de la manada son unos debiluchos sin ofender, los chicos y yo preferimos entrenar contigo! y bueno con Chris si se apunta!! eso es todo, y bueno me voy dije que los alcanzaría en el centro comercial mis betas andan atrás de las tres chicas solteras de la manada y aja prefiero evitar que Scott los mate...

-mi hija con quien!!- mencionan ambos, ocasionando que castaño se riese..

-Uy, uy el poder paternal al rescate!!- menciona aun riéndose- pues no es nada oficial, pero pues Allison con Archival, Malia con Steve y Anthony con Hayden y así están las cosas espero no se maten los unos a los otros o bueno los padres no los maten aunque el único a salvo es Anthony, no esperen su hermana sabe de lo sobrenatural, puesto que Hayden aun no se controlaba y bueno su hermana la vio- Stiles, recuerda a la loca hermana de Hayden casi les dispara a todos si no fuera por su padre que entro a hablar con ella- saben esto de ser Alfa no es nada bonito, quieren que los lleve o se van por su cuenta.

-nos vamos nosotros gracias!!- menciona Peter, tiene contarle a su compañero- Stiles esta tu padre en casa o tiene turno?

-Su turno empieza en la noche!! seguro esta besuqueandose con Parrish ese hombre, otro lelo en cuanto a las parejas destinadas pero en ese aspecto no puedo interferir ya que no puedo obligarlo a tener sexo con parrish- menciona subiendose a su Jeep- pero bueno os felicito que por fin están juntos, aunque- dice haciendo un gesto como calculando algo- si ambos se hacen daño me tendrán como su peor pesadilla- dice apuntando a ambos-ahora me voy, espero y mis betas estén bien..

Cuando el Jeep desapareció, Chris se atrevió a preguntar- Que fue todo eso y que fue lo que sentí de nuevo cuando Stiles me amenazo, se que tu sabes por que te pusiste tenso- dice mirando a Peter.

-Si quieres saber tendrás que esperar a pedirle permiso a John creeme que si te lo cuento ambos firmamos nuestra muerte!- Peter sabe que John no es el problema su antecesor si.

-que por que?- quería respuestas no eso que el lobo intentaba venderle.

-lo sabrás pero en su momento!- dice empezando a caminar, donde estaba la zona departamental no estaba muy concurrida así que les costaría llegar a tomar un taxi, Chris se la paso interrogando a Peter pero este solo le respondía con lo sabrás en su momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la residencia Stilinski a Peter le costo horrores llamar a la puerta, si no hubiera sido por el que quería respuestas hubiera llamado a la puerta el habría salido corriendo- No, te podías quedar callado verdad!!-dice john un poco molesto. 

-culpa a Stiles, el utilizo su poder cuando nos fue a visitar al departamento- joder si john se molestaba se podría considerar hombre muerto.

-Espera porque estas molesto, yo debería estarlo me secuestraron-menciona Chris un poco molesto por que le hablase asi a su lobo.

-Prefiero tus ojos gracias!!- ahora tendrá que explicarse- y sobre eso culpa a Stiles- dice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrasen- es tu marca Peter?

-Si muy hermosa no?- 

￼

 

-un triskel y eso- dice haciendo un gesto confuso-eso es la flor de lis heráldica muy linda si..

-la conoces?- pregunta Peter muy asombrado.

-se mas de lo que crees- cuando estuvo con su abuelo, lo hacia devorar libros completos.

-me podrían explicar que pasa?- dice sonrojándose por el tiempo que John paso viendo su marca.

-mira ya tiene la sensación de pertenencia!-provocando que Chris se sonroje mas.

John se dirije a la cocina donde estaba su ferviente novio comiendo una trata de arándanos muy dulce-Hola parrish!- mencionan ambos, como respuesta Jordán solo levanta su plato, en ese momento John posa dos pedazos de tarta al frente de cada uno.

\- bien ahora, haria el mismo gesto que hice con Jordán pero como es reciente el reclamo mejor hago esto- dice John estrechando la mano de Chris- creo que tomaste sus ojos, ahora podrás verme sin problemas o eso espero!

Cuando Chris utilizo los ojos del lobo se quedo con la boca abierta- eres un Kitsune- dice perdido en sus colas- y tienes colas y son Diez!!- esa ultima parte la grito.

-yo dije lo mismo- dice Jordán recordando su primer cita

-Kitsune no para nuestra clase aun en zonas orientales es Zorro Celestial- sera una larga charla- además ya tuviste contacto con un Stilinski, yo creo que le recuerdas no? Como no lo vas a recordar si es casi idéntico a Stiles!!

-El señor S-

-Bueno podría asegurar que fue el ya que tiene muchos contactos para poder poner un acuerdo de esa magnitud y si nombre es Sebastian aunque no se por que utilice lo del señor S si por su nombre o el apellido.

-si eres así significa que Stiles es igual!- dice un poco confundido- pero porque no ha mostrado señas de ser un ser sobrenatural como kira?

-eso se debe a que nosotros nos liberamos a la edad adulta, mientras tanto somos "humano"-menciona enfatizando la palabra- si quieres saber mas sobre nosotros pedicelo a Deaton tiene un libro sobre nosotros o pidele a Parrish el que le regale!- dice señalano a su novio- solo que un cambio, no desaparecimos y tampoco somos Dioses!!

-Bien eso, eso es bueno no? entre mas ayuda para proteger Beacon- dice notando las cabezas bajas de John y Peter- que, que pasa?

-bueno, eso no va ser posible porque nos vamos a ir de aquí!- dice John esperando que Jordan no se alarme le iba dar su sorpresa pero ese lobo llego a interrumpir.

-QUE!!- grita Jordan viendo a John con los ojos del sabueso- cuando planeabas decirmelo!! acaso me ibas a dejar era eso verdad te ibas a ir sin decirme nada- dice Parrish saliendo corriendo de la casa Stilinski.

-Joder!!- menciona John revolviéndose el cabello.

-John deberías-Chris hubiera preferido no preguntar.

-Necesita calmarse, ahora no es el momento!- dice soltando un suspiro amargo.

-bueno John siempre he sido el que ocasiona malas noticias pero esta vez es Stiles, su poder esta aumentando y la pulsera ya no puede contener su poder, en los entrenamientos ha dejado que el enojo llene y adivina quien paso sin lobo por unas horas!!- Peter había aprendido a manejar un poco la imposición de Stiles pero aun así su lobo salia corriendo.

-lo se pero aun no puedo, sabes es difícil Stiles no es fácil con sus emociones, si llegase a enojarse es probable que su Zorro despierte antes de lo esperado y trayendo serios problemas a Beacon! - si su despertar ocurría con gran poder y con enojo atraería a mas criaturas sedientas de poder.

-pues odio ser yo el que tenga que decirte esto pero- Peter tenia que decirle- Stiles lo sabe!!-dice con un suspiro amargo- no quiso contarme que sabe o cuanto, pero sabe que por algo lo mantienes oculto por eso esta esperando a que le cuentes, creeme que su despertar temprano no sera por tu culpa si no por la idiota que tiene Derek como compañera, lo esta picando con su relación eso lo se porque el sábado los escuche sin querer discutir- dice encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Cotilla- mencionan John y Chris.

Pasaron un rato mas hablando, antes de que John tuviera que irse a su turno en la comisaria.

-sabes!-menciona Peter con mirada de lujuria- creo que voy a cumplir mi promesa y te are mio toda la noche!- haciendo que Chris suelte un jadeo-si hoy ninguno de los dos va a dormir..

-Joder!!- dice Chris sacando su teléfono con rapidez.

-a quien le marcas!!- pregunta Peter.

-Bueno solo mando un mensaje- dice mostrándole el teléfono.

Allison hoy no llego a dormir, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Con cariño papá.

-Creo que are lo mismo!- dice enviando el mensaje y mostrándoselo a Chris.

Malia hija, hoy no llegues a dormir planeo tener sexo toda la noche!!

con Cariño Peter.

-Peter!!- grita indignado Chris- como le dices eso...-dice muy sonrojado Chris- sabes me voy a...-no pudo terminar porque el teléfono vibro indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

Me voy con mi papá Henry Tate, espero que sea con el señor Argent o matare a cualquier zorra con quien ayas follado.

Malia.

-lo sabe-dice Chris muy asombrado.

-Claro que lo sabe! bueno lo averiguo por una foto que tengo tuya y eso de ser una mujer coyote completa no me da mucho por que pelear!!- dice recordando la vez que lo acorralo en su casa.

Ambos iban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron el mensaje por parte de Allison.

Papá que disfrutes tu noche con Peter.

Allison y Malia :)


	32. Recuerdame

Stiles.

Era miércoles por la mañana, Scott y yo hemos hablado sobre que acepte a mis betas, Deaton nos ha informado que el menjurge que me tome esta perdiendo su efecto, así que los chicos volverán a ser Omegas algo que no quiero por que eso los dejaría débiles ante ese lobo idiota, aunque Scott no estaba de acuerdo acepto en buenos terminos, saben creo que empezaré a buscar a alguien, ser feliz con alguien mas pero por el momento tengo muchos problemas para hacer de cupido conmigo mismo.

–Stiles dile a Scott que no me disfrazaré de eso..–dice liam muy sonrojado.

–y de que quiere que te disfraces!!– 

Liam se acerca a su oído– de enfermera– 

Stiles casi escupe el trago de agua  que tenía en ese momento– bueno eso estaría genial– dice rompiendo en risas– le mostrarás a los demás tus atributos– le guiña un ojo, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca indicandole que se calle, en eso se escucha un leve rugido, indicando que al lobo no le gusto ya su idea.

–Liam!!– grita Scott

–Nada tu fuiste el de la idea!–ahora le toca hacerlo sufrie a el.

–sabes creo que iré por el disfraz ahora, crees que tengan talla extra chica?–dice tomando rumbo a la salida del instituto, corriendo los últimos metros para salir al estacionamiento. 

–liam!!!– menciona Scott muy enojado.

–oh vamos Scotty sabes que la idea te gusta mas si solo lo usa en su cuarto!!– dice Stiles con actitud muy divertida.

–que bueno que te diviertes Stiles ya conseguimos tu disfraz de pingüino, tu seras cabo!– menciona Archy esperando la reacción de Stiles.

–Que!! ni de coña!!! seré Batman y punto!– el disfrazarse de pingüino ni loco.

–Oh vamos Stiles!– mencionan los gemelos haciendo un puchero.

–No!! pero tengo tengo una mejor idea!– dice escaneándolos.

–Ni lo digas Stiles no usaremos mallas– dice Anthony.

–Oh vamos serian estupendos robins porque el que tengo es medio idiota!!– menciona señalando por donde había salido corriendo Scott.

–NO!! Stiles!–gritan los betas al unísono.

–Cobardes!!– 

Todos su día habría pasado normal, solo si la escuela no se hubiera enterado que había fiesta echa por la inigualable Lidya Martin, todos le abordaban pidiendo que los invitara, y el con su buen corazón los mandaba con Lidya  si ella los rechazaba no era su problema.

–Hey!! Stiles oye!!– menciona muy bajo danny–Porque no me has invitado a tu fiesta, se supone que somos amigos!!

–bueno tu novio nos intento matar eso no nos deja en buenos términos– después de la muerte de Aiden, su novio intento estar en la manada pero el dolor que cargaba era mayor, aunque Stiles tenia contacto con el.

–No te creo! si le mandas correos ya me lo contó!–menciona entrecerrando los ojos– es por no acostarme contigo cuando lo andabas suplicando por toda la escuela verdad!!.

–NO!!–grita provocando que todos lo volteen a ver– no es eso!! claro que puedes ir, solo no digas a nadie que yo te invite, Lidya puede ser muy atemorizante cuando una de sus fiestas sale mal!

Sin dudar la fiesta de Lidya era un tema que probablemente pasaría a la historia, o solo de unas cuantas semanas y el sería el centro de atención esta seguro.

Una vez terminadas las clases todos fuimos al loft de Derek por desgracia para mi, todos se habían ido a hacer las ultimas compras del momento, compras masivas por toda la gente que se había auto invitado a la misma, por lo cual me toco llegar antes de lo esperado al loft, me hubiera quedado en mi jeep si no fuera por Issac que me rogó que no le dejara solo, asi que en ese se momento me encontraba aguantando las insinuaciones de Peige.

–sabes aun no entiendo que haces en la manada se eres mas que un humano!!– menciona con desagrado la chica.

–Pues yo digo lo mismo que hace una chica tan déspota como tu en la manada–no se iba a quedar a que esa loca lo humillase.

–estoy por mi amado Derek!-"perra"pensaba Stiles.

–Pues yo estoy por todos los demás!– dice el castaño ya harto, no le grita solo porque no quiere problemas.

–si fueras importante te hubieran dicho lo de Derek!– "maldita, maldita" pensaba Stiles

–pues a mi me están organizando una fiesta!! Y a que que te hicieron nada porque no eres nadie para ellos!– dice el castaño ya molesto.

–Maldito!–ruge ella.

–Basta!!– ruge Derek ya harto, no sabe que le pasa esta mas confundido que nada–si vas a ofender a mi novia quiero que te larges!! de mi lotf.

–No es tuyo!! Por lo que se le pertenece a Cora ahora, así que ella quien tiene la ultima palabra!– haciendo uso de su mirada de alfa.

–es mio largate!!– ruge Derek.

–si el se va ella también–menciona cora, mirando a Derek de manera desafiante.

–Cora!!–dice Derek muy dolido por que su hermana no le apoye.

–Tu me regalaste este loft así que ya dije si el se va ella tambien!!– una vez que paso su enojo saludo al castaño–hola!! Stiles!! listo para la fiesta!!! ya me han pedido muchas chicas y chicos tu numero a que te has vuelto un pinpon para todos acá!!.

–No es para tanto!!–menciona Stiles– solo medio pueblo quiere acostarse conmigo!! 

Eso provoco que un gruñido saliera del interior de Derek, para el castaño era algo que no le importaba.

–yo tengo la otra mitad de chicos que quieren follar contigo!–menciona Peter dejando pasmados a todos.

–tío que haces acá– menciona Cora muy emocionada.

–bueno pues vengo a ayudar con la fiesta– dice sonriente mirando al castaño.

En ese mismo momento entra Lidya quedando parada al lado del lobo–tu!– Lidya aún no supera que la aya utilizado para revivirlo.

–yo!–

–tu!– 

–yo!– menciona muy apenado.

–No es que me importe pero que haces aquí– nadie va a interferir en su fiesta.

–Vengo a traer Droga y Mota para los adolescentes!!–menciona Peter con una gran sonrisa– eso de hacer planes a lo idiota no me dejo mucho capital así que de alguna forma tengo que recuperar mi dinero! 

–No te dejarmos vender droga en la fiesta– menciona Scott.

–Que porque!!– dice Peter–además viene rebajada con el sustituto de azúcar como le llaman esplenda? 

–No venderas Droga y menos alterada– dice Cora con una gran sonrisa.

– Ash pero que amargaditos me salieron– dice poniendo una pose de diva.

–Ash– mencionan todos los adolescentes poniendo la misma pose que Peter asiendo reír al castaño.

–yo digo que lo haga, así y puedo conseguir citas en la fiesta, armare mi harem con lo mejor de Beacon!– dice imitando la voz de padrote– y ustedes no están en la lista! Todos flojos aguados no! No! Así no saldrán ni en rifa!! 

–Stiles– gritan todos.

–tal vez llame a Eithan el si me aria ganar dinero, mucho dinero!!– dice muy pensativo el castaño.

–Stiles!!– rugen sus betas– tal vez ellos no y el cuarto pingüino Scott pero nosotros tenemos buena forma!!

–tal vez– dice pensativo– los pondré de muestra gratis!! Para que sepan que es lo que no va tener mi harem!!

–Oye!!– mencionan los gemelos– somos edición especial no puedes despreciarnos así!! 

–bien!!–grita el castaño– los pondré a lavar los baños en uno de esos trajes diminutos!! Ya si no agarran nada es su culpa– dice riéndose a carcajadas.

–ahora preferimos al alfa Scott el nuestro es medio mandón y nos maltrata!!–mencionan los chicos en tono infantil, tratando de dispersar el mal momento, últimamente Stiles tenia sus arrebatos de enojo, era un mar de cambios, que todos percibían, Peter era el más preocupado si  Peige seguía metiéndose con el castaño acabaría pero si bien muerta y cierto lobo castrado o sin cabeza.

–Cuantos invitados para la fiesta–pregunta Peter.

–creo que todo el pueblo adolecente, eso significa muchas hormonas por el aire– dice Allison con cara de asco, ahora ser un lobo no le gustaba tanto, oler cosas que ninguno puede y a más detalle, odiaba estar en el gimnasio el olor a sudor le producía náuseas.

–Pues está todo listo!! la comida el Dj, el alcohol y mucho chico guapo!!– dice Lidya con un ruidito de gusto.

–solo falta que el anfitrión se digne a aparecer– menciona Malia viendo al castaño, ahora no sabía que sentía pero estaba segura que era algo parecido al miedo.

–armado y listo para mucho!! MUCHO!! Alcohol!– dice gritando lo único– Lidya puedo invitar a los chicos del bar gay!! que conocí cuando la lagartija intento matar a Danny!– dice apuntando a Jackson.

–Nunca me vas a dejar de decir lagartija verdad?– 

– mmmmm eso depende!!– 

–depende de que?–

–me prestas tu porsche para la fiesta?– 

–No tendrás sexo en el o si?–

–no lo se, todo depende de que tan buena o bueno este mi cita!!– dice levantando las cejas de manera insinuadora, ignorando el pequeño rugido que provenía del lobo– y si pruebo algo nuevo tal ves un trio, o una orgía digo estoy libre y probablemente muera joven así que si tal vez!! 

–tu no vas a morir joven hermano!– dice Scott primero lo matan a el antes de tocar a Stiles–moriremos hechos pasitas tu y yo!! 

–como que prefiero morir joven y bello!!– menciona Stiles sabiendo que a Scott no le gusta que hable así.

–Oh vamos!! no es para tanto planeo mantenerme con vida al menos hasta que mis hijos tengan hijos y los hijos de estos tengan hijos!! seré eterno– menciona haciendo unas gesticulaciones muy exageradas aun para el– aunque la muerte no es lo que mas temo es a que me olviden!

–Yo no lo are Stiles!– menciona Lidya.

El castaño solo le sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabe que eso no es verdad, el mismo lo juro nunca olvidarle y ahora no recuerda el sonido de su voz, no recuerda su voz melodiosa cuando cantaba, cuando hacia galletas y le llamaba para que se comiera la masa de tazón y la cuchara, el lo juro y ahora no la recuerda por las que lo intente no lo recuerda– hey!! hey hermano no llores!! se que aun es duro para ti!! pero ella no te olvida siempre esta cuidando de ti aquí–menciona Scott apuntando su corazón.

–No la recuerdo Scott– menciona entre lágrimas– yo lo jure y ahora no la recuerdo!!–dice rompiendo en llanto..

–ya, ya hermano lo se es duro!–dice Scott tratando de no llorar el también.

–vamos Stiles arriba ánimos!– menciona erica en un mar de sentimientos– necesito a mi Batman fuerte!! porque Batman y gatubela dejaran atrás a todos en la pista de baile.

– Stiles yo nunca te voy a olvidar! creeme no lo hice cuando mi...– casi la riega aun no sabe porque pero Stiles sera su caballero de armadura reluciente– me fui la primera vez, se que no es mucho tiempo pero no lo voy a hacer!! 

–Vamos Stiles tu estuviste para nosotros y ahora nosotros estamos para ti!!– dice un muy lloroso Liam..

–Vamos Stilinski donde esta el fuerte guerrero!!– menciona Jackson por mas que lo trato mal, el siempre tenia una sonrisa o utilizaba su sarcasmo, ahora era una persona completamente diferente.

–Stiles!!!– grita Isaac en un mar de llanto– vamos te regalo una bufanda pero no llores!! 

–Stiles nosotros te debemos mucho!! tu fuiste u sera el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener– Menciona mason junto a cory

–Vamos Stiles, somos tus primeros betas, y eres el mejor alfa que alguien pueda tener!!–mencionan ambos gemelos.

–Stiles!! yo que te puedo decir, solo agradecerte por regresarme esto– menciona Peter señalando su corazón– y darme el mejor regalo que alguien podía darme!

–Stiles!!– menciona Malia– sabes esto es difícil, pero yo no te olvidare nunca!, te lo prometo! 

–Gracias chicos!!– agradecido por todos su apoyo, pero el único que quiso no lo recibió fue lo que mas le dolió en ese momento.


	33. Ventajas de Ser Stilinski

John

Jueves un jodido Jueves, jodidos son los días que le anteceden, no me puede ir peor, a no si puede al señor genio se le ocurrió sorprender a su novio y todo para que para que en el ultimo momento ese lobo llegase y lo arruinara todo, joder ahora Parrish me ignora y no lo culpo, pero al menos debería de  darme la oportunidad de explicarme, pero como el mundo me odia tenían que llegar los del FBI por un maldito caso que gracias a dios no es sobrenatural, pero ese no es lo importante trabajo es trabajo, lo importante es MI NOVIO y ese maldito agente que anda atrás de el, joder que el día de ayer destroce medio bosque solo por oler la excitación de ese maldito justo cuando estaba mirando a Jordan, juro por todo lo bueno que si no se larga lo voy a mandar al mismísimo infierno.

–Agente Parrish puede venir un momento– ya no lo soportara en cualquier momento me le voy a lanzar, solo para demostrarle a ese maldito agente que Jordán es mio.

–lo siento señor estoy ocupado– dice con desden, el había pasado una semana horrible, claro por su culpa si hubiese escuchado lo que su novio tenia para decirle no estaría de esa forma.

"Joder" murmura John, afortunadamente solo faltaban unos minutos para que ambos terminaran su turno de noche. Pero ese maldito agente le tenia encima pidiéndole que lo llevase a conocer Beacon agradece a Jordán que lo rechace porque si no el mismo le sacara la columna solo por osar coquetear con su pareja. Ahora estaba por salir pero una de sus nuevas agentes le pidió un consejo con uno de sus reportes, el como sheriff tenia que cumplir.

Estaba por salir de su despacho cuando lo escucho– vamos Jordán, solo dame una oportunidad, se que no tienes a alguien te he seguido!– dice el agente.

–Claro que salgo con alguien, solo que ahora...– dice bajando el tono de voz.

–Dime quien es!– pregunta el agente un poco molesto.

–Que te importa!–menciona parrish molesto, a su sabueso no le esta agradando nada ese tipo.

–Vamos solo una cita, veras que soy mejor que el que es tu novio!– menciona el agente.

–No!–grita Parrish– y alejate, me intento ir...

–No te dejare ir sin algo a cambio– John solo escucho el movimiento brusco y un cuerpo ser llevado a la pared sabe lo que esta pasando.

–No!– grita Jordan alejando al agente para evitar que lo bese, ese hombre es un toro a comparación de el, sabe que le puede ganar pero aun no sabe si podrá utilizar su fuerza sin hacer relucir sus ojos.

–el agente ha dicho que tiene pareja!– menciona John muy molesto, no sabe con quien pero esta seguro que es por el maldito agente.

–vamos sheriff el sabe que no es cierto!– dice el agente frotándose con Jordán.  

–Claro que lo es!!– dice molesto John– porque yo soy el novio!!– casi ruge John.

–John– dice asqueado Jordán, a su sabueso le costaba mantener la calma cuando no olía a John y ahora olía a ese agente.

–largo!– grita John al agente– vamos– dice tendiéndole la mano a Jordán, dejando al agente con la boca abierta.

John condujo, lo mas rápido posible a su casa, ignorando lo que decía Jordán, la mayoría eran disculpas, pero a John no le interesaban ahora era quitar ese olor del agente de su cuerpo.

–John– menciona temeroso.

No recibió respuesta, sino que fue jalado al interior de la residencia Stilinski, sabia lo que se avecinaba ahora era el quien tenia miedo de dar el paso, cuando entraron al cuarto del mayor Stilinski Jordán fue estampado contra la pared. 

–Jo..–Jordán no pudo terminar su frase, en ese momento ya tenia a John atacando su boca, un beso dulce que paso a ser de lo mas Pasional que habían tenido entre ambos.

–muerdeme!– menciona John haciendo relucir los ojos del Zorro– murdeme ahora!! Marcame..– menciona el Zorro.

–No!– "Ni de coña" pensaba Jordán, el quería la marca de John– tu primero!

–muerdeme!– dice John muy enojado.

–No!!–menciona haciendo relucir sus ojos.

–Bien!– grita John, atacando su cuello a besos– jugaremos un poco!–dice sacando el el cinturón de Jordán– te parece si jugamos un rato?

Jordán no podía articular palabra, tener el olor a excitación de John le hacia perder la cordura, le encantaba el olor de John a bosque a la clorofila del mismo y un toque de limón nada llamativo apenas perceptible, ahora tenerlo de esa forma le hizo perder toda movilidad todo su cuerpo estaba desconectado de su cerebro, solo una parte de el estaba vida y ardiendo por atención, en ese momento sintió la primera embestida de John, rozando su ya crecida erección logrando que es se aferrarse al cuello de John sabia que se soltaba de su agarre solo caería al suelo.

–Jo...Joh...John– quería todo sentirle, quería ser marcado en ese momento, mas sin en cambio John tenia otros planes.

–Shhh!!– menciona atacando su cuello a besos y pequeñas mordidas en toda su mandíbula, mientras el seguía simulando embestidas ejerciendo la fricción necesaria para obtener placer para ambos.

–Jordán muerdeme– menciona entre jadeos– marcame, vamos mi pequeño muerdeme..

–N..–Jordán no podía articular palabra, de el solo salían pequeños gemidos, que iban tomando fuerza entre las penumbras del cuarto.

–solo un poco vamos muerdeme–dice John con la respiración acelerada, a su Zorro no le había gustado nada que su compañero oliera a otro.

Jordán solo solo puede negar con la cabeza, los pequeños roses en su erección lo estaban volviendo loco, tener justo el olor de John tan cerca no le ayudaba nada.

–mmm bien jugaremos un poco más– dice posicionando tres dedos delante de la boca de Jordán– chupa– menciona con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Jordán simulo una felación con los dedos de John sabia para que eran, estaba listo para lo que John quería darle, mantuvo su ritmo hasta que John sintió que están bien lubricados– Jordán antes alguien a jugado con esa parte oculta en ti?– John quería oírle gritar su nombre, tal vez no lo haga completo pero obtendrá lo que quiere.

–No– menciona con la respiración agitada– eres el prim...–no pudo terminar su frase cuando John ya tenia un dedo dentro de el, simulando penetraciones con el mismo realizando pequeños círculos en el interior de Jordán buscando el punto dulce que le daría lo que quería.

–John!!– grita cuando sintió recorrer una leve descarga que danzo por toda su espalda dejando un rastro de bellos erizados en su cuerpo esa pequeña intromisión lo estaba llevando a su perdición a su punto más alto de excitación.

–vamos mi pequeño aguanta solo un poco más– John sabe que su compañero esta llegando a su climax por el ligero temblor en su cuerpo– solo un poco mas de acuerdo– John no permitió que le contestase cuando introdujo el segundo dedo en su interior haciendo que Jordán solo afiance más su agarre y al mismo tiempo produciendo un ligero grito lleno de placer y lujuria.

El tercer dedo entro en su interior solo dejando sus piernas echas gelatina, su cuerpo no sabia a que reaccionar, a las embestidas que John le proporcionaba o corresponder su intromisión buscando la forma que entrara mas en su interior, cualquiera de las formas le hacia sentir miles de descargas en cada musculo, todo su cuerpo estaba echo caramelo liquido y a eso agregarle que su amado no paraba de atacar su cuello con pequeñas mordidas y besos yendo de se lóbulo a su barbilla y luego de este a su clavícula.

Para John era la mejor sinfonía del mundo, cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada suplica que salida de su compañero llegaba directo a su oído, sabia que Jordán no aguantaría mucho más, dejando que el Zorro lo guíe un poco decide dejar atacar su cuello, para robarle un fugas beso, antes de bajar y devorar ese pedazo de carne que le pertenecía– John no tienes q....Ahh!!– John no permitió que terminara en ese momento su voz salia sobrando, de el solo quera sus gemidos y suplicas no quería escuchar más de lo que el Zorro le pedía– John vo.....– esa era la señal que John quería para atacar su punto dulce y obtener el mejor néctar que su compañero puede darle.

John bebió toda la esencia de Jordán, cualquiera podría jurar que es asqueroso, pero para un ser sobrenatural es el mejor néctar que pudiese encontrar en el planeta, beber la esencia de aquel que fue destinado ha estar a su lado era como beber la vida misma, ver el universo correr frente a sus ojos, obtener cada respuesta a cada pregunta realizada, para el Zorro era un trabajo echo, ahora su compañero sabia que era de el y le pertenecía solamente a el.

Con cuidado volvió a la altura de Jordán, atacando una vez más su clavícula, le dejaría un pequeño regalito que le serviría para demostrar que ya tiene dueño, con mucho cuidado saco sus dedos del interior de Jordán – estas bien?–pregunta al ver los ojos cristalinos de su compañero, si no fuera que el olor de Jordán le gritaba te amo, hubiera pensado que lo tomo a la fuerza.

Por su parte Jordán estaba que gritaba de felicidad tal vez no fue marcado pero habían avanzado en su relación de vida– tendría mas ánimos, pero muero de sueño– John sabe a lo que se refiere, su Zorro se había acostumbrado a dormir con Parrish, esos días penas consiguió dormir un par de horas.

–Vamos!– menciona John cargando a Parrish por la parte baja de sus cuartos traseros, haciendo que enrede sus piernas alrededor de el.

Ambos ya en cama, John agradecía a la perfeccionista de la banshee para hacer fiestas, provocando que ninguno de los chicos estuviera en casa– descansa mi pequeño– menciona atrayendo su cuerpo al de el.

La mañana siguiente

John se despertó con un dolor característico que ya tenia hace varias semanas agradece a los dioses que había aprendido a curarse o en esos mantendría un enorme hematoma, Jordán siempre amanecía sobre su pecho, agradecía el calor adicional que producía el sabueso por la noche pero esa era una de las desventajas de aun no marcarle, el sabueso buscaba su contacto mas cercano pero el cuerpo durmiente solo le permitía llegar a su pecho.

Fue cuando lo recordó el folder estaba en su despacho en la comisaria, a sabiendas que Jordan despertaría en un rato más, con mucho cuidado salido de debajo del sabueso para salir como alma que lleva el diablo, no va a dejar que el sabueso crea que solo lo utilizo.

Cuando Jordán despertó no localizo a John por toda la casa no se había levantado, si solo con utilizar su oído era mas que suficiente solo estaba el solo, con un sentimiento que no sabrá catalogar como enojo o recepción o tristeza, salio de la cama para tomar una ducha, su olor le agradaba pero ahora solo era un recuerdo que no tendría nunca– te vas a ir– menciona conteniendo sus lágrimas.

En ese momento sitio las manos de John posarse sobre su abdomen– muy buenos días!– menciona un muy sonriente John besando su nuca.

–No se si sean buenos!– menciona muy triste.

–mmm ya veo!– menciona muy pensativo– hablemos, pero primero duchate, en el primer cajón izquierdo de mi cómoda tienes tus playeras y un paquete de boxers nuevo, y tu pantalón esta colgado en el closet– menciona muy sonriente John, mas cuando noto el olor a tristeza emanar de su cuerpo.

No pudo contenerse cuando vio sus camisas en el cajón de John  y el pequeño espacio que tenia en su closet, sus lágrimas simplemente se salieron su compañero se iba y lo dejaría solo– Jordán!– menciona John desde el umbral de la puerta, solo puede abrazarle, si es una sorpresa aun con todo lo que pasara– cambiate, te espero abajo tenemos que hablar– menciona robándole un casto beso.

Cuando finalmente bajo dudando si salir corriendo o enfrentar algo que probablemente, le deje el corazón roto – toma!– le tiende un folder color azul, en el momento que Jordán abrió el folder su corazón se rompió dos, los papeles mostrados eran la residencia Stiles y John como Británicos y los boletos de avión de los Ángeles a Londres sin fecha primera clase.

–Que, por que me muestras esto!– grita, conteniéndose para no romperlos en ese momento. 

–Toma!– al momento de abrir el folder una solicitud de residencia temporal junto con una visa y pasaporte " John no recuerda bien cuales eran los papeles requeridos así que pidió todos" además un boleto de avión sin fecha he igual de primera clase– era mi sorpresa el lunes pero llegaron a interrumpirnos, Parrish se que tienes una vida acá y como mi compañero te quiero a mi lado por eso te pido que consideres irte conmigo y Stiles!– dice un poco nervioso por la cara de confusión de Jordán– y sinceramente este es el plan A el plan B creado por mi singular abuelo es dormirte y mandarte como especie exótica– en ese momento John rompe en carcajadas al ver la cara de pánico de Jordán– Jordán recuerdas plan A papeles un boleto de avión!! 

–eres británico?– pregunta un poco confundido.

–técnicamente no, soy escoces pero al estar unido a la corona británica pues eso!–

– Pero que? Por que no me dijiste! son falsos?– menciona señalando los papeles.

–Que?! Claro que no!–menciona entre risas– son reales solo que tienes una cita para que los den de alta, claro si quieres ir conmigo, no te quiero obligar a nada, pero si tu quieres mi abuelo puede romper nuestro lazo y...– John no puede terminar ya tenia sobre el a Jordán.

–Si!– menciona entre lágrimas y risas– claro que voy contigo!! 

–Seguro? no quiero que sea el sabueso que conteste, quiero conocer la opinión del humano!– menciona John un poco temeroso por la respuesta.

–Pues ambos decimos que si!!– grita Jordán muy emocionado, mal visto para su edad–además el plan B me mandaría en una caja y como que esa idea no me gusta!

–toma en cuenta que no tendría el valor para hacerlo–dice John muy apenado.

–tu no pero yo creo que sebastian si–afirma con una gran sonrisa– y cuando es la cita?

–mmm si sobre eso!– dice rascándose la nuca– en unas horas, puede que la señorita te grite por no presentarte el lunes!! son las ventajas de un Stilinski tener muchos contactos– menciona con un tono altanero.

–Sabes adoro tu marca!!– menciona John señalando su clavícula.

–Que!!–grita Jordán mientras abre la aplicación de cámara, poniéndola en la cámara frontal para poder ver su marca– es tu marca? Pero como?

–No es mi marca! digamos que es un chupetón!–menciona con un tono orgulloso– eso quiere decir que eres mio y como ese agente se acerque de nuevo le arranco la columna...

–Celoso– menciona en tono jocoso.

–cuido lo que le pertenece– dice un poco molesto por recordar a ese agente.


	34. Tu y Un Disfraz

Stiles.

Todo el día de ayer en la casa del lago de Lidya se supone que yo soy el anfitrión yo debería gozar la fiesta no estar al tanto de que otros la gocen, ahora, ahora no se que jodidos estoy haciendo se supone que arreglar los paraguas para las bebidas, por ordenes de la banshee, claro si no hubieras roto los adornos no estarías haciendo esto, pero claro eres Stilinski y no te puedes estar quieto, ahora moría de hambre por las mañanas ascos tremendos y mareos, empiezo a pensar que la pócima que me dio allan descompensó algo en mi sistema biológico.  

–Stilinski ya terminaste– grita Lidya.

– la verdad es que no!– menciona volteando a ver los cientos de paraguas diminutos que le faltan por abrir.

–deja eso que es hora de que te cambies– dice con una risa algo diabólica para el gusto del castaño.

–Que? hiciste?– pregunta temeroso 

–Nada!– menciona con un todo confundido.

–Stiles!!! gritan sus Exbetas– al momento de dirigir su mirada a los betas casi se rompe en carcajadas los tres chicos, tenían el traje de robín, solo el calzoncillo y la capa, junto al antifaz– esto no es justo!!– mencionan los gemelos con un puchero– donde están nuestros trajes!!!

–en la tienda de alquiler, no iba a permitir esos disfraces, además van en conjunto con nuestro Batman–apunta a Stiles, este solo se tenso, temeroso de su Disfraz.

Cuando Stiles entro al cuarto para cambiarse nunca espero ver ese diminuto traje– Joder y el demás traje– odiaba a la gente que confeccionó ese traje– Lidya y el demás traje?

–No existe mas traje!!– dice entrando con un balde de cera– ahora chicos!!– en ese momento entraron Scott, Liam, Jackson e Isaac a tomarlo y casi desnudarlo.

–Joder pero que!!– en ese momento ve a Lidya mover la cera– Joder!!! No!!!– grita al sentir la cera sobre su piel.

–tomalo como venganza de mi vestido– dice quitando el primer papel junto a todo el bello de su pierna– por Cora–menciona quitando otro, uno a uno de los chicos de la manada fue tomando venganza por todas las bromas– y esta es por paralizarnos– menciona poniendo cera de la zona del bikini el traje le quedaría estupendo.

–listo!–dice Lidya sonriente.

–los odio!– dice mandándole dagas con la mirada a todos.

–claro!!– dice Scott–yo te amo!!

–ponte esto– le da una pomada para lo irritado– y ese traje debe estar puesto o saldrás como estés en cinco minutos– dice llevándose su playera y pantalón.

–Joder!! gracias a Dios soy hombre, pasar por eso no es nada lindo!– menciona poniéndose la pomada para lo irritado, agradece que lo había intentado hacer lo mismo arrepintiéndose con la primera pierna lista.

–listo!!–pregunta desde el umbral Scott.

–Pues!!!– señala su vestimenta– esto no era lo que tenia planeado!!– dice haciendo un puchero.

–te vez genial!!– menciona arrastrándolo afuera del cuarto.

"Ahora en nuestra fiesta de pre-Halloween nuestro invitado estrella nuestro sexy Batman" en ese momento uno de sus Robin's se puso al lado de el.

Una bulla se hizo presente todos alzando sus bebidas para el invitado, todos los chicos de la manada quedaron atónitos por todo el olor a excitación que se levanto al ver a Stiles.

Baile tras baile Stiles fue llevado de chica a chico y viceversa, la mayor parte de la fiesta se la paso bailando con erica la cual iba de gatubela, en ese momento Lidya paso a tomar las fotos correspondientes de la fiesta, erica estaba sedienta así que desapareció de su lado– Stiles!!– grita Archy para que logre escucharle– te diviertes?– pregunta con tono enojado, se suponía que ese lobo no estaba en la lista de invitados y ahora estaba el y su maldita.

–Si!!– grita un poco mareado.

–Foto!!– grita Lidya, sacándole la ultima foto que tendría del castaño.

￼

Todos en la manada lo traían de un lado a otro bailando o presentándole chicas y chicos la mayor parte conocidos del instituto, no quería decirles pero quería descansar un poco, librándose de sus ex-betas, sale al patio trasero.

–Hola!!– menciona un chico de ojos miel– un poco ajetreada no?

–si solo un poco, ya sabes me engento y prefiero tomar aire antes de tener un ataque!!–

–entiendo–menciona el chico un poco triste.

–pasa algo?–pregunta, reprendiendose al mismo tiempo– lo siento no es de mi incumbencia.

–No te preocupes!– dice tomando un trago de sus bebida.

–que tomas?– dice señalando su vaso.

–No tengo idea!– dice oliendo su vaso.

–Puedo?–señala su vaso, en ese momento el chico le tiende su vaso para que pruebe, sin saber un beso que no es beso fue dado esa noche, sellando su futuro a un ser nuevo en su vida– esto es trampa, es refresco!!

–lo se!!– menciona entre risas tomando un trago, en ese momento lo sintió una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, una fragancia inundo sus fosas nasales, haciendo despertar su parte sobrenatural.

–wow!! eres un lobo?–menciona asombrado el castaño–como es que no te notaron en la guardia que dimos ayer?

–solo estoy de paso!– menciona un poco triste y confundido por lo que acaba de pasar– llegue hoy y bueno escuche a unos chicos hablar de la fiesta y bueno eme aquí.

– y conseguiste un disfraz de ultimo minuto!!– señala su disfraz de linterna verde.

– si bueno tenia ganas de divertirme y dijeron que la chica que organiza la fiesta es muy atemorizante–menciona rascándose la nuca– y si no venia disfrazado no entraría he ir a un club todo rascuacho a una fiesta que juraban sera la mejor del año pues fue fácil decidir.

–Lidya puede ser muy atemorizante–menciona con cara de pánico, al recordar su pequeña tortura.

–además estoy viendo el mejor disfraz de todos– apunta al disfraz del castaño, haciendo que este se sonroje.

–te piensas quedar mucho tiempo?– pregunta, un poco confundido al sentir emanar una calor confortante desde su interior, y evadiendo el tema de su disfraz.

–lo siento no!!– menciona mas triste que nada– solo voy de paso!! 

– bien pues vamos a divertirnos!!– dice el castaño tendiéndole la mano– pero tendrás que dejar el refresco y tomar algo! No puedo ser el único consumiendo alcohol en la fiesta!!

–bien!!–grita con una gran sonrisa, ese chico tenia algo que le atraía, su lobo lo deseaba pero por desgracia el solo iba de paso alejarse de su pasado.

Cora conocía al chico que bailaba con Stiles en ese momento, ignorando lo que había echo ante el universo, aquellos corazones puros marcados por una tragedia tendrán un nuevo amor que nacerá de las entrañas del abismo, confortando sus pobres corazones– debiste ser tu!– menciona Cora reprimiendo el desprecio que tenia por su hermano.

Ese lobo que no fue invitado perdía cada vez mas su control al ver al castaño bailar con cuanta persona se le pusiese encima, su lobo le arañaba las entrañas por marcarlo, en el momento en que ese chico estaba susurrándole algo al odio tomo la decisión de parar la exhibición del castaño– Derek!!–le detiene cora– No!! tu ya has decidido el se le merece ser feliz!! tu la escogiste a ella y no a el!!

–Pero!!– dice observando al castaño salir junto con ese tipejo.

–Pero nada!– sentencia– tu ya no tienes derecho!! tu tomaste una decisión mala para mi vista! y creeme que me duele, pero si tu le vuelves a hacer daño me perderás...– menciona recordando el día en que presento a su maldita cuñada como su compañera, tal vez este estirando demasiado el lazo que los une pero su hermano debe comprender que no por ser su compañero esta obligado serle fiel.

El castaño ignoraba al lobo que ardía en celos, tal vez ambos corazones no estaban preparados, tal vez no fueron las circunstancias para darse un amor puro o tal vez solo alguien eligió mal su camino, cambio su futuro, por un pasado incierto. 

–cual es tu nombre?!– pregunta el castaño, afuera de la casona de los Martin.

–Ariel–menciona el de ojos color miel.

–Ariel es nombre de chica dime tu nombre real– menciona arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento que el chico le da una mala mirada– lo siento!-

–No tienes porque! Mis padres era unos locos y me pusieron Ariel– dice con una gran sonrisa– es un nombre en hebreo significa león de dios, estaban locos pero así me llamo.

–Vaya pensé que era el único con nombre peculiar– menciona un poco temeroso.

–Y cual es?–

–Ni yo puedo pronunciarlo–dice con un sonrojo– pero me gusta que me llamen Stiles.

En ese momento el lobo toma su barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos– tu nombre es tan especial como tu, nunca permitas que alguien te haga menos de lo que en verdad vales– menciona dándole un beso en la mejilla, pactando ante el universo un reencuentro inesperado para ambos, mientras que dentro de la casa un lobo replanteaba su elección.

–Derek!!– grita Peige al verlo salir de la casa, provocando que el castaño que hasta ese momento estaba observando por donde el chico emprendió su viaje volteara a verlos, recibiendo un recuerdo doloroso y una visión de aquel que fue su compañero, aquel al que el le juro amor eterno disfrazado de Superman "solo con ella te muestras como en verdad eres"pensaba el castaño tomando rumbo a la pequeña cabaña que tenia la casa Martín junto al lago debatiéndose si llorar o arden en coraje– porque!–menciona el chico entre lágrimas, mientras una y otra vez las palabras de aquel que fue su novio se hacían presentes.

*Recuerdo*

–TE HE DICHO QUE NO STILES!!– grita Derek exasperado por el castaño.

–hazlo por mi!! – habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de disfraces para eliminar el estrés del instituto, nada grabe solo todo el instituto y los de escuelas aledañas estarían en ese sitio.

–QUE NO STILES, CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRTELO!! NO! NO! y NO!!–grita casi sacando al castaño del loft a empujones.

–vamos estaremos los de la manada solo nosotros!–menciona el castaño en suplica.

–QUE NO!!– menciona Derek antes de cerrar la puerta casi en la cara del castaño.

Fin del recuerdo*

"Solo con ella muestras la gran persona que eres" pensaba el castaño, ignorando la presencia que tenia a un lado..

–solo fui un estúpido que cayo en tu juego!!– dice arrojando una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en la orilla– que esto te sirva Stiles!!, tu no tienes a nadie, siempre has estado solo y así seguirás SOLO!–grita para si mismo.

–yo difiero de eso, yo digo que alguien habrá que te ame en verdad– menciona la chica de cabello blanco, de piel pálida y unos ojos que reflejarían hasta la misma luna.

–lo siento creí que estaba solo!!– dice muy apenado por su pequeño show.

–No te disculpes, yo escuche algo que no debía– menciona la chica metiendo los pies al lago– y sobre lo que dije es verdad, en el mundo habrá alguien que aprecie lo que en verdad eres!– dice mientras le muestra una gran sonrisa.

–Tal vez– menciona el castaño, muy desanimado.

–Mal de amores ha?–pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

El castaño solo asiente "como olvidar algo que nunca fue tuyo, algo que se volvió parte de ti y de pronto desaparece" el castaño no ve mas lejos de sus propios ojos, no ve salir la luna, y a la chica resplandecer gustosa– mira– menciona la chica, apuntando el reflejo de la luna.

–la luna– menciona recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaba con su madre admirando ese grandioso astro.

–Una cosa bella es un goce para siempre, su hermosura va creciendo, Y jamás caerá en la nada!!– menciona la chica sin dejar de  mirar su reflejo.

–hermosa no?– pregunta el castaño, con los ojos cristalinos por el recuerdo mudo de su madre el dolor que siente al recordar su cara pero su voz no le crea un vacío en su corazón.

–bastante!!– dice gustosa la chica– te puedo contar algo!

–claro!!– menciona el castaño mas tranquilo.

–es una historia sobre la Luna, mi madre me la contaba antes de dormir– menciona la chica con tono melancólico– Kwebatsu vivía en el mundo espiritual con la Luna. Pero Trisksta, el padre de Kwebatsu, la quería también y le dijo a su hijo que viniera a nuestro mundo a buscarle rosas a la Luna. Pero cuando dejó el mundo de los espíritus ya no pudo regresar jamás a él. Y ahora todas las noches mira al cielo y aulla a la Luna pero nunca puede tocarla. 

–muy bella!!–menciona el castaño, mas perdido en sus recuerdo.

Recuerdo*

–Mami!! Mami– menciona un pequeño zorrito desde su ventana.

–que pasa amor?– menciona una castaña, con tono maternal.

–hoy salle mi novia veda– menciona el castañito.

–tu novia?– dice la castaña– quien es la afortunada.

– ella!!– señala al cielo, a la gran luna que resplandecía en ese momento.

–la luna?– 

–shi así se llama– dice señalando a la luna– ella dijo que era mi novia!!–dice el castaño con un gran brillo en los ojos.

–enserio?–pregunta confundida– y como es ella?

–es un linda niña de ete tamaño– el pequeño castaño se levanta del regazo de su madre para poder señalar su hombro indicando la estatura de su novia–tiene unos pechochos ojos, y tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve y es muy graciosa!!

– enserio?– pregunta sonriente.

– shi mami ella es mi novia!–menciona el castañito muy sonriente.

Fin del recuerdo*

–mi novia!–menciona el castaño con tono melancólico.

–estas bien?–pregunta la chica.

–Si!!– menciona limpiándose la lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.

A pesar del dolor que en su pecho crecía, estar con esa chica le diluyo casi el dolor, entre bromas, la chica le hizo reír como hacia tanto tiempo no se reía,– oye! me obligaron a usar esto!! No tengo la culpa de tener una gran figura!!– menciona el castaño cuando la chica se metió con su disfraz. 

–solo digo que hubieras salido desnudo!!– dice la chica rompiendo en risas– aunque debo admitir que te vez jodidamente sexy así!! 

–No tanto como te verías tu!!– menciona el castaño rompiendo en risas al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

Pasaron un rato mas en su mundo sin darse cuenta del ajetreo que estaba en la casa principal.

–dime tu nombre!–pregunta la Peliblanca, ambos estaban sentados en un de las paredes, muy juntos, Stiles le había dado su capa, ya que según el criterio del chico ella usaba un disfraz muy ligero, para una chica el estaba perfecto pero ella parecía temblar, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse y aceptar el acto noble del castaño.

–mi nombre es raro– menciona rascándose la nuca– te digo mejor como me auto-nombre.

–bien– menciona la chica, recordando como su pequeño novio se lo decía de la misma forma.

– Stiles, mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski y mi padre es el sheriff– menciona el castaño mas mariado por el alcohol.

–con que ya es Sheriff–menciona la chica recordando, a su pequeño novio hablarle del gran hombre que tenia como padre.

–Si el mejor!!– menciona el Castaño mas dormido que despierto– y tu nombre es?

– Luna!–dice la chica– mi nombre es Luna!!

"como mi novia" piensa el castaño, antes de dejarse llevar en los brazos de morfeo

–si como tu novia!– dice la chica, pasando su mano por el cabello del castaño– eres mas fuerte de lo que creí, esta vez solo vine por que estaba preocupada, pero veo que alguien se me adelanto– dice la chica observando desde las alturas al otro castaño que se alejaba con rapidez– con que Ariel– dice la chica sonriente.

– dulces sueños, mi zorrito!!– dice la chica besando su cien– un día alguien reparara tu corazón! te lo prometo, mientras tanto vive tu vida! cuida aquello que yace en tu interior! mi regalo!!– con una ultima caricia la chica desaprecio dejando una fina tela sobre el castaño, una caperucita blanca como la nieve, del tamaño exacto para el castaño.

La mañana siguiente

El castaño se despertó un poco adolorido por la posición en la que estaba pero aparte de eso, durmió muy calientito, gracias a la caperucita de la chica.

–se la devolveré– dice el castaño tomando rumbo a la casona Martín.

–Donde estabas Stiles!– grita Cora desde el living– te estuvimos buscando!– 

–Stiles!!–grita Scott golpeándole un brazo– tan buena estaba tu cita que te olvidaste de avisar.

–humano a la vista– menciona sobandose el brazo– y la verdad tuve dos semi citas!!  

–Que!!– gritan todos– cuentanos!!– dejando a un lobo muy curioso

–pues conocí a Ariel un chico de ojos preciosos color ámbar mejor que el color de la miel, su piel era perfecta justo el toque de suave, y una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello castaño mas claro que el mio, una voz de lujuria pura –dice recordando al chico y como disfruto estar a su lado– no paso nada solo bailamos y hablamos era un lobo, la pase muy bien, por lastima solo estaba de paso y se fue– dice haciendo una mueca de disgusto, provocando la sonrisa de un lobo– joder, con el alcohol que tenia puede que me hubiera acostado con el.

–pero la segunda, me la pase estupendo fue la mejor noche que pude haber pasado– dice el castaño muy sonriente, eliminado la sonrisa del lobo amargado– una chica preciosa, de esta altura– señalando a la altura de su hombro al igual que el pequeñin de hace años–  de piel blanca como la mas esponjosa nube y preciosa sonrisa, labios rojos como la sangre más pura del planeta– dice recordando la perfecta forma de sus labios– el arco de su labio era perfecto, justo para un beso, y su cabello blanco como la nieve– dice desprendiendo un aroma a amor, dejando a un lobo sumamente atónito, el había obtenido ese olor y ahora le pertenecía a alguien mas– sus ojos, dos perfectas esmeraldas si alguien le dice lo contrario esta mintiendo ella es perfecta!!–

–y se puede saber el nombre de esa chica singular– pregunta erica un poco molesta por haber perdido su compañero de baile durante la noche.

–Luna, su nombre es Luna– dice el castaño con una enorme sonrisa, un brillo especial se hizo presente.

–pero donde estabas?– pregunta Isaac, haciendo memoria de haber visto una chica tan única.

–estábamos en la cabaña junto al lago!!–dice recordando a la chica hermosa.

–Stiles, yo fui a buscarte en ese sitio y no había nadie!– dice Scott muy confundido.

–estaba en ese sitio, ella me dejo esto!!– dice señalando la caperucita– es de ella.

–Esa caperucita tiene tu nombre y huele a ti!!– dice jackson.

– No pienso discutir con ustedes, solo tomen en cuenta que ella me hizo la noche!!– dice haciendo un pequeño ruidito de gusto, acomodándose mejor la caperucita– si la encuentro tal vez pueda hacerla mi novia! es muy graciosa y muy gentil!! Perfecta!! Perfecta!!!

–bien chico perfección!! hora de cambiarse y desayunar– dice Lidya haciendo memoria de una chica tan singular.


	35. Es lo Mejor

Scott.

No puedo creer que este pensando en esto, pero mi amigo ya no es el mismo, creo que finalmente este mundo lo terminara volviendo loco, llevamos tres días con temor, ese castaño que es mi hermano tiene unos arranques de ira, bueno eso se comprende Peige a estado picándolo con su relación con Derek.

–esto es lo mejor–digo no muy convencido.

–Scott–menciona Lidya muy preocupada.

–se que es nuestro amigo, pero el debe entender que es lo mejor, estar metido en este mundo no le hace bien...– menciona Jackson muy desanimado.

–si es lo mejor–menciona liam

–y quien piensa decirle– dice Isaac pensando en que va a ser de el sin el castaño.

–sera mejor que yo se lo diga, como su alfa es lo mejor pero– sabe que no es la mejor idea.

–No Scott no es buena idea además porque escoges a esa maldita que a tu amigo?– menciona Cora muy enojada.

–No la escojo a ella solo que Stiles estará mejor...–menciona luchando para no llorar.

–pues es lo que parece McCall–menciona Peter rechinando los dientes– piensalo bien sabes bien que nunca les va a volver a hablar a ninguno de ustedes...

En esa reunión no estaban los exbetas del humano, agradeciendo que aun los mantengan al margen saben lo que va a pasar, y ahora se debaten en ir con el verdadero alfa o el alfa que confió en ellos.

– Scott debes tomar una decisión estas seguro de alejar a Stiles?– pregunta mason muy preocupado, todos han notados los cambios de humor repentinos del castaño, y a pesar de lo bueno que es a todos les estaba dando miedo pero ninguno se atrevía a decir la verdad.

–Scott si lo alejas que nos asegura que no se vengara..– pregunta Allison muy preocupada por la vida de todos, el castaño era muy diferente a como empezó, y le daba miedo.

–Si lo hacemos entender que es lo mejor, no lo hará el no es un asesino– menciona Scott no muy convencido– miren se que es difícil para todos pero es lo mejor– 

–Mejor para quien?–pregunta Peter al borde de gritarles a todos que son unos idiotas.

–Para el!!–grita Scott

–lo bueno para el?– pregunta Peter– lo bueno para el era haberse alejado de ti cuando entraste en este mundo, lo bueno para el era alejarse del kanima, lo bueno para el era no hacer el sacrificio para salvar a su padre,lo bueno para el era alejarse cuando empezó la lista de muerte lo bueno para el era alejarse de los Dear Doctors, lo bueno para el era alejarse de la bestia aun así no los dejo a ninguno de ustedes y ahora solo por esos cambios de humor lo van a votar como basura?

–por eso es lo mejor ya sobrevivió a muchas, es mejor que siga con su vida alejado de esto!!–grita Scott al borde de las lágrimas– es lo mejor, como se que no nos va a traicionar en un futuro? no note mucho dolor con lo de Donovan...

En ese momento Cora le soltó una cachetada dejando sorprendidos a todos– nunca vuelvas a decir eso de el...– grita con mucha melancolía– porque no corres a esa maldita si bien ahora es familia y tiene un Hale creciendo en ella no puedes decidir entre tu hermano y ella..

–No es eso pero Stiles debe alejarse esta muy metido en este mundo no es bueno para el!!– menciona sobandose la mejilla.

–Porque no mejor admiten lo que todos sienten– grita Peter– no sean imbéciles se les nota el castaño les da miedo!!, no soportan que el este a su altura y ahora lo ven como una amenaza..– dice apuntando a todos con un dedo– saben no pertenezco a su manada y me valen un bledo todos ustedes!! ESO!! ya lo dije y saben que me siento estupendo, algún día se van a arrepentir de eso!! – menciona emprendiendo su salida– llamen si necesitan algo, mientras tanto sigo siendo un Omega!!!!–dice saliendo de la casa de Scott.

–el tiene razon!!– menciona Lidya– queremos encubrir que nos da miedo haciéndolo pasar por que es "lo mejor para el"– dice marcando las comas con sus manos– cuando la verdad estamos buscando lo mejor para nosotros, y alejarlo nos asegura que no descubrirá nuestros nuevos puntos débiles, ahora que mejoramos!! 

Todos tenían la cabeza gacha, era verdad era mejor alejar al castaño ahora que desconocía sus nuevos puntos débiles, eso les aseguraba estar vivos sin temer que el castaño les hiciese algo.

–pero aun así es Stiles el no nos haría algo– dice Cora temiendo en perder su Luz.

–No, nos podemos arriesgar, con lo bueno que se ha vuelto es mejor que Chris y eso que el lleva años en eso!!– menciona Jackson.

–es lo mejor para ambas partes, si Stiles se va se olvidara de todo y nosotros podremos protegerle aun cuando estemos lejos– Menciona Lidya.

–eso no es verdad y no saben!!– grita Cora ahora todos estaban de acuerdo menos ellas, su estúpida cuñada lo hacia tener esos arranques.

–No, y ya esta decidido!!– grita Scott usando sus ojos de alfa.

–Bien!!– grita Cora cruzándose de brasos "lo siento Stiles"piensa tratando de luchar con sus lágrimas.

Todos en la manada estaban de acuerdo Scott lo llevaría al cine ponerlo al tanto de la situación omitiendo la parte donde el no estaba incluido y después lo llevaría a la mansión Hale para despedirse de todos, ese era el plan.

                     ***

–chicos– menciona Anthony– creen que nuestras sospechas sean ciertas?

– me temo que si Anthony– dice Archy con tono triste– la pregunta para nosotros es a quien vamos a elegir?

–eso es fácil no?– pregunta Steve.

–No lo es!!–dice negando con la cabeza Archy– Stiles confió en nosotros bien, pero sabemos bien cual es el peligro de ir con el!! 

–Volver a ser Omegas!– dice Anthony con tono melancólico.

–Si!!–responde Archy– seremos Omegas, pero no solo eso!! Podríamos morir, sabes la leyenda que abarca a la familia Stilisnki, seis alfas formaran un Caballero de Armadura reluciente, un Rey de Reyes, un Alfa entre los Alfas y con un nuevo heredero los enemigos estarán a la vuelta de la esquina, y como Omegas no somos muy fuertes que digamos, el no puede ser nuestro alfa puesto que no es un lobo y aun no se cumple la leyenda..

–Pero lo seguimos considerando como tal no?– pregunta Steve.

–Si!! – responde Archy–pero en una batalla no nos sirve!! 

–pero nuestras compañeras!!– dice Anthony pensando en Hayden.

–lo se!!– dice Archy pensando en Allison.

–el fue el primero!!– dice–familia antes que pareja!!– "Adios Malia!" piensa Steve.

–Entonces que aremos?– pregunta Anthony muy triste.

–Creo que ya conoces la respuesta!– dice Archy soltando un suspiro amargo.

–Omegas hermano?–

–Omegas!!– dice Archy muy seguro de su decisión.

–Uno para todos– dice Steve, alzando su mano.

–Y todos para Uno– mencionan ambos gemelos poniendo su mano arriba de la del coyote.

                        ****

–cuando le vas a decir Scott?–pregunta entre lágrimas Isaac, despidiendo al castaño con cada palabra que sale de su ser.

–hoy es martes, el viernes!! faltaremos a clases!! todos ustedes preparan todo para su despedida y luego lo despedimos!! 

–estas realmente seguro Scott?– pregunta Cora tratando de hacer entrar en razón– No estoy muy segura de esto!!

–No existe vuelta de hoja ya esta decidido!!– dice un Scott melancólico.

–Scott escucha lo que dices!!– Cora ya no puede más, sin el castaño estará sola.

–tienes otra razón– pregunta el alfa

–No!! no la tengo– reprimiendose la información o la historia que su madre le empezó a contar una noche de verano.

–pues esta decidido!!–menciona el alfa.

                         *****

–Stiles– gritan los betas, lo habían citado en el parque para pasar un día solo ellos.

–Pero que!!– menciona, siendo el centro de un sándwich lobuno– que les pasa?

–Nada!!– dice Archy– solo que queremos que sepas que aun con todo lo que pase, seguirás teniendo el cargo de alfa!!– menciona luchando con sus lágrimas.

–Vamos chicos que les pasa?– dice preocupado Stiles.

–Nada!! vamos por un helado?– pregunta Anthony con tono infantil, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pensando en el sufrimiento que pasara el castaño.

–esta bien pero tu pagas!!– grita el castaño jalando a los otros dos betas.

"Todo lo que quieras Alfa"dice dejando salir aquella lágrima que no pudo contener.

Todo el día pasaron ellos tres solo la pequeña manada que seguiría junta a pesar de las circunstancias, temiendo un destino de aquel castaño y por todo el peligro que pasará, que una vez ellos ya vivieron.

–Porque no puedo comer otro Stiles!!–grita Archy con tono infantil. 

–vas a arruinar tu apetito!– para Stiles los tres chicos seguirán siendo sus betas, y el el alfa aunque ya no posea el cargo.

–sabes bien que puedo comer un elefante completo!!– dice Archy haciendo un puchero. 

–Si Stiles vamos solo uno mas!!– dice Anthony con tono infantil, juntando sus manos como suplicando.

–Vamos no seas cobarde además somos cuatro, lo terminaremos rápido!!– dice Steve– además trae fruta!! es como comer sano!!

–Seguro– dice rodando los ojos– bien pero el chico!!– dice señalando a los betas.

–ese es el mas chico Stiles!!– dice Archy muy sonriente– UN HELADO MONSTRUO PARA ESTA MESA!!! EL JUMBO POR FAVOR!!–grita, tapando la boca del castaño para evitar sus protestas– auu!! No muerdas!–

–lo siento me estaba asfixiando!!–menciona burlon

–Si claro, querías un pedazo de este pastelito!– dice Archy señalando su cuerpo.

–seguro– menciona rodando los ojos– saben hoy comeremos Hamburguesas!!

–Si!!!!!– gritan los betas.

–y pap....– no puede terminar al ver el tamaño de su pedido– olvidenlo sera una buena ensalada!

￼

–Nada a rajarse a la china!!– dice Steve tomando una parte del helado– has dicho hamburgesas ahora nos cumples!–dice  con la boca llena de helado.

Tardaron al menos cuarenta minutos en acabar el pedido, pagar fue un lío, los betas querían pagar cada uno, al final se dividieron el monto entre los tres.

–y bien donde vamos por los ingredientes?–dice Steve tomando el mando del Jeep.

–y si las compramos ya echas?– menciona el castaño– a menos claro que me quieran sorprender y cocinarlas ustedes!!

–Comprarlas al restaurante de comida mexicana se ha dicho!!– grita Steve, no va a comer Hamburguesas quemadas, y tampoco van a llegar con el sherrif a que el las prepare– son las mejores del lugar!! 

–cobarde!!– gritan los gemelos– nosotros cocinamos bien.

–comida quemada no se llama cocinar!!– dice el castaño sobandose el vientre de lo lleno que estaba.

–Oye!!– gritan los gemelos– podemos cocinar!!–

–Se les quema hasta el agua!!– dice el castaño recordando cuando pusieron agua y se les olvido.

–Bueno solo somos distraídos si!!– mencionan encogiéndose de hombros..

Al final terminaron por comprar comida mexicana en lugar de hamburguesas, solo porque los betas no podían quitarse el olor a chiles rellenos, aunque el castaño no estaba muy seguro de la elección de los chicos.

–a mi padre no le va a gustar nada! de esto– menciona el castaño.

–claro que le va a gustar si es lo mejor que existe, además son chiles rellenos de queso y unos tienen jamón!– dice Archy muy convencido.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la residencia Stilinski, solo para encontrarse a un John muy furioso y hambriento.

–muero de hambre– grita John desde la sala– donde estaban!! 

–te calmas o cenas ensalada!!– responde el castaño.

–que vamos a cenar?–pregunta Jordán.

–chiles rellenos!!– gritan los betas.

–Que?!– grita John acercándose a la cocina– me encantan los chiles rellenos hace años que no pruebo unos!!

–enserio te gustan?– pregunta el castaño.

–tu mamá los preparaba de queso y jamón, otros de atún pero esos eran de ella!– dice John muy alegre, sin fijarse las dos cabezas bajas que ocasionó su comentario uno por el recuerdo de su madre y otro por creer que esta suplantando el lugar de Claudia– vamos Jordán sientate!!– menciona John palmeando el asiento alado de el.

Una vez todo terminaron los chicos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos dejando a los adultos recogiendo los tratos– no la suplantas–menciona John observando la reacción de Jordán.

–que?– pregunta muy confundido.

–No la suplantas– repite John atrayendo a Jordán a su cuerpo.

–no puedo evitar pensar eso, sabes– menciona con una mueca de tristeza– se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ella!! 

–lo se!–menciona sonriente– pero toma en cuanta que no la estas suplantando, tu tenias tu lugar aquí!!– señala su corazón– antes de ella, tu eres mi compañero desde que nací, solo faltaba encontrarte!!

–pero si ella no hubiera...–

–te equivocas ella sabia que no era mi compañera– dice recordando las palabras de su amada esposa– siempre dijo que ella cuido de lo que te pertenecía!!

–ella sabia de mi?– pregunta asombrado.

–No sabia quien eras si es lo que te preguntas!!– dice con tono melancólico– ella me pidió cuando se entero de su enfermedad que te dijera esto cuando te tuviera enfrente, "yo solo cuide de lo que te pertenecía ahora es tu turno de cuidarle, amarle, John es una gran persona por eso fue destinada para ti y tu para el"

–ella te dijo eso?– pregunta asombrado.

–Si!!– responde– aunque nunca me gusto que menospreciara lo que teníamos, ella sabia que un día llegarias a tomar tu lugar a tomar lo que te pertenece siempre te dio tu lugar siempre se lo agradecí y se lo agradeceré, ella me dio un regalo un pequeño desastre que es fruto de nuestro amor, pero ahora estas tu! has llegado a reparar esto– señala su corazón– por favor te pido que no pienses eso de ti! eres y seras lo mejor que me va a pasar, ella es mi pasado, tu eres mi futuro!!–menciona dándole un tierno beso.

– gracias!–menciona abrazando a John.

–vamos– dice jalando a Jordán al piso de arriba– hoy te quedas a dormir!


	36. Un Lazo Roto

Stiles.

Viernes y yo con mis vómitos y mareos, aun creo que la pócima de Allan me hizo perder una parte biológica de mi ser, el asegura que no pero siento que me miente, ahora, si ahora estoy como hermano del alma Scotty, aunque debo admitir que toda la manada anda un poco rara, siempre me evitan o tratan de no estar en la misma sala que yo vale que me pase un poco con la bromas pero por dios son bromas.

–Scotty me recuerdas porque estamos en el cine a esta hora de la mañana?– joder ni los gatos están despiertos a esta hora.

–Oh vamos Stiles un día de los hermanos McStilinski no hace daño– menciona Scott arrepintiéndose en ese momento, sera el ultimo día que pasen juntos después de eso solo serán compañeros de Instituto, sabe que mantener a Stiles aun como amigo este encontrara la forma de ayudarles y eso ya no podrá ser posible.

–eso lo entiendo!–dice gritando– pero tenias que traerme a esta hora de la mañana, vale ya fuimos a desayunar, si también ya fuimos al museo! No podemos al menos regresar a mi casa?

–Oh vamos Stilinski solo es una película– dice Scott muy emocionado.

–esta bien McCall, pero después de esto a las maquinitas!!

–esta bien Stiles!!– dice muy sonriente Scott, solo sufriendo por lo que va a hacerle.

–y que película veremos?–pregunta dudando de las intenciones de Scott.

–Pues la que quieras!– 

–te parecer ver la de un espía y medio?– solo ha visto los trailers y figura ser una muy buena película.

–bien– dice no muy convencido, ya que esa película la quería ver con Liam ahora tendrá que hacer como que nunca la ha visto.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la película lanzándose palomitas y uno que otro dulce que acabo en el cabello de una pareja.

–Sabes la canción que canta el personaje de la roca! en el instituto me recuerda a– deja que las chicas que vienen a su encuentro se acerquen– ese chico es una pasiva!!–grita señalando a Scott– 

–Stiles!!–grita Scott sonrojado.

–Y aunque lo niegue es pasiva, selfies siempre por detrás hashtag quebonitoass!!– menciona entre risas..

–Stiles!!!–grita mas rojo Scott.

En ese momento se aparece un chico de rulos muy conocido para ambos– Es una pasiva!!–señalan ambos al rulitos– es una pasiva!! Ni necesita saliva, Pa' que le entre hasta arriba– cantan muy animados.

Pero el rulitos no puede quedarse atrás, justo pasan varios chicos del instituto que probablemente faltaron como ellos–sus amigos también, pasivas como él!!!se juran medio machín, pero huelen a jazmín!!– en ese momento los tres rompen en risas al ver la cara de los chicos del instituto.

–No!! vuelvo a salir con ustedes!– menciona el castaño– malditas pasivas!! – menciona echándose a correr al local de maquinitas.

–Stiles!!!–gritan ambos lobos poniendo marcha a perseguir al castaño.

Pasaron varias horas en el local de maquinitas jugando entre los tres solo como amigos, algo que nunca van a volver a tener. Pasaron un rato mas hablando y jugando, hasta que el chico de rulos tuvo que irse dando una escusa que no convenció al castaño.

–Pasa algo Scott?–pregunta el castaño.

–Por que tiene que pasar algo?– duda Scott.

–Porque todos están raros!!– afirma– parece que me tuvieran miedo, como si pensaran que les haré algo!

–Son cosas tuyas Stiles!!– menciona Scott.

–si seguro es eso!–menciona el castaño muy desanimado.

Pasaron un par de horas mas, disfrutando de su día libre, del ultimo día que pasarían como amigos como hermanos.

Aveces la gente toma decisiones que al principio parecen lo mejor para ambas partes, pero cuando la decisión la toma solo una de las partes puede ocasionar el rompimiento de una relación.

–vamos Stiles tenemos reunión el la mansión Hale!!–menciona Scott muy triste sera su despedida.

La manada.

–están seguros de esto?– pregunta insegura Cora.

–acaso tu no le temes?–pregunta Malia.

–No!– menciona Cora enojada– porque quieren hacer esto!!

–ya lo hablamos Cora!– menciona Lidya, todos se habían echo a la idea de que el castaño se alejara.

–y escucharon lo que hablaron?!–

–Si!!– gritan todos..

–los odio!– grita la loba.

–vamos amor sabes que es lo mejor para el!– menciona Isaac acercándose a la loba

– para ustedes, es lo mejor para ustedes– menciona Cora al borde de las lágrimas.

–para el es lo mejor!!– menciona Liam.

–No pueden hacerle esto!!– grita Cora

–ya lo hablamos Cora si sigue con nosotros es probable que muera!!–menciona Jackson dudando de su elección.

–para eso estamos nosotros para protegerle!!– menciona Cora en lágrimas.

–No siempre estaremos con el!!– menciona Isaac

–los odio a todos!!– dice la loba saliendo de la casona Hale. 

–Cora!!– grita Isaac.

Cora. 

No puedo creerlo esa, esa maldita tenia que llegar a arruinarlo todo!!, bien mi hermano se merece ser feliz y tal vez solo con ella se siente a gusto para ser el novio perfecto, pero Stiles es su compañero de vida, como puede estar tan ciego para no verlo!! 

–Cora!!– grita Isaac

–Que!!– grito viendo al ser que mas amo.

–sabes que es lo mejor!– menciona el ruloso

–No Isaac es lo mejor para ellos!! –grita la loba.

–amor!!– menciona Isaac atrayendo a su lobita a su cuerpo.

–No! nada, quiero saber tu opinión, con quien estas Isaac con el Alfa o conmigo?– menciona la loba viendo fijamente al rulitos.

–Pues contigo!!–menciona confundido.

–Bien!!– dice la loba limpiándose las lágrimas.

–porque?– pregunta temeroso

–porque si el decide irse de Beacon– menciona sonriente– nosotros nos vamos con el!!

–estas segura?–pregunta el ruloso.

–mucho!! y tu vas conmigo!– menciona la loba robándole un beso. 

–esta bien!– menciona no muy convencido el beta.

La manada.

–podemos saber porque hacemos esto?– mencionan los gemelos.

–por que si!!– menciona Malia.

–uy pero si eres igual de directa que Steve!!– menciona el gemelo pelinegro. 

– igual de amargado!!– grita el gemelo rubio.

–Que han dicho?!– menciona mostrando sus ojos azul eléctrico.

–eres igual que Peter!– mencionan los gemelos– no aguantas nada!!

–es mi padre!!– menciona con desagrado.

–me hablaron?– pregunta un muy sonriente Peter.

–No!!– gritan todos..

–pero que genio!!– grita Peter, aun repudiando lo que van a hacer pero el va a ser un apoyo, no para ellos para su alfa.

–aun no se porque acepte hacer esto!!– grita Peige desde el segundo piso.

–porque yo lo acepte!!– dice calmado Derek.

–bien!!– grita Peige.

Todos tenían poco tiempo para terminar de limpiar la polvorienta casa Hale, aun cuando las remodelaciones estén casi terminadas quieren que este todo limpio, tal vez su noche termine entre gritos, le darán lo mejor al castaño.

–porque tengo que estar yo aca?– menciona Jordán enojado, no le pareció nada justo que tomaran esa decisión pero si se van a tener que ir el dará su respeto a Stiles y abandonara la manada.

–por que puede que Scott tenga que decirte algo– menciona Lidya el plan también tenia que Jordán dejara a John así mantener a los Stilinski al margen de lo sobrenatural.

–y a mi porque?– mediana dudoso el sabueso

–No se dijo que era importante!!– menciona Lidya.

–bien!!–dice cruzándose de brazos.

Todos estaban reunidos junto al castaño, pasando las ultimas horas como amigos, pero era momento de decirle, dejar que el castaño siga con su vida.

–el baño?– pregunta el castaño.

–arriba a la derecha!!– menciona Peige, tenia un plan un jodido plan que la mantendría al lado de alguien a quien no ama, "todo sea por el poder"

–gracias!– menciona el castaño con desagrado.

Todos estaban entretenidos que no notaron la salida de Peige de la sala solo un lobo la noto el también tenia sus planes, ese lobo pondría la lealtad de todos aun cuando lo han decidido separarlo de la parte sobrenatural, vera si son capaces de ver mas lejos de sus propios ojos.

En ese momento, se escucho un tremendo ruido, a alguien rodar por las escaleras– Peige!!–grita el castaño terminando de bajar las escaleras.

–Peige!!–ruge Derek– que? que paso?

–el fue!!– dice Peige señalando al castaño– el bebe Derek!!–dice rompiendo en llanto.

–tu!!–ruge abalanzándose sobre el castaño– pensé que eras diferente que habías comprendido esto!!– menciona mas animal que nada.

–ella miente!!–menciona el castaño afianzando su agarre a las muñecas de Derek ya que lo tenia agarrado del cuello.

–tu eres igual que todas ellas solo tratándome de utilizar–menciona descontrolado Derek, todos en la manada estaban pasmados no podían creer que el castaño la empujara.

–ella miente!!–dice el castaño entre lágrimas, en ese momento Derek lo saca de la casa ya muy descontrolado, salvaguardando a su compañera al que sera su amor de verdad.

–Stiles entiendelo de una buena vez, nunca te quise, nunca fuiste alguien importante para mi, solo fuiste un juguete para mi lobo, yo repudio todo lo que provenga de ti, repudio tu vida– Derek lo lanza sin importarle el daño que pueda ocasionarle, solo debe proteger a su familia, al momento de caer el castaño lleva por inercia uno de sus brazos a su vientre, fue cuando Peter lo noto, mas latidos provenientes del interior del castaño.  

En ese momento Derek recibe dos golpes que lo mandan a volar a la entrada, una cachetada de cierta loba que su sangre hirvió    de ira al escuchar esas palabras palabras y el otro de un lobo que ya había escogido su bando proteger la que seria los verdaderos descendientes Hale– acaso estas idiota!!– gritan ambos lobos Hale transformados para proteger al castaño, sorprendiéndose el uno al otro al notar que estaban en sincronía.

–eres un idiota Derek– ruge Cora, su sangre era fuego en ese momento.

–Derek vuelve a lastimerle y juro que te mato!! así sea lo ultimo que haga!!– ruge Peter.

–Quiero verlo– menciona acercándose a Peter, pero otra cachetada le fue dada dejándolo con las marcas de las garras de la loba.

–Tu le haces algo a mi tío y te mato!!– grita Cora furiosa.

–De que lado estas!!– ruge Derek– ese niñato intento matar a mi familia!! 

–pues que bueno que ella sea tu familia– dice Cora regresando a su forma humana– porque para mi estas MUERTO!!!

En ese momento todos estaban pasmados, mientras la familia Hale discutía, un latino estaba hablando con cierto castaño incapaz de creer lo que su hermano le decía.

– me estas echando de la manada Scott– menciona el castaño dolido– le crees a ella?

– es lo mejor Stiles!!–menciona Scott tomando el mando de Alfa sin importarle su relación.

–como puedes confiar en ella!!–grita el castaño– yo soy tu amigo, tu hermano!

–Basta Stiles no lo hagas mas difícil!– menciona el Alfa– debes alejarte de nosotros de cada uno de nosotros.

–me estas corriendo de la manada Scott–pregunta incrédulo el castaño.

–Si!!– dice el alfa firme y conciso– quiero que te vayas!! 

– pues si el se va yo también!– menciona Jordán, estuvo a punto de quemar a ese lobo idiota, su no fuera por esos lobos que se le adelantaron.

–Nosotros Igual– mencionan los tres betas parándose adelante del castaño transformados para protegerle.

–Nosotros igual– dice la loba atrayendo al rulitos a su lado.

–eso no esta a discusión regresen a la casa!!– dice Scott utilizando su cargo de alfa.

–No!!– mencionan todos al unisono.

–Regresen a la casa!!– dice transformándose.

–No!!– mencionan todos.

En ese momento un rugido se escucho, proveniente el lobo psicópata que no soportaba más el drama– ellos han elegido su bando McCall no puedes imponerte cuando lo han decidido!!– menciona Peter transformado posándose al frente de todos.

–Basta!!– grita el castaño.

–Archy, Anthony, Steve no lo hagan voy a estar bien no permitiré que sean Omegas de nuevo por mi culpa– menciona el castaño– además ellas son sus compañeras, no cargare la culpa sus muertes, si se van ambos morirán, yo voy a estar bien, solo cuidense por favor– el todavía tiene dignidad si se va a largar lo va a hacer bien, con la marca de desterrado de la manada.

–Cora, Isa...–no pudo terminar ya que el lobo lo interrumpió a mas bien le grito.

–No Stiles nosotros no estamos a discusión– menciona el rulitos en apoyo a su compañera.

– pero...– no puede terminar ya que en ese momento cora le interrumpe.

–pero nada! a donde tu vas nosotros vamos!!– menciona la loba dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

–Peter n...– 

–Siempre he sido un Omega Stiles no me importa yo estoy contigo!– menciona Peter, confirmando sus sospechas nadie en verdad vio mas lejos de sus ojos.

–Parrish–menciona el castaño lloroso.

–No!! Stiles yo voy contigo..– menciona con la voz el sabueso.

–Nadie se va ir mas que el!!–ruge el alfa.

–y quien nos va a detener!!– ruge Cora.

–Su alfa!!–grita Scott

–Intentalo!!–menciona el sabueso– y recibirás esto!– en ese momento una bola de fuego se levanta de la palma de Jordán dejando a todos pasmados, si se quemaban quedarían con las marcas igual que cory.

–Basta!!– grita el castaño– no lo hagan me voy!!– dice acercándose al alfa sin temor– es su decisión?– pregunta el castaño viendo a todos, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de cada uno– bien!– menciona calmado levantando su brazo– hazlo marcame como un desterrado!!– menciona sin miedo– yo era parte de esta manada ahora me están echando quiero mi marca!!–

–Stiles!–dice temeroso el alfa.

–ya han decidido la quiero ahora McCall– dice sacudiendo el brazo levantado.

–esta bien– menciona dolido el alfa repitiéndose una y otra vez lo que quería hacerse creer "es lo mejor" 

El castaño quedo marcado como repudiado de la manada con una herida sangrante en su brazo emprendió su retirada junto a dos betas, un lobo psicópata y un sabueso antes de retirar el castaño no puede contenerse lo que esta pensando– a partir de ahora todos ustedes están muertos para mi!!– dejando a todos pasamados pues nunca esperaron semejante respuesta.

–Nosotros vamos a ver que llegue con bien a su casa!– mencionan los tres betas nuevos de la manada despidiéndose de su respectiva pareja "te marco al rato" fue lo único que dijeron antes de desaparecer en las penumbras del bosque rumbo a la casa Stilinski.

La única satisfecha con su plan era cierta loba que jura haber escuchado romperse el lazo que une al castaño con el Hale, y esperando que el mugroso ser que crece en su interior se muera para no tener que lidiar con eso, su plan era simple esperar a que la otra parte del plan sea cumplida para obtener lo que quería.


	37. Mi Príncipe

Stiles.

Porque, porqué creí que alguien me amaría, como pude creer que alguien tan perfecto se fijaría en mi, no soy nadie, ni siquiera mi madre soporto estar conmigo!, seguro mi padre está por obligación no por cariño, joder soy un niñato debería irme alargarme de sus vidas!! 

–Stiles cuidado!!– grita Peter señalando a la muchacha en la carretera.

–Joder que casi te atropeyo!!– grito desde dentro de mi jeep, ignorando a los dos lobos en el asiento de atrás.

En ese momento bajo la ventanilla para decirle un par de cosas a esa tipa que se ha atravesado– Oye!! tu niña sabes que existen los costados de la carretera para que los locos caminen verdad!!– grito ignorando la figura.

–Stiles no creo que sea seguro gritarle!– dice Peter observando al ser que está enfrente, esa tipa tenia algo que le llamaba la atención pero de igual forma estaba debatiendose si era respeto o miedo lo que sentía.

–espera!– digo achicando los ojos para ver mejor, irónico porque debería abrirlos y no casi cerrarlos para poder verle– es Luna!!– gritó.

–Stiles no!!– me gritan los cuatro integrantes dentro del Jeep.

–Luna!!– grito acercándome a la chica.

–Pero miren quien es!!– menciona la chica sonriente– Stiles-tengo-un-cuerpo-de-tentación–Stilinski..– dice golpeándome un brazo.

–Que haces caminando a esta hora y en esas fachas!!– mencionó señalando su vestido– es un ropón?

–No es un ropón torpe!!–menciona con una gran sonrisa– es un chiquiVestido.

–Estas loca!!–menciona el castaño quitándose la chamarra– toma ponte esto!!–dice dándole la chamarra– mujer estas loca!! así no se puede vamos sube te invitó un café o leche caliente o lo que quieras!!–

–me parecé justo ahora que casi me haces tortilla!– dice recordando a su pequeño ofrecerle leche caliente– pero tus amigos no creo que les parezca que yo suba...

–ellos!!– menciona señalando a sus acompañantes– Naaa! son buenos chicos además es mi jeep yo decido quien sube y quien no!! y tú mi querida eres una de las que puede subir!!

–Gracias!! supongo!!– "mi madre me va a matar"pensaba la chica.

–vamos!!– dice el castaño jalando a la chica sin notar el gran sonrojo que le ocasionó su acción.

A regañadientes Peter se acomodó con los demás acompañantes del castaño, todos y cada uno quedaron asombrados por la complicidad que esos tenían, lo más raro es que Stiles les había dicho que sólo la había visto en la fiesta.

–Joder no está habilitado el autoservicio– menciona el castaño aparcando en el estacionamiento de la cafetería– bien pues tendré que ir, por ello café para todos– menciona observando a todos los apretujados de atrás– leche tibia con poca azúcar!!– menciona el castaño posando tiernamente su mano sobre la mano de la chica.

–Si por favor!!– menciona la chica asombrada de que el castaño recuerde su bebida favorita.

Una vez que el castaño salió del Jeep Peter no podía quedarse cayado, había averiguado quien era esa chica– tu eres! cierto?– menciona un poco temeroso.

￼

 

–Disculpa?– menciona la chica encarando a los cuatro acompañantes– pero mira están mejor acomodados que una lata de sardinas– menciona la chica rompiendo en risas.

–Diosa Luna!–menciona Peter dejando a la chica pasmada y con el ojo cuadrado.

–No, No se de lo que hablas!!– menciona temerosa, rogando que su madre no lo hubiese escuchado.

–claro que si sabes de lo que hablo o mi Di....–

–Ni lo digas!!– menciona interrumpiendo a Peter– si soy yo!!– menciona la chica roja como un tomate.

–Que?!– gritan todos.

–Que!!–grita la chica imitando el todo de los demás.

–Como que eres la Diosa Luna..

–Como que eres la Diosa Luna– imita a la perfección la voz de Cora.

–No me Imites–menciona enojada Cora.

–No me Imites– menciona la chica rompiendo en risas.

–Es cierto lo que cuentan??– menciona Peter interrumpiendo la disputa.

–Que?!– menciona la chica esperando que no sea lo que se imagina.

–Cuenta la leyenda que la Diosa Luna escoge un amante en la tierra de los mortales, no importando su condición ella lo protegerá y velará por su amado aún cuando esté no sepa de su amor!!– menciona Peter con tono melancólico.

–el me conoce!– menciona la chica muy triste.

–Aunque le rebeles tus sentimientos los condenarás a ambos!!– menciona Peter sin importar la mirada de sus otros acompañantes.

–Un cruel Destino– menciona la chica volviendo a su asiento.

–te importa!! tanto!– pregunta Cora

–es mi novio después de todo!!– menciona la chica desanimada– yo lo elegí a el hace años, me duele verle sufrir, aunque me duela verlo así, no puedo interferir en su destinó, creeme que hubiera querido matar a tu hermano desde el primer beso que le dio a esa maldita!!– menciona brillando dejando a todos con la boca abierta– un no comprendo como es que no lo ve, lo especial que es!! yo me enamoré de él siendo una pequeña niña, nos conocimos, el poco tiempo que estuve con él mi corazón lleva tatuado su nombre –menciona desprendido un olor característico, dejando muy atónitos a todos, la chica gritaba por cada poro un "te amo silencioso"– siendo un pequeño se robó mi corazón, se que mi destino no es estar con él, que después de esto no vuelva a verle durante un largo tiempo pero quería asegurarme que está bien!!– menciona la chica contenido sus lágrimas.

–tu amor es tan grande?– pregunta Parrish.

–tanto o más que el que sientes ahora por John!– menciona la chica– mis hijos en la tierra de mortales reciben mi bendición durante un día cada mes! pero el recibirá mi bendición siempre que lo necesite...– recita la chica resplandeciendo. 

–eres una gran chica!– menciona Isaac– tal vez no lo sepas o tal vez si pero el te ama de igual forma!–menciona recibiendo una mirada de asombro de la chica– el día siguiente de la fiesta nos hablo de ti! Su cara se iluminó y desprendido el mismo olor que tu "amor puro y sincero", al principio creí que estaba loco pues no se puede querer a una persona con solo verla, vale nosotros estamos ligados a una pareja destinada pero para darnos cuenta de eso pasamos un duelo y atrevernos, por el al contrario desprendido amor por ti!! dijo que eras perfecta!–menciona recordando el brillo especial que apareció en el castaño al hablar de ella.

–el no puede recordarme!– menciona la chica– todo encuentro conmigo lo olvida pasando veinticuatro horas..

–te equivocas el te recuerda!!– menciona Peter– el te reconoció en la carretera, y recordó tu bebida favorita, o me vas a decir que se lo mencionaste el día de la fiesta, el de alguna forma te recuerda, su mente olvido pero su corazón no!, el sin duda te ama, corresponde a tus sentimientos de la misma forma que tu!– dice con tono triste– más sin en cambio están destinados a un amor trágico si deciden luchar por el.

–leyes del universo!– menciona la chica dejando salir una lágrima puesto que su amor a pesar de ser correspondido jamás será realizado, dos amantes que se conocen sin conocerse realmente, un beso que jamás será dado, un Amor puro y sincero separado por las leyes del universo.

–listo!– menciona el castaño entrando a su Jeep– Pero que te pasó?– pregunta a la llorosa chica– fue el idiota con ojos de tentación cierto!!– dice mirando a Peter.

–no sólo que nada!!– dice muy descontenta.

–te duele el corazón?– pregunta– mal de amores ha?– pronuncia pasando el café a los espectadores de la parte trasera.

–yo tengo un mal de amores sabes– dice recordando el último día que su pequeña novia lo visito– hace años, me enamoré de una pequeña princesa, su nombre igual al tuyo!!– dice dejando a la chica más que asombrada– mi princesa luna!!– dice con la cabeza gacha.

–Stiles?– pregunta Luna, temerosa.

En ese momento como si un astro se tratara el cuerpo del castaño se iluminó resaltando sus facciones, iluminando sus ojos dejándolos en un blanco puro, en su frente la insignia que lo marcaba como el verdadero amor de la luna, una media luna sonriente se figuraba el la frente del castaño– Oh mi bella amada Luna! Al fin has vuelto a mis brazos– menciona el castaño con voz propia de un príncipe– mi pequeña principesca no llores por nuestro amor, puesto que es correspondido, años he luchado contra el universo para no olvidarme, añorando el día de volver a ver tus preciosos ojos, deseando volverte a ver volverte a tener a mi lado!, mi pequeña sólo un beso, permite a este humilde caballero darte un beso!!

–mi amado príncipe, sabes que es imposible sin condenarnos a una tortura, mi amado caballero observarte de las alturas me basta para poder seguir amándote como desde el primer día en que te vi!!– menciona la chica con tono triste, aún con la insignia que lo marca como su compañero su amor no puede ser.

–mi princesa se que nuestro amor no puede darse, pero aún así permiteme obsequiarle algo!– menciona el castaño–cierra los ojos!!

–Stiles!!– menciona temerosa la Diosa.

Por el contrario los espectadores estaban atónitos frente a la imagen que tenían, una pequeña princesa de cabello blanco con sonrisa que irradiaba luz, de vestido hampón con pliegues cada cierto espacio color beige brillante como ninguno, único y especial como si se tratara de un vestido de novia, mientras tanto un pequeño caballerito sonriente sostenía sus manos con traje de príncipe blanco como ninguno, una pequeña espada propia de un caballero, una capa roja como la grana, en cada hombro se vislumbran dos siluetas un sol en el hombro derecho y una luna en el hombro izquierdo, ambos sonrientes como si de un compromiso se tratara, los amantes Romeo y Julieta eran opacados por aquella escena, como si en ese preciso momento el tiempo se detuviera el castaño se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de aquella pequeña princesa, ninguno de los espectadores podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, antes de que alguno pudiera parpadear ya tenían a los adolescentes delante de ellos que estaban demostrado su amor.

Un beso serca de la comisura de los labios de la princesa el castaño le otorgó demostrando su gran amor– mi dedal especial mi princesa– dice recordando el primer dedal que le otorgó hace años.

–Mi príncipe!!– menciona la chica abrazando a Stiles, como si de un foco que se funde cuando es prendido, el brillo del castaño se apago, trayendo con sigo al castaño durmiente– lo siento yo!!– menciona la chica sonrojada tratando de alejarse del castaño pero este la sorprendió, abrazándola apegándola más a su cuerpo.

–tranquila, verás que todo va a estar bien!!– menciona el castaño, su escena fue interrumpida por pequeños sollozos de aquellos espectadores que trataban de contener el sentimiento de alegría y tristeza, puesto que ambos habían declarado su amor, pero al mismo tiempo un Amor que jamás podrá verse florecer.

La primera en romper en llanto fue Cora, su corazón se había llenado de paz con solo esa imagen, al igual que lo estaban sus acompañantes tratando de no mostrar señas de vida, tratando de no irrumpir en la escena de amor sincero de aquellos trágicos amantes.

–están bien?– pregunta dudoso el castaño al ver a todos con ojos llorosos.

–Si sólo que....– dice Cora buscando una escusa ya que la peliblanca le decía que por favor se callara– nada, sólo nos entró algo en el ojo..

–Si claro!– menciona dudoso– vamos en casa tengo una tarta, merecemos algo dulce después del trago amargo..

–te gusta la tarta?– pregunta el castaño a la peliblanca.

–de arándanos dulce– afirma la chica

–Si!!–

–es mi favorita!!– menciona con un ruidito de gustó.

"lo sé" contesta el castaño disimuladamente ignorando la cara de asombro que tenía la chica, su príncipe la recordaba aún estando oculto, durmiente dentro del castaño la recordaba.

Una vez en la casa Stilinski todos estaban asombrados por la invitada peculiar del castaño, puesto que ahora todos sabían quien era ella, John la recordaba puesto que el la vio estar con su pequeño zorrito hace bastantes años atrás.

–tarta para un corazón cálido!!– dice el castaño sonriente dejando un pedazo de torta frente a la chica– vives serca?– pregunta curioso.

–solo voy de pasó!!– afirma la chica, de echo debería hablarle a mi madre para que venga por mi– toma!!– dice mientras le tiende su chamarra. 

–espera!– dice el castaño mientras sale corriendo al segundo piso– esto es tuyo!!– menciona regresandole la caperucita blanca.

–es tuya!!– dice señalando su nombre– es un regalo...

–me diste un regalo?– pregunta el castaño confuso– porque?

–el día de la fiesta celebrabas algo! yo quise darte algo por lo bien que me la pasé!!– dice la chica mintiendo esperando que su astuto novio lo entienda.

–Pero eso no es justó!– dice el castaño con una mueca– yo debería de darte algo a ti! Me la pasé genial gracias a ti, me hiciste la noche, OH!! espera no te vayas tengo algo!!– dice el castaño regresando al segundo piso.

–joder donde la dejé!!– dice el castaño rebuscando en su closet, aquella sudadera enorme que le compró a su pequeña novia la había comprado enorme porque quería que la conservará por bastante tiempo, una sudadera que era abierta con botones enormes para el pequeño castaño que ahora le parecían un poco llamativos– mi amada Luna está la compre para ti hace bastante tiempo!!– menciona recordando como le rogó a su madre para que se le comprase–espero que dársela a ella no lo tomes como traición de mi parte!! pero ahora ella la necesita! perdonadme amada mía!!– menciona retomando el curso al piso de abajo

–el te recuerda!– le menciona Peter, no dejando pasar el sentimiento confortante que tenía por ese castaño.

–ahora lo sé!! y yo tampoco lo voy a olvidar– menciona la peliblanca.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al escuchar la declaración del castaño en el segundo piso, la chica a la que fueron dirigidas esas palabras rompió en llanto al sentir por primera vez que su amor era correspondido de la misma forma, no sólo por su príncipe sino de igual forma del castaño –toma!– menciona el castaño dándole la sudadera con un cobejito blanco con moño rojo estampado justo donde está el corazón– la compre hace años para alguien especial pero como no se si vuelva a verla, prefiero que la conserves tu!!– menciona con una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias!!– grita la chica, abrazándolo de nuevo– en serio gracias!!– 

Pasaron un rato más comento tarta riendo y hablando entre ellos ignorando la plática de los adultos y los betas.

                         *****

–la conoces cierto?–pregunta Peter al ver a John más fresco que una lechuga.

–es Luna!!– dice sonriente– su novia..

–como que su novia?– pregunta Cora

–ella es Luna la Diosa que nos da el poder a todos los seres sobrenaturales, ella ha escogido a mi hijo como su novio, una bendición para mi familia, lo supe desde el primer día en que el hablo de ella, mi pequeño Zorrito!– dice recordando aquellos días– siempre supe que era especial pero no sé hasta qué punto lo va llegar a ser!

–como que a todos los seres sobrenaturales, y porque lo dice como si fuera uno!– pregunta Isaac.

–han decidido viajar con nosotros no?– pregunta John.

–Si!!– responden ambos betas.

–en verdad piensan irse?– pregunta un triste Peter.

–no lo digas en ese todo, si se bien que estás mas pegado que un chicle a mi hijo– dice apuntado a Peter con su tenedor– enserio, sobornar a Chris con sexo no te funciono!

–Que??!!– pregunta Peter– ese traidor juro que no te diría nada!!

–No hizo falta, que lo dijera el sólo lo confirmo–menciona sonriente Peter. 

–Si quieres ir con nosotros debes prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie, los Stilinski junto con Jordán vamos a desaparecer!!– sentencia.

–Que?!– casi gritan los dos lobos.

–por esto!!– dice besando a Cora en la palma de la mano como todo un caballero, mientras que a Isaac sólo estrechó su mano– ahora pueden verme usen los ojos del lobo!

–un Kitsune– dicen ambos sincronizados perdidos en las colas que se posaban atrás del sheriff– y tiene colas y son diez– medio gritan ambos.

–Zorro Celestial gracias!!– dice John– no me gusta hacer esto, pero ahora que lo saben, si mencionan algo a los de la manada creanme que el infierno sólo será el castigo menor que recibirán...– menciona desafiante.

–Ni tiene porque, nosotros estamos fuera de la manada y...– menciona con la cabeza gacha Cora.– donde el vaya nosotros vamos...

–Bien porque el siguiente destinó Londres...– dice John omitiendo el verdadero destino.

–seguro?– pregunta Peter confundido– yo que hice mis vacaciones para costa Rica!!

–aja, crees que no lo sé, de alguna forma conseguiste saber cómo y dónde nos ibamos, creeme ya tengo a alguien borrando todo rastro de nosotros para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir!!– menciona apuntado a Peter– por desgracia lo que paso con Derek adelanta los planes!! así que deberías ir con Chris, el plan ya está echo, sólo que de debe hacerlo para ayer...– menciona recordando la pequeña discusión que mantuvo con el cazador.

–No creo que podamos conseguir pasajes tan pronto!– menciona Cora

–Tengo todo echo sólo unas llamadas y lo solucionó, ustedes se irán el miércoles!!– sentencia.

–Y yo?– pregunta Peter con un puchero.

–deberías sobornar a Chris para que diga cuándo se van!!– responde un muy sonriente John.

–rayos!!– menciona Peter tomando rumbo a la salida– y John esto solo es una forma de agradecer el cambio que dieron a mi vida! gracias!– menciona antes de salir de la casa.

–deberían ir a descansar– menciona John a los tórtolos– pienselo bien! si siguen con esto serán bienvenidos.

–no tenemos nada que pensar, estamos con el donde el va nosotros igual– menciona Cora antes de tomar rumbo a la salida junto a un ruloso.

– Nosotros!!– menciona Archy.

–Vean por su compañera, no sólo son ustedes, ellas también deben contar en su decisión, por donde van a vivir se quedarán aquí sólo les pido que la cuiden, puesto que tiene muchos recuerdos– menciona John con una gran sonrisa– dejen que estemos bien, y yo mismo los mandaré traer para que lo visiten, ahora son familia– dice guiñandoles un ojo– deberían hablarlo con él! saber lo que el piensa, suban a descansar ha sido un largo día!!

–ahora tu!!– menciona señalando a Jordán– que fue todo eso de intentalo, y recibirás esto!!– menciona rompiendo en risas.

–la verdad no lo sé!!– menciona sonrojado Parrish– sólo salió y digamos que es muy genial pero hasta que lo controle no volverá a salir...

–Uy!! pero que a mi me gusto todo eso!! tan sexy, tan caliente– menciona dejando resplandecer sus ojos– tan mio!–dice robando un beso casto, que no pasó a más por la presencia que estaba en ese momento.

–lo siento no quise!!– menciona la peliblanca– sólo vengo a decir que mi madre llegó por mi!! 

–gracias!!– menciona John– por estar con el, por protegerle...

–siempre..– menciona la chica sonriente– mis bendiciones a su familia..– menciona saliendo de la casa Stilinski yendo a la figura que estaba parada enfrente de la acera, una mujer de cabello blanco y finas facciones, claramente se podía ver el parentesco.

Una vez que John cerro la puerta la mujer decide hablar– con que mi dedal especial!!– dice sonriente.

–madre!!– dice tapando su rostro por lo rojo que estaba, sólo se escuchó la risa de aquella mujer antes de que ambas desaparecieran en las penumbras de la noche.


	38. Un Adiós Sin Despedida (1/2)

Peter.

Porque, porque tenía que decirle se supone que era sorpresa, por algo es sorpresa no?, para sorprender a alguien, pero porque tenías que decírselo al padre del chico ha?, digo el nos puede mandar directo al infierno y sin escalas, aún así creo que te voy a sobornar, tal ves primero te haga mio unas ocho veces y después te torturó follandote lento hasta volverte loco y así aceptes que yo mando y si digo no se lo digas tu vas y no le dices nada. aunque debería primero hacerte mio una y otra vez..

–Joder Peter concentración!!– o dejaba de pensar en Chris gritando bajo de el o llegaría con un gran problema entre los pantalones– Chirspy no Hoy no!– o si su pene se llamaba Chrispy– alto porque no es mío, puedo hacerlo cuando se me dé la gana!– menciona parando su avance– ahora a ver a mi sobrino por mi coche, sólo a mí se me ocurre subir al jeep del castaño cuando tengo mi propio auto torpe Peter torpe..– "aunque debemos admitir que la Diosa Luna y el castaño casi nos matan de tanta dulzura"– necesito una cámara con urgencia!!

–Peter!!– grita toda la manada al verle aparecer por entre los árboles.

– esperén que ustedes no se han movido desde que nos fuimos?– dice recordando cuando se fueron todos estaban en la misma posición– un dos tres por todos mis amigos, no esperen eso es de las escondidas, que era desencantados?–menciona Peter burlón.

–Que haces aquí?– pregunta un Scott lloroso.

–Yo vengo por mi precioso auto!!– dice señalando su camioneta por casualidad igualita a la de Chris– además de informales a mi hija claro y a mi futura otra hija que es posible que Chris y yo nos vayamos de vacaciones unas muy permanentes!!–dice mirando a las chicas– pero sólo puede aún pretendo convencer al precioso de Chris.

–te vas a llevar al señor Argent a unas vacaciones tu!– dice Malia señalando a su padre.

–Si porque no!– menciona con una gran sonrisa– los cabos, costa Rica, Brasil, baja California quiero ver ballenitas!!– dice en tono infantil– unos dos años estando juntos muy muy pegados el uno del otro...– dice haciendo mímica como si abrazase a alguien.

–Peter!!– gritan ambas chicas con tono de asco

–Que?!! ni que fueran puros y virginales todos!!– dice señalando a todos en la manada– si poseen más hormonas cachondas que yo! es más todos deberían ir a tener sexo ahora!!– dice mientras toma rumbo a su camioneta– digo un poco de placer no les hará daño!! menos tu Malia te quiero lejos de ese coyote al menos que vea un anillote en tu dedaso no quiero que este serca a menos de cuarentena centímetros!!

–Pues tu te tiras al señor Argent y no le has propuesto matrimonio!– directa como siempre.

–No lo digas en ese tono– dice haciendo mueca de asco– suena vil y pasional, estarían dispuestas a viajar a Yucatan? digo es un lugar hermoso tal vez nos matrimoniemos por esos rumbos, aunque debería conseguír un anillo de compromiso así todas esas zorritas sabrán que ya tiene a alguien.

–No te basta con la marca que lleva en el cuello y presume como si fuera lo mejor?– pregunta Allison, su padre casi sale sin camisa sólo para que los demás vean su marca.

–eso hace?– dice con una gran sonrisa– mmm tal vez pero prefiero que los mundanos sepan que el ya tiene a alguien, no todos conocen que esto es una marca de propiedad– menciona señalando su propia marca– además el y yo necesitamos tiempo de calidad solos sin que un chuchuruco nos amenacé!!

–Por mi esta bien, si prometen llamar y mandar fotos por donde andén– menciona Allison.

–A mi me da igual así podré estar con el candente Steve– en ese momento un rugido salió de Peter– digo ir a la iglesia con mi papá Tate.

–el debería conocer a tu futuro esposo– dice señalando a la coyote– estaría de acuerdo en comprarte unos calzoncillos de castidad!! ya te aparte unos con decorado y esas cosas!!– 

–tal vez no quiera casarme!– menciona la chica.

–Tal vez encierre a ambos en casa eco!!– dice Peter junto a la puerta de su camioneta.

–tal vez ambos ya estemos casados!– dice soltando la bomba!– y nos vallamos de luna de miel en unos días.

–Que!!!– ruge Peter.

–Naaa!! para eso falta mucho– dice Malia divertida olvidando un poco del mal rato que pasaron– tal vez los busqué de padrinos un viaje a París!! sería un perfecto regalo!

–Solo si llegas pura al altar!!– dice Peter.

–Pura ni de las orejas– dice Malia.

–Dios!!– grita Peter– No! esperen Satán es por no haber echo macumba cuando me lo pediste verdad, yo solo vine por mi auto y me enteró que mi hija ya no es pura! porque que más sigue un Scott pasiva? – dice burlón.

–Oye!!– gritan Liam y Scott al unísono.

–Si como sea!!– dice Peter– y a ese que le pasa!!– dice señalando a un muy ido Derek que sólo logra o parecía que tenía una letanía de puros Cora – Oh eso!– dice recordando cuando Cora le grito que está muerto para ella– el se lo ganó! deberían echarle agua tal vez lo regrese a la realidad! Me largo sus caras no son de mi agrado en este momento, Bitches sean todos menos mis hijas claro..– dice subiendo a su camioneta dejando atras a toda la manada.

–ahora si Chris, sexo toda la noche hasta el amanecer– menciona arrancando su coche para encarar a Chris o más bien tener una buena sesión de sexo.

                         
                        *****

Derek.

–Cora!– Derek aún no podía creer lo que su hermana le creía.

–Derek hey! Derek!!– llama Scott para tratar de sacarlo de sus trance– sólo habla con ella, verás que lo solucionan.

–dejo su carro va a volver!– menciona Liam.

–ella me odia!– menciona con tono melancólico– me odia!!

–solo se dejó llevar por la situación, verás que mañana está mejor y lo solucionan!– menciona Lidya confundida por el extraño ruido que escucho como si un vidrio se rompiera, pero aún no logra saber que fue lo que paso.

–deberías entrar a descansar!– menciona Scott a Derek– vamos Derek! no te puedes quedar aquí afuera!–

–Derek cariño vamos entra a la casa!– menciona Peige, aunque no sienta nada aún debe seguir con su papel.

–tengo que ir a verla!– menciona tomando su camaro, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de los demás.

Cora.

–vamos Isaac empaca nos vamos!– digo mientras meto mi ropa a la maleta.

–Cora es muy tarde para eso además el sheriff dijo que salíamos el miércoles!– me dice acomodándose en la cama.

–vamos bello durmiente!!– digo golpeando su trasero– tenemos que ir a un hotel! Derek puede llegar acá y no quiero golpearlo..

–Cora a esta hora debe estar retosando con su amada!!– menciona con desagrado– aún no entiendo que ve en ella!

–Solo es sabe!– digo mientras me siento en la cama– sin que te sientas mal, en un punto creí que el castaño era mi compañero, siempre tenía esa sensación de paz de calidez, pero luego me di cuenta que no era eso, su sola presencia le transmita a todos lo mismo y claro luego te vi y dije pero que bello chico tiene que ser mio!!– 

–al menos di wow! pero que hermoso príncipe o algo así más romántico yo que se!!– dice el ruloso con gran sonrisa– creo que Peter tiene más amor que ambos hermanos Hale.

–ex hermanos!– dice fría y distante– el ya no es nadie para mi, por eso no quiero estar acá es de el, el lo compro, yo tengo mi dinero ya puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma y ahora estamos juntos!!– menciona acariciando la mejilla del rulitos– además vamos a tener que trabajar mucho! aunque si en cuantiosa la cantidad de mi herencia, prefiero hacerlo por mi misma!!

–Derek!!– menciona saliendo de la cama.

–CORA!!– grita Derek.

–Que?– menciona con desden– sabes que te escucho bien no tienen que gritar, y es más vete no quiero verte nunca!!

–vamos Cora el intento matar a mi cachorro!!– dice dolido.

–largate!!–sentencia apuntando la salida.

–vamos ponte en mi lugar hermanita!!– 

–ponerme en tu lugar NO! Derek por fortuna yo soy mejor que tú!! estoy con mi compañero y jamás lo despreciaría yo no soy tu... y mucho menos soy tu hermana...

–vamos Cora no hagas esto!!

–entiendelo para mi estas muerto Derek MUERTO!!– grita– me voy a ir de aquí no soporto siquiera verte, ahora largate de aquí, te lo devolveré mañana! No quiero nada que venga de ti!!

–Cora ella es mi compañera debes entenderlo– menciona un tono enojado– el sólo fue una confusión de mi lobo.

– LARGATE!!– pronuncia Cora ya transformada. 

–Cora!! soy tu hermano!– grita Derek.

–Yo no tengo hermano el se murió en el incendio– menciona enojada– largate de una buena vez!!

–la propiedad es mía!– menciona Derek transformado.

–Bien, quedate con tu estúpida propiedad!!– menciona tomando todas sus cosas y arojandolas a la maleta– Isaac vámonos!– dice viendo desafiante al rulitos– ahora– medio ruge Cora!.

Tanto Cora como Isaac salieron dejando a un desconcertado Derek, en medio de la nada, con un dolor en el pecho desde que le grito de esa forma al castaño.

                           *****

–Argent– dice Peter intentando sonar enojado fracasando estrepitosamente.

–Hale!– dice enojado.

–A...Ar..Argent!– o si Chris lo ponía nervioso cuando le hablaba de esa forma.

–Hale!– vuelve a repetir seco y conciso.

En ese momento traga saliva, puede jurar que hasta el mismo papa lo escucho hacerlo– Ar....Ar..Argent!– menciona ya no muy convencido de su plan inicial.

En ese preciso instante no sabe cómo o el porque ya esta estampado en la puerta con un Chris muy animado– Peter!!– menciona en tono seductor.

–Joder!!– casi aulla Peter, al tener un compañero tan deseoso de el, lo hace perder el control, más sin en cambio Chris tiene otros planes– Que pero que?

–lo siento hoy no!– menciona Chris con gran sonrisa– yo también puedo jugar ese juego..

–No tientes al lobo Chris– dice atrayendolo a su cuerpo– porque puedo convertirme en uno muy feroz– dice robándole un beso muy apasionado, pero Chris aun tenia muy bajas intensiones.

–mmm yo puedo ser un cazador muy eficaz– menciona mordiendo su barbilla.

–Christopher Argent me estás tentando a hacerte mio ahora mismo!– menciona con la voz oscurecida de placer.

–uy yo?– menciona en todo despreocupado, frotándose sobre el– cuando? 

–Christopher – menciona entre jadeos.

–Peter!!– menciona de la misma forma, alejándose de el.

–No hagas esto!!– menciona señalando su entrepierna.

–Yo no veo nada!!– dice yendo a su habitación.

–Joder!!– grita Peter–Chriss– dice haciendo un puchero– Chris– menciona entrando a la habitación– que es eso?– señala las maletas.

–Pues maletas!!– dice obviando– que más van a ser!! 

–Y donde vas?– pregunta

–Lejos muy lejos!!– dice ocultando su risa– trabajo.

–Y cuando planeabas decírmelo?– menciona un poco enojado.

–tal vez durante el sexo que planeabas para hoy!!– señala su entrepierna– al fin tu hiciste lo mismo!

–Me vas a dejar?– dice con un puchero más que evidente, se pondría a gimotear pero aún tiene dignidad.

–claro, a menos que obtenga lo que quiero?– menciona acercándose a Peter– tal vez quiera esto para mi!!– menciona agarrando su trasero– y quiero al dueño de esto gritando mi nombré!– menciona besando apasionadamente a Peter.

–Joder!!– menciona enredando sus piernas a la cadera de Chris– todo lo que quieras!! 

–bien porque ahora quiero tu maleta lista y junto a la mía!!– menciona separándose de Peter dejándolo con un puchero– que? 

–Me Prendes y luego haces esto!!– dice señalando a ambos.

–digamos que es mi venganza!!– dice sonrojado– no puedes soltarme tal bomba cuando estamos follando...

–Rayos!!– dice Peter desvistiendose– necesito una ducha fría a menos....

–No, la ducha!– dice señalando al cuarto de baño.

–demonios!! Chris!!– dice entrando al baño.

–Santos!!– grita Chris– aunque!– dice desvistiéndose y tomando rumbo al baño– necesito un baño!!

                          *****

Despertar en la sala medio tapado, no es muy bueno, duele el cuello y la espalda, lo último que recuerdo es estar con Luna y un pedazo de torta, después de eso mi mente está en blanco, ahora lo más importante es irme lejos, muy lejos dejar todo atrás empacar lo que más necesitó, no puedo permitir que Cora se vaya de esa forma, convertirlos en Omegas por mi culpa no gracias, Peter bueno el tiene a Chris tampoco sólo por un capricho haré que esos se separen, Jordán pues es Jordán el cuidara de mi padre.

–te vas sin despedirte?– pregunta John desde la sala.

–Joder papá ahora tengo que perseguir mi corazón por el medio Oriente– dice susurrado sobandose el pecho.

–Hablemos!– sentencia señalando el sillón de enfrenté.


	39. Un Adiós Sin Despedida (2/2)

–te vas sin despedirte?– pregunta John desde la sala, conocía bastante bien a su hijo como para saber su siguiente movimiento, si al menos el hubiera tenido el control sobre el Zorro, ese Nogitsue no hubiera entrado con sus mierdas a la cabeza de su zorrito.

–Joder papá ahora tengo que perseguir mi corazón por el medio Oriente– dice susurrado sobandose el pecho.

–Hablemos!– sentencia señalando el sillón de enfrenté.

–Yo sólo dejaba esto aquí!– dice nervioso– lo iré a dejar a la caridad y esas cosas.

–Seguro?– pregunta– si busco no encontré los comic's que tanto me pediste?– dice tomando rumbo a tomar la maleta.

–No!!– grita– sólo es ropa sin importancia! 

–Claro, no te importa que los queme?–menciona con los brazos cruzados– al fin son cosas sin importancia donaré ropa nueva.

–No!!– dice preocupado por sus comic's.

–hablemos!– sentencia más calmado.

–Bien!!– dice tomando rumbo a la sala– soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!!– dice señalando el expediente.

–No mientas tu lo hiciste!– sanciona

–No!!– 

–tienes razón tu no lo hiciste, me hubiera gustado que fueras tú!!, atrapamos al delincuente que lo hizo pero el alcalde dijo que era una obra maestra y le van a dar una beca completa para la mejor escuela de arte en Londres y medio millón de dólares..– dice triunfante sabiendo que su hijo ya cayó en la trampa– un tal Ryan Tompson...

–Ese maldito no puede hacer ni una raya derecha va a estar haciendo un trabajo como tal!!!– dice exasperado– yo hice esto la gloria, la beca y el dinero deberían ser míos...

–asi como el castigo– dice sonriente.

–tramposo!!– dice enojado– sabes aveces odio que seas el mejor sheriff de todos!!

–pues yo amo mi trabajo– dice sonriente– tanto así como para saber qué esa maleta tiene ropa, tus ahorros, tus comic's y dulces!!

–eso no es verdad!!– dice mirando a otro sitio.

–Y si encuentro justo lo que dije que?– dice burlón– te meto a la escuela naval y doy instrucciones que no seas liberado hasta que seas un marine respetable?!

Con un fuerte suspiró se da por vencido, no se va a liberar tan facil de su padre –No quiero seguir aquí!– menciona rechinando los dientes– quiero una nueva vida lejos de este lugar!!

–y por eso planeabas dejarme una nota de despedida sin decirme donde vas o por lo menos si vas a regresar!!– dice mirando fijamente a su hijo– pensé que las cosas entre nosotros estaban claras!! 

–yo pensé lo mismo hasta que escuche lo que eres– menciona con la cabeza gacha– por que no nos lo dijiste?

–primero que sabes?– pregunta temeroso por la respuesta.

–solo que eres un ser sobrenatural y nada más hacer eso con Peter me dejo muy exhausto!– menciona decaído.

–bien, si te muestro lo que soy prometes no gritar o entrar en pánico?– dice tranquilo.

–lo prometo!!–

–Bien pues mirame– en el momento que Stiles levanta la vista ya tenía a un John transformado, sus orejas justo en la cabeza y sus colas se podían figurar muy esponjosas con la punta plateada sus ojos un tono blanco casi beige muy brilloso.

–Ki...Kit..... Kitsune!!– señala con la mano temblorosa– y tienes colas Y SON!!– no pudo terminar ya que tenía una de las colas de sus padres tapándole la misma, hubiera preferido que se quedara de esa forma.

–te dije que no gritaras y es lo primero que haces!!– menciona negando con la cabeza– igual que Jordán y todos los que me muestro...

–huele bastante bien!!– dice señalando su cola– huele a bosque a la clorofila del mismo y un toque sutil de limón–dice sonriente– Kitsune!– dice señalando a su padre– un kitsune!! Tengo un padre que es un Kit.....– o si el ataque de ansiedad se hizo presente– eso significa que yo también soy uno, joder desde cuando? Tendré las mismas colas que tu? Porque Kira no le salen de esa forma?porque no te presentaste con Scott? Eres poderoso? Que puedes hacer? Manejas una katana como Kira o su mamá? Puedes manejar a los Onis como la mamá de Kira? No tienes tus colas de manera física verdad por eso se presentan de esa forma? Porque no las tienes de forma física! Yo las tendré de esa forma? Que tan fuerte eres? Puedes golpear a un lobo?has matado a alguien con eso? Cuando voy a poder obtener mi primera cola? Aprender a usar una katana? Prefiero los kunai's son más prácticos, que más puedes hacer con ellas? Puedes estrangular a alguien?, Joder tengo tanto que saber decirle a Sc.... No olvidalo no le diré nada.. puedes utilizar tu poder para lla.....– de nuevo tenia a John tapándole la boca con una de sus colas tenía todo el rato hablándole para que se calmara pero no le respondía.

–Primera despacio si?– dice acariciando su cabello con dicha cola–No soy un Kitsune soy un Zorro Celestial! Ahora preguntas y yo respondo vale? Se que sabes de nuestra raza así que dispara!

–Somos dioses?– 

–No nos gusta ese tótem tan alto sabes, sólo seres con el suficiente poder para hacer pequeños cambios..– responde tranquilo.

–tienes alguna arma como katana o algo así?– menciona gesticulando con las manos.

–No usamos armas Stiles, para eso tenemos estas– dice sacando sus garras– y estas!– dice agarrando una de sus colas y rascandola igual que el villano al lindo gatito regordete.

–Asi que si tienen un uso?– dice pensando su siguiente pregunta– has ahorcado a alguien con ellas?

–No! y tampoco planeo hacerlo!!

–Sabias lo de Derek?– suelta dejando pasmado a John

Con un gran suspiro amargo responde– si! y antes de que me juzgues te digo nuestra raza para todo ser mágico y humano desaparecimos hace años, toma en cuanta que si hacía algo y creeme que lo estuve a punto de hacer pondría en evidencia a nuestro mundo, y no, no tengo el control total, puedo hacer algunas cosas pero sin excederme– 

–Por que?– pregunta curioso.

–Nuestra raza, es de las más fuertes entre todo el gremio de seres mágicos es por eso que nos catalogan como dioses, nosotros obtenemos las Diez colas en nuestra liberación, somos iguales a los Kitsunes pero a la vez tan distintos, nosotros no ponemos nuestras colas en un objeto, puesto que este atraería a seres queriendo obtenerlas al contrario de los Kitsunes una sola de nuestras colas puede destruir la existencia tal y como la conocemos, es por eso que debes mantenerlas siempre de esta forma!– dice señalando sus colas.

–eres bueno no?– 

–al contrario somos equilibrio– dice tomando una posición de medicación– nosotros podemos escoger un lado, ser Oscuros o Blancos, pero siempre es mejor ser un centro, yo soy un Zorro Celestial Blanco, tu abuelo y la razón por la que no manejo más poder era un Zorro Celestial Oscuro, tu bisabuelo es un Zorro Celestial Blanco de igual forma y creo que en nuestros antepasados van alternando uno si, uno no, aunque nunca se cumple ya que tu tatarabuelo era un Zorro Celestial Blanco al igual que tu bisabuelo...

–el abuelo Matt? era malo?– 

–Por desgracia si! yo estoy aquí por su culpa...– menciona desanimado.

–Porque?– 

–primero si te reveló esto!– dice calmado– deberás tomar tu lugar como principal de la familia Stilinski.

–mmm es tan malo?– pregunta.

–No!–

– entonces porque no lo tomaste tu?– 

–Por culpa de tu abuelo– menciona rechinando los dientes– Pero bueno, los primeros seres sobrenaturales, eran venerados como dioses, con el paso de los años, la conciencia humana se fue cerrando, y pues como todo lo que desconocen lo creen imperfecto raro y objeto de estudio o simplemente como monstruos, empezaron las cazas contra cada raza, llevándonos a escondernos de los mismos, en la época de las cruzadas, nuestra familia era primordial en acuerdos y treguas hasta que se enteraron de nuestra "condición", fue cuando la iglesia nos declaro herejes y nos condeno, muchas familias desaparecieron otras mas se escondieron, despreciando su condición sobrenatural, la humanidad nos llevo a desaparecer a ser invisibles, desde ese entonces la frase "No porque no lo veas significa que no existe"– menciona con tono melancólico.

–fue duro ha?– no tendría porqué asombrarse su su padre era más longevo puesto que la señora yukimura tenis casi novecientos años.

–para tus antepasados lo fue– menciona sabiendo que es lo que su Zorrito se imagina– ahora mi Zorrito, con lo que te voy a decir será muy fuerte y alocado pero es la verdad..

–Vale sueltalo– menciona aún más curioso.

–para nuestra familia fue un golpe mas fuerte– dice tranquilo y consiso– nosotros somos herederos directos de la corona británica, pero en esos años nuestra familia era llamada hereje, por eso se creo una clausula, un poder temporal otorgado a otra familia, para liderar el pueblo, y pues esa familia nos dio la espalda, nos condeno, fuimos cazados como ratas, y mi tataratarabuelo decidió que era mejor desaparecer por completo, y así lo hicimos, tanto la humanidad como los seres sobrenaturales vieron desaparecer a los zorros celestiales- 

–heredero a la corona Yo??!!!– menciona medio gritando– me estás creyendo idiota– sólo basto con que John levantara una ceja para indicarle que no mentía– no pienso tomar ese lugar, estas loco soy un chico normal no un rey de sabe cuanta gente!!

-no seras rey si tu no lo quieres– menciona John en tono calmado– puedo continuar?– sólo basto que Stiles asintiera para continuar su relato–Pues, después de la muerte de tu Tataratatarabuelo ya ni se cuantos tataras son, sólo conformate con eso– señala a Stiles– se consiguió que mi familia retomara el poder, pero se mantuvo la clausula, para evitar que seamos descubiertos de nuevo he inocentes paguen por cosas que no deberían.

–Ok si la cláusula se mantuvo quien tiene el poder?–

–Tu Bisabuelo– menciona con una gran sonrisa.

–y porque no tomaste tu lugar como principal?– pregunta curioso.

Con un suspiro John continuo su relato- ya habíamos recuperado nuestra posición, con mi nacimiento, tu abuelo se metió la loca idea que yo tomara el trono, algo que no aria, teníamos el control pero mi padre no estaba conforme, el quería la gloria de la familia Stinlinski pero eso no era posible sin revelar nuestro verdadero ser.

–entonces el abuelo Matt quería que tu tomarás el trono?– 

–Si!!– 

–Y que paso?–

–el quería hacerlo de todas formas, se había convertido en una amenaza para la corona, y para la humanidad, algo que caía sobre mis hombros también, tu bisabuelo decidió mandarme aquí a Estados Unidos, entre como refugiado, optando por un nombre falso, aunque desde hace años volví a ser yo– menciona rodando los ojos– nombre falso Reynaldo Perez..

–ok– dice sonriente– continúa

–después de llegar mi padre seguía con la loca idea así que tu tataraabuelo y tu bisabuelo, terminaron con su vida– menciona un poco triste.

–porque no regresaste cuándo lo mataron?– pregunta confuso – ya estabas a salvo no?

–Si pero se tardaron demasiado, y no me importó ya tenia un vida sin preocupaciones, pero defraude a mi familia cuando tuve que tomar mi lugar como principal– menciona con tono triste– no podía meter a tu madre y a ti mi pequeñin en eso, me reuse, aunque ahora con tu despertar tienes que tener tu entrenamiento no debes desperdiciar lo que tu eres estas a tiempo yo aunque tenga el poder no puedo ejercer mi posición como tal puesto que yo la rechacé cuando era mi turno..

–Y piensas obligarme a que lo tome?– pregunta dolido.

–No, pero tu bisabuelo no puede seguir en el poder, la familia Stilinski necesita su nueva cabeza tu mi Zorrito, se que sera difícil, pero mi abuelo te va a mostrar todo y yo estaré para apoyarte!!– menciona sonriente– y como tal heredero si te reusas la corona te buscará ya que la cláusula se mantiene con cada heredero al no tomar tu lugar...

–Seré coronado aún sin mi consentimiento– menciona perdido– y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

–estaba en eso, pero paso lo de Scott y bueno te volviste muy unido a el desde eso y luego vinieron los demás– menciona sin ninguna muestra de aprecio– y luego vino tu relación y se me hizo imposible llegar un día diciendo ey Stiles eres un Zorro Celestial no puedes quedarte nos vamos, te revelarías y probablemente buscarías ayuda con los de la manada..

–Y ahora me lo dices porque?– 

–no es lo que imaginas, si te lo decía ellos acabarían muertos, nuestro despertar es muy devastador, uno muy reconocido es el Gran incendio en Londres, fue uno de tus antepasados, por algo que no recuerdo se salió de control y bueno paso lo que pasó!– dice un poco nervioso.

–y donde nos vamos? y cuando? No voy a esperar un mes quiero irme ya!!– dice el castaño en tono seco– no quiero verles la cara nunca más!!– menciona entre lágrimas– ellos han muerto para mi!! porque confían en ella y a mi solo me hacen a un lado cuando creen que he echo algo mal ha? seguro siguen pensando que lo de Donovan fue adrede 

–Tan despreciable soy? Tan mala persona soy que nadie quiere estar conmigo?– en ese momento John con una agilidad enorme ya estaba abrazando al castaño.

–mi pequeño zorrito no es eso, tu eres muy especial, bastante que incluso tienes la bendición directa de la Diosa Luna, eres bastante importante, hubiera querido tener mi poder, ser yo el que te protegiera del Nogitsue ser yo el quien lo torturase para que te dejara en paz, pero te falle como padre ni siquiera se porque me sigues Amando de esa forma después de lo que te gritaba de pequeño, tu mi pequeño eres la cosa más hermosa y valiosa que el universo me mandó, jamás Jamás pienses que no vales, porque yo pagaría tu peso en oro mil y una veces lo pagaría– menciona pegándole más a su cuerpo– se que sientes rencor y tu corazón este dolido pero un ser de luz como lo eres tú no merece ese sufrimiento son ellos quienes te pierden son ellos quienes un día pagaran con creces lo que han rechazado inclusive ese lobo idiota ha rechazado todo de ti el será quien pague más, no por mi ni por algún otro de la manada, será Destino quien se encargue de que haga pagar todo lo que te hizo!! ahora solo te pido una semana una sola si no quieres ir al instituto no vayas pero permite que yo vaya contigo no me apartes ahora que tenemos una buena relación, se que no soy el mejor padre y siempre ande comiendo cosas que me hacen daño pero me encanta como te preocupas por mí, me encanta tu brillo especial, todo de ti mi pequeño eres especial por favor te pido que no me dejes ahora si? puedo contar con que está semana vas a estar a mi lado? 

–eres el mejor padre, se que lo sabes porque así como eres un gran padre lo eres como sheriff– dice limpiando sus lágrimas– como te dije en aquella carta, el que no merece semejante ser soy yo, pero tienes mi palabra que esperaré esa semana! sólo por ti! y ni voy a faltar no voy a dejar que me vean decaído, sólo un favor no le digas nada a nadie! que nadie se enteré si?

–Un Stilinski siempre piensa igual!!– dice sonriendo– ahora prepara tus abrigos nos vamos a al polo sur!

–Que!!– casi grita si no fuera por la risa de su padre hubiera echo un escándalo.

–escocia mi querido Zorrito Escocia, nuestro lugar de origen!!– dice muy en tono eclesiástico.

–enserio?– menciona con una gran sonrisa– Escocia!! 

–Si Escocia– afirma, temiendo su otra bomba– si te digo lo que falta no enloquecerás y buscaras la forma de decirle?

–es mi bebe?– dice sorprendiendo a John– a eso te refieres?

–como lo sabes?– 

–me enteré ayer hice una prueba de embarazo, tenía mareos y vómito, supuse que fue la pócima de Deaton pero después me dio asco una comida algo que no me había pasado desde que me la tomé, se que esto podía pasar somos compañeros o lo éramos, el repudio todo de mi al igual que mi pequeñin, pero también se que la ha escogido a ella, como me trató ayer puede que si le digo el lobo lo tome como que tome algo que no me corresponde y me mate junto a mi bebé!– dice sobandose el vientre– el nunca sabrá lo que despreció, nunca va a tener cabida entre mi bebé y yo! sólo nos tiene a nosotros su única familia! 

–espera le has dicho a Jordán que nos vamos?– dice tomando enojo– no puedes dejarle el es tu compañero, espera quien es el que va a marcar tu o el?

–Primera, no lo voy a dejar, ya hablamos y el se va con nosotros, lo iba a mandar como especie exótica si se reusaba a acompañarnos– dice sonriente y guiñándole un ojo– y sobre la marca soy yo! el va a llevar mi marca algún día!!

– si es así podría tener un hermanito o mucho mejor una hermanita!!–menciona más que alegre– aunque no entiendo algo?

–que?– pregunta temeroso.

–Como puedo estar así si Derek nunca me marcó– menciona triste.

–No te marcó por idiota– dice rechinando los dientes– existen varias formas.. si ambos son seres sobrenaturales uno tiene que marcar al otro para que eso pase, entre un ser sobrenatural y un humano tiene que ser marcado por el dominante para poder concebir! – dice lento y conciso ya que el tema es medio confuso.

–siempre tiene que haber la mordida?– 

–No!– dice negando– existen raros y muy especiales casos en los que un compañero acepta su condición como tal! tu caso y el caso de Jordán..... es su caso se acoplaron a su condición de Compañeros sin tener los síntomas y la mordida–

–Cuales?– 

–Nosotros los seres sobrenaturales entramos en un periodo de fertilidad por decirlo así como las mujeres cada mes es igual solo que en caso de los machos sólo nos ponemos muy cariñosos con nuestro compañero o pareja cada dos meses, aunque los Zorros Celestiales somos más recatados a nosotros nos importa más el "y vivieron felices por siempre" es por esa razón que yo no tengo esos arrebatos, y Jordán pues el acaba de pasar un periodo muy malo, te acuerdas la pelea donde no vino una semana?

–Si!– dice recordando la lámpara rota– eso fue lo que pasó...

–No y Si– dice serio–el no fue por tu culpa..

–Mi culpa?– pregunta confundido.

–Cuando explotaste en el bosque con lo de Derek empezaste a tener síntomas de tu despertar, utilizaste la imposición, es como si fueras un Alfa pero mucho más desafiante, todos se quedaron sin su parte sobrenatural ese día! Bueno sólo los de la manada a Jordán se lo devolviste el mismo día sólo con abrazarlo, y a los chicos tu betas sólo con mostrar preocupacion, y la pelea que tuvimos fue por eso yo me reusaba a marcarlo como el quería y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, al principio pensé que se calmaría con solo dormir conmigo pero con la pena que sentía por ti no quería poner un pie en esta casa, el explotó de manera literal yo hice lo mismo y terminó en una pelea absurda por mi parte!! pero esque miralo es tan tan bueno tan jodidamente sexy y yo tan arrugado, blandito, no soy uno de esos gays maduritos que salen en la tele y aún no me creo que su sabueso me escogiera a mi..

–si te cuidas un montón, aunque no comes sano eso si, pero estas en forma!, tienes músculo donde debes tenerlo, no te acomplejes por eso, al principio de mi relación me preguntaba que veía Derek en mi? Mirame yo su soy un espagueti no tengo tanto músculo, y la mayor parte del día me la paso hablando hasta por los codos, el es tan cayado tan diferente, pero eso no importa, el caso es que no es tu figura es lo que existe dentro de esa figura eres una gran persona, te preocupas por todos, inclusive arriesgas tu vida por salvar la vida de los demás, si me enteré del incendio donde tú te metiste a sacar a una niña, aunque pensándolo bien me morí del susto y a ti probablemente no te hubiera pasado nada!!–dice achicando los ojos– pero apuesto a que si le pregunto que ve en ti, respondería lo mismo que yo una gran persona!! no te acomplejes por esas cosas a ambos se les ve felices el uno al lado del otro yo agradezco que te pusieron a semejante compañero, el podría incluso matarme y le perdonaría sólo con ver lo feliz que eres, es tiempo de que sigas, se feliz ambos se lo merecen..– menciona sonriente.

– es por eso que vamos de paso en pasó!– dice sonrojado a mas no poder.

–eso quiere decir que si tu follas con Jordán sin protección tendría un hermano?– dice con una sonrisa– aún si no lo muerdes?

–Si!, si llegase a pasar!– dice temeroso si quiere un Pequeño Jordán pero aún no.

–pero si somos seres sobrenaturales el debió morderme para poder procrear no?– 

–aun no entras en el mundo sobrenatural sigues siendo humano hasta tu liberación tu despertar hasta ese entonces te volverás un Zorro Celestial, aunque ya estés mostrando tu despertar este no ocurrirá hasta tu cumpleaños es por eso que tu caso es especial siendo humano te acoplaste para ser su compañero y por eso tienes ese milagro creciendo adentro de ti!

–Joder falta poco es por eso que se esta mostrando?– 

–No y Si– menciona con una mueca– no debería mostrarse hasta una semana antes de tu liberación, pero con lo que ha pasado con Derek el Zorro a comenzado a Despertar, agradezco a los Dioses que no la tuviste en el momento de que te enteraste del engaño, sino hubiéramos tenido serios problemas muy serios.

–Y que esperas para darme un hermanito?– dice señalando su vientre, dejando un tema desagradable – al menos para que mi bebé tenga a alguien con quien jugar..

–no va a estar solo– dice haciendo una mueca sabe que ya la regó.

–Papá cuantos latidos escuchas?– dice asustado, ya se había echo a la idea de tener un bebé un pequeño Stiles, pero ahora con dos– cuantos papá dime cuantos latidos!?

–Con el tuyo siete!– dice sonriendo falsamente.

–What?– dice respirando entrecortadamente, seis, seis bebes se va a poner como ballena– Seis papá son seis latidos Dios!! com..... Como.... Voy a lidiar con seis bebes, no voy a poder, seis..... Joder soy seis, papá son seis me voy a poner gordo, Stiles la ballena me dirán– dice en pánico.

–Stiles calma– menciona John tomando sus mejillas– no estás solo, vale estamos Jordán y Yo, tu Bisabuelo, seguro contratará gente que te apoye en esto no vas a estar solo, ahora debes comer más sano, cero alcohol y menos golosinas pero todo va a estar bien, y aunque no quiero que te alarmes Peter viene al igual que Chris, Cora he Isaac igual.. ellos no dirian nada, ya que esa noticia aún es sólo de la familia, se las daras una vez que lleguemos.

–Peter y Chris vienen con nosotros?– pregunta sonriente– Cora y Isaac también, los chicos se que no puesto que sus compañeras están en la manada y no quiero que mueran sólo por llegar a rechazarlas aunque eso no me pasara o si? Digo si esto pasó es porque Derek y yo somos compañeros y si el me rechaza morirá?

–eso no se decírtelo, puede que muera puede que sólo su lobo muera, pero siendo sincero el único que me importa eres tu..– menciona en tono seco– y sobre la noticia de tus bebés, sólo la gente que quieras la sabra, melissa querrá saberlo, puedes confirmar en ella, sabes que siempre quiso ver tus hijos y ella no tiene nada que ver en esto que pasó, al menos debemos despedirnos de ella no lo crees, cuando nazcan mandaremos a por ella para que los conozca.

–Bien pero debe prometer que no dirá nada, Ese alfa y yo no somos nada!!– dice muy serio una faceta que John nunca había visto de su hijo.

–Si! mañana le llamaré para que venga y ponerla al tanto– dice sonriente– ahora a descansar que tendremos una semana larga y partimos el próximo lunes. 

–Tanto?– dice haciendo un puchero 

–solo una semana! recuerdas Sheriff obligaciones!

A primera hora melissa se presentó sin que John la llamase sorprendiendo a todos y no porque fuera de manera acusatoria o alguna cosa así, sabía que el castaño si pasaba algo se iba a ir..

–agradezco que me Dios me dio la oportunidad de despedirme– menciona llorosa Melissa.

–Te lo contó?– pregunta el castaño.

–Se que esto no servirá pero estoy en desacuerdo en lo que hizo, se que es un maldito alfa pero tu fuiste quien estuvo a su lado durante todo este tiempo y mira así yo no lo eduque lo desconozco!!– dice melissa con cara de matar a alguien.

–algún día tenía que pasar, nuestra amistad se rompió desde que pensó que fue a propósito lo de Donovan, me duele que piense de esa forma pero como dices es un puto alfa y tiene que hacer lo mejor aunque eso rompa una relación de años– dice triste– pero ahora tengo algo por lo que luchar y una nueva vida lejos de acá siempre mandaré por ti, podrás visitarnos cuando quieras, pero nadie se debe enterar, como dije ellos murieron para mi!! no son nada y quiero que así se que queden las cosas, ellos decidieron sin consultarme, ahora yo decido irme lejos pensando en nunca regresar aunque eso no pueda asegurarlo puesto que las piedras rodando se encuentran y tal vez algún día vuelva de visita!!

–toma!– le tiende una pequeña cajita– para que no me olvides...

–pero es muy bello– dice admirando el colgante.

￼

–tu padre siempre te dijo mi pequeño Zorrito, me enteré después de lo de Jeniffer que eran en verdad, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero promete que siempre me vas a marcar o un mensaje o una vídeo llamada para poder verte!– dice mientras le pone el colgante.

–claro que si ma!– menciona abrazando a melissa– aunque tal vez donde voy conozca un sexy lobo que llene mis expectativas para ti– menciona moviendo las cejas– lo duermo y te lo mando como especie exótica!

–Stiles!!– dice negando con la cabeza– sólo cuidate mi niño vale

–sabes que si!– dice lloroso– aunque aún queda una semana tal vez te visite. 

–No tienes porque, pero apreciaria que lo hicieras– dice sonriente.

Una semana pasó para el castaño, una muy rara semana, ya que los primeros en desaparecer fueron Chris y Peter alegando que iban de vacaciones tiempo como pareja sólo ellos, si regresarían no lo dijeron, tanto Malia como Allison se mudaron a un mismo piso para reducir gastos, aunque para ambas su destino era asegurado tanto Peter como Chris se harían cargo de ambas en sus estudios y sus gastos personales así sólo les dijeron un adiós a ellas y sólo a ellas dejando a una manda desconcertada entendiendo sus pocas razones para irse, su destino los cabos es lo que dijeron antes de partir en la camioneta de Peter.

Por el contrario Cora junto a Isaac sólo dijeron adiós al alfa, dejando a un muy dolido Derek, su destinó desconocido, no quisieron dar más pistas y sabiendas de lo que Derek haría advirtieron al alfa sobre sus intenciones de desaparecer de sus vidas, cuando la pregunta principal cayó, un simple tal vez que sonó como un no rotundo fue dado por la pareja antes de desaparecer en el horizonte sin dejar señas de tristeza o añorando volver a algún día, Derek por su parte destrozo medio bosque al enterarse de que su hermana se fue sin decirle un adiós para el quedó claro que Cora le odiaba y tal vez  no le perdone nunca lo que hizo.

Para el castaño fue la peor semana, verles la cara a todos los que creyó algún día sus amigos era como ver a alguien golpeando a un perro, sentir esa rabia subir por su estómago pero sin fuerzas para poder hacer algo, su calvario aumento una media semana más, ya que por su parte su padre, tuvo que esperar a que su ayudante terminará las capacitaciones de último momento, el sheriff Esposito raro pero así se apellida su segundo al mandó la hermana de Hayden, como última orden mando a ambos a con Deaton para que pusiera al tanto a ambos, tanto al nuevo Sheriff como a la hermana de Hayden, por al contrario a Deaton le dolió que el castaño se fuera, quería verle florecer como un Zorro Celestial pero sin en cambio sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, el castaño le prometió que una vez alcanzado su máximo potencial lo mandaría traer para que pudiera verle.

El sheriff dejo de trabajar un lunes por la tarde al igual que su ayudante Jordán, ambos se mantuvieron serca para poner al tanto a ambos al tanto de lo que ocurría, mas sin en cambio ellos respondían que tuvieron un problema grave, John sólo dijo que su familiar estaba grabé y Jordán dijo que encontró una pista de su familia la cual seguirá, cuando se les hizo la pregunta del millón ambos respondieron que nunca, uno por que ya tenía un nuevo puesto y el otro porque si encontraba a su familia pasaría el tiempo necesario con ellos, donde se encontrarían era desconocido, ninguno quiso dar señas de donde irían sólo su respuesta lejos era lo único que decían desanimados fingiendo que estaban tristes por decirle adiós el uno al otro, pero ya tenían un plan desaparecer.

Para el castaño su semana horrible eso no había duda pero aún así no demostró estar triste, seguía igual de alegre sólo que con otras personas, cuando estás le preguntaban qué había ocurrido sólo respondía ellos murieron para mi y ninguno se atrevía a preguntar más, puesto que parecía no tener ánimos de contarles cuando estos se les escapaba el tema.

Para los betas del castaño fue su semana igual de horrible, ellos se quedarían en la casa de los Stilinski, o ex casa ya que de forma sutil, la casa quedó a nombre de un señor llamado Armando, dando por enterado que este la compro y los chicos pagarían renta, el papeleo existia sólo como un engaño puesto que la casa siempre será de los Stilinski, su cuartada era una bola de Acónito nada letal, que fue rota por John para dejarles inconscientes mientras ellos dormían, esa era su escusa para escudarse de no haberlos detenido.

Un miércoles el castaño desapareció, un miércoles de noviembre el castaño desapareció de Beacon sin dejar rastro, el sheriff y su hijo habían desaparecido, Jordán por su parte se quedó un día mas para luego desaparecer rumbo a chicago, pero reuniéndose el día viernes en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles.

Junto a Cora, Peter, Chris, Isaac, Jordán y su padre desaparecieron en las puertas de abordaje, dejando un pasado atrás un pasado que para el castaño había muerto el mismo día en que fue marcado como repudiado de la manada, un día sólo desaparecieron un día sólo recuerdos quedaron de aquellos que en tantas batallas les acompañaron un día sólo no volvieron a estar.


	40. Recuerdos para Olvidar

Stiles

Stiles, Stiles joder porque tienes que abrir tu bocota ha? Para que haces esto si ni le caes bien te odia, apenas soporta estar un rato con la manada y sus tiempo es más corto cuando estás tú.

–Joder!– menciona el castaño al haberse quemado con la olla hirviendo...

–tranquilo Bro! la olla no se va a ir a ningún lado– menciona Scott divertido al ver batallar a su hermano con la cena-merienda que el mismo ofreció para los recién llegados.

–ustedes deberían ayudarme en vez de estarse burlando de mí!!– menciona apuntando al par de tórtolos, con la cuchara del chocolate cliente que preparaba en esos momentos, sus dotes como mamá de la casa le ha habían conferido el don de la cocina, la limpieza y de más cosas que sólo una mamá puede hacer al mismo tiempo..

–ya, ya mamá Stiles deja tu berrinche y apurate con el chocolate ya quiero un poco– menciona Liam– el mio puede llevar de esas pequeñas nubes de azúcar de colores?– pregunta en tono infantil.

–No!– menciona en tono seco.

–Que? porque!–

–Nadie va a comer o tomar algo mientras los que vienen aún no llegan, así que si no van a ayudar les pido que salgan de mi cocina!– menciona en tono mamá, señalando la puerta.

–en teoría no es tu cocina!– menciona Scott.

–Soy dueño y señor de esta cocina mientras esa estufa este prendida, así que largo!!– sanciona 

–ya se le subió lo mamá alfa a Stiles!– grita Jackson desde el living.

–Os escucho decir algo de nuevo y todos cenaran ensalada, y para las que cuidan su figura una hamburguesa doble con extra grasa!!– reta a todo, no por que se metan con su cocina sino que le puede que le digan mamá alfa.

–ya bueno falta mucho?– pregunta Kira.

–dijeron que llegarían en Diez minutos...– responde Scott.

En ese momento justo el castaño de quema de nuevo con la olla sólo porque esta es tamaño coliseo muy diferente a las que el tiene en casa pequeñas a su medida, en ese mismo momento todos estallan en risas al oírle maldecir la olla y luego a el por ofrecerse a preparar todo..

Pasando una hora los que se supone que deberían llegar no lo hicieron, contactaron con ellos pero sólo dijeron que se retrasaron, toda la manada estaba con la boca echa agua, el pollo que el castaño estaba terminando de cocinar estaba en su punto, dejando a todos con ganas de ir y devorarlo, inclusive una coyote que prefería  el venado y más crudo que un borracho después de las fiestas se estaba animando en ir y saborear el pollo aún cuando pueda fundirle la boca con lo cliente que estaba.

Los desaparecidos tardaron un momento más dejando el tiempo justo para que el castaño saliera a comprar crema batida para terminar su obra maestra una tarta de manzana dulce, pero no el dulce empalagoso y que te deja las ganas de no tener algo dulce durante días, sino al contrario su tarta especial, de su madre era una explosión de sabor, el primer bocado era épico para el castaño ver la reacción de los demás ese momento en que el paladar se vuelve agua pura, esa sensación de hormigueo que recorre todo el cuerpo, pero el castaño tenía otros planes para ese momento.

–adolescente al fin de cuentas– dice una voz atrás de él asustándolo, provocando que este presione mas el botón de la lata, dejando salir más crema batida a su boca.

–Joder!!– logra decir con la boca llena– creo que algo de esto está en mi cerebro ahora!!– menciona tratando de tragar todo antes de encarar a su acompañante, al momento de darse la vuelta nunca creyó encontrarse– Derek!!– grito ya que estaba agazapado al lobo, el cual ni se inmuto por su acción ya que ha eso había regresado a tenerlo serca y nunca dejarle..

Ya en la cena, todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que cierto lobo detectó la quemadura del castaño, por algo sentía un pequeño pinchazo como un dolor que se mantiene constante desde hace rato que lo tenía, supuso que era cosas suyas hasta que lo vio..

En ese momento, justo cuando el castaño estaba por tomar un pedazo de tarta Derek lo tomo de manera brusca–Derek pero que...– su pregunta no termino al sentir alivió en su quemadura, le dolía horrores y eso que solo era un pequeño tallón, nada grave en cuanto a la vista de los lobos.

–Derek?– pregunta Cora confundida al ver la acción de sus hermano, vale ella sabía lo bueno que era y lo protector que podía llegar a ser, pero su acción la dejo echa piedra....

–esta mejor?– pregunta ignorando a los demás acompañantes.

–si gracias!!– menciona totalmente sonrojado.

Para ninguno de la manada había pasado desapercibida la acción del lobo,  su ferviente mirada dejaba claro que el lobo tenia interés sobre el castaño, para ninguno pasó desapercibido el gruñido que salido del lobo cuando Scott abrazo, por poco todos salen corriendo al escucharlo gruñir de nuevo, estaba claro que el lobo ya había elegido y ellos estaban en medió.

–Derek– sanciona Cora a sabiendas de las intenciones de su hermano.

–lo siento!!– dice bajo para que sólo los lobos escucharan, no quería parecer novio celoso cuando aún no eran nada...

Toda una semana pasó para que el lobo pudiera estar serca del castaño sin gruñirle a cuanto se le acercaba, bien si al lobo le gustaba pero eso no quería decir que se convirtiera en el adolescente lanzado, empezó a mandarle rosas blancas alternando en rosas rojas de ves en cuando, sólo una nota con la palabra Hola y Me gustas! sólo esas palabras, vale si había tenido novias, la mayoría psicópatas, pero el nunca busco tenerlas simplemente tomó lo que le ofrecían, todo un mes Derek se pasó enviándole rosas y chocolates ya que su hermana habia echo de Cupido para poder sonsacar información al mejor amigo de este, de forma sutil Cora amenazó a sierto primer beta cobarde para que esté le sacara la información, pequeñas amenazas no hacen daño.

–Derek llegó esto– dice Cora lanzándole la caja de chocolates con una pequeña nota.

También me gustas!  
S.

Con eso el mundo del lobo se detuvo por completo, el olor lo delataba era del castaño sin duda, pero lo que más le asombrado es que el había echo todo lo posible para que su olor no fuera impregnado en la Rosa, para que está llegará pura como el amor que sentía por el castaño.

                         *****

–Vamos Stiles sólo te pidió un favor, tampoco es para tanto"– se reñía el castaño, había sido citado por el lobo amargado para que le ayudase en algo, el que no se lo dijeron, sólo que era "urgente"palabras de Cora– vamos Stiles no seas cobarde, además no has echo nada para temer– dice enumerando con sus dedos sus bromas para recordar su el lobo hubiera caído el alguna– mm no, estoy a salvo!!

Una vez fuera del loft mentiría si se moría de nervios, tal vez no tenga nada que temer pero si el lobo le pedía un favor probablemente termine arruinándolo y provocando su muerte.

–Joder!!– dice mientras se seca el sudor de sus palmas, vale se moría de nervios.

–pasa!– medio grita Derek desde dentro– Stiles?

–Vale que...?– su pregunta no la pudo terminar al admirar la bella escena que tenía desde su punto de vista, una pequeña mesa en manteles rojos y blancos como fondo, los cubiertos y el plato acomodados de manera perfecta, un par de copas para cada integrante una llena de agua tan clara que se podía ver el brillar de las velas por todo el rededor de la mesa, a distancia justa para dar una bonita velada aunque lo más sorprendente era un Derek Hale afeitado con camisa, señora camisa un blanco perla, un pantalón negro y botas, en la parte superior sólo una americana acompañaba a todo el conjuntó– Derek?– 

–Pasa!– menciona en tono alegre, vale que no era la forma pero si el castaño le decía que no a su cita probablemente se le lanzaría a todo ser que volteara a ver al castaño así eliminando a cualquier competidor, idiota de su parte lo sabe puesto que es Derek Hale a el nadie le dice que no...

–Que es esto?– pregunta consternado.

–Una Cita– dice sonrojado.

–Y me hablaste para?– dice el castaño maldiciendo a la maldita de sus cita– no por tener el cuerpo de camarero, significa que te voy a servir tu cena..

–No te he hablado para eso!– 

–entonces?– dice confundido– acaso quieres que yo le haga la plática a tu cita?

–No!!– dice Derek enfadado– porque tienes que ser tan lelo para unas cosas ha?

–Me has dicho lelo– ahora si estaba ofendido– sabes que me largo, no quiero conocer a tu cita!!

–Pues si te vas no tendré una cita!!– menciona rojo hasta las orejas.

–Que?– menciona con una gran sonrisa– y....yo soy tu cita?

–Si!– 

–Sabes que para tener una cita al menos debo estar enterado no? O que me lo pidas al menos!– 

–Yo no soy de esos!!– 

–Si claro!! tu eres Derek Hale tomó a cualquiera que se me ofrezca!– dice burlón

–Yo no soy así!– 

–Aja, y bien?– 

–Y bien que?– 

–Me vas a pedir tener una cita o me puedo ir ya?– pregunta sonrojado

–Tu quieres tener una cita conmigo?– 

–NO!!– y sale corriendo del loft esperando a que Derek salga tras de el..

–Si recuerdas que sigo siendo un lobo no?– dice acercandose a la puerta– y que puedo sentirte afuera del loft?

–tenias que arruinarlo cierto?– dice entrando al loft ignorando la presencia que estaba al lado de la puerta– al menos puedes ser romántico y salir persiguiéndome no? Derek?– pregunta consternado al no verle por ningún sitio. 

–para que?– dice abrasando al castaño– si mis presas siempre vuelven.

Su velada no fue la mejor de todas, pero al menos estaban juntos, su plática sobre comic's que el castaño había leído en internet mientras Derek aprendía más sobre el castaño.

–Me gustas!– suelta sin contemplaciones Derek.

–Por que?– 

–Por ser tu!– dice sonriente.

El castaño no pudo responder a eso solo un sonrojo bastante notable apareció en su rostro pues no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes declaraciones, y menos amables por parte del lobo.

 

(***********)

 

(2/4)

 

Entrenamiento, entrenamiento Scott es lo único que puede decir ese hombre, no sabe que sigo siendo humano para tener tanto entrenamiento, vale no quiero ser un hombre lobo, nunca estaría el paz y vale puede que ser lobo mate la hiperactividad pero sería como matarme a mi mismo y no gracias.

–vamos Stiles andando– grita Scott varios metros adelante– así no te librarás de ninguno si nos atacan...

–lo dices enserio prefiero enfrentarme frente a frente con cualquiera– menciona entre jadeos.

–Corre Stiles no seas flojo hasta yo tengo mejor condición– dice Lidya.

–los odio!– grita viéndolos desaparecer.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta darse cuenta de que estaba sólo en un lugar que desconocía, sólo a él se le ocurría seguir a unos lobos con súper sentidos.

–Stiles sólo a ti se te ocurre seguirles y quedarte atrás!– se sanciona el mismo, Que? hablar con uno mismo no es estar loco es sinónimo de inteligencia– sólo a ti se te ocurre Stiles ahora a retomar tus pasos y ver si no te pierdes!

El castaño retomó sus pasos o creyendo lo que eras sus pasos sin notar que de acercaba al borde de una cuesta, sin verlo venir el castaño cayó cuesta abajo sin hacerse mucho daño sólo rodó en lo que eran un montón de hojas y ramas secas que no le hicieron mucho daño o no al menos el que sentía cuando terminó de rodar.

–Joder mi tobillo!– casi grita al intentar pararse pero su tobillo no lo dejo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo– demonios!!

–Stiles, Stiles sólo a ti se te ocurre!!– se auto sanciona el castaño– ahora tragate tu orgullo y grita por ayuda!! 

–O puedes mandarle un mensaje al ser que no se burlaría de ti!!– dice una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

–Derek!!– grita el castaño con el corazón a mil– Derek Joder! humano a la vista!!!

–como es que eres el único humano capas de hacerse daño sin intenciones?– pregunta Derek inclinado junto al castaño.

–karma!– afirma el castaño

–puede ser justicia divina!– menciona Derek, ignorando la cara roja del castaño– Stiles?– pregunta el lobo encarándolo finalmente– Stiles?– menciona pasando su mano frente al castaño, el castaño estaba embobado con la imagen que tenía enfrente, un Derek lleno de sudor y sin camisa, pantalonsillos cortos para hacer ejercicio, el castaño estaba tan embobado viendo el buen trabajado cuerpo del lobo que no sintio cuando esté lo cargo estilo nupcial, sólo en ese momento salió de su trance– sabes que no soy una chica para que me cargues de esa forma!!– medio grita el castaño tratándose de bajar, idiota de su parte porque Derek cambio a cargarlo como costal de papas.

–mejor?– menciona burlón 

–puede ser más humillante?– dice sonrojado– aunque!!– dice estirando sus manos y brazos.

–aunq...Stiles!!– grita el lobo al sentir la nalgada que le proporcionó el castaño, dejándolo completamente rojo.

–ya empiezo a ver los beneficios de ir de esta forma!– dice el castaño masajendo el buen trasero del lobo– son implantes, este trasero no es normal Derek– dice esta vez estrujando cada pompa– Oh si!! pero que buenos beneficios tiene ir cargado así!!– menciona el castaño ignorando los gruñidos que salían del lobo, Stiles estaba tentando al lobo, algo que nunca se debe hacer su no quiere salir quemado.

Un sonoro gemido salió de castaño al recibir el mismo trato que habia tenido cuando empezó a molestar al lobo sólo que esta le había producido más placer que dolor– yo también encontré los beneficios Stiles!– dice medio mordiendo la pompa del castaño.

–Derek!!– grita el castaño, vale que casi lo habían medio echo e. Días anteriores pero no habían conseguido terminar o siquiera terminar que que cierta manada se presentó en el loft interrumpiendolos.

–Vale par de tórtolos!– grita Cora al ver al castaño medio sonrojado sobre el costado del lobo– si sabéis que somos lobos verdad y puede que seamos medios cotilla con ustedes!! 

–Oh si pero que buenos beneficios tiene ir cargado de esta forma– corean todos, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

–los odio!!– grita el castaño tapándose el sonrojo con las manos.

Nadie podía cuestionar lo que el castaño decía ya que Derek había salido al rescate y tenía a todos bajo la mira del lobo.

                         ****

–Derek?– pregunta el castaño, hace varios días que su tobillo se había recuperado, pero al parecer su caída había activado el chip del lobo, protector y celoso a más no poder, se ponía más que gruñón si notaba el olor de otro chico, si no fuera que su padre tenía el parentesco Derek ya le hubiera cortado la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo atrás.

–Si mi castaño?– pregunta Derek con la cabeza hundida en el hueco del hombro y el cuello del castaño, para el lobo era el mejor olor que podia tener, se podía pasar horas en esa posición sin sentir algún malestar.

–porque te pones de esa forma, no es que me moleste pero no crees que es mucho?– bien aveces le chocaba tener que explicar su día completo sólo para calmar al lobo.

–mucho que?– menciona perdido el el olor del castaño.

–de lo que acaba de pasar Derek casi le arrancas un brazo a Scott!!– dice el castaño acomodándose más al agarre del lobo.

–Solo cuido lo que me pertenece!!– menciona con la voz oscura– nadie puede tocarte más que yo!!

–eso lo sé bien!!– menciona el castaño rotando su nariz en la barbilla del lobo– pero si eres así significa que no confías en mí!!

–claro que confío en ti!!– dice separándose un poco del castaño.

–si realmente lo hicieras no tendrías esos celos sin fundamento!!– menciona el castaño tranquilo– sabes que solo me gustas tú!!

–eso lo sé yo pero los demás no!– casi gruñe lo último.

–tienes razón!– menciona burlón– pero probablemente se los informe mientras hablamos!!

Eso basto un alzamiento de cejas para informarle al castaño que su comentario no le había gustado nada, por el contrario el castaño se divertía bastante ver palidecer a su hermano cuando Derek hacia acto de presencia justo cuando esté le abrazaba, si no fuera que Scott era tan precavido para hacerlo con muchas personas usándolas como escudo.

–Y a quien le vas a decir que salimos– pregunta calmado.

–a todo al que se me acerqué?– pregunta afirmando lo que va a hacer.

–me parece buena idea!– dice el lobo con una sonrisa enorme, tal ves tarde en marcarlo como su compañero pero ya encontro a la persona indicada.

–deberías disculparte!– menciona temeroso el castaño, ya que últimamente el lobo está medio ido de la cabeza sólo por sus celos.

–lo haré sólo si el promete no estarte abrazando!!– menciona Derek hundido una vez más en su cuello.

–si, eso no va a pasar!!– menciona el castaño con un ligero tono de burla.

–porque?– medio gruñe.

–porque somos HER-MA-NOS Derek, así somos y así seguiremos siendolo!– menciona el castaño cruzado de brazos.

–pues a ti no creo que te guste si me abrazo con una chica!– menciona rechinando los dientes.

–si tuvieras una amistad trascendental como la que tengo con Scott no me pondría celoso!!– menciona el castaño– pero si es una Jeniffer posiblemente la mandé a matar!!– menciona el castaño desprendido un olor a celos que produjo una sonora carcajada del lobo– que te ríes?

–tu mandando matar a alguien si claro!!– dice riendo más fuerte.

–me gusta tu risa!!– suelta el castaño asiendo que Derek parase y se sonrojara a más no poder– pero mira que tierno!!– grita el castaño con tono infantil.

Para Derek era una verdadera audacia manejar la hiperactividad del castaño, traerlo de un lado a otro, eso no le gustaba pero el castaño parecía más feliz cuando le complacía, para el lobo era una realmente visión más apetecible para poseerle tenerlo bajo el gimiendo su nombre, aunque si padre el sheriff se enteraba de eso terminaría con la lista de pedófilos mundial, y joder que no le había gustado nada ser perseguido por la policía sólo porque a los adolescentes se les ocurrió decir que el había matado y enterrado alguien en su propiedad.

–Derek?– pregunta el castaño en tono infantil.

–dime?– 

–tu y yo vamos a tener sexo?– pregunta totalmente sonrojado, con la cabeza gacha.

–tu quieres tener sexo conmigo?– pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

–claro, quien no querría sólo mirate!!– dice el castaño aún más sonrojado, estaban es su casa ya que el lobo no se había querido despegar de el al menos hasta que estuviera en su casa y aún así lo tenía en una prisión echa de brazos, el lobo parecía recíproco a separarse del castaño.

–pues cuando quieres tenerlo?–  pregunta Derek decidido aunque temeroso por el Padre del chico.

–ahora?– dice el castaño con el corazón a mil.

Sólo eso basto para que el lobo, tuviera el valor suficiente para poder dar ese gran paso hacer suyo a semejante ser que tan facil se le insinuaba, a sabiendas de que Sheriff no llegaría se armó de valor para comenzar su rodeo. 

– hijo?– grita el sheriff desde la planta baja.

–rayos!– susurra el castaño, había olvidado la cena que tenía con su padre, según el pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, si no fuera que le amaba en verdad le gritaría por interrumpir su sesión de sexo con su candente novio.

–Hijo?– vuelve a decir el sheriff desde el pie de la escalera.

–voy!!– grita el castaño arreglándose la camisa. 

El sheriff no estaba contento con lo que había olido emanar del lobo, casi lo manda al infierno si no fuera de que aún era un ser bueno y que valía las leyes sobrenaturales como las humanas así que lo dejo pasar a conciencia de que en algún punto su hijo sedería al lobo, aunque aún no estaba convencido del todo de las intenciones del lobo.

– y tu novio?– pregunta el sheriff, casi al punto de meter a Stiles a un convento con mountain ahs rodeando el lugar para que ese lobo no toque a su hijo.

–aca sheriff– Dice un muy tranquilo Derek, bajando las escaleras.

–cena ahora!– dice señalando al living, tal vez tengan un comedor pero es más fácil estar en la sala viendo la tele.

–y bien Derek?– pregunta en tono sheriff– cuales son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

–papá– dice totalmente sonrojado– no soy una chica virginal que tengas que investigar a sus novios sabes, son tiempos diferentes..

–por eso!!– dice el sheriff– puede jugar contigo y yo no me quedaré con las manos cruzadas– menciona agarrando su arma.

–papá– grita el castaño más sonrojado.

–lo entiendo, como lobo lo quiero a mi lado, se que es joven e inexperto, pero le aseguro que no haré nada que no quiera– menciona totalmente calmado– y mis intenciones es darle lo mejor de mí, ser mejor persona por el, tal vez no tenga el mejor pasado y un futuro incierto con tantos seres sobrenaturales viniendo a querer apoderarse del pueblo, pero tenga por seguro que haré lo posible para mantenerle a salvó...

–bien porque no quiero utilizar estas– dice sacando un cargador lleno con balas llenad de wolfsbane.

Eso dejo al lobo tenso, si bien haría todo lo que dijo, tal vez acostarse con el castaño no sea una de las posibilidades, en primera porque no le gusta nada ser perseguido, en segunda porque esas duelen más que recibir una bala normal, está seguro que como sheriff tiene buena puntería y no duraría en dispararle en su parte noble.

–eso no va a ser necesario papá–menciona intentando quitarle el cargador con las balas.

–mas os vale!– dice guardando el cargador que le había dado Chris por si notaba algo sobrenatural en uno de sus tantas guardias.

–odio que te hubieses enterado del mundo sobrenatural– dice el castaño con la voz dura.

Por si parte el sheriff sólo rodando los ojos– así puedo estar más al pendiente– "si supieras Stiles" era lo que el sheriff tenía en mente.

 

(*******)

 

(3/4)

 

Varios días habían pasado desde la pequeña discusión que habían tenido por la fiesta de disfraces, media discusión ya que fue sacado del loft por el lobo, eso era lo que le había dolido más tal vez era exasperante pero tampoco se merecía que lo tratara de esa forma, tal vez un simple tal vez o un lo intentaré hubiera dolido menos, así que ahora lo evitaba no quería verle, todos estaban con su pareja, las chicas de la manada solteras no se atrevían siquiera a bailar con el por el temor que infundía su novio, y el no estaba de ánimos como para hablarle a alguien y bailar.

Así que su noche de fiesta se la pasó sentado amargado sólo porque su novio no le apetecía ponerse un disfraz tampoco lo iba a andar con uno muy ostentoso sólo una orejas de lobo y la cara pintada o igual solo un pequeño antifaz y una buena camisa blanca, para hacerlo pasar como disfraz pero no su novio Soy-Un-Amargado-24/7  no podía hacer ni un esfuerzo por el uno pequeño tampoco lo iba a abandonar toda la noche sólo quería que lo acompañara pero no el no hace eso.

–Stiles!!– grita Derek afuera de la ventana, toda la casa estaba con Mountain Ash para que el lobo no pudiera entrar.

–Vete no quiero verte!!– dice el castaño echo bolita en su cama, su noche había sido fea, no se divirtió, se la pasó amargado y se supone que la fiesta era para desestresarles de todo el Instituto pero no el ahora está más tenso que nada.

–Oh vamos castañito!!– dice el lobo desde fuera de la ventana, la cortina estaba puesta así que no podía verle y no podía pasar.

–Vete!– sanciona el castaño.

–vamos no seas asi!– dice el lobo un poco.

–asi como? Infantil un niñato– menciona abriendo la cortina–  estoy más tenso que nada Derek mi noche una completa mierda, porque? porque el que se supone que es mi novio no quiso  acompañarme, y las chicas que podían bailar conmigo sin que  pudieran amanecer muertas sólo porque según tu solo ellas se pueden acercar y no, quisieron ni bailar conmigo porque te tienen miedo, así que si gracias mi noche fue una completa mierda, y si no quieres que mi día sea igual NO! QUIERO VERTE!!

–Stiles!!– dice en tono comprensivo, la había cagado lo sabe pero el no era de esas cosas.

–que? Stiles que?– dice un poco enojado pero le dolía más el orgullo– se bien que no te gustan esas cosas y a mi tampoco soy de ambientes más relajados pero al menos un intento Derek uno solo en acompañarme te pedí pero no el lobo se muere de vergüenza si se pone algo más que no sea esa chaqueta de cuero y no quiero verte así que si no te importa quiero que te vayas a tu loft..– menciona el castaño cerrando la ventana, y perdiendo la música a su máxima capacidad, estaba seguro que los vecinos llamarían a la policía por el escándalo, pero para el se podían joder todos, no estaba de humor como para aguantar a cualquiera.

Tres días pasaron sin ver al lobo sabía que lo iba a visitar pero el no quería verle, estaba siendo un poco egoísta pero si iban a tener algo sería que ambos cederían a las complacencias del otro, ni que uno va a volverse cero a la izquierda sólo para no estar solo. 

Por para el lobo estaba más que cabreado consigo mismo el castaño tenía razón al menos un intento debió de haber echo para complacer a su pareja, pero no su orgullo de macho alfa lo dominó. 

Así que sólo tenía una salida buscar ayuda del ser que tiene más sentido para la moda que ningún ser que al menos el conocía, Lidya, fue su mejor opción ya que su hermana igual de lela en cuanto a ser detallista, Malia, ella no sólo por haber andado con el castaño, Erica no era opción puesto que no confiaba en su gusto, así que la única era Lidya, su plan era simple consentir al castaño como no le dijo o le dio ninguna pista, sólo le informo que trajera el Derek adolescente hormonado que haría cualquier cosa para atraer la atención de su cita.

El castaño estaba feliz de recibir tanto regalo, iban desde piezas antiguas, hasta los comic's que había leído en internet y no, no eran una impresión barata, era el mismo comic hecho por la empresa patrocinadora así que era mucho decir, tal vez lo este perdonando pero aun así no confía en él lobo si bien se lo estaba ganando con tanto chocolate, aún su corazón dolía por lo que le hizo.

No fue hasta una mañana de sábado que el último regalo le fuera dado antes de ceder a los regalos del lobo, dos peluches pero no cualquier peluche, dos husky o lobos, ya que era fácil confundirlos, de peluche uno era negro con los ojos azules lo llamativo de este no era el peluche como tal si no era la pequeña polera con la insignia de superman y su pequeña capa roja, ese no le causó tanta gracia como el pequeño lobito que estaba bajo sus pies un peluche con el ceño fruncido no se hubiera reído si no se hubiera imaginado al lobo amargado con la misma expresión.

￼

Se la pasó media hora riendo por el pequeño Derek que tenía, ahora si su enojo se había esfumado, eran tan parecidos tenía que llamarle, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada, cuando la abrió nunca espero ver semejante imagen Derek su eterno Derek amargado tenía su vestimenta inusual sólo que la camisa que tenía era con el logotipo de batman uno muy curioso que no había visto tal vez pedida por internet puesto que el viajaba al centro comercial cada mes par ver los nuevos modelos.

Tenía a Derek completamente sonrojado ya que nunca había salido de esa forma a la calle y menos pasar medio pueblo para ver a alguien que le importaba– te ves bien!!– dice el castaño desde dentro aún no le permite la entrada.

–te gusto el lobo?– pregunta un tanto temeroso.

–me gusto mas el pequeño Derek!– dice con una gran sonrisa.

–cual pequeño?– el sólo le había mandado el lobo negro con traje de lo que averiguo era el traje de superman.

–el pequeño Derek!– dice dejando al lobo afuera con el ceño fruncido.

–mi pequeño Derek!– dice extendido el pequeño husky al lobo– son dos gotas de agua!!

–Cora!!– gruñe por lo bajo, al recordar la pequeña bolsa que llevaba su hermana cuando salieron del local de regalos, ella lo había acompañado puesto que el era aún considerando como un criminal en el pueblo y su apariencia no ayudaba nada.

Pasaron todo el día hablando de cosas que le habían pasado al castaño durante el tiempo que lo evitó nada del otro mundo que tuvieran importancia.

Para Derek era lo mejor, si le preguntaban si su vida era monótona el diría que nunca al castaño tenía cosas millones de cosas por hacer, que si no era tarea era explorar el bosque, o jugarle una que otra broma en la que el participaba, o bien hacer enojar al sheriff con bromas a la comisaría.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla su hermana le decía que agradecía al universo por ponerle semejante compañero su actitud habia menguado con sus celos, ya había comprendido que el castaño era de él pero aún así el lobo se mantenía alerta para todos los que no fueran de la manada, eso incluía al tal Parrish, no le gustaba que ese perro se la pasará en su casa, i muy junto al castaño hasta que averiguo por sus medio que el chico quería los huesos de un Stilinski pero no era su castaño con eso se conformó pero si así no podía evitar los gruñidos cuando esté se le acercaba.

                         *****

El castaño estaba más que nervioso estaría sólo en el loft de este quería hacerlo con el lobo sin interrupciones sólo ellos dos aunque puede que alguien llegue a interrumpir su asalto pero de eso se preocuparía después.

–Stiles!!– menciona el lobo, asombrado puesto que lo había sentido llegar pero su olor no era el que quería en ese momento.

–Derek!!– dice el castaño desde la puerta observando al lobo que en ese momento estaba completamente desnudo frente a él un Adonis a su disposición.

–que haces aquí? – intenta tapar su miembro, ya que el lobo estaba ganando el asalto contra el humano y cierta parte estaba cobrando vida..

–ya lo has olido!– dice el castaño acercandose al lobo– quiero justo lo que agarras en este momento!!– dice sosteniendo su muñeca para apartar su mano.

Mentiría si no se asustó al tener semejante visión, si bien el era proporcionado a su cuerpo, el tamaño de Derek era el ideal para su proporción, y eso aún sin agregar que estaba a medio crecer.

–si justo eso!– dice el castaño besando a Derek, posando sus manos al cuello del mismo, tal vez sea apresurado, tal vez está siendo irracional pero el quiere ese pedazo de carne dentro de él.

Por parte el lobo se reusaba a tener un asalto en esas condiciones un Stiles dominante no le apetecía en ese momento, así que en primera tomó el control del besos, paso de ser un beso lleno de sentimientos a uno más pasional, que claro el tenía el control, sus manos como si fuera un imán se posaron a cada lado de la cadera del castaño apagándolo más a su cuerpo.

–Derek!!– gime el castaño al notar el duro miembro de su novio contra su pelvis.

El lobo sólo se permitió medio gruñir atacando el cuello del chico, mordiendo dejando un leve soplido donde estaba su media mordida, haciendo que el corazón del chico se lanzará un maratón en ese momento, tal vez nunca lo había echo con un chico pero estaba por experimentar lo que era bueno, lo que su lobo quería era tener a ese ser debajo suyo gritando y suplicando por más.

–Derek!!– gime nuevamente el castaño, en ese momento parecía que el cuarto ardía con cada toque el el lobo le proporcionaba su piel ardía era el mismo infierno en ese momento.

–Stiles..– medio gruñe el lobo, quería tomarlo en ese momento quería hacerlo suyo.

Poco a poco la ropa del castaño fue escaseando primero su camisa, una vez descubierto el torso del castaño Derek no dudo en atacar las dos pequeñas cerezas del castaño provocando ligeros espasmos de placer al castaño, su recorrido no termino con solo disfrutar de ese pequeño manejar que el castaño poseía, dejando que su lobo lo guiase a lo que el deseaba, fue bajando poco a poco entre besos y ligeras mordidas, dejando un ligero chupetón en su cadera justo donde suele llevar el pantalón, para Detek tener al castaño jadeando en ese momento era la escena más sensual que podía tener pero quería más de lo que el castaño le ofrecía, usando su destreza con la lengua se puso a simular penetraciones con su lengua en el ombligo del castaño.

Para el castaño era la gloria, ser tocado por la persona que mas amas en toda la tierra, es sentir descargas por todo tu cuerpo con simples roces, con simples besos lo había convertido en gelatina pura.

Derek por sus parte no dejo de utilizar su lengua para probar al castaño, en ese momento el lobo tomó el control de su cuerpo llevandolo a hacer algo que nunca en su vida como Derek Hale se atrevería a hacer, primero desapareció el pantalón dejando al castaño en boxer ajustados con la insignia de Batman en el trasero, poco después el boxer desapareció dejando ver el miembro del castaño, para Derek fue impresionante verle de esa forma totalmente a su merced, totalmente suyo, sucedido el lobo quería probar a su compañero y la mejor forma de hacerlo era probar su esencia, beberla por completo, duro un tiempo lamiendo sólo por un costado del ancho miembro del castaño el seguía siendo el Alfa de la relación así que el castaño tenía que suplicarle para que prosiga con su  trabajo –De....Der.... Derek–menciona el castaño entre jadeos, su respiración era entrecortada, tal vez había vivido muchas experiencias gracias al internet pero nada comparado con lo que hacían en ese momento, sus desvaríos mentales se detuvieron al sentir su miembro ser succionado levemente sólo en la punta.

Derek estaba gozando ver al castaño con las mejillas rojas y su boca entreabierta, cada jadeo, cada suplica hacían que su miembro vibrara de placer, así que después de un tiempo se armó de valor para proseguir con lo que su lobo quería, beber la esencia del castaño, al principio probarlo por primera vez el líquido pre-seminal le causó un poco de asco, pero en ese momento el lobo lo quería todo y después de un tiempo ese sabor amargo se convirtió en el nectar que nunca dejaría de probar, tal vez el castaño sea primerizo en tener sexo y más si se trata de un hombre pero el sabía complacer a sus acompañantes muy bien, con la única diferencia de que a él si lo amaba con fervor– De....Der...– el castaño no pudo aguantar mar la tortura del lobo, se corrió como nunca acabando dentro de la boca del lobo que no dio rastro de asco sino un leve ronroneo apareció justo cuando el término de correrse.

–Delicioso!!– murmura Derek más animal que humano, en ese momento para Derek no era el final sólo el comienzo de una sinfonía que sólo el podía crear que sólo el podía disfrutar, posando tres dedos en la boca del castaño, este sin que se lo pidiese comenzó a simular una felación mientras Derek lo conducía a la cama, atacando su cuello Derek se deleito con los leves gemidos que provenían del castaño que eran ahogados por sus dedos, una vez que sintió que sus dedos estuvieron bien lubricados, comenzó una marcha interminable con el Pequeño orificio del castaño, al principio sólo pasó uno de sus dedos, poco a poco fue introduciendo un dedo, arrancando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte del castaño que fue apaciguado por otro de placer al momento de que su dedo golpeó con su punto dulce.

Al paso del tiempo Derek fue introduciendo un dedo más simulando tijeras dentro del castaño, preparandolo para recibirle, para que su miembro se abriese pasó dentro del ser que tan ferviente respondía a sus toques, un dedo más entró en el orificio del pequeño castaño, que tenía los ojos llorosos de tanto placer que sentía en ese momento, estaba seguro que si Derek seguía torturándolo se correría de nuevo – De...Der....Derek t..te necesito!– menciona entre jadeos y gemidos, al parecer Derek sólo esperaba esa sola suplica del castaño para obtener al fin su liberación disfrutando primero de una sesión de gritos, su nombre en una tonalidad que sólo el podía sacar del castaño. Dirigiéndose a su entrada posicionó si ancho miembro solo en la entrada, torturando al castaño para que suplicase por el– De....Derek po...por favor!!– medio gime el castaño al sentir la entrada del ancho miembro del lobo, poco a poco Derek fue entrando, abriéndose paso dentro del castaño que a tal acción sólo cerro los ojos, tal vez le dolió, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba estaba deseoso de tener a Derek dentro de él que lo hiciese suyo por primera vez. 

Al principio el lobo se mantuvo estático atacando una vez más uno de sus pezones dejando a que el castaño se acostumbrase a su miembro, sólo basto una ligera contracción del castaño para que empezará su vaivén lento que fue aumentando su ritmo con cada suplica del castaño, por la posición que estaba podía ver a la perfección cada gemido salir del Castaño, cada mueca de placer podía apreciarla, la que más le gustó fue cuando su miembro golpeó la próstata del castaño causando que un gran gemido saliera desde su interior, ambos estaban disfrutando de la visión que tenían del otro, un castaño sonrojado y jadeante, mientras tanto un Derek bañado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada se podían apreciar, quien dijera que su acto era vil y pasional era porque no los conocían ambos se estaba demostrando el amor que tenía por el otro, sólo bastaron unas estocadas más para que el castaño obtuviera su segunda liberación, para el lobo era la visión más exótica tener a su compañero bañado en su propia esencia le hacía perder el control a nada estuvo de marcarlo como su compañero definitivo. 

Con unas estocadas más alternando entre lentas y rápidas volviendo loco al castaño que se había convertido en un mar de gemidos y suplicas, Derek se corrió de manera violenta en su interior, marcándolo con su esencia por el momento para el lobo era suficiente el castaño ya olía a él, dejando clara su pertenencia.

–te quiero– menciona el castaño antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo, había planeado todo su padre estaba de turno y su por alguna razón su padre iba a su casa había dejado una nota que se quedaría con Scott..

–te quiero!– menciona el lobo aún dentro del castaño, esperando a que este se decida a dejarle tomar control al humano para poder salir de dentro del castaño, una vez liberado se acurrucó al lado del castaño atrayendolo a su cuerpo, sacando un suspiro de satisfacción del mismo. 

 

(*******)

 

(4/4)

 

Última vez que me dejan sólo, última ves que vengo a buscarles sólo porque los malditos chicos están heridos y tardarán en curarse, ha pero nadie dice "Si, Stiles acompañanos, todos me creen el humano débil, hasta mi propio novio, joder y ahora soy el mandadero...

–Stiles estas bien?– pregunta Scott.

–porque no debería estarlo después de todo me quedé en mi casa rezando a cuanto demonio se me ocurrió sólo para que ustedes no murieran!!– medio grita el castaño– ha pero no fuera Stiles ven por nosotros porque según ustedes es para lo unico que sirvo, y callense o me estrelló contra el primer árbol que vea, tal vez así tenga un poco de acción mientras lucho por mi vida!!

Todos estaban es shock nadie podía alegar nada al castaño cuando se ponia en ese drama queen, saben qué lo menosprecian pero aún quieren conservarlo con vida durante mucho tiempo.

Una vez llegado a la veterinaria de Deaton todos bajaron menos un castaño, que arrancó su coche sin siquiera escuchar los llamados que le hacían todos, tal vez su novio le rete por ir al bosque de noche sólo, pero el lo que necesita estar solo.

Se encontraba en el serca del acantilado justo donde habían tenido a Liam amarrado, ahora era un lugar tranquilo o eso quería creer.

–Vaya conque tu eres el humano de la manada!– dice una voz oscura detrás del castaño.

–no soy gasparin el fantasma amigable– 

–Y puede decir más palabras!!– menciona la voz aún más seca.

–mucho más y con clase!– menciona el castaño en tono príncipe.

–tu eres idiota verdad?– menciona en tono animal.

– el idiota eres tú debiste haber corrido cuando tuviste la oportunidad!!– menciona el castaño afianzando su agarre al bate si va a morir va a ser luchando.

En el momento que esa figura apareció en su vista, intento pegarle con el bate, pero su atacante lo tomo y lo lanzó lejos, tal vez no fue su mejor idea después de todo el era un humano y su atacante un lobo.

No supo que fue lo que pasó puesto que se cuerpo le traicionó y cerro los ojos para esperar su final, pero el Universo no le odiaba, en ese momento sólo sintió una fuerza emanar de el como si algo saliese de el se podría decir que fue como la película de Alíen, cuando salen del estómago de la víctima de la misma forma sólo que el no sintio el dolor o sus intestinos no se salieron de su lugar sólo escucho un grito que supuso fue de su atacante.

Por el contrario el lobo visualizó una figura de humo sólo pudo visualizar la semi-figura como un lobo oscuro aunque era muy pequeño para ser un lobo, se desprendió del que creía humano, su reacción fue tardía ya que en ese momento su cuerpo se vino abajo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando el castaño se recuperó del susto, no fue por su atacante o bien por que su cuerpo no reacciono como otras veces huir del peligro, sólo su cuerpo dejo de responder a lo que su cerebro le decía, pero lo que le dejó de esa forma fue escuchar la voz de ese ser que tanto les había echo daño aunque un poco diferente, sólo su voz le dejó pasmado, pero las palabras que le dijo lo calmaron, fue como escucharse a si mismo darse calma, raro porque no lo recordaba de esa forma "no tengas miedo Stiles" fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer o lo que creyó que desapareció frente a sus ojos sólo humo dejo tras su pasó aunque no logro visualizar nada,  tenia que actuar rápido.

–Stiles!!– grita Derek, en el momento de coger la llamada.

–Derek– menciona calmado.

–Donde estas?– le pregunta un tanto calmado al escuchar la indiferencia del castaño.

–en el bosque!– dice aun ido en sus pensamientos.

–stiles, un lobo logro escapar de la redada que hicimos!!– menciona Derek enojado al escuchar donde estaba su novio.

–lo se lo estoy viendo en este momento!– dice calmado, observando el bate justo al lado de la cabeza de lobo, seguro lo que vio se lo imagina, la adrenalina que tuvo fue tanta que imaginó un ser poderoso que pudiera contra el lobo, seguro sólo su cerebro jugo con el, era lo que la mente del castaño se repetía una y otra vez.

–Corre Stiles, donde estás? Stiles!!!– grita desesperado el lobo tras la línea.

–No tengo por qué!– dice el castaño viendo el cuerpo inconsciente del lobo– está tirado frente a mi!– menciona el castaño más ido en sus pensamientos que nada.

–Donde estas?– menciona preocupado el lobo.

–Donde amarramos a liam, Scott sabe!!– es lo único que menciona antes de cortar la llamada dejando a un lobo consternado.

Una vez que todos llegaron al lugar y todos es por decir todos, su padre junto a Jordán, los de la manada, y si no fuera por que conoce a su padre tendrían a todo el cuerpo policíaco en ese momento, sólo faltaba melissa de no ser porque tenía turno estaría en ese momento.

Cuando todos llegaron el castaño estaba sobre su jeep, mirando al cuerpo del lobo como analizándolo, evaluando que era o para que servía.

–Stiles!!– grita Derek, bajando de su camaro, para tener semejante carro habia llegado al último.

Más sin en cambio el castaño estaba más ido, recordando que fue lo que había pasado, pero todo era confuso y realmente no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido tal vez deba usar sus dotes de actor y mentirles.

–Stiles!!– menciona el sheriff sacudiendo a su hijo– que pasó?

–lo golpeé!– dice calmado y creyéndose su mentira– y heló allí tirado muerto?

–esta muerto?– pregunta en tono seco espantando a todos.

–solo inconsciente!– menciona Scott.

–No recuerdo nada!– menciona el castaño ido, con el corazón a mil por hora.

–Ok Stiles mirame!– dice calmado el lobo amargado, por los síntomas estaba en shock y ahora tenía un ataque de pánico– Stiles amor, calma vale ya todo pasó ahora estoy aquí contigo!!

–estoy bien!– dice aun mas frío que el hielo, tal vez ahora no tenga el control de su cuerpo, pero tampoco tiene esa tendencia psicópata como para matar a alguien– sólo quiero...– no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento cayó desmayado espantando a todos, nadie supo en que momento el lobo lo subió a su auto y salió de su vista en apenas unos segundos.

En el loft nadie pudo pasar a ver al castaño, el lobo se había autoproclamado cuidador oficial del castaño, la única que entró fue melissa y eso con una dos cápsulas de acónito por si el lobo se le ocurría atacarla, todo eso por órdenes de Scott, tal vez confié en el lobo pero era su madre la que iba al campo de guerra.

El castaño tardó en despertar aunque hubieran querido el lobo no dejo pasar a nadie, se armó un fuerte auto impuesto donde el castaño era el botín y el era el terrible dragón protegiéndolo, sus gruñidos de detuvieron cuando el castaño logro despertar más nadie se atrevió a entrar para revisarlo, solo escucharon un está bien para que todos partieran unos más enojados que otros pero en ese no era el lugar ni la hora de enfrentar al lobo.

–Derek!– pregunta el castaño confundido al encontrarse aprisionado en los brazos del lobo.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso!– sanciona el lobo reteniendo las ganas de soltar todo el sentimiento que tenía.

–que? Que pasó?– pregunta consternado al recordar que se encontraba en el loft y no en el bosque.

– bueno pues te desmayaste, yo te traje aquí– menciona en tono nervioso con los ojos cristalinos– sinceramente creí que te perdía!! Joder Stiles que no sabes cuánto vales para poner tu vida en riesgo!!– menciona cobrando fuerzas en su argumento, ya estaba a salvo, ahora era momento de retarle por su actitud– nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Stiles, te convertiste en mi vida sin ti me muero! sabes yo... yo no tenía que estar contigo, su yo.. yo te pierdo no... no.. no se que sería de mí, Stiles mirame yo...yo soy un desastre tu eres una luz en mi vida...y si te pierdo yo...yo me moriría Stiles– su corazón le traicionó en ese momento, no era el mejor declarando sentimientos pero su corazón le traicionó y tomó el control de su boca– yo Stiles quiero que... que Joder Stiles casi te pierdo... porque no puedes quedarte en un lugar... Se bien que tienes esa tendencia a ponerte a proteger a cualquiera pero debes pensar en mí.... yo...yo..–

No pudo terminar de decir lo que sentía, Stiles era consciente que eso era lo más cercano que tendría a una declaración de verdad, para sacar al lobo del ataque de pánico que parecía tener en ese momento lo beso, un beso tierno y cargado de sentimientos, que pasó a uno más pasional.

Esa noche Derek le hizo el amor, le demostró en forma de caricias el amor que sentía por el castaño, ese amor que nunca sería menguado por nada, siempre mantendría al castaño a su lado.

–Stiles!!– menciona Derek atrayendo al castaño a su cuerpo, una vez terminado su sesión de sexo tenía que decirle algo.

–Si?– pregunta más dormido que despierto.

–siempre voy a estar a tu lado Stiles– menciona besando su coronilla.

–lo prometes– Stiles, aun dudaba de los sentimientos que el lobo le decía tener por el.

–Stiles, siempre seré yo quien te proteja de todo peligro lo prometo– 

–lo juras– 

–Siempre mi castaño, siempre–Derek sorprende al castaño robándole un tierno beso, dejando que el castaño se durmiera el lobo admiro la belleza del castaño, jurando tenerle siempre a su lado, ser le fiel, siempre ser el sustentó que mantenga al castaño así como el castaño se convirtió en su sustentó.

Más no jures ante nadie lo que nunca vas a cumplir, porque cuando llega alguien a confundir tus sentimientos, no eres digno de jurar sentimientos que no tienes o se ven menguados por una presencia que crees amar.

Jamás veas tu pasado deja que el presente siga su curso, deja en el olvido aquellas personas que más te han echo daño, sigue buscando tu vuelo busca llegar más alto buscando la luz de tu vida, sigue y no te detengas, date en la madre y vuelve a levantarte porque no importa las veces que te caigas al fin de cuentas siempre estás empezando de nuevo.

Para el castaño su pasado estaba muerto le dolía horrores dejar atrás a los que creyó sus amigos a las personas que lo verían crecer así como el los vería crecer a su lado, más sin en cambio en el momento en que las puertas del aeropuerto en Londres se abrieron su pasado estaba muerto así como aquellas personas que le dejaron, le dieron la espalda, para el nunca existieron, se dice que la muerte no es lo peor que puede pasarte, lo peor es el olvido, a que aquellas personas que más amas te olviden, para el castaño su pasado no valía, su presente y su futuro ahora con sus cachorros eran lo importante lucharía contra todo para ser el padre ejemplar así como su padre lo era para el, sería una figura digna de llamar padre, sería aquel padre que sus hijos jamás conocerían el si podía se partiría en dos para que sus pequeños no les faltase nada, tenía a su familia pequeña y disfuncional pero era su familia, siempre serían su familia a pesar de no llevar lazos sanguíneos ellos no le habían dejado tirado, Peter y Chris se habían vuelto su familia, así como Cora e Isaac, pero los más importantes que tendrían sus hijos, sus abuelos, si porque en el momento en que Parrish decidido apoyarle se volvió su familia se volvió su padre, en definitiva no sabía cuál sería su futuro pero el tenía la mejor familia una que no dudo en mudarse con el, empezar desde cero.


	41. Tu?

–hijo?– menciona John tratando de sacar a su hijo de la ensoñación, todo el viaje el castaño se la pasó ido, inclusive no comió nada y se la pasó con llanto la mayor parte del tiempo, John sabía el dolor que tenía su hijo o creí imaginarse cual grande era su dolor pues el lo vivió en carne propia en dejar a todos sus familiares atrás para mantener a salvo a su familia, más el destino no fue bondadoso con el y su familia desapareció dejando un solo integrante de la misma– hijo?– menciona de nuevo sacudiendo a Stiles del hombro, tenían un viaje y no sabía cuál era el destinó, pues su abuelo le había dicho que no se encontraba en Escocia, que mandaría a alguien por ellos.

–que?– menciona el castaño confundido.

–llegamos a Londres!– menciona con una gran sonrisa.

–si!– menciona el castaño aún ido en sus pensamientos.

–hijo!– dice John sentándose al lado de su hijo– se que es difícil pero vamos tenemos una nueva vida, se que no los vas a olvidar pero ahora tienes un futuro por el cual luchar!!

– te equivocas!– menciona el castaño sin exaltarse– mi pasado no existe!– dice retomando las fuerzas que lo caracteriza– ahora somos nosotros!!– dice aun mas sonriente, pero John sabía que Stiles aún guardaba el sentimiento, al fin de cuentas es un Stilinski, las personas van por encima de todo.

–vamos!– dice sonriente, intentando ocultar su preocupación un día Stiles le dará algo si sigue guardándose todo.

Una vez pasado todo el papeleo y en las afueras del aeropuerto estaban esperando una pista de alguien que les indicará algo o la persona que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, en ese el castaño lo vio un mayordomo o lo que creyó que era uno, con un cartel– John Parrish– dice el castaño burlón rompiendo en risas– eso quiere decir que soy Stiles Parrish?– dice apuntando al mayordomo.

–Que?– grita John dirigiendo su vista a donde su hijo apuntaba– ese viejo loco!– menciona dándose una facepalm– ese hombre jamás va a cambiar!!

Al momento que todo el grupo se acercó nunca creyeron como se dirijo el mayordomo al Castaño– Lord Stilinski al fin puedo conocerle– menciona el mayordomo– mi nombre es Alfred Colman!– menciona el mayordomo.

–te hablan papá– menciona el castaño asombrado del título de su padre.

–Me temo que te está hablando a ti Stiles!– menciona Peter burlón.

–QUE!!!– grita el castaño ocasionando que toda la gente lo volteara a ver– papá!! – medio grita el castaño– yo...yo...– dice nervioso, imaginándose todo el trabajo que ahora va a tener.

En ese momento John se empieza a reír, su abuelo nunca cambiará– vamos fred no seas asi con mi pequeño!– dice tendiéndole la mano al mayordomo.

–fred?– preguntan confusos todos.

–su nombre al Alfred pero jamás le gustó que le dijeran así,  así que yo le puse fred!– menciona John con una gran sonrisa.

–ustedes se conocen?– pregunta el castaño.

–es obvio Stiles! yo viví en mi infancia aquí!–

– tienes muchas cosas que contarme no?– 

–luego, ahora adónde fred?– pregunta temeroso John, le dolía el trasero once horas en el avión no le gustó nada.

–Castillo de Ashford señor– menciona Fred.

–el hotel?– pregunta Chris.

–Se cerro al público por "remodelación"– menciona enfatizando las comillas con sus manos– ahora por favor la familia principal conmigo, y sus acompañantes con mi colega- señala la camioneta negra como la de Chris pero más lujosa.

–cuanto vamos a tardar en llegar?– pregunta el castaño temeroso.

–como mínimo unas once horas!– menciona dudoso Fred.

–que!!!!!– gritan todos.

–eso me temo!!– dice Fred calmado, al fin se hospedaran en un hotel así que tendrían tiempo para descansar– ahora vamos mis señores!! 

–Lord Stilinski este es su automóvil!– menciona Fred quitándole la maleta a Stiles– por favor sigame! 

–me puedes dejar de decir así?– menciona un poco molesto, de ser un chico normal, pasó a ser un ser sobrenatural con más poder que ninguno ahora era Lord y posible heredero a la corona británica–  soy un chico normal!! No un Lord.

– me temo que no mi señor!!– menciona viendo al castaño– mi lugar es ser su sirviente no puedo permitirme menospreciar su título!! 

–esto no es lindo!!– menciona el castaño con un puchero.

–es tu título Stiles al fin de cuentas ahora eres la cabeza de la familia Stilinski!!–menciona Parrish no sabiendo a que camioneta ir..

–adonde vas?– pregunta Stiles al ver a Jordán tomar rumbo a la segunda camioneta.

El castaño sólo jala al ex ayudante de sheriff, aún no puede creer que no se sienta parte de la familia– tu vas con nosotros!!– menciona sonriente el castaño– soy Stiles Parrish!!– dice burlón– O mejor dicho eres Jordán de Stilinski– menciona guiñadole un ojo.

Pasadas cinco horas el castaño ya no podía más, su encierro era bastante su teléfono sin batería su estómago rugiendo y un mayordomo que le decia señor apesar de tener diecisiete años.

                      ******

–pueden creerlo!?– pregunta Cora muy emocionada su excuñado era un Lord.

–es increíble!!– dice Isaac viendo todo lo que pasaban con asombro.

–niños!!– menciona Peter al ver la reacción de sus sobrinos.

–Ni lo digas si tu estas igual!!– menciona Chris burlón al conocer bien a su lobo sabía lo que se imaginaba.

Todos estaban asombrados al detenerse en el pequeño hotel donde de alojarían para pasar el resto del día así como medio día del siguiente puesto que todos deberían descansar.

Una vez todos en el comedor del hotel, los betas no se pudieron aguantar las ganas de cotillear con el castaño– así que Lord ha?– menciona burlón Isaac.

–Joder callen o se van de regreso!!– sanciona el castaño.

–Ya se le subió el poder a la cabeza– menciona Peter atras de ellos con un sándwich a medio comer en una mano y otro completo en la otra.

–Con hambre Peter?– menciona el castaño señalando ambos sándwiches.

–tengo hambre!–dice con la boca llena.

–Pero si tu....– en ese momento aparece Chris con otros dos emparedados y con los cachetes llenos de lo que creyó que era otro– son igual de tragones!! – dice señalando a ambos.

–Pero tu estas igual– menciona Chris aun con la boca llena. 

–Bien y ahora que?– menciona Cora.

–vivir?– pregunta-afirma el castaño sonriente.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver llegar a Jordán con una bandeja con todo lo que pudo caber en ella.

–que??– pregunta Parrish.

–me vas a pasar tu receta para no engordar?– menciona el castaño señalando la bandeja.

–el sabueso necesita energía!– se escusa Parrish, era verdad cada descanso en el que John trabajaba se iba al pueblo aledaño a un bufet de todo lo que pudiera comer, para saciar el hambre del sabueso que enorme.

Pasaron un rato mas en el living del pequeño hotel donde iban a descansar, mas sin en cambio el castaño no estaba conforme con los choferes que tenia, les dieron solo sus llaves pero ellos no se quedaron ninguna– donde van a dormir?– pregunta el castaño a fred.

–mi señor debería entrar a descansar– menciona eludiendo su pregunta.

–donde van a dormir?– pregunta de nuevo.

–aquí– menciona el otro  conductor.

El castaño solo voltea a ver al conductor con la ceja alzada– tu nombre?– 

–Anthuan– menciona encogiéndose de hombros.

–pues ustedes no se van a quedar aquí!–  sentencia el castaño– yo puedo pagar su habitación!!

–Tampoco crean que sera una habitación de lujo pero podrán descansar..– menciona el castaño sin darse cuenta que sin querer paso una prueba de su bisabuelo, si bien todos los Stilinski tienen una bondad absoluta, aveces era corrompida por el desamor, el dolor de las personas las hacen cambiar, aveces las vuele frágiles a otras las cambia por completo siendo irreconocibles, y otras solo se vuelven fuertes, vuelven su dolor en fuerza para continuar.

Por la tarde del siguiente día continuaron su viaje al Castillo de Ashford en un solo auto que no era mas y nada menos que una limusina, con los dos choferes que continuaban diciéndole señor a Stiles o es su defecto lord aunque se llegara a acostumbrar a su titulo siempre preferiría que le dijesen Stiles.

–Fred nos puedes decir que tan grande es la fortuna familiar?– pregunta el castaño– ya que mi padre aun se reusa a decirme!!

–Lo siento mi señor pero no tengo esa información!– dice cabizbajo– aunque se rumorea que su fortuna constituye el cincuenta por ciento de la economía mundial!!

–Que!!!!– gritan todos, menos John que solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

–Pero como les informo solo son suposiciones que hablan entre el pueblo y la gente de sociedad!– menciona con el mismo tono– el único con esa información es el cabeza de familia.

–papá eso es cierto?– pregunta el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

–dijeron la cabeza de familia Stiles– dice sonriente guiñándole un ojo– y ese puesto es de tu abuelo.

–Cuantas propiedades posee mi familia?– pregunta a nadie en específico.

–No quieres saber eso Stiles!– sanciona su padre.

–Oh claro que quiero!– dice mirando desafiante a John– y bien fred?

– sus propiedades van a lo ancho y largo de Escocia e Irlanda mi señor, existen viñedos, plantas ecológicas, así como varios hoteles a nombre de los herederos de la familia con exactitud no sabría decirle, su abuelo se la pasa de un lado a otro pero aun así no he conocido todas las propiedades de su familia y eso que soy el principal de todos los sirvientes a cargo de su familia, 

–son demasiadas Stiles!!– dice Isaac asombrado.

–tantas son?– pregunta el castaño ignorando a todos.

–y eso solo las que se encuentran en Escocia e Irlanda, se dice que la familia Stilinski son de las familias mas adineradas de todos los tiempos aunque eso tampoco se si sea verdad, toda esa información sera pasada cuando tome su lugar como principal de la familia... 

–ESO ES MUCHO!!!– grita el castaño haciendo cuentas del territorio que constituye Escocia e Irlanda.

– Stiles!!– medio grita si padre– no es como te lo imaginas, creeme fred solo te esta jugando contigo!! 

–eso es.... es demasiado papá y...yo....yo n...no...voy a po...poder!!– dice el castaño a medio ataque de pánico– para el auto y...yo....– en ese momento recibió una cachetada de una loba que no aguanto la inseguridad del castaño

–te calmas ya!– menciona Cora un poco enojada– vas a poder!! porque no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros y vas a tener a la cabeza de familia apoyandote, así que no digas que no puedes porque eres muy capaz...– menciona Cora con una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias supongo?– dice sobandose la mejilla.

–llegamos!– menciona fred, tal vez si se paso con decirle eso al pequeño, pero creyó que era igual a Sebastian "si son dos gotas de agua" pensaba Fred.

￼

 

–Wow!!– exclaman todos al ver el castillo.

–Lord Stilinski un placer conocerle!– mencionan todos los empleados dejando al castaño con un ataque interno de pánico, no quería otro golpe de Cora, que lo estaba viendo con cara de soltarle otro en cualquier momento.

–ok primero, el que me vuelva a decir señor o lord puede considerarse despedido, soy Stiles!!! Sólo diganme Stiles si?– sanciona el castaño.

–lo sentimos pero no podemos faltar a su título!– menciona Fred al frente de todos los sirvientes.

Una vez todos acomodados los Stilinski recibieron las suites presidenciales que el hotel tenia, poco tiempo paso para que todos fueran llamados a la cena, dejando al ultimo a Stiles quien fue llamado por una señorita de cabello negro un tanto extraña que no le dirigió la palabra mas que para informarle que bajara a cenar.

Cundo llego al gran comedor se quedo de piedra al ver al ser que mas daño les había echo–hola Stiles!– menciona una voz gruesa que tanto conocía.

Todos se encontraban amarrados a las sillas con Onis blancos a cada flanco, inclusive Jordán estaba inconsciente junto a su padre que estaba en las mismas condiciones– un placer en volverte a ver Stiles!!– menciona su acompañante.

–sueltalos– grita el castaño yendo a la silla de su padre pero ninguno de los onis le permitió el paso– que quieres!!– grita el castaño.

–tu vida Stiles!!– dice riendo de manera diabólica– enserio creíste que era tan fácil vencerme Stiles?– 

–sueltalos– grita el castaño.

–Nunca!!– grita su acompañante pegando las palmas sobre la mesa, ocasionando que las luces titubearan por unos segundos– decide Stiles tu vida o la de ellos?– menciona en tono frío volviéndose a sentar– tu eliges!– afirma, jugando con una daga– quien muere y quien vive Stiles!!!

Todo el mundo lo tiene, pero nadie puede perderlo, ¿qué es? Todo el mundo lo tiene, pero nadie puede perderlo... ¿qué es, Stiles?– menciona con una risa que no le gusto para nada al castaño.


	42. Nogitsune

¿Has descubierto mi enigma? Si tu respuesta es correcta, podría considerar dejarlos ir– menciona con ironía– Tus amigos, tu familia. Todos los que alguna vez significaron algo para ti. Voy a destruirlos a todos ellos, Stiles – menciona con una gran risa diabólica–Uno por uno.

–Sueltalos!!– grita el castaño reteniendo su ataque de pánico.

–Stiles, Stiles– dice negando con la cabeza– aun no entiendes verdad!, tu no eres nadie Stiles!! 

–Claro que lo soy!!– menciona el castaño.

–enserio?– pregunta burlón.

–Si!– 

–Si eres alguien dime quien? – menciona en tono frío– yo veo a alguien débil, incapaz de ser fuerte!!! 

–eso no es cierto!!– con una fuerza que en ese momento no comprendió de dónde salió, ya se encontraba a horcadas del Nogitsune, quien sonreía maliciosamente.

–es lo mejor que puedes hacer?– pregunta, en ese momento el castaño fue agarrado por dos Onis que a pesar de la situación trataron de no infringirle ningún daño– es momento de decidir Stiles, tu vida o la de ellos? 

–sueltalos!!– grita el castaño al borde de las lágrimas.

–son tan importantes para ti?– pregunta en tono serio.

–Son mi familia, preferiría morir antes de verles sufrir!!– menciona el castaño al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese momento no se espero lo que el Nogitsune estaba haciendo –veo que eres un digno Stilinski– menciona aun con la voz fría, aún aplaudiendo al castaño.

–Que?– 

–Has demostrado ser digno de tu poder mi pequeño zorrito!– menciona John ya despierto.

–Que pero que?– menciona aun mas confuso.

–Un Stilinski siempre pondrá su vida por debajo de los demás!!– menciona el Nogitsune.

–Tu deberías estar muerto!!– grita el castaño, viendo de manera desafiante al ser que tenia enfrente, en ese momento Sebastian por primera vez en su vida tubo miedo, un miedo que recorrió su torso desde la parte baja de su espalda a su nuca dejándolo helado.

–Mi pequeño Zorrito, has pasado la prueba!– menciona John a su lado.

–Que?– menciona el castaño confuso.

–la prueba de sucesión!!– menciona Sebastian retomando su forma.

–Que pero que?– Stiles estaba mas confundido que nada.

–Un Stilinski se demuestra no por su poder, se demuestra por esto– John señala su corazón– mi pequeño Zorrito, has demostrado ser digno! ser digno protector de los débiles, ahora Mi Zorrito has tomado tu posición como principal de la familia tu abuelo– señala a sebastian que aun continuaba tenso– podría poner cualquier situación, donde decidirias entre tu vida o la de otra persona, mas sin en cambio escogerías la vida de la otra persona, porque así somos los Stilinski, los verdaderos Stilinski.

–al fin te conozco mi nieto querido!– menciona Sebastian acercandose al castaño.

￼

–es impresionante el parecido no?– menciona John.

–Mi nombre Sebastian Stilinski a tus servicios!– menciona haciendo una reverencia frente al castaño.

–tu eres mi abuelo?– 

–en teoría es bisabuelo!– menciona rascándose la nuca– pero dejemoslo en abuelo, soy bastante joven! 

–claro!– menciona John burlón– más longevo que la estatua de la libertad!!

–me veo mejor que esa reliquia!– 

–y los demás?– pregunta el castaño confundido, al notar que ninguno de los que se encontraban amarrados ya no estaban

–en la terraza supongo!– menciona Sebastian muerto de los nervios, a pesar de no estar liberado, el castaño imponía, eso solo le dejaba una esperanza, Sebastian conoceria aquel que será rey de reyes, el Alfa entre los Alfas– nunca estuvieron en verdadero peligró– menciona rascándose la nuca.

 

                          *****

–señor S– menciona Chris poniéndose de pie.

–Argent– menciona Sebastian animado.

–se conocen?– menciona Peter enojado.

–si resultó ser familia!– dice Chris asombrado por el parecido que tenían.

–la familia aunque disfuncional es familia!–menciona sonriente–Hola Jordán!–menciona Sebastian más que feliz.

–Suegro!– en ese momento Jordán perdió un tres tonos al notar lo que había dicho– digo Sebastian!!

–alguien me puede explicar!!– medio grita Isaac arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento que tenía la mirada de los tres Stilinski.

–mi nombre es Sebastian Stilinski abuelo del pequeño Zorrito!!– dice revolviendo el cabello del castaño, en ese momento la expresión de Sebastian cambia a una dura y fría– que demonios hace un Hale en mi propiedad!!– menciona frío dejando a todos pasmados.

–Señor! Yo– menciona Peter temeroso.

–No hablo de ti Peter!– dice señalando a Cora– hermana de aquel que rechazó a mi nieto, debería matarte aquí mismo, enviarle parte por parte a ese maldito!!!– medio ruge el Sebastian

Nadie podía hacer nada, puesto que Sebastian tenía a todos pasmados pero un Zorrito no se podía quedar callado o al menos defender a su familia– abuelo!– medio grita el castaño.

–Debería matarte!– más su avance fue parado al ver resplandecer la muñeca de todos sus acompañantes, una pequeña pulsera de perlas blancas se podía figurar en la muñeca de todos, diez cuentas más puras que la nieve misma resplandecían al igual que el castaño– veo que tienen la gracia de mi nieto!– dice furioso– te has salvado niña! 

–que?– preguntan todos confundidos.

–la gracia es una protección especial del Zorro Celestial se les otorga aquellos que si importar nada, le dieron la espalda a sus ideales y siguieron los pasos del Zorro, en su caso– dice señalando a todos– haberle apoyado en su dolor!! 

–Stiles!!– grita John al verle desvanecerse.

–que? que le pasa?– pregunta Peter más asustado que cualquiera.

–Su poder se agotó!– menciona Sebastian colocando su mano sobré la frente del castaño, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del lobo psicópata– es tu alfa cierto?– pregunta Sebastian sonriente.

–Si!– menciona firme.

–Como pasó eso?– pregunta John confundido.

–simplemente se lo ganó!– menciona Peter alzando al castaño en brazos– es alguien muy especial para mí, me regreso a la persona a quien más he amado! el se lo ganó a pulso. 

–aun siendo humano?– pregunta Jordán.

–los alfas humanos existen, más no en este grado– explica sentándose señalando un sillón para que pusiese al castaño en ese sitió– son humanos que por simples acciones se ganan la posición de un Alfa, no huelen no tienen algún poder para con los betas, más sin en cambió aquellos betas que le han conferido el rango de Alfa se vuelven por decirlo así sus protectores oficiales.

–es por esa su reacción?– menciona Chris señalando a Peter que se encontraba acurrucado al castaño, una escena rara hasta para John, pero con lo que su abuelo decía iba cayendo en cuenta sobre todas las cosas que el castaño había echo por el lobo.

–Sip– dice enfatizando la "p"– seguira así por un rato!!, que bueno que no lo llamé apara su prueba– señala al castaño– el lobo hubiera terminado bastante herido!

–Prueba?– pregunta con cautela Cora.

–como terminaste con mi nieto?– pregunta con desdén– como sigue viendo tu cara cuando eres hermana del lobo idiota?

–Nunca estuve de acuerdo!– menciona en una actitud sumisa– el la escogió a ella y me perdió a mi, para mi esta claro que el es su compañero, pero no podía permitir que le hiciese daño, jure que siempre estaría de su lado se lo jure a la tumba de mi madre..

–tu madre?– pregunta confuso.

–me van a creer loca pero mi madre hablaba de un valiente caballero puro de corazón!– menciona con la cabeza gacha– no supe nunca a que se refería hasta que ocurrió el incendio después conocí a semejante ser!– señala al castaño– cuando lo conocí supe que era el, no se como ni cuando pero mi madre hablaba de el.

–la historia me la contaba de pequeña no la recuerdo con claridad, mi madre dijo que un ser puro llegaría a la vida de aquellos a quienes el fuego les arrebato todo! No comprendo como Derek no lo ve!! es el de quien mi madre hablaba con tanto cariño...– menciona en tono melancólico.

–Ya veo!– menciona Sebastian– siento lo de hace rato sólo me deje llevar!! 

–lo entiendo!– dice limpiando sus lágrimas– yo hice lo mismo con Derek, mi sangre hirvió de ira cuando lo rechazó y puede que mi tío igual aunque con lo que nos dijo no se que fue el detonante para que actuará de esa forma!

–y cual es el plan?– dice John evadiendo el tema tan doloroso para la familia y para Chris ya que su hermana habia sido la causante de tal incendio.

–vivir?– pregunta-afirma Sebastian.

–nunca cambias verdad?– 

–jamas!!– medio grita Sebastian– primero muerto, si tu abuelo no pudo cambiarme, nadie podrá!!– dice sonriente.

–Dar-hek no pudo contigo!!– dice John– aún no entiendo como un Alfa como el no pudo contigo!!

–Soy especial– menciona entre risas– era muy gruñón y eso no va con un Stilinski..

–aun así te morias por sus huesitos– menciona burlón.

–de la misma que tu te mueres por los de Jordán– eso causo que todos rompieran en risas, provocando más el sonrojo de Jordán y John.

                           
                        ******

–vamos castañito despierta!– menciona Peter abrazando más a Stiles.

Peter jamás en su vida había tenido esa preocupación por nadie, inclusive por Chris eran sólo celos mas la preocupación que tenía por el castaño era de tal forma como si fuera su propio hijo, aunque esta seguro que esa tampoco es la palabra correcta.

–vamos castañito habré tus lindos ojos!– menciona Peter al borde de ponerse a gimotear tal cual perro regañado.

Perder al castaño no estaba en sus planes a futuro ni mediano plazo, así sea que tenga que dar su lobo a cambio de la vida del castaño lo haría sin pensar.

Las personas con verdadero valor brillan por si solas, siendo opacadas por el dolor de su pasado, existen otras que a pesar de su dolor, su brillo no mengua.

–vamos Stiles no me hagas esto!– dice frotando su mejilla con la de Stiles.

–Pe....Peter?– menciona el castaño intentando abrir sus ojos.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!!– menciona abrazando más al castaño.

–mis costillas!– sisea el castaño por tal acción del lobo, más en su pecho se instalaba un calor especial que no sabía identificar– tranquilo CrazyWolf o Chris se nos pondrá celoso– menciona acariciando el cabello del lobo.

–como estas?– pregunta Sebastian.

–Que me pasó?–

–Me pase un poco con tu prueba y bueno luego salvaste a Cora de ser desmembrada– dice Sebastian temeroso por el castaño, si lo hace enojar es probable que se libere y lo mande sin contemplaciones al infierno.

–yo hice eso?– 

–sip– menciona Sebastian en tono infantil.

–eres un digno sucesor mi pequeño Zorrito!– dice John ya sentado al lado de Stiles.

–yo...yo no voy a poder es mucho!– dice mirando a Sebastian.

–claro que vas a poder pequeño!– menciona Sebastian– es menos de lo que te imaginas!

–pero...pero..yo!– 

–estoy aquí!– menciona poniéndose de cuclillas– Stiles yo estoy aquí no te voy a dejar solo, además tienes a tu papá, a su sexy novio, al psicópata y su sexy cazador, además está ese Beta con rulos y su novia gruñona– menciona burlón– además que tendrás mucha gente a tu cargo que te apoyen, pero lo veremos de a poco si! 

–esta bien!– menciona dudoso.

–la cena!!– grita Fred entrando con el séquito de sirvientes con bandejas y vino.

–vamos!– menciona John tirando del lobo junto con Stiles, Peter parecía reusarse estar lejos del castaño a pesar de que ya estaba bien.

–y como se conocen?– pregunta Peter señalando a Chris y Sebastian, ahora le entraban los celos.

–Nos dimos el lote unos años pero no funcionó!– menciona burlón, asiento que Chris se le atorara el pedazo de carne que se había metido en la boca, así mismo haciendo que Stiles escupiera el agua, estalló en risas por la cara de pánico que tenía Chris..

–Que?!– medio gritan los Hale.

–uy pero que posesivos me salieron!!– dice calmado ignorando al lobo que estaba por explotar– nos conocimos cuando implante el acuerdo entre los calavera y los Argent!! 

–fuiste tu?– pregunta el castaño

–yep– menciona en tono infantil– tenía que apoyar un poco después de que ese maldito te poseyera juro que su hubiera tenido la oportunidad yo mismo lo hubiera torturado sólo por osar faltar a tu armonía!!

–y donde estabas?– pregunta curioso John

–arreglando una disputa entre manadas en Italia!– dice comiendo tranquilamente.

–también haces eso?– pregunta el castaño al borde de una ataque de pánico.

–te digo que no es como te lo imaginas!– menciona Sebastian tomando su vino– nuestro pasado define nuestro futuro, nuestra familia siempre ha sido pionera entre acuerdos ya sea entre humanos, pero más entre seres sobrenaturales, que tengamos que trabajar para sobrevivir es cosa diferente.

–pero soy la cabeza de familia eso es mucho!– menciona el castaño.

–Somos cuatro Stiles!– menciona Sebastian– tampoco es que seamos muchos para tener tanto trabajo!

–cuatro?– pregunta el castaño con confuso.

–el sexy novio, John, tu y yo!– dice sonríente.

–te equivocas!– menciona el castaño, señalando a los lobos.

–ellos son familia también, Peter y Chris junto a Cora e Isaac!!– menciona sonriente– familia aunque disfuncional es familia no? 

–si mi pequeño!– menciona John revolviendo el pelo del castaño.

Todos decidieron acudir a sus cuartos a descansar más sin en cambio el castaño no estaba conformé, se sentía ansioso con mucha energía y con las únicas ganas de gritar y desaparecer, había pasado de ser un chico normal a un Zorro Celestial y con eso ser cabeza de familia y ahora tenía a sus seis bebes.

–sin sueño?– pregunta una voz atrás de él.

–Yep– menciona en tono infantil.

–puedes creerlo!– menciona señalando todo el frente del castillo.

–preocupado?– pregunta su acompañante.

–mucho!– menciona encarando finalmente a su acompañante.


	43. Una Plática

-sin sueño?– pregunta una voz atrás de él.

–Yep– menciona en tono infantil.

–puedes creerlo!– menciona señalando todo el frente del castillo.

–preocupado?– pregunta su acompañante.

–mucho!– menciona encarando finalmente a su acompañante– aún no me creo esto!– menciona moviendo las manos exageradamente– mi padre un ser sobrenatural yo un ser sobrenatural y además soy al parecer alguien importantísimo para poder poner acuerdos y eso sin contar que tengo un embarazo de alguien a quien he comenzado a despreciar....

–te arrepientes?– 

–nunca Jordán, jamás en mi vida me voy a arrepentir de tenerlos, jamás voy a dejarles!!– menciona cabizbajo.

–pero siendo tu tienes muchas incógnitas que no puedes resolver!– pregunta acercandose al castaño.

–mas de las que quisiera!– menciona estremeciéndose con el cambio de temperatura.

–lo siento el sabueso desprende calor a estas horas!– menciona encogiéndose de hombros– tu estas como yo cuando empecé el ejército, no tenía familia y aún así decidí servir a mi país, proteger a los demás sin importar que!! 

–pero es diferente!– 

–es como el presidente vas a tener un buen de personas a tu cargo!– menciona observando las estrellas– se que te será difícil pero yo confío en que podrás hacerlo.

–tan seguro estás?

–sip–

–porque?– 

–aun no lo vez cierto?– 

–ver que?– 

–que tu ya eras el cabeza de familia antes de todo esto Stiles, cuidas a tu padre, hiciste que tuviera una oportunidad con el, conseguiste que Peter cambiará y todo eso lo hiciste tú solo, no tenías tus poderes y aún así lo hiciste! 

–aun no los tengo!– menciona haciendo una mueca.

–tal vez, pero protegiste a esos betas de todos nosotros, y has arriesgado tu propia vida por los demás!– menciona sonriente– yo creo fielmente que tu podrás sin ningún inconveniente...

–yo no estoy seguro!– 

–Stiles, nadie está seguro yo tengo miedo a lo que soy y aún así estoy dispuesto a seguir entrenandome preparando al sabueso para cualquier cosa, tal vez no se compare pero todos en este mundo tienen sus inseguridades, más los verdaderos héroes son aquellos quienes logran vencerlos .

–pero...– 

–mira si en un punto no te sientes capas, dile a tu padre, dímelo a mi– menciona agarrando la mano del castaño– nadie es perfecto Stiles, más si te cierras si no dejas que los demás te apoyen es obvio que te sientas de esa forma, no permitas que algo te venza porque ese no es el Stiles que conozco.

–como hacerlo?– pregunta dudoso.

–dejando que los demás vean al verdadero Stiles, el temeroso, al débil– menciona sonriente– nadie conoce a ese Stiles dejalo salir de vez en cuando que el te guíe en esto! 

–aun no creo que pueda!–

–tan poco confías en ti?– 

–soy un chico torpe!– menciona triste– me perdí en un punto y ahora no se donde o para donde ir! 

–podras!!– dice mirando los primeros rayos del sol– el sol tiene su trabajo iluminar nuestro camino dar vida a quien la necesita, pero nadie debe menospreciar el trabajo de la luna, puesto que es igual de importante...– con ese Jordán dejo al castaño en la terraza esperando que su plática le fuera de ayuda.

                        ******

Las semanas pasaron, ajetreadas para Sebastian ya que al igual que todos los años, la familia Stilinski se regodeaba de señores feudales que aún persistían así como la presencia de la reina, más ese año era más especial para Sebastian ya que su sucesor iba a ser presentado,  con las pocas semanas que tuvieron Stiles había adquirido su propio ritmo, tomando mayor parte de los pendientes de su familia aunque el se mantenía serca, Stiles había mostrado su capacidad de manejar todo.

–a que no es como te lo imaginabas– pregunta Jordán entrando al cuarto del castaño, la fiesta de Navidad estaba en curso con miles de invitados aunque el castaño ya se  empezada a poner ansioso.

–es mucho mejor!– dice sonriente.

–donde dejaste al pequeño Stilinski?– menciona con una gran sonrisa.

–encerrado en el closet!– burlón.

–iré a buscarle!!– menciona burlón Jordán, tanto John como el estaban al pendiente del castaño, así mismo Peter era inseparable del castaño, era el pionero en preocuparse por el castaño a que comiese y no se llenará de trabajo.

–listo?– pregunta su padre entrando a la habitación.

–NO!– medio grita el castaño, lanzándose a la cama.

–Oh vamos a la mayoría ya los conoces tampoco es que vayas a dar un discurso!– 

–es verdad pero hoy voy a ser presentado ante la sociedad, me siento toda un quinceañera!– menciona tapándose la cara con un cojín.

–tienes que hacer drama de todo verdad?– menciona Peter entrando al cuarto.

–y Chris no estará coqueteando con el proveedor de Lady Confrod o si?– Peter se ponia celoso sólo con escuchar esas palabras si bien ambos ya estaban en una relación de por vida, para ninguno era secreto que el proveedor había coqueteando con Chris.

–Stiles al menos dame permiso de cortarle la cabeza!!– dice con sacando al lobo al flote– se acerca demasiado a Chris y deja su horrible olor en el!!– dice haciendo una cara de asco.

–No te hagas si te encanta quitármelo de encima!!– menciona Chris entrando sin avisar al cuarto.

–Dios!! mis oídos castos y puros!!– grita el castaño.

–Castos y Puros las estrellas del firmamento!!– dice Peter burlón– además tienes que bajar ya o Sebastian no va a castrar a todos y yo quiero bebés!! 

– tu y tus bebés!– grita el castaño poniéndose de pié– vamos que ya estoy listo? 

Los primeros en salir fueron Chris y Peter, después de eso se Jordán bajo para darle las buenas nuevas a Sebastian, dejando a los dos Stilinski.

– mi Zorrito!– dice John acercandose al castaño– siempre he estado orgulloso de ti! aún cuando llevás muy poco y nos falta mucho por que vivir pero quiero darte algo de mi parte, melissa te dio algo es justó que yo igual lo haga.. – le tiende una pequeña caja de cuero.

–No tenías que!– dice abriendo la caja– pero si es hermosa!! no tenías que!! 

￼

–No vale tanto como las que has heredado pero...– 

–esta vale más porque viene del ser que más amo!!– grita lo último abrazando a John– es perfecta gracias.

                         ******

–papá no me sueltes!!– dice agarrando su brazo con más precisión de la debida, mentiría si le preguntasen si está nervioso.

–Stiles, Stiles!– dice John tratando de zafarse del agarre tan fuerte del castaño, ahora tenía más muestras de su poder su liberacion estaba a unas semanas, pero lo ocurrido con el lobo había echo que el Zorro liberará poder, era como una fuga en una represa, permitía al castaño irse acostumbrado al potencial que tenía, aunque su debilidad era esa, ser débil cuando se tratase.

–lo siento!– dice al castaño soltando el brazo.

–lo se no lo controlas, pero debes calmarte– dice sobandose el brazo– sabes que si te pones nervioso empeora así que calmarte o busca algo con que calmarte! 

–destruir todo suena bien?– 

–Por Dios Stiles deja eso, no creo que tengas una liberación tan fuerte, aunque si deberías tratar de buscar algo que te haga tener los pies en la tierra.

–y ya empezamos con los sermones!– dice Stiles meneando la cabeza como negando.

Pasaron un rato más caminando, por los pasillos del hotel, ya que oficialmente la remodelación había terminado, aunque eso era mentira solo se pintaron las paredes y se cambiaron algunos Marcos, Sebastian había cerrado el Castillo para recibir al castaño.

La fiesta era un anuncio de igual forma el nuevo paquete vacacional que se implantaba en el hotel así como la retirada de la familia por tiempo indefinido, la razón un pariente grabe que haría viajar a toda la familia lejos el destino desconocido.

Finalmente el había sido presentado ante la reina aquella quien ocupada su lugar en el trono, un poco incómoda la situación ya que el castaño se reusaba a decirle solo Isabel y ella se reusaba a dejar de decirle Milord, aunque ambos estuvieron de acuerdo para la sociedad se tratarían con los títulos pertenecientes, y sólo con los más cercanos se tratarían como iguales, tanto ella como el habían prometido tutearse.

–tu primera orden Stiles– dice Isaac malévolo sólo para poner nervioso a Stiles aunque eso no le funcionaba, el castaño sólo entraba en crisis antes de o después de, nunca le había pasado durante así que eso era más como un reto que nada.

–Mi primera orden es que visites el Ponte dei Sospirien (puente de los suspiros) – el poco tiempo que Stiles a pasado al lado de Sebastian ha aprendido a pronunciar algunas palabras, y eso le molestaba al beta con rulos.

–odio que me hables en otro idioma!– menciona con un puchero.

–tienes una empresa de viajes en Italia y aún así no sabes Italiano– dice poniendo una mano en su pecho fingiendo estar indignado.

–cora es la dueña!– menciona aún con su puchero– yo soy el lindo edecán!! 

–Seee!! técnicamente te prostituye para atraer clientes!– dice estallando en risas.

–Stiles!!– medio ruge el chico.

–Cariño no le hagas caso, está celoso sólo porque no lo deje aparecer en la campaña!– menciona Cora con una gran sonrisa, la empresa el lobo viajero su abuelo había ayudado a Cora a que fuera una de las más reconocidas en todo Londres hací como en Australia e Indonesia, los paquetes eran ligados directamente a los hoteles de su familia así que era un negocio redondo– listo Stiles?– pregunta Cora de igual forma que Isaac sólo probaban la valentía del castaño según ellos ya que lo único que hacían era poner más nervioso al castaño.

–Señores!– menciona el castaño tintineando su copa– les agradezco su presencia está noche! así como es motivo de celebración también es para informarles sobre las nuevas agencias de viajes que se han unido a la gran zona hotelera que pertenece a mi familia... 

–Hoy quiero darles las gracias a muchas personas, pero primordialmente a mi padre! quien me ha forjado como lo que soy ahora, de igual forma a Jordán por hacerle tremendamente feliz, a mi abuelo que me ha dejado su puesto como sucesor de la familia Stilinski y así mismo darte las gracias por permitirme continuar con tu legado!!

–Quiero agradecer a la persona que más me a apoyado en este viaje que apenas comienza, Peter y Chris su pareja les agradezco estar conmigo en estos momentos, a mi querida Cora y su fiel novio Isaac mía amigos del alma les agradezco haber dado la espalda a su pasado y venir conmigo si importar que!! 

–quiero ofrecer un brindis por todas las familias que hoy estan reunidas aquí, gracias por el gran apoyo que me han dado estas últimas semanas... 

–Por la familia!!– dice el castaño levantando su copa.

–Por la familia!!– gritan todos los acompañantes.

Una vez terminado su discurso su abuelo iba a informales a todos sobre el viaje que harían, así informando sobre las familias que quedaban a cargo temporalmente sobre las empresas Stilinski.

                        *****

–Listo?– pregunta John afuera de su cuarto, habían pasado una noche inigualable con todos los invitados, varios de ellos quienes eran fervientes amigos de su abuelo se tomaron la osadía fe besarle en la mejilla, no se molestó ya que todos olían bastante alcohólicos así que no le importo.  

–Estaremos bien verdad?– 

–Tampoco es como si nos vayas a matar Stiles, aun que tu despertar sea extraordinario, estamos todos los que te queremos para poner la barrera!!!– 

–y si algo sale mal!– menciona el castaño desde el closet– y si lastimo a alguien? 

–Yo confió en que no lo harás!!– 

–Porque todos confían en mi!!– grita exasperado.

–Porque nos has dado las razones para confiar en ti Stiles!!– menciona Peter abriendo el closet– ahora vamos que nos vamos al bosque!!– dice emocionado, a pesar de que Escocia tenia espacio o bosques donde podían andar convertidos sin problema siempre existía ese estrés de que alguien los viese.

– y donde vamos?– 

–A la reserva de la familia!!– menciona Chris con un pudin de la fiesta.

–y eso es?– 

– a Epping forest– menciona Parrish con otra copa llena de pudin.

–quien demonios se llevo mi pudin!– menciona enojado Sebastian entrando al cuarto, dejando a dos personas demasiado tensas, que muy discretamente metieron las copas junto a Stiles.

–fue Stiles!–grita Jordán al lado de John

–cobardes!!– grita el castaño rompiendo en risas, al verles huir del cuarto.

–que haces dentro del closet!– pregunta Sebastian.

–entrando al mundo de los heteros de nuevo!!– dice cerrando la puerta del closet– esto no es pudin!!– dice tirando la copa al suelo del cuarto– yo lo limpio!– grita el castaño nuevamente dentro del closet

Tardaron un rato, en sacar al castaño y solo porque Peter amenazo con entrar con el y acurrucarse, solo así logro sacar al castaño.

Al parecer Epping forest era una reserva principalmente Sitio de Especial Interés Científico una gran reserva mas no se espero que en lugar de especies en peligro de extinción, se encontraba una pequeña comunidad de lobos, así como ninfas, hombres y mujeres jaguar, así como una especie de hombres jabalí estos solo se encontraban en un punto ya restringido para el paso de los exploradores. 

–aquí pasaremos al menos hasta el nacimiento de los cachorros– menciona Sebastian dándoles el paso a la gran casa las demás casas eras rusticas.

￼

–como es que esto no sale en google maps?– menciona el castaño admirando los detalles de la casa, otra mansión de los Stilinski, a pesar de haber adquirido todo el balance de las propiedades así como el capital de su familia, aun no se acostumbraba en pedirle a un sirviente que le trajese algo, siempre prefería ir el a pedirlo.

–barrera electromagnética– dice Sebastian– o mejor dicho barrera mágica!!– 

Sebastian a pesar de tener casi la misma personalidad de Stiles, este si tenia el filtro mente boca que le impedía decir sus planes y eso era algo que protegería así le costase la vida..


	44. Son seis Alfas?

El despertar del castaño fue una experiencia traumante para algunos, ya que el castaño en vez de recurrir al ataque físico ataco a la parte psicológica de todos, para Peter el dolor de perder a su familia, así como a Chris la falta de liderazgo.

Su padre era el mas afectado, ya que el Zorro le echo en cara el poco padre que era, así mismo le echo la culpa por la muerte de su madre, para Jordán solo basto con decirle que no tenia familia y su padre no lo amaba, Jordán fue el primer pilar en caer, seguido de Cora e Isaac que con estos solo le basto recordarles su pasado para que cedieran, los últimos en caer en caer fueron Peter y John que mantuvieron la barrera hasta el final, aunque el Zorro logro escapar de la barrera, Sebastian había llamado a varias por no decir cientos de Damas Oscuras, ellas tomarían el poder del Castaño hasta agotarle. 

A la mañana siguiente encontraron al castaño desmayado cerca de uno de los pantanos de la propia reserva, la devastación que dejo a su paso era enorme, Sebastian daba gracias que era propiedad de el así no tendría problemas de mandar a reforestar o utilizar el espacio para ampliar las viviendas para quienes quisieran instalarse en ellas.

Al final Stiles paso una semana encerrado en su cuarto, hasta que el lobo psicópata no aguanto y entro aun a sabiendas que Stiles podía mandarle al infierno con solo chasquear los dedos, pero aun así el lobo no se detuvo hasta conseguir un abrazo del castaño.

Con esa simple acción el castaño fue retomando su ritmo aun sin salir del cuarto, pero ya podían pasar para verle, así se mantuvo al menos por un mes completo donde nadie lo había visto a menos que fuesen familia.

                       ******

–Papá– grita el castaño sintiendo ya las contracciones de parto, iban a nacer por cesaría, aunque fuera así primero tenían que esperar a que sus contracciones fueran mas cercanas para poder intervenir– Papá!!– grita el castaño agarrado del pequeño barandal que estaba instalado en el cuarto medico instalado para todos los casos que tuvieran que intervenir a cualquiera mas sin en cambio el castaño le habían puesto a caminar para aliviar sus contracciones.

John agradecía que las contracciones le distrajeran así la chica que le había dado la orden de caminar estaba a salvo, pero aun así John temía que Stiles no soportar el dolor y diera paso al Zorro para liberar su dolor mientras destruye algunas cosas.

–Papi!– dice al borde de lágrimas– voy a ser un papá..

–Stiles calmate!– dice tratando de soportar el dolor de su mano, Stiles lo tenia bien afianzado y no lo soltaba.

–Pa' Papi...– menciona ya con lágrimas en los ojos– papá que voy a hacer con unos bebes...

–Amarlos y protegerlos Stiles!– menciona sonriente evitando hacer cara de sufrimiento.

–soy demasiado estúpido para ser un papá!!– medio grita el castaño.

–yo era muy estúpido para ser un papá– menciona limpiando el sudor de su frente– pero mirate eres muy fuerte, creo que hice un buen trabajo!! 

–Uno muy excelente...AAAA!! –grita el castaño por el dolor de otra contracción.

Durante el parto el castaño se había desmayado dos veces, pero el doctor agradecía que el dolor era mas fuerte como para dejarle ir inconsciente. 

Al final la cesaría duro mas de 9 horas durante que las ultimas contracciones se hacían presente en el parto, y que Stiles prácticamente había salido corriendo al ver el bisturí acercarse a su vientre.

Los seis bebes habían nacido sanos y fuertes aunque para John y Sebastian tenían algo claro, los niños eran híbridos o tenían tres partes, una humana esa era infalible, las otras era lobo y zorro una combinación única ya que ninguno había visto que hubiera alguien mitad Zorro mitad lobo, pero lo mas extraño es que los niños con pocas horas de haber nacido mostraron ser plenos Zorros en florecimiento, bebes nacidos ya liberados mas fuertes que cualquiera así mismo su parte lobuna se mantenía en la parte mas alta del clérigo lobuno, Alfas seis Alfas habían nacido de Stiles.

El castaño se mantenía en su cuarto sin haber despertado después de caer inconsciente una vez que el doctor le había dicho felicidades.

                         *****

El castaño paso inconsciente en su cama por tres días seguidos, donde los cuales las niñeras habían echo maniobras para calmar a los bebes, no soportaban estar mas de Diez minutos lejos de su padre y este aun no daba señales de despertar pronto, al haber echo una profunda investigación entre el clérigo Druita que estaba a su cargo Sebastian había dado con uno que le dio la respuesta o una que el desconocía ya que el era entrenador de varios Druitas así como su familia daba a conocer todo el conocimiento a personas con el don.

Los bebes habían tomado las colas del Zorro para unirlas a su propio poder, era por eso que Stiles estaba débil, había perdido todas sus colas, mas sin en cambio los bebes habían ocasionado con eso su propia liberación, el control de Stiles con el Zorro había sido heredado para sus hijos era por eso que solo mostraron las señas del Zorro sin tener un despertar catastrófico como el padre.

Para Sebastian estaba claro su nieto era un digno sucesor así mismo tenia la posición muy alta, el podría mandar sobre cualquier alfa si que este se opusiese, aunque Sebastian no estaba muy seguro de como nacería semejante ser ya que en ningún libro daba la respuesta y entre los enemigos de la familia misma podría estar aquel que si la supiese.

Sebastian había mandado traer a seis manadas completas con mas de cien integrantes cada una, todas habían jurado su lealtad a Sebastian, todos comprendían su posición nadie entraba o salia de la barrera impuesta por el mismo y reforzada por John. 

La familia se mantenía en la casa unos dormían con el castaño en una pequeña colchoneta para no molestar al castaño y los bebes ya que estos se mantenían a los costados del castaño tres de un lado tres del otro. 

Un que todos estaban pendientes y la barrera puesta y reforzada, entre las sombras se mantenía un ser oscuro, aguardando cualquier oportunidad por poseer el poder de los seis alfas.

                         
                          *****

Tres días más pasaron para que el castaño diera las primeras señas de despertar, solo un espasmo muscular que lo hizo cambiar de posición por si solo, Isaac agradecía que los bebes estaban siendo atendidos por las niñeras, ya que si estuvieran en la cama el castaño los hubiese aplastado, y el no hubiera podido hacer nada ya que en el cuarto día, el castaño recupero su primera cola que provocó que ninguno pudiera tocar a los bebes solo las niñeras podían sacarles de la barrera auto-impuesta por el castaño. 

Solo así se pudieron despejar por un momento ya que el castaño aun seguía más débil de lo  esperado la única cola que mantenía la barrera se debilitaba en un punto de la noche, Sebastian se había dado cuenta así que acudía cada noche sin resultado ya que solo había sido cuestión de suerte que había notado esa rotura de la barrera tanto Sebastian como John trataron de cederle poder al castaño mas sin en cambio el castaño la rechazaba no permitía que se le acercasen la barrera los tenia al margen.

 

                         ******

Una noche en que todos habían descansado en su cuarto ya que según Sebastian la barrera era mas fuerte así que todos estaban en su cuarto sin percatarse del ser que en ese momento veía al castaño con desprecio. 

Mas sin en cambio cuando este ser había pasado la barrera del castaño estaba a punto de tomar a un bebe y matarle para tomar su poder de alfa otra barrera lo detuvo, en ese momento como si un modo de defensa se tratase una figura empezó a salir del vientre del castaño como si un lobo sentado se tratase estaba sobre el pecho del castaño, una figura mas pequeña que un lobo y de rasgos mas finos aunque el ser que pretendía tomar al bebe no distinguió de que figura  se trataba ya que parecía una figura echa de humo, para ese ser maligno estaba claro que era un ser poderoso que cuidaba del castaño ya que poseía poder ilimitado al igual que un Zorro Celestial.

–veo que seras alguien que interceda en mis planes maldito bastardo!– menciona aquella figura con la voz ronca.

En ese momento la figura parecía que se burlaba de el, se podía distinguir claramente la sonrisa de ese ser de humo.

–veo que no sera fácil pero te aseguro que esta vez no me vencerán!!– menciona ese ser antes de desaparecer del lugar por completo.

Para el protector dada su tarea como finalizada esperando aquella lucha que prometía ser bastante divertida, volvió de nuevo al interior del castaño no sin antes revisar a los pequeños y asegurarse que estuviesen bien el también desapareció. 

                 

     
                         ****** 

A la mañana siguiente el castaño había amanecido, con seis mordidas en sus brazos tres de un lado y tres del otro, mas nadie las noto ya que desaparecieron tan rápido como fueron echas.

–veo que ya recuperaste tu poder!– menciona John con una bandeja llena de comida, mantenía la esperanza que un día su Zorrito despertaría y lo iba a hacer cuando el estuviera presente así que cada que le tocaba su guardia llevaba una bandeja con fruta, tortitas y jugo recién echo.

Para John no había pasado desapercibido el cambio del castaño aunque no logro descifrar que le era diferente dejo pasar pensando que eran cosas suyas.

–los bebes– pregunta el castaño tapando sus ojos por el son que entraba por la ventana– que hora es?

–las Diez– menciona poniendo la comida frente al castaño, que lo miro agradecido antes de proceder a comer– los bebes pues!!– dice rascándose la nuca tal vez no le guste nada a Stiles.

–aquí– grita Peter entrando con dos bultos en cada brazo uno en una manta rosa y otro en manta azul– debo admitir que son preciosos!!– menciona haciendo pucheros a la bebe que cargaba del lado izquierdo.

–y los demás?– 

–aquí– menciona Chris entrando con un bulto más en manta azul.

El castaño iba a preguntar de nuevo pero en ese instante entra Jordán con un bulto más manta rosa, así mismo como Cora que tenia otra manta rosa e Isaac que tenia uno en manta azul.

–Mis bebes– menciona el castaño, provocando que los seis bultitos soltarán su primera risa, a pesar de tener apenas una semana de nacidos los bebes eran muy activos, todos enternecieron por la acción de los bebes, aunque los mas afectados eran Cora y Chris, ellos les faltaba poco para tener a sus cachorros o eso era lo que aseguraban ya que ninguno tenía claro cuando habían empezado su proceso de gestación.

–y bien como se llaman– pregunta su padre, Stiles negó todo nombre habían intentado darle, puesto que el ya los había escogido.

Todos terminaron llorando por los nombres dados a cada uno de los pequeños, dado que hubiera querido ponerle algún nombre significativo de los que siempre le apoyaron el había echo lo posible para honrar a la mayoría.. 

Una vez que los bebes fueron nombrados y no como Peter les había puesto, sus hijos habían sido nombrado como betas bribones del uno al seis ya que mas de uno le había quitado galletas de las manos, según Peter se lo habían ganado.

Todos estaban contentos con la llegada de los seis alfas, Stiles había olido su rango como alfas, aunque muy en el fondo el siga queriendo al lobo, su parte sobrenatural repudia todo lo que tenga que ver con ese lobo, le costo trabajo para que el Zorro aceptada finalmente a los bebes, una vez que el Zorro comprendió que eran sus bebes, desprendía ese olor paternal que atontaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. 

Jordán se mantenía feliz aunque celando los bebes de Stiles y los próximos en nacer,  deseando que John lo marcase lo antes posible para poder tener su propia descendencia, sus propios cachorros.


	45. De Vacaciones

( Aclaración son seis hij@s la mayor es niña, siguen unos gemelos, después gemelas, un niño al final 


	46. Casi te Pierdo

El castaño había evitado salir de la casona, más sus hijos eran realmente insistentes y con eso sumarle que su hija mayor tiene más poder de convencimiento que el pues ahora estaba envuelto en una sábana y en la camioneta se podía liberar si, lo intentaría tal vez, pero su hija lo estaba viendo de manera amenazante y pues mejor se calma que el es el papá y debe ser maduro.

-porque me despiertan tan temprano?- pregunta descontento lo habían levantado a las Diez por lo regular en sus vacaciones de levanta o mejor dicho no se levanta más que para sus necesidades fisiológicas.

-vamos a desayunar en la cafetería al lado del centro comercial!!- menciona su hermano, para todos es sabido que ningún Stilinski se levanta temprano, con excepción de sus hijos y su pequeña hermana, y eso gracias a Jordán que pretende mantenerse en forma y sale a correr todas las mañanas.

-te culpo por esto Jordán!!- 

-yo no he echo nada!- menciona sonriente, si el sabe que es su culpa por salir a correr tan temprano pero aún con todo sólo había logrado que su hija fuera madrugadora y está seguro que en unos años preferirá la cama que levantarse temprano.

-llegamos!!- menciona John, todos con excepción de su padre salieron disparados a la cafetería dejando al castaño aún envuelto en la manta.

-que buenos hijos tengo no?- menciona tratando de salir de su prisión, lo haría con magia pero no quiere dar señales de que existe así que prefiere hacerlo a la forma antigua- me traen amarrado y se van, dejándome hambriento!! 

-Si tan peculiares como el mio!- menciona John, decaído intentaba no recordar ese maldito día pero le era imposible.

-Estas bien papá?- el castaño había notado lo decaído de su padre, más no podía entender que era lo que pasaba.

Pasaron hablando un rato más, mientras el castaño se liberaba de su prisión, más no entendía que era lo que a su padre le pasaba.

Una vez dentro de la cafetería no se esperado semejante desastre, Doce tartas, dos para cada uno de sus hijos, más las rebanadas que Jordán tenía, para el y su padre, su pequeña hermana era feliz con galletas, así que tenía una canastilla repleto a de ellas, su desayuno nada favorecedor en cuanto a nutrición, pero estaban de vacaciones y lo dejaría pasar. 

Al menos agradecía que ninguno de los que estaba en ese sitio lo reconoció era el mismo, sólo que su cuerpo había ganado forma y músculo, por primera vez en su vida podía presumir de su músculo sin ser avergonzado, mientras su hijos devoraban la tarta, el miraba a su padre algo tenía y eso no se le hacía normal en el puesto que si estuviera peleado con Jordán este estaría enojado o bien igual o más decaído que el, su sabueso un sabueso suicida según su abuelo puesto que siempre era el que se ponía triste cuando discutían, no tenían muchas peleas por decir que sin nulas, aunque siempre termine metiendo su cuchara, el castaño le gusta ver feliz a su padre y su eso significa dar su vida el la daría sin importar nada.

Tan metido estaba en su conversación mental con su conciencia porque esta le respondía, a saber cómo pero tenía habla propia, la mayor parte de la pasaba insultándolo por sus errores en los negocios pero de eso en más tenía buena relación o eso es lo que quería creer, al parecer ninguno de sus acompañantes se dio cuenta del pequeño flash que salió de un punto de la cafetería, aquella camarera de años había conseguido superarse más siempre volvía a sus inicios. 

Aquella foto rodó por todo el pueblo siendo la noticia más dada en el pueblo, dando a conocer que el desaparecido estaba de vuelta, miles de mensajes se llevaron entre los conocidos hasta que uno de ellos mando la foto a una pelirroja que en ese momento sabía que algo pasaba más no sabía el que ni el cuando.

-Que pasa Lidya!- pregunta Jackson.

Más Lidya sólo le tendió el teléfono, para que el mismo mirara la foto del castaño.

-volvió!- 

Lidya sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, el castaño tenía un ligero rastro de barba cerrada aunque no espesa la tenía bien cortada y por lo que se podía apreciar tenia un buen cuerpo, su cara era la misma, más no tenía rastro alguno de tener mala vida.

-Scott!!- medio grita el rubio- reunión ahora!! 

Más el moreno estaba embobado con la foto que también la había llegado a el dejándolo pasmado, a todos en la manada les había llegado el mensaje con la frase "el desaparecido a vuelto" y adjuntando la foto.

De igual forma al ex lobo le había llegado aquella foto dejándolo con un anhelo de recuperar aquel ser que tanto le había dado luz a su vida, tal vez esa sea su misión recuperarle.

 

*******

Toda la familia Stilinski paseaba por el centro comercial, hace años que el castaño no acudía a un centro comercial o mucho mejor hace años que sus deberes ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo dejando a sus hijos de lado, mas su hija mayor tenia esa ligera pauta entre decir lo que piensa y quedarse callada, con eso el castaño dejaba todos los fin de semana para dedicar a sus hijos, mas con la escuela esto era imposible sus trabajos y actividades extra escolares no les dejaban tiempo y al igual que el, el sábado era de dormir y el domingo era de levantarse tarde y apenas convivían.

-papi!!- gritan todos.

-Que?- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado a sus hijos.

-Queremos helado!!- gritan sus hijos y sus hermanos.

-vayan!- menciona dándoles dinero, mas su padre aun se veía decaído.

Tal vez el era de las suposiciones o tal vez era algo mas que no comprendía, que le pasaba a su padre, acudió al segundo piso del centro comercial, olvidándose de todo sin percatarse que una niña que lo veía, añorando algo que no comprendía puesto que solo con verle había conseguido la sensación a hogar que tanto había querido.

Tal vez solo un paso en dirección equivocada, te de una vida que no querías, un solo paso te puede poner con personas que no amas.

Iba caminando al palco donde se podía apreciar la fuente del centro comercial, ver a su padre convivir con sus hijos le hacia feliz, fue en ese momento que las notas de aquella canción que tanto odiaba pero de la misma forma le habían devuelto al ser que más ama sonaban en todo el centro comercial.

*Recuerdo*

Su padre había caído en coma durante varios días, al parecer el Zorro de su padre estaba débil por no haber podido utilizar todas su capacidades, y al utilizarlas de lleno para contenerle en una de sus rabietas, eso provocó que el Zorro no aguantara y entrara en una especie de hibernación, se culpaba ya que era su culpa el debió haber sometido a su Zorro pero no logro.

Llevaban tres meses en donde tanto como Jordán como el, se mantenían en la puerta del hospital, para que les informaran alguna novedad, su abuelo lo había relevado en sus deberes, no quería despegarse del hospital, primero su madre y ahora su padre.

Sus hijos se la pasaban visitándolos pero su padre aun no daba señales de despertar, ellos habían echo lo posible para que su abuelo despertara, Sebastian su hermano lo visitaba con cinco años deseando que el castaño se culpase por hacerle eso. 

Gracias a sus contactos lo tenían en una zona nada peligrosa para los pequeños, y asi pudieran visitarle. 

Sus hijos habían creído conveniente regalarle algo, tal vez no era la mejor forma pero le grabaron una sola canción una sola que hizo al castaño llorar por lo que estaba perdiendo.

Jordán le tocaba cuidarles e ir a descansar para relevarlo, mas sus hijos le dieron el cd diciendo que por favor se lo pusiera.

*play al video*

Las primeras notas cayeron como un balde de agua fría, cada una le decía un adiós al ser que mas amaba! 

Di algo!  
Me estoy dando por vencido,  
Seré el indicado  
Si quieres que lo sea,  
A cualquier sitio, yo  
te hubiera seguido.

"papi por favor no me dejes ahora no"pensaba el castaño, justo ahora que tenían una hermosa familia..

Di algo!  
Me estoy dando por vencido  
Y yo...  
Me siento tan pequeño  
No lograba entenderlo  
No se nada de nada  
Y yo tropezaré y caeré,   
Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar,   
Estoy solo empezando a gatear.

"Papá justo ahora no por favor, casi te pierdo una vez no puedo hacerlo si ti por favor despierta"el dolor del castaño se podía ver con claridad, la persona que lo viera juraría que el castaño se moriría, sin su padre.

Di algo!  
Me estoy dando por vencido,  
Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti!  
A cualquier sitio, yo te hubiera seguido. 

"Por favor despierta no me dejes, apenas estoy viviendo pero sin ti no puedo, papá por favor despierta!!" su dolor le estaba sobrepasando apenas comía, cada una de los horas que pasaba junto a su padre, deseaba que no se escuchara aquel sonido perturbador, que tanto le había costado eliminar, su padre lo podía dejar como su madre, y le costaba creerlo, su padre podía nunca volver a despertar.

Di algo!  
Me estoy dando por vencido  
Y me tragaré mi orgullo,  
Eres lo único que amo,  
Y estoy diciendo adiós..

"Papá es mi culpa, yo debería estar aquí y no tu, por favor despierta no le dejes, no lo hagas justo como mamá, por favor tu no! Tu No! Por favor!!

Di algo!  
Me estoy dando por vencido,  
Y lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti,  
Y a cualquier sitio, yo te hubiera seguido..

"Yo te necesito por favor papá, papi no me dejes, No lo hagas justo como ella, no ahora por favor no, nos hagas esto por favor!!" 

Di algo!!  
Me estoy dando por vencido.

"Eres la persona a quien mas amo!"

Di algo!!  
Me estoy dando por vencido.

"No! me dejes SOLO!"

Di algo!!

-Por favor quedate!- dice justo al termino de la canción, quedando solo postrado junto a su padre, el no, el no podía dejarle, tantas cosas habían vivido juntos, tantas cocas aun por vivir y ahora se podía quedar solo, sin su guía. 

En ese momento ocurrió algo que había anhelado todo ese tiempo, una caricia de su padre le estaba revolviendo el pelo, no quería levantar la vista pensando que era una alucinación de su mente pensando en que su deseo solo era un anhelo de su mente.

-aquí estoy mi Zorrito!- 

-papá!!- grita el castaño, sin importarle lo débil que pudiese estar, el ya se encontraba sobre su padre en un fuerte abrazo- papi no me dejes por favor!!- dice en un mar de lágrimas, tal vez no tiene ya la edad para esas escenas pero el ama a su padre y los demás se pueden ir bien lejos con sus comentarios.

-Nunca mi Zorrito!- dice abrazando a Stiles, quien se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, todo ese tiempo demostrando ser fuerte, para sus hijos, para su hermano, para su padre, solo en ese preciso momento se había permitido se débil, mostrar al Stiles temeroso, al Stiles que tenia miedo a quedarse solo.

*fin del recuerdo*

-No me dejes por favor!- menciona a nadie en particular, la canción estaba en sus ultimas notas dejando un dolor en cierto castaño, echo un mar de lágrimas, tal vez se volvió duro para las situaciones que lo ameritan, pero todo muro tiene su punto débil. 

-Nunca mi Zorrito!!- menciona John atrás de el, el había estado recordando toda la tragedia que provoco su coma, se sentía culpable por ser débil y no manejar bien al Zorro, pero si querer le había ocasionado un dolor a su hijo, una vez lo dejo en una situación similar, con su madre, el juro que nunca le haría lo mismo al castaño, sabe que algún día tendrá que despedirse pero aun planea vivir muchas cosas con su Zorrito.

Todos se dieron cuenta del olor del castaño, sus hijos y Jordán sabían perfecto el dolor que sentía Stiles era por la perdida de su padre, nada podía romper al castaño de esa forma, pero su padre era su punto débil, el dolor de John era el mismo dolor que Stiles.

La niña que había visto toda la escena del castaño no podía contener sus lágrimas, algo en su pecho le decía que corriera y abrazara al castaño, mas si lo hacia probablemente la tomaría de a loca, además que algo tenia de distinto a los humanos que vivían en Beacon, no sabia el que pero sabia que el castaño era especial, tal vez su corazón le faltase algo, su padre era devoto de ella, mas su madre la trataba como si fuera un estorbo como si fuera algo que le arruinó la vida.


	47. Una Pista

La Manada.

– al fin a vuelto!– menciona Scott emocionado, su hermano volvía y el lo recuperaría.

–volvió!– menciona Lidya pérdida en la foto, habían pasado varios días en que todos habían echo rondines para encontrarle, más nunca daban con el castaño, miles de fotos se esparcían por el pueblo, regularmente tenía una vestimenta casual, siempre con playeras de Batman y una chaqueta, las míticas chaquetas que Steve le había comprado pero más nunca salía con las que Lidya le regaló, ninguna foto salían esas chaquetas. 

–Volvió! Pero donde está?– menciona Jackson.

–Nadie sabe, aparece en un punto mas nunca logramos alcanzarle!– menciona Malia de mala gana todos los días corrían de un lado a otro  intentando captar el olor del castaño más nunca encontraban nada. 

–y bien Deaton para que nos llamaste!– pregunta liam.

–Me temo que yo no tengo nada que decirles, Kira!– dice señalando a la kitsune.

–la reina viene a Beacon, por motivos de celebración, mas a convocado a la manada para estar presente!– dice un poco avergonzada, se fue de espaldas cuando le dieron los expedientes de todos, hasta tenia el peso exacto de ella. 

–Que?– gritan todos los presentes.

–ella nos ha convocado para estar presentes el día de su llegada, así como participar en las actividades que se llevaran a cabo!!– menciona otorgándoles los pases y gafetes correspondientes. 

–pero para que?– menciona Scott desconcertado.

–al parecer sabe lo que somos, más creo que existe otra razón!– 

–y esa seria?– pregunta Derek, el no va a llevar a su hija a ese tipo de cosas.

– la reina quiere conocer a la mítica manada de Beacon!!– 

–y que pasa si no queremos?– 

–les cortan la cabeza– menciona Peter entrando a la veterinaria– que Isabel es muy inestable, media loca pero es buena persona!

–la conoces?– pregunta Lidya.

–puff si la conozco, la maldita ofreció todo el dinero del mundo solo para que Chris se acostase con uno de sus lacayos!!– dice con asco recordando aquel día.

–enserio?– pregunta Chris– les vas a contar como me revolque con el lacayo de la reina!– 

–te acostaste con un sirviente real?– pregunta Allison.

–Obvio No!!–medio grita Peter– solo nos encerró por un mes!– el castaño no pudo hacer nada por ellos, puesto que el no podía infringir las reglas tampoco

–solo preguntamos si la conocías no queríamos detalles!!– menciona malia de mala gana.

–mentiroso!– menciona Talia su hija.

–Diles la verdad!!– menciona Esteban– los cacharon morreandose en el cuarto de la reina, por eso los encerraron por faltas a la moral!!

–Dios!!– grita Peter– eso no tenían que saberlo

–Satan!!– dice levantando los brazos– porque me mandaste unos padres tan cachondos!!– grita Talia sin vergüenza alguna.

–Talia!!– gritan ambos.

–sin vergüenzas!!– menciona Esteban, para ambos hermanos Hale les gustaba meterse con sus padres. 

–ustedes que hacen aquí?– 

–vamos con nuestro tio Sebastian!– mencionan ambos, tanto ellos como Peter y Chris sabían donde encontrar al castaño, aunque lo quisieran ninguno podía revelar nada. 

–voy con ustedes!– menciona Chris.

–papá!!– mencionan ambos.

–No nada de Papá en ese tono!– sanciona Chris, bien sabe que es un un exagerado pero son sus hijos y Beacon es un muy terrible lugar para vivir.

–Quien es ese tio Sebastian del que tanto hablan?– preguntan los gemelos hale.

–Un amigo cercano de Papá Peter!– menciona Talia, su escasa  relación con los demás integrantes de la nueva manada no era nada buena, los Hale se soportaban mas no eran muy buenos que digamos, entre ellos, porque con los hijos del castaño, así como los hijos de John se llevan de maravilla.

Chris y Peter habían intentado que fueran familia todos mas los hijos de Cora no daban mucha partida, y con la hija de Derek era una relación nula, por desgracia los hijos de Peter se enteraron de la verdad, y consideran muestra de traición solo hablarle a la chica.

Los hijos de Cora eran esquivos con la manada, había algo que no soportaban, sus primos les caían bien solo que entre ambos había una guerra no declarada, por algo que desconocen en su totalidad.

–les acompañamos!– mencionan los gemelos.

–No!– gritan los betas, puesto que si hacen eso el castaño les borrara la memoria como a su tía Cora y no gracias, amaban a su tío/primo parlanchín y no se alejarían de el por nada.

Para toda la manada se les hacia raro el cambio de actitud de los betas, puesto que desistieron de la ida con el tío Sebastian para soportar aun mas la charla de los adultos.

–Creen que su buscamos a ese hombre, nuestros padres nos dejen ir al fin con ellos?– menciona Darren, puesto que el nunca a considerado a su hermano el Alfa, y si el se pudiera largar lo haría.

–No creo que sea buena idea!– menciona leonora, tanto ella como su madre, les habían buscado mediante su poder pero no habían conseguido nada.

–y el plan es?– dice Victoria.

–esperar a ver a alguno de sus hijos para traerle aquí y así el vendra  a buscarle!– menciona Jackson jr.

–pésimo tu plan!– menciona Manuel.

–Isis tienes algún plan?– pregunta Manuel, el era el de los planes.

–Digo que se dejen de estupideces y se pongan a estudiar!!– menciona regresando a su lectura.

–y ustedes tienen algún plan?– pregunta Manuel, a los hijos de Peter.

–Si buscar un lindo vestido para la fiesta!!– menciona Talia, el castaño la había metido en el mundo de la moda, se la había ganado con "las princesas tienen que ir bien vestidas* con eso conseguía que utilizase cualquiera de los vestidos confeccionados por el.

–Porque no mejor dejan eso y piden permiso de salir perritos!– menciona Nadeshiko, le chocaba estar en la veterinaria.

–la zorra a hablado!– canturrean los gemelos.

A pesar de haber crecido juntos ninguno se llevaba bien, los mayores están seguros que si Scott no les había advertido de convertirlos en Omegas estos ya se hubieran matado desde hace tiempo.

 

                       ******

–Stiles!!– gritan los bebes gerber al entrar a la casona de los Stilinski abrazándose a su cuerpo, con el castaño era cosa diferente se sentían como en casa, siempre el castaño de buen humor haciéndoles reír con sus ocurrencias.

–Que pasa peques?– el castaño adora a esos niños, hace tantos años que Peter había llegado con dos pequeños betas, temerosos del mundo.

*recuerdo*

Después de lo ocurrido, con Cora Peter había decidido viajar con ella para ver que estuviera bien y lograra instalarse, por desgracia sus planes se habían visto truncados por seis años, de los cuales Peter se había vuelto loco el prefería estar con el castaño mas los problemas de Beacon eran enormes y duraron seis años en acabar con la mayoría de los  seres que querían el poder del nemeton.

–Stiles!!– grita Peter corriendo a abrazar al castaño.

–Peter!!– sisea por el poco dolor que el lobo le inflige.

Mas el castaño en vez de estar atento  todo lo que le decía el lobo su mirada estaba clavada en los pequeños bultos abrazados a las piernas de Chris.

–Hola Chris!– menciona el castaño.

Mas su mirada se mantenía en aquellos pequeños.

–Hola!– menciona de cuclillas.

–tu eres Stiles?– menciona el pequeño Esteban.

–Me conoces?– pregunta el castaño.

–Papá nos hablo de ti!– dice abrazando mas la pierna de Chris, tanto el como Peter estaban asombrados, sus hijos eran callados con ganas, no les podían preguntar nada o estos fruncian el ceño y miraban a cualquiera de forma amenazante.

–me temo mi lord que estoy en desventaja!– menciona haciendo un ademán, sus hijos adoran eso, espera que los hijos de Peter igual– seria tan amable de presentarse!

–hablas raro!– dice soltando poco el agarre de la pierna de Chris.

–seguro mi lord– pregunta asiendo un ademán de ofendido– yo me siento en perfectas condiciones!! 

El pequeño niño solo se empieza a reír, de los ademanes que el castaño estaba asiendo– mi lord se burla de mi, temo que debería manderle a cortar la cabeza!– menciona sacando la lengua con una cara de loco– lo reto a un duelo por su vida mi lord!!– menciona sacando dos varitas de caramelo macizo de unos treinta centímetros– su arma mi lord!– 

–  En Garde!!– grita el pequeño blandiendo su espada de dulce, sorprendiendo a Peter y Chris no solo por la pronunciación correcta del francés, sino también por la pose de espadachín que tenia.

Por primera vez Peter y Chris habrían visto reír tanto a su primer hijo, pues siempre intentaban jugar con el pero era una cosa extraña, y su hija era completamente diferente.

En un movimiento, previsto por el castaño, este termino si su espada, dejándolo indefenso– Oh mi lord le suplico que mi muerte sea rápida!!– menciona el castaño hincado para quedar a la altura del pequeño. 

–hablas raro!!– dice el pequeño.

–Oh mi señor pero sabe usted quien habla mas raro que yo!– dice agachando la cabeza.

–quien?– dice el pequeño conteniendo la risa.

–pues el monstruo de las cosquillas– dice cargando al pequeño haciéndolo reír a pleno pulmón.

El niño había acabado muerto de la risa, y que el castaño lo lanzada un poco mas alto de lo normal,mas aun le faltaba una pequeña que parecía divertida mas aun no deja la pierna de Chris.

–pero que tenemos aquí?!–  dice rodeando a Chris quedando atrás de la pequeña– es una muñeca?– le pregunta haciéndole cosquillas por un costado. 

–mmm parece que si lo es!!– dice sacando otro dulce de color rosa– lastima yo que tenia otro dulce para una princesa!!– 

–tal vez deba traer a mis guardias!!– menciona señalando las puertas.

Mas nadie entro por esas puertas– he dicho mis guardias!!– mas la niña solo estaba viendo la puerta esperando a que alguien entrase, estaba a punto de reírse cuando una voz le hablo al lado de ella– Mi lady nosotros la protegeremos del horrible dragón!!– mencionan ambos gemelos, con pequeños trajes de goma simulando ser caballeros. 

–Soy el temible dragón de las gomitas!!– menciona el castaño lanzándole gomitas uno de sus hijos, mas este las atrapaba antes de que se cayeran al suelo.

–Mi lady, debemos escapar mi hermano no podrá contener al dragón!!– 

–Corran!!– medio grita el pequeño pelinegro, simulando estar cayendo a merced del dragón.

En ese momento entra el hermano menor de los chicos– malvado dragón, hoy caerás ante mis pies!!– 

–y quien eres tu!!– menciona el castaño, con voz grabe.

–el principe de este lugar– menciona levantando su varita de caramelo– hoy cruel dragón morirás!! 

–tu no puedes contra mi!!– menciona el castaño lanzándole gomitas.

–tal vez yo no!!– menciona en tono príncipe– pero mis hermosas doncellas podrán contra ti!– en ese momento entran las tres niñas en vestido rojo con una armadura de goma sobre el pecho, su pequeño escudo de goma, y al igual que todos su espada de caramelo.

–Hoy te venceremos malvado dragón!!– dicen las tres pequeñas– hoy liberaremos al pueblo gomita de tus garras!!– 

–Nunca!!– dice el castaño, tomando a la pequeña en brazos.

–tengo a la dulce princesa de rehén!– dice alzando a la pequeña, que reía divertida.

–suelta a mi hermana malvado dragon!!– dice Esteban levantando su espada de caramelo.

Mientras tanto el castaño averiguaba el nombre del niño por medio de la pequeña– nunca caballero Esteban, la dulce princesa de Gomita es mía!!– dice el castaño, cargando a la niña y saliendo corriendo de la instancia, llegando  un pequeño castillo que tenían en el patio.

–están en mis territorios!!– grita el castaño desde la torre– la princesa es mi mas preciado tesoro y no se las daré!!– menciona lanzándoles pelotitas de goma inofensivas, se las lanzaba a los pies o pasando solo por un lado.

–Caballeros del rey John no podrán contra mi!!– dice gritando agarrando a la pequeña para que viera y que la torre donde ella podía ver se movía y no había puesto las almohadillas para que no le pasase algo.

–arriba las manos!!– grita su pequeño hermano con la espada.

–Nunca!!– dice el castaño subiendo a la torre con base junto a la niña, se iba a dejar caer mas su poder lo haría caer lento.

–Te tenemos rodeado!!– gritan sus hijos desde fuera junto a Esteban, levantando sus varitas en lo alto– suelta a mi princesa!!

–primero muerto!!– dice saltando de la torre, cayendo de espaldas lentamente fingiendo movimientos bruscos con la niña echa un mar de risas mientras caían.

En ese momento los gemelos levantan a la niña de encima del castaño, este fingía estar muerto con la lengua de fuera, entre todos eran un mar de risas, mientras ambos padres que veían a sus pequeños disfrutar por primera vez de su niñez.

Mas el castaño se había escabullido atrás de los padres tomando a Chris de rehén con otra varita de dulce– rían mientras puedan caballeros!– dice tomando a Chris por el cuello– matare a su padre si la princesa no me da lo que quiero!!– dice el castaño– Oh dulce princesa de Gomita, liberare a su padre si usted y su valiente caballero me regalan un beso!– dice apuntando a ambos betas. 

Al final los niños habían aceptado regalarle un beso, con un poco de su poder fingió, convertirse en un caballero con capa. 

–Todos quieren helado?– grita el castaño, una vez terminado su pequeño juego.

–Si!!– gritan sus hijos y hermano, mas los niños parecían estar dudosos.

–No quieren helado?– pregunta el castaño de nuevo de cuclillas de frente a los betas– que pasa?

–Nosotros!!– dice el niño cabizbajo– nada solo nada...

–mmmm si quieren helado pero les da pena cierto?– menciona el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos betas.

–mmm miren si no dicen lo que quieren no lo van a recibir!– dice levantando sus caritas–  no teman en pedirlo vale, para eso estamos los adultos para escucharles y darles todo lo que quieran, siempre y cuando se porten bien vale!– menciona sonriente– ahora corran, mi papá John les dará helado, diganle a pa' Jordán que les limpie las manos, después podrán comer todo el helado que quieran!

Los dos padres embelesados veían desaparecer a sus sonrientes  hijos por las puertas del castaño– somos terribles padres!!– medio grita Chris.

–Como lo hiciste?– pregunta Peter.

–No busquen su confianza como padres!– dice alzando las pelotitas de goma– primero deben ganársela como sus amigos después entra la labor de padre!!– dice sonriente.

–desde cuando nos das consejos de como criar niños?– pregunta Chris asombrado por la madures del castaño.

–supongo desde que tengo seis hijos con mas energía que las pilas duracell– termina apretando el hombro de ambos– ahora si me disculpan!!

–Niños!! No se acaben el helado!!– grita en tono infantil, desapareciendo por la puerta.

–adolescente después de todo!– hace seis años que no le veían, se notaban sus cambios de madures mas no dejaba de ser un adulto joven con responsabilidades de mayores.

–Sep– grita en tono infantil Peter entrando por la puerta.

–Niños!– dice negando con la cabeza, el a pesar de tener a sus hijos, tenia un niño mas al que cuidar.

*fin del recuerdo*

–no vamos a poder estar juntos en la llegada de Isabel– menciona Talia con un puchero.

–lo se!– dice el castaño de la misma forma– esa mujer esta loca, pero les prometo bailar con ambos en el gran baile.

–si van a asistir– pregunta ilusionado Esteban, en las fiestas que les había tocado estar con el castaño desde que se mudaron con el, este se aburría y hacia lo posible para causar algo en la fiesta, la ultima fiesta, la esfera era una bomba de pintura mas esta nunca exploto, a la mañana siguiente les toco el desfortunio que les explotara apenas la tocaron.

–yep– dice en tono infantil– osea ya vieron invitado V.I.P– menciona en tono fresa, ocasionando que ambos chicos rieran.

–dime que tienes un vestido para mi!– menciona Talia, le encanta la ropa confeccionada por el castaño, placer culposo del mismo, poco a poco había sacado una linea de ropa llamada "Zorros&Lobos white" solo bastaron unas solas prendas para que el castaño se convirtiera en un diseñador reconocido, parte de esa  fama era por que nadie le conocía.

–trajes para ambos listos!– dice marcando una palomilla en el aire– entregado en sus cuartos listo!

–color?– pregunta Talia emocionada.

–averigüenlo!!– señala las escaleras– segunda y tercera puerta  la derecha–dice indicando los cuartos correspondientes.

–ya lo sabes!– Pregunta Peter.

–por desgracia!– menciona apretando los puños, su puesto lo llevaba directo a enfrentar a aquellos a quienes menos quería volver a ver.

–y van a usar el traje típico Escoces?– Peter le encanta meterse con Stiles, mas cuando tiene ese tipo de eventos donde tiene que usar la falda y los demás aditamentos del traje Escoces.

–mi vida es horrible!– dice el castaño en tono dramatico– espero y llueva!! 

–No puede ser tan malo!– menciona Peter 

–No lo es, es solo que!!– dice apretando sus puños 

–No quieres verles!– tanto Peter como Chris habían echo un pacto, sus hijas eran cosa aparte y su familia con el castaño era la primordial desde que sus hijos conocieron al castaño se desenvolvieron mas, eran mas felices.

–Jure que no volvería a este sitio!– dice caminando al living de la casona– todos ellos para mi están muertos!– dice en tono seco– se que me han estado buscando, mas les di demasiadas oportunidades para demostrarme  el mismo apoyo que yo les di, pero no les importo y me dieron la espalda!!– termina en tono de desprecio– se que esto también les duele y lo siento pero para mi todos ellos murieron!!


	48. Su Risa

La manada.

Todos habían cercado Beacon mas ninguno había conseguido una pista del chico que anhelaban volver a ver.

–No se porque tenemos que ir!– menciona Paige con desagrado, entre menos conviviera con esa maldita manada le era perfecto.

–No vayas si no quieres!–menciona Derek en su semblante rudo.

–y dejarte para que todas esas Zorras te admiren no gracias!–

–ambos sabemos que ni por la ceja sientes algo por mi!– hace quince años se había dado cuenta de sus error, hace quince malditos años la escogió a ella y no al castaño, su vida un infierno– ya te dije si no quieres no vengas.

Toda la manada estaba reunida en la gran plaza la reina arribaría a ese sitio y después se trasladaría a la embajada recién abierta, después de eso un gran banquete y un baile, ninguno estaba de acuerdo mas era la reina y ella puede mandar impugnar una orden para que los encierren, si bien no tiene poder alguno en E.U pero aun así una orden de ella se puede volver realidad así sea en china o la misma Inglaterra.

–aun nada?– pregunta Scott, poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de volverle a ver.

–Nada Scott, dicen que esta en Beacon mas nadie sabe donde vive!!– menciona Lidya ella esta en trance desde que salio de su casa, sabe que solo es una cosa de ella y no una muerte ya que su hija no siente o tiene predicción de nada.

–tenemos que hallarlo!– dice enojado Derek, tal vez si se paso con lo que le dijo pero eran quince años de rencor, para el era irracional, pero no tenia opinión, perdono a Peter y eso que mato a laura.

–Mamá?–dice Scott viendo a su madre y su padrastro junto a su pequeña hermana.

–si Scott soy yo!– menciona con desagrado, su relación navegando por las alcantarillas su madre se había opuesto a su decisión, mas lo que termino por romperla es que Scott se opuso a su relación y si no tan reciente condición de Beta.

–señora D'Angelo se ve esplendida hoy!– menciona liam, el había intentado romper esa tensión entre Scott y su madre mas nunca lo había conseguido, sus hijos adoraban a su abuela pero era la única relación que tenían.

Las malas decisiones pueden acarrear cientos de problemas y no solo uno como se lo espera. 

–Melissa!– gritan los bebés gerber.

–Hola peques!– menciona en tono maternal.

–Melissa! Paolo nos puede conseguir algunas drogas?– menciona Esteban evadiendo la mirada matadora de su padre– pensamos que sería divertido verter un poco de droga en el ponche!! 

–Lo siento no drogas por el momento!– menciona Paolo, era un ex narcotraficante italiano, le dejó su puesto a su hermano ya que el castaño lo había amenazado con mandarlo con pase directo al infierno, dejo su puesto para convertirse en un gran cirujano, el y melissa eran famosos por sus grandes hazañas en el quirófano, no tenían una plaza fija ya que los llamaban de muchos lados para asistir a un paciente, sus preferidos, pequeños con cáncer o tumores difíciles de operar. 

–témpanos de hielo!!– grita la pequeña Soffie.

Tanto Melissa con Paolo y la pequeña Soffie estaban llamados por el castaño, quería gente conocida a su alrededor, su Zorro se deja llevar por las emociones y con gente poniendo nervioso al portador no era buena combinación.

–Melissa! Nos vas a pasar la receta de la eterna juventud o que?– menciona Peter, con el paso de los años melissa había vuelto a tener la piel firme y luminosa perfecta para su edad, pero su secreto nadie lo sabía.

–el mismo que ustedes!– los cuatro se llevaban fenomenal, todos eran una familia, la razón de que ninguno pasará a envejecer o mostrar signos del tiempo, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en tiempo muerto, la razón la longevidad del castaño les afectaba también a ellos, no como lo debería hacer con su pareja pero los mantiene en condiciones.

Todos estaban tan perdidos hasta que la escucharon, aquel sonido que unos habían anhelado demasiado, para todos su lobo salió al flote al escuchar aquella risa, todos estaban confusos sin entender o poder seguir de donde provenía aquella risa.

Más ciertos adultos sabían perfectamente de donde provino, lo tenían en sus narices pero así no lograban distinguirlo, pero quien lo haría con semejante traje, estaba irreconocible. 

Stiles

"Joder joder joder! era lo que me repetía cada vez, bien amó tradiciones, más la reina es una hija de....

–Papá listo?– pregunta su hija mayor.

–Odio usar esto!!– dice señalando el traje típico escocés.

–no te quejes, es la tradición!– 

–si como ustedes mis hijas sólo usan una tela como bufanda no es lindo!– 

–llevamos falda!– gritan sus otras dos hijas.

–pero ustedes son niñas yo soy un chico! Macho que se respeta!!– 

–tampoco es para tanto hermanito!– menciona Sebastian jr.– vamos a juego! 

–nosotros también sólo que en color azul!!– mencionan sus tres hijos, tanto ellos como sus hermanas usaban la tela en color azul, puesto que eran los menores de la familia, el y su hermano usaban la tela roja, con la diferencia que Stiles tenia que llevar más aditamentos que su hermano, el de el era un pequeño esmoquin solo con la falda, más el de Stiles era el traje completo con los tres o cuatro metros de tela.

–Odio este traje!– menciona lanzándose a la cama.

–bueno no te quejes, todos vamos igual!!– 

–eso es trampa Jordán!!– grita el castaño al ver pasar a Jordán frente a su cuarto con un esmoquin negro de tres piezas. 

–solo la familia real usa ese traje yo estoy a salvo!!– menciona acomodándose el moño.

–Jordán!!– grita John, si el también tiene que usar ese traje.

–joder!!– murmura Jordán.

–decías?– pregunta el castaño burlón.

–nada, odio esos trajes, son pesados me da calor y creeme no es nada lindo querer desnudar a tu padre cuando se pone ese traje!!– 

–iiiiuuu!!!– gritan todos.

–eres el único que se excita con estos trajes, mira ni siquiera marca mi buena figura!!– señala el espejo frente a él.

–tu familia tiene la culpa, para que nacen escoceses?– menciona Jordán, a el no le gustan nada esos trajes.

Pasaron un rato peleando entre todos, mas ninguno se libraría de usar esos trajes, sus hijos no les molestaba, la mayor parte del tiempo su abuelo los traía con esos trajes, así que se acostumbraron a tenerlos, dos años atrás la corona les había entregado un premio a los mejores vestidos, locura de Isabel pero sus hijos presumían de su gran premio.

–Desearía poder usar mi poder y cambiar el clima!!– menciona su hermano, la gente se les quedaba a ver raro, estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente con esa cara de "estos locos que" mas todos el pueblo de Beacon les estaba viendo.

–tan tierno!!– dice el castaño, abrazando a Sebastian, por el cariño que el castaño le demuestra a su hermano podrían pensar que son pareja, Jordán lo llego a pensar un tiempo, hasta que el castaño le aclaro que no era así, había anhelado tanto tiempo un hermano, que simplemente tenerlo lo llenaba de alegría.

–hermanito se que me adoras!!– dice separando un poco al castaño– pero estamos enfrente de todos!!!

–y que?– menciona con un puchero.

–Pues que deberían conseguir un cuarto!!– les dice la hija mayor de Stiles

Eso provocó que Stiles rompiera en carcajadas, liberando un poco de su propio poder.

–joder!!– dice el castaño calmandose.

–papá!– dice el hijo menor.

–esta bien no pasa nada!– dice con una gran sonrisa.

                       *****  
–que fue eso?– pregunta Manuel desconcertado. 

Los lobos habían salido a flote, sus ojos eran los primeros en salir, el poder del castaño les había atraído, la condición de Zorro de Stiles era como un farol, todos buscaban aquella paz que el castaño trasmitía, mas una loba estaba desconcertada algo la perseguía y eso la ponía nerviosa no saber que  es lo que la persigue.

–era su risa no?– pregunta jackson desconcertado. 

–Si!!– menciona Scott.

–Pero que fue eso?–menciona liam.

Hace tiempo que ninguno sentía al lobo de esa forma, siempre atentos pero mas nunca listos en el momento.

–algo anda mal!– dice Lidya con un rastro de sangre en la nariz.

–sientes algo?– pregunta confuso Jackson.

–No solo que sea detenido!– dice temblando, su poder la mantenía activado veinticuatro hora al día, toda la semana– es raro sentirme normal de nuevo!!

–sintieron eso!–Derek después de quince años había sentido al lobo removerse en su interior.

–Que fue eso!!– Paige de igual forma habia sentido al lobo mas vivo que nunca.

Nadie sabia que fue lo que paso mas esa risa, les había devuelto temporalmente algo que había muerto hace años.

Mas una niña admiraba aquel ser frente a ellos, un castaño de mas lunares que estrellas en el firmamento, su corazón se había llenado de una calidez, por primera vez sentía el control y la tranquilidad en su lobo, quince años que no se sentía de esa forma.

                        *******

–melissa y Peter quieren saber que fue eso?!– dice Jordán leyendo el mensaje que tenia.

–ese no fui yo!– a pesar de haber liberado poco poder, hubo otra muestra de poder, una muy extraña que el castaño conocía bien, alguien era buscado por un paladín real, una rara especie sobrenatural al servicio del rey o en algunos casos estos eran llamados para proteger algo.

–Un paladín– dice Sebastian jr con cara de pánico , ellos se habían enfrentado a uno, solo por que a su sobrino menor le gusto un artilugio de una tumba en Polonia, el paladín los persiguió hasta que Sebastian se interpuso.

–Papá!!– dicen todos haciéndose  bolita pegándose al castaño, el había lidiado con las pesadillas que tenían con esos seres, lo despertaban a las tres o cuatro de la mañana, o aveces amanecían todos hechos bolita en su forma animal sobre su pecho. 

Afortunadamente la reina llego en ese momento interrumpiendo el ataque de pánico de los menores– tal vez ella lo llamo para estar presente si se presentaba algo– dice el castaño revolviendoles el pelo– además estoy aquí no les va a pasar nada a ninguno!

–pero!– dice el menor, el había sido el mas afectado de todos, puesto que solo lo perseguía a el.

–aquí estoy vale!– dice el castaño besando su mejilla– todo va a estar bien– menciona antes alejarse a recibir a la reina, tal vez no sea el mejor padre, pero trata de siempre estar al pendiente de ellos.

La reina paseo por todo Beacon, junto al castaño, agradecía que con el traje escoces parecía otra persona, eso le funciono, ya que tenerles al frente le habían dado ganas de gritarles, mandarlos a todos al infierno.

Afortunadamente, la reina conocía el rencor que tenia el castaño por la manada de Beacon, así que tenia que  terminar eso ya o el castaño seria uno de sus mayores problemas.

Asi que a la loca Isabel solo se le ocurrió una cosa, desmayarse frente a todos, al caer solo pronunció "vete" para que el castaño saliera del lugar, tal vez ya tenia el control sobre el zorro pero ver el fruto de su traición, estaba rompiendo el sello que se puso para no ver morir a su Zorro. 

Toda la ira contenida que tenia el castaño la desquito contra el peñasco, había destruido una roca, no estaba descontrolado, mas la ira y la traición le habían sobrepasado.

Sus hijos lo encontraron mas tarde a medio camino, rumbo a la casona, ellos habían asistido como guardias para despejar a la gente, por fortuna, ninguno se topo con la manada, los hijos de Stiles olían como el, no había problema mas el castaño quería evitar verles a toda costa.

–como esta Isabel?– pregunta el castaño envuelto en la caperucita blanca.

–esta bien pero tu?– su hija mayor, todos recordaban aquel día, todos tenían presente cada una de las palabras que su padre biológico le había gritado al castaño, ellos eran diferente, nunca lo verían como tal, jamas en su vida querían saber algo de el, ella en especial no quería conocía el porque el alejamiento de Cora, no tenia nada en su contra la amaba, pero a su estúpido padre no, para todos ellos el estaba muerto, para ellos su única familia contenía a dos Hale, uno que estaba mas cerca que el chicle y otra que estaba lejos por su bien.

–mucho mejor!– dice sonriente.

–Pizza para cenar?– menciona John, todos después de despejar a la gente habían salido en busca del castaño, mas este era hábil para las protecciones y no pudieron encontrarle.

–pizza y tarta de manzana?– menciona el castaño sonriente.

–Si!!!– gritan todos.

–No sin nosotros!!– mencionan los Hale al tanto de todo.


	49. Corre

Dos días habían pasado desde lo sucedido con la reina, mas el castaño estaba preocupado por el ser a quien el paladín esta persiguiendo, lo busco para detener su cacería pero no localizo nada.

–Nada?– pregunta Jordán.

–No!– dice frustrado– puede que ya consiguió lo que buscaba...

–No son ese tipo de criaturas!!– menciona John, con lo vivido con sus nietos estaba mas al pendiente en sus salidas, ya que a estos les apetecía salir a explorar, en transilvania conocieron al mítico conde Vald, por fortuna era amigo de la familia, un buen hombre con trágico pasado. 

–pues este era bueno porque no existe rastro de el!– dice tranquilo, por fortuna Peter había llevado a sus hijos al bosque junto a Chris y sus hijos, estaba al pendiente de los mismos gracias a una de sus colas. 

–Puede ser!!– dice no muy convencido Jordán.

–Bien mientras no se acerque a mis hijos esta bien!– dice apretando los puños.

–Muy sobreprotector hermanito!!– menciona Burlón Sebastian jr.

–tu no ibas con ellos?–

–me adelante, quieren ir a ver a la abuela melissa, y yo tenia que ir al baño...

–Papá!!!– gritan los seis Alfas.

–en el despacho!– 

–Dinos que no es trabajo?– menciona una de las gemelas, señalando los papeles sobre la mesa.

–he terminado así que no se me esponjen– sus hijos odian que empiece a sacar papeleo, las únicas medias vacaciones que tuvieron se la paso en su despacho en medio de un montón de papeles.

–Nana melissa!– grita su pequeña hermana en brazos de Chris.

–Podemos Si!!!!– mencionan en tono infantil.

–debe estar en el hospital!!– menciona sonriente hace años que no la ve en traje de enfermera– esta apoyando el sobre cupo que tiene el hospital, al parecer un accidente!! 

– Vamos si!!!– gritan todos.

Todos estaban en el hospital, buscando a la señora D'Angelo puesto que querían verla en su traje de enfermera nunca la habían visto, ella les platicaba maravillas sobre su trabajo, mas todos ya habían escogido su lugar, los seis hermanos tomarían, las riendas de la familia los seis no solo uno, los seis lo harían a pesar de que ese puesto era de la mayor, ella les había dicho que lo harían los seis siempre y cuando estuvieran de acuerdo todos.

–abuela!!!– gritan los seis Alfas.

–pequeños pero que hacen aquí!– le toco cubrir el turno en recepción, su esposo en traumatología y cubriendo la zona de pediatría.

–solo venimos a ver  nuestra sexy abuela!!– dice la mayor.

En ese momento el castaño se estaba debatiendo en sus pensamientos, no sabia si reírse o llorar, sus pequeños estaban en la punta de los pies..

Aquel recuerdo se hizo presente en la cabeza del castaño.

Recuerdo*

–melissa!!– grita el castaño.

–Stiles como estas?– pregunta emocionada, hace un año que no veía al castaño y se le habían echo diez, después de tantos años sin dejar de trabajar tomo sus primeras vacaciones, las primeras par ver al castaño y la sorpresa que tenia. 

–muy bien!!– menciona sonriente.

–Así que jefe de familia ha?–dice Burlona, John la mantenía al tanto de todo lo del castaño mas ambos, le habían mandado un mensaje que tenían una sorpresa pero que la necesitaban en Londres a la de ya. 

–Dios porque todos dicen eso!!– dice dramatizando un poco.

–Sera porque hace un rato eras el humano bello de Beacon, ahora eres un señorón con mas poder que dios mismo!– 

–No soy un Dios, pero no me digas Señorón tengo dieciocho años tampoco es para tanto!!– 

–y bien cual es la sorpresa?– pregunta curiosa– no me digas que vas a amarrar a alguien a mi cama por favor, porque me regreso!!– dice horrorizada.

–tengo el ojo en algunos!!– dice moviendo las cejas de manera insinuante–  pero tienen sus detallitos.. 

–No Stiles!!– amenaza 

–Que? no que?– dice calmado.

–enserio para eso vine?– 

–Nop!!– menciona avanzando al segundo piso– ven!!

–Stiles si planeas encerrarme hasta que me case con la persona que tienes adentro olvidalo!!– sanciona. 

–no es eso es algo mejor!!– menciona el castaño sonriente.

–esta bien supongo?– menciona tímida entrando al cuarto.

–tus nietos!!– señala a los seis cachorros de lobo frente a ella.

–Stiles te sientes bien?– dice posando su palma sobre la frente de Stiles– tanto de afecto lo que te hicieron mi niño?

–Que?– dice confuso– No!! 

– entonces es una broma?– 

–tampoco– menciona feliz tomando un cachorro, los niños pasando seis meses habían tomado esa forma, su abuelo no le dijo cuando regresarían a la normalidad, pero le había asegurado que lo harían.

Pasaron varios días hasta que melissa pudo tomar a un cachorro, puesto que no creía en las palabras de Stiles o de ninguno, bien comprendía el termino de compañeros pero esto le sobrepasaba y mucho.

Una mañana se levanto decidida a hacer galletas, tenia tantas ganas de comer algo dulce, se alegraba por el castaño, mas no sabría su reacción para con el lobo idiota, probablemente le daría unas cachetadas o le dispararía con una bala en su anatomía viril, aun estaba indecisa sobre ese punto.

Paso la mañana tomando ingredientes de la alacena para poder prepararlas a primera hora el dulce aroma de galletas despertó a los cachorros que dormían en una gran cesta al lado de la cama del castaño, uno por uno fueron saliendo de su sitio siguiendo ese dulce aroma.

Melissa tenia sus audífonos puestos y no podía escuchar los pequeños ladridos de los cachorros, hasta que uno por uno se fueron transformando, ya que Stiles les regañaba cuando se subían a los muebles, terminaron sobre la gran isla de la cocina, mas melissa aun seguía admirando su obra de arte que estaba por salir. 

Una vez tocado el sonido del cronometro de cocina de dispuso a sacar sus preciadas galletas, mas no contaba que al dar la vuelta se encontraría con seis pares de ojos rojos brillando tal cual cerezas en navidad, no pudo contenerse por el susto dado que las galletas terminaron en el aire mas ninguna en el suelo, estas se mantuvieron en el aire inertes hasta que cada una viajo a las pequeñas manitas de lo bebes, su debilidad de los mismos.

Peter terminada echo una furia siempre que los bebes utilizaban su poder para quitarle sus galletas, según Chris tal cual viejo gritando "largo de mi jardín" a los pequeños bribones.

–Stiles?– medio grita melissa.

–Si?– dice apareciendo en la cocina aun con su pijama de Batman y su cabello revuelto por la almohada.

–tu...tu..tus bebes!!– menciona temblorosa.

–durmiendo por?– el castaño aun no controlaba bien sus poderes así que se le olvidaba utilizarlos para detectar a todos los presentes.

Mas melissa solo le tomo el mentón para que visualizara a los pequeños exhibicionistas.

–son bebes por?– dice un adormilado– SON MIS BEBES!!!– grita el castaño despertando a todos incluso a los que acampaban afuera cuyos Alfas habían entrado a apoyar al castaño.

–que pasa Stiles!!– dice John a sus espaldas. 

–mis bebes!– dice el castaño con un bebe en cada brazo. 

–pequeños bribones!!– dice Peter tomando a uno en brazos– volvieron por mis galletas!!– menciona restregando su nariz con la del pequeñin quien reía risueño.

John y Jordan tomaron uno en brazos y melissa tomo otro, admirando el parecido con el castaño. 

–son tus bebes!– menciona entre lágrimas– mis nietos!!– medio grita.

–Si– dice el castaño viendo dormir a sus pequeños.

Fin del recuerdo*

–pequeños bribones!– menciona el castaño a nadie en especial, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–estas bien?– menciona melissa limpiando sus lágrimas.

–Papi?– preguntan sus hijos.

–estoy bien solo que– dice mirando lo grandes que están– crecen tan rápido!! 

–mi hermanito se nos puso sentimental!!– menciona Sebastian, Jordán se ponía de esa forma cuando veía sus fotos de pequeño, debía admitir que su padre es y sera un sentimental de primera.

–pero mira quien lo dice!!– menciona trayendo a su hermano en un abrazo

    
                      ******

–Cora que pasa?– menciona Isaac, la loba llevaba días, ansiosa perdida en un punto, tenia ese olor a angustia.

Todos se encontraban en la mansión Hale, tenían días a que la loba se había recuperado, de una enfermedad que la estaba matando en cuestión de horas, un día estaba bien y al siguiente era prácticamente un cadáver viviente.

–estoy bien!– dice mirando a Isaac, su esposo tenia recaídas de lo que su padre le hacia vivir, con su enfermedad solo empeoraron. 

–Segura?– pregunta dudoso, no era normal la actitud en ella.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, estaban discutiendo algún plan para encontrar al castaño, mas a ninguno, se le ocurría algo, sus hijos habían propuesto secuestrar a uno de sus hijos mas, los hijos de Peter les habían tirado el Plan diciendo que si alguno había visto a sus hijos.

–Ok según ustedes, quieren que nosotros nos la pasemos en el centro comercial esperando a esos chicos– ninguno sabia que eran no detectaban ningún olor, según la deducción de todos eran humanos. 

–pues no existe otra forma!– dice Manuel, con el apoyo de su padre tenían el plan.

–y como los quieren reconocer?– dice Talia.

–pues?– dice Manuel rascándose la nuca.

–pues?– pregunta exasperada. 

–solo tenemos la foto de una de las gemelas, si la buscamos a ella damos con todos!!– menciona Darren.

–pues a mi me parece una idea estúpida!– menciona Isis, el era de los planes y ese le parecía un completo fracaso– en primera no nos dicen para que lo quieren!!– dice enojado– segunda suponiendo que mis suposiciones  sean correctas lo están buscando para pedirle perdón por algo!!–menciona rodeando a Manuel– tercera si esta enojado, que les hace pensar que los va a perdonar y mas si secuestran a alguien de SU FAMILIA!!! – menciona recalcando la ultima frase– además de que los acusaría de secuestro! 

–siempre tan negativo hermanito!– mencionan los gemelos.

–realista diría yo!!– menciona frotándose la cien– si no los ha vuelto a ver es porque los odia.. LISTO! ya lo dije.... 

–Isis!!– gritan Cora e Issac.

–Que es la verdad!– 

–el tiene razón!– menciona Laura, ella había visto varias veces al castaño que buscaban mas algo en su interior le decía que se callara.

–Gracias!!– grita Isis– alguien si entiende!! 

Manuel iba a decir algo, mas un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por el costado donde estaban, Cora en ese momento palideció, pues era el ser que la perseguía. 

–quien eres y qué quieres aquí!!– mencionan ambos Alfas al frente de todos.

–restituisce il rubato!!(regresa lo robado)– menciona el paladín señalando a Cora.

–questo mi appartiene!! (esto me pertenece)– menciona agarrando su bolso.

–restituisce il rubato!!– menciona sacando su espada.

–Corre!!– grita Derek, Cora se la había pasado admirando el colgante, era de su madre lo recordaba bien.

–Cora!!– dice Scott. 

–questo mi appartiene!!– grita Cora antes de salir corriendo.

–restituisce il rubato!!– menciona el paladín yendo en busca de Cora, ignorando a todos los presentes.

–attesa!!(espera)– gritan los hijos de Cora, más el paladín repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Scott trato de detenerlo, pero fue lanzado sin medida alguna a la pared, el paladín tenía un objetivo, recuperar aquello que se le confirió a cuidar tenía que recuperarlo hasta que la dueña apareciera. 

Las dos Banshee habían tratado de detenerle más no consiguieron nada el paladín siguió su avancé.

–restituisce il rubato!!– era lo único que repetía el paladín.

–attesa!!– gritan los gemelos, lanzándose al ataque, más estos fueron estampados en la pared, el paladín era una fortaleza andante.

El paladín una vez fuera empezó su avancé al lugar donde se encontraba el artilugio que se le confirió, al principio su avancé era lento fue tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en viento prácticamente, a todos los dejo atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Joder!!– grita Isaac–Cora!!– medio ruge el ruloso, sin prevenirlo había dado un rugido de auxilio.

                            
                        ******

–papá!!– dice el menor de sus hijos.

–lo se!!– dice mirando por la ventana– al parecer hoy nos volveremos a ver!!– dice a nadie en específico.

–Stiles!– dice John preocupado que el castaño pierda el control.

–estoy bien!– dice sonriente– ahora vuelvo!– menciona tomando su épico bate.

–Nosotros vamos!– gritan sus hijos.

–No!– sanciona el castaño.

–papá!!– dicen todos.

–he!! dicho que NO!– medio grita el castaño.

Dejando a todos atrás el castaño salió corriendo en busca de aquel que le llamó.

–Isaac!– dice el castaño aumentando su avancé.


	50. Stiles?

–Isaac– menciona el castaño, aumentando su avancé.

 

                          *******

–vas con el?– menciona Sebastian jr viendo a su ahijada salir por la puerta trasera.

–No se de que hablas!– 

–Claro que lo sabes!– menciona apuntándola con el dedo– la cuestión es porque?

–porque? que?–

–porque vas?– menciona posándose al frente de ella– es para detenerle si se descontrola o quieres ver que se descontrole para ver cómo mata al ser que los despreció?– 

–No se de lo que hablas!– menciona moviendolo para salir.

Ella tenía un duelo, en verdad iba a ayudar por si su padre se salía de control o quería ver a su otro padre morir, verle sufrir y derramar sangre por haberlos rechazado.

–espero que hagas lo correcto!!– menciona Sebastian jr viéndola desaparecer entre el bosque.

                         *****

Cora corría desesperada buscando alejarse lo más posible de aquel que la perseguía, nunca le daría ese colgante de su madre.

Más en ese momento fue arremetida contra un árbol, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hasta Stiles escucho el crujir de las costillas de Cora.

–restituisce il rubato– menciona el paladín, extendiendo su mano.

–questo mi appartiene!!– menciona Cora, con las manos apretando sus costillas, el golpe la dejo inmovil, teme por su vida más nunca entregará algo que le pertenece.

–restituisce il rubato!!– menciona el paladín tomándola por el cuello.

–Lasciala andare– gritan sus hijos al ver lo mal que estaba su madre, tenía costillas rotas más un pulmón perforado, saben que se curará más si el paladín no la suelta, su vida puede terminar en ese momento.

–restituisce il rubato!!– menciona el Paladín viendo fijamente a Cora.

–que... ques... questo mi appartiene– menciona entrecortado por la falta de aire.

En ese momento Scott y Isaac se lanzan a tomar al paladín, para alejarlo de Cora les costó moverlo, puesto que el paladín parecía estar echo de piedra sólida.

–saquenla de aquí!!– le grita Isaac a sus hijos.

–Corran!!– le grita Scott viendo a la caída Cora, poco quedaba de la muchacha que conocieron hace años, la letal Cora, se había convertido en una ama de casa responsable con un trabajo estable.

Todos estaban en la lucha, todos contra el paladín que parecía no tener otra cosa que decir, y un solo objetivo Cora, poco podían ver, Derek y Peige esta más enfurruñada que nada, no le gustaba nada pero tenían un plan ya echo, matar a todos los de la manada uno por uno, que mejor para ella si uno moría esa noche.

Un castaño admiraba toda la escena nadie lo había notado, no había mucha luz en el ambienté para poder distinguirle.

"Te dije que te quedarás en casa!!" piensa el castaño, usando poco poder para comunicarse con su hija mayor.

"Esto se pone bueno"-menciona la mayor.

"Nada de se pone bueno, a la casa hablo enserio"- sanciona el castaño.

"técnicamente estas usando telepatía y no hablando"– menciona burlona apareciendo en la vista del castaño más no la de los demás.

–Hija!!–

–Padre!!– piensa burlona.

Mientras estos tenían su discusión, otros peleaban por la vida de una loba en mal estado, sus hijos querian regresar lo que había tomado, mas la loba estaba necia en dejarlo ir, era de su madre y primero muerta.

Uno por uno fueron cayendo, unos cortados de la mejilla, y otros en la pierna, Isaac tenía dos una sólo el costado y en la pierna, era terrible verle de esa manera, pero el protegería a su amada así le cueste la vida.

El paladín estaba por encestar un golpe contra los gemelos quienes protegían a su madre, las muertes del paladín no están previstas, conseguirá proteger así matase medio pueblo, recuperara lo que se le dio a resguardar.

"Papá" piensa la pequeña, eran sus primos después de todos, si bien ella entendía las razones de su padre y no lo juzgaba, ella hubiera preferido poder crecer con ellos como lo hicieron con los hijos de su tio/abuelo Peter más ella en un principio tenía rencor contra la loba, imponerles un Amor que no tenían se le hacía injusto.

–Vi sfido a duello per la sua vita (te reto a un duelo por su vida)– menciona el castaño cayendo del árbol donde estaba trepado.

￼

"enserio?! y tú eres mi padre!" Piensa burlona su hija el verle con ese traje.

"No deberías ir rumbó a la casa!"regresa el castaño más está seguro que su hija se quedará hasta que el vuelva a la casa.

En ese momento el paladín detiene su avancé, volteando a ver al castaño, la única manera de detenerle es aceptar el duelo no dicho por parte del paladín, salir ileso no era una opinión, ya que estos eran buenos espadachines y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era una opción.

–Siete disposti a macchiare il tuo onore per un ladro?(está dispuesto a manchar su honor por un ladrón)– menciona aún con la espada en lo alto.

–Se vinco , si andrà da questo luogo (si gano, te irás de este lugar)– menciona en tono firme.

Todos estaban atónitos mirando al castaño parecía un verdadero superheroe, ese porte que tenía lo hacía parecer un Dios echo y derecho, todos sabían quien era el único capaz de unas un traje así..

Liam estaba a punto de echarse a reír al ver al castaño tomar su bate, de atrás de la espalda, más en ese preciso momento el castaño hace un movimiento como pretendiendo lanzarlo a un costado pero sin soltarlo.

El bate se transformó ante todos en una espada reluciente, aún con la poca luz se podía distinguir la hermosa espada del castaño. 

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, el castaño no era para nada el que ellos recordaban, si bien iba a arriesgar su vida por ellos, puede y que no sienta tanto rencor.

–En Garde!– grita el castaño, tomando su espada.

En ese momento el paladín, comenzó su ataque, más el castaño tenía ventaja, la agilidad del Zorro y como tal era un buen espadachín, el mejor que podía pisar la tierra, palabras claras de su abuelo, imparcial lo sabe pero el se lo creyó.

En ese momento todos parecían ver una la escena típica de las películas, ambos contrincantes juntos con la espada de por medio, todos estaban esperando a que el castaño quedará desarmado para poder entrar al rescate, más eso nunca pasó.

Duraron varios minutos en oa lucha, lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque era el chocar de los metales, aquel tintinear tan típico de estas, nadie podía creer al castaño no mostraba signos de estar flaqueando o siquiera sudor en su frente, un ex lobo admiraba al castaño, observando aquello que una vez le perteneció, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad y está vez no la desperdiciaría.

Con un ágil movimiento el castaño desarmo al paladín, mandando la espada a encajarse entre las piernas de Scott que estaba recargado contra un árbol, ambos contrincantes estaban frente a frente, hasta que el castaño corrió por la espada, dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado donde un rápido movimiento, tenía ambas espadas en forma de Cruz amenazando justo en el cuello del paladín que había detenido su avancé.

–Io ho vinto!(yo he vencido)– menciona el castaño tomando la espada devolviéndola a su legítimo dueño.

–per tornare quello che hanno rubato (que devuelva lo que robo)– menciona el paladín hincado sobre una rodilla, demostrando estar vencido por el castaño.

–che era quello che il furto (que fue lo que robo)– pregunta el Castaño, esperando que no sea lo que está pensado.

–Ciondolo Ms. Talia(el colgante de la Sr.Talia)– "rayos" piensa el castaño.

"Témpanos de hielos" dice su hija, aún mantenía la conexión con su padre.

"Hija"– menciona el castaño.

"Padre" –responde burlona

En ese momento el castaño, toma rumbo a la loba que estaba aún recuperando sus fuerzas.

–damelo!– menciona firme, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por lo mal que se veía la loba.

–es mio!!– dice la loba aún débil.

–damelo!– menciona el castaño– no te lo dejo a ti!– menciona extendiendo su mano– debes devolverlo!

–No es MIO!!– grita la loba.

–CORA HALE!!– dice en tono firme y amenazante– DÁMELO YA!– dice enfatizando cada palabra.

La loba temerosa a sabiendas de que el castaño algo le habían otorgado, con todo el dolor de su corazón le entregó el colgante, una cuarto de Luna con una piedra que parecía brillar por si sola, echo de Plata tratada por un antiguo orfebre.

El castaño recordaba bien ese colgante, el se lo habia dado a la gran Talia Hale cuando viajo al pasado, el lo mando a hacer especial para aquella Alfa respetada entre todo el mundo sobrenatural.

￼

Chi è il proprietario?(quien es su dueño?)– pregunta el castaño.

–che degno di potere (aquel digno del poder)– menciona ya de pie esperando a que el castaño le devuelva el colgante.

Más el castaño tenía otras intenciones, buscar al dueño entre los jóvenes que están presentes por fortuna eran todos, esta claro que sus hijos no eran partícipes en eso. 

–Deve essere parente di sangue!!(tiene que ser pariente sanguíneo)– pregunta el castaño acercandose a sus sobrinos, hijos de Cora.

–No!– menciona el paladín.

En ese momento el castaño extendido su brazo para el primer gemelo, el primogénito de la loba– tomalo!– menciona calmado.

Más al tomarlo nada ocurrió, pasó al otro gemelo pero de la misma forma nada, probó con el último hijo pero nada, el castaño implantó un hechizo a petición de la Alfa, "aquel que sea digno lo verá brillar" fueron las palabras del Alfa. 

Probó con los hijos de Peter más ninguno consiguió el motivo del hechizo encontrar a la siguiente o el siguiente sucesor digno del poder, el Alfa no le había explicado más sólo eso...

A sabiendas de que no probó con el primogénito de Scott, más nada el beta que se mantenía al lado de Liam de igual forma no era dueño del colgante.

Probó con cada miembro joven de la manada, hasta que ninguno obtuvo lo que el encantamiento buscaba, pero le faltaba una loba que se ma tenia atrás de su padre.

– tomalo– menciona el castaño desde una distancia prudente, no  se acercaría más, ya que si notaba el olor de la zorra en el que era su compañero, los que tendrían problemas serían todos ellos porque el Zorro no se detendría en matarles y es lo que menos quiere volverse oscuro por alguien quien no vale la pena.

Stiles casi le arrebata el colgante a la hija de Derek, ella tampoco era la dueña de esa pieza tan valiosa.

–Sera posible!– menciona el castaño– hija!– medio grita el castaño, nadie creía lo que los demás decían, para ellos esos sólo eran chicos que el castaño había acogido, más no que fueran sus hijos.

El ex lobo no quería creer eso, el castaño tenía familia, el había buscado su felicidad lejos de él, ahora que esperanzas tenía. 

–Si?– menciona apareciendo más sólo pudieron ver su figura, era demasiado oscuro como para poder verle.

–toma!– dice el castaño lanzando el colgante.

Apenas el colgante tocó sus manos este brillo con una intensidad más brillante que el sol.

–te pertenece!– menciona el castaño sonriente– esa mujer estaba loca de rematé!!– dice recordando a la gran Talia Hale.

–Oye!!– sanciona su hija.

En ese momento el paladín se acerca a la hija mayor de Stiles, para hincarse sobre una pierna– mi lady– menciona ya en un idioma entendible para los demás– usted es digna del poder, esto le pertenece– dice sacando la pequeña estuchera– para que pueda guardar tan preciado tesoro!!

–he gracias– dice confundida– supongo!

El castaño estaba a punto de partir junto a su hija, dejando a una loba echa en lágrimas por no tener aquello que era de su madre, cuando Scott llama al castaño– Stiles! gracias por salvarnos...– menciona el moreno rascándose la nuca.

–que te hace pensar que lo hice por ustedes?– menciona en tono de desagradó– bien poco me hubieran importado sus muertes!– termina en tono frío, dejando a todos helados ese sin duda no era el castaño que todos conocian– sólo no permitiré que el Nemeton tome más poder!!– menciona antes de desaparecer en el bosque junto a su hija

"Tanto daño le hicimos" pensaban cada uno a su manera, todos tenían un dolor en el pecho desde las palabras del castaño, más sólo los de la manada estaban de esa forma, Peter y Chris se mantenía bien al igual que sus hijos, los ex betas del castaño de la misma forma no les había afectado en nada las palabras del castaño, más les dolían sus parejas pero saben que ese dolor se lo merecen. 

–Mamá!!!– grita en tono desgarrador la loba, antes de caer inconsiente.


	51. Respuestas

Todos habían llevado a la loba al loft, Derek se lo habia vuelto a dar, más Cora tenía ese sentido de rencor contra su hermano pero no podía descifrar el que con exactitud, Isaac tenían el mismo sentimiento pero tampoco sabía que decir.

–era ella no?– mensajea un gemelo, en el grupo con sus hermanas.

"la recuerdan no es verdad?" pregunta Isis.

"es nuestra prima pero?"

"Pero?" recibe el mensaje de ambos hermanos.

"porque no podemos hablarlo, siquiera mostarle a alguien está conversación..." el lo había intentado, más nadie aparte de ellos podía ver lo escrito.

"supongo que es ese señor!" menciona Brett.

"Brett tiene razón huele a humano más tiene algo que lo diferencia!" menciona Isis.

"papá podrá ver esto?" pregunta Bratt.

"No puede!"menciona Isis "Le mandé esto mismo y sólo puso una cara de confuso!"

"tan grande es su poder?" pregunta Bratt.

"para no tener respeto al Alfa verdadero, yo creo que si!" menciona Brett.

Los tres chicos, se debatían en mensajes, mientras otros dos betas los miraban divertidos al igual mensajeando entre ellos.

"la conocieron no es verdad?" pregunta Estaban.

"Si!! pero cuanto tardaran en descubrirlo!?"-T.

"son demasiado estúpidos como para dar con la respuesta!!"–E.

"tan poca fe tienes en ellos!?"–T.

"Son lelos no creo que lo descubran"–E.

Los dos hermanos estaban metidos en su conversación que no visualizaban a Isis observándolos detenidamente.

–ustedes pueden ver esto?– dice Isis tendiéndole el teléfono.

Más ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, Isis estaba por darse la vuelta cuando le llegó la notificación de un grupo nuevo, al igual que a sus hermanos.

"Si!"mandaron ambos hermanos al grupo.

–como?– mandan los tres hermanos.

–con la boca xD– menciona Esteban, más en ese momento su hermana le da un Zape.

–Por jugarle al verja–

–dolió sabes!!– 

–ese era el punto!– 

–pareja de matrimonio divorciado, nos pueden decir porque ustedes si pueden ver los mensajes y ellos no!!– 

–explicarlo no podemos, buscar la respuesta deben– menciona Talia.

–revelen sus secretos!!– 

–El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le pide que mantenga su nariz anormalmente grande alejada de los asuntos de los demás– mandan ambos la misma respuesta.

–hablen claro!!– manda Brett.

–uy el cachorro se enojó!!– mandan ambos hermanos.

–pueden joder hablar claro!!– 

–bien!!– mandan ambos

–pero habrá cosas que al igual que ellos no podrán ver!!– 

–y como sabrán tampoco las podemos hablar! – menciona Talia

–asi que formulen sus preguntas cuidadosamente!–dice Esteban, con una gran sonrisa.

–es familia?– 

–Si!–

–como?– 

–lo siento no podemos!! 

–son hijos de uno de los presentes?– 

–lo siento no podemos!– 

–joder, digan algo más..

–NO! PODEMOS!!... 

–Porque?!– 

–el, lo desea así...–

–el que rescato a mamá?– 

–Si!– 

–Pero hablo con desprecio hacia todos... 

–no lo han notado verdad?– preguntan ambos hermanos.

–veanlos...– dicen señalando la parte de abajo del loft. 

–tienen la cara triste, y huelen a decepción...

–ahora vean a mis padres– menciona Talia.

–se besan y parecen ajeno a todo!!– 

– Bueno papá Peter siempre a sido así xD– menciona Esteban.

–mas ustedes tampoco sienten ese vacío que tienen ellos, la  Prima Cora tampoco tiene ese sentimiento...– 

–Porque?– 

–Existe una Historia, pero no podemos contar la!!– 

–por?– 

–el lo desea de esa forma!!– mencionan ambos hermanos.

–tan malo fue?–

–el traición de los que una vez creyó sus amigos...– mencionan los hermanos con la mandíbula apretada, ellos despreciaban a Peige, jamás le dirian Prima, la mayor parte del tiempo la despreciaban y evitaban hablarle.

    

                          ******

–Cora!!– susurraba Isaac seca de su amada, hace poco tiempo la pierde y ahora está de la misma forma.

Liam la hacia corroborado, un chequeo de rutina para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. 

–Isaac– menciona la loba tratando de abrir los ojos, más la luz de la habitación se lo impedía, la cama en medio del loft seguía es su posición, nada había cambiado de aquel lugar, solo tenia mas muebles y cosas de Isaac. 

–Stiles!!– menciona la loba, recordando lo último, más algo le era indiferente, algo había pasado con el castaño en días anteriores, pero no sabía decir el que.

–Se fue!– menciona Lidya con los ojos llorosos, el castaño que conocieron era completamente diferente al que habían visto.

–Tan malo fue lo que le hicimos?– pregunta Jackson.

–es lo que querían no?– menciona Peter abrazando a Chris– su deseo se cumplió...

–lo hicimos por su bien!!– menciona Scott.

–dejense de esas idioteces!!– dice Chris encarando a todos– todos saben que esa es la mentira que quisieron creerse... 

–el hubiera muerto!!– 

– esa no es la razón por la que le dieron la espalda...– menciona en tono frio– para ustedes fue lo mejor, para ustedes fue lo más sensato alejarlo cuando les dio miedo, le dieron la espalda sin pensar en lo que Stiles queria... 

–eso fue lo mejor!!– menciona Derek.

–tienes razón fue lo mejor– dice apuntando a todos– PARA USTEDES!!– 

–Donde está el colgante!!– menciona Cora.

–Se lo llevaron!– dice Isaac mirando a la loba años ojos.

–lo curioso es que a él si se lo diste, cuando a ninguno de nosotros dejabas siquiera tocarlo...– menciona Peter acercandose a la loba– el te salvo cierto?– 

–de que hablas?– pregunta confundida.

–el te salvo de aquella enfermedad que te estaba matando!!– menciona posando dos dedos en la frente de Cora.

–Que haces?– 

Más en un rápido movimiento el lobo encajó las dos garras en la frente de la loba– siempre seré tu Batman!– menciona quedando estático al igual que la loba.

En ese momento Cora estaba viendo aquel recuerdo del castaño que parecía estar oculto en su mente.

*Recuerdo*

–Cora!– dice una voz conocida a su lado de la cama– Cora!– menciona de nuevo.

–Sti...Stiles?– pregunta la loba confundida.

–creí que no despertarías!!– menciona el castaño limpiando el sudor de la loba con un pañuelo húmedo– como es que te pasó esto?– 

–N...No lo sé!– menciona mas muerta que viva, en cuestión de horas la loba se había convertido en un cadáver, apenas comía, o bebía algo.

–quieres agua?– pregunta el castaño acercándole el vaso con la pajilla.

Por Primera vez en todos los días que llevaba de esa forma, el agua  le quedaba al tragarla, la estaba bebiendo toda sin algún problema, era un elixir exquisito, a pesar de que llevaba días sedienta, al tomar agua era una tortura, la garganta le ardía, y pasarla sentía quemarse por dentro.

–vaya si que tenías sed!– dice el castaño– quieres un poco más?

La loba sólo pudo asentir, tenía demasiada sed,  el agua que le daba el castaño le parecía tan refrescante.

–Sopa?– pregunta el castaño, una vez que la loba terminó de beber el agua.

–Si!– hace dos días que no comía, tenía hambre más su boca no permitía el paso de nada, terminaba vomitando.

En castaño le dio de comer a la loba convaleciente, esperaba que tomará fuerzas con esa única comida, puesto lo que haría pudiera ser que la mate, le dolía verla en esas condiciones, Talia se la había encargado el había jurado mantenerla viva hasta que fuera su momento, pero ahora estaba dudando de poder mantener su promesa.

–rica?– dice el castaño dándole la última cucharada de sopa, el mismo la había preparado, una sopa de pollo con verduras picadas en pequeños trocitos, para que la loba pudiera comerla. 

–Gr...Graci... Gracias!!– menciona la loba, sabe que se va a morir pero al menos no lo va a hacer por hambre.

–ay Cora como es que llegaste a este punto!!– menciona el castaño limpiando el sudor de aquella loba.

–el Destino tal vez!!– menciona débil.

–no creo que el destino te esté cobrando algo!– menciona sonriente, con el poco que comió la loba se había notado el gran cambio, había dejado de temblar, y parecía tener mas fuerzas.

La loba estaba por decir algo más un terrible dolor se le vino encima, haciendo que se retorciera en la cama sin poder gritar, pues no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. 

–tranquila!– menciona el castaño acomodando de nuevo a la loba una vez que terminó de retorcerse en la cama.

–me muero St....Stiles!!– menciona con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla– cuida de mis hijos.. de mi rulitos...

–no te puedo prometer eso!!– menciona el castaño.

–por favor!!– menciona la pelinegra perdiendo las fuerzas a cada segundo.

El castaño se estaba debatiendo en hacer lo que tenía que hacer o dejarle morir, ya que a pesar de que una podía salvarle también podía matarle en el mismo instante.

No podía romper su promesa, el la mantendría viva con su única opción, tal vez la mate, tal vez le devuelva la vida, eso sólo depende del Destinó.

–Muerde!– dice el castaño acercándole la parte blanda entre el dedo índice y el pulgar– vamos lobita no te rindas...

La loba sólo miraba al castaño agradeciendo, a los Dioses haber podido verle de nuevo..

–Sti....Stiles, per...perdoname!!– menciona la loba, sabe que son sus últimas palabras.

–muerde lobita por favor!!– dice acercando de nuevo su mano– no te rindas, esa no es la Cora que conozco... 

La loba sólo se dedicaba a negar con la cabeza, ya no tenía fuerzas, las pocas que le quedaban las utilizaba para hablar con el castaño.

En ese momento el castaño saco una pequeña daga de su bolsillo, si la loba no lo va a hacer el, lo haría por ella, así que corto la parte blanca de su mano, con un movimiento rápido puso la herida sobre la boca de Cora obligándola a beber su sangre.

–Una gota de sangre pura te salvará!– menciona el castaño– más no es la sangre sino el corazón puro el que le da vida... 

Justo en el momento que la primer gota de sangre tocó sus labios su corazón dejo de latir, la loba había muerto, pero sólo pasaron unos minutos para que esté tomará de nuevo su ritmo, dando la señal que se mantenía fuerte.

Pasaron unas horas, el castaño mantenía lejos a todos, no quiera toparse con ninguno, si está en ese lugar era por Cora, por la promesa que le había echo a Talia de mantenerla viva, de velar por la pequeña.

Estaba por marcarse cuando escucho la voz de la loba– Stiles?– pregunta la loba, con más fuerzas.

–sabia que no te dejarías  vencer por esa enfermedad!– menciona acercandose a la cama– eres igual de fuerte que tu madre!!– menciona apartando los cabellos de la cara de la loba.

–Gracias!!– menciona la loba.

–Come!– le dice el castaño señalando otro plato de sopa.

En esa ocasión fue la loba quien tomó el plato, la enfermedad la había tumbado en horas, en minutos el castaño la había curado.

–Quieres más?– pregunta el castaño al ver el plato vacío 

–es suficiente gracias!!– menciona limpiando su boca con la servilleta que el castaño le había dejado– como están los pequeños?– pregunta la loba, el hechizo de Stiles se había roto cuando su corazón se paró dando por terminado su cometido, sellar la boca de la loba hasta su muerte. 

–mas grandes de lo que crees!– menciona recogiendo el plato junto al vaso de agua.

–Sty perdoname yo no quería incomodarte!!– menciona la loba cohibida.

–tu lobo te lo exigía lo sé, pero debe comprender que el los rechazo, son mis hijos el no tiene partida en esto...– dice en tono firme.

–No debiste salvarme!– menciona entre lágrimas. 

–Se lo debía a tu madre!– dice el castaño.

–La conociste!!..–

–a ustedes les hablo de mi como el caballero de la paz o algo así...– 

–me hablas de ella!– menciona en tono infantil– por favor!

–lo siento!!– menciona el castaño– será en otro momento! ya les he alejado demasiado...

–me harás olvidarles de nuevo?– 

–Podras hablarlo con Isaac!– dice sonriente.

–pero?–

–pero sólo con el!– menciona cabizbajo– por desgracia tengo algunas cosas de las que encargarme y necesito todo mi poder!– 

–pero!– dice el castaño.

–tal vez algún día tus pequeños conozcan la verdad pero por el momento es lo que te puedo ofrecer!– menciona el castaño.

–Bien!– 

–primero el sello para que puedas hablar de mis bebés con Isaac– menciona poniendo dos dedos en la frente de Cora– Listo!!– 

–segundo!!– dice posando su palma en su frente.

–ellos no deben saber de esto!!– menciona el castaño viendo fijamente a Cora– para mi ellos murieron aquel día– dice recargando a la durmiente Cora– espero lo entiendas..

*Fin del recuerdo*

En ese momento Peter retiro las garras de la frente de Cora había aprendido a sacar esos recuerdos por poco tiempo, más el poder del castaño los volvía a sellar..

–fue el, cierto?– pregunta Peter.

–el me salvo de esa enfermedad!– menciona la loba– pero existe otra cosa que no se decirles!! 

–te dijo algo?– pregunta Scott.

–Una gota de sangre pura te salvará!, más no es la sangre sino el corazón puro el que le da vida..

–veo que debo cambiar mi contraseña!!– menciona una voz atrás de ellos, no se habían percatado de la presencia del castaño.


	52. Bienvenidos

– veo que debo cambiar mi contraseña– menciona dejando pasmados a todos, nadie le había sentido llegas.

–Stiles!– grita Peter, no se esperaba que el castaño llegase en ese momento.

–tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente!– dice avanzando a la cama.

Tenía un pendiente su hija quería que Cora tuviera el colgante, si bien entendía que su abuela se lo habia dejado, ella quería que Cora tuviera algo de su madre. 

–Como estas?– pregunta el castaño llegando a la cama de la loba.

–Bien!– 

En ese momento Cora no espero que el castaño tuviera ese gesto tan maternal, le puso primero la palma en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera calentura, más tenía que comprobar que su otro hechizo estuviera en condiciones de ese modo dirigió su mano a la nuca de la loba para comprobarlo si bien estaba seguro que para salir usaría su poder, esperaba que no fuera necesario.

–Si estas mucho mejor!– menciona dejando a la loba pasmada, con lo que recuerda sabe que el castaño sólo está por ella, más a los demás les tiene despreció. 

–Cora, Cora, Cora lo que hice es un intercambio de favores, espero que cuando te lo solicité tengas la misma cooperación que he mostrado!– menciona en tono firme– yo pagué mi deuda al curarte, más tu me debes un favor por haber salvado tu vida! 

Tal vez no está siendo justo pero esas eran las reglas de Sebastian, favor con favor se paga. 

–vas a cumplir tus obligaciones?– pregunta Peter.

–Por desgracia, aunque no tengo toda la convicción de hacerlo...– 

–Stiles!– menciona Scott temeroso

–Que?!– pregunta con desagrado.

–Como estas?– pregunta Liam

–mejor que ustedes!– menciona aún viendo a la loba, si voltea está seguro que los quemara en se momento.

–donde estuviste todo este tiempo?– pregunta Jackson.

–eso no es de su incumbencia!– menciona tomando el vaso de agua de la loba para que beba agua–deberías tomar mucha agua o alimentos basados en la misma, sopa o caldos eso te recuperara en un santiamén!!– 

–Stiles te estuvimos buscando!?– menciona Kira– donde estabas?!

–NO! es de SU INCUMBENCIA!– medio grita el castaño.

–Stiles!!– dice Peter al verle perder un poco el control, si bien habia sellado los sentimientos a por el lobo ese selló se había llevado una parte del control sobre el Zorro.

–Solo vine a devolverte esto!– menciona sacando el estuche que se le habia dado a su Hija– mi hija quiere que lo conserves hasta que decidas quien será el siguiente portador!!– menciona el castaño.

–Gracias!!– menciona la loba atrayendo al castaño en un abrazo.

–Cuidalo en verdad es muy valioso!– dice el castaño separándose de ella– un gusto en volverte a ver lobita!!– menciona el castaño tomando rumbo a la puerta.

–No te dejaremos ir hasta que respondas Stiles!– mencionan todos formando una barrera entre la salida y el castaño.

–Que imbéciles son algunas personas– dice el castaño levantando una mano para chasquear los dedos y desparecer.

–Stiles!– gritan los hijos de Peter

–Si peques?– menciona viendo el palco.

– podemos irnos contigo?– mencionan ambos chicos, poniendo sus manos como rogando que aceptase.

–Diganle a si padre!!– menciona el castaño viendo a Peter.

–Papá!!!– gritan ambos– podemos irnos ya?

–Si!– dice Peter.

En ese momento los dos chicos bajan hechos remolino aventando a quien estuviera en su camino, en el caso de Talia, a la hija de Malia. 

–vienen?– pregunta el castaño viendo a Chris y Peter.

–ve con ellos!– dice Peter observando a Chris.

–Seguro?!– pregunta temeroso

–si ve!!– dice besando a Chris en la mejilla– los amo!!– menciona el lobo viendo a sus retoños y su amado esposo.

–Que el lobito se nos puso sentimental!!– dice el castaño burlón– nos vamos?– 

–Si!!!– gritan los chicos, les encanta teletrasportarse a otros lados.

–No saldrán de aquí hasta que respondas!!– dice Scott en tono desafiante.

–y quien me lo va a impedir?– dice viendo a Scott– un estúpido perro!!

Scott estaba por responder algo más el castaño en ese momento desapareció dejándolo con la boca abierta, no se iba a humillar o ponerse a debatir el no los quiere en su vida y así será hasta que se muera.

–Que fue eso!!– gritan todos mirando a Peter.

–Un salto!– dice tranquilo sentándose junto a la loba.

–y eso que es?– pregunta confuso Derek.

–algo que aprendió a hacer!!– dice poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Cora.

–Tu sabías donde estaba!!–sanciona Derek.

–Si y?– 

–Porque no, nos dijiste!!– medio ruge Scott.

–tenia que?– dice parándose– querían que se alejara no? ya lo consiguieron...

–No es de lo que hablamos!!– dice Liam– sabes bien lo que nos pasó! teníamos que recuperarle quince años de esta forma!!

–Se lo merecen!– dice mirándolos con los ojos azul eléctrico, fácil puede ganarles a todos.

–No tenías derecho!!– dice Derek enojado– queríamos que estuviera bien!! 

–Ja!– menciona Peter– pues esta bien!! tiene a su familia! 

–Nosotros también somos su familia!– menciona Lidya.

–A si?– dice cruzándose de brazos–  y donde estaba ese lazo familiar hace quince años ha? 

–eso no es lo importante!!– 

–Claro que lo es!!– dice enojado– saben que pasó hace quince años? Justo el día en que lo corrieron? 

–si un accidente!!– menciona Scott.

–accidente mis pulgas!!– dice calmado– Porqué no les dices lo que en verdad paso Paige?

–No se de lo que me hablas?– menciona dudosa.

–Porque no les dices que el no te tiró, tu te caíste SOLA!!– dice apuntado a Peige– fingiste todo eso!! 

– el me aventó!!!– 

–te desmembraría aqui mismo, agradece que el tiene un pacto conmigo o ya estuvieras muerta!!– 

–Derek dile algo!!– menciona Paige fingiendo estar indginada.

–Que me diga que?– menciona viendo fijamente a Derek!– quise creer que se darían cuenta, estúpidos perros, aquel día hace quince años yo escuche bajar las escaleras al castaño preocupado por ella, hasta eso tiene el pobre, ella había subido dos peldaños cuando fingió caerse!!– menciona apuntándola– fui tan idiota en no decirles, creer que todos verían más lejos de sus narices pero NO!! los malditos tenían miedo del verdadero Stiles el fuerte, el valeroso lo tenían en la posición del humano débil y frágil, que no vieron lo que en verdad valía.... 

–ahora no vengan con sus estupideces de Stiles perdonamos!!– sanciona– se merecen que el los queme, ardan en el mismo infierno por despreciarle.... 

–Nosotros no sabíamos eso!!– dice Malia mirando a Paige.

–Solo tenían que escucharle, pero le dieron la oportunidad no!!– dice con las garras de fuera– sólo le dieron la espalda malditos cobardes!!– medio ruge.

–Por que no, nos dijiste!– pregunta Scott.

–para que?– dice cruzándose de Brazos– para que siguieran burlándose, viéndolo como el humano débil?... 

–No..– dice Scott.

–No claro que no, sólo les importaba una vez más su bienestar el de ustedes!!– menciona completamente rojo– ahora no le busquen son quince años tarde, quince!!– dice exagerando los movimientos con la mano– tiene unos hijos preciosos, bribones pero son preciosos!!– dice ignorando la presencia del pelinegro a su lado– ha y no quiero que se acerquen a mis hijos o a los de el no me importa si tengo que romper mi promesa y man....– en ese momento el pelinegro le estaba agarrando la mano, se había aburrido de la plática de tu tío, así que no iba a meter su cuchara eso es de mala educación, así que sólo se le ocurrió eso.

Todo esa plática se la habia mantenido balanceadose de puntas a talón una actitud de niño pero así es el– se que nos adoras y odio interrumpir tus discursos pero papá dice que te apures... 

–el te mando?– pregunta asombrado que mandará a uno de sus hijos.

–No!!– canturrea– me mandó el conde Vlad, pues es obvio que el me mando– dice sonriente sin mirar a nadie– quiere que apures está el sirviente de la reina ese que se le insinúa a Chris y bueno mis hermanos estamos en eso pero con papá es difícil hacerle algo, luego tiene problemas con Isabel y para que quieres, estamos de vacaciones no quiero pasármela encerrado en mi cuarto sin tele, ni videojuegos...

– supongo que tienes otra razón no?– había olido el dulce aroma de las galletas 

–Si!!– dice en tono infantil– galletas ahora nos vamos?– más su partida fue detenida por un quejido lastimero departe de la loba, la última costilla se habia acomodado provocandole esa acción.

El pelinegro admiraba a la loba en la cama, debatiendose si era o no su tía Cora, su tía Laura les había hablado de ella, la recuerda vagamente más no está seguro que sea ella, estaba viendo a Peter para que le confirmara más este parecía no hacerle caso.

En ese momento todos vieron como el pequeño estaba sobre la cama sobre sus pies y con una mano a un costado de Cora, la otra estaba intentando tocar su mejilla– eres tú cierto?– menciona emocionado el pelinegro.

–Disculpa?– 

–Disculpada!– menciona sonriente– tu eres Cora cierto?– dice mirando fijamente a su tía, por órdenes del castaño ninguno podía decirle tia a ella o tío a Peter, sólo frente a esa manda.

–Me conoces?– pregunta asombrada.

–Sip– dice el pelinegro, en un rápido movimiento ya estaba al lado de Peter de nuevo– se van a poner contentos cuando les diga!!– menciona el chico perdiéndose en ese momento en su mente..

En ese momento Peter capto el plan, había dejado que uno de sus hijos la viera para poder dejar que los visitase, ya que si el llegaba con ella a pesar de que la recordarán, podían creer que estaba intentando acercarles a su padre, el les habia hablado de Derek más siempre lo dejaban con la palabra en la boca o lo callaban.

–papá dice que puedes venir!– menciona contento– y también tus hijos y un tal rulitos!!– menciona encarando a toda la manada– se que esta mal señalar pero es usted no?– dice señalando a Isaac, en ese momento vio al ser que los había despreciado, su semblante cambio de estar contento a la típica imagen un Hale en potencia, las cejas juntas y la mandíbula apretada, Peter había visto el cambio de actitud de pelinegro.

En ese momento lo atrae a su cuerpo poniendo la espalda del chico contra su pecho, a pesar de haber nacido como Zorros/lobos su punto débil eran sus emociones, si se dejaban llevar por el momento causarían gran desastre– adivina quienes son sus hijos vale y nos vamos– dice Peter besando su mejilla.

–iiuuu!! tus babas– dice limpiando su mejilla.

–Oye No– dice repartiendo más besos en su mejilla– no despreciaras mi amor!!!– dice apretándolo más en su abrazo, causando que este se riera divertido.

–tendré que desinfectarme despues!!– dice sacándole la lengua a Peter, adora a su tío y le encanta meterse con el, en palabra de su tio Chris se había convertido en el típico viejo de "salgan de mi jardín bribones"

–mmmm son esos gemelos y el!!– dice señalando a Isis– nos podemos ir ya?– dice sonríente de nuevo ignorando al exlobo que lo admiraba– las galletas se acaban corran!!– dice moviendo las manos de manera exagerada.

Más ninguno movió ningún musculo, pues el chico era un mar de energía, se veía que no podía estar quieto o explotaría.

–Y bien?– dice apurado, sabe que ya no va a alcanzar galletas– si vienen o nos vamos?

–si!– dice Cora.

–Bien– menciona desapareciendo y apareciendo justo al lado de Peter con los dos gemelos, una vez más y apareció con Isis, todos los fue acomodando para poder hacer el salto hasta su casa– ahora tómense de las manos, y nos vamos!!– en el momento en que Isaac tomó la mano de Cora desaparecieron de la instancia dejando a todos con la sensación de vacío.

–ese era su hijo?– menciona Malia.

–Si!– menciona Scott.

–No son humanos que son?– dice Manuel.

–No lo sabemos!– menciona su padre liam– pero ese chico odia a Derek!

–y a mi porque?– menciona confundido– no les he echo nada!! 

–tal vez no pero a Stiles si!– menciona Malia– yo repudio todo de ti!!– canturrea– patético!!–menciona viendo a Derek– Nos vamos ahora!– dice tomando rumbo a la puerta.

 

                        ******

–papá!!– grita el pelinegro al haber aparecido en el patio y no en el living como lo había previsto.

–Si!!– dice el castaño saliendo a encontrar a los recién llegados.

–Nada!– dice tomando rumbo a la casona.

–toma!– menciona el castaño tendiéndole una canastilla llena de galletas– rescate unas para ti!!

–Gracias Daddy!– dice el pelinegro entrando a la casa– chicos vengan!– menciona desde dentro.

–Les hablan!– dice el castaño señalando a los hijos de la loba– Bienvenidos!!

–Pero que?– dicen los gemelos confundidos ellos recuerdan al castaño.

–me recuerdan no es asi– menciona el castaño– como era mmmm– dice frotando su mentón– O si!!! el caballero Gomita!– dice haciendo un ademán de caballero, Stiles sabía sobre la poca relación que tenían los hijos de Cora con la manada, con su gran poder estaba con ellos, para Cora e Isaac sólo eran los amigos imaginarios de sus hijos, mas ahora caían en cuenta quien era ese misterio caballero Gomita.

–Isis!!– gritan las gemelas sobre el lobo– hace años primito!!!– mencionan ambas.

–Brett!!– grita el hijo menor de Stiles abrazando al chico.

–Bratt– menciona el otro gemelo pelinegro, apareciendo sobre la espalda del chico.

–Hola!!– dice la mayor cerca de Cora– un gusto volverte a ver tía!!– menciona abrazándola.

Más los chicos olieron algo que tenía el ruloso en la bolsa de su chaqueta, dulces, unos muy raros que explotaban en la boca. 

En ese momento los chico chicos se lanzaron a taclear a Isaac que cayó sorprendiendo, más no pudo hacer nada– Los tengo!!– dice una de las gemelas.

–Mis dulces!!– menciona Isaac con un puchero.

–lo sentimos tio!!– dicen todos con un puño de dulces– nuestra casa, nuestros dulces!!–

–chicos vamos, el abuelo John trata de vencer al tío Chis en el Wii– mencionan las chicas– pero el abuelo tiene más práctica que el tio Chris.... 

 

                         ******

–que pasa?– pregunta el castaño viendo a los dos lobos con la cara de no comprender nada.

–nos dijeron tíos!– mencionan ambos, señalando donde habían desaparecido los chicos con sus hijos.

–claro!!– dice sonríente– después de todo lo son!!!

–porque?– 

–porque que?– 

–por que nos dicen tíos?– 

–por que lo son!– dice el castaño– más podrán hablar entre ustedes y con sus hijos pero no frente a la manada de ese Alfa, Chris y Peter siempre han estado con nosotros, melissa igual con ellos pueden hablar de mis peques sin problemas más con ellos No!, no los necesite hace quince años, no los necesito ahora...

 

                        ******

–creímos que se tardarían más!!– dice Talia.

–Después de todo no son tan lelos como pensé– menciona sonriente.

–que ustedes no nos odian?– preguntan los tres hermanos.

–Odiarlos?– preguntan confundidos.

–Si, apenas nos dirigen la palabra y ahora es diferente!– menciona Isis.

–eso se debe a ellos!– señalan ambos hermanos a los seis chicos que gritaban emocionados con la guerra que mantenía John y Chris.

–por?– 

–inconscientemente ustedes sabían que nosotros estábamos con ellos, era por eso la fricción que teníamos, nosotros disfrutamos de ellos, algo que ustedes también querían!– dice Talia mirando a sus sobrinos– para ustedes se les hacía irracional ese despreció para nosotros puesto que nunca les hicimos algo! 

–pero!– dice Esteban– jamás podíamos hablarles de ellos, más no somos quien para decirles el porque, eso es cuestión de su madre!!

–ahora ustedes!!– dice uno de los gemelos, agarrando a Esteban e Isis– les toca jugar!!

–Quieren?– dice el pelinegro con la canasta de galletas– Porqué esas caras!– menciona sonriente– a nombre de quién mando las flores!! 

–Tu eres?– 

–su primo!– dice sonriente corriendo a taclear a su tío Sebastian.

–Niño!!– grita Sebastian boca abajo.

–Nunca cambian verdad!!– dice el castaño apareciendo al lado de los hijos de Cora– que pasa?– dice revolviendo el cabello de Bratt.

–Quien quiere Pizza!!!– grita el castaño con el teléfono en mano.

–Yo!!!!– gritan todos.

–y quien quiere una buena ensalada!?– 

–Nadie!!!– gritan sus hijos, la casa era un mar de risas, toda la casa era una fiesta, cuatro adultos que parecen niños, la casona estaba llena de vida de júbilo.

 

                       ******

 

–Que pasa?– pregunta el castaño viendo a ambos lobos recién llegados.

–Mis hijos!– dice Cora mirando a sus cachorros– es la primera vez que los veo reír demasiado!– dice con lágrimas en los ojos– si no te hubiera exigido lo de Derek, ellos habrían crecido felices!– 

–Si lo hicieron!–menciona el castaño– siempre estuve al pendiente de ustedes!– menciona posando su mano sobre la de Cora– ellos vivieron una infancia feliz, siempre estábamos cerca, más cuando tuvieron la edad su caballero Gomita desapareció.. 

–lo recuerdo!– dice nostálgica– estaban tristes, más decían que algún día lo volverían a ver...

–Chicos fuertes como su madre!– dice el castaño.

–y ahora?– 

–Disfrutaras de tus sobrinos, más te pido que no les hables de el, porque estaba vez no seré yo quien les borre la memoria...– dice viendo a su hija mayor.

El castaño dejo a la loba aún pérdida en su mente, el castaño tenía razón su hermano no tenía partida en ese lugar, el tenia su familia, y ella tenía su propia familia lejos de él, más aún tenía esa sensación de decirle a Derek sobre sus pequeños pero no lo haría pasó mucho tiempo sin verles, sin poder estar con ellos ahora no lo va desperdiciar.

"Lo que rechazaste hermanito" dice mirando por la ventana de la cocina, tal vez algún día conosca la verdad tal vez no, pero el se lo buscó, cambio su futuro por algo que lo destruyo desde el interior.


	53. Donde Esta?

Derek al igual que toda la manada se la pasaban en busca de la loba desaparecida y sus hijos, está no había regresado al loft después de que aquel chico se la llevase, mentiría si no dijera que estaba preocupado por su hermana y sus sobrinos, pero no le contestaba el móvil, en los mensajes que le mandaba le decía que estaba bien.

Pero el no creía eso, o más bien quería recuperar algo con desesperación, tenía en mente despedirse de su pasado, dejar a Paige y seguir en busca del castaño, aquel que no debió dejar ir.

Los lazos que los unen nunca se rompen pero si llegan a enredarse en el camino de un nuevo amor.

Tal vez erro su camino, pero planea componerlo, recuperar a su castaño a costa de todo.

–Señor Hale!– menciona el abogado que había contratado.

Ese exlobo tenia en mente, su fortuna no se iría con esa maldita, así que tenía un plan, hace tiempo que lo llevaba a cabo, pequeños depósitos a una cuenta falsa en Suiza, el hacia los depósitos a nombre de Darren McQueenzy, lo había conseguido en México cuando estuvo con Breaden, nunca pensó utilizarlo más ahora le era útil.

–Señor Tompson!–menciona Derek, se habia convertido en un pequeño empresario con dos empresas de transportes, más no era la gran cosa, el había estudiado finanzas, era muy bueno en cuanto a comprar acciones, tenía comprado varias en una empresa de moda cuya marca se hizo famosa "Zorros&Lobos white" la mayor parte del capital nuevo que tenía era por esa marca, todo lo que había conseguido era que un extravagante diseñador la habia sacado, más nadie sabía quién era o donde se encontraba– quiero seguir con el trámite de Divorcio!– menciona, Peige sabía que esas acciones habían caído y el para evitar gran pérdida las habia rematado, pero era lo que ella sabía, de igual forma las acciones estaban a nombre de Cora quien le apoya  en el proceso de hacer parecer que estaba en quiebra, las acciones se las devolvería puesto que su hija Laura amaba esa marca y por eso las habia adquirido, para que pudiera tener las prendas apenas salieran al mercado.

–seguro señor Hale?– 

–Más que nunca!!– dice sacando el folder, con la llegada de Cora está había contratado un detective Privado, consiguiendo así un montón de pruebas de las infidelidades de su "verdadero amor" año tras año cientos de fotos le habían llegado a Cora, para que lo había echo, venganza inconsciente de la loba para demostrar lo equivocado que estaba– son pruebas de las infidelidades de ella, espero sirvan para agilizar el proceso y poder mantener la custodia.

–Señor Hale, sabe que esto es importante, más no voy a mentirle, haber aparecido como posible acecino de su hermana, es mucho más grabe que las infidelidades– menciona viendo las imágenes de Peige con chicos y adultos, pondría una demanda por pedofilia, pero sin los datos de esos chicos no había caso al que seguir– haré lo posible para ayudarle más quiero que este consiente que pueden otorgarle la custodia completa a Paige.

–pero ella ni siquiera la ha cuidado, solo hizo el trabajo de tenerla– menciona enojado– esa maldita sólo me engatusó, mi pobre hija a vivido los desprecios de ella, sólo por esto mismo he aguantado las infidelidades de esa tipeja pero quiero que salga de mi vida ya!!!– "como pude ser tan imbécil, dejarle para estar con ella"

–Señor Hale, aún con las pruebas que tiene contra ella, no le aseguro la custodia de su hija, pero haré lo posible!!– menciona el abogado, convalecencia a Derek, más el sólo seguía las leyes, estar como acecino en el sistema, no lo hacía parecer el mejor padre del mundo.

–se lo agradecería!!– dice poniendo marcha a salir del despacho– le pido que haga un trato con el abogado de ella o algo si quiere lo poco que tengo que se lo lleve pero quiero a mi hija conmigo!!

Con eso Derek había abandonado el despacho, vivían con lo que las empresas de transporte les daba no era mucho capital, eso ponía a raya las compras excesivas de Paige, su fortuna poco a poco había bajando por decisión de el,  estaba cometiendo un error lo sabe pero tiene un investigador siguiendo a Paige para comprobar que está no lo este siguiendo y mantener la farsa de estar en quiebra.

Con su fortuna lejos de las garras de a la que una vez creyó amar, el divorcio era cuestión de esperar dejar que las cosas fluyan y lo lleven a brazos del castaño.

No mires al pasado que tu presente se desvanece, quien eres tu en las piezas del juego, pasado, presente y futuro, ligados bajo el mismo lazo de destino, una mala jugada y tu juego se acaba.

  

                        ******

Por la tarde de ese día la loba, había vuelto al loft, a contra corriente está acepto, ya que el castaño le había dicho que era mucho tiempo desaparecida así que a regaños la loba y sus hijos volvieron...

–Donde estaban?– pregunta Scott cabreado, llevaba media hora intentando sacar información más no conseguía nada.

Los hijos de Peter sólo habían estado un rato junto a Chis, pero estos desaparecieron dejando solo a la familia de la loba.

–velo por ti– menciona la loba dejando libre su nuca– mas el no quiere nada con ustedes!!

–y contigo si porque?– medio ruge el Alfa.

–yo regrese aquí porque lo desafíe a él, el me mandó aquí, no puedo decirles nada porque el lo quiere de esa forma!!– menciona recogiendo las cosas de sus hijos– para el ustedes están muertos!!

–Cora!!– ruge Scott encarando a la loba

–Que?– menciona tranquila.

–debes decirnos dónde está, queremos recuperarle, que este de nuevo con nosotros...– menciona Liam.

–ese es el problema aquí– menciona encarando a todos– sólo buscan su bienestar, el de ustedes, se han puesto a pensar que es lo que quiere el? 

–esta dolido por lo que le hicimos, lo sabemos pero estamos arrepentidos!!– dice Jackson, ya no soportaría más sin el castaño.

–dejen de decir eso, ustedes lo querían fuera, ya está fuera, ahora que ven que les falta algo lo quieren de vuelta– menciona viendo fijamente a Scott– el no es un objeto que quieran recuperar así de fácil, rindance de una vez el los quiere fuera de su vida, ahora es el quien no los quiere!!.

–Cora debes comprender éramos chicos inmaduros!!– menciona Scott– no sabíamos bien lo que hacíamos.

–imbécil!– dice la loba– lo que eres, es un imbécil, porque te has de preguntar, dos veces Scott dos veces le diste la espalda, ahora vienes diciendo que fue un error que no sabías lo que hacías, te las das de muy Alfa y protejan a todos, pero a tus amigos los dejas de lado..

–me equivoqué vale!!– dice al borde las lágrimas– que quieres que haga, que derrame sangre por el, lo haré pero lo quiero conmigo, jamás debí dudar de el...

–ya es tarde Scott, quince largos Años tarde....– menciona la loba, ella no los quiere ver, si bien los años que pasaron juntos les había servido para medio perdonarles.

–por favor Cora!– dice lloroso Scott.

–No puedo!– dice enseñando su nuca– velo por ti, el no quiere que lo busquen para que lo creas checa ve en mi memoria donde fuimos, más te advierto que no encontrarás nada...

Scott confiaba en la loba más quería a su hermano de vuelta, cuando enterró las garras en la nuca de la loba sólo vio aquella parte donde estaban todos y las palabras del castaño se hicieron presentes.

"Y quien me lo va a impedir, un estúpido perro!– resonaba en la cabeza de Scott.

–lo vez no quiere que lo busques, has lo mismo con mis hijos, con Isaac más ninguno tiene la respuesta que quieres!!– menciona la loba limpiando su nuca.

–Cora!!– grita Derek, llendo a abrazar a la chica, más está lo recibió estanpandolo  contra el suelo, en los primeros años cuando Cora regreso está lo trataba mal y evitaba estar cerca de Derek, poco a poco fue cediendo olvidando lo que había pasado, pero ahora su memoria estaba de vuelta y despreciaba a su hermano– te he dicho que no me toques!!– menciona en tono frío.

–Crei que ya habíamos pasado esa faceta!!– menciona Derek quitando el polvo.

–pues estas equivocado!!– dice con rencor.

–y bien?– dice emocionado.

–y bien que?!– pregunta con rencor.

–donde esta!!–

–Con sus hijos, en su casa!– dice tomando un vaso de agua.

–Que!!!– grita Derek lanzándole su teléfono a la loba– acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, tenías un solo trabajo Cora y no puedes hacerlo cierto!!!–menciona apuntando a la loba con el arma que tiene, cortesía de Breaden.

–Pero que te pasa!– pregunta contenidose en no desgarrar a su hermano.

–Una sola cosa tenías que hacer Cora!!– dice enfurruñado queriendo dispararle, más era su hermana, ahora como se acercaría al castaño– tenías la oportunidad de traerle de vuelta y no lo hiciste!!!

En ese momento Derek terminó con la paciencia de la loba, está le aventó el vaso de vidrio en la cara no importandole lo que le pasase a su hermano.

–Yo traerle hermanito Nunca!– dice transformada– para que lo quieren de regreso, para ponerlo en el pódium de humano débil, para que a buenas y primeras lo cambien, o se larguen con la primera que les alzó la falda!!–

–el tiene que estar con nosotros!!– dice Derek sosteniendo un pañuelo en su ceja– el es parte de esta manada.. 

–Te equivocas aquí el Alfa le puso su marca de repudiado!!– dice Cora señalando– y la única forma de que vuelva es retar a un duelo a muerte! 

–Eso no es verdad!– dice Derek mirando a su hermana de manera desafiante– el puede volver si Scott le perdona!

–Pues no quiero su estúpido perdón!– menciona el castaño divertido, le estaba agradando verles pelear– Cora!! nos vamos?– tenían un picnic con melissa y Cora estaba invitada gracias a sus hijos.

–Stiles!!– dice Derek emocionado– volviste!

–solo vine por mis hijos, odio este maldito lugar, pronto nos iremos!– dice sin mirarle.

–Pero no puedes irte Stiles, te necesitamos– dice Lidya mirando lo apuesto que se había puesto el castaño, tenía una camisa blanca, remangada hasta el codo abotonada sólo unos cuantos botones arriba del ombligo, se podía apreciar el buen músculo que manejaba, unos shorts de mezclilla que apretaban su buen tracero, y unos Vans rojos.

–yo no los necesito!– dice caminando al lado de la loba– no los necesite hace quince años no los necesito ahora!

–Stiles!– dice Scott– por favor per....

Más el castaño no lo dejo terminar– vayan y diganselo a quien le importe, a mi me vale un bledo....– menciona tranquilo enfrentando la mirada del Alfa– para mi están MUERTOS!! 

–Stiles por favor, solo escúchanos...– menciona Liam decaído.

–escucharlos?– dice sonriente– lo haré justo como ustedes lo hicieron!!! 

En ese momento la loba toma su mano, para que pudiera hacer el salto, dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

–tanto rencor nos tiene!– menciona por primera vez Brett, no podía creer que ese era el castaño.

–Stiles!– dice un muy lloroso Scott– hermano!

–tenemos que recuperarle!!– menciona firme el exlobo– tenemos que hacer que vuelva, no puede irse de nuevo ya no!

–Porque?– pregunta Archival.

–porque tiene que estar con nosotros!!– menciona enojado, no sabe si es impotencia de no poder hacer nada, o que el castaño ni siquiera le hubiera matado. 

–ya lo dijo el, no nos necesita!– menciona Malia dolida aunque tampoco va a estarle rogando– si el lo desea de esa forma para qué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo...

–Pues no estorbes!– dice Derek mirando a la coyote, a pesar de no tener ya a su lobo el impone y mucho, ya tiene decidido recuperaría al castaño por muy duro que se hubiese vuelto el sabe que en el fondo está ese castaño que tanto amó y por una confusión dejo ir, pero ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de recuperarle.


	54. Un Gran Baile

La manada estaba exhausta, habian vigilado todo el pueblo en busca del castaño más este era astuto, siempre terminaba perdiendoles o dejándoles en un callejón oscuro, los hijos de Stiles eran custodiados por Peter o Chris, en su defecto con su padre y Jordán nunca salían solos o si lo hacían cinco minutos después tenían al castaño al lado, como y cuando llegaba no lo sabían, sólo de un momento a otro aparecía cerca de ellos.

–Chicos es la última oportunidad!– dice Kira, por su trabajo se había enterado que el castaño estaría presente, haciendo que no supo o nadie sabía, sólo que era invitado.

–debemos agradecerle a la reina por esta oportunidad!– menciona Lidya ella y su hija tenían un vestido perfecto, era de etiqueta así que lucirán su mejor vestido largo.

–pero saben de que es?– pregunta Liam, Scott y el ya tenían su traje al igual que sus hijos.

–Solo un bailé!– dice Jackson el y su hijo tenían el traje perfecto a juego con su esposa he hija.

–No es cualquier Bailé, es El Baile!!– menciona Allison, tenían un plan recuperar al castaño tal vez lo encerracen en un circulo de Mountain Ash pero estaban seguros que eso no lo detendría, no sabes ni el lo que se convirtió, era una búsqueda a ciegas.

–primero habrá un gran banquete, se han invitado entre el pueblo de Beacon a los más importantes dueños de negocios los más reconocidos están en la lista, después están los doctores, licenciados, gente del pueblo está invitada, todos han recibido la misma invitación por parte de la reina– dice sonriente– más me temo que esto puede tener algo más grande en manos...

–pero que querría la reina un lugar como Beacon!!– menciona Mason.

–No es el pueblo, es lo que tiene el pueblo!– dice Lidya– el Nemeton, las correcciones teluricas...

–creen que sea para eso?!– dice pensativo Liam.

–puede ser!– dice Scott– debemos estar atentos en el baile, para cualquier actitud sospechosa, pero sobre todo poder hablar con Stiles!!–dice apuntando a cada uno, más unos betas no seguirían el plan puesto que ellos no tienen problema, son sus esposas quien lo tienen, "ellas se lo buscaron, ellas salen" fue lo que los tres betas pactaron no interferirian en nada.

–todos tienen sus trajes no?– menciona Lidya, la invitación lo decía damas vestido largo, caballeros traje de gala.

Para no hacer enojar a alá Banshee todos le mostraron sus trajes, Cora por su parte estaba encantada con sus sobrinos, eran un mar de energía, la traían de un lado a otro en busca de su vestido, a pesar de tener la marca de ropa, Stiles sólo había confeccionado los vestidos de sus hijas, prometiendo que para la siguiente vez que tuvieran fiesta le confeccionaria uno, para los hijos de Cora y Peter era tiempo en familia que nunca habían compartido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los gemelos eran unidos a Esteban, Talia había echo frente junto a Isis, los hermanos Stilinski eran niños contra niñas en cuanto a tomar decisiones familiares, aunque al final era el castaño quien terminaba decidiendo.

En primer instancia los hijos de Cora estaban renuentes a convivir más la alegría de de los seis los habían contagiado, no sólo por ellos, sus tíos Talia y Esteban parecían disfrutar de su tiempo familiar.

Cora adoraba el cambio de sus hijos, deseando que nunca vuelva a hacer algo estúpido para alejarlos del castaño.

                        *****

–listo papá– pregunta la hija mayor de Stiles.

–No me voy a casar ni que fuera para tanto!– dice el castaño en boxer y camiseta de manga corta, con los años el pudor entre el y sus hijos apenas existia, sus hijas eran más discretas, pero ellas ya lo habian  visto en calzoncillos muchas veces así que no le importaba.

–aun no estás listo!!– menciona con tono divertido– se que tienes un gran cuerpo pero tampoco es para que lo presumas en un bailé de gala..– menciona con una gran sonrisa.

–pues sólo con esto los opacaria a todos...– menciona señalando su escasa ropa.

–tienes razón todos quedarían impactados con tu gran tracero!!– 

–Hija!!!– 

–Padre!!– responde en el mismo tono.

–No estoy listo porque tu abuelo dijo que traería el traje y no lo ha echo!– menciona el castaño sentado en la cama.

–Seeee sobre eso!!– dice nerviosa.

–que pasó?– 

–accidentalmente se quemó!!– dice sonriente.

–que hicieron?– 

–Nosotros nada!– menciona posando su mano sobre su pecho indignada– no somos los bribones que piensas padre!– 

–aja– dice rodando los ojos– entonces planean que me presenté en estas fechas!– 

–Nop!– dice sonriente– te tenemos un traje estupendo my Lord Stilinski.

–QUE!!!– grita el castaño– No, pienso ir con uno de esos trajes, y menos en este lugar!!

–Calmate no te sulfures!!– menciona su padre entrando con lo que parecía ser el traje ya que estaba en una de esas bolsas negras que suele traer los trajes de etiqueta.

                         ******

–No va a venir!– menciona Scott viendo la entrada.

Habían pasado el banquete, las la presentación de todos los invitados y sus respectivas familias como Lord y Ladys, más el único que les importaba no había echo acto de presencia.

–tal vez se enteró de que vendriamos y decidió no venir!!– menciona Liam. 

–No puede!– menciona Kira– el puesto de Stiles ante la corte es bastante elevado, no puede despreciar semejante invitación!!

–Como sabes eso?– pregunta Scott mirando curioso a la kitsune.

–me lo dijo otro empleado, al parecer la reina tenía visita de Stiles siempre que terminaba mi turno!– dice decaída– supongo que no quería ni toparse conmigo!!

–asi que si tiene que venir!– dice sonriente Derek, sus sentimientos por el castaño habían florecido desde el primer día en que desapareció, dejo que su supuesto amor lo cegara, más ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperarle y está vez planea mantenerlo a su lado por siempre.

–me temo que si!!– dice Lidya viendo a los recién llegados– Peter a llegado!– dice señalando a la puerta.

Tanto Peter como Chris al igual que su hijo iban de traje negro con moño en lugar de corbata en combinación con su hija pañoletas en el bolsillo del mismo color, completamente perfeccionados para la ocasión, mantenían un gran porte dignos de príncipes, más la que resaltaba era su hija, ella portaba un vestido en color un color rojo purpúreo intenso en escote en forma de corazón resaltando sus atributos, pequeña pedrería simulaba un cinturón acentuando la figura de la chica, de hombreras caídas echas de pedrería fina a conjunto con el color del vestido que le daban un toque perfecro de elegancia y majestuosidad.

￼

–se ve espléndida!– menciona Lidya admirando a la pequeña Hale.

–parece una princesa!!– menciona Manuel embelesado por la hija de Peter. 

Atrás de Peter, Cora fue presentada junto a Isaac y sus hijos, sus modelos eran trajes de etiqueta con la pañoleta a conjunto al vestido de Cora, un verde esmeralda que hacía resaltar sus ojos, en medio corte en "V", el conjunto qea completado por pedrería a juego, sin espalda, el vestido echo por Stiles a última hora sus hijas de habían desesperado por no encontrar el vestido perfecto para su tía, en ese momento una de sus hijas le recordó de aquel vestido, aquel que no había sido aceptado en la temporada anterior.

￼

Todos estaban atentos a la entrada de las personas las últimas invitadas al gran baile, según Kira, algunas sólo habían sido invitadas al Baile, el banquete se había ofrecido a unas cuantas personas, más hubo lugares faltantes de aquellos que no se presentaron.

–Esa es tu mamá Scott?– pregunta Jackson admirando a la ex-Señora McCall.

–es ella...– menciona admirando lo joven que se veía, hace años que su madre parecía más joven, más llena de vida, si bien seguía siendo enfermera tenía una mejor vida junto a su nuevo esposo.

￼

Por su parte ella llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico más vivo en la parte del torso, Paolo su esposo un traje a color con una pañoleta en color azul eléctrico igualando el tono del vestido más una pequeña en color rojo vino no llamativo para no estropear el conjunto del padre, no era el vestido lo que llamaba la atención. Era la gran gargantilla que llevaba, con las luces del gran salón se podía apreciar una gran esmeralda en corte cuadrado, adornado con seis pares de hileras echas de perlas, por último una gran dije echo de Plata con una piedra pulida a juego.

￼

–eso debe valer mucho dinero!– menciona Darren la pequeña copia de Liam– el abuelo Paolo si que tiene dinero!–

–el no le dio esa cosa!– menciona en tono de desagrado Scott.

–Entonces quien?– pregunta confusa Lidya, vaya que estaba impresionada por tal joya posesión de Melissa.

–no lo sé, pero se ve hermosa!– menciona Scott, viendo a su progenitora más su vista bajo a la pequeña que les acompañaba, la pequeña usaba un vestido blanco, con cintura en un color rojo vino terminado en un gran moño, lo tierno de aquel vestido eran los detalles en la parte de abajo, pequeñas flores rojas más otros detalles simulando pétalos en el mismo color.

￼

 

–acaso tienen el mismo diseñador?– pregunta la hija de Lidya, ella junto a Victoria, Alice y Nadeshiko habían echo lo posible para llevar vertidos a juego más ninguna pudo conseguir estar a la altura de la Hale recién llegada, los chicos de la manada no se habían puesto de acuerdo con ellas, así que ninguna tenía pareja oficial. 

La hija de Mason y Corey se habia ido a estudiar a Japón así que ellos habían acudido solos junto a la manada.

–que pasa hija?– pregunta Derek.

–esos son de la nueva colección del diseñador de la marca "Zorro&Lobos white"– menciona admirando los nuevos modelos.

–el tuyo es hermoso!– dice Derek sonriente.

–lo se, pero es de la temporada pasada!– dice decaída, siempre había sido un cero a la izquierda con los de la manada, sus tíos prácticamente la ignoraban, los hijos de Cora apenas le dirigían la palabra, la única amiga que tenía ganó una beca para un internado en Londres le había llamado la atención pero la situación con su padre no era nada alentadora asi que no había pedido ir con ella para ayudarle en su economía, pero su madre parecía no entender y compraba a diestra u siniestra.

￼

Derek llevaba un traje en color azul eléctrico mas opaco de lo normal junto a una pañoleta en color beige con encaje negro a conjunto de su hija la consiguió en Internet en la página decia que era del mismo diseñador más cree que le estafaron, está llevaba un vestido de encaje negro de la parte del pecho hasta a tres cuartos por arriba de la rodilla en encaje negro, por su parte la caída estaba en una fina tela transparente que dejaba ver el fondo en color beige nada llamativo para no arruinar el conjunto, así mismo el término del vestido está en encaje negro nada extravagante como sus acompañantes en tonos vivos que no le atraían.

–No va a llegar!!– dice Scott decaído.

–era la última ves que lo veríamos, la reina sale pasado mañana de regreso a Londres y no tenemos nada para buscarle!– menciona Kira, apezar de su puesto, nadie parecía tener información del castaño.

Todos estaban decaído puesto querían ver al castaño intentar compensar el error que cometieron más este parecía no darles la oportunidad.

Todos estaban perdidos en su plática, a pesar de estar en una fiesta donde no sabían cuales eran los planes de la reina, se habían dejado ir por el buen ambiente, dejando a sus lobos de lado, disfrutando por primera vez como lo eran hace años humanos.

Más su buen ambiente se perdió al escuchar aquel presentador decir el apellido del castaño...

–Señores y Señoras, el último invitado, Lord Stilinski y su familia– todos creen que si no fuera por que eran lobos, estos se hubieran roto el cuello, por el movimiento rápido que hicieron, más el dolor fue cambiando a una cara de asombro, habían visto al castaño con buena ropa, disfrutando de su buena figura más ahora, tenía un traje que lo hacía parecer un Lord de tiempos antiguos...

–Lord's!!– menciona el castaño– y mi lady's un gusto tenerles está noche hoy disfrutando de la compañía de su majestad– dice sonriente– más nuestra reunión tiene otros motivos los cuales......

 

(*****")

 

(2/2)

 

Lord's!!– menciona el castaño– y mi lady's un gusto tenerles está noche hoy disfrutando de la compañía de su majestad– dice sonriente– más nuestra reunión tiene otros motivos los cuales se les fueron informando... 

–Como saben, la corona Británica pretende tomar posesión sobre Beacon!!, Más no es como lo piensan, está posesión tiene ventajas mayores que desventajas– menciona en tono firme mirando a todos sin prestarles gran atención– entre las ventajas, mayor economía para todos los residentes así mismo se les expedirá el papeleo correspondiente para que puedan recibir aquí o en londres así mismo como cualquier zona bajo la protección de la corona!!

–Mis Lord's y Lady's les pido que consideren está propuesta, se pretende tener las respectivas discusiones con las autoridades correspondientes, pretendemos escuchar a todos, si están inconformes con esto, para eso se llevará una conferencia con el presidente así mismo como gran parte de la corona, donde todos tendrán voz y voto, les pido no se reusen a ver la información repartida, evalúen bajo su propio criterio si les beneficia o les perjudica, más la familia Stilinski tiene la seguridad que está medida les traerá muchos beneficios!!

–pero ahora no es momento de tomar decisiones, estamos en celebración por la embajada recién abierta aquí mismo, está es parte de la embajada y recinto para alojamiento de la reina y varios ocupantes que pronto estarán visitandoles... 

–Dicho esto, les pido así mismo mis disculpas, a nombre de mi familia por nuestro retrasó y no poder acompañarles en el gran banquete otorgado, espero y este fuese de su agrado...– menciona el castaño tomando a su hija del brazo– que su noche sea llena de júbilo y disfrute de todos– eso no era necesario más su abuelo tenía grandes planes mantener ese último Nemeton bajo custodia ya que era el que poseía más poder que los otros, este en específico sería sellado más el sello si se rompe cualquiera podía tomar el poder del Nemeton causando gran devastación, por desgracia la corona tenia sus propios problemas sobre sus finanzas que gracias al castaño se fueron arreglando con pequeños planes de turismo en mayor medida de Estadounidenses con eso su abuelo no había podido ver su plan en marcha, uno que fue desechado por el castaño pues no quería estar de vuelta en este maldito sitio.

Por parte de todos los invitados estaban asombrados por la familia del castaño, la mayoría aceptaba la propuesta por parte de la corona mas como lo habia dicho esa era una fiesta para disfrutar.

Toda la familia era admirada por los presentes, John y Jordán iban a juego con trajes negros con una pañoleta roja, Sebastian era el caballero de aquella pequeña, el tenía un traje al igual que sus padres en color negro de la misma forma tenía una pañoleta en color amarillo que daba justo con el color del vestido de la pequeña Claudia.

Stiles había sufrido el llanto de su pequeña hermana ya que al igual que a la pequeña Soffie había confeccionado un vestido blanco con encaje, más está se había fijado en el resiente que había terminado unos días antes, está no le dio oportunidad de darle los últimos toques para afinar detalles, en palabras de ella "ashi está pefecto", el vestido en corte princesa color amarillo llamativo, por la parte superior tenia un singular encaje en un color menos llamativo que el mismo vestido, una cinturilla en color negro dando la iluminación de tener la cintura de avispa, la caída en corte princesa perfecta para su pequeña princesa en al parte inferior encaje en tono gris opaco con gran diseño, para dar la ilusión de ser más hampon de lo que ya era, el castaño agradecía que tenía un perfeccionismo para ese tipo de prendas, ya que si solo era un modelo hubiera estado echo con alfileres y no cosido, por eso agradecía a los Dioses, porque el no quería ver a su hermanita enojada, Claudia apezar de su edad imponía y podría parecer que te mataría si la haces enojar.

￼

Por parte de sus hijos iban a juego con las chicas.

Su hija mayor tenía un vestido en rojo vino apagado, más era perfecto para el tono de piel de ella el corte en V era perfecto para mantener la imaginación de los adolescentes, más siendo discreto, por parte del vestido este tenía la parte frontal un diseño del castaño echo a mano en pedrería negra llegando a formar una cinturilla echa de pura pedrería en color negro profundo llegando a una cuarta del mismo vestido por un lado una caída donde el diseño bajaba siendo menos llamativo al final, podrían jurar que el vestido pesa toneladas más el corte del mismo era el adecuado para dar esa ilusión, realmente la tela era fina y ligera, su hermano menor llevaba un traje en color negro con pañoleta igualando el tono del vestido, más este en la solapa del traje tenía un adorno simulando el mismo dibujo del vestido echo de oro blanco muy bien Pulido para la ocasión.

￼

Una de las gemelas llevaba un vestido en color negro base en corte semi luna, el dorso era echo de pedrería fina en color dorado el dorso era el más repleto dejando aún así ver el color base del vestido,el diseño en pedrería bajaba a la mitad de una cuarta del mismo vestido con la misma cantidad que en la parte superior más está se iba perdiendo conforme bajaba dejando ver finalmente el color negro, su hermano llevaba un traje en color negro más la solapa de este era en el mismo diseño que el vestido la parte del cuello llevaba la misma cantidad de pedrería más fina disminuyendo conforme llegaba al primer botón, para no sobre llenar el conjunto la pañoleta era en color negro brilloso.

￼

Por su parte la hermana menor llevaba un vestido en color rosa en corte recto una tercia del vestido era en color negro, con pedrería fina en color dorado, lo complejo era la cinturilla echa de pedrería aún más fina que la de su hermana en un tono más subido que el color del vestido bajando una cuarta en diagonal al igual que su gemela la pedrería se iba difuminado conforme bajaba dejando ver finalmente el color, su hermano se reuso a tener el mismo diseño, más la gemela le había ganado, su traje era en color negro a conjunto más el diseño de la solapa era igual al vestido con la diferencia que el color rosa estaba a una octava del primer botón nada llamativo pero perfecto para ir a juego con su hermana, al igual que su gemelo la pañoleta era color negro brilloso.

￼

Más ninguno podía dejar de ver al castaño, parecía todo un conde hecho y derecho, ninguno se esperaba lo que había dicho estaban atónitos por la información recién daba por el, más su asombro era el traje que llevaba puesto, camisa blanca qué resaltaba el color de la corbata las muñequeras sobresalían del saco eran a dos octavas más grandes más estas iban a conjunto tenían rayas horizontales en olor dorado apuntando un punto más en lo caro de conjunto, el saco era completo a tres cuartas por debajo de la cintura, con botones cruzados en la parte superior en el pecho, dando la ilusión de majestuosidad propia ya del castaño sobre su corazón la insignia familiar junto a una aplicación en oro blanco dando la ilusión de tener una medalla honorífica, el castaño no quería llevarla puesto que era de su abuelo pero sus seis hijos le ganaron deplorable puesto que el era el padre, por la parte interior sobre la camisa un chaleco con en rayas verticales en terminación corte V invertido para acentuar aún más la cadera del castaño, por obligación sus hijas le habían colocado una cadena en oro simulando ser un reloj, como se usaba en tiempos antiguos, la cadena era simple más el final sólo era un aro parecido al que se usa de llavero, este al final tenía otra cadena aún más fina, el pantalón en negro total para no restarle visión al sacó, Stiles agradecía que no había llegado al banquete o hubiera tenido que utilizar un bastón en tono negro con la empuñadura en oro macizo de un Zorro incómodo de agarrar más un toqué perfecto para completar aquel conjunto.

￼

–ese es Stiles enserio?– pregunta Malia embobada por la visión ante ella.

–es el!– dice Lidya– si arreglamos esto, la pediré el número de su diseñador es muy bueno, más se ve que son caros todos esos vestidos..– 

–disculpen– menciona Laura, la pobre tiene que pedir disculpas hasta para hablar, no tenía gran autoestima– pero en realidad están al alcance de cualquiera con un sueldo base, son diseños únicos de la marca "Zorros&Lobos white" nadie conoce al diseñador es un completo misterio, es por eso el gran éxito en el mercado, esos– dice señalando a donde se encontraban todos reunidos al lado del castaño– son vestidos de la siguiente colección, el debe tener grandes contactos para conseguir esos modelos, ya que ni siquiera la empresa los tiene en su catálogo de preventa o se ha anunciado la subasta por el original

–y tu como sabes eso?– pregunta enojada leonora, puesto que ella es hija de la gran Lidya Martín ella debería conocer esa información.

–mi papá tenía acciones en la empresa que lleva la marca, cada modelo está en línea se pueden pedir a domicilio, pero lo raro es que la propia marca prefiere que sus clientes viajen a la sucursal más cercana, son grandes en el mercado porque no sólo tienen la exclusividad de ese misterioso diseñador sino que este mismo tiene una sola regla, cada vestido o traje es arreglado para amoldarse al cuerpo de cada clienta o cliente, tiene pérdidas por eso más las ganancias son mucho mayores...

–eso quiere decir?–pregunta confusa Lidya.

–que cada modelo es único a pesar que están hechos en gran demanda, la revista people's dice que los dueños de estos vestidos o trajes tienen más prestigio que si comprarán un traje Hugo Boss, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Dolce and Gabbana, Armani o la marca Gucci, se dice que ese diseñador a bajado las ventas de estas marcas hasta un setenta porciento.. 

–quieres decir que ese traje cuesta más que el Armani que traigo ahora!– pregunta Jackson jr.

–Si!– dice admirando el vestido de su tía Talia– No sólo vale mas, tiene más prestigio que la propia marca Armani...

–eso quiere decir que tu vestido es del mismo valor que el de ellas!!– preguntan maliciosas Victoria y Alice.

–No y Si!– dice ignorando el tono con el que le hablaron– No está a comparación ya que el modeló echo por el diseñador se subasta a precios exorbitantes, este es del que se fabrica a partir de ese, el de ellas puede ser la réplica echa por el diseñador, esos tendrían un valor aproximado de unos cuarenta o cincuenta mil dólares puesto que es de la colección "Zorros&Lobos white"

–pues cuantas colecciones lleva?– 

–nadie sabe!– dice encogiéndose de hombros– se dice que el diseñador era desconocido y tenía su propia tienda en Alemania, pero no se hizo famoso hasta entrar con la empresa que lo patrocina, más esa información nadie sabe si es verídica o falsa, lo que si es que aquellos que poseen las réplicas echas por aquel diseñador tienen una joya que cada año duplica su valor....

– Que!!– medio gritan todos.

–eso!– dice feliz– con cada colección que saca teniendo en cuenta que dos colecciones forman una ya que son primavera-verano así como Otoño-Invierno formando una colección por año, los vestidos duplican su valor, el primero era blanco con detalles en azul cielo en la parte del torso de igual forma de vestido largo, simple dirian ustedes, la marca lo subasto con un valor de cinco mil dólares puesto que era el primero que se daba a conocer, ahora la dueña posee un vestido con un valor aproximado de un millón y medio de dólares, como se los digo para el año que viene tendrá valor de tres millones completos cuando ella pagó cinco mil dólares, es realmente impresionante...

–eso es realmente mucho, los trajes Armani se devaluan cuando salen los nuevos diseños, esos duplican su valor con cada año que pase!!– dice alucinante Jackson jr.

–pero debe haber pistas de aquel diseñador no?–

–Ni una sola, la empresa encargada borró los datos del diseñador de su sistema, para mantener la identidad de ese diseñador privada– dice pensativa– aunque se dice que vive en Irlanda o Escocia, mas nadie sabe quien es o como es, miles de especulaciones se dieron a conocer, desde que era deforme hasta que es un Lord allegado a la corona, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quien es...

–pero ellos tienen un vestido del diseñador ellos pueden conocerle–dice Lidya ahora con más ímpetu  quería tener al castaño serca.

–error, puede que tengan los vestidos originales pero puedo apostar que hicieron el trato con un abogado más no con el mismo diseñador....

                         *****

–Si que es famoso!!– menciona la hija mayor viendo a su padre..

–Aun no creo que papá tenga semejantes ganancias por simples diseños!!– dice la gemela menor– las personas están locas..

–O locas son las personas hermanita!!– dice su acompañante– y pensar que nosotros difundimos un simple chismesito!!! 

–No, nos lo recuerdes– el castaño los había castigado a los seis por haber metido información a la red sobre su paradero, más eso hizo que millones compran un vestido o traje.

–tampoco fue para tanto, simplemente dijimos que los hacia a mano!– dice la gemela mayor– cuando en realidad compra o manda a cortar los diseños hechos previamente!!– 

–Pues si pero aún así son diseños únicos!!– dice sonriente la mayor– y lo mejor es que es sólo nuestro!!

–deberían callarse si quieren que siga siendo secreto!!– sanciona Sebastian.

                         ******

–te odio!– dice el castaño a Isabel la cual lo miraba divertido.

–mucha gente ya me odia!– dice burlona.

–si pero ninguna se encuentra en mi posición!– menciona burlón.

–ambos sabemos que odiarías  tener que estar en mi lugar!– 

–si sólo por eso te perdono!– dice mirando al gran salón, percatandose de la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en es momento.

–Stiles!!– menciona preocupada.

–ya lo vi!!–dice despreocupado.

 

                         *****

Manuel estaba viendo fijamente a Sebastian jr, esperando a que este bajara la cabeza mostrando respeto a su posición como Alfa, más el hijo de John parecía ajeno a lo que el Alfa quería seguía mirando desafiante al Alfa verdadero, Sebastian había crecido entre Alfas no sólo seis sino que había convivido con más a lo largo de sus corta vida, más con ninguno tenía la sumisión debida, según el ningún Alfa lo doblegaria o se mostraría sumiso sin pelear, a costa Stiles y su padre lo habían retado, pero haber crecido con Alfas en su propia casa, le había enseñado a imponerse, con el paso de los años los bribones de sus sobrinos querían tomar posesión sobre sus cosas, así que poco a poco fue imponiéndose sobre cada uno, al principio los chicos estaban en desacuerdo puesto que ellos eran los Alfas, más fueron entendiendo que Sebastian era su tío, bajo el gremio a pesar de ser Alfas deberían tener respeto por su posición familiar así que con el dejaron de usar su posición como Alfa, subiendo los humos del chico por las nubes al haberse impuesto ante la posición de Alfa.

Generalmente comprendía cual era su posición, era un Sabueso/Zorro Celestial que aún no se liberaba al igual que su hermana habían liberado a su sabueso apenas unas horas de haber nacido asustando a Jordán.

Manuel no sé resistió puesto que el era el Alfa y cualquier ser debería mostrar al debido respeto para con el, todos en la manada lo habían seguido ya que habían observando su disputa, por desgracia no eran los únicos, a diferencia de lo que quieran creer los demás, los seis Alfas amaban a su tío a pesar de que este llevaba a tener los humos muy altos, así que en ese momento se encontraban enfrente defendiendo a su familia.

–Quitense de mi camino niñitos!!– menciona Manuel mostrando el carmín de sus ojos.

–quitanos!!– menciona la hija mayor de Stiles

–el debe mostrar su respeto conmigo soy un Alfa verdadero!!– dice desafiante, ajeno a lo que pasaba las personas estaban detenidas Isabel al ver la disputa había detenido el tiempo.

–un Alfa verdadero!!– dice burlona– te crees mucho por ese rango no?

–Ustedes están en mis territorios deben mostrar respeto por quien soy– menciona a punto de transformarse.

–Calmate Manuel no es el lugar!!–  menciona Isis.

–Ustedes no hablen traidores son de la manada y se van con estos!!– menciona escaneando a la chica que tenían enfrenté.

–Basta!!– menciona Scott parando la disputa, más su hijo no tenía los mismos planes.

–Basta Padre! vas a dejar que estos niños pisoteen nuestra posición de Alfas!!– dice señalando a los seis chicos.

Si bien Talia y Esteban por obvias razones estaban de parte de los hijos de Stiles sabían que esa no era su lucha así que no se meterían más estaba atentos por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

Sebastian temía, no por el, el sabía luchar muy bien pero tenía a su pequeña hermana, no la bajaría y dejarla ir con sus padres significaria que pasará en medio o serca de esa manada algo que por supuesto no dejaría que pasase.

–te crees mucho por tu posición de Alfa Verdadero verdad?– dicen los gemelos al unísono sorprendiendose por su coordinación– pero sabes existe otro gremio de Alfas muy superior al Alfa Verdadero....

–No existe una posición más grande que un Alfa Verdadero– el único que sabia de lo que hablan era Derek si existía otra posición más fuerte que la del Alfa verdadero.

–Niño!!– dice la hija mayor de Stiles– tu posición de Alfa Verdadero no es nada contra nuestra posición de Alfas Nacidos!!– en ese momento los seis chicos hacen florecer el color carmín de sus ojos, todos estaban atónitos por los seis Alfas más tenían más asombro ya que entre ellos el rango mayor era la primogénita de Stiles sus ojos en lo particular eran más brillosos a comparación de sus hermanos que poseían el carmín un poco más opaco que el de ella. 

–Son Alfas!!– dice incrédulo Scott no olían como Alfas, ni siquiera desprendían olor de un ser sobrenatural.

–Somos Alfas Nacidos!!– mencionan las gemelas– muy superiores al Alfa Verdadero!!!

Manuel no soporto más estaba apunto de lanzarse contra todo pronóstico de ganar más una presencia lo detuvo– BASTA!!– dice el castaño parándose justo enfrente de su hija, la cual representaba el mayor peligro para el chico, era buena chica más tenía mecha corta, para explotar y rajarle la garganta de un solo tajo al chico que osaba ofenderla, Stiles tenia la cabeza gacha no por estar mostrando sumisión sino que el castaño estaba enfocando en los latidos de Isabel.

Esta era la viva reencarnación de dos Dioses, Chronos Dios del Tiempo así mismo tenía una dualidad Ananké Diosa de la necesidad (lo inevitable), su pueblo era más longevo que los Zorro Celestiales, pero fueron una de los primeras razas en desaparecer cuando hubo la gran caza de seres sobrenaturales, esto la dejo sola apenas unos años de vida, con la posición recuperada de los Stilinski, la pusieron a ella como reina de Inglaterra en compensación de lo que había vivido, de igual forma apenados ya que a pesar de tener grandes poderes ninguno podía enseñarle a usar los de ella, con el tiempo por si sola aprendió algunas cosas más al no haber tenido su entrenamiento está al usar sus poderes ponia en riesgo su propia vida.

–ven su padre entiende cual es su posición!!– menciona al notar la cabeza gacha del castaño, este ignoro la ofensa puesto que estaba más atento a la salud de Isabel, el hubiera detenido el tiempo pero esta se le adelantó, con grandes dotes Isabel le había enseñado a hacerlo poco a poco pudo manejarlo a la perfección más nunca lo utilizaba ya que ese poder según el sólo le pertenecía a ella.

–Si los perros pueden mantenerse a raya de la situación preferiría continuar con la fiesta!!– menciona con tono de desagrado, no quería mostrarse ante ellos mostrarles quien manda en realidad, no quiera que supieran nada de él, ellos ya no pertenecían a su círculo social entre menos supieran de el mejor.

–Nos has dicho Perros, tu maldito humano débil!!– grita Manuel.

Todos los que conocían a Stiles de cerca conocían perfectamente que la única frase que no le puedes decir a Stiles en su vida era Humano débil, sus hijos en particular estaban con la cara en pánico, ellos habían vivido una de las facetas más terribles de su padre un Alfa había querido apoderarse de su Territorio en Escocia, al no percibir rasgo de ser sobrenatural este le había gritado lo mismo que el chico, el pobre Alfa contra todo pronóstico había terminado con cada hueso de su ser roto, echo añicos, los médicos que lo atendieron decían que era un milagro que siguiera vivo después de eso.

–me has llamado Humano débil a mi!!!– medio grita el castaño– tu..


	55. Un Vals Diferente

me has llamado Humano débil a mi!!!– medio grita el castaño– tu me has llamado Humano Débil– dice mostrando aquel poder que sus hijos le concedieron.

Hace años había aceptado lo que era y cual era su lugar en este mundo, cada ser sobrenatural no podía mover algún musculo sin que lo supiese, cada una de sus vidas eran vigiladas por el castaño.

No corras a esconderte porque no existe lugar en el mundo que pueda hacerte escapar de mi.

*Hace años*

Justo después de nombrar a sus hijos el castaño tenía ánimos de salir a tomar aire fresco, su abuelo no lo había visitado así que tenía ganas de verlo seguir con sus deberes, más los primeros que se encontró fueron a los tórtolos y Jordán desayunando Tortitas con sirope.

Con un gran suspiro dejo pasar, a pesar de que no eran nada o dos no eran parte de su familia el castaño los cuidaba– saben estoy especialmente feliz, se han salvado de la plática del porqué de deben cuidarse, y más tu Chris!!– dice el castaño apuntando al cazador, más no le pasó desapercibido esa sumisión por parte de los tres hombres delante de él– ocurre algo?– más los tres sólo negaron con la cabeza.

–Saben donde está mi abuelo?– pregunta dejando pasar lo ocurrido, en especial ese día no quería problemas o tener que lidiar con algo, tenía a sus bebés y eso era lo importante.

–en el patio trasero!!– menciona Peter con la cabeza gacha.

–gracias!!– menciona desinteresado, está empezando a creer que pasaba algo más grabe.

Cuando salió lo primero que vio fueron cientos de lobos acampando al rededor de la casona, por lo que podía notar Alfas y posibles futuros Alfas, Betas y un que otro Omega, todos al ver salir el castaño levantaron la mirada otro inclusos se levantaron de donde estaban.

Como si de un nuevo rey se tratase cada alfa, beta y omega se fue hincando sobre una rodilla mostrando su respeto a aquel ser que traería paz entre los seres sobrenaturales.

–Si existes!– menciona Sebastian, asombrado por la nueva posición del castaño.

–Claro que existo!– pensaba que era otra broma se su abuelo.

–Mi niño no hablo de eso, aun no lo notas cierto!– menciona Sebastian– agradezco a los Dioses por permitirme ver con mis propios ojos al rey de reyes..

–De que hablas?– pregunta confuso

–Mi niño la leyenda de nuestra familia!– menciona acercándose al castaño– seis alfas puros formaran a un caballero de reluciente armadura, el Alfa entre los Alfas.

Mentiría si le preguntasen si no había tenido un ataque de pánico después de eso, era suficiente con su cargo mas ahora era un Alfa entre los Alfas a sabiendas que era eso el castaño se encerró en su cuarto, los únicos que podían entrar eran los que habían llegado con el y su abuelo, mas los Alfas fueron recibidos uno a uno.

A pesar de que el castaño les había asegurado en ganarse su confianza como su abuelo lo había echo, cada uno de los Alfas declino su propuesta asegurando que no era necesario puesto que ellos confiaban en el.

Poco a poco el castaño fue conviviendo con las manadas, unos incluso formadas por familias enteras, uno a uno el castaño se fue ganando el respeto de los lobos, con pequeños detalles, siempre sonriente y el era uno de los principales en repartir la comida con todo y sirvientes los cuales le habían retado porque ese no era su trabajo, mas este les informo que así era el que por favor no lo tratasen diferente a pesar de su titulo o posición en el gremio. 

Tal vez algunas personas son demasiado buenas, en especial con personas que no lo merecen.

*fin del flashback*

El castaño a pesar del porte que tenia que todos lo vieran con esa mirada roja, demostrando ser todo menos un humano débil.

￼

Más el castaño estaba sobrepasado de emociones en ese momento, primero por volverles a ver, cierto recuerdo del asesinato de su abuelo, mas todos los problemas que se le venían encima, con eso sumándole un Alfa déspota que no comprendía su lugar.

–Veo que tenemos otro Alfa verdadero– menciona el castaño escaneando al chico con desprecio– todos iguales, con sus aires de grandeza, queriendo manejar la vida de otros– menciona alternando su mirada entre Scott y Manuel– Patéticos!! 

Manuel ante la imposibilidad de su padre quiso atacar al castaño, mas este fue estampado contra uno de los pilares del salón, el castaño le enseñaría su lugar, ningún alfa le va a dar ordenes a el, ninguno va a menospreciar su posición.

–Maldito perro con aires de grandeza!!– menciona el castaño acercándose al chico que tenia una mirada de pánico, mirando a su manada mas ninguno podía mover un solo musculo– crees que todos deben servirte, pues NO!! para ser un Alfa te lo tienes que ganar no solo porque papi te lo heredó!!!– medio grita el castaño, conocía tres alfas verdaderos mas dos le caían mal y la otra era muy malvada para su gusto aunque debía admitir que su crueldad le era una maravilla para su vista– como he dicho si los perros se pueden mantener a raya de la situación, se pueden quedar, de lo contrario quiero que se larguen se este lugar...

–y para que veas quien manda!!– el castaño solo basto con chasquear los dedos para que el lobo del chico desapareciera dejándolo en su condición de humano– que el cachorrito se comporte o de lo contrario que se adapte a su nueva condición de humano!– el castaño tenía otros planes, en un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba susurrandole  algo al oído "te voy a quedar cada hueso de tu patético ser si me vuelves a llamar humano débil" le había susurrado pero todos le habían escuchado a la perfección con excepción de Derek quien se moría de celos. 

Todos no solo sus aquellos que creyó sus amigos sino todos los que habían presenciado la escena, estaban con el ojo cuadrado el chico paso de oler a Alfa a Humano en un santiamén.

Sus hijos no comprendían la magnitud del poder de su padre, mas con esa acción tenían claro que su padre era mas poderoso de lo que pensaban.

–Isabel!– menciona el castaño, como en cámara lenta todos los humanos retomaron su plática ajenos a lo que había ocurrido– si al final de la noche estoy de buenas te lo devuelvo sino olvidate de tu lobo para siempre!!!– con ese dejo a manuel temblando de miedo su poder se había esfumado el un Alfa verdadero se había convertido en un humano.

–patético!!–menciona Darren al lado de Manuel– incluso yo sabia que debiste haberte callado cuando los chicos te mostraron ser Alfas

–Nuestro padre es muy bueno, mas no le busques cinco patas al gato!– menciona la mayor– comportate en lo que resta de la fiesta o como dijo olvidate de tu posición como alfa!!!– con ese los chicos se retiraron dejando a la manada aun tensa.

–ese fue Stiles?– pregunta asombrado Jackson.

–Si fue el!– dice Peter levantando al chico que no dejaba de temblar– quieren recuperarle y no les han hablado a sus hijos de el, patéticos!!– dice lanzando al chico a brazos de Scott– realmente patéticos!!

–en que se convirtió?– estaba claro, ese no era el Stiles que conocían.

–en un buen aliado o un perfecto enemigo!– dice Peter sonriente– que coma chocolate– señala la mesa llena de dulces.

–tanto daño le hicimos para convertirlo en eso?– pregunta Kira.

–ustedes no entienden nada!– dice Peter– lo que le hicieron le duele cada día, más ese dolor lo transformó en algo mucho mejor...

–Nos odia?– 

–No realmente sólo está resentido y quien no lo estaría si su gran amor lo cambio por una puta, el que creyó su hermano lo deja de lado por segunda vez...– menciona a nadie en específico– rindanse, el no los quiere en su vida, si lo siguen hartando los va a quemar vivos y en eso no existe poder quien pueda detenerle...

–al menos que nos eschuche!– menciona Lidya– si no nos quiere después de eso, lo vamos a entender!!– menciona decaída.

–Primero deben hablarle a sus hijos quien es y que fue lo que sucedió sin omitir lo que le hicieron cada uno desde el principio!!!– sanciona.

–pero se van a ir!– Liam desconcertado– está era la oportunidad perfecta!! 

–No existe oportunidad perfecta!!– menciona con hastío– vean su pasado, chequen que fue lo que le hicieron vean sus errores antes de siquiera intentar recuperarle..

Todos miraban donde se encontraba al castaño, quien lo viera diría que hace unos segundos estaba atacando a alguien, este se veía sonriente como si nada pasase, como si su mundo fuera alterno al infierno que ellos vivían.

Los errores nunca se reparan, más puedes empezar de cero siempre que lo decidas.

******

–Hermanito, Hermanito!– dice Sebastian– enserio vas a dejar sin lobo al pobre chico.

–No me interesa realmente que le pase!– dice mirando a toda la gente, a pesar de haber cambiado, volverse fuerte en los momentos justos pero débil en los adecuados le hacía pensar en lo diferente que sería su vida, vale si tendría un amor tendría a sus amigos, más ahora se sentía sólo.

–estamos contigo hermanito!– menciona Sebastian abrazando al castaño, sigue siendo un sentimental de primera duro por fuera con un corazón de pollo por dentro.

El castaño había madurado se había vuelto de piedra, nunca se le veía decaído, nunca se le veía llorar, jamás se enojaba o casi nunca, todos sabían que su cuerpo estaba conteniéndose para mostrar lo que en verdad sentía, John estaba preocupado por Stiles en cualquier momento esa muralla se derrumbaria todos los duelos que no paso se le vendrían encima, primero la traición del que pensó sería su gran amor Stiles apezar de estar roto no lloro lo que debía para aliviar sus penas, cuando fue echado de la manada su corazón se partió más no demostró lo que sentía una vez más se había tragado el dolor, con la llegada de sus bebés siempre se le dijo que fuera fuerte que no se dejará llevar por el pánico, John sabia que el castaño se había sobrepasado con la situación pero no mostró señal de flaqueza, todos pensaron que el asesinato de Sebastián lo derrumbaria, pero el castaño se mostraba distante y de un momento a otro estaba sonriente de nuevo, todo ese sentimiento guardado un día rompería esa muralla que el mismo habia creado a su alrededor.

Con la llegada del castaño se abriría la pista de baile para que todos disfrutarán de la fiesta, pero con lo ocurrido se le habia olvidado, como era de esperar en un bailé de etiqueta para abrir el baile serían los anfitriones en bailar más Isabel estaba débil por haber utilizado su poder. 

Así que tomó al primer sirviente que pasó para darle aviso al castaño pues la gente ya se empezada a desesperar, con eso una vez avisado las primeras notas de un vals de hicieron sonar, más ninguno tenía al valor de empezar como tal

El castaño tubo que pasar en medio de la pista siendo observando por todos los presentes, todos pensaron que tomaría a una de sus hijas más el castaño le hizo un ademán a su primer hermano quien acepto la pieza de baile gustoso, llegando a las grandes notas del vals ambos hermanos comenzaron con aquel epico Vals de uno, dos, tres una ves comenzado ellos le siguió su hija mayor tomando a Brett como compañero, Talia por su parte fue tomada por Paolo, quien la guió en lo que parecía su primer vals, Esteban fue invitado por una de las gemelas quien parecía que llevaba el paso cuando en realidad era el quien lo mantenía.

El hijo menor de Stiles tomó como pareja a Chris siendo este quien era guiado, Peter tomó a Cora como su pareja de baile más está estaba más tensa por ser su primer baile y con temor realmente a pisar el vestido y ocasionar la ira del castaño, la menor de las hijas tomó a Bratt como su compañero de baile a quien por fortuna se le daba bien el baile de salón, Jordán por casi órdenes del castaño tomó a Isaac como su compañero quien se sonrojo por tal acción jamás había esperado bailar con un chico, vale lo había echo con Jackson pero no era lo mismo ese era un antro improvisado y donde estaba era una embajada no se podía comparar, melissa había tomado la iniciativa y saco a bailar a Isis quien era torpe como sus padres para el baile odiaba a sus hermanos por ser más diestros en el baile, John tomó a uno de los gemelos como compañero, el otro gemelo tomó a la pequeña Soffie, la pequeña Claudia había caído rendida en sólo unas horas de estar en la fiesta, con permiso de la reina Jordán la acomodó en una habitación del recinto.

Todos parecían haber coordinado un ensayo antes del baile, el castaño se mantenía junto a su hermano en el centro, mientras los demás seguían el ritmo del vals en un circulo que iba rotando con cada paso en un momento todos cambiaron de pareja dejando al centro a John junto a Stiles quien era guiado por su padre, mientras unos habían cambiado su posición de ser guiados a guiar en la notas melodiosas de aquel vals, los invitados estaban más que felices a pesar de que veían bailar a chico con chico o chicas con chicas, era la mejor escena jamás planeada, un cambio más de pareja se dio en el salón, dejando finalmente a Stiles junto a su hija mayor quien habia posado su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño estos en particular parecían la mejor escena final de novela, siguiendo las últimas notas del vals todos hicieron que sus respectivas parejas de baile dieran una vuelta para terminar justo con una reverencia por parte de ambos.

Muchos jugarían que ese vals lo habían planeado, más sólo había unos que tenían tantos bailes en su corta vida como asistencias a clase.

Al momento de terminar de sonar las últimas notas del vals una ronda de aplausos se hizo presente, todos hicieron una última reverencia para agradecer aquellos aplausos cuando el castaño dio el último anuncio de la noche.

–Lord's y Lady's la noche es joven, espero que la música a continuación sea de su agrado que disfruten la velada!– dice el castaño antes de que música más moderna sonará en el gran salón, dando por terminada la noche de algunos quienes se marcharian a primera hora de la mañana. 

Cora en el poco tiempo dejaría su trabajo para mudarse con el castaño una vez más para estar serca de sus sobrinos y sus hijos tuvieran una vida más plena de la que llevaban en Beacon, estos estaban muy felices ya que en el poco tiempo habían cogido cariño por sus primos, junto a sus tíos los hijos de Peter.

El castaño tenía en mente desaparecer una vez más sin dejar rastro de donde era su destino, más una persona tenía otros planes para el castaño y por fin desaparecer uno de los pesares del mismo.


	56. Ustedes!

La fiesta había terminado sin ningún percance mayor, más el castaño se había desaparecido en un santiamén junto a sus hijos y todos quienes le acompañaban, Chirs y Peter les habían mensajeado a Malia y Allison que lo sentían más tenían que partir a primera hora de la mañana sin más estos les dieron el adiós y que pronto las visitarian cuando no les dijeron donde iban tampoco al igual que la vez pasada ninguno daba pistas de su paradero, sabían que se iban con el castaño a donde ninguno sabía.

–entonces eso fue lo que pasó!– pregunta Darren decepcionado por su padre el lo tenía como el mejor padre más ahora no sabía si ponerlo en personas en quien confiar o sólo es un conocido.

–Te desconozco Padre!– menciona Manuel su lobo viajando por el mundo seguro, ya se había echo a la idea de ser humano– incluso yo te odio! – dice enfrentando la mirada de Scott– ahora comprendo ese odió, Alfa Verdadero con aire de grandeza te queda a la perfección!!– dice señalando a Scott 

–Manuel!!– reprende Liam

–es la verdad!!– menciona Darren, ahora entendía porque el castaño les evitaba o simplemente su semblante cambiaba con sólo mirarles.

–Papá es guapo pero porque no te casaste con Stiles mamá!?– pregunta leonora, su futuro sería distinto si ese señor fuera su padre 

–Oye!!– grita Jackson indignado por lo dicho.

–Sorry dad!!– menciona la chica.

–Ok, ok entendemos porque los odia más falta un punto!!– menciona Manuel, todos estaban reunidos los mayores les habían contado la historia con el castaño desde como el fue quien convenció a Scott de entrar al bosque aquella noche hasta cada hazaña que habían pasado con el mismo.

–la respuesta a eso!!– dice furiosa Laura, Derek le había contado todo con lujo de detalles hasta lo que pasó aquel día en que el castaño fue alejado de ellos– mi padre, el lo cambio por la Zorra que tengo como madre!!– ok en parte amaba a su padre en parte lo odiaba, vivía un infierno por su culpa mas le agradecía que el era un pedacito de cielo que tanto añoraba más ahora dudaba de quien era su padre.

–Laura!!– grita Derek entrando a la veterinaria, todo el camino se la pasó discutiendo por la mala vida que llevaba por culpa de su madre, ahora donde estaba desaparecida seguro con uno de sus amantes.

–No me hables o me largate lejos– menciona cruzada de brazos, con las cejas juntas.

–Laura!!– dice Derek en tono decaído, el comprendía a grandes rasgos la tortura que vivía su hija, más con la discusión que había mantenido más ella que el se daba cuenta de lo mal que la pasaba no sólo en su casa, su escuela también era un infierno en palabras de ella.

–No nada de Laura en ese tono! – dice furiosa– tenemos una vida echa un infierno por culpa de ella– grita la chica– ellos te lo dijeron tu mismo me lo dijiste te advirtieron de sus intenciones, pero NO!!– grita esa última parte–  tenías que pensar con el Pene y no con la cabeza– dice furiosa, no sacaba al lobo o tendrían muchos problemas– ahora entiendo la actitud de mis tíos Talia y Esteban yo soy el fruto de tu traición, agradece que el sea lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerse o ya estuviera muerta!!– grita la pelinegra.

–de que hablas?– pregunta confuso.

–el día de la llegada de la reina, yo lo había visto, era el hombre en traje escocés junto a los seis chicos, sus dos hermanos y padres, en el recorrido todos pudimos sentir que la reina sólo había fingido su desmayó pero quieres saber que pasó– menciona en tono alto– yo lo había visto dar el recorrido junto a la reina, en un punto me distrage y sentí la mirada de el, justo después la reina se desmaya y el desaparece, el me vio como fruto de tu traición si no hubiera sido por que estaba en una localización concurrida yo estuviera muerta ahora mismo!!!! 

–Estoy segura que la roca que estaba destruida en el Peñasco fue obra de el!!– dice haciendo notar los ojos característicos del beta– el día que rescato a la tía Cora justo cuando tome el colgante casi me lo arrebato pude ver el ligero cambio de sus ojos por mi culpa, si no fuera por que me has dicho que es una gran persona yo estuviera muerta, en parte se lo hubiera agradecido mi vida es patética sólo por tu estúpida decisión. 

–Laura!– dice triste Derek, vale la había cagado en grande pero el agradecía una sola cosa de Paige ella su sangre, agradecía a Peter por confirmar que ella era su hija sino hubiera sido un hijo de puta cornudo manteniendo a la hija de un fulano que se follo a Paige.

–Ah y si lo pensabas olvidalo, no creo que un día te perdone!!– menciona con hastío, había olido el cambio de su padre uno de felicidad con sólo verle– tiene pareja y seis hijos que parecen modelos o reyes y reinas, así que tú plan de conquistarle echalo al caño porque el ya tiene una vida sin ti!!– dice señalando a Derek, se está pasando lo sabe, más tiene una vida patética un castigo sería como pellizcar a un rinoceronte– rindete el se ve que es feliz con su familia, ahora no le estropees su felicidad!!!

Todos estaban atónitos con el cambio de la chica regularmente era la más tímida la callada, ahora comprendían por que, se guardaba todo para herir en el mejor momento, ella había destruido a su propio padre con sólo decirle la verdad una que todos habían querido decirle desde hace varios años atras.

   

                         *****

Todos habían pasado un rato más en la veterinaria, Manuel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cambiado su actitud, ya no era el Alfa, ahora era más frágil que un Humano, se había confiado demaciado en el lobo y olvidando su cuerpo humano, ahora podía ser mar fuerte que una chica que no practique deporte y tenga una edad aproximada de diez a once años.

–entonces el ya no está en Beacon?!– pregunta Scott

–Mi padre dijo que lo sentía pero su vuelo salía a primera mera hora de la mañana!!– menciona Allison. 

–Peter dijo lo mismo!– menciona Malia.

–Se fue!– dice decaída Lidya– y aunque busquemos no lo vamos a encontrar!!– 

–tenemos una pista!– medio grita Derek– tu dijiste– señala a su hija– que traía un traje escocés entonces el esta en Escocia!!– las palabras de su hija no le habían echo menguar de su plan el quería al castaño a su lado.

–aunque vallamos a Escocia si el no lo desea, asi busquemos por debajo de las piedras no los vamos a encontrar!– dice Malia, tal vez estuvo mal tratar al castaño pero ahora se arrepentía.

–en eso tienes razón!!– dice Jackson– pero podemos intentar!– 

–Tenemos que....– más en ese momento entra Kira echa un demonio, su hija y Brett estaban en la reunión más estos le habían contado que sus relación con el castaño era escasa, pero este siempre les había apoyado 

–Chicos!!– dice agitada Kira– la reina quiere vernos a todos ahora!!–

–Que?!– gritan todos.

–Que la reina a solicitado su presencia en este momento!!– medio grita.

–Y que quiere con nosotros?– 

–Si lo supiera Liam no les estaría gritando para que se apuren!!– 

–Bien, vamos a una muerte casi segura!!!– 

–Ustedes no van– menciona Scott.

–De echo los mandó traer de igual forma!–  menciona Kira.

Todos estaban tensos puesto que los conductores no eran precisamente humanos del todo, pero ninguno sabía que eran, de lejos parecían gente normal, de o de cerca se podía apreciar que no eran humanos.

                         ******

–les gustaron mis Golem's?– dice Isabel una vez que toda la manada estuvo frente a ella.

–Golum?– 

–No, Golem son soldados a partir de barro, no tienen conciencia o vida por si solos, se necesita un gran hechizo para darle vida por corto tiempo, regularmente los uso para cuando tengo que salir a conferencia, más ahora los necesitaba frente a mi, así que los mande para que los tragesen si o si!– 

–Y para que nos quiere?– 

–Veo que sin son idiotas!– menciona Isabel– no querían recuperarle?

–Usted conoce a Stiles?– 

–Digamos que su posición es más cerca de la corona!!– ella tenía igual el hechizo del castaño, puesto que quería revelar el secreto cuando entro en crisis el pueblo británico más el castaño la detuvo diciendo que el arreglaria la situación.

–Aunque eso no es lo importante ahora!– dice mirando al Alfa– les hago la cordial invitación para que sean invitados honorarios de la corona!– 

–Para que?– menciona Scott– no somos importantes!!

–Si lo son!– menciona– más no de la forma que piensan, como saben el plan es que la corona Británica tome posesión de Beacon, más el único objetivo de eso es poder sellar el Nemeton!

–pero pueden sellarle sin hacer eso!!– 

–Si y No– dice sonríente– podemos sellarle si, más cualquiera podría romper el sello y tomar el poder contenido del Nemeton!!

–Para eso se pretende tener a Beacon bajo la Corona, sellar el nemeton y construir una base militar para su custodia!!– 

– y nosotros tenemos importancia porque?–

– todas las potencias conocen el secreto de su existencia, existen varios embajadores lobos y demás seres sobrenaturales serca de cada gobierno, más unos son reusos a ver lo que su propio territorio tiene, en su caso el Nemeton que es un gran peligro a pesar de que las potencias asociadas estaban de acuerdo en sellarle, el presidente así como el embajador se han interpuesto en la ayuda brindada, por fortuna el nuevo embajador está de nuestra parte y hemos comenzado con los primeros preparativos....

–que tiene que ver con nosotros?– 

–Quiero que sean invitados de la corona para que intervengan en su momento para continuar con nuestros planes, ustedes son la mítica manada de Beacon famosa por vencer a un Nogitsune, así como una manda de Alfas, ustedes son los protectores oficiales de Beacon ustedes pueden librarse de tantos problemas dando su opinión sólo eso, más quiero que primero vean la hospitalidad de la Corona, además que está propuesta no la pueden negar...

–y eso seria?– 

–la oportunidad de estar serca de el!– dice sonríente, ella sabía a grandes rasgos el pesar del castaño, ese sentimiento lo estaba llenando de odio, de tristeza.

–el no quiere siquiera hablarnos!– 

–eso tienen razón más ustedes buscarán la forma yo estoy arriesgando mi puesto para acercarles!!!– el castaño podía tomar su lugar y tendría un gran problema puesto que ella no era nadie sin la corona– Lord Hontinton, Lady Heweis pasen por favor!– en ese momento pasan un caballero de mediana Edad y una señorita de unos veintitantos años..

Más ninguno comprendía ya que ambos estaban viendo una puerta Scott estaba por hablar cuando lo ve entrar traía un traje nada llamativo en color negro sin corbata, este le daba buena figura un porte como chico empresario. 

Stiles por sus parte se había quedado dormido, sus hijos habían partido a primera hora para el aeropuerto, más el fue citado por Isabel por un caso urgente o eso es lo que el mensajero le había dicho.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás acompañantes ya que entró por una puerta a la derecha del salón donde estaban reunidos todos, este estaba más mareado que nada, sus hijos le habían jugado una broma una pequeña posición para dormir al Zorro por tiempo limitado con eso más lo que había consumido de alcohol lo bloquearon por completo, así que ahora no poseía todos sus sentidos.

–Isabel se puede saber porque la osadía de interrumpir mi viaje?– 

–Lord Stilinski, como está su familia?– en ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta que tenía invitados, para que la reina le llamase por su título era personas importantes.

–perdone mi osadía su majestad!!– menciona con un ademán– mi familia se ha marchado a primera hora de hoy, regresamos a casa por las festividades de Navidad...

–Lord Stilinski para eso falta un mes!!–

–lo tengo contemplado más tengo que tener todo listo para recibirle mi reina, usted y toda la corte como cada año son bienvenidos a nuestra celebración!!– menciona el castaño aún sin voltear a ver a sus acompañantes, como cada año la familia se vestía de gala para recibir a muchos visitantes, incluso algunos Lord's pasaban a darles las buenas nuevas asi como disfrutar de la hospitalidad de la familia.

–Bien me alegra escuchar eso Lord Stilinski mis invitados disfrutarán de la hospitalidad de su familia....– dice señalando a los invitados.

Stiles tenia una gran sonrisa, que cambio a una donde todos pudieron escuchar el rechinar de los dientes del castaño, sus cejas se habían vuelto una gran uniceja, dejando claro que su presencia no le agradaba para nada.

–Lord Hontinton, Lady Heweis será un honor tenerles de invitados en nuestro hogar..

–Lo siento mi Lord, pero nosotros no somos sus invitados, estamos presentes para informar a la reina sobre el cambio que hubo sobre la economía del pueblo británico más será un placer visitarle junto a sus invitados en las festividades navideñas.... – en ese momento, Stiles cayó en cuenta Isabel los había mandado traer para estar presentes durante la invitación de la manada a las festividades, así el no podía negarse, ya que en especial eso dos eran unos cotilla de primera si se negase desprestigiaria a su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos– con su permiso!!– dicen ambos antes de salir por las grandes puertas del salón.

–tienes que estar de broma no?– menciona el castaño con la mandíbula apretada.

–sabes que tienes que cumplir con los últimos deseos de tu abuelo y ellos son pieza clave para convencer al presidente de ceder....– su puesto estaba en riesgo más si jugaba bien sus cartas saldría bien librada.

– y quien se va a quedar a velar Beacon?– pregunta su enojo no podía ser más grande ese maldito exlobo estaría serca de sus hijos y el estaba atado de manos 

–si para eso!!– dice señalando la puerta por donde el había ingresado– dejando pasar a uno de los Alfas al servicio de la corona, con el su segundo al mando y con su esposa Breaden!– 

–traidora!– dice el castaño.

–Lo siento bebé, pero mi Alfa tiene el servicio para con la Corona....–  a pesar de no tener una gran relación ambos se llevaban bien, podía parecer que eran amigos, más no pasaba de ser colegas.

–querida tu perrito sigue aún babeando por mi!!– dice sonriente 

–Stiles, te he dicho que no babeo por ti!!– dice al beta– sólo estaba ido en mis pensamientos y tu lo tomaste a que babeaba por ti!!! 

–Ya cachorritos no se peleen!!– dice Isabel.

–Bien, entonces ya saben qué es lo que van a hacer no?– pregunta el castaño.

–Claro querido deja a mamá hacer su trabajo!!– a pesar de no ser la Alfa, Breaden tenía cortitos tanto a su marido como al Alfa.

–Bien pero saben como invocarme o cualquier cosa no sean cavernícolas y usen sus celulares!!– menciona el castaño, ya estaba jodido que más puede hacer, revelarse y tomar la corona ni de coña primero se castra a aparecer en público como rey.

Con eso los tres salieron dejando una vez más a los de la manada atónitos Breaden sabía dónde estaba más está tenía sus razones para no decircelo.

–Cuando esto acabe me las vas a pagar Isabel!!– dice el castaño fulminando a Isabel con sus ojos rojos– y creeme que no te va a gustar nada!!!

–Eso quiero verlo Stiles– ok estaba que se hacía del baño, más tenia órdenes de Sebastián y obvio no las va a desobedecer puede y que Sebastian reviva sólo para mandarla al infierno y no gracias se a portado bien...

–Ahora ustedes, preparen todo– dice mirando a nadie en específico y con un gran desagrado en cada palabra– tanto pasaportes como visas, abrigos y trajes de baño, mis hijos están de vacaciones y no pienso amargarselas por ustedes, aunque su sola presencia ya se las amargue!!– menciona mientras se dirige a la puerta– tienen hasta las dos de la tarde para estar listos, el servicio de la reina los recogerá a cada uno en sus casas el vuelo sale a las nueve así que estamos justos de tiempo....

Con eso el castaño se fue muerto de rabia, no soportaría ésta con ellos en el vuelo y menos dos meses mientras duran las festividades y eso sin contar que Isabel no le dijo cuento estarían bajo la protección de la corona.

–Upss se enojo!!– dice Isabel sonriente.

–Nos retiramos tenemos que estar listos!!!

–Una cosa más, si la cagan espero y estén dispuestos a pasar un buen rato en la cárcel, creanme y no una para humanos!– menciona con una risa malisiosa– claro si es que el no los mata primero.

Con la amenaza de Isabel todos se fueron tensos, tenían la invitación y no podían negarse asi que sólo esperar a tener suerte.

–Stiles, Stiles!!– dice Isabel mirando la ventana– has guardado mucho tiempo ese rencor, mi niño tienes que dejarlo ir....... – Isabel con sus poderes habían visto el dolor del castaño cada uno de sus dolores lo vivió en carne propia, en un sueño vio morir a Claudia su madre, en otro vio el maltrato que vivía por parte de John, otro cuando casi lo mantan más de una vez, vio cada pesadilla que el Nogitsune le hizo pasar, vio el rechazo del hombre lobo, sufrió el dolor de la marca del Alfa cuando lo marco como desterrado ahora veía su sufrir como parte del de ella, quería ayudarle aliviar un poco o sus penas quitarle el gran dolor que el castaño cargaba en sus hombros, más no sabía si habia echo lo correcto en juntar a quien más daño le había echo.


	57. Un Viaje Incomodo

Stiles

Porque Dios, dime porque no tienes piedad de mí, es por el Alfa cruel que no quise matar verdad, es por ella que ahora me haces pagar esta tortura, si los mandó al infierno será tu culpa, después no quiero quejas por haberlos matado.

-llegan tarde!- dice el castaño, bien se habían retrasado cinco minutos, pero su abuelo le había enseñado la puntualidad.

-lo sentimos nosotros....-

-No me interesa!- dice con hastío, "enserio me odias verdad, es por ser un Zorro Celestial es por eso verdad"- tomen!- les tiende sus boletos de avión.

Agradece que Isabel no compro los boletos o lo hubiera mandado en un vuelo privado junto a todos ellos, vale ahora iban en el mismo avión, pero con el echo de que el en primera clase y ellos en segunda, sólo los separa un piso pero no va permitirse convivir más de la cuenta.

-Londres?- pregunta asombrado Scott.

Más el castaño no contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir su camino, ha la puerta donde los pasajeros irían.

"Mi día no puede ser peor, verdad!! ella tenía que venir, esa ZORRA, va a estar en MI CASA!!!"pensaba el castaño.

-Tal vez la mandé traer!- menciona el castaño junto a la persona que recibe el abordaje.

-Disculpe?- dice la muchacha.

-Disculpada!- menciona el castaño sonriente- pero yo no sabía que las piloto hacían este trabajo....- 

-Oh jóven yo no soy el piloto solo hago el chequeo!- menciona la chica sonrojada.

-Enserio?- pregunta sonriente- por que yo pagaría todos los boletos del avión sólo para viajar con usted!!- menciona en tono jocoso.

-esta coqueteando conmigo joven?- pregunta la chica sonriente- intenta pasar drogas?

-me has descubierto!!- dice extendido sus manos- arresteme señorita he sido un chico muy malo!!!- dice sonriente- pero prometa que va a visitarme!!

-vamos a pasar siempre por esto?- dice la chica sonrojada, el y Stiles eran amigos de aeropuerto, la primera vez que el castaño viajo fue retenido por la misma señorita sólo porque intento pasar comida sin permiso.

-Bien, en la bolsa derecha!- dice el castaño- aunque si digo que traigo dulces en mi boxer traeras al sexy chico a toquetearme porque si es así soy culpable!!! 

-quieres que traiga a mi novio para que te toquetee..- 

-ya son novios?- dice el castaño, poniendo su mano en el pecho- el juro que me amaba, debes dejarlo no te conviene!! 

-Que es lo que sucede aquí!?- pregunta el chico.

-Infeliz dijiste que me amabas!!- menciona el castaño en tono dramático- como puedes ser tan descarado...

-Usted como pretende reclamarme cuando sus hijos pasaron a chequeo!!- dice sonriente.

-Diganme que no se portaron mal!!- menciona negando con la cabeza.

-Señor puede apurarse intento tomar un avión- menciona un señor con desagrado.

-Usted cállese- dice el castaño fulminando al señor- tenemos un triángulo amoroso aquí!- señala a los dos chicos- así que no se meta!

-No es momento para sus escenitas!- menciona el señor harto- quiero tomar el avión!!

-Pues si sigue molestando hago que detengan todos los vuelos!!- menciona el castaño- si no sabe quien soy!!!- dice olvidando a toda la manada- se lo muestro!!

En ese momento Stiles se regresa en la fila haciendo que todos los de la manada se hicieran a un lado, más el último era Derek en la pequeña fila era un toro descomunal, más el castaño posó su mano en su pecho para pegarlo más a la pared- mire!!- dice tendiéndole su tarjeta una de tantas que tenía con diferentes puestos- así que se calla o hoy no vuela!!

Con eso el castaño regreso al frente de la fila, ignorando la gran sonrisa que tenía cierta persona.

-Bien en que estábamos!!- menciona el castaño- juro que eso no es mío!- dice el castaño señalando varios paquetes de dulces chicos ilegales- soy inocente!!!

-lo se son míos!- dice el chico.

-infeliz dices que me amas y me haces esto!!- dice limpiando una lágrima falsa- uno ya no puede confiar su corazón a nadie porque así es como le pagán....

-Vamos a continuar con esto?- dice la chica estaba por terminar su turno- termina mi turno y quiero irme lo más pronto posible!!-

-Bien pero esto no se queda así, la próxima vez que venga quiero una larga explicación de esto!!- dice el castaño sonriente, nunca creyó que la chica siguiera después de quince años.

Todos pasaron por revisión sin decir una palabra, Lidya había hablado o más bien coqueteando con el señor para tener la tarjeta del castaño, más el señor la había tirado en el primer bote de basura que encontró.

Derek había muerto de celos sólo con mirarle coquetear con otros, vale no tenía derecho pero verle de esa forma sintio su sangre hervir de rabia.

*****

"Porque Dios dime Porque!!! Piensa el castaño, pasar las once horas de vuelo sólo para eso le sucediera.

-Fred algún día te hice algo malo?- pregunta el castaño una vez fuera del aeropuerto, no usaba su poder para transportarse a su casa porque tenía que purificar el Yggdrasil, sino ya estuviera alejado de ellos, pero NO! alguien en el cielo le odia, tenían que descomponerse la mayoría de los coches para ese preciso día.

-No señor!!- dice sonriente Fred, comprendía a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba.

-Entonces que hice aparte de haber nacido ha?- dice exagerando sus movimientos con los brazos.

\- tal vez es por el osito de felpa que le regaló a aquella Alfa malvada!!- dice sonriente- no precisamente era un buen regalo...

-Que tenía su látigo y usaba unos lindos pantalones de cuero!!- dice el castaño.

-Señor el oso tenía la etiqueta de una tienda para adultos!- 

-Bueno si pero ella es cruel y malvada no creo que le importase mucho eso!!- 

-Puede pero el karma lo pudo tomar como ofensa!! 

-es por eso que me castiga de esta forma!!- 

-solo es un viaje tampoco sea tan dramático!!- dice Fred sonriente- bien por desgracia la mayoría de los autos está descompuestos así que tendrán que acomodarse en estas tres camionetas, Lord Stilinski viene conmigo por favor decidan quien nos acompaña y los demás repartanse en las demás camionetas..- ahora no eran camionetas como las que habían tomado hace quince años ahora eran de las camionetas Suburban la del castaño era blanca porque? Porque Sebastian decía que su nieto era puro y debía utilizar el blanco como insignia de su pureza, las otras dos eran en color negro escoltando a la primera.

 

El castaño había dicho que en una de las camionetas negras donde sobraba milagrosamente un lugar, se fuera el segundo chofer donde el iba ya que no se sentaría con ellos y preferiría ir con Fred al frente a pesar de que este se negara.

-Señor está es una de las razones por las cuales no debe venir al frente!!- dice Fred repartiendo pequeños manazos en la palma del castaño, se la pasaba bajandole, subiendole cambiando la música, prendiendo el aire acondicionado en fin no podía estarse tranquilo.

 

-espera para que es este botón!!- dice el castaño en tono infantil, como era de esperarse su destino no era nada bueno. 

Cora era una de las invitadas, más con eso fue la única en subir a la camioneta, con el iba, Scott, Liam, Lidya, Jackson, Derek ninguno había dejado que alguien más subiera. 

-podemos parar por dulces al menos!!- dice el castaño- ese maldito del aduanero me quitó mis dulces que tanto me costaron ..

-Ni te hagas- dice Fred, con el paso de los años Fred había cedido a las complacencias del castaño, de dejarle de llamar señor o Lord más ahora creía que estaba haciendo mal puesto que tenía acompañantes-si sólo bastó con que hicieras una llamada para que dejaran pasar el cargamento...

-como te enteraste de eso!!- 

-Se la pasó hablando de esos dulces por semanas y que raro que un día estaba muy furioso porque no dejaban pasar el cargamento y al siguiente tenía el lote completo, casualidad no lo creo!!- dice Fred parando en una de las pequeñas plazas que había en el pueblo que estaban pasando- puedes ir por sus dulces más no te tardes por favor!! 

Mas el castaño ya estaba fuera de la camioneta cuando dijo eso- señorita Cora un placer volverla a ver!!- dice Fred mirando por el retrovisor!!- usted no baja para tomar algo?

En ese momento los dos choferes ya estaban junto a la ventana- se ha bajado por dulces?- 

-Si, digan si quieren tomar un refrigerio, esto tardará un poco...- dice señalando las dos camionetas.

Cora había bajado por algo para el camino, más fue la única quien lo hizo- Tu eres Fred?- pregunta Derek.

-Si!!- dice mirando al frente, se podía ver al castaño parlotear con la chica de la dulcería.

-Que o quien es el?- dice Scott mirando a su hermano escoger dulces como antes lo hacían ambos.

-Eso deben preguntárselo a el!!- menciona en tono tajante, el castaño les había medio amenazado para no decirles nada..

-tuvieron suerte!!- dice Brett.

-No!!- dice Scott mirando a Fred con los ojos rojos más este ni se inmuto por tal acción.

-En que trabaja?- pregunta Kira al chofer.

-En todo y en nada!- dice Fred custodiando al castaño desde su posición, claro que sus otros acompañantes lo seguían más el era el encargado general del castaño.

-Puedes darnos una respuesta clara!- dice Lidya.

-Pues si quieren respuestas no hablen de mi si no estoy presente!- dice el castaño con tres bolsas de dulces una era de Cora las otras dos más llenas eran de el.

-Listo?- pregunta Fred.

-Si podemos irnos!- dice el castaño, indicando a los otros dos choferes que se acercaran- enciendan el intercomunicador por favor!!

Con eso el castaño se subió sin mirar a nadie, devia dar al menos unas respuestas más solo contestaría las mejores o mas elaboradas o las que no tengan que ver con el y sus hijos en específico.

Una vez el tomaron rumbó y los intercomunicadores en línea el castaño fue el primero en hablar- Isis, y los gemelos Camden que compraron?- 

-Stiles?- preguntan los tres chicos.

-No, soy la reina Isabel en persona a que lo imitó bien!!-

\- sólo bastaba con un si!!- gritan los tres chicos.

-Bien tampoco era para que me gritaran, Hales en potencia!!!- dice abriendo un paquete de regalis- de casualidad no son parientes del Crazy Wolf?

-Quieres dejar eso!!- 

-Lo sentimos, aerolíneas Stilinski no poseemos la canción Quieres dejar eso!- menciona el castaño en tono infantil- solo tenemos, gritos de terror- ultra tumba cerrada, el segundo disco del mismo grupo o gracias a nuestro conductor estrella las SpiceGrils...

-Stiles!!- grita Fred haciendo reír a los chicos.

-juguemos un juego!!- dice el castaño- preguntas sangrientas parte uno!! por nuestro bajo rating será la única transmisión!! 

-Bien pregunten!!- dice comiendo un gran bocado de regaliz.

-Donde vamos?- 

-Al infierno!!- dice sonriente- lugar paradisíaco, famoso por sus Demonios encantados y torturas a las tres, Seis y Nueve, reservaciones en triple doble u, diagonal, diagonal el infierno punto infi, cupo limitado, válida la promoción hasta agotar existencias!!

-Stiles!! es enserio?

-Naa solo que me aburro!!!- 

-Y entonces? 

\- entonces que?- 

-donde vamos?- 

-Oh pues eso no lo sé!!- 

-Que!!- gritan todos

-Bien dejen averiguo- dice el castaño mirando a Fred- Fred querido donde vamos?- 

-Pues al infierno!!- dice sonriente- lugar....- no pudo terminar porque el castaño le tapo la boca

-enserio!!-

-que donde dice que las respuestas locas las puedes decir sólo tú?

\- en una pequeña letra en tu contrato!- 

-bien vamos a la casa mayor!!!- 

-Como todos sabemos dónde es la casa mayor!!- dice el castaño haciendo reír a los chicos- ilustranos....

-Prefiero seguir con mi trabajo gracias!!- dice Fred trajante.

-haber todos un Buuu para Fred!!- dice el sonriente.

-Buuuuu!!!- gritan los tres hijos de Cora junto a Isaac.

-Siguiente Pregunta!!- 

-Donde estabas todo este tiempo!!- pregunta Scott

-en mi casa!!- 

-Enserio!- dice Scott- es lo único que dirás!!

-que quieres saber?- 

-Donde estabas y porque no pudimos dar contigo...

-viví en el castillo de Ashford hasta mi cumpleaños, después viví un tiempo en una reserva para seres sobrenaturales y después entre Escocia e Irlanda y básicamente por todo Londres y algunas partes de Alemania, Japón, China, Etiopía, también visite Madagascar!! 

–Y porque no volviste?– 

–Error de pregunta la siguiente!– 

–que eres?– 

–Un humano sarcástico con magia!– dice omitiendo su verdadero ser.

–estas casado– pregunta Derek sin contemplar que Paige escuchaba 

–Nop y Si!– 

–Por que no pudimos encontrarte!!– 

–Asi lo decidí, fue gracias a mis hijos e Isabel que volví, sino jamás en la vida hubieran vuelto a saber de mí!!– 

–Quien es la madre de tus hijos?–  pregunta Derek.

–Error de Pregunta siguiente por favor!!– 

–eres un Lord?–

–No!!– 

–SI!!!– gritan los choferes.

–No que ustedes no jugaban quien los entiende!– dice Stiles gritando en el micrófono.

–en que trabajas?– pregunta Jackson

– me prostituyo afuera del palacio!!– dice sonríente.

–Hablo enserio Stilinski!–

–Hablo enserio Stilinski!!– imita en tono infantil– era dueño de un viñedo, más ese se lo pase a mis padres para sus gastos, yo no trabajo, soy dueño de una de las empresas de publicidad en Estados Unidos más tengo a alguien en la presidencia para que se ocupe yo solo recibo las ganancias, tengo parte de las acciones de la cadena de restaurantes de Chris y Peter de eso vivo– ni de coña les diría que era lo que hacía, nada en realidad pero manejaba más cosas de las que uno pudiera imaginar.

–Como se llama la empresa de Publicidad?– pregunta Lidya.

–The wily fox Advertising (El Zorro astuto publicidad)

–Que!!– gritan Lidya y Jackson.

–Que!!!– grita el castaño en tono infantil.

–tu eres el dueño?– preguntan ambos.

– Yes sir!!– dice el castaño– más al frente está un tal Mario o Mauricio algo así sólo me pasan el reporte mensual y yo hago unas auditorías más nunca he estado físicamente en la empresa por?– 

–Nosotros tenemos acciones en esa empresa!!– 

–Una excelente inversión!!– dice sin darle importancia.

–Tus hijos sin adoptados?– pregunta Derek.

–Nein!!– medio grita– síguente!!

–tendré mi lobo de vuelta?– pregunta Manuel.

–Y tu eres?– dice mirando la bocina del intercomunicador como si este le fuera a dar la imagen.

–Manuel hijo de Scott!!– 

– el Alfa con aires de grandeza?– 

– es el mismo– dice Darren riéndose de su hermano.

–Y tu eres?– 

–Darren su hermano por desgracia!– 

–uy pero si están buenos para un capítulo de casos de la vida real!!– dice sonriente– si lo tendrás de vuelta...

–puedo saber cuándo– menciona bajo– por favor!!

–Espera has dicho por favor!!?– pregunta asombrado– esperen creo que tuvimos un accidente y estoy en coma!!– en ese momento los hijos de Cora estallaron en risas al escuchar al castaño cantar el "ave María"– tengáis más respeto en mi camino al infierno si!!! 

–Ahora recuerdo porque nadie te quería!!– dice Paige harta.

–Desde cuando las Perras hablan!!– 

–DEREK!!! Dile algo!!– 

–Derek dile algo!!– imita en tono infantil– siguiente pregunta!!.

–Conoces al diseñador de la marca "Zorro&Lobos white"– pregunta Laura ignorando los bufidos de su madre

–y tu eres?– 

–Laura hija de Derek!– dice en tono bajo.

–O si la chica que tenía uno de esos vestidos!!– dice el castaño tratando de omitir su disgustó– Si lo conozco!! 

–Enserio?– 

–Yes, lo conocí en Berlín una tarde de verano es muy buena persona pero como has o han de saber el prefiere mantenerse oculto!!– 

–Asi que es chico!– dice leonora.

–Y tu eres?– 

–Leonora hija de Jackson y Lidya!– 

–Oh– dice el castaño– vaya otra banshee si me equivoco!!– 

-Si! 

–porque no volviste?– pregunta Alice.

–y tu eres?– 

–Alice hija de Steve y Malia.

–Coyote completa ha?– dice recordando la forma completa de Steve– no volví simplemente porque no quería volver a un sitio maldito..

–Por que nunca nos hablaste!!– dice Archy con un puchero.

– y tu eres?– 

–Te odio!!– responde Archival

–Yo te amo, pero dejemos nuestra historia de amorts para otro momento!!– 

–Extrañaste Beacon?– pregunta Archival el hijo de Anthony.

–Tu eres?– 

–Archival hijo de Anthony y Hayden.

–Oh! el nuevo Sheriff de Beacon!– dice sonriente– No, mi vida se murió desde que pise el aeropuerto la primera vez...

–Nos odias?– pregunta Kira.

–Yo no odio a nadie!– dice seco sin remordimiento– bueno si, a Theo pero el ya era caso perdido! pero pensándolo bien si los odió! 

–Nos perdonaras?– pregunta Scott ilusionado.

–Preguntamelo cuando renascas en tu otra vida– menciona seco, sin rastro alguno de sentimiento.

–que edad tienen tus hijos?– pregunta Jackson jr.

–Tu eres?–

–Jackson jr pues eso!– 

–Oh el modelo de Calvin Klein!!– dice rompiendo en risas– tienen quince!!

–Has matado a alguien?– pregunta Victoria.

–Quien eres tú?– 

–Victoria hija de Allison y Archival

–Oh como tú abuela?– dice sorprendido– pretendo imaginar que hice un bien en acabar con su vida, Siguiente– Stiles creía que mato a un fenix más su abuelo le habia explicado que este renaceria pero aún así el castaño se sentía culpable

–la conociste?– 

–Gracias a Satanás no!!– 

– volverás a Beacon...– pregunta Nadeshiko.

–tu eres?– 

–Nadeshiko hija de Kira y Brett

–Significa rosa o clavel no, yo prefiero Sakura que significa flor de cerezo, y no nunca voy a volver a ese sitio...

–Por que?– 

–Digamos que es el lugar donde tengo más recuerdos feos que buenos!– 

–Pero vas a volver algún día no?– 

–Nunca, mi vida está aquí no pienso dejar la gran vida que llevo aquí....

–Ni por nosotros?– pregunta Derek.

–Ni por ustedes, como se los dije para mi siguen y estarán muertos, que me muestre amable es por Isabel yo en lo particular los hubiera quemado en el mismo momento en que los volví a ver!– menciona tajante decidiendo así que sería la última respuesta que daría.

–Gracias por volar en aerolíneas Stilinski, nuestra transmisión del día de hoy se ha terminado!!– dice apagando el Intercomunicador.


	58. Renovando él Poder

Una vez terminado la plática el castaño ya no volteo o se movió del asiento, simplemente se fue ido en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a cashel en el  condado de typperary.

Más nadie contaba que el castaño gritara que para el auto cuando sintió la casi muerte del Yggdrasil.

–Fred para el auto!!– dice el castaño– FRED QUE PARES EL AUTO!!!– su preciado árbol se moria, el legado de sus ancestros se moría y el sabía que era lo que causaba eso o tal vez la muerte de Sebastián le afectó.

En ese momento los cinco choferes que iban en las camionetas traseras estaban al lado de la camioneta justo en la puerta del castaño por su parte Fred estaba mirando cualquier anomalía que susediece, fue cuando lo noto nubes negras sobre la casona de los Stilinski, vale era un lugar tétrico y parte del patrimonio del condado, más este se mantenía en uso y muy bien conservado a pesar de lo que todos digecen era la casa más arreglada de los Stilinski era la principal y aunque no fuese usada para eventos o reuniones mayores era la más querida por todos ya que tenía al árbol de la vida en diversas culturas lo ven con significado diferente más siempre cuentan algo del árbol mítico.

–Stiles pasa algo!– dice Cora preocupada el castaño después de su arrebato no había pronunciado nada.

–Me tengo que bajar yo....Yo......Yo... necesito estar seca necesito llegar ya!!– dice el castaño al borde de las lágrimas su más preciada posesión se moría, el legado de muchos Stilinski se moría y el era el culpable.

–Stiles estamos prontos en llegar!– dice Fred sólo les faltaba rodear la colina para poder acceder al castillo.

–No!!– grita el castaño cuando Fred intento tocarle para que se calmase.

–M.....me....me... me tengo apurar ya!!!– dice el castaño quitándose con apuro el cinturón de seguridad, más este no cedía a las complacencias del castaño hasta que Fred tuvo que ayudarle a sacarlo.

–Stiles donde.. ..?– más no termino su frase cuando el castaño ya estaba abajo de la camioneta.

–Stiles!!!– gritan todos al verle tomar carrera rumbo al castillo, en un rápido movimiento Cora e Isaac ya estaban flanqueandolo más estos parecían bebés a comparación de la velocidad del castaño les había tomado ventaja más la agilidad del Zorro es mayor.

–Suban!!!– grita Fred para que todos entrarán el las camionetas.

–Que pasa?– pregunta Scott una ves estubo dentro del auto.

–Se muere!!– dice el moreno.

–Quien?– pregunta Lidya.

–El árbol de la vida!– dice calmado– se está muriendo....

–el Yggdrasil?– 

–El mismo!– dice tomando rumbo al castillo, hace años que el árbol estaba vivo y nunca lo había visto de esa forma, siempre lleno de vida, floreciendo dando hogar a miles de aves que respetaban lo sagrado que era.

Cuando llegaron nadie creía lo que veia, muchos pájaros así como perros y alguno que otro animal de granja estaban al rededor del gran árbol fuera de la gran casona, ninguno pasó al recinto todos se dirigieron a la parte trasera donde se encontraba el castaño, Cora e Isaac ya estaban junto a un muy nervioso Stiles, cuando finalmente llegaron a su lado, salieron su hijos con vela y vaso de agua colocando serca del árbol en diagonal primero al frente la vela a su costado el baso de agua.

Todos entraron sin dirigirles la mirada, salieron nuevamente con una vela y otro baso de agua y así por varias veces hasta que el árbol quedó con rodeado por varias filas de velas y vasos de agua, una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar salió Jordán con una Bata blanca para descontento de John donde todos verían a su esposo en paños menores pero era algo que tenían que hacer o su más grande posesión se moría.

En el momento que Jordán llegó a límite de las vasos con agua le dio la espalda al árbol, sentándose junto en medio tomando una posición de loto mirando a todos, en un momento cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

Como si de un apagador se tratase el tiempo se detuvo lo percibieron por las aves que dejaron de cantar, el pequeño riachuelo dejo de producir ese sonido tan característico de agua corriendo, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento apago las velas de agua desde donde estaba Jordán a su derecha una a una las verás se fueron apagando formando con la pequeña flama una gran bola de fuego, que tomó a Jordán envolviendo en una gran burbuja de fuego levantandolo sobre el aire posicionándose a la mitad del tronco del árbol no se podia apreciar nada de la figura de Jordán o si le pasase algo, en ese momento varias cadenas salieron del interior de la burbuja donde se encontraba Jordán formando un gran pentagrama en el cielo.

Tanto Jordán como Stiles tenían idea de que hacer, más ninguno tenía claro de como o que hacer en que momento.

En ese momento Stiles sintió que era su turno más no tenía idea que hacer o qué invocar más haría lo mismo que Jordán sólo que éste no tenía la necesidad de tomar aquella posición de loto sólo avanzo unos pasos para estar serca del límite de los vasos de agua, cerro los ojos y dejo que el árbol le guiará.

En ese momento el agua de cada uno de los vasos se fue elevando de la misma forma que a Jordán el castaño fue envuelto en una burbuja cristalina, más de esta no salieron cadenas sino finas hebras echas de agua cada una fue tomando la misma posición que el pentagrama del cielo una copia exacta se veía sobre el suelo apenas elevada lo suficiente para no tomar basura o tierra del suelo. 

Cada uno permaneció en su lugar ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo a contra decisión del castaño sus colas salieron a relucir dejando a todos impactados por la visión.

Como si de sincronía se tratara tanto el pentagrama de Agua como el del cielo empezaron uno a elevarse y el otro a descender cuando ambos estuvieron serca como si de un foco fundido se tratara ambos pentagramas ingresaron al árbol renovando su poder, dándole nueva vida, un nuevo ciclo.

Todos creían que el espectáculo había terminado más en ese momento todos fueron transportados al universo, el árbol seguía frente a ellos, más el panorama era diferente, constelaciones, planetas que no eran de la misma galaxia se podían apreciar, cada uno distinto al otro, del árbol se desprendieron varias cadenas hechas de oro blanco muy brilloso dirigiéndose a distintas partes, cada uno con el correspondiente mundo cuando todas las cadenas estubieron dispersas un ligero tintineo se hizo presente. 

El árbol se iluminó dejando pasó a una estela de luz, más la primera campanada sono dejando el paso de una onda de luz más brillosa, como si del efecto del agua cuando una hoja cae a la superficie se fue expandiendo a lo largo del panorama, en total doce campanadas sonaron cada una dejando a su paso la cadena de un color vivo entre violáceo, verde, azul mate, rosa y ligeros brillos por las misma. 

Con la última campanada todos fueron regresados al patio de la casona, el primero en salir de su trance fue Jordán que cayó rendido, John por su parte apuro el paso a cubrirlo con la Bata para que nadie siguiera mirándolo ya que habia terminado sin rastro alguno de ropa. 

Stiles seguía elevado para preocupación de todos, era como si al castaño estuviera en un estanque se podía apreciar el efecto como si estuviera flotando la burbuja había desaparecido en el momento que Jordán salió de su trance más el seguía inmerso en el aire.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase Stiles soltó un grito lastimero lastimando el oído de todos sus acompañantes, menos dos que solo vieron que el castaño  abrió la boca. 

Con eso el castaño cayó más no llegó a terminar su caída ya que John así como un lobo habían tomado la iniciativa de cogerle antes de que cayera al suelo. 

Peter al sentir que John tenía bien agarrado al castaño se alejó para que esté pudiera tomar pasó a la gran casona.

Stiles había caído desmayado, por lo que John podía notar las colas del Castaño habían desaparecido, el árbol tomó la vitalidad de las colas para renovar su poder, dar vida y purificar al mundo.

Al contrario del Nemeton los Yggdrasil eran utilizados solo por los Dioses para purificar el universo, y eso era el que acaban de hacer, el castaño había purificado el universo en su totalidad.

 

****

–Ustedes que hacen aquí!– menciona la hija mayor a todos los invitados.

–Hija!– dice John alarmado, ahora todos estaban en sus territorios y era obvio que a ninguno de los seis chicos les habia encantado la idea de que ellos estuvieran en su casa.

–Ustedes no son bienvenidos en mi casa!!– medio grita la chica haciendo refulgir sus ojos.

–Somos invitados de la reina!– se apresuran a decir los tres hijos de Cora

Sabían que era ellos si eran bienvenidos a su casa más los demás estaban siendo considerados como intrusos. 

Los seis chicos estaban por lanzarse al ataque cuando escucharon el rugir de un invitado menos agradable, cuando la familia arribó se encontró con el saqueo de la gran casona, más ningún objeto habia sido tomado, pero estaba ese nauseabundo olor, un maldito cambiaformas, habían tenido el placer de convivir con algunos más la mayoría eran solitarios, estos al contrario de los lobos no necesitan necesariamente estar en manadas y podían transformarse en grandes lobos a voluntad sin la necesidad de tener la influencia de la luna.

Todos los que habían conocido la mayoría eran amables pero les costaba tener una conversación normal con otro individuo, podían estar en manada más sin un Alfa ya que todos se consideraban dignos de tal puesto, sólo uno podía ganar ese puesto de Alfa pero tenía que ganarselo haciendo méritos a su persona.

El imbécil que estaba frente a ellos quería derrocar al rey, en ese sentido a Stiles y con lo que acababa de hacer este estaba débil así que ese maldito había tomado ventaja de la situación.

Uno a uno quien se interponia en su camino fue cayendo, la mayoría con la marca de garras en su abdomen o cara, ninguno se esperaba semejante intromisión, el más dañado fue Peter que no se dejó vencer hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto el cansancio. 

Derek estaba en apunto de tomar mérito en la situación, poseía un arma repleta de cartuchos de acónito, mas el cuerpo de su hija le cayó encima dejando inutilizado, Paige por su parte disfrutaba de la vista sin querer hacer algo al respecto.

Manuel aunque hubiera querido ayudar no podía se había vuelto el humano de la manada y eso era un peligro para el.

Jordán estaba en las últimas de su poder, no pudo hacer nada para enfrentarse al maldito, por parte su hijo su primordial objetivo era mantener a salvo a su pequeña hermana, así que usando el poder del sabueso confirió una cadena a su alrededor que sirviera como escudo, está tenia el mismo papel que un circulo de Mountain Ash más este era aun mas fuerte, quiso invocar otra para proteger a su padre y hermano pero el Yggdrasil había consumido no sólo la fuerza del castaño sino que tomó un poco de todos los presentes.

John por su parte estaba en duelo si se ponía a enfrentar al cambiaformas significaba dejar a Stiles tendido en el suelo donde con sólo una oportunidad podía cortarle el cuello, John a pesar de ser un Zorro Celestial no contenía el mismo poder que uno de sus ancestros, por haber mantenido al Zorro ocultó por tanto tiempo le pasó factura al mismo, no poseía gran fuerza y manejaba algunos hechizos pero ninguno a gran escala como la situación lo ameritaba, el único que no salió afectada fue su longevidad eso lo agradecería ya que pasaría disfrutando por muchos años a su esposo, más ahora no era momento de pensar en eso.

El maldito estaba por atacar a John cuando una luz en segadora se hizo presente, una vez que todos pudieron vislumbrar lo que pasaba frente a ellos– frente a ellos se mantenía un....


	59. Quien eres tu?

Ninguno podía creer lo que sus ojos miraba, un gran Zorro blanco, su pelaje se podía apreciar suave como el más fino algodón, blanco sin ningún rastro de impureza.

–largo de mis territorios!!– dice el castaño, todos estaban atónitos el gran Zorro se había comunicado sin siquiera abrir la boca.

En cuanto a tamaño el cambiaformas media unos dos metros en sus cuatro patas, más si este se posaba en las traseras Alcazaba a duplicar su tamaño, por parte el Zorro apenas era una octava menos al lobo, este se veía más atemorizante que el metamorfo y este si que era feo con ganas. 

–largate!!– dice el Zorro aún sin abrir la boca, más el cambiaformas parecía burlarse del Zorro, este estaba confiado por el poco poder que creía que mantenía el chico.

A su vista la pelea estaba ganada, más no contó con el gran poder del castaño, nunca des por ganada una pelea si no vez a tu contrincante morir y sólo en ese momento desconfía aún mas porque no sabes si solo es un engaño.

El gran lobo estaba por atacar cuando su vista se figuró una gran cola blanca y regordeta una sola, más era sólo una gran cola.

Cuando el lobo se decidió a terminar con la vida del castaño, más este con la agilidad que poseía esquivo cada ataque del metamorfo

–he dicho que te largues!!–  menciona el castaño nuevamente sin recibir respuesta.

–Estos territorios serán míos hoy!!– responde aquel invitado con la voz rasposa y ronca, si alguien te hablará en una calle con poca luz es probable que morirás de la impresión.

–Estos territorios le pertenecen a mi familia!!– dice el castaño haciendo relucir sus perlas blancas.

–y quien me lo va a impedir?– dice burlón– un Zorrito que utilizo todo su poder para purificar el Universo?

–Largate!!– medio ruge el castaño.

–Obligame!!– dice aquella figura lanzándose al ataque una vez mas.

"Su condición de Zorro completo le impedía dañar a aquel ser, más algo dentro de su interior le decía que lo matara!!, pero por otra parte le decia que guiará a ese ser perdido por el buen camino.

–me temes?– pregunta aquel metamorfo.

–eso quisieras no?– menciona el castaño con la voz oscura, todos sabían que el castaño seguía con la manía de imitar al Nogitsune.

–Crees que yo debería tenerte miedo?– dice burlón– Zorrito no me hagas reir!! 

–Deberias!!– dice mirando fijamente al lobo, al menos seguía manejando la expresión con las cejas.

Pero aquel lobo tenia su cometido definido acabar con el Zorrito sin poder y tomar su lugar como Alfa de todo ese gran territorio.

–Yo temerte a ti!!– menciona malísioso.

Más el castaño nunca previsto que ese malnacido estaba cerca de una de sus hijas.

–Sueltala!!– grita el castaño.

La chica había terminado abatida con dos marcas de garras por el abdomen y por la espalda, era la más dañada físicamente.

–veras morir a tu descendencia!!– dice colocando las garras sobre la chica, aplastandola contra el suelo.

–Ha dicho que la sueltes!!– gritan los dos Stilinski mas jóvenes.

Ambos a pesar de su corta edad  el sabueso era más fuerte que el de su padre, estos conjuraron otra cadena que envolvió a todos los presentes junto a la chica una vez sellada aquel intruso salió volando contra una de las paredes del muro de protección de la propia casona.

Sebastian cayó de rodillas, haber utilizado la fuerza del sabueso junto a su hermana lo dejo exhausto al menos le quedaba el suficiente poder para mantener la fuerza de la protección, por su parte la pequeña Claudia se quedó inconsciente sobre los brazos de su hermano, ser la más pequeña y utilizar su poder en esa magnitud la podía noquear en un santiamén.

–No puedes pelear tu solo?– dice burlón el tipejo rodeando aquella protección que  los protegia.

–No puedes ser más estúpido tu sólo?– dice el castaño burlón.

El plan del castaño era simple ganar tiempo sólo eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ganar tiempo...

El castaño no pudo soportar más su pequeño encierro así que reforzando la Barrera de sus hermanos salió de la misma, dejando a todos desconcertados por la gran cola que según a su vista habia crecido en un santiamén.

Algo se activó al oler la sangre de todos, el castaño no soportaba que dañasen a quien más quería primero lo mataban a él, antes que tocar a alguno de sus familiares.

El metamorfo tenía la mirada de aquel Zorro, había cambiado en un santiamén, se podía sentir más la imponencia del mismo, dejando perplejo a aquel intruso sin que lo esperase el castaño tomó la iniciativa de atacar, por primera vez en su vida lo iba a hacer, en batallas anteriores esperaba a que le atacasen para ver el punto débil de la persona, más ahora tenia otros planes.

En ese momento una risa siniestra salió del castaño, confundiendo más a aquel tipejo, dejando tensos a todos, sin importar que dijeran y las veces que lo hubiese echo en el pasado, que el castaño se riera de esa forma no les agradaba para nada.

Era una gran batalla, el blanco pelaje se transformó en una combinación de varias tonalidades de carmín, la tierra que las pisadas alzaban,  oscurecian más su pelaje dejando ver a un ser completamente diferente al que había empezado, la sangre mayormente era del tipejo que se curaba con gran facilidad, el castaño estaba en desventaja, haber utilizado sus colas para purificar el Universo le cobró factura a su cuerpo. 

–Listo para morir?– pregunta el tipejo al ver decaer una de las patas traseras del Zorro.

–Listo para darme tu corazón?– dice el castaño aún con la voz oscurecida.

–Qu....Que– pregunta temeroso retrocediendo dos pasos.

En ese momento como si de un pavo real se tratase las diez colas se desplegaron todas y cada una con una vitalidad nunca antes vista, para John era imposible creer lo que sus ojos veian, por el poder conferido al Yggdrasil su hijo no debería poseer ninguna cola, más estaba frente a él con las diez colas alzándose majestuosas.

–tu....tuu– menciona aquel tipo con la voz rota– se suponía que no tenías poder.....

–Ya vez que no?!– dice el castaño, el blanco del pelaje volvió a resaltar, era como si nunca hubiera tenido rastro de sangre se había vuelto de nuevo blanco.

–tu...t...tu no eres normal!!– dice aquel tipo retrocediendo más.

Una vez mas el castaño se rio de manera maquiavélica llevándose consigo todo el valor del metamorfo.

–Jamás he sido precisamente normal!– dice riéndose nuevamente.

–eres un monstruo!!– 

–y de los peores– menciona el castaño tomando su posición de ataque.

–Volverás a saber de mí!!!– dice aquel tipo saliendo huyendo por una de las paredes bajas de la casona.

–aqui te espero!!– dice el castaño rompiendo es risas una vez más.

      
******

      
Para John era como ver a un verdadero Dios frente a él desde cuando el castaño había obtenido tanto poder, desde cuando su Zorrito había pasado a ser semejante hombre.

Quería llorar, quería gritar de felicidad o tristeza, su hijo, su primogénito se había convertido en lo que siempre soñó, alguien fuerte y con la capacidad de ser noble a la vez.

Tantas emociones le aturdian que no noto cuando el Zorro de le acercó– papá estas bien?– dice el castaño sentado en sus cuartos traseros.

–Si es sólo que!– dice mirando al Zorro frente a el– como? desde cuando? 

–No lo sé!!–  menciona el castaño mirando a su padre.

–Mi Zorrito– dice John tratando de tocar al castaño más sus manos estaban temblando más no de miedo, la emoción lo sobrepasaba que su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El castaño tocó las puntas de los dedos de su padre con su osico, ahora recordaba lo que Talia le había dicho, ser un ser completo con la naturaleza no tiene palabras para ser explicado, es una sensación maravillosa, tu cuerpo se siente más fuerte pero a la vez más frágil, te sientes ligero pero sientes que tu peso rompería hasta el más fuerte acero.

–Ahora soy un Zorro completo papá!!– dice sonriente parándose en las cuatro patas.

–lo veo mi Zorrito!– dice John con miles de emociones y ninguna era negativa.

–Stiles?– pregunta Peter.

–Hola CrazyWolf!!– dice encarando al lobo que lo veía con asombro.

–Como, no entiendo que pasó?– dice confuso viendo las Diez colas que salían del Zorro frente a él.

–Mi conocimiento no es mucho!!– dice rascando su oreja con la pata tracera– pero supongo que el Yggdrasil me concedió un regalo por darle el poder de purificar el universo eso o mi raza siempre a podido hacer esto y mi abuelo no me dijo nada!!– 

–Stiles?–  pregunta Scott.

–Celoso Scott?– menciona burlón.

–Pero que eres y no digas soy un Humano sarcástico con magia, porque esto ni Harry Potter lo puede hacer sin perder alguna parte de su ser!!– 

–Soy un Zorro Celestial!!– dice meneando sus colas con alevosía.

–Pero esa raza desapareció hace años!!– menciona Derek admirando la imponencia del castaño.

–No porque no lo veas significa que no existe!!– dice tomando rumbo a sus hermanos.

–Gracias!!– menciona el castaño frotando su osico contra la mejilla de si hermano.

–Tu nos salvaste!!– dice Sebastian jr sonrojado.

–Ustedes salvaron a mi hija, yo solo hice lo demás!!– dice rodeando a su hermano quedando círculo protegiendo a ambos hermanos.

******

Todos estaban embobados por el Zorro que tenían enfrenté, pero poco a poco el tamaño del Zorro se fue reduciendo una a una de sus colas iba desapareciendo conforme el tamaño del castaño se reducía.

–Papá!!!– grita Sebastian al ver encogerse a su hermano, pero todos parecían inmersos en su mundo nadie les estaba viendo.

Pero parecía que ninguno podia escucharle, el metamorfo no era el único que quería la posición del castaño un ser maligno estaba esperando a que el castaño perdiera su última cola, así se aseguraba que este no le atacaria  en cuanto estuviera cerca del mismo. 

Poco a poco el ser se estaba acercando, Sebastián estaba en pánico, nadie podía escucharle y si se movía era romper el sello que mantenía, el mayor lo había roto desde que ese ser se había esfumado, pero cuando la calma llega lo peor se avecina.

Por más que Sebastian gritaba nadie lo podía escuchar, el castaño estaba dormido completamente, intentaba moverlo más este parecía reuso a despertar, levantarse de su cálido sueño, intento usar su poder pero las palabras no parecían salir de su boca, la sensación de estar parado frente a todos pero sin que nadie lo viese se hizo presente en la mente del chico, sabia que algo andaba mal, algo malo le iba a pasar a su hermano mayor, pero el que podía hacer, que era lo mejor en esos casos, Stiles lo estaba entrenando para poder manejar más su dualidad más ahora sólo tenía al sabueso el Zorro se liberaría a su mayoría de edad..

–Papá!!– grita el chico sin que nadie lo escuché realmente– Stiles hermanito despierta!!– dice moviendo al pequeño Zorro que tenía al lado, de aquel Zorro majestuoso sólo quedaba un pequeño cachorrito– Stiles despierta, hermanito esto no me gusta!!– dice meneando al castaño más sus suplicas eran a odios sordos.

En ese momento aquella figura se iba acercando lentamente, por la espalda del chico, sabía que estaba dando las últimas muestras de su poder así que el no podría detenerle para matar al castaño. 

–despierta!!!– grita el chico, meneando al Zorro pero al igual que las veces pasadas el castaño parecía tener un sueño placentero.

Sebastian estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el era regularmente fuerte y no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones siempre era fuerte cuando la situación lo ameritaba, más ahora sentía que su mundo se habia esfumado sobre sus pies, era el único que podía ayudarles tanto como a su hermana pequeña como a su hermano mayor más ahora estaba sólo, una sensación horrible le recorría el pecho, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara ninguno de sus músculos le respondía.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba alargó la mano al sello que lo protegía al menos no se iba a dejar vencer ahora que su familia lo necesitaba, fue cuando lo vio serca del árbol, una figura de humo, más sólo era eso solo humo, sabía que algo andaba mal.

 

En eso una Khopesh cayó deteniendo el avance de aquella criatura, era una espada de hoja curva, en forma de hoz con el filo en su parte convexa(curva), con un mango reforzando en madera, por la parte del final un ligero puñal pequeño encontrá posición a la hoja más grande, con pequeños detalles hechos en oro, en cada hoja tenia un grabado en lenguaje muerto "Fuerza, Poder" eran las palabras grabadas.

￼

–Tu deshonor es una falta de respeto a mi persona!!– dice una figura en lo alto de una de las ramas del Yggdrasil–Debería matarte ahora mismo!!– dice callendo de lo alto de la copa, provocando que todos voltearan a ver a aquella figura.


	60. Aliados

De lo alto del Yggdrasil cayó una hermosa doncella, una chica de cara común, cabello rojo no uno opaco o naranjoso un verdadero rojo, más nada de ella llamaba la atención que sus ojos Esmeralda, su vestimenta unas botas militares en color beige, un short en color café muy claro, una camiseta color beige combinando con las botas, un ligero colgante de una sola perla, más este se veía caro y único apesar que sólo era una.

–debí imaginarlo una rata como tú solo haría tal bajesa!– menciona la chica con desagrado.

–Tu!– dice aquella figura de humo.

–La rata John Dee– dice burlona– aún sigues siendo el perro faldero de la gatita? 

–Un día te arrepentirás,  pero que harás tu sola?!– dice finalmente Dee saliendo de la nube de humo un pequeño aseado inglés, y bien vestido. Su vestimenta un estilo clásico, que hace alusión a estar pasado de moda, pero no fuera de lugar. Su pelo es largo y gris hierro, sin embargo, perfectamente mantenido en una de caballo, tiene una barba pequeña, puntiaguda. 

–quien dijo que estaba sola!!– dice un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche, su figura esbelta se podía ver claramente su buena figura, un traje antiguo con una de esas pañoletas del cuello color vino.

–el despreciable Vlad!!– menciona con desagrado– Vlad III o Vlad el empalador?

–Prefiero el Conde Drácula!!– dice sonriente dejando ver sus dos colmillos.

–Y que piensan hacer ustedes contra alguien como yo!!– en ese momento una esfera color ocre se levantó de la mano de aquel tipejo–ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mi!!– menciona dejando a toda la manada estupefacta por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos,  los hijos de Stiles conocían al conde más no sabían el porque de su visita.

En ese momento una esfera esmeralda se estampó contra Dee mandándole unos cuantos metros lejos de los chicos– tal vez ellos no pero yo sí!!– dice un joven-adulto de no más de treinta y siete años, su apariencia muy bien cuidada, su apariencia se asemejaba a los escribanos franceses.

–Tu despreciable mojigato!!– menciona Dee una vez que estuvo de pie.

–Aun no aprendes a respetar a tus superiores verdad?– menciona una chica a sus espaldas, tenía el pelo castaño de igual forma que el chico su edad no pasaba de treinta y cinco– pequeño Dee aún no aprendes que con nosotros tienes las de perder..

–Madam Flamel un disgusto volverla a ver!!– menciona con desagrado.

–ya decía yo que el olor a rata no era normal!!– menciona una chica alado de la peliroja de botas beige, está portaba una gran armadura de color Blanco grisáceo más no parecía tener rastro de impureza, sólida al igual que la gran espada que portaba, su apariencia una chica de unos veintitantos años de cabellos finos color ocre, de ojos hermosos y sonrisa espléndida.

– Pulzella d'Orléans (doncella de Orleans)– menciona con una tímida sonrisa, nunca espero semejante arrebato de sus enemigos.

–La rata de John Dee!!– menciona una señora de edad madura, la chica de cabello rojo de tenso al escuchar su voz.

–la bruja de Endor!!– dice con desprecio, o sale de ese lugar o su fin abra llegado– como es posible que una bruja sin vista este aquí– 

–los espejos del universo me dejan ver tu despreciable rostro!!– menciona aquella señora de cabello blanco.

En ese momento una mariposa se posó en el hombro de Dee haciendo temblar, en ese  momento la mariposa explotó mandándolo volar serca del Yggdrasil– vaya pensé que las ratas no volaban!!– dice burlón un chico de fino rostro y cabello castaño con las puntas moradas, este se encontraba sobre una de las murallas de la casona viendo el espectáculo.

–el conde Saint-German– dice mirandolo con desagrado, aunque es un gran nigromante y podia contra todos estaba seguro que no eran los únicos en llegar.

Dee estaba por hacer un movimiento contra todos el único que podía hacer para detenerle los suficiente para matar al castaño, no contaba con el siguiente lo invitado del castaño llegará "el bardo" quien de nuevo lo mando a estampar contara el Yggdrasil de nuevo.

–presento mis condolencias a aquellos que vean su horrible rostro!!– menciona señor de traje pulcro, de cabellos plateados más era el único indicio de su edad avanzada.

–le mando saludos a Hammet, mi querido William!!– menciona sonriente, el era causante de la muerte de uno de sus gemelos.

–Su muerte la disfrutaré cada momento, le presentó mis guardianes, los sabuesos de Gabriel– dice señalando a los sabuesos a su lado.

–aun así mi querido William su poder no es comparado con el mío!!– dice sonriente a cada uno los puede abatir sin esfuerzo aunque dudaba ya que los lobos estaba recuperando su fuerza.

–Hacen fiesta sin mi?– dice una señorita de cabellos negros, su esbelto cuerpo esa adornado por un top negro más una gran falda en color verde, con pequeñas hebras de diferentes colores estos solo los podía divisar a contra luz, junto a ella flanqueandola tres Torc Allta (hombres jabalí)– el despreciable John Dee debí suponerlo, capaz de tomar ventaja cuando alguien no puede defenderse, más despreciable no puedes ser verdad!!!– dice la chica encarando a aquel hombre.

–Que piensas hacer contra mi?– dice sonriente la chica– sin tus achichincles no eres nadie!!

–Os aborrezco a todos!!– dice antes de desaparecer en una gran bola de humo no se puede enfrentar a la chica el solo, y menos con tanto enemigo.

–COBARDE!!!!– gritan todos al verle desaparecer.

 

******

 

Todos estaban tensos aquellos nadie los conocía, con exepcion de los chicos que conocían a sólo uno de los que allí se presentaba.

La chica de cabellos rojos vio vuelta sobre su eje para encarar a los tres Stilinski dentro del sello.

Sebastian veía a la chica temeroso viendo su silueta, la chica segura como siempre después de todo había vivido lo suficiente para ya no temerle a la muerte.

–alejate!!– dice Sebastian posicionando su mano sobre el sello, no va a dejar que se acerquen a su hermano.

Más la chica no respondió poniéndose en cuclillas admirando la valentía del chico apesar de la situación y su poco poder estaba defendiendo a su familia, para ella la familia era sagrada, aunque ella no mantuviera mucho contacto con la misma.

Más está tenía un objetivo claro, joder al castaño, con asombro Sebastian vio como la chica pasaba del sello para tomar al pequeño Zorro quien ni se inmuto por la acción de la chica.

–Sueltalo!!!– grita Sebastian tomando la mano de la chica antes de que sacara a su hermano de sello.

La chica estaba realmente asombrada, por la valentía del chico, nadie se atrevía a tocarla sólo con su presencia bastaba para dejar inmóviles a muchos, con una sonrisa un poco macabra el chico la soltó, sólo porque se quedó asombrado, la chica era francamente hermosa pero eso no era lo que lo dejo de esa forma, los colmillos de aquella chica fue muestra de su asombro.

–pero mira que bonito Zorrito!!– dice la chica poniendo al durmiente sobre su pecho– quien diría que tú eres ese castaño, ahora podría aplastarte!!– dice sonriente la chica.

–scathach!!– grita la bruja– el sería un buen futuro marido!!

–Ya estas de nuevo con eso?– dice la chica harta– no te basto con casi casarme con aquel rey Nebuchafnezzar.

–el hubiera sido un buen marido para ti!!– dice la señora de edad– aunque este es mejor!

–abuela!!!–dice la chica sonrojada.

En ese momento los dientes de un exlobo rechinaron al escuchar a esa anciana hablar de matrimonio del castaño, ahora recordaba las palabras del castaño cuando le preguntó si estaba casado "Si y No" fue su escueta respuesta.

–Quienes son ustedes?– dice Scott mirando a la chica.

–Quien eres tú?– pregunta la chica mirando al Alfa.

–Scott su amigo!!– dice firme, más en ese momento una de las espadas de la chica se enterró en su pecho haciendolo caer.

–Scathach!!!– grita la chica con armadura.

La chica se acercó a Scott trataba de sacarla más la espada no cedía, fue cuando noto a la chica de gran espada y armadura– lo siento mi amiga es medio especial!!– dice tomando la espada.

–Que no vuelva a llamarse su amigo o vera lo especial que soy!!– grita la chica con desdén, todos los presentes conocían una parte del pasado del castaño pero sólo faltaba una neurona para leer entre líneas y saber lo que en verdad paso.

–Espera has dicho Scott?– dice la chica entre cerrando los ojos– Scott McCall al Alfa de Beacon?– 

–Si– en ese el semblante de la chica cambio a uno completamente oscuro, con un movimiento retorció la espada de la peliroja sacandola sin medida alguna.

–Tienes razón, vuelves a llamarte su amigo y verás lo especial que somos todos!!– dice la chica con desagrado.

–Pero soy su amigo– como si fuera cámara lenta la chica de armadura tomó la otra espada de la chica que iba directo a la cara de Scott.

–Upps se me resbaló!!– dice la chica completamente seria, acariciando la cabeza del Zorrito que aún se mantenía durmiente.

 

*******

 

–Veo que han cuidado bien del árbol– menciona la chica de gran vestido admirando el árbol.

–Usted es Hécate?– dice Peter viendo a la chica.

–Yes sir!!– dice la chica alegre.

–Como conoció a Stiles?– pregunta cauteloso según lo que ha leído es una de las Diosas más poderosas.

–lo siento el nos ha pedido que guardemos silencio, al perecer el quiere contar quienes somos!!– dice la chica abrazando al gran árbol.

–y cuando despertara?– 

–En minutos, horas, meses, años tal vez ya nunca despierte!– dice sin importancia– a purificado el Universo así que una de sus misiones la más importante ya la cumplió, por mi puede descansar hasta el próximo diluvio si lo prefiere!!– 

–Son amigos de mi abuelo o de Stiles?– pregunta John con un brazo sobre la cadera de Jordán, quien aún parecía gelatina, sus fuerzas se habían consumido por completo pero aún podía mantenerse despierto.

–Usted es John Stilinski no?– dice el joven-adulto de apariencia escribana– y el es su esposó Jordán!!– menciona sonriente.

–Nos conocen?– 

–Como si fuéramos sus hijos, realmente su hijo los admira!– dice la chica parándose al lado de su marido.

–Me temo que estamos en desventaja!!– dice John un poco serio– podrían presentarse! 

–lo sentimos el a pedido ser quien nos presente!– dice la chica que tenía la armadura, ahora tenía un short negro con Vans rojos una playera de que sería "I Love death".

–Usted es Peter Hale y su pareja Christopher Argent!!– dice el chico de cabellos castaños con puntas moradas– son justo como los describió, yo digo que los amantes tragicos les queda mejor, pero pues el dijo que no!!! 

–Nos conocen?– preguntan ambos.

–Como si viviéramos con ustedes!– dice la mujer mayor acercada por lo que según sabían su nieta.

–El les tienes realmente mucho apreció!!– dice sonriente la chica de cabello rojo.

–Mas del que se pueden imaginar!!– dice Vlad desde una de las ramas del árbol– no se supone que tu tampoco puedes salir a la luz del sol?– 

–Eso es para tu raza chupa sangre yo soy superior a todos los "vampiros"– dice la chica de pelo rojo aún acariciando al Zorrito.

–Vas muy destapada mi niña, no has comido bien verdad?– dice aquella anciana de gafas oscuras 

–Tengo una buena dieta abuela y estaba de safari cuando el me llamó!– menciona sonríente.

–safari, safari, lo que deberías hacer es buscar un buen esposó!!– dice con una mueca de enojo.

–abuela!!!!– grita la chica.

Scott por su parte ya les había agarrado odio, no sabe si porque le atacaron o era porque conocían mas del castaño que ellos mismos, cada uno veía su error pero cuando unas palabras resuenan en tu cabeza dándote a conocer lo que significas para esa persona "para mi están y seguirán estando muertos", el cambio no es malo, siempre es un nuevo comienzo para algunos es un comienzo malo.

Para otros su comienzo es realmente impresionante, de aquellas personas tímidas nunca sabrás si el daño de su corazón es tan grande o su odio es el que tiene el control.

 

(*****)

 

Todos se encontraban fuera de la casona, los lobos se habían recuperado del todo, los hijos de Stiles estaban con la típica mirada Hale, la mandíbula apretada más las cejas juntas, poco faltaba para que se pusieran a rugir y matar a todo aquel que se les acercase, bien habían aceptado lo de Isabel pero que estubiera su padre la maldita que se los arrebató y el fruto de su engaño los hacia hervir de ira.

–Chicos calmense!– dice Peter frente a ellos.

Más los chicos parecían no entrar en razón, simplemente se alejaron del sitió un poco cerca del árbol mientras escaneaban a la chica peliroja que no había soltado al que se suponía era su padre.

John habia pedido a Fred que sirviera refrigerios para todos, los hijos de Peter ayudaron así como los hijos de Cora apesar de que los sirvientes se negaban ellos querían apoyar.

–Conde Drácula!– gritan los chicos al sentir las cáscaras de pistaches caer sobre sus cabezas.

–Uy pero de cuando acá los lindos cachorritos se me amargaron!– dice burlón, el sabía perfectamente a quien se debía y debía admitir que era jodidamente guapo, pero el no quiere problemas así que ese territorio para el estaba ocupado.

–De cuando acá entra sin permiso a nuestra casa?– dice uno de los gemelos.

–Eso es mentira, podemos entrar al patio, pero a la casa no puedo si no me lo permiten!– menciona encogiéndose de hombros.

–a que ha venido?– 

–Por decirlo así somos los refuerzos de su padre!!– estaba por decir otra cosa cuando la espada le pasó volando serca del oído más este pudo tomarla antes de que fuera más lejos, estaba seguro que la chica lo aria traerla a la fuerza– mujer que acaso no puedes sostener bien esas cosas!!!

–Hoy se me resbalan las cosas!!– dice sonriente– es eso o salen disparadas cuando alguien dice algo que no debe!– dice fulminando a Scott con la mirada.

–Solo bastaba con un callete!!– dice sonrojado, apesar de que Derek le atraían el Conde tenía admiración por la chica de cabello rojo.

–mi método es más aficas!!– dice burlona, todo el rato que tenían la chica no soltaba al castaño, John lo había querido cargar más la chica no dejo que se lo arrebatara. 

 

******

 

–las personas sólo ven el valor de alguien cuando lo ven perdido–dice la anciana cerca de Derek 

–Disculpe?– 

–los corazones heridos buscan ser curados por aquellos quienes fueron heridos de la misma forma!– 

–Señ.....

–Has cambiado el Universo, por una pisca de basura!– dice aun ida en sus palabras– Ariel es la clave para sanar su corazón pero exite alguien mas quien puede curarle, pero este es quien más daño lo ha hecho!– 

–Señora?– pregunta asustado 

–Solo si un corazón puro le muestra el caminó vivirá, pero ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro muere, dos partes distintas pero iguales, dos corazones puros dignos del poder podrán detenerle, aquel que en piedra está tiene que ver a través de su corazón!!– 

–Señora?– 

–Si cariño?– pregunta la anciana.

–Que fue todo eso?– 

–Todo eso de que?– 

–lo que me ha dicho?–

–no se, si tu has escuchado es porque así tenías que hacerlo, tu debes buscar el significado porque yo no lo sé!!– con eso la anciana se alejó de Derek, fue en ese momento que noto que el tiempo se había detenido una vez más, uno de los que repartían jugos tenía un vaso callendo más este parecía estar suspendido en el aire, nadie se movía solo el y la anciana quien se estaba colocando donde su nieta, en ese mismo momento el vaso cayó y todos recobraron su movilidad.

*****

 

–Bien ya fue mucho descansó!!–dice la chica moviendo al Zorrito– despierta!! 

Pero el castaño parecía reuso a salir de su sueño, a la chica sólo se le ocurrió una idea– si no despiertas ya gritare tu nombre verdadero!!– 

–Mmmmmm.....– dice marcando la "m", en ese momento el Zorro se levantó como de rayo fulminando a la chica con su mirada.

–Sabes te odió!!– dice el castaño 

–No eres el único querido!!– dice la chica besando al Zorrito– ahora ve y cámbiate o quieres que todos veamos tu escultural cuerpo?– 

El castaño se removió para que lo bajase he ir por ropa, cuando finalmente la chica lo bajo como de rayo entró a la casona cerrando con tal acción la puerta para que nadie le siguiese, al poco rato salió con una camisa blanca por la parte de abajo tenía una ramera en color negro, un suéter en color café que le daba el toque justo de elegancia y juvenil, unos pantalones negros no un negro desgastado sino uno muy llamativo sin ser brilloso, unas botas color miel para completar el conjunto unas gafas wayfarer, sus hijos le habían regalado dos pares unas oscuras y otras de cristal claro estas eran sus prefereridas ya que eran gafas para leer y le quedaban muy bien.

￼

Un ex lobo estaba que llenaba una represa con baba, preguntándose desde cuando se había convertido en un pervertido, su mente le creaba miles de escenas donde sometida al chico en todos lados.

–Alguien me explica porque están acá?– dice el castaño mirando a los invitados nuevos.

–Tus nos llamaste, y nos trajiste a la fuerza!!– dice la peliroja– estaba casando un Torc lion!!(hombre León)

–Que??– grita la chica de gran vestido

–solo jugábamos– dice la chica encogida de hombros.

–Yo voy a jugar contigo haber si te gusta!– dice la chica con una gran sonrisa.

–Bien ahora me dicen, el porque yo los traje a la fuerza?– no recuerda nada solo haber comenzado con el nuevo ciclo, después de eso vagos recuerdos de la pelea pero después de eso nada.

–Bueno yo escuche te necesito y aparecí aquí!– dice la chica sonrojada.

–Nosotros igual!– dice la chica de la armadura junto a su pareja.

–Yo escuche ayuda!– dice la chica de gran vestido– y luego aparecí aquí, porque me trajiste?– 

–Bueno si lo supiera no les estaría preguntando!– 

–Puede que no fuera el, sino el árbol quien nos llamó!– dice aquel señor de canas.

– y para que nos llamaría?– pregunta el chico de cabello castaño con puntas moradas.

–Para proteger a quien le dio su poder!– dice la chica del gran vestido– Dee lo hubiera matado para tomar su lugar!!

–John Dee estuvo aquí?– 

–Seep!!– menciona el joven- adulto.

–y como entro en mis territorios!!– menciona el castaño, la única persona en quien no debes confirmar es John Dee le había dicho su abuelo.

–Puede que el primero en romper tu sello fue el metamorfo ese y luego el solo entró!!– dice la anciana– no comes bien verdad?–

–Claro que como bien Dora, este es mi cuerpo así!!– dice dándose una vuelta sobre su eje.

–Yo quisiera probar ese cuerpo!!– grita Vlad desde el árbol.

–Tranquilo murcierlaguito tenemos mucho pastel frente a nosotros!!– dice la chica peliroja.

–me has dicho murciélago abuela!!– grita el chica tras la rama.

–No te mato sólo porque no me gusta la sangre de cobardes en mis manos!!– dice la chica mirando fijamente la rama donde estaba el chico.

–Stiles!– dice John un poco molesto– quieres presentarnos...

–Oh rayos, cierto mis modales!!– dice atropeyando las palabras que apenas un pudieron entenderle.

–Ella es Hécate!– dice señalando a la chica de vestido largo– mi abuelo me la presento dos años después de mi liberación, me enseñó muchas cosas entre ellas a valorar la tierra y su vida, aunque bueno por ser un Zorro Celestial ya la valoró, me enseñó a cuidar y fortalecer el árbol, es más conocida como la diosa de las tres caras!! 

–Hécate!!– dice la chica estrechando la mano de John y Jordán– un gusto conocer a los padres de tan singular chico!– 

–Bueno yo no soy su padre pero...–no puedo terminar ya que la chica le tomó los labios con su mano

–El habla de ti como su padre, no desprecies ese honor!– dice la chica sonriente, más Jordán apesar de que hace años Stiles le decía padre o papá no se podía acostumbrar a ese puesto.

–Ella tiene razón!!– dice el castaño sonriente– Pero bueno, el es el Condé Vlad o como el lo prefiere Drácula!! es amigo de la familia aunque nunca nos visite!!– dice fulminando a Vlad.

–No quiero importunar y no eres precisamente muy amable!!– dice burlon el chico– aún no perdonas que casi le chupo la sangre a uno de tus cachorros!!

–Tienes que recordarmelo cada que nos vemos?–

–Ehehe No pero... Bueno ya prometo visitarles más seguido..– 

–Se seguro– dice rodando los ojos– el es Sir William Shakespeare, es un buen amigo me lo tope en un lote de carros en el norte de Inglaterra, es leal a la corona bueno lo era hasta que de volvió aprendiz de Dee, pero después este lo traicionó y esa historia no planeo contarla, ahora es bueno y es parte de mis aliados...

–Tus aliados?– pregunta Scott metiendo su cuchara a la plática.

–Si niño sus aliados, planeamos destruir Beacon con todo y habitantes!!– dice William viendo desafiante a Scott, para todos ese y la manada eran unos intrusos.

–William siempre tan amable como siempre!!– dice el castaño negando con la cabeza.

–Ella es La bruja de Endor o Dora como le gusta que la llamen– dice abrazando a aquella anciana– es la Bruja Original, sólo se que es muy fuerte y hace galletas muy ricas, su vista la cedió a cambio del don de la adivinación pero su poder es grande y puede ver a través de los espejos...

–En verdad es una bruja?– pregunta el hijo menor de Stiles.

–No una Bruja mi niño, La Bruja soy muy antigua yo incluso salgo en la biblia!– dice sonriente.

–ella es su nieta scathach o la conocen como la Doncella guerrera, la sombra, la asesina demoniaca, la guerrera, la creadora de reyes..

–Solo diganme Scatty!!– dice la chica super sonrojada.

–es de la última generación de inmemoriales, es experta en muchas técnicas de defensa, según yo tiene aproximadamente unos dos mil quinientos diecisiete años pero aparenta tener diecisiete, es lo que llamamos un vampiro pero no es chupa sangre como otros...–dice fulminando al Conde Vlad.

–ESPEREN!!!– grita la hija mayor de Stiles, todos la vieron entrar apurada a la casona, saliendo de la misma con un libro antiguo– usted es Sir William Shakespeare enserio? el escritor?

–el mismo my lady!!– dice haciendo un ademán– un gusto en conocerla, su padre me ha hablado que es fan de mis escritos..

–Tengo está copia de sus novelas podría firmarla?– dice la chica sonrojada.

–Claro, solo que es raro que alguien me pida un autógrafo en estas épocas, siendo que soy sólo el dueño de unas cuantas fincas en Inglaterra...

–Bueno es es porque son unos idiotas!!– dice la chica entregando el libro y una pluma antigua– Gracias!!!– grita la chica emocionada, para ellos conocer personajes míticos no era nada del otro mundo, habían conocido al Drácula el verdadero así que tener al escritor Shakespeare no les sorprendía nada.

–Con que la sombra?– dice Peter mirando a la chica Peliroja.

–Un lobo psicópata!!– dice sonriente– o el chicle del castaño!!!– dice haciendo reír a todos los chicos incluso sus hijos se rieron.

–No te mató sólo porque quiero pasar más tiempo con mi chico!– dice fulminando a la chica.

–El cazador Argent, como era...– dice frotando su menton–Interesante cómo la verdad se altera por la leyenda, cuando no es en realidad la plata el que mata a los hombres lobo –dice mirando a Chris fijamente– sino la familia.

–La familia Argent, familia cazadora de hombres lobo y allegados, fácil podría matarte aquí y ahora por lo que tú familia le ha echo a miles de personas inocentes, pero entre la familia siempre existe alguien que destaca– dice mirando al castaño– Argent lo mismo que decir Plata, curioso es el destino, tu padre se morirá si supiese la verdad....

–Por eso mantengo alejados a mis hijos de el!!– dice seco mirando a la chica, ya no le estaba agradando nada.

–lo se!– dice sonríente– algunas personas sólo tienen que ver a través de un corazón puro– dice sonriente mirando al lobo psicópata– pero otros tienen que morir para ver... 

En ese momento Derek entendió parte de lo que la anciana le había dicho, su tio cambió por Stiles, más ahora tenia que descifrar quien era el que atrapado en roca está, y la parte que menos le gustaba conocer al tal Ariel y alejarlo de su castaño.


	61. Una Promesa

-Usted no puede decirle nada a mi padre!!- dice Chris apuntando a la chica, va a defender a sus hijos así tenga que dar su sangre para ello.

-YO?-pregunta indignada- porque crees que me acercaría a Gerard Argent, si a la que busco es a Kate...

-Mi hermana?- dice confuso- para que quieres a mi hermana?

-Tiene cuentas que pagar!!- dice sacando su espada- ella es culpable de matar una amiga mía con fuego, creo que sería justo que le devolviera el mismo favor!!

-Quien era tu amiga?- 

-Tu la conociste....- dice señalando a Chris- como lo dijo....– dice frotando su barbilla– te parecerá loco, pero es verdad, si los compañeros son hijos de Adán e hijas de Eva podrán procrear, aquellos compañeros por derecho no importa si ambos son Hijos de Adán o hijas de Eva se les concederá el regalo divino de ver florecer su sangre, ver continuar su legado...

–Talia!– medio grita Chris.

–Si papá?– dice la chica enarcando una ceja.

–Tu tía Talia, fue quien me dijo esas palabras!!– dice confundido– pero como?

–Bueno yo estaba a unos metros aquel día!!– dice incómoda por decir eso– no era mi intención escuchar pero pues sucedió.....

–entonces mi hermana fue tu amiga!!– dice Peter sonriendo de que alguien más pueda hablarle de ella, muchos de sus recuerdos se perdieron cuando murió la primera vez ahora apenas la recordaba – la conociste...

–Mi amiga y mi mejor estudiante...– dice recordando a Talia– era fuerte y muy leal sólo que esa maldita tenía que.....– dice apretando sus puños.

–lo siento!– dice Chris apenado, después de todo también era su familia.

–No tienes porque fue ella no tu, como dije de cada familia existe alguien que sobre sale en tu familia tu en la tuya, en la Hale Talia, aunque ahora ese puesto lo tiene el lobo loco, digamos que tiene ese puesto por cierta persona que lo hizo cambiar– dice mirando el al castaño– a pesar de que no es uno, ante muchos seres sobrenaturales el es una gran Alfa ahora porque antes era popo...– dice rompiendo en risas al ver la cara de indignación de Peter.

–Oye!!!– dice Peter.

–duras palabras pero ciertas!– menciona el castaño– ahora si me disculpan tengo que presentar a mis invitados...

–Bien quien me falta!– dice mirando a sus invitados– empecemos por el emblemático Nicolas y su siempre ponderada esposa Perenelle Flamel– menciona sonriente 

–QUE!!– gritan todos.

–QUE!!!– gritan los dos joven-adultos sonrientes.

–Son Nicolas Flamel y su esposa Perenelle Flamel– dicen los gemelos de Cora, una de sus exposiciones fue sobre ellos– son los reales, reales aquí, pero como?

–Somos inmortales gracias a una piedra que en realidad no es piedra muy famosa, como muchos personajes históricos sólo que estos a su manera, no todos los seres sobrenaturales se guardan sus secretos para si mismos!!– dice nicolas mirando a Hécate y Scatty.

–Bueno algunos no somos considerados monstruos como otros!– dice Scatty fulminando a Nicolás.

–y otros sólo preferimos mover los hilos desde un punto seguro– dice el castaño un poco incómodo por la situación– así todos felices y contentos...

–Y otros sólo vemos la evolución del hombre aunque yo diría decadencia del mismo– dice Hécate con desagrado– el uso del hierro a ido disminuyendo el poder de mucha gente con el don de utilizar magia, ahora apenas sólo son monos que pueden caminar y comunicarse....

–Bueno yo era Humano hasta los dieciocho, también era un mono?– 

–Si pero el más bello de todos– dice la chica besando su mejilla.

–Bueno gracias por lo que me toca!– dice el castaño sonriente, Hécate a pesar de haber sido responsable de la gran evolución del hombre, está se sintió ofendida por la casería sangrienta de muchos seres sobrenaturales así como personas con el don de utilizar magia.

–Sabes cuantas personas pueden decir eso!– dice la anciana– pero muy pocas la valoran..

–Decir que?– pregunta el castaño

–lo siento mi niño, con la purificación he tenido muchas visiones últimamente y se me olvida cerrar la boca!– mentira estaba escuchando al ex lobo que se moría de celos, el había pensado " su amor me pertenece" era su lo que su mente decia, pero nunca espero tal contestación de la anciana.

–Esta bien!– dice muy confuso– por último pero no menos importante!– dice señalando a la chica de la armadura.

– la Doncella de Orleans!!– dice sonriente– y su marido el Condé Saint–Germain...

–Quien es la Doncella de Orleans?– pregunta Isis, a el no le gustaba la historia, a él le encanta la Astrología por desgracia también lleva historia así que tendrá que aguantarse.

–Encerio Usted es Jeanne D'Arc– dice la hija de Derek– la Santa, la Doncella de Orleans, pero como usted no debería estar...

–Muerta?– dice sonriente a ella tampoco le agradaba el fruto de la traición, era de las únicas por no decir la única que pensaba que ella no tenía la culpa de nada– para la historia si, para los demás no...

–Pero como?– pregunta la hija mayor de Stiles ignorando a la chica.

–El treinta de mayo mi día según la historia pero ese día no morí yo... hubo otra chica acusada y ella fue quien murió en mi lugar...

–Ok eso no lo sabía, quiero saber que pasó!– dice el castaño curioso

–El treinta de mayo era mi pena de muerte moriría en la hoguera, pero hubo una guerrera que me rescato, sólo una fue la valiente quien dio su vida para salvarme, una quien me salvó entre el caos y la muchedumbre me liberó enfrente de las narices de mis verdugos...

–quien hizo semejante azaña?– pregunta asombrado el castaño.

–la llaman la sombra!– dice sonriente mirando a la chica.

–tu la liberaste?– pregunta el castaño en tono infantil.

–Si en Ruan Francia, todos los que estaban de origen inglés o francés  estaban obligados a decir que murió, obviamente nadie diría que una sola guerrera la liberó delante de casi quinientos caballeros armados...–menciona la chica encerrando los puños al recordar aquella fatídica fecha– pero hubo uno quien pudo herirle, un arquero le disparó a Jeanne, más fue la última flecha que el infeliz lanzó, la flecha se la regrese hiriendo su brazo, supe que murió y contó la historia pero por obvias razones esta no vio la luz del día...

–Estabas herida?– pregunta el castaño– que pasó después?

–Pues la lleve con el único matrimonio en quien confiaba!– dice mirando a los ahora rejuvenecidos Nicolás y Perellene– ellos hicieron el gran trabajo de curarle y cuidarla...

–Ustedes la conocieron?– dice mirando los Flamel

–Si por desgracia estaba muy herida así que hice los único que podía salvarle, la primera transfusión de sangre...–menciona un poco incómodo.

– De quien fue la sangre?–  pregunta la hija de Derek.

–de mi mejor amiga!!– dice sonriente mirando a la chica peliroja– ella me dono su sangre para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo, gracias a eso soy inmortal agradeciendo no tener ningún otro síntoma, aunque soy vegetariana desde hace años...

–Y te casaste y no me invitaste!!– dice la chica haciendo un puchero.

–Bueno intente buscarte pero tu teléfono no me daba señal....– dice acercandose a la peliroja– quería que fueras mi madrina....

–Bueno Bueno, mucho amor aquí, yo soy el Condé, por desgracia no tengo un gran pasado como acá mis acompañantes, pero soy feliz con el amor de mi vida, y bueno era aprendiz de Nicolas, descubrí la forma de ser inmortal sin tener que beber la posima de la piedra de los filósofos, después de eso aprendí la rama mas fuerte de la magia el fuego...

–Ladrón diría yo, el poder se lo robo a Prometeo– dice la anciana con desagrado– aunque yo difiero de lo dicho el Aire es la rama mas fuerte de la magia, que fuego se puede expandir si el aire no lo alimenta!– 

–Solo lo tome prestado, se lo devolvere algún día!– dice rascandose la nuca.

–y cuando planeabas decirnos que los conocías?– dice su hija mayor mirando fijamente a su padre.

–Cuando tuvieran la edad y tuvieran que aprender sobre sus propios poderes!!– dice sonriente.

–No espera el hizo una mariposa que explotó tu no puedes hacer eso!!– dice uno de los gemelos apuntando a Germain.

El castaño sólo rodó los ojos y extendió su palma y la dejo boca abajo en eso un humo rojiso se hizo presente para el asombro de todos aquel humo se convirtió en un Zorro que apenas llegaba a las rodillas del castaño este era color rojo uno vivo como la más ferviente llama– decías?– pregunta el castaño sonriente.

–Vaya veo que lo has perfeccionado!– dice sonriente la chica Peliroja admirando el pequeño Zorro.

–Solo un poco– dice incómodo, no le gusta dejar ver sus capacidades, si ya la mayoría lo considera un Dios, ahora tenía a muchos de sus maestres quienes le habían enseñado más que su propio abuelo.

–Y que tal tu vuelo?– dice la anciana.

–Excelente!!– 

–Que Tu..tu tu vuelas?– preguntan sus hijos al unísono.

–Sip!– dice en tono infantil.

–Y cuando planeas enseñarnos?– 

–Cuando tengan la edad suficiente!– dice seguro y firme.

–Sabes que nuestros Zorros ya están liberados porque no podemos aprender eso?– dice una de sus hijas con un puchero.

–Bueno planeo que todo lo aprendan a partir de los dieciocho y no quiero reclamos, ya es mucho con dejarlos utilizar su poder!!– dice firme apuntando a sus hijos, tal vez si, ya lo tienen liberado pero el es el papá el decide cuando es el momento adecuado– sólo tres años, tampoco es mucho, su abuelo aprendió esto hasta cumplir los trescientos años así que no se quejen!– 

–No esperen serán cinco planeo enseñarle también a su tío Sebastian..– dice sonriente– aunque puedo ir les enseñado pocas cosas hasta que el tenga la edad y pasemos toda esa cosa de su liberación!!

*****

Pasaron un rato más hablando entre ellos la manada admiraba al chico que creían conocer pero ahora los dejaba asombrado no sólo por su poder, sino que conociese a personajes míticos y legendarios.

–Sty!– grita la chica Peliroja– puedes regresarnos ya?

–Sip, sólo una pregunta– dice un poco decaído– alguno a sabido algo de Ariel?

–lo siento, he estado rastreando su última pista pero nada!– dice la chica Peliroja, apesar de que el castaño tiene a su pareja destinada existia otra quien en pocos años le demostró que el amor era bello.

–lo siento mis contactos vampiricos tampoco saben nada!– dice el Condé Vlad.

–Un día regresará mi niño!– dice Dora acariciando la mejilla del chico, tal vez debería decirle tal vez no pero aquel que por nombre llevaba Ariel regresaría muy pronto.

–Algún dia, eso es mucho tiempo!– dice al borde de las lágrimas, tal vez aun no pueda amarle pero tiene muchos sentimientos a por el.

–lo sabemos pero te prometemos que cuando lo encontremos haremos todo lo posible para traerle o rescarle si es el caso!– menciona Perenelle.

–ánimos verás que está bien!– dice Jeanne, todos saben la lucha que estaba asiendo el beta, para conseguir el amor del castaño, aunque este había sellado su amor por aquel lobo, el Zorro se seguía negando a aceptar otro compañero, Ariel era el segundo mate del castaño, pero su raza era fiel a su primer compañero, una desgracia a la vista de todos.

–Veras que vuelve!– dice Nicolás apretando el hombro del chico.

–Ojala, que regrese por que me hace mucha falta– hacia tres años que el beta desapareció sin rastro alguno, Dora no lo había visto, y el apesar de su gran poder sólo podía divisar una gran playa frente a él, nada más.

Con eso el castaño mando a todos a sus respectivos lugares, tenia muchas cosas enfrente, sabía que ellos no sólo estaban para defenderle de Dee, sabía bien con quien se había metido al haber purificado el Universo, pero ese era su trabajo y no lo iba a echar por la borda sólo porque unos no les parecé, ahora con la manada cerca esa maldita rodeando su casa, unos asesinos muy crueles y sádicos tenían presencia más solo eran eso simples asesinatos, ahora con su mate desaparecido su mundo se le venía encima, la persona más importante fue asesinada aquel que le enseñó prácticamente como moverse por el mundo se lo habían arrebatado.

–Ariel!– dice el castaño dejando salir una lágrima, tal vez algún día logre amarle, tal vez un día se permita ser feliz al lado de alguien que si lo ama, su foto entre las manos del castaño eran el único recuerdo que mantenía del chico, sus hijos le habían escondido todas las demás ya que se la pasaba llorando por el chico, que poco a poco se había ganado su cariño, más su corazón aún le pertenecía a aquel que lo traicionó.

￼

–Vuelve por favor!– dice el castaño limpiando sus lágrimas antes de encarar a todos, sabía que nadie había percibido sus emociones era bastante bueno escondiendo eso, juro que nadie lo volvería a oler, jamás volverían percibir sus sentimientos.


	62. La primera vez

John

Joder, Joder, Joder esto es trabajo de Stiles son sus jodidos invitados, ok John cálmate, tu eres bueno recuerdas ex-policia ahora dueño de un gran viñedo, tal vez deba llevar a Jordán al viñedo y bueno hacer que grite mi nombre en medio del campo..

–No voy a hacerlo de nuevo en el viñedo John– dice serio muy serio Jordán, ok a él también le encantaba la idea.

–Porque?– dice John con un gran puchero.

–John sabes que aún no puedo ver al trabajador que nos vio, joder ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara– sólo con recordar se puso rojo como un tomate, agradecía que era por la tarde y los únicos en trabajar a esas horas eran los capataces de la finca, pero como ellos eran los dueños pues podían entrar sin problema, más pena le hubiera dado si uno de los jóvenes que les apoyan les hubieran visto, eran chicos de la universidad y otros de preparatoria incluso tenían menores trabajando jornadas de tres o dos horas, estos solo checaban que el cargamento fuera cargado, la mayoría eran hijos de los mismos trabajadores que no tenían quien los cuidasen.

–Bien pero debes admitir que eso fue exitante!!– dice sonriente John acercandose a Jordán, ahora estaba en su cuarto con su marido, Stiles había prohibido todo uso de super sentidos en la misma, aunque eso no era necesario, con los Hale con ellos habían mandado insonorizar los cuartos de ellos y de Peter, obvio ninguno usaba sus sentidos dentro de la misma pero para evitar situaciones incómodas así lo habían echo.

Con un gran suspiró John recordó aquel día en que se decidió a dar el gran paso.

–En que piensas John?– pregunta Jordán frotando su nariz contra el cuello de John.

–en como han cambiado las cosas después de quince años!–dice recordando– de muchas cosas buenas entre tu y yo!

*Recuerdo*

"Maldita, Maldita, Maldita seas Manuel, mira que atreverte a intentar mover a Jordán sólo por marcarlo como tuyo, eso no es muy fiable de tu parte...."pensaba John viendo a Manuel un chico sin importancia que había intentado marcar a Jordán.

–Y bien papá que piensas?– dice Stiles un poco divertido, hacia un año de su liberación, su abuelo le había dicho que algo así podía pasar, pues Jordán es alguien que muchos quisieran tener y no tener su marca lo hacía más propenso a ese tipo de arrebatos.

–Yo digo que lo quememos!– dice con desagrado mirando a  Manuel.

–Y tu eras el sheriff de Beacon?– pregunta burlón Sebastian, el se lo había advertido, Jordán desprendía ese olor a ser marcado hace unos meses, el le había advertido que lo marcase de una buena vez, más el terco de John quería primero proponer matrimonio y estar casado, a la vista de ambos Stilinski muy anticuado de su parte, según Sebastian el matrimonio solo era un papel para ellos puesto que existía algo más grande que los unía.

–Que se vaya!!– dice finalmente, por su parte merecía morir, querer marcar a su compañero como de su propiedad no le gustaba nada.

–Bien ya lo has dicho!– con eso John salió de la estancia, maldiciendo a todo demonio que se le crusase la cabeza.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encontraba Jordán no había querido salir por ningún motivo y no habia permitido que nadie lo viera, inclusive John estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta la noche anterior sólo porque el Zorro extraña a su compañero– Jordán?– pregunta temeroso, sabe que es su culpa el sabueso a querido ser marcado desde el principio y por sus cosas casi lo pierde.

Más solo bastó con girar la perilla para que este pudiera pasar, pero no había nadie en el cuarto sólo la gran cama y sin un Parrish estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando le vio salir del baño con solo la toalla enredada en su cadera.

–estúpido Manuel querer marcarme a mi Jordán Parrish compañero de John, le hubiera quemado si eso debí haber.....– sus reclamos fueron detenidos al ver la figura de John en la puerta– John como entraste?

–la puerta no tenía seguro!– mentiría si dijese que no se le hizo agua la boca sólo con verle de esa manera.

Jordán en arco una ceja puesto que la puerta si tenía seguro, fue cuando la vio, el picaporte estaba votado sin llegar a caerse, el hubiera salido corriendo la primera noche de su auto encierro, pero el olor de ese maldito seguía en su cuerpo, raro porque el olor de John no se mantiene por tanto tiempo.

–John yo lo....– no pudo terminar su frase, ya que John le estaba besando con desesperación hacia días que ninguno tenía un beso en condiciones.

–Tu no tienes la culpa, no tienes porque disculparte, en todo caso sería yo, mis necesidades nos han metido en esto...–dice atrayendo a Parrish a su cuerpo, fue cuando lo noto el olor de aquel beta sobre su cuerpo, fue como si una represa se rompiera todas sus emociones salieron a flote, su ira por ese maldito, su tristeza porque Parrish no llevase su marca, su felicidad porque sólo lo prefiera a él.

Con todas esas emociones decidió hacerlo, dejar sus protocolos auto-impuestos y marcar al sabueso como sullo, marcarlo como su compañero.

–la puerta John!– dice Parrish con la voz entrecortada sabe lo que viene tal vez John aún no lo haga sullo pero disfruta bastante que lo toque.

–Nuestro cuarto!– dice la voz del Zorro, hoy tendría todo lo que quiere del sabueso.

Con dificultad John llegó al cuarto que ambos compartían, un tanto incómodo ya que habia cargado a Jordán sobre sus cuartos traseros haciendo que este enredara sus piernas a su cadera, el Zorro no había permitido siquiera que este se separase. 

Una vez dentro del cuarto John estampó a Jordán contra la puerta, la toalla habia desaparecido una vez entrado al cuarto, poco a poco la ropa de John quedó esparcida por toda la alcoba, lansada desde el mismo punto ya que no se habían movido para nada.

–Jo...John– menciona con la voz entrecortada, con simples toques Parrish ardía en calor, su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente a los toques del Zorro.

–Mi pequeño Parrish!– dice atacando su boca una vez más en un ferviente besó– Juegemos un poco....–menciona con la voz cargada de lujuria, John posó tres dedos delante de la boca de Parrish este sabía perfectamente para que eran.

Mi entras Parrish lubricaba sus dedos, John atacaba su cuello y mandíbula con pequeñas mordidas, uno que otro pequeño soplido sobre su oído la sensación de cosquilleo llevaba al sabueso a su punto más alto de excitación, tal vez ambos eran inexpertos en completar su unión, tal vez sólo faltaba que uno se decidiera.

John jugo un poco con la entrada de Jordán sacando pequeños gritos y gemidos de placer del mismo, la única sinfonía que le gustaba al Zorro era esa, tener a su pareja suplicante por el perfecto para recibirle, como muchas veces John probó la escencia del sabueso, aquella que lo volvía loco cada vez que la degustaba, para Jordán ese era el final como tantas veces, más John tenía otros planes.

–Hoy serás mío en todas las formas posibles Jordán!– dice una vez más atacando la boca del chico, Jordán mentiría si con eso no se corrió una segunda vez, John condujo a su compañero a la cama, lo condujo de una manera suave esperando a recibir el gran premio.

Ambos habían tenido encuentros en el baño, sobre el sofá, más nunca habían completado la acción como tal, siempre eran masturbaciones conjuntas o uno de los dos terminaba de rodillas. 

Hoy era diferente John tendría a su compañero suplicante por el, y Jordán después de todo el tiempo conseguiría ser marcado.

John puso boca abajo atacando su nuca con pequeñas mordidas, así mismo ataco con pequeñas mordidas sobre el hombro derecho alternando con el izquierdo, de gusto el sabor de Parrish suave por el baño, bajado un poco su lengua recorrió desde la parte baja de la espalda de Jordán a su nuca, provocando que este soltara un sonoro gemido de placer.  

–J... Joh...John te ne... necesito!– menciona con la voz cortada de placer, más John seguía torturándolo frotando su frecuente erección contra su entrada– John po...por..fa...favor!!– menciona entre pequeños gemidos.

–Mi pequeño Parrish, dime qué es lo que quieres, sólo pidemelo!– menciona mientras se posiciona mordiendo una de sus nalgas.

–John...te... necesito...–Menciona apenas entendible– quiero que me folles!!– grita agarrando las últimas fuerzas de sus cuerpo, sus músculos apenas le respondían, siquiera podía para una mejor posición.

–mmm mi pequeño está ansioso!– dice lamiendo un costado– bien sólo por esta vez te permitiré pedirlo de esa forma!– dice mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja– date la vuelta!– dice en un susurro serca muy serca se su oído.

Su cuerpo apenas reaccionó a la orden de John, las veces que habían intimado apenas podía sostenerse en pie, ahora estaba derretido sobre la cama, jamás imaginó que tener a John tan dispuesto lo haría temblar de placer.

John por su parte admiraba a su compañero tan necesitado de el, tan dispuesto a darle lo quiere, le encantaba la forma tan desinhibida de entregarse a el, como pudo ser tan idiota y esperar demasiado, una persona religiosa podía jurar su condena en el infierno, pero como hacerlo si lo único que hacen es demostrarse el amor que ambos sienten.

–Voy a entrar de acuerdo?– ok era la primera vez que alcanzaría demaciado, ahora no se detendría así el mismo Dios les dijese que pararan.

Jordán por su parte sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, su boca no era capaz de formular alguna palabra, si la abría un mar de gemidos se desbordaria por la misma.

Poco a poco John fue abriéndose paso en el interior de Jordán, por tal acción este sólo podía abrazar a John como un coala, cada centímetro que John avanzaba era respondido por un gran gemido que era bebido por el mismo quien lo ocasionaba. 

–Estas bien?– pregunta John una vez que su miembro estubo del todo dentro de su compañero, tan estrechó perfecto para el.

–Si...sólo..dame un momento..– menciona con la respiración agitada, bien si le habia dolido un poco, pero ese dolor fue reemplazado en el momento en que el duro miembro tocó su punto dulce.

Para John sólo bastó un movimiento involuntario de la cadera de Jordán para comenzar con su vaivén despacio, el cometido de Zorro era volver aún más a su compañero una gran masa de suplicas.

Sabe que encontró lo que buscaba cuando el gemido para nada varonil salió del chico, que estaba más rojo de lo normal, apenas podía cerrar su cavidad bucal, sus ojos representaban lo que sentía, llenos de lujuria y placer que sólo se podía representar como ojos cristalinos.

Por como Jordán tenía a John cada gemido cada suplica llegaba directo al oído del Zorro quien no soportaría más si en ese momento no marcaba su propiedad.

Sólo bastó un momento para que Jordán se corriera con un sonoro gemido, era la segunda vez que lo hacía su cuerpo ya no le respondía, completamente suelto, sólo porque seguía consiente sino podría jurar que se desmayo en ese momento.

El cometido estaba echo marcar al sabueso con su esencia pero este no se detendría en ese momento quería que el sabueso portará de una buena vez por todas su marcá aquella que el había escogido para su compañero, aquella que le demostraba a los demás que el ya tenía dueño, así como demostraba que Jordán tenía uno.

–Jordan!!– dice el Zorro cargado de placer, John no tenía cabida en ese momento sólo eran el Zorro y el sabueso, dos amantes aunque distintos, con los mismos sentimientos.

–Jhon!– responde el sabueso, sabe lo que el Zorro quiere, algo que el a anhelado desde el primer día en que John le había pedido ser su novio.

Con un leve movimiento John beso la clavícula izquierda, era donde cada ser pondría su marca, ataco su clavícula entre besos y pequeñas mordidas hasta que supo que era el momento, pequeños colmillos se hicieron presentes para marcar el nuevo rumbo de su relación, con esa simple acción el sabueso eliminó toda duda de que el Zorro no lo quería, con esa acción se juraron amor eterno sin palabras.

Ya terminado el reclamo, ahora era turno del otro marcar lo que le pertenece, lo que siempre será de el– mi pequeño, es turno de que tu me marqués!– dice John apartando su cara para darle acceso al sabueso a su clavícula, Jordán aún tenía sus dudas para el su cometido estaba echo llevaba la marca de John era lo único que importaba, pero en su interior algo le faltaba, algo faltaba para completar el rompecabezas, así que obedeció repitiendo la misma acción de John con pequeños besos y mordidas preparó la zona para marcar a su compañero.

Jordán jamás imaginó que esa simple acción le dejaría ver no sólo los sentimientos del humano, sino de aquel que en su interior estaba un tenue "Te amo!" resonó en su cabeza, más no era la voz de John sino que está sonaba más gruesa, parecida al que John usaba cuando sacaba al Zorro pero sin ser idéntica, en ese momento lo entendió, esa palabra vino del Zorro, no John, No Ambos, El Zorro le había dicho que lo amaba, por fin se sentía completo, por fin dejaba de sentirse solo.

Sólo eso basto para que Jordán se dejará ir en los brazos de Morfeo, no le importó si John seguía dentro de él, sólo se dejó llevar por el sueño, marcando en su corazón con oro, las palabras de aquel ser que recidia en el interior, ambos le amaban, ambos querían estar con el que mas podría importar.

Por lo tanto John admiraba al bello durmiente que tenia frente a él, su marca de hacía presente, porque no hacía lo que su compañero ya que tenía el nudo, por fortuna ninguno tenía su ciclo de fertilidad, no le importaba realmente, tener un pequeño Parrish o una pequeñita pero ahora lo importante era si Zorrito que madurara en su poder en su puesto.

*Fin del recuerdo*

 

*****

 

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama desnudos, eran unos salidos si, Jordán era joven si, y el tenía un novio joven así que no le importa tenían a sus pequeños y eran felices los demás se podían ir pero si bien lejos.

Era de madrugada y alguien parecía tener pulgas–Jordan.. despierta– sabe lo que tiene era lo que le pasaba antes el sabueso tenía la necesidad de estar mas cerca, fundirese con el era la palabra correcta–Jordan...– dice meneando al durmiente 

–Que?!–  dice mientras se estira con un gran bostezo.

–Hazlo!– dice dándole acceso a su cuello, la única forma de calmar al sabueso era esa marcar a su compañero, pero un cabeza hueca se le olvidaba y sr quedaba dormido al término de su sesión de sexo.

–No te dejo dormir?– pregunta tímido, siempre se le olvida y termina despertando a John, con su marca consiguió manejar magia en menor medida que ellos pero lo hacía, John no obtuvo gran mejora realmente sólo obtuvo la resistencia al fuego como Jordán, con la marca era como formar nuevos seres, el otro completaba al otro, siempre ha sido así y así seguirá.

–No es gran cosa realmente!–dice sonríente– sabes que puedes morderme cuando quieras no importa si es un público o aquí no me importa sólo hazlo– menciona mientras lo atrae a su cuerpo.

Con eso Jordán reforzó su marca una de ambos ya que, ambos eran seres sobrenaturales, cuando uno de los dos es humano su compañero desde cual sera la marca de ambos, pero en su caso, ambos tenían su propia marca una formada por ambos..

￼

Sólo la marca de John era un Zorro colas marcadas seis se podían ver perfectamente, las otras eran marcadas por dos puntos uno más grande un pequeño así forman diez colas, por parte de Jordán si marca se acoplo a la del Zorro, según Jordán las habia visto en un tatuaje en sus años de militar, nunca había pensado en buscar una marca como tal, más ahora agradecía que no fuera un caballo o una rosa ya que arruinaria la marca completa.


	63. Un Desayuno Incomodo

En la mañana toda la manada se había decidido sorprender al castaño prepararle lo que ellos creían que le gustaba, empezar por algo era lo que pensaban más nunca des por echo que las personas siguen siendo las mismas.

El castaño bajo, ya que sus hijos tenían las intenciones de disfrutar sus vacaciones, merecidas después de sus torturas con los profesores, les iba bien eran buenos en muchas cosas sin estudiar, gracias a que su padre era muy bueno en explicar algunas cosas y las otras las leían o las aprendían en clase, así que el término vayan a estudiar era lo mismo que decir vayan a jugar o chequen sus redes sociales, nadie estudiaba realmente, sólo para los exámenes finales era cuando los libros y libretas eran abiertos más estos solo eran pasados de hoja en hoja, su estudio duraba apenas media hora ya que todo lo recordaban. 

–Rosalia mi desayuno por favor!– grita el castaño al no ver su pan francés con crema batida y chocolate encima, en lugar de eso una gran  pila de Tortitas se podía ver en el comedor, hace tiempo que detestaba las tortitas, llegaba a comerlas cada muerte de un planeta, y no eran de su agrado las llegaba a preparar para sus hijos quienes adoraban ese desayuno pero el prefería el pan francés o bien una buena dosis de cereal con polvo de la marca del conejo ahora tenía enfrente jugo, café y la gran pila de tortitas.

–Nosotros te preparamos esto!– dice incómodo Scott al ver la cara de amargado del que creía era su amigo– recuerdo que adorabas las tortitas...

–Niños!! a desayunar!!– grita el castaño sin importar las miradas de todos.

Más este paso de largo a tomar un bolw grande para vaciar cereal y leche junto a unas cucharadas del polvo para darle sabor a la leche, sus hijos bajaron apenas escucharon a su padre hablar, las chicas con su pijama de conejito, todas tenían esa pijama donde es un simple short en una tela fresca junto a su camiseta, como el castaño eran más grande porque según ellas eran perfectas para el calor, por parte de los chicos todos y cada uno tenían la insignia de Batman, la de los gemelos era negra con el típico emblema, y la del menor era blanca con motas de color por todos lados al igual la insignia de podía ver llena de color.

–Rosalia sigue comprando esa marca de tortitas!!– dice la chica con desagrado sin percatarse de la mirada de todos.

–Esa mujer no entiende que preferimos las naturales!!– dice haciendo una mueca de asco el menor.

–Porque tu no comes tortitas!– pregunta Derek mirando al castaño, el también recordaba que le encantaba preparar tortitas en especial los domingos por la mañana.

Más el castaño sólo lo miro, escaneo su atuendo y rodó los ojos, siguiendo con su desayuno, cuando iba a la mitad se le antojó una taza de café más el café que la manada había preparado era del normal del que sus hijos por desgracia tomaban, el por su parte prefería el descafeinado sabor vainilla, su preferido.

–Acá está el café!– dice Lidya extendiendo la jara del café de la pequeña cafetera, pero obtuvo la misma acción que el exlobo, este siguió preparando su taza de café junto a otra ronda de cereal.

Estaban por decir algo por la acción del castaño cuando entro Peter a interrumpir– el magnífico sol a salido para embellecer vuestro camino, obvio ese sol soy yo!– dice Peter sonriente viendo a los pequeños y cambiando su actitud al ver a la mayoría de lis adultos.

–Que el sol se oculte porque nadie quiere verle!– dice Stiles poniendo su mano enfrente de sus ojos simulando que le molesta la luz.

–Como es posible que seas es único Stilinski en levantarte temprano!– dice la hija mayor al ver entrar a su tío.

–Buenos genes?– pregunta-afirma el chico.

–Buenos genes nosotros, que mas placer tiene que dormir en una buena cama!!– dicen los gemelos degustando las tortitas.

–Correr por la mañana antes de que el sol salga!– dicen los hijos de Peter.

–Cuando el sol salga mis polainas, un día los vamos a amarrar a la cama para que no salgan y aprendan a dormir como el universo manda...– menciona el hijo menor de Stiles.

–las leyes dicen que deben dormir ocho horas diarias!!– dice John recién levantado, Jordán siempre lo despierta para ir a correr pero este prefiere la cama que mover los músculos a tales horas.

–Bueno la gente floja tiene un cuerpo común!!– dice sonriente Parrish entrando en short y camisa de tirantes.

–Pues la gente activa también tiene un cuerpo común– dice John parando la broma de su marido.

–Buenos Días Stiles!!!– gritan los hijos de Cora al verlo estarse durmiendo.

–No lo saben pero a esta hora está prohibido hablarle a Stiles, porque a Stiles no le gusta levantarse temprano, a Stiles le gusta dormir hasta las doce en sus vacaciones, a Stiles le chocan los rayos del sol en la cara– menciona el castaño más dormido que despierto.

–STILES!!!– grita Cora al verlo casi caer del banco donde se encontraba sentado.

–Que Señor ladrón la caja fuerte está en la esquina la combinación es Pablito mató un calvito, se puede llevar a mis hijos valen mucho y saben limpiar la casa  y lavar la ropa!!– menciona antes de caer sobre la barra completamente dormido.

–Oye!!!– gritan los seis.

–Un flojo de primera!– dice Cola al ver al complaciente castaño dormir.

Con eso todos rompieron en risas, el castaño se había echado el bolw encima y ni cuenta de había dado, más su hija tenía otros planes tienen vacaciones y las van a disfrutar todos los segundos que pasen aunque tengan invitados indeseables.

La hija mayor tomó rumbo al frigorífico, sacando un buen puño de los hielos que el mismo producía se fue directo a donde se encontraba el castaño con burla de sus hermanos y los Hale metió todos los hielos por la parte de arriba de su camiseta esperando la reacción de su padre.

–MALDIGO AL QUE DIJO QUE LA HORA DE LEVANTARSE ERAN LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA!!– dice mientras se sacude los restos de los hielos, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hija le metiera hielos bajo la ropa.

–Bueno pues regresa el tiempo y golpea al que dijo eso!– dice la chica sonriente tomando su asiento de nuevo.

–Un día me voy a ir de sus vidas y no me verán hasta que sus hijos tengan hijos y estos tengan hijos!!– sentencia el castaño, más sus hijos y los Hale sólo se echaron a reír, varias hojuelas estaban pegadas a su cara, así que su argumento se inhabilitada.

–Bien, hermanito ahora deja tu drama queen que tenemos un día planeado!!– dice Sebastian apuntando a Stiles– el museo de arte e historia nos espera!!!

–Noooooo!!!!– gritan sus hijos conjunto a ambos Hale.

–Vamos a la feria!!– dicen los gemelos en tono infantil.

–A comer helado y luego a la feria...– dicen la gemelas apuntando a los gemelos.

–A comprar libros luego por helado y al final la feria!!–  dice el menor apuntando a los otros cuatro.

–Al acuario, a comprar libros, luego por helado y finalizamos con la feria!!– sentencia la mayor 

–Nosotros votamos por el acuario!!– dice los tres hijos de Cora.

–Nosotros por la feria!!– gritan los hijos de Peter.

–El plan es este!!– medio grita el castaño– tomó rumbo hacia esa dirección– dice señalando las escaleras– subo unos cuantos metros sobre el nivel del mar, camino unos pasos a la izquierda y finalmente me dejo caer en una superficie semiblanda, después de eso dormir hasta que el mundo se acabe o tenga que hacer del baño lo que suceda primero!!– menciona el castaño tomando rumbo a las escaleras.

Cuando estaba por tomar pasó al segundo piso fue tacleado por un pequeño cuerpo en albornoz rosa– Sty!!!!! vamos al acuaio, por lo libos, por dulce helado y a los juegos y un poni– dice sonriente la pequeña Claudia.

Más es castaño simuló llorar su día planeado de dormir hasta muy altas horas del día era arruinado por un pequeño monstruo.

–Eso es trampa!– dice el castaño fulminando a sus hijos, todos saben que el castaño no puede decirle que no a la pequeña.

–Bien pero un poni chiquito!– dice el castaño parándose del suelo.

–No uno gande como el de tía Talía!!–  en eso el castaño casi se atraganta por el comentario de su pequeña hermana, por fortuna la hija de Peter de encontraba presente así que no había problema.

–Bien uno grande como el de tu tía!– dice besando su pequeña nariz– pero primero vamos a desayunar vale!– 

–Si!!!!!!!– grita la pequeña yendo a estamparse junto a John para que la abrazará.

–Quien hizo las tortitas!!– pregunta Peter con cara de asco, Chris había llegado al poco rato sólo que éste solo veía el espectáculo– saben horrible!!

–Stiles intentas vendernos esto como tortitas echas naturalmente de nuevo?–  por las apurancias el castaño un dia hizo tortitas de masa prefabricada, sobra decir que los niños habían hecho un desastre con las mismas, le tocó limpiar todo ya que las chica que le ayudaba con el aseo estaba enferma.

–Yo no las prepare!– dice el castaño tomando su taza de café– fue McCall.

Todos menos los de su manada lo voltearon va ver feo– que bueno que es veterinario porque se muere de hambre de cheff– dice la hija mayor de Stiles burlándose en la cara del Alfa.

–Y nosotros hemos vivido con eso durante quince años!!– dice en tono melancólico Darren, haciendo reír a todos.

–Bueno yo no las prepare sólo, también me ayudó Derek– mala palabra, la actitud de los seis cambio radicalmente, a estar completamente en modo ataque, con eso los seis dejaron las tortitas a medio comer y se retiraron de la mesa.

–Con eso compruebo algo!– dice Darren muy serio ocasionando que Stiles tuviera una cara de pánico– mi padre es el peor cheff del mundo!– 

–Oye!!!– dice Scott pegándole a su hijo en la nuca.

Más para Derek estaba clara una cosa los seis chicos le odiaban, la razón lo va a averiguar, mientras tanto tendrá que apurar a su abogado para tener la custodia de su hija y mandar bien lejos a Paige.

–No has probado las tortitas, tu preparabas la misma marca!– menciona Scott mirando al castaño, más este sólo se limitó a levantar su bolw y llenarlo de nuevo.

–Stiles odia las tortitas!– dice Peter a nadie en particular.

–Pero....– 

–Hace quince años que las odia, sólo las prepara para nosotros o cada tres milenios llega a comer una!– dice Parrish tomando varias sólo para el y su pequeña.

–Como puedes odiar algo que te gustaba tanto?– pregunta Derek mirando al castaño, para que este respondiese.

–De la misma forma que unas personas deciden traicionar a otras!– menciona desviando su mirada, lo único que se escuchaba en el salón era el crujir de los cereales que el castaño masticaba, todos se habían quedado mirando, con exepcion de los que vivían con el castaño, ellos se limitaron a estar en su propio mundo sin dirijile la palabra a nadie en especial.

–Stiles, nosotros queremos....– menciona Lidya mirando al castaño más este la interrupción con un grito.

–DONDE HABRÁN ESE PAQUETE DE GALLETAS ES LO UNICO QUE VAN A COMER EN EL DIA!!– sus hijos se habían ido a comer un paquete de oreo, y no era del pequeño era del jumbo que vendían para fiestas.

–Eso es trampa, tenemos hambre!!– dice uno de los gemelos, el primero que aparecía cuando su padre se enojaba o tenían que reclamar algo.

–Pues terminen sus tortitas, o llevenselas pero donde habrán ese paquete los tendré a dieta por semanas!!!– sanciona más sus reclamos fueron detenidos por la mayor "Sabes que el las preparó, no queremos nada, por nosotros el se puede morir"  Stiles jamás le gustara ver enojada a su hija, no porque le tema, ellos tenían un rencor aún más grande que el por el lobo, con un gran suspiró cedió es eso o comida chatarra del camino–  en el frigorífico tienen leche y lleva....–mas el chico ya había desaparecido con un galón de leche.

La mayoría había escuchado eso, Stiles estaba tranquilo apesar de que uno pudiera dar con la verdad no podía siquiera decirla, el jamás se va a enterar de que ellos son sus hijos, no se merece el título, y jamás lo va a tener, para el castaño sus hijos sólo tenían un solo padre y ese era Ariel.


	64. Primera Platica

Habían pasado varios días desde que la manada estaba en su casa, más aunque había cedido un poco y no los cortaba de tajo como en un principio un no podía confiar de nuevo, el era motivo para que otros confiaran en el pero el que confiara en alguien era muy raro, inclusive Peter aún no se ganaba su confianza de su totalidad y eso que el había sido de los primeros en apoyarle.

–Papá para el fin podemos ir a la playa?– preguntan los gemelos en tono infantil, sus vacaciones no serían vacaciones si no se disfruta de un buen chapuzón.

–Que dicen tus hermanos?– pregunta aún inmerso en su libro, realmente su vida era más ajetreada cuando tenía que atender sus trabajos de vacaciones era como ver una vaca en el mimo punto comiendo pasto sus hijos al traían de un lado a otro, conocían toda Escocia e Irlanda también iban de visita a Londres.

–Bien pero el lunes nos vamos a visitar a la dama de hierro!– dice su hermana mayor en tono francés.

–Por más que vayas a París no conseguirás un novio!!– dicen sus hermanos en burla.

–Por más que se desvelen jugando a la consola van a pasar el juego!– ella tenía la posición más alta del mismo, sus hermanos por más que le rogaban que les dijera cómo pasó esta solo les decía vean en su interior.

–Se desvelan jugando a la consola?– pregunta el castaño en tono secó.

–No papi como crees, somos buenos chicos y dormimos a las ocho!– dice ambos gemelos fulminando a su hermana por chismosa.

–claro y yo soy la futura reina!– dice mirándolos con la misma mirada que los chicos tenían.

–en teoría si lo eres!– dicen ambos hermanos junto al castaño.

–llegaron!– menciona la mayor, Peter y su Padre habían llevado a todos a un paseo por la zona, el junto a sus hijos prefirieron quedarse para limpiar la casa, la gente que les apoyaba en la casona donde tendrían el baile de noche buena y el gran árbol de Navidad, su abuelo cada año compraba el árbol mas grande, un pino cultivado para esa fecha en especial, los dueños de aquel negoció les permitían escoger el árbol antes de siquiera empezar a dar a conocer los precios para rentar el árbol.

El negocio rentaba pinos grandes y pequeños de todos los tamaños posibles, la mayoría eran pequeños para que la gente pudiera adornarles y tener un cuidado adecuado del mismo, para la familia Stilinski era un lío, no solo por los seis Alfas, sino los tíos que se imponían a estos, sumados dos betas que habían convivido con esos seis Alfas y también en situaciones como esa se imponían así que ese día era un mar de gritos y casi peleas que no terminaban en mas que en risas por parte de todos.

–Y bien donde vamos?– pregunta Peter.

–libros!!– gritan los chicos.

–libros?– pregunta-afirma el castaño, sus pequeños tenían el hábito de la lectura desde pequeños les leyó cuentos infantiles y no tan infantiles, un día cacho a Peter contandoles la historia de los tres magos de la escritora famosa J.K Rowling.

No le grito sólo porque al final les dijo que si comían sus verduras algún día ellos podrían ser esos tres magos, los niños después de eso tomaron gran alevosía para todo cuendo de magia, mitología leyendas que pudiesen encontrar, su biblioteca era eso cuentos, fábulas y grandes libros de reyes que relataban la historia de muchos seres sobrenaturales, estos agarrón mas gusto por los mismos cuando Stiles les dijo lo que eran y llegarían a convertirse, año con año viajaban a las mejores bibliotecas en busca de libros antiguos preferentemente que hablasen se seres mitológicos.

–entonces a donde?– pregunta Chris, el también había agarrado ese hábito de leer no le apetecía mucho pero con un lobo que la mayor parte de su vida la pasa entre libros pues fue tomando gusto por la misma, al principio Peter leía en alto, después el leía cuando el lobo estaba cansado, así mismo fue tomando libro tras libro hasta que cada uno poseía el mismo libro pero cada uno se mantenía en su lectura.

–La biblioteca de Alejandría!!– grita la mayor, sólo era una local enorme con libros en restauración o viejos que la gente donava. 

–entonces a la biblioteca por más raro que eso suene!– dice Cora, sus hijos y ella no eran gran partidarios de la lectura, Isaac por otra parte disfrutaba de la gran biblioteca personal de los chicos.

–existen libros muy buenos seguro te encontramos uno!– dice las gemelas abrazando a Cora.

******

En verdad era un gran local, enorme si era una de las casonas viejas sólo que esta las paredes fueron derrumbadas dejando solo la estructura tenía segundo piso pero esa sólo una parte la mayor fue derrumbada junto al piso para dar ese toque de techos alto a la gran biblioteca, Stiles estaba seguro que el dueño era el mítico búho que custodia la verdadera biblioteca de Alejandría.

–Hola Albert!– dice el castaño viendo fijamente al dueño de aquel local, no se puede equivocar es el aquel búho que su madre le leía de pequeño "un gran búho del saber has de conocer para poder ver" era lo que su madre le decía cada vez que terminaba el cuento.

–Hola Señor Stilinski que lo trae de nuevo a mi biblioteca– dice aquel hombre de complexión extraña, para el castaño era seguro que ese era el gran búho del saber mas este siempre le eludia o simplemente le dejaba hablando solo.

–eres tu cierto?– pregunta el castaño como tantas veces.

–Señor Stilinski ya hemos hablado de eso, lo que imagina sólo es una fábula nadie tiene un escrito o exite alguien que aya conocido a aquel búho del que tanto habla..– más esas palabras el castaño las conocia bien.

–Algún día me lo vas a revelar cierto?– pregunta no se va a dejar engañar el sabe que ese tipo es el búho.

–Si le digo que soy ese búho del que tanto habla me va a dejar en paz?– dice encarando finalmente al castaño.

–ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber, pretendiendo que crea que me lo dices solo por complacerme y no porque en verdad me lo quieras decir!?– ok ni el se entendió pero el malvado no le da señas de negar o afirmar nada.

–Stiles molestando otra vez a Albert sólo porque crees que el cuento de tu madre es real?– dice John acercandose al recibidor para alejar al castaño del señor que no parecía muy agusto con la visita del castaño.

–No porque no lo veas significa que no exite!– dice casi trepandose al recibidor para ver más de cerca al dueño

–Bien, pero yo se que eres tú!– menciona el castaño señalando al hombre– algún día me lo dirás!!

–Pretendere no haber escuchado eso mi Lord!– dice señalando las estanterías del fondo– los nuevos libros están en la última estantería como siempre! 

Sus hijos salieron como de rayo dejando a todos atras, la manada completa les acompañaba por ordenes de Isabel, así salieran a la esquina la manada tenia que ir con ellos, no podía odiarla más, Isabel estaba haciendo uso del poder que la corona le confería, lo estaba obligando a estar pegado a ellos todo el tiempo.

******

Sus hijos habían secuestrado a todos a la zona de lectura, el lo agradecía tenía tiempo el solo, dejar que los problemas se esfumaran  entre los pasillos de aquella biblioteca.

–Stiles!– menciona una voz muy conocida tras de el.

–Necesitas algo Derek?– menciona con desprecio, jamás creyó volverlo a ver tan mal, tan decaído, pero el había escogido su rumbo y en ese el no estaba presente.

–Podemos hablar?– 

–Ya lo estamos haciendo no?– pregunta deteniéndose en una pila de libros para ver los lomos de los mismos la sección de historia pretendía aprender más sobre Juanne D'Arc y los demás aunque los conociese muy bien.

–Ya bueno si!– dice incómodo, nunca se había puesto así no con la adolecente Paige era de esa forma– Tienes familia!– menciona con desdén.

–es lo que pasa cuando uno vive su vida!– menciona tomando rumbo de nuevo a ninguna parte en realidad.

–que pasó con la madre de los chicos?– 

–Nos abandono apenas nacieron!– dice sin importancia, al fin esa era la historia que todo el mundo sabía de Lord Stilinski.

–Fue duro para ti?– 

–No realmente, la desprecie desde el momento en que me abandonó ese sentimiento lo transforme en amor por ellos!– menciona tomando un libro en pasta roja, la Doncella guerrera tenía por título.

–Y como es eso de que eres un Zorro Celestial?–

–larga historia, la corta mi padre llegó a Estados unidos por un problema con mi abuelo, mis tatarabuelo y mi bisabuelo lo maratón y mi padre se negó a regresar, yo tomé su lugar como principal de la familia y vivo muy feliz....– dice tomando otro libro.

–asi que si existen–

–Sip– menciona sin importancia realmente quería hablar con alguien aunque no fuera el indicado estaba hablando al fin de cuentas.

–Stiles!– dice tomando su mano antes de que cogiera otro libro– yo quiero pedirte perdón!

–vaya veo que ella logro sacar al bueno y tierno Derek que eras!– menciona tratándose de liberar lo haría con magia pero teme espantar al dueño, aún no se va a rendir hasta que el maldito le diga la verdad.

–No fue ella!– menciona apretando la mandíbula– fuiste tú!– 

–Yo?– pregunta encarándolo finalmente– seguro que fui yo porque no recuerdo nada de eso!

–vale me di cuenta tarde pero fuiste tú, siempre has sido tu!– menciona acercandose al chico– crees que tenga otra oportunidad contigo, estas solo y yo me estoy divorciado!– 

–Que te hace pensar que estoy solo?– ok algo dentro de él se removió cuando dijo que le gustaría intentar de nuevo más ahora su orgullo era el que tenía el control– no estoy solo tengo a alguien...

–Quien?– pregunta apretando la mandíbula.

–Su nombre es Ariel!– dice sonriente.

–Pero a ti no te gustan las chicas?–

Eso consiguió que el castaño enarcara una ceja– me acosté con una y tengo hijos sabes, ellos no nacieron del espíritu Santo, además Ariel es un chico....– menciona tomando rumbo de nuevo a ninguna parte.

–Ok vale perdón!– dice Derek alcanzando al castaño– pero es tan bueno como yo?

–bueno en todos los ámbitos, no me miente, ni intenta matarme, me es fiel– dice encarando al ex lobo mirándolo con desafío–  y sobre todo no se acuesta con nadie que no sea yo!– dice finalmente parando su avance, era mentira no podía siquiera besarle porque el Zorro se negaba.

–el no está aquí, me estás mintiendo– dice tomando las riendas de la plática.

–No todos tenemos grandes fortunas, tiene trabajo por eso no está aquí....– 

–le amas?– 

–no tengo porque responderte eso!– dice retomando su camino, pasó un rato más persiguiéndolo pero el castaño había dado por terminada su plática.

Finalmente todos se acomodaron en el recibidor para pagar los libros que habían tomado, una vez todos fuera el castaño se quedó al final– No tenemos moros en la costa me vas a decir ya, en verdad eres tú el búho de la sabiduría aquel que protege la verdadera biblioteca de Alejandría!– dice el castaño señalando al hombre frente a el.

–Ya le he dicho que no existe tal búho my Lord, como su padre dice sólo está imaginando cosas!– dice aquel hombre sin inmutarse.

–Algún día descubrire tu secreto, algún día descubrire la fortuna que esconde Alejandría!!– menciona el castaño antes de salir furioso de la gran biblioteca.

El búho estaba sonriente viendo como el castaño salía de la instancia–Esa biblioteca es más valiosa que el oro, my Lord. Se dice que contiene una vasta colección de conocimiento, y el conocimiento es invaluable– menciona el hombre con los ojos amarillos y el centro  en color negro, unos ojos penetrantes característicos de una especie en específica– tal vez un día le permita entrar a tan singular Zorrito!!– menciona retomando el color normal de sus ojos.


	65. Es Mi Marca

La semana había pasado volando como había prometido habían preparado todo para la playa como era de esperarse sus hijos lo arrastraron en la madrugada, extraño porque la playa a la que iban era privada de la familia, porque, porque a ciertos cachorros les apetecía bañarse en su modo lobuno completo y quien tenía que bañarlos pues obvio era el.

El junto a sus hijos, sus hermanos y ambos Padres habían partido a los primeros rayos del sol a la playa los demás los alcanzarían en la misma.

–Papá podemos jugar!– dicen los gemelos acercando una gran pistola de agua al castaño, hacia rato que los había bañado y ahora todos tenían su traje de baño, los chicos un short de color, las gemelas un traje de baño completó, la mayor pese a aquel el castaño se había opuesto tenía un bikini.

–equipos?– menciona el castaño.

–Bien!– gritan los chicos sacando las demás armas.

–Yo los hago!– dice la mayor haciendo relucir sus ojos carmesí.

–Bien pero no tenías que utilizar al lobo hermanita!– dice el menor de la misma forma sacando a flote, más el castaño les disparo a ambos haciendo que estos le voltearan a verlo 

–Upss!!– dice el castaño burlón.

–Bien dice la chica!–señalando a sus hermanos– ustedes prefieren trabajar juntos así que así lo harán, mi tío Sebastian con el abuelo John, yo con el abuelo Jordán y mi papá con la tía Claudia..– dice sonriente, su padre siempre hace trampa y gana cuando está solo, pero con Claudia era seguro que ella ganaría. 

–trajeron las bombas?– pregunta el castaño, eran hidrobombas se llenaban de agua, eran rápidas perfectas para el juego que tendrían.

–Todos tenemos tres bombas!– dice la chica sacandola de su mochila.

–que habrá para el equipo ganador?– dicen los gemelos.

–Que quieren?– pregunta el castaño.

– que nuestra hermanita nos diga cómo pasar el juego!– dicen los gemelos.

–Y si pierden?– 

–Solo si ganas haremos tu tarea por un mes!– dicen los gemelos.

–Y los demás que quieren?– pregunta el castaño

–Nosotras queremos ropa!!– dicen las gemelas.

–Yo quiero un nuevo teléfono!!– dice el menor.

–Nosotros por separado queremos un viaje a Machu Pichu!!– dice Jordán.

–Yo prefiero Hawái!!– dice John mirando a Jordán desafiadamente.

–Bien si yo ganó obtendre un día sin que me despierten!!!– dice señalando a todos.

–Bien– gritan todos al unísono.

–Yo quiero un poni!– dice la pequeña Claudia.

–princesa pero ya tienes un poni!– dice Stiles abrazando a su pequeña hermana.

–Uno de verdad!!– dice la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

–Ya tienes uno recuerdas en los viñedos!– dice John mirando a su pequeña.

–Cieto– dice la pequeña– entonces no quierrro nada– Claudia apenas manejaba la "r" o no la pronunciaba o decía muchas.

******

–No podremos hacer algo sin que este el?– pregunta Paige con desagrado.

–Te puedes ir si quieres!– sentencia Scott sin mirar a la chica.

–Vamos a la playa?– preguntan los hijos de Cora.

–Si– responde Fred.

–Y Stiles no viene?– dicen los chicos.

–Stiles salió temprano a la playa!!!– mencionan los hijos de Peter– sus hijos les encanta bañarse cuando están en modo lobo, así que el los tiene que bañar...– dicen los chicos sonrientes.

–Tienen quince y el los baña?– pregunta Paige burlona.

–Bueno ellos si son lobos de verdad!– menciona Peter con desagrado– para nosotros es muy placentero ser bañados de esa forma, creo que Derek nunca disfruto de ese placer!– dice burlon.

–Bueno tampoco tu!– dice Derek enojado, con Breaden nunca pidió hacerlo, con Stiles le dio pena pedirlo, con Paige nunca pudo tener su transformación completa.

Por parte de Peter se quedó cayado no porque quisiera darle la razón sino que tenia otra razón para no decir nada.

–Bien hemos llegado, preparen todo que apartir de aquí tendremos que caminar!– dice Fred.

–Tenemos que caminar?– le estaba desagradando pasar bastante tiempo con el castaño, hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, terminando de conseguir lo necesario para su plan.

–Puedes esperar aquí si quieres!!– dice Derek con desagrado, el abogado estaba en marca sólo unos días y le llegaría la notificación a Paige sobre su divorcio, había dicho que estaban en Irlanda pero que quería el divorcio cuanto antes, el abogado pudo contactar con el cónsul y tendrían todo listo para finalizar la semana.

–Todos listos?–  pregunta Fred con short y una camiseta de playa, junto a unas sandalias que se veían bastante cómoda.

–No eres el chofer?– dice Paige metiéndose con el conductor.

–Existe gente que no es desagradable como otras!– dice sin inmutarse en lo absoluto– no todos son jefes amargados y explotadores...– dice mirando a la chica– nos vamos?– pregunta Fred en tono secó.

Pasaron un rato caminando, buen si era una gran playa y podrían disfrutar de la misma, pero la playa de los Stilinski tenia singular arrecife protegido por la misma, el castaño con un simple movimiento de mano alejaba a peces y cualquier tipo de especie marina que pudiera dañarles, podría decirse que la playa era virgen en todos sus sentidos.

–Vamos a tardar mucho más en caminar?–  preguntan los hijos de Cora con la cara de cansancio.

–Son lobos y ya están agonizando?–  pregunta Fred burlón al ver a todos en las mismas condiciones– hemos llegado sólo que...– dice señalando a un surfista que se acercaba a la playa, estaban en una parte alejada de todo tras ellos una zona de palmeras y maleza propia de una Playa, con unas simples palabras estas les abrirían pasó a la playa pero tenían que esperar.

Una vez que el surfista se alejó de ellos Fred dijo unas palabras en una lengua muerta, como si la tierra tuviera movilidad propia un gran pasaje se abrió ante ellos, los primeros en pasar eran Peter y Chris junto a sus hijos, los siguientes eran Cora y sus hijos posterior toda la manada.

Pasaron un rato caminando alejados del sol, con un ambiente muy cálido, estaban por terminar el gran pasillo divisando ya la playa aparecieron dos pequeños bribones con sus pistolas de agua, Chris se posicionó atrás de Peter para que fuera el único en recibir el ataque de los gemelos.

–Bribones!!!– grita Peter al estar todo empapado, en lo que pensaba era agua.

–El perrito se enojó!– canturrean ambos gemelos– donde quedó el Peter Yo Siempre Soy El Alfa Hale ha?– dicen entre risas.

–Me las pagarán!– dice Peter avanzando los últimos metros del pasillo.

–Uy pero si el canino se nos enfureció!!!– gritan las gemelas desde lo alto de la barda que impedía la vista de la playa, en eso las chicas voltean una gran cubeta de agua empapando por completo a Peter, quien siseo por el cambio brusco de temperatura.

–Ahora si me las pagarán!!– medio ruge Peter, para asombro de todos este se transformó en un lobo de pelaje grisáceo más Oscuro.

Los chicos pusieron cara de pánico al verle de esa forma, tanto las chicas como los chicos salieron corriendo al interior de la playa, corriendo lo más que sus dos piernas podían, para todos era asombro que Peter se transformara en un lobo completo, pensando que este les haría algo a los chicos salieron tras de el para detenerle, Chris y sus hijos corrieron igual pero por diferentes razones.

Cuando todos llegaron a la playa veían a los chicos reír divertidos mientras esquivaban al lobo frente a ellos, todos estaban en asombro cuando uno de sus hijos  de Stiles salió de la maleza con cara de pánico volteando a la misma, todos rompieron en risas cuando el chico tacleo contra Peter llevandoselo contá el agua.

–Cobarde!!!– grita el castaño saliendo de la misma con una gran pistola, más este fue atacado por Jordán quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos del mismo– corre Claudia!!– grita el castaño protegiendo a su hermanita quien terminó en la espalda de la loba Hale.

Los gemelos perdieron a manos de su hermana mayor, está perdido junto a sus hermanas a manos del castaño, el menor había terminado con su juego al haber caído al agua, en aquella batalla sólo faltaba John, Parrish y la pequeña Claudia..

–Vamos pricesa papi quiere ganar!!– dice Jordán tomando la típica pose de policía, más la niña estaba bien escondida– vamos princesa papi quiere el viaje...– en ese momento una de las bombas callo sobre los pies de Jordán empapandolo en el mismo momento.

–John!!– grita Parrish indignado.

–Papi quiere ganar!!– dice burlón.

Con dos jugadores uno que realmente no quería ganar por su princesa y otra que jugaba sin una meta en especifico, para John fue tarde darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hija al igual que Jordán una bomba le exploto dejándolo empapado.

–Niños bribones– dice Peter sacudiéndose el exceso de agua empapando de nuevo a todos.

–Peter!!!– gritan todos.

–Peter!– grita Chris extendiendo una toalla para secarle, se tenia que acostumbrar a eso, hace unos años que Stiles le había dado esa parte de su lobo, en realidad como experimento del castaño, estaba empezando a aprender a liberar el potencial de otros seres sobrenaturales, como todo buen Alfa quería poder, aunque ya no era como antes, si bien si se había visto con mala intención, el castaño le juro que si hacia algo malo, alejaría a todos de el, desaparecerían así como lo hicieron en Beacon.

–Disfrutando de tu nueva condición?– apesar de que se la había otorgado hace años Peter nunca lo utilizaba eran raras las ocasiones que lo hacia o mejor dicho la utilizaba para evadir los reclamos de Chris.

–Te lo agradezco!– dice Peter recostado sobre el regazo de Chris, de pronto se sentía débil– me has dado mas de lo que yo debería recibir!!

–yo creo que las personas reciben lo que se merecen!– dice sonriente el castaño, fue cuando lo noto una gran herida en uno de los costados de Peter– Peter!!– grita el castaño– joder pero que le paso?– dice señalando la gran herida.

–no creo que haberlo tacleado y caer al agua le aya echo eso!– dice el menor con apuro.

–Si lo fue!– dice el castaño ido en la imagen, un tridente en el arrecife le había echo eso– sera posible....– menciona el castaño viendo el mar.

–Mi mochila!– menciona señalando una gran mochila.

Para tener seis hijos, cargados de pila, curiosos y muy metiches en lo que no les llaman, habían hecho precavido al castaño, así que en todos sus viajes cargaba con su gran mochila llena de hierbas y pócimas que el mismo preparaba– me puedes decir porque en los viajes siempre sales herido?– dice el castaño destapando un frasco con una masa verde muy diluida.

–Karma?– pregunta Peter– Joder!!– dice al sentir la masa verde sobre la herida.

–Que sepa no has hecho nada malo últimamente!– dice poniendo un poco mas de las mezcla, si era lo que se imaginaba esa herida no la sanaría el lobo por si solo, un arma de un Dios descuidado no es cualquier cosa.

–Matar a Laura no se olvida tan fácil!–  menciona Peter cerrando los ojos por un momento.

"Habíamos quedado que eso era pasado!" dice el castaño telepáticamente con el lobo.

"No es tan fácil de olvidar sabes" responde el lobo solo pensando, no sabe si el castaño pueda escucharle.

"Ella comprendió tus motivos, dijo que hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido el valor" dice el castaño, también la conoció, no por el lobo amargado, sino que el lobo psicópata le habría hablado maravillas de la chica.

"Como es que la conociste?" el castaño no le había contado nada de cuando viajo en el tiempo.

"Algún día ahora descansa cuando ya no arda regresa a la forma humana sera fácil para el lobo curarte de esa forma"..

–ahora tengo que ver una cosa!– dice el castaño tomando rumbo al arrecife.

Con eso el castaño se lanzo al agua ignorando a todos, con un ex lobo que apenas había visto la marca del castaño.

–lo siento no fue mi intención!– dice el menor arrepentido, la mayoría de las veces era divertido ya que el lobo salia herido por sus travesuras en las que el participaba, pero en esos casos les dolía verlo de esa forma.

–No fue tu culpa, ninguno sabia que esa cosa estaba en el arrecife!– dice mientras se acomoda en el regazo de Chris, el por su parte no decía nada ya que estaba seguro que si lo hacia terminaría en llanto, quería ser fuerte pero para la mayoría estaba claro que el cazador se moría de tristeza verle de esa forma.

–Pero si me hubiera fijado por donde iba no hubieras terminado de esa forma!– dice muy apenado, sus hermanos estaban seguros que se pondría a gimotear en cualquier momento.

–No fue tu culpa!– menciona mientras se enreda en la toalla– estoy bien tampoco soy tan fácil de destruir– menciona revolviendo el cabello del chico, había controlado la transformación desde el mismo día en que Stiles se la había otorgado.

–Papá ya se tardo!– dice la mayor preocupada al haber dejado de sentir a su padre.

–Ya salio!– dicen los hijos de Cora admirando al castaño, por alguna razón solo tenia el short la camisa había desaparecido, fue cuando el ex-lobo lo noto su marca, el triskel que lo representaba estaba sobre la piel del castaño.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, el castaño que conocían apenas poseía musculo, ahora el que tenían enfrente era un adonis completo musculo bien definido, sobre una piel tersa y muy firme– si lo deseas de vuelta tendrás que venir y pedir disculpas!– dice el castaño levantando el tridente.

–Dinos que ahora no te convertirás en un tritón!– dicen sus hijas señalando el arma.

–Bueno fuera!– dice el castaño sonriente– como estas?– pregunta el castaño cerca del lobo.

–Mejor!– dice sonriente bien abrazado al cazador.

–Me alegra!– dice con una cálida sonrisa– no se lo devuelvas hasta que te pida perdón!– dice guiñándole un ojo, dejando el tridente por un lado del lobo.

–Es...E...Esa..es m..mi...marca!!– grita Derek señalando la clavícula del castaño.

–Oh.....

 

(*******)

 

–Es...E...Esa..es m..mi...marca!!– grita Derek señalando la clavícula del castaño.

–Oh Shit!!– gime por lo bajo, sólo a él se le ocurre salir sin camisa– es un tatuaje que me hice!– dice poniendo una toalla para cubrirlo.

–No mientas Stiles es mi marca!!– dice Derek quitando la toalla– la reconocería aquí y en China!– medio grita exasperado, ahora no tiene derecho de alejarlo, lleva su marca, sólo significa que le pertenece sólo a él, no al tal Ariel ni a su padre, sólo a él.

–No!– grita el castaño– le pertenezco a Ariel, el único que me ha amado!– dice el castaño tomando rumbo a donde sea lejos de ese lobo.

–Espera!– grita Derek al verle avanzar.

–Dejenlos!– dice John parando el avance de sus nietos– es tiempo de que aclaren unas cosas!

Paige estaba lejos de todos, pensando en cómo matara a cada uno, como los hará sufrir, por eso se había quedado dormida al poco rato de haber tomado una posición cómoda, así que no sería problema y no le importaba ninguno de los presentes.

–Stiles para, tenemos que hablar!–  dice Derek tomando al castaño del brazo, este no había desaparecido el Zorro no se lo permitía, empezaba a odiar esa parte de su ser.

–NO!– grita el castaño– No tenemos nada de que hablar, te he dicho es un tatuaje, TA-TU-A-JE!!!– grita tomando rumbo lo mas lejos de ese lugar.

–Tatuaje mis polainas!– dice Derek harto, harto de que le ignore, harto de que sea el quien ponga las órdenes, harto de que tenga mejor relación con su tío– esa es mi marca, me perteneces Stiles, somos com.....– más el castaño le tapo la boca, no quería escuchar esa maldita palabra 

–en tu jodida vida me vuelvas a decir eso Derek– dice sacando a contra voluntad al Zorro, este aprenderá por las malas quien manda– Compañeros Derek nunca, tu y yo no somos nada ni lo seremos, me escuchaste tengo a alguien que me ama!!– menciona más enojado que nada.

–esa es mi marca!– dice señalando su clavícula– no lo puedes negar!

–Si y que?– dice el castaño harto, quince años que tenía guardada esa plática, cada una de las palabras que le gritaría al lobo y ahora sólo tenía una en mente– yo te desprecio Derek, lo hago como un dia tu me despreciaste!!

–vale me equivoqué!!– menciona agarrando por los hombros al castaño– todo el mundo se equivoca tengo derecho Stiles!!_

–Yo tenía derecho de tener una relación feliz y que obtuve?– dice soltandose del agarre del ex-lobo–  un novio patán que me trataba como un trapo, y que a buenas y primeras se fue con la primera que se levantó la falda!

–Stiles me confundí vale!– dice tratando de agarrar nuevamente al castaño– nunca debí hacerlo...

–No debiste pero lo hiciste y sabes que, te diré algo!!– menciona mientras golpea la clavícula del ex-lobo con un dedo– te mereces.. no mejor dicho se merecen ambos que sus lobos se murieran!!

–Sabes que le pasó!– pregunta confuso.

–claro que lo sé, era lo mismo me estaba pasando!– medio grita ya más calmado– sus lobos se murieron por rechazar a sus compañeros destinados, LISTO YA LO DIJE!!!– menciona el castaño tomando rumbo a una parte lejos de Derek, más aún el Zorro seguía reuso a dejarlo utilizar su poder.

–porque dices que te estaba pasando lo mismo?– grita mientras corre a alcanzar al castaño.

–Mi Zorro tomó tu marca sin que tu se la dieras..– dice señalando su clavícula– yo te acepte desde el primer momento en que me enteré que era tu compañero de vida, te acepte como eras amargado, antisocial, sabes porque, porque en el fondo fui un estúpido adolescente que pensó que podía sacar al tierno y bello hombre que eras el que estaba oculto atrás de todas esas murallas que tu mismo habías construido....

–hubiera querido ser yo el que escogieras como aquel que te acompañaría en tu vida ser aquel que fuera tu pilar inquebrantable cuando lo necesitarás pero NO!– dice sin rastro alguno de sentimiento, su rabia era la que hablaba en ese momento– al poco tiempo de mi liberación, está cosa apareció– menciona señalando su clavícula– me estaba muriendo por haberme rechazado, el estúpido Zorro te quería con el, mi cuerpo se estaba quebrando me estaba muriendo....

–Solo porque tu tenías tus dudas, yo me hubiera muerto sino hubiera hecho esto!!– señala es sol que tenia resguardado el Triskel– y creo que me debes tu vida porque también te afectó, esto sello el deseo del Zorro por tenerte esto borró todo rastro de ti en mi cuerpo esto me salvo de morir por alguien que no vale ni valdrá la pena...

￼

–esto Derek te rechaza como mi compañero!– menciona mientras el sol que mantiene cautivo al Triskel se ilumina en un color rojizo– sabes porque digo que ambos se merecen lo que les paso...

Derek sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, le dolía el corazón, por sus necesidades la persona que más le había dado se hubiera muerto– ella también hizo lo mismo que tu, rechazo a su compañero, un chico increíble que creyó lo mismo que yo, poder sacar la persona que en verdad era, aquella Paige que tu conociste en tu adolescencia el la queria, quería eliminar todo el dolor que ella tenía, pero NO!! también se dejó llevar por la situación, el llego con mi abuelo hace años justo cuando estaba en mi liberación, un beta moribundo llegó con el corazón roto al borde de la muerte, mi abuelo hizo lo mismo, sólo que el fue más valiente que yo, por su necedad de Peige el corazón del chico se partió he hizo lo que ningún otro ser se habría atrevido a hacer, pidió que mi abuelo rompiera su lazo, la maldita tiene más vidas que un gato, con eso ella debió agonizar en el mismo momento que el lazo se rompió,  sabes donde está ahora en Italia tiene un hermoso hijo y una hija fue feliz sin importarle si por haber roto el lazo ella moria o vivía, yo hubiera echo lo mismo pero sabes una parte de mi la estúpida la que dejaba que todos pisotearan hizo esto solo un sello para que ambos pudiéramos vivir porque, porque aún te amaba quería que apesar de lo que me habías hecho fueras feliz, te lo merecías después de todo, ahora no vengas con que te pertenezco porque esto!– señala el sol que volvió a brillar– me hace querer matarte con mis propias manos, querer hacerte sufrir lo mismo que yo viví al sentirme rechazado, casi morir por el amor que te tenía...

El corazón de Derek se rompía por primera vez sentía pedazo a pedazo caer del mismo, todos le habían advertido de que Paige no traía cosas buenas intenciones, por su creencia que con ella tendría algo seguro perdió al ser que más le había amado.

–Perdoname!– dice cabizbajo– por todo, no tenía idea que esto podía ocurrir, sentí mi lobo morir sólo porque te rechacé, se que no me lo merezco pero permite que arregle lo que rompí...

–Eso ya se reparó Derek, yo mismo me repare, al poco tiempo conocí a una chica contra todo pronóstico pude tener algo con ella, más me abandonó dejándome unos regalos preciosos que jamás va a saber lo que rechazó!– le dolia, cada palabra que salía de su ser le dolía, pero tanto tiempo guardando ese sentimiento ese dolor que ahora simplemente no pudo parar el flujo de sus palabras.

–dame una oportunidad, mira se que no soy el mejor pero por ti puedo mejorar– dice con lágrimas derramandose.

–lo siento Derek, yo esperé que cambiarás en el momento justo, ahora no siento nada por ti...– su corazón se estaba partiendo de nuevo pero no podía detener sus palabras cada una era lo que sentía.

–permite que te muestre que he cambiado sólo con tu recuerdo...–dice en un mar de lágrimas– permíteme arreglar un poco lo que he echo, si después de eso ni me quieres cerca me iré pero permite que lo haga...

–no puedo Derek!– dice cabizbajo no puede permitirse eso de nuevo– cuando los ví a todos, no era rencor realmente, lo que sentía era rabia queria demostrarles quien soy, pero mi Zorro sigue las reglas universales como se los he dicho estan cerca de mi porque así lo ha decidido la reina no yo, por mi estarían encerrados en la más recondita catacumba de Paris.

–No me forcen a sentir  algo que ya no existe, soy amable porque mi naturaleza lo es, no me hagan explotar y hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir en un futuro, seguirán en mi casa hasta que Isabel diga que es el momento justo, pero no lo hagan más forzado de lo que ya es...– dice tomando rumbo a donde estaban todos, estaba seguro que todos habían escuchado.

    
*****

  

A toda la manada se le habia roto el corazón con lo que el castaño habia dicho, sólo en ese instante supieron el gran daño que le habían hecho unos al guardarse la información otros sólo por no querer herirle uno en especial por haberle rechazado.

El día en la playa siguió un poco incómodo por parte de todos, el castaño con poco rato había recuperado la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, mas todos sabían que era falsa, el Stiles verdadero estaba oculto en una muralla enorme, una que contenía el dolor y la rabia del castaño.

Si hicieron mal, si fueron unos idiotas, ahora tienen que buscar la forma de arreglar lo que destruyeron, como dijo el mismo se levantó solo pero la herida seguía y esa sólo se cerraría cuando todos tuvieran una plática, igual van a sufrir pero deben cerrar el ciclo intentar recuperar al menos la amistad del castaño, tal vez no lo vuelvan a tener al cien por ciento pero el dolor de tenerlo como desconocido les hacía más daño.

  ******  
   

     
Sus hijos no sabían cómo reaccionar sabían del gran amor que tenía su padre a su otro padre más este les había rechazado, lo perdonarían tal vez, tal vez no pero el dolor de su padre por todo lo que había pasado cada uno prefirió nadar dejar que sus sentimientos se los llevará el mar, sabía que los demás no podían olerles sólo su padre, pero sentían dolor en su pecho.

La persona que les había dado la vida se sentía sólo, sabían que su Pa' Ariel había estado haciendo su lucha para conseguir su amor, más el Zorro seguía reuso a aceptarle, no sabían cómo ayudar el Zorro era terco como su padre, mas solo era esperar a que el destino decida, esperar a que su padre algún día pueda eliminar ese dolor.

La mayor tenía un grabe problema sus sentimientos se habian visto afectados por cada palabra, ella detestaba a su padre biológico aquel que los rechazo, más ahora veía la vida que llevaba, los pocos días que habian estado juntos había visto como la maldita lo trataba, como trataba a su media hermana, pero como eliminar ese sentimiento de rechazo cuando el ser que debió amarles les desprecio.

El menor no pudo retener más sus sentimientos era el más tranquilo en algunas ocasiones, y duro en las necesarias, pero la situación lo había sobrepasado, lo había derrumbado apenas su padre soltó las primeras palabras, había caído como una pequeña rama del frondoso árbol– tranquilo mi pequeño!– decía el castaño tratando de calmar a su hijo menor, pero el también estaba de la misma forma sólo que el se había tragado de nuevo todo ese dolor para que sus hijos no lo vieran decaído.

–tal vez no te lo diga a menudo pero te amo demasiado!– dice el chico apretando más su abrazó.

–lo se, yo los amo demaciado desde el primer día que me enteré que estarían conmigo!– menciona abrazando más al menor y viendo a los demás que se  mantenían a una distancia prudente los gemelos en su mundo pero como el mismo sentimiento, la mayor echa una bola de lágrimas en la pequeña isla del arrecife, pérdida en un punto del cielo, sólo con haber consolado a su hermano la derrumbó– tal vez no te valore como tal, pero eres el mejor padre que pueda tener!– dice a sabiendas que la escucho se dejó ir nuevamente en las aguas cálidas del arrecife.


	66. Los Hale

Después de la gran charla que el castaño y Derek tuvieron este se escudo diciendo que tenía algo importante, desapareció por un dia completo, ni siquiera sus hijos supieron donde estaba.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la gran mesa, los chicos no bajaban, sólo estaba la manada y los Hale, a los hijos de Peter algo les carcomia las ansias algo por saber.

Iban a preguntar cuándo el castaño entró como todas las mañanas con un porte cansado de no haber dormido bien.

–Buenos días solecito!– dice Peter al verle entrar.

–Buenos días!– dice secó, le dolía la espalda la razón sus hijos terminaron encima suyo– Niños!!

Todos estaban tensos, todos tenían algo que decir pero sin tener el valor de decirlo, con eso todos decidieron continuar con su desayuno.

–Papá!– dice Esteban.

–Dime!– responde Peter inmerso en su mundo.

–Sabemos que papá Chris nos tubo pero como reaccionaron cuando se enteraron de que venía en caminó!– pregunta Esteban mirando a su padre, tanto Peter como Chris se tensaron, puesto que esa plática no la habían tenido.

Con eso el castaño escupió todo el café que había bebido y rompió en risas, dejando a todos perplejos por su cambio repentino.

–Bueno pequeño!– dice el castaño señalando a Esteban– tus padres entraron en pánico en el mismo momento en que se enteraron que venías en caminó.. .

–Stiles!!!– grita tanto Peter como Chris responderian a lo dicho pero no era el mejor momento.

–es la verdad!– dice el castaño sonriente– los hicieron al igual que yo cuando me enteré que Anastacia tendría unos bebés míos....– sabía que ambos querian responderle a eso por eso reveló la falsa historia de sus bebés.

–Entonces entraron en pánico!– dice Esteban mirando a sus papás.

–Si pero desde ese mismo momento te amamos!– dice Chris recordando el día en que técnicamente lo hicieron.

*Recuerdo*

Habían pasado los dos meses en que Chris había recibido su mordida, según sus cuentas esa era la época en que tendría su fertilidad, o esa cosa que Peter le había dicho que tendría.

El primer día los dos pasaron muy pegaditos el uno al otro, pero sin atreverse va tener más contacto entre ambos.

El día superior de la fertilidad de Chris, Peter no pudo aguantar así que por la noche despertó al castaño para que lo mandase muy lejos a pasar los últimos días, así ambos estarían bien.

Lo habían hablado y esperaría al menos que lis pequeños del castaño tuvieran un año, así durante la gestación del mismo los niños cumplirían dos y no tendrían tanto problema.

–Stiles sabes donde está Peter!!– pregunta Chris cabizbajo, al no haberlo encontrado al despertar se había sentido sólo.

–dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer no tarda!– dice desviando la mirada.

–se fue por el celo cierto?– dice mirandolo fijamente.

–Si!– responde apenado– dijo que no sería capaz de contenerse! 

–Esta bien– dice con la cabeza gacha, si bien le hubiera gustado que Peter estuviera con el, sabía que sería peligroso si el lobo estaba cerca.

Pasó toda la tarde rondando la casa en espera de que el lobo loco apareciera pero el este parecía mantenerse lejos del mismo, todo el dia sufriendo su ausencia, el castaño lo había invitado a pasear por el pueblo más este se había reusado. 

El dia se la pasó comiendo chatarra degustando dulces por falta de atención, más ahora todo esa azúcar le estaba cobrando factura tenía energía como para levantar un castillo entero. 

En un punto de la mañana estaban ambos desnudos y con la mayor parte del cuarto tirada o rota.

–Peter!!– grita el Chris al ver el desastre de la alcoba.

–Si!!– dice estirandose tal cual perro boca abajo.

–Que pasó?– dice siseando al sentir un pinchazo en la parte baja de la espalda.

–No se!!– dice Peter confuso– recuerdo que me hablaste y de pronto estoy aquí!– dice pasando su mano por la cara.

En la noche anterior...

–Peter!– medio grita Chris por el teléfono– Peter te necesito!!

–Chris pero que pasa!– menciona Peter alterado

–Corre!– dice antes de colgar y apagar el teléfono.

Peter estaba a las afueras del pueblo, contenido por una semi barrera auto impuesta, no tardó ni media hora en arribar alterado al cuarto del mismo.

Al comento siquiera de haber pasado el marco de la puerta fue estampado contra la misma cerrandola con más fuerza de lo normal, Chris estaba bebiendo la vida misma en un beso que era más pasional de lo normal.

En ese punto no era Chris su cuerpo habia tomado el control y quería sólo una cosa, sentir al lobo dentro de él, que lo hiciese suyo como tantas veces en el pasado.

Poco a poco la ropa de ambos fue escaseando en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban desnudos y pegados el uno del otro dejando que sus cuerpo los guiará.

La conciencia de Peter navegando por el amazonas, en el mismo momento que Chris lo beso el lobo había tomado el control, el olor de Chris lo había sacado de su ser, el olor a anhelo a necesidad lo había echo perder el control total sobre el lobo.

Ambos habían disfrutado del otro como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, cada uno se había entregado a sus bajas pasiones, sin perder aquel sentimiento de amor que los unía..

Sin saber que su acto les traería su primer regalo, ver florecer su sangre una vez más, un bebé de ambos, los amantes tragicos habían consumado su amor como fruto un pequeño venía en caminó.

Seis semanas habían pasado, ambos creían que no pasaría, estaban que el payaso se los llevaba se amaban si, amarian a su bebé si, pero eso no quiera que ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, para cuidar al bebé Chris era experto lo habia hecho con Allison, pero una cosa es tenerlo y otra cosa es hacerlo.

–Felicidades!– dice un castaño al haber escuchado el latido del bebé.

–de que hablas?– pregunta Chris.

–Peter al fin tendrá su primer bebe Gerber!!– dice el castaño.

Chris quien habia estado comiendo fresas por antojo escupió todo lo que en su boca se hallaba– Un bebé?– pregunta tembloroso.

–eso dije!– dice el castaño disfrutando de la vista, Peter tenia una cara de asombro quería decir algo pero sólo lograba abrir y cerrar la boca.

Chris por su parte estaba tembloroso, no sabía que hacer, el era un hombre uno que ahora tenía vida en su interior, eso en China y en la Patagonia es una información que ningún hombre con plena capacidad de comprender el mundo sobrenatural quiere escuchar.

–Un bebé?– dice Peter finalmente, ni quería creer lo pero era verdad en el interior de su amado había otro latido, estaba seguro que ningún órgano era capaz de igualar el latido, amenos claro que su Chris fuera un alien para poder hacerlo 

–Vamos a tener un bebé!– medio grita Chris en pánico.

–Un bebé!– dice Peter aún ido en su mundo.

–S..si..si mi papá se entera nos va a cazar como ratas, mi bebé!– dice Chris entre lágrimas al imaginarse la peor escena donde su bebé era descuartizado o partido por la mitad le cruzaban por la cabeza.

–Crees enserio que Gerard Argent se presente aquí!– dice el castaño divertido por la escena.

–Tengo que hablar con Sebastián el puede protegernos el puede evitar que mi bebé muera!– dice Chris parándose lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que la silla cayera de espaldas.

–Chris!– dice calmado el castaño– si tu padre se entera  y pretende hacer algo tendrá una muy pero muy cruel muerte!!– dice el castaño con la voz oscurecida.

–Tu lo matarías?– menciona Chris en pánico, tiene que proteger a sus bebés.

–No pero tengo cientos incluso miles de lobos que acabarían con todo un ejercicio en un santiamén! sólo con una simple llamada– menciona calmado acercandose al lobo que estaba en su mundo, seguro pensaba que estaba soñando o seguía en casa eco.

–Peter!!– grita el castaño dandole una cachetada que logró sacarlo de su mundo.

–Mi bebé, donde está mi bebé!– dice Peter volteando a todas partes.

–Por las costillas de Chris..– dice divertido, ambos cabezas huecas se imaginaron lo peor.

–tendremos un bebé!– grita Peter con una gran sonrisa– si es niña se llamará Talia la niña de mis ojos, mi princesita– dice muy feliz– si es niño se llamará Christopher igual que su hermoso padre....

–No!– medio grita Chris– si es niña Talia su es niño Esteban Argent. 

–Serán Hale!– dice sonriente Peter, ahora se va a imponer el es el Alfa el manda, su apellido se va a prevalecer.

–Serán Argent– dice Chris mirando fijamente al lobo.

–Hale!– dice Peter haciendo refulgir los ojos azules del lobo.

–Argent!– dice Chris de la misma forma.

–Que sean Stilinski y todos felices!– dice el castaño sonriente.

–No!!– gritan ambos.

–Chris cariño serán Hale y fin de la discusión...

–Serán Argent  fin de la discusión!!

–Porque no lo dejan a la suerte?– dice el castaño interviniendo en la posible pelea de ambos.

–Con una moneda?– dice el lobo mirando fijamente a Chris.

–Vale!– dice de mala gana Chris está seguro que ya perdió, el y la buena suerte jamás habían sido buenos amigos.

–Sol!– dice Chris

–Cruz!– dice Peter

El castaño lanzo la moneda, el destinó decidiera quien llevaría el apellido.

–Gana Peter!!– dice el castaño decaído ya había muchos Hale, el quería que fuera un Argent pero pues ya ni modo.

–Sera Hale Argent!– dice finalmente rendido Chris, que le va a hacer, irse con su bebé y alejarlo de su padre no gracias.

–Siii!!!– grita jubiloso Peter su primer bebé, quería al menos unos diez pero con el primero se conformaba por el momento.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–Con que entraron en pánico por el abuelo Gerard!– dice burlon.

–Es uno de los mejores cazadores sabes, puede ser muy imponente cuando se lo propone...– menciona Chris con la cabeza gacha.

–Yo puedo ser imponente cuando me lo propongo y muy cruel!!– dice el castaño– para eso tengo estos!– con sólo tronar sus dedos aparecieron varios Onis en color negro– y la voz!!– dice el castaño utilizando su ya tan conocida personificación del Nogitsune.

–Stiles!– grita Allison al verlo de esa forma, vale que sabían que era el peor ahora se veía igual al ser que casi la mata.

– Que?– dice con cara de pánico, el grito de Allison habia mandado su corazón varios metros lejos.

–tu...tu...tu como haces eso!– dice señalando a los Onis.

–Invocandolos igual que la mamá de Kira sólo que nosotros los Celestiales no perdemos nuestras colas– dice haciendo que desaparezcan en un santiamén– es muy fácil, es de las primeras cosas que aprendí a hacer..

–Que más sabes hacer!– dice Scott asombrado por su hermano.

–Mejor pregunta que no se hacer sería una lista menos larga!– dice por primera vez sonriendole no de una manera forzada una verdadera y sincera.

–Y que no sabes hacer!– pregunta 

–Alterar el tiempo!!– dice sonriente– es lo único que no se hacer, podría evitar que tu padre se meta esa loca idea de ser del FBI, podría evitar que Victoria se convirtiera en cazadora, podría evitar el incendio de la casona Hale pero no, no lo se hacer....– dice haciendo un a mueca de disgusto– de eso en más todo lo que su mente se pueda imaginar lo puedo hacer, volar, sacar fuego tal cual dragón, traer los muertos a la vida aunque eso sería peligroso porque no se si traería a un demonio a ocupar su lugar o al verdadero y eso mi amigo es algo que ninguno queremos ver...

– puedes desaparecer igual que Corey?– pregunta Liam asombrado, era la primera plática que tenían en condiciones.

–Sip!– dice desapareciendo enfrente de todos– si sigo aquí!– dice apareciendo de nuevo.

–Te puedes convertir en un Kanima?– dice Jackson.

–Sep pero es asqueroso y no lo voy a hacer!– dice haciendo una mueca de ascó– no se como aguantaste eso es asqueroso y tu siendo Jackson Whittemore no se como soportaste!! 

–Bueno si se su baba producida de la piel, la deja la piel del humano suave y tersa!– dice mirando a Jackson– infeliz por eso no regresabas amabas tu piel tersa y suave!!–Menciona señalando al exkanima que tenía cara de no comprender, si lo molestaba y les dejaba de hablar como ahora.

–Stilinski!!!– grita Jackson indignado, si su orgullo pudo más que el.

–Stilinski!– dice el castaño en tono infantil.

–Te odio!– dice cruzándose de brazos.

–Y yo que ya te estaba amando!– dice poniendo su mano en su pecho como indignado.

–No mientas infeliz!– dice Jackson– se bien que me odias, siempre lo has hecho! 

–Yoooo!!– dice sonriente– cuando? si somos como hermanos! 

–No se que me da más miedo que me amenaces o seas asi de amable...–

–tal vez siga siendo el Nogitsune y ahora planeo matarlos!– dice el castaño tronando sus dedos de nuevo apareciendo más Onis que la vez anterior– y ahora vallan a morir ahora!– dice riéndose macabramente.

–Si en definitiva odio a este nuevo Stiles! –dice provocando la risa del castaño, si en definitiva no conocían en nada a ese nuevo Stiles.


	67. Un Árbol un Recuerdo

Todos en la manada estaban empezando a creer que Stiles se había vuelto loco, les hablaba mas y les hacía bromas y otros días era el mismo que les había dicho que estaban muertos y los quería lejos, estuvieran mas desconcertados hasta que un día uno de sus hijos les informó por no decir que les grito que su padre en época navideña se ponía de esa forma, bueno sólo con ellos, porque en la casona era como ver un duendecillo siempre feliz, con ellos el humano se quería imponer al Zorro pero sólo lograba hacerlo por cortos periodos ya que la época invernal el Zorro cambiaba de pelaje, como lo hacen cientos de Zorros, cuando la manada les pregunto que porque ellos no eran así, el chico respondió que el lobo impedía esos desplantes.

–papá!!– gritan los chicos al verlo brincotear por la calle.

–chicos amargados, como son mis hijos ha?– menciona el castaño encarando a todos.

–Somos la mejor parte de ti!– dice la mayor con burla.

–Pues si fueran la mejor parte de mi estarían contentos, niños es época navideña, eso significa regalos, significa una gran fiesta, significa galletas muchas galletas!!– dice exagerando sus movimientos con las manos.

–Te va a dar algo Stiles cálmate!– dice Derek al ver muy alterado al castaño.

–Pero quien nos mandó al sexy Grinch?– dice apuntando a Derek dibujando círculos con el dedo, ok Derek era el más contento con esos cambios, sólo eran palabras pero el Zorro le había dicho que estaba interesado en el, no con esas palabras pero el lo tomo de esa forma.

–la policía de la buena onda!– dice Liam imitando la pose de un guardia.

–Usted mi señor es muy joven para ser un policía!– dice señalado a Liam– usted cree que soy idiota para caer un sus juegos...

–Eh! me ofende señor soy un policía muy respetable el mejor de mí clase!– dice haciendo el típico saludo.

–Respetable mis polainas!– dice el castaño divertido, habían aprendido a ver en los ojos del castaño, si estaban iluminados con un brillo era el Zorro el cual al parecer no los odiaba tanto, con poco brillo y mirada penetrante era el Stiles que les odiaba.

–Dulces!!– grita el castaño, al ver un puesto de dulces, habían ido a uno de los más grandes mercados al aire libre que se ponía en el pueblo, famosos por los dulces tradicionales.

–Seguro que tu eres nuestro padre?–  preguntan los gemelos con burla.

–Seguros que son mis hijos?– pregunta sin voltearles a ver.

–Y tu eres el Adulto a cargo!– dice la mayor con burla.

–les mintieron soy joven y bello apenas tengo dieciocho!– dice el castaño agarrando veinte bolsas de dulces.

–Nos dices en qué año naciste?– preguntan las gemelas divertidas con su padre.

–No estoy obligado a responder eso!!– responde más serio de lo normal– y su abuelo?– dice mirando a todos lados como niño pequeño perdido.

–Dijo que compraría unas cosas en la tienda de especias y luego en la tienda de lush..– dice sin importancia.

–me pregunto como el abuelo John consiguió esa bomba para baño, el abuelo Parrish tampoco es de esos gays que compren ese tipo de cosas!– dice el menor sin importancia.

–la primera bomba de baño la consiguió del cuarto más grande de la casona!– dice la mayor mirando a su padre.

–Que ustedes sean amargados y no tomen un baño relajante con esas cosas no es mi problema, además porque no me dijo que pasaría necesito unas cuantas, la tensión me mata!– dice automasajeandose los hombros.

–Y dices que los amargados somos nosotros!– sanciona uno de los gemelos– si ni tensiones tienes!

–Eso es verdad por eso compre Dulces!!– dice en tono infantil, sus hijos estaban sorprendidos la tensión que los invitados le causaban a su padre era mayor, el Zorro no soportaba ese tipo de situaciones, en las fiestas de etiqueta era el primero en aburrirse y hacer bromas quienes eran los anti-bromas expertos ellos sólo porque no querían problemas con Isabel, saben cual es la posición de su padre, pero una broma de esas frente a muchos Lord's sin castigo no era nada bueno, menos para la imagen de su familia.

*****

 

Todos estaban en un gran lote de árboles, era el día en que tomarían la gran decisión el árbol de Navidad, un árbol que pasaría con ellos una temporada hasta que los encargados pasarán a recogerle para llevarlo a reforestar algún bosque.

–Bien ahora todos este es el plan!– dice el castaño mirandolos– equipos de dos, necesitamos el mejor árbol de este año!– dice sonriente el castaño, al menos empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de sus ex-amigos.

–Tendremos el mejor árbol!– gritan los hijos de Stiles, los gemelos salieron juntos, a desacato la mayor tomó a los dos gemelos de Cora y el menor tomó a Isis como su compañero, los hijos de Peter repartidos Talia con las gemelas y Esteban con los gemelos.

–Dije equipos de a dos!– dice gritando sin importarle que fueran lobos el les grita para dejar su punto claro.

–Bien ese es el plan!– dice incómodo al quedar solo con la manada, Peter junto a Chris era de esperar, su padre con Jordán en un lugar de la explanada.

Todos habían salido juntos parejas con parejas, Paige como era de esperar se había ido lejos asi que eran Derek y su hija solos. 

–Stiles!– grita Derek al verlo deambular mirando los árboles.

–Dime!– dice tranquilo después de lo que le grito el dia de la playa trataba de mantenerse calmado y sometiendo a Zorro que al parecer contra todo pronóstico se seguía imponiendo a querer a su compañero serca, el sello que mantenía el deseo del Zorro no era del todo efectivo.

–Que tipo de árbol quieres?– aún no sabe cómo hablar con el castaño, en su relación pasada el era el que hablaba y el como todos le decían era el amargado.

–el mejor!– dice sin importancia mirando los árboles que tenían, la gran explanada tenía un árbol enorme que era usado como árbol de Navidad para el pueblo, más al dueño del negocio le permitían rentar los árboles en ese lugar para que todos los árboles no tengan un camino muy largo y tengan el menor daño posible.

–aquí tienen de muchos tamaños como saber cuál es el perfecto?– pregunta siguiendo al castaño, su hija flanqueandolo sabe que tiene interés por el castaño apesar de que le había dicho que lo dejara ser feliz, el quería que su castaño regresará con el.

–Derek cariño, el mejor árbol es el que está más regordete alto y majestuoso cuando lo encuentres me hablas y yo decidire si estas en lo correcto!– 

–Esta bien!– ok era malo ilusionarse con eso, porque el Zorro si lo quería pero el humano no y regularmente cuando el Zorro le dice algo parecido al siguiente día el humano le evita y pretende no mirarle, sabe que le hizo mucho daño pero ya aprendió de su error ahora quiere componer el corazón del castaño.

–sabes que no debes ilusionarte  verdad?– pregunta Laura una vez que el castaño salió de su campo de vista, siguió mirando los árboles, su madre era amargada con ganas recuerda su primer árbol a los seis años, y eso porque había convencido a su padre de tenerlo, sus fiestas de Navidad eran con su amiga quien siempre la invitaba porque en su casa ni una lucesilla o decoración de festividad era presente.

–lo se pero me equivoqué al menos pretendo arreglar lo que rompí– dice cabizbajo, aunque tuviera oportunidad el humano le odia, sabía lo que paso con ese tal Theo y sólo era humano este no confío en el, la tracción nunca la perdona, le habia dicho Scott.

–Solo no te ilusiones– dice Laura rendida, ella claro que hubiera preferido tener un padre como el castaño uno alegre que la quisiera y demostrará su amor, no como su madre que la mayor parte del tiempo la miraba con desprecio.

Pasaron caminando un rato más ambos, uno metido en su mundo, de toda las cosas malas que obtuvo su hija era la única cosa buena pero en parte se arrepentía de haber alejado al castaño y en parte no porque era su primogénita su hija de eso nunca se arrepentirá.

*****

–papá!!– grita uno de los gemelos sobre una de las ramas del árbol principal– nos podemos llevar este?– pregunta el chico con una gran sonrisa de cabeza con sus piernas bien afianzadas a la rama.

–Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo ese árbol es del pueblo no podemos llevarnos lo!– dice el castaño negando con la cabeza

–Pero si es perfecto!!– dice el chico con un puchero.

Su hijo le estaba diciendo otras cosas pero este sólo podía admirar el gran árbol fue en ese mismo lugar donde se reencontró con el aquel chico de la fiesta.

*Recuerdo*

–Fíjate por donde caminas!!– grita el castaño en el suelo, se había escapado de la custodia que su abuelo le había puesto alguien les estaba atacando a el no le importaba entre más lejos estubiera menos problemas tendría.

–Yo pero tu fuiste quien chocó conmigo!– dice aquel chico sonriente.

–Bien pero déjame decirte que eres un toro, ni siquiera te moví!– dice el castaño poniéndose de pie, más nunca espero su el chico le tendiera la mano para ayudarle.

–Gracias!– dice el castaño sacudiendose el polvo.

Los lazos que destino tiene aveces no son tan malos como uno cree, el universo siempre está hablandonos sólo basta con que aprendas a escucharlo...

En el momento en que ambos cruzaron mirada la parte oculta de su ser salió a relucir, dejándolos pasmados, vale el chico sabía que eso no era normal, por parte del castaño era raro ya que su Zorro sólo prefería a Derek y nadie más pero ahora se mostraba interesado por el chico.

–Stiles?–  pregunta el chico sonríente, desde hace años que hubiera querido regresar a aquel pueblo buscarle y tenerle como su lobo se lo dictaba, más había olido el ligero matiz de marca de otro lobo, el no sería quien en separar a los tórtolos, más ahora estaba limpio sin rastro de otro lobo.

–Me conocés?– pregunta confuso, su parte estaba que brincaba de felicidad más el no conocía al chico que tenía enfrente.

–Claro que te conozco, eres aquel sexy Batman de Beacon!– dice sonriente, ahora tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz.

El castaño se quedó mirando al chico que tenía enfrente recordando sobre aquel chico, por inercia su cuerpo reaccionó abrazando al chico sin avisarle dejándolo pasmado por tal acción– Ariel!– dice el chico alegre.

–Vaya me creí ofendido por un momento!– dice sonríente correspondiendo el abrazo.

–Oh shit!!– dice el castaño volteando a ver una de las callejuelas donde se suponía que había perdido a sus guardaespaldas.

–Pasa algo?– pregunta curioso el chico.

–Corre!!– dice el castaño agarrando su mano.

Pero el chico no se movió en lo absoluto– yo creo que estarás mejor aya arriba– dice señalando una de las ramas del gran árbol.

–y como pretendes que suba!– dice el castaño tratando de esconderse de la mirada de aquellos que lo perseguían.

–Yo te ayudó!– dice antes de agarrarlo por la cintura y lanzarlo a la rama, Stiles seguía siendo un chico flaco después de todo.

El chico demoró en subir, cuando el castaño comprendió que estaba haciendo ya era tarde, el chico estaba en otra de las ramas– acaso eres una mezcla de lobo y mono?– pregunta Stiles acomodándose más contra el tronco del árbol admirando la buena vista del pueblo.

–de niño solía trepar los árboles!– dice encogiéndose de hombros– como te convertiste en eso?– 

–en un ser sobrenatural o en un escuálido chico?– 

–la primera y yo creo que tienes un gran cuerpo!– dice sin siquiera mirarle, agradecía que la sombra del árbol tapara su sonrojo

–Eh si gracias!– dice el castaño un poco incómodo– y sobre lo primero, siempre lo fui solo que no se mostró hasta hace dos años que cumplí dieciocho...– menciona esperando que el chico no sepa de qué raza se tratara.

–No se suponía que su raza estaba extinta hace años?– pregunta el chico asombrado.

–desaparecimos, pero seguimos muy vivos!– dice sonriente esperando a que el chico lo ataque.

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que el chico tomó la iniciativa de preguntar porque escapaba– y bien porque te persiguen?– 

–Mi abuelo es un exagerado y me puso guardaespaldas, no me gusta me siento encerrado!– dice admirando el atardecer hace años que no se sentaba y lo admiraba.

–Te entiendo!– dice el chico– pero si te los puso es por algo no?– 

– en teoría me quieren muerto, pero yo no puedo estar tranquilo si alguien me persigue todo el tiempo!– dice el castaño finalmente viendo al chico– mis bebés están bien protegidos pero yo soy un espíritu libre..

–tus bebés?– pregunta confuso.

–Un trágico pasado!– menciona sin importancia– ahora es el presente y yo estoy para ellos. 

–Bien porque es hora de irnos!– dice sobandose la espalda– este no es el mejor lugar para esconderse.

Ambos bajaron uno con una agilidad sorprendente y otro tratando de que el otro no se cayera– me hubieras dicho que podías subir sólo!– dice Ariel ofendido.

–Bueno yo quería ver la fuerza licantropa en acción!!– dice sonriente.

–En donde vives?– 

–en esa casona!!– señala la gran casona.

–Vaya mi Lord Stilinski tengo suerte de haberlo encontrado!– dice sacando su teléfono, el castaño trato de correr imaginandose lo peor pero el chico lo detuvo tomando su brazo– Si Sebastian? 

–Si está conmigo, de acuerdo!– dice evadiendo la mirada de furia del chico– que?– pregunta una vez que colgó.

–trabajas para mi abuelo?– dice señalando al chico.

–tecnicamente no!– dice sonriente– soy así como un agente en cubierto para saber qué pasa en el pueblo– dice abrazando al chico, en ese como si el tiempo se detuviera una ráfaga de viendo los envolvió desapareciendolos.

–eso es trampa!– grita el castaño una vez en la casona.

–Creiste enserio que te dejaría desprotegido?– dice Sebastian burlón– soy un Zorro muy astuto mi niño, te presento a...

–Ariel lo sé!– menciona fulminando al chico con la mirada.

–Se conocen?– pregunta asombrado.

–por fortuna!– dice el castaño, tampandose la boca, tiene que aprender a controlar los impulsos del Zorro.

Un lobo que no esperaba semejante respuesta, tenía la cara iluminada de esperanza, tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, con lo que a su parecer es la mejor persona del mundo.

–Que!!!– grita el castaño al enterarse de que el chico será su nuevo guardaespaldas.

–dijiste que no te gustaban los guardias que te puse, así que supuse que un chico de tu edad te parecería mejor....

–Te odio!– dice el castaño mirando mal a Ariel, quien sonreía no de manera burlona, sino una llena de alegría y esperanza.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–papá!!– gritan sus hijos para sacarlo de su ensoñación– en que pensabas papá?–  pregunta una de las gemelas.

–En Ariel!!– dice sonriente– aquí fue en donde nos volvimos a  encontrar!– dice mirando la rama del árbol, pareciera que había sido hace unas horas cuando en el mismo lugar le pidió una oportunidad.

*Recuerdo* 

–Sty!!!!!– grita un muy alegre Ariel arriba del árbol.

–Se puede saber que haces en ese lugar?– dice el castaño saltando para llegar a una de las ramas del mismo.

–No se– dice alzando los hombros– me apetecía recordar viejos tiempos... 

–como cuales?– pregunta el castaño acomodándose contra el tronco del árbol.

–cuando nos conocimos, las cosas que hemos vivido juntos...– dice mirando al castaño con un brillo especial.

–Si sobre todo porque la mayoría es donde nos quieren matar!!– dice el castaño burlón, la mayoría de sus momentos los estaban o persiguiendo o atacando, realmente los poco momentos que tenían de tranquilidad era en ese mismo árbol.

–quitando eso son buenos momentos!– menciona viendo el atardecer– somos una muy buena pareja.

–eso no te lo voy a negar!–

–Sty!!!– menciona Ariel con la cabeza gacha.

–Dime?–

–Y...Yo...Yo se que eres mi compañero de vida y para ti soy tu segundo mate yo....Yo... No sabes que olvidalo....– dice desprendiendo un olor a tristeza

–Tienes que decirme ahora, sabes que no estaré en paz hasta que me lo digas...– dice el castaño mirando fijamente al chico, el también tenía esas intenciones pero el Zorro apesar de mostrar interés por el chico siempre se reusaba a dar el paso en pedirle algo.

–yo se que tu raza es fiel a su primer compañero y yo no debería siquiera pensar en esto pero.......

–pero?– 

–Sty yo quiero saber si tu me darías la oportunidad de luchar por tu amor, se que no debería intentarlo porque siempre saldré lastimado, pero quiero intentarlo quiero ser yo quien te haga recordar buenos tiempos, quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz, quiero intentar curar lo que otro rompió....

–Yo sólo te pido una oportunidad para ganarme ese derecho.....

El castaño tenía un debate mental con el y su conciencia quien le decía que lo aceptará que se merecían ser felices, una vez más al castaño le parecía extraño que su conciencia hablará como si fueran dos personas distintas.

–mira no tienes que responder ahora si no quieres lo entenderé...– menciona cabizbajo

–Si!– responde el castaño– si quiero intentarlo de nuevo...

–Enserio?– pregunta el chico ilusionado con un brillo que opacaria a la mas brillante perla 

–Si!!– menciona el castaño con una tierna sonrisa– es momento de avanzar, buscar mi propia felicidad con alguien que me quiera....

–yo hago más que solo quererte Sty!!– menciona sonrojado.

–lo sé!– dice el castaño acercandose al lobo– pero vamos despacio si, como has dicho mi Zorro tiene a su compañero definido no quiero hacerte daño...– menciona el castaño sonriente– por el momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte!– dice besando muy serca de la comisura de sus labios– te prometo que haré lo posible para que mi Zorro entienda que tu nos amas en verdad!!– dice saltando para bajar del árbol.

Era momento de avanzar, era feliz con sus bebés pero el quería a alguien a su lado, como lo tenía su papá, como veía a los amantes tragicos el quería que alguien lo mirara con ese brillo con esa ilusión, quería un amor puro y sincero.

El chico que un se mantenía en la rama, posando su mamo sobre el beso que el castaño le había dado, sería feliz sabía que sería difícil tener el amor del Zorrito pero el no se dejará vencer tan fácil.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–Ariel!– dice el castaño con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, hace tres años que el lobo desapareció de su vida, hace tres años que ninguno de sus mercenarios y Alfas a cargo pudieron encontrarle incluso Scatty pudo encontrarle.

–estas bien Stiles?– pregunta Derek intentando mantener la calma en sus celos.

–Tu me hablas porque?– dice el castaño frío y consiso, si era el castaño que los odiaba.

–Nada sólo pense que te pasó algo!– dice alejándose del castaño.

–Estoy bien!– dice el castaño tomando rumbo a otra parte–Ya escogieron un árbol?

–Si gritan todos los chicos!– señalando el gran árbol del pueblo– queremos ese!!– gritan todos al unísono.

–No voy a hurtar ese árbol por ustedes!– dice el castaño sonriente –pero ya vi uno que es genial!– dice mirando un gran árbol.


	68. Una Canción de Luna llena

El gran día había llegado, gracias a toda la gente que le apoyaba la fiesta estaba en condiciones, todos sus hijos en un perfecto traje blanco con camisa azul una pañoleta del mismo color, según el abuelo John parecían lindas esferitas, las chicas por su parte llevaban un vestido en color rojo arriba de la rodilla, junto a un abrigo en color blanco perla muy regordete que las hacía parecer menores a su edad. 

–vaya pero Stiles tiene una buena vista para vestirlos!– dice Lidya admirando a los chicos.

–Papá siempre a sido así!– dice la mayor, amaba a su padre pero que los vista de esa manera no les gusta, toda la manada iba en traje y vestido correspondientemente, más ellos eran los vestidos de etiqueta como cada año darían la fiesta de Navidad, dando una escusa para no dar la de año nuevo, ya que o era una o era la otra, ellos preferían pasar mejor la víspera de Navidad con desconocidos que pasar el año nuevo y el cumpleaños de su padre con los mismos.

–Donde está?– pregunta Derek volteando a ver para todos lados.

–Con Isabel!– dice una de las gemelas señalando la entrada.

El castaño parecía brillar en ese dia en especial, su cara estaba brillosa incluso si se apagaba la luz estaban seguros que el castaño iluminaria la estancia por si solo.

Derek estaba que babeaba por el chico, no podía creerse lo bien que lo había tratado la vida, apesar de su mal trato que el le dio la vida lo estaba recompensando, el esperaba ser parte de ese mundo del que disfrutaba, quería volver a tener aquel chico que lo miraba con ilusión que lo miraba con amor, todo lo contrario de lo que a él le había tocado por su estúpida decisión, ahora comprendía lo que perdió, las miradas escualidas de Paige, los escuetos te quiero que está le decía, no se comparaban con aquellos que el castaño le decía, estaban a miles y miles de kilómetros de ser iguales, como pudo ser tan terco, como pudo dejarse cegar por un amor del pasado, por uno que brillaba con tanta intensidad.

–Papá!– dice Laura sacando a Derek de su ensoñación...

–Estoy bien!– dice dedicándole una sonrisa, vale que el pecho le dolía, su corazón se partía al ver tan cerca al castaño y en verdad muy lejos de su alcanzar.

****

–aun no puedes perdonarles?– pregunta Isabel discretamente al castaño.

Con un suspiro el castaño tenía que contarle la verdad– lo he hecho desde el primer día en que pise el aeropuerto!– dice el castaño mirando a toda la manada reunida– pero de eso a que vuelva a confiar en ellos está muy lejos de mis expectativas!!– dice el castaño encarando a Isabel.

–cuanto dolor has guardado, mi niño debes dejarlo ir continuar con tu vida!– dice con preocupación Isabel.

–quince años Isabel, quince años de los cuales me sentí traicionado, me sentí despojado de lo que me habia ganado, les di todo de mi,  me arriesgaba por ellos y simplemente me dieron por un lado, todos intentaron matarme alguna vez en su comienzo de su transformación todos lo intentaron y aún así no los deje solos, jamás creí que ellos si lo harían, jamas pensé que lo harían de nuevo, primero Donovan jamás les reclame que pensaran que fui yo, jamás les reclame que siempre me dieran el papel de débil, ahora sólo no puedo confiar en nadie, yo puedo ganarme la confianza de todos pero de eso a que yo confié de nuevo en alguien lo dudo mucho...

–tanto te cambiaron?–

–No fueron ellos, sólo uno aquel quien yo consideraba mi hermano  me dio la espalda, sabes siempre estuve para el incluso antes de que fuera un lobo, siempre apoyandolo, odiaba el lacrosse entre por el porque el quería hacer deporte mejorar su estado de salud lo entendí enserio deje de pensar en unirme al equipo de natación por el, después vino el cambió, debi haber salido corriendo en cuando pasó eso pero no, porque sabía que seguía siendo mi hermano aquel al que conocía de pequeño pero mira como son las cosas, a el debió importarle más, quien era el único que estaba con el, estube para sus primeras relaciones, aunque siempre me dejaba de lado, siempre estuve al pie del cañón, pero ahora no me pidas que vuelva a confiar en alguien porque no lo voy a hacer, aquel chico que todos podían pisar está muy enterrado y jamás lo voy a dejar salir de nuevo...

–tanto te duele su traición!!– 

–Si!– dice el castaño– yo confiaba en ellos, incluso cuando el Nogitsune entró en mi, pensé que me matarían pensé que harían cualquier cosa menos salvarme por un momento creí que era especial para ellos pero me equivoqué, en aquel tiempo les podía confiar mi vida, podía haberles perdonado incluso que me hirieran en uno de sus ataques de irá pero esto no, ninguno me escuchó cuando les dije que yo no la había lanzado por las escaleras, ninguno quiso escucharme eso terminó por matar aquel chico, ahora sólo los considero como conocidos si algún día requiero su apoyo lo pediré sin dudar pero sólo eso, cuando tú invitación acabe será como uno más de al Alfas que habrán jurado seguirme con la única diferencia que no estarán en mis prioridades.....

El Alfa tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantas disculpas que decir, el sabía que Stiles y el lacrosse no eran uno mismo, pero el quería ser el capitán. Un día Stiles llegó al instituto llenó de energía apoyandolo diciendo que el podía, ambos hicieron las pruebas por desgracia de uno también habia quedado, culpable no era la palabra indicada.

******

   

–al menos ya no nos odia!– dice decaído Liam– es un avancé!

–vaya que avance!– dice furioso Jackson, tal vez era uno de los más afectados a duras penas el se podía acostumbrar de no poder bromear con el castaño sin pensar que este lo va a mandar por un tubo.

–Al menos por el momento es un avancé, tenemos que intentar acercarnos más a el!– dice Lidya.

–Espero poder tener esa oportunidad!– dice Scott mirando al castaño, no sabían si el castaño les había permitido escuchar o si era por parte de Isabel, pero esas palabras habían calado hondo muy hondo en su ser.

*****

Toda la fiesta pasó normal, para el castaño no tanto ya que estaba seguro que sus hijos intentaban convencer a Isabel para que el cantará, si lo hacía bien pero en la ducha o cuando nadie estaba cerca. 

Ahora tendrá que ponerse en cintura y cumplir con lo que sus hijos planean hacer que haga sólo espera que no sea nada más que solo cantar.

–Lord Stilinski sus hijos me indican que usted tiene una bella voz, sería tan amable de complacerme con una melodía!– dice burlona Isabel, ella desde el comienzo había escuchado al castaño cantar por descuido del mismo, pero después de eso fue la única vez que esté le permitió escuchar su voz.

–Mi Lady preferiría declinar su invitación, no creo que a los presentes les agrade escuchar mi voz!– dice Stiles en toda pose de un caballero.

–Oh vamos hijo, deleitanos con tu voz!– dice John sonriente el lo había escuchado cantar en escuetas veces ahora tenía la oportunidad de escuchar una canción completa.

–Bien!– dice el castaño rendido, sabe que una invitación como esa no la va a poner declinar.

Solo bastó un momento para que el castaño decidiera cual era la canción que cantaría, sólo le bastó pensar en la persona a quien quería dedicar cada palabra de esa canción no era la mejor pero era lo que tenía ahora mismo atorado en su pecho, dividido en dos amores, uno que lo traicionó y otro que le demostró que el amor tenia un color vivo, no sólo el gris que había vivido.

 

"Tal vez nunca regreses pero esta canción te la dedicó" pensaba el castaño, con las primeras notas sus sentimientos se desbordaron.

Luna!!  
tú que lo ves,  
dile cuanto le amo!!  
Luna!!,  
tú que lo ves,  
dile cuanto lo extraño.

"Sólo dame una oportunidad de amarte" recordaba el castaño aquellas palabras que tanta luz le habían dado a su vida, justo estaba mirando la luna llena que brillaba juvilosa como si supiese de los sentimientos del castaño.

 

Esta noche sé que él esta,  
contemplándote igual que yo   
A través de ti!!!,  
quiero darle un beso.  
Tú que sabes de soledad,  
Aconséjale por favor,  
De que vuelva convencelo  
te ruego!!!!

 

"Vuelve, no sabes cuánto te necesito conmigo!" se estaba sobrepasado con la situación, su mate perdido, aquel que poco a poco se habia ganado su respectivo lugar en su corazón.

 

Luna!!!  
tú que lo ves,  
dile cuanto es que sufro,  
Luna!!!  
y dile que vuelva!!  
porque ya es mucho!

 

"Sólo una señal, dame una señal de saber que estás bien!!" quería correr gritar sus penas a la luna, deseando que esta se lo regresará, que está le diera la señal al lobo de que lo extraña.

Tú que sabes en donde está!!  
Acaríciale con mi amor   
dile que él es a quien yo más, más quiero!!!!

 

"Sólo dile que lo quiero, dile que lo necesito conmigo, sólo necesito saber qué el esta bien"

Tú que sabes por donde va!!!  
Ilumínale con tu luz!!!  
Su sendero porque quizás!!!

 

"No permitas que algo le pase, Luna dale tu bendición, déjale saber que lo extraño...."

No es bueno, no es bueno!!!  
Quizás no es bueno!!!

"Sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrarle que también siento lo mismo que el"

Y dile que lo quiero!!

El castaño termina con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, deseando que cada palabra sea llegada al lobo, que vuelva con el "Algún dia" era lo que su mente le decia.

–Por Ariel!– gritan los seis hijos de Stiles levantando su copa.

Su hija mayor de había alcanzado una copa a la mitad de la canción, sus hijos le extrañaban también, en un punto ellos creían que ese ser que tanto alegraba la vida de su padre era el papá que les hacia falta todo ese amor que el lobo le profesaba a su Padre les había afectado también, llevandolo a tomar el papel de padre. Justo con la nacida de su primer tío todos le habían comenzado a hablar como papá, se lo había ganado a pulso, no sólo por amarles con la misma capacidad que el castaño, sino que este hacia feliz muy feliz a su progenitor.

–Por Ariel!!– dice levantando su copa, al igual que limpiando una lágrima que escurría temerosa por su mejilla.

–Por Ariel!!– medio gritan todos los presentes, un ex-lobo se moría de celos, últimamente empezaba a odiar a ese tal Ariel, el podía gozar de los pensamientos del castaño, sus celos infundados ya que el lo había despreciado, pero si tenía su marca el castaño le pertenecía sólo a él.

 

*******

–Celos?– pregunta Peter sonriente, era la segunda vez que notaba su presencia, apesar de los años la chica seguía siendo la misma sólo unos rasgos del paso de los años se podía ver en su rostro.

￼

–No tengo porque!!– dice la chica sonriente– el me ama!!– dice bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa.

–Porque has bajado?– 

–para asegurarme de que está bien!!– dice la chica tomando rumbo a la salida– pero ha madurado mucho, quiere aparentar lo que no es! pero sigue siendo el mismo chico del que me enamoré!–

–ha cambiado mucho, pero es el mismo chico preocupado por todos!– dice sonríente.

–Si y no sólo ha cambiado a uno de mis hijos, sino también le ha dado un pedacito de su felicidad!!– 

–Ariel!– dice mirando al castaño antes de salir junto a la chica.

Negando con la cabeza le contesta al lobo –Tu!– dice llevando al lobo lejos del recinto– eres la viva imagen de lo que un corazón puro puede hacer!!– 

–Yo?– 

–Si tu!– dice acariciando su mejilla– tu cambio no sólo te ha traído cosas buenas, sino que mis bendiciones de igual forma, son chicos fascinantes con dos grandes padres!!

–gracias!– dice sonrojado Peter– tu sabes donde está?

–Ariel?

–Si!!– 

–Mas cerca de lo que piensas!!–

–Me dirás donde está?– cree en las segundas oportunidades su sobrino se lo merece pero el lobo desaparecido también y a sus ojos la mejor opción es Ariel.

–lo siento no puedo!!– dice sonriente, no puede por que ya lo está viendo, un corazón corriendo con fervor con la única misión, regresar con aquel que su corazón a elegido para amar– pero tres corazones heridos buscando el mismo fin quien ganara?

–El es un peligro pero debe aprender que no por ser compañeros tiene que ser fiel cuando el ha escogido a otra.....– dice Peter con desagrado.

–Solo el Destinó lo dirá!– dice sonriente antes de desaparecer.

–No interfieras en su felicidad Derek, no ahora que el está avanzando...– dice Peter en la nada, su sobrino va a un trozo del mismo pastel.


	69. Regresaste

Toda la manada había regresado cansada, no se imaginaban que limpiar después de una fiesta fuera tan trabajoso y cansado.

–Siento que voy a dormir todo un año!– dice uno de los gemelos recargado junto a su réplica.

–Yo estoy igual hermanito y aún así hago el intento de mantenernos a los dos de pie!– dice afianzando su agarre se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo era buenos hermanos.

–Te has ganado es cielo hermanito!– dice besando su mejilla.

–Asco!!!– gritan las gemelas de la misma forma.

–consigan un cuarto!– dicen la mayor y el menor de la misma forma, estos parecían pareja, Stiles pensaba que estos eran compañeros de vida por la forma que estos se trataban, pero muy lejos de la realidad, sólo eran muy unidos, así como los gemelos o las gemelas sólo que su lazo no era tan estrechó como tales.

–Si bien recuerden que mañana los quiero a las ocho!– dice el castaño recargado sobre su padre, este traía a Sebastián en brazos el chico había acabado muerto después del baile, muchas chicas y chicos le habían sacado a bailar, Jordán apenas se mantenía en pie, tenía a su hija menor en brazos sólo que a diferencia de John este estaba que no daba un solo paso más.

–Stiles como aguantas esto?– pregunta Cora en paños menores, la chica odiaba los vestidos y los tacones en específico.

–Cora!!– grita Isaac al ver a su esposa en esas condiciones.

–Cálmate no tengo nada que no hayan visto ya en internet!– dice casi dormida en el pie de las escaleras.

–solo porque los bodoques se pueden hacer daño si los dejo caer sino te daría mi saco– Isaac tenía a los gemelos bien abrazados a su ser, este apenas podía dar paso con ambos estos se había enganchado a su cuello y el los había cargado por sus cuartos traseros, agradecía ser lobo en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Isis estaba ya acostado al pie de la escalera, Cora lo había llevado casi a rastras por todo el camino del auto a la casa, era muy alto como Isaac y Cora no era precisamente el Empire State en persona.

–Con seis hijos cargados en pilas tuve que acostumbrarme además que el Zorro ayuda bastante!!– dice ya recargado en el marco de la puerta vale su padre era un roble pero tampoco iba a abusar.

Peter y Chris eran casi cargados por sus hijos, estos habían aprendido a manejar su energía bien, con seis sobrinos que los traían de un lado para otro tenían que acostumbrarse si o si, pero estaban seguro que todos dormirian en la misma cama porque no creen poderse levantar en mucho tiempo.

–vives esto cada celebración?– pregunta Scott con el pequeño liam en brazos.

–Cada una de las mismas terminamos hechos mole!– dice ya casi entrando en el mundo de Morfeo.

Cada uno de los presentes fueron desapareciendo en lo alto de las escaleras siendo el castaño el último en subir, no antes de poner una barrera para protegerlos, sabía que cualquier intruso lo despertaría pero aún así prefiere poner la protección sólo por si su cuerpo le pasa factura.

*******

Desde lo alto del Yggdrasil se encontraba un ser escaneado cada movimiento del castaño con una gran sonrisa, sería el día en que por fin estarían frente a frente.

–Traerlos!– dice el chico con la palma en el tronco del árbol.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo, la primera en arribar al recinto fue Scatty confundida por no ver al castaño presente estaba por tomar pasó a la casona cuando frente a ella se materializaron los Flamel igual de confusos al verse de nuevo a esas horas, Dora apareció recargada en el árbol tranquila puesto que ya sabía quién la invocó.

Hécate no fue convocada ya que en esas horas está indispuesta a aparecer, se dice que vive y muere en un mismo día.

Siguieron Jeanne y Germain que estos tenían cara de asesinar a cualquiera que los hubiera levantado, por su parte el Condé Drácula estaba confuso al estar casi frente a la casona, el último en llegar fue Willian quien tenía a sus guardianes en modo ataque por cualquier cosa.

–que hacemos aquí?– pregunta confuso Drácula.

–Stiles no, nos llamó entonces quien?– pregunta Jeanne.

–Alguien que está de vuelta!– responde Dora con una gran sonrisa, el castaño después de quince años se dejaba ir por completo con Morfeo, si estuviera consiente los hubiera detectado al pasar la Barrera pero no había sido el caso.

–quien es ese que volvió?– pregunta Scatty aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia del individuo sobre la copa del árbol.

De lo alto el chico se dejó caer terminando en una pose dramática como cuando Superman aterriza en un lugar, sobre una rodilla y con un puño en el suelo.

–Tal vez yo pueda responder a eso!–

–Regresaste!– dice Scatty acercandose al chico, más en lugar de abrazarlo lo estampó contra en Yggdrasil justo al lado de su abuela que reía divertida.

–Donde estabas?– pregunta furiosa.

–Encerrado!– responde con la mirada fija en la chica– el a vuelto, el que encerrado en piedra está a vuelto y temo que tiene un aliado muy fuerte para liberarlo...

–lo se lo he visto!– menciona Dora como el semblante oscurecido.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta!– dice desafiante Scathach.

–en el mundo de las sombras, Dora y yo intentamos retenerle de nuevo pero en esa movida me salió mal la jugada y termine encerrandome por mi mismo!

–Tu sabías donde estaba?– preguntan los Flamel al unísono mirando a Dora.

–Si y No!– responde el chico encarando a todos– sabía en que lugar estaba pero no exactamente en donde, vale me fui en Huitzilopochco– dice rodando los ojos cuando todos pudieron cara de no entender– Churubusco Cd México, pero les aseguro que no regrese en ese sitio!!– menciona con una cara de asco, terminó en un pantano donde casi se lo come un cocodrilo.

–y como escapaste?– pregunta William.

– Por esto!– señala una pulsera de perlas medio oscurecida.

–es la protección de Stiles?– 

–No! es de Sebastian!–

–Pero el esta muerto!– dice sir Germain

–Me temo que el plan de ese tipo es robarle el poder, tiene las colas de Sebastian, quiere traerle de vuelta!– dice Dora– un corazón puro tiene que mostrarle el camino, aquel que en piedra esta tiene que ver a través de su corazón!!

–Y quien es su aliado?– 

–alguien que perdió su camino, uno que fue terminado por dos Stilinski hace años, ahora a vuelto pero no para tomar el poder el– dice Dora con un tono serio– quiere despertarle, quiere traerlo a su época de Gloria, muerte y destrucción será lo que su decisión traerá...

–debemos protegerle!– dice William refiriéndose al castaño.

–Si ese tipo quiere sus colas será una verdadera catástrofe para la humanidad, si se las arranca estas nunca crecerán!!– menciona Jeanne.

–Me temo que por el momento está a salvo– menciona el chico sonríente– pero no debemos confiar, el tiene que vivir....

–ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro muere, dos corazones aunque iguales muy diferentes– menciona Dora ida en su visión– dos corazones puros formarán un Dios verdadero uno que traerá muerte y destrucción o Vida y regocijo a la humanidad.....

–Dora?–

–dos corazones heridos buscan el mismo fin, pero cual de los dos ganara? El traidor o el Inocente los lazos del amor nunca se rompen uno será el vencedor pero como se considera perdedor al otro si también recibe lo que anhela?

–abuela?– dice Scatty preocupada por su abuela jamás la había visto de esa forma.

–Ojos que llorosos vi, aquel que en piedra está debe ver, debe conocer la verdad....– dice Dora aún pérdida– tiene que ver en su corazón es la única manera de regresarlo al camino..... 

–Dora?– preguntan los Flamel.

–Si cariño?– dice mirando a la dirección de los Flamel a pesar de no tener visión su poder le permitía saber exactamente donde estaban.

–Que fue eso?– pregunta el chico de voz ronca.

–No se!– dice sonriente– si ustedes escucharon es porque así tenían que hacerlo....

Con eso todos desaparecieron dejando al único chico que no sabía cómo llegar vale si era de entradas dramáticas y toda la cosa pero con el castaño era diferente sólo con tenerlo serca se ponía nervioso, se volvía un niño contra un monstruo, apenas y podia formular palabra cuando esté lo miraba y ahora que iba a ser de el cuando se presentará después de esos largos años.

–Joder!– dice nervioso vale ya había entrado a la casa e instalado en uno de los cuartos más alejados para que no pudieran notarle, gracias a Sebastián también había aprendido a esconderse de los demás seres sobrenaturales así que habia entrado como humano  y un aromatizante por no decir que se había echado lejía para confundir a los presentes con su olor.

Pero como hacer una presentación decente frente a la persona que amas, vale una forma era de decir hola ya llegué ámame, obviamente esa no era su mejor idea.

–eso será genial– se le habia ocurrido una gran idea– sólo espero que se levanten temprano!

Con eso el chico entro a la casa, se había arreglado pensando que el castaño regresaría temprano, pero como todo estaba en su contra habían llegado a altas horas de la madrugada.

***** 

Por sus instintos sabía que el castaño tenía invitados en la casona así que no sería descortés y prepararia el desayuno para todos. 

Una gran pila de tortitas como a sus pequeños les gustaban con la masa natural hecha por uno no de la comprada no de la integral, de la que tenía que echar todo al bolw por separado harina, polvo para hornear y demas ingredientes y batir hasta que esté todo uniforme.

Era un anticuado pero para el seguían siendo sus bebés por más que crecieran– regalos para los pequeños brabucones y los pequeños Hale!– dice colocando los regalos junto a los que se suponía que Stiles les habia comprado.

Eran las ocho de la mañana como Stiles había pedido todos estaban levantados con caras de zombies pero levantados al fin de cuentas.

Todos tomaron rumbó al gran comedor sus instintos no les engañaban tenían tortitas para desayunar los primeros en servirse fueron los gemelos después sus demás hermanos y los pequeños Hale, en la gran mesa solo faltaban dos personas, Derek y el castaño, por sus instintos los chicos sabían que su padre estaba aún dormido aunque el desayuno que tenía su marca estaba listo y oliendo como nunca, los chicos estuvieron tentados a comerlo y que este se sirviera cereal para el desayuno, confusos mirando el plato de su padre se preguntaban quien le había echo tal desayuno, estaban seguros que la cocinera qué les apoyaba le habían dado el día libre para que pasara con sus nietos y familia.

–Hermanita quien le hizo el plato a papá?-  pregunta el menor a la mayor como habían sido los últimos sus sillas estaban juntas pero regularmente se sientan en orden del mayor al menor.

–Solo espero que no sea quien me imagino!– dice apretando la mandíbula, tenia un debate en dejar que su otro padre si se le podía llamar así, se acercara de nuevo a su progenitor. 

El gran comedor estaba arreglado por las festividades, platos enormes con una pila enorme de tortitas jugo y café, así como un plato adicional con pan francés con fruta picada y bañado en chocolate con azúcar glaceada, junto a un vaso de jugo de manzana y un café que por el olor sabían que era el preferido de su padre.

El castaño apareció en escena más dormido que despierto pero era Navidad y por regla los regalos se abren temprano sabe que el recibiria regalos sólo habia pedido uno que estaba seguro que no llegaría.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida por detrás de los hijos de Stiles estaba la puerta por donde todos habían entrado la que conectaba el corredor con las escaleras.

–Solo porque es Navidad nos levantamos temprano!– dice la mayor mirando a si padre fijamente.

–Bueno es la regla los regalos se abren temprano!!– dice el castaño sin mirar a su hija, le estaba entrando depresión un año más sin Ariel, como soportaría pasar un cumpleaños más sin el.

–Que pasa?– pregunta Derek con la cara igual a la de todos zombies al fin de cuentas.

–Desayuno!– dice su hija, su época menos preferida su padre le daba regalos pero sabía que eran por obligación su corazón estaba vacío aunque sabía que la amaba a su padre le faltaba algo y ya había averiguado que o quien mejor dicho le faltaba.

–El que dijo que los regalos se abren temprano debe estarse pudriendo en el infierno!– menciona uno de los gemelos.

–Despues de abrirlos no quiero que me molesten hasta el cumpleaños de papá!– dice el menor casi cerrando los ojos.

–Uy y yo que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mis bodoques.....


	70. Un Feliz Regalo

–Uy y yo que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mis bodoques!!– dice sonriente Ariel atrás de los chicos, todos estaban tensos sabían a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero estaban debatiendose en voltear o no, el segundo año que pasaron sin el su poder les había creado una copia de el, más era eso una copia que sólo les había roto el Corazón cuando esté desapareció– empiezo a creer que no soy bien recibido!!– el había visto la mala réplica que los chicos habian creado eso solo le rompió el corazón, al verles llorar por el.

–Papá!!!!– gritan los seis chicos saltando de su silla, sus emociones les habían ganado transformándolos en cachorros, en ese momento Derek la noto, la mayor se parecía a alguien que el conocía, alguien que había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

–Hola mis cachorritos por fin estoy de vuelta!– dice acariciando a cada uno de los presentes– pero mira que grandes están!– dice sonriente, vale era un sentimental, pero si el padre biológico se hiciera una prueba, el sería el padre de esos chicos así le arrancasen el corazón– pero su bello padre que les da de comer ha?

–Enserio regresaste?– pregunta el menor lamiendo la cara del chico que estaba en cuclillas– no es otra broma como la de hace un año verdad estas aquí!– dice el chico frotando su osico contra el mentón del otro castaño.

–pero quien les dió autorización de hacer una mala copia de mi ha?– dice el chico sonriente– saben no me hicieron gran alevosía, no capturaron mi bello porte griego, me siento ofendido...

–lo viste, porque no venías nos hiciste mucha falta!!– dice los gemelos enojados.

–lo se mis cachorritos, lo sé pero en el lugar que estaba sólo podia mirarles, siento haber desaparecido...– dice besando a cada uno– pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que estoy de vuelta con mis preciosos cachorritos!!

–No te vas a ir de vuelta verdad?– menciona la mayor aún con temor de que este desapareciera de nuevo– por que si es así vete de una vez!! 

–Mi cachorrita!– dice el chico abrazando a la gran loba– te juro que está vez no me voy a ir, he vuelto para quedarme!– dice sonriente– ahora suban a cambiarse, que no quiero exhibicionistas el día de Navidad, que aún les falta abrir sus regalos!– con eso todos los cachorros desaparecieron dejando a todos pasmados por el olor a hogar que desprendían los cachorros.

–Hola cariño para mi no tienes amor!– dice sonriente mirando al castaño, vale que su corazón terminó chiquito al ver a su chico llorar justo cuando esa mala copia desapareció– Si Stiles me trajo Papá Noel!– dice sonriente–  es un viejito agradable o lo era hasta que engrapo este moño a mi espalda!– dice girandose para que todos viera el gran moño.

–Volviste?– dice el castaño atontado aún mirando al chico frente a el– enserio volviste?

–Es obvio que si mi querido Zorrito he vuelto por lo que me pertenece!– dice sonriente abriendo los brazos esperando a que el castaño se acercara.

–Volviste!– nadie sabe como o en que momento el castaño se movió de su asiento pero en ese momento ya estaba frente al chico que tanta felicidad le había devuelto a su vida– no te vas a desaparecer como aquella copia verdad?– dice con los ojos cristalinos– no lo harás cierto?– intento tocarle más otro sentimiento se hizo presente, Ariel cerro los ojos esperando a que el castaño le abrazara más no fue eso lo que recibió, una sonora cachetada fue lo que primero recibió por parte del otro castaño– en tu vida vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma!– grita el castaño estampandose contra Ariel en un gran abrazo, vale se había dejado llevar por sus emociones pero quería asegurarse de que el estaba frente a él y que no desaparecería.

Derek se estaba muriendo de celos, esa muestra de cariño sólo le pertenecía a él no a nadie más a el su cuerpo reaccionó de la única forma que tenía aclarandose la garganta más sonoro de lo normal– tus invitados Sty!!– dice correspondiendo al abrazo, le habia dolido la cachetada, pero el abrazo era más cálido.

–Volviste!– dice sonriente– enserio volviste!– dice aun abrazado al chico– papá volvió dime que lo vez el volvió!!!– dice mirando a su padre, casi se pone a saltar de la emoción.

–lo veo Stiles, lo veo!– ok John no estaba que brincaba de gusto su hijo sufrió mucho con su desaparición y luego con esa mala réplica del chico– Bienvenido!!– dice sonríente, sólo espera que su hijo pueda avanzar tantos años sólo, odiaba esa parte de su ser serle fiel a un solo mate vale el no cambiaria por nada del mundo a Jordán pero en el caso de su hijo no era justo.

–Papá!!!– gritan los chicos de vuelta, todos hechos bolita junto a Ariel.

–Pero miren que guapos se han puesto, sin duda buenos genes de su padre!!– dice guiñándole un ojo al castaño.

–Stiles nos presentas!– dice Derek con desagrado, si ya lo había empezado a odiar desde el mismo momento en que dijo mis bodoques, algo en esos chicos le llamaba la atención y pretendía saber el que lo antes posible, una mala réplica de niño bonito no le va a quitar lo que le pertenece.

–Chicos el es Ariel, mi pareja!!– dice sonriente mirando al lobo, vale se estaba haciendo el loco cuando el Zorro le pedía que estuviese con el, pero aún no puede perdonar lo que le hizo, siempre soñó con un amor lleno de color pero su mala experiencia le dio un color frío y gris, en cambio con Ariel era vivo lleno de alegría lleno de color para el era fácil decidir ahora sólo era cuestión de que el Zorro lo entendiese.

–Son la mítica manada de Beacon cierto?– dice sonriente pero una forzada, sabía leer entre líneas además que había visto desde que ellos llegaron al lado del castaño– el Alfa verdadero Scott McCall....

–me conoces?–pregunta Scott mirando al castaño.

–niño todo el mundo sobrenatural los conoce, el legendario Alfa verdadero, el ex-Kanima, betas valerosos que siguen un fin– con eso solo Stiles rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza– una Banshee, las Quimeras, los Hale que sobrevivieron, los cazadores, la legendaria Bestia de Gévaudan, y por último pero no menos importante el Nogitsune ahora conocido como Zorro Celestial!!

–Que ahora me conocen?– se supone que nadie sabía que existía o bueno la mayor parte de seres sobrenaturales no sabían, sólo conocían el secreto los Alfas que apoyaron con sus bebés a los betas se les borró la memoria para evitar que los Zorros Celestiales salieran a la luz, las Damas de negro que asistieron en su despertar les temían así que estás no dirian nada.

–No mi querido Zorrito, sólo aquellos dignos saben de su existencia!– dice bien abrazado al castaño.

–Usted me conoce?– pregunta Derek con la mirada típica de el, te mueves y te mató.

–Derek Hale!– dice apretando su mandíbula por su culpa el castaño no le amaba como el soñaba– realmente eres mas conocido como el hijo de la Gran Talia Hale...

–Mi madre era conocida, bueno vale si era gran Alfa pero para que mucha gente le conociese era difícil!!– dice Cora mirando al chico.

–La Gran Talia Hale, conocida por su mortalidad, capaz de matar a cientos y perdonar a miles, no sólo era respetada por su gran poder, sino por su corazón puro uno que fue exterminado por la incompetencia de unos...– dice mirando a Derek– lástima sería una de las primeras matriarcas en Estados Unidos....

–No hables de lo que no sabes!!– dice Derek con desagrado.

–dime si me equivoco, te undiste en un pozo por haber causado la muerte de tu primer amor ella!!– dice señalando a la chica– que para el mundo sobrenatural perdona si te duelen mis palabras eres un engendro demoniaco nadie sobrevive al fallo de la mordida, si la rechazas estas muerto y punto ha y no, no existen milagros con eso– dice mirando a la chica fijamente tenía la sospecha de que algo tenía que ver en todo lo que pasaba– después de esa tragedia tu depresión fue tan grande que en lugar de unirte a tu manada te revolcaste con una Puta sin ofender a la familia presente, la cual estaba safada de la cabeza y quemo a toda tu familia, matando a la Gran y Poderosa Talia Hale, sabes lo que se dice de ella o se decía, tan poderosa pero no pudo ver la traición de su propio hijo, patética, incompetente, una Alfa sin valor alguno, toda esa Gloria de tu madre la derrumbaste con esa simple decisión, a mis ojos ella tendría el mismo puesto que mi Zorrito sólo que en Estados Unidos....

–Ahora dime tu si me equivoco?– dice apretando todo su ser, una cosa era faltar a un Alfa, y la otra abandonar a su compañero.

Derek no pudo siquiera musitar palabra, justo eso había pasado más no sabia lo que le ocasionó a su madre toda esa Gloria derrumbada por su calentura– ahora que ando suelto de la boca, el Señor Peter Hale el eterno Alfa, por su locura de venganza mató a su sobrina, eso todo el mundo sobrenatural lo sabe un acto de deshonor y lo más bajo de lo más bajo, pero despues de toda esa porquería salió a relucir el buen corazón que tiene, sabes cómo eres llamado?

Peter sólo negó con la cabeza algo le estaba ofendiendo pero espera que el final sea bueno– te llaman el Alfa del loto sabes porque– pregunta apuntando a Peter– porque la flor de loto es un símbolo de la pureza que surge de entre la inmundicia– dice sonriente– es tal el cambio que tienes en nuestro mundo que eres considerado el próximo patriarca de Estados Unidos, reciente en Irlanda sólo si consigues pasar la Barrera de Beta a convertirse en el Alfa que siempre has sido... 

–Yo?– pregunta Peter, le habia ofendido con todo, lo aceptaba pero lo que dijo de ser el próximo patriarca le llenaba, un puesto digno de el.

–No el Peter Hale que está enterrado bajo la torre Eiffel..–dice rodando los ojos– es obvio que tu....

–Como es que sabes tanto?– pregunta Manuel.

–el Alfa verdadero que perdió su posición, en el mundo al que pertenezco se sabe todo, hasta cuantas veces lo han echo tus padres en la veterinaria, y eso no es bonito, en nuestro mundo todo se sabe, absolutamente todo....

–tu sabes de nosotros pero nosotros no de ti al menos tendrías la decencia de presentarte– menciona Allison mirando al chico.

–Oh sierto mis modales!– dice haciendo una reverencia–  mi tarjeta!– en ese momento frente a todos apareció una tarjeta con el nombre de Ariel, más sólo tenía este, no teléfonos, no direcciones sólo el nombre.

–Pero esto no dice nada!!– dice Derek furioso, se le iba a lanzar al chico si seguía acercandose a él.

–Es porque no soy nadie en el mundo de los humanos, al reverso!– dice volteando la tarjeta– soy todo lo que quieran que sea, mercenario, abogado, director, doctor, actor, empresario soy de todo un poco, mi preferido es crítico de arte aunque tengo la mejor pintura a mi disposición, alguien perfecto frente a mi!!

–Gracias pero tengo a Chris!!– dice Peter sonriente, a él le cae mejor Ariel que Derek como pareja del castaño.

–Eres bello no te lo niego pero en comparación de esta hermosura!– dice obligando al castaño a dar una vuelta– todos quedan atrás por kilómetros, inclusive yo que soy un angel caído no soy tan perfecto como mi Zorrito...

–Me estas alagando para llevarme a la cama?– pregunta el castaño sonriente– digo porque si es así lo estás logrando....

–Sabes que yo no te quiero para eso!– dice sonriente, se moría de ganas de que el castaño lo tocase pero sabía a la perfección que el era el segundo, el primero estaba frente a él y si seguia mirándole de esa forma le cortaría la garganta– digamos que buscó primero un si acepto y luego tendremos noches de lujuria desenfrenada...

–me estas proponiendo matrimonio?– dice el castaño sonriente si por el fuera ese mismo día de casaba, más el Zorro prefería seguir de mártir con el otro– digo porque si es así deja llamó al obispo y al del registro ahora no te me vas a escapar fortachon...

–ahora tu me estás proponiendo matrimonio porque tengo el anillo listo!!–  si lo tenía listo desde el primer mes que pasaron juntos como pareja no oficial, que nisiquiera se habian dado un beso en condiciones, aveces odiaba el Zorro y otras lo amaba.

–No puede haber boda si no lo autorizamos!– dicen los gemelos, ellos al igual que sus hermanos si fuera el caso llevarían a rastras a su padre para que se casará, amaban a Ariel pero el Zorro aún prefería a su primer compañero, esa parte la odiaban con fervor.

–Ahora se me están echando para atrás!!– dice poniendo una mano en su pecho dramatizando haberse sentido ofendido– yo que los amo tanto eso no es justo me han cambiado por el lechero verdad!!!

–Dramático el chico!– dice la mayor– yo tengo las flores y el banquete, mis hermanos les tocan las invitaciones, a mis hermanas la debidas y mi pequeño hermano planear su regalo de bodas para cuando lo quieren podemos tenerlo en– dice mirando a sus hermanos– dos horas ustedes digan ready!! Y nosotros lo hacemos....

–Cuando convenciste a mis hijos de esto?– pregunta el castaño mirando fijamente a Ariel.

–Recuerdas cuando los lleve a la dulcería?– 

–Si!! por?– 

–los soborne con dulces!!– dice sonriente– aunque ahora que me han cambiado por el lechero, claro como el tiene rancho verdad y yo no, yo que soy pobre no me quieren!!!

–Papá siempre de dramático!– dicen las gemelas sonrientes, ellas preferían a Ariel que a su verdadero padre, siempre con las cejas juntas y gruñendo, no ellas preferían al alegre.

–Yo no soy Dramático!!– grita el chico alzando los brazos– yo que les traje regalos, ahora me los llevó que el lechero les traiga su Navidad porque yo, yo me siento ofendido...

–regalos!–  dicen los seis al unísono– nos trajiste regalos?

–Claro son mis bodoques!– dice sonriente

– bien sólo pídelo y tendremos todo listo en media hora, con nuestro padre más que dispuesto a casarse....– gritan las gemelas antes de desaparecer en el marco de ls puerta para ir al gran salón donde estaba el árbol de Navidad.

–Sabes que lleva mi marca verdad el me pertenece!!– dice Derek con la mirada fija en el chico, le valía ya un bledo Paige, el castaño era suyo y sólo suyo.

–Por desgracia!– dice el chico sacando a flote al lobo– pero fortuna para mi tu estas casado con ella, así que el puede elegirme!– dice apuntando al castaño– a comparación tuya no lo trato como un objeto, hablar de él de esa forma!!– dice conteniéndose no matar en ese momento a Derek– te mandaría a cortar la lengua ni siquiera deberías estar en este lugar!!

–El fue mío primero!– dice Derek de manera desafiante.

Ahora si no se detendría lo iba a matar no importandole si el castaño le odiaría toda su vida va a terminar con eso de una buena vez– tu maldito bastardo!!!– ruge Ariel.

El castaño no podía ver así a su chico, si desde que se enteró que el era su segundo mate era su chico, lo celaba en algunas ocasiones pero nunca eran con la misma intensidad de las que tenía con Derek aunque era verdad el estaba casado el podía elegir– Ariel!– dice el castaño tomando su mano en un rápido movimiento, sin pensarlo el castaño le dio algo que ambos había anhelado por años.

–Me has besado!– dice sonriente, se pondría a saltar por toda la casa, su primer beso– tu me besaste, el me beso!!– dice mirando a John– el, el, el ,el me beso!!– grita de la emoción..

–Que!!!– gritan los seis chicos– su primer beso y nos lo perdimos!!– dicen los chicos con un puchero– se pueden dar otro?–  preguntan las gemelas al unísono.

–lo siento el porno está prohibido por las  festividades!!– dice sonriente, bien si quería otro más no quiere forzar al Zorro era el primero y podia ser el último.

–Puedes, puedes pueeeeedeeesss!!!– canturrean los seis mirando a su padre.

–No veo por qué no!– dice sonríente el castaño, era un gran avance uno enorme para el Zorro que no se negaba.

Derek se moría de Celos ahora tenia otro obstáculo ese niño bonito no le va a quitar lo que le pertenece.

Por parte de los dos castaños disfrutaban de su beso, uno más largo donde el Zorro había llevado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y este posando sus manos sobre sus caderas, temblando de la emoción sus primeros besos y su cerebro hecho un licuado sólo por eso.

–Feliz Navidad!– dice Stiles abrazando al chico, por fin podía tener un pedacito mas del chico, pronto podría llegar a algo más con el, sólo espera que el Zorro no enloquesca  y lo haga a hacer algo que no quiera

 

(*******)

 

Después de su largo y gustoso beso sus hijos los habían arrastrado al gran árbol, absolutamente todos estaban felices por el castaño, sus hijos brillaban no sólo por sus regalos, estaban felices que su padre al fin avanzará.

-Primero los invitados!- dice Ariel deteniendo al menor de sus hijos.

-Eso no es justo!- dice con un gran puchero.

Todos recibieron ropa, unos más algunos juegos de vídeo y otros libros está solo había sido Laura para desagrado de unos y la alegría de otros.

-es de tu parte?- pregunta Darren un una pequeña tarjeta que tenia una gran "S".

-Yep- dice el castaño, para descontento de Derek, Ariel y Stiles estaban bien abrazados- no sabía que les gusta asi que les regale ya que todos tienen iPhone- dice rodando los ojos, tenía acciones y descuentos pero no era de su agrado- les di una tarjeta de regaló por trescientos dólares!

-Que!!!- gritan todos incluidos sus hijos.

-lo que escucharon no pienso repetirlo!- dice el castaño serio.

-Gracias!!- gritan todos, la mayoría tenía música ilegal, pero no esperaban semejante cantidad de dinero.

-Bien ahora los regalos de Sty!!- dice Ariel sonríente- yo fui el primero obvio es el mejor!

Con eso sus hijos le pasaron una gran caja, por lo que a ambos les gustaba tenían la ligera sospecha de que era- No!- grita el castaño- la edición de Batman de la marca Samsung!!- dice sacando aquel emblema que la marca daba junto al paquete.

-Wow!!!- sabían que su padre quería el mismo, sólo que era muy dadivoso y prefería gastar en ellos que en si mismo.

-Ok nuestros regalos no son tan caros pero esperamos que te gusten!- dice Lydia pasando una gran caja.

-Que me compraste?- dice abriendo la caja con rapidez.

-Una de las chamarras que tan buen te quedan, sólo que edición limitada!- Jackson y sus contactos habían conseguido mandar a hacer una chamarra con el signo de Batman, la marca la sacaría en la siguiente temporada como edición especial.

-Ok si me van a dar cosas de Batman les digo que se sientan afortunados porque después de esto ya no los quiero matar!!- dice el castaño sonriente.

-gracias supongo!- dice confusa Lidya.

Todos le había regalado pulceras hechas en oro o bañadas en el mismo, todas y cada una con la misma insignia marcada, sabían que era una forma de acercace al castaño.

-Ok te agradezco la tarjeta para la tienda en línea pero esto que es?- dice confuso Manuel con una perla en color ocre que brillaba, le recordaba a los ojos de su hermano no los normales, los del lobo.

-rompela!- dice el castaño mirando al chico.

En el momento en que Manuel rompió la perla un humo en color ocre lo envolvió, todos esperaban que pasará otra cosa, mas un sonoro rugido salió del espeso  humo- mi lobo!- dice finalmente una vez que el humo desapareció, pero algo había de extraño en su recuperada condición.

-lo has notado ya?- dice el castaño sosteniendo otra perla en color rojo vivo- te he regresado al lobo, más no tu condición de Alfa, tomalo como una venganza por llamarme humano débil....

-lo siento!!- dice Manuel apenado ya al menos tenía a su lobo de vuelta- en mi defensa usted tiene la culpa, debería dar señales de que no es humano, vale tampoco debería decir esto porque sería ponerme en un pódium muy alto al menospreciar a los humanos mmmm si mejor me callo y olvide lo que dije!- dice mirando al árbol esperando a que Stiles no se lleve de nuevo su lobo.

-Bueno al menos se que eres sincero!- dice en tono oscuro, su discurso no le había gustado pero al menos fue sincero con cada palabra.

-Ahora ya podemos abrir los nuestros?- dicen los gemelos.

-No!- dice Ariel parando el avance de los chicos- primero mis suegros!- dice tendiéndole un sobre a John y otro a Parrish.

-Un viaje a Machu Picchu!!- dice Jordán emocionado.

-Yo tengo uno a Hawái!- dice sonriente John.

-Son para ambos, sabía que querían ir de viaje y se los regale porque estoy seguro que a mi querido Zorrito se le olvidó y les compró un restaurante o acciones para qué sigan sin trabajar....- dice sonriente mirando a Stiles.

-Traidor!!- dice el castaño con un puchero, se le habia olvidado para donde eran los viajes y decidió comprar acciones.

-Nos compraste acciones en donde?- pregunta Jordán al castaño le regalaba de todo tipo de acciones que les beneficiará.

-en tres hoteles!- dice dándole un sobre con el papeleo.

-en donde?- 

-Uno en los cabos, otro en Yucatán y otro no es en México!-

-en donde es el otro?- 

-Ahora que recuerdo es en Honolulu Hawái pero lo compre antes de saber sus planes de viaje!!- Dice apenado, tampoco le podían culpar tenia bastante con sus "trabajos" que apenas se acordaba de que tenía familia.

-Gracias!!- dicen ambos sonrientes, estaban seguros que los pasajes incluían catorce pasajes más.

-Yo también recibiré acciones de hoteles?- pregunta Peter- si no son para Venecia, Italia no quiero nada!

-No sólo son acciones, sino que también una nueva sucursal de "el lobo hambriento" en la misma Venecia..

-Que?- gritan ambos.

-no pienso repetirlo!- dice sonriente mientras le pasa los papeles.

-Esto es mucho Stiles no debiste!- dice Chris al ver la cantidad de acciones de un Hotel, prácticamente una acción más y eran los dueños de tal hotel.

-No fue nada, sólo amenazar unas cuantas personas y otras tantas mandarlas a secuestrar nada del otro mundo!- 

-Stiles!!!- grita John

-Naa salieron a la venta hace medio año y compre las más que pude, quería comprar mas, Peter es realmente bueno en eso y daría un buen servicio pero por lástima sólo sacaron esa cantidad de acciones, aunque como lo habrán notado una acción más y son los dueños...

-espera!!!- grita Jordán- esto significa que somos los dueños de un hotel en Honolulu?

-Yes, sir!!- grita el castaño.

-ok Stiles ya me superó con lo del hotel, yo solo les traje esto!- dice Ariel extendido dos pequeñas cajas a Peter y Chris- son dos flor de loto, quería darles algo representativo y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, Stiles dijo que sería mejor regalarles algo tipo Romeo y Julieta pero a que es mejor mi idea....

-Ya podemos abrir los nuestros?- dicen los gemelos en tono infantil.

-Vale!!- dice el castaño.

La mayor recibió libros y un año de pruebas para piloto, Stiles odiaba eso mientras no le permitan graduarse su hija no despegara los pies de la tierra, los gemelos, una suscripción a un torneo de juegos y ropa, las gemelas recibieron un pase para un desfile de modas muy conocido Victoria's Secret, el menor recibió una suscripción en una revista famosa de artículos raros. 

–Bien estos son los míos!– dice Ariel tendiendoles pequeños sobres.

–Nos diste cupones para pizza?– dice burlon uno de los gemelos, más su risa se borró al saber que en efecto eran cupones para pizza.

Ariel no pudo aguantar más la mirada de sus cachorros, no podía dejarlos de esa forma pero sus caras le parecían tan divertidas.

–yo quería cupones de regalo cuando era pequeño!– dice entre risas.

–aja– dice la mayor– ahora vez porque preferimos al lechero!

–eso es jugar sucio pequeña!– dice apuntando a la chica– sus regalos están a la vuelta!

Para sorpresa de todos los chicos tenían cupones, pero para diferentes cosas– no sabía sus tallas, así que tienen un cupón para ropa, supuse que querían un teléfono nuevo y como su padre un se reusa a cambiarcelos tienen otro para un teléfono nuevo, y otro para una laptop!– dice sonríente evadiendo la mirada del castaño.

–nos vas a comprar ropa, un teléfono y una laptop?– preguntan las gemelas.

–Sip!!– 

–Tu les vas a comprar una laptop señor yo no sé usar esta porquería!!– dice burlón, el había sufrido en haberle enseñado a usar una computadora– tu, les vas a comprar una laptop...

–Bueno planeaba robarla!!– dice mirando a los chicos– pero su padre me golpeara si lo hago, y no gracias tengo un muy hermoso rostro como para ser maltratado.

 

******

Todos pasaron un rato más juntos, hasta que todos decidieron regresar a la cama, siguen siendo unos flojos de primera.

–Stiles!– dice Derek antes de que este subiese, Ariel se había adelantado casi a rastras por los hijos de Stiles este sabía que podía escuchar pero era su castaño y no lo va a dejar ir tan fácil, no ahora.

–Dime!– dice el castaño con un gran vaso de leche.

–Has pensado en lo que te dije?– pregunta temeroso por la respuesta.

–No!– dice firme sin mirarle– no quiero que lo hagas, lo que viste es el primer beso que le doy, después de muchos años que estamos juntos....– dice el castaño encarando finalmente a Derek– se que te estás divorciando y aunque mi estúpido Zorro brinco cuando me pediste intentarlo, yo el humano no puedo yo no siento nada por el ti...

–Permite que te reconquiste!– dice agarrando las manos del castaño, un agarre tierno y muy dulce aún para Derek.

–No!– responde sin más.

–Porque?– pregunta al borde de estamparlo contra la pared y besarle.

–No es justo Derek, ni para mi, ni para el, sabes cuánto ha anhelado un beso mío, sabes cuantas beses le he echo daño sólo porque mi Zorro aún sigue aferrado a ti...– había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había rechazado y perdido perdón– no es justo que llegues y quieras algo que ya no te pertenece, sinceramente si planeas algo, olvidalo es el primer pasó que doy con el, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero tú la elegiste a ella, no me pidas que elija porque el único perdedor serás tu..

–Vale me equivoqué, viví tantas desilusiones que no sabía en quien confiar, pensé que buscar algo que conocia me traería felicidad pero metí la pata hasta el fondo, se que no tengo siquiera derecho pero dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que cambie por ti....

–No!– dice de nuevo– no puedo Derek me hiciste mucho daño, vale comprendo que te confundiste querías tener algo seguro algo de tu pasado, que creías que era seguro lo entiendo deberás que si, pero no fueron formas Derek, si querías me lo hubieras dicho desde el primer momento en que te acostaste con ella, hubiera hecho un drama si, pero soy un chico muy racional lo hubiera entendido apesar de que se me hubiera partido el corazón te hubiera dejado ir por tu felicidad, ahora no me pidas que vuelva a ser aquel chico que te veía con ilusión porque tu mismo lo mataste, sabes te dije que si me recupere, pero fue por el, me mostró que apesar de lo gris que se vea el mundo tiene otros colores, con su sola presencia me pongo nervioso, se me corta la respiración cuando me ve de esa forma,  una que alguna vez quise que tu me miraras, tengo un gran futuro con el, pero apesar de todo tu recuerdo lo sigue arruinando...

–No lo intentes, si quieres verme feliz, no lo hagas porque es el primer paso despues de quince años que doy un gran pasó con alguien....–  dice decaído le dolía el pecho, pero no porque le pida disculpas va a volver a caer rendido a sus pies–  no lo arruines....

–Stiles!– dice agarrando el brazo del castaño antes de que subiera.

–Si?– 

–te compre algo como regalo!– dice extendido una pequeña caja en color negro– no es mucho pero se que te va a gustar!!– 

￼

 

–Gracias!– tenía las mismas, fueron unas iguales que le regaló su abuelo Sebastian cuando pudo terminar su primer mes sin haberse hecho líos con todos sus pendientes.

Derek le había regalado unas mancuernas de Batman, el primer regalo que le hacía por si solo, uno que le había comprado el, solo con acordarse lo fan que es el chico– Stiles, no puedo hacer lo que le pides, intentaré ganarme de nuevo tu corazón, se que no lo merezco, pero quiero tenerlo a mi lado quiero que estés conmigo, que sientas todo este amor que siento por ti desde el mismo día en que desapareciste....

–No l.....– no pudo terminar porque Derek había tomado la delantera, le estaba besando no un beso en condiciones pero si uno muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Para Derek fue el mejor beso que  tuvo después de tantos años, al fin se sentía lleno de vida, feliz, se sentía completo– Soy un Hale, no me rendiré sin pelear!


	71. Los Hermanos S

John 

Mi día no puede ser mejor, bueno si, que mi amado me diga que vamos a tener otro cachorro pero no creo que sea el caso, hace años que casi lo arruinó, casi hago lo mismo que ese maldito lobo, yo me hubiera muerto si Jordán no me hubiera perdonado....

–Papá estas bien?– pregunta Sebastian confundido, su padre era la alegría en persona, la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra era Don preocipancias, pero ahora era una bola de emociones que confundía al chico.

–No es nada!– dice tratando de esconder su olor, por desgracia eso no era posible, sus hijos podían notarle, Jordán podía notarle, inclusive Peter y Chris podían notarle al igual que sus hijos, la razón, Destino es un ser que lo odia, no la verdad es que no, su abuelo les había dado la charla de porque la familia si te nota y los demás no.

–Me mientes para no herirme?– el al igual que sus sobrinos recordaba todo lo que pasaba a escasas horas de haber empezado a latir su corazón, sabía el porque a su padre le daban esos ataques de depresión.

–Por que lo dices?– pregunta confuso John.

–Ven– responde jalando a su padre al jardín que el mismo habia hecho para su padre Jordán.

Una vez que llegaron al centro del lugar Sebastian había tomado la decisión, al principio le dolió con ganas, recordar ese momento, si bien no lo había dicho de tal forma le dolió que no se enterara antes de su existencia– porque sigues culpandote?– pregunta 

–No se de lo que hablas?– responde aún más confuso.

–es bello el paraje de papá!– dice mirando al frente.

–me costo horas de sueño y esfuerzo pero quedó bien!– menciona un poco incómodo.

–fue el mismo día en que te enteraste que yo venía al mundo– menciona con una tierna sonrisa– porque sigues culpandote por eso, se que me amaste desde el mismo momento en que mi hermano te lo dijo, porque sigues recordandolo?

–porque soy un idiota!– responde, su pecho se estaba partiendo, no quería que su hijo supiera esa parte de su pasado.

–Yo creo que no, tal vez de manera inconsciente pensabas que otro hijo podía ocasionar la muerte de tu compañero, como paso con Stiles, no te culpes por eso, ninguno sabe lo que va a pasar y en un principio me dolió pero sabía que no eras tú hablando sino tu experiencia...

–Mirate todo un hombrecito!!– dice John agarrando al chico por los hombros, a veces odiaba su apellido todos los Stilinski son iguales, todos saben leer entre líneas, con excepción de su primogénito que era un lelo para los sentimientos– que hice yo para tener tan buenos hijos?

–Ser el mejor papá del mundo!– dice abrazando a John, era momento de cerrar el ciclo, dejar que su padre deje esa parte de su pasado que no paso– me cuentas tu versión, yo se le mia pero quiero saber quién sentías tu!..

*Recuerdo* 

John tenía una semana horrible, su hijo el primogénito y sus frecuentes ataques de pánico por todos los pendientes que tenía...

La depresión del mismo cuando Peter decidió irse con Cora para que estuviera bien, según en palabras de Peter "regresaré lo antes posible", ahora su último mes se la pasaba inquietó pensando en que podría tener algo que lo hiciera morirse. Así que ahora de encontraba subido a una plancha de la veterinaria tal cual perro.

–se puede saber porque todos los Druitas tienen una veterinaria?– pregunta John con cara de espanto al ver al chico sacar una enorme inyección.

–Sera porque es más fácil guardar medicamentos y hiervas!– ironiza el chico pelirrojo, tenía unos ojos hermosos según su abuelo, lentes y una barba de unos tres días.

￼

–como es que la gente se cree esto, sólo con verte saben que no eres normal!!– se moría de nervios, el y las agujas no son buenos amigos.

–se puede saber porque tan nervioso John?– pregunta con una sonrisa malévola sosteniendo una jeringa un poco enorme– aún no comienza tu revisión John y ya estás nervioso...

–Te odio Hipo!!– medio grita John si a él no le gustan nada las agujas.

–John habíamos quedado que tus chequeos iban a ser cada tres meses inclusive se habló de que fueran cada mes, sabes que tu Zorro está herido y si no conseguimos que se restablezca– dice poniendo la jeringa para sacar sangre de John mientras este está distraído– tendremos serios problemas, sabes lo que puede pasarte cierro?

–No me lo recuerdes!– responde con desagrado al ver su sangre en un tubo de ensayo.

–Bien porque ahora si no vienes al menos en tres meses!– menciona con un tono firmé– tendré que decirle a Stiles y a Jordán, sabes que esto también los afecta a ellos, inclusive a Sebastian, sabes cuantas veces hablaba de lo grandioso que eras como Sheriff

–Mi abuelo hacia eso?– esa parte no la conocía.

–Yo digo que lo sigue asiendo, sabes cuánto lo dañaría perderte ahora que te recuperó?– pregunta encarando a John para continuar con su chequeo.

–Bien prometo venir al menos cada tres meses...– tenía que hacerlo si no su hijo lo llevaría a rastras a la veterinaria.

Pasaron una hora hablando de lo que pasaba con Stiles y sus constantes ataques de pánico, el chico le dijo que era psicológico y no era de que alarmarse, sólo era cuestión de que el chico se acostumbrara al nuevo puesto y estarían perfectos.

–Y bien John que era eso tan importante que te trajo aquí– el Druita sabía que John tenía algo más, la hora que pasó hablando se la pasó mirando a todos lados como buscando algo sin saber el qué buscar.

–me siento raro, al principio creí que era algo del Zorro o que me iba a morir, pero con lo que me has dicho eliminó toda posibilidad– dice mirando a todas partes, algo le dice que busqué que tiene que encontrar algo pero no sabe qué– siento la necesidad de buscar algo pero no tengo idea de que es....

–has utilizado tus sentidos?– 

–la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no logro encontrar nada, inclusive Stiles dijo que el no sentía nada, empiezo a creer que es por la edad....

–O tal vez alguien te este llamando para que le encuentres es por eso que eres el único en sentir eso– se estaba haciendo el idiota, el sabía que era lo que pasaba, si segundo cachorro venía en camino, como la única forma que tiene para expresarse es de esa forma– deberías buscar bien en tu interior, valorar que es lo que anhelas encontrar o buscar más en el interior de las personas– Jordán le había pedido por no decir que lo amenazó para que no le dijera nada a John en palabras de el "será una gran sorpresa"

Con eso John partió de la veterinaria, se había quedado igual a como llego, sin una respuesta clara o alguna pista.

Eran las festividades de Navidad toda la casa estaba llena de pequeños, de gente adulta, este año Stiles lo había decidido de esa forma, pero algo le decía que alguien necesitaba algo o que ese algo pasaría, era como sentir un mal augurio pero sin serlo.

–John platicanos!– dice uno de los Alfas invitados– planeas tener pronto cachorros con Jordán?

–espero que no, pueden salir como Stiles y no gracias!! – dice sin más, ese algo lo traía vuelto loco, no se fijó en las palabras de dijo, no se percató de la cabeza gacha de Jordán ni que prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

–Seguro John?– pregunta al Alfa preocupado por sus palabras, fue como si estuviera rechazando a su pequeño.

–Muy seguro!– dice mirando a todos lados, algo andaba mal, sentía lo mismo pero más fuerte.

Pasó un rato más mirando a todos lados, estaba pegado a una pared sin que nadie lo acompañará, sentía algo que lo llamaba pero sin saber el que, su Zorro sabía que algo debería encontrar algo importante pero no sabía el que...

–Papá!!– dice Stiles con un porte serio– donde está Jordán?

– Por algún lugar de la fiesta Stiles!– dice enojado no sabe que es lo que lo tiene de esa forma y la presencia de Stiles no ayuda– Stiles seguro que no sientes eso?

–No!– dice frío y seco, como era posible que su propio padre le hubiera dicho esas palabras sin pensalas, a contra posición Stiles jalo a John a una de las ventanas, tenía que decirlo o su padre habría hecho lo mismo que el lobo amargado– Papá!!– dice mirando fijamente a John con sus manos sobre los hombros de este.

–Que Stiles!!– menciona tratando de liberarse del agarre de Stiles.

–Porque les haces lo mismo que Derek hizo conmigo?– dice apuntando por la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente a alguien sentado, su postura era decaída y por lo que ambos podían escuchar gimoteando.

–De que hablas?– si algunas personas son lelas para algunas cosas.

–Cuantas veces le pones atención a Jordán?– pregunta mirando a su padre de reojo.

–Siempre Stiles!– dice mirando por la ventana, no le gusta ver a Jordán de esa forma.

–Si lo hicieras ya hubieras notado a mi hermanito!– dice mirando fijamente a su padre.

–De que ha....– en ese momento a John le cayó un balde de agua fría, cada palabra le retumbaba en su cabeza, lo que dijo, la acción de Jordán, si había metido la pata muy en el fondo.

–Es momento de que se lo pidas papá– dice señalando la zona donde estaba haciendo el jardín para Jordán– no hagas lo mismo que me hicieron a mi....

–aun no está terminado Stiles!!– responde entrando en pánico– y jamás haría algo como eso....

–Bien porque es momento!– dice dándole una pequeña caja roja– hace días que lo terminé, pero debes arreglar algo..

Con eso John de adelanto por una de las alas traceras del recinto preparar el jardín antes de que algo pase o Jordán de disponga a desaparecer.

–Podemos hablar?– pregunta John temeroso de que el sabueso lo odié.

–deberías estar adentro John!– menciona en tono duro, John sabe que metió la pata muy en el fondo.

–Ven quiero mostrarte algo!– dice tomando la mano de Jordán, jalandolo casi a rastras al interior del jardín.

–Jordán tal vez pienses que no te quiero, que inclusive estoy contigo por compromiso y creeme que no es así– menciona parándose delante de Jordán mirando lo mal que se veía con los ojos rojos– me hace daño que pienses que no te quiero por que si lo hago, Jordán yo te amo desde el principio vale me tardé en dar el gran paso y posiblemente pienses que tuvieron que casi violarte para darme cuenta de lo importante que eres pero no!!

–Eres y serás alguien muy importante para mí, jamás te dejaría, jamás te daría la espalda– dice poniendo la iluminación en función– no es en comparación con el que mi abuelo le regaló a su pareja, pero esto lo hice para ti, cada piedra cada una de las luces, tiene un recuerdo de ti y de mi....

￼

 

–esto Jordán es algo para ti, una tradición de mi familia antes de pedir algo....

–tu hiciste esto?– pregunta con una gran ilusión.

–la mayor parte, Stiles mando terminarlo porque sabía que metería la pata, esto Jordán es un regalo para tí...– dice posandose atrás de Jordán abrazándolo y poniendo sus manos en su vientre, ahora sabía que buscaba.

–John yo no tengo nada para darte...

–Ya lo hiciste, me darás un pequeño, un pedacito que es de ambos, Jordán se que dije algo que no debía, pero tal vez tengo una mala experiencia con eso, en el parto de Stiles casi muere Claudia casi la pierdo, pensar inclusive que podría pasarte algo similar me poner mal, hubiera querido darnos un pequeño antes, adelantarme a tener cachorros contigo desde el primer día que pasamos juntos pero soy muy anticuado y quería pedirte algo...–menciona dándole la vuelta a Jordán para que lo mirase.

–Jordan Parrish– dice sacando una pequeña caja de su chaqueta– me harías el enorme honor de casarte conmigo?– menciona con una rodilla en el suelo, la típica pose de pedir matrimonio a alguien.

La noche se detuvo en ese mismo momento para Jordán, toda la represa de emociones malas vacía y llenándose con una nueva, sólo basta con decir que John persiguió aún Parrish muy emocionado y gritando "Si"

*Fin del recuerdo*

–asi que si me sentiste?– pregunta Sebastian con la mirada cristalina.

–Si sólo que no sabía el que buscar– dice abrazando al chico, su dolor más grande sería si en ese momento el chico lo odiara.

–Jamas te odiaría, no pienses eso, eres una gran padre, pensé que no me sentías– dice mirando a John fijamente– pensé inclusive que no me sentías por que no querías que naciera, pero me equivoqué...

–Jamas los despreciaría son una parte de mi y espero que la mejor– dice sonriente– siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti por tu hermana es muy grande, tan grande como el que siento por tu hermano mayor, cada uno tiene su lugar muy marcado en mi corazón...

–Yo digo que es más grande tu amor por ellos!– dice sonriente Stiles, no era cotilla estaba en el jardín pensando en el regalo que le había hecho Derek y ese beso– porque ellos no hacen lo que yo...

–De que hablas?– pregunta John temeroso de que no sea lo que se imagina.

–Digo que tu amor por ellos es más grande porque ellos no te hacen citas– dice señalando su teléfono– ya agende una cita con André...

–André?– preguntan ambos confusos.

–André es el Druita de la familia, lo conocen como Hipo pero su nombre es André..– dice rodando los ojos, era el único que le decía por su nombre y no por el apodo que le había dado su padre, "Hipo" se le nombra así a la oveja más pequeña del rebaño la débil y frágil, según el no le hacía alevosía al chico grande y fuerte que era el Druita.

–No Stiles!!!– dice John en tono infantil, si aveces Stiles era el adulto responsable.


	72. El Viñedo

Para desgracia de Jordán sus nietos querían ir al viñedo, no porque realmente les gustase si no porque era la única vez que Stiles les dejaba probar el vino, por fortuna eran lobos y cualquier droga o sustancia alcohólica no les afectaba...

–No podemos ir a otro lado?– pregunta Jordán sonrojado

–Noooo!!!– canturrean sus hijos y su nietos.

–los odio saben!– menciona con un gran puchero, no iba a soportar mirar de nuevo al capataz, sabía que trabajaba ese día, a comparación de John que hacia su chequeo cada mes del viñedo, el lo hacía cada semana para comprobar que todo marchase bien.

–existe algo que no quieras que se sepamos Parrish?– pregunta Peter sonriente, eran una gran familia, tanto el como John habían hecho fuerte para cuando sus respectivas parejas no les dejaban comer chucherías, en una de sus pláticas había salido el tema del sexo, donde ambos confesaron el lugar donde casi los chacaron intimado, para desgracia de ambos los habían cachado a John en el viñedo y Peter en una de sus sucursales del lobo hambriento.

–Nada!– dice sonrojado.

–Bien porque ya llegamos!– dice Fred el era el principal chofer del castaño, como tantas veces los hijos de Stiles le habían advertido que estuviese preparado para andar de un lado a otro pero siempre el castaño terminaba encerrado en su despacho, eran las primeras vacaciones que tenía.

Todos bajaron admirando la gran casona, la casona no era el atractivo sino realmente las grandes parcelas del viñedo eran enormes, la manada no creia lo que miraba.

–casi los embargan por cada Eco y ahora tienen más propiedades que el mismo presidente!–dice Scott mirando la casona

–las vueltas que da la vida!!– dice sonriente el castaño murmurando en su interior la cantidad exacta de propiedades que su familia tenía, la mayoría era bajo el nombre del señor S, pero otras eran a nombre de un familiar lejano que no existia, con eso la fachada de la familia estaba segura.

–Un gusto volverle a ver en buenas condiciones!– dice el capataz que los había cachado en su acto de amor–jefe!

–Buenos días Agustín!– dice John sonriente, Jordán hecho un tomate completo, estaba seguro que saldria corriendo si no fuera que lo tenía bien agarrado de la cintura– como va todo?

–Bien señor, les mande el último informe con los datos del cargamento, así como el nuevo pedido....– apesar de que ninguno de los dos les gustaba que les hablará de señor, eran sus trabajadores y eso en China y la Patagonia se respeta.

–Bien, preparaste lo que te pedí?– dice Stiles entrando en la plática.

–Si mi señor, hemos pedido prestados algunos ejemplares para poder tener los caballos listos..–dice mirando al castaño.

–Muy bien, la casona está lista?–

–Si, Analiz se encargó de mandar personal a limpiar y tener todo listo para su llegada...– la propiedad tenía otra finca oculta al ojo humano, era protegida por una gran Barrera sólo los trabajadores o en este caso los únicos Agustín y su esposa Analiz sabían de la existencia, las muchachas que les ayudaban sólo conocían que existía pero apezar de todo ninguna sabía llegar al recinto.

 

****** 

 

Si a alguno le quedaba duda de lo cambiado que estaba Stiles, al verle montar fue una experiencia agradable tan seguro un verdadero jinete frente a ellos, a todos se les había dado una clase rápida de montar y claro que para ninguno la explicación se le hizo difícil, pero la práctica siempre es donde los maestros dudan de su conocimiento.

–Quince años te han cambiado mucho!– menciona Scott al lado del castaño.

–Realmente no soy el mismo, sólo que ya no dejo ver al Stiles que todos conocian!– dice comiendo un paquete de gomitas de chile.

–Como haces eso sin agarrar las riendas..– pregunta al ver al castaño dirigir al caballo sobre el tramo que subía la cuesta, el camino era subir o seguir derecho.

–Realmente no es muy difícil!–dice sin importancia– es como andar en bici sólo que esta tiene un corazón...

–realmente estoy asombrado....– 

–y eso que solo conoces una parte, si te contara todo lo que hago, estarías en casa Eco una temporada....– dice finalmente agarrando las riendas del caballo.

–Unas carreras Sty?– menciona Ariel con su caballo negro.

–Pero que tenemos aquí uno de los jinetes más sexys del mundo!– menciona levantando las cejas de manera insinuante– vale el último hace la cena!!– menciona tomando el pasó con su preciosa yegua, hace años la había encontrado medio hundida en un pantano, el la había rescatado sin saber que sería una de sus mejores amigas.

 

******** 

 

Uno a uno fueron llegando a la casona no era como las demás pero tenía lo suyo era acogedora.

–Según mi abuelo está casona se utilizaba como fuerte en la primera guerra mundial, al estar en una zona alejada los seres sobrenaturales estaban a salvo, además de que ningún humano si no se le es permitido puede acercarse...– dice tomando rumbo a la casona, las personas que le apoyaban estaban afuera ayudando a todos con el caballo, podían ir en carro pero a sus hijos le encanta montar.

–Vaya no sabía que las reliquias se guardarán tan bien!– dice mirando un cuadro de Sebastian.

–Al igual que las Putas pero no digo nada!– responde el castaño evitando la disputa entre el y esa maldita, tal vez debería matarla y mandarla al fondo de un lago.

Todos sabían porque el castaño respondía de esa forma cada vez que ella hablaba, su odio por Paige era evidente por no decir que era mutuo, Paige se metía con Stiles ya sea por las antigüedades o bien sobre su realización con Derek, algo que quería echarle en cara era su inminente divorcio pero como era de esperarse el sabía cual era el problema con su "matrimonio" podia pero no haría nada para ayudar.

 

********

Por la noche, a Ariel se le ocurrió jugar un poco con el castaño, uno de las tantas cosas que intentaba 

Mi Zorrito te espero en el lago no tardes...  
A.

Sus juegos siempre terminaban en llanto y perdón, siempre el lobo se las ingeniaba para sorprender al castaño y finalmente obtener un beso, pero como era de esperarse el castaño terminaba rechazandolo y este finalmente pidiendo disculpas, pero ahora sería diferente, ya podía besarle sin objeciones del Zorro, por una parte había entrado en Pánico pensando que el Zorro se moría como le había pasado a Derek pero por fortuna no era el caso.

Una vez que llegó tenía otra carta junto al árbol donde siempre se sentaba a ver las estrellas...

Mi primer rechazo has de buscar, para algo hermoso hallar.  
A.

Tal vez era un loco pero con eso Ariel iba directo a obtener el corazón completo del castaño, las caballerizas era el primer lugar donde lo rechazó, pero no estaba, bien ya sabía a donde iba pero se le hacía más emocionante seguir las pistas...

Equivocado estaba, sólo donde las estrellas se besan en el firmamento encontré mi camino.  
A.

Stiles estaba empezando a creer que el chico estaba loco, vale el no haría tal cosa, pero que le hicieran algo como eso le llenaba el corazón de mucha calidez, la pista lo condujo a la entrada de la casona, en uno de los pilares estaban dos estrellas una S y D grabadas en oro, no eran Stiles y Derek por su puesto que no, eran Sebastian y Dar-hek el compañero de su abuelo, en ese momento le entro la duda seguir por un camino lleno de luz o regresar al camino donde el color gris era el predominante.

 

Déjame mostrarte que mi amor tiene más colores, una sonrisa cálida has de regalar para la siguiente pista encontrar.  
A.

Se le estaba haciendo un poco pesado ir de un lado a otro pero con cada paso que daba algo de su inseguridad quedaba atrás, la síguente pista ir con su padre, era el único que el sentía que le daba esa sonrisa cálida cuando la necesitaba.

El color de mi amor es verde, verde de esperanza, el verde de la vida que quiero pasar junto a ti, la siguiente pista será un amor trágico que un corazón puro pudo unir.  
A.

A Stiles le empezaba a gustar el juego, no era fan de caminar pero de ir directo a donde se encontraba, o leer cada una de sus notas le agradaba mejor la segunda.

–ese chico en verdad esta loco Stiles!– dice Peter tendiéndole otro pedazo de papel.

–Tal ves por eso se está ganando mi corazón!– menciona con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que aunque quieras disimularlo tu cuerpo no lo permite y sólo consigues que sea más notoria.

Uno, dos, tres, son los besos que hoy te dare, cuatro, cinco y seis serán lo que en un comienzo te robaré, a la valiente reina Gomita has de buscar, pero cuidado que su leal caballero te has de encontrar.  
A.

Su juego hacia que la sonrisa de Stiles se iluminará, todos los presentes lo miraban ir de un lado a otros sosteniendo pequeñas cartas y sonriendo como una colegiala recién enamorada..  
Para su síguente pista le tocó medio luchar contra ambos hermanos Hale Lahey, eso era una clara pueda de que no se rindiera...

 

Mi amor por ti, no es pasión, ni pureza, pero un punto ideal has de buscar donde existe un color singular.  
A.

Esa pista lo confundido un poco hasta que vio a su pequeña hermanita con una sudadera color rosa muy vivo.

–pequeña, me das la carta que te dio el Angelito?– dice sonriente el castaño, Ariel era un ángel caído, por desgracia un Alfa lo quería como su compañero y lo marco como tal más este y su buena fortuna se convirtió en un lobo.

–Me das galletas?– dice escondiendo algo en sus manos por la espalda.

–que dice papá Jordán?– pregunta con cautela

–Que es noche y no puedo comelas...– dice con un gran puchero.

–y si te propongo algo?– dice sonriente.

–Que?–

–dame lo que te dio Angelito, y mañana te llevo por mucho helado vale!– dice tendiéndole la mano para que le entregará la carta.

–mucho, mucho helado?– 

–Mucho, mucho helado!– dice sonriente. Finalmente la pequeña Claudia había accedido a dale la carta.

Un valiente principe Azul me enseñó que no son los únicos colores, para finalmente hallar lo que has de buscar seis pruebas has de pasar.  
A. 

 

Ahora si le daba miedo, sus hijos podían ser unos angelitos pero tenían su parte mala, una que nadie en el mundo quería descubrir.

–Hola papi!– mencionan los seis al verle entrar en el cuarto que compartían los seis, por desgracia no contó muy bien y cinco cuartos hacían falta, asi que esperando a que no se negaran puesto que hasta los seis años los separó de dormir todos en un solo cuarto, ahora los únicos en compartir cuarto eran los gemelos así como las gemelas.

–Que me va a tocar pasar para que me den lo que Ariel les dió?–

–Solo algo!– dice la mayor con el sobre en las manos.

–Que?– 

–si hipotéticamente nuestro padre no Ariel, el desagradable que nos rechazo, intenta conquistarte regresarias con el, o seguirías con el hermoso papá que nos amo desde el principio?– 

Era alto que quería evitar, su estúpido Zorro aunque había empezado a ceder aún seguía con la tendencia de mirar más de la cuenta a Derek, inclusive llegó a oler una servilleta que el ex-lobo había utilizado – sólo espero que no lo haga, mi Zorro se vuelve aún loco por el, pero su papá Ariel se ha ganado ya un lugar aquí– dice apuntando su corazón– si llegase a suceder prefiero quedarme solo, a elegir a uno de los dos, ninguno se lo merece, menos Ariel, a él debería escogerlo pero mi Zorro aún no lo permite..– dice decaído, sabe que Ariel besaría incluso el suelo que  pisa sólo con tal de complacerlo. 

–lo sabemos!– dice el menor.

–pero confiamos que harás lo correcto sin herir a ninguno..!– dicen las gemelas.

–Pero si podemos escoger, preferimos al que no tiene la uniceja!– dice los gemelos intentando imitar la pose de Derek.

–sin meter presión, pero queremos que seas feliz, sabes lo que el abuelo John sentía, aunque te tenía a ti, se sentía sólo, no queremos que te sientas de esa forma, queremos que alguien esté a tu lado, amándote porque te lo mereces– menciona la mayor con una gran sonrisa– pase lo que pase queremos que seas feliz no importa a quien escojas....

–gracias!!– menciona sonriente.

Pasó un rato caminando por el pasillo, mirando la carta aún sin abrir sabía que le daría ya la ubicación, pero tenía un debate mental– porque tenías que aparecer justo ahora Derek, porque?– sabía que posiblemente lo habían escuchado, pero no era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, mas le importaba el corazón de un lobo que lo amaba sin medida, por que el no podía amarle de la misma forma, porque tenía que tener al único Zorro terco del mundo.

Finalmente se atrevió a abrir la carta, sin esperar a que el chico le citará en otro sitio..

Mi Zorrito permite que sea yo quien borre esa inseguridad que aún permanece en un vida, permite que sea yo quien te sonría todas las mañanas, permite que sea yo quien te amé sin medida alguna, sólo una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo borrar el pasado que tanto te atormenta, donde la noche nos cubra con su manto me has de buscar.  
A

Eso le había dolido con ganas, no podía hacerle eso al chico, tenía tantas dudas de seguir con eso, le quería eso era seguro pero no era en comparación con lo que sentía por el ex-lobo.

–Ariel?– pregunta confuso al no ver al lobo.

–Hola castañito!– dice sobre el borde del balcón.

–Nos escuchaste!– dice acercandose al chico.

–te juro que no quería pero mi lobo me gano sólo que no espero semejante respuesta!– dice limpiando una traicionera lágrima, habia quitado la pequeña caja que había comprado hace mucho tiempo pensando que seria el momento adecuado para pedirlo, pero ahora sentía que no era el momento ni el lugar.

–lo siento!– dice el castaño cabizbajo, tantas veces lo había hecho– me odio sabes, porque te estoy haciendo lo mismo que el me hizo no te lo mereces...

–mereces que te amé como tú lo haces, mereces que te vea como tú lo haces con ese brillo tan especial, te juro que en estos momentos me odio con ganas, quisiera romper este lazo y seguir con mi vida, quisiera correr y gritar lo que siento, tantas cosas que siento y mirame, sólo con verte me pongo nervioso...

–Me odio por cada vez que te he rechazado, me odio por el dolor que te hago sufrir quisiera gritar que me gustas y eres la mejor persona a quien yo amo...– dice medio gritando sus palabras no medidas como siempre.

–me amas?– pregunta el chico con una enorme sonrisa, sabía que pudo haber sido por la situación pero era algo que se había ganado.

–Si!– dice sonríente– lo hago, al menos el humano lo hace, el Zorro a empezado a hacerlo de a poco, espero algún dia poder corresponder a tus sentimientos con la misma intensidad...

–Gracias!– dice Ariel abrazando al castaño con fervor, le dolía que tantos años luchando por su amor y aún el castaño tuviera sus dudas, podían llamarlo conformista o masoquista pero el amaba al castaño con todo su corazón y luchará con todo su ser para ser el a quien escoja.

Pasaron hablando varias cosas entre ellas en donde estaba, porque había desaparecido tanto tiempo, al final el castaño entendió que no fue la opción correcta de haberse ido y dejarle, pero esa fue la única opción para no llevarlo a una muerte segura, ambos decidieron ir a dormir mas Stiles había decidido dar un paso más en la gran cuesta de buscar su felicidad.

–Sty!– dice Ariel por lo bajo para no despertar a alguien– mi cuarto es para el otro lado.. 

–Nop!– dice sonriente– tal vez aun no pueda seguir escalando la cuesta para finalmente juntarnos como uno pero después de tantos años– menciona acercandose al oído del chico– vamos a dormir juntos!– menciona sonriente, tomando rumbo de nuevo a su cuarto jalando a un muy sonriente Ariel, sólo era un pequeño paso uno muy pequeño pero poco a poco ira impregnando el olor de Ariel sobre el Zorro para que finalmente lo acepte como su compañero, un plan a medias, porque le puede salir mal y en una de esas se lanza desnudo a los brazos del otro.


	73. Aceptó

Ariel

Joder, Joder, Joder sólo a mí se me ocurre traer eso al cuarto de mi castañito, donde estás maldito anillo del demonio.

Llevaba casi una hora buscando semejante caja de color rojo, no era fácil perderla osea era un rojo vivo incapaz de ser ignorado.

–Ariel cálmate no entres en pánico!– se auto apoya, le había encantado amanecer de en el cuarto del castaño con su olor sobre el, como el mismo castaño había dicho sólo era un pequeño paso para estar juntos y a él le había encantado el gesto del castaño, después de varios años luchando por su amor este le había permitido dormir con el– maldita caja donde estás, el no puede verte aún!!!– dice casi en pánico, estaba seguro que el castaño le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, lo estaba escuchando hacer tortitas pero eso no era lo importante era esa maldita caja que ahora no encontraba.

Sabía que podía pedir ayuda a sus rastreadores oficiales, pero eso era revelarles su plan y no gracias el era romántico y prefería que nadie lo supiera hasta el momento, pero ahora no encontraba la maldita caja y se estaba muriendo de miedo a que el castaño lo encontrase antes de tiempo.

–Vamos maldita caja no quiero sufrir otro rechazado y este sería uno enorme que me rompería finalmente mi corazoncito!– dice mirando de nuevo bajo la cama, ya se había trasladado al lugar donde habían pasado la noche hablando y tampoco estaba, en ese momento eran dos opciones que la perdió en el camino o que el castaño la encontró– hermanos he sido el peor de los Ángeles lo se pero si me aman un poco que no el no la haya encontrado– dice incado con los codos sobre la cama, la típica pose cuando uno dice sus plegarias– ya he sufrido bastante no creen que al menos deben hecharme la mano?– sabe que sus compatriotas lo escuchan pero como todos le odian por ser el más guapo pues ninguno le va a ayudar.

–aveces los odió!– dice mirando el techo de manera desafiante, ahora que haría, ya la había buscado por mar y tierra en el mismo cuarto pero no aparecía– el menos denme una señal, rompan ese vaso si el castaño lo tiene!– dice apuntando un pequeño vaso lleno de agua, pero nada ocurrió– no lo rompen porque me odian o no lo rompen porque no lo tiene?– ahora hablaba sólo pero situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas– saben yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido guapo y haber ganado el concurso Mrs Querubín de este siglo, podrían dejar su envidia y darme la señal porfis!– dice poniendo sus manos como rogando algo que no va a recibir.

Nada deshizo la cama, la acomodó de nuevo, miro en cada cajón admirando los boxers y calzoncillos del castaño, hubiera sido un pervertido si las hubiese olido pero no ahora tenía un problema enorme y no tenia tiempo para sus guarradas.

–Ok Ariel cálmate, respira, nada malo va a pasar si te rechaza sólo te vas a morir sólo y sin nadie que te ame!– ahora viene la fase de estoy jodido tierra tragame– Dios! tanto me odias?– dice de nuevo de rodillas mirando bajo la cómoda pero no había nada– Dios creador, papi, papito soy el peor de tus hijos pero hasta tu estas de acuerdo que no merezco tanto dolor en mi corazoncito!– dice mirando de nuevo bajo la cama por si las dudas.

–Santísimo, dame una señal, manda un diluvio o yo que se pero dime el tiene la caja?– dice mirando de nuevo al techo esperando una respuesta pero nada– por eso luego la gente se pasa al lado malo saben, tengo una situación treinta y tres doce repito una situación treinta y tres doce, código rojo y ustedes no dan señales de vida, osea aquí abajo necesitamos milagros nenes, milagros...– ya para que se hace si bien sabe donde puede estar la caja en estos momentos.

"Joder,Joder,Joder ahora que voy a hacer el tiene la caja de seguro y viene la plática en verdad me gustas pero no puedo hacer esto y luego adiós corazón" ya estaba entrando en pánico, su corazoncito no aguantaría un rechazo de esa magnitud, probablemente se lance de un puente.

"Joder!!!"– pensó Ariel al escuchar subir al castaño, ahora tenía dos opciones saltar por la ventana o aguantar el rechazó.

–Buenos días Angelito!– dice el castaño entrando con una gran bandeja tapada.

–Hola castañito, el sol nos da su presencia este día!– no era de sus mejores frases pero ya le había entrado el pánico.

–Te sientes bien?– dice el castaño poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

–si sólo que amanecer con tu olor sobre mi me puso un poco loco!– dice tratando de sacar una sonrisa.

–Desayuno?– dice el castaño poniendo la bandeja frente a él, para aparentar se había envuelto de nuevo en el gran covertor.

–Que me has preparado cariño!– se hace el idiota sabe perfectamente que era.

–Tortitas!– dice destapando las mismas, sólo que su corazón no revoloteo por las tortitas su corazón se paró al ver la caja roja por un lado.

–donde encontraste eso?– menciona con cara de pánico.

–Tirado por un lado de la cama!– dice sonriente ya lo había visto y lo había decidido.

–lo miraste?–

–es descortés mirar cosas que no son de uno!– dice sonríente posando su mano sobre su mejilla.

En ese momento el corazón de Ariel se paró por completo, el castaño tenía el anillo puesto, su anillo ahora no sabe si brincar de emoción o saltar por la ventana estaba seguro que venía la charla lo siento no puedo.

–e....e..es...ese es mi anillo!– menciona tartamudeando las palabras.

–te equivocas es mío!– dice el castaño cubriendo el anillo con su otra mano– cuando propones matrimonio el anillo le pertenece al otro cuando lo entregas....

–Pero aún no te he propuesto matrimonio....!– ahora se pondría a aullar sólo que aún espera la frase "lo siento en verdad no puedo seguir" 

–Bien pues hazlo porqué no planeo quitarme este anillo nunca!– su decisión apresurada, pero entre el y el Zorro era el quien mandaba y el había escogido a Ariel.

–Tu...Tu..Tu te quieres casar conmigo?– dice dudoso.

–tienes dudas de casarte conmigo, porque eso no sono a una propuesta muy convincente!– no estaba pensando con claridad bueno al menos el Zorro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

–Stiles Stilinski tu te quieres casar conmigo?– su idea de romántico no era precisamente esa pero que más da.

–Si acepto!– dice sonriente.

–ya decía yo que esto no era bueno, mira no tienes que disculparte.....Espera has dicho!!!!– un gran rugido salió de sus entrañas– Si!!!!!!– grita emocionado– tu...tu...tu has dicho que si!!!!

–eso he dicho!–

–seré al fin Ariel de Stilinski!– dice medio brincando en la cama.

–no se supone que yo debería llevar tu apellido tu me estás proponiendo a mi casamiento...

–Naa se escucha mejor Ariel de Stilinski...!!!– dice mirando al castaño quería un beso, pero un está la cuestión del Zorro.

–esto de da derecho a besarme cada que quieras!– menciona señalando el anillo– sólo avísame para no mandarte a volar ok!

Ambos disfrutaban de un gran besos hasta que todo el mundo incursionó en el cuarto.

–Papá!!!– gritan los seis al unísono al ver a su padre sobre el regazo del otro.

–Que?– dice sin despegarse de sus beso ya lo estaba disfrutando.

–Vaya no creímos interrumpir su escena de sexo!– dice burlon Peter.

–Hijo!!!!– grita a John al ver de tal forma a su hijo.

–Bien no se esponjen todo tiene una explicación!– dice rodando para quedar al lado de Ariel, quien estaba hecho un tomate, no sólo por lo antes sucedido sino que tenía un grabe problema entre sus piernas.

–Cual es la explicación para eso!– dice John con la mirada fija en Ariel, si pudiera lanzar rayos por los ojos el chico estaría muerto.

–Mira esto!– dice alzando la mano y con la otra apuntando el anillo.

–es un anillo Stiles no soy i.....– si algunas personas son lentitas para algo– te vas a casar!! 

–le atinaste!– 

–se van a casar?– preguntan los seis con una gran sonrisa.

–yep!– responde el castaño, Ariel por su parte esperaba que los chicos no se lanzarán a la cama.

–Cuando?– dice la mayor.

–No se tengo que planear todo, unas semanas, un mes aún no lo sé!– dice Stiles encarando a sus hijos– y no, no quiero una boda Express..

Para fortuna de Ariel los chicos sólo se lanzaron a su padre en su modo lobo, los amaba enserio que si, eran unos chicos fenomenales, al menos espera poder tener un cachorro de el y de su amado castaño.

*********

Para Derek enterarse de la noticia no fue muestra de júbilo, ahora sus planes estaban en marcha, reconquistar al castaño, para ambos sería un nuevo Derek uno libre de compromiso, su divorcio estaba listo, sólo arrastraria a Paige al consulado para hacerlo y listo, ya había hablado con ella por no decir discutido sobre el tema, finalmente ella contra toda sorpresa de Derek había aceptado dejarle la custodia completa de su hija.

–Hola querida a que debo tu llamada?– dice una voz burlona al otro lado de la línea.

–me has prometido algo y aún no lo veo!!– dice Paige con desagrado, quince años de su vida para eso.

–los buenos planes llevan su tiempo querida, pero pronto sólo una luna más!– menciona aquella voz– ya tienes listo tu último sacrificio?– 

–Bien listo!– dice recordando aquel fruto de su disque amor, ella pagaría por haberle desfigurado su cuerpo, hubiera preferido perderlo aquella vez que fingió caerse de las escaleras con eso un problema menos pero sus planes no fueron tan exactos como ella quiso– sólo una luna más, o te olvidas del plan y le contaré todo a él!!– menciona con enojo, quince años lejos del ser que amaba, para estar con uno que le arruinó la vida.

–hazlo crees que si el sabe mis planes se interpondrá en algo?– dice la voz en el mismo tono– dime tu que piensas hacer cuando el se enteré de que tu lo mataste?

–solo una luna más o le contaré todo!– menciona colgando la línea.

Estaba harta, quería estar con su compañero de vida, aquel que la había amado con fervor pero ese ser la había obligado y su sed de venganza era demasiada para dejar pasar semejante oportunidad.

Sólo los lazos del Destino saben cuándo presentarte a aquellos a quienes has dañado.

Lejos del recinto se encontraba una familia viajando para celebrar el cumpleaños del castaño, un joven que había decidido viajar para darle la sorpresa al castaño.

Siempre mide tus pasos, porque no sabes en qué momento uno de ellos te piensa hundir, tal ves sólo erraron sus pasos, sólo con la decisión de uno todo su futuro se fue alterado.

*****

–Así que planeas casarte?– pregunta Scott frente a toda la manada.

–Sep!!– dice sonríente mirando a todos, ahora nada podría empañar su felicidad, inclusive la mirada matadora de un ex-lobo– aún tengo que planear todo pero si me caso, finalmente tendré mi "Y vivieron felices para siempre"– tal vez cada palabra frente a él le dolía en el alma, pero no pida seguir aferrado a él, cada año sufriendo su lejanía, cada año despreciando aquella que le robó su felicidad, tal vez sólo era cuestión de dar un paso enorme.

–me han contado que en Beacon recidia la mejor organizadora de fiestas...– menciona mirando a Lidya– me pregunto si querrá apollarme con toda la organización!

–Quieres que yo organice tu boda?– dice sonriente Lidya.

–Tu sola no serán con mis hijos y yo!!– dice sonriente– ya tengo a mis damos de honor!– señala a sus exbetas.

–Nosotros?– preguntan los tres al unísono.

–No los que están atrás!!– ironiza ya que los chicos estaban recargados en la pared– damos y damas de honor....

–Quien será tu padrino?– pregunta Scott emocionado si Lydia puede ser la organizadora el será el padrino así tenga que matar al que el castaño proponga

–el que consideraba mi hermano y ahora es un conocido!– dice sin rencor, aunque esas palabras habían borrado la sonrisa de Scott.

–Ariel no tiene familia?– pregunta Lydia pensando ya en la gran boda, y pasando del tema que a todos había dejado helados.

–No a menos que organices una corte Celestial!– dice Ariel sonriente besando al castaño–  como pude perderme esto por tantos años!– menciona besando de nuevo al castaño.

–porque somos unos idiotas!– dice el castaño abrazando al chico.


	74. Año nuevo y Feliz Cumpleaños

Todos estaban emocionados por la próxima boda, con exepcion de dos personas, una era Paige que no sabía que seguía haciendo en ese lugar, el segundo un ex-lobo amargado que odiaba la cercanía que tenían ambos, sabía que todos lo notaban inclusive los novio pero ya tenia un plan hablar con el chico o empotrarlo contra una pared y hablarle al Zorro quien sigue mostrando interés por el, sabe que es bajo hasta para el pero situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

-Listo para cumplir un año más?- pregunta la mayor mirando al castaño, regularmente empezaban la fiesta el día treinta y uno y el primero de enero, celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños pero ahora era una revoltura, habian regresado a la casona para la fiesta, sabían que el viñedo estaba bien, pero muchos Lord's le buscaban para darle las buenas nuevas y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

-Sinceramente no!- menciona el castaño tapando su sonrojo con las manos- Dios no puede ser peor que cumplir treinta y cuatro!!- medio grita el castaño.

-Cumplir treinta y cinco?- pregunta burlon su hijo menor.

-Pero que te quejas Papá, si pareces de Veinte, no te hagas que te encanta la longevidad del Zorro...- dice la mayor retando a su padre, ellos tenían quince y parecían de esa edad, si su padre que borraba la poca barba parecía sólo unos años mayor que ellos.

-Asi que por eso pareces más joven!- dice Lidya mirandolo fijamente- eso es injusto Stiles....

-Yo lo veo muy justo, viviré más que todos los presentes!- dice mirando a Scott- incluso pasaré unos siglos viajando y luego pretendo morir!!

-Cuanto piensas vivir?- pregunta Hayden, regularmente ella se mantenía callada, puesto que no tenían mucha relación antes de lo ocurrido

-No se mi abuelo era realmente longevo vivió unos quinientos y tantos años, así que planeo llegar a los mil años....- dice sonriente- pero con esta vida donde siempre me atacan pues espero llegar a los quinientos...

-te atacan todo el tiempo?- pregunta Scott, tal vez con eso pueda convenverle de regresar a Beacon con ellos.

-No realmente, solo son unos cuantos que quieren mi posición, así sea aquí o en China sera lo mismo!- menciona a sabiendas de lo que Scott se imagina.

-Tal vez en Beacon estarías mejor!- dice con desagrado Derek, pensando en que si regresa estará en sus territorios y Ariel saldría sobrando.

-No realmente, sería más problemático porque primero irían por el poder del Nemeton y luego por mi!!- dice mirando por la ventana, sentía que algo iba a pasar, hace años que las visiones del futuro se habían parado, Talia le había dicho que así era, primero tenia muchas varias visiones de sus decisiones, pero ahora no sólo se presentaban debes en cuando o cuando tocaba a alguien.

-Hermanitooooo!!!- grita la pequeña Soffie D'Angelo, sabía que ellos llegarían para su cumpleaños, pero no había puesto al tanto a Melissa de la estancia de la manada en su casa.

-Hola Soffie!!!- grita el castaño extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Hermanito mamá no quiso traerme para Navidad- dice con un gran puchero- mamá es mala!

-No es mala, si lo fuera crees que la dejarían trabajar en el hospital?- 

-Ya te escuche Stiles!- dice desafiante Melissa, tanto ella como John tenían una posición arriba del castaño puesto que el Zorro los consideraba sus padres, Jordán pues era Jordán pero no tenía tanto efecto en el castaño como lo tenía John y Melissa

-Yo no he dicho nada!- dice soltando a la pequeña Soffie, sólo que esta lo tenia bien agarrado del cuello- soy inocente hasta que alguien diga lo contrario....

-Yo también lo escuché!- dice Paolo con una gran caja de regalo.

-Uy eso es para mi?- pregunta con una enorme sonrisa, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto- dime que son los órganos que te pedí?

-Stiles cuantas veces te la tengo que decir!- dice burlon, le agradaba el castaño tenía una vida plena sin preocupacion de que les llegarán a disparar por traficar drogas, ahora era un gran médico- nunca tráfique con órganos.... 

-entonces es la mujersuela que te pedí hace años?- 

-Tampoco era tratador de blancas Stiles- dice rodando los ojos, el castaño siempre lo molestaba por ser narcotraficante, algo que detestaba.

-Mamá?- dice incrédulo al mirar a su madre en la casona del castaño.

-Porque no me dijiste que estaba el aquí!- dice Melissa haciendo refulgir sus ojos rojos, ella otro experimento del castaño igual que Peter con su lobo total, sólo que a ella le había dado la posición de Alfa, algo que nunca le diría a Peter.

-Cuando te convertiste en Alfa Melissa?- pregunta Peter mirando al castaño desafiante- fue Stiles estoy seguro, vale te lo mereces- dice sonriente, tenía lo que quería para que pedir ser Alfa si el nisiquiera ya busca esa posición- después de todo tienes un hijo desagradable que no sabe seguir órdenes!

-Bueno para aclarar tus órdenes no eran muy buenas!- ironiza el castaño sonriente.

-Bueno si hubiera sabido que Kate era la responsable del incendio antes hubiera sido la única en morir!- dice encogiéndose de hombros- aunque si la vuelvo a ver la pienso matar!- menciona haciendo puño su mano- aún debe pagar por lo de Talia!!

-sabes que no te dejaría lo sabes verdad?- dice Stiles sacando a relucir de igual forma sus ojos rojos- el único que planea matarla cuando la vea soy yo y eso si mi Zorro me deja, Talia no se merecía eso tal ves deba buscarla y matarla junto a otras personas indeseables!!!- dice sin mirar a nadie en específico.

 

***** 

Una vez que Stiles arreglo la pequeña disputa pudieron continuar, para el castaño esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría no dejaba de estar presente suponía que era la llegada de Melissa, ahora todo estaba tranquilo pero seguía con la misma sensación de que algo ocurriría sabía que no era nada malo pasaría pues su poder no detectaba nada extraño.

Como si un balde de agua se tratara el castaño despertó de la realidad, aquel Beta que llegó hace años para pedir ayuda a su abuelo estaba presente con toda su familia- joder!!- grita el castaño desapareciendo en el mismo momento.

No tenía ganas de pasar eso menos en su cumpleaños, el chico le había pedido que la buscará que si estaba viva se lo dijese para irla a matar el mismo, sabía dónde estaba desde el principio pero el chico no se merecía tanto odio en su corazón, el podía porque era el pero los demás no merecían eso.

-Fabián que te trae por acá!- dice el castaño fuera de la casona escondiendo todo rastro de ella, no quiere que se manche los dedos con su sangre era un buen chico con una buena manada que lo protegia, pero su Alfa era muy especial en cuanto a las muertes, si el chico actuaba por odio, esa Alfa podría mandar matar a su familia frente a él, aunque el podía intervenir, las leyes de esa Alfa eran distintas a las que todo el mundo sobrenatural se regia.

-Porque no me dijiste que está aquí Stiles!- dice el chico sacando al lobo a flote- ella debe pagar por lo que nos hizo Stiles...

-lo se vale, pero toma en cuenta las leyes de tu Alfa, no puedo protégete de ella si lo haces, piensa en tu familia!- dice interviniendo en el avance del chico.

-Esa maldita nos destruyo Stiles debe pagar!- dice totalmente enfurecido.

-Fabián!- dice el castaño agarrando sus mejillas- lo sé vale, se lo que nos hizo a ambos, pero piensa, cambiarías a tu actual familia por ella?- menciona haciendo que el Beta voltee a ver a sus acompañantes dentro del coche- los cambiarías por ella, una persona que no vale la pena?

-Stiles pero ella...-

-lo se, yo estoy pasando lo mismo, ahora, el esta aquí interfiriendo en mi nueva avanzada relación...-dice mostrando su anillo- la diferencia de ambos es que nosotros somos mejores que ellos...

-Stiles ella....-

-te rechazo lo sé, fue lo mismo que me pasó a mi!- dice posando sus manos el los hombros del chico- por fortuna alguien en lo alto nos ama demaciado que nos mandó una segunda oportunidad, alguien que nos acepto desde el principio ella era humana cuando la conociste y estabas muy depresivo por aquella época, eras una roca andante pero ella no se rindió lucho por tí- dice dando un leve golpe con su dedo sobre el pecho del chico- se que la amenazaste la primera vez que te intentó ayudar, te mostraste ante ella como un lobo y aún así no se rindió lucho por el chico bueno que se que eres, ella- dice apuntando a la casona- no merece que te ensucies las manos, dime tu, crees que vale la pena perder todo lo que te ha costado tener sólo por un simple arranque de furia, tanto es tu odio que prefieres perderlo todo por ella?

-si lo crees así ve!- dice saliendo del camino dándole pasó al chico, ese salió corriendo rumbo a la casona con intención de matarla sólo a ella.

Stiles por su parte miro a la familia y les sonrió, sabía que el chico recapacitaria y si no tenia un hechizo para bloquearlo apenas entrase a la casa- No vale la pena!- dice el chico con la cabeza gacha, su mano extendida rumbo al picaporte más no pudo tomarle.

-Sabia que entenderías!- dice jalando al chico lejos de la casona- se que han vendido por mi cumpleaños pero si están incómodos, no me importa si se van, al menos se que vinieron por eso cierto?- dice alzando una ceja mirando al chico.

-Si Stiles venimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños y también pedirte otra cosa, vamos a pasar al menos quiero que vea lo que se perdió...- dice tomando rumbo a abrir la puerta de su amada- mi presiosa esposa y mis tres cachorros....!!- dice sonriente, sabía que el castaño algo le habia hecho para calmarle no sólo hablarle, pero le importaba bien poco, ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad Paige no valía la pena y tenía la mejor esposa del mundo que lo amaba- lo siento querida!- dice encogiéndose de hombros- no fue mi intención gritarles!- menciona apenado.

-lo se no tienes porque explicarme nada, al final nos has escogido a nosotros tu familia!- dice la chica sonriente- niños saluden a su padrino...

-Hola Sty!!- gritan ambos chicos su edad era la misma que su hermano doce años y la menor tenía once, Fabián había acudido con la familia para pedir que Sebastian fuera el padrino del chico más este se negó pasándole el honor al castaño y que mejor que el para ser el padrino de su siguiente cachorro.

Al principio Fabián dudaba, pero el castaño lo visitaba cada semana o cada medio mes para ver a su ahijado, después vino un gran problema con su manada, el castaño ofreció cuidar a su primogénito, su manada era atacada y por el ego enorme de la Alfa no había pedido ayuda, así que la mejor decisión fue mandar al chico con el castaño para protegerle, tanto el como su esposa eran obligados a luchar al lado de la Alfa, para sorpresa de Fabián el castaño había llegado con ayuda en el último momento para respaldar a la Alfa quien habia sido derrotada por su gran falta de liderazgo y su enorme ego, así que el castaño había intersedido, al término de la batalla la Alfa siguió igual solo con la única condición de que pediría ayuda si lo necesitara, con el paso de un año Fabián tendría su segundo cachorro en esa misma ocasión a él le había salido de corazón pedirle que fuera el padrino del siguiente.

-Hola pequeños como están?- dice el castaño sonriente, tenía una gran debilidad con cada niño o niña que conocía no era pederasta, solo que su Zorro entraba en modo paternal con todos y cada uno de los peques que le eran presentados.

-Bien Sty!- gritan los dos chicos.

-Stiles- dice Fabián- te queremos pedir otro enorme favor!-

-ustedes dirán!- dice el castaño sonriente por el pequeño latido podía imaginarselo.

-te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestro tercer cachorro?- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-claro porque no!- dice mirando a la pareja- seria un honor ser vuestro padrino!- dice haciendo un ademán.

Por desgracia se habían demorado demaciado en entrar, era de esperarse que sus hijos no aguantaran adentro, por desgracia no podía evitar que ella saliera de la finca.

-Fabián- grita emocionada Paige.

Algo dentro del castaño se activó no era fan de ver sufrir a la gente pero verla sufrir sería un deleite para su mirada.


	75. Sottile Vendetta

–Fabián!– grita emocionada Paige al ver al dueño de su corazón.

–Señora Hale, usted me conocé!– dice con desagrado Fabián, ese algo que el castaño le había hecho le impedía rugir furioso y lanzarse contra la mujer delante de él, era como si tuviera anestesia general, pero sin atontarlo.

–Fabián soy yo Paige!– menciona sonriente acercandose al chico, su divorcio estaba hecho pronto acabaria con todos y seria libre de estar con su amado.

–lo siento, yo no conozco personas desagradables!!– menciona alejándose de Paige, si la sentía cerca rompería el hechizo o cualquier cosa que el castaño le haya puesto, de un solo tajo le rasgaria la garganta.

–conoces a Stiles!– dice con desagrado mirando a la chica, escaneando su ropa su figura criticandola como la víbora que es.

–Para tu información la única desagradable aquí eres tú– dice el castaño sonriente no sabe porque pero la escena que está apuntó de suceder le estaba divirtiendo mucho y eso que solo era el principio– digo porque entre los presentes quien te quiere nadie, haber todos levanten la mano quien la quiere?– mas nadie levantó la mano– con eso es suficiente, al menos yo tengo asegurada unas manos arriba si pregunto quien me quiere!!– sin que el castaño lo pidiera todos alzaron la mano.

–Gente sin importancia!– menciona la chica mirando de nuevo a Fabián–  mi querido Fabián al fin te vuelvo a encontrar, ahora soy libre, luchar por ti....

–Sigo sin entender porque sigue hablándome cuando yo no conozco semejante ser tan... tan..– dice apuntando a la chica– insignificante....

–Amor porque dices eso!– menciona dando un paso rumbo al chico pelinegro.

–Amor, amor, amor... O si mi amor Zara!– dice abrazando a la chica– mi verdadero amor...

–ella no puede ser tu amor!– dice apuntando a la chica– yo soy tu compañera de vida y lo sabes, ahora ven conmigo!– dice firmé.

–tu mi compañera de vida ja-ja no me hagas reir, yo tener a insignificante ser como compañera no gracias!!– dice apegando más a su cuerpo a su esposa– mi verdadero amor mi unica compañera es Zara Rudd... 

–ella no es nada en comparación mía!– dice furiosa.

–tienes razón...

–gracias ahora ven aquí!– 

–ella te supera por kilómetros y kilómetros, la mejor compañera que pude haber encontrado!!– dice frotando su nariz contra el mentón de la chica, quien reía divertida, diría algo pero sólo se le ocurría maldita y matarla justo después, si ella no haría nada– me ama, no me engaña, no sufro por su amor!!– dice encarando de nuevo– si la mejor compañera que puede haber pedido....

–ella no es tu compañera, es insignificante mírala, ella no es mejor que yo!– dice furiosa, ninguna niñita le quitara lo que le pertenece.

–si tus comentarios no me importan, además que no estas casada con ese humano Hale!– dice apuntando a Derek– buscando otro hombre cuando ya tienes uno, la edad no te cambia krasikeva sigues igual de Zorra...– dice con desagrado.

–Fabián!!– grita furiosa Paige, ocasionando que la risa de cierto Zorrito se agrandará mas.

–krasikeva!!– grita el chico de la misma forma– que quieres que te diga Derek no?– pregunta el chico mirando a Derek– esa tipeja que ves en ese lugar– menciona apuntando a Paige– era mi compañera de vida, aquella quien se suponía que debía amarme como ningún otro ser debía hacerlo....

–lo hago Fabián yo te amo!– 

–como te decía Derek– menciona ignorando el comentario de Paige– ella por desgracia mía era mi compañera, pero ahora veo lo que vio en ti, un bruto con músculos y forrado en dinero y seguramente con buena proporción entre tus piernas!!– sabía que eso podia dolerle al castaño pero ahora su lengua estaba suelta– si un bruto cualquiera!!– dice rodando los ojos mirando de nuevo a Paige.

–Que descortecia la mía!– dice mirando a Paige– no les he presentado, espero Lord Stilinski me perdone tal ofensa...

–No pienso seguir con tu juego así que sólo preséntate!– dice el castaño vale tenía que ser formal pero era su cumpleaños y las formalidades las tenía bien lejos.

–a todos los presentes les presento mis condolencias!– dice haciendo un ademán– mi nombre es Fabián Dattoli soy floricultor y abogado cuando lo necesiten!

￼

–ella mi esposa Zara Rudd, una persona que me ha amado desde el primer instante en que me vio.

￼

–Durante nuestra historia de amor, sucedieron muchas cosas, pero entre ellas la más hermosa de todas fuimos bendecidos por la luna y de ese amor surgió mi primogénito Jonathan!!

￼

–un gusto conocerlos!– dice inclinándose un poco y regresando a su postura.

–Despues de eso no creí ser más afortunado pero mira sin son raros los casos del Destino,e enteré que seguías viva y la luna para calmar mi odio me dio a mi segunda hija, Adellin mi pequeña.

￼

–Ahora te veo de nuevo y sólo te puedo decir gracias por rechazarme –dice sonriente– gracias por librarme de una vida junto a ti!!–tenia una gran sonrisa al menos la estaba haciendo sufrir– Tu!– dice señalando a Derek– mis condolencias por vivir con semejante persona....

–Fabián no puedes hablarme asi!– quería sonar segura pero su voz ahora era quebrada y apunto de romper en llanto– yo soy tu compañera...

Fabián con esas palabras se empezó a reír no creyendo lo que la chica decía– No conoces el concepto de compañera verdad, tenías que estar conmigo, amarme sólo a mí..

–lo hago!– grita al borde de las lágrimas.

–por fortuna yo no!– dice serio– me sorprende que aun sigas viva..

–lo hago porque quería regresar a tu lado...

–Yo queria te murieras hace años Paige!– dice sacando a flote al lobo– yo quería a la buena y linda chica que eras pero NO!– grita totalmente salido de si– recibí una mierda, sabes quería que te murieras como yo lo estaba haciendo..

–eso no es verdad lo dices porque estás herido lo se y lo siento!!– 

–Con sentirlo no arreglaras nada!– menciona furioso– hace aproximadamente quince años Paige llegue a esta casona muriendo, mi vida se escapaba de mis manos y todo por tu culpa!!!

–Por fortuna encontré un singular Zorro que hizo algo para que yo viviera....–

–Stiles!– dice furiosa Paige volteando a ver al castaño.

–Su abuelo, el me ayudo tenía dos opciones, sellar tu amor o romper el lazo, con el primero ambos viviríamos y con el segundo tu moririas sabes que decidí, el segundo, tu creeaste un odio en mi corazón por ti, te quería muerta, que sufrieras lo mismo que yo pero veo que las gatas tienen menos vidas que tu, tu lobo se murió por rechazarme, con eso debiste morir pero NO!!!– grita enojado– sobreviviste y luego al lazo que nos unía con eso si debiste haber muerto, pero creo que alguien haya abajo no te quiere tampoco.....

–tu...tu...tu... No pudiste hacer eso, tu me amas....– menciona Paige con los ojos cristalinos.

–error, te amaba ahora sólo existe odio hacia tu parte....– dice escupiendo a un lado– hace años me enteré que seguías viva, le pedí al Zorrito actual que te buscará me dijera donde estabas, debes agradecerle que te escondiera que ocultara esa información porque quería y quiero matarte!!!!! 

–Fabián!!– dice entre lágrimas– lo siento puedo enmendarlo se que ambos podemos...

–No lo entiendes verdad!– dice ya más tranquilo– yo no te amo, el gran amor que te tenía, lo reemplace por uno mejor uno mucho mejor, yo no cambiaría mi vida actual por alguien como tú....

–Fabián!!– dice completamente en lágrimas– no puedes dejarme yo te amo...

–Yo No!– menciona lento y alto– lo diré sólo una vez Paige tu no lo dijiste pero tus acciones me hirieron más de lo que estás palabras lo harían...

–Paige Krasikeva yo te repudio como mi compañera, aborrezco cada célula de su ser, repudio tu solo nombre, yo te aborrezco ...–  dice con un enorme rastro de odio– yo repudio todo sentimiento que proviene de ti, repudio cada sentimiento que una vez tuve por ti, YO TE ODIO!!!–  medio grita la última frase.

En ese momento como si de un vidrio se tratara el sonido rompió entre el silencio abrumador, el corazón de Paige se había roto, todo rastro de humanidad dentro de ella se había roto había sido eliminado– Noooo!!!– grita sacando su arma apuntando a la esposa de Fabián– el es mío, no dejaré que alguien como tú me lo quite!! 

No recibió respuesta, todo el mundo estaba quieto en silencio hasta que una risa empezó a sonar desde un costado del mismo– Paige, Paige Paige, hace años quise ver esta escena, tumbada y rendida por desgracia queria ser yo quien te pusiera de esa forma, rogaras mi perdón pero esto me ha divertido bastante!– dice Stiles moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro sin acercarse– el te dijo lo justo, lo que mereces, como pudiste ser tan ciega para no ver el daño que hacías.....– 

–No es de tu incumbencia!– grita tratando de accionar el arma apuntando aún a la chica– ella se roba lo que es mío!!

–tal y como tú la hiciste conmigo!– dice burlon– pero por fortuna alguien en lo alto, nos mandó personas que si valen la pena, a él le mandaron a Zara y a mi a Ariel, el Destino los hizo para nosotros, fueron creados y traídos a nosotros para poder aliviar mutuamente nuestras penas, ustedes pudieron ser los afortunados, tener una hermosa vida junto a las personas que los amaban pero se escogieron el uno al otro, se merecen todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor que estos quince años se han hecho el uno al otro..... 

–Si la mató el sera mío!– 

–Te equivocas su odio y desprecio será tuyo, ella es su nueva compañera tu ya no tienes lugar en su vida....– menciona entre una carcajada– el ligo su Destino a un nuevo ser a alguien que si lo amara....

Paige estaba por decir algo cuando un gran rugido la saco de la plática con el castaño, Fabián está frente a su esposa completamente transformado.

–Baja el arma Krasikeva!– dice entre pequeños gruñidos– ni lo pienses o Juro que el infierno será tu menor castigo...

–Yo te amo Fabián!!– dice entre lágrimas aún con el arma apuntando a la chica– ella no te puede ofrecer lo que yo....

–y eso sería?– pregunta confuso 

–mi amor cariño, regresa conmigo...– 

–tu amor vale menos que tres kilos de estiercol Paige– dice con una enorme sonrisa– ella vale su peso en oro Paige, te supera con creces, sabes porque, porque ella me amo desde el primer día que me vio lucho por mi, estuvo conmigo en mi peor época siendo ella humana yo podía matarla pero su cariño su amor me lo impidieron creí que me quedaría sólo, que tu recuerdo me amargaria mi vida pero mira mi vida es muy hermosa, tengo una presiosa familia, unos bellos hijos, y sobre todo tengo algo que tu nunca vas a tener...–menciona apuntando a Paige– nunca vas a tener el cariño se alguien Paige, aquella que se lo merecía está muerta aquella chica que valía la pena no existe ahora busca de nuevo a Derek otra copia igual a ti, despreciaron el mejor botín del mundo ahora no vengan a arruinar lo que tanto nos ha costado......

Con eso el chico se despido del castaño, jurando que en cuanto todos ellos se fueran regresaría para celebrar el cumpleaños como se debe, todos en la manada no sabían que decir el espectáculo mejor que las novelas.

–Noooooo!!!!– grita Paige al ver partir el carro– yo...yo....yo.. te amo!– dice antes de salir corriendo rumbo al pueblo, como era de esperar nadie la siguió a nadie le importaba, la manada no la soportaba ya que por su culpa tomaron la decisión definitiva de alejar al castaño, Derek la odiaba por separlo del castaño ahora entendía lo que el mismo le había contado el día de la playa, su hija no tenía motivos, quería dar paso a buscarle pero con cada espasmo de su músculo por avanzar un recuerdo malo le llegaba a la mente.

Lejos de la casona se alejaba un carro, uno con pena y dolor se alejaba del recinto "lo siento lobita!" pensaba Fabián, apesar de haber roto su lazo aún tenía sentimientos por ella pero como lo había dicho no cambiaría su vida actual por alguien que lo desprecio..


	76. No lo hagas

Para Derek mirar al castaño sonriente, lleno de vida, junto a ese chico que le quitaba lo que le pertenecía, aquello que había sido creado para el, le purgaba hasta el fondo si su humor era malo con sólo verles juntos le ponía más gruñón de lo que era, sabía que si su lobo estuviese vivo hubiera marcado al castaño desde el mismo momento en que lo vio.

–Dejalo Derek tuviste tu oportunidad!– dice serio Peter, no le gustaba nada de nada la actitud de Derek, oler a exitacion cuando lo miraba no le daba buena señal 

–Regresa con Chris debe estar ansioso por comertela!– menciona con desagrado, porque todo el mundo estaba en su contra, vale se había equivocado pero nadie le entendía, había sufrido demaciado con la pérdida de Paige y luego su familia, por eso la había escogido a ella y no al castaño.

–mmmm creo que es al contrario, pero eso no es lo importante ahora!– revelar sus intimidades ya no le importaba, que todos supieran que él le pertenecía a Chris y este a él era lo único importante– No interfieras Derek, crees que si le arruinas su felicidad de nuevo va a regresar contigo? 

–No es tu asunto!– dice apretando los puños.

–Derek que buscas ha?– si no fuera porque aún puede perder a Chris ya le hubiera rajado la garganta a su propio sobrino, vale lo había hecho con Laura pero su odio lo había cegado y se arrepentia cada día de su vida– piensa Derek le vas a arruinar su futuro de nuevo, ya lo hiciste una vez ahora no vengas a reclamar lo que ya no es tuyo...

–El es mi compañero!– 

–Eso no quita que te tenga que esperar hasta que el señor se decida a amarle, Derek entra en razón, el sufrió tu pérdida quince años....– dice apretando su hombro– sabes cuantas veces le ha hecho daño a Ariel, sabes cuantas veces te ha maldecido por hacerle esto!

–El se lo merece el es mío!– 

–Nadie se lo merece Derek, si fue hecho para ti y tu para el, pero tú le dejaste le diste la espalda cuando más enamorado estaba de ti– dice aun apretando más su agarre– Derek ahora está avanzando y mucho, Ariel le hace feliz, estuvo para el cuanto sus hijos llegaron, los amo desde el mismo momento en que los vio y tu donde estabas ha?

–el desapareció no tuve oportunidad de recuperarle!– se estaba molestando más con cada palabra de su tio

–Y tu hiciste lo mismo, sabes su amor por ti viene desde el mismo dia que te vio, sabes porque siempre estaba contigo sabes porque aguantaba tus malos tratos...

–porque me ama lo se– 

–te amaba Derek, el tiempo de esa palabra es pasado, siempre desaparecias siempre le dejas de lado....– Peter quería terminar los pensamientos de Derek, no se merece ya la vida del castaño– siempre lo dejabas de lado, piensa Derek lo que hiciste hace quince años, le dijiste lo mismo que Fabián a Paige le dijiste que lo repudiabas,

–El intento...

–Sabes que no fue el y aún así decidiste empezar a matar a tu lobo aferrándose a ella, todos te lo dijimos, te lo dijimos hace años Derek y nos escuchaste no– dice calmado tratando de no enfadar a Derek– se que no tengo derecho de decirte esto yo hice lo mismo con Chris si pero tienes que entender que el ya no es tuyo....

–te hubieras rehusado a estar con Chris si no hubiera mordido a Victoria?– pregunta Derek intentando hacer que Peter se ponga en sus zapatos– lo habrías dejado?

–Si!– dice calmado– si el hubiera sido feliz si, me hubiera alejado lo hubiera dejado con la felicidad que el busco! 

–No mientas!!– 

–No te miento Derek, cada día que pasará sin tenerle me hubiera matado, pero yo no iba a llegar a reclamar algo que no me pertenecía ya, Derek no te pido que lo dejes de lado, se SU AMIGO apoyale pero no le pidas que regrese contigo porque no lo va a hacer!!!

–Como estas tan seguro!–

–Porque te odia Derek por eso, sabes cuantas veces lo he visto llorar por tu culpa, cuantas veces se ha tragado el dolor por ti, tu recuerdo le ha echo más daño Derek tu sola estancia lo pone mal, no sabes ni llegas a imaginarte cuanto a deseado corresponder a los sentimientos de Ariel, poder mirarlo como te miraba a ti...– dice mirando al castaño quien reía con júbilo junto a Ariel puede que los estuviese escuchando puede que no pero Derek tenía que entender que Stiles ya no le pertenecía– No lo hagas Derek, sea lo que te imaginas, No lo hagas, piensa un poco lo que harás enserio merece sufrir por ti de nuevo? 

Derek sabía lo que hacía pero el quería al castaño a su lado, vale estaba siendo muy controlador muy obsesivo, pero el castaño esa su compañero quería ser felíz, quería gozar aunque sea un poco la felicidad.

–Sabes que el tiene razón verdad?– dice su hija Laura sería, una vez que Peter salió de su vista.

–Me equivoqué lo sé, pero lo quiero conmigo, quiero que sea feliz a mi lado..– dice cabizbajo.

–Ahora es feliz, como sabes que el sería feliz a tu lado?– 

–lo era, lo sé!– 

–papá no quiero ofenderte y sabes que te quiero mucho, pero si yo a su lado vivo una vida gris– dice con una leve mueca– no quiero que te sientas mal, a pesar de todo para mí tú eres un pedacito de cielo al lado de mi madre, pero con los pocos días que llevamos aquí, su vida predomina el color está lleno de vida, inclusive le ha inyectado vida a la familia Hale, mis tíos se llevan mejor con los hijos de tia Cora, incluso yo puedo entablar una conversación con ellos sin que estos me hagan caras o desprendan ese olor a desagrado no lo arruines papá, se que mereces ser feliz, pero busca a alguien, no a él, como te dije el día que me contaste todo, piensa con la cabeza no con lo que tienes entre tus piernas creeme todos han olido tu exitacion cuando el se acerca a ti..

–puedo cambiar, lo quiero a mi lado se que no soy muy expresivo y me cuesta entablar una conversación de más de diez palabras con alguien más– dice conteniendo sus lágrimas– se que me equivoqué lo sé vale, se que hice mal, pero quiero que me entiendan quiero ser feliz, quiero regresarle este amor que siento por el, me di cuenta tarde, el ya había desaparecido provocando que mi vida se fuera al caño, no me arrepiento de haberte tenido, pero no quiero estar solo, quiero que el me vuelva a amar como lo hacía, quiero tener a mi castañito devuelta conmigo es tanto pedir que me entiendan no tenía otra opción me cerré al mundo desde que creí que tu madre estaba muerta, luego el incendio cada relación que he tenido siempre han buscado algo de mi, sacar provecho de mi me confundí al pensar que lo pasado era seguro sólo creo que era algo bueno pero me equivoqué lo sé lo he vivido quince años también, rogando a la luna un día volverle a ver no puedo dejarle ahora, su recuerdo está grabado en mi pecho, no me pidan que me rinda porque no lo voy a hacer es egoísta lo sé pero quiero sentirme amado de nuevo, sentirme completo como cuando el estaba a mi lado, ahora sólo no me puedo rendir, estoy muerto, soy un muerto queriendo alcanzar la vida de nuevo, quiero hacerlo, se que no debo pero no me voy a rendir es eso o morirme por completo ya me equivoqué, la cagué lo se, quince años arrepintiendome de no haberle marcado, no haberle dicho cuanto lo amo crees que es fácil ver tu vida terminar el mismo día en que se me dijo que no estaba, lo busqué con desesperación, quería encontrarle año tras año buscarle deseando encontrarle pero nada, siempre era lo mismo "lo siento no hay nada nuevo"  cada vez era lo mismo, me di cuenta tarde de en verdad a quien amaba, me di cuenta tarde de mis sentimientos por el ahora no lo puedo dejar no me pidan que lo deje...

–No lo hagas papá, no destruyas su felicidad de nuevo!– dice Laura contenido sus lágrimas su padre a pesar de todo se merece ser feliz.

–No puedo quiero recuperarle sólo tengo una oportunidad y está vez no lo voy a desperdiciar....

–Piensalo bien papá crees enserio que va a ser feliz a tu lado, crees poder sacar esa risa de el a tu lado?– dice apuntando al castaño que reía a mares por las cosquillas que le hacía Ariel– crees que puedas cambiar de esa forma, no fingir o intentarlo cambiar de verdad?

–Si puedo puedo ser aquel novio que el quería puedo serlo!– dice limpiando sus lágrimas– sólo necesito otra oportunidad....

–Creo que tuviste demasiadas oportunidades papá y no lo valoraste, déjale ser FELÍZ!!!– le dolía ver a su padre de esa forma pero su vida era gris, que esperanzas que su padre no opacara el júbilo del castaño.

Derek no podía con tanto sentimiento encontrado, por un lado quería hacerlo, por otro quería demostrar que el podía ser aquel novio que el castaño quería, aquel que tanto había ocultado cuando estubieron juntos, su divorcio estaba en la puerta de la esquina ya no se iba a rendir no lo dejaría, sabía que una vez firmado el contrato sería libre de luchar por el castaño ser el único en su vida, cambiar por el ser aquel chico adolescente que sonreía por todo, que era libre y amaba con libertad, quería que su vida se llenará de color, que se llenará de las cálidas sonrisas del castaño.

–No me voy a rendir!– dice antes de marcharse a su cuarto, beber en esa cantidad le hacía mal, cada año la misma fecha se ponía ebrio con ganas, quería aliviar su dolor sus pesares con alcohol.

–Como pude ser tan ciego!– medio grita Derek, Paige metida en un bar o follado con otro o muerta le dada igual donde estuviera, quince años amarrado a ella, quince años donde sólo recibía escuetos te quiero, el sexo era algo prohibido para ambos, desde que Paige se había enterado del embarazo fingía tener nauseas, después de eso el castaño desapareció y el lobo se reuso a tocarla de nuevo, cuando el lobo murió pensó en intentarlo de nuevo pero Paige nunca estaba o tenía mucho trabajo.

Hace años que ni el mismo se tocaba, ni siquiera tenía ganas de  tocarse sentirse de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento se metió a la ducha estaba ebrio lo sabe, está mal hacer lo sabe, pero si se muere al menos no sufriría tanto como ahora lo siente– Stiles!– gime al tocar un de sus pezones, estaba muerto de ganas de que el castaño lo tocase, inclusive tenía esa sensación de entregarse al castaño– castañito!– dice frotando su entrepierna con el jabón.

Su cuerpo ardía en calor, quería sentirse bien de nuevo, quería sentirse que el castaño lo besaba, lo hacía suyo y el lo recibía con gusto.

Poco a poco su miembro empezó a tomar vida, a levantarse majestuoso como tanto tiempo no hacia, al principio sólo enjabono y frotó un poco, dejando que la lluvia artificial le quitara todo rastro el mismo, repitiendo una vez más la acción dejo que el recuerdo de aquellas noches donde ambos gozaban del otro lo envolviera, tomó su miembro con delicadeza, intentando recordar cuando la mano del castaño lo tomaba, ese agarre suave que lo volvía loco– Stiles!– gime por lo bajo, tenía su cuerpo ardiendo en placer los leves toques que se auto proporcionaba lo estaban llevando lejos muy lejos en el planeta del placer.

Con leves movimientos dejo al descubierto la coronilla de su miembro, dejando que el agua le proporcionara un ligero placer al caer sobre el mismo, tomando un poco de ventaja empezó un ligero vaivén simulando aquellas embestidas que tenía con el castaño, ahora entendía porque porqué entre Paige y Stiles nunca tuvo punto de comparación, con Paige sus encuentros eran pasionales mas no pasaban de eso, con el castaño eran encuentros románticos, y otros les ganaba la lujuria a ambos.

Su placer le decía que algo le faltaba algo le hacía falta en ese acto sus embestidas aún eran suaves y lentas apretando su mano en el momento justo, leves círculos proporcionaba sobre sus pezones más algo le hacía falta, algo para tener el clímax que tanto deseaba.

Su mano por inercia viajo a una parte oculta de el, una parte que el castaño habia querido tener años atrás, se lo había pedido pero su orgullo de macho no lo había permitido para dejar o alejar los pensamientos del castaño lo habían hecho toda la noche.

Al principio le fue un poco incómodo tomar una posición adecuada, su dedo era proporcional a su cuerpo asi que le habia dolido la incursión del mismo, se estaba autompalciendo poco a poco, pero le era forzado hacerlo, asi que sacó su dedo causándole un ligero jadeo, que en vez de terminar su seción sólo provocó que su miembro doliera de placer, pensando en que el jabón le ayudaría un poco enjabono esa parte deseando que le proporcionara la lubricación deseada, así lo hizo, le fue más fácil introducir su debo de nuevo, poco a poco bajo el ritmo de sus embestidas solo para aumentar su auto exploración, era la primera vez que se autoexploraba sabía que buscar lo había aprendido con el castaño.

Un segundo dedo entró terminando su masaje en su miembro para posar su mano sobre el azulejo del baño, mientras la otra le proporcionaba placer, un enorme gemido salió cuando su dedo golpeó una parte en su interior, toda su piel se erizo al sentir danzar un ligero cosquilleo sobre su parte baja hasta su nuca. 

Repitió la acción pensando en que podía autocorrerse pero no lo logró, cada roce que daba sobre su punto dulce sólo provocaba que su miembro doliera de placer buscando atención, mentiría si no se le hizo agua la boca imaginarse al castaño lamiendo esa gota de líquido pre-seminal ese pensamiento se borró cuando su mente le distorsiono la realidad y lo puso a él de rodillas disfrutando de la semilla del castaño, lo había disfrutando hace años pero ahora su mente lo llevo a zonas inexploradas por el mismo donde degustaba el miembro del castaño uno como el mismo lo tenía, rojo suplicante de atención se le hizo agua la boca con sólo pensar en pasar su legua por la cabeza del pene del castaño.

Finalmente no pudo aguantar más con la espera de atención tomó con fuerza su miembro sacando sus dedos de su interior provocando un gran gemido de su parte, poco a poco su mano tomó velocidad autocompalciendo sus exigencias apretando al llegar a la punta de su miembro deseando correrse de una buena vez por todas. 

Sintió el clímax llegar a él como una bomba, destapando cada uno de sus sentidos, provocando que sus piernas temblaran de placer, su cuerpo estaba hecho gelatina, más su exitacion pudo con el, un dedo viajo a las últimas gotas de sus semilla, tomando lo último de la misma se lo llevó a sus labios de gustando el sabor del mismo, queriendo que fuera el mismo cuando lo probaba de la boca del castaño, más la sensación no fue la misma, el sabor no fue el mismo en ese momento lo entendió era el, quien le daba sabor a su vida, era el quien tenía la luz de su vida, era el a quien debió haber escogido, era el, el era el único en amarle como era, era él el único en querer sacar lo bueno que tenía dentro de su ser, era él el indicado – Stiles!– solloso con los ojos cerrados, sus lágrimas imposibles de detenerlas, su dolor creciendo a cada segundo en que no tenía al castaño a su lado.

Tenía sentimientos si, ahora los había sacado a flote, saco dada solloso que se había guardado desde la pérdida de su hermana mayor, todo solloso que se guardó al ver caer a su manada, solto cada solloso que su cuerpo le pidió que guardará aquel día en que se enteró que el ya no estaba en Beacon, la caída sobre el suelo húmedo le dolió mas no era comparado con el que sentía en su pecho.

–Stiles, mi castañito vuelve, te lo pido!– dice entre sollozos, sabía que tenía una oportunidad pero sus anhelos tenían una negativa que el se negara a estar de vuelta con el, que el le dijera lo mismo que Fabián a Paige, se dispararia en el mismo momento, se quitaría la vida sólo para sufrir en el infierno– por favor!– dice recargando en la fría pared del baño, el agua que corría sin preocupacion era su única compañía– no me dejes solo castañito yo te necesito!– dice aguantando el gran sollozo atorado en su garganta, le dolía a mares pensar que el mismo habia pronunciado esas palabras que ahora le daban temor que el se las dijese, tenía miedo a perderlo, tenía miedo a estar solo, tenia miedo a seguir viviendo sin el a su lado– Por favor vuelve!!!– solloza antes de dejarse ir por la oscuridad...


	77. Lo Arruinaste

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Derek era un alcohólico empedernido, todos sus inclusive sus seis hijo a estaban preocupados, odiaban esa parte del lobo, preocupado por su verdadero padre pero verle de esa forma no les complacía nada.

Toda la manada estaba de la misma forma verlo decaído, intentando morirse en el alcohol, estaba preocupado de que hiciera una burrada por el efecto del alcohol, una vez ya lo había intentado, intento dispararle a Ariel, sólo que el peso del arma y los litros de alcohol sobre su cuerpo se lo impidieron, cada noche lo escuchaban sollozar diciendo el nombre del castaño, el único al que no parecía afectarle era al castaño en si.

Día tras día Derek aparecía sobre la barra completamente ebrio, nisiquiera podía musitar palabras coherentes, a Peter por desgracia le había tocado bañarle en una ocasión quitarle todo ese alcohol en su piel, le había costado horrores hacerlo vale su lo había visto de pequeño desnudo pero una cosa era verlo a esa edad y otra era verlo con su miembro desarrollado.

Por esa situación Peter no pudo tocar a Chris por días, haberle lavado por todo el cuerpo no le gusto nada al lobo ni a él mismo, pero le dolía verlo de esa forma le dolía pensar en su sufrir, pero con la misma respuesta cada vez que intentaba buscar una solución "el se lo buscó" le decía si mente cada una de las veces que intentaba siquiera decirle al castaño sobre la situación.

–Derek está mal, no puede seguir aquí!– dice Cora al ver tumbado de nuevo a su hermano, le dolía, pero también su mente le decia la misma frase "el se lo buscó"

–no se quiere ir, y tampoco puedo mandarlo a un hotel tampoco voy a pagar por sus difiguros– dice Peter mirando lo mal que se encuentra Derek, no se acercaría o le llegarían los recuerdos de la vez que lo baño, sólo con eso su cuerpo se estremeció.

–Mi hermano se va a enfermar si sigue de esa forma!– dice Cora mordiéndose las uñas de las manos.

–Solo existe una forma, no es la mejor pero es la única que se me ocurre!– dice Isaac mirando lo mal que también se ve su esposa– pero necesita estar consciente de nuevo!

–lo voy a bañar de nuevo!– dice Peter con desagrado– está vez sólo lo meto en la ducha para que se le baje lo ebrio, y sólo lo voy a cambiar de pantalón y camisa el boxer no lo voy a tocar por nada!– dice haciendo una mueca de asco.

Para desgracia de Peter terminó bañándolo de nuevo completo, desprendía un olor a muerto así que tenía que hacer su buena acción del día traumandose de nuevo.

–Derek!– dice Isaac moviendo al durmiente– Derek despierta!

–Dejemmmue!– dice apenas audible.

–Derek tomate esto!– dice levantando para que pueda tomarse la pastilla– debes tomarla Derek.

–No!– medio balbucea.

–No quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción!!– dice tumbando de nuevo a Derek boca arriba.

Isaac terminó mordido por todos lados, Derek un niño chiquito en esa ocasión.

–Que piensas hacer Isaac?–  pregunta Cora.

–No es mi mejor idea pero!!!– responde midiendo sus nudillos.

–Pero!

Un un suspiro pesado tenía que decirlo, tal vez Stiles lo mate pero es la forma de mantener al menos vivo por el momento a Derek.

–Solo necesita esperanzas para vivir– dice haciendo una mueca sabiendo que no les va a gustar nada.

–NO!– dicen ambos.

–Lo sé, idea estúpida pero....– dice señalando al balbuceante Derek– si sigue así su hígado no va a resistir mucho tiempo!–

–NO!– dicen de nuevo, no querían problemas si el castaño se entera de algo los podía mandar bien lejos.

 

****

 

Nadie sabe como o quien lo había hecho recapacitar, un día Derek dejo de tomar un día Derek tenía ánimos para salir a tomar el aire, todos pensaron que había pasado ya su duelo, más ahora temían por su vida, intentaba hablar con el castaño de su relación de lo que tenían, la mayoría agradecía que este le pasara de largo que no le diera pie a seguir con la plática.

Derek por su parte se le subían los humos cada vez que el castaño lo daba a loco, cada uno de sus rechazos le dolía en el alma.

Pasaron varios días donde su odio por Ariel se hacía cada vez más grande, cada día quería dispararle, más si arma había sido confiscada por su hija.

–sigues sin entender verdad!– dice Peter encarando a Derek– aún no lo comprendes el ya no te pertenece Derek entiéndelo de una buena vez!!!– 

–Metete en tus asuntos Peter!– blasfema Derek arto quería un trago, pero si quería hacer algo tenía que hacerlo sobrio y consciente.

–Dejalo Derek, entiendo que te duele entiendo, que quieras ser feliz pero no debes dañarle más!– dice sacando a flote a su lobo– sabes cuánto he querido verle feliz como hasta ahora Derek, recuerdas cuando acabe mal cuando te enfrente desde ese momento lo escogí a él, eres mi familia Derek y te quiero en verdad aunque no lo creas, pero aprecio más a ese chico que me a dado mucho de lo cual no me creo merecedor– dice tendiéndole un pasaje de avión– vete olvidale de una buena vez termina tu divorcio aléjate de lo que te hace daño y vuelve a empezar pero a él déjale....

–No!!– dice antes de partir al bosque que tenía la casona, ese era el día en que lo haría, Ariel había viajado fuera por orden de la reina, lo que el sabía era que Stiles se quedaría en la casona por un trabajo urgente y el solo era el y se había alejado de todos así nadie le pediría ir con ellos.

 

*****

T

odos estaban preparados para partir, sus hijos enojados por el trabajo del castaño.

–les juro que hoy le terminó, seré todo de ustedes mañana!– dice despidiendo a todos.

–Seguro que no vienes?– dice Laura tocando su brazo levemente.

–Seguro!– dice el castaño confuso sabia que una visión se le venía encima, esperaba que no fuera subiendo las escaleras o el golpe le dolería.

Todos partieron dejando al castaño frente a la finca, confuso por no haber tenido la visión en ese momento. 

–Stiles!!!– grita Derek al verlo avanzar rumbo a la casona.

–Dime!– dice con desagrado ya tenía días hartandolo con lo mismo.

–Has pensando lo que hablamos?– pregunta sonriente.

–Te lo he dicho mil veces la respuesta es NO!– dice tomando rumbo de nuevo a la casona.

–porque?– 

–Dejalo por la paz Derek yo amo a Ariel, comprende que yo no siento nada por ti!– medio grita el castaño sólo porque era bueno sino ya lo hubiera matado.

–eres mi compañero no puedes dejarme!!– dice acercandose al castaño.

–Tu lo hiciste no veo el porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo!– dice girandose para tomar rumbo a otro lado.

– me confundí vale, soy humano me puedo equivocar!– menciona parando su avance poniéndose enfrente del castaño.

–Yo quisiera creer eso!– dice tratando de alejarse, su visión se acercaba y no quería estar cerca de Derek en ese momento– pero no te creo, cada palabra que me digas no te creo nada!!

–Stiles, castañito creeme me confundí, quiero estar de nuevo contigo quiero que sepas que puedo y quiero cambiar a tu lado, sólo una oportunidad sólo una!!– dice Derek acorralado al castaño a una pared del recinto.

–Alejate Derek!– dice el castaño mareado, su visión era borrosa, pronto entraría al mundo de las sombras y no podría hacer nada.

–esta vez no Stiles– dice empotrado al castaño contra la pared.

–No Derek aléjate!– dice empujando al pelinegro lejos de su cuerpo, con la visión su Zorro estaba en modo apagado, odiaba en especial eso ahora más estando en esa situación– he dicho que te alejes Derek!– dice sacando sus ojos rojos al menos era lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

– sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, ahora soy humano!– dice acercandose más al castaño– esto te gusta Stiles lo sé, se que te encanta que sea rudo contigo, que te empotrara contra cada superficie...

–Que te alejes Derek!!!– dice empujando de nuevo al pelinegro pero su fuerza se había disminuido, todo el era un muñeco de trapo, su fuerza apenas lo dejaría estar de pie.

–No decides entre nosotros Stiles, entre tu y yo, sigo siendo el Alfa...– dice intentando besar al castaño– comprendelo eres mío Stiles, tu Zorro me prefiere a mi, soy tuyo y tu eres mío...

–Te equivocas le pertenezco a Ariel!!– dice de nuevo alejando a Derek de nuevo pero su fuerza nula, apenas era un niño pequeño golpeando una dura roca.

–No Stiles tu me perteneces a mi!– dice pegando más su entrepierna a la del castaño– ni siquiera puedes tocarle como a mi Stiles, comprendelo tu eres mío....

–Derek!!– dice el castaño perdiendo todas sus fuerzas.

**

–Corre!!!– gritan a su espalda...

–Noooooo!!!!– grita una voz conocida a su espalda...

–Tu fuiste alguien sin importancia en mi vida debes comprender que tu arruinaste mi vida!!!– dice una voz femenina a su costado..

–Lauraaaaaa!!!– grita otra voz muy conocida a su espalda....

–Stiles!!!

–Stiless!!

–Stiles!!!

–Tu no eres nadie para detenerme eres un simple Zorrito que no tiene nada ni nadie– dice una voz burlona frente a él

–Callate!!!– grita otra voz...

 

–Stiles!!!

–Stiless!!!

–Stiles!!!!

–Callense!!!– grita el castaño a nadie en específico....

–Callense!!

–Callense!!

–Callense!!!– repetían una y otra vez las voces.

–tu no puedes contra mi, yo soy quien merece el poder, la Gloria es mía bastardo!!– dice una voz a lo lejos.

–Ojos que atravez de llorosos vi!

–el debe conocer la verdad...– dice la voz de Dora entrando a la visión.

–Dos corazones puros podrán detenerle....

–Quien es el perdedor cuando ambos obtienen lo que quieren...

 

–El debe conocer la verdad, el que atrapado en piedra está debe ver atravez de su corazón.....

 

–Tiene que ver retomar su camino al bien.....

 

–Ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro muere..

–Dos corazones puros.....

–Dos corazones puros.....

–Dos cor.....

–Stiiiileeeesssss!!!!!!!!

Un grito lo saco de su ensoñación una Banshee lo traía de vuelta, una Banshee le restablecia su poder.

*****

Derek disfrutaba de un beso del castaño uno del cual sólo uno había sido partícipe.

–Ariel!!!– grita el castaño lanzando a su opresor contra la pared– Ariel!!!!– grita el castaño tomando rumbo a donde había sentido la presencia del chico.

–Ariel!!– dice el castaño entrando al bosque..

–Ariel!!!– medio ruge el castaño al no sentirle, odiaba que Ariel si pudiera esconderse de el, odiaba que se fuera de esa forma.

****

Lejos de una casona se encontraba un chico llorando de lástima, llorando su pesar, le dolía el pecho, su corazón se había partido, se estaba muriendo verle de esa forma no le gustó nada...

–Stiles!!– dice entre sollozos recargado contra la pared– porque Stiles!!!!– dice entre gemidos, le dolía el pecho, su vida se iba de nuevo entre sus manos..

–Para esto me mandaste!!!– dice gritando mirando al techo– me mandaste a sufrir, te divierto es eso!!– dice rompiendo en llanto.

–Juraste que tendria un amor puro y sincero, hasta ahora sólo he visto desprecio.....

–Sabes te odio, odio ser tu fiel seguidor, odio ser esto.....

–tanto me odian, tan despreciable soy? 

–Porque Stiles!!!– grita el chico haciendo temblar todo el recinto– trece años Stiles, trece años queriendo que me veas con ilusión...

–Queriendo ganarme tu corazón....

–todo para que!!!!– grita haciéndose daño en la garganta– porque Stiles!!!! 

–Te odio!!!– dice mirando al techo– tu lo prometiste me juraste un amor sincero, me dijiste que si bajaba tendría un amor eterno.....

–Porque me mentiste..... 

–Acaso tan mal te caigo, tan mal hijo tuyo he sido para merecer esto....– dice con un mar de lágrimas– dijiste que si bajaba alguien me amaria como tanto lo deseaba.....

–Porque tengo que seguir amándote tanto ha?– dice apretando la mandíbula mirando al techo– porque tengo que pasar por esto...

–Trece años luchando por el para que a buenas y primeras me deje de lado!!!!

–Porque tenías que llevarte mi corazón Stiles.....

–Porque!!!!!!– grita provocando que todo el vidrio de la casona se quebrara, muchos vasos explotaron, todas las fotos, todo aquello que en la pared se encontraba se derrumbó.

–Tantos años Stiles!!– dice cayendo rendido, no le importaba nada, ya nada tenía importancia en su vida, nada tenía sentido ya, su corazón estaba roto, para que seguir luchando por alguien que no puede amarle como el lo desea.

 

(*******)

 

Todos sabían que algo pasaba con el castaño, incluso sus hijos sabían que algo le pasaba el rugido que habían escuchado no era nada bueno, tanto ellos como John, Jordán, Chris, Peter y Cora habían intentado hablar con el, sólo que su actitud les decía lo contrario a lo que le estaba pasando.

–hijo que pasa?– dice John entrando al despacho de Stiles, se habían trasladado a la reserva para que el castaño estuviera más tranquilo pero ni eso lo había animado a salir o siquiera mirar el plantio que tenían los residentes.

–Nada papá sólo quiero terminar esto!– dice sin ganas, sólo eran hojas su verdadero cometido utilizar la corriente que la zona tenía para aumentar su poder y encontrarle pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, empezaba a creer que Ariel había subido de nuevo, como saltando de un puente, la zona de los Ángeles tenía un puente en específico entre la zona sobrenatural les decían que los angeles caídos sólo recuperaban sus alas saltando de ese puente, nadie sabía si era sierto o no pero por si las dudas había puesto un gran hechizo para mantenerle cautivo hasta su llegada.

–Que pasó Stiles y hablo enserio!– dice John transformado en por completo– que pasó!

–Fue el vale!!– dice con rencor– el día que tenía un trabajo urgente, tuve una maldita visión, Derek se aprovecho de eso para besarme!!– dice exagerando sus movimientos con las mano– Ariel nos vio y ahora no se donde esta!!!

–por eso estas así?– dice sonriente, ahora la balanza estaba del lado de Ariel– le extrañas es eso?

–Si papá me duele que no esté conmigo!!– dice encogiéndose de hombros– no quiero hacerle daño no se lo merece!!!

–lo sé!– dice John extendiendo un gran mapa de la zona norte de Irlanda.

–solo debes buscar en los lugares correctos!!– dice señalando un pequeño pueblo a las afueras.

En ese momento el castaño lo sintió dejo todo atrás y se trasladó al lugar en donde estaba aquel chico que se había robado su corazón.

–tu que lo vez, guíalo Claudia no les dejes caer ahora que más lo necesitan!– dice regresando a su forma normal, para todos John seguía siendo un humano.

–John!!– grita Parrish al verle salir del despacho, había escuchado hablarle a su difunta esposa, ahora no eran celos o tal vez si, pero siempre que John recordaba a Claudia se ponía bastante meloso con el mismo.

–Me escuchaste cotilla!– dice John atrayendo a su novio a su cuerpo– sabes me encanta que seas asi, se que no te molesta que le hablé pero esta forma de ponerte conmigo!!– dice acercandose a su oido– me hace querer hacerte mio ahora mismo, aquí frente a todos!!– las palabras de John sólo consiguieron sacar un fuerte jadeo por parte de Jordán, ninguno era exhibicionista pero no quita que sea exitante saber que alguien pueda verles..

–John!– medio gime el sabueso, tomando rumbo al cuarto de ambos, sólo basta decir que ambos de perdieron por un par de horas, al igual que otra pareja quien disfrutaba de su amor lejos de la casona.

 

******

–Ariel!!– grita el castaño al verlo comprar verduras, por poco y la emoción lo hace cometer una burrada al aparecer cerca del mercado del pueblo.

–Stiles!– dice seco sin ningún rastro de sentimiento, eso casuso el estremecimiento del castaño, nunca le hablaba de esa forma, nunca le había dicho su nombre de esa forma tan descriptiva.

–podemos hablar!– dice el castaño con la cabeza gacha.

–Ya lo estamos haciendo no?– pregunta comenzando su avance.

–si bueno, pero en una zona alejada se puede?– dice calmado, se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

–Estoy ocupado otro día será!– dice tomando algunas frutas de otro puesto, le estaba ignorando olímpicamente, le duele pero ya lo había decidido dejarle y que fuera feliz con su primer compañero.

–No puedo por favor solo escúchame!– dice el castaño, después de años de ocultar al Stiles débil ahora lo dejaba salir de nuevo.

Con un gran suspiró tenían que tener esa plática tenía que decirle que lo dejaba libre, que buscará los brazos de su primer compañero, le estaba costando siquiera pensar en eso, pero no podía seguir torturandose con eso, no podía seguir aferrado a él, cuando su corazón le pertenecía a otro.

Ariel continuo con sus compras el poco dinero que tenía guardado lo estaba utilizando para poder sobrevivir hasta que tuviera el valor de ir por su cartera y demas posiciones, porque no sacaba nuevos papeles se preguntaran sólo es el simple hecho que el y el papeleo no eran buenos amigos, así que prefería enfrentar esa situación e ir por su cartera.

–Bien que quiere hablar Stiles?– dice completamente seco, de aquel Ariel que le hablaba con amor no quedaba nada.

–lo siento!– dice el castaño– yo no quería esto, tuve una visión y el se aprovechó!!

–Tantas veces he escuchado esa palabra provenir de tus labios Stiles que ya no me la creó!– 

–Ariel!– menciona entrecortado, le estaba rompiendo el alma que el le hablara de esa forma– lo siento en verdad, míralo por ti, ve lo que paso...

–para que Stiles confío en ti, pero esto ya no puedo seguir de esta forma....

–lo sé, estoy viendo la forma de agilizar el proceso con el plan del Nemeton, entre mas pronto lo terminé más pronto se irán, podremos estar juntos de nuevo...

–Para que Stiles!!– dice levantando ligeramente los hombros– ambos sabemos que el Zorro está que brinca de la emoción por ese beso, si lo intento me mandarías a volar en un santiamén. .

–Eso...no... es...

–No lo digas ambos sabemos qué es verdad Stiles!– dice apuntando al castaño– trece años Stiles, trece largos años he luchado por tu amor y todo para que para que sólo pudiera conseguir unos cuantos besos tuyos...– sanciona con los ojos cristalinos– ahora ni siquiera tengo eso... 

–Dame una oportunidad nosotros podemos...

–No Stiles ya no puedo, me rindo, trece años soñando que un día podía tener tu amor– menciona dejando salir unas traicioneras lágrimas– trece largos años Stiles, donde cada vez que me rechazabas se rompía algo dentro de mi...

–lo entendí sabía que no sería fácil, creí que sólo era cuestión de que te decidieras a aceptarme!!– dice completamente roto, su dolor más grande que su cordura– me rindo Stiles, se feliz con el, búscale, arregla lo que una vez daño pero no me busques, en unos días iré por mis cosas, te pido que no lo hagas más difícil si....

–Ariel no yo enserio....

–No Stiles ya no puedo seguir aferrado a que un día me aceptes no puedo pasar trece años más esperando a que pueda disfrutar de tus besos, de tus caricias, yo no soy tu Stiles– dice apuntando de nuevo al castaño quien lloraba– ya no puedo seguir de esta forma, me rindo Stiles eres libre de estar con el....

–No quiero te quiero a ti!!!– grita el castaño– yo te quiero a ti Ariel nos vamos a casar, quiero estar contigo....

–Dejalo estar Stiles, sabes bien que no podrás someter al Zorro, lo he visto, he visto como sale a flote para llamar la atención de su compañero– dice cabizbajo– no puedo amararte a mi de esa forma sabiendo que no serás feliz Stiles, búscale se feliz con el que yo planeo regresar de donde vengo, mirar abajo deseando que algún día alguien me ame como tú lo haces con el, baje para encontrar lo que tanto añoraba, el– dice apuntando al cielo– el me lo prometio Stiles un amor verdadero, pero todo este tiempo sólo he recibido rechazos enserio ya no puedo Stiles ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esto...

–Dejame luchar por ti, déjame mostrarte que puedo a tu lado...– dice tratando de acercarse al chico.

–No lo hagas Stiles ya mucho hemos sufrido ambos, mereces ser feliz, te lo mereces– dice ahogando sus sollozos, tratando de tragarse todo ese sentimiento que tenía– sólo deseo que ambos puedan ser felices!!!– menciona entre pequeños hipidos– quiero que sepas que desde haya arriba te estaré cuidando Stiles....

–Ariel no por favor...– 

–lo siento Stiles, me rindo, no puedo seguir manteniendo está ilusión por ambos– dice apuntando de nuevo con su dedo anular– se que dijiste que cuando alguien entrega un anillo de compromiso el anillo pasa a ser de la persona quien acepta pero– dice conteniéndo sus lágrimas– será más fácil de que me olvides de esta forma– con sólo un movimiento el anillo desapareció de la mano del castaño.

–Ariel no, por favor no!– dice tratando de acercarse de nuevo al chico que cada vez se alejaba más– sólo mira ve lo que paso, te juro que no es como lo piensas, sólo... sólo....sólo...no me dejes!!– dice hiperventilando tenía después de tantos años una ataque de pánico– Ariel por favor tu no me dejes no lo hagas– dice con la respiración agitada.

–lo siento Stiles ya no!– menciona antes de desaparecer nuevamente, dejando al castaño con su ataque de pánico, le dolía verle de esa forma pero no podía seguir con eso, no podía ser el único que tener en pie esa relación.

–Ariel!!!– grita el castaño rompiéndose su corazón, nuevamente su mundo lo dejaba debió haberlo lanzado al muro cuando tenía fuerzas debió haberle evitado que se le acercase ahora la persona quien más le había amado le dejaba, ahora le dolía más que la traición de su primer compañero, le dolía porqué sabía que el si lo amaba con fervor–Ariel!!!!– grita de nuevo con la voz lastimera, le dolía todo, su mundo lo dejaba de nuevo.

Con eso apareció al principio de la zona prohibida de la reserva sabía que el bosque no tenía la culpa sabía que el solo había provocado eso pero tenía que sacar todo ese dolor de alguna forma– Hahahahaha!!!– grita el castaño desatando todo su poder contra los primeros árboles del recinto, cada árbol era echo añicos cada planta era marchitada con cada paso que daba– Ariel!!!!!– grita el castaño destrozando un gran árbol sólo con un golpe aquel árbol frondoso fue convertido en astillas.

Con cada paso el odio hacia una persona se hacía presente, odiaba al Zorro lo odiaba por mantenerle aferrado a alguien que no se merece su sufrir– Ahahahah!!!– dice tomando pasó de nuevo a la casona, necesita encerrarse en aquel sello, necesitaba contener todo ese dolor todo ese pesar o cometeria una tontería.

 

******

–papá!!– gritan los seis hijos saliendo lo mas rápido posible.

–Que hiciste Derek!!– ruge Peter al sentir al castaño de esa forma.

–Nada de lo que no tuviera derecho!– blasfema, si Ariel estaba lejos tenía el paso libre para recuperarle.

Cuando el castaño llegó todos estaban temblando, las Diez colas del Castaño se alzaban majestuosas y amenazantes, más lo que a todos les pudo fueron las lágrimas que corrían en las mejillas del castaño.

–papá!!– gritan los seis el verle llegar– que pasó papá porqué estas de esa forma?– pregunta la mayor.

–El sello!!– dice el castaño entre rugidos– el sello, levanten el sello...

Cada uno de los seis chicos se pusieron en su posición para levantar el sello que contendria a su padre, una vez el castaño encerrado de dejo caer de rodillas completamente desecho.

Las lágrimas del castaño les dolían a todos y cada uno de los presentes cada uno quería saber qué pasaba con el castaño que le tenía de esa forma.

–Papá?– pregunta la mayor– papi que pasó que tienes...

El dolor que tenía que lo había sobrepasado, el ataque de pánico lo tenía a su Merced– Aaaarr– trata de decir más sólo su boca producía el sonido como su se estuviera ahogando, ese sonido típico de alguien aspirando aire.

–Hermanito que pasa?– dice Sebastian, ni cuando su padre estuvo en coma lo recuerda haberlo visto de esa forma.

–Aaaaar....– más de su boca sólo salían jadeos, no pida pronunciar nada.

–Stiles hijo, respira recuerdas– dice Jordán fuera del sello en cuclillas para que el castaño le viera– recuerdas despacio respira hondo!!– dice haciendo las señales de aspirar y exhalar.

–Hijo que pasó?– pregunta John cuando Stiles pudo respirar mejor.

–Ariel!!– dice aspirando de nuevo con dificultad– Ariel te..te....te...ter... terminó conmigo!!– dice rompiendo en llanto, en ese preciso momento Derek apareció con un semblante serio, pero por dentro estaba que bricaba de emoción– el lo arruinó el lo hizo!!– dice señalando a Derek con la mano temblorosa– el tiene la culpa!!!– menciona antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Como si de un incendio se tratara el interior del sello se llenó de un espeso humo, en el mismo momento que ninguno pudo ver al castaño como si de un grito de una Banshee se tratara un rugido salió del interior del sello, sus hijos sabían que el Zorro tenía el control sólo que este era diferente, ni siquiera podían verle, ahora temían por el bienestar de su padre, más el gran espectáculo terminó cuando un estallido salió de interior provocando que el sello de estremeciera, todo el humo, todo aquellos gruñidos desaparecieron en un santiamén dejando al castaño de rodillas de nuevo– Ariel termino conmigo por su culpa!– dice completamente ido, cayendo desmayado en el centro del círculo..

–No!!– grita John al ver a sus nietos bajar el sello– sellenlo por un rato dejen que el Zorro se calme...

Con eso cada chico resto unas palabras que ninguno de los presentes entendió, con eso el sello se hizo visible, era como un gran acuario, un vidrio en un gran espesor se podía figurar al rededor del castaño.

–Tu!!!– ruge la mayor de los seis hermanos– no puedes quedarte en paz no tienes suficiente verdad!!!– dice avanzando al encuentro con Derek– no te es suficiente con haberle rechazado hace quince años verdad, no te basta con haberlo hecho sufrir hace años....

–El es mío, sólo protego lo que me pertenece....– menciona con la típica pose Hale en brazos cruzados.

–el no es un maldito objeto para que digas que te pertenece...

–Solo protego lo que fue destinado para mi!!!– 

–Ahahah!!!– ruge la chica lanzándose a atacar a Derek– como es que llevamos la misma sangre, tu maldito.... 

–Talia!!!– gritan los cinco hermanos restantes..

–NO MERECES SIQUIERA SEGUIR CON VIDA....–dice transformada– DESEARÍA QUE ARIEL FUERA Mi VERDADERO PADRE Y NO TU!!!– dice golpeando el pecho de Derek.

–Talia!!– menciona una de las hermana

–No Lau el no se merece esto, tu maltido!!– dice dando dos fuertes golpes en la mandíbula de Derek– porque te tenía que conocerte antes que a él ha? 

–Son mis hijos?– pregunta Derek admirando a los seis chicos, dando cuenta que la mayor se parecía a su hermana mayor.

–No!!!– grita Talia sacando sus garras para terminar lo que alguien debió haber hecho hace tiempo– somos hijos de Ariel no tuyos, el es nuestro verdadero padre!!!– dice la chica enfurecida, su golpe fue detenido por sus cinco hermanos quien la alejaron de Derek– todos quieren hacerlo el nos rechazo hace quince años es justo que yo le arranque su patética vida.....


	78. Mis Hijos

El castaño se mantuvo encerrado por un dia completo, desmayado en medio del sello, todos estaban preocupados pero realmente ya no eran sus hijos el que lo mantenían si no el mismo castaño mantenía se sellado.

–Stiles?– pregunta Derek entrando al despacho, los que eran sus hijos desaparecidos, el único con esa respuesta era el castaño.

–Que Derek?– responde con desagrado.

–Donde están mis hijos?– pregunta encarando al chico.

–Tu hija está abajo, con los demás!– 

–no hablo de ella, hablo de nuestros hijos...– 

–tu no tienes más hijos Derek, el padre de esos chicos es Ariel, a quien por cierto alejaste de mi!– ironiza pasando de una cara de enojo a repudio total.

–son mis hijos tengo derecho...

–Vete ahora no!– dice señalando la puerta.

–Stiles donde están!– dice firme avanzando al interior del recinto.

–No te incumbe saber dónde están mis hijos!!– dice señalando la puerta para que se fuera.

Derek estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de pronto se encontraba fuera del despacho y la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara.

–Ustedes lo sabían?– pregunta mirando a Peter y Chris, al Igual que a Cora e Isaac

–Si!– menciona los cuatro pasando de largo del mismo.

–porque no me lo dijeron tenía derecho!– 

–ese derecho lo permite el día que lo repudiaste Derek ahora no vengas con tus aires de padre porque no te quedan!!– dice Peter mirando a su sobrino.

–Tengo siete hijos!– dice a nadie en específico, seis eran de la persona a quien más amaba y su primogénita aunque ahora dudaba que ella fuera la primera.

Pasaron varios días en los que el castaño se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho y los hijos de Stiles desaparecidos, para toda la manada estaba claro que su estancia seria corta sin que pudieran arreglar algo con el castaño.

Derek se estaba empezando a desesperar, quería verles, quería conocerles quería saber cómo eran, como iban claro desde que nacieron hasta ahora, por lo poco que habían interactuado sabía a grandes rasgos como eran.

–les dije que marcel no podía con la tabla de surf!!!–  dice la mayor apareciendo por el umbral de la cocina, se le veía radiante feliz.

–Hola!!– dice Derek con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato donde todos le estaban ignorando olímpicamente– abuelo y papá?–  pregunta la mayor ignorando al ser que tenía enfrente.

–en su despacho!– dice sin prestar atención a la escena donde tenían a un Derek muy emocionado

–Vale!!– dice la mayor antes de desaparecer junto a sus cinco hermanos.

–Que pretendes Derek?– pregunta Cora, eso era lo que ella quería que Derek luchará por sus hijos, más ahora le parecía fatídica la forma en que se dieran las cosas.

–Conocerlos hermanita, son mis hijos!– dice sonríente mirando a todos, inclusive Peter estaba asombrado por el cambio de emociones de Derek.

–Olvidalo!– dice Peter una ves que salió su ensoñación– ya te lo dijeron tu no eres el padre lo es Ariel y si valoras un poco tu vida, les vas a dejar en paz o nos vemos en el infierno.....

–Stiles desapareció yo no sabía nada!!!– sus emociones habían pasado de felicidad a enojo en un santiamén– el los apartó de mi!!

–Te equivocas!– dice Stiles a sus espaldas haciéndolo saltar del susto– tu me alejaste yo solo continúe con mi vida!!!

–Tengo Derecho!!!– medio grita enfuruñado.

–DERECHO A QUE DEREK!!– grita el castaño, su humor de perros se reiria de el mismo por su propia broma pero ahora no era el momento, ni el lugar lo que necesitaba era a Ariel a su lado– SON MIS HIJOS, NO TUYOS TU NO TIENES DERECHO– dice sacando al Zorro a flote, si el Zorro sentía que la incomodidad de sus hijos era causada por la presencia de Derek, más en tomarlo como sólo eso lo estaba tomando poco una amenaza– ALÉJATE DE ELLOS SON MIS HIJOS, SI NO QUIERES CONOCER A TUS ANTEPASADOS EN EL INFIERNO TE VAS A MANTENER ALEJADO.....

–tu los alejaste de mi Stiles son también mis hijos, tengo derecho!– ambos eran Alfas de su propia familia, ninguno sedería el pódium, ambos querian mandar, ambos simplemente querían las riendas– quiero conocerles son parte de mi también...

El castaño trato de contenerse en verdad lo trato pero su orgullo pudo más que el, con un gran golpe en su mandíbula Derek fue estampado contra la pared, Stiles no estaba tomando muy coherentemente la plática, hace años había aceptado decirle de la mejor forma lo de sus hijos a Derek pero ahora sólo tenía una palabra en su mente "amenaza", sabía que tenía derecho, siempre era partidario en los derechos de los niños, ese era básicamente su trabajo en la corona, por eso había aceptado contar la verdad en cuanto pudiera, más ahora sólo tenía una idea clara, alejar a sus hijos del ser que los despreció–TU NO TIENES DERECHO! 

–SON MIS HIJOS!– sanciona conteniéndo su enojo, odia su Zorro por preferirle, el quiere a Ariel pero siempre su recuerdo lo arruina.

Con un gran suspiró tenía que decirlo, ya había hablado con sus hijos y todos estaban de acuerdo– no te impongas, porque tú aquí no eres nadie Derek, si ellos quieren acercarse a ti adelante, pero no les preguntes, ni siquiera les sonrías con sinceridad Derek vuélvete un cero a la izquierda en su presencia, si ellos quieren conocerte bien por ti, pero aléjate si tus intenciones no son buenas, porque de una vez te lo digo, su indiferencia la estoy tomando como una clara muestra de que eres una amenaza para ellos, no me hagas que desaparezca porque así como paso durante quince años, lo va a hacer por el resto de tu vida....

–Me escuchaste?– menciona encarándolo por primera vez, desde el besó– EH PREGUNTADO SI ME ESCUCHASTE DEREK?– dice alzando de nuevo la voz, el mandaba, nadie llegaría a sus territorios a querer dominarlo, era libre, era libre de esconger con quien estar.

Para todos estaba clara la actitud del castaño, lo veían con sus propios hijos, lo miraban con los hijos del castaño, era el mismo que todos conocian pero sin serlo realmente, Scott por su parte tenía claro que en efecto el castaño se merecía toda esa gloria pero hubiera querido que fuera a su lado, pero ahora sólo tenía el rango de conocido.

– Si!– responde apenas audible, desde cuando el gran Derek Hale se dejaba mangonear, sabía la respuesta era un gran cartel, con brillantina y luces de neón frente a él, sólo que su macho Alfa le cegaba de nuevo.

–bien ahora todos los demás, no quiero que molesten o me hablen si no es estrictamente necesario, tengo trabajo y quiero resolverlo antes de que MIS HIJOS– menciona viendo de nuevo a Derek– decidan querer salir de nuevo, alguien a visto a la víbora?

–Paige?– pregunta Cora.

–Si la misma, si alguien la ve, ordenele que le ponga, correa a su perro o lo voy a mandar al infierno– dice señalando a Derek, este sólo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, al escucharlo hablar se esa forma.

******

Derek por su parte pensaba que era más exitante si el antigüo Stiles que lo miraba con amor o el nuevo que imponía, una cosa estaba clara el sexo con ese nuevo castaño le sería de su agrado.

–Hola!– dice sonriente Derek de nuevo, el verles bajar a desayunar, los días pasaban pero estos solo pasaban de el o en ocasiones le pedían que les pasará algo, mas solo era eso, nunca intercalaban palabras.

Para toda la manada el cambio de actitud de los chicos era notorio sólo un ciego no podía ver semejante cambio, de ser bromistas donde mas de uno había caído en sus bromas, pasaron a sumergirse en su propio mundo, la mayor y el menor juntos como uno solo, los gemelos eran como si se les hubiera puesto el mismo chip de habla, monotonía total era lo que tenían frente a ellos.

Los Hale que se llevaban más con ellos sufrían su pérdida, sabían que pasaba pero ninguno sabía que decir o hacer, ninguno quería esa situación para todos estaba claro que hubiera sido mejor que Derek jamás se hubiera enterado de la verdad.

–porque sigue hablandonos?– pregunta una de las gemelas a su contraparte.

–Creo que es medio lelo para entender las palabras!– responde la otra con tono burlón, si bien todos tenían clara una cosa, darle la oportunidad, conocían a la perfección cuales habían sido los causantes conocían la historia, pero como típicos Hale no sabían cómo acercarse, entre los que habían conocido de pequeños inclusive los integrantes jóvenes de la ex manda de su padre era llevadera la convivencia pero con el que se suponía que era su padre no podían siquiera tener un rastro de afecto.

–Yo digo que es medio idiota!– dice la mayor pasando de largo, sin siquiera mirarle.

–Estúpido!– mencionan los gemelos pasando igual que su hermana mayor.

–Yo digo que le queda mejor insignificante!– dice con una gran sonrisa burlona el menor.

Si la mejor forma de empezar a tratar a su padre era insultandolo, pensaban que después de decirle todas esas cosas podrían revelarse como en verdad eran pero, cada día que le miraban se les hacía más difícil.

–Hermanita!– dicen los gemelos al unísono.

–Que!– responde en tono secó, era la más cerrada de todos, ella prefería a su padre Ariel, por ella el biológico podía irse bien lejos a saludar a la madre de Paige.

–Uy pero que hoy nos levantamos con las pulgas en alto!– dice el menor sonriente– Aaauuuu!!!!– dice saltando de la silla, la mayor lo habia pateado, prefería no hablar o el poco filtro que tenía en la boca se desaparecería y diría cosas que no venían al caso, aún se culpaba por haber revelado ese secreto.

–Hermanitaaaaa!!– gritan los cuatro gemelos.

–Que quieren!– dice con hastío, no estaba de humor para soportar las babosadas de sus hermanos los amaba pero aveces necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero con los seis tenía escasos cinco minutos sola y eso solo era en su baño.

Los cuatro estaban pasmados, sabían que con su hermana en esos ánimos no era bueno siquiera que una mosca le pasara enfrente.

–lo que mis cobardes hermanos quieren decirte es que cual es el plan para traer a papá Ariel?– pregunta el menor con la cara alta desafiando a su hermana, era la mayor si, tenía el poder sobre ellos si, pero el también era un Alfa.

–Sabes que me estás ofendiendo con esa postura verdad?– dice sacando sus ojos rojos.

–Si lo se y me vale, eres la mayor si pero no por eso eres mi dueña!– dice burlon, para ambos una lucha no declarada, ambos se picaban por el puesto ambos disfrutaban eso, pero jamas pasarían de largo la posición de cada uno.

–Quieres morir men?– dice la mayor sonriente.

–Vamos homie aquí te espero!!– dice señalando a su hermana con su cuchara del cereal.

–te voy a golpear mocoso del demonio!– dice la mayor parándose de su asiento.

–lo dice la anciana!– menciona sonriente

En ese momento dos burbujas de agua les explotaron sobre sus cabezas– papá!!!!– gritan ambos.

–Upss!!– dice el castaño, sonriente no le gustaba nada que sus hijos se llevarán de esa forma, era un juego lo sabía pero aún así no le gusta nada que se hablen de esa forma.

 

*****

Para Derek escuchar hablar a sus hijos de un plan para regresar a Ariel a su vidas no le agradó para nada, sabía que lo quería como un padre pero ese era su puesto y no pensaba compartilo.

–Entonces?– preguntan los gemelos una vez que Stiles desapareció sabían que los escuchaba pero al menos intentaría algo– cual es el plan?

–Vivir?– dice la mayor.

–No nos agradas!– dicen los mismos con un gran puchero– queremos a papá Ariel aquí!– dicen cruzándose de brazos.

–Pues lo unico que se me ocurre es secuestrarle y encerrar a ambos en un sello, pero EL COTILLA DE NUESTRO PADRE NO LO VA A PERMITIR!!!– dice alzando la voz, para que a ambos les cayera la pedrada uno por cobarde y no luchar, el otro sólo porque los despreció.

–Saben a quien pedir ayuda no?– pregunta la mayor mirando a sus jóvenes hermanos.

–Dora!– gritan los chicos antes de sacar sus teléfonos.

–Que hacen?– pregunta Derek mirando a todos los chicos sólo con los teléfonos en alto.

–Pedir ayuda para traer a nuestro padre!– dice el menor rodando los ojos.

–Dora!!– gritan los seis antes de desaparecer de la casona, dejando a un Derek muy enfadado.


	79. Los Stilinski

Todos conocian a los chicos de vista y sus personalidades, al menos lo que les habían dejado ver, por lo que sabían la mayor se llamaba Talia y una de las gemelas era llamada Laura o era lo que se imaginaban.

–te puedes callar!!!– dice Cora parando la habladurías de su hermano, en el fondo lo seguía amando pero ya no lo soportaba.

–Tu sabes cómo hablarles Cora!– dice en tono suplica, todo intento por acercarse a sus hijos o al castaño era nulo, en especial con este que cada vez que lo intentaba lo mandaba a otro cuarto o lo sacaba de la casona– quiero conocerles saber su nombre, pero ni eso me permiten!

–te lo dijo Stiles, no te impongas Derek, vale si son tus hijos, pero han pasado quince años sin ti, recordando aquellas palabras que les dijiste, no lo recuerdas verdad los repudiaste también ahora no lo vas a arreglar con simples disculpas o con querer arreglarte como padre porque no la vas a hacer, sin Hale si pero son más Stilinski que nada...– menciona en tono duro, le duele que le traten de esa forma siempre insultandolo siempre tratando lo menos, pero a muy su pesar el se lo había ganada.

Jamás digas o blasfemes frente a otros porque no sabes a quienes tus palabras puedan herir.

–Me equivoqué en grande lo sé, merezco una estatua al idiota del siglo, lo se pero son mi sangre son mis hijos.....

–No lo son Derek, ya no lo son!– dice con desdén existía otra cosa oculta una que le va a doler más que a nada.

–Son mi sangre Cora como no van a ser mis hijos, si Talia se parece a nuestra hermana mayor!– dice casi susurrado, odiaba a Peter por ello, pero el hubiera hecho lo mismo sólo que no tenía el valor de hacerlo– no puedes negarlo si son Hale en potencia!

–Ay Derek, quise decirte hace años, quise hacerlo, pero el no le dejó, Stiles estaba en un plan "Que Derek se vaya por un puto tubo pero a mis hijos no se les acerca" palabras de el – dice Cora recordando aquella disputa que tuvieron– regrese a Beacon porque eras la única familia que tenía, Peter está muy pegado a Stiles y el no me quería a su lado...

–porque?– 

–lo desafíe Derek, quería imponerme a que te lo dijera, a que conocieras a los primeros Hale pero el no lo quiso de esa forma, le dañaste Derek de formas que ni John puede decirte....– dice mirando a la cara a su hermano– hace años.....

*Recuerdo*

–Stiles!!!– grita enfuruñada Cora, no se dejaría vencer por un Zorro que se interpone en su familia.

–Que no Cora no entiendes el no es nadie para MIS HIJOS!!!– grita el castaño saliendo de la casona de la reserva por protección de los mismos se mantendrían un tiempo más– el nos rechazo por mi puede irse por un caño si lo prefiere pero el jamás se va a acercar a MIS HIJOS!!!

–son hijos también de el!!–

–Corta el rollo Hale porque no me está gustando tu actitud!!– dice señalando a la chica con un dedo– serás muy loba nacida y familia de mis hijos pero no me vas a decir que hacer, si lo quieres nos debatiremos en una pelea pero de que el no va a conocerlos no los va a conocer!!!

–Stiles no seas terco si le dices que son sus hijos se va a alejar de esa arpía y regresará contigo!!!–

–y quien lo quiere de vuelta por mi todos esos están muertos Cora y si no quieres ser de esa parte mejor corta el rollo ya!!– dice gritando las últimas palabras, estaba harto la loba se había puesto en plan protector con sus hijos pero el era el padre, el había decidido tenerles, era sólo sus hijos.

–Son los primeros Hale en nacer Stiles debe conocerlos!!– 

–Hale?– dice incrédulo– mis hijos no llevarán ese apellido son Stilinski en toda su gloria, jamás van a llevar el Hale en su nombre!!!–

–son mi familia también!!!– 

–Si pero no por eso van a compartir el apellido del ser que los despreció!!– sanciona el castaño– ellos decidirán si quieren llevar el Hale, pero serán S-TI-LINS-KI!!– medio grita cada parte.

–Son Hale Stiles, no puedes quitarles el apellido!!!–

–Puedo y quiero!!!– dice desafiante, ningún ser se va a imponer a su voluntad ya no, no se dejaría pisotear de nuevo, ese Stilinski murió el mismo día en que fue despreciado.

–Stiles!!!– medio ruge la chica, lanzando una zarpazo al castaño justo en la garganta.

–YA NO TE SOPORTO CORA HALE, TE AGRADEZCO EL APOYÓ QUE ME DISTE PERO NO MAS, QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA, REGRESA CON EL PERO UNA COSA SI TE DIGO JAMAS VOLVERÁS A CONOCER LA VERDAD!!!– dice posando dos dedos en su frente.

–No Stiles por favor!!–

–A MI NINGUN SER ME VA A VOLVER A PISOTEAR CORA, JAMAS LOS VOLVERAS A VER, PARA TI Y ISAAC MIS HIJOS NO EXISTEN, PARA TI Y EL SOLO ESTUBIERON DE VACACIONES EN LONDRES JAMAS VINIERON CONMIGO, JAMAS CONOCISTE LA VERDAD!–  con eso tanto Cora como Isaac que se encontraba en la casona con los bebés cayeron desmayados, sus memorias junto al castaño jamás existieron, sus recuerdos fueron reemplazados por recuerdos de otras personas quien fueron de visita a Londres, para Stiles, Cora había muerto de la misma forma que todos los que una vez quiso como amigos.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–Derek el castaño que todos conocieron, ya no existe todos de alguna forma contribuimos a su gran cambió– dice decaída– ahora lo entiendo deberás que si, no te mereces eso pero tú te lo ganaste!!! 

–lo sé!– medio grita el peligro– me lo he ganada pero ahora quiero enmendar mi error....

–No te impongas Derek, mi único consejo, porque estás haciendo lo mismo que yo hace años, algo que me los arrebató de las manos...– dice con loa ojos cristalinos– crees que enterarme ahora me agrada son mis sobrinos Derek, y yo misma me eché la soga al cuello, yo misma los aleje por querer decírtelo, verlos estan enormes a como yo los conocí, pase tanto tiempo alejada de ellos míralos son preciosos pero ninguno de los dos pertenecemos a sus vidas, pero sin dudar yo estoy mejor que tú al menos en su corazón.... 

–yo quiero lo que todos gozan Cora, porque otros pueden ser felices y yo no!!!– dice decaído.

–Porque nunca has dejado decidir al Derek joven, siempre es el Derek que el tiempo forjó por eso, te has preguntado si el Derek joven aquel que conoció Paige decidiera no sería mejor en tu vida?– 

–ese Derek murió Cora no existe!!– 

–Pues yo lo veo queriendo salir pero el tiempo lo ha hecho temeroso del mundo, hermanito debes traerle si quieres hacer algo bueno por ti y ellos, debes traerle es duro lo sé y tienes más miedo que un pequeño cachorro pero este Derek el que alejo a Ariel el que quiere algo de vuelta el que se impone no lo va a llevar muy lejos....

–No tengo otra forma de ser Cora!– 

–Si la tienes, pero es muy pequeña dentro de ti, sólo aferrate a ella, que este Derek deje de estar y venga mi hermanito, aquel que sonreía por todo, aquel que amaba a su familia y era feliz, debes traerle de nuevo apesar de que tenga miedo a ser herido de nuevo....

Derek por su parte no entendía la postura de Cora el era así de esa forma aquel Derek cariñoso se había muerto en el incendio, pero ahora sabía que era lo que Stiles quería sacar de el, aquel chico que amaba y era amado sin medida, pero como traerle de vuelta.

********

  

Para Derek las horas pasaban y no veía cambios intento dejarles en paz pero estos solo se alejaban más, para el desfortunio de todos Paige había regresado con aires de grandeza, nadie entendía que quería pero si lo que provocaba, que su hija se sintiera menos de lo que la pobre lo era.

–Mi hija, es la primogénita de Derek, una verdadera Hale!!– dice con desprecio, Paige, su plan alejar a su hija de todos ella la última en morir para traerle de vuelta.

–Mis hijos están en la primera fila de Hale!– dice Peter si era así sus hijos tenían el verdadero apellido.

–tu pareja es un cazador no cuentan como Hale disgnos!!– dice con desdén, Peter agradece que Chris ni estuviera en ese momento porque el ya oe hubiera disparado.

–No pero al menos no somos hijos de una víbora!!!– dice Estaban mirando a la chica, el no quería tomar el camino de su padre, pero ahora deseaba matar con ganas a la víbora.

–Laura es la única Hale en potencia la primogénita de Derek!!!– 

–Porque no se calla de una buena vez!!!– medio ruge la verdadera primogénita de Derek– ELLA NO ES LA PRIMOGÉNITA DE DEREK, SOY YO!!!–grita la chica furiosa– NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS  PRIMEROS DESENDIENTES!!!

–mientes niña!!– 

–Ahora veo porque se buscaron el uno al otro igual de estúpidos!!!– dice la chica conteniéndo su rabia– creó que es momento de presentarnos como se debe, papá! 

–Dime!– menciona el castaño el quería mandarla al infierno, pero sería corromper su ser y eso solo lo haría con aquel o aquella que mató a su abuelo.

–Nos presentas a todos!– dice la mayor, estaban cenando por suerte solo faltaban unos integrantes que habían arribado a la misma en el momento en que ella paro las habladurías de la víbora como ellos le decían.

–Quieren el segundo apellido?– 

–No!– dice en tono cortes, todos estaban en porte majestuoso, los seis imponían frente a toda la manada, los que estaban frente a todos eran diferentes a los que ellos habían conocido.

–Bien pero empecemos por el principio!– dice el castaño parándose de su gran silla.

–Perdón por mi descortecia pero como se han de imaginar, si rebelaba sus nombres podían incluso llegar a la verdad una que no quería que saliera a la luz, por desgracia salió y es momento de que conozcan a mi familia....

–En primer lugar conocen a mi Padre John Stilinski y mi papá Jordán de su amor nacieron dos pequeños, el primero...

￼

–Sebastian Stilinski Parrish, después de el mi terco padre se reuso a darnos otro hermanito hasta que un día simple ocurrió...

￼

–la princesita Claudia Stilinski Parrish, ambos poseen una dualidad, son mitad Hellhound y a la mayoría de edad serán igual a mi, Zorros Celestiales, una rara pero muy buena combinación...

–Que es helljun?– pregunta la pequeña Claudia con cara de confundida.

–lo que es papá Parrish recuerdas, el señor de llamas?– dice Sebastian sonriente.

–Oh!!– dice tratando de recordar, para su corta edad sabía mucho sólo que la mayoría las olvidaba o simplemente no eran de gran relevancia para su corta edad.

–pasando a Mis Hijos y la primogénia de Derek nacieron seis cachorros, seis lindos y preciosos cachorritos que hoy en día son mi orgullo.... 

–Pero para pasar a presentarle les contaré algo, en la familia Stilinski existen varias traducciones muchas a lo largo de siglos que se han seguido generación tras generación... 

–la más importante de todas es que la primogénita o el primogénito lleva el nombre del antepasado del padre, en mi caso, debería llamarme Matt pero como es un ser despreciable mi padre optó por honrar a mi abuelo materno es por eso el nombre raro...

–Con eso tenia que eludir a la primogénita con el nombre de tu antepasado– dice señalando a Derek– ya que tu eres el "padre" y yo era el que los llevaría por derecho tenía que hacerlo intente no hacerlo pero un buen Stilinski jamás deja una tradición de lado, aunque todos lo crean no me fue difícil hacerlo, puesto que Peter hablaba de la gran Talia Hale y su bondad absoluta después yo mismo lo comprobé así que por eso mi primera hija, la cual se parece a Laura Hale raro, pero mi hija es más preciosa.. 

￼

–ella es mi primogénita la primera de ambas familias, su nombre Talia Claudia Stilinski...

–Despues de la hermosa niña que nació de mi ser, vinieron los primeros varones de la familia...– el castaño se inclina para quedar en medio de ambos– cambiense.... 

–Enserio hombre como te osas llamar nuestro padre!!– dice el menor simulando ser el mayor. 

–Si les digo el porque se quien es quien los mandó a la escuela naval y doy órdenes que no los dejen salir hasta que sean respetables marine?– dice sonríente.

–Stiles!!!– grita John indignado– no utilices mis amenazas contra mis nietos!

–No te puedes quejar ahora soy un respetable marine!– una de sus tantas carreras, por decir que era la una que disfrutaba aunque sus hijos la odiaban.

–Bueno como les decia ellos son los primeros varones de la familia, como ya había cumplido con la tradición podía ponerles el nombre que yo quisiera pero creí mejor honrar a las personas más importantes para mí...

￼

–el primero Dayson John Stilinski, de esta forma horarba a mi padre el ser que me dio la vida, ya lo había hecho con mi madre así que el era el segundo, para mi pequeño– dice revolviendo en cabello del otro gemelo– 

￼

–mi segundo hijo bueno el tercero pero entre los varones era el segundo su nombre, Daimon Jordán Stilinski, papá Jordán llegó a alegrar la vida de mi padre así que se merecía tener un respetable tributo y que mejor que el...

–Para mis segundas hijas, las preciosas princesas de papá...– dice mirando a cada una– ustedes también cambien de asiento...

–Papi yo soy yo te has equivocado!!!– dice la mayor imitando a la menor.

–Seguro y yo soy el próximo emperador!!– dice sonriente, el castaño continuo su relato una vez que las chicas cambiaron de lugar– para mi segunda hija me preguntaba qué nombre seria el adecuado, así que sólo se me ocurrió uno solo, por obvias razones no le iba a poner Peter o Christopher, pero si algo muy importante lo hice con Talia Hale, una persona importante para ambos, pero hubo alguien más a quien Peter quiso mucho, no quise hacer esto para que se culpara o se sintiera mal, sino para que el vea en ella, el recuerdo de lo que Laura era, no en lo que terminó..

￼

–mi segunda hija Lauraline Ashlyn Stilinski, el segundo nombre es por todas las mujeres Stilinski que existieron era tradición poner ese nombre pero de un momento a otro se perdió, para su presiosa pero no menos importante gemela quería darle el honor a alguien que me apoyó cuando llegue aquí..

￼

–Mi tercera hija, Coraline Ashlyn Stilinski, como soy tan genial padre les puse el mismo nombre sólo porque no encontré uno mejor que ese...

–Para el sexto hijo de mi ser queria honrar a alguien muy especial para mí, lo hice primero y mi padre me copió después– dice sacando la lengua en dirección a John– Mi último niño, el bebé de papá– dice haciendo un puchero– quería honrar a mi abuelo pero hubo alguien a quien mi abuelo quería mucho, su compañero de vida que partió de este mundo antes que el...

￼

–Su nombre Sebastian Dar-Hek Stilinski el último de mis hijos pero no por eso el menos importante.

–le pusiste mi nombre!!– dice Derek con una gran sonrisa

Los seis por auto reflejo rodaron los ojos, no creyendo lo que en verdad habia dicho– te crees tan importante Derek?– pregunta el castaño– lo repetiré una vez más, el se llama Sebastian DAR-HEK!, era un soldado alemán que amo a mi abuelo como ningún otro por desgracia se parece al tuyo así que el prefiere que lo llamen Dar o Sebastian.

–espera les quitaste el apellido Hale?– dice furioso si el era el padre el Hale debería haber predominado.

–Como te lo he dicho son MIS HIJOS no tuyos, de ti no tienen más que el legado familiar es lo único que tienen de ti!!– dice tratando de ocultar su enojo.

–Son Hale eso no se los puedes quitar......

–El no, nos lo quitó fue usted el que nos negó ese derecho...– dice la mayor con los ojos rojos– como fue que lo dijo!!– dice frotando su menton– Oh si claro lo dijo de esta forma!– dice poniéndose de pie– Stiles entiendelo de una buena vez, nunca te quise, nunca fuiste alguien importante para mi, solo fuiste un juguete para mi lobo, yo repudio todo lo que provenga de ti, repudio tu vida....– termina la mayor con los puños apretados– usted fue quien nos rechazo el que no tiene derecho siquiera de reprocharle algo a mi padre es usted– el orgullo le había ganado

–Si llevamos el Hale, pero no por usted!– menciona Dayson calmando su enojo– lo utilizamos en memoria de nuestra abuela Talia así como en memoria de la tía Laura, no por usted en nuestras vidas no es nadie...– sentencia dejando en shock a Derek por lo que ambos habían dicho, esas palabras le calaron hondo no las recordaba con exactitud sólo recordaba que los había rechazado.

–conocen a mi madre?– pregunta Cora mirando a los seis chicos– y a mi hermana? 

–Si las conocimos en persona!– dice la mayor ignorando a un muy lloroso Derek de que se retiró sin decir nada.


	80. Un Caballero de Reluciente Armadura

Hace años existió, la historia no lo recuerda con los detalles entrelazados con la primera época que apareció, el tiempo era débil e inclusive olvidadizo. La sangre acompañaba a aquellos que lo conocieron, aquellos que osaron en musitar palabra de el, murieron en la oscuridad eterna de la ignorancia por el miedo a propagar la esperanza...

En la historia lo llaman de diferentes formas pero es el mismo justiciero camuflado entre las leyendas que algunos esparcían con forme viajaban de un lugar a otro...

Todas y cada una de las historias te han de contar la verdad pero a la vez una mentira, el existió pero no en esta época pérdida en las arenas...

Un valiente caballero de reluciente armadura de siglos futuros vendrá a salvar a una doncella en apuros, que con su belleza deslumbra al igual que su sonrisa, jamás le preguntes su nombre por que no te ha de responder, síguelo el es la clave de la paz naciente...

Aquel caballero de brillante armadura traerá felicidad, tranquilidad, serenidad y paz a aquellos a quienes el fuego les arrebato todo a manos de un espectro maligno con rostro de Angel...

No desconfíes de su reluciente ayuda porque en el no hay motivo para hacerlo, siempre sigue al valiente caballero de armadura reluciente... 

Su espada ha de alzar para regresar a su época verdadera, mas no os desespereis que en aquel caballero en su vista estais...

Pasado, presente y futuro un caballero tendréis todos iguales pero muy diferentes, aquellos temerosos tendrán paz, sólo un corazón puro les despolvorara  el camino perdido en la oscuridad, pero no os debéis de hacerle enfadar por que su poder has de conocer....

No existe mejor aliado que aquel caballero, no existe mejor persona que aquel Zorro de reluciente armadura, pero en la historia no lo has de conocer porque el así lo decidió, el anonimato es la clave de su seguridad, muchas personas conocen la historia, lo llaman el faraón, el llanero solitario, el alguacil del infierno, otros los llaman como el innombrable...

Pero todos olvidan una cosa, sus fieles seguidores aquellos que han jurado seguirle en su camino, seis Alfas rechazados que de alguna manera rencor no guardan...

Pero en esta historia no son los únicos, existen dos más....

Un príncipe y una princesa le siguen en su camino ambos frutos de un amor trágico, el lobo y la flecha se ven reflejados en sus ojos, ambos puros como ningún otro, bajo la sombra de aquel caballero son cobijados...

Seis Alfas, dos príncipes y un caballero la historia te ha de contar más los ojos tienes que abrir para conocer la verdad....

Termina Peter sonriente, varios días habian pasado desde que los chicos a su padre se habían revelado–aquella era la historia que Talia contaba, un gran caballero que la rescato de un ser que atrapado entre el dolor y la desesperación busco su libertad– dice tratando de recordar más sobre su hermana, sobre lo bien que la pasaban juntos.

–Entonces tu eres aquel caballero?– pregunta Cora admirando al castaño, sabía que era el no tenía duda pero ahora pensaba que el castaño tenía más poder en el pasado.

–Talia conocía muchas historias, de la cuales cuentan la verdad y una mentira– dice sonriente, al llegar con la gran Talia, ella lo reconoció. 

–El faraón– dice pensativa Laura la hija de Derek– se una historia de un faraón, como era...– dice posando su mentón sobre su mano– era Otoño hace mucho en las tierras perdidas a la vista de Dios, del Nilo aparecieron seres de humo y ceniza que nacieron de la envidia de un rey sin corona..

Aquellos que en busca del más grande eh inalcanzable premio de todos su camino erraron.....

Una lágrima...

Entre Mar y Tierra los desterrados buscaron, hasta que la hallaron a una princesa de belleza incalculable, la capturaron y forzaron a llevarlos hasta el mágico tesoro perdido...

La lágrima perdida del Dios Ra....

Forjada con el sufrir de faraones pasados la lágrima tenía el poder de conceder un deseo...

Lo que más anhelaba tu corazón...

Aquella princesa temerosa de su pueblo escapó, con el más grande y peligroso botín, pérdida entre las aguas del Nilo, la lágrima y la princesa para siempre se perdieron, más se dice que un faraón de mirada angelical la resguardo bajo su manto...

Aquel que la ayudó su sufrir se llevó, sellando el dolor de aquella singular lágrima, más se dice que aquellos puros de corazón a la Doncella encontrarán.....

Un cántico se hizo vital para encontrar a un caballero eficaz..

Al norte has de viajar dejando tus sueños brillar, en donde tú estés y no lo estés un arco hay que de colores es....

Cuando estés perdido en el bosque un sendero hallarás, recorre el mundo hasta el final, donde la esperanza murió pero jamás su tumba encontrarás....

Bajo de el entre gemas y tesoros vez, un sueño que vuelto eterno es...

Más te debo advertir, no te dejes engañar por gemas y vino de estar, porque su guardian un precio te a de cobrar...

Aquel que astuto es, un sendero te mostrara para a la princesa despertar, tres estrellas en el cielo has de buscar para la espada del caballero alcanzar, aunque su nombre preguntes no te ha de responder puesto que el caballero sin habla es....– dice pensativa la chica– se dice que aquella princesa regreso con un poder singular, la reina del Nilo se levantó pero la historia después de, desapareció... 

–Cleopatra!– dice sonriente– si hace años fui llamado para rescatarle... 

–esa historia yo la cree o eso es lo que intente no soy muy bueno para recitar ese tipo de cosas– dice sonríente– ella regreso para liberar a su pueblo, duro mucho tiempo después pero para la historia ella se suicidó...

–Que?– gritan sus hijos– porque no nos dijiste?

–pensaba en dejarlo para cuando fuera viejo y tener algo que contar!– dice sonriente– muchas historias se alzan alrededor de un caballero, yo soy aquel que las doncellas llaman para protegerles....

–tienes algo que ver en la historia de Rapunzel?– pregunta Chris su padre le contaba una historia de un héroe sin nombre.

–Si!– dice sonriente– pero no era de cabellos sin fin, su apellido Rapunzel Doncella de las colinas...

Hace años un caballero de capa y espada su camino erro, perdido en la historia está donde toda esperanza murió, tres pruebas aquel caballero pasó más ninguna le fue, para llenar el vacío de su corazón....

A lo lejos una doncella de cabellos dorados reposando en una cama de dulce cantar, aquellas que la protegían su devoción tenían, la princesa, la Doncella encantada la llamaban...

El poder y la avaricia del caballero a una lucha lo llevo, en busca del más hermoso botín se perdió, fue hasta que la conoció la Doncella de ojos Esmeralda y precioso mirar, su avaricia lo llevó a la princesa encerrar.....

Dolida en la torre más alta se encontraba entre las sombras y el pesar la princesa se hallaba con la espera de que el viento le trajera un caballero de corazón singular.... 

Una noche de luna nueva, un caballero de dulce mirar, su libertad le otorgó, el caballero en busca del dolor le otorgó una misión de un caballero de su magnitud....

Su dulce cantar, aquella piel adornada por el manto estelar, su corazón de esperanza es, donde la tierra siente su pesar, a cada paso su poder demostrará..

A lo alto de las colinas entre el cielo y la tierra su figura desapareció, el sol a su frente alumbró a un caballero de reluciente mirar.....– dice terminando con un gran suspiro– ella sólo buscaba la paz, tenia el poder para acabar con singular caballero pero en busca del descanso de su pueblo acepto ser encerrada, ahora su historia decorada está, mas una vil mentira que la verdad te contara... 

–Espera espera, dices que tu has rescatado princesas?– pregunta Scott asombrado.

–Si a todas y cada una las entrene, les enseñe su camino, han jurado seguirme si se los pidiese– dice sonriente– cada una de ellas, cada pasado donde yo intervine, juraron seguirme pero todas en su tiempo están, en espera de aquel caballero volver a encontrar..

–las has vuelto a ver?– pregunta Lidya asombrada.

–No, mi trabajo estaba hecho, ellas pidieron mi ayuda, cada una de corazón puro marcado por el dolor– dice bajando la cabeza– la mayoría tienen la misma visión proteger a su pueblo, en la desesperación y el dolor su corazón me llama para guiarles..

–Espera, en el ejército contaban una singular historia– dice Jordán pensativo– quizás su luz ilumine el camino hacia aquello que se ha perdido donde el tiempo se perdió aquel dulce mirar...

Entre la tierra y el cielo está la tierra del olvido se encuentran varios personajes que nadie recuerda..

Sólo uno sobresale del pesar de aquellos que en el olvido están, el alguacil del infierno le llamaron entre las tierras de la devastación, aquellos que siquiera su nombre recordarán un nombre le fue otorgado, el innombrable su nombre no a de pronunciar puesto que el anonimato lo a de salvar, pasado presente y futuro un caballero se levantara ninguno debe dudar puesto que del mismo se hablará..– termina Jordán mirando al castaño– ese eres tú?

–Si y no!– dice recordando cuando esa precisa historia se alzo– cada una de las historias donde alguien sin nombre interviene hablan de mi, pero sin hacerlo realmente, adornada la verdad esta como el nombre de la familia singular, la plata no ha de matar que al lobo escurridizo han de cazar...– dice sonriente mirando a Chris– es lo mismo que pasa con Chris aquellos que conocen la verdad la alteran para dar esperanza, nada más que eso, yo soy y seré un valiente caballero que me mantengo en el anonimato..

–tu apareces en la historia!– dice Liam señalando al castaño– tu eres inmortal, tienes diferentes historias porque no llevarte el crédito?

–No busco estar entre los héroes de la historia, me recuerdan si, pero si llegase a ponerme nombre, no habrian nacido los diferentes héroes de cada tiempo, si ponía mi nombre en donde alguien dio esperanza– dice sin importancia– donde alguien llamado Stiles salvo a mucha gente o rescato a tal princesa eso derrocaria el valor de muchos, si mi nombre aparece, el caballero negro no hubiera aparecido, si mi nombre hubiera aparecido no existirá la corte del rey Arturo, no lo hice buscando gloria, lo hice para que cada persona vea en aquel caballero que se atrevió la esperanza que tanto anhela, nadie de las doncellas que rescate sabe mi nombre, ninguna y aún así crearon historias que pasaron a la posteridad, todas y cada una con el mismo lema, Esperanza...

–Si tanto has viajado porque no evistaste la muerte de mi madre!– dice furiosa Cora– si tanto poder tienes porque no la salvaste..

–Ella sabía lo que Derek hacia con quien se metía, Kate era el final de la historia de Talia, su muerte estaba escrita en el firmamento para que, para formar a quienes son ahora, que crees que hubiera pasado con Derek si hubiera seguido siendo el mismo de hace años, probablemente estuviera muerto, no tenía las agallas de matar a alguien, tu eres fuerte por el recuerdo de tu madre, si estaría viva no estarias en Beacon hubieras estado lejos por protección y nunca hubieras conocido a Isaac tus hijos jamás hubieran nacido...

–Lo mismo paso con Laura, ella sabía ella conocía su futuro, un poder que la familia Hale perdió, el don de ver cuando conocí a Talia me hizo aprendiz sullo, pero yo no soy un Hale no lo controlo como ella o como Laura, sin hacer sentir a Peter, ella sabía que moriría a manos de el, ella conocía su final, para que vino si conocía a su final se preguntan, pues su muerte ha forjado al Peter que ven ahora, si hubiera intersedido en momentos que no son de la historia escrita nadie estaría aquí ahora, probablemente mi padre estaría aquí casado con alguien más, Scott tuviera a sus padres juntos, Lidya jamás hubiera obtenido ese poder, yo no hubiera nacido en todo caso..

–Porque no la salvaste a Laura?– pregunta Peter con los ojos cristalinos– porque no lo hiciste?

–Aunque no lo creas aprendí el don de la familia Hale, uno que no fue heredado por los presentes, vi el futuro de Laura un Alfa que termina muerta por la Famila cuya insignia es la plata, su nombre Christopher Argent terminaría con su vida, provocando tu furia, apesar de ser tu compañero lo hubieras matado, con el dolor de tu pecho tu vida también habrías terminado, crees que me fue fácil perder a Talia, crees que me fue fácil perder a Laura no Peter, porque crees que mis hijas hacen honor a ellas, porque sin importar el don que tenían aceptaron su Destino uno muy cruel pero si intercedo en eso si cambio el rumbo del Universo podría cambiarlo todo yo veo lo que ellas vieron yo sufrí su muerte como la propia, no es fácil entender incluso quise salvar a toda la familia Hale salvarle del incendio eso resolvería muchas cosas, pero morirían cientos de personas inocentes, ellos lo eran pero el Destino estába marcado, habrá gente que salve, que le de una segunda oportunidad como Cleopatra ella no era momento de morir, su futuro no terminaba en esa barca, sino que su tiempo era mucho tiempo después...– dice con una postura sumisa, el había llorado sangre al verles morir de esa forma, pero cada una le dijo que aceptaban su futuro con valentía– Tanto Talia como Laura me enseñaron algo, algo que nisiquiera puedo utilizar conmigo, el don de ver quisiera saber cómo moriré a manos de quien pero no puedo porque yo mismo me enterraría vivo, si lo hubiese aprendido no hubiera salvado a muchas personas por el temor a morir ahora temo mi muerte se que no seré olvidado porque mi huella está pero tengo tanto que conocer tantas vidas que guiar que temo, pero como la misma historia lo dice los verdaderos héroes son aquellos que se enfrentan a sus propios temores..

–Ahora dime tu Peter, hubieras preferido este futuro o aquel que te platiqué, hubieras renunciado a  tus hijos por salvarle, perderías a los tres por salvarle?– dice mirando al lobo que lloraba con fervor, sabía que el lobo no cambiaría a su actual familia, pero así eran las cosas no pudo salvarles, pero si honrar su memoria, con eso Peter salió corriendo del recinto, su corazón dolía, quemaba conocer la verdad ahora perdido en su mente estaba como pudieron aceptar semejante destino era el único pensamiento que se marcaba en la mente de aquel lobo que entre el espeso bosque se perdía.


	81. Su Recuerdo

–Peter!!– grita Chris al verle salir sin medida de la casona, sentía su dolor como uno mismo.

–Yo voy– dice el castaño desapareciendo.

En lo alto de la cuesta se encontraba un lobo cargado de pena y dolor, debatiendose si hubiera sido mejor que Laura viviera.

–No lo era!– dice el castaño tras del lobo– su futuro no era mejor Peter, por algo que ella no me dejo ver era un Alfa en descontrol una como tú pero más peligrosa y sanguinaria...

–Pero era un Ángel, ella lo era....– dice llorando aún con la frente pegada al árbol, su dolor lo podían sentir todos, el habia matado a su sobrina, la amaba era como su hija y el la mato y todo para que si la responsable de la muerte de su familia seguía viva.

–las personas cambian, tu lo hiciste por el dolor de tu familia, lo hiciste de nuevo al aceptar mi ayuda...– dice agarrando al lobo por los hombros– no te culpes, ella lo sabía, sabía que moriría a manos del hombre que amaba, el ser que figuraba como un padre para ella, lo sabía vale mira se que esto no ayudará y los gritos que probablemente recuerdes eran fingidos, porque, porque al igual que yo vio este futuro para ti, uno donde tienes a la persona que amas, así como el fruto se ese amor, crees que ella te odia pero no lo hace ella me dijo que te agradecía haber podido conocer a tus hijos ella también los vio....

–Pero ella....

–No Peter ella decidió ir a Beacon para continuar con la historia de este Peter, crees que nosotros estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti?– pregunta dándole la vuelta al lobo– Si no hubieras mordido a Scott y Lidya, quien hubiera salvado a todo Beacon de Deucalion, Jennifer probablemente hubiera matado a Cora, no hubiéramos hecho el sacrificio para salvar a nuestros padres, el Nemeton jamás hubiera traído a Jordán, crees que si el Nogitsune no me hubiera poseído sería el mismo Chico, tu me conociste antes de, y viste el cambio que tuve, todo pasó que damos Peter es para llegar a un futuro, tu futuro es pleno por la decisión de Laura ella quiso que fueras feliz, pero ahora creo que ese dolor que cargas lo debes dejar ir ese rencor que sientes por ti debes dejarlo ir porque no te hace bien se y no lo digas, que debería hacer lo mismo, pero a direferencia de ti es que yo tengo miedo, no quiero salir lastimado de nuevo pero tú tienes una vida feliz Peter, se que lo eres porque he visto cada cambio de ti, he visto lo que tú primer primogénito hizo por ti, la niña de tus ojos te cambiaron, pero yo se la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice, cambiarías tu futuro por salvarle, la respuesta que tanto te dolió dar fue No, porque eres feliz y egoísta porque, porque por una vez en tu vida prefieres aferrate a algo bueno que a los malos recuerdos ..

–Dejala ir, deja que descanse en paz no te odia no lo va a hacer, todos los que estamos aquí te debemos esa parte de tu historia– dice abrazando al lobo, quien rompió en llanto al sentirse cobijado en los brazos del chico– se que duele, yo lloro por su pérdida eran grandes personas, pero a lo largo de todo lo que he pasado aprendí que no debes llorar su pérdida, llora por los buenos momentos, ríe con los mejores, pero no sufras por su adiós sino celebra el hasta pronto que te dieron...

–Stiles yo la mate, yo le quite la vida al ser que amaba, era la primogénita de Talia y yo la mate, yo no puedo yo....yo....yo...

–No deja ese odió, sólo piensa Chris es Feliz a tu lado, Cora es Feliz a tu lado, el Peter que era antes de que yo le ofreciera una segunda oportunidad era infeliz deseaba poder para llenar un vacío uno que sólo el amor podía llenar– menciona mientras aprieta más al lobo en su abrazo– si la hubiera salvado, si lo hubiera hecho este corazón!– dice posando su mano sobre el pecho de Peter– se hubiera llenado de odio, hubieras muerto si, pero contigo hubieran muerto dos preciosos betas, no temas en dejarla ir, dejar ese fatídico día, creeme, que en tus hombros no cargas esa condena, sólo recuerda como era su sonrisa, su forma de ser hablales a todos de como pasaban juntos tardes lluviosas olvida aquello que te hace mal, eso no es ni será parte de ti de nuevo de acuerdo...

–Pero...

–No te hagas esto, porque ella no lo quería de esa forma, incluso el fruto se tu amor sabe algo que quieren contarte querían decirtelo contarlo en cuanto llegaron de nuevo a esta época pero sabían que un día ese dolor te llevaría por un camino erróneo por fortuna soy un gran farol en medio de tu camino yo te guiare por el bueno uno donde un Peter tiene familia, tiene una historia no aquel que todos llegaron a odiar porque ese Peter murió aquel día que salió de casa Eco ahora– dice separándose del lobo– es momento de que conoscas algo que sólo tú progenie conoce– con eso tanto Chris como sus dos hijos aparecieron al lado del castaño, muy sonrientes puesto que ellos estaban desde el mismo momento en que el castaño llegó al lado del lobo.

–Gracias!– dice Chris mirando a sus hijos abrazar a aún muy lloroso Peter.

–No tienes porque, sabía que ese dolor le estaba comiendo el pecho, pero como típico Hale, no hablan de lo que sienten...– dice el castaño caminando por un rumbo lejos del lobo, haciendo una señal para que Chris lo siguiera– Hola Christopher!!– dice el castaño con la voz de una mujer, por el noto Chris sabía que era la voz de Talia.

–Talia?– pregunta asombrado.

–Por desgracia esto solo es un tipo de grabación, así que seré rápida, siento no haber podido haber cumplido con mi palabra y tener una segunda charla contigo, pero te agradezco haber permitido conocer a mis sobrinos, son chicos encantadores, por lo que has de saber, Peter aún se culpa por matar a Laura lo sé, el es así, pero tambien confío en que tu podras hacerle olvidar  ese dolor, yo soy Talia Hale y agradezco a lo alto tener un cuñado como tú, cazador y todo, pero la historia marca a un príncipe y una princesa bajo el signo de el lobo y la flecha, ambos son hermosos bebés gerber pero nunca se lo digas ya es muy ególatra para que sepa que acepte que si son muy hermosos, Esteban y Talia, gracias por cierto en ponerle mi nombre te agradezco cada paso que das al lado de mi hermanito, cuídalo así como un dia cuide de el mientras ambos sufrían su separación, pero ahora viven una vida feliz lo se lo he visto, sólo quiero pedirte una sola cosa más no permitas que Stiles corrompa su camino por Kate no permitas que ella lo vuelva malo, su culpa será si el Destinó del mundo termina, no dejes que el la mate, alejalo de ella, pide ayuda a un ángel caído el es la clave de asegurar el futuro búscale y traele de vuelta que Kate no regrese a la vida de la familia porque el final de todos podría ser no dejes que Stiles la mate, no lo permitas....– con eso las palabras dejaron de sonar dejando a un muy confundido Chris.

–Stiles?– pregunta muy bajo de lo normal.

–Si dime?– dice el castaño volviendo en sí.

–Que fue eso?– 

–Un mensaje de Talia para ti, me pidió que te lo dijera el mismo día que Peter tuviera esa recaída pidió que te lo dijera sólo a ti...

–Y que significa?–.

–eso no lo sé, es un mensaje sólo para ti, grabado en una de mis colas, yo no puedo verle o escucharle puesto que no fue para mí, antes los Celestiales éramos usados como mensajeros por esa razón también nos consideran Dioses, si te dijo algo que te lastimó lo siento esa mujer estaba loca o al menos su realidad era diferente– dice sonriente– ahora regresemos con el lobo loco...

 

********

 

Para Chris esas le encantó escucharla le de nuevo pero ahora tenía que buscar a Ariel, pero como hacerlo si el mismo Stiles sabe donde esta....

–en que piensas Chris?– dice Peter confuso, ambos en su cuarto, habían pasado el interrogatorio de la manada Stilinski por haber desaparecido de esa forma.

–Velo por ti!– dice mostrando su nuca, Peter había aprendido a usar esa parte sin problemas ahora podía dañar a alguien sólo si era interrumpido de manera brusca.

–Era Talia!– dice sonriente, hace tiempo que no recordaba su voz, hace tiempo que sólo recordaba sólo el fatídico día los recuerdos de ella se iban desvaneciendo en la tenue luz de la esperanza– pero no podemos buscar a Ariel ni Stiles puede encontrarle...

–No es necesario que me busquen aquí estoy!– dice un muy decaído Ariel, para ambos las fachas de Ariel así como las del castaño eran un asco, ambos lelos que sufrían por una persona.

–Sabes lo que ella dijo lo escuchaste?– pregunta Chris mirando al pobre chico.

–No ella también mandó un mensaje para mi hace mucho tiempo!– dice tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, olerle de nuevo no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

–Deberías regresar el te extraña!– menciona Peter calmado para que el chico no se fuera– ambos se necesitan, vuelve con el se que mi estúpido sobrino lo arruinó, pero créeme que Stiles ha hecho todo por alejarse de el...

–ya no puedo Peter, tengo tantos años luchando por su amor, para que el llegue en este momento y me bloquee de nuevo sus caricias, si lo beso de nuevo estoy seguro que me va a rechazar y cuanto tendré que esperar trece años? Una década ya no puedo quisiera enserio pero no puedo... 

–Porque no lo intentas, ambos son tercos pero este Ariel no es el que conocimos!– dice Chris acercandose al chico– si pasó lo que paso, pero el hablo con Peter, le escuchaste? sabes lo que paso antes de....

–el dijo que tenía una visión y luego el se aprovecho....

–No sabes lo que pasa con Stiles cuando tiene una visión cierto?– dice Peter sonriente el único que había visto como se ponía el castaño cuando una visión se lo llevaba era el.

–No!!–

–Pierde sus fuerzas, todo el se apaga, te aseguro que el no correspondió a ese beso, incluso cuando llegamos Derek estaba aún desmayado, por lo que la columna tenía el lo lanzó cuando tú saliste corriendo!– dice Peter tratando de tocar al chico más este parecía adivinar el motivo de ambos.

–Pero...

–Mira mándale una carta, un correo, un mensaje, el esta igual que tú– dice Chris señalando al chico– no dejes que esto los separe, porque es una gran prueba para ambos, habla con el deja que te diga lo que siente lo que ahora permanece en su corazón, si después de eso no quieres seguir más, el lo va a entender estoy seguro pero ambos se merecen otra oportunidad...

–Ahora no!– dice Ariel– pero le mandaré una mensaje de Texto tal vez si hablo con el ambos dejemos de sufrir por el otro...

–No pienses en negativo, porque no sabes si Stiles ya consiguió domar al Zorro y escogerte a tí!!– menciona Peter agarrando al chico, su plan de agarrar al chico y gritar el nombre de Stiles para que apareciera lo dejarían para otra ocasión.

–como una vez el nos dijo, no se nieguen algo que ambos anhelan, no te dejes vencer lucha por el lo has hecho por trece años si, donde sólo su recuerdo interferia ahora tu prueba esta en esta casa, si logran superar esto no habrá ya quien pueda separarles....

–lo pensaré!– dice el chico antes de desaparecer del cuarto, llevándose una gran esperanza tal vez si habla con el, intenta besarle y no le rechaza sería una nueva esperanza.


	82. Una Cita

Había sido una burbuja que de pronto habia estallado con fuerza frente a Derek, todo había cambiado y la culpa parecía convertirse en piedras que comenzaban a pesarle en la espalda. Aun no creía que eran sus hijos pero de alguna forma, todas sus decisiones comenzaban a pedir la cuenta debido a que sus hijos no le querían y aumentaba de maneras impresionantes el desprecio de Stiles por él, le hacía sentir impotente, sabía que la habia cagado hasta el fondo, dejarse llevar por su impulso no le había salido bien, ahora entendía por qué no se dejaba llevar por los deseos del lobo, era estúpido en esa forma...

"Se que es difícil y el Derek de hace años tiene miedo de este mundo, pero déjale salir que el decida que hacer" al menos las palabras de Cora le daban esperanza puede que no pueda dejarse llevar por el adolescente hormonado pero podia sacarle un poco. 

Así que se encontraba comprando vino, pan y una comida que el mismo habia preparado, tal vez le lance todo a la cara y lo vote lejos pero no se va a rendir tan fácil no lo va a perder ahora que está a unos días de ser libre, dejar el pasado horrible y buscar la luz y la paz que el castaño transmitía.

–Stiles?– pregunta Derek asomándose por el umbral del despacho del castaño, la puerta siempre estaba abierta, pero cuando el se acercaba era cerrada incluso antes siquiera de pensar en hablar con el castaño.

–Si Derek?– dice con desprecio, tenía todo el plan armado, sellar de una vez por todas el Nemeton un sello especial, necesitaría la ayuda de sus antepasados pero conseguiría sellar el poder sin que alguien pudiera romperlo, un sello que involucraría a muchas personas, entre ellas sus familiares saltando una generación, la ayuda de los guardianes de cada punto cardinal y con ella el elemento predominante del mismo, la ayuda de luna y claro el príncipe de la misma, hace años sabía que estaba durmiente en el, por desgracia también sabía que su amor no podía ser a menos que un Dios más poderoso les otorgará su bendición, tal vez no era el único en sufrir por amor, tal vez no era el único en no tener un amor eterno.

–podemos hablar?– pregunta temeroso el tono del castaño cuando hablaba con el cambiaba radicalmente pasar de cálido y dulce a uno de desagrado y frío.

–Si adelante!– tenía trabajo y francamente no quería a alguien más, sabía que Derek era bueno en finanzas así que tal vez pueda ayudarle.

–Pensaba en algo un poco menos informal!!– dice mostrando la gran canasta de comida.

–lo siento tengo trabajo!– dice sin importancia tratando de contener al Zorro, que saltaba de emoción.

–Sera otro momento entonces!– dice decaído dando la vuelta, sus intentos no podían ser más patéticos sus hijos le insultaban cada vez que se aparecía en frente, se aguantaba por que sabía que en el fondo se lo merecía por todo lo que había provocado aunque sabía muy bien que esos chicos no le dirian a nadie esas palabras.

–No!– grita el castaño el verle partir– si tienes cuidado podemos hacerlo aquí, francamente te agradezco no he comido nada y sólo no me gusta hacerlo....

–Bien!– dice Derek al menos podían hablar de algo, que no fuera regresa o vuelve conmigo.

–Como vas con tu empresa, me han llegado los rumores de que estas en quiebra!– dice el castaño tomando un pedazo de sándwich que el ex-lobo le puso frente a el– esto está demaciado rico quien te ayudo?

–Yo sólo, tome algunas cosas y las hice tengo ensalada de papatas y un postre no soy un gran cocinero pero algunas cosas me salen bien!– dice encogiéndose de hombros, si tener una hija que cuando nadie la veía hablaba hasta por los codos, no lo había hecho cambiar nada, o sólo un poco pero no quería meter la pata– quería sorprenderte sólo como amigos...

–pues sigue de esta forma y puede que te contrate como cocinero!– dice sonriente, ahora el maldito Zorro tenía el control de su cuerpo, agradecía que aún no pudiera tomar el control completo de su cuerpo o estaría en serios problemas.

–Gracias y sobre lo otro no es verdad, no está Paige o alguien mas verdad?– dice mirando a sus espaldas.

–No todos fueron al pueblo, los dulces típicos son los preferidos de mi hermanita y jala con todo mundo para que los prueben, tuviste suerte de no estar presente o hubieras estado atrapado durante al menos dos horas....

–Bien, temo por mi pero te lo diré, tengo una cuenta lejos a nombre de otra persona, Paige francamente fue una de las peores decisiones que tome, pero no quiero seguir con ella y a sabiendas que no se irá sin una buena parte de mi dinero, he hecho depósitos a esa cuenta, desapareciendo dinero de mi cuenta real para dejarla en ceros, ahora sólo vivo con lo de mi empresa, pero también Cora me ayudo a comprar parte de la misma creando la ilusión de que ahora me pertenece sólo la mitad, así que en todo caso al final sólo podrá llevarse un auto y la cuarta parte de la empresa....

–eso es fraude Derek, tu haciendo eso enserio?– dice sonriente el castaño– pero si ella lo pide podrían hacer una investigación para encontrar al otro dueño eso sería acabar con tus planes...

–No en realidad, Jackson a accedido a ofrecerle la compra total de esas acciones y con lo que está en la bolsa la empresa sólo le daría medio millón de dólares y eso si vende rápido de lo contrario tendría que poner de su bolsa para salvarla y estoy seguro que no lo haría, no dejaré que ella se lleve lo que me costó construir, trabaje un tiempo mientras Laura nacía, guardando la mayor parte ya que no, nos hacía falta nada, invertí en la misma empresa hasta que poco a poco fui adquiriendo más acciones hasta que finalmente fue mía, después le cambie el nombre y he vivido de eso desde entonces, la herencia la reparti de nuevo entre los Hale pero aún así es muy cuantiosa, sin que te ofendas si nuestros hijos quieren una parte también les pertenece son Hale aunque lo nieguen pero si ellos no quieren no tengo problema en donar esa cantidad a su nombre, para alguna institución benéfica...

–No he han hablado desde aquel día cierto?– 

–No! al principio fui contra tus recomendaciones y les hablé quería saber sobre ellos que hacían como eran, pero desde que los presentaste ni siquiera me miran si fuera un cero a la izquierda sería más notorio...

–Son dulces chicos pero, son Hale después de todo, si son abiertos con todos, pero al principio no eran los mismos, eran más callados hasta que se acostumbraron a la manada, fue cuando empezaron sus bromas y hablar, incluso los seis se llevan mejor con el hijo de Scott...

–aun no nos perdonas?– 

–Ya lo hice, pero sólo son conocidos para mi, no quiero que te ofendas pero si llegase a requerir ayuda a ustedes serían a los últimos que consideraría...

–me hicieron más daño del que pensé, tu me hiciste más daño pero los errores están hechos y la vida sigue....

–te fue difícil criarles?– 

–no los ame desde el mismo momento en que me enteré, sabía que tendría un bebé tuyo, quise decirte antes cuando me enteré quise hablarlo pero ese día sucedieron muchas cosas....

–Yo me deje llevar Stiles, no puse atención y me deje llevar por mi enojó era mi familia y sólo pensar que les pudiera pasar algo me puso de esa forma....

–lo se yo tengo esos mismos arranques todo el tiempo con ellos, por eso te entendí, pero yo no puedo perdonar que me hayas hecho ilusionarme contigo cuando estabas con ella...

–Lo siento yo le equivoqué pero si tu..

–No, mira no quiero herirte y probablemente esto suene como que quiero hacerlo, pero me hiciste daño incluso aquí me siento seguro, termine esto hace horas pero es aquí donde yo me siento mas seguro por eso estamos aquí y no donde querías llevarme...

–Lo sabías?

–lo se todo, se que el dia en que Ariel me dejo tu brincabas de la emoción, se cada cosa que pasa en este mundo, sólo con algunas excepciones, se que querías una cita sin llamarla de esa forma y lo iba a tener pero tantos recuerdos malos no me dejaron, te daría la oportunidad de quedar como amigos no más, yo no puedo hacer esto de nuevo!

–Pero somos compañeros Stiles se que me equivoqué y recibí mi castigo por ir en contra de lo que estaba designado para mi pero si me das otra oportunidad yo...

–No puedo Derek el lleva trece años conquistandome crees que es justo que yo lo rechace el no se merece eso, Derek sabes porque no confío en ti, sabes porque no lo hago....

–Porque me odias?

–Yo no odio a nadie, Derek bueno si a Theo pero es mas como un rencor, todas las citas que quería tener contigo siempre era la misma respuesta "yo no hago eso Stiles" cada uno de los lugares a los cuales quería ir contigo siempre recibía la misma respuesta...

–lo se, pero puedo mejorar ser aquel novio que querías Stiles yo puedo ser aquel chico que querías sólo dame otra oportunidad...

–No Derek– dice con los ojos cristalinos, quería si pero tampoco Ariel se merecía eso, el deseo del Zorro lo estaba sometiendo con cada recuerdo malo– el no se merece que le haga esto, darte una oportunidad cuando el lleva años pidiendo la misma....

–el interfiere entre nosotros, no debo decir esto pero me muero de celos Stiles, no quiero que estes con alguien que no sea yo, vale mala elección de palabras pero así lo quiero puedo tener citas, puedo llevarte al cine como querías pero sólo dame otra oportunidad...

–No Derek tuviste muchas oportunidades, para cambiar, cambie yo por ti, compraba películas para que las viéramos juntos por que tu no querías ir al cine, la única vez que pude convencerte no llegaste y mandaste a toda la manada para que me hiciera compañía cuando la única que quería era la tuya, en cuanto a las citas nunca quisiste tener una conmigo, la única que conseguí donde estabas, con ella lo sé, no me mientas porque se que cuando estabas con ella no me contestabas el teléfono.... 

–me equivoqué lo se cuantas veces lo tengo que decir, yo merezco ser feliz también y quiero intentarlo de nuevo Stiles recuperar lo bonito que teníamos....

–lo que quieres recuperar Derek es al idiota que besaba el suelo donde pisas, eso es lo que tu quieres, de bonita relación no tenía nada Derek, siempre me gruñias por todo, no querías que dejara algo en tu loft porque según tu era ir muy rápido, sólo me tenías como una muñeca hinchable, era para lo único que me querías Derek, yo bonitos recuerdos no tengo porque son la mayoría malos tenía una relación gris, una donde estaba ciego por el gran amor que te tenía....

–Tenia miedo vale, lo tenía y te perdí si pero ahora quiero ser aquel que tu querías que fuera solo dame la oportunidad....

–se que puedes cambiar lo sé, lo ví con ella tenías citas, con ella te pusiste un disfraz, con ella hiciste todo lo que yo quería que hiciéramos juntos pero tú siempre tenías la misma respuesta "Stiles ya lo sabes yo no hago eso" cada una de esas palabras las tengo muy guardadas y creeme que mi Zorro brinca de felicidad pero no puedo yo Stiles, el humano no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso...

–Porque?–

–PORQUE TENGO MIEDO!!–  grita el castaño sin contener sus lágrimas– tu rompiste todas las ilusiones que tenía de una buena relación, todas, y ahora que por fin puedo avanzar llegas y lo arruinas, tan mal te caigo Derek, tan mala persona fui contigo para que me odies de esta forma?

–lo siento, no tengo forma de decirte cuánto me duele haberlo hecho, pero quiero cambiar quiero ser feliz contigo Stiles, sólo dame una oportunidad...

–No puedo, quieres espera trece años como el, sufriendo mis desprecios, sugiriendo de vez en cuando que lo pegara a la pared sólo por tratar de abrazarme, y no es motivo de felicidad, porque de eso me encargo yo que pases lo mismo si sigues intentándolo por su memoria por lo que el a luchado no tienes otra oportunidad porque no la mereces, y el tampoco se merece que le haga esto, cambiarlo de un momento a otro sólo porque tú quieres recuperarme!! 

–Los esperaré, si tengo una oportunidad en trece años los voy a esperar....

–No lo hagas, porque planeo seguir con Ariel, si el me deja claro, se merece ser feliz también el si merece una oportunidad porque durante todos estos años a ido poniendo color a cada recuerdo malo que tu me hiciste, la noche donde queria proponerme matrimonio me trajo de un lugar a otro, ridículo dirás, pero cada carta que leí, supe que era con cariño con dedicación para mi, si me diste un lobo, pero estoy seguro que lo escogió Cora, y las mancuernas las escogiste solo por el recuerdo de mi gran afición por Batman, porque aún no recuerdas que odio el vino y aún así lo compraste! 

–lo siento, siempre pensé que te gustaba, lo tomábamos juntos..

–lo hacia si para darte gusto a ti, siempre he dado gusto a la gente dejando mis gustos a un lado, pero desde que soy un Zorro decidí hacer lo que yo quería lo que a mi me gustara, Ariel sabe cada cosa se lo aprendió en un mes, con sólo convivir conmigo, tu solo no querías avanzar es demasiado tarde y lo siento, pero si el Zorro se reusa a aceptar a Ariel, me quedaré sólo porque no es justo para ninguno, que te acepte a ti.....

–Stiles por favor, mira yo puedo cambiar puedo ser aquel que querías sacar, yo puedo serlo puedo cambiar...

–No Derek, yo te dije lo mismo, me iba a volver alguien gris por el amor que te tenía, lo iba a hacer, pero después llegaste con la gran noticia que la escogias a ella, me rompí Derek, ese chico que te amaba se murió, ahora sólo estoy atado a ti por el Zorro no más..

–Vamos Stiles sólo una oportunidad te lo pido!– dice juntando las mano, se veía ridículo lo sabe pero estaba desesperado– me pongo se rodillas, si lo deseas pero sólo una, una más mi castañito sólo una!!

–NO!– medio grita el castaño– lo siento en verdad pero ya no puedo, dices que vas a cambiar, pero yo no confío en ti, en nadie en realidad, desde aquel día no he vuelto en confiar en nadie incluso de mi propio padre tengo la desconfianza de que algún día me traicionara, se que no lo va a hacer lo he visto, peor aún así no confío en nadie sólo por eso...

–Nunca lo voy a volver a hacer Sty sólo dame otra oportunidad, mira déjame compensarte sólo quiero hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante, yo en verdad te a...

–No la digas!– interrumpe el castaño– no lo digas más, Derek porque de tu palabra ni la hora te creo, quiero olvidar quiero ver el verdadero Derek, pero ese chico al quien yo quería me destrozo de maneras que ni yo mismo puedo describir, lo siento en verdad lo siento, pero no más olvídame sigue tu vida con alguien más.... 

–No puedo, prefiero morirme si no estoy contigo, vamos mi castañito sólo una más, te juro por mi madre que no te voy a volver a herir....

–No puedo, mi Zorro quiere pero el no vivio lo que yo, el no tiene ese rencor por todo lo que me hiciste...

–Solo una Sty sólo dame una oportunidad más....

–No puedo, quieres tenerla espera trece años, pero tampoco quiero que interfieras en mi relación con Ariel, porque te voy a pegar al techo si así lo haces, así mi Zorro se reuse soy yo el que manda no el.....

–los esperaré, si así puedo tener otra oportunidad los esperaré, pero sólo considera una cosa...

–Que?– 

–Que te amo, no importa si te casas con el, lo voy a seguir asiento!!– dice limpiando su traicionera lágrima, le duele el pecho como nunca le había dolido, era tener el dolor del incendio, así como el dolor cuando se enteró lo de Laura, todo junto le iba a matar pero el esperaría, esperaría que el castaño al final no elija a él..


	83. La Gran Talia Hale

–asi que si conociste a mi hermana en persona?– pregunta Peter mirando al castaño, varios días habian pasado desde la aparición de Ariel pero el chico aún seguía sin dar señales de vida, empezaba a creer que su plan de agarrarle y gritar para que el castaño apareciera en el cuarto hubiera sido la mejor opción.

–Si también a Laura, son de los viajes en el tiempo que me he permitido!– dice encarando a la loba que desde aquel día no le hablaba– los demás, la mayoría me han llevado a la fuerza y mi Zorro no puede negarse...

–Nos hablas de ella?– pregunta Cora por primera vez, tenía pocos recuerdos y la mayoría terminaba en recordar aquel día.

–Claro, pero antes debo decir algo que ni a ti, ni a Peter les va a gustar– dice frotando su mentón– o tal vez si, aún no lo sé, y si mejor no se los cuento digo no pueden obligame ni nada por el estilo...

–Nosotros fuimos con el a conocerlas!– dicen los hijos de Cora y Peter al unísono.

–traidores!– grita el castaño achicando los ojos– ahora creo que fue mala idea regresarles esa parte de su memoria...

–Que!!!– gritan al unísono Cora, Isaac, Peter y Chris

–Ven les dije que no les iba a gustar la idea...– dice encogiéndose de hombros, tenían una gran comida, la mayoría de metía en su mundo o no preguntaban puesto que no era de su incumbencia o simplemente querían que el castaño siguiera hablando como tantos años no lo escuchaban.

–Ustedes conocieron a su tía Talía?– pregunta Peter mirando a sus hijos los cuales estaban viendo un cuadro del salón– les estoy hablando!!– 

–Si!– dicen apenados, no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar y al principio les pareció buena idea que retaran al castaño por llevarles pero ahora creen que su idea no fue tan buena.

–Ustedes conocieron a mi hermana?– pregunta Cora mirando fijamente a sus hijos, quienes les parecía más interesante la decoración del comedor que mirar a sus padres.

–Si!– 

–Pero como? En que momento?– 

–Bueno en teoría no quería llevarlos, puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionarian, pero después de mi primer viaje a verlas les platiqué sobre ellos, y como la visión la estaba aprendiendo tenía que regresar para seguir mi entrenamiento– 

–Pero la historia de mi madre sólo habla de seis Alfas y dos más no dice nada más como es posible?– dice Cora mirando al castaño.

–Si sobre eso puede que yo tuve algo que ver– dice encogiéndose de hombros– tiene un verso más, al igual que un raro cántico...

–Y ese era?– pregunta Derek por primera vez desde que el castaño hablaba de su madre con tanta familiaridad.

El castaño comenzó con la historia de nuevo, puesto que si la empezaba a medias no la recordaba con claridad–.......Pero todos olvidan una cosa, sus fieles seguidores aquellos que han jurado seguirle en su camino, seis Alfas rechazados que de alguna manera rencor no guardan...

Pero en esta historia no son los únicos, existen dos más....

Un príncipe y una princesa le siguen en su camino ambos frutos de un amor trágico, el lobo y la flecha se ven reflejados en sus ojos, ambos puros como ningún otro, bajo la sombra de aquel caballero son cobijados...

Seis Alfas, dos príncipes y un caballero la historia te ha de contar más los ojos tienes que abrir para conocer la verdad....

Más la historia lo ha de negar, existen tres más, las manos los pueden tocar, en tú corazón los podrás hallar....

los recuerdos se desvanecen con cada era, más perdurara siempre el resplandor de su amistad sincera, tres betas valientes has de buscar para el caballero de un gran valor poder hallar buscalos, para poder memoria regresar...– termina con una gran nostalgia, le dolió con ganas perder a su amiga, a lo que sería su suegra le dolió en el alma– era es la historia completa...

–Dijiste que tenía un cántico?– pregunta Chris mirando al castaño.

–Seee por desgracia, ese cántico que hizo Talia si te lleva aun Zorro Celestial.....– dice haciendo una leve mueca– sip no se los diré...

–Porque?– 

–porque en este siglo como en el siguiente los Zorros Celestiales no existimos, los Alfas de muchas manadas saben que existo pero nada más, no existe alma en este mundo que sepa donde o quien o como soy y así pretendo que se quede...

–y cuanto estuviste con mi madre?– pregunta Derek mirando al castaño con ilusión.

–Estuvimos un aproximado de tres años!– dice sin inmutarse por las caras de todos los presentes.

–Mi madre no desaparecería tanto tiempo!– dice Cora tentando al castaño para que le diga la verdad.

–No desapareció sólo todo el mundo se detuvo por tres años hace años!– dice sonriente, agradecía que le enseñaron a detener el tiempo sino sus hijos no aparentarian la edad que tienen.

–QUE!!!!– gritan todos.

–No me griten si también poseo oído super sensible así que puedo escucharles sin que me griten...

–No hablas de ella?– pregunta Cora con un notable sonrojo eran pocas las cosas que recordaba de ella y oa mayoría la llevaba a lo mismo el gran incendio.

–Claro!– dice el castaño– sería bueno recordar, hace algunos años....

*Recuerdo*

–veo que si es una gran Alfa!– dice el castaño mirando a una Talia muy joven, sólo eran unos años antes del incendio no quería contarle pero sabía que podía interferir en el tiempo salvarles y tener una vida sin preocupacion pero sus hijos no nacerían y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

–Un humano me conoce?– pregunta con voz ronca, era una gran Alfa si pero también tenía un gran corazón y sin motivos no podia matar al alguien.

–Yo humano mi Lady nunca más, hace algunos años que deje de serlo!– dice el castaño aún sobre el árbol sabía que la Alfa había notado su presencia pero si seguia su plan podía sorprenderla.

–Que eres?– 

–su peor pesadilla!!– menciona el castaño usando su pader para desaparecer de los sentimientos de la Alfa.

–Tu crees que te temo?– menciona mirando para todos lados, puesto que ese ser había desaparecido de sus sentidos.

–Todos lo hacen no veo porque usted no!– menciona provocando eco para que no pueda localizarle.

–Pues no lo hago, el que debes de temer eres tú!– dice sacando a su loba a flote.

–Veo que la cachorrita a salido a jugar!!– dice sonriente, tenía momentos atrás de ella, realmente era impresionante mirarle de todos los ángulos, su imponencia hacia temblar a cualquiera– pero veamos si puede contra un Dios....

En primer lugar Talia se tenso al ver las enormes colas aparecer atrás de su cuerpo, más la presencia que tenía atrás le producía todo menos desconfianza– Un Celestial!– 

–Vaya me estaba ofendiendo de que la gran Talia Hale no conociera mi raza....– dice escondiendo sus colas de nuevo– hace años que busca uno y el que la encontró fui yo...

–En verdad eres un Zorro Celestial?– pregunta girando sobre su propio eje para mirar a semejante ser.

–Sip!– dice haciendo un ademán como cortesía– y usted es considerada la matriarca de Estados Unidos, realmente es impresionante mirarle...

–Stiles!– dice Talia sorprendida de conocerle, hace años tuvo la visión de su hijo Derek, una donde era feliz al lado de un chico llamado Stiles más el futuro de este era incierto– tu nombre es Stiles y eres...

–No!– dice apretando la mandíbula, le había impresionado que conociera su nombre pero ese sentimiento se esfumó al escuchar empezar su frase– no lo diga...

–Pero eres el...

–No!– interrumpe el castaño, empezando a creer que fue mala idea– mirelo por usted misma!

Con eso una de las colas del castaño viajo a la frente de Talia transmitido todo lo sucedido en  años futuros, así como la imagen de muchos cachorros.

El castaño se quedó de piedra al verla partir un árbol de furia, vale el podía hacerlo con un solo dedo pero nunca le gustaba ver a alguien así de enojado– mi hijo es un idiota, creo que lo castigare de por vida!!!– medio ruge Talia aún con los ojos rojos le jalaria las orejas a su hijo, como podía rechazar a su compañero.

–bueno en parte tiene un pasado que lo hizo ser así, por desgracia no pude sacar de nuevo al chico que usted ama sólo que su vida no le ha dado muchas cosas buenas para seguir siendo el tierno chico de esta época...

–Lo sé, el incendio, la muerte de Laura, cuando casi matan a Cora, miles de cosas le pasan a mi hijo lo sé, lo he visto, pero tampoco era para que no viera lo valioso que eres.....

–Eso no importa ya no se como sea su vida ahora, pero yo estoy muy feliz....

–Quienes son esos cachorros?–  pregunta recordando a los once cachorro.

–Dos son de Peter, tres son de Cora y los seis son MIS HIJOS– dice apretando la mandíbula de nuevo– o mejor dicho sus nietos....

–Que?–  pregunta Talia.

–No pienso repetirlo..– dice serio– hagamos un trato, usted me enseña la visión y yo le traigo a sus nietos y sobrinos...

–Quieres está maldición?– pregunta asombrada por el cambio de actitud del chico– quieres que te enseñe la maldición de la Familia?

–es una Maldición?– pregunta con un tono de sorpresa– bueno para mí sería una muy buena bendición, así que usted diga tenemos un trato o sólo se quedará con el recuerdo borroso de esos once cachorros?– con el paso de los años había aprendido a utilizar esa astucia a su favor, sólo bastó entrar medio día a un casino para que esté le debiera medio millón de dólares, cosa que nunca le diría a su padre.

–Como puedo confiar en un Zorro?– dice Talia, había conocido muchos kitsunes a lo largo de su vida así que utilizarán esa forma de hablar con ella no servía.

–no puede no somos de fiar!– dice el castaño sonriente– pero las personas que no se arriesgan no ganan!– el también podía jugar con sus palabras.

–los Zorros son astutos enbaucadores como confiar en uno?– dice un poco seria.

– se dice que las Algas no son poderosas y estoy viendo una exepcion!!– 

–No confío, pero me arriesgare!– 

–Bien!– dice el castaño antes de desaparecer.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–asi fui como la conocí!– menciona el castaño recordando la pequeña risa cuando Talia por buscarle calló a un charco de lobo, pero esa parte mejor la guardería para si.

–Tu desafiaste a mi hermana!– dice asombrado Peter.

–Sip fue muy divertido hacerlo pero una cosa era jugar y la otra aprender, estuvimos en un tiempo muerto durante tres años junto a mis hijos, sus hijos y tus hijos...– dice mirando a Peter, sabía que estaba perdiendo los recuerdos de Talia y sabía el porque pero prefiere mantenerlo en secreto hasta que suceda.

–Ustedes conocieron a su abuela?– pregunta Derek con tono melancólico, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad para llegar a sus hijos.

–Sip, vivimos por tres años con ella, aunque el tiempo era el mismo siempre hubo algo que podíamos hacer con ella....

–Mi madre les enseñó si libro de bromas no es así?–  pregunta Cora una vez encontró ese libro pero después del incendio lo creyó perdido.

–Sip, tenemos seis copias, solo porque cinco de nosotros no quisieron poner a trabajar su culo regordete.....

–Teníamos mejores cosas que hacer, que transcribir un libro enorme....– dicen los hijos de Cora encarando a la loba, vale era un Alfa pero con ellos tampoco servía a menos que estuvieran en ataque si ella dice largo ellos se largan punto.

–los golpearia en serio pero ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer...– dice sacando un gran paquete de galletas.

Para sorpresa de todos saco una burbuja un poco enorme, con lo que parecía ser una canasta enorme de igual forma, al romperla una ráfaga de olor sacudió a todos– las galletas especiales de la abuela..– dice sonriente Talia la mayor, su abuela le confirió su gran don de cocinar, bueno la había obligado a aprender puesto que ella seria la Alfa susesora del poder y tenía que saber de todo para poder mandar.

–son...!– dice Peter olfateando serca de la canasta, para nadie fue raro verlo arriba de la mesa tratando de llegar a la canasta– son las galletas triple chocolate de Talia– dice tomando una, hace años que no comía una igual, trato de hacerlas pero jamás se igualaron al sabor que les daba ella– son las mismas!!!– dice sonríente sentado en pose de loto, parecía un niño pequeño comiendo un gran dulce.

–Sera por que son las mismas?– obvia el menor de los hermanos–  ella dijo que te encantaban por eso las mandó a esta época, mi hermanita sabe prepararlas, la tía Talia las sabe preparar, los primos Camden las saben preparar, ella obligó a la mayoría a aprender la receta familiar...

–Nos obligó a todos, sólo que unos no tenemos tanta destreza para cocinar!!– dice Esteban con un gran puchero, su hermana nunca quería hacerlas, el sabía pero se le quemaban porque sus sobrinos lo traían de un lado a otro y se le olvidaba apagar el horno y para pedirlas a la única que no podía dinero era hacer miles de favores, si el prefería comprar dulces para saciar su antojo.

–Señor!– dice Fred entrando con un sobre en la mano.

–No habíamos quedado en que me llamarás Stiles?– 

–yo no firme nada, no recuerdo haberme comprometido a nada SEÑOR!!– 

–no me gusta que me llames señor Fred....–

–Bueno mi trabajo es ser su fiel sirviente así que no se queje!– dice sonriente– le han traído esto...– menciona tendiéndole el sobre.

–Que es?– 

–Bueno si no dijera confidencial diría que es un contrato para la marca....

–SI!– grita el castaño– si, si lo leeré ahora...

  

  

********

 

Para al final decidió leerla a solas puesto que al principio era un sobre amarillo el típico, para que alguien no se enteré que es pero al abrirlo se encontró otro sobre con el nombre de aquel que en sus sueños se encontraba y claramente en su conciencia porque no paraba de hablar de él.

Tan profundo como el mar,  
es esa coraza que posees  
Tan cerrada, misteriosa  
que nada parece escaparsele.

Pero al mirarte a los ojos,  
Puedo ver una ventanita,  
hacia tu interior

Me pregunto quien te hirió,  
para que no tiendas la mano con confianza

De seguro crees que caerás,  
caerás a el mismo círculo,  
de utilidad y botarle,  
como si fueras basura.

Recuerdo perfectamente que, eres mas que nadie.... 

Eres mi ángel   
Angel que sonrie.

Aunque me dejes fuera de tu coraza

Prometo atraparte   
De la próxima caída...  
No recuerdo con exactitud,  
Cuando fue la última vez que sentí.

Algo inexplicable.  
Como la sonrisa verdadera.  
El querer sincero.

Pero tu...  
Mi ángel...  
Posees más de lo que yo pedí,  
rechazame cuanto quieras.  
Dime que no.  
A tus besos.  
A tus abrazos.

El tiene todo,  
Y yo solo tus no.

Pero al fin de cuentas el será tu primer amor pero yo planeaba ser el último.

Yo soy un simple espectador,  
que esta en medio del Fuego, que se quema.

Por no poder poseerte,  
por no poder ser quien...

Le pertenezca ese enorme corazón.  
espero y espero por una oportunidad,  
que jamás llega.

Sentir el vacío que no tengo a tu lado  
Es peor que ver como luchas por quererme 

Seamos justos  
debemos tomar caminos separados.

Odio no tener lo que el tiene  
Prometí cuidar de ti.  
Prometí... Estar allí  
Sin importar nada 

Pero todo es tan difícil   
Quiero... Que seas feliz  
Feliz como te mereces  
Aunque yo no forme parte de eso.  
Chica_Lobo

Mi castaño planeo despedirme de ti como se debe, de frente no quiero que sigamos de esta forma, se muy bien que perdí lo acepto el tiene tu corazón,  
Si algo puedo asegurarte es que después de esto ambos seremos libres, al menos deseo que siempre seas feliz.  
Con cariño Ariel.

Para al termino el castaño se había dejado caer de rodillas hecho un mar de sentimientos, algo sentía que se le escapaba, algo quería tomar el control, buscarle, marcarle como se debe más otra parte de su ser se reusaba a seguir con ese plan, era tener si ser dividido, saber que color tiene el infierno sería más fácil que descubrir que le pasa a su interior.

En sí ser algo le dejaba claro, así le costará algo en su interior, no dejara ir a Ariel de su lado "Ariel nos pertenece Stiles, porque sigues negandolo, márcalo de una buena vez, marca a nuestro compañero el que nos ama en verdad, el lobo amargado lo dice porque ve que somos felices sin el, a que viene ahora a? No fue el quien nos quitó las ganas de amar de nuevo, Stiles, Stiles Ariel nos ama en verdad lo ha hecho desde el mismo día en que nos vio...." Al menos no era el único en pesar que Ariel es la mejor opción, pero porque después de tantos años sigue sin aceptarle del todo.


	84. Ariel y Stiles

La luna había pasado majestuosa dejando a tres amantes dolidos por la separación, la luna apesar de ser brillante tenía un deje de tristeza, recordando aquellos su soledad su dolor.

Hace horas que la mayoría había planeado salir de la casona, para suerte del castaño Ariel había planeado llegar ese día, por lo que la carta le informaba, sería su despedida definitiva más algo en su interior quería tomar el control quería hacer sullo a Ariel tenía las ganas de marcar lo que le pertenece así como se debatía si era una buena idea.

–Ariel!– dice sonriente el castaño al verle llegar, tal vez su actitud no era la mejor pero el chico se moría por dentro.

con un gran suspiró tenía que terminar su tortura, terminar con aquello que le hace daño– Hola Stiles!– menciona intentando esbozar unas sonrisa, más su dolor era más grande, dicha sonrisa parecía una mueca de desagrado.

–en primera lo siento vale, creo que debí contarte lo que pasa con las visiones, así sabrías que el se aprovecho!– dice acercandose al chico– en verdad me gustas y quiero estar contigo...

–Basta Stiles, para ambos es difícil si, pero como te lo dije me duele más como luchas por amarme, el siempre va a tener tu corazón Stiles por más que luche por más que te haga sentir lo especial que eres para mí, el siempre va a estar interfiriendo– menciona intentando contener sus lágrimas– esto es difícil para ambos pero es mejor terminar aquí Stiles ninguno se merece estar atado al otro y sentirse encadenado, Te Amo en verdad lo hago pero ya no puedo seguir luchando por algo que nunca voy a tener....

"Márcalo Stiles, que no se vaya es mi compañero, márcalo, hazlo Stiles!" Le reprendia su conciencia lo raro fue escuchar decir mi compañero y no nuestro, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

–Ambos merecemos otra oportunidad y yo la quiero contigo!– dice el castaño reteniendo las ganas de marcar al chico en ese mismo momento, su mente quería más su cuerpo no lo permitía.

–Yo también quería lo mismo pero siempre será lo mismo!!– dice decaído–  es mejor dejarlo aquí, antes de que nos odiemos por intentarlo...

–Pero yo...

Ariel había intentado irse en ese momento más el poder del castaño lo retenía así que tenía que hacerlo a la antigua, salir por la puerta.

Mientras el castaño lo miraba salir por el umbral del living algo se activó dentro de él, algo había tomado el control de su cuerpo solo una idea tenía clara en su mente y no le parecía buena, mas su cuerpo no respondía en nada, pensó que en un momento el Nogitsune si había regresado y tomado su cuerpo, mas las sensación era distinta– No!– dice el castaño estampando a Ariel sobre la puerta de la salida, en un rápido movimiento tenía las manos de Ariel aprisionadas con las suyas sobre la puerta.

–Stiles que... pero que..– dice mientras siente el fornido cuerpo del castaño muy serca de el.

–Hoy vas a aprender que el es mi compañero!– dice el castaño con una voz más que oscura.

–Stiles pa...– intento seguir pero el castaño lo pego las a la puerta, algo estaba claro, el castaño quería todo de el, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de dárselo.

Por parte del castaño intentaba detenerse para lo que a su vista podría ser una violacion, su cuerpo estaba bajo el control de alguien más o de el mismo aún no podía averiguarlo, pero si tenía claro alto, con su liberación no sólo había despertado el Zorro sino alguien más y planeaba averiguarlo.

En un movimiento el castaño volteo a Ariel para poder disfrutar de sus tenues labios, aquellos que en un momento le habían parecido el mejor de los néctares– Stiles par....– para alguien estaba claro, hoy tendria algo que había querido hace años.

–Mi Angelito hoy serás mío!– menciona el castaño con la voz oscurecida, su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria antes de volverle a besar.

–Stiles!!– gime Ariel al sentir que el castaño se frotaba contra su creciente erección, Ariel tenía miedo si, pero oler la exitacion del castaño le estaba fundiendo las neuronas, se había imaginado tantas veces lo mismo, en otras condiciones seguia siendo un romántico empedernido pero ahora estaba disfrutando bastante los pequeños roces que tenía con el castaño, aún no le tocaba a grandes rasgos pero con esos simples roces estaba temblando de placer.

El castaño seguía devorando los labios de Ariel, algo tenía claro su cuerpo no se detendría hasta tener todo de aquel que tan fácilmente se le ofrecía, ahora lo poseeria lo haría suyo, pasaron un rato donde el castaño tenía el control completo del cuerpo de Ariel, que con simples toques temblaba de placer, por su parte el castaño decidió que era hora de ir avanzando un poco más si que decidió preparar la zona donde estaría su marcá aquella que marcaba a Ariel como de su pertenecía empezó a avanzar con pequeños besos y mordidas en la mandíbula de Ariel.

–Stiles!!– gimoteo Ariel al sentir el ardor de las piel marcada por los chupetones del castaño. El cual no estaba dispuesto a pausar lo que ocurriría aunque quisiera no podía pararlo. 

Su mente se había apagado dejando que los instintos tomarán el control. Las caricias comenzaron a ser más ardientes a si como los besos más salvajes. 

La ropa comenzó a ser trapos de la fuerza con la que se la quitaban.

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento llegaron de nuevo ala sala donde parecía que todo ardía en el más tenue sonar de la pasión, ambos querían ambos estaban deseosos de tener algo más de aquel ser que les pertenecía.

Ambos sentían el placer del otro, ambos sentían el amor que cada uno profesaba a su manera, entonces porque si era tan perfecto tan sublime a ambos les parecía que estaba mal, que no era lo correcto.

–Eres mío lo entiendes!– dice el castaño mordiendo una ves mas su barbilla, por el color de ambas pieles se podía ver un enorme sonrojo por parte de ambos, por su parte había perdido toda conciencia de su cuerpo dejándose llevar por el placer que el castaño le proporcionaba– date la vuelta!– medio ruge el castaño, disfrutando de lo sumiso de su compañero, en algún momento se entregaría a ese ser de todas las formas posibles pero en ese momento disfrutaría del placer que el cuerpo ajeno le proporcionaría.

–Stiles!!– gimotea más fuerte Ariel, al sentir la lengua ardiente del castaño recorrer desde su parte baja de la espalda hasta su nuca, podría arden en el infierno y no sería en comparación con calor que sentía su cuerpo con simples toques.

–Sabes exquisito pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo?– pregunta el castaño aún con la voz oscurecida de placer, o eso era lo que Ariel quería creer no era la imitación del Nogitsune era la voz del castaño pero más ronca.

Ariel sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, lo estaba disfrutando, estaba gozando del toque del castaño, su mente le decia que estaba mal, pero su cuerpo le informaba otra cosa– lo mejor de todo es que solo me perteneces a mi!– menciona justo antes de morder levemente sobre el hombro derecho de Ariel, para uno era terreno inexplorado y otro sólo había gozando del placer que un ex-lobo le proporcionaba.

La evidencia de lo ocurrido se empezada a notar en el cuerpo de Ariel leves mordidas que no pasaban a mayores y leves chupetones en toda la extensión de su ser– mi Angelito recuerdo que querías que parara, quieres que pare si ese es tu deseó voy a parar justo ahora!!– medio susurra muy cerca del oído de Ariel, el cual en ves de producirle la típica reacción de cosquilleo provocó una queja lastimera indicando que no parará– me pregunto cual es el deseo de mi ángel ha, deseas que te haga mío? Que tome lo que tan facil me ofreces, acaso...– dice mientras muerde levemente el lóbulo de su oreja– acaso quieres que te haga mío justo ahora...– menciona en castaño en todo provocativo alargando cada vocal.

–S....S..St..Sti... Stiles!– dice entrecortado Ariel, con los simples roces del castaño, lo estaba llevando a su clímax– Sty po....po...por favor!!– gimotea en tono lastimero, su piel ardía, estaba hecho un mar de gelatina.

–mmmm mi Angelito está deseoso!!!– menciona Stiles, proporcionando leves mordidas en la nuca de Ariel– ahora disfrutare del hermoso ser que tan facil se me ofrece, lo que me pertenece.....

–Aha...!!– medio grita Ariel por la intromisión de una de las falanges de Stiles quien simulaba leves penetraciones con el mismo mientras degustaba del sabor del chico.

Stiles sabía que hacer y como hacerlo, lo habia disfrutado varias veces en el pasado, no sabía si Ariel lo habia hecho antes con alguien pero de algo estaba claro, ahora lo haría disfrutar hasta que su cuerpo emita el último grito de placer...

Uno, dos y tres fueron los dedos que Stiles introdujo en la entrada de Ariel, su pene era sólo un poco más grande del promedió así que con esa preparación sería suficiente, bastaría para que ambos disfrutarán del placer del otro.

–Volteate!!– medio ruge el castaño, una parte del mismo quería seguir y la otra se negaba a continuar con el acto de pasión que ambos se profesaban.

–Sty no es....Haha!!– grita Ariel al sentir de nuevo uno de los debos del castaño en su interior.

–Volteate!!– ordena el castaño aún con la voz más oscura, con cada célula de su ser Ariel hizo lo posible para quedar boca arriba, hacerlo en uno de los sillones no parece tan fácil como lo demuestran las diferentes páginas para adultos.

–Sty pue...pue.. puedes parar no es ne..necesario que lle...llegues a tanto!!– su respiración era entrecortada, cada exhalación ardía en su interior, cada célula se consumía ante el toque del castaño, su cuerpo anticipaba cada toqué, cada beso era respondido por un temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

–lo sé, pero ahora quiero todo de ti!– sus impulsos le habían ganado con sólo pensar en Ariel lejos de él le hacía querer matar a todo aquel que mirara a su ángel.

–Sty!!– gime al sentir la polla de Stiles frotarse muy cerca de su entrada, estaba listo, lo quería justo en su interior, quería sentirse llenó, quería arder desde su interior.

–shhh!!– dice Stiles mientras le roba un mordaz besó– ahora serás todo mío!!!

–Stiles!!!– grita Ariel al sentirse llenó por completo del castaño, a lo que hubiera pensado la intromisión tan repentina no le había dolido sólo que la sensación de tener al castaño dentro le producía un ligero cosquilleo desde su interior subiendo lentamente provocando la contratación de cada uno de sus músculos la sensación sería la misma como cuando sientes frío y tu cuerpo no puede parar de temblar, sólo que en ese momento su piel ardía en pasión– Dios Stiles!!!– grita al sentir la primer embestida del castaño.

–Solo por esta vez te permitiré que me llames de esa forma!!– menciona nuevamente antes de atacar su ligera boca sonrojada del placer.

Poco a poco ambos habían cedido al placer del otro, ambos lo deseaban de tiempo atrás..

–Sty!!!– gime Ariel al sentir una descarga danzar por su piel, una que jamás había experimentado se sentía tan bien recibir esas atenciones por parte del castaño.

–Ariel!!– gime el castaño sacando la parte oscura de su ser, "tal ves sólo era el miedo de la primera vez, tal ves sólo era eso no?" pensaba el castaño en su interior, algo le decía para y otra le decía continúa– No!– dice apartando la mano de Ariel de su propio miembro– aún no!!! 

–Sty!!!– grita en tono lastimero, había llegado a su punto culminante y aún así no podía tener su liberación– Sty po...por... por favor!– medio gime Ariel, el castaño no paraba de arremeter contra su punto dulce, miles de descargas le estaban haciendo perder la poca cordura de su ser– Sty Ahha!!– medio grita con la respiración entrecortada, su ser no soportaría más la tortura de Stiles, estaba seguro que se desmayaria en ese mismo momento..

–Shhh!!!– dice el castaño bebiendo cada gemido que salía de Ariel, lo están disfrutando su piel se sentía tan vital tan llena de júbilo– voy a beber cada rastro de tí, hasta que cada célula de tu ser grite mi nombre!!!– medio gruñe el castaño atacando una vez más los dulces labios de Ariel– hoy voy a marcarte hasta que cada ser que exista en la tierra sepa que me perteneces!!! 

–Sty!!– grita Ariel sucumbiendo a las palabras del castaño, su ser ardía quemaba cada célula de su piel, sus sentidos completamente dormidos, no podía siquiera pensar en algo cuerdo que no sea el nombre del ser que más ama.

–Shhh!!– menciona el castaño parando levemente sus embestidas, ahora el quería que suplicara por el, quería escuchar como su compañero está deseoso de su mismo– que es lo que deseas mi ángel?– dice el castaño atacando su cuello muy cerca de su oído, cada gemido de Ariel producía un ligero ronroneo por parte de Stiles.

Mientras Ariel se moría de placer un ser que miraba toda aquella escena de pasión se moría de dolor, su cuerpo aprisionado por el mismo castaño, no podía hacer, mover o pronunciar alguna palabra.

–Sty!!– gime Ariel una vez más– por fa....fa...favor!!!! 

–Solo por esta vez!!– dice el castaño sonriente encarando al ser que estaba de espectador– vamos mi ángel, quiero ver que te toques para mi!!!– dice sonriente dirigiendo su mirada a aquel ser que se rompía por dentro.

Sólo bastaron unos simples movimientos para que Ariel marcará su liberación– muy bien mi Angelito sólo aguanta un poco más si, sólo un poco más!– menciona comenzando su vaivén de nuevo, ambos estaban en su punto máximo, ambos ardían como mil soles juntos, ambos tenían lo que querían– Ariel!!!– gime Stiles antes de soltar su semilla dentro del muy durmiente Ariel, su exitacion de este provocó que cayera desmayado justo después de su liberación.

"entiéndelo de una buena vez, yo ya no te pertenezco he escogido a Ariel, como mi compañero lo elijo a él para ser el padre de mis Hijos Derek!" menciona el castaño antes de desaparecer de la instancia, dejando a un muy lloroso Derek.

*DEREK*

–ahora soy libre!!– medio grita el moreno, viendo el papeleo firmado, por fortuna Paige no pidió nada y se iría con muy poco dinero el cual le daría con gusto para que saliera de una buena vez por todas– ahora soy libre para pelear por ti castaño...

Por desgracia Paige aún seguiría con ellos unos días más entes de que ella partiera de nuevo a Estados Unidos, la razón por la cual se quedaría más días no le importaba ahora era libre y lucharía así fueran los trece años por el castaño.

El y Paige habían partido a primera hora de la mañana a uno de los consulados para firmar finalmente su divorcio, ahora lo que sabía era que estaría sólo con el castaño y eso le emocionaba de sobremanera.

Iba entrando a la casona cuando escucho un ligero gemido proveniente de la sala, pensó en pasar imaginando que sería su tío o John quienes disfrutaban de su amo, más su curiosidad pudo más que el solo con haber escuchado "Sty!!"

"No, no, no, no, NOOOO" quiso gritar Derek para parar aquella escena, le dolía el pecho quería pararles, quería separarlos quería hacer algo para terminar aquella tortura que quemaba su cuerpo "Nooooo!!!" Intentaba gritar Derek pero su boca no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, quiso correr, quiso brincar para pararles más era un espectador obligado a ver semejante tortura.

Su corazón no pudo verle hacer eso con alguien más no lo soporto, quería quitar, quería darse un tiro mas su cuerpo no respondía, no se dejaba mandar por lo que su corazón quería que hiciera.

Se quedo de piedra al ver al castaño encararlo con una leve sonrisa de burla, cada palabra que salía del castaño le desgarraba el alma, le rompía cada una de sus células, cada parte de su adrementado corazón se rompía, se moría de dolor al verle de esa forma.

entiéndelo de una buena vez, yo ya no te pertenezco he escogido a Ariel, como mi compañero lo elijo a él para ser el padre de mis Hijos Derek!" Escucho decirle el castaño antes de desaparecer junto a Ariel.

"STILES!!!!!!!" quiso gritar de dolor, quiso expresar por primera vez su dolor, quiso hacerlo con un grito más su cuerpo seguía sin responder, pasaron horas para que su cuerpo pudiera moverse, entumido salió corriendo de la casona, llorando su pena, su dolor, el se lo habia buscado, cada dolor que sentía después de haberle despreciado, el se lo había buscado.

Stiles  
Justo cuando desapareció del living....

"Para, para, para..." gritaba el castaño justo cuando escucho su voz decirle esas palabras a Derek, su corazón se había roto, aún no comprendía que había pasado, que había sucedido con su cuerpo para poder haber hecho lo que hizo..

–No!!!– medio ruge el castaño parando su propio avancé, había tomado de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, quería correr, quería pedir disculpas a su compañero y aun así su mente le decia otra cosa "Stiles, Stiles porque sigues negandolo el es nuestro compañero uno que si nos ama, mirale STILES!! por fin tiene lo que tanto nos a pedido, por fin podremos amarle como se debe, Derek se lo buscó!!!" decía su consciencia, vale ahora le daba miedo que le hablara de esa forma "estúpido Stiles, si sigues vamos a perder a Ariel, al menos termina de marcarlo como se debe!" dice su conciencia– yo soy el que manda!!!– reprende el castaño a su propia conciencia "Stiles al menos hazle un maldito chupeton para que no se sienta utilizado!!!" reprende su conciencia si fueran dos personas ambas se estarían gritando– yo mando tu no me ordenas!!!!!!!– reprende el castaño a su propia conciencia "Stiles, el es mi compañero no puedo perderlo al menos márcalo con un chupeton! por favor!!" ruega su conciencia– ahora pides por favor, me estoy volviendo loco!!!– dice el castaño saliendo finalmente del interior de Ariel "Stiles termina el chupeton al menos por favor!"– No!!– responde el castaño "te odio como podemos ser ...." Justo en ese momento su conciencia se calla para no volverle a hablar– somos que..?– dice el castaño preguntando pero no recibió respuesta– SOMOS QUE?!!– medio grita el castaño, pero igual no recibió respuesta– si lo marcó con un chupeton responderas?– más no volvió a recibir respuesta, pensando que si marcaba a Ariel como se lo había pedido su conciencia podría obtener respuesta, pero al intentarlo su conciencia no respondió de nuevo, ahora la duda le carcomia sabía que su Zorro no había sido el único en despertar cuando tuvo su liberación ahora la pregunta era quien más habia despertado sabía que su conciencia le hablaba de esa forma cuando...

–El Nogitsune!!– medio grita el castaño parándose de la cama– no, no tu no puedes ser el, no de nuevo!!!– medio grita el castaño ignorando todo a su alrededor.


	85. Una Oportunidad

–Esta es la escencia de Ariel pero la otra es parecida a la de papá pero no es siquiera igual!– dice Talia la mayor, habían encontrado todo el desastre de ambos, mentiría si no se alegraron de que por fin tendrían a Ariel de padre.

–tal vez se puso una colonia diferente!– dice el menor, la escencia de su padre era la misma sólo que la que encontraron tenía un toque de clorofila algo raro su padre nunca tenía ese olor sobre si.

–O no es papá quien tuvo sexo en el living!– dice uno de los gemelos.

–No creo que pa' Ariel se deje o se folle a otro en nuestra casa!– dice la mayor con una leve mueca.

–Y si mejor limpiamos y desinfectamos todo?– dice una de las gemelas con guantes de plástico y cubrebocas.

–Eres medio exageradita no?– dice su réplica con un rastro de burla.

–Ustedes van a recoger los boxer de ambos?– dice mirando a sus hermanos quienes pusieron cara de espanto al escucharle– si eso pensé ahora muevan sus culos regordetes!

Todos habían llegado exaustos a la casona ser seres sobrenaturales no los hacia inmunes al cansancio y con una Pequeña Claudia llevando a todos de un lado a otro no les hizo falta mucho para quedar inconscientes una vez que llegaron a su cama.

–Bien está todo listo!– dice la mayor mirando la sala, iba a pronunciar algo más cuando una terrible oleada de tristeza inundó la casona.

–Que le pasa a Derek?–  pregunta el menor de los hermanos.

–Creo que algo pasó?– dice una de las gemelas, todos estaban tras el umbral escondiendose para poder mirar las acciones de Derek.

"Stiles!" Dice Derek mirando al segundo piso, no había llegado a dormir, se hubiera lanzado al pozo para morirse pero aún tiene la ligera esperanza que sus hijos le hablen– creo que tiene que ver con papá Ariel y nuestro padre!!! 

–No enserio Sherlock como te diste cuenta!– dice Coraline a su hermano Dayson.

–Ya gracias tu sarcasmo no era necesario!!– dice el mismo mirando mal a su hermana.

–creen que debamos al menos hablarle un poco?– dice Daymon mirando lo afligido de su padre, vale querían que sufriera por abandonarlos pero al haberse enterado del pasado ese rencor se había diluido casi por completo– digo es nuestro padre después de todo....

–Talia crees que podamos?– pregunta Sebastian mirando a su hermana mayor– digo no creo que se rinda tan fácil con nosotros lo ha intentado después de que le hemos dicho muchas cosas no crees que se merece una oportunidad?

A Talia le dolía el pecho tenía un ligero rastro de culpa, sabía el pasado del mismo el porque sucedieron las cosas pero aún así verle de esa forma no le gustaba nada, tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, le quería después de todo era su padre y lo que sabían era una buena persona detrás de un gran muro de roca– que tienen en mente?– menciona soltando un gran suspiró.

–tu tienes un plan mejor que el mío!– dice Sebastian mirando a su hermana mayor– creo que prefiero tu plan!!

–Bien!!– dice con una gran sonrisa.

*******

Para el almuerzo nadie había despertado para desayunar los únicos eran Derek, quien seguía a pie de la escalera junto a los seis Alfa que lo miraban con alegría.

–Esto sera muy fácil!!!– susurra la mayor apuntando a su padre con una pequeña ballesta, justo en el momento que Derek tomaría rumbó de nuevo a la salida la mayor accionó el gatillo disparando un pequeño dardo con tranquilizante– listo!!– informa la mayor, sus hermanos tenían su cuarto de juegos en el sótano, era insonorizado para no tener problemas cuando estos hacían su maratón de juegos.

********

–Donde estoy?– pregunta Derek mirando el oscuro cuarto, su vista era aturdida por una gran lámpara que lo cegaba.

–con que tu eres Derek Hale!– dice una voz robótica a su espalda– Derek, Derek, Derek!!! 

–Que, que quieres?– dice Derek tratando de liberarse.

–Probablemente te lo pediría de forma fácil, pero prefiero la tortura!!– dice la voz en tono burlón– y si mató a esa niña la que es tu hija, digo así acabaría con su sufrir....

–A mi hija no le hagas nada!!!– 

–Porque?– 

–Porque es mi sangre!!!– 

–Entonces mataré a los seis chicos!– dice bajando su volúmen.

–No, por favor te daré lo que quieras pero a mis hijos no les hagas nada!!!– 

–Nos prestarias tu camaro?– pregunta otra voz menos amenazante pero igual de robótica

–Para que quieren mi camaro?– pregunta Derek, creyendo que es una broma, hasta que recibió un zape.

–El único que hace preguntas soy yo!– dice aquella voz– ahora responde!!!

–Llevenselo pero a mis hijos no les hagas nada!!!– 

–Te importan tanto si nisiquiera te hablan!!!– dice la voz.

–eso no quita que no sean mis hijos!– dice decaído– se que me odian, yo me odio, son hermosos y me perdí gran parte de su vida, ahora soy un cero a la izquierda y ni eso creo que un cero se notaria más....

–Bueno pero....– ninguno de los seis sabía que decir, ahora su plan se había ido al caño– si tuvieras la oportunidad que les dirías?

–Que los amo, puede que no me quieran en su vida, pero son mis hijos después de todo, daría la vida por ellos...

–aww!!!– dice dos voces a su derecha.

–Bien pues ahora terminaré tu sufrir y voy a matarte!!!– dice la voz a su espalda– Igor pásame la cierra!!!

–Seee amoo!!!– dice otra voz– no espera porque tengo que ser yo Igor, si soy un sexy modelo eso no es justo Talia....

–Dayson!!!– gritan todos al unísono.

–Upsss!!– dice el chico– bien pero el arruinó nuestros planes desde un comienzo!!!

Los ojos de Derek se cerraron de golpe en el momento que la sala se iluminó sus manos fueron soltadas casi en el mismo tiempo– Ustedes!!!– dice confuso Derek

–Ustedes...

–Nosotros...

–Ellas...

–Ellos...

–Basta!– dice Talia parando la habladuria de sus hermanos.

–Corta rollo!– dicen los gemelos con un leve puchero– si eres igual a él, amargada por todo!!– dicen entre risas mirando a su hermana mayor.

–Mocosos del demonio!!!– dice la mayor sacando a flote a su lobo.

–que nos vas a negar que no eres idéntica, si hasta tienes la uniceja, aunque la tuya es más linda que la de el!– dicen las gemelas mirando las cejas de su hermana.

–Los odio!– dice la mayor exasperada.

–Y nosotros que te amamos tanto!!– dicen los cinco al unísono, provocando el bufido de su hermana.

–Hasta tienes el típico bufido, que no te aflore la genética hermanita!– dice el menor rompiéndo en risas– sourwolf's en todo su esplendor!!– 

–Bien como te podrás dar cuenta!!!– dice Talia señalando a sus hermanos– son un dolor de culo!!!– 

–Ay hermanita!!!– gritan los cinco– pero somos tu dolor de culo!!!– dicen rompiendo en risas.

Por parte de Derek tenía las cejas juntas, estaba incómodo, no sabía que decir para poder tener una conversación, quería que oe hablarán si pero debió haber previsto al menos unas preguntas para poder entablar una buena conversación– te vas a arrugar si sigues haciendo eso!!– dice Talia frotando el ceño fruncido con su dedo anular.

El tacto de su hija era cálido, un sentimiento lo encargó odiaba ser humano lleno de sentimientos, pero ahora tenía a los seis y no sabía que decir– que no papá había dicho que era inexpresivo?– pregunta Sebastian mirando a su padre Llorar?

–Te sientes bien?– preguntan las gemelas mirando con preocupación a su padre.

–Si, es sólo...que...– 

–No sabes ni que decir verdad?– pregunta uno de los gemelos– tranquilo aquí todos estamos igual...

–pensé que me odian?– pregunta-afirma Derek mirando a los seis.

–Bueno no es un odio que digas uy cuanto te odiamos!– dice el Daymon mirando a su padre– digo no eres muy de nuestro agrado pero creímos que al menos debemos darte una oportunidad!!!– menciona intentando formar una sonrisa más su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

–Enserio?– pregunta emocionado al menos no todo le salía mal.

–Si!– menciona la mayor.

–y ahora?– dice Lauraline mirando a sus hermanos, la situación se podía cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

–No sé, creí que tenerlo aquí se me ocurriría algo pero estoy en blanco!!– dice Talia mirando a su padre– y si mejor le torturó así al menos tendré despejada la mente y se me ocurrirá algo.....

–mmmmm me parece una pésima idea!– dice Sebastian mirando a su hermana– ya se, si le contamos cómo somos cada uno y bueno al final que pregunte lo que quiera saber no?– dice mientras se rasca la nuca, ninguno tenía planeo llegar a ese momento– o podemos dormirle y hacer como que nada pasó...

–Yo voto por la primer opción!– dice Derek en actitud sumisa, su hijos eran Alfas pero tampoco tenía gran partida en esa conversación puesto que el solo recibiría lo que sus hijos quisieran darle.

–Disparejo?– dice uno de los gemelos.

Al final de la partida Talia había ganado así que ella decidiría– le contamos cómo somos y que el pregunte lo que quiera después?– pregunta-afirma Talia.

–Me lo preguntas o me lo estás diciendo?– pregunta Coraline.

–Que empiece el menor y así sucesivamente!– dice la mayor, si su hermano tuvo la idea que el pusiera el ejemplo, no era porqué no tenía nada que decir claro que no ella es un Stilinski siempre tiene algo que decir.

–Bien!– dice el menor, sabía que sus cobardes hermanos tenían la mente en blanco el también pero diría lo que se le ocurriría– mi nombre es Sebastián Dar-Hek Stilinski me gusta que me digan Sebastian o sólo Dark, me gustan los videojuegos, la música pop y un poco de indie, mis películas favoritas son las que tienen tono de suspenso al igual que en tono fantástico, me gusta leer novelas de Stephen King, estudio economía pero mi verdadera vocación es la escritura, tengo una afición por todos los dulces que sean de dulce nada salado nada picante, me gusta los días soleados y odio el frío....

–tu comida favorita?– pregunta Derek, vale era un buen inicio pero al menos quería tener la mayor cantidad de información.

–mmmm como de todo realmente, no tengo una predilección por alguna comida.....– dice el menor encogiéndose de hombros– como sabes soy el menor de los Alfas, somos mitad Zorro mitad lobo, prefiero la parte del Zorro pero con estos!– dice señalando a sus hermanos– es mejor usar ambas partes, tengo novia pero papá lo sabe o intenta ocultar que lo sabe...

–Su nombre?–

–Seee sobre eso es complicado mejor sólo con eso...– dice llendo a su lugar.

–Lo que mi querido hermano no se atreve a decir es que la chica que le gusta no le hace caso!– dice burla Coraline– bueno me toca a mí, mi nombre es Coraline Ashlyn Stilinski me gusta que le llamen Ashlyn aunque también puedes llamarme Cora, odio los videojuegos bueno no los odió pero no soy muy buena en ellos, prefiero el deporte, tengo un equipo de básquet en el instituto soy la co-capitana del equipo este año me toca ser la capitana, mi hermano no práctica ningún deporte lo odia apenas y hace los entrenamientos pero el no es el importante ahora, me gusta el rock no tan pesado el pop, mis películas favoritas son las de romance y terror, me gusta leer prefiero los de ciencias y tecnología, estudio economía pero prefiero la ciencia espero algún día ser una gran científica, me encantan las galletas pero es el único dulce que que me gusta prefiero los que son enchilados, amo los días soleados, no tengo novio aunque el capitán de fútbol está muy guapo pero mis hermanitos son crueles y no dejan acercarme a él, me encanta el espagueti prefiero mi parte lobuna peor es mejor utilizar ambas...

–Color favorito?– 

–El verde!– dice sonriente..

–El mío es el rojo!– dice Sebastian comiendo un paquete de dulces.

–Mi turno!!– medio grita Lauraline– mi nombre es Lauraline Ashlyn Stilinski, prefiero que me digan Lau, al igual que mi hermana no soy buena en los videojuegos, prefiero el deporte sólo que yo soy la capitana del equipo de natación, me gusta leer prefiero los libros de historia contemporánea, al igual que mis hermanos estudio economía pero prefiero o quiero ser una gran historiadora, prefiero la música clásica, pero adoro escuchar todo tipo de música desde lo más bajo que existe hasta lo más fino que puedas encontrar, prefiero comer helado que dulces, odio el sol si pudiera escoger sería un vampiro, me gusta un chico del equipo pero mis celosos hermanos no permiten que ningún chico se nos acerque sin su consentimiento, prefiero al Zorro, pero como todos dirán prefieren mantener a ambas partes a flote, mi comida favorita son los chilaquiles con un litro de crema si es posible mi color favorito es el rosa, pero no lo uso mucho...

–algún pasatiempo?–

–Dormir!!– dice la chica sonriente.

–Nosotros igual!– dicen los dos hermanos anteriores.

–Ahora es mi turno!!– dice el menor de los gemelos– mi nombre es Daimon Jordán Stilinski, prefiero que me digan Jordán, adoro las películas de fantacia, mis libros preferidos son del mismo género, mi vocación es ser artista pero como comprenderás somos seis así que cada uno tomará las riendas de los negocios familiares así que es por eso que estudiamos economía, pretendo ser un gran pintor algún día de la talla de Picasso, Dalí, Van Gogh, al igual que el gran Leonardo da Vinci, me encanta la música clásica pero puedo escuchar música de varios géneros, prefiero el frío mil veces que el odioso calor, mi dulce favorito es el chocolate caliente y las nubes de colores, soy líder de gimnasio Pokémon, adoro a los Otakus pero no soy uno, prefiero comer las pechugas rellenas, soy la oveja multicolor de la familia, pero mis hermanas son celosas y no me dejan tener novio, aunque es mutuo no me dejan no las dejo, soy gimnasta de la escuela, me gusta leer prefiero los de medicina tradicional, seria chamán pero eso no existe y nadie confía, sería Druita pero con mi condición se todo como tal, quiero ser un gran Doctor algún día, pero primero están los negocios familiares y estudio economía, mi color favorito es el multicolor el color de la bandera gracias no joteo soy hombre y me gustan los hombres punto, mi pasatiempo es escuchar música...

–eres gimnasta?– 

–Si, si completo mi entrenamiento y algunas competiciones podré participar en las olimpiadas del año próximo al igual que mis hermanos, bueno los que si practicamos deporte!!!

–Dar saltos no lo considero Deporte!– dice Sebastian sacandole la lengua a su hermano– y si a esas vamos si práctico Deporte soy tenista y si logro pasar la primera fase voy con ustedes a las olimpiadas..

–enserio?– pregunta la mayor– porque no nos dijiste?

–Las prácticas de todos y competiciones son los mismos días que tenía los míos y como no soy tan bueno preferí que me odiaran por no asistir que ser una burla para todos...

–Quien se atreva a decir algo parecido se enfrentará a la manada Stilinski!!– dice la mayor– nos hubieras dicho para ir a apoyarte, en silencio porque es el deporte donde nadie habla....

–Por eso también papá no sabe quedarse callado y podrían sacarme por escándalo!!!– dice decaído.

–pero somos familia, tenemos que apoyarnos en todo!!!– dicen las gemelas abrazando a su hermano– nos vas a decir cuando es la siguiente para ir a apoyarte...

–Si aunque ese día es la competencia de Cora y ella si es buena en básquet y bueno....

–Yo arreglo eso!!– dice Talia revolviendo el pelo de su hermano– sólo acuerdame el primer día de clases....

–ahora que pasamos el lindo momento familiar es mi turno!– dice Dayson encarando a Derek– mi nombre es Dayson John Stilinski, prefiero que me digan Day o John aunque nadie me dice de esa forma, mis películas favoritas sin las de romance y las de Harry Potter generalmente en esa línea de acción, amo leer mi saga favorita es la de Harry Potter aunque también amo leer sobre biología marina, pretendo ser biólogo marino aunque por el momento sufro por estudiar economía, mi dulce preferido es uno tradicional hecho de coco, adoro la comida China y tailandesa, adoro los videojuegos al igual que mi querido gemelo, soy arquero si gano la siguiente competición me iré a las olimpiadas también práctico defensa personal aunque eso no es necesario, prefiero el frío, el calor no le hace bien para mí hermoso cutis, soy Bisexual y tampoco tengo novio o novia, mi hermana mayor no me deja tener aunque ella tampoco tiene permiso de tenerlo mmm que más mi color favorito es el negro aunque la mayor parte de mi ropa es en color gris, mi pasatiempo es diseñar los algoritmos de algunas plataformas.

–Tenes una página en internet?– 

–Si y no, tenemos es en plural todos pusimos algo unos solo la parte económica y otros pusimos la parte del cerebro, tenemos una página parecida a Facebook pero completamente diferente no es muy conocida ya que sólo es del campus donde estudiamos pero pretendemos lanzarla a gran escala el año que viene....

–Necesita apoyo económico para eso?– 

–Por el momento no, pero gracias!– dice el Day regalandole una gran sonrisa a Derek– y por el momento eso es todo, ahora le toca a la friki de mi hermana mayor....

Talia se moría de miedo, vale tenía claro que decir pero la duda era como empezar– en primera yo si te odió, pero es un odio que me permite mirarte sin juzgarte vale, teniendo eso en claro soy Talia Claudia Stilinski, prefiero Talia, aunque con mi tía, nos confundimos y prefiero Clau cuando está ella presente, adoro todo tipo de música mi preferida es la de Imagine Dragons y depues de Adele hasta Ariana Grande, amo los libros antiguos si hablan de personajes míticos y leyendas son mis preferidos, estudio economía y finanzas, un poco de administración y sobre  todo comunicación soy la mayor de los seis así que cada negocio familiar cae sobre mis hombros, mis hermanos estudian igual administración pero a ninguno le gusta, pretendo seguir estudiando para ser una gran empresaria, soy exelente en los videojuegos mi usuario es LadyQueenTalia es muy famoso hé ganado varias competiciones en cuanto a juego en línea, mi color preferido es el rojo, adoro comer chiles rellenos aunque las enchiladas son también mis preferidas, práctico muchos deportes pero mi preferido es el baseball, aunque mi equipo de voley de playa está apunto de calificar para las preliminares, todos podemos ir a las olimpiadas si ponemos nuestro empeño, soy la friki de la familia aunque nadie lo sabe a demás de mis hermanos, soy la porrista oficial del campus fui capitana de Tiro con arco aunque no me gusta mucho, ahora mis aspiraciones son mayores, prefiero mi condición de Zorro, odio el calor, prefiero los días nublados me ponen de buen humor....

–Tienes novio?– 

Eso provocó el sonrojo de Talia y las risas de sus hermanos– mi hermana no quiere admitirlo pero si preguntas en el campus todo el mundo te dirá que son sus novios, el año pasado separamos a los capitanes de lacrosse y Americano quienes luchaban por su amor y básicamente todo el campus está regido por ella, hubieras visto el lío que tenemos en los bailes, ella prefiere ir con uno de nosotros pero los demás no lo entienden y adivina quién recibe amenazas de muerte para alejarnos de ella....

–Sebastian!!!– grita la chica super sonrojada.

–Que es verdad llevas ganando la corona de cada baile desde que entramos....– dice una de las gemelas, ellas escribían a su hermana para el concurso sin que ella se enterara y para suerte de ellas ganaba así no tendría argumentos para reclamarle algo.

–No están muy jóvenes para estudiar economía en la high school...

–high school?– pregunta burlona Talia– nosotros no vamos a la High School...

–Tienen profesores privados?– 

–Que?– dice sonriente– somos universitarios, tenemos quince si pero hemos adelantado unos años, tenemos dos años en la Universidad, entramos a los trece y eso porque papá nos dejó un año sin estudiar sino estaríamos a unos años de acabar nuestras carreras....

–Son universitarios?– 

–Yes, sir!!!– responden los gemelos al unísono.

– Stiles los presiona mucho?– 

–Presionarnos no como crees si por el fuera tendríamos todos los días libres, realmente prefiere tenernos en casa que lejos, pero preferimos tener amigos y convivir antes de tomar las riendas de nuestra propia vida....– dice el menor– además que todos hemos acordado en casarnos a la misma edad...

–Y esa sería?– pregunta Derek intentando no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, seis hijos mas inteligentes en la Universidad y con un futuro prometedor.

–Cuando tengamos ciento veinte años, o si tenemos la fortuna de encontrar a nuestro compañero o compañera lo marcarmos pero todos acordamos de casarnos juntos.....

–Son muy unidos– pregunta con un rastro de tristeza, eras chicos impresionantes incluso eran más inteligentes que el.

–Somos hermanos después de todo, tenemos nuestras diferencias pero todos tenemos claro nuestra posición en la familia...

–Saben tengo una herencia familiar si ustedes quieren.....

–No es necesario, tenemos suficiente con lo que papá Stiles nos da de mesada además, tu tienes problemas económicos utilízala para arreglarlo por nosotros no debes preocuparte....

–Pero son mis......

–tus hijos lo sabemos, pero no hemos hecho esto para conseguir algo de ti, sólo queremos conocerte aunque eso ya lo hacemos, la abuela Talia nos habló de ti, la tía Laura también lo hizo, cuando regresamos teníamos claro en buscarte pero después tuvimos ese recuerdo cuando nos rechazaste y todo lo que habíamos forjado de ti se derrumbó....

–Yo no sabía que venían en caminó si no yo.....

–Lo sabemos lo vimos eres terco incluso te tratamos mal y aún así querías acercarte sin saber que te depararia......– dice Talia bajando la cabeza– porque estabas de esa forma pasó algo?

–Nada que no sepan ya!– dice conteniéndo sus emociones.

–Los viste?– pregunta el menos.

–Si y me parte el corazón, el merece ser feliz, yo quería ser felíz trate de buscarle justo cuando desapareció me di cuenta que el era el indicado pero me di cuenta tarde, se que no debería decirlo pero tengo a Laura ella a pesar de todo es mi hija y no la cambiaría, ustedes son mis hijos y los perdí se que lo prefieren a él de padre se que no quieren llevar mi sangre pero apesar de saber eso los amo podría dar mi vida por ustedes, pero ahora lo he perdido para siempre el es Feliz y yo me siento vacío por dentro se que no tengo derecho siquiera pero quisiera tener otra oportunidad con su padre, quiero alcanzar la felicidad por una vez en mi vida, lo tenía enfrente lo sé y lo siento pero yo estaba dañado por dentro que simplemente preferí tener algo que conocia a algo que era incierto debí hacerle caso al lobo debí escucharlo ahora es tarde muy tarde, me muero por verle con el, quiero tenerlo conmigo está tan serca y tan lejos de mi, yo en verdad lo amo se que me di cuenta muy tarde y no tengo derecho incluso en pedirle otra oportunidad....

–Tanto le amas?–

–Lo amo y quiero que sea feliz en verdad que si y fui egoísta quise recuperarlo a la fuerza y provoque que su corazón sufriera de nuevo, yo lo quería a mi lado pero entiendo que el tiene una segunda oportunidad con alguien que si lo ama desde el principio....

–Tu no lo hacías?–  pregunta Talia con un rastro de furia.

–lo hago, pero ustedes saben como es muy alegre preocupado por todo feliz apesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo simplemente estaba refugiado en mi coraza que no ví lo valioso que era, tuve que perderlo para darme cuenta y ahora que está serca de mi de nuevo es demasiado tarde como para rogar su perdón pedirle una oportunidad, en verdad lo amo pero apesar de todo me ama lo se, el Zoror aún lo hace o lo hacía lo he perdido, finalmente aprendí mi elección y está vez no tiene un final feliz yo...yo....yo en verdad lo siento– dice rompiendo en llanto, dejando a seis Alfas con un sentimiento de tristeza, incómodos porque nunca habían pasado esa situación, con Stiles siempre se ocultaba o prefería tragarse su orgullo, tener a un Derek emanando tristeza y llorando los ponía nerviosos.

–Se que te duele, pero puedes parar nos pones incómodos!– dice uno de los gemelos en tono preocupado– sabemos que no eres muy expresivo y esas cosas pero jamás habíamos lidiado con esto, incluso en la universidad que es un mar de llanto por todas las que son engañadas y ultrajadas nos ponemos de esta forma y la verdad lo siento no debería decir esto...

–lo entiendo, un adulto como yo no debería sufrir como un adolescente pero me duele verle tan serca y tan lejos de mi...

–sabemos no es fácil y pa' Ariel a sufrido lo mismo que tu ahora, pero ahora eres libre de ella podrás encontrar a alguien que te amé de verdad....

–No, prefiero estar solo de ahora en adelante, tengo a Laura y ustedes....

–Por nosotros no te detengas si encuentras al alguien sólo déjale en claro que podría morir muy, pero muy cruel si te daña!!!– sentencia Talia con la mirada apartada.

–No lo habrá me quedaré sólo hasta que muera sólo quiero pedirles una cosa.....

–Que cosa?– pregunta Talia mirando fijamente a Derek, quien trago grueso por la mirada amenazadora de su hija.

–Quiero saber si ustedes me permitirían estar con ustedes, digo después de que termine la invitación de la Reyna, quiero saber si ustedes me permitirían mudarme cerca de aquí, que me permitan conocerles más a fondo, puedo hablar con Stiles pedirle su consentimiento pero no quiero incomodarles puesto que Laura vendría conmigo yo solo quiero una oportunidad de conocerles estar con ustedes....

Los cinco miraron a Talia, puesto que ella tenía la última palabra, está no sabía que decir dale la oportunidad de que este a su lado o que se vaya lejos de nuevo– vale, puedes pedirle a mi papá que te quedes con nosotros o puedes buscar una casa cerca, aunque sería mejor que vivieras con nosotros puesto que al ser universitarios tenemos mucho tiempo libre, realmente hubiéramos terminado hace un año pero la escuela pretende que participemos en una competencia donde claro está solo nos quieren para darle fama a la misma, pero no es lo importante estoy divagando, si quieres y puedes soportarlo pide vivir con nosotros así estarías más serca....

–No quiero incomodarles preferiría vivir lejos por un tiempo, ustedes son iguales a él llenos de vida y yo soy un mar de malas caras y gesto fruncido que simplemente el que se sentiría incómodo sería yo y no quiero que piensen que soy de esa forma por que no los quiero o algo parecido...

–Justo como la tía Laura dijo eres un idiota sin remedio...– dice Daymon mirando a Derek– sabemos cómo eres no nos incómoda ese modo, creo que es mejor al que hace rato vimos, pero piénsalo si puedes verles juntos sin querer matar a papá Ariel por nosotros no es ningún problema, sería bueno conocerte después de todo eres nuestro padre...

"Padre" pensó Derek con una emoción incalculable, la primera ves que uno le decía de esa forma y se sentía tan lleno tan cálido que simplemente no pudo contenerse y empezar a llorar de nuevo...

–Si está claro, a nadie le gusta este Derek llorón preferimos al amargado cien veces!!– dice Coraline con una cara de desagrado, no le agradaba ver a nadie llorar.

–lo siento, humano lleno de sentimientos!– dice limpiando sus lágrimas– les agradezco a todos esto, les juro que voy a intentar cambiar traer al Derek de quien les hablaron mi madre y mi hermana intentaré ser más aquel chico que este que ven ahora....

–Naaa preferimos a sourwolf que un SweetWolf!!!– menciona Sebastian tomando a Derek por el hombro– así podremos amenazar a los pretendientes mundanos de nuestras hermanas....– dice guiñándole un ojo, al menos para todos había sido un buen comienzo un poco forzado pero al final acabaron todos en una sola pieza y sin discusiones..


	86. Un Problema

Finalmente Derek se habia recuperado del gran golpe que había sufrido, pero en realidad uno se recupera después de ver algo como eso o sólo se había tragado su dolor para poder continuar, no era primera vez que lo hacía y sabe que no será la única.

-Stiles?- pregunta Derek desde el umbral de la puerta, el trabajo de Stiles lo habia alcanzado por suerte no tenía demaciado lo suficiente para entretenerlo unas horas.

-Pasa!- menciona el castaño sosteniendo dos hojas de color frente a si, tenía montones de problemas, por semana aparecían cadáveres con el mismo patrón, su voluntad era diluida y su corazón arrancando, lo peor era que ocurrían en Beacon, en el mismo lugar donde no quería más muertes- el Nemeton!- dice arrepintiendose en el mismo instante se había olvidado de su acompañante.

-Que pasa con el Nemeton?- pregunta tratando de ver los papeles.

-En primera no conocía esta parte cotilla de ti!!- dice moviendo todos los papeles para que no tengan un orden en específico- en segundo que es lo que quieres....

-lo siento!- dice apenado encogiéndose de hombros- por lo que paso aquel día que te bese, estaba cegado por el dolor y te quería a mi lado, se que no debí pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido...

-No tienes porque lo entiendo!- dice rojo al recordar que lo cacho en aquel acto- el que lo siento soy yo, no debí hacer lo que te hice no fue justo para tí....

-Tal vez eso fue lo que me abrió los ojos, debo admitir que si me duele verte con el pero al menos ya comprendí que debes ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo- dice con una leve mueca, se había pasado una semana casi encerrado en su cuarto casi porque ahora que sus hijos le hablaban lo querían con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, no le molestaba pero aveces era un poco incómodo porque no conocía nada de lo que hablaban o preguntaban, los seis tenían un teléfono idéntico al de su hija, por lo poco que le habían dicho les encantaba un popular juego algo de unos monstruos que tienen que atrapar si el no conocía nada de eso, pero intentaba no poner cada de espanto cada que uno le decía "hey mira atrape un Pikachu" disfrutaba de sus momentos padre he hijos Laura aún no se atrevía a ir con el puesto que no quería incomodar a los seis y para sentirse rechazada ya era suficiente con tener a su madre aún con ellos- y que te pasa con Beacon sabes que aún somos la manada que lo protege y bueno necesitamos....

-lo se por eso vamos a regresar de inmediato, si es lo que imagino están completando los sacrificios para despertar a alguien o otorgar el poder del Nemeton a otro si esas muertes le otorgan el poder sería incluso más poderoso que yo y eso es mucho ya que yo puedo destrozar el universo con este simple dedito!!- dice mostrando su meñique- además que tengo una cuenta pendiente con el que a causado esas muertes, existen dos en realidad quienes la causan pero debo decírselo a todos juntos....

-por que querrían despertar a alguien o para que quieren ese poder...

-Dioses Derek, este no es un problema con otra criatura sobrenatural o otra manada de Alfas, esto son ligas mayores son Dioses, existe uno en particular que perdió su camino, era adorado en tiempos antaños pero ahora sólo se que esta atrapado en donde no se, quien es tampoco lo sé, se han mantenido lejos de mi visión pero ellos van a pagar la muerte de mi abuelo...

-En que estás metido Stiles?-

-Derek, soy el actual Dios de esta época en teoría todo el mundo debe adorarme, respetarme, pero yo prefiero hacer la diferencia con pequeños cambios, el día que llegamos me metí con uno muy poderoso el creador, nadie se mete con el creador y yo hice una purificación total del universo aún llendo en su contra sabes porque no hace nada, porque me teme siendo el quien está en esa posición me teme, pero yo no quiero semejante estandarte no lo meresco y sobre todo no con lo que voy a hacer....

-Que harás?-

-lo que la familia Hale me enseño, lo que la historia me enseñó....

-Venganza!!- dice un poco temeroso.

-Mi abuelo tenía una gran vida y alguien se atrevió a arrebatarcela, alguien fue capaz de arrancarle cola por cola a él, mi venganza la tendré no me importa corromper mi camino para vengar su muerte, aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarme van a morir de la peor forma posible....

-Stiles por favor, este no es el Stiles que conozco, que todo el mundo conoce....

-Crees que eso me importa Derek, crees que eso va a menguar mi sed de venganza...

-Stiles yo los mato, no mates a nadie yo puedo hacerlo, pero no lo hagas....

-No Derek, aquí el único que va a mancharse de sangre seré yo, yo voy a vengar cada una de las muertes que han cometido...

-Stiles- dice preocupado Derek, ese no era el Stiles que conocía, mucho menos el que habia convivido con ellos.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, te puedes retirar.....- menciona en tono oscuro, el alma de Stiles estaba sufriendo un tremendo cambio, incluso su forma de ser se había vuelto más tosca, más agresiva incluso con sus propios hijos. 

-Si lo tengo pero ahora no estoy seguro de pedirtelo!!- dice con tono temeroso, ese Stiles no le agradaba mucho.

\- sólo dilo yo juzgare si es bueno o malo!!!

-Bien, te lo diré pero no te enojes vale!- menciona intentando embozar una sonrisa- quiero pedirte si puedo vivir cerca o incluso aquí para estar mar serca de los chicos!!- dice rápido atropeyando cada palabra y al final cerrando los ojos para recibir el golpe del castaño.

-Es todo?- pregunta en tono frío.

\- Si es todo!- menciona apretando más sus ojos, sabe que en cualquier momento recibirá el puñetazo.

-Por mi esta bien, si no vuelves a interferir entre Ariel y yo no tengo problema....

-Gracias!- dice un poco sonriente llendo a la salida- otra cosa, piénsalo yo estoy dañado no me importa tener otra muerte en mis hombros tu eres bueno lo sé, por eso piénsalo yo puedo arrebatarle la vida a quien quieras....

-Lo pensaré!- dice apretando la mandíbula, ni loco lo va a hacer el va a quitarle la vida a quien se atrevió en ponerle las manos encima a su abuelo.

*******

*En la mente de Peter*

-lo escucharon verdad!- pregunta Peter mirando a sus acompañantes, estaban en un cuarto blanco en su mente, Ariel había hecho tal asaña para que el castaño no les escuchará- ese no es Stiles algo le pasá....

-Lo sé!- dice decaído Ariel tocando su chupeton, después de aquella escena de sexo entendió que Stiles no era su compañero, algo dentro de él lo era, pero la única pregunta era quien, quien era en verdad su compañero- es aquel que fue designado para mi, mi compañero...

-Pero Stiles es tu compañero no existe alguien más!!- pregunta Chris

\- Oh si existe y está dando muestras de vida!!- menciona Peter con tono de preocupación- si es el Nogitsune quien está tomando el cuerpo de Stiles de nuevo?- pregunta mirando a Chris casi degolla al castaño al enterarse de lo que el Nogitsune intento con Chris, por suerte no pasó- si está tomando el cuerpo de Stiles también su poder y eso no es bueno...

-Lo sé y si es como lo imaginó ese ser necesita sangre para liberarse por completo- dice Ariel en tono secó era su compañero si pero no iba a permitir la salida de semejante ser- si lo hace no sólo se liberará sino que volverá oscuro el poder del Zorro Celestial y eso a ninguno nos conviene eso pasó con su abuelo, arrebato su primera alma y todo cambió se volvió malo, el era un Zorro Celestial Oscuro por nacimiento era muy capas de mantener los arrebatos del Zorro pero con la primera muerte todo cambió...

-Una parte de su alma de corrompio se volvió oscura- dice Peter aún más preocupado- es como los lobos, si arrebatamos una vida inocente nuestro color se ojos cambia llevándose una parte de nuestras Almas.

-Justo igual solo que los Lobos no pierden el control y se vuelven malos bueno unos si pero si los guían retoman su caminó....

-me estas insultando o alagando?-

-No es momento Peter!- sentencia Chris- como traer a Stiles de vuelta, tu eres su compañero puedes convencerlo de que no lo haga!- 

-Lo intente y me grito!- dice Ariel encogiéndose de hombro- Stiles cambio desde su muerte y no habrá poder para detener su venganza....

-Y que haremos?- pregunta Chris incómodo por la situación.

-Adelantarnos nosotros para matarlo o matarla- dice Ariel mirando al lobo.

-Pero yo no puedo....

-Lo se no le refería a ti!- menciona Ariel mirando a Chris.

-No Chris no se va a manchar las manos de sangre!!- medio ruge Peter- no si yo puedo evitarlo....

-No me importa Peter si es para salvar a todos no me importa...

-Chris no has matado a alguien a pesar de ser cazador no lo has hecho, no quiero que pases eso si yo puedo evitarlo...

-Pero tu promesa....

-No me importa, si pierdo mi lobo, a ti y mis hijos sería mil veces mejor que verte pasar por ese duelo....

-Pero Peter...

-No, ya está decidido si llega el momento nosotros mataremos a quien sea que mató a Sebastián....

-No me parece buena idea!- dice Chris mirando a Ariel- pero podría hacerlo McCall...

-lo siento pero el Alfa con disfras de gallina no sirve, y no confío en otro para darle esa responsabilidad...- dice Ariel apretando la mandíbula- si tendré que matar a alguien lo voy a hacer si eso significa traicionar a mi compañero lo voy a hacer no me importa...

-Pero tu no tendrías más problemas?- pregunta Peter- digo eres un Ángel que eso no te prohíbe matar a alguien?

-Si, pero es menor lo que me podría pasar a mi, a lo que Stiles malvado puede hacerle al mundo...

-Seria mejor si yo lo matara enserio no me importa y al final siempre he asumido que un día llegaría el día...- dice Chris mirando a ambos- he perdido mucha gente supongo que el sentimiento es el mismo...

-No Chris matar a alguien no es lo mismo que verles morir...- menciona Peter decaído- no te dejaré hacerlo yo lo voy a hacer así signifique perderlos....

-Pero Peter!- 

-No es momento de hacer algo bueno, enmendar mi error con Laura, si eso significa perderlos y me parta el alma no me importa, veré qué estén bien siempre...

-Peter!- dice decaído Chris.

-si pudiera evitarlo lo haría, pero es mejor tener dos posibles atacantes que uno sólo...- dice Ariel- haré lo posible para mantenerlos lejos de la situación de que uno de los tenga que hacerlo, yo lo haré pero si fallo será tarea suya...

-Bien!- dicen ambos no muy convencidos.

 

*********

Todos había pasado el dia en la casona pronto todos regresarían a sus labores, unos más dolidos por no haber avanzado nada en la relación con el castaño y otros simplemente porque no querían retomar las clases.

-tenemos que hablar!- dice el castaño en tono serio.

-que pasa Stiles?- dice Scott saltando al rescate.

-Es importante, reúnan a todos que esto les concierne a todos, necesito contarles algo...

-pasa algo?- 

-Muchas cosas de las que deben enterarse....

-tu tono no me gusta Stiles que es lo que pasa?- pregunta Jackson mirando al castaño.

-junten a todos sus hijos, que necesito contarles algo, los espero en la sala de juntas en ese lugar estaremos bien...

-Stiles!- dice preocupada Allison- estas bien...

-porque todo el mundo pregunta si estoy bien, me siento bien perfecto sólo necesito acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas!!!- sentencia antes de salir rumbo a la sala de juntas.

-Stiles!- dice John mirando a su hijo salir desafiante de la estancia, esa actitud no le gustaba ya para nada, su hijo no era ese, podría imaginarse que es el Nogitsune de nuevo pero tiene algo diferente.

-Sera grabe?- pregunta Lidya.

-Si es lo que imagino, es muy grabe!- menciona John saliendo de la estancia junto a su hijo y Jordán, el plan de Stiles no le gustaba nada, pero ahora no lo va a dejar solo.


	87. De Regreso

–Stiles puedes decirnos que pasa?– pregunta Scott mirando al castaño, la forma de ser del mismo era más sombría, podría encarar a un villano a la perfección.

–Tenemos un gran problema!!!– menciona el castaño encarando a todos, su sala de conferencias tenia una mesa media luna para los invitados y una silla al frente para una sola persona, en la parte trasera tenía muchos monitores– han aparecido varias muertes en Beacon, se muy buen que la primera es Kate Argent ha regresado y aunque la he buscado la maldita no da muestras de señal hasta que aparece a matar a alguien, ella tiene vidas inocentes sobre sus hombros ha completado una de las fases del sacrificio...

–Mi hermana a regresado pensé que los calavera terminarían su trabajo....

–eso mismo creí yo pero los calavera han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra ninguno ha sobrevivido, lamentablemente todos fueron quemados....

–Mi hermana tiene un fetiche con el fuego o que!– dice Chris provocando el gruñido de dos de los presentes.

–Esta loca, pero no te preocupes que la están localizando, ella podría revelar a su compañero el mató a mi abuelo, su sufrimiento será el más grande que la humanidad hubiera conocido...

–Stiles!!!– dice Scott pasando saliva fuertemente.

–Que Stiles que?– dice sacando a flote al Zorro– si no quieren no interfieran pero de que ella pagara por todas sus muertes además de que de lo debo a la gran Talia Hale su muerte será pagada con sangre...

–Stiles hijo que te pasa este no eres tú!!– dice John preocupado– tu no arrebatarias la vida a nadie...

–Porque no?– pregunta con la voz oscurecida– los Dioses lo hacen, yo tengo derecho a vengar a la gente que amó....

–Stiles!– menciona Scott tratando de menguar la furia del castaño– te vamos a apoyar en lo que sea, pero debes calmarte...

–Estoy calmado!– menciona mirando a Scott– se que es Kate por su olor uno de los Alfas que la persigue desde que mató a los calavera se ha dado cuenta que no está sola existen al menos dos más....

–Dos más?–

–Si un humano y una serpiente, lo llaman el Basilisco una gran serpiente mítica..

–No me digas que la serpiente de Harry Potter existe?– pregunta Peter

–Muchas cosas que son descritas en Harry Potter tienen existencia....– dice mirando a Peter– tenemos suerte que sólo sea una serpiente y no un dragón....

–Dragones?– pregunta Scott..

–Scotty el mundo sobrenatural que conoces es menor al que ante mis ojos es mostrado, conozco más cosas sobrenaturales que cualquier Druita Scotty, puedo asegurarte que la vida de muchos depende de mí decisión...

–Pero ahora sólo una cosa importa, detenerla antes de que completen su cometido....

–Y ese sería?– 

–Otorgar el poder del Nemeton a alguien o despertar a alguien que atrapado está en piedra....

–Pero en que cosa estas metido Stilinski?– pregunta Jackson.

–Me he metido con Dioses Whittemore si no quieren ayudar no interfieran....

–Pero debes decirnos más Stiles...

–Bien!–  responde con desagrado– Kate necesita nueve Almas puras su acompañante necesita matar nueve Almas puras para completar dieciocho para despertar o que el Nemeton otorge todo su poder contenido a una sola persona, lo importante es detenerla porque si es mi abuelo el que a armado el plan podría destruir todo el mundo...

–Cuantos la siguen?–

–Mi abuelo Matt el es el principal pero su poder no es tal por eso mando matar a mi abuelo Sebastian, su muerte tanto la de el como la de Kate las voy a disfrutar como no tienen idea..

–Stiles!– pregunta Cora preocupada por la actitud del castaño– no te dejes llevar por eso, se que te duele pero no corrompas tu caminó...

–No lo haré, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder detenerme cuando quiera pero no lo haré hasta que ella pague por la vida de mi abuelo, todos aquellos que le siguen morirán sin objeción a todos aquellos los quiero muertos...

–Hijo...– menciona con preocupación John

–Papá crees enserio que me dejaré corromper por una vida insignificante...– dice tomando rumbo al lado de los monitores– mi vida vale mucho más que ellos, pero cada persona que les sigue los quiero muertos, quiero que todos sufran lo que mi abuelo sufrió, quiero ver cómo su vida es arrancada quiero que la luz de sus ojos desaparezca así como lo hizo la vida de mi abuelo frente a mi.....

–Yo lo voy a matar Stiles tu no tienes porque hacer algo parecido– menciona Derek intentando calmar al castaño– si puedo evitarte eso es mejor, Stiles yo lo haré yo vengare a tu abuelo....

–No!– menciona el castaño– yo voy vengar sus muertes, quiero tener el placer de ser yo quien sus ojos miren por última vez..  

–No Stiles yo lo haré soy un Alfa no me importa– dice Scott en tono fuerte.

–Crees que lo de Donovan me dolió Scotty, era humano y aún así lo quería muerto antes de que dañara a mi padre!– menciona en tono mas oscuro– si fue un accidente pero lo disfrute tanto, disfrute verlo atravesado por esas barras era lo menos que se merecía por amenazar a mi padre....

–Pero Stiles!–

–No soy Stiles?– dice el castaño– pueden llamarme Nogitsune o Void Stiles como quieran...

–No juegues Stiles!!!

–Pero que corta rollos son!– dice sonriente, aunque era la misma que todos conocian eso no menguo la idea de que algo malo pasaba con Stiles.

–Pero si llega el momento Stiles permite que alguien mas vengue a tu abuelo..– dice Peter.

–lo pensaré!– "ni de coña ella pagara por su muerte y yo seré quien le arrebate su patética vida" pensaba Stiles.

–Bien pero ahora como vamos a detenerlos?– pregunta Scott como cargo se Alfa le correspondía acabar con lo que pasaba.

–Solo existen dos opciones!!– menciona el castaño mirando aún la placa de monitores, esperando la llamada de Breaden

–Cuales?–

–Que los maten o que maten!!– dice sin más– pero si no quieren hacerlo tengo Alfas que si van a seguir mis órdenes.....

–Bien si es la única forma!!– dice Scott rendido– todos los menores se quedan....

–Eso no está a tu decisión McCall– sanciona el castaño– quiero a todo lobo competente al frente, nadie sale, nadie entra entendieron.....

–Pero son jóvenes Stiles y no sabemos en qué estamos metidos!– dice Liam encarando al castaño

– ya lo he dicho no pienso repetirlo de nuevo, quiero a todo lobo capas al frente, nada entra nada sale....

–Pero....

Con un rugido el castaño paro la habladuria de todos– si no quieren meterse no lo hagan pero tampoco quiero lobos incompetentes....

 

–Lo haremos!– dice los hijos de Cora.

–Todos lo vamos a hacer no te vamos a dejar solo Stiles!!– dice Manuel, era un beta normal pero  no dejaría a Stiles ahora.

 

******

–Breaden!– dice el castaño encarando al monitor donde aparecía la chica.

–Hola bombón como estas?– menciona sonriente

– si tu esposo sigue babeando por mi supongo que igual de suculento!– dice Stiles calmando su rabia un poco.

–Stilinski!!– grita el esposo de Breaden– no me agradas...

–y mira que tu me caes muy bien!– dice el castaño sonriente

–Bien Bombón supongo que quieres el informe!!–

–Si por favor!–

–Bien los cuerpos como siempre son maltratados hasta qué las personas pierden su voluntad y después se le es arrancado el corazón....

–alguna novedad?

–Ninguna que sólo Kate ha completado sus nueve, la otra quien está ayudando a Matt tiene ocho le falta una sola alma para completar el ritual pero tengo que decirte algo que no te va a agradar en nada Stiles...

–Y eso sería!!–

–ya se quien mato a Sebastián!– dice poniendo una cara de preocupación sabe de que es capaz Stiles.

–Dime su nombre!!– dice conteniéndo su furia, aquella persona que mató a su abuelo pagaría con lágrimas de sangre todo su sufrimiento.

–te lo diré!– dice Breaden calmado su miedo– pero antes debes saber algo...

–Que?–

–Matt Stilinski quiere la vida de padre!– dice mirando a John, provocando que Jordán mostrara los ojos del sabueso al igual que su hijo.

–Si el quiere la vida de mi padre pasará por mi cadáver primero!– dice Parrish encarando a Breaden– no me importa que sea un Zorro Celestial Oscuro no se va acercar a mi compañero!!– sentencia John.

–por eso es importante que no venga, protegelo Stiles, pero tampoco debes venir tú Stiles ni ninguno de tus hijos, el quiere el poder de sus colas, no sabes lo fuerte que es Stiles...

–No se va a acercar a ninguno yo soy mas poderoso que el, quiere pelea, pelea va a tener.. 

–Pero Stiles es mejor que mandes refuerzos nosotros le detendremos!!– dice el Alfa a cargo quitando a Breaden de la vista– prometemos matarles Stiles pero debes protegerte proteger a cada Zorro Celestial que existe...

–Bien, mi padre y mis hijos y hermanos se quedan, yo no voy a permitir que maten a ninguno pero yo quiero estar presente para la muerte de ellos..

–Pero Stiles....

–Es mi decisión, es mi pelea si no quieren apoyar no me estorben!!!– sentencia Stiles, algo ocurría en su alma, algo realmente grande que empezaba a asustarlo.

–Bien!–  dice rendida Breaden tomando el control de la videollamada de nuevo.

–Que más sabes?

–Que el ritual lo harán la próxima luna, según Allan es la más fuerte del año por eso terminarán esto rápido...

–Mujer para eso falta una semana!–

–te dije que no te gustaría nada!–

–El nombre de quién mató a mi abuelo!–

–Stiles!– dice preocupada Breaden.

–Nada Breaden dime el nombre de esa persona......

–Bien pero debes calmarte si!–

–estoy muy calmado.....

–Bien su nombre es .....– mas su comunicación fue interrumpida por una gran explosión.

–Breaden corre!!!– se escucha que le gritan a la chica..

–Breaden!!!– grita el castaño

–Stiles me permites intento salvar a mi gente!!!– sanciona Breaden

–Necesitan refuerzos?– pregunta alarmado el castaño..

–Stiles!!!– se escucha gritar a Breaden antes de que la comunicación se cortará sin revelarle aquello que el castaño quería saber..

–Joder!!!– grita el castaño pegando sobre la consola de mando.

 

Mientras todos miraban el monitor en espera de su restablecimiento una persona sonreía con supremacía el plan estaba armado solo un alma más y ya sabía quién era su víctima

–Stiles calma esperemos un poco!– dice John mirando el monitor.

–Listo Stiles!– dice John mirando la devastación del lugar.

–Breaden estas bien?–

–Sabia que me amabas Stiles!– dice Breaden con sangre escurriendo sobre su cabeza

–Estas bien!– afirma el castaño más calmado

–Si Stiles!

–Cuantas bajas?–

–Lo que aquí pasó ninguna, de la manada no se espero que ninguna...

–Buen ahora dime lo que quiero saber...

–Si te lo diré, pero manda refuerzos ya!–

–Bien, ahora mismo!– dice el castaño tronando los dedos.

–Onis enserio Stiles?– 

–Que dijiste apoyo no dijiste que clase de apoyo querías!!–

–Si está bien!!–  

–Bien ahora dime cuál es su nombre....

–Su Nombre Stiles es.....


	88. Un Adiós Doloroso

La vida se puede arrebatar en un segundo uno que puede salvar o matar al alguien, para Stiles restaba claro que algo pasaba y su plan tenía que salir a la perfección sin muerte alguna.

–Stiles nos más de los que esperamos!– dice uno de los Alfas  a cargo de él.

–lo se mi abuelo?–

–Se fue al norte...– dice decaído

–Donde esta mi abuelo!–

–Stiles!–

–Nada de Stiles donde está mi abuelo.....

–Stiles!!

–Donde está mi abuelo!!!– medio grita el castaño.

*un día antes*

–Mi querido nieto tu plan saldrá perfecto!– dice Sebastian acariciando a su nieto.

–No estoy tan seguro!– dice nervioso, al haber tomado la posición principal Sebastian se sentaba al frente del castaño, Stiles en la silla grande y Sebastian en una de las pequeñas– deberíamos llamar más lobos no estoy tan seguro de que no sea una emboscada...

–Stiles tu plan es perfecto!– dice sonriente Sebastián, al igual que Stiles poseía una sonrisa que iluminaba a todo el mundo, una sonrisa que podría calmar hasta al más furioso León– además has llamado a los suficientes refuerzos te aseguro que todo va a salir bien...

–Solo prométeme algo si!– dice Stiles mirando a su abuelo, tenia poco de conocerlo y ya lo amaba igual de intenso que a su padre.

–Tu dirás!!– dice Sebastian mirando fijamente a Stiles..

–Si las cosas se ponen feas, si algo llega a salir mal, escapa si, no me importa que me dejes solo, sólo vete del lugar ponte a salvo, se que tu poder ha disminuido mucho y no quiero perderte, tengo tanto que aprender de ti...

–Mi Zorrito he vivido lo suficiente para poder cuidarme de cualquier cosa.

–Lo se pero si algo pasa, si alto se sale del Plan vete ponte a salvo si, mira se que has vivido lo suficiente se que has estado en esta situación miles de veces...

–Mas de las que quisiera...

–Lo se pero, sólo yo no quiero perderte si eres mi única familia además de mi papá y yo tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte tantas cosas que aprender de ti...

–Todo lo que se ya lo sabes mi Zorrito, no tienes nada que saber además que te amo mucho!!!– dice sonriente

–yo tambien te amo abuelo!!– menciona Stiles llendo al encuentro de Sebastian– sólo promete que te vas a cuidar tengo este sentimiento de que algo va a pasar, sólo por favor házlo...

–Lo prometo Stiles....

–Bien!– menciona Stiles contenido sus lágrimas.

*Día de la pelea*

–Donde está mi abuelo!– grita el castaño mirando al Alfa.

–Se alejo Stiles no pudimos detenerle!–  dice señalando una parte del bosque– se fue persiguiendo a alguien, nosotros teníamos que acabar con ellos Stiles...

–Porque lo dejaron sólo....

–El nos amenazó Stiles no pudimos....

–Mi abuelo, tengo....ten....tengo que estar con el!!!– dice conteniéndo sus lágrimas algo sabía que andaba mal, algo en su adentro le decía que algo malo pasaría.

–Stiles!!– dice el Alfa.

–Te...tengo...ten..tengo que estar con el algo le pasa lo sé, algo algo malo– dice en medio ataque de pánico.

Para Stiles el tiempo transcurrido fue eterno, algo sabía sin saberlo realmente, tenía la sospecha que algo pasaba que algo no iría bien con su plan, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver a su abuelo casi abatido por un ser encapuchado.

–Abuelo!!!– grita el castaño tomando su avance, más el mismo fue detenido por una gran barrera que lo lanzó varios metros lejos del lugar– No abuelo!!!

Ver a su abuelo tan dañado pudo con el, pudo romper aquella muralla que el mismo se había auto impuesto.

–Abuelo!!!– grita el castaño mirando casi abatido a Sebastián– abuelo para!!!– dice el castaño entre lágrimas– abuelo corre!!!– dice el castaño al ver caer a su abuelo.

–Nooooo!!!– grita el castaño al ves a ese ser arrancar las colas de su abuelo– suéltalo!!!– grita el castaño golpeando la barrera aún no controlaba todo su poder– Suéltalo!!!– dice mirando a aquel ser que seguía en el acto se arrancarle cada cola a Sebastián.

–Noooo!!!– grita el castaño al ver que ese ser endemoniado saca una gran daga– No te atrevas suéltalo!!!– grita el castaño al punto de caer rendido el también– NOOOO!!!– grita el castaño al escuchar el sonoro quejido de su abuelo, para el ser estaba hecho su trabajo.

–Maldita sea te perra vida!!!– medio ruge el castaño, sacando a flote todo el poder del Zorro, a lo que su abuelo le decía era que entre más poder utilizara mas poder obtendría al recuperarse– Te voy a arrancar hueso por hueso maldito!!– grita el castaño golpeando cada vez más fuerte la barrera– tu maldita vida no me dará abasto para vengarme!!!– dice pegando una y otra vez la barrera pero esta no cedía.

–Maldito!!!– grita el castaño una vez que ese ser desapareció– NOOOO!!! Abuelo!!!– grita el castaño corriendo al rescate de su querido abuelo.

–No, No, No, No abuelo no– dice rompiendo en llanto–te dije que no lo hicieras te pondrás bien veras que si!– dice tratando de contener su temblor– brujas!!– grita el castaño– BRUJAS!!!– grita de nuevo aún mas fuerte– BRUJAS!!!– grita el castaño

–Si mi señor!– dice una, la única que se atrevió a aparecer puesto que ninguna podía ayudar pero el castaño no sabía eso.

–Has algo, te lo pido por favor!!– menciona con la voz temblorosa– no lo dejes por favor te lo pido!!– dice rompiendo en llanto.

–lo siento mi señor!– dice agachando la cabeza– sus colas fueron arrancadas, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle....

–a...a..al..alg...algo debe haber por favor!!– menciona con la voz temblorosa– por favor has lago te lo pido...– dice el castaño contenido su ya evidente ataque de pánico– Por favor has algo...

–lo siento señor ya no puedo hacer algo!– dice la chica retrocediendo– sus colas fueron arrancadas ya no tiene cura...

–Yo le doy las mías pero por favor ayúdame...

–En verdad lo siento mi señor!– dice desapareciendo del lugar.

–Bruja por favor!!– suplica el castaño– BRUJA!!!– grita al verla desaparecer.

–St...Sti.. Stiles!– dice bajo Sebastian– mi Zorrito!!

–No por favor no te esfuerces!!– suplica absorbiendo todo el dolor de su abuelo– toma mis colas por favor!!–  dice pegando el cuerpo casi inerte de su abuelo– abuelito por favor no!!

–lo, lo si...si...sien..siento Zorrito!– dice más bajo– no pude detenerle....

–No me importa por favor solo toma mis colas, recupérate!!– dice entre cortado tratando de no romperse en ese momento– por favor no me dejes como ella tu no...

–lo siento!– dice mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla– al fin podré ver a mi amado de nuevo...

–No por favor no me dejes!!– ruega el castaño apegando más a Sebastián a su cuerpo– no lo hagas como ella, por favor tu no...

–lo siento mi Zorrito mi tiempo a...a..a llegado...

–No por favor no, mira te pondrás bien sólo no dejes de luchar si yo.... Por favor!!!

–lo sien...– no termina su oración, en ese momento su corazón había dejado de latir, su vida había sido arrancada de la peor forma posible.

–NOOOOOOOOO!!!– grita el castaño de manera desgarradora– tu..tu...tu no por favor nooooo!!– grita abrazando el cuerpo ya inerte de su abuelo–  aaahhh!!– grita el castaño lo mas alto posible– por favor no, luna no me lo arrebates por favor regresamelo!!– suplica el castaño mirando al cielo– Noooooo Abuelooooo!!!– grita el castaño negando con la cabeza, el corazon de Sebastián se había detenido, había marcado su fin hace unos cuántos minutos.

*******

 

Para el castaño la mejor persona que pudo haber conocido se había muerto– Nooooo!!– grita el castaño deseando que sólo sea una pesadilla.

–Vamos hijos tienes que soltarle!– dice John entre lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte para su hijo ahora que lo necesitaba, su abuelo se había ido para siempre– vamos mi Zorrito tienes que soltarle...– menciona tratando de apartar las manos de Stiles de su abuelo– vamos mi Zorrito debes soltarlo...

–Papá!!– dice negando con la cabeza– no puede salvarlo!!!– dice rompiendo en llanto de nuevo habían pasado horas a que el castaño aún se reusaba a soltar el cuerpo de Sebastián– papi el me dejo lo hizo justo como ella!!– dice llorando a mares– porque yo no me puedo ir con ellos papá porqué tengo que pasar esto!!!– dice apenas audible ya que según aún sumergido en el cuerpo de Sebastián, no podía soltarlo porque soltarlo sería aceptar la realidad y no quería que eso fuera, quería que fuera una mala broma una maldita pesadilla– yo papá no puede protegerlo, de que me sirve ser tan fuerte si a las personas que amo terminarán de esta forma ha? porque no puedo salvar a nadie...

–No fue tu culpa Stiles, nadie sabía eso, no debes culparte!!– menciona John por fin separando las manos del castaño– se que te duele Stiles pero debes continuar tienes muchas personas a quien dirigir mi Zorrito, se que te duele pero esa era la voluntad de tu abuelo....

–papi, tu no me dejes tu no por favor!!– dice el castaño mirando partir a su abuelo en una camilla– el de fue, alguien lo mato porque!!– menciona conteniéndo todo su sufrimiento..

–No tienes la culpa ok Stiles eso no fue tu culpa, no dejes que esto te venza, yo se que lo amabas yo lo amaba, pero debemos continuar no es el momento para sufrir su partida tendremos tiempo para eso ahora debes dirigirte a tus seguidores Stiles debes ser fuerte para ellos, que yo seré fuerte para ti....

**********

Para el castaño el funeral de Sebastián fue aun peor que la muerte de su madre.

–abuelo!!– dice el castaño entre hipidos y llanto, su abuelo lo había dejado de la peor forma que se había imaginado– abuelo!!– dice mirando el féretro entrar en el espacio en el suelo– Noooooo!!– grita Stiles al ver el primer monto de tierra caer sobre el mismo– No por favor no!!!– dice arrodillado– abuelo Noooo!!– dice el castaño 

–Stiles hijo!!– menciona John parando al castaño

–Papá!!– dice el castaño balanceadose un poco– el esta muer.....– su cuerpo le había cobrado factura, sin haber descansado nada ayudando a otras manadas con su propias bajas organizar el funeral de Sebastián lo había agotado por completo.

–Stiles!! Stiles!!– menciona John repetidas veces, su hijo se había desmayado frente a él, su cuerpo se había dejado llevar por el dolor, por la partida de un ser querido.

Su sufrir se aumentó al mentirle cada día a sus hijos y hermanos sobre la estadía se Sebastian en un lugar lejano, hasta que no aguanto más mirarles a la cara y decirles "Volverá pronto" ya no podía, así que utilizando a André el Druita de la familia pudo decirles la verdad, verles sufrír y tragarse su propio dolor para ser fuerte por ellos le había costado, pero no solo uno emocional, un cambio físico que apenas era notorio para todos incluso para el mismo.

*Fin del recuerdo*

–Que dijiste apoyo no dijiste que clase de apoyo querías!!–

–Si está bien!!–  

–Bien ahora dime cuál es su nombre....

–Su Nombre Stiles es Paige Krasikeva!– dice mirando a la chica.

–Vaya con que por fin se dieron cuenta!!!– dice Paige acercandose ligeramente a su hija– ay estúpido Zorro me rogó para que no te hiciera nada, patético!!!

Mientras tanto el castaño tenía un recuerdo repentino del fatídico día en que perdió a su abuelo, escuchar que ella mató a su abuelo rompió toda barrera de cordura– tu maldita perra!!!– ruge el castaño lanzándose a matar a Paige.

Pero el tiempo es justo, incorruptible, en ese mismo momento un humo rodeo tanto a Paige como a Laura desapareciendolas en el mismo instante "ahora pagarás Derek por haberme destrozado la vida hace años"  con esa simples palabras el humo desapareció dejando al castaño pasar entre el sin problemas durante su ataque...

–BRUJAS!!!– grita el castaño...

– Si mi ......


	89. Una Promesa de Venganza

-Brujas!-grita el castaño- BRUJAS!!- grita causando que estremeciera toda la casona. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras esperaban que alguien corriera a aquel llamado, John miro a Jordán preocupado sabia que esto terminaría por descontrolar a su retoño. 

-Si mi señor?- pregunta una de las brujas que aparecieron, después de aquel día ninguna se atrevía a faltar al llamado del castaño, todas habían jurado seguirle sin importar que, para sabiendas del castaño ellas le explicaron que podían y que no podían hacer en caso de problemas.

-Donde está!?- pregunta apretando la mandíbula, el sabía la respuesta pero su Zorro quería descuartizar a cualquiera que estuviera en su paso, quería sangre el y su Zorro tenían un objetivo claro matar a Paige Krasikeva.

-En Beacon Hill's mi señor, está junto al basilisco y la jaguar Kate!!- dice la chica un poco asustada.

-Bien preparen todo nos vamos a Beacon Hill's!- dice aun mas bestial que humanamente posible.

-lo que usted ordene mi señor!- dice mientras todas las brujas que aparecieron se esfumaron en el aire.

-Stiles hijo!- dice John tratando de calmar a Stiles pero sabe que la barrera auto-impuesta se había derrumbado dejando pasó al dolor y la venganza.

Con duros movimientos Stiles consiguió poner la comunicación con más de treinta Alfas que miraban la escena con preocupación- quiero a todo lobo dispuesto en Beacon Hill's en tres días...

-Stiles te encuentras bien?- pregunta Satomi mirando el mal estado del chico.

-Quiero a todo lobo dispuesto a matar en Beacon Hill's en tres días!!- repite aún con la voz oscurecida, conteniéndo su furia.

-En tres días!- dicen todos los Alfas- cuantos lobos quieres....

-Quiero a todo lobo dispuesto a matar a quien se le ponga enfrente, todo lobo de su manada lo quiero al frente.....- dice conteniéndo aún más su enojo- será una cacería a muerte, quiero a todo los lobos disponibles....

-Bien!- dicen los Alfas antes de terminar la videollamada.

-Stiles hijo cálmate!- menciona John con preocupación- Stiles?

-Papi?- preguntan las gemelas- papi estas bien?

-Papá?- pregunta la mayor sacando al lobo a flote sabe que es mala idea pero es la única que se le ocurrió- papá!!- medio ruge Talia para sacar al castaño de su ensoñación.

-Que!!!- grita provocando una vez más que la casa crujiera ante su grito, el Stiles que tenían enfrenté no era en comparación con el que habían conocido incluso era diferente al Nogitsune este era más amenazante, más imponente.

Por la mirada del castaño todos retrocedieron dos pasos, la mirada del castaño era carmesí pero no el carmesí que habían visto este era más oscuro más atemorizante.

-Hijo?- pregunta John mirando al individuo delante de él.

El castaño no respondió sólo tomó su avance volviendo todo a su pasó astillas, la mesa donde se encontraban todos se esfumó en un momento.

-Niños la barrera!- grita John mirando a sus nietos.

-pero.....- dice temerosa la mayor.

-Solo se dejó llevar por la situación, ahora deben detenerle CORRAN!!- medio grita para que los chicos salieran de su ensoñación.

-Ustedes síganme!- dice señalando a Derek y Ariel.

-Se llevo a Laura tenemos que irnos ya!!!- medio grita Derek.

-Crees que no lo sé Derek, pero primero está mi hijo o no podremos hacer nada ahora muévete!!!- dice desafiante John.

Al salir se encontraron una escena escalofriante no era por lo que hacía o decía, sino que tenían a un Stiles completamente diferente sólo parado observando a la nada con una sonrisa muy siniestra que a ninguno gusto.

-Bien ustedes a cada lado del círculo!- menciona John tanto a Ariel como Derek, quienes tomaron su posición sin replicar nada-Ahora!!- grito John para que cada uno hiciera su trabajo.

Los seis chicos tomaron posición de meditación si no escuchaban era mejor para que el Zorro no rompiera la barrera, tanto Ariel como Derek estaban asombrados por la capacidad de los chicos, vale uno ya los había visto en acción más de una vez pero ahora era diferente, por parte de Derek miraba la escena no entendiendo su parte, sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando una fina estela de luz salió de su cuerpo dirigiéndose al ser dentro de la barrera una vez dentro esa estela se convirtió en una cadena enorme de color dorado que ató de pies y manos al castaño.

Por su parte Ariel de la misma forma una estela salió de su cuerpo solo que esta en color plateado, esa estela se convirtió en una cadena que ató al castaño por completo, tenían que retener al Zorro a toda costa, tenían que parar su furia o todo el mundo estaría en problemas.

El único problema que había era que no importaba cuanto apretara, el Zorro era más fuerte. El sentimiento de rencor y dolor entre mezclado con la venganza comenzaba a ser bastante poderoso. 

-Nada me ata ni nadie me detiene- ruge el castaño, empezando a forcejear con la cadena. John esperaba que el amor de esos dos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerle o el ni nadie podría detener al castaño.

Un estremecimiento simbro toda la finca, unos tuvieron que sostenerse con lo más cercano que tenían para no caer de bruces al suelo. John sabía que no era suficiente para terminar de contener al Zorro- Ustedes!!- grita señalando a toda la manada- repartiros a cada lado de Ariel y Derek, posad sus manos en el hombro y piensen en aquel sentimiento que tienen por mi hijo!!- dice mostrando por fin sus ojos sobrenaturales- rápido!!!- ruge al ver que nadie movía un músculo.

-Que piensan hacer contra alguien como YO!!- grita el castaño causando una vez más que toda la tierra se simbrara ante su grito.

-Stiles cálmate!- ruge John al ver a su pequeño de esa forma.

-Y quien dice que no estoy calmado?- posando su cabeza como si estuviera rota a un lado, cosa que causó el estremecimiento de todos, algo tenían claro ese no era en Stiles que conocían.

-Castañito debes cálmate!- menciona Ariel levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Ariel, Ariel se nota que no me conoces!!- dice mirando de manera macabra al chico- me pregunto que hará un ángel desterrado de lo alto aquí!!- menciona de manera burlona.

-Stiles debes cálmate!- menciona Derek intentando no sonar temeroso.

-Derek, Derek, Derek espero que sepas rezar!!- menciona con una gran sonrisa malévola- porque cuando esto acabe quiero tu sangre esparcida por esta tierra!!!- Derek mentiría si eso no le hizo temblar de miedo, nunca le gustó la forma del Nogitsune y no le va a gustar nada este Stiles.

-Stiles cálmate!!- menciona Peter posando su mano sobre la barrera.

-Laura te manda saludos desde el más allá, Peter!!- termina con desagrado- me pregunto que vas a hacer cuando mate a toda tu familia....

-Stiles!- dice temeroso Peter, el castaño nunca en años pasados le había amenazado contra su familia- respira Stiles sólo cálmate para poder terminar tu cometido pero debes cálmate...

-Mi cometido?- pregunta de manera dudosa- mi cometido!!- dice una vez más sonriente- Oh si mi cometido, matar a cuanto ser se me atraviese....

-Stiles!!- sanciona John

Una riza malévola se hizo presente en el silencio abrumador que de pronto se había instaurado. A John no le gustaba ya nada esa parte de su hijo, sabía el dolor que tenía guardado pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

-JURO QUE TE MATARE PAIGE KRASIKEVA!!!- ruge el castaño liberando sus colas, provocando que las cadenas que los aprisionaban empezarán a crujir de lo apretadas que estaban- JURO POR MI VIDA QUE ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA, YO SERE LO ULTIMO QUE MIREN TUS MALDITOS OJOS!!!- ruge una vez más provocando que las cadenas de rompieran tal cual palillos- JURO POR LA SANGRE QUE HAS DERRAMADO QUE TU VIDA NO ALCANZARA PARA OBTENER MI VENGANZA...

-NO! STILES!!!- grita Ariel, el juramento del castaño estaba explícito, si alguien más mataba a Paige el castaño moriría, había jurado su propia muerte.

Una onda explosiva se hizo presente mandando a todos unos metros lejos del recinto, sólo los que se mantenían eran sus hijos quienes parecían inmersos en su meditación, para estar a salvo de las amenazas de su padre, o cualquier comentario que provoque que su corazón titubee los mandaría bien lejos, la única opcion era desconectar sus oídos así el castaño no provocaría el rompimiento de la barrera.

-AAAAHAHA!!!- ruge el castaño pegando en la barrera una y otra vez sin conseguír nada- liberenme!!!- ruge el castaño golpeando cada vez más fuerte, más un Zorro Celestial que podía hacer contra seis, aunque el castaño fuera mas poderoso que un Zorro Celestial normal, sus hijos unidos alcanzaban un nivel sólo un poco más alto que el, más la furia y le venganza estaba llevando al límite todo poder alcanzado del castaño a un nuevo e inalcanzable hasta para el mismo- LOS MATARE A TODOS!!!- ruge el castaño simbrando de nuevo la casona.

*********

Pasaron un día entero en la barrera sabían que el castaño tenía más poder pero al menos habían podido menguar un poco la furia del castaño- papá?- pregunta la mayor finalmente- papi estas mejor?- pregunta temerosa de que los vuelva a atacar, sus hermanos se habían quedado sin poder, eran jóvenes y nunca habían retenido tanto poder de su padre, al menos agradecía que todos habían llegado a su límite para poder ayudar un poco a si padre.

-Si!- responde de manera seca, aún cuando se había cansado su furia y el sentimiento de venganza seguían al pie del margen, no iba a cambiar sus planes por nada del mundo, así muera en el intento la mataría sin importar que.

-Bien!- dice sonríente terminando desmayada sobre el pasto, el círculo para contener a cualquier Zorro estaba afuera de la casona, un circulo construido con varios símbolos y runas antiguas, así mismo un gran sol se podía visualizar al igual como una media luna

-Stiles?- pregunta Peter mirando al castaño que aún parecía inmerso en esos pensamientos de venganza.

-Lo siento!- dice de manera seca, podría parecer que nisiquiera sintiera lo que dice- no debí amenazar a tu familia lo siento!- dice bajando la cabeza- yo lo siento en verdad!!- 

-lo entiendo no tienes porque preocuparte Stiles, pero debes descansar un poco!- dice llendo al encuentro del castaño con una manta- mañana partiremos para rescatar a Laura..

-Laura?- pregunta mirando a su hija- cual Laura?- dice mirando ahora a la hija de Peter.

-Mi hija!- dice finalmente Derek, dudando en hablar o quedarse callado.

-Tu hija?- pregunta confuso- Oh tu hija!!- dice saliendo finalmente de su ensoñación- la rescatare lo prometo!!!- dice llendo a la casona, algo había de mentira en eso pero tenía un plan y ese era acaba de una vez por todas con su abuelo, acabaría lo que su bisabuelo y su tatarabuelo empezaron pero estaba vez el no faltaría.

 

********

 

-

Te has divertido?- pregunta Paige al ver salir al mayor de los metamorfos, del cuarto donde tenía a su hija.

-Crei que seria mas complaciente como tú Paige!!- dice abrochando finalmente sus pantalones.

-Bueno ella no heredó nada de mi esta claro!- dice picarona.

-Enserio eres un espécimen raro Krasikeva, a cualquier madre le dolería lo que hemos hecho con tu hija!- dice otro de los metamorfos, que habían estado con su hija.

-Ella me destrozo por dentro, porque debería tener algún rastro de cariño por ese engendro!- menciona con desagrado.

-mmmmm si un raro espécimen el que tenemos aquí!- dice alguien en las sombras- sólo recuerda que debes matarla en la luna llena, está será la última para poder liberarme...

-Recuerda nuestro trato Stilinski!- dice Kate con desagrado nunca creyó estar al servicio de otro Stilinski aunque debía admitir que ese le caía mejor que los otros dos- pero lo que han hecho con tu hija ya no la vuelve pura?

-Buscamos almas puras no cuerpos puros, lo que hagan con su cuerpo me viene valiendo, por mi pueden partirla a la mitad!- dice encarando a la jaguar, ahora era una humana de nuevo, pero quería poder para acabar con todo aquel que la desprecio tiempo atrás.

-para tu desgracia aún la necesitamos viva!- dice otro de los metamorfos entrando con una bandeja de comida- si me permites!! 

-Adelante!- dice con desagrado, tenían ya dos días en Beacon, por ella mataría a ese ser que marco sus entrañas, pero una venganza para ambos, no le importó cuantas veces la hayan tomado esos esperpentos musculados, ella la había ofrecido como ofrenda para ellos, ella gozaria de cada uno pero necesita todas su fuerzas para hacer lo que sigue.

-Bien informenme, cuando mi hijo y su bastardo lleguen!!- dice aquella voz desapareciendo del recinto.

-aveces me cae mal!!- dice con desagrado- pero si va a cumplir su parte del trato, mataré a cada ser sobrenatural regresando el apellido Argent a su días de gloria, los primeros serán los hijos de mi hermanito!- menciona Kate sacando a relucir sus ojos.

-los vaz a quemar?- pregunta burlona Paige- porque es lo único que sabes hacer!!!- menciona mientras desaparece por el umbral de la puerta.

-Tu serás la siguiente en mi lista perra!!- dice Kate viendo maliciosa por donde Paige había desaparecido.


	90. Luna Sangrienta

Habian pasado la semana como agua entre los dedos, todos habían visto el gran cambio del castaño, que de alguna manera lo que más le caracterizaba parecía haberse esfumado como las huellas en el mar, para Ariel estaba claro que era su compañero el verdadero, incluso tuvieron una noche más de pasión donde casi es marcado, casi si no fuera por que Ariel se impuso a que primero terminarán sus problemas.

–Stiles estas seguro de poder rescatarla?– pregunta Peter, todos los Alfas tenían su posición, la mayoría se la pasaba entrenando vigilando que nada entrase y nada saliese de Beacon, para la Sheriff fue difícil explicar a tanta gente desconocida en el pueblo pero finalmente pudo convencer a todos sobre el toque de queda qué se daría era misma noche.

–Si, si no para mi no tiene importancia!– dice mirando unos papeles, realmente tenía que acabar con todo el plan de su abuelo, gracias a Dora sabía quién era ese Dios a quien su abuelo servía o fingía servir.

–Stiles ella no tiene la culpa de nada!– recrimina Peter– al menos promete que harás lo posible para salvarla...

–Ya lo he dicho lo prometo, pero no aseguro nada!– dice mirando al lobo finalmente– ahora quiero hablar contigo seriamente!!– en ese momento chasqueo los dedos cerrando la puerta, insonorizando y ocultando todo rastro que pasase adentro.

Todo lo que ocurriera dentro, dentro se quedaba. 

********

–Veras que está bien!– dice Talia tratando de darle animo mientras le pasaba una taza de café a su padre, al menos ya a ninguno le caía tan mal.

–No confío en ella!– dice mirando a la chica– hoy es la luna más fuerte de todo el año, si la necesita la matara apenas aparezca la luna, si su plan es eso ella morirá sin que ninguno pueda hacer algo....

–veras que todos sale bien!– dice el menor, ninguno estaba seguro, puesto que seria una gran pelea a duras penas ellos consiguieron ir con su papá al campo de batalla, incluso después de haber caído desmayados el castaño repuso una nueva comunicación indicando que sólo necesita a los lobos disponibles aquellos con familia que tuvieran pequeños recién nacidos podían objetar su petición, cada Alfa le informó el nuevo estatus de los lobos que asistirán a la cacería sólo uno obtuvo dos bajas por protección de familia, los demás estaban al pie del cañón para el castaño.

–Nadie tiene la certeza de que todos saldremos vivos!– dice Satomi encarando a Derek– pero todos estamos aquí para terminar lo que Sebastian y Andrés empezaron acabar con todo plan de Matt.....

–conociste a mi abuelo?– pregunta John sorprendido.

–Los conocí a ambos, aunque no fue muy grato ya que aún mantenían la lucha contra tu padre!!– dice cabizbaja– me hubiera encantado tener otra plática con Sebastian antes de que eso pasara...

–Un trágico final si, ahora me preocupa lo que a mi pequeño le pase!!– dice mirando la casona

–Nada me a de pasar si todos siguen el plan!– menciona el castaño apareciendo aun lado de Satomi– Alfas!– grita el castaño para que su poder invoqué a todo Alfa a su servicio.

–Si mi Rey– dice uno de los Alfa a su cargo.

–Den la orden a sus betas que todo ser que se cruce en su camino lo quiero muerto, no quiero que ninguno sobreviva...– menciona el castaño de manera autoritaria– pero no quiero muertos de nuestra parte, extiendan sus manos!!!

–Stiles no!– sanciona John, el plan de su hijo no le está gustando nada– Ni te atrevas Stiles....

–Quien es el que manda aquí ha padre?– eso provocó que el corazón de John se estrujara por las palabras dichas– si eso pensé!– menciona extendiendo su mano de igual forma– esto evitará que alguno de los míos muera!– dice mostrando las perlas de su protección– ahora den la orden quiero a todo ser que se halle bajo las órdenes de mi abuelo lo quiero muerto!!!– termina chasqueando los dedos para mandar a todos los Alfas junto a su manada.

–Stiles no debes hacer eso!– dice John mirando las perlas, si aún no lo tenían claro las perlas eran cinco blancas puras como ninguna y cinco negras como el más profundo de los avernos– debes parar Stiles esto no te está haciendo bien!

–Parare una vez que todos estén muertos!– menciona mirando una manada que no conocía– ustedes que quieren y que hacen en mis territorios!!!

–Son mi manada Stiles!– menciona Paolo– ellos juraron seguirme apesar de ya no ser un Alfa, ellos son mis leales betas...

–Y para que quiero Omegas en la lucha!– recrimina mirando mal a Paolo– sin ofender pero los Omegas no sirven...

–Stiles, que seas el Rey Alfa no te da el derecho de menospreciar a cada lobo dispuesto a ayudarte!– menciona Melissa en tono acusatorio– además de que en teoría son mis betas!– dice mostrando su ojos rojos– ellos están para ayudarnos de igual forma....

–tu tienes betas?– pregunta sorprendido, aunque los sorprendidos eran todos los que veían al castaño sus cambios repentinos de humor, incluso de mostrarse eran diferentes– desde cuando?

–desde que Melissa me dio el si en el altar Stiles!– menciona Paolo abrazando a Melissa– ellos son parte de la manada de mi Hermano con una excepción la cual me permite llamarles en caso de que los necesité....

–entonces en teoría no son sus betas....

–Si lo somos!– recrimina un beta no mayor a dieciocho años– aunque aún pertenecemos a la manda D'Angelo nosotros juramos lealtad eterna a Paolo...

–Tiene agallas el lobito!– menciona con la voz oscurecida– bien, sólo una advertencia, se atreven a traicionarme y espero que sepan rezar o van a sufrir de la peor manera..– menciona con una sonrisa malévola– ahora todos extiendan las manos!– en ese momento a todos les aparecieron las perlas marcando así la protección del castaño, John estaba preocupado todo daño que recibieran los betas sería transferido al castaño, cada golpe o rosadura la recibiría su hijo.

********

–Con que mi nieto a traído refuerzos– dice malévolo Matt aún se mantenía en las sombras– está será una lucha muy interesante bastardo...

–Tanto odio le tienes?– pregunta uno de los metamorfos.

–Ella no era digna de mi hijo, aún si se atrevió a dar fruto de ese amor asqueroso!– menciona desde las sombras– es momento de que mi hijo vea que conmigo nunca debes llevar la contraria!– menciona desapareciendo del lugar.

************

–Estan todos listos?– pregunta el castaño mirando a su manada, los Alfas estaban a todo alrededor de Beacon, dos Alfas resguardaban el pueblo, los demás entrarán al bosque– adelante!!– dice el castaño, en ese momento cada Alfa junto a su manada empezó su avancé al centro justo donde estaba el Nemeton.

–Derek!– grita el castaño al verle avanzar– todos adelantaos ahora mismo los alcanzamos...

Una vez que todos desaparecieron el castaño tenía a Derek agarrado por los hombros– Hay Derek, cuanto tiempo y sigues sin entender que es lo que te conviene...– menciona de una manera burlona– no se si esto te mate o regrese a tu lobo por completo pero quiero lobos al frente no humanos...

–Va Christopher!–recrimina Derek.

–Entre tu y el existe un gran abismo para que puedas llamar a Chris humano, pero eso no es lo importante ahora..– dice posando dos dedos en la frente de Derek– esto te convertirá en lobo por unas horas úsalo con cautela porque no tendrás otra oportunidad....

Con eso el castaño se alejo esperando el despertar del lobo ese mismo fue confirmado con un gran rugido por parte de Derek– te tardaste!– sanciona el castaño tomando su avance rumbo a donde todos se encontraban.

Derek intento una y mil veces su forma lobuna pero no consiguió convertirse en un lobo completo– Te he conferido los poderes de un lobo, no soy tan idiota para despertar al lobo durmiente que ya se dentro de ti!– menciona el castaño parando su avance– ese es un castigó departe de Destino por rechazarme y quien soy yo para ir en contra de lo que el tiene Designado....

–Ya lo siento pensé que...nada olvidalo– dice un poco incómodo, aunque no fuera su lobo en sí tenía las ganas de marcar lo que le pertenece y ese ser estaba enfrente de él.

–Si ese es el problema nunca piensas!– dice burlon– ahora es momento de que todo acabe....

–Stiles!!– grita Derek parando el avance del castaño– sólo quiero decirte algo!– dice tomando al castaño por los hombros– sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo estoy para ti!!– menciona besando al castaño, no un beso forzado sino uno de sorpresa que tomó desprevenido al castaño– cuídate vale, no quiero que te pase algo....– dice corriendo a donde se escuchaba ya la ferviente batalla.

–Derek!– dice sonriente el castaño posando sus dedos donde apenas unos segundos habían estado los de su amado "ya estás con eso de nuevo Stiles, entiéndelo Stiles, Ariel es el indicado el nos ama de verdad!" Sanciona su conciencia– Tu cállate y concéntrate.....

Para Stiles ya no era sorpresa pelear contra su conciencia, era como tener el hermano que nunca tuvo de pequeño, aveces quería hacer lo mismo con su hermano Sebastian pero tienen un mar de diferencia en edad y el ya era padre como para dejarse llevar por su niño interior.

***********

–Sabes Stilinski todos alardean de tu poder, pero lo único que veo es un temeroso cachorrito– menciona Kate esquivando todos los golpes del castaño, si se había dejado llevar lo las palabras de la jaguar y ahora era un descontrol total, para Kate era una pelea ya ganada, solo faltaba el último sacrificio para poder liberar a Matt y este tome el poder del Nemeton así tanto ella como Paige obtendrían lo que les habían prometido.

La noche era oscura, sin ningún astro presente, la luna estaba llegando a su punto culminante, uno donde el último sacrificio seria otorgado.

–Derek, Derek, Derek– menciona Paige apareciendo encima del Nemeton, ella aun planeaba destrozar a Derek desde el corazón, lo haría con los hijos del castaño pero ha visto su poder y no gracias aun planea obtener lo que Matt les había prometido– ahora te voy a destrozar Derek, mataré al ser que has querido desde que te enteraste de su existencia....– en ese momento dos metamofos aparecieron con la chica en brazos.

–Que le han hecho a mi hija!–  ruge Derek al oler el rastro de muchos de esos metamorfos sobre su hija.

–Papá!!– grita la chica con lágrimas en el rostro mientras extendía su mano a la dirección de Derek, los días que había pasado encerrada en una habitación donde el sol no daba por las ventanas, sus ojos parecían reflejar los horrores que había sufrido siendo abusada por tantos metamorfos, había sido tomada a la fuerza, había intentado sacar su lobo a flote, pero sin mucho éxito sabia que seria su fin, mas nunca espero a que su padre la viera de esa forma.

Sentía que era una deshonra e inclusive una desdicha como hija. Había sido tan débil en no poder defenderse y ahora moriría junto a su padre, que había sido atraído por su causa. 

–Te voy a rescatar lo prometo!!– medio ruge matando al metamorfo que interfería entre el y su hija.

–Derek, Derek, Derek!– menciona Paige negando con la cabeza– no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir....–soltó una risotada maligna 

–Stiles!!– grita Derek, viendo al castaño mirar la escena divertido como si este fuera un show mas el cual disfrutar– has algo...

–Yo Derek?– pregunta con la voz oscurecida demostrando toda la oscuridad que en su coraza ocultaba. Sus ojos se tornaron opacos y su sonrisa grande– para que iba salvar al fruto de tu traición....

–Stiles por favor!!– suplica al ver a su hija de esa forma. Tan débil e indefensa, con un simple toque podría quebrarse– ella no tiene la culpa de mi error....

–hazlo Krasikeva quiero una lucha digna de mi poder!!– dice el castaño sonriente tentando a la castaña— vamos liberen a mi abuelo de las sombras....

–Has firmado tu propia muerte Stilinski pero seré buena y cumpliré lo que me pides....– en ese momento unas lianas aprisionaron las manos de Laura extendiendo todo su cuerpo a mitad del Nemeton– tu me destrozaste la vida, es momento de que pagues por lo que me hiciste....

–Mamá para por favor....– sus fuerzas eran nulas, toda una semana siendo abusada con escasas comidas que solo uno le llevaba, el único que no la tocaba, incluso la ayudaba para estar mejor, aunque raro le pedía que fingiera que la abusaba para poder tener tiempo de recuperación, si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias tal vez seria un buen compañero.  

–lo siento pero tu muerte no me viene ni me va, asi que muérete maldita!– menciona Paige demostrando todo el desprecio y odio que le tenia a su hija desde que supo que venía en camino, sin remordimiento le clavo una daga en el costado izquierdo de la chica, justo donde termina la última costilla, aun tenia otros planes.

–Nooooo!!!!– grita Derek sintiendo su corazón partirse, su hija la que había amado con fervor antes de conocer a sus primogénitos– Stiles!!!– medio ruge Derek con lágrimas en los ojos, su hija se moría y el único que podía ayudar era el castaño, el cual parecía no estar dispuesto a ayudar. Solo miraba con diversión la escena sintiendo el dolor del lobo, se regocijo con alegría– Stiles porque?!– pregunta mirando la horrible escena.

–Porque se necesitan pequeños sacrificios para un bien mayor!– dice sonriente mirando la escena– su muerte no sera en vano si ahora puedo tener mi venganza...

–Aun no lo entiendes verdad Stilinski esto no termina aquí!– menciona Paige ingresando su mano por el costado de la chica. Laura luchaba por su vida, apesar de lo mal que vivía gozaba cada momento de felicidad.  No quería irse aun no ni mucho menos en las manos de su madre– ahora tendré tu corazón!!! 

–Nooooo!!!– grita Derek, mirando como paige sacaba el corazón sin contemplaciones del interior de su hija, dando así paso a una luna sangrienta, que se pinto de rojo, marcando el final de la vida de Laura su vida había terminado sin oportunidad de obtener un final feliz.

Un rugir se hizo presente, un rugir lastimero de un metamorfo que lloraba por dolor, su compañera había muerto, apesar de haberse impuesto al que quería figurar como alfa no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a la chica, ahora prefería morir antes de continuar con esa casería sin final, para cierta persona que miraba con diversión no pasó desapercibido el dolor de aquel chico.

Stiles se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa. La diversión recién comenzaba y aun no mostraba sus cartas.


	91. Sweet Revenge!!

El brillo de luz que sus ojos poseía se había consumido ante la luz de la luna, los recuerdos de aquella vida encerrados en el sufrimiento, habían terminado cuando su último aliento desapareció con la primera brisa dictaminando como la vida de Laura había llegado a su fin, dejándo un enorme dolor y rencor en un solo corazón, que en estos años había acumulado daño tras daño ahora mismo sólo  poseía la suficiente fuerza para seguir luchando por lo que ama, sin embargo su vida se volvió a ver opacada de nuevo por ese manto de oscuridad y soledad que tantos años lo habia acompañado en su caminar.

Su pesar volvía cada vez más dura la carga en su espalda. Con su pasado y ahora que su hija había sido extinguida ante sus ojos, el ser que fue creado con una parte de su ser había muerto frente a él, como todos los errores de su vida no pudo salvarla de aquel destino. 

Pareciera ser que el estaba destinado a traerle muerte a quienes le rodeaban. Las garras se encajaban en sus palmas, la ira provocaba que más sangre caliente circulará por su cuerpo, sus deseos de sangre comenzaban a nublarle el juicio.

–Seas maldita!!!– ruge Derek lanzándose a atacar al ser que un día creyó amar, uno que sin importar que, había amado con júbilo pensando en tener una gran vida, ahora al culminó de su carrera la meta estaba vacía, algo le confirmaba día a dia que la carrera emprendida había sido la equivocada. Mas al sentir que siempre había estado solo, no había vivido con alguien real sino con un fantasma que pintaba una felicidad entre rosas que jamás paso. 

–Derek, Derek, Derek!– cantaba Paige encima del Nemeton, tanto ella como Kate sonreían con malicia e inclusive con diversión como si ya supieran donde mover la siguiente ficha para arrancarle la cordura a Derek. Su plan estaba concluido ahora era cuestión de que Matt tomará lo que le corresponde y cada una obtendría finalmente su anhelada recompensa que sacaría todos sus deseos oscuros– te dejaste engañar por tu mente soñadora de recuerdos pasajeros de un pasado ya ido, ocultando entre sus hojas lo que en verdad tu corazón anhelaba...– menciona de manera burlona– debiste haberlo seguido a él a donde fuera, pero decidiste quedarte a vivir lo que en el pasado debió quedarse, de alguna manera debo agradecerte, contribuiste en mi venganza...

–Pero ¿ella que te hizo?...– grita Derek con irá y dolor al venirle a la mente las imágenes  de su retoña. Comenzó a caminar dispuesto a romperle el cuello a Paige pero su avance había sido parado por una burbuja que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos del Nemeton– si tenías algún problema era yo al que debías castigar no ella...

–No lo entiendes verdad!– dice soltando una risa de supremacía– tu me arruinaste la vida cuando me mandaste convertir en un lobo, casi muero por TU! culpa...

–Pero estas viva....

–Si y no gracias a ti!– dice mostrando finalmente el desprecio que sentía por el ser que había matado cada célula buena de su ser. Aquel que había amado con locura alguna vez pero aquello murió en la hoguera del dolor de su transformación obligada– y preguntas por que?... Yo no quería hijos, aquel día que tuve que fingir que el me aventó por las escaleras sólo tenía una cosa en claro...– menciona con una mueca de desagrado recordando perfectamente aquel dia– quería que ese engendro que crecía dentro de mi se muriera, que saliera de mi cuerpo, quería que se muriera pero no sucedió y debo agradecer al menos fue más gratificante matarla ahora que haberla visto morir aquel día... 

–Maldita!!!– ruge Derek, pegando una y otra vez en la burbuja que protegía a Paige y Kate que solo causaba empujarlo unos metros más allá pero el no se rendía, quería justicia aunque fuera de su propia mano.

–Si que eres Idiota!!– menciona finalmente Kate– ver tu cara ahora de sufrimiento Derek es mejor que aquella que pusiste cuando te enteraste de lo que hice....

–Como está tu mamá Derek!!– menciona burlona– Oh cierto lo olvide está muerta...

Un rugido se hizo presente en aquella batalla de miradas donde ninguno cedería, más ese rugir no vino de Kate o alguno de los metamorfos, no del lobo que se desgarraba por dentro, el rugir provino de un castaño que había contenido su furia hasta que simplemente la represa explotó dejando pasó al rencor y la rabia, juntas una mal menor, pero  con un Zorro Celestial cabreado e inclusive con los ojos oscurecidos demostrando cual deseo estaba de sangre era marcar el fin de la humanidad.

Apesar de todas aquellas emociones el castaño tenía un plan mejor, sus cartas bajo la mano, las cuales  mantenían sus motivos escritos con sangre arriba, la primera era por haber matado a su familia, la otra era por matar a la gran Alfa de Beacon y la ultima por arrebatarle lo que el Destino había marcado desde un principio que le pertenecía– que bueno que han jugado sus cartas bastante mediocres– las mujeres rugieron colericas ante la palabra que les habia dicho.  Los ojos del castaño brillaron con diversion—Admitamoslo... Vuestra inteligencia deja mucho que desear pero ni al caso viene porque ahora me toca a mí jugar...– dice el castaño sonríente dejando que aquel  Zorro que tenia dentro comenzará a saborear la sangre que escurrira en sus manos esta noche  y ahora tenía vía libre para reclamar los motivos que año a año jamás fueron vengados.

Una sonora carcajada se hizo presente dejando a todos los que se mantenían en la lucha pasmados, incluso los que estaban al servicio de ese ser que reía divertido quedaron inmovilizados por un momento. 

El miedo comenzó a olerse en el aire aunque pocos  le hicieron caso debido a que todos preferían retomar la pelea antes que cuestionar las risas debido a que sabían lo que se avecinaba pero no lo gritaban a viva voz, otra sonora carcajada aún más escalofriante que la anterior se hizo presente– saben lo llaman idiota a él cuando ustedes se atrevieron a jugar con un Zorro y no cualquier Zorro uno Oscuro que les prometió grandeza, alguna que otra riqueza e inclusive podér, lástima que ninguna recibirá lo que desea esta noche...– dice rompiendo en risas nuevamente.

–Quieres hacernos decaer cuando sabes que ya te vencimos!!– menciona Kate con un tono burlón. Era conciente que Stiles ya no sabía nada más que hacer. Estaba perdido en sus oscuras garras– ¿ahora que harás Stiles? Matt tiene más poder que tu y nosotras somos sus fieles seguidoras merecemos algo de lo que el obtuvo por nuestro trabajo....

Cada palabra parecía divertir aún más al castaño, un juego donde el sería el ganador, uno donde disfrutaría cada grito de las que osaron matar a nueve personas con almas puras, gozaria con el sufrimiento de aquellas que arrancaron la vida de inocentes sin remordimiento alguno solo para cumplir sus caprichos sin pensar que habían eliminado a personas que eran queridas o amadas. 

–Si y las perras hicieron un pactó lo que sea que fuera el Destino, con el diablo o algún Dios que pueda avalar las palabras dichas...– dice de manera divertida aún se mantenía afuera del círculo protector que mantenía a las sonrientes mujeres seguras, pero sólo era una mera ilusión óptica creada  por su arrogancia debido a que el castaño ya que tenía el poder de pasar y acabar con esto pero el prefiere esperar al premio mayor. Kate y Paige solo eran dos aves que mataría de un solo tiro – digo porque las palabras se las lleva el viento, así como se lleva las hojas de otoño, aquellas que dan un paso a un nuevo ciclo de una nueva vida...

–Pero como creerle a un ser embaucardor, a un ser astuto, uno que fácilmente puede engañar a alguien sin proponérselo...– continuo Stiles antes de finalmente pasar la barrera borrando la sonrisa de supremacía que tenían ambas– saben pude detenerlas pude terminar esto desde que las ví encima del Nemeton, pero una dulce venganza se disfruta hasta el último momento....– dice burlón encarando finalmente a las dos chicas– irónico no creen...

–De que hablas?– pregunta Kate temerosa debido a que por primera vez nada había salido como había planeado con tanto esmero, Matt les había prometido que nadie pasaría la barrera, ningún ser podía entrar.

–Derek, tenías razón!!– dice ladeando la cabeza hacia el mayor; el cual mantenía su atención en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo se había vuelto  una escena macabra como la de las películas, donde sólo el cuerpo se mueve por un ser poseído, más la escena era más aterradora puesto que el ser sonreía de manera diabólica, cada célula de Derek tembló al mirar la oscuridad en los ojos del castaño, aquella que bailaba con diversión demostrandole la oscuridad que comenzaba a encenderse– todos queremos sacar provecho de ti Derek!!– menciona con desagrado marcando así el desprecio que sentía por el ex-lobo. Liberando todos los sentimientos que mantenía reprimidos– lástima que el ser que sólo buscaba tu corazón,lo traicionaste, lástima que tu vida sea tan patética que te conformes con la basura que con el premio mayor....– menciona encarando nuevamente a las chicas. 

–Que les parece si les abro los ojos!– dice burlon, balanceando levemente su cuerpo de atrás, adelanté como un niño – que tal si les quitó la venda de sus ojos!!– dice rompiendo nuevamente en risas– saben fueron tan imbéciles, tan estúpidas, tan...tan... no se cegadas por sus caprichos y deseos oscuros que no vieron las claras señales, saben que cada sacrificio se hace en pares y que yo sepa nueve no es par....

–Juntamos dieciocho Almas un número par!!!–  dice desafiante Paige. Causando que Stiles volviera a reír con fuerza.

–En la historia han escuchado que se encontraron dieciocho cuerpos para un sacrificio, yo creo que no...– dice aumentando su sonrisa– el número clave es veinte, veinte almas liberarán o despertarán a alguien, pero no veinte puras si no que en realidad se necesitan dieciocho Almas puras y Dos almas corrompidas.....– dice rompiendo en sonoras carcajadas dejando a las chicas pasmadas debido a que no creían lo que estaban escuchando. –¿que se siente ser embaucadas por un Zorro Celestial Oscuro?

–Mientes!!– ruge Kate sacando al jaguar a flote. 

–Para que iba a mentir si, seré yo quien les arranque la vida para liberar a mi abuelo....– dice sonriente– es el único capaz de dar una pelea digna de mi poder....

–Mientes!!!– vuelve a rugir Kate.

–Ya vi mi primera víctima!!– dice mirando de manera diabólica a Kate quien retrocedió dos pasos– es momento de mi venganza....

Kate estaba por escapar, huir de aquel lugar donde habia menguado su voluntad con simples palabras palabras – No, No, No!!– niega el castaño cerca de Kate, su mirada era oscura, llena de rabia, de venganza y deseos de sentir la caliente sangre recorrer sus dedos– sabes en la antigüedad a las brujas se les arrancaba la lengua para evitar que al ser quemadas pudieran maldecir al pueblo!!– el dolor, la venganza puede corromper cualquier corazón, bien dicen que para ganar en grande, se tiene que perder en grande– sabes Talia tenía razón, tenías un buen potencial si tan solo no hubieras errado tu lugar...

–Aléjate!!!– ruge Kate mirando para todos lados buscando algún camino entre  los árboles para huir pero ninguno se abrió paso para salvarle la vida, el castaño  estaba frente a ella con unos ojos oscurecidos por la sed de sangre y de un momento a otro fue aprisionada por los labios del castaño, el cual la besaba pero no era un beso pasional, sino uno de sufrimiento que arrancó más que el aire a la chica.

Con un rápido movimiento el castaño se alejó de Kate que cayó de rodillas, con una cara de asco y repulsión el castaño escupió la lengua que aún se movía con desagrado– aunque quisiera un poco más de participación Kate, debo admitir que eres buena besadora!!!– dice enmarcando una sonrisa malévola– uy!! después de todo creí que un ser como tú, tan dañado, tan oscurecido tendría un corazón desértico, oscuro, hecho piedra pero...–extendiendo su mano, mostrando aún el corazón palpitante de Kate, su poder no permitiría que muriera tan fácil, aun necesita escuchar el sufrir de la jaguar, los gritos que su garganta que no podrá formular– sabes soy convaleciente y eso debió matarte de una buena vez, pero...–dice tronando la boca– no te librarás tan fácil de mi condena!!!– dice rompiendo una vez más en carcajadas mientas Kate posaba sus manos sobre su pecho, sentía el final, sentía el arder de su cuerpo donde tenía que estar su corazón ahora se hallaba un vacío abrumador– el fuego es marcado como signo de purificación, así que te regresaré al favor que le hiciste a la familia Hale, a los Cazadores que habían jurado lealtad a mi persona es momento que sufras lo mismo que ellos....– dice burlon, cada uno de las almas arrebatadas, cada una que fue arrancada sin piedad ahora obtendría su descanso eterno.

El castaño dejo caer el corazón palpitante de Kate, el cual luchaba con fervor para mantener a la jaguar viva. Desesperadamente buscaba algo con que apagar lo que parecía ser ardor en su interior– Kate, Kate, Kate hubieras sido una exelente aliada, sólo que te equivocaste de equipo...– menciona entre risotadas– es hora de quemar a la bruja!!– grita extendiendo su palma al lugar donde se hallaba el corazón– Che il fuoco dell'inferno bruci la tua anima (que el fuego del infierno queme tu alma)– pronuncia el castaño, una corriente envolvió tanto al corazón de Kate como a la convaleciente– es momento de que ardas!!– grita el castaño desatando su furia, como si en ese momento la gravedad no existiera Kate fue elevada junto a su corazón– es momento de pagar Kate Argent!– menciona con desagrado, en ese momento el corazón de Kate entendió en llamas, justo después el cuerpo de Kate se incendió de igual forma. La mujer comenzó a correr buscando con que apagar el fuego pero no había nada cerca que pudiera liberarla – Kate, Kate, Kate borraré su alma para que en esta era ni en la siguiente tu alma pueda renacer....– dice rompiendo en risas malévolas.

–Ahora tu...!– dice el castaño sonriente– Paige Krasikeva....

–P..po...por favor para.....

Las palabras de Paige parecieron un chiste al oído del castaño, debido a que no se creía tan poderosa y que había ganado. Todo lo que había hecho se había derrumbado como los castillos de arenas. Si seguia de esa forma su sonrisa pasaría a ser la del mismísimo Joker.– sabes te perdonó....– dice parándose enfrente de la chica que temblaba con temor esperando el siguiente movimiento del castaño– te perdono que me hallas alejado de ser tan despreciable, te perdono que me librarás de el.....– dice sonriente– en gran parte debo agradecerte, alejarme de ser...tan...tan... patético.....– dice mirando con diversión a Derek, el cual sentía como su corazón terminaba por destruirse ante aquellas palabras aunque no lo demostrará ya tenía suficiente con la pérdida de su retoño– pero apesar de todo, te atreviste a matar al ser que más amaba....

–lo, lo si....si...sien...siento!– su cuerpo un mar de temblores, ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho al ver que su vida prontamente tendria fin. Aquel arrepentimiento no era sincero. 

–Si, tus disculpas no me sirven Krasikeva....– menciona acariciando la mejilla de la chica con cariño inexistente–  podría volverte loca, podría hacer que tu misma me entregues tu corazón pero.....– dice frotando su menton– tu vida no me alcanzará para hacerte pagar todo el sufrimiento que pasó mi abuelo......

–yo...yo...sólo seguía o.. órdenes!!!– intento excusarse Paige tratando de apelar a la bondad que ya no existía en Stiles. 

–Estoy seguro que aquel día me viste suplicar que pararas, que te detuvieras pero.....– dice caminando en círculos rodeando a Paige– lo hiciste?... No verdad... No te importó cuanto grite para que pararas, simplemente decidiste continuar....

–lo siento!– dice en un mar de lágrima.

–DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITA!!!– grita el castaño, despreciando todo sentimiento de la castaña– ahora sentirás cada dolor que les hiciste pasar a cada una de las almas que arrancaste, ahora voy a liberar mi verdadero poder.....– dice con la voz oscurecida. John, Peter y Ariel, estaban más que preocupados, la liberación de un Zorro Oscuro estaba hecha sólo faltaba que la bomba explotara, John habia perdido a su retoño, había perdido a ese ser puro que tanto amaba, imaginar lo que tendría que hacer para detenerle, imaginar cada paso que tendrá que seguir para poner fin a la vida de su hijo.

–es hora de que tu también pagues!– susurra el castaño extendiendo sus colas, diez colas blancas que brillaban con fervor iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, una que marcaba el final de un ciclo y el nacimiento de un nuevo ser.

Cada cola se incrustó a los lados de Paige llevándola sin rastro alguno de dolor, su sufrimiento apenas comenzaba. Paige fue elevada en lo alto, mientras la sonrisa de cierta persona inundada de júbilo mientras los gritos de Kate se hacían presentes– cuanto aguantara tu inútil cuerpo?– pregunta el castaño en clara burla– digo una mujer de tu calibre debe aguantar mucho no?– dice sonriente– disfrutar de tantos hombres aún estando casada te hace muy elástica no?– menciona soltando pequeñas risas– vamos a comprobarlo ahora...

Con sólo un movimiento de su muñeca el cuerpo de Paige fue doblado a su límite, aún no permitiría que muriera no tan pronto ahora que su diversión comenzaba– si, si muy elástica... Pero ahora es momento de escucharte gritar.....– dice sonríente dejando a Derek pasmado con cada palabra. No creía aquel muchacho tan bondadoso dijera esas palabras.

–Ahora sufre maldita!!!– grita el castaño, provocando que finalmente sus colas empezarán a dañar a la chica, quien gritaba desgarradoramente, cada cola fue ingresado sin piedad a lo más profundo del cuerpo de Paige, cada cola provocó que la chica gritara con dolor– debería parar ahora pero, no lo haré, traería al que fue tu compañero pero el no merece ese sufrimiento....

–Paige, Paige, Paige te hubiera perdonado si me lo hubieras pedido hace tiempo pero ahora, cada parte de mi cuerpo de odia....– menciona con la voz oscurecida, todo rastro de aquel chico bondadoso y lleno de vida, se veía opacado por aquel tipo que estaba surgiendo– sabes cual es la resistencia de los huesos para un impactó?– dice el castaño mirando a la chica de manera malévola, cualquier rastro de gentileza y pureza que entraba en el castaño era opacada por aquel recuerdo que tanto había tratado de ocultar, el cuerpo inerte de su abuelo, le venía a la mente provocando la furia del castaño– pero para que me molesto si nisiquiera lo vas a entender, es mejor la práctica....– dice mostrando las perlas blancas su sonrisa, no era una sonrisa cálida o de bondad, sino una llena de maldad, venganza y rencor de podían leer fácilmente sobre ella.

Para cuando Paige quiso prevenir la caída su cráneo se había estampado contra el Nemeton, cada célula de su ser temblaba, ahora se arrepentía de no haber seguido con su amado, ir en busca de una venganza no fue su mejor decisión, ahora se encontraba frente a una muralla de hierro imposible de saltar, sólo esperaba que su sufrir sea terminado rápido.

–Crei que sería más grato vete estampar contra el suelo pero me equivoqué!!– dice ladeando una mueca– ya se!!!– dice en tono infantil.

Las colas que se habían incrustado de nuevo en la chica quien lloraba esperando que su final llegara rápido– sabes me estoy aburriendo....– dice el castaño abanicando una de sus manos– creí que sería mas placentero verlas sufrir......– dice con desprecio mirando a Kate que se retorcía en las llamas, su poder evitaba que la jaguar muriera asfixiada, su poder queria que su alma diera el último respiro antes de terminar el trabajo.

La tortura de Paige siguió mientras el castaño caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en que más hacer, la mayoría era volverla loca como el Nogitsune le hizo, y otras era.....

Una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente al mirar el cuerpo de la chica– iba a terminar ya tu sufrir pero que crees...– dice jugueteando un dedo en el aire– se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa......

Tanto las manos y piernas de Paige fueron quebradas sacando un fuerte grito de la chica– Nop, ni así me has quitado el aburrimiento!!– dice rodando los ojos– y si hago que te recuperes y vuelvo a empezar mmm nop tampoco, tu patética vida no sirve para hacer algo bueno y divertido!!

–Oh ya se!!!– dice bajando a la chica, sus colas aún seguían con la exploración dentro de Paige– Paige, Paige, Paige mirame!– dice sonríente al pensar bien su siguiente paso– vamos!! mírame!!– dice en forma de susurro muy serca del oído de Paige– dicen que mis ojos, son hermosos, un perfecto color ámbar, hasta el más fino Whiskey queda opacado por la hermosura de mis ojos....– ahora si se estaba divirtiendo– vamos mira mis ojos!!– dice alargando cada letra "s", aún manteniendo el susurro, que  todos los metamorfos distraía– vamos Paige mira mis ojos!– suplica el castaño.

–Para por favor!!– dice entrecortado, temblando de miedo, con los ojos cerrados.

–es lo mismo que tu hija pidió.....– dice mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Paige, por alguna extraña razón se estaba exitando– estoy seguro que mi abuelo te lo pidió aquella vez, yo mismo te lo pedí, pero paraste No verdad.....

–AHORA MIRAME A LOS OJOS!!!– grita provocando que muchos metamorfos cayeran de bruces al suelo– no lo pediré de nuevo mirame a los ojos o te arranco los párpados para que me mires.....

–No, por favor para...– dice abriendo los ojos lentamente–Noooooooo!!!– grita de manera desgarradora, haciendo incluso un poco de daño a los odios del castaño, cada muerte cada sufrimiento se figuraba entre los ojos de Paige, cada golpe y apuñalamiento se hacía presente en su cuerpo, cada una de las almas que había arrancado le estaban desgarrando los ojos– Nooooooooooo!!!!– grita de nuevo, sintiendo su alma partir, cada uno de sus músculos estaban desgarrados, las colas del castaño estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, romper cada ligamento desde el interior de Paige.

–Sientes el sufrir de todos no es así?– pregunta el castaño de manera burlona, cada grito le estaba cargando la pila, le estaba dando paso de nuevo a su furia desaparecido de nuevo cada rastro de bondad del castaño– y sólo es el principio.....–dice mirando la felviel batalla a su alrededor, dando cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo el grupo que estaba de su lado, un solo metamorfo estaba tirado y ese era el chico que había gritado cuando Laura murió, claro sólo estaba desmayado los demás aún seguía en pie– que ustedes no tienen cansancio?– medio ruge parando a la mayoría– estoy francamente decepcionado así que ustedes pagarán un poco de mi venganza....– dice extendiendo su mano donde se encontraba la mayoría de metamorfos– esto solo es por diversión!!– dice cerrando su mano, al momento cada metaformo al alcance de su vista fue triturado desde el interior, todos habían escuchado la columna de todos tronarse como una simple barita de fresno, tal vez había llegado a su límite y tendría que pasar a algo mas importante, la lucha con su abuelo.

–Stiles hijo, debes parar esto!– dice John acercandose la mayoría de los metamorfos seguían vivos con excepción de algunos que habían muerto al instante, no por el castaño sino que sus contrincantes tomaron ventaja y los mataron de un solo zarpazo.

–Si tienes razón, ya me aburrí!– dice cruzado de brazos– tal vez esto está mal, digo no han sufrido lo suficiente pero ya no tengo ideas podría tirar de su piel, desgarrar sus órganos interiores y aún así seguiría pareciendo aburrido....

–No hablo de eso, debes parar, parar en serio...!!!–

–NUNCA!!!!– grita haciendo temblar toda la tierra.

–Stiles cálmate!– dice Peter saliendo de las sombras.

–No quiero!– dice desafiante mirando a Peter quien retrocedió dos pasos por la mirada.

–Termina su sufrir de una buena vez Stiles!– dice uno de los Alfas arrepintiendose de sus palabras.

–Te mataría enserio lo haría, pero esto es más importante!!!– dice señalando a las chicas que emitan pequeños gritos, la vida de ambas estaba a su culmine y aún así la rabia del castaño no tenía final–  la luna está por terminar su punto más alto, si las mato ahora tendré una pelea digna de mi poder, pero si no, pasarían al menos diez meses para que mi abuelito– menciona con desagrado– retome su plan....

–Si mejor no arriesgar mas vidas inocentes!!!– continúa oscureciendo su mirada– lo he decidido...

–Matt, Matt, Matt ahora veremos quien es el mejor Zorro....– dice sonriente– lástima por las Putas que no recibirán su pago el dia de hoy....– menciona extendiendo su mano a donde se encontraban las dos chicas– es momento!!!!

Con eso es castaño empezó a cerrar su puño dando así el golpe final para matar a ambas chicas, Kate por su parte fue doblada en forma de arco, al menso si la mataría la haría sufrir hasta el último momento– Kate tu padre me enseñó algo, ahora podrás agradecerle desde el más allá!!!– menciona dejando pasó toda su rabia– Adiós!!!– grita el castaño terminando de matar a Kate que fue partida a la mitad tal y como muchos lobos habían muerto, la sonrisa del castaño aumento al escuchar el último grito de la chica.

–Una fuera falta una!!– dice sonriente lanzando los restos de la jaguar lejos, así como el cuerpo inerte de Laura– es hora del gran finale!!!– menciona aplaudiendo de gusto– es hora finalmente de tu muerte Paige....– dice sonriente– es hora de aplicar tu último castigó!!!– el castaño giro sobre su propio eje, dejando a sus espaldas a Paige y sus colas que la sostenían en lo alto– por Sebastian!!!– grita el castaño, sus colas se iluminaron una vez más dando una luz cálida antes de desmembrar cada parte del ser de Paige, todo quedo esparcido por el rededor del Nemeton marcando así la pauta para la liberación de dos seres Oscuros.

–Listo!!– dice el castaño sonríente, para John era una escena dolorosa, cada una de las colas de su hijo pasaron de un color blanco puro, a un oscuro infernal, uno que traería dolor y pena la la humanidad.

–Sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde!!!!– grita el castaño con una enorme sonrisa, su poder estaba en lo más alto del culmine, cuanto poder pudiera tener el Nemeton sería opacada por el poder que desprendía el castaño.

–Valla creí que nunca seria mi turno de jugar!!!– el mundo se vino encima de John al ver el ser que tantos problemas le había dado en el pasado, un ser que consiguió separarlo por años de su familia– es momento de que veas mi verdadero poder bastardo....


	92. Zorros Celestiales Oscuros

–Sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde!!!!– grita el castaño con una enorme sonrisa, su poder estaba en lo más alto del culmine, cuanto poder pudiera tener el Nemeton sería opacada por el poder que desprendía el castaño.

–Valla creí que nunca seria mi turno de jugar!!!– el mundo se vino encima de John al ver el ser que tantos problemas le había dado en el pasado, un ser que consiguió separarlo por años de su familia– es momento de que veas mi verdadero poder bastardo....

–Valla creí que las ratas no salían a la luz de la luna....– menciona el  castaño sonriente, mirando al progenitor de su propio padre.

￼

–crees que tus palabras podrán hacer algo contra mi?– pregunta Matt sonriente, era momento de terminar con el que interfiere con sus planes– tengo más años que tu niñito, no puedes contra un Zorro Celestial Oscuro....

–Que bueno que ambos somos Celestiales Oscuros, dice mostrando sus diez colas oscuras– el corazón de John se partió al ver a su pequeño de esa forma, ese no era el Stiles que conocía, ese no era su Zorrito alegre, ese simplemente no era su hijo.

–Crees que porque te has liberado como un Zorro Celestial Oscuro podrás contra mi?– pregunta Matt, su nieto entendería quien es el mas grande Zorro Celestial Oscuro.

–Puras palabras pero no veo hechos!– menciona burlón el castaño, ahora vengaria finalmente a su abuelo– eres puras habladurías pero yo creo que nisiquiera puedas manejar bien al Zorro...

–Provocarme sólo aumentará el daño que le haré a todos....– menciona Matt encarando al castaño–Pero primero debo hacer algo....

–Hola Hijo!–  dice apareciendo a un lado de John– los años no son buenos con todos los Stilinski...

–Bueno estar yo solo, aquí sin tener mi entrenamiento no ayudó en nada...– dice apretando la mandíbula, lo amaba, en el fondo lo amaba pero siempre había sido un ser desagradable– además para que quiero ser joven como tú si voy a estar sólo, mamá te abandono por psicópata, nadie te quiere a que has venido...

–A vengarme, a tener la gloria de la familia Stilinski, tener el respeto de humanos y seres sobrenaturales, quiero lo que merecemos lo que hace años era nuestro y por culpa de los débiles se nos fue arrebatado....

–Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver para eso.....– menciona el castaño mirando amenazante a su abuelo.

–Eso planeo, Stiles, es lo único que planeo.....– menciona apareciendo de nuevo frente al castaño– pero primero, levantarse mis leales súbditos y acabar con todos a su paso....– grita Matt provocando que todos los metamorfos caídos se levantarán, menos aquellos que estaban muertos.

–Valla creí que está lucha no se pondría interesante...– menciona el castaño divertido– y que ahora empezamos o puedo matarte ya?

–Tu matarme a mi?– pregunta Matt sonriente– Stiles, Stiles Stiles aún no aprendes a quedarte callado cierto!– afirma– disfrutaré matarte Zorrito...

–Sigues siendo palabras y nada de acción!!!– sugiere el castaño, observando la pelea que se mantenía alejados de ellos, los metamorfos seguían activos aún más que antes, sabía que su poder protegería a los suyos pero necesitaba llevarse al límite para poder mantenerse vivo también el– creo que la abuela Claris hizo bien en abandonarte, seguro no podías ni complacerla...

–Tu!!!!– ruge Matt lanzándose encontrá del castaño, quien sonreía de manera macabra, era momento de matar, era momento de terminar con el único ser que podía ser una amenaza para sus hijos.

–Veo que si, nisiquiera pudiste ser un buen hombre para la abuela!!– dice burlon rompiendo en risas– seguro y nunca has complacido a nadie con eso!!!– menciona apuntando la entrepierna de Matt– la edad ya no funciona para los ancianos!!!–dice rompiendo en risas.

–Callate, mocoso!– ruge Matt– tu nisiquiera pudiste mantener a tu compañero a tu lado, una Zorrita te lo arrebato y no pudiste hacer nada...

–Si pero a mi no me abandonaron por no ser complaciente!!– dice burlón– creo que el nuevo marido de la abuela si pudo darle lo que tú nunca pudiste.....

–Stiles!!!!– ruge Matt lanzando zarpazos al castaño, este las esquivaba sin problema, sus colas se mantenían unidas en una lucha de fuerza.

–Stiles!!– grita el castaño de manera burlona.

–Bastardo!!!– ruge Matt continuado su ataque ineficaz– por esta razón tu madre se suicidó, no quiso tener un hijo tan patético como tú...

–Si y podré de ella...– no iba a dejar que ningún comentario lo haría decaer de su objetivo– soy mejor hijo de lo que ella pensaba, lastima por ella, pero lástima por ti que nisiquiera podrás ver la luz de este día....

–Crees que está es toda mi fuerza Stiles, aun no has visto nada!!!–  en un rápido movimiento Matt lanzó al castaño contra un árbol haciendo que la columna de este crujiera por el impacto.

–Vaya al fin el anciano hace algo eficaz!!!– dice el castaño– pero cuanto podrá aguantar un anciano contá alguien de mi edad!!!

–Crees que no puedo continuar todo el día!!!– menciona sonriente– aún no sabes quién es Matt Stilinski, el único y más grande Dios de esta tierra...– ruge provocando que la tierra se simbrara en respuesta.

El castaño sólo se divertía con cada palabra dicha, cada sílaba provocaba el aumento de la sonrisa del castaño– tu un Dios, si claro y quien crees que te va a alabar, quien querrá ser seguidor de un ser tan patético como tú.....

–Stiles no sabes con quién te has metido, hubiera sido mejor que me dejarás en las sombras.....

–Na....– menciona el castaño– esto es más divertido...

–Stiles, Stiles, Stiles– dice negando con la cabeza– no debes desafiar al Dios de esta tierra...

–Quien el Dios Nergal?– dice sonriente ya tenía un plan para quitarle la bendición de ese Dios a su abuelo– el es el que te ha dado el poder de nuevo?....crees que el siga dándote su bendición cuando le muestre tu traición...

–No se de lo que hablas....

–Seguro que no sabes?– pregunta sonriente el castaño– bien, pero primero llamaré a mis aliados....

Con un humo en color gris, Hécate, Dora, Scathach, Jeanne, Germain, el Condé Drácula, los Flamel, así como Sir William con sus sabuesos aparecieron en escena– valla Stilinsk.....– menciona Scatty no terminando su frase al ver al ser que estaba frente a ella– pero que te pasó Stiles....

–Oh vampirita, algo muy bueno....– dice burlon el castaño– pero ahora no es lo importante, puedes apoyar matando a todos esos metamorfos?

–Desde cuando me das ordenes?–

–Desde que puedo matar a todos con un simple dedo así que ahora muevanse!!!– ruge el castaño, tomando desprevenido a Matt lo lanzó contra un árbol amarrandolo con todo y sus colas, ninguno de los invocados pudo replicar nada a las ordenes del castaño.

–DORA!!!– grita el castaño

–No me grites chamaco malcriado!!– dice Dora golpeando, al castaño con su bastón.

– diría lo siento pero tengo cosas más importantes!!!– dice el castaño seco– Diosa Hécate por favor!!!– dice señalando su costado.

– a ella si le hablas con respeto y a mi no!!– reprende Dora

–lo siento vale!– dice el castaño encogiéndose de hombros– ahora por favor me ayudas....

–Me das un beso?– pregunta Dora sonriente ella sabía lo que pasaba con el castaño, ahora sólo era teatro, puro y bien formado teatro.

–Todos los que quieras!– dice el castaño besando la cien de Dora– ahora me ayudas....

–Bien pero terminando esto....– dice golpeando una vez más al castaño– me prepararas chocolate caliente...

–Bien!– menciona rodando los ojos.

Los tres emprendieron su conjuro, terminar el trato de Nergal con su abuelo era lo primordial.

"Un humano incompetente se atreve a invocarme!!" se escucha por todo el bosque.

–Calmate que has utilizado a mi abuelo para tus finés...– dice el castaño con desprecio– además a quien llamas humano incompetente maldito D....– no pudo continuar su frase ya que se vio golpeado de nuevo por Dora– Nergal quiero proponerte algo....

"Ya poseo un trato" responde el Dios.

–Si uno que te lleva a tu final!– dice el castaño de manera neutra– Dios Marte, te pido que veas a través de mi, ve tu futuro si el consigue su cometido, ve lo que el quería hacer una vez obtenido todo su poder...

"mientes" grita Marte provocando que todos pararan su lucha

–Por que iba yo a mentirte Horus!!– grita el castaño– velo por ti Dios Ares, ve el futuro que te depara Destino si sigues con esto, velo por ti.....

El castaño quiso decir otra frase más un aura púrpura lo envolvió dejándolo paralizado "muéstrame" dice Marte dentro de la mente del castaño.

"Bien" dice el castaño, mostrando su visión.

*********

"como confiar en un Zorro Oscuro de nuevo" dice Marte de nuevo en la mente del castaño "como confiar de nuevo"

"Marte yo soy de fiar, pero prometo por mi poder que haré mi parte del trato"

"No confío" dice Marte de nuevo, la visión del castaño le había mostrado su futuro, uno donde era matado por Matt, al pensar en matarlo primero la visión cambio mostrándole un mundo en devastación "como es que me conocés, como es que sabes tanto de mí....

"aunque no lo creas se quien eres"

"Nadie me recuerda!" grita el Dios "Nadie me había llamado por todos mis nombres hace años!" dice mostrándose frente al castaño como un pequeño que lloraba sin consuelo.

"Eres Marte Vengador, y antes de que los romanos te veneraran como tal, los griegos te conocían bajo el nombre de Ares e incluso antes, en la época de Babilonia, tu nombre era Nergal y antes de recibir el nombre de Nergal, eras el defensor de la raza humana: eras Huitzilopochtli. Tu fuiste quien condujiste a los humanos a un lugar seguro cuando Danu Talis se sumergió entre las olas" menciona el castaño apareciendo delante de un pequeño Dios de ojos celestes "te juro que yo soy alguien de fiar está mal que yo lo diga pero en mi puedes confiar"

"tu eres alguien mejor que yo!" menciona un pequeño de ojos llorosos

"Claro que no" dice el castaño sobre una de sus rodillas "simplemente sigo tus pasos"

"mis pasos?" pregunta el pequeño

"tu eres Huitzilopochtli guiaste a muchos en su camino, aún lo sigues asiendo, el Planeta Rojo te representa, tienes un mes en tu honor, la humanidad sabe quien eres sólo falta recordarles quien fuiste y de eso me voy a encargar yo"  dice guiñándole un ojo.

"camina al norte deja tus sueños brillar, hasta ver a lo lejos una estrella brillar" menciona el pequeño limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Entre gemas y tesoros vez un Zorro que Celestial es" menciona el castaño sonriente guiñándole un ojo.

"Escondido entre el tiempo lo podrás hallar, el oro y las gemas no es su tesoro mas preciado..." menciona el pequeño.

"Por que el oro y las gemas se desvanecen con el pasar del tiempo..." menciona el castaño acariciando una de las mejillas del pequeño, mostrando un cariño sin fin, como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

–Pero siempre a de perdurar el valor de su amistad sincera" terminan ambos.

"eres realmente un Dios" dice Marte limpiando sus últimas lágrimas.

"te equivocas aquí entre ambos el único Dios eres tú" dice parándose finalmente "Ahora si no te importa quisiera terminar con lo que he empezado"

"me ha traicionado a mi también, lo harás sufrír?"

"creo que alguien quiere encargarse de eso personalmente también pero haré lo posible"  menciona el castaño regresando a la pelea.

********

–Ojos que atravez de llorosos vi!!– dice Dora, temblando por el poder utilizado– sólo un corazón puro le mostrará el caminó.....– menciona aún iba en su visión.

El castaño en su visión había llorado, derramando cada lágrima del pequeño sobre su propio ser, el dolor de aquel Dios al ser olvidado. la muerte no es la peor condena que un ser pueda obtener, el olvido es la peor de las condenas, ser olvidado por aquellos que has amado sin medida, ser olvidado por aquellos que una vez protegiste, por aquellos por quien has dado tu vida incondicional, la muerte es sólo una nueva aventura, pero el olvido, es una daga que nadie en este universo quiere sufrir.

–Mocoso del demonio!!!– ruge Matt liberandose al sentir su poder disminuir.

–Creiste que no podía mostrarle su Destino?– pregunta el castaño con la voz oscurecida– creíste enserio que podías engañalo sin que yo hiciera algo para impedirlo.....

–tu no tienes las agallas para enfrentarme.....

–Yo creo que si, ahora el que va a entender que conmigo no se lleva la contraria eres tú!!!– dice el castaño lanzándose al ataque, su avance fue regresado por una cola llena de escamas.

–Serpientucha del demonio largate o te sirvo en escabeche!!!– ruge el castaño mirando al basilisco quien tenía bien afianzado a John con su cuerpo– papá!!!– grita el castaño aterrado, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea– suéltalo maldita lombriz!!!– ruge el castaño llendo al rescate de su padre, pero una de las colas de Matt intervino y lo estampó de nuevo contra un árbol.

–Oh Stiles, conseguiste quitarme la bendición de Marte, pero ahora...– dice extendiendo su mano en dirección a John– recupérare mi poder con las colas de mi hijo, al fin y al cabo el no las ocupa...

–Sueltalo!!!– ruge el castaño tratando de liberarse del agarre de Matt– maldita serpientucha cuando me libere desearas nunca haber nacido.....

–Ahora el que es sólo palabras eres tú Stiles!!!– menciona con desprecio Matt– ahora miraras caer a otro Stilinski.....

–Sueltalo!!!– ruge el castaño haciendo temblar toda la tierra.

el basilisco parecía mirar al castaño sonriente como si fuera un espectáculo mas del cual disfrutar, su expresión cambio al escuchar el ulular de cierto enemigo del pasado– veo que aún me temes, serpientita.....– menciona Albert callendo con gracia del árbol– es momento de que tu y yo arreglemos cuentas...

–Sabia que eras tú!!!– dice el castaño sonriente, si lo había descubierto pero ahora tenia que concentrarse en acabar con Matt.

– prefiero la paz, pero tampoco me voy a negar en ayudar a un buen amigo....– dice sonriente mostrando los ojos típicos de su raza.

–Bien pues gracias ahora crees que podrías....– dice moviéndose de manera brusca del agarre.

–lo siento pero hablaba de John...– dice con un gesto burlón– es momento serpientita de que tu y yo tengamos una gran charla!!–  en ese momento Albert levanto sus manos en lo alto y las bajo con brusquedad, imitando el aleteo de un ave, para sorpresa de los presentes Albert al repetir una vez más la acción se transformó en un gran búho– corre serpientucha corre!!!– menciona Albert extendiendo sus alas– cobarde!!!– ulula Albert al ver salir huyendo al basilisco, en ese momento y con un aleteo Albert desapareció en las alturas persiguiendo a un basílisco que huía con temor.

–y esos son tus aliados!!– dice el castaño mirando por donde el basilisco había huido– pateti....– su palabra fue interrumpida al ver a su padre ser ahorcado por su abuelo– suéltalo!!– ruge Stiles desatando todo su poder.

–es momento de que mate al ser que más amas Stiles...– dice apretando más su agarre en la garganta de John, que apesar se haber practicado no tenía la suficiente fuerza para liberarse, ahora miraba a su Zorrito, con una muestra de amor y vergüenza, vergüenza al no poder ser alguien realmente fuerte, alguien que pueda protegerlo en esas situaciones– es hora Johnsito que te reunas con la patética de Claudia.....

En el preciso momento que Matt iba a encajar sus garras en la garganta de John, terminando a si la vida del mismo, una explosión lo mando lejos lejos de John– te he ordenado que los sueltes...


	93. Los Stilinski

En el preciso momento que Matt iba a encajar sus garras en la garganta de John, terminando a si la vida del mismo, una explosión lo mando lejos de John– te he ordenado que lo sueltes.....– gritan dos voces en el castaño una sólo un poco más ronca de lo normal.

********

–Stiles?– pregunta una voz, el castaño pensó incluso que había muerto– Stiles despierta!!

–Que, Que pasó?– menciona Stiles poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos cubriendo la molesta luz– he muerto?

–muerto?– pregunta burlón la voz atrás de el– claro que no, sólo has tomado control de nuevo...

–de nuevo?– pregunta confuso, componiendo su postura para poder levantarse, estaba recargado en algo pero no sabe el que, y su postura no ayudaba para poder observar el lugar– donde estoy?

–Donde creés tu?– dice la voz burlona.

–En el cielo?–

–Que el cie...has dicho el cielo!!– dice rompiendo en risas, al no creer lo que había dicho Stiles– no creo que ningún ser sobrenatural vaya al cielo Sty...

–Sty!!– dice finalmente volteando a ver a su acompañante– tu...tu...tu no de nuevo!!!– con bruscos movimientos el castaño quería alejarse del lugar, estaba de nuevo en el cuarto blanco donde hace años se encontraba jugando con el Nogitsune– no, no de nuevo....

–No de nuevo que?– dice sonriente la copia exacta de Stiles sobre el Nemeton, estaba de cuclillas mirando al castaño que por mas que trataba de escapar parecía que sólo había cambiado de posición.

–Tu....tu...tu...No puedes ser, nosotros acabamos contigo.....

–creo que mantenerte medio inconsciente todo este tiempo te afectó la cabeza!!!– dice burlon su contraparte, sentándose finalmente en el borde del Nemeton, muy cerca de Stiles.

–eh estado inconsciente?– dice confundido– por cuanto?

–Dije medio inconsciente, y pues lo otro desde que supimos que Paige había sido la causante del deceso de nuestro abuelo..

–Pero eso es una semana, que he hecho desde entonces!!!–

–Nada...

–Pero tu deberías estar encerrado, tu no puedes estar aquí!!!– menciona frotando sus ojos.

–Porque?

–Por que eres el Nogitsune, acabamos contigo hace tiempo...

–Espera has dicho....– dice rompiendo en carcajadas, cosa que no le agradaba nada a Stiles, no era nada bueno tener otro yo con esa pinta de malo– Stiles, Stiles, Stiles yo no soy el Nogitsune....

–Pues eres idéntico a él!!!

–Podría ser!!!– menciona mordiendo una de sus uñas– pero definitivamente no soy ese loco....

–entonces quien eres?–

–Se que eso ya lo sabes Sty!– dice parándose de nuevo– pero ahora es momento de demostrarle quienes son los verdaderos Stilinski...

–has liberado al abuelo Matt porque?

–Preferirías que matara a otras diecisiete personas inocentes?– pregunta extendiendo su mano para levantar al castaño– creo que es momento de enseñarle el verdadero poder de la familia...

–Como?–

–Haciendo lo mismo que el Nogitsune.....

–Volvernos locos y tratar de matar a todos?– ironiza el castaño.

–No torpe– dice golpeando levemente al castaño en el brazo– dividirnos...

–pésimo tu plan!!!– dice sonriente devolviendo el golpe– eso nos va a debilitar....

–Muy gracioso, yo soy tu si pero muy diferente....

–Espera....– pregunta confuso recordando algo.

–Sip, dos corazones puros aunque iguales muy diferentes....

–Entonces es momento...

–De que el abuelo, conozca a los Stilinski....– dice sonriente la contra parte de Stiles.

*********

–te he ordenado que lo sueltes!!– grita el castaño, liberando todo su poder, sus manos estaban extendidas a la altura de su cintura en cada una se podía figurar una estela de luz, en su mano Izquierda una esfera de color negro, y en la derecha una en color blanco, que resplandecían.

–y quien va a impedirmelo!!!– dice mirando a John, dejando sin importancia al castaño

–Nosotros!– gritan ambos, para sorpresa de John tenía a un Stiles con colas blancas y otro con colas oscuras, confundiendolo "Ahora que demonios pasa?" Se preguntaba John, ahora no entendía nada, claro estaba que el de la Izquierda era su hijo pero el de la derecha, era igual al Nogitsune pero diferente  en muchas formas.

Para la vista de todos, Stiles seguía con sus manos a la altura de la cadera sólo que mantenía la esfera de luz en su mano Izquierda de color blanco. Mientras su contraparte tenía la típica pose de niño malo, con los brazos cruzados sólo que este tenía su mano Izquierda a la altura de su mejilla con la esfera de color negro.

–Dividirte es tu plan Stiles?– dice burlon Matt, se moría de miedo pero tenía la clara ventaja que ganaría puesto que su nieto se había dividido.

–en teoría es su Plan!– dice acusando a su réplica.

–osea gracias por el apoyo.....– dice sonriente el castaño oscuro el rastro de maldad que habían poseído momentos antes se había diluido, desaparecido con los últimos rayos de la luna– pero creo que es momento de que tu mueras....

–esto sera más fácil de lo que pensé....– dice regocijante Matt.

–Seguro, porque yo digo que dos cabezas son mejor que una!!– 

–Que sean dos no los hace más fuertes!!!

–No pero te olvidas de algo.....

–Que!–

–Dos Zorros Celestiales acabarán con aquel que perdió su caminó....

–Que les hace pensar que ustedes podrán vencerme.....

–Porque somos los gemelos Plata y Oro, porque somos simplemente Dioses terrenales, porque simplemente somos mejores que tu!!!– menciona el Zorro Celestial Oscuro burlón ahora eran dos, no podían perder o si?

–y que con eso?– menciona Matt encarando a los dos chicos– tengo más edad que ustedes, más experiencia, unos simples mocosos no podrán hacer nada contra mi....

–eso lo veremos!!!– ruge Stiles, lanzándose al ataque seguido por su contraparte..

Ambos castaños peleaban en sincronía, lanzando ataques al pecho y estómago de Matt que intentaba esquivar cada uno de los ataques sin existo, ya había peleado contra dos Zorros esa no era una novedad para el, aunque sus secuaces sólo necesitaban tiempo, uno que estaba ganando con facilidad.

–Ni dividido Stiles podrás contra mi!!!– ruge Matt lanzando al castaño contra su contraparte.

–rayos Sty debes comer menos!!– menciona su réplica, quitando al castaño de encima de su cuerpo.

–Tu no eres una suabe almohada tampoco!– réplica el castaño.

–los Zorritos se cansaron...– menciona Matt soltando pequeñas risas de Victoria.

–Es lo que el anciano quiere creer!!!– dice el castaño oscuro– estas a punto de perder....

–Seguro!– se burla– lo que yo veo es que ahora tendré lo que me pertenece...

–Nunca vas a llegar a ser un Dios, abuelito!– menciona Stiles sacudiendo su ropa– este mundo ya tiene Dioses que si valen la pena...

–Quien, Marte?– dice burlon– nadie los recuerda, nadie sabe que existieron, yo en cambio haré que me recuerden por generaciones, haré que la humanidad se arrodille ante mi...

–Un Dios déspota nadie lo quiere....– menciona Stiles estirando su cuerpo– yo digo que lo matemos de una buena vez no crees?

–tu idea me parece genial!– dice el doble de Stiles– la pregunta es como, le arrancamos las colas, lo desmembramos, le sacamos el corazón....

–Podríamos ponerle una bomba de clavos....

–Stiles ya te dije que yo no soy ese loco Nogitsune....

–No me convences.....– dice el castaño ladeando su labio.

–te parece si arreglamos esto y luego resolvemos el quien soy....

–Bien y que será?

–Mandarlo al infierno!!!– 

–Excelente!!!– grita el castaño mandando sus colas al ataque.

–No empieces sin mi!!!–

–Ni tu sin mi!– responde el castaño, podría separarse más seguido y pelear con el mismo como crios, así como su niño interior le pedía.

–Los niños van a pelear o puedo matarlos de una buena vez!!– 

–Aguafiestas!!!– gritan ambos antes de saltar al ataque.

–Niños!– murmura John viendo a su hijo y lo que parecía una réplica exacta del castaño. Stiles se podía ver con claridad, por sus facciones por sus sonrisa, pero el otro tenía lo mismo sólo que este parecía sólo un deje más serio.

Una noche tormentosa donde todos estaban exhaustos, la mayoría de los lobos habían caído, los metamorfos aún se mantenían en pie sin rastro de cansancio, la balanza estaba claramente del lado de Matt.

–Stiles, Stiles, Stiles!!!– canturera Matt al ver decaer una de las piernas del castaño, habían sido fuertes contrincantes pero con un Zorro con más experiencia no iban a poder– aunque tengas poder ilimitado soy mucho más fuerte que tu, pensante que podías vencerme, creíste que podías, mira a tu alrededor, todos los tuyos han caído, sólo faltas tú....

–Nosotros!!– reprende el castaño oscuro– se dice nosotros....

–eres Stiles, si acabo con uno el otro muere....– el castaño oscuro sólo rodó los ojos, no se iba a poner a discutir quien era en verdad.

"Tu loco, y ahora que haremos" menciona Stiles, comunicándose con su contra parte, no tenía nada en mente y francamente quería hablar con alguien.

"No estoy loco" reprende el otro.

"Vamos a morir todo por tu fantástico plan!" Recrimina el castaño

"me pareció buena idea y si traes al príncipe durmiente el puede ayudar" sugiere "aunque no se si confirmar en el"

"Yo no confío en ti, además el no, es puro amor y paz y nada de pelea"

"Rayos" dice el chico esquivando una de las colas de Matt.

"Si vamos a morir, al menos dime quién eres"

"Adoro tu positivismo en serio lo adoro, pero ahora te podrías concentrar" sanciona su gemelo.

"Ya no podemos continuar genio" reprende el castaño "bueno al menos yo, tu eres una parte de mi" menciona Stiles tratando de esquivar cada ataque de su abuelo.

"Ten fe!" Reprende su contra parte "Y te dices ser un Zorro Celestial Blanco"

"Que sea blanco no significa que tenga que ser positivo la mayor parte del tiempo"

"yo soy oscuro y no me ando quejando" dice al Zorro oscuro tratando de tirar a Matt, sin conseguirlo realmente, estaba perdido.

"Espera Oscuro?" pregunta el castaño confuso "si nos separamos no deberías ser un Zorro Blanco?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu pero muy diferente, recuerdas, dos corazones aunque iguales muy diferentes"

"pues sigo creyendo que eres el Nogitsune!" 

"concéntrate Stiles" dice el castaño oscuro viéndose estampado contra un árbol.

–Maltido!!– ruge Stiles demostrando todo el desprecio que tiene para con su abuelo. eran familia si pero aún así no iba a permitir que llevará a cabo sus planes.

–No, No, No– canturrea Matt con un deje de superioridad, sus secuaces estaban listos, ahora obtendría lo que en un principio debió haber sido sullo– ahora verás el poder de un verdadero líder....

El castaño fue estampado justo al lado de su réplica, ambos luchaban por liberarse, pero proteger a todos para que hubiese ningún deceso, además de haber tenido una lucha por largo tiempo contra Matt quien tenía el poder del Nemeton no fue buena idea– Oh Stiles!!!– menciona victorioso Matt– en nuestra familia existe una leyenda, Seis Alfas puros formarán un caballero de reluciente armadura.....

–Mis hijos!!– grita el castaño tratando de visualizar a los seis chicos, su corazón casi se parte al ver a sus dos hijas contra el suelo y los chicos siendo ahorcados, para un padre mirar así a sus retoños no era nada bueno–Sueltalos!!!– rugen ambos castaños.

–Ahora debiste haberme dejado en las sombras Stiles!– sugiere matt– debiste haberlo pensado mejor!!!– menciona caminando rumbo a los hijos del castaño, quienes estaban exhaustos por la pelea, si eran Zorros Celestiales pero si padre les habia sellado gran parte de su poder, por si algo malo pasaba, ahora no les parecía tan buena idea– te han convertido a ti, en aquel caballero, pero un ser tan patético no merece ese poder...– menciona rompiendo en risas ahora mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, tendría el reinado, ser nombrado el Alfa entre los Alfas era sólo uno de sus objetivos– ya te dieron la mordida, pero es hora de que yo también reciba lo que meresco y para obtenerlo necesito su corazón!!– menciona extendiendo sus garras– me pregunto quien será el primero, el menor o la mayor...– menciona frente a la chica quien le escupió la cara.

–Crees que será tan fácil...– menciona Talía con desprecio– tendrás que pasar por mi antes de matar a alguno de mis hermanos...

–Una voluntaria...– dice sonriente, limpiando los restos de la saliva de la chica– tan como le dicen los jóvenes, esa tipeja que fue voluntaria como... como se llama...– dice frotando se mentón– le dicen la chica en llamas, bueno esa estúpida...– dice finalmente.

–Katniss Everdeen imbécil!!– medio ruge el menor.

–Me vale niñato...– menciona Matt mirando al menor, los gemelos eran los más afectados, parecían estar desmayados, las chicas contra el piso, el menor amordazado junto a la mayor– es momento, empezaremos de la mayor al menor....

–Despídete!!!– dice Matt alejando su mano Izquierda, poniendo toda su mano en forma de lanza, ahora obtendría un poder mayor.

Antes siquiera que el brazo de Matt recibiera la señal de avancé, una fuerte explosión se hizo presente mandando no sólo a Matt lejos, sus hijos salieron volando, junto a los metamorfos quienes los tenían amordazados, de los pocos que quedaban en pie del lado pararon sólo un segundo su batalla antes de tomar ventaja y matar a su contrincante. Más un en la lucha eran demasiados para los pocos que quedaban.

 

–Suelta a mis HIJOS!!!– gritan tanto Stiles como su contraparte, sólo en ese instante Matt supo que había llevado muy lejos la batalla, ahora la balanza tenía peso hecho oro del lado del castaño, ahora era el quien temblaba de miedo frente al castaño.


	94. Equilibrio Perfecto

–Suelta a mis HIJOS!!!– gritan tanto Stiles como su contraparte, sólo en ese instante Matt supo que había llevado muy lejos la batalla, ahora la balanza tenía peso hecho oro del lado del castaño, ahora era el quien temblaba de miedo frente al castaño.

Las colas de ambos se movían con ferocidad, marcando así el gran poder que estás desprendían, John estaba asombrado, amaba a su hijo y sabia cual era el potencial del mismo, ahora había roto su propia marca, ahora simplemente su hijo estaba en ligas mayores, estaba al rango de los dioses del Olimpo y estaba seguro que su hijo era más fuerte que cada Dios del mismo.

–Matt, Matt, Matt..– canturrean ambos en una perfecta sincronía– debiste haberte quedado muerto, ahora sufrirás mi irá...

–Tu ira, si solo eres un niñato....

–Sigue soltando la lengua, puede que te la arranqué de un tirón sólo para ya no seguir escuchando tu patética voz...

–Maltido!!!– ruge Matt lanzándose al ataque, más su ataque quedó solo en eso un intento, ya que ambos castaños lo lanzaron contra un árbol.

–Es momento que veas mi verdadero poder!– dicen ambos subiendo finalmente al Nemeton, el cual era presencial se todas las muertes de los pocos metamorfos, los aliados del castaño sólo habían caído desmayados el daño lo había absorbido el castaño sin molestia alguna–TODOS!!!–  gritan ambos parando la pelea de los pocos que estaban a su servicio– es momento de que vean el nacimiento de un nuevo ser.....

–Maldita Serpientucha...– ruge Stiles mirando a Albert ser apresado por el basilisco– es momento de que tu también conoscas mi verdadero poder...

Ambos castaños levantaron la mano derecha rumbo a donde estaba el basilisco– Fire serpent, water Serpent!– invocan ambos, al mismo tiempo de su palma salieron amabas serpientes, una cristalina como la más fina laguna, al contrario su contraparte ardía en llamas como si del mismísimo infierno se tratara– matenla!– dicen ambos castaños señalando al basilisco, en sincronía ambas serpientes de al menos Diez metros de largo, con una anchura indefinida ya que ambas parecían crecer a cada instante, ambas serpientes estaban terminando con la vida del ancestral basilisco, ahora los metamorfos temían de nuevo por su vida– me temen!– mencionan ambos mirando a los metamorfos– es momento de mostrarles algo!!– mencionan casqueando los dedos, parecía una escena más que ensayada, los dos en perfecta sincronía– levantaos mis queridos seguidores que está batalla aún no termina, aún falta nuestro gran final...

Una escena aterradora se miraba a los ojos de Matt, todos los que estaban tirados se levantaron sin ningún rasguño, como si solo hubieran estado dormidos, unos inclusive se estiraron tal cual gatos al despertar– mis leales seguidores ahora le verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar....– mencionas ambos apareciendo al lado de Matt– es momento de terminar lo que comenzamos!!!– rugen ambos castaños golpeando a Matt por la espalda mandándolo vários metros lejos

–Es momento de que veas quien es el verdadero Dios!!!– gritan ambos castaños.

La luna se iluminó de nuevo, felviel y vigorosa, marcado el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios, uno lo suficientemente poderoso para poner a temblar, el infierno y el cielo juntos, todos miraban a los únicos dos actores arriba del Nemeton, una escena espeluznantemente maravillosa– Matt, Matt, Matt...– dicen ambos castaños negando son un dedo– queriendo escapar ahora que el rey a aparecido en escena!!– dicen ambos iluminando aún más el panorama– creias en serio que podías ganarme!!!!– gritan ambos acoplando aún más sus voces– creíste que sería facil matar a MI FAMILIA sin recibir tu condena...– las colas de ambos se movían con fervor, movimientos bruscos generaban cierta ventisca que empezaba a mover los árboles– un Zorro cobarde es lo que puedo apreciar frente a mi!!!– dicen los castaños señalando a Matt– es momento de que conoscas al verdadero Dios de esta tierra...

–No vas a poder contra mi!!– ruge Matt no tan seguro de sus palabras– crees que por hacer todo este teatro vas a poder ganarme!!!– grita Matt lanzando sus colas al ataque, más estas no llegaron siquiera a tocar a ambos castaños, los ojos de ambos eran diferentes, los de Stiles eran oscuros, más su contraparte tenía ojos blancos, para John saber cuál era su hijo era lo primordial, así sólo tendría que matar al otro si fuera el caso.

Ambos castaños empezaron a reír no de manera siniestra, pero tampoco llegaba a ser una risa cálida, sólo ambos castaños estaban riendo– es momento de que conoscas mi nombre verdadero!!– dicen ambos castaños.

– ya se tu nombre, tu patético te pusiste un sobrenombre llamado Stiles, pero tú verdadero nombre es....

–BASTA!!!– gritan ambos castaños provocando que Matt cayera de bruces al suelo– no hablo del nombre terrenal por el que han llamado, hablo de mi verdadero nombre....

–Es momento de que te muestre mi verdadero ser!!!– dicen ambos elevándose apenas unos cuantos centímetros lejos del Nemeton– es momento de que me conoscas en persona!!!

Matt temblaba de miedo, no era un cobarde claro que no el era Matt el único Stilinski digno del apellido, ambos castaños hablaban una lengua muerta, siquiera Matt conocia lo que los chicos decían, al momento de que ambos figuraron su mirada una vez mas hacia Matt, la luna marco el nacimiento de aquel ser, el símbolo de equilibrio, la unión de Hombre-Mujer, el símbolos de los compañeros.

￼

–sólo dos corazones puros le mostrarán el camino– dice Dora quitando las gafas de sus ojos, los cuales eran blancos sin rastro alguno de pupila, blancos sin ninguna vena o mancha que los oscureciera– es verdad que estás aquí, OH DIOS BONDADOSO!!!– menciona parpadeando una y otra vez, ahora se arrepentía de haber cambiado sus ojos por la visión del futuro, ahora no podía mirar a semejante ser frente a ella.

–MIS HIJOS, MUCHOS DE USTEDES HAN ERRADO SU CAMINO, MAS UNO HA DADO SU ULTIMO PASO EN FALSO, ES MOMENTO DE MOSTRARME ANTE EL, Y MOSTRARLE SU CONDENA.....

–Tu teatro no me vencerá Stiles....

–AUN NO ME RECONOCES VERDAD!!– menciona la voz en todo el bosque, ya no provenía del castaño. Ahora era todo el bosque el que hablaba, si cerraban los ojos podían escucharlo al dado de cada uno– bien pues es momento de que tus ojos mortales me vean!– dice aquel ser.

Ambos castaños se iluminaron como dos estrellas, dos fervieles y vigorosas estrellas, amabas se elevaron sólo un poco más una nube oscurecida envolvió a ambas estrellas, dando paso a un ser mucho mayor.

￼

Una figura iluminada se dejó ver, al lo que todos creían era un ángel, uno que brillaba como ningún otro. John estaba impactado, no podía creer ahora ala capacidad de su retoño, un Dios, el había dado vida a un Dios y no cualquier Dios.

–tu...tu..tu...– tartamudea Matt, ahora si estaba perdido– tu...tu..tu...no puedes ser el, ese poder solo me pertenece a mi...– ruge Matt lanzando una vez mas sus colas.

–Veo que ya me has conocido, más los demás aún no saben quien soy yo...– menciona aquel ser sin abrir la boca, su voz era fina y a la vez amenazante, rara combinación, pero perfecta para hacer temblar el corazón de aquellos que estaban del lado equivocado de la balanza– mi nombre ha sido olvidado, más mis hijos yo no los he olvidado a ninguno de ustedes...

–Mi nombre Abraxas!!– dicen tanto el como Dora y John, ambos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciado– Dios del bien y del mal, es momento de que uno de mis hijos responda por sus actos....

–Nunca podrás vencerme con tu teatrito Stiles....

–HIJO MIO ES MOMENTO DE QUE PAGUES POR TUS ERRORES!!!– dice aquel Dios, todos podían apreciar la figura, un hombre de buena figura, lo que podían apreciar era arriba de la cintura del mismo, aquel ser tenían sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, un deje más arriba se hallaba el símbolo representativo de el, con la diferencia que este tenía agregadas colas, figurando así al portador, dos grandes alas se figuraban en lo alto, una en color blanco brillante, su contraparte en color negro de alguna forma resplandecía, para la figura era completada con un par de orejas del Zorro y una Corona que no tenía ningún precio alguno pero completaba aquella figura magestuosa.

Siglo a siglo nacían dos personas con la capacidad de llamar a este Dios, dos corazones puros, humanos o sobrenaturales tenían la capacidad de llamarle, traerle al mundo terrenal, más estos jamás se juntaban o tenían el valor de traerle–  ES MOMENTO DE QUE PAGUES POR EL SUFRIR DE AQUELLOS A LOS QUE ARREBATASTE SU VIDA SIN ALGÚN RASTRO DE PIEDAD....

–jamas!!!– ruge Matt saliendo corriendo, huyendo de su destino, más el Dios delante de él era bondadoso con aquellos puros de Corazón, y despiadado con aquellas que considera malas.

–TRATAS DE ESCAPAR DE MI!!– menciona aquel ser negando con la cabeza– ES MOMENTO DE PAGAR TU DEUDA....

todos quedaron hechos piedra al ver a ese ser extender su mano rumbo a donde había emprendido su huida Matt, en un leve parpadero un rayo cayó sobre el Nemeton, regresando a un Zorro que trataba de escapar de las fauces del Nemeton, quien lo tenía aprisionado, el ser se había movido de lugar justo antes de que el rayo cayera, como o en que momento ninguno se dio cuenta– TU CONDENA SERA EL INFIERNO!!– dice aquel Dios– TU RISA ME PARECE DIVERTIDA AUN NO HE TERMINADO!!– Matt se había soltado una pequeña risa, el infierno siendo un Zorro Celestial era pan comido, era como llegar a un bufete, y el fuera la misma reina en persona.

–DESTINO HA DE RECLAMAR TU PODER, TE DECLARO PERDEDOR DE NUESTRO MUNDO, DEL MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECES, TE DECLARO CULPABLE!!– dice aquel ser señalando a Matt– TE DECLARO PERDEDOR DEL APELLIDO STILINSKI, TE DECLARO HUMANO!!!– la risa de Matt se borró en el momento, ahora era humano no podía creerlo.

–Yo un humano patético!!– réplica Matt– soy un Zorro Celestial no puedes arrebatarme eso!!!

El Dios no dijo nada a las palabras de Matt, sólo que en ese momento frente a todos pasó algo que nunca creyeron ver, la vista se había partido, la imagen mostraba a un Matt, abajo y un Zorro Celestial Oscuro aprisionado– NOOOOO!!!– grita Matt tratando de alcanzar a su Zorro.

–TU DESTINO TU MISMO LO HAS MARCADO ES MOMENTO DE QUE PAGUES...– dice aquel Dios– EN PRIMER LUGAR TU PODER PASARA A MANOS DE DESTINÓ!!!– cadenas del cielo bajaron aprisionado a aquél Zorro que luchaba por escapar, sólo un leve rastro de las cadenas quedó, aquel Zorro había desaparecido en un abrir y  cerrar de ojos– HERMANOS ES MOMENTO DE QUE ESTE SER CUMPLA SU CASTIGO!!– como si de un puente colapsado el Nemeton dejo pasó al infierno, cadenas ardientes aprisionaron a Matt quien gritaba de dolor al sentir el ardor de las mismas, su condena apenas comenzaba y ya suplicaba piedad– HERMANOS AHORA SU TRABAJO SERA MOSTRARLE EL DOLOR DE AQUELLAS PERSONAS.....

Con eso Matt había sido llevado al infierno, no quedó rastro de el, apenas el recuerdo quedaba de los gritos desgarradores del ser que hace unos momentos tenía una sonrisa de victoria– Muchos de los presentes han errado su camino, aún es tiempo de que lo corrijan, vayan y enmienden su error, vuelvan al buen camino que yo seré el que juzgue al final de su caminó!!!–  con eso ese ser desapareció dejando a todos perplejos por las palabras dichas, los metamorfos no querían mas problemas, asi que se retiraron sin decir o musitar alguna queja, después de todo quien pueda alegar contra un Dios.

Ambas estrellas dejaron de brillar dejando a los dos castaños nuevamente que de inmediato tomaron su conciencia como si nada hubiera pasado– que pasó?– pregunta el castaño mirando el leve color violeta del cielo, el sol estaba por salir y aún tenia algo importante que hacer sellar el Nemeton, aun tenía que sellar todo el poder contenido en el, si bien Matt había tomado algo este sólo era una parte del gran poder del mismo.

–Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, les pido mandadme ahora a sus guardianes!!!– menciona el castaño bajando del Nemeton junto a su réplica, ambos impondrían el sello.

–Norte!– grita Stiles, en ese momento un ave de fuego se figuró ante el, dejando pasó al primer guardian.

–Sur!!– grita el doble de Stiles, un águila hecha de agua se figuró ante ellos dejando pasó al segundo guardian.

–Este!– grita el castaño, entre los árboles salió un gran León, de pelaje dorado, sólo que su mata era en color ocre con pequeñas hojas en un verde vivo, el guardián de la tierra se había posado rente a ellos.

–Oeste!– grita el castaño oscuro, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente el último guardian un gran ciervo en color blanco, más blanco que la mas fina nieve, con astas enormes en color blanco que brillaban.

Cada una hizo una reverencia hacia los castaños, quienes respondieron de la misma forma– Seis antepasados han de avalar este sello!!–  dice Stiles alzando su mano, John fue el primero en pararse a un lado del guardián del norte, cinco Zorros más aparecieron, llegando conforme las manecillas del reloj.

–John, Sebastian, Andrés, Claris, Alejandría, Estrella!!–  menciona el castaño oscuro, todos los mencionados hicieron un ademán en presentación, los guardianes se encontraban en sus puntos correspondientes, alrededor del Nemeton, los Zorros llamados estaban en los lugares faltantes, los castaños de mantenían fuera de todo.

–Por finalizar...– menciona Stiles– la bendición de la Luna...

La chica apareció, justo al lado Izquierdo del guardián del norte, quien la miraba de reojo.

–Les pido a todos que me ayuden a sellar el poder del Nemeton, finalizando así, el último Nemeton con gran poder en la tierra...– suplica el castaño oscuro.

–Ahora por favor, en cuanto se los pida conjuren su sello, al finalizar nosotros podremos el último...– dice Stiles mirando a todos.

–Pasado!!– dice Stiles, en ese momento su contraparte se iluminó, sólo levemente...

–Presente!– está vez fue turno de el quien fue iluminado.

–Futuro!!– un astro de luz se hizo presente, al segundo de haber aparecido se convirtió en un caballero de capa y espada, junto a él símbolo que lo marcaba como compañero de la luna, los tres castaños se posicionaron para formar un triángulo, aquel caballero al lado de luna, los otros dos en prefecta sincronía formando un triángulo perfecto.

–Por el poder de los puntos cardinales sellamos el poder del Nemeton!!!– cuatro rayos cayeron en el Nemeton, marcando así el sello de cada uno de los guardianes, un ave, un águila, un León y un ciervo, se figuraron en cada punto cardinal del Nemeton.

–Por el poder de la familia, sellamos el Nemeton!!!– los seis Zorros alzaron sus manos conjurando su sello, una cadena unido a los sellos anteriores.

–Por el poder del Pasado yo te sello!– menciona el castaño oscuro marcando su sello, un pequeño Zorro se podía ver al centro del Nemeton.

 

–Por el poder del presente yo te sello!– dice Stiles, en ese momento la marca de Scott se figuró en el Nemeton.

–Por el poder del futuro yo te sello!– dice aquel caballero, su marca, la marca de la famila un Triskel se figuró marcando así el sello del castaño.

–Por el poder de la luna y el sol– dice Luna tomando la mano de su valiente caballero– te otorgando el último sello, el sello de la vida.....– está vez el seño no apareció en el Nemeton, una leve onda iluminó el Nemeton, un Sol enorme se había marchado en el suelo, asi mismo como una pequeña luna en tres cuartos cobijada por el sol, se figuró.

–Por el poder conferido sobre el Nemeton, damos un sello, más...– dicen dos castaños– el sello de los gemelos!!– un pequeño símbolo del bien y el mal se figuro en cada punto cardinal, siendo ajenos a todo.

–Nosotros los guardianes te damos un último sello!– menciona todos al unísono– el sello del descanso eterno!– una cruz se hizo presente al fondo de todo los sellos presente.

–Con esto hemos de terminar el Sellado del Nemeton, cumpliendo así la última voluntad de nuestros antepasados!!– mencionan los tres castaños haciendo un ademán, un último rayo cayó marcando así sobre el Nemeton cada sello otorgado, todos había terminado, finalmente el último Nemeton estaba sellado.

Los guardianes se esfumaron así como llegaron, dos de los tres castaños se juntaron, dejando a los tórtolos juntos por un momento. Los Zorros invocados se esfumaron en el aire dejando solo a John quien cayó de rodillas por todo el poder utilizado.

–espera!– dice el castaño, parando el avance de su gemelo, tenían que hacer algo más– dame tu mano!–

–Para qué!– pregunta confuso.

Por su parte Stiles sólo señaló con su mentón a los tórtolos, la leyenda mandaba que si un Dios marcaba su bendición a los amantes Luna y Sol, estos podían vivir juntos marcando su amor– Bien!– dice el castaño oscuro, dándole su mano.

–Abraxas abala su amor como puro y sincero!– se escucha de nuevo en todo el bosque sólo que esta vez ese Dios no apareció– el Dios del bien y del mal les otorga la bendición para que ambos puedan disfrutar de su amor...

Ambos, tanto luna como el caballero habían quedado atónitos al escuchar aquellas palabras– tu...tu...tu.. nos estás dando permiso...– pregunta Luna con lágrimas en los ojos, era sentimental la chica, pero amaba con fervor a su querido, que escuchar algo que cada noche deseaba ahora sólo quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

–Mi querida Luna, no es un sueño...– mencionan ambos castaños– yo Abraxas Abalo su amor como puro, y les doy permiso de vivir juntos sin alguna represalia en su contra...– con eso  luna no espero más y beso con júbilo a su amado, por fin podrían vivir juntos, por fin podrían estar juntos sin que la distancia los separe.

Ambos castaños se separaron, al menos uno de ellos tendría un final feliz, o eso era lo que Stiles quería pensar, su contraparte lo abandonó apenas soltó su mano, por el cansancio, Stiles se sentó en el Nemeton, dejando relajar su cuerpo como hace días no lo hacía, en ese momento deseo no haber hecho eso...

 

*******

–

Hola!– dice sonriente el castaño oscuro, tendiéndole la mano a Ariel.

–Tu eres?– pregunta tomando la mano del castaño por inercia.

–Tu y yo ya nos conocemos!– menciona el castaño encogiéndose de hombros– te he visto desde dentro y lo siento tanto...

–Tu eres mi compañero?– pregunta confuso.

El castaño bajo la mirada, ahora quería llorar, tenía que regresar al interior del castaño o ambos morirían o eso era lo que el pensaba– si soy yo!– dice más bajo de lo normal.

–Que pasa!– dice Ariel tomando el mentón del castaño.

Con un sollozo el castaño se lanzó a los brazo de Ariel, ahora entendía por que no quería salir, no quería oler su aroma frente a él, cuando el castaño tenía el control y el solo era un simple espectador– lo siento tanto!– dice el castaño apretando más a Ariel en su abrazo– no se si esto funcione o se borrará apenas desaparezca de acá...– dice frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Ariel– tu me dijiste una cosa, hace unas noches, cuando esto acabe podría marcarte como mi compañero...– dice provocando un leve estremecimiento por parte de Ariel– sólo quiero que sepas, que te amo, aunque no pueda decírtelo más a menudo en verdad te amo...– con eso el castaño, mordió a Ariel, dejando pasó a su dolor, pronto tendría que regresar al interior del castaño, alejándose de su compañero, ahora que el Zorro conocía su existencia era probable que no volvería dejarlo tomar el control y eso le dolía tanto, ver a su compañero día con día si poder tocarle como quisiera, besarle o inclusive tener algo más sin que el cuerpo le mandé señales de repulsión, eso le dolía en el alma pero ese era su destino.

–yo también te amo!– dice Ariel, tomando ventaja del abrazo, al menos el también dejaría su marca, aunque su amado desapareciera el menos sabía que su era amado, que si tenía un amor verdadero como el había querido.

Ambos disfrutaban de su cálido abrazo cuando, una oleada de poder se hizo presente– mierda!– murmura el castaño mirando a su contraparte con una mano extendida y el lobo en el aire.

 

***Momentos antes****

"No, No, No, No...– se repetía Stiles mirando las colas de su abuelo Sebastian– lo siento!– dice tomando las colas del suelo, aún olían a Sebastián, aún conservan el recuerdo cálido del ser que las portaba– lo siento!– dice rompiendo en llanto, tanto poder y no pudo protegerle, no pudo hacer algo para detener a Paige en su matanza.

 

–Porque no la salvaste Stiles!!!- recrimina Derek, con el cuerpo inerte de Laura sobre su regazo– dices ser un Dios y nisiquiera pudiste salvarla!!!– grita dejando ver su dolor, su pena al tener de esa forma a su pequeña, imaginando las cosas que tuvo que pasar toda esa semana, incluso conservaba el olor de esos metamorfos.

– Tu quien eres para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer maldito!!!– grita Stiles dejando pasó a su dolor, al dolor que le causó haber sido abandonado hace años por ese ex-lobo, ahora no sabía que hablaba por el, si era el rencor o la tristeza de haber sido abandonado.

–Stiles lo prometiste!– dice en lágrimas.

–Tu prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que siente me cuidarias aveces las personas prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir!!– dice con desprecio, llorando a mares, si era el dolor de haber sido abandonado el que hablaba por el– tu prometiste y no lo cumpliste...

–Y por eso tenías que dejarla morir...– grita Derek acercandose al castaño.

Era mal, momento mala elección de palabras, el castaño había excedido su poder, ahora con los primeros rayos del sol se estaba recuperando en magnitud y el dolor no era buena señal con un Zorro Celestial. En ese momento los ojos del castaño se tiñieron de negro, mala idea de haber provocado a un Zorro.

–STILES NO!!– gritan sus gemelos, al unísono, los dos fueron derrotados apenas formularon palabra alguna.

–Maldito lobo idiota!!– ruge Stiles con la mano extendida, Derek luchaba por liberarse, más sus intentos en vano, había visto el poder del castaño y ahora sabía que no había poder alguno que pudiera salvarle– debería darte el mismo castigo que buscaste para tu familia, debería quemarte por rechazarme, sólo por eso mereces arder en el mismo infierno infeliz....– ruge el castaño empezando a apretar su puño, sacando pequeños jadeos de dolor de Derek, al menos así se reuniría con su familia.

–No Stiles!– dice Peter tomándolo por el cuello, no quería hacer eso, en verdad que no quería, el castaño le había pedido que si eso pasara lo matara, esa era su misión, el castaño sabía que eso pasaría y le habia pedido a él ser quien terminará su vida, pero el simplemente no podía, le quería como un hijo, un gran amigo, una familia, Peter en el castaño había encontrado lo que había perdido hace años, inclusive con sus hijos el poco vacío que tenía en su pecho era llenado por el castaño– Stiles tienes que parar por favor, no quiero hacer esto...– dice con los ojos cristalinos, no quería ese dolor de nuevo, no lo quería, ya tenía suficiente con el de Laura para tener ahora el del castaño– por favor Stiles para, tu no eres así!!– menciona apretando más su agarre, el castaño luchaba por liberarse, más era inútil, el mismo habia otorgado una pulcera especial a Peter para que pudiera cumplir con esa misión– castañito por favor para, yo se que tu puedes someter al Zorro por favor!!– dice con lágrimas en los ojos, era raro ver a un Peter de esa forma tan desechó, John sabía cuál era su misión, terminar con la vida de Stiles, le dolía, pero aceptaba que si era la única solución, tenía que ver a su hijo caer– Stiles por favor para– medio ruge Peter sacando al lobo a flote, está vez no eran en azul eléctrico, eran unos ojos rojo carmesí muy vivo, el último regalo del castaño, su poder tan anhelado que ahora no quería, quería al castaño sonriente lo queria de nuevo de vuelta, pero sabe que eso es imposible– lo siento Stiles!!– dice cerrando los ojos, no podía el no podía seguir con eso, pero si no lo hace ahora así tendrían un gran problema.

Con un leve movimiento Peter empezó a clavar sus garras en el cuello del castaño, cada una le hacía llorar como nunca, tenía que acabar con el ser que más regalos le había hecho en la vida, su compañero, alguien en quien confiar, sus hijos, y los más importante le había dado una gran familia, que lo amaba y que el amaba– lo siento Stiles....– grita ante de...


	95. Imposible de Olvidar

Con un leve movimiento Peter empezó a clavar sus garras en el cuello del castaño, cada una le hacía llorar como nunca, tenía que acabar con el ser que más regalos le había hecho en la vida, su compañero, alguien en quien confiar, sus hijos, y los más importante le había dado una gran familia, que lo amaba y que el amaba– lo siento Stiles....– grita ante de que pudiera hacer algo dos manos cálidas le sujetaron antes de que terminara con la voz da del castaño.

–No es necesario Peter!– dice una voz que hace años no escuchaba, una voz que le puso la piel de gallina, no sabía si habría los ojos, o dejarlos así, sólo era un cruel sueño, o una visión de su subconsciente por un duro impacto, no el no quería eso, ya era suficiente con su recuerdo.

–este no es el Peter que recuerdo!– dice otra voz a su lado izquierdo, aún sentía el cuello del castaño entre sus garras, sólo que no podía mover las, quería quitarlas y correr, salir de ese sitió, se merecía estar muerto, intentar matar a alguien bueno como Stiles merecía que ahora en ese mismo instante estar muerto– desde cuando el tío Peter se volvió asi de sentimental!!– menciona Laura sonriente, habían decidido intervenir, no sólo ellas sino otras persona que ahora estaba calmando al castaño.

–la...Lau...Laura!!!–  menciona Peter entre pequeños sollozos, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no quería eso, había sido malo si, pero había cambiado, ahora bueno.

–Vamos Peter sueltale!– dice Talia tan sutil que apenas se lo logró escuchar– vamos has terminado tu misión, ahora sueltale...

–Talia!!–  dice de la misma forma, extrañaba a toda su familia, pero ellas eran las más importantes.

–Tus bebés son muy hermosos!– menciona Talia, acariciando levemente la mejilla de Talia– Christopher tuvo que hacer milagros para que los chicos no se parecieran a ti!– menciona burlona– no los metiste a concursar en bebé gerber, estaba segura que ellos ganarían para ser las nuevas caritas de la marca...

–Talia!– dice finalmente abriendo sus ojos, no podía creerlo, su hermana, su bella hermana justo delante de ella.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo criandolos, son buenos chicos!– dice Laura separando la mano de Peter de una burbuja, por supuesto atrás estaba el castaño, ya calmado, sólo era esperas que su tiempo divino terminará para regresar a su descansó– gracias por permitirnos conocerlos...

–Stiles!– dice limpiando sus lágrimas, tantas cosas que tenía  decir y ahora estaba en blanco.

–el caballero de reluciente armadura!– dice Talia, aún acariciando la mejilla del lobo.

–Hola!– dice Laura– sigo aquí!!

–Lo siento!– dice cabizbajo Peter, sabía que ella había aceptado su destino, pero el no, aún tenía esa culpa.

–creo que el ya te lo dijo!– menciona mientras abraza a Peter– yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese tenido el valor!– dice Laura separándose un poco– no sigas con esa culpa, yo no te odio, tampoco te deje de querer, siempre seres mi tío bonachón y alegre...

–en verdad lo siento!– dice aun mas cabizbajo– no debí...

–Creo que también ya el te dijo eso...– dice sonriente– yo no me hubiera perdonado nunca si por mi culpa hubieras matado a Chris– menciona apretando su agarre– yo no te recriminó nada, mamá tampoco lo hace...

–pero yo...

–No, este era el destino, yo te lo pregunto, habrías cambiado la historia, hubieras preferido matarle y eliminar este hermoso futuro que has construido o uno donde te encuentras sólo y moribundo por haber matado a tu compañero...

********

–me hubiera encantado tener aquella plática de nuevo!– dice Talia sonriente mirando a Chris– te lo agradezco, le has cuidado bien, así como yo un día lo cuide...

–Yo lo siento, mi familia no...

Chris no pudo continuar ya que Talia lo estaba abrazando– hace años quise hacer esto, pero eras un chico confundido y yo un Alfa muy emocional, eres realmente perfecto para el feo de mi hermano, lamento no haber podido tener una segunda charla contigo...

–Ahora mi hija es tu recuerdo...– bien, todos estaban en un campo de sentimientos, absolutamente todos estaban que lloraban o estaban a punto de romper en llanto– me hubiera encantado que hubieras estado aquí para darte ese honor...

–son chicos hermosos, los conocí antes de que todo ocurriera...– dice sonriente– agradezco a Stiles que me permitió conocerles antes de partir, realmente hiciste un gran trabajo con ellos...

–No lo he hecho solo...

–Lo sé, ya no es aquel Peter que conocí, tampoco el que tu conociste, es uno mucho mejor...– pronto tendría que partir, asi que tenía que hablar aún con sus dos hijos– ahora es un gran Alfa...

–Siempre lo fue...

–Siempre lo fue, sólo que había que mostrarle el camino...– con ese Talia se despidió dejando a un muy tranquilo Chris, al menos había podido tener otra charla con Talia.

*********

–hijo!!– menciona una voz angelical, dejando al castaño pasmado, aquella voz que había olvidado, aquella que tantas veces había querido recordar ahora la tenía presente.

–Stiles, hijo!– dice Claudia apretando el hombro del castaño, aún seguía en la misma pose que lo tenía Peter– vamos mi cachorrito debes calmarte...

–Mamá?– pregunta tembloroso.

–Hola mi niño!– dice sonriente, una sonrisa idéntica a la de Stiles, antes de la enfermedad era un mar de sonrisas cálidas y buenas palabras, después se convirtió en algo que ni ella misma recuerda– como estas?

–Mamá!!– dice el castaño entre lágrima– en verdad estas aquí, aquí...

–Si, mi Zorrito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti...– menciona ya abrazando al castaño, al parecer Peter lo había soltado de una vez– te dije que serías un gran líder algún día...

–Pero yo...

–No, ellas murieron a manos del Dios, no eras tú, ni el– señala a su contraparte– aquí sólo se presenció un juicio ya muy faltante en la tierra...

–Pero soy un monstruo...

–Claro que no!– dice apretando al castaño por los hombros– nadie, puede llamarte monstruo, porque entonces bajo y les parto su naranjada madre...

–mamá!– reprende sonríente– como es?... Como es halla arriba?

–francamente era más divertido aquí abajo, pero no puedo quejarme, conozco a dos Hales que hacen la estancia muy divertida...

–La conocés?– 

–claro que si, después de todo son familia...

–Pero el me...

–Piensalo, no estás solo mi niño, el ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que alguien pueda imaginar piénsalo, al menos yo creo que ya aprendió su elección...

–No creo que pueda...

–Ve de a poco, no te nieges la oportunidad de ser feliz mi niño...

–No sé...– menciona cabizbajo, quería pero a la vez la incertidumbre de que le vuelva a hacer lo mismo lo desconcierta.

–Piensalo!– dice Claudia, antes de tomar rumbo al doble de Stiles.

–No, te culpes!– menciona una voz ya conocida para el castaño, ya no podía, era un mar de lágrimas, su madre y ahora su abuelo– no te culpes mi Zorrito, era mi tiempo...

–Yo no pude salvarte...

–Nein!– dice una voz que jamás en su vida la había escuchado– ahorra puedo disfrrutarr de mi compañerro Junge!(chico)– finalmente el castaño se atrevió a voltear, dejando un poco de su dolor.

El castaño estaba impactado, una réplica exacta de Derek, sólo que este era güero y rubio, ojos de color whisky, igual a los suyos, y un pequeño lunar muy serca de su labio– usted es...– dice confuso el castaño.

–No lo digas, aún planeamos ganar una apuesta contra Talia!!– dice Sebastian acudiendo a tapar la boca del castaño "pariente muy lejano de la familia Hale, pero el mío es más hot que el tuyo!" menciona Sebastian mentalmente moviendo las cejas de manera insinuadora.

–Bueno, el tuyo si está contigo, el mío no se si!!– dice mirando a todos lados sin rastro del moreno.

–Colgado, no pudimos bajarle, realmente eres un gran digno del apellido Stilinski...– menciona Sebastian abrazando a su compañero, eran una versión futura de el y Derek, o al menos así era como se imaginaba pasar sus años de grande con el moreno.

–Uno muy fuerte gracias a ti!– menciona abrazando a ambos, para el clon dos punto cero era una sensación rara, al igual que su pariente no le gustaba el contacto, más este había aprendido a dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

–Piensalo...– dice Sebastian antes de desaparecer– ambos merecen otra oportunidad...

–No lo sé!– dice el castaño viendoles partir.

–Piensalo, y no te sigas culpando ahora estoy con pumpkin Wolf!– si Sebastian había regresado un momento– no te sigas culpando o a la siguiente vez que baje te pego...– dice desapareciendo de nuevo, al menos era tan sutil como siempre.

–Lobo de calabaza!– dice sonriente, al menos no era el único con un lobo con sobrenombre chistoso.

 

*******

 

–Que haré contigo Derek!– dice Talia negando con la cabeza– yo no te eduque de esa forma!

–Mamá– menciona jadeante, el agarre del castaño era duro y lo estaba casi asfixiado– yo lo siento...

–Me hubiera encantado hablar más contigo, mi niño pero el tiempo es oro...– dice besando su frente– trata de conquistarle de nuevo, se que el precioso lobito que una vez amo con fervor sigue aqui dentro, solo traele de vuelta y veamos que pasá, se que podrás despues de todo eres un Hale...–  dice guiñándole un ojo, al menos quería decirle un par de cosas de lo idiota que había sido, pero aún le faltaba su hija y volver con su hermano.

–Idiota!– dice Laura ahora medio golpeando a Derek– eres el único Hale con esa condición, creo que las cejas con vida propia no son buenas para transmitir sentimientos, deberías probar eso que llaman comunicación verbal, digo piénsalo creo que te serviría mucho...– menciona sonriente– el menos te has conseguido un compañero candente, ya viste ese trasero!!– dice mordiéndose un poco su labio– si no lo logras bajo y me lo llevo Derek!!– sanciona Laura pegando con su dedo índice en la frente de Derek– se que podrás, después de todo llevas el Hale en la sangre, y si no puedes serás la deshonra de la familia halla arriba no nos hagas quedar mal Derek!!–

–Debería decir gracias?– medio pregunta Derek.

–Saca al empalagoso Derek que eras, donde está ese chico mieloso que conocí en New York?– pregunta Laura si Laura había presenciado una faceta muy rara de Derek– yo se que si podrás traer a ese chico, aun vive pero es un poco temeroso, traele verás que no es tan malo...– con eso la chica desaparecio, era tiempo de regresar, por no decir que todos habian hecho complot en lo alto para que les dejaran bajar a parar lo que no tenía siquiera que haber comenzado.

Cora por si parte, lloraba a mares al no querese despegar de Talia, su madre no podía dejarla de nuevo– hija, yo no pertenezco a este plano, baje para verte una vez, pero es tiempo de volver, se que esto puede confundirte, pero sin mis memorias, pueden ayudarte, también pueden darte algo de mi parte que yo misma no pude darte, sólo nunca me olvides cachorrita...

–Nunca mami!– menciona la loba, aún seguía reusa de separarse pero era tiempo de que Talia regresará.

–Peter!– dice Talia golpeando la frente del lobo– usa bien ese poder, se que ahora eres bueno y flores y rosas por todos lados pero mas vale asegurarse, pierdes tu camino de nuevo, y voy a ser yo esta ves quien te componga y tengo una muy buena forma de convencimiento...– dice besando su puño– pero como ese poder te lo dió el castaño no te regreso lo que has perdido, así que mi regalo será ese, que vuelvas a recordarme porque aceptemos soy alguien imposible de olvidar...– dice golpeando una vez más la frente de Peter. Con eso último ella desapareció dejando a todos asombrados.

*****

–Si te portas mal bajo y te golpeó!– dice Claudia, mirando a la réplica de Stiles– me has escuchado...

–Yo esperaba algo así como, mira que guapo, eres mas hermoso de lo que creí, o mira que chulada de compañero te conseguiste...– dice burlon– lo prometo aunque no creo que pueda seguir en este plano, tengo que regresar...

–Puede ser!!– dice sonriente– puede que no...

–Significa que puedo quedarme...– dice sonriente, si podía ahora tendría a su compañero y le compensará todos los desprecios que su contraparte le había hecho– eso significa cierto?

–No, se creó que ya lo sabes...

–No, no seas asi dime!!– menciona en un gran puchero– Oh vamos! 

–mmmm nop, averígualo...

–Al menos puedo golpearlo?– pregunta aún con su puchero y una mirada matadora para Stiles– casi aleja a mi compañero por sus cosas, Ariel no merecía eso...

–Si, pero ahora te tiene a ti!!– dice sonriente acariciando la mejilla del chico.

******

John no podía creerlo, Claudia estaba frente a él, la volvía a ver estaba tan guapa como siempre, tan reluciente, tan perfecta según a su parecer, tenía a Jordan agarrado de la mano, pero de un momento la soltó para acercarse a Claudia desprendiendo ese aroma a Amor, que caló en el pecho del sabueso.

Al momento de que John estaba apunto de llegar a su difunta esposa, está desapareció, o más bien se transportó a otra persona que tenía un dolor en el pecho– así que eres tú!– dice sonriente parando el avance de Jordán, se iba a alejar, el no podía competir contra el sentimiento de John para con ella.

–No tiene caso, el la sigue amando...– menciona cabizbajo.

–Jordan!!– dice sonriente– hace años tenía el presentimiento que tu nombre empresaria con "J" lo soñé, no me preguntes cómo pero lo sabía, sabía que alguien que su nombre empezará con "J" sería el compañero de ese ser maravilloso que es John...

–Pero el aún...

–Si, pero tú eres su compañero por amas amor que el sienta por mi, no se comprará jamás por lo que el siente por ti!– dice levantando la cada del sabueso– yo soy su pasado y tu eres su presente y futuro, cuídalo, así como yo hice en su momento, aleje a toda sangana que quiso robarnoslo, aceptemoslo John es medio especialito para algunas cosas, por eso tuvo y ahora tiene a alguien que lo cuida, no menosprecies tu lazo, el te ama en verdad...

–Pero el  aún...

–Me quiere, el sentimiento que siente John por mi es el amor que le tendría a una amiga, yo jamás me considere su compañera oficial, sabía que un día tu llegarías a tomar tu lugar, por eso jamás quise que John dijera que era su compañera inclusive nunca dejé que me marcará no seré y jamás seré su compañera, porque ese lugar solo te corresponde a ti!– menciona abrazando a Parrish– cuídalos, vale, son muy distraídos pero son buenas personas, además que te agradezco que figures como un padre para mi pequeño, en verdad eres igual de valioso, por eso eres el perfecto compañero de John, por eso tu eres y serás el único en su vida...

–John que voy a hacer contigo!– reprende Claudia señalando a John– al fin conozco a tu compañero y tu desprendes ese olor, John siempre tan lelito para unas cosas– dice sonriente negando con la cabeza– los voy a estar vigilando a ambos, tengan en cuenta que tengo muy buenos contactos y miren que casualidad que tenga un hijo casi Dios, así que aguas...– menciona juntando las manos de ambos– un Zorro y un Sabueso, quien lo diría, pero se acoplan bien, además que tienen una hermosa nena!– dice palmeando las manos de ambos.

– gracias!– dice John acariciando la mejilla de Parrish, era verdad, el sentimiento que sentía por Claudia era sólo un cariño de amiga, más el sentimiento que tenía por Jordán era un mejor que eso, era amor sincero.

–Ahora cuidad de mis retoños!– con eso desapareció dejando a ambos confundidos, por la palabra retoños.

Cuando finalmente desaparecio claudia, Derek callo de bruces al suelo, el castaño ya estaba calmando, muy calmado, todo ese sentimiento había desaparecido, agradecía que toda su familia bajara para calmarle, para no tener que dejar dolor y sufrimiento por su partida.

–Jamas en tu vida me pidas eso de nuevo!– dice Peter golpeando al castaño en el brazo, justo cuando el castaño iba a replicar Peter ya lo tenía bien pegado a su cuerpo, en un abrazo muy paternal– jamás en esta vida ni en la que sigue me pidas esto de nuevo!!!– medio grita Peter, si se habia dejado llevar por sus emociones.

–Ya no será necesario!– dice Stiles separándose del lobo– creo que llegue a un nuevo nivel, que jamás pienso superar de nuevo, nunca!– dice en cara de pánico– ahora sólo manéjare lo debido, si me excedo me matas!– menciona palmeando el hombro del lobo.

–Si, algo así vuelve a ocurrir voy a irme al polo norte, o Madagascar o algún lugar lejos donde tardes en llegar con tu devastación!!– sanciona Peter más serio de lo normal– y hablo enserio Stiles!!

–mmm no creo que ni llendo a la Patagonia te librerías de mi, pero tranquilo que esto no vuelve a pasar...

En ese momento un gran zape se hizo presente en el silencio de la mañana– vuelve a llamarme vampírita y veras de lo que soy capaz!!– menciona Scathach abrazando al castaño por la espalda– jamás Stiles vuelvas a hacer eso, casi te perdemos, además que aun falta dejar los escritos, y tus memorias como los faraones, no puedes irte sin dejar algún indicio de tu existencia...

–Bien!– dice el castaño– ahora vamos a la casa quiero chocolate caliente!!– dice extendido su mano para chasquear los dedos.

–No, No, No, No, Nooo!– se escucha canturrar por todo el bosque, nadie quería que el castaño usará de nuevo poder, a menos que fuera necesario y ese momento no era necesario– podemos caminar, gracias!!– dice Satomi.

–Cobardes!– grita el castaño tomando rumbo a la casona, ahora temía por su vida, un pequeño monstruo era su mayor problema al llegar a la casona.


	96. El Gemelo de Stiles

–Deberías intentarlo!– menciona Stuart a Derek, hace un año a que había pasado todo y aún el ex-lobo no podía dar paso con su hermano.

–No me dejarás en paz nunca verdad!!– menciona exasperado, no lo odiaba y tampoco le caía mal, sólo no lo soportaba.

–Nop– niega– te golpearia de nuevo, pero no quiero problemas con mi hermanito!

–Le temes?– pregunta sonriente.

–que temerle yo osea pus quien me creés!!– en plan Stiles mueranse todos, si le daba miedo pero su hermano era un caramelo la mayor parte del tiempo.

–haré como que te creó!– dice sonriente, le caía bien el tipo, era idéntico a su castaño más este siempre le reafirmaba el desprecio que tenía hacia su persona.

–Bueno yo haré como que aún tienes pelotas y sólo esperas la oportunidad exacta para declarar tu amor por mi hermano!– menciona bebiendo de su copa, era Noche Buena, la gran fiesta de la familia, en teoría era la presentación de el, ante la sociedad, se sentía una quinceañera pero Stiles lo había obligado a hacerlo.

–quieres que te golpeé de nuevo?– pregunta Derek, pasando su mano por su cara (le dolía por ser tan guapo okay no continuó)–acaso lo quieres de nuevo...

–Que tu golpearme, el que acabo en el hospital fuiste tú!– dice entre cerrando sus ojos– quieres que te recuerde que es lo que se siente ser golpeado por alguien super sexy como yo...

–Podras niñito!– menciona parándose frente al castaño– o tu angel wolf se va a meter...

–Oye!!!– réplica el castaño golpeando levemente el hombro de Derek– al menos el si tiene el valor para declararme sus sentimientos, no como cierto ex-lobo cobarde...

–Quieres sentir mi puño como aquella vez!– dice Derek levantando su puño de manera amenazante.

–Quieres sentir a Bonnie y Clyde de nuevo– menciona levantando sus puños, lo golpearia como humano, si utiliza su fuerza lo deshace de un golpe– o es que prefieres estar en el hospital y así que te pongan una zonda para poder tener acción halla abajo!!!– dice burlon señalando la entrepierna del lobo.

–Stuart!!– medio grita Derek lanzando el primer golpe, esperaba no tener que terminar como aquella pelea.

Flashback**

Para el clon de Stiles era algo incomodó, la mirada de John era matadora, Parrish a su lado lo miraba con cautela, la manada lo tenía en la mira por cualquier movimiento, apesar de lo que todos le habían dicho Derek aun tenía a su hija en brazos, pero para nadie importaba, ahora sólo importaba ese chico, el cual estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la casona, con sus manos juntas y una posición sumisa, no quería causar problemas y tenía un gran puchero, era un adolescente regañado que no sabía en donde esconderse.

–Podrían cayarlo!– menciona hastiado por el llanto de Derek– no lo soporto!

–Vas a decirnos quien eres!– sanciona Scott como todo buen Alfa, el castaño por órdenes de Dora se encontraba en la casona preparando chocolate para todos, si ahora tenía ollas tamaño militar para esas ocasiones.

–Que te hace pensar que te voy a responder a ti McCall!!– responde su pose era la misma, no quería problemas el era bueno y francamente no quería a su madre enojada gritándole desde lo alto.

–Hola Sty!– dice la pequeña Claudia llendo a su hermano, por fortuna para todos habían estado durmiendo así que Claudia no se había molestado– me vas a llevar por helado verdad...

–Claro princesa por todo el Helado que quieras!– dice sonriente encarando a la pequeña.

–Vas a decirnos ya quien o que eres?– pregunta John

–una masa bío molecular auto suficiente!– responde burlon.

–Ahora me dirás quien eres o te quemo!– menciona Parrish sacando al sabueso a flote.

–Papá Jordan ya se puso enojado!– menciona gritando hacia la casona– creo que le falta la vacuna antirrábica!!– menciona cambiando su sonrisa por una cara pálida, si tanto John como Parrish no les gustó esa frase y ahora lo fulminaban con la mirada– crees que al menos podrías mandarme a mi sexy compañero...

–Vas a decirnos quien eres!– menciona Ariel apareciendo varios metros lejos.

–Me tienes miedo?– pregunta con un gran puchero.

–No, pero hasta que no, nos digas quien eres no pienso acercarme!– sanciona Ariel.

–Es mi gemelo!– dice Stiles apareciendo con una bandeja llena de tazas los demás sirvientes ayudarían a repartir las demás, sólo el tomo una para repartir la entre sus allegados.

–Que!– grita John.

–Soy su gemelo!– repite el castaño sonriente– así como lo oyen, así como lo escuchan soy el sexy gemelo de Stiles...

–Sexy?– pregunta Stiles enarcando una ceja.

– aceptemoslo soy más sexy que tu!– menciona burlon parándose junto a Stiles.

–Somos gemelos idénticos!– reprende el castaño– y si uno de los dos es más sexy soy yo!– menciona pegándole en el hombro.

–Paren su pelea como que gemelos!– dice John entre cerrando los ojos, no le gustaba nada.

–Bueno, soy el gemelo de Stiles durante nuestra gestación yo no tenía la suficiente nutrición y aquí mi perverso hermano me absorbió...– menciona haciendo una mueca de descontento– se supone que no debería siquiera vivir pero...

–Pero?– dice John alzando una ceja.

–Gracias a Jeniffer y su estúpido sacrificio el Nogitsune entró en Stiles, con esa acción me despertó, empeze a crecer a velocidad inhumana alcanzando la misma edad que Stiles dentro de su subconsciente, cuando ese loco Zorro se separó también hice lo mismo, logre separar su ser, para que pudieran vencerle...

–Tu lo separaste?– pregunta Stiles confuso.

–Si, logre separarlo pero la jugada me salió mal, y esa parte del Nogitsune entró en mi...

–Entonces si eres el Nogitsune...

–No, Stiles sólo adsorbi su consciencia, se todo lo que el sabía y lo que hizo pero no logra pasar de eso!– menciona tomando rumbo a Ariel– un tiempo era el que te molestaba y lo seguí haciendo, por un tiempo si era el Nogitsune, o sólo las malas palabras y eso...

–asi que eras tú!!– menciona el castaño enojado.

–Sip, después de un tiempo logre regresar a ser yo, te hablaba como una conciencia y pues eso, me mantenía en las sombras de tu mente tratando de no interferir...

–Siempre me molestabas eso es interferir...

–Bueno, pero gracias a eso lograste cerrar varios tratos así que no te quejes, con la aparición de Ariel, no podía quedarme quieto, siempre trataba de salir y hablarle pero tú Zorro siempre me lo impedía, yo era un Zorro Celestial Oscuro pero estaba atrapado en tu mente...

–Cuando pasó lo del beso entre tu y ese idiota!– dice señalando a Derek– Ariel casi se aparta de mi, no lo soporte y contra todo luche por salir, fui yo quien se acostó la primera vez con el, fui yo en tomar el control la segunda vez, no soportaba estar de espectador mirando como dañabas a mi compañero...

–Despues de eso decidí mantenerte inconsciente, pero aún tu Zorro era muy fuerte y no me dejó, es por eso los constantes cambios de humor, éramos dos luchando por estar presentes, se que lo hice mal pero el amor que siento por este Angelito– menciona abrazando a Ariel– me llevo a hacerlo no fue la mejor forma, pero no encontré otra alternativa para poder estar presente...

–fuiste tu quien me salvó aquella ves del loco lobo?–

–Si fui yo, o bueno el Nogitsune aún era el poder de el, puesto que aún no éramos Zorros, así que use su poder para salvarnos...

–Empiezo a creer que mientes!!!–

–Suena loco lo se, pero te aseguro que no tengo nada de ese loco, bueno si un poco pero es por ser un Zorro Celestial Oscuro...– dice ladeando un gesto– pero creo que es momento de regresar al interior, supongo que ya que tu Zorro se enteró de mi no me dejara salir de nuevo...– menciona cabizbajo.

–Solo quiero que sepas que si te amo, alguien en ese ser– señala al castaño– te ama en verdad, algunas veces trataré de salir para estar contigo, pero si llegas a encontrar a alguien, prefiero que estés con el o ella, no te ates a mi, puesto que no se si pueda salir de nuevo...– menciona dando un último beso en la mejilla de Ariel.

–Yo digo que lo que va a pasar, es que no te voy a dejar entrar de nuevo!– dice Stiles, al menos el merecía tener a su compañero– me siento bien, y vamos a estar juntos cualquier cosa puedo tratar de adaptarte de nuevo a mi y bueno sólo si tu quieres tampoco te voy a obligar a quedarte...

–enserio me vas a permitir quedarme?– dice ilusionado, si era una réplica exacta de Stiles– sabía que eres el mejor de los hermanos!!– menciona saltando rumbo a Stiles– eres el mejor lo sabes?– menciona besando la mejilla del castaño.

–entonces tengo un hijo más?– pregunta John un poco confuso, con cara de pánico ya tenía suficiente con uno.

–Sip– responde el castaño– pero debemos crear alguna historia para esto...

–Soy tu hermano super inteligente, y desde pequeño obtuve una beca para estudiar en Rumanía no viví con ustedes hasta apenas...

–Lo tenías planeado ya?– pregunta el castaño, alzando una ceja.

–Nop, se me acaba de ocurrir...

–Bien y mi nuevo hijo llevará por nombre?–

–mmmm me gusta Stiles, pero como que no...– dice frotando su menton– como no pienso llamarme con ese nombre raro, voy a tomar el nombre de Stuart, Stuart Stilinski...

–Stiles y Stuart ha?– pregunta Stiles sonríente– los gemelos Stilinski baby...

–Yes mamma!!– responde Stuart.

–Con uno ya era suficiente ahora hasta tenemos un tío igual de loco que papá?– dice Talía admirando a ambos gemelos.

–mmmm sip, ahora tienen no sólo un papá genial, sino que ahora tienen un súper tío, que sabe donde conseguir buenos descuentos para pirotecnia...

–Enserio?– preguntan los hijos de Peter.

–Que creen que su padre ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?– si ahora le iba a joder la vida a su hermano– ha tratado de alejar todo tipo de información que ustedes puedan utilizar para conseguir pirotecnia, drogas, y algunas otras cosas buenas para bromas....

–Padre!– mencionan los gemelos.

–Nada de padre!– dice Stiles frunciendo el seño– ustedes alejados de este loco, y cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer me lo dicen, o los encierro a todos en casa Eco!!– dice desafiante apuntando a todos– eso también va apara los Hale's 

–Nooo Stiles!– mencionan con un gran puchero todos.

–he dicho!– menciona el castaño.

Todos pasaron hablando aun con el nuevo castaño, unos por conseguir información de dónde conseguir pirotecnia y otros por conocer los gustos del mismo– alguien puede cayarlo, ya no lo soporto!– dice Stuart mirando a Derek– ey lobo idiota, por que sigues llorando por un pedazo de lodo y enserio Stiles una hoja...– pregunta encarando al castaño.

Todos estaban confusos por la reacción de Stuart, por las palabras del mismo– Dios como sigues soportando esto Stiles, dejame torturarlo!!– menciona avanzado al lloroso Derek.

–Para, que pasa?– dice John.

–Ese idiota no debe seguir viviendo, como rechaza a mi hermano por un pedazo de mierda!!– grita– no merece siquiera seguir respirando!!!– medio ruge el castaño.

–te importa tanto su rechazo?– pregunta Ariel celoso.

–No empieces con tus celos– sanciona– no lo soporto, el debe sufrir aún más de lo que le hizo a mi hermano, rechazar a Stiles sólo por esa perra, la hubiera hecho sufrir en los mil demonios, el debería estar muerto...– medio ruge el chico.

–Tu no lo entiendes!!– grita Derek alejando el cuerpo de su difunta hija– Yo siento todo lo que le hice a Stiles...

John al ver a su hijo de esa forma se interpuso entre su avance, no era nada bueno y sabía que está vez Claudia no bajaría para parar la inminente muerte–Odio escucharlo...– menciona tratando de rodear a John– Es como si parte de el pidiera que lo matara– las palabras del muchacho eran serias mientras intentaba fulminar con la mirada a Derek– sabes... No importa cuanto llores, cuanto... Pidas perdón. Tus condolencias más sinceras no arreglan nada... Solo demuestran la nada misma de lo que vales...

–Tu ni siquiera existes!!– grita Derek, sacando todo su enojo, el poder del lobo habia desaparecido apenas los primeros rayos del sol.

–Maldito!!– grita Stuart, al menos golpearia al bastardo que rechazo a su hermano– te voy a demostrar cuanto existo!– y soltó el primer golpe sobre la mandíbula de Derek, al término empezó a sacudir su mano el golpe le había dolido, el Zorro lo había dejado sin su poder, apezar de todo el Zorro seguía siendo bueno, y para hacer justa la pelea el no iba a interferir.

–Maldito!– grita lanzándose al ataque si al menos iba a morir lo iba a hacer peleando– eres una copia barata de Stiles porque sigues aquí!!– menciona Derek sobre el chico golpeando su rostro sin cautela.

En un rápido movimiento Stuart había cambiado la posición ahora era el quien daba golpes a la mandíbula y cara de Derek, aprenderia a respetar a su hermano de la mejor forma– mi Zorro se ha ido pero eso no me va a evitar darte una buena paliza!!– menciona encestando golpe tras golpe en Derek.

Nadie supo en que momento Derek había lanzado a Stuart lejos de el, ahora ambos estaban de pie uno bastante golpeado, Derek parecía intacto, los golpes del castaño le dolían pero no era nada en comparación de la cara del chico– rindete niñato nisiquiera puedes defenderte tu solo sin usar al Zorro!!– menciona escupiendo un poco de sangre, no era nada grabe.

–Quieres morir verdad!– menciona Stuart limpiando la comisura de su labio– bien me estaba divirtiendo pero es momento de que veas tu final...

–Eso lo veremos!– dice Derek avanzando de manera amenazante rumbo al castaño.

En un solo movimiento Stuart habia lanzado una patada a Derek dando justo en su mandíbula, no lo iba a matar el no era así, pero nadie dijo que no podía noquearlo– ni para dar una buena pelea sirves!!!– grita Stuart tomando rumbo a la casona, nadie dijo nada nadie se metió en la pelea.

*****

–estas bien?– pregunta John mirando al chico en la sala, aún era raro tener de un momento a otro un hijo más no un bebé otro muchacho de la misma edad del que creía era su primer retoño.

–Si, vete!– menciona volteando para que John no lo mirará.

–Claro que no estás bien!– menciona John acercandose al chico– Oh vamos conozco bien a Stiles si eres su gemelo creo que estas tratando de tragarte tu dolor...– menciona tomando el hombro del chico volteandolo para que lo mirase– como todo buen Stilinski, pero sabes ahora que empiezas a vivir en este mundo un consejo, no es bueno guardarte todo ese dolor, si Stiles no lo hubiera hecho probablemente no hubiera explotado de esa forma!– menciona tomando la mejilla del chico quien trataba de no dejar salir sus lágrimas– Oh vamos hijo, tampoco es que alguien se valla a reír de ti!– menciona sonriente– no sólo no tratamos de no dar a conocer nuestros sentimientos sino que también solos unos sentimentales de primera!– menciona abrazando al chico, quien rompió en llanto al primer toque de John– tranquilo, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, pero tampoco voy a regañarte yo lo hubiera hecho hace años, creeme me ahorrarse un gasto innecesario de mi energía...

–eres un flojo!!– reprende el chico, tratando de eludir el tema– no lo mate verdad?

–No!– responde– aunque estará inconsciente un dia o dos...

–Como Stiles aguanta mirarlo...– menciona separándose finalmente del abrazo de su padre– mi sangre hierve de ira sólo con verle...

–Ay hijo si tu que has vivido en su mente todo este tiempo no lo sabes...– dice John– menos yo...

–me escusare diciendo que valoro la vida de todos y no planeo hacer nada en contra de su vida!!– menciona el castaño entrando en la sala– aunque debo agradecerte lo hubiera hecho pero no tenía el valor se hacerlo...

–Como esta?– pregunta Stuart cauteloso, cree que su padre le miente, al menos si lo mato se lo merecía.

–inconsciente pero sobrevivirá!!– menciona sentándose al lado del chico– y bien me vas a decir...

–Decirte que?– menciona limpiando sus últimas lágrimas

–Quien es el mayor de los dos?– pregunta, el quería ser el menor así podría pasar la batuta de todos los negocios.

–lo siento, pero el mayor eres tú!– menciona golpeando levemente el hombro de Stiles– no te librarás tan fácil de los negocios familiares...

–Bueno pero ya será menor el trabajo ahora somos dos...

–No pienso ayudarte, me iré de vacaciones con Ariel...

–Papá!!– grita el castaño en tono recriminatorio– dile que me ayude...– menciona en tono infantil.

Para John era el comienzo de una nueva vida, ahora con dos hijos, se volvería más viejo sólo con la primera semana que pase junto a esos dos– bien ambos se harán cargo de los negocios familiares, No sin réplicas! No quiero escuchar peleas sobre ese tema jovencitos...– menciona apuntando a ambos alternadamente– y nos vamos a Hawaii las próximas vacaciones...

–Primero es Machu Picchu!!– reprende Jordán tendría que poner de su lado a su nuevo hijo Stiles estaba de su lado si conseguía el apoyo de Stuart John no podría objetar nada– una votación!– menciona Jordán al ver la cara de enojo de John– bien levanten la mano los que quiere primero Machu Picchu– sólo Stiles levantó la mano, más Stuart sólo miraba a su padre fruncir el ceño.

–Que?– pregunta cuando nota la mirada de Stiles.

–Alza la mano!– menciona Stiles rondando los ojos.

–Que yo estoy de parte de papá John, admítelo Stiles nos falta color, otro poco y desaparecemos!– menciona sonriente– que no me mires así, planeo recuperar el tiempo perdido admirando el buen cuerpo de mi amado, además de que creo que se vería francamente sexy con uno de esos trajes diminutos...

–No ni lo pienses!!– dice Ariel apareciendo al lado de Jordán– no voy a dejar que me veas en uno de esos trajes diminutos...

–Que porqué?– pregunta con un gran puchero.

–Bueno porque...– menciona Stiles susurrandole en el oido.

–Que ni de coña!– menciona exasperado– tu eres mío y nadie puede admirar tu cuerpo mas que yo!!!– dice pasando sus ojos color Whiskey a los típicos del Zorro.

–Tu fuiste el de la idea!– menciona burlón Ariel– seee creo que pediré uno por internet, de esos que son casi transparentes...

–Ni te atrevas Ariel!!– medio ruge el castaño.

–Que como tú me has dicho...– dice acusando al castaño– no empieces con tus celos...

–Te follaria aquí y ahora pero tenemos demasiada compañía!!– menciona cruzándose de brazos enojado.

–lo siento, el cuerpo matic está cerrado por reparación vuelva en unos mil años!– menciona desapareciendo del lugar.

–Ariel!– medio grita Stuart parándose de sus asiento– papá puedo?– dice pidiendo permiso para ir a buscarle.

–Vale pero los quiero a ambos aquí a las tres!!– dice besando su frente– ahora ve...

–Gracias!!!– menciona el chico sonriente– Ariel!!– grita antes de desaparecer.

 

******

 

Lejos en la casa de Ariel, estaba un angelito ansioso por tener a su compañero disfrutar de su toque– Ariel!!– grita el castaño apareciendo en la instancia.

–Dime!– menciona sobre el sofá.

–Estas jugando con fuego!– menciona Stuart desabrochando su camiseta– ahora te vas a quemar!!!

–Rayos!!– menciona sacando su ramera lo más rápido que pudo.

Tanto Stuart como Ariel no regresaron hasta despues del anochecer, tenían tanto tiempo que recuperar que era probable que la vida no les alcanzará para recuperarlo...

Fin del flashback 

 

–Que ustedes son un par de crios o que?– menciona Laura exasperada por el comportamiento de su padre, lo amaba pero aveces era un cabeza de chorlito.

–Es el!– mencionan ambos, señalando al otro, John habia parado la pelea justo antes de que llegara a mayores.

–Bueno Niñatos, mañana los dejamos que se maten ahora comportense y tu Stuart adentro o Stiles saldrá a buscarte!!!– menciona John apuntando adentro del recinto, Stiles estaba por anunciar a Stuart y si no estaba presente alguien saldría golpeado esa noche.

–Rayos!!– menciona mientras corre al recinto si no llegaba a tiempo Stiles lo iba a golpear.

–Par de crios!!– menciona John negando con la cabeza– enserio par de crios!– dice aun mas fuerte ya entrando a la fiesta.

–Sabes que el tiene razón!– menciona Laura pasando un pañuelo por la comisura de su labio, Stuart había sido el único en dar en el blanco su primer golpe, justo después aparece John jalandoles la oreja a ambos.

–No puedo siquiera pensar y si le hago más daño?– dice limpiando su labio.

–ya estas de nuevo con eso!– sanciona Laura– vamos hoy es noche buena al menos pídele a alguien halla arriba que te de el valor...– menciona sonriente– además que ese no es mi padre el Hale que conozco!!

–Bueno tampoco tienes argumentos!!– menciona un poco serio Derek– aún no te veo convivir con tus seis hermanos!!

–Que!– dice confusa– estas ciego?– pregunta burlona– si somos casi hermanos del mismo padre y no, no hablo de ti!– menciona rodando los ojos– ahora se acerca el Vals no quiero ese ceño fruncido y vas a invitarle a bailar!!– menciona tomando rumbo a la fiesta– además debes demostrar que si tienes...– menciona poniendo sus manos como si agarrara una naranja en cada mano– valor!!– menciona planchando su vestido antes de entrar a la casona.

Derek sólo miro entrar a su hija sonriente al menos ella seguia con el–Hace un año...


	97. Una nueva ilusión

Derek sólo miro entrar a su hija sonriente al menos ella seguia con el-Hace un año...- menciona recordando aquel día.

*Recuerdo* 

-Hola grandote!!- menciona Stiles desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Don..Donde estoy?-

-en el hospital!- menciona encogiéndose de hombros- mi hermano te apaleo...

-Tu hermano Sebastian?- pregunta sobandose la cien.

-No imbécil yo!- menciona Stuart entrando a la habitación, John le había obligado ir a pedir disculpas.

-Tu no eres sólo parte de su poder...- sugiere levantándose un poco.

-Pues por obra del espíritu santo no estás aquí!- menciona enojado, el lobo no le caía bien, francamente el lo mataría si Stiles le dejara.

-Porque estas aquí!-

-Obligadamente quiero pedirte disculpas no fue mi intención mandarte a coma durante cinco años...

-Que!!!- grita Derek tratando de quitar todo los aparatejos conectados a su cuerpo.

En ese momento ambos gemelos rompieron en carcajadas por la acción del ex-lobo-lo siento... lo siento!!- menciona Stuart agarrándose el vientre tratando de dejar de reir- sólo estuviste un día, aunque si hubiera preferido mandarte a coma unos cuantos años...

-Stuart!!- reprende el castaño.

-Que!- menciona levantando los hombros- que de una buena vez sepa que no lo soporto, y si no lo golpeó de nuevo es porque me lo has pedido...

-Solo ha eso has venido!!- reprende Stiles.

-Si y a ver cómo le sacan la sonda, será la única acción que tendrá en esa parte de su anatomía que no sea proporcionada por el mismo!!- menciona burlón causando que Derek se pusiera colorado.

-Fuera!- dice Stiles con una gran sonrisa.

-No hermanito!!- menciona en tono infantil.

-Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí!- menciona el castaño, era de noche para sorpresa de Derek tenía a ambos gemelos con el.

-Porque has venido!- pregunta Derek una vez que Stuart desapareció.

-a comprobar que mi hermano no te dejo mas idiota con el golpe...

-Stiles!- reprende Derek con su típico gesto.

-Si, a pesar de los años no cambias!- menciona enfrente de la cama.

-Bueno sólo un poco...- menciona cabizbajo- mi hija que pasó con su cuerpo...- menciona viendo al castaño.

Este sólo tomó rumbo a la ventana admirando el cielo estrellado, la única estrella que no pertenece al firmamento- Stiles!- suplica Derek- que pasó con su cuerpo...

-Puedes pararte?- menciona el castaño- quiero mostrarte algo...

Con dificultad Derek se levantó de la cama, llegando a donde el castaño se encontraba- que- dice en tono serio.

-Aquí está!- dice sacando una bolsa con lodo y una hoja partida a la mitad.

-Que le has hecho a mi hija Stiles!- medio grita arrebatando la bolsa de las manos del castaño.

-aun no lo ves verdad!- menciona el castaño mirando por la ventana- mi hermano te lo dijo ese día, porque llorabas por un pedazo de lodo y una hoja...

-Que yo la ví morir Stiles no juegues esto no es gracioso...

-Mira!!- señala una estrella brillar en el cielo- quiero preguntarte una sola cosa...

-Si ellos, mis hijos te lo pidieran la abandonarías?- pregunta con cautela aún mirando la estrella- lo harías...

-No!- dice firme- apesar de lo mal que he hecho las cosas, ella no merecía morir de esa forma, si pudiera cambiar el destino sería salvarla, se que no debería inclusive creo que esperabas que dijera que cambiaría ese día para estar contigo, pero aún así, no la cambiaría por nada de este mundo...

-ya veo!- dice cabizbajo, no esperaba esa respuesta- sabes una parte de mi poder es poder bajar estrellas del firmamento, para aliviar un poco tu dolor eso te daré...

-No lo quiero!- menciona serio- no habrá regalo alguno que me quite este dolor...

-Seguro?- pregunta sonriente- pues tus palabras no me importan aún así lo haré...

-No lo quiero Stiles, vete por favor!!- dice volteando para ir de nuevo a la cama.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando el cuarto de iluminó de una luz cálida- Seguro que no me quieres?- pregunta Laura mirando a su padre.

-Laura!!- menciona Derek volteando a ver a la recién llegada- pero como... tu... yo te ví morir, Stiles esto no es gracioso...

-lo es por tus caras!!- menciona con una gran sonrisa- ay Derek, aún no sabes el alcance de mi poder...

-se cual es su alcance, pero esto no es gracioso Stiles, llévatela si es por haberte abandonado lo siento, pero esto ya llegó a su límite...

-Siempre con tu drama!- menciona laura- aún sigues siendo Derek-entradas-triunfales-Hale, deja que terminé...

El castaño sólo se tapó la boca por las palabras de la chica se había reído- los dejo solos, un momento aún estamos en un hospital así que sólo tienen un momento...

-aun lo amas?- pregunta Laura llendo a la cama.

-Yo debí salvarte, lo siento tanto!- dice con la cabeza gacha tratando de contener sus emociones, no pudo y ahora se venía a despedir de el.

-Contestame algo, no notaste el cambio en mi hace unos días cierto?- pregunta mirando a su padre.

-un poco te desenvolvias más y convivías mas, pero de eso era la misma...

-te presento a esa Laura!!- dice mostrando la bolsa con el lodo.

-Bien basta con esa broma!- menciona enfuruñado, ya habían llegado a su límite.

-Lobo idiota!- menciona Stuart apareciendo momentáneamente en el cuarto- esa bolsa fue lo que viste morir aquel día no tu hija, estúpido!!!- menciona desapareciendo del lugar.

-creo que realmente te odia!- menciona sonriente señalando el lugar donde había aparecido Stuart.

-Esto no es gracioso!!-

-comprendelo!- dice llendo al lugar donde estaba su padre- aún no entiendes el alcance de su poder!- menciona Laura tomando la mejilla de su padre.

-Hace días...

Flashback del Flashback xD

-tu madre está loca!- menciona el castaño sobre el barandal del balcón.

-Si no le importa quisiera estar sola!- menciona limpiando sus lágrimas, hace días que su madre la trataba peor que antes, incluso los pocos que le hablaban de la manada lo habían dejado de hacer era la exiliada de la familia, la repudiada, y todo era por culpa del mal camino de su padre.

-Nadie quiere estar sólo en este mundo, lo se por experiencia!- menciona el castaño admirando la constelación.

-le puedo preguntar algo?- menciona llendo al encuentro del castaño.

-Dispara!- menciona el castaño aún sin mirar a la chica.

-lo ama, a mi padre lo sigue amando?-

El castaño sólo soltó un suspiro amargo- desearía ya no hacerlo!- menciona en tono serio apretando sus puños, amaba a Ariel pero el recuerdo de Derek no le dejaba avanzar en nada- quisiera mentirte diciendo que no, que ya no es así pero sólo es engañarme a mi mismo...

-tal vez si yo no estuviera usted...

-No, nadie puede decidir sobre la vida de los demás, aunque estoy apuntó de hacerlo nadie tiene el derecho...

Laura sólo alzó la una ceja igual a su padre, ella estaba segura que el chico la odia, y preferiría matarla- si pudiera cambiar algo lo haría, digo algo del pasado?-

-No, nada en absoluto, apesar de que puede sonar masoquista lo he perdonando, se lo que sufrió y prefiero algo que creía seguro a algo que era desconocido lo entiendo, si pudiera cambiar algo, sólo sería una cosa...

-Y esa sería?-

-Poder salvarlas, a la familia Hale, tengo el poder para hacerlo pero aún así, si lo hago su destino es peor que morir quemados, prefiero dejar las cosas como están, a cambiar algo y causar más dolor de que ya existe...

-Ya veo!- menciona sentándose en el barandal dando la espalda a la inminente caída- yo solo cambiaría a mi madre, en verdad la amo, pero a veces es insoportable...

El castaño sólo pudo apretar la mandíbula por el comentario, mataría a Paige pero conoce la historia de su abuelo y el no quiere ser un Zorro Celestial Oscuro- no todas las personas son buenas como aparentan!!- menciona viendo a la chica.

-pero algunas son mejor de lo quieren dar a conocer!!- menciona oyendo el ajetreo de la casona.

-deberías entrar!- menciona el castaño mirando el cielo, no estaba bien lo que haría pero debe salvar a todos a pesar de lo ocurrido.

La chica tomó rumbo a sólo una distancia escuchó al castaño una vez más- lo siento espero lo entiendas!!- menciona en ese momento una sombra negra la envolvió llevándosela de donde estaba- lo siento!- dice el castaño mirando la nueva estrella del firmamento, justo después dejo caer un pedazo de lodo junto a una hoja- tomarás el lugar de ella, no quiero más muertes!!- menciona al pedazo de lodo que empezó a crecer convirtiendose en una réplica exacta de la chica- tienes ti misión...- le dice al golem con un hechizo bastante fuerte para que pudiera interactuar y convertirse en la chica.

Fin del flashback.

-asi que el te salvo!- menciona sonriente- lo hizo en verdad...

-Supongo que no tenía opción, Peter se lo pidió tambien...

-En realidad no fue ni tu, ni el, lo hice porque no quería mas muertes...- menciona el castaño apareciendo- mi método no fue el adecuado encerrarte en un lugar sola tampoco fue una de mis mejores ideas!!- menciona ladeando un gesto- pero al menos no estás muerta y eso en parte me alegra...

-pero ahora nos tenemos que ir!- menciona el castaño- la enfermera está por empezar su rondin y no quiero más problemas se supone que los Zorros Celestiales no existimos y mira ya he hecho bastante alboroto como para agregar allanamiento de una instancia pública...

-Nos vamos!- dice la chica tomando rumbo al castaño- te espero afuera, recupérate pronto papá!!- menciona la chica antes de desaparecer junto al castaño.

-le debes una disculpa!!- menciona Stuart apareciendo de nuevo- se la debes o te golpeare hasta que entres en coma!!

-lo siento vale!- dice exasperado por la actitud del gemelo- cuantos lo siento tengo que decir para que me creas...

-No te alcanza tu perra vida, pero al menos ya tienes claro que te odio... Tocale un pelo, dile algo que le vuelva a hacer daño y te juro que asi me tenga que matar justo después tu vienes conmigo al infierno...- dice desafiante desaparecido del lugar.

Fin del recuerdo.

-espero tener otra oportunidad...- menciona cabizbajo, entrando a la fiesta, hace un año que vivía con sus hijos, era feliz en gran parte pero tenerle serca sin tenerlo realmente le dolía, quería recuperarle pero aún no sabe cómo, había intentado llendo a más picnic's con el más siempre se escusaba con trabajo, en vacaciones de mitad de ciclo escolar sus hijos lo traían de un lugar otro imposibilitado su acercamiento.

-Deberías intentarlo!- menciona Luna cerca de Derek, ahora toda la familia estaba en el Vals, por desfortunio sólo bajaba ella, habían tenido muchos problemas para que la poca gente creyera que Stiles tenia otro hermano con un tercero se armaría una revolución- tu pediste ayuda y es lo que vine a hacer...- menciona Luna, tomando la mano del ex-lobo, los seis hijos de Stiles querían verles justos de nuevo, vale no habían superado del todo el abandono pero ya lo soportaban.

-Que haces yo no bailó!- menciona el lobo tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica, para cuando lo hizo ya estaba a mitad de la pista con todos mirándole.

-Ahora lo harás!- menciona la chica haciendo lo posible para que el lobo se moviera, poco hizo para que el lobo pudiera bailar- eres un idiota, lo sabes!- menciona Luna cerca del oído de Derek- pero bailas muy bien!!- dice sonriente alejándose del ex-lobo.

El Vals iba a la mitad cuando todos cambiaron de pareja, Derek pasó por su hija mayor, luego por el menor ambos le dijeron idiota pero finalmente Sebastian lo había llevado al centro del salón, para el último cambió Derek se encontraba rojo por bailar con el castaño, un poco incómodo porque este era quien guiaba, trato de no pisarlo pero esta seguro que lo hizo un par de veces.

Con una última reverencia todos terminaron el Vals de la fiesta, más todos habían armado un plan para que finalmente ambos estuvieran juntos, el plan era simple que ambos bailarán juntos ya si no daban pasó los encerrarian unos mil años hasta que salgan juntos de nuevo.

-Me concedes una pieza más?- pregunta Derek, las canciones eran lentas, perfectas para alguien que aún vivía en las cavernas.

-claro!- menciona el castaño, el por su parte la única barrera que le impedía hacerse era el mismo, su Zorro se lo reclamaba, y el simplemente no podía, dar paso a un nuevo inició.

-Yo guió!- dice tomando la mano de Stiles, ahora el guiaria, para ser humano aun conservaba varias costumbres del lobo.

-Bien tu guías!!- menciona Stiles rodando los ojos- si notas que trato de guiar es el Zorro no yo, así que déjate o te puedo lastimar entendido...

-No me dejara guiar?- pregunta burlón- que tiene que mandar siempre el o tienes alguna clase de fetiche por ser el que manda...

-Tomalo como quieras, pero si empiezo a guiar tu te dejas y punto...

-Bien!- ahora veía un gran problema, como iba a tomar nuevamente su relación si ambos querían mandar, eso no iba a funcionar pero si tiene que cambiar y volverse un Sweet Wolf por su castaño lo haría sin problemas o espera que sea de esa forma.


	98. Un beso

El último baile había sido raro para ambos, Derek quería llevar el mando y Stiles quería llevarlo finalmente, el que terminó sediendo la pieza fue Derek, la fuerza del Zorro le estaba ganando la partida, con esa simple acción demostraba que aquel chico sumiso que había conocido no estaba más, aunque sonará loco eso le éxito de sobremanera, tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte para que no empezara a oler a exitacion.

–y ese fue tu mejor intento?– menciona burlón Stuart– yo pude oler tu exitacion, asqueroso pero lo pude hacer ahora imagina el que te tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros...

–Es día de molestar a Derek?– pregunta apretando la mandíbula, en ese momento Stiles bailaba con una tipa que se propasaba eso no le gustaba nada, iría y los alejaría pero tampoco tiene de qué estar celoso.

–Si de hecho si!!– dice sonriente– lo voy a implementar!!– dice sonriente– día nacional de molestar a Derek suena bien y una gran foto de tu horrenda cara para que sólo te molesten a ti!!

–me puedes dejar en paz!!–

–Nop!!– menciona cambiando su gesto a uno serio– haré tu vida miserable, se me ocurren tantas cosas y si lo logras, si logras hacer que te amé de nuevo tendré una eternidad para hacer eso posible, porque...– menciona oscureciendo su mirada– porque a pesar de todo te odio, pero mi Zorro me impide matarte y por mis sobrinos que no te secuestro y créeme que si lo veo llorar, o sufrir de nuevo por ti...– menciona parándose enfrente de Derek para quitarle la vista de su  hermano– Oh Derek si lo veo sufrir de nuevo por ti, voy a ser yo quien te otorgue la eternidad pero no te va a gustar nada me has entendido...– Oh si el también tenía la vista de Alfa, y le estaba gustando amenazar a su cuñado.

–cuantas veces me vas a amenazar con eso!!–

–Digamos que toda tu patética vida!!– menciona apartándose de enfrente– probablemente un día amanezcas con la palabra Idiota en la frente y mi amenaza en cada brazo, así que cuidate...

–No deberías mejor cuidar a tu novio!– menciona Derek apuntando con el mentón a Ariel y la chica que casi se le encima.

–Confio en el, además soy un Zorro Celestial Oscuro la maldita no sabe con quién se mete si logra hacer algo mas halla de lo que hace ahora...

–Si tu lo dices!!– solo quería que se alejara de el, no lo soportaba y empezaba a odiarlo.

*******

–Creo que tu hermano lo odia!– menciona Peter sonriente una vez que el castaño se desocupó.

–Solo espero y no lo golpeé de nuevo!!– menciona debiendo de su copa, realmente el anfitrión de esa noche era su hermano, así que el estaba fuera de cualquier cosa.

–le daras una oportunidad?– pregunta con cautela Peter, apesar de que ambos querian ninguno daba el paso definitivo, Derek por su parte tenía la manía de ver el despacho del castaño cuando esté estaba trabajando, apesar de que la puerta siempre estaba abierta nunca se atrevía siquiera a acercarse, mientras tanto el castaño luchaba con sigo mismo por dicirle que pasará nunca lograba hacerlo a tiempo, cuando finalmente lograba pronunciar palabra el ex-lobo ya había desistido de su propósito.

–No se...– menciona cabizbajo– se que ambos nos merecemos otra oportunidad, pero simplemente no puedo confiar de nuevo en el, ya aprendió su elección pero aún asi yo no puedo perdonarle del todo...

–Y que quiere tu corazón?–

–Correr y besarle, decirle que lo he esperando desde el mismo día en que me fui, pero apesar de ese sentimiento no puedo, simplemente no puedo– dice limpiando la lágrima que empezaba a formarse– si al menos hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes, si al menos me hubiera dicho que estaba confundido desde el mismo día que la encontró, lo hubiera entendido y tal vez no me hubiera dañado tanto como lo hizo pero así no fueron las cosas...

–Y porque no dejas que el Zorro tome el control un momento...

–Esta de la misma forma, apesar de que anhela sentir su toque de nuevo no puede acercarse...

–Desde cuándo te volviste cobarde?– menciona Chris burlon, no quería escuchar no era un chismoso claro que no.

–Desde que todos tienen mejor vida amorosa que yo...– ironiza, no queria más estar solo, estaba con su padre su familia y aún así tenia un nudo de vacío en el estómago, sabe como quitarlo pero no se atreve a dar paso.

–Deberías comenzar por hablar con el, tal vez si empiezan de apoco...

–Prefiero estar solo!!– ni el sabía por qué dijo eso, ahora se contradecia el mismo.

–ni tu mismo te crees eso!– menciona Peter pegando muy leve en hombro del castaño– sólo habla con el, tampoco es que te vayas a lanzar al ruedo con el primer hola...

–mi gracioso!!– menciona frunciendo en ceño– voy un momento a fuera no quiero escuchar más...

******

–Deberías hablar con el!– dice John, apesar de lo mal que le caía el lobo, Jordán lo habia convencido de ayudar para que Stiles fuera feliz, ya que gracias a el estaban juntos y más bien lo amenazo con dejarlo en abstinencia bastante tiempo y claro lo podía aguantar pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

–Porque todos vienen a decirme eso?– pregunta hastiado primero el gemelo luego sus hijos explotaría si ahora llegará Peter a decirle lo mismo.

–Sera porque estamos hartos de que ambos huelan a frustración sexual cuando ambos están juntos...– menciona Jordán acercandose al ex-lobo– tal vez digas o refutes esto diciendo que no es mi sangre pero...

–Hazle daño de nuevo a mi hijo y te quemo y creeme que tu tortura no va a acabar en la tierra, por algo soy un Sabueso del infierno así que ya sabes!!!– menciona haciendo relucir sus ojos– hora ve!– menciona señalando la puerta de salida– está en el jardín trasero si lo vas a hacer es ahora o nunca...

–Bien!!– responde con hastío, ya sólo faltaba que sus primos le amenazaran.

–Derek!– mencionan los hijos de Derek.

–lo se!– menciona encarandolos– si le hago daño harán mi vida un infierno y la tierra no será el final de mi castigo...

–mmm bueno ya que tu lo dices...– menciona Esteban sonriente.

–Nosotros sólo veníamos a desearte suerte... Pero ya que lo mencionas... Papá Chris aun conserva algunas armas para lobos, puede y sólo puede que si le haces daño tengas incrustada una flecha en tu hombría...

–sin presiones primito, pero no te haces más joven así que aprovecha y muestra tus encantos... muéstranos a un Hale en acción...

–Ya tienen un padre así!– menciona Peter entrado al rescate de su sobrino.

– querido padre tu no cuentas, papá Chris ya moría por tus huesitos en cambio nuestro primo lo tiene muy difícil ya que si le hace daño tendrá a muchos por su cabeza...

–pero una vez más sin presiones Derek!!– menciona Esteban dándole la vuelta a Derek para que siguiera sus avance.

 

******

–Dios!!– menciona Derek fuera de la fiesta, había tomado rumbo a otro lado, no podía, simplemente el no podía, tantas veces que le ha causado daño a los que mas quiere que ahora no tiene la fuerza necesaria para dar su paso– Mamá, tu que eres un ángel dile que me dé una señal, no puedo tu ya lo has visto esta simplemente fuera de mi alcance...

–Dios!!– menciona mirando al cielo por primera vez en su vida– nunca he sido alguien allegado a lo que tú palabra dice, jamás he sido bueno, nunca te he pedido nada, te he replicado muchas cosas y no te he agradecido por nada, pero quisiera saber, dime tu podré tener alguna oportunidad, simplemente el es prefecto, que vio en mi hace años, que es lo que vio en mi para que su amor lo cegara, no tengo nada bueno, soy una masa de músculo no pensante, siquiera puedo tener un conversación digna de el, sólo dame una señal, sólo una juro por todo lo bueno que existe en esta tierra que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder hacerle feliz, pero sólo dame una señal una sola por favor Dios sólo una...

–No sabía que eras religioso!!– menciona Stiles atrás de Derek, había escuchado todo aunque estaba en desacuerdo con lo dicho, no iba a decir nada, había sido sólo un cotilla por haber escuchado un momento íntimo.

–No lo soy pero mi madre decía que hablará con el cuando me sintiera sólo, jamás lo había hecho hasta ahora...– menciona con la cabeza gacha no quería incomodar, inclusive consideraba que había aceptado que viviera con ellos sólo por sus hijos no por el– es bastante liberador aunque extraño pero liberador...

–Mi madre decía que siempre nos cuida y toda la onda religiosa, jamás creí en eso jamás pensé en creer en el, simplemente he llegado a la conclusión de que aquellos que se dicen ateos lo odian algunos tienen sus razones para hacerlo pero ninguno ha pensado que por algo pasan las cosas, dejando fuera la ciencia cada camino nos hace más fuertes el mio lo que pasó, lo que hiciste me hizo alguien realmente fuerte, débil de corazón pero realmente fuerte, en parte te agradezco, un día mi madre dijo la gente tiene que perder en grande para ganar en grande...

–Bueno en algunos casos...– menciona sin contener sus razones para no creer– yo lo perdí todo absolutamente todo y no veo que pueda tener algo que ganar, te perdí, perdí a mi familia, lo he perdido todo yo soy de la idea que si existió pero ahora está muerto punto...

–te equivocas el vive, en cada mañana, en cada despertar, en cada corazón vive sin importar que digan ser ateos o no, porque todos en algún punto su espíritu se quiebra en algún punto necesitan que alguien los guíe, sonare loco y toda la cosa, pero decir que Dios está muerto, es lo mismo que decir que la filosofía está muerta, y yo digo que ambos siguen porque, porque a si es...

–Hace años le recrimine que se llevará a mi mamá, lo hice una vez mas cuando mi padre estuvo en coma, mi espíritu se quebró por completo y donde terminaba siempre en el mismo lugar, frente a una imagen de su representación no me arrepiento en ser creyente, tampoco de asistir a la iglesia, siento alguien que puede estar a su calibre, hacer una segunda explosión comenzar todo de nuevo soy alguien que cree que el existe, yo no debería existir y mirame aquí sigo las personas sólo creen lo que quieren creer y eso está bien, ser malo está bien, ser bueno esta bien pero la única diferencia es que a pesar de todo el va a estar con nosotros siempre...

–Te has vuelto un cura o porque dices eso?– menciona incrédulo de las palabras– porque tenía las intenciones de... 

–de?–

–No nada olvidalo!!– menciona mirando a la nada, un cielo estrellado.

–Seguro!!– menciona soltando un gran suspiró– te dejo para que sigas hablando con el, tal vez algún día te de una señal...

Por un momento Derek lo dudo, quería hacerlo, quería pedirle que se quedará con el un poco más pero no podía como hacerlo, como decirle que le de otra oportunidad sin afectar su poca relación de amistad– bailas conmigo?– pregunta mirando al castaño, había avanzado unos metros pero sabía que lo habia escuchado a la perfección.

–Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó, debes dejarme guiar y para ser guiado no eres bueno!!– menciona regresando al lado de Derek.

–Bueno, aún conservo algo del lobo, por favor sólo una pieza...– lo iba a soltar si el Zorro lo mandaba a la goma al menos lo habia intentado– vamos Zorrito sólo déjame guiar una sola si?

A Stiles le había gustado que apelará a su lado sobrenatural, el Zorro estaba que bricaba de gusto– bien!!– menciona finalmente, tomando rumbo a la fiesta.

–Preferiría que fuera aquí!!–

–Sigues siendo antisocial no?– menciona Stiles regresando al lado del ex-lobo– debes cambiar o tus hijos te van a mandar a la goma...

–lo intentó!– menciona apenado– aún es difícil!!

–Te acostumbraras..– menciona posando su mano en el hombro de Derek, quería irse ya, estaba cansado– bailamos?– pregunta el castaño mirando la cara de confusión de Derek.

Ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de guiar y estaba en blanco, toda su existencia estaba en blanco apenas se escuchaba la canción, y no sabía que ritmo llevar prefería los lentos pero ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente "corre" era lo que su mente le decia una y otra vez.

Con las primeras notas Derek empezó a guiar a Stiles, un tenue balanceo, no quería nada más que eso, estar serca de castaño, poder tocarle sin hacerlo realmente, quería tenerlo, hacerle saber que se equivocó, que no supo valorar lo que tenia, pero quería saber si al menos tenía otra oportunidad.

Una sola más, una que le diera la fuerza para seguir luchando hasta por fin tener su corazón de vuelta– sabes probablemente arruine la noche, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que decirlo, lo siento, siento lo que hice, siento haber sido tan cobarde por haber preferido algo que no valia la pena, por algo que me daría una felicidad muy grande, siento haber sido un fracaso de novio, si pudiera cambiar algo, sería la forma en que te trate, sería la forma que como lleve las cosas, creeme que me arrepiento cada día de mi vida, verte tan serca y a la vez tan lejos, quisiera decirte cuánto te amo, cuanto siento no poderte tener entre mis brazos, quisiera amanecer a tu lado, ser yo quien mieren tus ojos al amanecer, siento tanto ser un cobarde ahora, no puedo siquiera decirte cuánto late mi corazón por ti, quisiera recuperar algo que me robaste desde el primer día que desapareciste...

Ambos seguian con el tenue balanceo, la noche su fiel acompañante, las estrellas sus testigos, brillantes en lo alto, se mantenían aquellos que serían los fieles acompañantes de esos corazones rotos– yo no te he robado nada!– menciona Stiles conteniéndo sus emociones, quería dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le decía, pero otra parte de su ser le decía que el volvería a dañarle, que a pesar de todo el lo volvería a hacer.

–lo hiciste!– menciona Derek tomando el mentón de Stiles– siquiera tengo el derecho de decirte esto, mandame al infierno siquiera por osar tocarte, pero ya no puedo contener esto, eres la mejor persona que alguien como yo pudiera haber conocido, siento haberme cegado y no haber visto lo valioso que eras, eres diferente al Stiles de antes, que incluso ahora siento la necesidad de pedirte permiso para poder besarte!!– sin previo aviso, Derek beso al castaño, un beso cargado de todas aquellas palabras que su boca no pudo formular, cargado de todo el amor que siente por ese castaño, cargado de todo los buenos momentos que habia pasado a su lado, para el momentos llenos de color, pero el solo había dado un color gris en su relación. Ahora sería diferente ahora, se convertiría en un astro de luz para su castaño– sólo quiero saber si me permites tratar de ganarme tu corazón, quisiera saber si tengo una oportunidad de recuperar mi corazón, uno que hace tantos años desapareció el mismo día que tú lo hiciste!– menciona dejando un castigo beso, sólo uno antes de separse por completo ya había dicho todo, nada romántico pero frente a él, su mente no podía formular algo lindo, algo cargado de amor.

–Yo...yo...yo....yo lo siento!– menciona saliendo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, no sabía que responder, su corazón quería y su mente le recordaba cada una de las veces que él le decía que no, cada una de las veces que había recibido gritos en vez de caricias, el no podía, simplemente no podía volver a eso.

 

*********

 

Derek había visto partir su último rayo de esperanza, era claro que Stiles no queria volver con el, era claro que habia matado todo sentimiento de amor que Stiles sentía a por el, el había apuñalado ese gran amor, que ahora era merecedor de su indiferencia.

–No, te rindas!– menciona Ariel, también era un cotilla, pero al menos le daría la esperanza al ex-lobo de continuar– no soy quien para decirlo pero el aún te ama, lo hace de la misma forma que lo hacía hace años, jamás dejo de hacerlo, ahora no te rindas, si lo amas tanto como dices no lo hagas lucha por el...

–No me quiere a su lado... Yo no me querría a su lado si fuera el, míralo incluso tu le amabas no se que vio en mi...– su corazón se había ido a la fuga junto con el castaño– creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, no incomodarle más, tratar de estar bien con mis hijos, y añorar algo que no podrá ser...

–el no te respondió...– menciona Ariel señalando por donde se habia salido corriendo el castaño– dale tiempo, sólo eso, pero no te rindas pruebale que en verdad vas a luchar por el, muéstrale que has cambiado, muéstrale que en verdad le amas, que en verdad podrás hacerle feliz...

–es mejor dejarle como está no mover ficha ya, no quiero causarle mas daño...

–Que te hace pensar que esto que hiciste le hizo daño?– pregunta curioso– creeme que tantos años anhele su amor se que lo que siente ahora sólo es confusión, muéstrale al Derek que quería ver, el que quería sacar de esa coraza, rompela tu mismo, muéstrale que por el haces la lucha de cambiar, me dices que vio en ti si quieres saber que fue lo que miro, has una lista de todo lo que no te gusta de ti y luego tirala eres el que eres y por eso se enamoró de ti, si bien debes cambiar un poco, el se enamoró del SourWolf se enamoró de ese lobo amargado que no supo sacar su corazón a tiempo, pero ahora sólo no te rindas, no lo hagas porque tú lucha valdrá la pena, creeme yo viví trece años esperando ser correspondido y mira, tengo un amor puro y sincero tal y como lo quise, tardó trece años en dar fruto, quise rendirme tantas veces, quería regresar por donde habia venido, tantos rechazos que el me daba y luego se mostraba tan lindo y afectuoso ahora entiendo quien era el ser que me daba su amor, no era Stiles, era mi propio pedazo de cielo, quisiera decirte que tu historia terminará igual, que al final lo lograrás pero te estaría mintiendo, no se si el te perdone, no se si en dos años, en uno, o a la semana que viene estén casados, no lo sé pero si te rindes si lo haces nunca sabrás si a la siguiente semana estarías disfrutando de su amor, sólo no lo hagas no tires la toalla antes de tiempo...

Con eso Ariel dejo a Derek sólo, era momento de que el ex-lobo tuviera su pronta lucha mental. Ariel queria hacer más, quería ir con el castaño u decirle lo mismo pero para eso se había adelantado su pedazo de cielo.


	99. Una Oportunidad Nueva

Habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido, Stiles el día de Navidad simplemente no apareció, cuando John y sus hijos quisieron saber de él una nota apareció diciendo que lo sentía, pero necesitaba estar sólo. Para al siguiente día apareció como si nada, más siempre ignoraba a Derek, no quería hacerlo pero simplemente no sabe cómo acercarse.

–No crees que al menos se merece una oportunidad?– menciona Stuart mirando a Derek ser jalado por sus hijos de una tienda a otra.

–Lo se pero no puedo, no tengo recuerdos lindos como para tener una base de donde aferrarme...– menciona decaído, cada vez que quería intentar acercarse su mente le recordaba cada desprecio del lobo, el simplemente no podía con eso.

–Y porque no lo tomas como un nuevo comienzo, deja todo atrás y comienza como si fuera la primera vez...– sugiere Stuart, está harto de mirar a ambos con ojos de cordero degollado cada vez que están cerca, si bien odiaba al lobo, su hermano merecía ser felíz, además de que ya había amenazado al ex-lobo.

–lo haría, pero no tengo cabeza para eso, además que tengo cosas que hacer y mis queridos hijos me tienen aquí...

–No mientas!– menciona Stuart, si el había hecho todo para que el lobo tuviera oportunidad pero sus esfuerzos se fueron al caño.

–No miento!– responde Stiles.

–Mi trabajo no es valorado y te odio por eso, pero ya acabe todo lo que tenías que hacer, si soy el mejor hermano de todos no me agradezcas, ahora ambos se van a ir al cine y haber que fregados pasa...– menciona extendiendo dos entradas de cine, ya no podía hacerla de Cupido, era eso o encerrar a ambos en un cuarto donde Stiles no pueda hacer uso de sus poderes, pero como no existia tal cuarto no podía, pondría una barrera pero si acaban follado no quiere ese trauma para el, y tampoco iba a mandar a sus sobrinos.

–tu trabajo de Cupido no te ha salido bien!!– menciona Stiles burlon, lo intentaría– está bien no prometo nada, lo haré...

 

*********

–toma!– menciona Talia la mayor, le estaba entregando una pequeña caja de piel negro.

–Que es esto?– pregunta confuso.

–no eres nada romántico que digamos!– menciona el menor– así que vamos a ayudar un poco...

–Haras el resto con cada cosa que te damos!!– menciona Cora una de las gemelas– ya si la riegas es tu asunto...

–Lo que mi querida hermana quiere decir, es que si la cagas de nuevo nos tendrás a todos en una caza infernal a por tu cabeza, digo no es por ponerte nervioso ni nada, pero podemos ser muy atemorizantes cuando queremos!!– Derek trago grueso por las palabras del chico, y claro estaba que tenía a los seis con la mirada roja.

–Bien!– menciona temeroso– pero que es?– menciona tratando de abrir el estuche.

–No!– dice Talia pegando en la palma de su padre– descúbrelo con el, si logras pasar te ayudamos sino estarás por tu cuenta...

–Y su magnífico plan surte efecto cuando?– pregunta irónico– saben que ni siquiera se acerca...

–presentimos que hoy será diferente!!!– menciona los seis antes de alejarse, quería ir con ellos pero Talia le había dicho que ellas irían a comprar ropa interior, se iría con los chicos pero estos iban a la tienda de videojuegos y francamente no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

 

******

–Solo por estos rumbos!– menciona una chica rubia, había estado siguiendo a Derek para proponerle beneficio mutuo.

–No, sólo estoy esperando a que mi cita llegue!– menciona ignorando completamente a la chica, era natural que las chicas, inclusive algunos chicos le abordasen de esa forma, pero el ya estaba pillado y no quería nada mas.

–Pues tu cita debe ser muy impuntual– menciona la chica posando su mano en el hombro de Derek– nosotros podríamos pasar un buen rato...– menciona encarando a Derek con una a sonrisa coqueta, una rápida mirada Derek se dio cuenta que en efecto, ni esa chica con buena proporción le hacía sentir lo que el castaño, con solo mirarlo su corazón de detenía, le costaba respirar cada vez que el castaño sonreía.

–lo siento!– menciona separándose de la chica– mi cita es un chico y francamente no eres mi tipo...

–Tenías que salir rarito!– menciona posando sus dos manos en los hombros de Derek– pero puedo solucionarlo...– menciona apretando sus atributos con sus brazos, haciéndolo el efecto de que tenía más de lo que se podía ver.

–No!– dice harto de la chica– no quiero ser descortés y tomalo como quieras a mi me gusta un chico, chico no chica y estoy aqui por el, te pido que me dejes en paz...– menciona separándose aún más de la chica– sinceramente no soy alguien de mucha paciencia, así que si no quieres recibir unas fuertes palabras de mi parte te pido que te vayas...

–tenías que salir jota, maldito maricon!– menciona la chica llendose enfuruñada.

Derek estaba por dar paso a otro lado, no quería pelear y con anterioridad le enseñaría que el no es ninguna jota, probablemente se la follaria hasta que no pudiera caminar, pero ahora su anatomía tenía dueño, había dado un paso cuando la chica cayó de bruces el suelo, un chico fue a su auxilio se le hizo raro más en ese momento se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba a su lado.

El castaño estaba mirando a la tipa con la mandíbula apretada y claramente él Zorro la había hecho caer, una enorme sonrisa se figuró en la cara de Derek "Si está celoso aun podemos conquistarlo" le informaba su mente, sólo esa simple acción le habia dado mucha fuerza para seguir, tenía claro que el castaño merecía ser felíz y si el puede ser parte que mejor– toma!– menciona dando la pequeña caja. Por más que había intentado sacar al castaño de la mirada matadora que le daba a la pobre chica no lo habia logrado, lo besaría pero no quiere pasar más días raros.

–que es esto!!– menciona con la voz ronca, era claro que la tipa se había metido en sus dominios y no le había gustado nada.

–No se, descúbrelo!– no tenía idea que era, así que esperaba que su mente no se quedará en blanco cuando el también supiera que era lo que la caja contenía.

￼

–Pero como... donde... porque..– decía el castaño, saliendo de su masacre mental por la tipeja, eso lo había sorprendido– de donde sacaste esto?

–lo robe!– menciona hechando un ojo a lo que contenía la caja– aún no recuperó mi fortuna y bueno quería darte algo que te gustase y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió antes de salir corriendo...

–en serio lo robaste?– 

–Obvio no Stiles!– menciona sonriente– quería darte algo que te gustará y bien pues eso...– menciona incómodo– te gusta?

–mucho gracias!!– menciona sacando el pequeño reloj de bolsillo, ahora lo recordaba era el mismo que se habia quedado viendo en la tienda cuando fueron por los regalos de Navidad.

– te ví mirarlo aquel día...– menciona Derek sonriente– pensé ya que no él no se lo compró porque no darle algo especial a mi persona especial...

–Gracias!– menciona sacando el collar– me ayudas?– pregunta tendiéndole el collar.

Derek era un mar de temblores, nadie lo ponía tan nervioso como el, nadie le hacía sentir lo que el, como había sido tan ciego para no verlo de esa forma, por inercia lo hizo nisiquiera lo había planeado, su cuerpo actuó por inercia al término de colocar el collar, no pudo evitarlo y depósito pequeño beso en la nuca del castaño, su sonrisa aumento al notar el estremecimiento del castaño por su acción sólo esperaba no verle salir corriendo como aquel día.

–Gracias!– dice el castaño sonriente un poco apenado por la acción de Derek– Derek yo... quería pedirte algo...

–Dime?–

–Yo se que esto no te gusta y te sientes incómodo ir pero yo...yo... No sabes que olvidalo...– menciona dándose se la vuelta no podía quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible 

–espera!– dice tomando su mano, estaba seguro que saldría corriendo– he cambiado mucho, donde quieres que te acompañe?

–yo... bueno... yo solo quería saber si tu...

–Si yo...

–Yo-Queria-Saber-Si-Quieres-Ir-Al-Cine-Conmigo!!– menciona atropeyando las palabras que apenas fue entendible, por inercia y su experiencia cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería escuchar el "Stiles ya sabes que yo no hago eso"  no podía, no quería escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

La acción de Stiles a Derek le produjo un gran enternesiento, aún existía aquel chico que amaba con fervor aún estaba presente aunque el hombre en el que se había convertido no dejara verlo– Stiles!– dice suspirando, sólo decir su nombre tenso al nombrado "No, No, No, No de nuevo"  se decía el castaño– claro que me encantaría ir contigo al cine!!– menciona dando un beso en su frente aun era mas alto que el, y lo agradecía en esos momentos– sólo si yo pago las golosinas...

–No tienes que venir, sólo quería saber si tu...– su expresión cambió al recordar sus palabras– espera has dicho que si?

–Claro, por ti haría lo que fuera, me di cuanta tarde y no quiero que pienses eso ahora, sólo disfrutemos este tiempo juntos...– menciona escogido de hombro, sabia que mencionar eso podría arruinarlo– vamos?– pregunta Derek, señalando con la cabeza rumbo al cine.

–eeee si!– responde finalmente– si vamos...

*****

Entre las sombras se hallaban seis Alfas, dos betas y un Zorro mirando a los dos palurlos avanzar al cine– fase uno lista!!– menciona Talia marcando una palomilla en el aire.

–Bueno tampoco es que su plan tenga más facetas!– menciona Stuart enarcando una ceja.

–Que acaso no nos viste?– pregunta Sebastian– nuestro plan tiene varias facetas y el final es una gran boda!!– menciona sonríente.

–Aja!!– dice mirando fijamente a los siete– porque algo dentro de mi me dice que ustedes traman algo y yo saldré perjudicado también!!– algo no iba bien en esos siete, algo había que no le gustaba nada– es sus planes no tiene nada que ver Ariel o si...

–Tienes miedo Zorrito!– menciona Ariel atrás del chico– me temes?

–Ja!– menciona encarando al lobo– yo temerte a ti!!– menciona Stuart acechando al chico– seguro que no me temes tu a mi...

–yo temerte!– dice sonriente Ariel– nunca te voy a tener miedo Zorrito, soy alguien de los cielos!– menciona apuntando al cielo– temerle a la oscuridad no está en mis prioridades...

–Seguro!– menciona escaneando al chico– si te digo que planeo hacerte ahora mismo estoy seguro que me temerias.....

–iiiuuu!!!!– gritan los siete al oler la exitacion de Stuart.

–Tio!– medio grita Talia tapándose la nariz– controla tus hormonas, Dios y yo que pensaba ser monja ahora quiero tener sexo con el primero que se ponga enfrente...

–Pues pobre del tipo!– menciona Sebastian– no tendrá una larga vida... No, no ya lo veo en su futuro, desmembrado, posible homicidio...

–Solo era por decir!!– menciona enojada Talia– además porque Laura si puede tener novio!!– menciona señalando a su media hermana.

–Digamos que es temporal!!– menciona enarcando una ceja– se lo merece después de tener una madre muy digamos...

–Perra!!– gritan los gemelos al unísono, causando que todos voltearan a verlos.

–Donde estaban!!– menciona Talia sacando a su lobo a flote.

–Asiendo lo que tu no te atreves!!– mencionan mirando por donde habían llegado– sólo le enseñamos a la tipeja a darse su lugar...

–Que hicieron!!– menciona Talia aún más seria.

–por desfortunio el suministro de agua se tapó casualmente cuando ella iba pasado y bueno imagínate lo demás...– menciona John posando– admitanlo ustedes querían romperle las piernas!!– menciona señalando a Talia y su media hermana– al menos así no va a conseguir clientes el día de hoy...

–Solo queríamos golpearla un poco no romperle las piernas!!– se escusa Laura.

–Si te haré como que te creó!– menciona Jordán– y donde está nuestro querido tio?

–estaba!!!– dice Ashlyn volteando a mirar a sus espaldas– con tío Ariel en su cuarto seguramente follando como conejos!!– ironiza, los seis habían cachado a su tío morreandose en la sala, por suerte iban empezando así que no tuvieron un trauma.

–y ahora?– pregunta el menor de los gemelos

–Vamos por alcohol?– pregunta el menor.

–No!!– dicen Stiles y Stuart al lado de los siete–Que tu no estabas... Dios!!– gritan ambos.

–Si, si nada de alcohol y que hacemos mientras ustedes están en lo sullo?– dice Sebastian.

–Venir con nosotros!– menciona John junto a Jordán y su pequeña Claudia– si yo los voy a cuidar, ahora que ustedes no estaban en algo...

–Rayos!!– gritan ambos, uno desapareció por donde llegó y el otro se fue corriendo rumbo al cine.

********

–Stiles!!!– dice Derek harto de que aparte su mano para pagar.

–Derek!!– responde el castaño de la misma forma.

Para los trabajadores era una escena divertida, ambos querían pagar pero ninguno dejaba al otro hacerlo– Señorita por favor cobre de mi tarjeta!!– menciona Derek atrapando a Stiles en un fuerte abrazo, la señorita sólo tomó la tarjeta de la boca de Derek.

–Te odio!– menciona Stiles soltando un gran suspiró.

–Mira cuanto me afecta!!– menciona chulesco Derek– y yo que te amo tanto...

–awww!!– mencionan todas las trabajadoras, por la acción de las chicas Stiles se sonrojo como farolito, tomando el paquete de palomitas enormes, tomó rumbo a la sala de proyección, con un gran puchero y sin mirar a nadie.

–y así señoritas sonrojan a su novio!!– menciona Derek sonriente tomando todos los dulces y las bebidas en la bandeja. El castaño sólo negó con la cabeza desde la sala, tal vez era tiempo de crear buenos momentos con el, seria bueno empezar de cero.


	100. Si Quiero

–y bien que te pareció la película!!– pregunta Stiles encarando al ex-lobo.

–tenia una mejor vista que esa película!!– menciona mirando sonriente al castaño, ahora entraba en la fase, Derek caramelito Hale para reconquistar al Zorro.

–Seguro que estás bien?– nunca se había sentido tan observado como ese día, Derek no paraba de mirarle, de decirle cosas en parte cursis le estaba gustando ese Derek, aunque si bien era un poco masoquista prefería al Derek eterno ceño fruncido Hale, a ese cariñoso le daba miedo– seguro que no quieres ir al Doctor?

–Si me van a sacar de este hermoso sueño dejalo, tengo un hermoso Ángel frente a mi y no planeo aparterme ahora...

–Me estas dando miedo!– menciona lanzándole un par de palomitas.

–Stiles!– reprende Derek, durante la película desperdició medio bote sólo para que el pusiera atención a la película, pero sus ojos no tenían mejor vista que esos lunares que adornaban una piel perfecta– ahora huelo a mantequilla...

–Yo te comería así como estas!!– casi deja caer el bote de palomitas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ahora salía el Stiles lanzado, que otras facetas se encontraría ya había sido el suicida, ahora era el pervertido, que seguía pedófilo– yo..yo...yo no se que... yo...

–Vamos a cenar?– pregunta Derek, pasando de tema, no quería arruinarlo y si empezaba con eso no iría bien.

–quien eres tú y que hiciste con Derek!!– menciona apartando al ex-lobo de su cuerpo– donde quedo esa masa de músculo gruñóna que yo conocía...

–Supongo que en el mismo sitió donde está mi Stiles!– menciona cabizbajo, ahora tenían esa conversación– yo lo siento, mejor vamos por algo de cenar...

–Si, comida China, tailandesa o hamburguesas?– dice señalando los diferentes locales de comida.

–Que se te antoja?– pregunta cauteloso de que no noté que el va a pagar la comida, aún tenía esa manía de que Stiles era su pareja y el iba a costear todo, sabe que le traerá problemas pero el así es, podría ocultarlo tal vez pero hoy no

–un poco de todo?– menciona un poco apenado.

–Seguro?– pregunta Derek asombrado por el apetito del castaño.

–Sip, tu ve por las hamburguesas, quiero una triple con extra de queso doble pepinillo, que el pan sea integral blanco, y si pueden ponerle sólo mayonesa la mostaza no me gusta y mejor dile que sea con cuatro carnés, quiero una orden enorme de papas un refresco light porque la dieta y una orden de aros de cebolla fritos, y un postre...– Derek tenía el ojo cuadrado por todo lo dicho.

–un que Stiles?– pregunta Derek confuso intentando recordar todo.

–Ve a las hamburguesas pregunta si está Sophie o Marian diles que la orden es para mi ellas ya saben que hacer...– menciona palmeando el hombro del lobo.

Si la mención de esas tipas le había hecho hervir de celos, pero si alguien le comentaba algo al respecto le diría unas cuantas palabras– disculpa!– menciona a la chica de recepción– sabes quién es Sophie?– no recordaba nada de lo que dijo, así que requeriría la ayuda de esas tipejas.

–Porque busca a mi novia?– pregunta una chica de color, muy bella a los ojos de Derek, pero nada en comparación de su castaño.

–Tu eres?– menciona temeroso de meter la pata y no llevar la hamburguesa de Stiles.

–Marian!– menciona con un gesto de di algo más y te disparó.

–Oh lo siento!– dice incómodo– Stiles me mandó por una hamburguesa y bueno no tengo idea de lo que me mencionó– dice rascandose la nuca, tenía buena Memoria pero el castaño le había soltado todo de un jalón y no entendió la mitad.

–Sale un combo Jumbo especial, su refresco será light?– pregunta la chica encarando a Derek.

–Si por favor!– dice mirando el cartel donde se ponía como el combo mencionado, jueves dos por uno, y todo lo que la hamburguesa llevaba.

–Usted va a pedir algo?– menciona la chica– o terminó su pedido...

–Una hamburguesa sencilla sin cebolla, quiero una orden mediana de papas, y un refresco de manzana por favor...

–Seguro?– pregunta la chica burlona.

–Si por?–

–Nada!– menciona la chica– quiero un combo infantil con refresco de manzana...– grita la chica burlona– será todo?

–Si!– dice apretando la mandíbula y su típica mirada matadora– donde pago?

–Tome, al final de consumir sus alimentos, en la taquilla que está al fondo, sólo muestre esto!!– dice tendiéndole su ticket 

–gracias!– dice en tono seco.

–Salen tres especiales con refresco y papás combo jumbo!!– grita la chica.

–Nosotros!– dicen dos pequeños y su hermano mayor.

Derek vio como el menor abría la hamburguesa para darle una enorme mordida, ahora entendía porque se habian burlado de el, la mayoría de pequeños que cenaban junto a sus padres tenían unas enormes hamburguesas, y el solo había pedido una sencilla.

Cuando finalmente le entregaron su pedido no creía lo enorme de la hamburguesa, eso y que Stiles quería un poco de todo, con eso podia imaginarse todo lo que iba a pedir– acá!– grita Stiles en una de las partes de comida china– muero de hambre!!– menciona el castaño saboreando la hamburguesa.

–Que pediste?– pregunta señalando los locales, jalando un poco los tickets de los locales, sea lo que sea el pagaría.

–te dije, un poco de todo!!– menciona Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek quedó en shock al momento en que las meseras les llevaron la orden, comida tailandesa en toda su expresión, comida chica de igual forma y varios paquetes de winkys, así mismo como cuatro refrescos enormes.

Sus pensamientos salieron de si cuando Stiles se burló de su pedido– el bebé Hale sólo va a comer eso!!– dice en tono infantil señalando la hamburguesa de Derek– ay podresito del bebé...

–No es gracioso Stiles!– menciona medio gruñendo para si.

–Si!!!– grita Stiles– sabía que ese Derek seguía vivo!!– menciona con una gran sonrisa.

–Te gusta este Derek?– pregunta mirando a otro sitio no queria meter la pata y ahora que están bien.

–Comamos!– dice Stiles eludiendo la pregunta, no queria sonar a salido, pero ahora el Zorro quería a su compañero y si seguia ofreciendose de esa forma acabaría por follarlo en los baños.

–Bien!– menciona Derek sonriente, o si era claro que tenía una enorme oportunidad, solo espera no meter la pata y llevar todo al carajo– que me has pedido?

–Tu querías algo?– pregunta aún con un poco de bocado.

–todo esto te lo vas a acabar tu?– dice medio gritando.

–No, la verdad no sabía que querías así que pedí un poco de todo, toma lo que quieras!– menciona sonriente, ahora el iba a pagar solo tenia que encontrar claro los tickets que claramente estaban bajo las bandejas de comida.

 

*******

Stiles había terminado hecho un globo, Derek apenas había comido un par de platos, el orgullo del castaño pudo con el, así que poco a poco los platos fueron desapareciendo, una que otra pieza de Sushi desaparecía por parte de Derek pero aún así no podía llegar a ser en comparación con lo que el castaño se estaba llevando a la boca, no era un atascado no claro que no se daba su tiempo para poder comer todo.

–Ayyy!!!– grita el castaño sobando su abultado vientre– pero que bien comí!!– menciona Stiles tratando de bajar un poco su pantalón.

–Vas a poder caminar o llamó una grúa?– pregunta Derek sonriente, se la estaba pasando bien, su plática era sobre sus hijos y debes en cuando sobre ellos, ninguno quería hacer mención de lo que tenían o querían uno por miedo a arruinarlo y otro por temer a que le suceda lo mismo de hace años.

–Tengo la suficiente fuerza!!– dice el castaño levantando las bandejas para buscar los tickets– Derek sabes donde...

Sólo vio a Derek, avanzar a las taquillas de pago– Derek!!– grita corriendo rumbo a las taquillas– Derek!!– menciona ya al lado del moreno– dame los tickets voy a pagar yo...

–Nop!– menciona en tono infantil.

–Derek Hale!!– medio grita el castaño tratando de quitarle los tickets lo haría con su poder pero tiene gente a su alrededor– dame esos tickets voy a pagar yo...

–Nop!– menciona una vez más sonriente.

–Que me los des!!– dice Stiles en tono serio.

–Tengo un trato!!– dice Derek encarando finalmente al castaño.

–Cual?– menciona con hastío.

–pase!– menciona Derek dando su turno a la pareja que estaba tras ellos.

–Dame esos tickets Derek!– menciona Stiles enojado.

Stiles no lo esperaba, o no tenía idea de que Derek le hiciera eso, lo había empotrado contra la pared, no estaba pegado a su cuerpo mas aun así estaba muy serca– si quieres estos tickets me darás un besó!!– menciona chulesco– o puedes tragarte tu orgullo y me vas a dejar pagar!!–  menciona aun mas cerca del odio del castaño– tu decides Zorrito...– menciona en un minúsculo jadeó, con su misión cumplida se separó del castaño dando una sonrisa de superioridad.

–Te odio!– menciona con los brazos cruzados mirando el interesante cartel del pasillo.

–Y yo que te amo tanto!– menciona llendo a pagar, sabe que no le dará un beso, pero si lo dejara pagar.

Al finalizar iban ambos rumbo a la camioneta del castaño, estaba vez el había llevado a todos al centro comercial, Fred de vacaciones y ese trabajo era de Derek, sólo que en esa ocasión todos habían votado para que Stiles manejará, hace años que no lo hacía, su épico Jeep había llegado hace años atrás más nunca tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, no porque no quisiera sino que con los seis pequeños no tenían lugar, y para que usar un coche donde todos estarían incómodos.

Durante la caminata, ninguno tenía tema de que hablar, ambos estaban tan metidos en su mente que no se daban cuenta de la presencia del otro–Stiles!– menciona Derek un tanto incómodo.

–mmmm!– menciona el castaño, aún tenía un refresco de su cena, su padre lo regañaria por eso pero es joven y a él si se le permite tener azúcar en su sistema.

–Crees que puedas responder la pregunta que te hice hace unos días?– no quería sentir que va demasiado rápido pero debe tener en cuenta que si pone sus cartas podría incomodar al castaño– crees que tenga una oportunidad de recuperar tu amor? 

–Yo...

–Mira sólo quiero saber si quieres intentarlo de nuevo...– dice cabizbajo, no quiere que se lo tome a mal– no lo tomes a mal y no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando, pero si yo quisiera hacer algo por ti, al menos quiero saber si eso no te va a incomodar mira no tienes que responder sólo que....

–Si quiero!– menciona cabizbajo no quería llegar al punto de amarlo de nuevo y que este le haga lo mismo– pero ve despacio...

–En serio!– pregunta sonriente Derek, no notando la incomodidad del castaño– seguro como tú quieras, no te voy a presionar...– dice abrazando al chico– Oh Stiles, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto, iré despacio lo prometo, planeo borrar todas la malas experiencias que te hice pasar pero esto me ha dado una esperanza, yo no soy Ariel no puedo ser así de cursi pero lo voy a intentar por ti... –dice separándose del chico– Stiles que pasa?– pregunta mirando al castaño decaído, si fuera un lobo juraría que Stiles está gimoteando– No mira!– dice levantando la cara del castaño– se que soy un idiota y te lleve al límite de nuevo no debí preguntar tan pronto, mira si quieres irte yo me iré en un taxi no tengo problema... Stiles que pasa?

–Yo tengo miedo!– dice rompiendo en llanto– yo quiero hacer esto de nuevo, pero tengo miedo...yo... yo... no creo que pueda...

–Vale!– dice abrazando de nuevo a Stiles– ese dolor yo lo cause planeo remediarlo lo juro...– dice separándose un poco– tienes miedo lo sé, yo también tengo miedo pero hagamos una cosa si?– pregunta Derek en un tono infantil.

–Que?– pregunta entre pequeños sollozos, no quería siquiera mostrarle esa parte de el, el Stiles débil seguia muerto, y así lo iba a dejar.

–Quiero una oportunidad si!!– menciona sonriente agarrando al castaño por los hombros– se que esto puede sonar raro, pero déjame cortejarte, quiero esa oportunidad si al final, si al final no quieres esto lo voy a entender, no te pido que tengamos besos ni nada, sólo quiero cortejarte hasta que tu mismo quieras estar conmigo...– menciona sostenido las mejillas del castaño– yo también tengo miedo, tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo de nuevo, no tengo experiencias bonitas en mis relaciones, la tuya fue espectacular y no supe valorarlo, creeme que me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice, si al final, si al final te hartas y no quieres estar conmigo lo voy a entender y no te voy a incomodar más, pero ahora justo ahora te pido que no te rindas lucha conmigo para que ambos tengamos un final felíz yo puedo luchar por ambos, pero tampoco quiero que te incomodes por mi, si quieres parar dime y no lo hago más, si quieres que me rinda lo hago porque aún aquí!!– dice señalando su corazón– aquí te sigo amando, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo voy a hacer sólo quiero que sepas, que si tu quieres estar con tu segundo mate, si quieres buscarlo hazlo me dolerá con horror mirarte de nuevo con alguien que no sea yo, suena a posesivo lo sé y así soy y dudo francamente que esa parte cambie de mi ser, pero quiero que conozcas a este Derek, el que te ama con fervor, el que es un idiota por ti, el que se a convertido en una masa que apenas puede respirar cuando sonríes, con sólo tenerte cerca mi corazón se para al no saber que hacer, quiero que mi mundo seas tú, quiero que llenes de nuevo mi vida gris con tu color, quiero corresponder de la misma forma, quiero que veas a este Derek lleno de vida, quiero que lo conozcas quiero que conozcas a ese adolecente que existió y que va a existir por ti y sólo por ti, se que esto va a sonar cursi y de más pero te amo tanto Stiles, se que mis acciones te han demostrado lo contrario, pero quiero que sepas que yo anhele por quince años tu toque, yo sufrí tu pérdida aquel día, fui un idiota sin razón y me arrepiento, quise tenerte entre mis brazos cada noche, quise poder mirar esos hermosos ojos al amanecer y no podía, por ser un estúpido un imbécil no podía, yo te amo con anheló con cada una de mis células, las cuales llevan marcado tu nombre, cuando me enteré que ella había causado la muerte de tu abuelo quería ser yo quien te diera el apoyo ese apoyo como cuando casi muere boyd en mis manos, quería hacerlo decirte que yo estaba para ti, pero no podia, también tenía miedo estaba Ariel y ya le había hecho daño con mi posesividad quiero decir que esa parte puedo cambiarla, pero te estaría mintiendo, justo ahora en la comida la forma en que dijiste sus nombres me dieron unas fuertes ganas de ir y decirles unas cuantas cosas no se porque soy así, pero por ti voy a cambiar. Tuve toda la felicidad a mi alcance pero mi estupidez te alejo mira no sé de dónde sale todo esto, pero sólo una oportunidad me darías una oportunidad de cortejarte ganarme cada caricia de tu parte, iré despacio no me importa esperar un siglo por un beso, no me importa esperar un milenio si al final puedo ganarme tu Corazón de nuevo, pero quiero saber, quiero oírlo una vez más, Stiles quieres intentar una vez más estar con este cabeza hueca que esta pillado por ti hasta los huesos, quisieras intentarlo una vez más?– bien no sabe de donde saco todo eso, parecía el castaño en sus años de juventud, pero así lo amaba el.

El Zorro estaba que saltaba de gusto, mientras el humano se partía el alma por las palabras dichas, no queria mostrar a ese Stiles débil pero en ese momento  simplemente no podía guardarlo, su auto muro se había caído de nuevo, una barrera más se habia caído con esas simples palabras, era un mar de lágrimas desde que había dicho que tenía miedo había cerrado sus ojos, dejando solo salir sus lágrimas sin poder contener las, sintió las manos de Derek apartarse de el, tenía que actuar tenía que decirlo una vez más– Si quiero!– menciona bajo y esta seguro que no lo escucho, pero si lo decía más fuerte su voz se iba a quebrar y se derrumbaria en un santiamén.

–Yo también quiero!– dice besando su frente una vez más, en ese momento se encontraba aquel castaño lleno de sentimientos. Aquel adolescente que intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía, sólo cuando la situación lo ameritaba era irrompible más aún en esos casos era un pequeño que no sabía que rumbo tomar– te juro que voy a borrar esos malos recuerdos, todos los voy a eliminar poco a poco verás que si!– menciona abrazando de nuevo al castaño, sabía que el daño era enorme, pero su amor lo era aun mas, podía con eso, más aún con ese "si quiero" era la punta del iceberg al cual se enfrentaba, había un mar de heridas causadas por él, poco a poco las cerraría o hará que tengan un mejor recuerdo.


	101. Con un Cielo Estrellado

Para Derek los días pasaban uno tras otro sin cambio alguno, había hecho su mejor intento aquel día, ahora se rompía la cabeza con que hacer o a donde llevar al castaño, no conocía nada de Irlanda, lo poco que conoce es por sus hijos.

–toma!!– menciona John entregando un folleto, el como buen suegro les joderia la vida a sus dos yernos, sólo que uno si le caía bien y el otro pues apenas estaba encontrando su lado positivo– busca cual te parece más romántico!!

–Gracias!!– en lo tenía idea a donde ir o por donde llegar, así que ese folleto lo ayudaría.

–Bueno Derek ya todos te lo han dicho, pero para que quedarme atrás si bien puedo...– en ese momento Derek ya se encontraba levitando en medio del living– está vez Derek hazle algo para dañar su corazón, y creeme que las amenazas de todos se quedarán cortas con lo que planeo hacerte, así que ya lo sabes muchacho un John enojado a nadie le va a gustar...

–Papá!!– menciona Stiles– puedes bajarlo!– sugiere, bien agradecía el apoyo pero a la vez está pensando que ya se les está pasando un poco la mano.

–Me pregunto si su cráneo aguantara un impactó contra el suelo!!– Derek perdió tres tonos de color al escuchar hablar a su futuro suegro no le gustaba ser amenazado.

–Yo apoyo a papá, que suene ese cráneo contra el suelo!!– dice Stuart muy sonriente– vamos, vamos que para luego es tarde!!

–Nadie lo va a azotar contra el suelo...– menciona Jordán negando con la cabeza– dejen al pobre de Derek un poco, no les parece suficiente con que casi pierde a uno de sus hijos...

–Nop!– mencionan en tono infantil tanto John como Stuart, Stiles sólo miraba la escena divertido.

–Pues ya te lo dije John así que tú decides!!– menciona Jordán en tono firme.

–Tssss!!!– menciona Stuart divertido– abstinencia...

–Se te hace muy divertido no?– menciona Ariel con los brazos cruzados, a el también le caía mal el lobo hacia eso solo por joder.

–No la verdad es que no!– dice serio Stuart– papá no está bien que hagas eso con la gente ahora bájalo...– no a el no le van a aplicar la abstinencia apenas siente que está recuperando los años que estuvo encerrado como para que ahora lo pongan en abstinencia.

–Cobarde!!– menciona Stiles divertido.

–Solo un poco!– dice John en tono infantil.

–No, y ya lo sabés!!– menciona Jordán aún más serio.

–Bien!– menciona John rendido, no quiere estar en abstinencia, tiene un esposo joven y lo va a disfrutar hasta el último momento.

********

–Ariel!!– grita Stuart persiguiendo al castaño, desde lo ocurrido con Derek este le evitaba, ya se estaba hartando le hacía caso o iba a obtener su atención de la mejor forma posible.

–Dime!– menciona finalmente, el quería algo más que sólo sexo por todos lados, sabía que el Zorro lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo pero esperaba algo como "Ariel cásate conmigo" antes de sumergirse en un mundo de lujiria y pasión, a quien engañaba le gustaba pero aún seguía siendo romántico.

–Tengo un día planeado contigo mi Ángel, pero primero!!– menciona acercándose al chico– mi beso!– un tierno beso le depositó en sus labios tersos y suaves los amaba, amaba cada parte de él chico, desde su hermosa sonrisa hasta el pequeño debo de su pie, el lo amaba con fervor desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

–No planeo tener sexo de nuevo en una casa de campaña...– menciona en tono firme, le había encantado la idea pero dormir en el suelo no le agradó mucho, al idiota de su novio se le olvidaron los sacos así que si durmieron en el suelo, solo porque ninguno quiso regresar por ellos, flojos pero la situación no les dejaba pasó para separarse.

–esta vez prometo llevar los sacos de dormir!!– menciona levantando su mano derecha– promesa de Boy Scout...

–Tu no eres Boy Scout!!– sanciona Ariel.

–Pues ni falta que me hace fíjate!!!– dice en tono infantil– ahora vamos, te tengo una hermosa y preciosísima sorpresa mi angelito...

–tampoco voy a aceptar tener sexo al aire libre!!– menciona cruzado de brazos.

–Arruinas mis momentos románticos!!– responde el castaño con un leve puchero.

–Bien porque no pienso tener nada de sexo por el momento...

–No estoy solo contigo por el sexo Ariel!– reprende el castaño– te amo con todo mi ser y para eso es mi sorpresa quiero que sepas que no estoy contigo sólo por eso...

–Seguro?–

–Mucho, quiero que sepas que te amo desde el mismo momento en que te ví en aquella fiesta, los poderes del Nogitsune se habían ido y no pude salir aquel día, quería decírtelo, pero simplemente aún no podía hacer nada, pasaron varios años para que nos volviéramos a ver, si bien podía salir por escasos momentos el que tenía dominio era mi hermano, yo quería marcarte desde el mismo momento en que te ví, quería hacerlo el día que le pediste la oportunidad a mi hermano pero era siempre eso que el estaba al frente y no yo...– menciona cabizbajo– cuando casi te pierdo, aquel día en que le quitaste el anillo a Stiles, entre en pánico pensando en que te irías, fui yo el que salió ese día, quería destrozar todo a mi paso, perderte no era una opción, siempre me mantenía como un espectador mirando el daño que te hacía con todos los desprecios de mi hermano, salía si para tratar de arreglarlo, quería que supieras que si te amaba y lo hago, pensé que siempre sería así, que me quedaría mirándote desde el interior añorando el día en que por fin pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos, el día que casi te fuiste el primer día que tuvimos sexo, fui yo me revele contra todo y salí, tome el control por completo aquel día, quería demostrarte cuanto te amaba, a pesar que ese día sólo conseguí que suplicaras el nombre de mi hermano muy en el fondo sabía que sería así, salir por escasos momentos para estar contigo pero sería Stiles el que siempre se llevaría tu amor, me dolió en el fondo cuando regrese al interior, pensar en que nunca me conocerias, en que nunca podría obtener un Te amo de tu parte me partía el corazón, sabía que me amabas, lo sabía pero tú no me conocías, aquel día te diste cuenta que no era Stiles sino yo, en parte me alegro en parte me rompí un poco más, saber que me conocías pero que realmente yo no iba a poder estar en este plano contigo, quise salir ser yo el que estubiera presente y dejar a mi hermano de espectador, pero simplemente no podía era su cuerpo y yo no tenía cabida en el, cuando nos separamos te marqué te puse mi marca para que supieras cuanto te amo, no sabía si iba a durar o yo me iba a quedar en ese lugar, quería que lo supieras, no sólo era el sexo, yo también busco el "y vivieron felices por siempre" pero tengo miedo, una parte de los recuerdos de Stiles se mantiene presente, se que tu no me harías eso, pero pensar siquiera en que tu me digas algo como eso, en que me desprecies me parte le alma, aquel día que organice nuestra acampada estaba más nervioso y temblaba solo con decírtelo y recirbir un No, yo no soy Stiles yo no podría aguantar un desprecio de tu parte, yo me muero de miedo cada vez que quiero hacer algo lindo por ti, esos recuerdos me vienen a la mente entró en pánico y me dirás qué loco pero la única forma que no me pongo con ganas de gritar y llorar es esa tener sexo contigo, suena vil y horrible que lo diga, pero así es, me muero de miedo incluso ahora, mírame ahora soy un mar de llanto yo quería ir al puente hacia las estrellas, es un lugar hermoso, pero temía que me dijeras que no o que ese yo te diera repudio, no se que hacer Stiles nunca tuvo muchas citas, con ese lobo solo nos dejo malas experiencias, y ahora no se que hacer, quiero salir crear momentos lindos a tu lado, pero tengo miedo, yo..yo...yo...yo... lo siento yo..yo...

–No digas más!– menciona Ariel abrazando al chico, no creía las palabras si bien no fueron muy románticas lo habían emocionado demaciado– te amo, soy un idiota al pensar que sólo me quieres para tener sexo, vamos a crear momentos para los dos, juntos como los compañeros que somos...

–Te Amo!– menciona un muy lloroso Stuart.

–Yo Te Amo aún más!!– responde Ariel sonriente antes de besar al castaño, un beso tierno ese típico beso al final de las películas románticas, no un beso cargado de doble sentido sino uno lleno de afecto y cariño.

Ambos lelos en cuanto a relaciones, uno por ni siquiera haber nacido naturalmente, Ariel por su parte era la primer relación que tenía o segunda si cuenta la que tuvo con Stiles. 

Ariel y su tormentoso pasado ese se había diluido hace años, solo que cada que Stuart lo tomaba le recordaba algunas veces los maltratos de su padre, por haber decidido bajar y buscar el amor de alguien, nació en la tierra como cualquier humano, solo que a él no se le cortaron las alas, nació de forma humana siendo un ángel en todo su esplendor, durante su niñez su padre lo amordazada y golpeaba hasta déjale inconsciente inclusive un día llegó a abusar de él, sin mirar atrás aquel chico decidió escapar llevando consigo sus pocas pertenencias, aquel día que se conocieron fue el día que escapó del maltrato de su padre, no tenía nada bueno hasta que conoció a Sebastián el abuelo del chico, el lo entrenó en poco tiempo superó sus propias expectativas, después tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Stiles su pequeño pedazo de cielo, ahora era feliz con su compañero ahora conocía el amor puro y sincero, su pasado olvidado y enterrado su presente con un futuro muy favorecedor. 

********

Las mesillas del reloj tintineaban mientras los pensamientos volaban. Buscando alguna ruta que desconocía pero en su corazón lo único que quería era poder obtener a su amado por siempre.

Sabia bien que sus palabras no servirían de nada, debido a que eran frágiles ante el paso del viento. Necesitaba acciones que asegurarán bien que su amado le entregará el corazón que el mismo destruyó pero ahora quería reconstruir.

–Stiles!!– menciona Derek un poco temeroso, sigue sin poder respirar cuando el castaño lo mira.

–Yo quería saber si tú....

–Si yo?– pregunta bajo para que el lobo siga su argumento.

–Quería yo saber si tú, querías ir conmigo al puente hacia las estrellas?– pregunta bajito pensando en que el castaño le dirá que no, tendría que volver al su plan original, despacio volverse un dulce a su presencia.

–Claro!– menciona sin importancia, quería tener momentos lindos de ambos, olvidar aquella frase marcada.

**********

–Por que te gustó?– pregunta Ariel, habían llegado hace varias horas, la sorpresa de Stuart un pequeño picnic así como una casa para acampar, si lo decidiera sería otro lugar para tener un buen recuerdo, pero con lo dicho por su chico no cree que este este listo para tener sexo.

–Por ser tú!– menciona con la mirada llena de ilusión y anheló– podrías ser feo y aún así te amaría, eres alguien muy especial, dejando al Zorro de lado yo te amaría con fervor viajaría hasta el mas recóndito lugar para rescatarte, tu mirada tiene tantos secretos y a la vez no me encanta tu forma de ver a los pequeños bribones, me encanta como apoyas a mi padre ese hombre jamás va a aceptar un plato de verduras sin replicar, me encanta como le pasas galletas a pesar de que las tiene prohibidas, tu sonrisa me deja helado, cada vez que sonríes no se que hacer se me para el corazón y mis pulmones solo no pueden inhalar aire, me dejas en estado catatonico cada que sonríes, para mi eres la persona más perfecta y especial del mundo...

–A veces me pregunto porque me amas, porque nos ligaron juntos no es por rechazarte ni nada, solo que porque yo... no soy alguien especial no tengo grandes dotes como mi hermano, no soy muy listo y en cuanto al trabajo a veces tengo que pedirle ayuda a la chica que me ayuda por que sinceramente yo no doy una, romántico no soy y tu eres la persona más romántica que conozco eres perfecto mereces alguien mejor que yo...

–te equivocas, me gusta como eres, se bien que al principio mi corazón le pertenecía a Stiles, debo admitir que pensar que era el a quien yo amaría me hacía mucha ilusión es una persona magnifica, pero después descubrí a alguien mucho mejor, tu eres la luz que yo buscaba, yo te amo como eres así tal cual, eres diferente a Stiles y eso me hace amarte con locura, eres serio pero a la ves divertido, dices lo que quieres decir así hiera a la gente me encanta esa parte tuya, tus ojos a pesar que son whisky idéntico a Stiles yo puedo decir que el brillo que tienes no se compara con el de Stiles, me encanta tu sonrisa tiene algo que me deja sin respirar cada que sonríes me gusta la forma en que me miras, me gusta la forma protectora que tienes con Stiles, me encanta todo lo que haces para mi, yo jamás te rechazaria jamás en la vida te diría que no, bueno algunas veces pero tendré los motivos para hacerlo, jamás pienses que no quiero hacer cosas contigo, yo he tenido las ganas de ir contigo a muchos lugares, pero tengo miedo a que te sientas incómodo, llevas un año aquí en la tierra, no se como reaccionarias con ciertas cosas pero ambos haremos lo posible para poder salir adelante...

–Somos unos idiotas no?–

–Mucho, pero somos nuestros propios idiotas...– menciona Ariel sobre su Regazo– ahora que tal si disfrutamos un poco esta velada?

–Que tienes en mente pícaro...

–Descubrelo!– menciona Ariel desabrochando el primer botón de su camiseta.

*********

–sabes que me gusta de ti!– pregunta Derek, había organizado una velada romántica, gracias a Stiles pudieron llegar en un santiamén, el llevaba la cena unas velas y un regalo.

–No lo sé, podría ser mi mirada amo mi mirada, pero la verdad no se, hace años no me dijiste nada, y siempre creí que era el lobo quien me amaba y pues bueno....

–Me gustas tú, por tu forma de ser, a pesar de ser alguien con un sistema de Sarcasmo como defensa, eres realmente asombroso, con los chicos eres divertido y sumamente protector, pero en privado eres más serio, hace años me sorprendí al escuchar la música que ponías para cocinar, sabía que eres alguien especial, pero en aquel tiempo era un idiota, bueno lo sigo siendo pero tal vez eso fue lo que le cegó, tu amor era magnífico algo que nunca había tenido, tal vez yo mismo entre en pánico, siempre estabas para mi, y mira lo que pasó, se que no tengo forma de remediar cada recuerdo malo, pero puedo crear nuevos, puedo ser aquel novio que querías se que puedo...

–Yo en lo particular amaba tu forma sería, tu forma de mantener a todos a salvó, eras reservado y tus motivos parecían ser otros a los que en verdad eran, amaba al Derek misterioso y luego pasó eso...

–en parte debo agradecerte me hiciste una persona fuerte, ahora entiendo porque eras así, me preguntaba donde estaba ese Derek que existía hace años, pero con el incendio yo también perdí a mi familia también me volví más fuerte con eso, si bien me dolió como nunca se porque eres así, se porque las circunstancias te hicieron de esa forma, pero aún no entiendo porque llevaste las cosas asi, no fueron formas de hacerlo y acabaste por dañar a ambos...

–lo siento, yo no quería...

–lo se, pero aún así se dieron las cosas, ninguno es culpable porque no se que hubiera pasado si me hubiera enterado de lo que soy si hubiera seguido en la manada, probablemente los hubiera matado todos, era muy inestable al principio y bueno aún sigo siendo un poco inestable...

–eres perfecto eso me enamorado de ti, así como eres por eso traje esto...

Derek saco una pequeña linterna de cantolla– Stiles con esto dejaremos el pasado atrás, con esto no pretendo borrar todo esos recuerdos malos, pero esta es mi promesa de que seré una mejor persona...– con eso termino encendiendo la pequeña linterna– para ti!!

Solo fue un momento, solo un destello en la mirada del castaño le confirmo que el chico dulce que lo miraba con amor regresaba, solo era un pequeño destello de aquella mirada que lo hacia perderse en un mar de sentimientos, hacia años que anhelaba tener ese miraba ahora la iría recuperando de  apoco– te pareció muy cursi?– pregunta un poco apenado, en su vida había hecho tal cosa, el también estaba aprendiendo a manejar eso del cortejo si tuviera su lobo seria mas fácil, pero como es el humano ahora tiene que esperar a que los demás le digan que pasa.

–es perfecto!!– dice tomando la pequeña lampara– que los malos recuerdos mueran y vengan los buenos...– menciona soltando la pequeña lampara que poco a poco se fue elevando, en ella iban los malos recuerdos aquellos que tanto daño le hacían, con esa pequeña lampara nacían sus nuevas ilusiones.

–Te Amo Stiles!!– menciona Derek un poco bajo de lo normal– se que aun falta para que de tus hermosos labios pueda oír esa palabra pero yo te amo y te lo diré siempre...

–gracias!– su velada perfecta, no hablaron de grandes cosas en particular, para ambos era un nuevo comienzo, pronto llegaría el momento de romper el sello que tenía los sentimientos de Zorro resguardados pronto dejaría llevarse de nuevo por ese sentimiento de amor, pronto ambos le pertenecerían al otro, pronto estarían juntos como la ley sobrenatural dictamina.


	102. Belfast

Todos habían emigrado a Belfast a todos les encantaba el sitio, no sólo por su basta cultura, sino que el lugar era pintoresco y perfecto para pasear en familia, toda la familia y cuanto de dice toda la familia era toda, los Hale Argent, los Hale Lahey, la única Hale cuyo apellido no quería pronunciar ninguno, y los Stilinski todos los Stilinski.

–porque tan sólo guapo...– menciona una chica al lado de Peter, la chica tenía un vestido con perdería que hacía resaltar los atributos de la misma.

￼

–lo siento, pero estoy casado...– menciona Peter tratando de no mirar a la chica, era guapa por lo poco que puede ver pero no quiere problemas con el celoso de si esposo.

–Y quien es la afortunada!!– menciona la chica posando su mano en la pierna de Peter muy cerca de si entrepierna.

– lo siento!!– dice moviendo su pierna, pero solo consiguió que la chica subiera mas su mano– es mi esposo...

–Con que te gustan los chicos!!– ironiza la chica no creyendo que Peter no la reconozca– y cual es el nombre de ese afortunado hombre...– menciona subiendo solo un poco mas la mano.

–Mi nombre es Christopher...– menciona Chris alzando una ceja– y tu eres...

–lo siento!– dice la chica levantándose del lugar– tengo algo que hacer, será para otro momento...

La chica avanzó un poco dejando a Chris lanzandole miradas matadoras, si Chris pudiera disparar por los ojos la chica ya estuviera muerta– quien era ella!!– dice Chris un poco enojado de que Peter se dejará tocar por la chica.

–Te juro que no se!!– menciona en tono sumiso, ya no quiere problemas mucho le costó estar con su hermoso Chris para ahora tener problemas de celos.

–Me siento ofendida por eso lobo idiota!!– dice la chica regresando con una bandeja y tres tragos– duele sabes, eso no es justo...

–usted que hace aquí!– dice Chris aún más enojado.

–Responde algo...– menciona en tono coqueto recargandose en la barra dejando ver un poco más sus atributos– eres Christopher Argent?

–me conoce?– pregunta incrédulo Chris, estaban esperando a los demás adultos estaban en un bup de los famosos del lugar.

–Aun no me reconocen!– dice sonriente la chica– me siento indignada... Como me has podido olvidar estúpido lobo...– menciona señalando a Peter.

–Quien es usted y porque me llama estúpido lobo...– menciona Peter.

–Dios!!– grita la chica sonriente– por ustedes casi muero por pedir permiso para ir al cine, esto me gano por ser una persona tan amable...

–Rosalin?– preguntan ambos al unisono.

–Gracias Dios, sabía que no eran tan idiotas como aparentan!– menciona negando con la cabeza– así que finalmente si se casaron...– menciona alzando sus cejas de manera sugerente– que bueno que acabaron juntos hacían bonita pareja, lástima que tu padre lo arruinara...

–tu sabes de mi padre...– a Chris ya no le estaba gustando nada la tipa.

–Porque hueles como a desconcierto, si no les hice nada en aquel tiempo que te hace pensar que les haré algo ahora?

–Tu... desde cuando, pero que porque no confío en ti...

–Nunca te diste cuenta?– pregunta incrédula– ninguna chica aguantaria esas luchas imbécil, pensé que no hablamos de tu parte sobrenatural por que no te gustaba...

–Pero que eres?

–Ninfa, porque crees que mi bup es famoso?– dice señalando el local– como crees que convencí al idiota de su padre? 

–Como sobreviviste a él?–

–Que sea un cazador no lo hace inmune a mis encantos querido...– menciona meneando sus atributos– no creyeron en serio que tu padre accederia tan fácil o sí?... y bien como reaccionó a su relación?

–el no lo sabe!!– menciona Chris un poco apenado, su padre era longevo con ganas, si bien ya no podía hacer más daño aún no se sentía con confianza de contarle sobre sus nietos.

–Que!!!– grita la chica– se casaron sin su consentimiento?

–Es mi vida no puede decidir sobre ella...– dictamina Chris muy serio.

–vaya creí que los Hale eran más tradicionales, no se suponía que si el padre no daba el consentimiento no podían casarse Peter...

–Eso era solo por el primogénito, yo no lo era así que estoy a salvó, además mi hermanita si dió su aprobación...

–Siempre llevando la contraria... Pero bueno cuento llevan?

–llevamos, dieciséis años y tres meses, dos días, y siete horas seguidas!!– menciona Peter dejando sin habla a Chris, no sabía que recordaría todo eso– y contando...

–Si que son un matrimonio longevo, yo mate a mi marido por Infiel, ahora sólo me dedico a disfrutar de la vida...– menciona guiñandole un ojo a un chico que acababa de entrar, el cual se encogió de hombros y se escondió atrás de un hombre un poco mas maduro– ahora me invaden los gays...– dice la chica sería mirando al tipo que la fulminaba con la mirada– una ya no puede encontrar especímenes varoniles en estas épocas...

–Ese es John y su esposo, tampoco te esponjes, que pongas tus ojos en gente comprometida no es nuestro problema...– menciona Peter sonriente, su amiga, por raro que suene tenía un bup famoso, y no sólo eso era un ser sobrenatural y el sin saberlo.

– ahora disfrutar de su noche que no se hacen más jóvenes y mientras el cuerpo aguante la noche no para baby!!– menciona bebiendo su último trago de su copa.

–Quien era ella...– menciona John en tono serio.

–Una amiga, es una ninfa y no te enojes la conozco hace años y ahora sabe que Jordán está pillado...

–Bien!!– responde un poco más calmado.

–Bebidas para todos guapos!!– menciona Rosalin– pasadla bien queridos...

 

********

–me pueden decir porque le hago de niñera?– pregunta Stuart muy serio.

–Porque tu y nuestro querido Ariel no tienen problemas como papá asi que calladito!!– sanciona Talia, les había tocado pasear con su tío.

–Y porque no les toca a sus otros tíos!!– dice señalando a los hermanos.

–Porque nuestro querido primo aún considera que no somos lo suficientemente grandes para cuidar a los pequeños...

–Y puede que tenga motivos para desconfiar...

–Que hicieron!– dice alzando una ceja.

–solo digamos que nadie salió herido...– menciona Esteban evadiendo la mirada de Stuart.

–Cuando van a crecer!!– dice enojado, buen podía estar cenando con su angelito lejos de los bribones.

–Nunca y los elegimos como niñeros oficiales...

–Por mi no existe problema!!– dice Ariel sonriente, así evita la lujuria de su querido novio.

********

–Sabes!– dice Derek subiendo a la gran rueda– tengo algo que decirte...

–Eso sería?– 

–vamos sube...

–Bien!– menciona Stiles, su velada ni tan romántica y tan dadá al olvido un punto medio perfecto para ambos, era la primer cena que tenían en público ambos, para ser la primera les había salido bien.

–Me vas a decir ya!!– menciona el castaño mirando la vista desde lo alto.

Derek admiraba al castaño, hace días que quería abrazarlo, tenerlo un momento entre sus brazos– hace años tenía digamos un fetiche con tu aroma...– dice abrazando al castaño por la espalda– ese olor tan propio de ti, lo amaba la vainilla y menta eran los más representativos de ti, pero no sólo eso tambien tenías el olor de un día fresco después de la lluvia, olías sutilmente a la clorofila del bosque y un toque dulce de café ese aroma me calmada siempre que me sentía solo, solo con tu olor calmabas a mi bestia interior...– menciona pegando su nariz al cuello del castaño– como fui tan idiota para no querer esto a mi lado, ahora no puedo notar tu olor, pero se que es el mismo...

–No se– responde el castaño– tienes la tendencia a ser idiota...

–Oye!!– dice Derek apretando a Stiles en su abrazo, este solo río divertido– pero no sólo eso, había otra cosa algo que te caracteriza de entre toda la gente...

–Cual?– 

–La constelación de lunares que tienes sobre tu piel, cuando terminaba cuando acabamos nuestra sesión siempre esperaba a que durmieras para contar uno por uno...

–Eres un pervertido...

–no se!– menciona aspirando aún más el olor del castaño– siempre imaginaba que tenías una de las constelaciones famosas, nunca pude formar ninguna, pero sin que te dieras cuenta besaba cada lunar, tal ves no te lo dije pero amo cada uno de ellos...

–Prefiero al Derek gruñón!!– menciona Stiles riendo divertido por las cosquillas que le proporcionaba la exaltación de Derek– yo amo tus dientes de conejo, siempre soñé algún día en llevar tu marca, la que caracterizaba como tú compañero, incluso un día tuve un sueño bastante subido de tono solo con ellos, luego están tus ojos son hermosos siempre quise que me miraran como ahora lo hacen, hace años soñe que me proponias matrimonio con los ojos llorosos y sonriente, imaginé una vida contigo y ella llegó a....

–No pienses en eso!!– menciona apretando más su abrazo– te amo y me di cuenta tarde, pero siempre te amé, aún cuando ella estaba a mi lado, siempre estabas tú por encima, siempre fuiste tú...

–aun veo difícil en poder olvidar eso, no puedo simplemente olvidar porque es un pasado que siempre va a estar presente...

–lo se, pero olvidemoslo ahora sólo importamos los dos, tu y yo nadie más, ahora sólo estamos los dos, juntos podremos pasar esto...

–Justos...

–Siempre juntos mi amor...– menciona Derek depositando un casto beso en el cuello del castaño.


	103. Un Dedal Especial

La vida puede diluirse en un santiamén, saber cuál importante eres para el presente sin cambiar el pasado, como es posible?

Derek aprendió de la peor forma en no jugar con el tiempo.

"Traidor, atrapen al hereje! le decía su mente una y otra vez, como era que había acabado tan mal, postrado en una cama de hospital, oh claro gracias a su excelente novio que lo había llevado con sigo en un viaje en el tiempo.

Flashback

–Stiles!– menciona emocionado Derek– vamos, anda acompáñame...– Derek quería llevar a Stiles a un lugar especial para el, una capilla que había conocido en sus años en la gran manzana, pero el castaño se mantenía renuente a acompañarlo, la razón no se sentía bien, empezaba a creer que tendría una matrimonio, de no puedo me duele la cabeza ¿acaso esto es lo que me toca vivir? se pregunta Derek una y otra vez.

–ahora no Derek!– menciona tambaleándose un poco, sabía que pasaba alguien de corazón puro le llamaba quien no lo sabia, esa Información se le era revelada una vez que llegará a su destino.

–Stiles por favor!!– menciona agarrando a Stiles por los hombros.

Mala idea, el viaje había comenzado con ambos y el castaño no podía hacer nada– Stiles que demonios pasa!– dice alarmado viendo cientos de rombos dar la vuelta y dejando una estela de luz a su paso– Stiles!!– medio grita antes de desaparecer.

*Mitad del siglo XVI*

–rayos!!– medio grita el castaño, ambos habían caído en el bosque, gracias a Derek, había interferido en su viajé, ok era alguien sumamente poderoso pero no manejaba al cien por ciento su poder– que hiciste Derek!– sanciona Stiles llendo al encuentro del lobo que estaba colgado en un árbol.

–Que dominios fue eso Stiles!– menciona Derek tratando de alcanzar la rama, sus ideas no eran lo mejor últimamente, cayó como costal al suelo, dejándole un fuerte dolor de espalda.

Stiles solo rompió en risas al verle caer, vale lo hubiera ayudado pero se le hizo más gracia verle caer– te encuentras bien?– pregunta sonriente.

–Me vas a decir que fue eso, y donde estamos?– menciona un poco enojado estirandose para aliviar un poco el dolor de su espalda.

–Si, un viaje en el tiempo, Bienvenido al siglo XVI!– la información del año le estaba nublado la vista, solo falta a quien va a ayudar.

–Y porque me has traído!!– menciona enojado, ya no le gustó nada la idea.

–Tu me agarraste en el último minuto, fue tu culpa, además te había dicho que no era el momento, pero terco el muchacho hace lo que se le pega la gana!!– reprende ahora que haría el estaba entrenando para esas cosas pero Derek no.

–Y que haces aquí, a que has venido?– pregunta un poco menos molestó.

–ya te lo habia dicho, me han traído a ayudar...– menciona cruzado de brazos.

–a quien y para que?–

–Isabel I y para que no se, solo voy a guiarla o en todo caso proteger de ella...– menciona sonriente.

–Y cual es el plan!!– menciona enarcando una ceja.

–Mi plan Derek es este, tu eres mi moso, yo mando tu estas mudo, no hablar y si puedes regresa al Derek de gruñidos y gestos con la ceja!– menciona mirando a todos lados– ahora ropa adecuada a la época!!– menciona chasqueando los dedos.

–Que has hecho– menciona separando la ropa que estaba cerca de su hombría, se sentía un poco descubierto de esa parte en específica de su cuerpo– Stiles regresa mi ropa ahora...

–Quejica!– menciona hastiado Stiles, ahora tendría que camuflajearse entre toda la gente– te vas a acostumbrar solo relájate...

–Stiles, está cosa no me cubre nada!!– menciona aun separando  el pantalonete que estaba más grande que su ser.

–Si te cubre ahora, cálmate y relájate, te vas acostumbrar!!– sanciona– ahora muévete!!– dice tomando rumbo a dónde sea que si corazón lo lleva.

–Stiles!!– medio grita Derek– Stiles al menos dame un boxer!– se le estaba parando cierta parte de su anatomía con el roce de la prenda.

–Quejica!!– menciona tronando los dedos una vez más– contento?– menciona con el típico gesto Hale, si se notaba que el castaño convivía más a menudo con ellos.

–Gracias!!– menciona más cómodo– ahora que?

–Ya lo he dicho Derek, te vuelves una masa de gruñidos sin palabras, tu acento no corresponde a esta época y dudo mucho que cinco minutos te sirvan de algo!!– Derek ya se estaba ofendiendo– así que si te preguntan, te dicen algo solo gruñes, niegas o afirmas con la cabeza lo entiendes?

–He estudiado Historia Stiles se que tipo de acento se usa!– menciona ofendido.

–Si oui Derek, vous savez ce que je dis maintenant?– menciona en perfecto acento francés antiguo.

–Que?– menciona desconcertado.

–si ni siquiera comprendes eso!– menciona Stiles– sabes, diré que no comprendes nada y que eres torpe y con déficit de atención, así no habrá problema!!– menciona tomando rumbo de nuevo.

–Me vas a hacer parecer idiota?– pregunta aún más ofendido.

–Digamos que digo lo que eres!– menciona ya enojado– así que su no quieres permanecer como una roca en mi bolsillo te vas a callar y seguir mis órdenes!!– menciona parando su rumbo.

–Y ahora?– menciona mirando para todos lados.

–Su carruaje mi lord!– menciona un tipo en un carruaje– veo que trajo a su acompañante...

–Si Fred, por desgracia...

–Fred?– menciona un poco confuso.

–Hola Derek!– menciona sonriente Fred.

–Tu que haces aquí?– 

–Ayudo a Lord Stilinski, recuerda soy el más fiel sirviente de la familia y mi protegido es el Señorito Stiles así que donde el vaya yo voy...

–Ya Derek sube que entre más pronto termine mejor!– menciona enojado dentro del carruaje.

–Cuanto vamos a estar aquí?– pregunta y en una actitud sumisa.

–No se, un año, un mes, una semana, unas horas...– menciona mirando por la pequeña ventanilla– todo depende para que estoy aquí, si bien la razón principal es guiar a Isabel bien podría llamarme para otra cosa...

–Como que?–

–Para tener descendencia en esta época...– menciona mirando a Derek por el rabillo del ojo– no se...

–No eso jamás, tu no vas a hacer eso...– menciona Derek enfuruñado por lo dicho– no lo voy a permitir...

–Tu posesividad va a ser un problema...– menciona ladeando un gesto– sabes ya bien que mi Zorro no me lo permite, pero cualquier cosa te lo advierto sigues mis órdenes o te castigo Derek y no tu mente pervertida no tiene cabida aquí, estoy por y para lo que se me llamó en esta época, interfiere y lo vas a pagar...

–Regresame entonces no quiero estar aquí!!– su ego ya se había ofendido, era mejor esperarlo en su época y actuar como si nada pasara.

–Lo siento no puedo!– menciona un poco más calmado.

–Que!! porqué?–

–Necesito cumplir con lo que se me ha pedido para poder regresar...– dice ya calmado– solo sigue las instrucciones vale, cuando volvamos tendremos la cita que querías...

–Bien!– menciona con la mandíbula apretada.

–Derek!– menciona Stiles posando su mano en el brazo del moreno– lo siento, vale, me dejó llevar por la situación, vamos a ver para que estoy aquí, lo hago rápido y regresamos...

–Bien!– menciona separando la mano de Stiles de su brazo.

*********

–Tenías que hablar verdad!!– menciona Stiles jalando a Derek por un gran pasillo– no pudiste cerrar tu maldita boca...

–lo siento, si no pude ver cómo esa tipeja te tocaba!– menciona tratando de seguir el paso del castaño– lo siento...

–Derek, gritaste una maldita blasfemia al lado del maldito papa de esta época, la palabra herejía te suena conocida!!– menciona metiendo a Derek en un cuarto de la casona– tus celos pudieron más que lo que dices jurar por mi, Derek como piensas que voy a caer tan facil, no lo hice con Ariel no lo voy a hacer con alguien más...

–lo siento vale...– menciona mirando la gran revuelta afuera de la casona– no quise hacerlo...

–Derek por Dios, ya te he dicho que no voy a caer con alguien más que no seas tú...– dice enfuruñado, solo esperaba que dieran las doce para que ambos regresarán, se sentía Cenicienta pero así era, su misión con Isabel solo había sido entrenarla, su última noche era de gran fiesta, pero como en esas épocas no era bien visto el baile entre dos hombres, Stiles había optado por bailar con una doncella, solo que no espero que esta quisiera besarle, causando que Derek no pudiera contenerse y decir que Stiles le pertenecía, por suerte no había mencionado el apellido real, Lord Coffron era su apellido de pila en esa época, Stiles agradece que así fuera, ya acusado por herejía, acusado por hechicería por conceder el poder de hablar a un hombre que no podía, desacato a la corona y sobre todo la parte donde ambos serían colgados por homosexualidad era suficiente para poner a Stiles nervioso.

–lo siento vale!– menciona Derek besando la frente del castaño– quédate aquí, falta poco para las doce, solo resiste aquí un poco más.

Con eso Derek salió de la habitación gritando "vamos corre" idiota de su parte pero había causado el sonrojo de Stiles, le había salvado aún cuando no lo necesitaba, podría desmayar a todos aunque bien podrían traer alguna planta contra seres mágicos, si se había enterado que la cacería de seres estaba en marcha, así que muchos de los caballeros usaban hierro por armadura y llevaban amuletos de la única planta que a él le afecta– rayos!– dice por lo bajo, agradece que pudo echar el fresnillo para que no pudieran pasar.

–Derek!– medio grita el castaño, al ver a Derek acorralado en la azotea, ok ese viaje era el top de peores que en su vida va a tener– ni se te ocurra!– menciona solo faltaba dos minutos para regresar y no lo harían en condiciones si caía y el tiempo no se acababa Derek caería al piso primero y luego sería transportado–No!!– medio grita para que Derek no se lanzará, más su grito llegó tardé Derek había caído al suelo.

*fin del viaje*

–Derek!– grita el castaño al verle desvanecerse ante el– eres un idiota!– medio grita el castaño– BRUJAS!!– grita el castaño este se encontraba absorbiendo todo el dolor de Derek.

–Si mi señor!–

–Se va a poner bien verdad?– odiaba en ese momento que su Zorro se desconectara en mayor parte de él, al menos podía absorber el dolor de ex-lobo.

–Por suerte si!– menciona la única bruja en aparecer– alguien no lo quiere en el infierno o tiene un ángel muy grande en el cielo...– menciona la chica posando una esfera en color verde sobre el pecho de Derek– sólo tiene roto el fémur, con recuperación se pondrá bien, también su brazo en poco tiempo estará en condiciones...

Fin del Flashback.

La chica que había apoyado ese día a Derek empezaba a temer por su vida, el ex-lobo por lo que ella habia visto se recuperaría en un santiamén o bueno la conciencia, su fémur casi recuperado, gracias a los dotes curativos del Zorro, más aún no podría ponerse de pie.

–eres un idiota!– menciona Stiles, no se dejaba caer, quería pero no lo iba a hacer, tenía que ser fuerte por el, otra persona la cual cargar a su lista de personas que no puede salvar– porque no puedo salvar a alguien...

Médicamente Derek no tenía nada, lo explicado por el Doctor era el simplemente no quiere despertar, Stiles ya se estaba hartando de eso quería a Derek gruñón con el, no a ese que se mantenía postrado en la cama del hospital–Porque no puedes hacer lo que se te dice ha?– reprende Stiles apartando el cabello de la frente de Derek– Derek por Dios debes despertar, ahora tu porque todo el mundo quiere que sufra de esta forma, primero mi madre, luego mi padre, ahora tu, odio los hospitales!!– menciona acercándose al lobo– no debería, siquiera debería estar furioso contigo, pero creo que te has ganado mi dedal especial...

El castaño le había dado un casto beso a Derek, tal vez debería decirle más seguido lo que siente al lobo, tal vez debe dejarse llevar un poco más por lo que el zorro le dice– solo no me dejes...– menciona admirando el rostro relajado de Derek, era tan guapo como el lo recordaba.

–con que tu dedal especial!– menciona Derek con la voz rasposa, no sabe pero el beso lo había despertado.

–eres un idiota!– reprende Stiles, sobre el. Tal vez deba dejarse llevar por el deseo del Zorro, dejar que esos sentimientos florezcan de una vez por todas.


	104. Un sello roto

Derek, Derek podría decir que su vida era magnifica, que era feliz con lo que tenía, que se sentía pleno con lo que la vida le había regresado, si bien aún no podía gozar de una gran relación con el castaño, ya podía abrazarlo sin temer que este lo pegue a la pared.

–DEREK!– reprende el castaño que estaba haciendo o si, su glorioso baño, por que glorioso porque el señor todo poderoso Stiles aunque no lo admita se moría de celos y el lo bañaba negando la oportunidad a cualquiera que se ofreciera a bañarlo, su fémur se había recuperado en tiempo récord según los doctores era un milagro, pero que tiene que ver con que en ese momento Stiles este tallando su cuerpo de forma delicada. Pues su plan no era el mejor pero si podía conseguir puntos con el castaño para que se deje llevar por lo que sabe que ya siente por el, así tenga que ponerse un moño él lo haría, claro cuando él decida qué es tiempo de dejar de fingir que no puede caminar y claro que decida dejar de sentir las manos cálidas y temblorosas de su castaño–Derek!– reprende el castaño una vez más, porque Stiles estaba de ese humor de perro, pues Derek YO-SIGO-SIENDO-EL-ALFA-HALE desprendía olor a exitacion con los simples toques del castaño, y claro su anatomía tomaba forma. Una parte de su cuerpo era ignorada de manera Olímpica por cierto castaño, pero aún así sabe que Stiles lo mira cuando el cierra los ojos para enjuagar el jabón de su pelo– sigues y terminas tu solo...

–Al menos deja de temblar!– menciona abriendo un poco más las piernas, ok en ese punto Stiles tenía que hacer limpieza de su parte no tan pequeña y sabe que esta jugando sucio puesto que el tiene un brazo sin yeso, y bueno el podía hacerse cargo pero que más, a él le gusta el toque de Stiles y si es la única forma que por lo momento pueda conseguir su toqué para que hacerse el idiota y mejor disfruta– además ya te he dicho lo que me provocas no se porque te molesta!

–No me molesta, claro pero estas mal y si sigues de esta forma!– reprende terminando su penosa acción– no voy a poner seguir conteniendo al Zorro...

–pues no lo hagas...– terreno peligroso le decía su mente, pero que va, no cree que lo mande lejos, o ¿si? y menos desnudó.

–Derek!– menciona el castaño con la mirada oscurecida– ¿sabes lo que me provoca tu olor?– pregunta de manera inocente.

– que te pongas cachondo!– responde en tono de supremacía.

El castaño no respondió, bien ambos podían jugar ese juego, así que sin pensarlo Stiles se acercó al oído de Derek, para comodidad de ambos el castaño lo bañaba en una gran tina, podrían estar los dos pero Stiles no se siente listo para dar ese paso, pero quien dice que no puede jugar un poco así que primero lamió un poco el lóbulo del oído del ex-lobo– Oh Derek!– medio gime el castaño– tu olor solo me provoca ganas de tomarte aquí mismo y créeme que es algo que no olvidarias...– una vez más atacó el lóbulo el oído de Derek para al segundo separáse para soplar deliberadamente, o si el también podía prender a Derek– acaso quieres eso... Derek!– menciona en un tomo muy provocador. Por su parte Derek tubo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no correrse con esas simples palabras. Su mente pervertida ya le había puesto muchas escenas donde Stiles se lo follaba, claro primero impondría resistencia, el sigue siendo el Alfa de la relación.

–Stiles!– gime Derek casi en contra de su voluntad. Como era posible que el castaño lo pusiera de esa forma, "idiota, idiota, idiota" le reprendia su conciencia "como es posible que lo cambiarás por Paige" le decía una y otra vez.

–Derek!– menciona Stiles en el mismo tono, observando como Derek mordía su labio para no emitir ningún sonido, idiota de su parte porque el podía escuchar el leve gemido que emitía– sorry, pero tu te encargas de eso...– menciona alejándose del sitio– vuelvo en unos minutos...– "cruel" le decía su mente, como lo prendia y se iba de esa forma tan descarada, eso no se hace, ahora era la cuestión de terminar por el solo y ponerse en vergüenza enfrente de su chico "OH SI" porque Derek ya consideraba a Stiles su chico y no el no era celoso con canas solo cuida lo que desde un principio le pertenecía, ahora era correcto que el se tocará, bueno no es como si Stiles no supiera lo que iba a hacer. 

Una oleada de decepción le llegó en el mismo instante, si bien Stiles ya le permitía abrazarlo, lo abrazaba con el único brazo que tiene bueno y la silla de ruedas no le daba muchas posibilidades aunque su situación puede que Stiles por eso no lo pegue a la pared, su vida sería ¿eso? cuando podría disfrutar al cien porciento de Stiles, cuando le permitiría tocarle como hace años, sabe bien que en la acción el Zorro no lo va a dejar ser el activo y tendrá que acostumbrarse a éso bien ya lo había hecho, Peter al verlo salir en silla de ruedas con un Stiles empujando la oleada de "Mira a quién le rompieron el culo", "Uy Derek si que te gusta duro" o " Duro y hasta adentró" por su parte sólo se sonrojaba porque su mente claro que no era lujuriosa claro que no, solo tenía una imaginación muy activa.

–listo?– pregunta media hora después Stiles, bien el se había ido a terminar con su propio problema era malo desearlo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Sabia que Derek ya había aprendido su lección y bien ya no iba a traicionarlo a la primera de cambio, pero aún no puede simplemente no puede, claro está la parte donde el con su cuerpo sería el activo contra una masa de músculo seudopensante le quitaba muchos puntos a su valentía, el Zorro quería, pero el no se habia follado a nadie en mucho tiempo por no decir nunca y claro Ariel no contaba ya que Stuart había tomado el control de su cuerpo, si el no sabía nada de cómo hacerlo, o bien si sabía pero si con bañarlo le temblaba la mano, que iba a ser cuando en verdad estuviera tocándole que iba a pasar en ese momento, la primera idea era un Derek riéndose de el por ser inexperto y la otra era un Derek burlándose y al segundo ser follado de manera brutal hasta que el Zorro demuestre su supremacía en el tema, y claro ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía buena.

–Si!– menciona decaído, su valentía iba y venía de la china, como era posible pues su cabeza tenía precio uno muy grande como para ponerse a seguir sus instintos lujuriosos y hacer algo que dañe al castaño, bueno luego de eso ser castrado por sus hijos, ser desmembrado por su tío y hermana, luego estaba claro que John lo iba a torturar y no su sufrir no terminaría, porque quien iba a acompañarlo al Infierno o si su otro suegro y eso no era lo mejor para pasar una eternidad en el Infierno torturado por el sabueso no le parecía una grata forma de comenzar su viaje al más halla. 

"tal vez es idiota" le menciona su conciencia, o si ahora su conciencia le jodia, al principio creyó que no eran dos, que en realidad eran trillizos, bueno cuatrillizos si cuenta al príncipe sol, novio de luna pues ahora tenía otro, pero no solo era su conciencia– ¿te encuentras bien?– pregunta Stiles incado al lado de la bañera– Derek ¿que pasá?

–¿Stiles?– pregunta Derek un poco ido en sus pensamientos– te puedo preguntar algo...

–Seguro, dispara...–

–¿Algún día podré tocarte como hace años?– sabe que se está metiendo en un terreno peligroso, pero quiere saberlo– digo no me mal intérpretes, me encanta la vida que tengo pero... ¿siempre será de esta forma?– pregunta encarando al castaño– siempre vamos a jugar a ésto, está claro que ambos queremos pero tú por un lado aún temes que yo te haga lo mismo lo cual juro que no va a suceder y yo temo en arruinarlo de nuevo, digo no estoy pidiendo que avancemos más pero solo quiero saberlo... ¿será de esta forma deseando algo que ninguno se atreve a pedirlo?

El castaño solo bajó la mirada, bien el amaba esa forma directa de Derek pero simplemente no podía tendría que romper el sello para poder avanzar y eso es algo que teme hacer porque porque no quiere liberar su corazón y que este salga dañado de nuevo– mira yo se que... que ambos queremos pero yo...

–No lo pienses, si fui un idiota, un cabeza hueca pero no tiene que ser ya, puedo esperar un siglo para tener otro beso no me importa enserio, pero vamos a hacer eso siempre vamos a jugar como pequeños un juego de grandes, yo quiero, tu quieres por que simplemente no nos dejamos llevar...– menciona tomando el mentón de Stiles con su mano, agradece que esa sea su brazo bueno o tendría las ganas de tocarle sin poder hacerlo– no digo que ahora, pero en algún punto vamos a poder avanzar más que ésto!– menciona señalando su parte con un poco de pudor. 

–En algún punto!!– se moría de miedo, ahora donde estaba ese Stiles de hace un año. Ahora que podía hacer, estaba acorralado, si quería, quería hacerlo pero no sabe cómo– si en un punto creo que podremos avanzar más que ésto!–menciona ya levantado tendría que sacar a Derek de la bañera o además de estar así tendría que cuidarlo de estar enfermo. Porque si era el único que se enfermaba.

–Bien!– menciona Derek levantándose.

–Pero que mierdas haces!!– grita apoyando a Derek a pararse.

–lo siento!!– menciona Derek– ya hace unos días que me puedo mover por mi mismo...

–Hijo de tu...

No pudo terminar su maldición ya que un Derek mojado lo estaba abrazando y claro enrojecio como un tomate, si seguía siendo jóven, un salido pero en Marte y en Júpiter Derek era un Dios y le estaba abrazando a el no a Paige no a Kate a el, su corazón le pertenecía solo a él, algo se rompió el lo sintió y ahora no podía detenerle, pero tenía que parar ya o se dejaria llevar por el mar de sentimientos del Zorro.

Con dificultad llevo a Derek a la cama, ya después de haberlo ayudado a sacarse, le había puesto un pijama de Batman, porque, porque a Derek le gustaba esa pijama casualmente tomada del clóset del castaño– yo tengo algo que...que...que...– tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tener a Derek sin playera le estaba haciendo perder su poco control– trabajo si eso... cualquier cosa le hablas a los niños...– "maldición, maldición, maldición" se recriminaba una y otra vez el castaño, el sello estaba roto, ahora no podía controlar al Zorro y no podía dejarse llevar porque, porque Derek cojones se está recuperando el no puede simplemente follárselo en esa situación– lo siento yo tengo que...que...que irme si eso... descansa...– todo había válido, tantos años cuidar el sello para que ahora tenga que reprimir la lujuria del Zorro, no era bueno, no era bueno, se repetía una y otra vez.

Falta decir que Stiles desapareció una semana para calmar al Zorro una horrible y fatídica semana auto-encerrado, solo porque aún no podía dejarse llevar, aún no podía, joder que Derek estaba convaleciente y el Zorro ya quería hacerlo gritar de maneras que ahora no le parecen tan pervertidas.


	105. Una Gran Familia

Derek, Derek podría decir que su vida era la mejor de todas, que cada paso que había dado era para llegar a ese punto en específico de su vida, como era posible que después de tanto dolor, tanto pesar su vida estuviera llena de color, no un color opaco, ni mucho menos nítido, era un color vivo, radiante porque de sentía que hasta la misma purpurina le tenía envidia, pues el castaño después de su seción de baño algo había cambiado.

Sus celos por su puesto que no, eso jamás, ahora que sabe que es él, va a proteger lo que le pertenece así se a costa de su vida, pero porque sabe que paso algo, Stiles algo había cambiado en el, como lo supo pues el castaño le besaba con mas frecuencia incluso podría jurar que le palmeo uno de sus glúteos y claro el no era un pervertido con ganas claro que no, solo que si el castaño le apetecía violarcelo en esa misma plaza el gritaria a todo aquel que se les acercara para separalos, donde estaban pues en la misma plaza del vaticano porque porque era un lugar hermoso para pasear con su enorme familia o si porque esa era otra forma que tenía que agradecer, porque los tres Hale que habían quedado se habían convertido en una enorme familia.

Empezando por Peter, su tío vale aún tenía guardado un pequeño rencor por matar a su hermana y claro está la parte donde le había mentido cuando le preguntó si sabía algo de Stiles dejanto todo eso atrás, su tío era el segundo hombre más feliz en la tierra porque el segundo, bueno porque el era el primero, pero su tío junto a su otro tío o si porque nunca iba a llamar a Chris tío claro que no, pero verles juntos como pareja, hace más de dieciséis años que llevan juntos y nunca lo había visto tan radiante, como era posible pues la respuesta está a su costado sus dos primos, Malia pues era Malia pero aún así Peter tenía contacto con ella, esta seguía metida de en la manada. Sus primos la parte buena de Peter donde había quedado ese ser oscuro que en un punto le dió miedo o si porque verle después de que el mismo lo había enterrado pues no le hizo nada de gracia. Pero ahora lo miraba se veía tan feliz tan llenó, tan completo, el quería algo así con Stiles sabía que su camino sería largo muy largo para tener algo así.

La manada, después de que todo acabo, tuvieron que hacer documentos falsos, pagar a cierta gente en el aeropuerto para que dijesen que Paige había regresado por su cuenta sola, días antes, después de éso nadie pudo culpar a Derek porque pues tenía un guardián bastante poderoso como para dejar que se lo llevaran a la cárcel. El aún recuerda las palabras finales, la invitación de Isabel había acabado y bueno tenían que regresar puesto que aún tenían trabajos y respectivas familias que atender. Derek debe admitir que le dolió ver a Scott de esa forma, todos estaban despidiéndose con excepción de Stiles que se mantenía lejos en una parte del aeropuerto porque porque simplemente no quería hacer eso. Cuando Scott tuvo el valor de hablar finalmente con Stiles cual fue su sorpresa cuando Scott le preguntó "¿hermanos?" y este extendido su mano para despedirse más el castaño le extendió una tétrica mirada antes de decir tajantemente "No". Todos habían olido la tristeza de Scott el por su parte tuvo que aprender a manejar eso de expresiones faciales y lenguaje corporal para sabe que pasaba, le hubiera dolido más si el castaño no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de extender su mano antes de que Scott la retirará dando un fuerte apretón pronunció algo que había regresado la sonrisa al Alfa "amigos" con esas simples palabras, el junto a la manada vieron partir a Stiles junto a sus hijos, su tío sus primos y una Melissa que apenas se había despedido de Scott de manera tajante y está seguro que el abrazo fue más forzado que natural así como cuando Isaac intentaba abrazarlo en Navidad justo igual. Después de eso la manada había regresado a sus actividades normales, los chicos en la escuela.

Donde estaba el o si en el mismo instante que Stiles subió al avión, ambos Hale lo habían decidido esa noche nadie durmió preparando maletas, cargando todo lo que les pertenecía, si la manada era su familia, más en cambio su verdadera familia estaba a cientos de millas de Beacon, Cora junto a Isaac y sus tres betas, el junto a su hija, se despidieron del Alfa en el aeropuerto, claro con la promesa de que si algo ocurría serían los primeros en llegar a apoyar. Scott no era un vividor claro que no solo le importaba cuidar las pertenencias de sus amigos y claro el se ofreció a cuidar la pantalla plana de sesenta pulgadas con sonido estéreo y bocinas de cine perteneciente a Derek. Scott casi no pudo contenerse cuando ambos hermanos Hale le dijeron que tomará lo que quisiera y lo demás lo vendiera. Era mentira lo que salió en el periódico matutino, Scott no había salido con una traje hecho de billetes claro que no el periódico era amarillista y solo queria difamarle, claro que el iba a guardar todo hasta que los dueños llegaran, bueno las cosas que el había conservado para si.

Luego estaban sus suegros, John Stilinski probablemente el hombre más afortunado del mundo, sus cuatro hijos y su esposo Jordán, en tiempos pasados se pondría celoso por las miradas que le lanza a Stiles, pero no eran miradas más que paternales que tenía, el sabía que Jordán no tenía familia, el único a quien el le hablaba era su ahora esposo de eso en más el habría golpeado al sabueso, en años pasados claro, se moría de celos cuando el chico miraba a Stiles era obvio que su lobo sentía la competencia clara más sus celos se habían desaparecido cuando supo que era el compañero de John, lástima que por esa época se había confundido con el regreso de Paige.

Luego de los Stilinski estaban sus cachorros los siete, su hija menor Laura, si porque ahora sabía que era la menor, había pedido ir a la misma escuela que su amiga, cual fue la sorpresa de Derek el primer día de clases que el uniforme era el mismo que tenían sus seis hijos, porque si se suponía que ellos eran universitarios y ella apenas pasaría a su última etapa de estudios antes de pasar a ligas mayores, la respuesta la recibió en el mismo instante, el internado era un campus enorme donde yacían desde el preescolar hasta la universidad, raro porque el no conocía una escuela de esa talla, incluso cuando quiso inscribir a Laura para que pudiera estar con su amiga, cual fue su sorpresa que dicha escuela no tenía página oficial o algún sitio donde ver la información, claro el no la iba a mandar sin saber a dónde, pero entonces porque ahora estaba inscrita y posiblemente se vuelva la siguiente capitana de porristas o si porque las gemelas ya la habían amenazado con eso.  
Resultó que para la primer Navidad que estuvo de regresó se enteró que no era un campus normal, sino que era una escuela exclusiva de seres sobrenaturales, si aceptaban humanos pero siempre preferían llenar el campus con seres sobrenaturales, la amiga de Laura una ninfa de agua y Dios casi se muere cuando se enteró, tenía una posible amenaza al lado de su hija y el sin saberlo.

En cuanto a los seis cachorros le seguían asiendo la vida imposible, aunque ya no tenía insultos las bromas y los paseos en famila lo dejaban muerto hasta el cansancio. Pero los amaba, los amo desde el momento en que Talia le dijo que prefería tener a Ariel como su verdadero padre, no había tomado mucho en cuenta eso pero les amaba, desde ese mismo momento.

Ahora estaba su horrible y fatídico cuñado, no el hijo de Jordán no, él no, incluso el chico le había dicho que le caía bien, bien se lo había dicho después de amenzarlo con quemar le sus partes si le hacía daño a Stiles. Pero en ese momento no hablaba de el, Stuart su pequeño dolor de culo personal, este le golpeaba y regularmente le metía el pie para que cayera, sabe que es muy infantil pero no hace lío solo porque no quiere pasar tiempo de calidad de nuevo postrado en una cama de hospital, bueno si pero solo si Stiles se ofrecía a bañarlo.

Ahora pasando al dueño de sus quincenas, el amor de sus amores, su galaxia personal, y claro el más sexy de los gemelos, porque Stuart no tenía lo que Stiles, así fueran gemelos idénticos el sabía quién era quien, solo con mirar un par de segundos. Su castaño que haría si el castaño no le hubiera dicho que si quería intentarlo de nuevo– ¿en que piensas Derek?– pregunta Stiles mirando al ex-lobo, tenía todo el viaje oliendo a añoranza a felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

–Disculpa que?– sabe que había repasado a todos con la mirada, pero no sabía que Stiles lo estuviera viendo hasta que esté le preguntó si estaba bien.

–al lobo idiota se le fundió el cerebro con el calor!!– menciona Stuart con un enorme helado, todos habían parado para comprar helado, fue en el mismo instante que se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a todos.

–Porque sigues diciendome lobo?– pregunta Derek un poco ofendido, no le molestaba, pero prefería olvidar a su difunto lobo de una buena vez.

–Uy, yo no sé es más fácil y no se!– menciona encogido de hombros si sabe, pero prefiere esperar a que suceda para poder tener una lucha digna de el, si el lobo pasaba podía casarse con su hermano de lo contrario su hombría estaría en juego.

–¿estas bien?– pregunta Stiles sonriente, tenía su helado con triple ración, una bola de queso otra de limón y una más de moras, sabe de que es cada una porqué Stiles no habia parado de hablar de dichoso helado.

Una vez que Stiles probó el helado, este también prosiguió a probarlo, pero de la boca del castaño, no se atrevía a hacerlo más seguido, puesto que no quería forzar al Zorro, bueno si quería pero con el precio sobre su hermosa cabeza, prefiere ir despacio– a que viene eso?– pregunta Stiles una vez que Derek se separó de el.

–No, se!– menciona en tono infantil– solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo...

Stiles enrojecio como tómate en unos minutos, aún no se iba a acostumbrar a que Derek le dijera eso, porque no se lanzaba y protagonizaba una escena sexual en ese mismo lugar, gracias a su yo malvado, si porque Stiles le decía Yo malvado a su gemelo, consiguió poner un sello temporal. Porque lo hizo por miedo, torpe, palurdo, y cada ofensa que el mismo se daba, pero su Zorro debe comprender que aún no era tiempo de dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Mientras tanto, John miraba a ambos yernos, uno le caía bien y el otro bueno al otro lo soportaba solo porque le llevaba tarta de manzana cada fin de semana y no claro que no con eso no se iba a ganar a John oh claro que no, bueno lo hizo con una tarta más grande y pases para el juego de americano. Pero el que dijera que John era un vendido no sabía lo que decía el vendido por Dios, ni que fuera quien...

–vas a hablar con ambos?– pregunta Jordán muy junto a John.

–De que hablas?–

–De lo que piensas hacer!– menciona Jordán mirando a su familia, pasó de no tener a nadie a su lado, a tener un esposo que le amaba, unos hijos preciosos y los demás que también formaban parte de su familia.

–No creo que sea el momento!– menciona John decaído

–Yo creo que si!– menciona señalando a Stuart con su mentón– es un gran chico...

–lo es, solo que también le tocó un novio lelo...– menciona sonriendo con ternura, Stuart quería casarse ya, siempre miraba su mano soñando con que un día Ariel le proponga matrimonio. En teoría el debería ser quien entrega el anillo, puesto que el es él principal, el alfa de la relación, más este quería un anillo sabe es un poco infantil pero John puede empujar un poquito a cierto Ángel que se la pasaba en las nubes– a todos los Stilinski nos tocan compañeros igual lelos...

–Oye!!– menciona Jordán en tono ofendido.

–Bien no todos!!– menciona sonriente, o si el tenia el mejor esposo, incluso mejor que el lobo Alfa psicópata.

–tambien lo haras con el!– pregunta señalando está vez a Derek quien miraba con ilusión a Stiles.

–Puede que Stiles le perdonara pero creo que si lo hace ambos podrán avanzar de nuevo...– no estaba convencido de eso pero, Stiles es raro y si aún no cede al impulso del Zorro significa que aún no está seguro que Derek le pertenezca– al menos eso espero...

–les vas a decir ya?– pregunta Peter mirando a ambos gemelos, uno añoraba un anillo y el otro añoraba las esperanzas de un amor sin traición.

–Creo que es momento...– bien no era por ayudar pero el no se estaba haciendo más joven y quería ver a sus dos primeros retoños casados y felices, uno se comió la torta antes de tiempo y vaya que torta y el segundo está seguro que no tardará en darle la buena nueva.


	106. Anillos y un Gran jardín

Un día por la mañana, tanto Derek como Ariel fueron secuestrados dejando el mensaje que ambos tenían cosas que hacer, según John era buena escusa ya tenía a su séquito de Alfas interfiriendo para que tanto Stiles, como Stuart les encontrarán.

–John nos has secuestrado?– pregunta Ariel temía por su vida, su suegro podría ser alguien realmente atemorizante cuando se lo proponía.

– digamos que los tome prestados por un momento!– menciona John en el lado del conductor.

–Y como tú fiel acompañante Jordán...

–Ya puedo quemarlos o me espero a estar más lejos?– menciona Jordán con la voz del sabueso, eso tensó de sobremanera a ambos acompañantes– prefiero hacerlo ya así regresamos pronto...

–Me parece buena idea...– dice John sonriente mirando a ambos chicos con la cara pálida– les hace falta un buen bronceado, término medio Jordán...

–Bien!– menciona Jordán mirando a ambos– lo siento!– menciona Jordán levantando una bola de fuego de su mano.

–Jordan no!– grita Derek, el esperaba salir vivo de la plática paterna pero ahora sabe que va a morir.

–Sus súplicas no sirven!!– menciona Jordán con la voz oscurecida.

Ambos acompañantes cayeron desmayados antes siquiera que la bola de fuego se separata de la mano de Jordán– No estas exagerando...– menciona Jordán acomodándose en el asiento de nuevo.

– puede...– ahora sólo podía pensar en una cosa– Jordán te he dicho cuanto me pone verte utilizar al sabueso...

–No vamos a tener sexo en plena carretera John y menos con esos dos cerca...

Cuarenta minutos después ambos estaban devuelta en la camioneta rumbo a retomar el plan de John.

********

–Alguien a visto a su padre?– pregunta Stiles, no podía sentirlo y si ya lo había buscado con su super visión y no lo encontraba.

–Chicos!!– grita escandalizado Stuart– alguno a visto a mi angelito...

–No a ambas preguntas!!– menciona la mayor– creo que Derek dijo que tenía que ir al consulado o algo así y Ariel dijo que tenía algo importante de último minuto y pues bueno...

–Eso no es verdad!– reprende Stuart– donde el malvado se haya regresado al cielo voy y lo bajo a fregadazos...

Todos estaban con la mirada sería y una ceja alzada inclusive Stiles quien se divertía cada vez que Ariel desaparecía dejando a un Stuart muy dramático– que no me miren de esa forma!– reprende el castaño– ustedes saben donde está díganme ahora...

–mmmm no!– corean todos.

–Porque!!–

–Los abuelos los han secuestrado así que ustedes calmaditos, que ahora se los regresan ya vacunados y castrados lo más probable– menciona John jr con un rastro de burla– tienen dos horas a que se fueron así que aunque los busquen ahora es probable que el abuelo ya allá acabado con su malévolo plan...

–Joder!!– gritan ambos castaños provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

*****

–Despierten!!– grita John lanzando dos bofetadas a los bellos durmientes.

–Que pero qué?– pregunta Ariel desubicado.

–En donde estamos?– pregunta Derek un poco mareado.

–En su última morada...– menciona John jugando con una gran herramienta– no los quiero de yernos así que pretendo eliminarlos ahora...

–Que!!!– grita Ariel– yo he sido bueno, respeto a su hijo mate al idiota a mi lado yo quiero conocer al menos un hijo mío ..

–No gracias tengo suficiente con los bodoques de la casona!– menciona en un tono serio– además no le propones matrimonio a mi hijo y ya estás pensando en hijos...

–Bueno no es que los quiera ya... pero el se comió la torta andes del recreo el merece morir primero...– menciona señalando a Derek con movimientos de cabeza.

–Gracias por la ayuda...– ironiza Derek.

–De nada siempre es un placer servir...– menciona Ariel ignorando por completo la mirada matadora de Derek.

–Si, estoy de acuerdo con usted mate al que no le propone matrimonio a su hijo...– dice Derek– y luego me mata porque pues aja lo bueno siempre se deja al final...– se daría un facepalm por haber dicho eso, desde cuando el dice esas cosas.

–Acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir en serio?– dice John– si bueno como sea, primero los golpeó y luego los quemó no quiero evidencia...

–ellos lo van a saber...– menciona Derek mirando al hombre frente a él– nos les va a gustar lo que nos va a hacer...

–Y?– pregunta John divertido– tu le hiciste daño a mi hijo tengo una gran razón para hacerlo y contigo no me quiero arriesgar asi que I'm Sorry no Sorry!– menciona John divertido.

–Vale!– dice Ariel cerrando los ojos– primero mate al idiota y luego a mi y porfa no en el rostro quiero morir guapo al menos...

 

Y el se atrevía a decirse su yerno, siendo un lobo mitad Ángel es medio lelo, como no ha notado el olor a fertilizante y los cientos de olores dulces de las flores recién florecidas.

–Vamos John ya es suficiente...– menciona Jordán desde las sombras– ya les dejaste tu punto en claro...

–Al menos déjame golpearlos una vez...

–No, ni una sola vez...– reprende Jordán, encendiendo todas las luces de la bodega.

–Que, pero que?– menciona Ariel confuso.

–Es momento de que ambos de el gran paso!!– menciona señalando los costales de fertilizante y las flores a su costado– como no saben, les diré...

–En la familia Stilinski se tiene la tradición que cuando una pareja formaliza su compromiso aquel que a de entregar el anillo tiene que hacer un gran jardín con sus propias manos, trabajar duro hasta conseguir que el jardín sea igual de esplendoroso que la persona a la que va destinada...– menciona yendo a Jordán– lo hice con Jordán, ustedes lo harán con mis hijos...

Tanto Derek, como Ariel tenían la mirada oscurecida, como John los secuestra para ponerlos a hacer un jardín– que, no me miren de esa forma, es esto o el dia de la boda los novios no llegan solo por no cumplir con la tradición familiar, así que ustedes deciden...

*********

–Calmate!– menciona Talia la mayor a su padre– el abuelo solo debe estar dando la plática paterna que un día tu vas a tener con nuestras respectivas parejas... aunque te ruego que por favor no los secuestres vale...

–vale, no lo los secuestro pero nadie a dicho nada sobre mandarlos a la luna de campamento...

–No ni viajes a la luna, ni campamentos en un volcán en actividad solo un padre normal teniendo la charla normal...

–No prometo nada, nunca he sido precisamente normal...– menciona sonriente, si el va a mandar a todos sus compañeros a un viaje cerca del sol o manda contruir una cárcel en el espacio, si esa idea le está gustando bastante.

–y nada de cárceles en el espacio...– sanciona la mayor, aún no cree que su padre tenga esas alocadas ideas.

 

*******

–Y ahora?– pregunta Derek mirando para todos lados de la plaza.

– aquí están los orfebres más reconocidos o bien esta la tienda de joyas, ustedes decidan...– menciona John ya calmado, no era porque los estuviera obligando claro que no, solo los estaba haciendo dar un paso voluntariamente obligado– busquen el mejor anillo, que este será el que represente su amor, ahora bien, esto no lo hago porque quiero que se casen el día de mañana, solo quiero que consideren que ya han pasado por mucho para seguir viviendo en pecado...

–la iglesia en teoría aún no acepta los matrimonios homoparentales...– menciona Ariel arrepintiendo sus palabras al ver la cara de maldad de John, si mejor se queda calladito– digo si para que querer viviendo en pecado...

–Si esa es la idea, me gustaría que se casarán ambos juntos ya que como saben no crecieron juntos y de más, así que sería lindo que nos compartieran ese momento como gemelos...– menciona un poco decaído– pero cada uno entregará el anillo cuando lo crea necesario, se que ambos los aman con fervor y jamás volverían hacer una idiotez pero sigo siendo el padre y solo busco lo mejor para ambos...

Ninguno puedo decir algo ante las palabras de John, no porque en verdad no tuvieran que decir, sino que ambos consideraban en su propio mundo compartir la boda con el otro, no se caían mal solo que si en un momento dado alguno de los dos esta colgado de un acantilado y el otro puede salvarle, este haría como que no vio nada y se alejaría lentamente disfrutando de la muerte del otro.

–Ahora es momento de que busquen el anillo, nosotros los esperamos aquí para regresar a casa...– menciona John sentándose en una banca de aquella plaza del pueblo, Jordán mirando los aparadores de deportes cerca de la plaza comercial

–Bien!!– mencionan ambos, tomando un rumbo diferente del otro, uno ya tenía que anillo comprar o mandar a pedir, el otro buscaría algo acorde.

–Te gusta algo?– pregunta John mirando a su esposo.

–No realmente, compraste cuanto equipo de deporte se te ocurrió así que no tengo porque comprar otro si el que tengo en casa esta perfecto...– ambos hablando de un extremo a otro, no era necesario que se vieran para hablar, ya habían pasado muchas barreras entre ellas la más importante el tema de quien sería siempre el dominante en la cama, lo pasaron con dificultad ya que el Zorro seguía reuso a aceptar ese cambio, aunque ahora que lo disfrutaba el maldito quería tener siempre algo de acción en cuanto lugar disponible se ofreciera.

–Te he dicho que tienes un tracero que me encanta?– pregunta John burlón a sabiendas de que Jordán en ese momento está como farol de Navidad.

–John!!– reprende Jordán con la cara roja tal cual foquito de Navidad.

–Es la verdad para que te voy a mentir...

–en definitiva John Stilinski no vamos a tener sexo aquí y  está vez hablo en serio...

Mala elección de palabras para Jordán, John haria que se tragara sus palabras.

 

********

 

T

anto Derek como Ariel habían encontrado el anillo perfecto para cada uno, ahora solo era cuestión de que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo en su hacer la petición juntos o esperar cada uno su momento ideal.

–y bien?– pregunta Ariel, ambos sentados en la misma banca donde John estaba hace una hora, ahora sólo estaban esperando que regresará de donde quiera que se hubiera ido.

 

–Y bien que?– pregunta Derek

–Vamos a hacer la petición juntos o cada uno por separado?–

–Juntos!– responde Derek– haremos esa cosa del jardín y haremos una pequeña recepción para hacerlo...

–pero si van al jardín van a deducir que es para eso y eso no es romántico...– menciona Ariel frotando su mentón.

–si preparas un gran discurso lo será!– menciona Derek calmado– además el ochenta porciento de los casados saben que se van a casar antes de que entreguen el anillo...

–Y eso no es romántico...

 

–Entonces que piensas...

 

–No tengo idea, pero empecemos con el jardín si se me ocurre algo te digo...– menciona posando su mano en el hombro de Derek– el jardín que vamos a arreglar esta en la zona sur de la casona, por lo que pude notar cuando me escabulli es un Jardín con la forma del símbolo del bien y el mal, John quiere que ambos tengan momentos de gemelos así que el jardín lo vamos a hacer los dos juntos y no cada uno por separado...

–Lo importante es hacerlo no?– menciona Derek, aunque si le hubiera encantado hacer un enorme jardín para su castaño, también entendía la posición de John.

–lo importante es amarlos, lo demás sobra...– menciona Ariel con un brillo que no paso desaparecido por Derek.

–Listos?– menciona John a sus espaldas.

Ariel tubo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no reírse, el había notado el olor a sexo del trayecto a la bodega, si el no era tan idiota como John creía y ahora sucedía lo mismo. Cuando esté casado le va a pregunta como hace para que Jordán acceda a tener sexo en zonas publicas.

 

Por su parte Derek tenía la misma idea, solo que con Jordán, para el era notorio el gran sonrojo no era idiota, Stiles terminaba con el mismo sonrojo después del término de su maratón de sexo. Derek quiso alegar el gran discurso de John sobre amar y respetar a su pareja cuando el expone a jordan a eso pero mejor se lo guarda no quiere despertar por tercera vez en el hospital si Stuart lo había mandado al hospital por segunda vez.


	107. Un Si, Un No y otro ¿Si?

Ambos chicos trabajaban en el jardín especial para los gemelos, trabajando arduamente, aunque esa no sería la palabra indicada.

No eran ambos, sino Derek que manejaba las actitudes de jardinero a la perfección, muy a su pesar tubo que arreglar la parte de Ariel que era un desastre, así que siendo bueno le ayudó a componer por no decir que empezo desde cero.

–Eres un ángel y no tienes sentido de la armonía!– le reprendia Derek mirando todo su trabajo, al menos Ariel siempre le decia en que le podía ayudar y queriendo o no lo puso a cargar los costales de abonó, no hacía falta en el lugar donde estaban estaban perfectos pero ya que John les había advertido que no podían hacerlo con poder ni lo uno ni celestial, bueno Ariel porque el aunque quisiera no podía sacar a flote a su lobo, ahora era un humano.

–Que sea un ángel no significa que sea armonioso, sabes que también soy un cazador no?–  pregunta mirando el buen trabajo del ex-lobo, por un lado se arrepentía de no tener el sentido para decorar.

–Y yo era un lobo que a cualquier gusano le gruñia y ahora mírame ayudando a uno!!– menciona poniendo su típica mirada de matón.

–Bueno pero ahora eres diferente...– menciona Ariel sonriente– ya pensaste en como se lo vas a pedir?

–Ya y tu?–

–aun busco una oportunidad para hacerlo, aunque creo que será mejor hacerlo con invitados....

–Una pequeña recepción aquí, una velada un poco romántica para ambos sin motivo en especial...

–Podriamos poner velas en la fuente y algunas lámparas colgantes por los árboles...– menciona Ariel ya imaginando las cosas en su lugar– unas mesas por aquí, otras por aquel sitio, con decoración y pequeñas velitas...

–Como pago de haber arreglado tu desastre tu organizas toda la velada, o le diré a John que usaste tu poder para arreglarlo...

–No te atreverías...

–No sabes de lo que soy capaz angelito...– menciona tomando un trago de su bebida– tenemos un trato?

–te odio!– menciona Ariel con un puchero– pero esta bien, yo arreglo la velada ahora puedes...– señala la última parte que parecía sacada de un cementerio o de esos jardines de casas embrujadas.

–Como organizas una velada tan perfecta y no puedes hacer un Jardín en condiciones...

–Internet?– pregunta un poco tímido– bueno la verdad, es que baje para tener un amor como todos los de aquí abajo, digo quería el típico y vivieron felices para siempre, por eso baje siempre había visto a todos preparar noches encantadoras llenas de luz y esas cosas supongo que para mi eso es ser romántico...

–Ya veo...– menciona Derek mirando el jardín que el había hecho para el castaño, por disposición de John las Rodas blancas eran de Stiles y las rojas de Stuart, así que el tubo que arreglar gran parte del jardín en color blanco metiendo algunas clases de lirio y otras especies en color blanco, para así tener una sincronía perfecta o lo hubiera sido hasta que volteo a ver el panteón de Ariel, las rosas rojas se habían marchitado, otras estaban de caídas por falta de agua, queriendo no hacerlo le ofreció su ayuda a Ariel solo para no arruinar la vista de su precioso jardín con el panteón del otro– cuanto hace que...

–Baje?– menciona Ariel, solo basto que Derek asintiera para continuar– tengo la misma edad que ellos si es lo que preguntas, conocí a Stiles el día de la fiesta donde ibas de Superman aunque debes agradecer que la longevidad del Zorro también te afecto no has cambiado mucho desde aquel día...

–Bueno no son cambios físicos pero si emocionales...– menciona Derek sin mirar al chico, aún seguía sin ser bueno para hablar– yo quiero pedirte disculpas...

–Que, porque?– pregunta confuso Ariel.

–Se que por mi culpa el te rechazaba cada momento, si no hubiera sido por mi tu hubieras sido feliz hace mucho tiempo...

–Si, pero también hubiera estado haciendo sufrir a Stuart el vivía dentro de Stiles, no hubiera sido justo para el tampoco si yo hubiera seguido con Stiles, en parte gracias a ti, el pudo salir a flote y ahora estamos bien...– menciona a sabiendas como es el ex-lobo– en parte te agradezco por hacerlo, aunque te agradezco tus disculpas si pase unos años muy malos pero la mayoría son buenos recuerdos...

–Sin rencores?– pregunta extendiendo su mano a Ariel.

–Sin rencores cuñadito!– menciona Ariel sonriente.

–tampoco te pases!– menciona Derek apretando su mandíbula, el no era de palabras y jamás lo va ser.

–Que amargado!– menciona Ariel aún con su sonrisa– pero entonces el trato sigue en pie?– pregunta señalando la parte desastrosa de su jardín.

–Si, pero primero mueve de nuevo el abono para la bodega solo deja uno que es el que falta!!– no tenía rencores pero quien le manda abrir las piernas para su castaño, era el cuerpo de Stiles de todas formas, no debió hacerlo.

–Seguro que tengo que moverlos de nuevo?– pregunta Ariel con una cara de cansancio– solo dejar uno, bien pero después de eso no pienso mover otro músculo, mi lobo ya se siente cansado y eso que no ha movido un músculo para hacerlo...

–Pero te vas a recuperar!– menciona Derek parándose de la escalinata– yo en cambio me recupérare como un humano, en uno o dos días...

–Bueno eso es tu culpa!– menciona Ariel– tu quieres proponer lo antes posible tu matrimonio, bien podríamos hacer algo de apoco...

–Bueno dilo por ti, yo necesito que Stiles entienda que le pertenezco– menciona Derek un poco molesto– tu puedes tocarle sin temer a que te rechace el te dice que te ama y te lo demuestra, en cambio conmigo Stiles es más reservado se que ha puesto otro sello para mantener los sentimientos del Zorro medio guardados, por eso necesito que entienda que yo le pertenezco para poder tener lo que tú tienes...

–Solo, cálmate!!– menciona Ariel, sabiendo lo que siente Derek– mira se que ansias su toque, sentir que tu piel arde bajo el tacto delicado de sus dedos sentir como el aire abandona tu cuerpo con solo un besó oh Derek yo se lo que sientes en este momento!– menciona Ariel con una leve sonrisa cargada de tristeza– yo quise lo mismo por muchos años créeme que se dé lo que hablo que todo mejora cuando te lo propones... además ya pronto acabarás en cuanto esté listo el jardín me toca hacer la magia de arreglar el lugar... Puedes esperar una hasta el sábado?– pregunta a sabiendas de que Derek quiere correr a proponer el casamiento.

–Si!– responde un poco triste– pero si John quiere que nos casemos juntos, debemos saber cuál es la fecha idónea, aunque le proponga matrimonio estoy seguro de que eso no sera suficiente para que Stiles pueda dar el pasó...

–No existe momento perfecto Derek, ni fecha idónea para hacerlo, te podría decir que en otoño es la época mas ideal para el casamiento por los colores de las hojas de los árboles, te podría decir que en invierno por la nieve Nivea sobre los campos, pero eso no quiere decir que en una semana sea muy pronto, tu decide estoy seguro que Stuart no se va a oponer, si por el fuera se casaba media hora después de que le propusiera matrimonio asi que piénsalo...– menciona tomando rumbo a mover los malditos costales de oloroso abono– pero primero el jardín así que mueve esos kilos de músculo...

Derek solo rodó los ojos, si bien ahora estaba seguro que el ángel le caía bien, tal vez una semana para poder estar casado con su castaño no estaría mal, tiene a sus retoños que está seguro que ellos pondrían todo de su parte para hacer la boda mas bella de todas.

********

–piensas lo que estoy pensando– pregunta Stiles mirando por la ventana superior, ambos gemelos trataban de subir a la azotea para poder mirar el jardín pero los seis alfas no los dejaban.

–Que ambos están follando como conejos en el jardín?– pregunta burlón Stuart

–Si lo estuvieran haciendo no estarías tan tranquilo!!– menciona Stiles sonriente encarando a su contraparte.

–Bien entonces es la parte donde ambos nos van a proponer matrimonio!– menciona mas sonriente de lo normal.

–Si esa!– menciona Stiles un poco pensativo– estas dispuesto a dejar tu soltería!– menciona Stiles jocoso.

–tampoco es como si tuviera mucha soltería Stiles!– menciona un poco dolido– esa pregunta deberías hacerte la tu!– menciona tomando su trago– estas listo para dar el gran paso?

Esa era la pregunta que no quería hacerse, sabe bien que Derek pago con creces lo que le hizo pero aún tiene viva la parte donde aún lo puede engañar– no ni pongas esa cara!– reprende Stuart– ambos sabemos que va a pasar una vez que des el gran paso y así sería tu perrito fiel para siempre...

–Se supone que los chistes de perro son míos!– sanciona el castaño.

–Los chistes de perro son de todos Stiles no son de tu pertenecía!– menciona Stuart– pero no evadas la realidad Stiles, estas listo para dar el paso?– pregunta mirando a ambos hombres salir del jardín por la ventana.

–Yo creo que si!– responde el castaño un poco temeroso de la misma respuesta.

–la cuestión es esa Stiles!– dice Stuart encarando a su gemelo– crees estarlo!– menciona en un tono frio– debes dejar pensar en el pasado!– sentencia– ahora tienes el poder Stiles, eres tú el que manda no el!– menciona señalando a Stiles– ahora debes mostrar lo que vales!– menciona un poco fuerte– así que toma lo que te hace hombre y demuéstralo!– medio grita– sabes que lo amas, sabes que te es fiel ahora y mira hora somos dos, seré su sombra, a la primera que se le acerque la mandó fusilar...

–Gracias!– menciona Stiles un poco mejor de animo

–Dame las gracias una vez que estés casado Stiles no antes!– menciona sonriente– además que ya he confeccionado los trajes!– menciona sonriente señalando el armario– pero son sorpresa así que te prohibido que los veas Stiles no hasta el día de la boda!

–Oh, vamos solo un poco!– menciona con cara de cachorrito.

–No!– medio grita Stuart– no hasta el día de la boda!– sentencia– además que estoy seguro que tu lobito querrá casarse lo antes posible...– menciona Stuart muy cerca del castaño– además hermano mío!– susurra cerca del oido de manera seductora– estoy seguro que estas ansioso por hacerlo tuyo...– menciona divertido– quieres marcarlo como tuyo... hacerlo gritar tu nombre una y otra vez!!– menciona sonriente mirando a su hermano luchar contra el Zorro– Stiles!– medio gime con la voz llena de placer.

–Te odio!– menciona el castaño corriendo para salir de ese lugar.

–Y yo que te amo tanto Stiles!– menciona rompiendo en risas, a sabiendas de lo que consiguió con hacer eso– manuela nunca ha estado muy utilizada por tu parte Stiles!!– menciona rompiendo en risas al escuchar a su hermano gritar disconforme con lo dicho.

*******

Derek se moría de miedo, Ariel había terminado con todos los arreglos de la velada, varios amigos cercanos de los castaños habían sido invitados para el gran día, aunque el hubiera preferido que fuera mas íntimo, solo los amigos más apegados a la misma.

–Queridos presentes!– menciona Ariel, causando que Derek se tensara, el quería hacerlo pero mas íntimo solo ambos– tengo algo que decir!!– menciona muy sonriente.

–Mi zorrito!– menciona en tono meloso– podría pedir que las estrellas bajaran para acompañar está dulce velada...

–Nuestra historia no es por mucho trágica o irreal, simplemente nos conocimos el dia menos esperando, te podría decir miles de cosas que hemos vivido juntos pero ninguna es tan especial como tenerte a mi lado, por eso he pedido permiso a tus padres para hacer esto mi Zorrito esta parte del jardín la hice pensando en ti, en lo maravillosa que es tu mirada, inclusive el florecimiento de los retoños llegan a ser tan hermosos como tú sonrisa Oh amado bastante tiempo que he querido hacer esto que simplemente mis palabras no llegan a formarse, tengo que decirte tantas cosas, tanto que amo de ti, quiero vivir a tu lado muchos años pero no quiero seguir de esta forma la parte más compleja de mi ser, quiere hacer esto y otra parte es verte volar libre sin ataduras, pero solo por una vez en la vida pienso ser egoísta. 

Antes de que muchos emitan su veredicto quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que tu Stuart Stilinski aceptarás ser mi compañero de vida, mi amante, mi amigo, mi sueño hecho realidad– menciona arrodillado sobre una de sus rodillas– ahora es momento de demostrarte cuanto te amo y la forma más lógica que encontré en hacer esto. 

Stuart Stilinski yo quiero saber si tu quieres ser mi esposo para toda la vida!– menciona cerrando los ojos con fuerza ya había enseñado el anillo así que ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Stuart conteste su petición.

￼

Stuart no sabía que hacer, vale lo había previsto desde que dijo tengo algo que decir– Si!– grita aunque no era necesario hacerlo– Si, Si, Si un millón de veces si...– menciona sonriente aventandose a Ariel, ambos cayeron en el pasto por fortuna, ambos estaban felices mientras alguien se moría de la envidia.

Stiles quería ver a su hermano feliz, debatiendose si algún día el  ex-lobo le pediría si se casaria con el, aunque si hubiera preferido que le dijera en ese momento Stiles cásate conmigo, el hubiera respondido no!, la razón aún no se siente listo.

–Honorables presentes!– empieza Derek, acelerando el pulso del castaño que se encontraba libre hasta el punto que se sintió mareado con solo escuchar eso– quiero hacer un anuncio ya que estamos de festejo...– menciona llendo a donde estaba Stiles.

–Mi castañito!– menciona sonriente, provocando que el latido de Stiles se detuviera por un momento– quiero antes que nada pedirte perdón, se que esta palabra a salido de mi boca un millón de veces y saldrá un millón de veces más, porque jamás en la vida voy a tener la suerte de poder enmendar mi error.

Sabiendo esto y para fortuna de todos los presentes yo no soy muy de palabras que digamos, así que iré al grano...– menciona en tono varonil muy príncipe para el castaño– desde el momento en que te volví a ver mi castañito he tenido una sola idea en mi mente, tenerte a mi lado y no dejarte ir nunca más, se que mis acciones te hicieron daño, se que intentar recuperarte te volvió a hacer daño y esa no fue mi intención.

Quisiera decirte lo mucho que amo cada lunar que adorna tu piel, quisiera decir que tu sonrisa hace que mi corazón se pare por un momento de lo hermosa que es, quisiera decirte que me encanta tu mirada, quisiera decirte un millón de cosas de las cuales estoy enamorado de ti! 

Se que soy afortunado de que me dieras una segunda oportunidad después de lo imbécil que fui, para mi cada día que me permites estar a tu lado es un sueño ideal, que nunca pensé volver a tener, mi castañito solo una oportunidad te pedí hace ya varios meses...

Ahora te pido algo más– menciona tomando la típica pose para pedir matrimonio– Stiles Stilinski tu me harías el enorme honor de aceptar ser mi compañero, mi alma apartir de ahora.

Yo solo quisiera saber si tú Stiles quisieras ser el esposo de este loco enamorado que se muere cada día por ti...– dice abriendo la pequeña cajita– Stiles Stilinski aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Ahora todos estaban viendo al castaño, que se debatía en aceptar o no hacerlo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que soño que el lobo le pedía matrimonio y ahora lo hacía y no sabía que decir "Stiles!" le reprendia su gemelo usando su poder para sacarlo se su ensoñación– No!– menciona frío dejando a todos pasmados.

Alguien se moría por dentro pensando en que lo había aarruinado del todo " tal vez debí esperar un poco más" se auto compadecia el moreno– No podría decirte que No, cuando si quiero casarme contigo Derek!– en ese momento el alma del ex-lobo regreso a su cuerpo.

–Solo para confirmar y comprobar que no morí de un infarto!– menciona Derek levantándose de su sitio– tu has dicho que si?

–Eso es lo que he dicho!– menciona regalando una sonrisa que llenó de calidez el corazón herido del moreno– si quiero casarme contigo Derek...

Está vez nadie se lo espero pensando que sería el castaño quien se lanzaría a los brazos del fortachon, más lo que ocurrió fue lo contrario, Derek se había lanzado a Stiles provocado que ambos cayeran– Gracias!!– susurra Derek conteniendo su llanto– prometo que no te arrepentirás...– menciona abrazando al castaño con todas sus fuerzas.


	108. Boda

Como es que su vida había llegado a ese punto, como es que su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde que él volvió a aparecer, como había cedido tan fácil al deseo de su Zorro, el no era débil claro que no, solo que no sabía en qué momento había caído de nuevo en esa mirada esmeralda que tanto lo volvía loco, su sonrisa de conejo, simplemente su cuerpo había cedido a esos músculos bien marcados. Como era posible que Derek Hale se mantenga de esa forma si ya no es un lobo, probablemente la longevidad de su Zorro y odiaba eso, bueno al menos ya parecían de la misma edad aunque ahora que lo piensa  ¿Que edad tiene Derek? se pregunta mirándose en el espejo, justo ahora a unos minutos de estar finalmente casado con su amado se ponía a pensar en esas cosas, bien pero antes tiene que saber cuántos años tiene Derek no se va a casar con alguien de más de cincuenta si el tiene veinte bien exagera pero ahora la jodida pregunta volvía a su cabeza ¿Que edad tiene Derek? está permitido casarse tan grande, bien ahora divaga si había visto varios documentales de gente que se casaba a los ochenta Derek ¿tendría ochenta?, No el no podía tener ochenta o ¿Si? 

–Derek no tiene ochenta Stiles!– le reprende su contraparte al lado de él– por lo mucho tendrá unos setenta y pico tampoco es tan grande...

–Jajaja muy gracioso!– responde Stiles acomodando su capa, ¿espera capa? como tenía una capa, por que una capa, bien ahora está divagando de nuevo. Su gemelo había confeccionado los trajes de los cuatro por lo que sabía tanto Ariel como Derek tendrían el mismo solo que en color azul, no un azul cualquiera sino el típico azul príncipe, ese azul que hacía que Derek brillará y su mirada de hacia mas penetrante, penetrante va a ser el olor que va a desprender Derek después de que el se lo... Mejor deja de pensar en eso o va a tener un grave problema, pero porque tenía que tener una capa, el adora las capas pero no quería una capa para el día de su boda, vale se veía bien. Su traje en color blanco perla, el traje típico de botones cruzados con la solapa más grande que había visto, le gustaba pero creía que la capa era excesiva, si le iba bien era una capa larga al menos tenía unos tres metro de largo, en color negro, el traje de su hermano era negro al igual la gran capa en color blanco al igual que su traje– porque la capa?– pregunta finalmente.

–Y porque no?– responde con una gran sonrisa– finalmente ambos somos herederos de la corona, eso aquí y en China nos convierte en príncipes...

–mmmm mala tu lógica pero al menos no podrían ir a juego?– menciona alternando su dedo entre el y su gemelo.

–Nop!– responde con un leve encogimiento de hombros– somos equilibrio yo no puedo ir de blanco y tu no puedes ir de negro, es por eso los trajes así, el negro de tu traje demuestra la parte oscura de tu ser la parte blanca de mi traje demuestra la parte bondadosa de mi ser fácil...

–Pero porque las capas?– vuelve a preguntar, el no quería una capa, no el día de su boda.

–Se ven bien Stiles!– responde un poco enojado Stuart– mejor di que te mueres de miedo y quieres salir corriendo de este lugar...

–Quiero salir corriendo de este lugar!– concede finalmente– crees que estoy haciendo bien?

–No te quieres casar?– pregunta asombrado Stuart.

–Si pero...

–Pero nada!– reprende Stuart sacando a flote su Zorro– ahora gemelo mayor por unos años demuestra que si tienes testículos vas y te casas punto...

–Que utilices palabrotas no me va a dar ánimos...

–Bien, pero solo vas lo ves a la cara dejas que todo fluya, además de que ya habíamos quedado en algo...– menciona Stuart sonriente– si la maldita vuelve tu te follas a Derek mientras yo la quemo de nuevo!– menciona un poco serio.

–Sigue sin darme ánimos!– responde acomodando por enésima vez su estúpido moño, porque tenía que tener un moño, el quería una corbata, porque no puede tener una corbata a juego con su traje.

–Sigue criticando mi traje y te casas en calzoncillos!– reprende Stuart con la mandíbula apretada.

–Ya, ya lo siento!– se disculpa Stiles pretendido no enojar más a su gemelo.

*******

–listos?– menciona John entrando al cuarto donde estaban sus pequeños retoños, si aunque tengan ochenta van a seguir siendo sus pequeños retoños.

–listos!!– responden ambos gemelos.

La boda se había hecho la casona de los Stilinski la principal donde estaba el gran árbol una velada acompañada de la gran luna que resplandecía sin igual. Toda la casona había sido adornada con pequeños jarrones transparentes con agua y flores en color crema en la base del jarrón pequeñas velas al rededor del mismo en varios tamaños, unas más angostas y otras más gruesas todas encendidas.

Sobre los árboles se habían extendido varias series de los árboles de Navidad en color blanco, el gran árbol había sido adornado con pequeñas lámparas colgantes igual con una vela en su interior encendida.

Era una noche agradable para hacer una boda, no habían hecho una gran ceremonia como toda la manada de Beacon había pensado, sino que la velada era más íntima, solo Isabel había sido invitada, todos los alfas que habian asistido en la gran batalla. Por desgracia solo los Alfas y su familia la razón Melissa había invitado a toda la manada de Paolo o mejor dicho su manada, era un Alfa si pero el que daba las órdenes era Paolo.

–Listos!– pregunta una vez más a los gemelos. Ariel y Derek estaban ya en el pequeño altar que se había improvisado en la casona. Sus pequeñas hermanas si porque a pesar de lo ocurrido con Scott, Sophie la hija de Melissa la consideraba su hermanita, ellas habían hecho su papel como las niñas de las flores, ambas a juego con un pequeño vestido blanco con encaje en el torso.

Ahora sonaba la marcha nupcial para dar paso a los novios– cálmate Stiles!– menciona John apretando el brazo del castaño– si no te crees listo solo dilo!– menciona John tranquilo mirando al único castaño que no bricaba de emoción– seguro que quieres continuar?– pregunta mirando fijamente.

–Como se ve el?– pregunta tratando de calmar su propio temblor.

–Parece brillar Stiles, creo que te lo cambiaron ese no es el lobo amargado que conozco!– menciona Stuart mirando por la pequeña abertura que no alcanzó a tapar la manta.

–seguro?– pregunta solo por nerviosismo.

–Calmate Stiles!– mencionan ambos mirando al castaño con la expresión seria.

–Bien!– responde con la voz temblorosa.

*********

Stiles casi se desmaya para llegar al pequeño altar, no el no estaba nervioso, se moría de miedo que es diferente.

–Queridos hermanos!– menciona hipo el Druida de la famila, el los iba a unir oficialmente– bajo los rayos de madre luna, hoy estamos reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estas cuatro almas, cada una con su respectivo compañero, ambas han vividos malos momentos inclusive peores que han sido superadas sin importar el como...

Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de nuestros queridos hermanos, los Zorros Celestiales hoy confirman su unión con sus respectivas parejas, bajo la ley de la luna les pido que ambos digan sus votos y promesas...– como habían quedado Stuart sería el primero.

–Yo Stuart Stilinski, te tomo a ti Ariel Becher como mi compañero para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida...

–el mundo no se divide en buenos y malos, todos tenemos Luz y Oscuridad en nuestro interior... yo quiero que tú Ariel seas la luz de mi oscuridad el farol de mi camino, quiero que seas la escencia de mi amortentia... te encontré cuando mi vida no tenía sentido cuando mi ser se encontraba atrapado fuiste y serás la razón por la cual sigo en pie y juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...

Ariel estaba que se reía, aún cuando habían pasado tantas cosas su castaño no podía dejar de lado su parte potterhead, pero ahora le tocaba a el– Yo Ariel Becher te tomo a ti Stuart Stilinski como mi compañero, como mi alma apartir de ahora, para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida...

–Stuart te amo tal y como eres, no quiero cambiarte, me encanta como eres. Quiero verte brillar y estar ahí contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Conozco tu pasado, tu presente y quiero ser tu futuro, No pienso rendirme cuando se nos presenten retos; porque estoy seguro que lo nuestro vale la pena, se que ninguno necesita del otro para vivir, pero sin embargo haces que mi vida sea mucho mejor cuando estamos juntos...– menciona mientras le pone el anillo.

￼

 

Stuart había comprado los anillos, si se iba a casar tendría unos anillos que le gustacen. Peter estaba pensando seriamente casarse de nuevo sólo para mandar a hace unos anillos iguales pero mejores que esos.

Ahora era turno del único castaño que se moría de miedo– y...y...y...yo Sti...Sti...Sti...

Derek moría de ternura al ver a su castaño de esa forma, solo pudo hacer algo para que el castaño dejara de temblar, besar su mejilla y susurrar aunque todos podían escucharle– tranquilo mi castañito, ahora estoy aquí, no pienso irme a ningún otro sitio...– trato de decir lo más bajo posible sólo para el castaño.

Por su parte Stiles era lo que necesitaba para tomar el valor que le faltaba– yo Stiles Stilinski te tomo a ti Derek Hale como mi compañero para amarte y respetarte para el resto de la vida...

–Se que debí traer algún escrito una frase pre-ensayada pero la verdad es que nuestro amor es trágico y sin embargo lucho por ser feliz, quiero decirte que te amo y te amaré para toda la vida, no soy un gran romántico dudo mucho que lo sea algún dia pero te amo es lo único que importa...

John estaba que se daba un tiró, no quería creer lo que Stiles había dicho, en serio para eso los separó por todo el día para que su primogénito solo dijera eso, el con Jordán se había aprendido un discurso enorme donde le decia lo hermoso que era bajo la luna y cosas románticas que se le venían a la mente al final tuvo que cortar su discurso por Peter que no dejaba de joderlo porque ya quería comer pastel, ahora que lo recordaba el maldito le debe un trozo de tarta piensa mirando al lobo.

Peter trato en serio trato de no echarse a reír por lo poco que había dicho Stiles, vale su discurso no fue el mejor de todos pero tenía incluído desde el lunar que Chris tenía en una ponpa como lo brillante de sus ojos a la luz de la luna " y el es un Dios" se preguntaba Peter mentalmente "tal vez unas clases de romanticismo" pensó Peter que hubiera sido mejor regalo que el viaje a Hawaii, aunque en realidad no era viaje para recién casados, solo habían alquilado las suites presidenciales, no en el mismo Hotel si no que sería mejor ponerlos en diferentes hoteles. Aunque en realidad habían alquilado en tres diferentes hoteles, toda la familia iba a viajar a Hawaii así que los gemelos cada uno repartido en un hotel y ellos en otro, para no quedar traumados con tanto ruido.

 

–Yo Derek Hale te tomo a ti como mi compañero, mi alma de ahora en adelante, para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida...

 

–Sabes yo tampoco soy muy romántico que digamos pero quiero que sepas porque escogí estos anillos, Richard Joyce emigró a las indias Orientales para trabajar con la esperanza de casarse a su regresó, pasó Catorce años en cautiverio con la esperanza de volver para casarse con su amada. Ahora te preguntarás que tiene que ver esto con nosotros pues tal vez no tenga nada o tal vez este alucinando pero es igual a nuestra historia, yo pasé encerrado quince años de mi vida esperando algún día a tu regreso viví enjaulado todo esté tiempo soñando que en algún momento mi vida llegará a este punto donde pudiera casarme con mi eterno amado por eso Stiles te tomo a ti como mi esposo como señal de mi amor te entrego el Claddagh, cuyo lema llevo tatuado en mi pecho, en mi corazón Let love and friendship reign (que reinen la amistad y el amor), nuestra historia empezó como una amistad forzada, pasó a ser una corta historia de amor, después fui encerrado en las fauces del abismo y tu me rescatarte es por eso que este anillo representa nuestra historia una historia que apenas comienza, en los momentos críticos de nuestra relación estaré para tí mi castañito; tal vez llegue tarde algún día pero te aseguro que siempre... Llegaré!!– menciona sonriente, ahora Stiles se sentía un idiota por haber dicho tan poco en su discurso, ahora tendría que buscar un castigo para Derek por ponerlo en ridículo "follalo sin piedad!" Le comentó su gemelo "Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos Stuart!" reprende el castaño.

–Por las leyes conferidas en mi!!– menciona Hipo alzando las manos a la gran luna– yo los declaró unidos de santo matrimonio, ya pueden golpear al novio... DIGO!– medio grita lo último ya se había proyectado– besar al novio!!

El primero en tomar delantera fue Ariel, ahora tendría su "Y vivieron felices para siempre" y siempre le sonaba una palabra corta, por la eternidad sonaba mejor pensó Ariel– travesura realizada!– menciona una vez que se separó del castaño que tenía las mejillas rojas.

Por su parte Stiles esperaba a que Derek tomará la delantera, y Derek esperaba a que el castaño lo hiciera, pero ningún hizo movimiento alguno al menos por un segundo que pareció una eternidad y está vez fue Derek quien tomó la iniciativa de comenzar un beso tierno cargado de sentimientos– Let love and friendship reign!!– menciona Stiles mirando su anillo.

￼

–let love and friendship reign Always!!– responde Derek pegando su frente a la frente del castaño– finalmente después de todo este tiempo!!– menciona abrazando al castaño.

–Always!– responde al castaño, no el no era romántico ¿y que? Derek así lo amaba...


	109. Boda II

Finalmente ambos estaban casados finalmente ambos habían conseguido superar la barrera que les impedía estar juntos– soy tuyo!– menciona Derek muy cerca del oído se Stiles. Se moría por estar a solas en el cuarto del castaño– finalmente tuyo!– menciona besando levemente debajo de su oído.

–aun falta una cosa Derek!– menciona Stiles sonriente, tenían que pasar la parte de la fiesta, pero ahora que Derek llevaba el anillo no podía contener más al Zorro, si no fuera por sus hijos ya se hubiera lanzado al abismo con Derek– finalmente falta que lleves mi marca!– menciona sonriente, vale ya habían pasado toda la fiesta ahora solo faltaba el baile  final y podrían irse.

–tendremos la vida para ello mi castañito!– menciona sonriente, ahora si nada ni nadie iba a conseguir separarlos– listo?– pregunta extendido su mano– hermoso príncipe sería tan amable de honrarme con esta pieza!!– menciona haciendo un pequeño ademán.

–Claro que sí!– menciona tomando finalmente su mano.

Ambas parejas tomaron su posición en el centro de la pista improvisada. La mayor parte de la fiesta había sido tranquila llena de júbilo y felicidad, tal vez era el final, pero para ambas parejas solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

*Play al vídeo* 

Por primera vez Derek tenía el control del baile aunque sea, en el fondo sabía que sería lo único que podría dirigir, sabe que en otras cosas el Zorro va a mandar y el se dejaría dirigir sin problemas lo amaba con todo su ser no le importaba ser manejado a la merced de su castaño.

Al principio Stiles se puso tensó con lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo Derek, ahora se sentía más estúpido por solo haber dicho tan poco en su discurso, pero el tenia miedo y que Derek le estuviera cantando de manera delicada la pieza que sonaba solo le confirmaba que no era un sueño, que esa era su realidad.

Mi corazón late rápido...

Colores y promesas...

¿Cómo ser valiente? 

¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer? 

Pero viendote ahí parado   
Todas mis dudas   
Se desvanecen de pronto...

Un paso más cerca...

He muerto todos los días   
esperándote...

Cariño, no tengas miedo   
Te he amado por mil años...

Te amaré por mil años más... 

El tiempo se detiene   
Toda lo bello que (el) es...

Seré valiente...

No dejaré que nada   
Me aparte de lo que hay enfrente de mi ahora...

Cada suspiro...

Cada hora ha sido por este momento...

Un paso más cerca...

He muerto todos los días   
esperándote...

Cariño, no tengas miedo   
Te he amado por mil años...

Te amaré por mil años más...

Todo este tiempo he sabido   
Que iba a encontrarte...

El tiempo ha traído   
Tu corazón hacia mi...

Te he amado por mil años...

Te amaré por mil años más.

Un paso más cerca...  
Un paso más cerca...

He muerto todos los días   
esperándote...

Cariño, no tengas miedo...

Te he amado por mil años...

Te amaré por mil años más...  
 

Todo este tiempo he sabido   
Que iba a encontrarte...

El tiempo ha traído...

Tu corazón hacia mi...

Te he amado por mil años...

￼

Te amaré por mil años más...– termina Derek un poco más bajo de lo normal, no le importaba ser romántico por ambos, sabe que él daño al castaño romántico de hace años, se arrepiente de eso pero ahora luchará por ambos–Dibuje tu pasado, pinte tu presente, podría regalarte un bonito cuadro de nuestro futuro si pudieras regalarme un solo beso de tus labios sabor miel...

Bien ahora si se sentía estúpido con su patético discurso– donde dejaste a mi SourWolf?– pregunta Stiles sonriente abrazando al fortachon– aunque prefiero una versión entre SourWolf y SweetWolf– menciona levantando sus cejas de manera sugerente.

–Si desaparecemos del lugar?– menciona susurrando una vez más cerca del oído del castaño– creo que nuestro cuarto nos llama!– susurra medio jadeante, ahora su cuerpo lo necesitaba, lo requería.

–No!– responde John agarrando a Stiles por el brazo– aquí!– menciona extendiendo la llave de la habitación– los alcanzamos mañana!– menciona guiñandole un ojo a Derek.

*********

En las cálidas notas de la última canción estaban cuatro adultos mirando a los jóvenes bailar– se han ido ya?– pregunta Peter mirando a sus pequeños.

–Sip!!– responde John bebiendo de su trago, agarrando a la mano de Jordán.

–Deberiamos hacer esto más seguido!– menciona Talia apareciendo al lado de Chris.

–Deberiamos empezar esta historia de nuevo!– menciona Laura al lado de Peter.

–Yo digo que deberíamos ver un poco el futuro igual y no es tan malo– menciona Claudia al lado de Jordán– sino bajamos y los golpeamos!

–Como es que pueden bajar?– pregunta Peter mirando a su hermana– no se supone que deben estar descansando?

–Es más divertido bajar algunas veces!– menciona Laura agarrando a Peter del brazo– me concedes la última pieza?– dice jalando a Peter a la pequeña pista.

–Siempre nos están viendo?– pregunta Chris mirando a Talia.

–Sip, siempre...– menciona extendiendo la mano para bailar una pieza con Chris, el cual tomó la invitación sin problema.

–Me concedes una Pieza Jordán?– pregunta Claudia casi jalando a Jordán a la pista, Jordán no sabía que hacer hasta que John solo asintió con la cabeza para que esté pudiera seguir las leves notas de un pequeño vals.

–Lo hiciste bien John!– menciona Sebastián al lado de John– son buenos chicos...

–Son los primeros Stilinski en el poder, son mis hijos que esperabas...– menciona aun sin mirar a su acompañante– como es haya arriba?–

–No tan bello como aquí...– responde sonriente– lo lograste John, criaste un gran chico o mejor dicho a dos grandes chicos...

–Aun no es el final!– responde un poco deprimido– aún falta mucho por vivir...

–Tienes toda la vida para ello johnsito!!– menciona Sebastián apretando el hombro de John– creo que es la última vez que nos veremos...

–Ya no tienen permitido bajar?– menciona John sintiendo una eterna paz en su interior con el toque de Sebastián.

–Nunca lo tuvimos permitido!– menciona Sebastián– pero quien puede contra el poder Hale-Stilinski...– menciona Sebastián medio golpeando levemente el brazo de John– es momento de despedirnos...

–No es el final, sino un hasta pronto!– menciona John, dejando de sentir la presencia de Sebastián, así como los que estaban bailando quedaron solos en la pista.

*******

–Ariel!– gime Stuart, hace una hora que habian desaparecido de la fiesta– con que sigas de esta forma terminas tu solo!– menciona conteniendo el grito que pugnaba salir por su garganta.

La ropa de ambos había desaparecido apenas entraron a la habitación, Ariel había tomado la iniciativa ahora le tocaba a él marcar su territorio– se bien que no lo harías!– menciona Ariel aún torturando al castaño con leves roces sobre su punto oculto– ahora mi querido Zorrito me toca a mi marcarte como mío...

–Ariel!– gime Stuart una vez más tomando las mantas de la cama– te juro que hahaaa!!– menciona en un grito no tan varonil, en tiempos anteriores en ese punto Ariel ya estuviera suplicando por el, más ahora era el Zorro quien quería sentir a su compañero– Ariel po...por favor!– como llegaron a ese punto donde el suplicaba que lo follaran nadie sabe, o bueno si sabe pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso– Hahaaaaa!!– medio grita una vez que Ariel decidió dejar de torturar su entrada para empezar con la preparación.

–No sabes lo apetecible que te vez de esta forma!!– susurra en el oído del castaño, el cual se retorcía de placer, tenía que apuntar en su lista de "Cosas por hacerle a Ariel" lo que el castaño estaba haciendo con el– hoy vas a suplicar que lo haga...– menciona mordiendo levemente la nuca del castaño.

–Sabes bien Hahaha!!– grita al sentir un dedo mas es su interior– Sabes bi...bi...bien que un Alf...Hahaha Dios Ariel!– gime al sentir danzar pequeñas descargas en su espalda– Di...Di..Dios Ariel po... por favor!!– suplica– Ariel!– jades en un quejido lastimero.

–Dime Stuart que es lo que deseas en este momento!!– susurra desde su posición, su voz hecha lujuria total, su lobo estaba ganando la partida.

–Dios Ariel!!!– grita el castaño– an...ang...angelito por fa...Hahaha!!– gime un poco más alto de lo normal, Ariel estaba haciendo revolucionar todas sus células ahora tenía una idea en su mente "eso no se aprende en Internet" así como su pensamiento llegó, se esfumó al sentir su mirada oscurecerse del placer que ahora Ariel le estaba dando.

–Vamos que decías hace un momento mi Zorrito...– menciona Ariel torturando aún más la pequeña entrada de su compañero– Un Alfa que?– menciona Ariel cargado de lujuria, atacando debes en cuando el punto dulce, ese que le bien conocía y sabía cuales eran los efectos de hacerlo– vamos mis Zorrito, los Alfas que?

–Dios!!– grita Stuart al sentir nuevamente la leve descarga subir por su espalda.

–A él déjalo de lado por hoy!– sanciona Ariel frotando esa pequeña porción del cuerpo del castaño, alargando solo un poco más las descargas– vamos quiero oírlo, los Alfas que...?

–po...po...por f....fa... favor!– suplica de manera lastimosa, ya no iba aguantar más si Ariel seguía de esa forma, ahora que lo piensa en que momento Ariel había atado sus manos en la espalda?

–mmmm no hasta que lo digas!– menciona burlón, apretando más el amarre de su cinturón a las manos del castaño– vamos quiero oírlo los Alfas que...?

–Ar...Ar... Ariel, Ariel!!– estaba a punto de tener su primer orgasmo de la noche, iba a quedar en ridículo.

–Oh No!– menciona Ariel sacando lentamente sus dedos del interior del castaño– No te vas a correr hasta que no escuché!– menciona burlón solamente rozando un dedo sobre la entrada del castaño– vamos solo quiero oírlo, los Alfas que...

–Ar...Ariel!– suplica, no podía detener su orgasmo en ese momento, empezaba a creer que lo mandaron del cielo por malvado– A... Ariel po...por favor...– suplica una vez más.

–No, No y No, me reuso a continuar hasta que lo digas!– menciona solo metiendo la primer falange de su dedo, figurando pequeños círculos– Oh vamos mi Zorrito tampoco es tan difícil, los Alfas que...

–Ariel!!– medio gime el castaño, como le hacia eso– Dios Ariel!!– dice removiendose un poco para poder sentir de nuevo su interior lleno– po..por favor!!– suplica en un tono para nada varonil.

–ya he dicho, dilo no es difícil los Alfas que...?

–Dios Ariel po...Ahaaaa!!– gime casi inaudible, Ariel había atacado su punto dulce sin piedad.

–Quieres seguir sintiendo esto debes decirlo!!– sentencia Ariel.

–Bien!– grita el castaño– lo Alfas Hahaaaaa!– gime de nuevo– Dios Ariel– menciona conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el gemido que quería salir sin permiso– lo..los..los Alfas...– dice con la voz temblorosa– LOS ALFAS NO SUPLICAMOS!– medio gime de nuevo el sentir su vista nublerse del placer.

–Seguro?– menciona sonriente Ariel– porque yo solo he escuchado súplicas desde que comenzamos!!– menciona de nuevo retomando su pequeña tortura.

–Dios Ariel te necesito!!– menciona entrecortado– Ariel po...po...por favor!!

–mmmm así que estas ansioso!–menciona Ariel repartiendo pequeñas mordidas en lo ancho de la espalda del castaño, marcando cada porción de la piel del castaño– bien pero solo por esta vez!!– menciona parando su tortura– date la vuelta!!– menciona desatando finalmente al castaño– si supieras cual apetecible te vas así!!– susurra mientras se posiciona entre las piernas del castaño– voy a marcarte hasta que tus células griten mi nombre...

–Dios Ariel!!– gime con la voz entrecortada– Ariel te necesito ya!!– medio grita, su respiración acelerada.

–Solo por hoy dejaré que lo pidas de esta forma!!– menciona entrando deliberadamente lento dentro del interior.

–Di..Di...Di.. Dios!!– grita arqueando la espalda al sentirse finalmente lleno del castaño– A...A...Ariel...– suplica.

Para ambos era una sensación nueva, uno porque prácticamente era su primera ves y el otro lo disfrutaba por las súplicas del otro. Solo basto un movimiento involuntario para que Ariel empezará su movimiento deliberadamente lento para llevar al límite al Zorro.

–Ariel!!– lloriqueo Stuart, estaba llegando a su punto máximo, no quería quedar en vergüenza– Ariel!!– lloriquea Stuart al sentir una descarga mayor– Ariel po...por... favor!!– suplica castaño, Ariel no le daba piedad de retener un deje de aire– Ariel!!– gime le castaño liberandose vergonzosamente rápido– Ariel!!– grita el sentir su polla temblar de placer al momento en que Ariel golpeo una parte de su ser prohibida para alguien más.

–Te Amo!!– menciona Ariel, dejándose llevar por el placer, marcando su liberación, sabe que vendrán muchas noches así, preferiría disfrutar cada una de ellas de a poco, pasó a paso disfrutando de ambos.

–Te amo más angelito!!– menciona Stuart besando gentilmente a Ariel.

Ambos habían terminado sudorosos oliendo al otro, desprendiendo el olor característico de ser marcados como uno solo– listo?– pregunta el castaño sentándose en el regazo de Ariel, su se avecinaba una segunda ronda de sexo.

–Que tienes en mente?– pregunta Ariel tomando al castaño por la cadera

–te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacer ahora mismo!– menciona tomando el flácido miembro de Ariel, masajeando lentamente para que cobrara júbilo de nuevo– te parece una ducha ahora?– menciona pasando su pulgar sobre la punta del pene de Ariel.

–Soy todo tuyo!!– menciona Ariel, afianzando su agarre para llevar a ambos al cuarto de baño a continuar su noche de bodas, era un nuevo inicio justos, como compañeros justos hasta que la muerte los separe.

******

–llegamos!– menciona Stiles incómodo, como habían pasado de tener sexo ardiente la mayor parte del tiempo a ser unos completos desconocidos.

–lo sé!– menciona por lo bajo Derek, vale ahora que harían, era la primera vez que dormían juntos, la primera después de todas las noches que tuvieron sexo, el jamás se había quedado a dormir con el castaño.

–Vemos una película?– pregunta tratando de aligerar la carga pesada que se había generado.

–De acción!– sugiere, la verdad es que su cuerpo clamaba ser reclamado, pero si el castaño se siente incómodo no lo va a presionar.

–pasa!– menciona Stiles señalando el interior de la habitación.

Solo basto con que la puerta hiciera ese característico ruido de ser cerrada para que Derek fuera estampado contra la primera superficie plana que se encontró en su camino– mío!– menciona el castaño con la voz oscurecida– mío!– menciona más animal que humanamente posible– solo mío!!– menciona atacando el cuello de Derek, que sin voluntad soltó un jadeo sonoro.

–To.. todo tuyo!– menciona entre jadeos Derek, como lo había llevado tan rápido a su clímax, como lo había hecho elevar su temperatura hasta ese nivel.

Poco a poco fue desaparecido la ropa de ambos, las únicas prendas que se mantenían en pie era el boxer y el pantalón de Derek, el castaño así como comenzó la ropa sobró– mío!– gruñe el castaño repartiendo pequeñas marcas sobre el cuello de Derek– todo mío!– Por su mente pasó la idea de torturar a su hombre, por lo que decidió; bajar hasta sus pectorales y lamer cada uno de los pezones.

–Stiles!– gime Derek al sentir su entrepierna forzar la cremallera de su pantalón, intento apartar al castaño para poder liberarse de esa prisión, mas el castaño lo empujo aún con más fuerza provocando otro jadeo involuntario, era notorio que el no mandaba en ese acto, el dominio era total y completamente del Zorro, Derek recibiera lo que el Zorro quisiera darle.

Continuando con su tortura Stiles fue alternando entre cada uno de los pezones de Derek, suspiros y jadeos involuntarios fueron arrancados en cada ocasión que el castaño medio mordía su Pezón– Stiles!– gime Derek.

El Zorro continuo con su ardua labor proporcionando pequeñas caricias y mordiscos en todo su torso– mío– medio ruge el castaño mordiendo con alevosía uno de los pezones de Derek.

–Stiles!!– gime de vuelta Derek– Stiles por favor!!– suplica Derek, su polla le dolía, demandaba atención.

–Shhh!!– menciona el castaño parando su tortura atacando de nuevo los labios suaves y dulces del ex-lobo– solo disfruta!– menciona el castaño ya con su voz.

El castaño quiso continuar con su tortura, más el Zorro tenía otros planes el mismo fue conduciendo un poco más abajo, disfrutando del sabor del moreno, marcando lo que le pertenece y le pertenecerá– mío!– menciona de nuevo con la voz oscurecida de placer mordiendo con fuerza el abdomen del moreno consiguiendo un jadeo no de protesta, sino de placer.

Derek quería moverse, quería tocar la piel Nivea del castaño, se le hacía agua la boca con solo mirar las pequeñas gotas del sudor que empezaba a aparecer en la piel del mismo– St...St...Stiles!– jadea al notar una gota de sudor en la frente del castaño– Joder!!– grita Derek una vez que el castaño tanteo el lugar donde estaba su polla aprisionada contra la cremallera– St...St..Sti.. Stiles!!– lloriquea intentando mover su cadera para obtener más placer contra la palma del castaño. Más simplemente Derek no tenía mandato en ese lugar, en el cuarto en el que recidian había solo un rey, solo uno que dictaminaba que hacer y cuando hacerlo.

–Derek!– jadea el castaño aspirado el olor a exitacion del moreno, tantos años se había perdido de éso, tantos años que había soñado con tenerle de esa forma que ahora que lo tenía para el, se le hacía un sueño irreal– Derek!– menciona saborenado el dulce sabor del moreno, marcando desde el ombligo hasta donde el pantalón cubría aquello que le pertenecía desde su nacimiento–Derek!– gime simulando penetraciones en el ombligo del fortachon.

Derek gimoteo al sentir finalmente su erección libre de ataduras, aunque su cordura fue abandonada cuando sintió la pequeña mordida que el castaño proporcionó en el nacimiento de su polla, aún tenía los boxers puestos, la fricción del mismo y los toques del castaño lo estaban llevando al límite– Stiles!– gimió Derek, su polla demandaba placer, demandaba atención una que el castaño aún se reusaba a darle– Stiles po...por fa...fa...favor!– susurra ya que si abrirse su cavidad vocal sonoros gemidos se desbordarían de la misma.

–Stiles!!– gime de nuevo al sentir un ligero roce del labio de Stiles sobre la punta de tu polla– Dios Stiles po...po...por fa...fa... favor!!– suplica. El castaño decidió ceder un poco a las súplicas del moreno y eliminó de un solo tirón ls prenda que le estaba estorban, liberando finalmente la tortura de la polla del moreno– Stiles!– gime de nuevo con la mirada cargada de placer, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, queriendo sentir lo mismo que el castaño estaba haciendo.

Por su parte Stiles estaba disfrutando del olor a exitacion del moreno, sus sentidos estaban al máximo al percibir ese olor tan característico, el Zorro aún no tenía lo que quería, súplicas tras súplicas quería arrancar del ser que tanto se le había ofrecido. Stiles decidió torturar un poco más al moreno, empezó saboreando uno de los testículos del lobo, succionando en repetidas ocasiones haciendo suspirar a al moreno que tenía la respiración entrecortada– Stiles!– lloriquea Derek, lo estaba llevando al límite y apenas había recibido algunas caricias.

–STILES!!!– grita Derek al sentir la lengua caliente del castaño sobre la punta de su polla, solo faltó poco para que se corriera escandalosamente– Stiles po...po...por...fa..favor!!– suplica Derek al borde de las lágrimas– Joder!!– grita una vez que el castaño tomo todo su ser dentro de su boca– Stiles!!– suplica el moreno, al sentir la lengua del castaño juguetear con su polla, apretando justo al final– Stiles!!– lloriquea sintiendo el clímax llegar abrumadoramente, trato de tomar el pelo del castaño para marcar el ritmo con que lo tomaba, más algo esponjoso lo tomo de ambas muñecas mateniendolas en lo alto, el Zorro era el único que mandaba, el único que gobernaba en su cuerpo, le estaba gustado ese Stiles que lo tomará que lo hiciera suyo.

–Stiles!!– gime Derek moviendo solo un poco su cadera, necesitaban ¡no! requería sentir aún más la sensación que tenía en ese momento– Stiles voy a...– solo bastó con que el castaño emitiera un pequeño gruñido para que Derek se corriera con un sonoro gemido o un lamento de tan abrumador y requerido orgasmo.

Su respiración era entrecortada, por el momento eso sería suficiente para el, si el castaño se quisiera detener– sobre la cama!– medió ruge el castaño separándose del moreno– sobre la cama traidor hoy te enseñaré quien manda!– menciona regalando una nalgada al moreno, quien dió un pequeño saltó de tan imprevista acción.

Desde la entrada el castaño disfrutaba del cuerpo que tenía para el, tubo que morder su labio inferior para no correr y morder aquel culo que parecía burlarse de el– Naha!!– menciona negando con la cabeza, el moreno se había recostado sobre su espalda abriendo solo un poco las piernas para darle acceso– boca abajo!– menciona acercándose lentamente al moreno– en cuatro!– sentencia palmeando el glúteo derecho de Derek, al momento Derek se contrajo de la exitacion, ahora lo tenían bien dominado, quien diría que en algún punto Derek se volvería así de sumiso.

–Stiles!!– gime Derek de placer, el castaño estaba tanteando aquel punto tan íntimo de su ser sin intentar llegar a más– Stiles po...por favor t...te...te... ne...ne... necesito!!– suplica, ser dominado de esa forma lo estaba calentando de nuevo a niveles exorbitantes.

–Cuanto?– pregunta el castaño con la voz ronca– cuanto es lo máximo que has hecho con este punto perrito!– menciona apenas presionando sobre la entrada del moreno que por inercia se alejó solo un poco.

–So...sol...solo éso!– responde entrecortadamente.

–me estas mintiendo una vez más...– reprende el castaño– creíste que no pude oírte aquella vez, crees en serio que no pude olerte después de ese día Derek!!– menciona bajando el tono de su voz– Oh Derek tocándote sin permiso!!– reprende una vez más– Derek, Derek, Derek!!– menciona frotando levemente la entrada del moreno– ahora yo soy tu dueño!– menciona repartiendo pequeñas mordidas en la parte baja de su espalda– Derek, Derek si yo digo te tocas, tu vas y te tocas!!– menciona tomando la muñeca del moreno, su mano estaba dando leves masajes en su propia polla– si yo digo que no tienes permiso tocarte, no lo tienes de acuerdo?– pregunta alejando la mano de Derek de su propia polla– te he preguntado algo Derek!!– menciona dando una mordida en una de sus nalgas.

–Si... l...lo en...en..entiendo!– menciona removiendo su cuerpo para poder sentir finalmente aquello que tanto se moría por sentir– Stiles!!– gime Derek en un tono suplicante.

Solo bastó un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, para que en su mano aparecieran dos objetos– Derek, Derek,Derek!!– menciona el castaño negando con la cabeza aunque el moreno no lo viera– sabes, si esa perra no hubiera estado en mi casa el primer día que pisaste mis territorios, te hubiera marcado como mío!– menciona tomando el primer objeto que tenía en las manos– Derek, Derek pero en ese entonces estabas unido a esa maldita!– dice tratando de no hacer ruido mientras acerca el objeto a la parte íntima del ex-lobo– Soy un Zorro y podría haberme válido su unión, pero sabes esperar a este momento para que finalmente seas mío, valdrá la pena por todo lo que planeo hacerte Derek!– solo se escucho un click en aquella habitación que parecía arder en el mismo infierno.

–Stiles pero que!– menciona Derek removiendose un poco para mirar lo que el castaño le había puesto en su polla.

–Oh, Derek!– menciona Stiles empujando al moreno para que tomará la posición que tenia– ahora soy el que manda poppy si yo digo que hoy no vas a correrte tu no te vas a correr no de nuevo!– menciona en tono lujurioso.

–Stiles!– gime Derek el sentir el primer dedo llenar su interior– St...St...Stiles!– menciona con la respiración entrecortada, el castaño había encontrado su punto dulce, aquel que le había hecho ver estrellas en ese momento– Stiles!!– grita en tono suplicante– Stiles po...por... favor!!– suplica, su polla le dolía.

Un segundo dedo entró en su interior, provocando que Derek arqueara la espalda del placer. El castaño lo estaba llevando a placeres jamás alcanzados, sabe que el no consiguió eso con él, puesto que él estaba mil veces más lejos de lo que él había llevado al castaño en su exitacion– quiero escucharlo Derek, ella te hacía sentir lo mismo que yo?– susurra cerca del oído de Derek– vamos responde perrito, lo hacía?– Derek solo pudo negar con la cabeza, su boca no podía formular ninguna palabra– mal chico!– dice Stiles alejándose del oído de Derek.

–Ahaahha!!– grita Derek en un tono nada varonil, el castaño le había dado una nalgada como castigo, los dedos de Stiles aún estaban dentro de su interior, provocando que se estremeciera por tal acción– Stiles!!– gime Derek al sentir descargas danzar en todo lo ancho de su espalda– joder Stiles!!– grita callendo bruces al colchón.

–Mal chico!– dice Stiles con la voz oscurecida de placer– aún no has entendido Derek!!– menciona Stiles iniciando nuevamente la preparación de la entrada del moreno– si yo pregunto algo, tu respondes si no lo haces, recibieras una reprimenda!!!– menciona de nuevo, muy cerca del oído de Derek– ahora responde maldito perro infiel, ella te hacía sentir lo que yo!– menciona torturando el punto dentro del moreno.

–N...N...– intento formular su respuesta pero su boca no parecía recibir la orden.

–Mal chico!!– menciona de nuevo el castaño separando su cuerpo para tener acceso al culo del moreno– Mal, mal chico!– menciona sobando el glúteo derecho de manera delicada, sin embargo Derek jamás espero que la segunda nalgada le hiciera gritar de esa forma– mmmm me está gustando verte gritar, pero guardemos eso para el final!– menciona pasando su mano en donde había quedado marcada su palma– ahora responde Derek, ¿esa maldita te hizo sentir lo que yo?– sentencia con la voz firmé.

–N...No..– menciona jadeante tratando de tomar el aire que sus pulmones requerian– No... Hahaaaaa!!– grita al sentir sus piernas perder fuerza– NO! NUNCA!!– grita al sentir de nuevo esa descarga procedente desde su interior.

–Buen chico!!– menciona Stiles sonriente– ahora Derek, ¿dime qué es lo que quieres?– menciona cargado de lujuria– que es lo que el perrito quiere!!– menciona mientras ingresa un tercer dedo en su interior, su Zorro quería hacerlo solo con esa poca preparación, quería hacerlo sufrir y gritar de placer, pero el Stiles humano sabía que eso dolía horrores así que tendrá que contener un poco los deseos de su Zorro.

– Dios Stiles!!– gime Derek, arqueando la espalda, Stiles se quería reír en ese momento, le recordo al gato de uno de los Alfas de londres, Derek había formado un perfecto arco con su espalda– Stiles p...po...por fa...fav....hahahah!!– grita callendo de nuevo sobre el colchón– St...Sti..Stiles!!– gime Derek con la voz entrecortada jadeante de placer– Stiles, deja...dejam....déjame tocarme!!– susurra apenas entendible– Stiles!!– suplica haciendo que el Zorro se removiera en su interior, queriendo marcarlo con su escencia, hacer que cada célula de Derek grite su nombre.

–No!– sentencia con la voz oscura.

–Stiles!– gime Derek arqueando la espalda de nuevo– St...Sti...Stiles to...to... tócame po...por favor!!– medio grita Derek sin contener el deseo que tenían de ser reclamado.

–Tocarte?– pregunta burlón– Oh Derek, tu solo estas aquí para complacerme, solo estas para eso!!– menciona agarrando con brusquedad el cabello del moreno– Derek, Derek hoy vas a gritar mi nombre tanto que las prostitutas parecerán amateurs en comparación lo entiendes?– menciona sacando sus dedos aprisionados en el interior del moreno– arriba!– menciona palmenado un poco sobre la marca de su palma, quería morder justo arriba donde su dedo anular estaba marcado– hincado!!–sentencia sentándose en el borde de la cama– ay Derek!!– menciona en tono meloso– ahora eres completamente mío!– menciona tomando la mejilla del lobo– quieres!!– menciona señalando su polla– el perrito tiene hambre y yo te daré de comer!– menciona tomando el cabello naciente de la nuca del moreno– vamos perrito es todo tuyo si lo quieres!!– menciona acercando al lobo a su polla, demandaba atención si, pero estaba esperando a marcar al lobo, marcarlo finalmente como suyo.

Derek no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo, lo había deseado desde hace muchos años, quería probarlo quería saborear de nuevo al castaño, probar la escencia que había perdido por sus idioteces, sabe que si tuviera su lobo la experiencia sería mejor pero ahora sólo puede disfrutarlo como humano– Derek!– jadea el castaño moviendo solo un poco su cadera para entrar más en la cavidad ardiente del moreno– sabía que el perrito estaba deseoso, pero no imaginé que tanto!!– menciona presionando un poco la cabeza del moreno para que lo tomase por completo, manteniendo solo un momento para obtener su propio placer– Oh si Derek!– gime el castaño, el moreno esperaba disfrútalo por completo, hace años que deseo tenerlo de esa forma, disfrutar de hacerlo gemir de placer, sabe que no será de la misma forma que el lo había hecho pero al menos quería retribuir un poco del placer que había sentido– sabía que esa lengua no sólo era para decir idioteces!!– medio gime el castaño, al sentir la típica  punzada de su corrida– Derek!– gime parando el movimiento del moreno, dejandolo completamente lleno de su polla, no quería correrse de esa forma prefería llenar el interior del monero, marcarlo como suyo– Derek!– gime Derek conteniendo su orgasmo, solo bastó que Derek moviera un poco su cavidad para que el castaño se corriera en su boca.

Derek estaba saboreando esa escencia perdía, aquella que su lobo adoraba tanto y había perdido por sus necedades– tramposo!– reprende Stiles jadeante por su primer orgasmo– eso debería reprendertelo!– menciona entre cerrando los ojos.

–Todo, lo que quieras!!– menciona Derek un poco calmado, bien sabía que seguía y está ansioso por sentirlo, sentirse lleno del castaño, no lo había sentido y deseado tanto desde que su lobo lo había pedido– ¿Que pasa?– pregunta aun hincado, mirando al castaño un poco temeroso, sabe que aunque lo pida no se le va a cumplir, el Zorro ya le había dejado muy en claro quien mandaba, no lo iba a admitir por nada del mundo, pero le excitaba de sobremanera que el castaño lo manejará de esa forma– No tengas miedo!– menciona Derek parándose, su polla dolía pero ya bien se lo había dicho el castaño– ahora soy tuyo!!– menciona subiéndose en el regazo del castaño– solo sigue!– menciona besando delicadamente al castaño.

￼

 

–Solo no pares ahora!– menciona en un tenue susurró que estremeció por completo al castaño– ahora sólo te pertenezco a ti, no existe otra persona por la que desee estar vivo, no existe otra persona por la que este deseoso de sentir su toque!!– menciona tomando las fuerzas para seguir adelante, ahora era él el que no quería que pasará, su cuerpo lo necesitaba lo requería en ese momento dentro de él– por favor!– suplica en un tono lastimero, ahora no sabía que pasaba, su cuerpo necesitaba que continuará.

–Derek!– menciona con la voz temblorosa, vale tenía miedo de continuar, quería pero ahora tenía esas horribles imágenes en su mente del pasado.

–No pienses en eso!– susurra el moreno acomodando su posición para continuar el, lo requería su cuerpo clamaba sentirse lleno del castaño– ahora estoy para ti, ahora y para siempre estaré para ti!!– menciona percibiendo la incursión de la polla del castaño en su interior– Joder!!– jadea al sentir un leve tirón en su interior, sabe que no es bueno pero quería seguir, quería sentir por completo esa parte en específico del castaño– Stiles!!– gime sonoramente al dejarse caer sin contemplaciones sobre la polla del castaño, apretó todo su ser le dolía a mares, aunque el se lo había buscado.

–Estas bien?– pregunta el castaño, sabe que no había sido cuidadoso y muy elaborado con la preparación del moreno, así que por la cara que tenía de dolor sabe que se hizo daño.

–Si... solo dame un momento!!– menciona entrecortadamente, sabe que el castaño estaba absorbiendo el dolor, así como hace años él lo hacía cuando incursionaba en el interior del castaño con brusquedad.

Derek nunca creyó que el cuerpo hiciera eso por voluntad propia, ahora sabía que el cuerpo se regia sobre una ley completamente diferente, a pesar de que mantenía el dolor punzante en su interior, su cuerpo se había movido por inercia, queriendo seguir sintiendo ese placer que lo volvía loco– Stiles!– gime Derek una vez que encontró la posición correcta para sentir descarga tras descarga en su interior.

Stiles ahora comprendía porque a Derek le gustaba que lo cabalgara, era una visión impresionante, mirar a su compañero en busca de su placer, gimiendo debes en cuando su nombre le estaba dando esa valentía que habia perdido tras su primer orgasmo– Derek!– jadea el Castaño buscando un beso con necesidad, buscando probar un beso lleno de pasión mientras Derek le buscaba, sentía su deseo crecer de nuevo, sentía su cuerpo arder ahora que Derek lo tenía atrapado en su interior– sobre la cama!– medio gruñe el castaño, el Zorro había vuelto para la última tanta de súplicas que quería obtener del moreno– en cuatro!– sentencia con la voz oscurecida de placer– Derek, Derek, Derek ahora se que te has convertido en mi golfa privada!!!– menciona separando lo suficiente las nalgas del moreno dejando expuesto ese punto que tanto deseaba llenar– primera regla del juego!!– menciona posicionando su polla en la entrada del lobo, solo presionando un poco– Yo decido hasta que punto vas a suplicar!– menciona tanteando solo un poco la polla del moreno provocando que este cayera de bruces al colchón– segunda regla... Yo mandó en todo lo que tenga que ver con tu vida!– menciona un con la voz un poco autoritaria– tercera y última regla Derek!– menciona posicionando de nuevo su polla en la entrada– nadie, me escuchas, nadie tiene permitido tocarte de esta manera, lo has entendido?– pregunta solo ingresando la punta en el interior del moreno.

–S...si l..lo...en...en... entiendo!!– jadea Derek buscando la forma de que el castaño entrará mas es su interior–Stiles!!– suplica Derek al sentir alejarse al castaño de su ser– Stiles po...por...por...fa...favor!!– suplica en tono lastimero.

–Que es lo que deseas perrito!!– pregunta Stiles aún manteniendo solo la punta de su polla dentro del interior del lobo.

–Dios Stiles, por...por favor!!– suplica Derek– Stiles!!– lloriquea suplicante deseando sentirse lleno de nuevo– Dios Stiles, quiero que me folles!!– medio grita agarrando fuerzas de su interior.

Solo bastó eso para que el castaño de una sola estocada entrará por completo en el interior del lobo, provocando que se levantará solo quedando sobre sus rodillas, pegando su espalda al pecho del castaño– ahora sólo me perteneces a mi!!– medio gruñe el castaño– solo a mi!!– dice repartiendo pequeñas mordidas en el hombro izquierdo del lobo.

Derek se había sorprendido que la estocada no le doliera en lo absoluto, hubiera gritado de placer por dicha estocada pero el aun mantenía un rastro de dignidad– Stiles!!– suplica jadeante Derek deseando que el castaño continuará.

El Zorro había vuelto así que la voluntad del moreno no valía en lo absoluto– con que estas deseoso!!– sugiere el castaño– acaso es que no te cansas de suplicar tal cual puta!!– menciona mientras sus diez colas se hacían presentes– Derek, Derek, Derek sabes lo que quiero ahora!!– susurra apenas dando una pequeña embestida– Derek hoy quiero que todo esté maldito hotel te escuche!!– dice repartiendo una mordida serca del oído del moreno– Hoy quiero que todos escuchen como gritas mi nombre!!– menciona el castaño mientras dos de sus colas se fueron guiando hasta el fuerte pecho de su pareja; en donde el pudor de los pezones erectos de su amante le hicieron embestir un poco más, manteniendo a Derek pegado a su pecho, dejando que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, mientras tanto sus colas jugueteban con los pezones del monero.

–Stiles!!– supira Derek, al sentirse extasiado por la atención que tenían sus tetillas, queria moverse solo un poco, sentir otra embestida en su interior, más el castaño lo tenía bien agarrado de la cadera, impidiendo su movilidad– Stiles por...por favor– suplica Derek, su polla le dolía, sus pezones estaban cediendo al placer, sabía que se hubiera corrido con la primera embestida que recibió, pero ese aparatejo aún le mantenía cautivo imposibilitado su liberación–Stiles!!– suplica Derek al no soportar que el castaño siguiera en reuso a continuar– po...por...favor Stiles!– lloriquea de placer, quería sentirlo y el castaño se reusaba a darselo– Stiles po...por...Hahahah!!– grita Derek cayendo de bruces al colchón de la pobre cama, el castaño lo había embestido con brutalidad, al momento tocando la punta de su polla contra la mano del castaño, provocando que la poca fuerza que aún tenía se le escapara de las manos– Stiles!!– jadea Derek más sonoro de lo normal, ahora entendía a lo que el Zorro se refería, lo haría gritar su nombre una y otra vez– Joder Stiles!!!– medio grita removiendo un poco su posición para que el castaño torturara ese punto que lo volvía loco.

–NaHa!!– niega el castaño con la voz ronca de placer– aún no lo entiendes verdad!!– menciona acomodando su posición para que el moreno solo sintiera el entrar y salir de su polla– tu aquí no mandas!!– medio gruñe el castaño– Derek tu estas aquí sólo para darme placer a mi!!!– menciona tanteando un glúteo del moreno– tu placer me viene sobrando...– menciona bajando el tono de su voz– Oh Derek si yo quiero solo serias un depósito para mi semilla y solo eso!!– menciona en tono autoritario– pero sigues sin entenderlo!!!– menciona golpeando solo una vez en el punto dulce del moreno.

–Sti...Sti...Stiles por por favor!!– suplica, tenía que recordar eso algún día si el Zorro le permite ser el activo le regresaría un poco de su tortura– Sti..Stiles!!!– gime sonoramente Derek al sentir una descarga mayor desde su interior–Stiles po...por... favor de...de...deja q...qu...que me c...co...corra!!– suplica Derek jadeando por las embestidas del castaño.

–mmmmm no, aún no tengo suficiente de tus súplicas golfa tienes que convencerme de que te deje hacerlo!!– menciona golpeando un par de veces en el punto dulce del lobo, que soltó pequeños gritos de placer nada varoniles para su edad– Gime para mi maldito perro infiel, ahora sabrás quien manda!!– dictamina el castaño en tono oscuro aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas.

–Stiles!!– gime Derek su liberación estaba a pie de puerta y el maldito "Cock ring" no dejaba que lo hiciera– Stiles po...po...por favor!!– suplica tratando de recomponer su posición en cuatro, más ya le era imposible.

–No Putita, no hasta que yo lo diga!!– menciona el castaño separando la mano de Derek de su propia polla, Derek se prendia cada que el castaño le hablada de esa forma, que lo tratara como una cualquiera le estaba gustando, claro no lo aceptaría ante nadie pero le estaba gustando.

El castaño siguió su tortura repartiendo embestidas que sólo le provocaba placer a él, por el placer del moreno se ocupaba en repartir una o dos embestidas sobre el punto de gloria en el interior del monero provocando que gritara o jadeara su nombre en repetidas ocasiones– Date la vuelta!!– menciona el castaño en tono firme saliendo por completo del moreno– ahora, perro inútil!!– sentencia el castaño repartiendo apenas una nalgada sobre el moreno, Derek ya no tenía fuerzas quería seguir el ritmo del Zorro pero ahora se sentía en las nubes "si me desmayo el Zorro se enojara" pensaba Derek tomando las últimas fuerzas de su ser para quedar boca arriba.

–Te lo prohibo!!– menciona Stiles entre cerrando los ojos, vale el estaba en las últimas de fuerzas, al parecer la calentura del Zorro había agotado sus fuerzas al máximo– aun no terminamos Derek falta lo mejor!!– menciona el castaño acomodando las piernas del moreno sobre sus hombros– Oh acaso es quien el Perrito no quiere su marca?– pregunta apenas entrando en el interior del moreno– Oh Derek no creo que quieras ver un Stiles realmente enojado, porque créeme si he contemplado tu placer es por ser piadoso!!– menciona entrando por completo en el interior del moreno quien lo miraba de forma suplicante– si esto te a llevado a niveles de exitacion que no conocías créeme que te puedo convertir en solo un depósito Derek, solo buscaría mi propio placer...– dice empezando un movimiento lento pero profundo, golpeando una y otra vez sobre el punto ya prohibido de Derek– yo se que tu no quieres eso Derek, pero créeme cae Dormido sin mi consentimiento y te convertirás en más que sólo mi golfa personal!!– menciona besando ligeramente en el pecho del moreno.

–Stiles!!– gime Derek, al sentir una descarga abrumadora recorrer todo su cuerpo– Stiles po...por...por favor!!– jadea en todo suplicante– D....de...de...deja que me corra...– suplica Derek mirando al castaño quien sonreía triunfante.

–Solo, por esta vez!!– menciona apenas repartiendo un beso sobre los labios rojos del moreno– quiero ver cómo te tocas para mi Derek, vamos a hazlo!– dice bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas, aunque seguían sacando jadeos del moreno– solo un poco más!!– menciona parando la mano de Derek, la cual buscaba la liberación de la polla del mismo– solo aguanta un poco más!!– dice el castaño soltando la mano del moreno, quien empezó un ligero masaje en su dolorosa polla, sabía lo que el Zorro quería, el lo quería también solo esperaba no caer desmayado de placer– Derek!!– gime el castaño sentir su orgasmo llegar de manera imprevista, derrumbado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ambos gimieron de manera audible el nombre del otro, teniendo de manera simultánea su liberación, dando paso a las respiraciones agitadas en busca el aire que parecía haberse esfumado en ese momento– eso estuvo increíble!!– dice el castaño sobre el pecho del moreno quien aún se mantenía jadeante y su respiración entrecortada– Derek!!– dice el castaño mirando fijamente al moreno.

Derek sabía que era lo que seguia, finalmente tendría la marca que lo distingue como compañero del castaño, como el único y verdadero compañero– házlo!!– menciona en tono calmado– márcame como tuyo!!– menciona rodeando al castaño con sus piernas, si era igual al lobo, con la mordida iba a tener el nudo, solo espera que no le duela o no podrá pararse en mucho tiempo– házlo!– menciona separando su mirada dejando el espacio libre sobre su clavícula izquierda.

El castaño dudo solo un momento en hacerlo, lo dudo hasta que el Zorro se removió en su interior, empezó a preparar esa Zona dando pequeños besos y mordidas separándose solo un poco para soplar encima de la pequeña marca que dejaban sus dientes provocando suspiros del moreno, solo bastó un momento para que el Zorro marcará finalmente a su compañero, terminando de unir sus almas como una sola, se hubiera espantado si no hubiera leído sobre eso, el nudo habia aparecido apenas sus colmillos entraron en la piel del moreno, marcando así su propiedad– estas bien?– pregunta el castaño una vez que el Zorro término de marcar su propiedad. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al lobo dormir placenteramente, se hubiera dejado llevar por el cansancio en ese momento, pero su posición y el nudo se lo impidieron no a menos que quisiera romperle el culo de manera definitiva al lobo y eso no lo quería, un tenían siglos que disfrutar.

*********


	110. Boda y epílogo

–Stiles?– pregunta Derek boca abajo, su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que no quería moverse del lugar– Stiles?– vuelve a preguntar sin conseguir una respuesta, ahora sabía lo que el castaño sentía cuando se despertaba y el no estaba por ningún lado– auu!!– se queja en el momento que quiso moverse y sentir un ligero pinchazo en su espalda baja– Stiles?– vuelve a preguntar tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal, por esa razón odiaba las suites, tenían grandes ventanas y el sol entraba a sus anchas– Stiles?– menciona un poco mas alto, pero no el castaño no estaba en ese lugar con el, le hubiera dolido más si no tuviera una nota en la mesita de noche– al menos me has dejado una nota!– menciona un poco depresivo, se supone que estaban ya casados y lo dejaba el primer día.

Lobito, he bajado a desayunar, te esperamos en la piscina.  
Stiles!  
Te he dejado una pomada por si la necesitas suerte!!

Nota: recuerda que tienes prohibido tocarte, así que sólo pon una generosa cantidad o me enojare...

Se hubiera reído, pero necesitaba con urgencia esa pomada, asi que siguiendo las instrucciones del castaño, solo colocó una generosa cantidad en uno de sus dedos tratando de colocar la mayor cantidad posible en su interior, solo espero un momento a que la pomada calmara el dolor para tomar una ducha rápida e ir en busca de su amado.

Derek empezaba a creer que eso de tomar decisiones ya no era lo suyo, estaba rojo como un tomate, toda la gente se le quedaba viendo como tanteando en arribar a él o no, no comprendía que sucedía hasta que una voz que empezaba a tolerar llegó por su espalda– Oh JoJoy Derek pero como hueles!!– menciona Stuart mirando al moreno de pies a cabeza– ya lo has notado no!– menciona señalando con su mentón unas jóvenes que no paraban de mirarlo sin atreverse a dar el paso– ahora tanto humanos como Sobrenaturales saben que tienes dueño Derek!– menciona Stuart oliendo de manera descarada a Derek– pero que olor Dios!!– menciona disfrutando el olor del lobo– joder si que hueles delicioso!!!

Derek solo enarco una ceja, pensando en que ahora su cuñado le tira los tejos– Idiota!– responde Stuart mirando a Derek a la cara– tu olor, es dulce y créeme que todos lo notan aún siendo humanos, pero tú olor es como un repelente si hueles delicioso pero no me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa sino de disfrutar de semejante fragancia!!!– menciona oliendo a Derek de nuevo, se mantenía a unos dos pasos del lobo sin atreverse a acercarse– Dios, ni estando todo el día con Ariel consigo que desprenda semejante olor, no tengo duda de que ahora le perteneces a mi hermanito!!– menciona Stuart alejándose finalmente del lobo– está en la piscina con los retoños!!– menciona tomando rumbo a la zona de comedores a encontrar a su amado tragón.

Derek estaba sonrojado, la gente no dejaba de mirarlo, vale le gustaba que le miraran pero no se esa forma, incluso señores mayores de edad lo miraban– Dios sobrinito!!– menciona Peter en short junto a un muy sonriente Chris– pero que olor!!– menciona Peter disfrutando del olor que desprendía el lobo– joder que Stiles nos ha dejado atras a todos!!– menciona aspirando aún mas el olor del moreno– ni un tatuaje en la frente que diga propiedad de Stiles gritaria de la misma forma que tu olor lo hace!!!– menciona Peter mirando al lobo.

–Vaya pero que olor!!– menciona John secándose con una toalla, todos estaban en una zona alejada, la mayor parte de los residentes estaban en la playa, eran ellos y una pareja más– Stiles si que se esmero en marcar lo que le pertenece!!–  menciona pasando de largo, no sin antes aspirar profundo cuando pasó al lado del lobo.

–Vaya papá!!– menciona Laura incrédula de semejante olor– todo tu ser grita propiedad de Stiles Stilinski!!– menciona solo acercándose un poco a su padre.

–alguien pasó una noche divertida!!– menciona Talia, saliendo de la alberca junto a su séquito de tres hermanos, la chica adoraba los bikinis pero sus hermanos odiaban esa prenda, mas cuando la mayor parte de los chicos calenturientos la barren como si fuera un objeto, si solo estaban a unos cuantos sujetos de empezar a repartir golpes– no tienen que cuidar a mis hermanas?– pregunta la chica poniéndose la bata que sus hermanos le habían hecho usar.

–para eso está el tío Sebastián!!– responde el menor pasando de largo del moreno, aunque si se detuvo un momento al pasar al lado del mismo– Wow!!– dice finalmente– papá si que marco buen lo que le pertenece!!– menciona tomando la bebida de Peter, el cual solo rodó lo ojos por tal acción arrebatandola en el mismo instante.

–Tu padre me mata si dejo que bebas algo de esto!!– reprende Peter– tu Coca-Cola está en la hielera!!– menciona señalando la pequeña hielera bajo la mesa.

–Porque bebés alcohol si ni efecto te hace!!– dice el Sebastián jr abriendo su Coca-Cola.

–Placeres de ser adulto!– menciona Peter un tono burlón.

–Hermanito pero que olor!!– menciona Cora junto a Isaac quienes lo miraban de pies a cabeza

– valió la pena esperar tanto este momento!!– menciona Isaac– propiedad de Stiles Stilinski, hasta un humano podría percibirlo!!– sugiere, besando la cien de la loba.

Algo en Derek decía que volteara que lo hiciera o se perdería de algo importante, en el instante en que lo miro su cuerpo revolucionó en un milímetro de segundo Derek salto completamente transformado provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo– bienvenido de vuelta lobito!!– menciona Stiles sonriente, ahora tenía al SourWolf completo– Oh vamos tenemos toda la vida para eso!!– reprende al sentir la garra del lobo bajo de camiseta– ahora has vuelto!– menciona abrazando al lobo– Hazlo!!– menciona apartando su cara para darle acceso a su clavícula– pon tu marcá!!– menciona el castaño casi en un susurro– reclamame como tuyo!!– menciona abrazando al lobo, mientras este le mordía completando su marca– SourWolf ha vuelto y está vez lo ha hecho para quedarse!!– menciona burlón.

–Te he dicho cuando odio ese lote tuyo!!– menciona el lobo.

–Claro que no lo odias, lo amas yo lo se, el mundo lo sabe...– menciona besando delicadamente al lobo– ahora regresa a Derek cejas eternas fruncidas!!– menciona el castaño sonriente– Oh vamos!!– dice Stiles susurrando cerca del oído del lobo– disfrutemos el día, que tu y yo no saldremos de esa habitación durante varios días!!!– menciona mordiendo delicadamente la oreja del lobo recién llegado.

–Mi lobo!!– menciona finalmente Derek regresando al mundo humano– pero como?

–No sé, puede que el mote que use ayer de perro infiel no le gustará y finalmente despertó!– menciona esperando a que el moreno lo dejara libre para poder levantarse– fue ese o los otros que usé y que no planeo repetir en público!!!–  menciona mirando fijamente al moreno, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

–Ahora finalmente nuestra familia esta unida!!– menciona John cerca de Jordán– ahora a vivir la nueva aventura que se nos avecina!!– menciona mirando a sus dos nietas ligar y más atrás a los gemelos.

–Porque lo dices?– pregunta Stiles confuso.

John solo señaló con su mentón al lugar en donde estaban sus nietos, tanto Derek como Stiles miraron a sus hijos de esa forma tan acaramelada con otras personas, un chip se activó en ambos padres era momento de sacar a flote el lado protector– Niños!!!– gritan tanto Derek como Stiles, provocando que los siete se estremecieran, seis por que los habían cachado y una porqué realmente sentía la presión paternal.

 

******

20 años después...

–porque tengo que parecer el malo de la historia?– menciona Derek abrazando al castaño por la espalda, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, seguían pareciendo una pareja de novios,  tenían sus peleas por cosas absurdas pero sobre todo reinaba el amor, si como la promesa que habian hecho en su boda.

–Porque el lobo feroz...– menciona Stiles apartando su cara para que el lobo tuviera acceso a su cuello, el lugar donde estaba la marca de ambos– tubo que aprender su lección antes de ser feliz...

–Abuelo Derek!!– sanciona el pequeño Stiles jr hijo de Talia, la chica se había casado con un humano para sorpresa de todos, su compañero de vida, al principio era todo risas y abrazos claro el chico no tenía idea de lo que eran, se habían casado dos años después de que Talia cumpliera veinte para disgusto del castaño apenas lo habían hecho abuelo hace seis años atrás, después de la boda Talia tuvo algunos problemas con el Zorro el cual quería marcar su propiedad así como la parte lobuna, el chico había entrado en pánico y pidió el divorcio apenas enterarse de lo que la chica era, aquel día Stiles y Stuart intervinieron en una clara muerte prematura del chico que despreciaba a Talia, finalmente un año después mostrándole lo bueno que eran y que en realidad no eran monstruos el chico le pidió mil y un disculpas a Talia, reusandose rotundamente a que Talia lo transformara en un lobo cuando está se lo ofreció así que era uno de los humanos de la manada– Abuelito deja que el Abuelo Stiles termine la historia...

–Si abelo Derek!!– mencionan los gemelos de Sebastián el hijo menor de Stiles.

–Sofie y Andru...– reprende Derek– es abuelo no abelo!!– menciona marcando al castaño en el cuello.

–Si abelo!!!– gritan los pequeños al unisono, Sofie y Andru hijos de Sebastián, el chico se había casado con una sirena, la había conocido ocho años atrás en el arrecife de la familia, la chica había abandonado su condición de sirena para vivir como humana claro tenía las partes mágicas pero había renunciado por completo a su cola, según Sebastián sus piernas eran las hermosas, de ese amor tres años después nacieron los pequeños.

El mayor de sus nietos tenía quince, era hijo de Laura la hija de Derek ella se había casado apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, con el chico metamorfo que la cuido en su cautiverio o bueno al clon de ella, Stiles le habia quitado el gen malo y lo transformó en un beta de la manada, Iker el hijo mayor de Laura seguido de Artemis su hija menor de Diez años.

Peter y Chris parecían no envejecer ni un segundo, se mantenían inmersos en las agujas del reloj suspendidos, disfrutando de su amor, ambos habían concebido un cachorro más, Ian nacido de Peter para sorpresa de todos, Ian un beta con tendencia a desarrollar la posición Alfa el pequeño tenía la edad de los hijos de Sebastián con cinco años era una viva imagen de Peter en miniatura. 

–Melissa y Paolo era la misma situación de Peter y Chris no daban muestras de edad, la razón la longevidad del castaño les afectaba también, por su parte Paolo fundo su primer Hospital ayudado de Adrián el esposo de Laura, Paolo mandaba sobre los betas de Melissa, chicos de quince y dieciocho años eran los más jóvenes que Melissa había salvado con la mordida, según ella los chicos no querían morir de esa forma tan lamentable.

La manada de Beacon creció con las parejas de cada chico, más nunca volvieron a tener esa conección de cuando el castaño estaba con ellos, a pesar de que todo había quedado en el olvido el castaño nunca volvió a Beacon, la manada viajaba debes en cuando a visitarlo pero no era lo mismo.

Cora y Isaac habían envejecido, adoraban su edad no se quejaban de nada, sus hijos viajando por el mundo, finalmente la loba habia decidido utilizar la herencia familiar.

Daymon y Dayson se la pasaban viajando entre los negocios de la familia de un lugar a otro, solteros con la cartera llena se disponían a viajar y comprar cuanta baratijas les pareciera un buen recuerdo, reprendidos por Talia pero al final de cuentas cumplían con sus obligaciones en los negocios familiares.

Lauraline y Coraline gemelas en disputa o mejor dicho en guerra no declarada, ambas habían encontrado a su compañero de vida, gemelos nacidos de madre naturaleza, por distintas razones las cosas se volvieron una catástrofe los gemelos no tenían un olor que los distinguiera, olían a naranja salvaje con eso Lauraline había besado a Terra el compañero de Coraline y Coraline había besado a Gea el compañero de Lauraline en día de Navidad bajo el muérdago se habían dado cuenta al segundo pero eso no evito la gran disputa de las gemelas, aunque los gemelos ya poseían la marca de cada una, ellas seguían en semi-duspita por lo ocurrido unidas solo en las fiestas familiares la una de la otra se mantenían en extremos opuestos, Laura en París y Cora en Londres cerca lo saben pero es más un rencor que un odio.

Los hermanos de Stiles, Sebastián había encontrado a su compañero para desgracia de el, al principio se reusaba puesto que el quería una chica como su compañera pero al final lo había aceptado, el chico lo había encontrado en uno de sus viajes de negocio un micro empresario con labor altruista. Sebastián tenía parte de los negocios de la familia más el castaño había invertido en varias compañías para mantener a Sebastián alejado de los experimentos bio-nucleares, gracias a Leonardo su compañero había desistido de invertir en experimentos y ese dinero se había invertido en alguna fundación de la caridad.

La pequeña Claudia disfrutaba de la vida viajando, aunque esta se enojara por que le decían pequeña Claudia ya era una adulta, pero para ambos castaños la seguía viendo como la pequeña de la famila, aque ahora disfrutaba de su libertad total por la buena noticia de sus padres.

Jordán y John habían encargado un cachorro más, aunque Jordán se había desmayado al escuchar que no solo era un pequeño latido sino tres, Jordán y John eran felices por sus nuevos cachorros, aunque no tanto como los gemelos mayores, al segundo que se enteraron de los trillizos miles de prendas diminutas fueron compradas así como las cunas para los recién llegados aunque faltaban algunos meses para que nacieran ya tenían todo preparado por cortesía de los gemelos.

–ese niño, ese niño!!– medio grita Stuart buscando a su hijo de quince años– Stiles donde esta tu tocayo malvado?– pregunta mirando al par de tortolos, Derek no se había separado del castaño en ningún momento– ese niño!!!– grita saliendo de la sala.

–Lo vas a volver loco!– dice Stiles mirando el sillón vacío.

–Aun sigue olvidando que puede buscarme con su poder!– menciona Stiles, el hijo de Stuart si le había puesto Stiles en memoria de su gemelo.

–No deberías hacer eso!– reprende Derek saliendo finalmente del cuello del castaño.

–Ya se!!– menciona jr apareciendo en el sillón– solo que es tan divertido verlo enojado!– menciona sonriente.

–Tu padre te está buscando!– menciona Ariel apareciendo al lado del chico tomándolo de la oreja– ahora!!– para sorpresa de todos Ariel no había tenido a Jr sino que había sido Stuart.

–Tu hermano sigue de dramático con el podré!!– dice Derek sentándose al lado del castaño.

–El pobre siempre ha sido dramático!!– menciona Stiles repartiéndo galletas a los peques, Stuart había dado el grito en el cielo pero no de alegría sino de enojo, Stuart quería que Ariel llevará a su pequeño pero el Destino le jodió la movida y fue el quien pasó nueve meses embarazado.

–Abuelito!!– gritan los tres pequeños delante de los dos tortolos– hacemos galletas!!!– dice el mayor.

– triple chocolate?– pregunta Stiles mirando a los cachorritos.

–Seeee!!!– gritan los pequeños corriendo a la cocina.

–Crees que algún día?– pregunta Derek mirando a los peques.

–Algún día!!– miente el castaño, realmente no lo tenía bien claro, o mas bien no quería decirlo en voz alta porque no quería que fuera real.

Derek quería un cachorro más, lo había pedido, aunque tras haberlo intentado muchas veces donde ambos intercambiaban sus roles no lo habían conseguido. Stiles sabía el porque pero no quiera romperle la ilusión a Derek se le veía tan emocionado queriendo un cachorro, solo que nunca podría darse– algún día!!– menciona besando delicadamente al lobo, la verdad era que no podían con todo lo ocurrido Derek había dañado bastante el lazo que les unía, si bien aún seguían ligados el uno al otro, la oportunidad de ver florecer su sangre ya no podía darse, lamentaba eso pero disfrutaría a sus nietos.

"lo siento!" Piensa Derek, no era idiota sabía que pasaba y porque no podían tener otro cachorro, quiera retroceder el tiempo hacerlo mejor más no podía hacer nada.

Así era su vida, trágica si, con un final feliz si, que más podía pedir, era alguien sumamente dichoso, tenía un hermano gemelo, tenían dos medios hermanos que lo veían como un súper héroe, tenía unos padres increíbles que lo aman, un esposo que lo amara siempre.

Su familia había pasado de ser sólo dos personas a formar una enorme familia. Era feliz si, tenian sus problemas si, pero juntos siempre lo habían resuelto. su familia, se había convertido en una Manada, su manada en una leyenda.

Perdidos bajo el cobijo del anonimato, se encuentran aquellos que bajo el símbolo del Zorro son representados, los gemelos Plata y Oro, bajo el cobijo del bien y del mal se encuentran aquellos que decidieron seguirle, una Manada muy conocida por todo el mundo más nadie conoce a los integrantes de la misma, siempre ocultos entre las sombras aguardando el momento de brindar aquella esperanza pérdida. Pasado, Presente, Futuro desvanecen las cosas materiales con el pasar de la manecillas del reloj, más siempre ha de perdurar el brillar de su amistad sincera...

 

Fin...


	111. Agradecimientos

Hola si has llegado hasta aquí quiero agradecerte por darle una oportunidad a esta idea loca que comenzó como una pequeña y minúscula semilla...

Ahora es una hermoso árbol...

 

Mi primer fic' 

 

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en esta ardua labor de escribirlo...

En especial a Chica_Lobo ella fue un gran apoyo y será siendo un gran apoyo en estos proyectos locos...

Mi nombre es Iván y este fue mi primer fic...

 

Espero les haya gustado, sin mas que decir...

Quiero agradecer a todos los que un dia me regalaron un comentario, todos aquellos que siempre estuvieron para regalarme un voto...

Gracias por su tiempo, gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por sufrir conmigo en esta historia...

 

Solo es el comienzo falta mucho y una temporada nueva...  
Veamos que sale...

De antemano gracias y ahora vengo promocionando mi siguiente fic...

￼

El primer cap ya se encuentra publicado, proviene del último trailer...

Espero les guste y veamos con cuantos cap termina ese nuevo proyecto...

los quiero, los amo simplemente no tengo palabras para mostrarles mi agradecimiento...

Haria un book trailer, pero sin computadora me es difícil...

Así que espero disfrutarán de esta enorme historia...

Siento los corazones rotos por lo idiota que volví a Derek, pero creo que al final aprendió su lección...

Saludos!!!

Y que tengáis un Día, Tarde Noche excelente, nos vemos en el nuevo proyecto, besos y abrazos de un escritor loco..

Chao


End file.
